


Best Friend Bobby to Step-Dad Bobby to Dad

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Best friend Bobby to Step-Dad Bobby, Bobby's past, F/M, I don't like Michael, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Addiction, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 68
Words: 448,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: How could three innocent letters cause this much trouble between all the adults in Harry's world? He didn't mean to do it. It was a slip-up. He knew his Dad told him not to say it. But then Bobby said it was okay. And Mom didn't seem to mind. So why was his Dad fighting Bobby and his Mom? Harry Grant was so scared and confused. He did the only thing he could think of. He called 9-1-1
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 529
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

"This is so cool!" Harry was bubbling with excitement. With May off to college, he was starting to feel lonely. His Mom and Bobby worked a lot and his Dad had started to get sick again and when Harry went over they didn't do much more than play video games and eat junk food. Harry was starting to feel like he was left behind. So when he told his mom a new Batman movie was coming out he didn't think he'd actually be able to go see it until a few weeks later. That was until Bobby sprung him from school an hour early today. As soon as he got in Bobby's truck he saw the tickets. Bobby had gotten the two of them tickets to the new Batman movie. They didn't even have to wait in line! After dropping Harry's school stuff off at home, Bobby took him out to dinner at Harry's favorite burger place. They stopped at the store to pick up Batman t-shirts his mom had ordered online for the two of them to wear to the movie. They were standing in line at the concession stand where Bobby had told Harry he could pick one candy to go with his popcorn and soda. Harry snapped a selfie and sent it to his Mom. He had already inundated her with texts about how this was the best surprise ever! Bobby was glad his step-son was so happy. He knew it was hard for Harry when his parents got divorced. Then Michael got sick and May left for college. It was a lot of change in a short time for a kid to go through. No wonder he hadn't seemed his usual peppy self lately.

"Alright Buddy, what did you decide on?" Bobby asked as they stepped up to the counter.

"Uh...Peanut butter M&Ms!" Harry bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

"Alright. We'll take a kid's box with peanut butter M&Ms, popcorn, and a Sprite. And a small combo, with a Pepsi." Bobby handed the kid behind the counter his credit card.

"Mom's going to be so mad she missed this. I can't wait to watch the movie! Can we sit in the front row!?" Harry grinned excitedly.

Bobby laughed, "I think your Mom is pretty happy with having the house to herself for a night." He handed Harry his soda, "Got that?"

"Yup!" Harry carefully held his ticket in one hand and the soda in the other. The two walked down the counter to where extra napkins and straws were placed. Bobby could feel the intense stare of someone behind him. He hated that every time it was him and the kid's someone always had to stare at them. He always chose to ignore other's ignorance unless they forced him to say something. Harry held his phone up to Bobby, "Say cheese!" Harry snapped a picture of the two of them, "I'm gonna send that one to Mom and tell her we're going to find the best seats." Bobby piled the extra napkins on top of the popcorn with a smile on his face. The two quickly found their seats in the third row from the front, after Harry realized the front row was a little too close. Bobby helped Harry get settled with his snack as the previews started.

Almost two hours later Harry's eyes were large as saucers as he talked to his Mom on the phone, "It was so cool!"

Athena chuckled, "Oh yeah? What was the best part?" She asked.

"The part where Wonder Woman showed up at the party where Bruce Wayne was and then the bomb went off and he had to change into Batman and he did this really cool thing where he jumped off a roof and into a window!" Harry said without pausing between words.

Bobby held the door open for Harry as they walked out of the theater. Harry continued to talk to his mom rambling on and on about the movie. After a few more minutes of them talking and then Bobby talking to her for a moment, the phone was slid back into Bobby's pocket.

"Enjoyed the movie?" Bobby pushed the button on his key fob to unlock his truck.

"It was great! I had so much fun!" Harry wrapped his arms around Bobby's middle and hugged him tightly.

Bobby hugged the young boy back, "I had fun too."

"Thanks, Dad!" Harry said happily.

Bobby stood stunned for a moment by Harry's words. He hugged Harry a little tighter, "Anytime." He wasn't sure the right or wrong way to respond. He and Athena never really talked about if the kids called him Dad or Bobby. They never asked so it never changed when he married their Mom. Now here he was, in a parking lot, hugging Harry, who had just called him Dad.

Harry must have noticed something, "Sorry." He looked up at Bobby feeling as if he was in trouble.

Bobby got down to Harry's eye level, "For what?"

"For calling you Dad." Harry dropped his gaze to the pavement.

"It's okay. You don't have to be sorry for that." Bobby smiled. He wasn't sure if Harry thought he made a mistake and Bobby was upset with him or genuinely did slip up. In either case, Bobby wasn't going to make it a big deal. He noted it in the back of his mind to bring up to his wife after Harry was asleep.

"I didn't mean to. Dad said I'm not supposed to say that to you." Harry confessed, "He said that since we're not really your kids we can't call you Dad. It just sorta came out."

Bobby wasn't sure how to approach this topic. He said a quick prayer hoping he didn't screw it up too bad, "Just because you and May aren't related to me by blood, doesn't make you any less my kids. I love you both so much. We're still family."

"But Dad said you had kids of your own and that we can't call you Dad because we aren't their replacement," Harry explained.

Bobby sighed unsure of where the conversation was going, "He's right. I did have two kids. A boy and a girl. And I was married before I met your Mom." Bobby hoped Athena wasn't going to be too mad at him for what he said next, "But there was a big fire. And they died. I miss them all a lot. Especially on days like their birthday. But then I met your Mom and I fell so in love with her all I wanted to do was marry her and be a part of your family." He paused to see if Harry was still following along, "You and May don't replace my two kids. You two are my....bonus kids. The kids I never realized I needed in life until I met your Mom. And I realized how special she is and how special you and May are. I love you and May. You two are two of the most important people in the world to me. And I'm so lucky to be a part of your family."

"But what if your real kids didn't die?" Harry asked.

"You and May are my real kids. Just because we don't share the same blood doesn't mean we aren't family." Bobby tried to explain.

"Like adoption?" Harry wondered, "I have a friend who is adopted. His Mom and Dad gave him away when he was a baby to a new family."

Bobby nodded his head, "Yeah. Kinda like that. The people he lives with now are his real parents even though they don't share the same blood, right?" Harry nodded his head, "And they're still his real parents." Harry bit his lower lip to think for a moment, "So it's kind of like that. You're my real kid. You're just as much my son as my other son."

"So does that mean you have four kids?" Harry continued with his twenty questions.

Bobby smile, "Yeah. I guess I do."

"So does that mean it's okay to call you Dad?" Harry asked quietly. He was unsure of how Bobby would answer.

"Why don't we talk to your Dad and Mom and see how everyone feels," Bobby said knowing that answering that was like trying to disarm a bomb.

"Okay." Harry smiled. He opened the door to the truck and climbed in the back seat while Bobby let out a breath he didn't realize he had held in.

Talk of the movie and the sequel that was bound to come out filled the car on the drive home. Harry couldn't wait to see the next one and Bobby was excited Harry had such a good time. When Bobby pulled in the driveway he noticed Michael's car was there too. He frowned when he realized Michael hadn't parked straight and had his back tires on the grass. Judging by his parking job, he must have come over in a hurry. Harry jumped out of the truck and ran into the house.

"Mom! Bobby said that me and May are his bonus kids and I can call him Dad if you and Dad say that's okay!" Harry babbled as he ran down the stairs, "Because I called him Dad and then said sorry and then he said it was fine! So can I!?"

"What?" Michael was sitting at the table with Athena. A glass of water was in Michael's hand.

"I take it you two had fun?" Athena stood up from where she was sitting. She hugged Harry tight.

"That's not exactly how the conversation went Buddy." Bobby pressed a light kiss to his wife's cheek, "He was really excited and gave me a hug after the movie. When he said thanks he called me Dad and got a little scared that he'd made a mistake." Bobby put his hands on Harry's shoulders.

"See Dad! He said that May and I are still like his kids, like adoption! So he has four kids!" Harry tried to explain.

"Four?" Michael asked his son.

"Yeah! May and I are two and then he had two more but they died in a fire with the woman he was married to before he married Mom. Two and two is four." Harry said as if that explained everything.

"You're not his kids." Michael shook his head.

Bobby looked at Harry's father, "Michael it wasn't like that. He told me you told him he and May weren't replacements for my kids..."

"They're not!" Michael shouted.

Athena jumped in, "No they aren't but they are still family."

"No his!" Michael yelled, "You killed your son and daughter!"

Bobby opened his mouth to say something back but closed it when he saw the look on Harry's face.

"I thought they died in a fire?" Harry asked Bobby. He didn't think Bobby would lie to him. But neither would his Dad.

Athena put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Why don't you go get washed up and in pajamas while your father and step-father and I talk."

"No!" Harry shrugged her hand away, "I'm not some stupid little kid. I know a lot!"

"This isn't a conversation for you to listen to," Athena said firmly.

"Why not? If Bobby is so willing to take my son from me then my son should know exactly what kind of man Bobby is." Michael swayed as he stood from his chair.

Bobby reached an arm out to catch Michael if he fell, "Michael why don't you sit down?"

"I don't need to sit down. I need to make sure my son knows he's not your kid. He needs to know that you're a murderer. That it's your fault your kids are dead. That you moved in on my wife and kids. That you're going to take them from me." Michael carried on.

"Michael you're drunk and you need to stop talking." Athena took Harry by the arm, "Go to your room."

"So you lied to me?!" Harry glared at Bobby.

Bobby got down on a knee, to Harry's eye level, "No. They died. The fire was an accident. I left a space heater on and fell asleep." Bobby explained.

"But that's not murder. Right, Mom? That was an accident." Harry tried to put the pieces together of what the grownups were talking about.

"Right. It was a sad and unfortunate accident." Athena gently pushed him out of the living room, "Now. Go get ready for bed. I'll be in there once I get things handled here." Harry really wanted to stay to figure out why everyone was so angry but the look on his Mom's face told him he'd better do as she said and quickly.

"Good job Athena. Make Bobby out as if he's the hero again. He's so perfect, right? The firefighter. The hotshot. Captain." Michael shook his head, "You know Bobby. I thought you were a good guy. I thought you would be someone I could trust to take care of my family if something happened to me. Looks like I trusted too much because here I am. Alive. and you're already taking my place in my son's life. A son you have nothing in common with."

"Michael I'm not trying to take anyone's place." Bobby shook his head.

Michael let out a sinister laugh, "You can't take the place of a father to him. You'll never be able to teach him how to grow up as a strong, proud black man. You'll never be that boy's father. You're just the scrawny ass white guy his mom screws. The guy who is only good for sloppy seconds" Michael let loose. The alcohol coursing through his veins making him angry and vulgar.

Athena crossed her arms, "You should go, Michael."

"No! I'm not going to just go!" Michael raised the glass in his hand, "I'm not leaving my son! My son! Do you hear me, Athena?! He's my son!" He threw the water-glass at the wall. The second it hit, the glass shattered into countless pieces, "And I'm not going to let this jackass take my place!"

"Michael!" Bobby raised his voice, "You need to leave."

"This isn't your house Bobby! You can't force me out!" Michael swayed as he spoke, "That's my son! This is my house!" Michael ranted, "You can't just come in here and take all my shit! I'm not dead yet Bobby! You can fuck my wife but you can't take my kids!"

"That's enough!" Athena shouted over Michael, "Get out." She stepped forward as if she was ready to do whatever she needed to get her ex-husband to leave.

"Not without my kid!" Michael pushed past her, "They're my God damn kids! Not yours, Bobby. You killed your family! You can't have mine!"

Bobby ran in front of Michael blocking his way to Harry's bedroom, "You're drunk. You're not taking him with you tonight. You need to go home and sleep this off." Bobby's voice had a harsh edge to it. He didn't care what Michael thought of Harry calling him Dad. This wasn't about that. This was about keeping Harry safe and not allowing him in the car with a drunk driver.

"Says the alcoholic. Tell me, Bobby, how bad do you want to drink now? How about getting high? Huh? How bad do you want to just hit something and give in to that pussy-ass addiction of yours?" Michael sneered, "You're alcohol's bitch and you know it. Not even man enough to drink like one. You have to always be the hero and shine around saying you're so perfect because you're not drunk. Well, guess what Bobby?" Michael looked him up and down, "You'll always be a worthless, drunk, addict who let his wife and children burn. You want that drink yet?"

"Not half as much as I want you to leave us alone for the night and we can talk about all of this tomorrow when everyone's had time to sober up and cool down." Bobby refused to take the bait Michael dangled in front of him.

"You don't understand. Your pathetic excuse for a brain doesn't get it. Maybe it's the drugs you like to pop that fried your tiny brain." Michael shook his head. He pointed to Athena, "You can fuck her all you want! Have her! Lord knows I don't care about that! But you're not stopping me from taking my son!" Michael moved to push Bobby out of the way.

Athena stepped between the two men, "But I am. Michael. Leave. Now."

"Not without my son!" Michael threw a punch to Athena's face.

* * *

"9-1-1 What's your emergency?" Maddie answered the incoming call. She immediately heard voices in the background yelling and arguing.

"Help! My parents are fighting!" A scared young voice said, "I think I need the police!"

"Okay. I'm sending someone out to help. Where are you?" She started to quickly dispatch police and RA units to the address, "What's your name?"

"My name's Harry. Harry Grant." The young boy said.

"Your Mom is Sergeant Grant?" Maddie knew the answer to her question already. She knew Athena's address by heart.

"Yeah." Harry hid in his closet trying to disappear, "This is all my fault!"

"Harry, it's Maddie. What's going on?" Maddie didn't have any idea what to even think. She never thought Athena and Bobby would get into a physical altercation, "Who is fighting? Is it your Mom and Bobby?"

"It's all of them! I accidentally called Bobby Dad and he said it was okay and when I told my Mom and Dad what I said, my Dad got really mad. And he told me Bobby killed his kids but he didn't really because it was an accident. And then Mom made me come into my room but now they're fighting and yelling and I heard something breaking. Please! I don't know what to do!" Harry explained.

"Okay Harry, where are you right now? Are you in your room?" Maddie picked up her phone to text Buck. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on or who started the fight but she was sure Bobby might need someone or somewhere to stay tonight. Depending on what was going on in the Grant-Nash house. Her next text was to Hen. She knew Hen and Athena were best friends and that Harry and Denny often played together and slept over at each other's houses. She hoped that if needed Hen could get Harry out of the house while the adults sorted out their problems.

"I'm in my closet," Harry told her.

"Good. That's a good place for you to stay. I've got a lot of people coming to help and get everyone calmed down okay." Maddie stayed calm hoping that Harry would be okay. No matter what the experience of having to call 9-1-1 could be traumatizing for kids, "Tell me what you and Bobby did tonight." Maddie asked.

"We went to see the Batman movie. And I said thanks but I slipped and called him Dad. Then I told him about how my Dad said May and I can't do that because we aren't replacements for Bobby's other kids. And then Bobby said that May and me are his bonus kids. And we're all family. Like adoption and stuff. And he said that May and I are his real kids too. Like when someone is adopted they have parents that gave them away and whatever and then they have parents they live with and they are still real parents. And I asked if calling him Dad was okay and he said that we'd talk to Mom and Dad about it when we got home but he said that it was fine that I slipped up." Harry sniffled, "Guess it wasn't fine."

"Oh, Harry." Maddie said softly, "This isn't your fault. You slipped up but all that means is you really love Bobby and feel that he's really important to you. Like a Dad would be. Do you know that Buck calls him Pop sometimes? Because Buck feels the same way. Bobby is a lot like another Dad to him."

"He does?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. And Bobby loves you so much! He talks about you and May all the time." Maddie listened for sirens in the background.

"I think the police are here," Harry said quietly.

"Do you want me to stay on the phone for a few more minutes?" She asked.

"I don't hear any more yelling," Harry said. Maddie listened to him pause for a moment. Her phone buzzed beside her. She didn't have time to check the message before Harry exclaimed, "Hen's here!"

"I got him, Maddie." Henrietta's voice came over the line.

"Good." Maddie sighed in relief. She was desperate to know what was going on but happy that Harry would be okay tonight.

"I'll call you later." Hen said before ending the call.

Maddie took off her headset and walked to the break room. She needed to take a few moments to decompress after that call.

* * *

Outside the Grant-Nash house, the red and blue lights lit up the sky. Bobby was with Athena sitting on the back of an ambulance as the EMT looked him over. He had a black eye from where Michael's fist landed after Bobby pushed Athena out of the way. His knuckles had blood on them from punching Michael and knocking him to the ground long enough to subdue him until the police arrived. Athena had started to go check on Harry when Hen flew into the house through the open door. Hen didn't stop to talk. She walked right past everyone and into Harry's bedroom. She walked out with Harry in her arms and a backpack. The only heads up Athena got that Hen was taking him, was a hand in the air as she put Harry in her car and drove home to Karen. Athena didn't question how Hen knew there was a problem. After all, if it was Maddie that answered the 9-1-1 call tonight's events was the new gossip for both the station and firehouse for days.

Athena put her head in her hand as she explained what happened to the officers on the scene. Michael was quickly taken into custody after swinging at an officer. Athena had tried to get him to calm down and just take the ride to the hospital but he had to go and get angry at the police officer who pulled him away from Bobby. Once he swung at the officer Athena knew he was going to spend the night in jail.

"Alright Captain. I think you're all set. You sure you don't want a ride to the ER to check that out?" The EMT pointed to his eye.

Bobby shook his head, "It's fine. Thanks." He took his wife's hand in his as they walked away from the ambulance. The two of them spoke with officers giving them detailed accounts of what happened. From everyone's view, it looked like Michael was drunk and lost his cool. The police department offered to tow his car but Bobby stopped them, saying it was fine to leave the car overnight. 

Once the house was cleared of police Bobby shut and locked the door. He looked over at the broken coffee table and picture frames. The small things that had been knocked off the mantel and shattered glass on the floor. His eyes scanned the room until they landed on his wife. Who stood in the middle of chaos with her arms wrapped around herself. Her head was bowed and Bobby could tell she was crying. He raced down the stairs, pulling her into his arms.

"Hey." He said softly, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. If I knew this was going to cause all of this I would have called you the second Harry said, Dad. I'd have called you to talk to him while we drove home. Maybe I shouldn't have said what I did to him. I'm not trying to step into Michael's shoes. I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Athena shook her head, "For protecting Harry and me? For being a good man? A man Harry looks up to and trusts? For loving Harry?" Athena leaned into her husband, "You didn't do this Bobby. In fact, you got a black eye, and all these bruises because you protected me tonight. You stepped up and protected Harry. You did whatever you had to do to prevent Michael from getting Harry in his car and driving drunk. This wasn't you're fault. This is Michael's fault."

Bobby kissed her lips softly, "I should have called you before we got home. I didn't know he'd be here and it would spiral like this."

"Nobody did. He showed up here at the end of a bottle and hadn't stopped prattling on about the kids. I was hoping I could get him to sober up enough to let me call him a ride home or let me take him home." Athena sighed, "Bobby. Everything he said..."

Bobby put a hand under her chin, tilting her lips to meet his, "This isn't your fault either." The couple stayed embraced for what felt like hours. Eventually, they cleaned up what they could and climbed into bed. Athena called Hen to check on Harry who, though shaken up and scared, seemed okay while he and Denny built a fort in the living room to sleep in for the night. Athena didn't even care when Hen said she let the boys have cookies and milk as a bedtime snack and let them stay up late to watch Spongebob on Netflix.

* * *

Bobby lay in bed with his wife asleep beside him. He had barely slept all night. All he kept thinking about was Harry. And how scared he must have been. Bobby was glad both he and Athena had the day off today. They'd be able to talk to Harry and hopefully, Michael had sobered up overnight and they'd be able to discuss what happened. The one thing Bobby knew for sure was that there was no way he was allowing Michael to speak to him or Athena that way ever again. The things that came out of his mouth last night made Bobby furious. Not only did he go for the jugular when screaming at Bobby, but he also continued to insult Athena and demean her as a woman. Talked about her as if she was an object to own and not a person.

"You're thinking very loudly for someone who should still be asleep." Athena rolled over to face her husband. She had barely slept all night. She felt guilty and worried at the same time. The way Michael spoke of Bobby's first wife and kids was unacceptable. If he felt that way then he could take his feelings back to his own apartment. There was no way Athena was going to sit back and let her ex-husband be so rotten to her current husband. Bobby had come a long way and didn't deserve to have his past thrown in his face. She remembered when Bobby told her about how Buck's lawyer used everything he could to get Bobby to look bad. She remembered how much it hurt Bobby to hear that used as a tool to knock him down. She prayed he'd have the strength to come to her if things were overwhelming him.

"I'm sorry I woke you." Bobby shifted, placing Athena's head on his chest.

"You didn't. I haven't slept either." She confessed.

"I just keep thinking about Harry." Bobby told her, "He was so happy and excited."

"Yeah well, Michael will have to rectify that." Athena slid an arm over Bobby's waist.

"What if he doesn't?" Bobby sighed.

Athena pushed up on her elbow, "Then you and I will fix it. The only person we should be upset with here is Michael. Not you. Or Harry or me." She told him. Athena rolled to her back, stretching her arms up over her head as she yawned, "C'mon. Join me in the shower and we can pick Harry up for breakfast. And bring Hen and Karen some coffee." She smiled. Bobby watched her get out of bed, "You coming?"

"I was just thinking about everything." Bobby sighed.

"I can see that. You get that wrinkle in your brow when you're concerned and worried." Athena grabbed his hand and tugged, "Come shower with your naked wife and we'll figure the other stuff out after I help you clear your head a bit." She winked at him. Bobby smirked at his wife as he followed her. Maybe this was a sign that the day was going to be better than the previous one.

* * *

After profusely thanking Hen and Karen for their impromptu babysitting services, Athena and Harry were home. Instead of going out to breakfast as they'd originally planned Bobby pointed out that maybe Harry would feel more comfortable discussing what happened at home. The new plan was Athena would pick up Harry while Bobby stayed home and cooked breakfast.

"We're home!" Athena called out as she walked in the door. Harry dragged his feet behind her.

"Hey!" Bobby walked out of the kitchen to greet his wife. He let a chaste kiss on her lips before smiling at Harry, "Hi Harry."

Harry's eyes were glued to the floor, "Hi." He whispered.

Bobby looked at Athena with concern in his eyes. This wasn't a good sign, "I made breakfast. You're favorite. Chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Oh." Harry sighed, "I'm not really hungry."

"That's okay baby. How about some fruit?" Athena guided him to the table. Harry shrugged his shoulders wordlessly. Athena squeezed Bobby's hand. Harry had been like this since she picked him up. Barely speaking and refusing to look at anyone. Bobby pulled up a chair next to Athena so they could both talk to Harry, "Harry, why don't you tell us what's wrong." Athena gently pushed.

"I don't know." Harry mumbled, "Nothing."

"We know last night was scary for you." Bobby said gently, "And it's uncomfortable to talk about this morning. But your Mom and I really want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." Harry picked at his fingernails. He didn't know what to say or do. He just wanted everyone to go back to liking everyone again.

"Last night, your father was very drunk." Athena stated with the largest part of the story, "When someone is drunk, they don't make the best choices."

"I know that. We learned about drugs and alcohol in D.A.R.E. class." Harry reminded her.

Athena nodded her head, "Sometimes people get angry when they are drunk. And they get violent. Other times they get silly and do risky things because they think it's fun. And sometimes it makes people really tired so they run a red light because they fell asleep while driving the car."

Harry looked up at her, "So Dad gets angry?"

"Unfortunately. That's what happened last night. He said some very mean, crude, and untrue things last night." Athena started to explain.

"Like Bobby killing his family and calling him alcoholic. What is that?" Harry asked.

Bobby sighed, "An alcoholic is someone who is addicted to drinking alcohol. It's an illness. So people who are alcoholics have to stop drinking because when they drink, their brain tells them to drink more. And what happens is eventually it's not just one glass of wine with dinner. It's drinking alcohol all the time because your brain convinces you that you can't function without it." Bobby explained, "It's like someone who takes drugs."

"They get addicted and can't stop taking them," Harry remembered from class.

"Exactly." Athena nodded her head.

"So Bobby drinks and does drugs?" Harry didn't understand. He'd never seen Bobby drink before. He knew his Mom had wine sometimes but Bobby always had iced tea or water or soda or something else.

"I used to." Bobby confessed, "A long time ago I got really hurt after an emergency. They gave me some medicine for the pain and I became addicted to it. Eventually, the medicine stopped working so I went looking for other things that could make the pain go away. I started drinking and taking more medicine than I wasn't supposed to. I wasn't able to take care of myself. Or my kids. Or my wife. I was really messing up my whole life but I didn't notice because I was always drunk and high." Bobby squeezed Athena's hand, "One night my wife and I got into an argument. I walked out of the apartment and went to get high and drunk. When I left I had locked myself out of the apartment so I couldn't get back in and my wife was sleeping. I went to another apartment in the same building and turned on the space heater figuring I'd just stay there for a bit. At some point, I left the apartment and went up to the roof. The space heater sparked and caused a fire. The whole apartment building burned to the ground." Bobby took a deep breath, "A lot of people died and got hurt because I left the heater on and the building wasn't made the right way. The sprinklers never came on and the alarms didn't go off properly. So there wasn't a lot of time for people to get out and get safe."

"And that's how your kids died? And your wife?" Harry asked softly. He saw how Bobby was squeezing his Mom's hand. He wondered if Bobby was scared to tell the story or scared to remember it.

Bobby nodded his head solemnly, "Yeah Buddy they did."

"Did you still do drugs and drink after that?" Harry wasn't sure if he was supposed to ask that or not.

"For a while. Yeah." Bobby said honestly, "I was really sad and really angry at myself. I tried to get clean and sober and I made a promise to God that I'd save one life for every life I took in the fire." Bobby knew the next question Harry was going to ask, "One hundred and forty-eight people died in the fire."

Harry swung his feet nervously, "What are you going to do after you save that many?"

Bobby reached across to take Harry's hand in his, "I told God that when I saved that many people, I'd commit suicide and then I could be with my wife and kids again." Harry's eyes went wide, "But." Bobby said quickly, "Your Mom came along. And she was there for me when I was going through a really dark place. She brightened up everything around me and I was able to find my way out of the dark. She was so bright it was like following an angel. She helped me realize that I don't want to die. I miss my wife and kids. Very much so. But if I died I'd miss so much more. I'd miss the chance to spend my life with her. And you. And of course, May. I'd miss out on May's graduation. Your birthday. Christmas morning together. Surprising your mom with flowers. I'd miss out on everything that's good." 

Bobby got out of his chair and kneeled in front of Harry's, "Your Mom saved my life. And when she did that she made me realize that the person I was when I was drinking and doing drugs wasn't the person I want to be for the rest of my life. That there is so much to live for. That even though what happened was really bad and I still feel so sorry for what happened, that I could move on and make a life again. That I didn't have to live in the dark anymore. Because she's right here. Shining bright. Lighting up my life like the sun light's up the world." Bobby's eyes filled with tears as he talked to his step-son. His heart ached as he talked about his late wife and children while trying to make his living family see how important they were to him, "You, your Mom, May. You all are the sun, moon, and stars. Every day I wake up and thank God that I'm lucky enough to have you in my life. I'm incredibly grateful to be a part of this family. You three are my reason for wanting to live every day. My reason for making sure that after every call I come home safe. My reason for making sure I'm extra careful when on a call. I love your Mom very much. More than I've loved anyone in a long time. And you and May. I love you both. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. I've done a lot of bad things in my life and I've done a lot of good things. One of the best things I ever did was taking your Mom's hand and asking her for help. Because without her I'd be a much different person."

"Bobby." Athena put a hand to her lips to keep herself from crying. She hadn't expected Bobby to lay it all out there for her son. She'd expected to gloss over the subject and carry on but he was kneeling on the floor. His full attention to Harry. Making sure Harry was able to understand how much he meant to Bobby and how much Bobby loved his family. Making sure Harry would have no room for doubt when it came to Bobby's sobriety. That Harry would know Bobby's heart was full of love for their family.

"I'm really sorry your wife and kids died," Harry said softly.

"Me too." Bobby hugged Harry tightly as he started to cry, "I'm so lucky to have such a great kid like you."

"And May." Harry wrapped his arms around Bobby's neck.

"And May."Bobby agreed, "Always, you and May. And your Mom. Man, I don't know what I'd do without her."

Harry sniffled, "You're not going anywhere right?"

"I'm staying right here. Where I belong. Where I always want to be." Bobby pulled back from the embrace for a moment, "I'm not leaving you guys. You're my family."

Athena put a hand on Bobby's back. She wanted to let him and Harry have their moment as well as show her support and love. After a few moments, Bobby let go of Harry but stayed kneeling next to his chair.

"What about Dad?" Harry asked his mom, "What about all that stuff he was saying?"

Athena held her son's hand, "Harry. Your father didn't know what he was saying last night."

"Because his brain wasn't working?" He asked.

"Right. Sweetie, if you want to call Bobby, Dad. If you feel comfortable and that's what you want, then you can do that. You don't have to. And if you sometimes call him Bobby and sometimes call him Dad, that's okay too." Athena explained to him, "Bobby isn't taking the place of your father because you call him Dad. No one can replace another person."

"Like Dad was wrong when he said that we can't call Bobby Dad or we'd be replacing his kids?" Harry was trying hard to understand the very grown-up conversation he was having.

Bobby nodded his head, "Exactly. You and May can't replace my kids. Just like your Mom can't replace my first wife. But what you can do is be my family too. You and May are my kids. Just like your Mom is my wife. It doesn't matter if you call me Dad or Bobby. What matters is that I'm here to love and support you. To take care of you and protect you. To help keep you healthy and growing. To make sure you have everything you need. What matters is that I am responsible for you and May and I take that responsibility seriously because I am one of your parents."

"What if Dad gets mad?" Harry asked.

"Your father, Bobby, and I will talk about it. You don't have to worry about if your father likes it or not. You have to feel what you feel and think the way you want to." Athena said to her young son, "Do you understand?"

Harry nodded his head, "So it's okay if I say, I love you Dad?" He asked Bobby.

Bobby smiled wide pulling Harry into a bone-crushing hug, "That's always okay." His eyes misted over, "I love you too." Athena wiped tears from her eyes seeing the two most important men in her life find their way to a lifelong bond that would never be severed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another idea in my head that I wrongly assumed would be a quick thousand words or so. Guess not. Hope ya'll enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive.

The rest of the morning passed smoothly in the Grant-Nash house. Bobby had wanted to stay home with Athena and Harry but with the heavy conversation this morning, felt like he needed a meeting. When Harry asked where Bobby was going, he wasn't lied to. Athena explained that people who were addicted to drugs or alcohol go to meetings where there are other people like them to talk to and understand their struggles. Harry was disappointed when he was told he can't go because he was interested in what Bobby was doing.

Bobby stood in front of the room full of other men and women just like him, "Hi. I'm Bobby. I'm an addict and an alcoholic." He took a deep breath as the room greeted him, "This morning, my step-son, said 'I love you Dad'." Bobby smiled, "It's weird. I love him. I love his sister. I love his Mom. I never thought I'd be this happy again. That I'd find a reason to want to be sober and clean. That I'd have a reason to live. Yet here I am. Desperate to get back home to them and so touched that he feels so loved, happy, and secure enough in his relationship with me to want to call me Dad." Bobby looked down at the small photo in his hand. He kept a picture of Harry, May, Athena, and himself in his wallet at all times. He often pulled it out at meetings when talking about his family, "I had two kids and a wife. A family. When they died, I never thought I'd find that again. And I thank God every day for my wife and step-kids. I was on a dark path when my first wife and kids died. I was going nowhere. And then I opened up and my wife barreled into my heart. She's a cop. She's used to running into danger. My life was no exception." Bobby looked across the crowd, "What I'm saying is that, I've been in the lowest place on Earth. Ready to die. To do anything to take away the pain. And I know how hard it is to come up from that place. You're not alone. You never were. Just raise a hand and you'll see everyone around you that's ready to help pull you out. And it's a cliché. I know. But you can be happy again. It's hard and it takes time and there are some bad days, but you'll see that you are not your addiction. You are a person worthy of love."

Bobby spent the rest of his meeting with the picture in his hands while listening to others open up about their struggles and challenges. He felt better after speaking and getting things off his chest.

* * *

"Hey!" May called from the front door.

"May! What are you doing home?!" Athena hugged her daughter in surprise.

"I need to study and my roommate has her boyfriend over." May smiled, "Harry! I'm home!" May braced herself for her little brother's tight hug.

"Are you hungry? Do you want something to eat?" Athena fussed over May.

May smiled, "I'm good. I had a burger and fries on the way over." She pulled a fast food bag out of her purse, "Here Harry. I got you a cookie."

"Thanks!" Harry took the cookie and ran to the table before his Mom could protest a cookie for a morning snack.

May dropped her bag next to the couch. She looked at the space where the coffee table was, "Harry called me." She said quietly.

"So that's why you're home?" Athena sat next to May.

"He sounded upset and I wanted to make sure he was okay." May explained, "And I couldn't believe Dad would act like that. Are you okay? Is Bobby okay? Where is he?"

"We are all okay. Bobby went to a meeting and your Dad will be by soon to pick up his car." Athena told her daughter, "You don't need to worry about us."

May shook her head, "But Mom, I do. Harry's still little. He doesn't get stuff like I do." May looked over at her little brother, "He said he was sorry he hurt Dad's feelings but he shouldn't be. Dad should be happy that Harry loves Bobby. Especially if something happens to him. He should know that Bobby really loves Harry and wants good things for him. I don't know why he would be so mad that he'd cause Harry to call 9-1-1." May sighed, "I get people do stupid things when drunk but this was really dumb."

The door opened behind them, "Hey May. How are you?" Bobby tossed his keys on the table beside the door. He was surprised to see her car in the driveway when he got home.

May jumped up from the couch and ran to her step-father, hugging him tight, "I'm really glad you're okay!"

Bobby hugged May back in surprise, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm okay. What's going on?" He rubbed her back.

"Apparently Harry and May had a talk about last night." Athena started to explain.

"Dad was wrong." May shook her head, "He should be happy we have a bonus Dad in our lives instead of being mad about it. It's not like he wouldn't accept another Dad if he was dating and married someone." May pointed out, "Besides, what little boy doesn't want to be related to a firefighter? Isn't it like a boy rule or something to love the firetrucks and stuff?"

"We do have pretty cool trucks." Bobby grinned.

Athena laughed softly, "Alright May, let the man breathe a bit."

"Do you have a picture of your wife and kids?" May asked taking Bobby and Athena by surprise.

Bobby looked at his wife, "I do." He said unsure of why May was asking.

"Can we see it?" She was curious to see what Bobby's kids looked like.

Athena put a hand on Bobby's bicep, "May. Honey. Why don't you get started on that studying and Bobby and I can talk a bit. Maybe you can watch your brother while we talk?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be offensive or something." May wasn't sure if she hurt Bobby's feelings by asking about pictures.

"You didn't. Why don't you go sit down and I'll pull out a few pictures." Bobby gently peeled himself from May's hug before slipping into the bedroom he shared with Athena.

May sat down on the couch beside her Mom, "Are you okay with seeing the pictures Mom?"

"I've seen them." Athena told her, "His children were beautiful."

Bobby returned to the living room with a few pictures in his hands. He took a deep breathe before sitting down on the other side of May, "This is my family." He said showing May a picture of him and Marcy in the snow with Bobby Jr. in Bobby's arms and Brook in Marcy's embrace, "This was a few weeks before they died." Bobby said softly, "Here's Brook at a recital. She loved ballet and tap class. And Bobby Jr. in Boy Scouts. That's Marcy with the kids." Bobby handed her a few pictures to look at.

"Wow. You were so young!" May said pointing to a picture of Bobby, Marcy, and both kids.

"Yeah I suppose I was." Bobby mused.

"She's beautiful. Marcy." May said as she looked at another picture of Marcy and the kids, "And he looks just like you. And Brook is so pretty."

"Here's their headstones." Bobby showed her the one picture he had to remember where his family was laid to rest.

"That angel is gorgeous." May pointed to the stone angel above Bobby Jr. and Brook's names.

"It's a cherub." Bobby said.

"I'm really sorry they're gone." May said softly.

Bobby hugged his step-daugher, "Me too. And I'm so happy to have you and Harry and your Mom in my life now. I'm a very lucky person to have found the rest of my family." Bobby stood up and took the pictures from May.

Athena looked up at her husband, "May I need you watch to your brother for a few minutes so Bobby and I can talk.”

May stood on her tiptoes to kiss her step-dad's cheek, "How about I take him out for a bit? Harry! Get your sneakers! We're going out!" May practically ran to grab her bag and her little brother. She could tell everything was hard for Bobby to talk about so she thought she'd help her Mom and Bobby get some time alone to talk without worrying who overheard something they weren't supposed to.

"Where are we going?" Harry followed her.

"Out," May answered. She hugged and kissed her Mom, followed by Harry.

"Out where?" Harry asked as he walked out the door to his sister's car, "Can I sit in the front seat this time?"

"No." May rolled her eyes. She opened the back door for Harry before walking around the car to the driver's side.

"Why not?" Harry whined.

"Bobby and Mom said no." May reminded him. Just as they were getting ready to leave a car pulled into the driveway. Bobby and Athena walked out to see who was getting out. Bobby took Athena's hand when Michael stepped out of the car. He looked exhausted. As if he hadn't slept all night long. Bobby was sure it was a rough night for Michael.

"Hey, guys." Michael said to his kids, "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking Harry out for a while," May said keeping her response short and sweet.

Michael nodded his head, "Maybe we can have lunch today? I missed you."

"I'm taking Harry to lunch later. Maybe next time I'm home." May responded cooly.

"Oh. Uh. Okay." Michael smiled, "Sure. Next time." He noticed how she didn't offer to meet up for dinner or later that day. He looked over at Bobby who stood slightly in front of Athena as if keeping her safe behind him yet ready to get to the kids if necessary, "Drive safe. I love you guys."

"I will." May carefully backed out of the driveway with Harry in the backseat.

The adults stood silent in the driveway for a moment. Athena was the first one to speak, "I'll get your keys." She stepped inside the house to grab Michael's keys from the table beside the door, "Here." She walked across the driveway to him.

"I need to apologize." Michael sighed, "I was way out of line last night. I was drunk. And stupid. I was wrong and I shouldn't have said the things I did." Bobby nodded his head. He didn't disagree with what Michael was saying, "Athena, I'm sorry. I'm really, very sorry."

Athena crossed her arms, "I'm not the only one who deserves the apology."

"Bobby, I'm sorry for the things I said about your wife and kids. I shouldn't have spoken about them like that. They are innocent in all this." Michael half-apologized.

"So is Harry," Bobby said.

"Harry is my son. I'll handle this with him." Michael clenched his fist.

"Athena and I handled it this morning." Bobby told Michael, "I told Harry everything. Because thanks to your actions Harry was scared. He was sad thinking that he caused all this. You don't have to worry. Athena and I made sure he understood this wasn't his fault. The only person at fault for last night was the person who instigated the whole thing. That you made some bad decisions last night and Harry had to have a very grown-up conversation this morning as a result of your actions." Bobby took a step closer to Michael, "I made sure that Harry knew how much I miss my wife and kids and how lucky I am to have him, May, and Athena in my life and there is nothing and no one that will pull me away from them. That they are my family and I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family."

"Bobby." Athena tugged at his hand. Both men looked like they wanted to take a swing at the other.

"No Athena. He needs to hear this." Bobby shook his head, "Michael, you may have built this house but it's not your house anymore. You don't live here. You don't get to come and go as you please just because your kids live here. That's not fair to Athena and me as we build our relationship and our marriage. You get to go have your life and you have time with the kids. The kids don't have to choose between their parents. They get to have all three of us. You get to spend time with them when you want. We aren't keeping the kids from you. Not yet. Not unless you continue to act like I'm taking something from you that you cast aside, then decided you want back. You said yourself, you don't want Athena. You want the kids. You have them. They were never taken from you. So if it's too much for you to see me bonding with our son then I suggest you don't watch it because it's happening whether you like it or not. It's happening because I love him and I'll do everything in my power to make sure he grows up happy and healthy and safe." Bobby's voice was firm and sharp. He needed to make sure Michael clearly understood what Bobby was telling him and knew he needed to focus on his own relationship with his kids and not Bobby's relationship.

Michael stayed silent for a beat not knowing what to say, "I think I should go." He walked over to his car. He stopped before opening the door, "Harry needs a father in his life who knows what he's going through. And you never will. You can't be the father he needs."

"I'm just trying to be a father who loves and supports him," Bobby replied.

"Michael, if you marry someone I'd expect them to be just as involved in the kid's life as Bobby." Athena didn't understand where the animosity was coming from. Bobby didn't do anything wrong.

"The man I'd be with would be able to understand what it's like for a black boy to grow up." Michael shook his head.

"So it's because I'm white?" Bobby asked. This wasn't the first time someone had a problem with him being married to Athena. Her mom didn't even like that she married Bobby. She was courteous when she was around but Bobby knew she thought Athena was making a mistake. He saw the looks he got in public with the kids. He heard the whispers around them.

"It's not like that. It's not just the race thing. Bobby, you don't understand what it's like to be looked at and judged every time you walk out in public. You don't have any idea what it's like to have history erased and for your life to mean less than it does for another man because of the color of your skin. It shouldn't matter but it does." Michael scratched the back of his neck, "You don't understand and I don't want you to. I don't wish that on anyone. But I do know that if my son doesn't learn how life is going to be for him, it's going to put him in shock when he gets out into the real world. That's why you can't be the father he needs."

Athena frowned, "Michael, Bobby is a good, honest, man who does nothing but show love towards our children. You've seen how he acts with the kids."

"And I'm happy that the kids have an adult around them like that. But he's not their father. He's not another Dad. He's their mom's husband. There's a difference." Michael argued, "What happens when he falls off the wagon and disappoints them? Then what? It's not like he hasn't gotten high since you two have gotten together."

Bobby looked at Athena, then to Michael and back to Athena. He started to speak but his wife's stern voice cut him off, "The incident you're talking about. The whole firehouse was drugged and no one knew until it was too late. That wasn't Bobby falling off the wagon. That was someone pushing him off. You do not get to throw that around. That was a stand-alone incident that had enough repercussions and did enough damage. And as soon as everyone figured out what was wrong Bobby pushed himself even harder than before. He went to a meeting every single day because of that incident. He made sure he wasn't going to slide backward. He didn't take so much as a Tylenol as a result and hasn't had a drop of alcohol because he's stronger than his disease. Which, for your information, is what alcoholism is. It's a disease. Like your brain tumor. Something you can't control and can have detrimental effects on your behavior and your actions." Athena tried to hold her anger in. She didn't want to blow up at Michael but she wasn't going to let him put Bobby down and make this out to be something it wasn't. This had nothing to do with Bobby's addiction struggles and everything to do with Michael's drunk rambling.

"I'm not going to do this again. I have had a long night." Michael sighed, "I said I was sorry for last night. I won't do it again. I won't apologize for myself again." Michael opened his car door and slammed it shut. Without another word he sped out of the driveway, leaving Athena and Bobby standing in stunned silence.

Athena felt Bobby squeeze her hand, "Athena. I'm sorry." Bobby closed his eyes for a moment, "If I ever thought things would get like this..." He shook his head.

"Robert." Athena never called him by his full name like that unless she was serious. And right now, she was deadly serious as she spoke, "You are an amazing man. A loving husband. A caring father. It doesn't matter what Michael thinks. What anyone thinks. What matters is your words and your actions. Both of which show the kind of man you are. The man who will stop at nothing to fight for his family and for what's right. Just because Michael is having trouble coming to terms with his mortality doesn't give him the right to take it out on you. You're an easy target for him. But he doesn't realize what he's doing is hurting himself even more. If he doesn't stop pushing you, he's going to push himself out of the way. Because you're too strong for him to push around. He's trying and look at what happened. Harry is comfortable calling you Dad. May came home because she was worried about her little brother. When she walked in the door her concern was with her family. Harry, you, and me." Athena cupped Bobby's face in her hands, "She was worried about where you were and if you were okay. Her words were that you're the bonus Dad and she can't figure out why Michael was upset over someone else loving her and Harry. And you never have to doubt your place in my heart. Everyone has their own struggles in life and just because your struggles light up like a neon sign doesn't make you less of a man. Less of a husband. Less of a father." Athena put her arms around Bobby's neck, "It makes you human."

Bobby held his wife close, "I love you." He rested his forehead against hers. He felt her fingertips run up and down the nape of his neck. He wished he could down in his wife's embrace but knew they'd have to pull back into reality far too soon.

Athena kissed him sweetly, "I love you, Bobby. Today, tomorrow, and every day after."

* * *

Harry sat on the swing beside his sister, "May. How come Dad was so mad at Bobby and Mom last night? I know he said I shouldn't call Bobby Dad and he said a lot of mean stuff but why is he mad that I love Bobby too?"

May looked at her little brother, "I don't think he's really mad." May shrugged her shoulders, "I think he's acting mad."

"What do you mean?" Harry kicked the dirt beneath his feet.

"I think he's sad. He's sick and he could die and I think he's really sad about it." May tried to explain, "Like when you get angry at Mom for not letting you do something but really you're sad and upset because you wanted something you can't have."

"Oh." Harry sighed. He still didn't understand but he guessed if May said things were okay then he'd trust that. His sister never steered him wrong before. The two spent the morning in the park and grabbed lunch from one of the food trucks nearby. On the way home May and Harry stopped at the store to pick up flowers for their Mom. Something they'd seen Bobby do a thousand times. He always came home with some sort of treat for their Mom when he went to the store.

May merged on the highway carefully making sure she checked all her mirrors before changing lanes. They were only ten minutes from getting off the exit when traffic came to a standstill. May tried to look ahead to see what was causing the backup. She frowned seeing construction crews ahead, "Harry, text Mom and tell her we're stuck in traffic." May tossed her phone to her brother.

* * *

Athena put her phone on the end table, "Looks like traffic is terrible. Harry said they are doing construction and he and May are caught in the middle of it." She looked over at Bobby who was rubbing her feet in his lap.

"How long till they get home?" He asked while putting pressure on the balls of her feet.

"Not for a little while if the picture does justice." Athena showed Bobby the picture Harry texted of brake lights for miles.

"Oh wow." Bobby sighed.

Athena sat up, straddling her husband's lap, "Guess that give us some extra alone time." She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his lips to hers.

"And just what did you have in mind for us to do while we wait for them?" Bobby grinned. He placed his hands on Athena's hips.

"I was thinking we could have a little fun." Athena pressed soft kisses up and down Bobby's jaw.

"Are we going to play Parcheesi?" Bobby smirked.

"You want me to get off" Athena pressed herself against her husband's lap.

Bobby shook his head, "No ma'am." His hands slid up under the back of her shirt. His fingertips spreading across her skin. Her phone ringing interrupted the moment. Bobby tossed his head back, "It could be the kids. We need to get that." He sighed heavily.

Athena had the same thought as she grabbed her phone, "Hello?" She said without checking who was calling, "May? What happened? Are you and Harry alright?" Athena quickly got up to grab her purse, "Okay." She nodded over the phone. Bobby waited for her to relay information to him and tell him what was going on, "Okay. You two stay there. Bobby and I will come to you. Yes. Just stay on the phone with 9-1-1 until we get there or they say to hang up. We're coming." Athena ran out the door with Bobby on her heels. They jumped in Bobby's truck and sped towards where GPS located May's phone, "They were rear-ended. May said Harry's okay but complaining that his chest hurt so she won't let him move but she pulled the car to the side of the road. She's on his phone what 9-1-1. The guy that hit them pulled over too."

"They're okay?" Bobby asked as he carefully drove towards the highway.

"She thinks so." Athena put a hand over her heart.

Bobby reached across the center console, "Hey. She called and was able to tell you what was going on. And she's smart. She said Harry said he was hurt so she wasn't letting him move. I'm sure they're fine." Bobby squeezed her hand tight. At this point, he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince himself or Athena that the kids were okay.

* * *

"May." Harry frowned, "It burns. Right here." He pointed to his neck. An angry red mark was already starting to form on his skin.

"It's okay. Bobby said you don't move in a crash if you don't have to. Especially if you're hurt. I don't see any blood. So that's good." May was standing in the emergency lane with the back door to the car open where she could see Harry.

"May?! Harry!?" Two voices shouted. May looked up to see Eddie and Buck jumping out of Eddie's truck that was parked behind the man who hit her car. She saw Eddie talk to someone in the back who she assumed was Christopher. Buck got to her car first, "What happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm on with 9-1-1 but the ambulance isn't here yet." May said with tears in her eyes, "Harry's hurt. I'm fine. I just hit my head a bit but I'm okay." She pushed Buck away from her, "Harry needs you first."

Buck poked his head in the car, "Hey, what's going on Harry? What hurts?" He looked over the car. It didn't look too bad. The back fender was crushed and her tail lights had shattered but it didn't look like they'd been hit too hard.

"My chest hurts," Harry complained.

"Okay kid. Let me take a look." Buck smiled warmly.

"I called Mom and she and Bobby are on their way here," May said when Eddie opened the other side of the car.

"Okay good." Eddie nodded his head, "Harry do your fingers or toes hurt? What about your neck?" He asked trying to assess the boy's condition.

"Just my chest. And my neck burns up here." He tilted his head to the sky to show the red mark that was getting worse as the moments passed.

Eddie carefully unbuckled the seat belt while Buck pulled it away from Harry's body, "Let's get you out of here." Buck helped Harry out of the car. He sat Harry on the trunk of May's car to bring him up to eye level. Eddie quickly took over Harry's care as Buck went to check on May.

"Is he going to be okay? Mom's going to kill me." May bit her lip. Finally, she heard the sirens blaring in the distance and let Buck talk to the 9-1-1 operator. Buck ended the call, turning his attention to May's head.

"Your Mom is going to be happy that you and Harry are okay." He assured her, "Harry has a little burn and some bruising from the seat belt. It held him in place the right way. Were you wearing your seat belt?" Buck asked as he checked May's eyes.

"Always. I think Bobby and my Mom would kill me if I didn't." May let out a breath feeling relieved that her little brother was going to be okay.

"Good." Buck said, "You're going to be okay. Just this little cut here. Got a first aid kit in the car?"

May looked at her trunk, "In the trunk. Next to the fire extinguisher."

"Bobby?" Buck asked, already knowing that's who made sure May had that and more in her car.

"Bobby," May confirmed.

"Oh Thank God!" Athena's voice shouted. She ran down the emergency lane past the fire engines and police cars, "May baby, are you alright?"

"MOM!" May cried hugging her Mom tightly.

"She's alright Athena. I'll be right back with something for that cut on her head." Buck squeezed Athena's shoulder.

"How did you two...what are you doing here too?" Athena asked as she held her daughter tight.

"Right place, right time." Buck smiled before jogging to the ambulance.

Bobby was standing at the trunk of May's car with Harry in his arms, "It's alright." Bobby rubbed Harry's back as Harry cried.

"I was really scared," Harry mumbled.

"I know you were. But it's okay. You're going to be alright." Bobby carried Harry to the ambulance thanking whatever miracle had Buck and Eddie on the same highway as his kids, "We're going to get you checked out at the hospital though, just to make sure."

"Am I gonna die?" Harry's fists grabbed Bobby's shirt.

"No way." Bobby shook his head, "Not at all. We just want to make sure the inside of your chest isn't hurt too bad." Bobby lowered Harry on the gurney in the ambulance, "Can you hang out here a minute with Eddie while I go check on May?"

Harry nodded his head, "You're coming back right?" He sniffled.

"I promise." Bobby pressed a kiss to Harry's head before jumping out of the ambulance. He rushed over to where Buck was talking to Athena and May, "Are you okay?" He hugged May.

"I'm alright." May nodded her head, "We were just sitting in traffic when all of a sudden I felt the car lurch forward. I hit my head and Harry started to cry. I didn't know what to do so I called 9-1-1 and Mom."

Bobby smiled, "That was exactly what to do. Good job. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks." May looked at her car, "But the car..."

"Can be fixed." Bobby interrupted her.

Athena kissed May's cheek, "We're just glad you and Harry are alright."

Bobby let go of May and looked at Athena, "Harry's going to get transported to the hospital. He has some bruising from the seat belt. I think we should get his chest looked at before taking him home."

"He's really hurt?" May worried.

"No. He's going to be fine. Sometimes the seat belt can cause some damage but it's better than if he wasn't wearing one. And you kept him in the car and not moving until help arrived. That was so smart." Bobby praised her intelligence.

May looked around the chaos, "I didn't wait for the ambulance but when Buck and Eddie were here I figured that was okay."

"That was perfect." Athena hugged May again, "Let's go talk to the officer again." Athena put an arm around May's shoulders, "Unless you want me to go with Harry?" Athena asked Bobby.

"I got him." Bobby smiled. He kissed May's cheek, "Love you." He told her.

Athena pulled him into a tight hug, "You take care of our boy." She said before kissing him. Bobby nodded his head in response. He climbed back into the ambulance letting Eddie out before closing the doors and riding with Harry to the nearest ER.

Eddie went back to his truck to check on Chris before joining Athena, Buck, and May, "I know a guy who can take care of the car." Eddie offered the help of a friend of his.

"What are you two doing here anyway? Out looking for damsels in distress?" Athena teased them.

"Taking Christopher to the Hot Wheels Convention." Buck said, "It's three days of all things Hot Wheels."

Eddie put his arm around Athena, "I saw the accident and pulled over to help. Then I realized it was May standing outside the car."

"Thank you." Athena hugged Eddie then Buck, "Thank you both."

"Of course." Buck smiled, "Anything for a pretty girl." He joked. Buck and Eddie offered to stay behind to take care of May's car so she and Athena could get to the hospital as quickly as possible. The other driver had minor injuries and refused additional medical care. The man was apologetic and willingly gave any information the police asked him for. According to the man, he was drinking his coffee when it spilled on his lap causing his foot to slip off the brake and his car to hit May's

* * *

Hours later after Harry was let go from the ER with minor bruising and a burn to his neck the Grant-Nash family stumbled in the door to their home. Harry was tired and didn't feel well. May was still in shock over every step of the day. She couldn't believe she'd been in an accident that left almost no injuries to anyone. When they got home Harry asked to lie down and May offered to sit with him. Athena was sure it was because May felt responsible even after she was told time and time again that it was an accident and she didn't do anything wrong.

Bobby closed the bedroom door behind him as Athena sat on the edge of the bed, "You alright?" He asked. She'd been awfully quiet since they left the hospital.

Athena shook her head, "No." She rested her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. Bobby was on the floor in front of her in an instant, "My babies. I was so scared for them." Athena admitted.

"They're alright. Harry's got some bruising and May has a small cut. Otherwise, they are okay." Bobby put his hands on her arms, "Shaken up but okay. And-and look, they have two well-trained first responders to look after them to keep an eye on them all night."

Athena nodded her head, "All I kept thinking was how I can't lose my kids. Not now. Not ever. And I was scared that you'd lose them too. And I thought, 'oh God not again!' That they couldn't get taken from you too."

Bobby pulled his wife into his arms, "They weren't taken. They were in a minor accident." Athena took comfort in her husband's embrace. Bobby rose from the floor, "The kids are alright." He sat on the bed, pulling Athena into his lap. Athena curled into Bobby's chest knowing that she didn't have to be the strong, fearless, sergeant Grant now. She could be the panicked, emotional, mother who needed the comfort and steadiness of her husband to get her through this moment. Bobby ran his hand up and down her arm, "Everything's okay." He promised.

Athena nodded her head, "Thank you."

"For what?" Bobby asked.

"Just for being you." Athena pressed her ear to his chest to listen to his heartbeat, "Love you."

Bobby secured his arms tighter around his wife, "I love you too."

After May got Harry settled, she poked her head in her parent's bedroom. She smiled seeing Bobby holding her mom. Both of them sound asleep. She decided they needed the rest. May worked on her school work, fed her and Harry dinner, got him to bed, and locked up the house. When Bobby and her Mom woke up they'd find the note May left them letting them know leftovers were in the fridge and she'd made sure Harry was okay and the house was secure before going to sleep. She carefully taped the note to their bedroom door but not before writing their names on the front ' _Mom & Dad_'


	3. Chapter 3

_"9-1-1 What's your emergency?"_

_"Help! We're trapped in the house! It's on fire!"_

_Bobby jumped out of the ladder truck, looking up at the high-rise apartment complex. It was eerily familiar to him._

_"Captain Nash we've got people trapped inside!" One of the police officers that were on the scene shouted at Bobby._

_"Let's go!" Bobby yelled at the crew of Station 118. Buck and Eddie entered the building on the left while Hen and Chim went with Bobby through the main entrance. The fire was blazing and people were screaming. Mass amounts of people were running out of the complex past Bobby. They made it up the stairs to the second floor when they heard a kids voice screaming for help. Hen and Chim went to search for the kid while Bobby continued up the stairs. By the third floor, Bobby's radio was nothing but static. He didn't have time to figure out what went wrong he kept trudging up the stairs. He had been here before. He had been in this apartment complex. Bobby must have been so lost in thought and on autopilot the next thing he knew he was walking down a corridor._

_His radio burst to life again, "Bobby! Athena and the kids are in there!" He heard someone's voice over the radio. Again. He swore he knew that voice but he couldn't place it. Something odd was going on. He didn't have time to dwell on it. He ran down to the door Where his wife and kids were. That's when the ground gave out under his feet. Suddenly Bobby looked around and realized where he was. He was in St. Paul. Athena wasn't in there. It was Marcy! And Brook and Bobby Jr! He was so close! He couldn't let them go again! He tried to jump and climb up to the door when he saw Athena standing at the end of the hall with Harry and May. Blocked off by a gap in the floor. Bobby could make the jump and get them out the window down the side of the building. He had to choose. Whose life would he save? There wasn't time to save them both. He could get up and get to Marcy and his kids or jump over the hole and get Athena and the kids to safety._

_Bobby had to choose. Who was he going to save?_

* * *

Bobby awoke with a gasp. He was alone in his and Athena's bed. His heart was pounding as he tried desperately to breathe. He could feel his body shaking from the nightmare. He hadn't had one that vivid in a long time. Bobby looked over at the clock on Athena's bedside table. It was just after one in the morning. Bobby looked around the room but saw no sign of Athena. He quietly walked out of the bedroom. May's bedroom was closest to Bobby and Athena's. Bobby poked his head in to see May was asleep with her light still on and her textbook lying on her bed with highlighters and a notebook beside it. Bobby walked over, carefully picked up her school books, and put them on the floor at the foot of her bed. He fixed the blanket that was only half-covering her, tucking it snugly around the teen. Bobby dropped a kiss to the top of her head before turning out her light and shutting her door behind him. His next stop was Harry's room. Bobby smiled seeing Harry spread out on his bed like a starfish. One foot poked out of the blanket and a pillow shoved between his head and the headboard. Bobby knew it was useless to move Harry as he'd end up in some other awkward position anyway. Instead, he moved the pillow away from Harry's head and pulled the blanket off his face. Bobby kissed his step-son's cheek before leaving the bedroom. Bobby walked down the hall to the living room where he saw Athena standing off to the side flipping through a photo album.

Bobby quietly walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist and putting his chin on her shoulder, "Lonely without you in bed." He pressed a kiss to her neck.

"I was having trouble sleeping. Are you hungry? May made dinner." Athena snapped the album closed and put it back on the shelf, "I can make you something if you want?" She pulled away from Bobby and walked towards the kitchen.

Bobby shook his head, "I'm good. Probably just head back to bed." He followed his wife, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Athena said unconvincingly.

Bobby reached for her hand only to have her move away again. Bobby frowned, "Did I do something?" He wondered.

"What? No. I just..." Athena rubbed her forehead.

"Hey. You can talk to me. You can tell me what's going on." Bobby offered his support.

Athena closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "He was going to hit me last night." Bobby nodded his head. That was why he pushed her out of the way and took the punch that caused his black eye. There was no way he was going to let Michael get physical with Athena. She might be able to protect herself but she was still his wife. He was always going to protect her, "Back to how it used to be." Athena shook her head, "I swore I wasn't going to let that happen again." She muttered to herself not realizing she was speaking out loud.

"Athena. What do you mean by how it used to be? Again? Did Michael...Has he hit you before?" Bobby didn't let her pull away this time. He cupped her face in his hands to look in her eyes, "You can tell me."

Athena's eyes shined with tears, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I really thought we were past this. So far past this that I never really thought much about it again." A few tears slipped down the sides of her face, "When we were first married. Before we had the kids. Michael had a temper. He'd get jealous and angry and he'd yell. But I was young and stupid and in love. I thought I was. And then one night he came home and he was so angry with me. He was mad that I was pregnant and he saw me out with another man. I tried to explain that I had caught lunch with one of my co-workers. His wife had just found out she was pregnant and I was already past the first trimester. He wanted to take me out and get some tips on what he could do to help her through morning sickness. He wanted to know some basic pregnancy stuff and was just being a good friend." Athena took a deep breath, "And Michael got so mad that I was with another man when I was carrying his child. He slapped me across the face, calling me a liar. I was too stunned to do anything. Later that night he apologized and it never happened again."

Athena pulled away from Bobby, "Until Harry was born. He started yelling at me for taking the kids to Hen and Karen's house. And asking why I was always hanging out with them. We were in bed one night and he said that he didn't care what I did but if I ever tried to take his kids I'd be sorry. I calmed him down and let it go." Athena fiddled with her wedding band, "When Harry was about three, the kids were with my parents for a week of vacation in the summer. Michael lost it that whole week thinking I was letting my parents take over raising the kids. They never went again. Unless I went with them." Bobby's heart was tearing hearing what Michael was capable of, "The whole week was one long fight about not taking his kids away from him and not letting anyone else take care of them. He hurt me so badly that when the kids came home I lied and told them it was a bad call I had been on. When you and I were dating he seemed perfectly fine with everything. He didn't get upset. He didn't yell. He seemed okay. And it had been so long since there was a problem that I didn't think there _was_ a problem anymore. I thought maybe with him coming out that he had grown and wasn't that man anymore." Athena wiped her eye, "Clearly I was wrong. And now I've put you in the middle and..." The crack in her voice forced her to stop to catch her breath. She tried her best not to cry but it didn't work. It only caused more tears.

Bobby pulled Athena into his arms, "You didn't put me in the middle of anything. I love you. I love the kids. There's no way I'll let him come in here and hurt you or them. Never again." Bobby promised, "He's not going to act like that or put you through that again. I won't allow it. I love our family too much to let that happen."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I just...I really..." Athena sobbed.

"Doesn't matter. You're telling me now." Bobby lifted his wife in his arms. As if on autopilot, Athena's legs wrapped around his waist and her hands locked behind his neck, "I love you." Bobby pressed his lips to her softly. What started out as comforting quickly turned into desire. Athena pulled them as close as possible.

"Bobby," Athena whispered against his skin.

"I've got you now. You'll never have to be scared like that again. I love you." Bobby said to her. He pressed her back up against a wall, "You'll never have to be afraid of him again. He's not going to get his hands on you. I swear. It won't happen. He'll have to go through me first and I'm not a man to be reckoned with. Especially when it comes to the safety of my family. You, Harry, and May. You three are my family and I've never been as happy as you make me." Bobby pulled her lips back to his.

Athena let her hands drop the hem of Bobby's shirt. She let them rest for a moment before tugging his shirt up and over his head. She had a little difficulty keeping her balance as he held her against the wall but she trusted him to not drop her. She swore she lost breath every time she saw his body. You wouldn't expect him to have well-defined muscles. Abs that enticed the eye. A small trail of hair leading into his boxers. Scars marked his body in a map of stories for each one. His arms were strong enough to protect her and gentle enough to love her. Athena took her time letting her fingertips trail over every muscle. She dipped her head, kissing and sucking at his neck. Bobby moaned as his head tipped back letting her have easier access to his body.

"I love you," Athena said softly. Bobby started to undo the buttons on Athena's shit when a large ' _rip_ ' was heard through the room. Buttons went in all directions as Bobby didn't bother with being careful anymore. He wanted to touch her, "Bedroom." Athena reached behind herself to unclasp her bra.

Bobby shook his head, "No time." His body was already buzzing on high. He needed to let the tension out.

He opened the back glass door, carried Athena outside, and closed the door behind him. Bobby took Athena over to the pool. He set her down carefully making sure she was steady on her feet. In an instant, Bobby had his pants and boxers off. He knelt before his wife, slowly caressing the inside of her leg before reaching the button on her pants. Athena watched Bobby as he pulled her pants down with her panties in one movement. she put a hand on his head when he lifted one of her legs over his shoulder, burying his face in her core. Athena's body heated up as Bobby's tongue darted in and out. His fingers digging into her ass, holding her down on his face. Bobby moaned in pleasure. He could spend hours tasting his wife. He slid two fingers inside Athena's tight channel as his lips sought out her clit. He pumped inside her with his fingers. Hooking them to press on her g-spot. Bobby licked a circle around her clit bringing her just high enough she couldn't quite fall over. Bobby kept his pace up as Athena danced on the edge of an orgasm. She gushed around his fingers. Getting tighter and tighter. Bobby's name fell from her lips as he sucked her clit. His tongue swirling and pressing in all the right spots. His lips leaving wet stripes across her body. When he scraped it gently with his teeth she lost it. Athena clamped down on Bobby's fingers, coming hard and fast. Bobby kept his mouth on her clit pushing her through a second orgasm. He didn't let up until he felt her tug his hair.

Bobby slid his fingers out of her body when her body finally released them. Bobby smiled as she dripped between her legs. He licked her juice from the inside of her thigh and back up. Lapping up every drop of her. He brought his fingers to his lips before licking them clean. Athena pulled Bobby up to stand in front of her before crushing her body against his. A moan from deep inside her bubbled out as she tasted herself on Bobby's tongue. Bobby lifted her into his arms again. He took two steps forward before walking over the edge of the pool and falling in with Athena in his arms and his lips on her.

"Bobby." Athena whimpered desperate for more. She shivered in the cool water, pulling Bobby closer to her. To his credit, Bobby had installed a pool heater for this exact reason. While the water was still cool it wasn't half as bad as if it wasn't heated. Bobby loved being in the pool with Athena at night and when she started complaining it was too cold he bought the heater for the pool. He gazed at her body. Perfect. The moon shining bright and the light from the city making her look as if she was glowing. Bobby pulled back slightly. Just enough for Athena to reach between them. She circled her hand around him tugging him slightly. She pumped her hand up and down feeling him grow harder.

When Bobby didn't think he could last any longer he entered his wife with one powerful thrust. He held her to him with a hand on her shoulders as he pumped up and down. Her screams of pleasure drowned out by his mouth on hers. Bobby braced his wife against the side of the pool putting a hand behind her back to make sure she wouldn't get scratched from the pool tiles. Bobby wasted no time. He pumped in and out over and over again. He kissed down her face to her neck where he left a love bite behind.

"Bobby! More!" Athena cried out. She raked her nails down his back. Bobby picked up the pace. He slammed into her only to pull out then thrust all the way in again. He hissed when the water stung his back. She must have scratched him hard enough to cut the skin. He didn't care. She could mark his whole body, as long as she let him love her. Bobby gripped her hip with one hand as he jack-hammered into her. He started to back off so as not to be too rough only to have her dig her heels into her back encouraging him to keep going. Bobby kissed her deeply, his tongue dancing with hers.

He felt himself get that familiar tingle throughout his body. His balls pulled tight. A thick vein throbbed along the length of his cock. Bobby could feel it rising, "Athena! Oh, God! Ah!" Bobby said as he burst inside his wife. Athena felt the hot spray fill her body. Thick creamy jets warmed her body from inside.

"Oh, Bobby!" She cried out. She would never get tired of feeling her husband spill his seed inside her. It was a connection she felt deep within her soul. As if he was claiming her as his and only his. Marking her body. If she ever said it out loud she knew someone would tell her to get her head checked but she couldn't help but feel like she was his when he came inside her body.

Bobby's orgasm sparked a chain reaction. Athena clamped down on Bobby, milking every drop out of him. Her body clenching and unclenching around him. Their fluids mixing together. Filling Athena's heart and soul. Bobby held his place inside his wife as they both tried to regain their breathing. Every so often he'd feel her contract around him, causing him to thrust slightly.

"Bobby." Athena breathed heavily. She put a hand on his cheek, crushing their lips together, "I love you." She whispered without separating from the kiss. Athena wrapped her arms around his neck as she let her legs cling to his waist.

Bobby softly caressed her side as he pulled back slightly. "I love you." Bobby smiled at his wife.

Athena kissed her husband once again. She rested her head on his shoulder while they stayed in the pool. Athena grinned, "We should go inside."

Bobby shook his head, "I rather like seeing my beautiful wife, naked in the moonlight." He bent down kissing the top of her breasts, "Besides, inside means we have to wear clothes. Outside we stay just like this." Bobby thrust his hips against Athena to bring his point across.

Athena's body was still humming with pleasure causing her to moan his name. Bobby grinned as he thrust again. This time hitting her in that one perfect place, "Oh Bobby." Athena smiled at him.

"Oh, yea. We're staying right here." Bobby grabbed his pants that they had tossed when he ripped them off. They were the closest item to the pool. He balled them up putting them on the concrete behind her head. He tilted her head back, trailing his fingertips down her face, to her neck, to her chest. His lips followed the same path. Once he got to her breast, one hand rolled her nipple between two fingers while his mouth descended on the other one. Bobby sucked his wife's nipple into his mouth.

"Uh...yes." Athena breathed. She felt her body resting on a low hum while Bobby's focus was on her chest. He switched to the other breast giving it just as much attention as the first one. Bobby licked the valley between Athena's breasts. Cupping each breast in one hand he squeezed them. He pinched her nipples knowing how sensitive she was. Bobby knew his wife front and back. He knew exactly how to touch her to make her lose herself in him. His mouth replaced one of his hands. His free hand traveled between the two of them in search of the most sensitive part of her body. Bobby felt himself softening inside his wife. He slipped out of her, groaning at the loss of heat but quickly thrust three fingers inside her.

Athena's hands went to Bobby's cock. Stroking it, sliding her hand tip to shaft. She felt Bobby harden in her grasp. He grew with each stroke of her hand. She grinned as she felt his veins pulse beneath her fingertips. Athena wasted no time. She shifted her body and sunk onto Bobby's cock. Bobby let out a strangled moan not expecting her to suck him in so quickly. Her body pulling them together. Once again her husband put his lips on hers. He pinched her nipple. Rolled her clit between his fingers. Thrust into her as if this was the last thing he'd ever do in life. He was so wound up when he exploded into his wife he couldn't stop. Spray after spray of thick white ropes flooded the inside of her. Athena lost it when she felt Bobby not only roll her clit but slam the head of his dick onto her g-spot. Her body convulsed around him. Bobby felt her cream gush around his cock as he rode out his orgasm. Bobby dropped his head to her shoulder as he caught his breath.

"Oh, God. Bobby." Athena heaved. She held her husband close to her. Her fingers running through the nape of his neck. The couple stayed connected to each other until they were forced to return to bed. The temperature outside was getting too cool and they were too exhausted to stay awake anymore. Bobby and Athena gathered up their clothes they'd discarded and ran through the house naked.

When they got to their bedroom Athena shut the door behind her and let out a laugh, "Can you imagine if one of the kids caught us?" She giggled.

"I don't ever want to have that conversation." Bobby tossed their clothes in the hamper in their bathroom. Athena slipped on one of Bobby's LAFD shirts and a pair of cotton panties. She leaned against the door frame to the bathroom staring at her naked husband brushing his teeth. Bobby put the toothbrush back in the holder, "See something you like?" He grinned.

Athena dropped her eyes to his ass then slowly checked out his body. If you had told her many years ago that she'd have fallen for someone like Bobby she'd have laughed it off. But now, in their bedroom. After having mind-blowing sex, she couldn't think of anyone she'd ever want besides Bobby, "Everything." She replied.

Bobby smirked. He turned towards Athena, pausing for a moment. He picked her up over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He stalked towards their bed, tossing her down in the middle before climbing on top of her. He pressed his body to his wife as he made love to her one last time. Slow and sweet.

By the time they fell asleep Athena's mind was at ease and her body was thoroughly exhausted. Bobby knew he was going to pay for no sleep the next day but time worshiping his wife's body was time well spent.

* * *

The following morning the kids were off to school and both, Bobby and Athena had work. Bobby was standing in the kitchen at the firehouse cooking when Buck walked up the stairs, "Hey, how's May and Harry?" He asked.

"Good. Picked up a rental for May this morning to use until the car is fixed. Harry went to school this morning. He said he was feeling fine but I told the teacher at drop off what happened and to give me or Athena a call if he wanted to come home or was hurting." Bobby said. He had tried to convince Harry that he should stay home for the day but Harry insisted that he had to at least make it to science class today. They are going to learn more about directing a frog which was a big deal at the end of the week.

"Well I was talking to Carla, I'm sure she'd be up for babysitting if you need it. Chris has a half-day today. Some teacher workday thing. He'd love the company." Eddie said without looking up from his phone.

"I'll check in with the school around lunchtime. Thanks, Eddie." Bobby said as he chopped vegetables.

Hen swiped a plate of food from where Bobby was setting them up on the counter, "That boy has had a long weekend." She sighed.

Bobby nodded his head, "He's tough though. He'll be okay."

"Why? What happened?" Chim asked stealing a breakfast roll from Hen's plate. Hen slapped his hand, "What?" He asked her feigning innocence.

Bobby tossed Hen another roll, "He may have called me Dad and Michael got upset over it. Michael was drunk and belligerent so Harry felt like he was mad at him."

"He called you Dad? Did he mean to?" Eddie asked. He wondered how Athena reacted to it.

"Yeah. He told Athena and me that he wanted to call me Dad but apparently Michael told him not to. It was a long conversation. We cleared it all up." Bobby handed Buck a plate knowing he'd nibble a little of everything then complain he's hungry after they get sent on a call.

Buck sat at the table beside Hen, "Why would he be mad?"

"Harry said that you told him it was like adoption. How Karen and I are both Mom's and how his friend has parents who gave him up when he was a baby and parents he lives with." Hen told the table.

"That was the easiest way for him to understand that he can call me Dad and it wasn't erasing the memory of my kids. I think that's what Michael was concerned about but it's not how it came across or how he explained it." Bobby sipped his coffee.

The conversation would have continued if not for the alarm that blared, "Let's go!" Bobby yelled over the alarm. Buck grabbed two breakfast rolls off the counter shoving a whole roll in his mouth as he ran down the stairs to join the team.

* * *

_"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"_

_"There's a baby cryin'!"_

_"Sir that's not an emergency."_

_"It's screaming! It ain't stoppin'."_

_"Sir I can direct you to family services..."_

_"S'not MY baby! It's inside a dumpster! It's locked! I ain't gettin' in!"_

* * *

Hen was the first one out of the ambulance. Bobby was right behind her as they walked up to the old man standing next to the dumpster, "You call about the baby?" Bobby asked him.

"Yeah. I's lookin' for some'ing to eat an seen this was locked. I's 'bout to walk away den I heard a baby. In a dumpster!" He shook his hand in the air, "Now who does that?"

"Back up please!" Eddie brought something to snip the lock off the top of the dumpster while Chim and Hen stood by with oxygen and the gurney. As soon as the lock was snapped off Eddie and Buck opened the top to the dumpster. The stench of rotting garbage in the heat of LA was putrid.

"You see it?!" Bobby asked as Buck carefully climbed into the dumpster.

"I don't see anything Cap!" Buck started to go through the trash moving bags carefully but quickly.

Bobby questioned the man, "Did you see anyone near here or hear anything before the baby was crying?"

"Hold up! I see something!" Buck ripped through a white plastic trash bag that was tied at the top. He could see pink fluff inside the bag that turned out to be a large blanket. Inside the blanket was a naked baby about the size of a three-month-old. Buck quickly handed her off to Chim and Hen.

"Good job!" Bobby patted Buck on the shoulder before following Chim and Hen, "How's she doing?" He asked climbing in the back of the ambulance.

"She's breathing." Hen said, "Vitals look stable. Looks like we got there just in time. I bet she'd have suffocated in there if she was left for any longer."

The baby clenched her fists and curled her body, letting out screams and cries as Hen looked her over, "I think she's going to be okay. Now to find out what person needs to go to Hell for this."

Bobby picked up the baby, wrapping her in a warming blanket, "Shhh. It's okay. You're alright." He bounced her gently in his arms, "It's alright now." He couldn't fathom anyone tossing a baby in a dumpster. Not when they could have dropped her at any firehouse. police station, planned parenthood, any hospital, the health department. They all were well known for being a Safe Haven. Anyone could anonymously drop off an infant if they needed to. The Safe Haven act was known for saving the lives of countless babies. It was easy. Drop off a baby no questions asked. Bobby held the infant in his arms as he rode to the hospital. He wasn't about to let this fall through the cracks.

When they got there the baby was immediately taken into a room and looked at by a team of doctors including a pediatrician and a Neo-natal pediatrician. She seemed to be in good health with no major problems. The hospital said they'd call children and family services but it would be a while until they could figure out what to do with her. Bobby looked down at the little one in his arms who was finally content with a bottle the hospital provided, a comfortable sleeper, and a clean diaper. He knew he couldn't just let her sit in a hospital all alone until someone came for her. What if no one could take her tonight? Where would she go? Stuck in the nursery at the hospital under baby Jane Doe? Bobby smiled at the little one with big green eyes. He knew in his heart what he had to do.

* * *

"Daddy!" Christopher ran as fast as he could to his Dad.

"Chris!" Eddie scooped up his little boy, "This is a great surprise!"

"Carla said we can bring you lunch." Chris smiled. He pointed to the take out bag Carla had in her hand.

"He may have asked for a chocolate shake and then decided to bring you something too." She handed the bag to Eddie.

"Thanks, Chris. This is so nice of you!" Eddie peaked in the bag to see more than one burger. He knew Carla picked up enough to feed the entire 118 crew, "You didn't have to do that. Thanks, Carla."

"Oh, it's fine." Carla waved her hand at him, "Besides Bobby called me and asked if I could swing by."

Eddie nodded his head, "He's probably going to ask you to watch Harry for a bit until Athena can get him. He was in a minor accident with May and has some bruises on his chest from the seat belt and a little burn on his neck."

"Is Harry okay?" Chris asked about his friend.

"Oh yeah, Buddy. He's fine. Just a few bumps and bruises." Eddie said reassuringly.

"Actually, I have a different favor." Bobby walked down the stairs with a car seat in one hand and the baby in another.

Chris grinned, "Hi baby!"

"Uh..when did you..." Carla trailed off in confusion.

Bobby shook his head, "Not mine." He explained what happened on the call and what the hospital said. When he said that was unacceptable they brushed him off. Bobby refused to leave a helpless baby alone so he left his contact info with the emergency department and took the baby with him. This way he knew she'd be in good hands until they could find somewhere to place her at the end of the day. Eddie took the car seat from his Captain and enlisted Chris' help to install it while Bobby talked to Carla.

"So you need a babysitter for a baby that isn't yours and you don't know who she belongs to?" Carla asked hoping she got the story straight.

Bobby nodded his head, "Are you sure you don't mind?"

"Oh heck no! She's adorable. Chris will love to help with the baby this afternoon. She got a name?" Carla took the baby from Bobby's arms. She smiled at the little girl who was happily sucking on a pacifier.

"Don't know." Bobby shrugged his shoulders. He ran a hand over her hair, "I wish we knew where she came from."

"Well, what am I going to call you today?" She paused for a moment.

"I know!" Chris exclaimed from the side of Carla's minivan.

Bobby smiled, "Oh yeah?"

"She's Wendy!" Chris laughed.

Carla smiled, "Is that your name? Are you Wendy?"

"Wendy?" Bobby asked, "Why Wendy?"

Chris sighed as if everyone should already know this, "Because Wendy lives with Peter Pan and the Lost Boys! And the baby was lost but she's not a boy so she can't be a Lost Boy so she has to be Wendy."

Bobby laughed, "That's very smart, Chris." He looked at the baby in Carla's arms, "I guess we'll call you Wendy."

After another ten minutes of getting Chris and 'Wendy' settled in Carla's van. Bobby noticed someone walking into the firehouse. He wondered what Michael wanted. He didn't look happy to be coming to see Bobby at all.

"Someone else's kid you're claiming as your own?!" Michael yelled as he walked into the firehouse.

Bobby took a deep breath. He was going to need all his patience to deal with this at work, "Michael. What's going on?" Bobby noticed movement in the backseat of Michael's car. He started to worry when he saw Harry in the back looking as if he'd been crying, "Is Harry okay?"

"My son is not your damn business." Michael stood toe to toe with Bobby.

On the second level, Buck saw how angry Michael was as he approached Bobby, "Oh shit." He jumped down the fire pole.

"I'm calling Athena." Hen pulled her phone out as she and Chim took the stairs two at a time to get to the first level.

Eddie was already standing close to Bobby but behind him when Michael walked into the firehouse. Bobby took a step back, "We're not doing this again."

"When my son tells the school he wants to call his Dad to come to pick him up because he doesn't feel good and then complains that I showed up, there's a problem." Michael sneered, "Apparently I wasn't the right Dad. I wasn't the one he wanted."

"Why don't you take Harry back to your place and we can talk this out again tonight?" Bobby suggested trying to get Michael to calm down.

Michael raised his hands. He pushed Bobby's shoulders backward, "Let's talk about it now. Or are you scared? Too chicken shit to do it here?"

Bobby put his hands up in defense, "Michael, you need to leave. I'll get Athena to come to get Harry and we'll talk about this later."

Michael put his hand on Bobby again trying to shove him, "We're talking about it now."

"Michael are you drunk again?" Bobby asked smelling alcohol on his breath.

"A few beers never hurt anyone." Michael shrugged his shoulders.

Bobby looked over at Chim who was closest to Michael's car, "Except when you drive drunk and get aggressive. We're going to take Harry and get him home. We'll give you a ride to your apartment so you can sober up."

"How many times do I need to tell you, you're not taking my God Damn son!" Michael reached behind his back and pulled out a gun. The world slowed to a standstill. Everything got much more serious in milliseconds.

Athena wasn't sure what she was driving up on. All she got from Hen was that Michael was causing a scene at the house and he had Harry with him. She ran code all the way from the precinct to the fire station. When she parked her car she felt her heart in her throat. Harry was in Michael's car, in the back seat crying. Chim was standing at the front of the car with Hen a few feet to his left. She saw Buck holding a halligan in his hands and Eddie behind Bobby looking ready for a fight. Behind them, the other members of the 118 looked ready for some type of Medieval warfare holding anything from pike poles, to axes, to halligans to sledgehammers. As much as Athena knew she might regret this she called into the department to get more officers on the scene.

"Michael put the gun down!" Athena raised her gun at her ex-husband.

Bobby looked up, shocked to see his wife holding her gun up, ready to fire, "We're all okay." Bobby said loudly, "Chim. Get Harry out of here." Bobby said designating his top EMT to take care of his step-son. He knew Chim was closest and could get to Harry the fastest, "Michael, let's just talk about this." Bobby said calmly.

"I'm done talking to you Bobby. You don't listen! He's my damn son! Stop taking what doesn't belong to you." Michael took a few steps closer to Bobby. Eddie closed in on his Captain while Buck raised the halligan.

"You better back up! Drop that gun!" Athena felt as if her heart was going to explode. Her ex-husband was holding her current husband at gunpoint. Her current husband's coworkers looked ready to jump her ex-husband if he made one wrong move. Her son was hiding around the corner of the building and she was the only cop in the area at the moment, "Michael, I don't know what your problem is but we can talk about this."

Michael turned slightly, keeping the gun on Bobby, "My problem is your husband thinks he can replace his dead kids with mine or someone else's. Want to tell her about that baby you just had?"

"Michael you don't know what you're talking about." Bobby shook his head.

"Yeah, I do. Bobby. I know exactly what I'm talking about. And I'm going to stop you. You want to replace your dead kids so much why don't you be with them. C'mon Bobby. Have a drink with me, well take a ride, and then you'll be able to be with your own damn kids again. My kids deserve more than you. More than a spineless, worthless, drunk who can't even have one drink without becoming addicted." Michael rolled his eyes as he taunted Bobby, "You're not man enough to raise a boy like Harry."

Bobby clenched his jaw, "Michael you need to stop this. You need to stop drinking like this."

"Says the alcoholic." Michael teased.

"Michael that's enough!" Athena shouted over the sirens that started to fill the area, "You need to put down the gun!"

Michael smiled and shook his head, "No! You need to put down the gun!" He swung his hand in the air, waving the gun around.

Bobby watched in horror as Athena's eyes went wide. He heard the gun go off. Then silence. It was like a slow-motion movie. Bobby blinked. He stood rooted in his spot when he saw Athena fall to the ground. He opened his mouth to scream but was cut off when he was slammed to the pavement along with Michael. Bobby could feel blood but he had no idea where it came from. It was as if he was in a vacuum and all the air had been sucked out. He blinked again and everything started to slowly move. Officers rushed into the fire station. Buck was pulling on Bobby's arm. Eddie was on top of Michael pounding his fists on Michael's face. Bobby kicked the gun out of Michael's hand, then pushed Eddie off. He raised his fist over and over, slamming it into Michael's face. He heard the sound of Michael's nose break beneath his knuckles. Bobby kept fighting until he was yanked off by Buck and Eddie. Bobby heard them saying something but he couldn't make it out. He was still trying to make sense of what was happening. That's when he saw Hen running across the firehouse to Athena's police car.

"No!" Bobby screamed. Everything came rushing back to him in a burst. The lights, sirens, screams for help. Bobby ran to his wife praying the entire time. He rounded the front end of her car and saw Hen already at Athena's head. Athena was flinching in pain, holding her head with one hand. Bobby gasped when he saw blood on the pavement under her head, "Don't move." He instructed, "We need to get her in the ambulance! He shot her!"

"I'm fine." Athena grabbed Bobby's hand with hers, "Took it in the vest. I just hit my head. It's fine."

"You might have a concussion." Hen argued.

"It's fine. I can handle that." Athena squeezed her eyes shut.

Bobby unbuttoned Athena's uniform top not caring who was around. He saw the round that Michael had shot in the upper left side of the vest. He felt his body fill with relief that she was wearing her vest. He never realized how sexy the sound of Velcro could be until he realized how her life was saved because she was wearing her vest. Bobby helped his wife to her feet as Michael was loaded in an ambulance and taken to the nearest hospital.

* * *

By the time Station 118 was cleared of officers the sun had started to set. Harry was being thoroughly entertained by Buck, Eddie, Hen, and Chim who let him climb all over the trucks and ambulances. They even let him hold the firehouse they used for training and spray the training tower in a very small controlled fire. He was jumping around the firehouse happy as could be and had no idea what happened thanks to Chim's quick thinking. When Chim got Harry out of the car he took him away from the firehouse. They walked a block away and went into a local bakery for a treat. Chim kept tabs on his radio but kept it quiet enough that when they got back to the firehouse there were only a few officers there which wasn't too unusual. Athena told him she slipped and hit her head so they were making sure she was okay. Harry knew his Dad was arguing with Bobby and that his Mom showed up but he was too far from everything to see that his Dad had a gun or that his Mom had her gun out too. He told Chim he had cried because his Dad yelled at him during the car ride from school to the firehouse.

In Bobby's office, he sat at the small couch with Athena at his side. She was on the phone with the hospital, discussing Michael. Bobby had mixed feelings about it but knew he was still the kids' father and they needed to know what was going on with him. Athena hung up the phone, "The tumor grew." She said.

Bobby nodded his head, "So what? It turned him into this violent person suddenly?"

"Apparently. The neurologist said the tumor is a grade 3. It's causing swelling in the brain which can put pressure on the parts of the brain that control behavior and personality. Also, it's grown and is now in the frontal lobe which is where personality, impulse, and behavior are located. The pressure from the tumor growth and swelling can cause a lot of neuropsychiatric symptoms. They are going to work to bring the swelling down with steroids but until he's not a danger to himself or others he's going to be admitted to the hospital." Athena explained.

"So the drinking and aggression are all because of the tumor?" Bobby asked.

"They said that it can exasperate personality traits. Michael was an aggressive person when angry. He just got worse because the tumor caused his personality to change drastically." Athena sighed, "How do I forgive him for this. I know it's not his fault but I can't just let it go."

Bobby nodded his head, "I don't know. I do know that we need to make sure we keep Harry and May safe. I think we need to see a custody lawyer and see what we need to do to make sure he can't hurt Harry when he's not with one of us."

Athena put her head in her hands, "I think you're right." She frowned. She looked towards the office door, "Oh what's this talk of you with a baby?"

Bobby grinned, "Her name is Wendy. Well, for now." Bobby sat on the couch with his wife telling her the entire story of the day and why he was having Carla babysit a baby that didn't belong to anyone. Athena was thoroughly touched that Bobby was so caring. Yet neither she nor Bobby had any idea what was going to happen next. The was no clue to lead up to the tiny, little surprise, ready to tilt their world and make them think about everything they thought they already knew.


	4. Chapter 4

"Peek-a-boo! Peek-a-boo!" Bobby covered his face with his hands, "Where'd the baby go?!" He moved his hands with a big smile, "There she is!"

"Peek-a-boo!" Laughed Harry as he mimicked his step-father.

Athena shook her head as she put dinner on the table. After Bobby told her what happened with the call earlier in the day and how he had Carla babysitting so the baby wasn't alone in a hospital all day she felt her heart melt. He was always so caring. Always putting others ahead of himself. Sometimes that caused issues to arise but most of the time things seemed to work themselves out. When they both headed home that night children's services said they still didn't have a placement for the baby and the LAPD had no leads on who tossed her in a dumpster. Unwilling to let her spend the night in a group home, Bobby offered to keep her for a few days until an emergency placement could be found. Athena quickly agreed, arguing that one of the best places she could be was in the home of two first responders. While it wasn't the usual way to do things, children's services were willing to bend the rules in these circumstances. Knowing that the home was safe and the baby wouldn't be harmed, they let Athena and Bobby take the unknown baby home with them. Athena had already texted Hen before they were even out of the social services department. On the way home, they swung by to pick up a pack n play for the baby to sleep in. Harry was all too excited when he heard the news. He couldn't wait to help out and be the big kid in the house for a little while.

"Dinner is ready!" Athena called out from the kitchen.

"Go wash your hands up," Bobby told Harry. Harry jumped to his feet, rushing to the bathroom, "With soap!" Bobby reminded him.

Harry was already in the bad habit of rinsing his hands and promising they were actually washed. His parents knew it was a phase that all boys seemed to go through. The gross phase where they don't want to shower, wipe their hands on their pants, don't wash their hands well, 'forget' to flush, to name a few. One day last week Harry swore he used soap in the shower only for Bobby to point out that he knew Harry was out of soap and decided to wait and see if he'd ask or lie. Harry grumbled when he had to go shower again and for the rest of the night knowing he was going to bed early for lying.

Bobby picked up the baby from where he and Harry had played with her on the floor and carried her to the dining room, "This smells delicious." He kissed her cheek.

"Good. I hope you two are hungry." Athena placed glasses on the table. Strawberry milk for Harry, iced tea for Bobby, and water for herself.

"You cooked enough for an army." The table had more food on it than they had when May was home and they had company.

"I got carried away but it will make good leftovers for the week. Especially because you've got that long shift on Thursday." Athena reasoned.

Bobby smiled, "Yes it will. Maybe I'll bring some in for Buck."

"That boy needs real food. He needs to stop living off take out." Athena sat at the table, taking the baby from Bobby's arms. The baby started to cry and fuss, "I've got your bottle. Hold on."

Harry bounded into the dining room taking his seat, "Clean!" He proclaimed putting his hands in the air.

"He eats food at Eddie's, and at Maddie's, and at Chim's. Wherever he can get it." Bobby said watching Harry cut his meat. He knew Harry was more than capable. Yet, he still liked to make sure no one lost a finger at the dinner table.

Athena folded one foot over her thigh so she could lay the baby with her head on Athena's knee. Athena didn't bat an eye as she started to eat her dinner one-handed and feed the baby a bottle. Harry watched his mom multi-tasking, "How do you do that?" He asked. He couldn't fathom being able to concentrate on a baby eating and eat your own dinner at the same time as having a conversation with two other people.

Bobby leaned towards Harry, "It's a superpower all Moms get when they have their first kid. They have a baby and get all these cool superpowers so they know how to take care of a baby. It stays with them for the rest of their lives and they can use them even when it's not their kid."

Harry laughed, "There's no such thing as superpowers!"

"No, but you do learn a few tricks when you have your own kids. You were glued to my lap when you were a baby. Until you were about four you ate every meal sitting in my lap, no matter how hard I bribed you to sit in your own seat." Athena told Harry.

"How long is Baby Wendy staying with us?" Harry asked. They'd kept the name Chris declared for her. At least until they figured out what her name really was and what happened to her.

"Just a few days until Child Services can find her a foster family." Bobby explained, "Your Mom and I didn't want to leave her by herself in a group home or the hospital, so we offered to babysit."

"Is she going to cry when I'm sleeping?" Harry asked.

"She's sleeping in our bedroom. You won't hear her." Athena pointed to the sweet potatoes on his plate, "Eat your vegetables too."

"But they're mushy," Harry complained.

Bobby looked from his wife to his step-son. He picked up Harry's plate scrapping the chunks of sweet potato from Harry's plate to his own, trading them for the broccoli he knew Harry liked better. He wordlessly placed Harry's plate back in front of him with a grin.

Harry smiled wide, "Thanks!"

"Bobby." Athena rolled her eyes.

"Athena," Bobby replied in the same tone.

Athena laughed softly, "Boys." She said to the baby in her lap.

"What?" Bobby mocked innocent.

"Harry." Athena tried not to laugh, "Eat your broccoli."

Harry snickered, "Yes Mom." Harry stuffed a large piece in his mouth before asking, "Can I have ice cream for dessert?" Causing Bobby to shake his head at Harry's innocence and Athena to laugh.

"How about you finish those veggies and then we can decide on dessert?" Bobby pointed to the vegetables on Harry's plate.

"Fine." Harry frowned at his plate.

Baby Wendy finished her bottle and started to fuss. Athena picked her up and put her over her shoulder to burp her. Harry watched his Mom and Bobby trade the baby back and forth while they ate their meal. He wondered what it might be like to be a big brother. May was a great big sister. He knew he could ask her all about how to be a big sibling. Then he wondered if Bobby and Mom had a new baby if they would pay the baby more attention because it was both of theirs. And Bobby was his Dad but he had his real Dad too. Harry pushed his food around his plate.

"You alright?" Bobby asked, noticing Harry had barely taken another bite since asking for ice cream.

"My stomach hurts," Harry said quietly. He felt like it was twisted in a knot. He thought it would be best if he could go to his room and be alone for a while.

"Do you feel sick?" Athena put her hand on Harry's forehead.

"No. Just full and stuff." Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Can I be excused?"

Bobby looked over at Athena then back to Harry, "Yeah. Of course." Bobby watched Harry get up from the table and quietly shuffle out of the room, "He looks tired."

"Yeah. He's had a long weekend. Maybe it's just catching up to him." Athena picked up Harry's plate, bringing it to the kitchen counter.

Bobby brought his own dish as he walked over with Baby Wendy in his arms, "Here. You can have playtime and I'll clean this up." He kissed Athena's lips.

Athena wrapped her arms around his waist, "I can help." She offered.

"You cooked, I'll clean." Bobby kissed her again. Baby Wendy cooed loudly, slapping her hand on Bobby's cheek, "I'm sorry. Did you need a kiss too?" He smiled pressing a smooch to the little one's cheek.

"Are you better now?" Athena took the little girl from Bobby's arms, "Let's go get a bath. I think I have some stuff that will float around the house." Athena reached into a cupboard grabbing a few pieces of Tupperware, "We're going to go play in the water." She handed the baby a small bowl as she carried her to the bathroom.

* * *

The night was calm for the Grant-Nash household. Harry insisted he was okay but wanted to lay down in his room for a bit. After checking on him a few times Athena left him alone to watch a movie while she ran to the precinct. She wanted to get the file on Baby Wendy and see if she could find any clue about what happened to her. Bobby put the baby down to sleep and joined Athena in the living room. They spent an hour looking through the police report and having Bobby pull his report from the 9-1-1 call. When they decided to call it a night Athena went to check on Harry again. She half-wondered if he'd fallen asleep. He had been pretty quiet all evening.

Athena opened the door to his bedroom, "Are you feeling any better?" She was surprised to see Harry already in his pajamas and in bed.

"Kind-of." Harry yawned. He turned his TV off, "Mom?"

"Yes Baby?" She sat on the side of his bed.

"What.." Harry sighed, "Why is Dad acting so mean?"

Athena frowned. Earlier today, she and Bobby had tried to explain to Harry that his Dad was sick and that was making him act out but they had glazed over a lot thinking that Harry was okay. Now she wondered if she was wrong, "Your father is really sick. He's going to get better though and things will be back to normal." She hoped she was right.

"How do you know?" Harry asked her.

"I don't. I'm hoping that's what going to happen." She replied honestly.

"Oh." Harry heaved a heavy sigh. He looked up at his Mom with one more hard question, "Are you and Bobby watching the baby because you want a new one?" Harry asked, "Does Bobby want a baby with you because of what Dad said about me and May?"

"No! Of course not!" Athena hugged her son tightly, "Bobby loves you and your sister."

"Dad said I was being disrespectful and in...insul...Insulting..." Harry tried to recall the word his father used, "Wait, no. He said insolent. But I don't know what insolent means." Harry explained, "He said that I was making him look like a fool and that I was being disrespectful and insolent by calling Bobby, Dad. And if he's right then..." Harry looked away from his Mom, "Then I thought that maybe because those are bad things, that I was being bad, and if I was bad that I'd get in trouble. And then you and Bobby brought the baby home. And I know you said you're babysitting but what if Bobby thinks he wants his own kid with you instead of May and I? What happens if he gets mad at me for being bad? I don't want to make Bobby mad. And I don't want to be disrespectful or insolent, whatever that is, I love Bobby and Dad said that if I kept acting up that Bobby wouldn't love me anymore and he'd leave." Once Harry opened up he couldn't stop the flow of words.

Athena rubbed Harry's back as she held him close, "Harry. Sweetie. Bobby loves you. Your father is wrong." She said firmly, "He's absolutely wrong about this. I promise you. Bobby isn't going to leave. You think there's a cooler kid than you out there?" She squeezed him tight, "No way. He loves you so much. Bobby doesn't see you as my son. He sees you as our son. And he sees May as our daughter. There's no competition here. You are so loved." Athena tipped Harry's chin up to look in his eyes, "Bobby and I aren't planning on any more kids. We're both really happy with you and May. And if we change our mind and decide we want a child, it's not going to be loved any less or more than we love you and May. Calling Bobby Dad shows how close you two are. How much you love him and how much he means to you. It's not disrespectful unless he asked you not to and you kept doing it. But he said it's okay. And if you want to, you can."

"So I'm not being disrespectful and insolent? What does that mean anyway?" Harry wondered.

"Insolent means you're being rude and not showing respect. Almost like disrespectful." Athena explained, "And no. You're not. I'm sorry your father has been so angry lately. We're going to work this out. I promise."

Harry nodded his head, "I don't want to see him." He whispered.

"You don't have to. Not now. He's in the hospital for a little while anyway and all the adults are going to discuss what's been going on. You don't need to worry about it. All you need to worry about is making sure you don't forget your math homework in your locker again." She smiled, "You look very tired. Let me get you tucked in."

"Mom." Harry slid down under his blankets, "I'm a big kid. I can tuck myself in." He whined.

"You're my baby. I get to tuck you in. Mom privileges." Athena kissed the top of his head, "You try to get some sleep. I love you."

"Love you too." Harry turned his head as his Mom walked out the door, "Hey Mom!" He called out, "Can you send Bobby in? I want to say goodnight."

Athena smiled, "Of course I can."

* * *

Later that night Bobby and Athena were lying in bed together. The baby was asleep in the playpen in the corner of the room. Bobby shook his head and sighed, "I feel so bad for Harry. He shouldn't be going through this."

Athena lifted her head off his chest, "It's not your fault." She had reminded him multiple times throughout the night.

"I know." He ran his fingers up and down her back, "I just wish there was something I could do."

"You're already doing it." Athena picked up his left hand where his wedding band sat, "You love him. You take care of him. Protect him. You're doing everything right."

Bobby curled his fingers around hers, "Then why do I feel like I'm failing?"

Athena gave him a weak smile, "Because you care so much that it bothers you when things aren't exactly the way you want. And at the moment, things are messy. But you're not alone. You've got me. I'm right here. We'll figure this out together."

"Did I tell you how much I love you today?" Bobby smiled at his wife.

"I can always use a reminder." Athena flirted with him. Her face fell when her phone rang, "Who could that be?" She said in frustration. Athena sat up to get her phone, "Hello?"

Bobby watched Athena's face. At first, she looked annoyed but it quickly changed to concern, then fear, "How can that happen?" She asked, "Oh my god." She put a hand to her head. Bobby rubbed her back slowly, "When?! Okay so what happens now?" She paused for a moment listening to the other end of the conversation, "Well who in the Hell authorized that?!" Athena let out a heavy sigh, "Okay. Okay. Yup. Right. Okay. I got it." She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Yes. We will be here tomorrow. Thanks for the warning." Athena ended the call, tossing her phone on the nightstand.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Bobby asked. He could tell by her mannerisms there was something wrong.

Athena tilted her head, keeping it resting on the palm of her hand, "We will have a surprise visit by children and family services tomorrow. They want to check on Harry and make sure he's in a safe environment. Seeing as how his father held his step-father at gunpoint and then his mother drew her gun on his father and his father shot his mother." Athena closed her eyes for a long moment, "Even while in the hospital and under psychiatric care, he still manages to claw his way into our lives and go after us."

"They aren't going to find anything. What are they even looking for?" Bobby couldn't believe they had to deal with a call like this on them.

"Who knows. Probably something stupid about him trying to prove I'm keeping the kids from him. If a parent is found forcing the other parent away from the child they can force a visitation or custody change but we have joint custody and visitation is usually pretty steady." Athena threw the covers back and get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Bobby asked her.

"To clean. I don't know what he's told them about you and me. But I do know that I'm not letting him get away with anything. This house will be spotless tomorrow." Athena walked out of their bedroom.

Bobby shook his head, Hopefully not too clean or they'd know right off the bat something was wrong when there was nothing to be concerned of. Clean was one thing but spotless was a neon sign they were hiding. Bobby climbed out of bed and went after his, knowing that he had to calm her down before she worked so hard to clean the house, which didn't need really need cleaning. He knew if he didn't get her to take a breath and relax she'd never get enough sleep, which in turn would just cause her to spend the following day filled with anxiety.

* * *

Bobby felt the covers shift in front of him. He and Athena had finally fallen asleep a few hours ago but not until he convinced her that she didn't need to worry about the laundry room having a few extra loads that needed to be washed. It was a laundry room with two full baskets to be done. It was okay. That child services was coming on a bogus call made by Michael. They weren't going to uncover any dark secrets in the house. Things would be okay. Logically Athena knew that but she couldn't help but worry about what Michael could have said. Bobby thought he heard his name being called but then didn't hear anything else. He pulled the covers back only for them to be tugged at again. Now someone was definitely shaking his shoulder.

"Bobby," Harry whispered.

"Harry. What's wrong? You okay?" Bobby yawned. He rubbed the sleep out of his eye while he adjusted to the flashlight Harry held in his hands. Bobby put a hand up and pushed the light to the floor, "Watch the eyes Kiddo."

"Sorry." Harry apologized quickly, "I had a bad dream. Can I sleep with you and Mom?"

Bobby looked over his shoulder at Athena who was completely asleep. He shifted over to make room for Harry in the middle of him and Athena, "Sure. C'mon in." Bobby helped settle Harry in the bed without waking Athena, "You have to go to sleep though." Bobby told him.

"I will. I promise." Harry snuggled up next to Bobby's side.

"You want to tell me about your bad dream?" Bobby knew from experience that it helped to talk about it.

"There was an earthquake and you and Mom died. And then all the other people who died turned into zombies and started attacking everyone who survived. Including you and Mom. You were chasing after May and I. And then I woke up." Harry said softly.

Bobby hugged Harry, "That really is a bad dream. I'm sorry you were scared."

"It's okay. I'm better now." Harry handed Bobby his flashlight after turning it off, "Here." He handed it to Bobby.

"Do you want me to turn a light on?" He asked. Last time Harry had a nightmare he'd asked to sleep with his desk light on for the rest of the night. Bobby assured him there was nothing in his room that could hurt him and he also knew that the light would comfort him until he fell back asleep.

"No, it's okay. I've got you and Mom here." Harry curled up in the bed and closed his eyes, "I love you, Dad."

Bobby smiled, "Love you too." He laid on his side with an arm across Harry's waist, his hand resting on Athena's hip. Bobby waited until Harry's breathing changed indicating he had fallen asleep before allowing himself to close his eyes. He hoped for everyone's sake tomorrow wouldn't bring about more problems for the Grant-Nash household.

* * *

Athena stretched her legs out from under her. Her alarm had gone off and she didn't feel like she slept more than an hour. She frowned, trying to figure out why her back was sore. She knew she was getting older but she didn't think she was ready for back problems. Athena rolled over in bed and smiled. She found the source of her back pain. In the bed was Bobby on his back, with Baby Wendy in his arms, propped up with a pillow from the couch. Harry's head was on Bobby's chest and a hand was stretched over his head touching the baby's foot. Harry’s feet were where Athena's back was before she shifted. She smiled at the sight before her eyes before slipping out of bed as quietly as possible. She decided she'd take the opportunity to shower without interruption this morning. It was always one of the kids. Every morning. Without fail. And if it wasn't one of the kids asking her where to find their school stuff, what was for breakfast, when was she going to be done, and eight thousand other questions, most which could be answered by Bobby. It was her husband asking honey have you seen my keys, did you hear about this call yesterday, you need to look at what May thinks she's wearing to school, or him jumping in behind her because he was running late or was going to make her run late.

Athena enjoyed her full twenty-minute shower without hearing so much as a peep from the next room. She kept a close eye on the time knowing Bobby was going to have to go to work before her and possibly before children's services came by today. He needed to drop the baby off with Carla who offered a second day of babysitting and was taking Harry to school before his shift. She walked to his side of the bed and lifted the sleeping baby out of his arms.

Athena kissed Bobby's lips, "Time to wake up." She pressed soft kisses down his jawline.

Bobby's hand raised to her hips, "I think we should go back to bed." He mumbled.

"Not with these two around." Athena laughed as she watched Bobby wake up and realize both Baby Wendy and Harry were asleep on top of him.

Bobby smirked, "Guess not." He pointed to Harry, "He had a bad dream and asked to crawl in here." He shook Harry softly, "Time to get up. You've got school."

"Do I have to?" Harry groaned.

"Yes. I'll make pancakes." Athena bribed him to get up and get ready for the day. Athena gently pushed him out of the room as she took Baby Wendy to get a bottle while she started on breakfast. Bobby jumped in the shower before changing. He was done in record time, finding enough time to help Harry get dressed and stop moseying around. Harry was not known for being a morning person. His ideal morning would start the day at noon and consist of Netflix, Hot Cheetos, and not leaving his bed. Someone was always in and out of his room trying to get him to move along in the morning. Pancakes were the best bribe for school mornings.

Bobby poked his head in Harry's bedroom, "You're not dressed yet?" He asked. It had been almost fifteen minutes.

"I can't find any jeans" Harry stood in his room in nothing but his underwear and socks.

"You have to have jeans in there." Bobby walked over to Harry's closet. He looked through his dresser, then went back to the closet, "What happened in here?" He asked as he stepped over clothes that were thrown haphazardly on the floor of the closet.

"I was going to clean it." Harry said, "Some of those are dirty. But the others are okay."

"How do you know which is clean or dirty?" Bobby immediately regretted asking.

"I smell them," Harry said honestly.

"You...smell them," Bobby repeated making sure he understood what Harry said.

"Yeah. If they really smell I'll put them in the hamper but they don't smell a lot." He sifted through the pile of clothes lifting each item to his nose, "These are good!" He triumphantly held up a pair of black jeans.

"Are they clean?" Bobby asked taking a shirt off the hanger.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Clean enough."

Bobby held back a laugh, "Your Mom is going to kill you when she sees this." Bobby gestured to the mess.

"Not if she doesn't see it." Harry buttoned his pants and tossed on his shirt. As soon as Bobby was out of the way, Harry shut the closet door, "No mess. No problem." Harry thought his plan was foolproof. But Bobby knew better. He followed his step-son out of the room. Bobby swore he could only see the floor where Harry seemed to have built a walkway between the piles of toys and clothes.

"You're going to clean your room tonight. I'll help if you get overwhelmed seeing as how most of your wardrobe is on the floor and there are three buckets of Legos in the corner that aren't actually _inside_ the buckets, but you're still expected to clean most of that mess by yourself." Bobby steered Harry downstairs for a plate of pancakes before leaving the house for the day.

* * *

Athena took one last look around the house before opening the door, "Hi." She said politely, "Athena Grant-Nash." She held her hand out to shake the woman's who was standing in her doorway.

"Hello. Paige Wilcox. Department of children and family services." The woman smiled warmly, "This shouldn't take long, Sergeant."

"Oh, it's alright. Come on in." Athena held the door open. She was nervous about what was going to happen but knew she had nothing to hide.

"Thanks." Paige followed Athena to the living room, "Wow great space you've got here."

"My ex-husband built it," Athena recalled when she and Michael first got married. He promised to build their dream house to hold every precious moment of their lives. She never imagined it would also harbor so many nightmares. Bobby had mentioned moving. Maybe it was time to finally do it.

"Michael Grant. Correct?" Paige read from her file.

"Yes." Athena sat on the couch, "Can I get you a cup of coffee or anything?"

"I'm all set. Thank you." Paige pulled a pen from her purse, "Your current husband is Robert Nash. Fire Captain at Station 118?"

"Yes." Athena nodded. From her experience when dealing with someone who had any amount of power over you, short, concise answers were the best way to go.

"Okay. Perfect. And you have two children, Harry and May. May lives on campus at school and Harry lives with you and his father? Who has custody?" Paige looked to Athena.

"Well, Michael and I never really worried about custody or visitation or things like that. We were both happy to keep the other involved in the children's lives. It was an amicable divorce so we tried to keep things as normal as possible for the kids." Athena worried if that was a mistake. If trusting Michael when they divorced was the wrong thing to do.

"Sergeant, your current husband brings no children of his own or an ex-wife along with him?" Paige's questions were getting more intrusive as she went through her folder.

Athena shook her head, "His first wife and two children passed away." Red flags swarmed Athena's thoughts. If they were going to say something about the fire they were in for an earful from Athena.

"And he's an alcoholic and a drug addict, correct? Is he receiving treatment?" Paige tapped the pen on the folder, "How is that going for him?"

"He is a _recovering_ alcoholic and a _recovering_ addict. He's sober and clean. He goes to meetings, church, has a sponsor, and we have an open dialogue about it with each other." Athena emphasized the recovering part of her statement.

Paige looked up from the folder, "Is it true that he was suspended from his job pending an investigation into an apartment fire in his previous home of St. Paul? The same fire his wife and children died in?"

"I fail to see how that has anything to do with Harry." Athena didn't answer the question.

"It has to do with the type of people Harry is exposed to. May is over eighteen so my focus is Harry's wellbeing. I see here that Michael caught Harry and a friend burning the neighbor's lawn and trying to put it out. Copying what your current husband does for a living." Paige cleared her throat, "There's a statement that says Harry told his father he just wanted to be like Bobby."

"Well, Bobby doesn't set fires for a living. And that was a stand-alone incident that happened in the presence of Harry's father, Michael Grant." Athena started to get uncomfortable with the questions being asked.

"Is it also true that just last year Captain Nash was found on the roof of a building after eating drug-laced foods? Was that the most recent time he used drugs?" Paige had read all this information before she walked in the door. But she had to make sure the story she was told by Athena matched the facts.

"That wasn't like that. That wasn't as if Bobby fell off the wagon or went back to using. That was a misguided citizen sending in brownies with LSD in them. That wasn't his fault. He didn't know what was in the brownies. None of them did. Everyone that ate them had a reaction. Almost the entire crew." Athena was ready to defend her husband. Whatever Michael had said about Bobby's sobriety was wrong. Bobby was clean, sober, and working to better himself every day. Athena was damned if Michael was going to make it sound like Bobby was drinking and popping pills all the time.

"Do you keep alcohol in the house? Narcotics? Any prescriptions for pain medication?" Paige questioned, "Have you noticed a behavior change in your husband? Do you suspect him of alcohol or drug use?"

Athena had enough. This seemed to be less about Harry than it was about Bobby, "What are you looking for? You're obviously not here to talk about Harry."

Paige looked up from her folder, "I need to make sure Harry is in a safe environment."

"Then why all the questions about my husband?" Athena glared at Paige.

"Ma'am, from the report I'm very concerned that he's constantly exposed to someone with a background like your husband. Did you know about his addictions before you married him?" Paige explained.

"You're worried about his background? Background as what? A man with struggles? A man with a past? Why are you worried about his late wife and children? You haven't asked where Harry sleeps, if there's food in the house, if he bathes regularly. Don't try to tell me these questions have anything to do with Harry when it's clear to see that your focus is on my husband and his past. That's the only thing you seem to be focused on. Bobby is not a perfect man. There is no perfect person. Everyone has their own struggles and problems. It's how they overcome those challenges in life and carry on." Athena's line of patience snapped. She wasn't going to continue to talk about her husband as if he was the problem, "You want to chat about someone other than Harry, talk to Michael. Ask him why he thought it was okay to come over drunk and try to take Harry with him. You'll find out after he let every nasty word come out of his mouth that he tried to hit me, yet didn't because my husband, the one you keep asking about, pushed me out of the way and took Michael's fist to the face. Find out how Bobby kept Michael from picking up Harry that night and then after he was arrested on assault charges, Bobby is the one that told the police not to tow Michael's car. That it was fine and he could come get it in the morning. I'd have let that fools car get towed to the edge of the city." Athena ranted, "And another thing. Talk to Michael and find out what his thought process was when he picked our son up from school, yelled at him in the car, drove to the firehouse and held Bobby at gunpoint, then shot me. Thankfully I was on duty so I was wearing my ballistic vest so I was alright. You want to talk about Bobby having issues from the past, I can bring up the times that I've worried for my safety when Michael and I were still married yet I was naïve enough to think it wasn't going to happen again." 

Athena stood from the couch, "How about you find out from Michael why he insists on telling Harry that he's bad. That he's rude and inconsiderate of others. Why he yells at Harry when Harry said he wanted to call Bobby, Dad. Why don't you worry about those things instead of worrying about my husband's commitment to staying sober and clean for himself and his family who he loves dearly. Robert Nash would do anything and everything for Harry, or May, or me. Even if that meant he'd be in harm's way. Because he does nothing but love his family and wants the best for all of us. You don't get to come into my house and start talking about my husband as if he's some sort of danger to Harry because he has a past that isn't riddled with sunshine and rainbows. The only danger to my son is Michael. And that custody and visitation schedule we never made is coming up really quick. Because my husband and I don't want Michael to do any more damage to Harry's mental state nor do we want him around Harry when he's so unstable and aggressive." Athena stopped moving. She crossed her arms over her chest, "If that's all Ms. Wilcox, you can go."

"With all due respect Sergeant, that's not how this goes." Paige stood up, "You don't get to end this."

"That's exactly how this is going. You may leave my house." Athena pointed to the door.

"If you don't let me finish my report I'm going to have to note it for social services to see." Paige tried to intimidate Athena.

"Honey, you write whatever your heart desires on that paper and if you find a valid reason to be here or decide you're actually concerned about the welfare of my son, you are welcome to come back. Until then, there's the door." Athena stood firm. She was so angry she felt her blood boiling.

"I'll be sure to note how you were uncooperative during the visit. You're a police Sergeant You should know how these things end." Paige said smugly. Athena stared at Paige until the woman finally relented and walked out of the house shutting the door behind her.

Athena clenched her fists and huffed angrily. She wasn't going to stand by and let someone waltz into her life and turn things upside down because Michael was irrational and not of sound mind. She knew exactly what she needed to do. Athena locked up the house behind her and pulled out her phone. Hen and Karen would know exactly who could help her in this situation. When Denny's mom came back around with his biological father their lawyer was immensely helpful to them. Athena prayed he'd be able to help her and Bobby. There was no way she was going to let Michael tear her family apart.


	5. Chapter 5

_"9-1-1. What's your emergency?"_

_"Oh my God, I think I killed her!"_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Oh my God. This stupid idiot just came out of nowhere! Like, you need to send someone. My car is ruined!"_

_"Can you tell me what happened?"_

_"Yeah, she walked right into my car! I think she's dead!"_

* * *

The 118 pulled up to the scene of a traffic accident. A pedestrian was hit by a car while crossing the street. The driver of the car was a young lady who seemed as if she was more concerned with video recording the accident than anything else going on around her. A small group of bystanders had gathered around the pedestrian who lay on the ground not moving.

Buck and Eddie went to check out the vehicle and driver while Chim and Hen went to the passenger.

"This is what happens when you don't cross at a crosswalk." The young woman rolled her eyes, "Wow you guys are hot. Are you single?"

"Can you step over here?" Eddie took her elbow moving her away from where Hen and Chim were working on the pedestrian.

"I'm fine. Totally fine." The woman smiled wide, "I have a gig to get to. Um...can we just like handle this quickly? I have things to do." She waved her hand dismissively at the accident scene, "Do whatever with the car." She reached a hand into her shirt pulling a business card from her bra, "My numbers on there. Let me know where it's at and I'll have someone come fetch it."

Athena was among the police on the scene. She walked over to the driver, "Ma'am were you the one driving the vehicle?"

"Yeah. Can I like press charges or something against her to like make her pay for the damage to my car?" The girl pointed her phone with the camera running at Athena.

"Damage to your car?" Athena asked in shock, "You hit her."

"She walked in front of my car and she's not on a crosswalk. That makes it her fault." The young woman said seriously.

Athena took a quick look around. Not seeing any skid marks she asked the woman, "Did you attempt to stop your car before you hit her?"

"Well, no. But like I said. She wasn't in a crosswalk." The woman gestured to the space in front of her car were, she was right, there was no crosswalk.

"So you saw her walking and continued to drive in her direction?" Eddie couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Like, it's her fault. She should have moved." The woman shook her head, "So like how do I get a report to make her pay for the damages."

"She's all yours Sergeant," Eddie swore if he was a cartoon character his eyes would have popped out of his head in surprise by the clear ignorance coming from the driver.

Athena nodded her head. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Athena placed the driver under arrest. When the driver was headed to booking with another officer Athena walked over to where Bobby was standing watching his crew work. Hen and Chim were loading the pedestrian into the ambulance. Eddie and Buck were assisting with cleaning up the accident scene.

"Captain." She leaned against the fire truck.

"Sergeant." Bobby's eyes looked at his wife up and down without shame. He took a moment to appreciate the beauty that was Athena Grant-Nash. Athena cleared her throat loudly to grab his attention, "What?" Bobby smirked.

"We are working." Athena tried to hold back her grin.

Bobby looked around the two of them before closing in on his wife, "Yeah but we're married so this isn't really scandalous." He kissed her sweetly.

Athena snickered, "One of these days someone's going to see just enough to not know who it is and we're going to hear rumors all over the city."

"Temporary insanity. You're gorgeous. I am captivated by you." Bobby smiled wife, "How did the visit go with the woman from DCFS?"

Athena frowned, "I wish I didn't even have to tell you." She sighed.

"What happened?" Bobby was concerned. What could they have possibly said or done that would make the department of children and family services say something was wrong? The hospital child service workers let them take Baby Wendy until they could place her with a foster family. How could they turn around and say something was wrong with Harry?

"It's really long and..." Athena tried to find the right words, "And really gets under my skin. I'll come by at lunch and we can talk about it." She offered. She knew she didn't want to get into it while they were in the middle of a call. Not only were too many people around that could listen in on the conversation, but she also wasn't sure how Bobby would react when she told him they weren't concerned about Harry, which is probably why they were okay with them babysitting. They were concerned about Bobby and the choices he'd made in his life, "The school called and asked if they could have Harry talk to the school psychologist. I said that was fine. Apparently he was having some trouble in class and when asked about it he shut down and said his dad was in the hospital and he was mad at his other dad."

"I'm sorry." Bobby apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Athena kissed him quickly, "He'll be alright. We'll be alright." She needed to stay strong and positive. After the morning she had and knowing she was going to have to relay the morning's events to Bobby, she had to think positively or she'd never make it through the day.

* * *

Harry sat at the table in the school psychologist's office. She had given him some blank paper and crayons and told him to draw for a few minutes while she did some paperwork. Harry, like many other kids who came into the room, didn't think twice about drawing quietly. What they didn't know was this was the first step for the psychologist to see how the child was when entering her room. She'd read Harry's school file. Noticed his parents divorced and his Mom was re-married. She noticed that he was picked up by his father and mentioned that was the wrong father. The secretary put a note in the folder to ask Mom about what he calls his step-father so they can update paperwork. She also put a note to have the school social worker contact the family to do a check-in. Harry wasn't his usual self lately and the father seemed aggravated when he picked Harry up from school.

The psychologist walked over to the table Harry was at, "Thank you for being patient. I appreciate it." She smiled warmly, taking a seat beside him, "Tell me about your picture."

Harry bit his lip, "That's me." He pointed to one of the figures in the drawing, "That's my Dad. Bobby. He's not really my Dad. But he married my Mom. And that's my Mom." Harry pointed to the figures on the right side of the page.

The psychologist pointed to the black scribble with red X's on it, "And what's this?"

"That's my Dad. I started to draw him but then didn't want to anymore." Harry explained, "He's sick. And that makes him mean."

"Is he mean to you?" She gently pulled answers from him hoping she'd be able to help.

"No. Not really. But he's mean to Mom and Bobby." Harry scribbled over the figure with the red crayon in his hand, "He told me I was bad."

"I'm sorry he said that. That's not nice." The psychologist frowned.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I called Bobby, Dad and my Dad got really mad at me." The psychologist let Harry get his thoughts together, "He said that if I called Bobby Dad that was a bad thing to do because I was taking away the memory of Bobby's kids."

"Your siblings?" She asked.

"Uh-uh. Bobby had a wife and two kids. But they died in a fire and then he moved here and he met my mom and they got married." Harry explained, "But Dad said that it's still bad to say. He said it's disrespectful."

"Have you talked to Bobby and your Mom about it?" The psychologist wondered.

"Mom and Bobby said I can do whatever I want. I don't have to call him Dad but I can." Harry started doodling on his page again. First a hair and eyes then the rest of the body followed, This is May." He pointed out, "She's over here because she's at college. I miss her so much. I wish she was home."

"Has that been hard for you? Your sister leaving for school?" She wondered about every possible source of Harry's restlessness.

"Yeah. I'm alone a lot." He stared at his paper, "Dad doesn't do anything with me anymore. He thinks I'm bad and he's really mean. He doesn't like Bobby anymore. He used to. But then he got really sick and now he just tells me I'm bad and Bobby doesn't want me. And sometimes I think it but then we do things. And then things are okay."

"Does Bobby do things with you?" She took a few notes while Harry talked.

"Yeah. Sometimes he has to work and Mom's still at work so he brings me to the firehouse. One time I got to ride in the fire engine with them to a call where a lady was locked inside her house and she fell and couldn't get up to get to the hospital. So Bobby stood with me next to the fire engine because I wasn't allowed to go in with Buck and Eddie and Chim and Hen. But he told me all about the different stuff they were using and what they were doing to help the lady. Then Hen and Chim took her to the hospital and when we got back Buck let me help him check the engine inventory. They have to do it every time they get back from a call to make sure nothings missing and replace anything that was lost or broken or used up." Harry started to smile a bit, "And Bobby lets me cook with him when we're home and Mom's working. We make her dinner. And Bobby plays Mario Kart with me but he's not very good so I always win. Sometimes Eddie comes over with Chris and I get to play with Chris or I go over there. And Denny and I play together a lot too. One time Bobby and I put up a tent in the backyard and we went camping with Denny. We had smores and Bobby let us help him light the fire pit so we could roast the marshmallows but then it started to rain so Bobby and Mom made a blanket fort in the living room and Denny and I slept there instead. When May comes home so Mom can do her laundry and cook for her she takes me out to do stuff. We go to lunch and ride bikes and stuff." Harry put down his crayons as he talked, "May came down last weekend and we were in a car accident but everyone was okay. I got a little bit hurt and May had a cut on her head but we were okay. And she knew exactly what to do because Bobby had taught her what to do. I got this scar right here from the seat belt." He pointed to the small scar on his neck from the seat belt burn, "And Bobby said it will be cool when I start dating because girls dig scars. But then Mom told him he wasn't funny but Bobby showed me a scar on his shoulder and sometimes when Mom hugs Bobby I see her kiss his shoulder. I think she's kissing the scar, kind-of like she kisses me when I get a cut. She says it makes it feel better. I don't think it really does anything but maybe it's the Mom magic."

"Whats the Mom magic?" She hung on every word Harry said.

"It's not real magic but Bobby said that when Moms have their first kid they learn all this stuff about how to take care of them and they know it forever, even if they take care of a baby that's not theirs. When I was a kid she would kiss my knee if I had a scrape and I'd tell her it was better. Maybe that's why she kisses Bobby's shoulder to make it feel better. Like how sometimes she hugs me and that makes me feel happier than I was before. Just because she hugged me." Harry rambled on, "Mom and Bobby are babysitting Baby Wendy for a few days and Mom fed her a bottle, held her, and was able to eat dinner at the same time. I didn't finish dinner. I didn't feel good. But then Mom and I talked about everything and I felt better. But then I had a nightmare and Bobby said I could climb into their bed because I was scared."

"Oh wow. So he does a lot with you, huh? And your Mom too?" The psychologist smiled.

"Yeah. Mom doesn't do the same stuff Bobby does but she likes to watch movies and play games. We went to the beach and we had a sandcastle contest and I won because Bobby and Mom's both got too wet. Sometimes she makes me do boring stuff like go to the library with her. I tried to get out of it last time because Bobby was staying home but he was going to sleep so I had to go with Mom. He was at work for two whole days. Mom said he needed the rest. She likes Mario Kart too so sometimes we all battle and she plays Minecraft with me. But she won't let me play Call of Duty even though everyone else gets to play it." Harry grumbled, "I tried to tell her all my friends in my class play it but she said no. So then I asked Bobby if he could get Mom to let me play it and he told me no too."

"I know some kids in your class. I don't think they play Call of Duty either." She had heard arguments like this from almost every kid she spoke to. The parent said no, but the child swore everyone else got to do it, so life was unfair.

Harry shook his head, "They all get to play whatever they want. Kyle said that his Mom let him get an Xbox, a Switch, and the new PlayStation! And my mom said I'm fine with the switch. She just doesn't get it." He huffed.

"Sounds like a tough spot to be in." The psychologist nodded her head, "So, tell me more about your Dad. Do you see him a lot?"

"He's in the hospital now. Mom and Bobby said he was really sick. He has a brain tumor. They said he got sicker and has to stay in the hospital. But I think he's in trouble too." Harry pulled a fresh sheet of paper from the stack.

The psychologist made a note to follow-up with Harry's parents later that day, "Why would he be in trouble?"

"He yelled at Mom and Bobby a few nights ago. He broke the coffee table and the next day Bobby had a black eye. They didn't say it was Dad but I think he's the one that hit Bobby. And then when he picked me up from school he took me to the firehouse and yelled at Bobby. But first, he yelled at me. He was really mad that I said I didn't feel good and wanted Dad to come to get me so they called him but I meant Bobby. But I didn't think the right way so Dad picked me up and yelled the whole ride to the firehouse. Then he got out of the car and yelled at Bobby and told me I couldn't get out. Then Mom showed up. But then Chim took me to go get something to eat because they were all yelling at each other. He said that Bobby said that I didn't need to be there to listen to them argue. Chim works with Dad." Harry paused, "I mean Bobby. He's a paramedic."

"And your Dad's been in the hospital since then?" She asked.

"Yeah. I told Mom I don't really want to see him because he's mean and makes me cry. She said that I won't see him while he's in the hospital. So he has to get better first I guess." Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't like it when he makes me cry. It's like being a little kid and I'm not little anymore."

"Crying doesn't mean you're little." She tried to explain, "It's completely normal to cry when someone is being mean to you. Especially if that's someone you love."

"I don't think I love my Dad anymore." Harry whispered, "He's so mean. And even though he's been really mean and he hit Bobby and yelled at him and yelled at Mom, Mom and Bobby haven't been mean back. And Dad says bad stuff a lot but Mom and Bobby don't say bad things. It's always Dad's just sick or something like that."

"Does your Dad say bad stuff about your Mom?" She asked.

"Sometimes but it's a lot of bad stuff about Bobby. But one time he called Mom a name. And I know it's bad but I don't know what it means. And I didn't tell her because I don't want her to be upset." Harry switched crayons. He seemed content to color and talk at the same time.

"What did he call her?" The psychologist wondered what could be so bad that a child would know it's bad but not know what it means, "Have you heard it before your Dad said it?"

"He called her a whore. And he yelled and was mad when he said it. Then he called her the B-word and I know that's a swear so I'm pretty sure the other one is a swear too but I don't know what it means and I don't want to ask Mom and have her get mad at me too." Harry focused on his picture.

The psychologist nodded, "I think maybe you should tell your Mom what your Dad said. You're right. It's a very bad word. One that can get you kicked out of school if you call another student that. It's not a nice thing at all to say about someone."

"So I should tell her that Dad said that stuff?" Harry wondered.

"I think honesty is the best thing and being honest with your Mom is one of the smartest things you can do." She replied, "If you're honest then she knows what to do to help you."

The bell in the hall started to ring, signaling the changing of class periods, "Harry, I was wondering if you wanted to come to have another chat with me next week. We can find another activity for you to do and you can tell me all about your week."

"Sure. I don't like math. Can I come when we do that?" Harry asked.

The psychologist laughed softly, "I'll see what I can do. I'll walk you to class so you don't get a tardy." She placed her notebook on her desk before walking Harry out of the office knowing there was a lot to unpack in the short time they spent together. She'd be calling Harry's Mom at the end of the school day.

* * *

Michael pulled at the handcuff on his wrist that was chaining him to the hospital bed. He'd been in here too long. He thought. He was ready to leave. Ever since he got there he was poked and prodded. Sent for tests. He had blood taken more times than he could count. It was never-ending. He hated that he was under arrest. He attended the first of many hearings virtually. Seeing as he was confined to his hospital bed he couldn't appear in court. He was being charged with assault with a deadly weapon, assault on a civil service officer, assault on a police officer, child endangerment, driving while intoxicated, and child abuse. He thought they were overreaching with the child abuse and assault on a civil service officer. He knew they were talking about Bobby, not Athena. And he didn't abuse Harry. Sure he had a few drinks and drove with Harry in the car but what parent hasn't done that before? He made a formal complaint with the department of children and family services. He told them of his fears that Harry was in a home with a drunk and drug addict. That Bobby may look clean and sober but he was far from it. That Athena closed her eyes to Bobby's habit and all he was trying to do was protect his son before he was hurt by Bobby. He called in multiple times until he finally got someone to listen to him.

Paige Wilcox had gotten back to him and told him what happened with the meeting that morning. And how she couldn't make a case to take Harry out of the home, however, she could put pressure on the system and continue to follow-up with him. She said the second he gets hurt or something happens. Even if it just looks like something will happen she'll pull Harry out in a heartbeat. That wasn't the answer Michael was looking for. Michael had to find a way to get to his son to save him from Bobby. Bobby was dangerous. He already killed one family. Michael wasn't going to let him kill another.

"Hey! Hey! I know you hear me!" Michael called to the officer stationed at his door, "Think you can take this bracelet off so I can take a leak?"

The officer didn't bother turning around, "Use the bedpan."

"Seriously?!" Michael sighed, "Man, come on. Do you think I want to use that? I just gotta piss. Let me have some dignity. Please. Besides, where am I going to go? We're on the eighth floor here. It's not like crawling out a window is an option." Michael rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Grant. Take a leak and that's it. Then back to the bed and no more talk from you." The officer walked over. He was too new to the job to realize this was a huge mistake. The officer unlocked the handcuff that was attached to the bed. He never thought a man with a brain tumor could be so quick to throw a punch. Michael knocked the officer out before stealing the handcuff key and taking the cuff of his wrist. He cuffed the officer to the rail on the bed. He had a plan. It was in his head. He was going to do whatever it took to keep Bobby from stealing his family. First, he needed to get out of the hospital without being noticed. Michael carefully walked out of his hospital room, shutting the door behind him. He knew the way to the lab as he'd been taken there multiple times. They passed a courtyard where patients could take a moment to be outside while in the hospital for a multitude of reasons. He adjusted his hospital gown and walked into the courtyard. After snagging someone's coat they'd left on a bench he walked right off hospital property and on to the street.

* * *

Lunch at the firehouse was always a family affair. Everyone ate together. Even the guests. So when Athena and Bobby split from the table before anyone had a chance to eat it was surprising. Hen looked over to the closed door of Bobby's office, "What do you suppose they are doing in there?"

"Oh, c'mon Hen. Never had a quickie with Karen somewhere not so secret?" Eddie teased her.

"No. 'Thena didn't look like she was too happy. I don't think they're having sex." Hen stabbed at the pasta Bobby had made.

Buck shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe it's make-up sex. Maybe Bobby did something stupid and this is how he's making it up to her."

"I would have never thought Cap would be one to use his office like that." Chim shuddered, "I hope he really cleans the desk."

"If they're having sex it would be on the couch." Hen replied, "Athena wouldn't put up with having to put the desk put back together after." She looked up from her plate as she felt three pairs of eyes on her, "What? She's my best friend. We talk about this stuff."

Inside Bobby's office, Bobby and Athena were sitting on the couch. Bobby was rubbing his head with one hand while holding Athena's with the other. She had told him everything that happened with Ms. Paige Wilcox. Including how Athena had enough and thrown the woman out of the house. Bobby had started to apologize only for Athena to tell him that if he apologized for anything else today she'd have one more person to be irritated with. That none of this was his fault. His past was just that. The past. There was no one she loved or trusted more than Bobby.

"I Just keep thinking that if I wasn't around, we wouldn't have a problem." Bobby closed his eyes for a moment.

"If Michael didn't have a brain tumor or a temper we wouldn't have a problem." Athena countered.

"Well, that too." Bobby agreed, "What about Harry?"

"She can't take him because I got fed up. There's no legal reason for them to take him out of the house. Trust me. I've seen kids in houses where I've tried to get them out and by law, the parents are still allowed to keep their child as long as they clean up their act a bit." Athena took Bobby's face in her hands, "Hey. We got this. We'll get through it as we've gotten through everything else. I'm sorry that Michael is standing around pouring salt into every wound."

"This isn't your fault either." Bobby reminded her.

"I know that." Athena kissed her husband. She could feel the tension radiating off his shoulders. She swung a leg over his lap, straddling him, "The school psychologist wants to talk to me today. She left a message on my voicemail." Athena rubbed his shoulders, digging her thumbs into the knots, "And we have a meeting with the family court lawyer, Mr. Angevin, on Friday evening. He's not the one that worked with Hen and Karen but he's the one their lawyer referred us to."

Bobby leaned his head back on the couch, "Good." Bobby let out a sigh of frustration. He hated that they had to go through anything like this. Bobby's hands slid around Athena's waist resting at the small of her back, "That feels good." He smiled when Athena hit one particular knot in his left shoulder. Subconsciously he took her hips in his hands, sliding her back and forth over his lap. Bobby felt his body react to having his wife this close to him.

"You're so tense. And you have a twenty-four-hour shift today. You need to relax a little bit before you wind up too tight." She leaned in, putting more pressure on his shoulders.

"You should take that advice too." Bobby closed his eyes for a long moment.

"I'm not the one working through the night." She smiled. Athena shifted her hips, smirking while she moved. Bobby didn't have to see the look on her face to see she knew she was doing it on purpose. She felt him harden beneath her. Athena brought her lips to his cheek, leaving a small trail of kisses to his ear where she let out a soft breathy moan. She pressed her front against him as she rode his hips. Bobby's hands slid up her back desperate to feel her skin. He groaned at the loss of body heat when he felt Athena move off his lap. Bobby opened his eyes to watch her. He sat on the couch while she walked over to the door to turn the lock.

"Just what do you think you are doing Sergeant?" Bobby grinned. He watched in awe of his wife as she slowly walked across his office. Bobby was never the type to work in his office secluded from his team. But this moment made him very thankful he had a private space.

Athena took off her duty belt, carefully putting it on Bobby's desk. She sauntered back over to him before kneeling in front of the couch, "Taking care of my husband." She replied. Bobby was speechless as she unbuttoned his pants. She ran her hands up and down his thighs, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"If that bell rings..." He started to speak but was stopped the moment her hand slid inside his pants. Her warm hand curled around him stealing his breath.

"Then you better hope it doesn't or that I'm quick." Athena tugged her husband's pants down along with his boxers. Just enough to pull him out. Bobby lifted his hips so she could slid them past his ass. She licked her lips, stroking her hand up and down, gently squeezing. Bobby was already thick and hard. He had been since she'd sat on his lap and he unconsciously kept gently shifting her body against his. Athena kissed the tip of Bobby's cock before licking it top to bottom, then back up again. Bobby bit his tongue to stop a moan from slipping past his lips when he felt her mouth on him.

One of Bobby's hands threaded through her hair as she bobbed up and down, "Athena." He breathed softly trying to control his noise level.

Athena hummed softly in response. Bobby was already leaking pre-cum and Athena was greedily swallowing every drop. Before Bobby, there was a lot of things Athena had minimal experience with or no experience. Sex with Michael was practically non-existent in the last years of their marriage. She never felt the connection with anyone else that she felt with Bobby. It was as if their bodies were cut from the same cloth. She enjoyed pleasuring him. She was satisfied anytime they were able to touch each other. Whether it be slow and sensual, making love all night long, or hard and fast in the shower before they both went to work. She never found oral sex appealing until she and Bobby had been together for a while. He swore to her that she had an amazing ability to work her mouth around him and push him over the edge. As their relationship grew her bravado grew and she was willing to try more new and different things. That's how they figured out just how much she got off on getting Bobby off and making him wait for the rest of the day before he could have her. She knew he was stressed and needed to relieve the tension in his body. This was the perfect way for her to get his mind off everything. He needed to be able to concentrate on coming home safely. Not court. Not her ex. Coming home safe. And it didn't hurt that pleasuring her husband also kicked her into high gear.

Her hand moved from Bobby's thigh to his balls, gently tugging and squeezing them. She dipped her head lower sucking them into her mouth one at a time before licking her way back to his cock. Athena took her time sucking and licking her husband. She moaned softly, tightening her throat as she swallowed him. He bit back a moan when he felt the head hit the back of her throat. Athena hollowed out her cheeks and swallowed her husband's dick. A thick vein throbbed against Athena's tongue. She pulled her head up, swirling her tongue around the tip and through the slit. Athena slid her hands around Bobby's ass getting more leverage. She slid her mouth down, relaxing her throat to fit all of him in her mouth. She sucked her husband in until her nose hit his skin. Bobby felt his balls tighten. He could feel the bolt of heat and energy run through his veins. The more she sucked, the more he felt his body respond. Bobby's hips thrust into his wife's mouth as she sucked. Bobby couldn't stop her name tumbling from his lips. The second he felt himself get close, he tugged her hair gently in a warning. One that Athena ignored. She took him as deep as she could. Moaning in the back of her throat. The vibrations only adding to the sensory overload. Bobby blasted hot streaks of cum into his wife's mouth. With every burst, she swallowed she felt herself get wetter.

"God...Athena..Oh..." Bobby tried hard to stay quiet. Neither he nor Athena was very good at being quiet even at home in their bed. Athena didn't stop moving her mouth until she felt the last of Bobby's seed splash in the back of her throat. The hand cupping his balls only made him that much more aroused and ready to rip her clothes off and have his naughty way with her. Athena took her time licking Bobby clean. When she was satisfied with her work she pressed a soft kiss to the tip. Bobby sat on the couch trying to catch his breath. He felt the weight being lifted off his chest. He knew it was momentary but damn if it wasn't a good moment. She didn't bother to fix Bobby's pants. She tucked him into his boxers but left his pants undone. She straddled his lap and held him close.

"If lunch is going to be like this from now on I saw we always have lunch together," Bobby said with a smile on his face. He kissed his wife, licking her lips before his tongue entered her mouth. Athena moaned into the kiss pressing her front against her husband. Her whole body tingling. Athena was a very passionate person. She loved to make Bobby feel just as good as he made her feel. He never left her wanting for more. Always made sure she was taken care of. Sucking him off and making out with him was the best she could do under the circumstances. She tilted her head kissing down his jaw to his neck. Finding the spot where she could feel his pulse beneath her lips. Athena nipped at his skin, making a slight pink mark. Bobby's hands slid up her shirt cupping her bra. He squeezed her breasts finding joy in her sharp intake of breath.

"Bobby." She moaned in a whisper. Bobby reached around her back to unhook her bra so he could feel her skin. The fire bell blaring loudly brought them both out of their intimate moments.

Bobby groaned, "Of course it's going to ring." Athena climbed off her husband's lap allowing him to adjust his pants and fix himself.

"I'll call you later." She hugged him around the neck before kissing him slowly, "I love you."

"I love you." Bobby pulled her into his arms kissing her quickly, "I have to go."

"You better be safe out there Captain Nash." She hated seeing him run off to the unknown but knew enough about both of their jobs to know this is the life they chose and know that he'd fight with every breath to make it home to her.

"You too Sergeant Nash. I love you." He pecked her cheek before jogging out of his office with a smile on his face. The rest of the 118 crew was in the truck by the time Bobby reached the engine. He climbed in the Captain's seat turning his head over his shoulder to see Buck staring at him, "What?"

"Nothing." Buck shook his head, "Just interesting to see how I used to get in trouble all the time for...canoodling with some chick in the truck yet here you are with a grin from ear to ear."

"Canoodling?" Bobby snickered.

"Well, I didn't want to say fuck or screw. It's Athena. I'm trying to be polite." Buck replied, earning laughter from everyone in the truck, including a grin and an eye roll from Bobby, as they pulled out of Station 118 headed for the next emergency of the day.


	6. Chapter 6

"He said what?!" Athena shouted into the phone. It was late and she was in bed talking to Bobby on the phone while he worked. She pulled the blanket up a bit higher as they talked.

"It's okay. I put him on cleaning duty ad made him wash the engine when we got back. There was mud up past the wheel wells from the barn fire. We had to go onto the farm, through the dirt and mud and cow manure. The engine was disgusting and Buck wasn't too happy to be the one to clean it." Bobby laughed. He had told Athena about the ribbing he got when she had stopped by the firehouse. Along with Buck's use of the word 'canoodling'. Bobby spent the day shrugging his shoulders and told his team the perk of being Captain was a private office.

"You made that boy clean manure off the engine?" Athena shook her head with a grin, "How was the rest of your day?" She rolled to her side in the bed. She missed him when he wasn't home. After the divorce, she had gotten used to sleeping alone. Even towards the end with Michael, she felt alone in the bed. Now, with Bobby, Athena hated not having his body beside hers. He was warm and comforting. When her feet were cold she could curl her legs around Bobby's and steal his body head. And when she had a hard day at work she'd fall asleep with her head on his chest and his fingers running through her hair. She looked at the empty side of the bed. She knew it was hard to be married and a police officer. She missed family events, wasn't home every night, worked odd hours. The tables turned when she married Bobby. She could sympathize with the spouse of a first responder. Not having them home, praying for their safety, wishing they were there for family time and at night. Athena yawned, trying to keep the phone away so Bobby didn't hear her. She wanted to keep talking even though she was exhausted. They'd fallen into the habit of talking at night when one of them wasn't home. Usually, it was Bobby working and Athena at home. She'd call around Harry's bedtime so he could say goodnight to Bobby and check-in. Then she'd call again when she was ready for bed. They'd talk for an hour or so until Athena started to doze off and Bobby would remind her to plug her phone in the charger before she fell asleep.

Tonight when Bobby and Harry talked on the phone Harry spent the entire time talking about dissecting a frog in a few days at school. He couldn't wait. It was gross but also pretty neat. He had to do some reading and answer a sheet of questions about the parts of the frog they would be looking for and the proper way to start the dissection. Athena was glad he had that conversation with Bobby instead of her. Not that she couldn't handle the gross conversation. She just didn't want to have it while the two of them were at the dinner table eating meatloaf for dinner. Baby Wendy was spending another night at the Grant-Nash house. Athena was surprised when she and Bobby were called and asked if they were still willing to keep her for a few days. After what happened with Ms. Wilcox, Athena was sure there were going to be problems with Baby Wendy as well. When she mentioned the meeting with Ms. Wilcox she was told Mrs. Moss, one of the upper-level managers, would be in contact with her and while they did have a record of a visit that day, the things Ms. Wilcox was inquiring about were way out of line and not what the record indicated needed to be checked on. The only question they had on the record to ask about Captain Nash was if he was clean and sober and how long. The questions on the record were all about how Harry was and his health and safety with a few questions about Captain Nash and Sergeant Grant but nothing that digging into any skeletons in the closet or past events.

Athena relayed the information to Bobby and they both realize they'd have a busy Friday. They had a dinner meeting with the lawyer who offered to come to their home and meet with them. He wanted to meet Harry and talk to him as well. He was bringing along a child advocate that he worked with many times in the past and thought it would be best to have someone in the court that was looking out for the best interest of the child. Someone who was impartial to what either parent wanted. Someone in Harry's corner looking out for him and no one else. Now, also scheduled for Friday, in the afternoon they had a meeting with Mrs. Moss of children and family services to come to do a proper home interview. She asked that both Bobby and Athena be home for her to stop over and promised it wouldn't take more than twenty minutes or so.

Athena had listened to Bobby talk about the rest of his day. The calls that he had gone to. How Eddie climbed a tree to help a little girl get down after she climbed too high and got scared. How teens these days were so involved in recording their life with their phones it was causing more car accidents. Thankfully most were minor accidents but it still required a full response and listening to every kid have the same reaction. That their parents were going to kill them. Bobby got her to laugh as he told her about a woman who called saying she had chest pain and was burning up. They got to her house and found out she had eaten spicy chili and it was indigestion. Once the woman knew she was okay she pulled out all the stops flirting with Chim and trying to get his number. She recalled the times she stopped someone for a traffic violation and they tried to flirt their way out of a ticket.

The two of them talked for almost two hours tonight. Calls were few and far between. Which could be a blessing in disguise. While the word 'quiet' was never uttered, they knew this wasn't going to last. Soon they'd get a call about kids drunk at frat parties or driving under the influence and crashed the car or they'd get the angry drunks leaving the bars at two in the morning with wounds to their hands after they smashed a beer bottle on someone's head.

Bobby noticed Athena had started to doze off, "Baby." He smiled, "Plug in the phone and go back to sleep."

"I'm not sleeping." Athena yawned.

Bobby laughed, "Okay. But maybe you should still plug the phone in the charger and get some rest."

Athena nodded her head, "Alright." She stretched her arm over her head, "Call me in the morning?" She quickly added, "Actually I have a better idea. I'll bring breakfast."

"Don't forget, if you bring me food..." Bobby was cut off by his wife.

"I know I know. I have to bring all of them food. I'm sure if I don't they'll just steal whatever it is I bring you." She grinned, "I'll be sure to bring enough. I'll make sure all Buck and Eddie have leftovers to take home. And Hen has enough to feed her brain while she studies. And make sure Chim brings some to Maddie so she can eat too." She teased the team. She loved that Bobby had such an amazing team around him. She knew how important they were to him and how important he was to them. Though she worried about his safety she knew she never had to worry that his team would leave him behind or anything that wasn't making sure he got home every night.

"I'll see you in the morning." Bobby grinned, "Good night." He said softly. He hated working overnight when he'd rather be home with his family.

"I'll see you in the morning," Athena repeated the phrase that had become a mantra to her and Bobby. They didn't say goodbye. They hardly ever said goodbye to kids let alone each other. Especially when the other was working. It was a superstition among first responders that goodbye was an ending and always brought bad luck. The same way no one ever used the word 'quiet' when they didn't have a call to go to. Saying the Q-word was just asking for a mass casualty call.

"Yes, you will. I love you." Bobby never tired of telling his wife he loved her. He said it as many times as he could throughout the day. He knew how precious life was and never wanted her to doubt that he loved her with every part of his soul.

"Stay safe Captain. I love you too." Athena ended the phone call before plugging her phone into the charger for the night. She peeked over at the playpen where Baby Wendy was sound asleep before she double-checked her alarm for the morning. Athena curled up with Bobby's pillow to fall asleep.

* * *

_"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"_

_"The house is on fire! I need the fire department!"_

_"What's your address?"_

_"I can't find my mom! I want my mom! I need the firefighters!"_

_"Okay honey. We'll find your Mom. And I've got the fire department headed to you."_

_"There she is! Mom! Mom!"_

_"Don't you ever run away like that again! Are you okay?! Back up the fire is getting bigger!"_

_"I called 9-1-1!"_

_"Good!"_

* * *

The 118 crew awoke the second the bell started to ring. Night shifts were the worst. It was almost as if the second you started to fall asleep you were jolted awake and back to reality. They grabbed their gear, loaded up the engine, and sped out of the firehouse to the middle of the night call. Chim had heard half of the address before anyone else and already knew the general area. When the full address came over the radio it took a moment for everyone to realize where they were headed.

"Cap, that's your house!" Eddie was shocked to hear his Capetian's address over the radio.

Bobby already had his phone out and was calling his wife, "C'mon Athena. C'mon. Pick up. Pick up." He whispered as he continuously dialed her number. He prayed while they sped through the city, "Dammit Athena. C'mon." Bobby felt his heart in his throat. This couldn't happen. Not again. He couldn't lose his family again. He wouldn't be able to go on. He'd fall into the depths of Hell if he lost Athena and the kids. This couldn't happen to him. Bobby barely waited for the engine to come to a stop before jumping out. Neighbors were gathered around watching the house go up in flames as if they were the audience of a show.

"Everybody move back!" Buck yelled. His fear for Athena and the kids filing his veins. He loved Athena. She was the Mom he never had. Just like Bobby was like a father to him. He didn't care if he sounded like an asshole to the neighbors. They were gawking at the burning house and recording what was happening. He knocked a cell phone out of someone's hand, "Back up!"

"Is anyone home?!" Hen yelled as she fit her mask over her head. She prayed Athena and the kids were somewhere, anywhere else.

"Athena, Harry, and the baby. We're keeping her for a few days." Bobby grabbed the fire ax, "They were sleeping." Bobby felt his breath catch in his throat. This couldn't happen to him again. No one should have to live through this twice.

"We're gonna get them out! I promise you! We'll get them out!" Eddie said, "We got this Cap." He said trying to convince himself and the team that things were going to be okay. The glass was blown out in the front of the house and the front door was in flames. It looked as if the fire was located in the front of the house. Maybe it hadn't gotten that far yet. Maybe it was contained to one room. Maybe the back of the house wasn't as bad as the front giving Athena and the kids a way to escape. Bobby held on to every 'maybe' in the air. He couldn't lose his family.

Bobby was about to breach the front door when he heard a scream that stopped his heart. He turned his head to see where it came from and felt the world fall away. There she was. Standing there with a baby in her arms and a child clinging to her side. Her eyes were wide and terrified. Filled with tears. Her body shaking from the adrenalin rush.

"No one's in there." Bobby had to force his hand not to drop the ax on the ground as he ran to Athena, "The house is empty!" He shouted. Hen was right behind him while Chim, Eddie, and Buck battled the blaze. Hen took the ax from Bobby, tossing it into the engine. Bobby tore his mask off and grabbed his family tight, "Thank God." He slipped his arms around Athena and Harry pulling them in his embrace. Baby Wendy getting stuck between both adults, "I thought...Oh my God. I thought I'd lost you."

"I know." Athena knew where his thoughts must have turned, "We're okay. We got out the back, through our bedroom window." She told him, "I don't know how it happened. Bobby, I woke up the smoke alarms blaring and the house being hot. As soon as I opened the bedroom door the living room was on fire. Harry was already running down the hallway screaming for me." Athena spoke quickly, "I just...I..I...I wish I knew. I don't know. I didn't light the fireplace or anything I can't think of something I left out that would start this. Could it be electrical? Maybe a spark from the wire inside the wall?" Athena asked beginning to question what could have set her home on fire.

"We need to get you looked at." Hen crouched down to look at Harry, "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"We're alright. We're okay." Athena said to Bobby. His hands ran down her sides, scanning her for any injuries.

"You should sit down." Bobby shook his head. He was holding his tears back as he looked at every inch of his wife's body.

"Bobby I'm alright." She swatted his hands away from her ribs, "I don't know how the fire started or what started it. Oh, God. The house!"

"It doesn't matter now. Come on." He urged her to the ambulance. She didn't understand how scared he was. He had to make sure she was okay. Just because she said she was didn't mean anything. He knew that adrenaline can mask almost anything. He had to be sure.

"Bobby. I'm really okay. I don't need to sit. I need to find out who saw something and figure out how the fire started and what we're going to do about the house." Athena argued with him.

"Right now, you're going to sit in that ambulance so I can make sure you're not injured!" Bobby yelled at her. His fear, frustration, and panic boiling over. Athena placed a hand on his chest over his heart and took a step closer to him. Harry looked up from where Hen was taking a look at him.

"C'mon Harry. In the back here." Hen picked him up, hugging him as she walked him to the ambulance.

Baby Wendy started to cry. Poor thing was woken up to a scary situation only to be jumbled out a window and have lights and sirens blaring in her ears. She had finally started to calm down when Bobby's loud voice scared her again, "I'm sorry." Bobby took a deep breath, "Athena. I just need to be sure...I need to...Please..." He pleaded.

Athena nodded her head. She could feel the fear in his voice and see the panic rising, "Alright. I'll go sit down. It's okay. I'm right here." She squeezed his hand as they walked past the firetruck.

Bobby felt the tears in his eyes. He had been terrified he was going to lose her. Terrified he was going to lose his wife and children all over again. Bobby knew he wouldn't be able to handle that. He led Athena to one of the waiting ambulances. Closing the door behind him, he made her sit on the gurney. Bobby meticulously looked over every inch of her skin. Making her lift her shirt and shrug off her pants so he could see her legs. His fingers trailed over every imperfection, stretch mark, scar, paper cut. His fingers touched every part of her to make sure there was no sign that she'd been injured when breaking a window and climbing through with two kids in tow. He looked over her to be sure she didn't get a burn anywhere when she realized there was a fire. Once he was satisfied he felt like he could breathe again. Athena laid Baby Wendy on the gurney as she gurgled and made soft noises.

"Bobby," Athena whispered. She couldn't believe he was finally there. She saw the fire, got the kids out, then panic and fear set in.

Bobby slid his arms around her, crushing her body to his, "I was terrified." He admitted, "If something had happened..."

"It didn't. We're alright." Athena held him tightly, "I was scared too. But you made sure the house was safe. You're the one that put in the extra smoke detectors. The ones you said were better than the ones we had before. If you hadn't done that, the fire could have spread more before I was able to get out of the house with the kids. At some point, I lost Harry. He took off around the house to the front while I climbed through the window with Wendy. I ran around trying to find him but there was already a crowd of people there. He was gone for just a few minutes but I was so afraid he went back to the house for something." Athena clutched Bobby's turnout gear, "As soon as I had him in my arms, I only thought of you and May and how I'm so happy neither one of you were home. Because I knew that we were okay and everyone was out of the house."

The two separated when the back door to the ambulance opened, "There's Mom." Hen smiled with Harry's hand in hers. She helped Harry into the ambulance, "He's alright. A scrap on his knee but a band-aid and lollipop made it better." She looked over at her best friend, "You okay?"

"I'm good." Athena opened her arms for Harry to sit on her lap, "We're going to be okay." She hugged Harry.

"Cap, the fire's almost out. Buck and Eddie were able to keep it mostly contained to the living room." Hen reported, "Also the Chief is on his way."

"I'll be right there." Bobby couldn't stop from automatically looking over Harry. He knew Hen wouldn't have let any injury pass her by, but he felt completed to double-check, "I heard you're the one that called 9-1-1 first." Bobby said, "I'm proud of you. You did a good job." Bobby didn't think he would ever be this grateful again. He couldn't describe the feeling of knowing Athena, Harry, and Wendy were safe.

"I lost Mom. And I was scared but I had her phone so I did what you and Mom always say to do." Harry hugged his step-father, "I was scared. I woke up because I thought I heard a crash but didn't know what it was. So then I tried to go back to sleep because I thought I was dreaming. But the smoke alarms were going off and it was really smokey in the house and I couldn't breathe so I ran to get Mom."

"That was the right thing to do." Bobby kissed Harry's cheek, "I need you to do one more thing for me. Okay?" Harry nodded his head, "Can you sit here with Mom and Wendy so I can make sure the house is okay and figure out what happened?"

"Okay," Harry said softly. He sat next to his mother looking over at Baby Wendy who was chewing on her fingers.

"I love you." Bobby kissed his wife before exiting the ambulance. He had no idea what happened and how the fire started. He wondered if something sparked from the fireplace. Maybe Athena thought she put it out but it was smoldering still? No. She was really good about making sure the fire was completely snuffed out and she had said she didn't light a fire tonight. He knew she'd make sure candles were blown out before going to bed. And even then a candle wouldn't have grown this fast. There was a fire extinguisher in the living room, on account of the fireplace, Athena would have pulled that out if a candle knocked over and the couch or something caught on fire. Bobby didn't have to guess for too long. Buck walked out of the house, rushing over to him.

"Cap. We got a problem." Buck said, "I think I know what started the fire." He led Bobby in the house.

It was an eerie feeling being inside the house. The living room walls were black with scorch marks at the top, "I don't think we can do anything about this." He looked around the living room at the support walls. He saw how they were falling apart. The wood wasn't strong enough to be safe anymore.

"The house is going to be a loss." Eddie said sadly, "Sorry Cap. We tried to keep it from getting too far into the house. To salvage as much as you guys can. But it's going to have to be knocked down."

Bobby nodded, "This can't be happening now."

"I'm sorry Cap. I know this is a lot. But you need to see this." Buck pointed to a broken bottle on the couch, "Look at the burn pattern."

"That's an accelerant." Bobby gasped, "This was done on purpose. Someone threw that in the house."

"And take a look at this." Buck pointed to a brick that had fallen to the floor.

"Someone lit my house on fire." Bobby couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yet it was crystal clear. Someone broke the window with the brick, then threw the flaming bottle through the couch, igniting it on impact. That explained the crash Harry said he heard that woke him up. It was the sound of the window breaking. Bobby and his team walked out of the house. He didn't know how to break the news to Athena that their house was gone. They'd spend the next few days getting everything out that they could salvage and figuring out what to do next.

Bobby walked over to the engine noticing Athena was standing beside it with the door open, "I told Harry to lie down and he refused to do it in the ambulance. Said he didn't want to go to the hospital so I got him to lay in the truck." She shifted the baby in her arms. Bobby put an arm around her waist, "What did you find out? How's the house?" She asked.

"Holy shit he's having a stroke or something!"

"Or a heart attack!"

"No, it's a seizure!"

"Maybe he's epileptic!?"

Bobby's head whipped around to the crowd that was now starting to gather around someone who had fallen to the ground. He was the first one to push through the neighbors to get to the patient.

"Michael?!" Bobby stood in shock.

Hen and Chim swooped into their roles as paramedics, getting Michael stable enough for transport. Bobby looked over to Athena who saw what was happening and who was on the gurney as it was pushed into the ambulance. His shock mirrored hers as they both thought he was still in the hospital. Now he shows up outside their house on the night someone tries to burn it to the ground. Bobby didn't like the feeling he had in the pit of his stomach but he knew he was probably right. That there were far too many coincidences for this to be anything other than Michael's fault.

* * *

Bobby sat next to Athena in the hospital waiting room. He didn't know what to think. Why was Michael there? What was he thinking? How was he discharged? Did he know Harry was in the house? Did he think Bobby was? He and Athena dropped Harry and Wendy with Karen who offered to babysit as soon as she heard what happened. Harry tried to protest that he wanted to stay with his Mom and Bobby but Karen got him to agree to stay with her when she bribed him with a late-night snack and Power Rangers before he had to go back to bed. She'd texted Athena to say he was out like a light ten minutes after he got there.

Athena held Bobby's hand in hers. Their fingers curled together tightly. She had no idea why Michael was there. She didn't want to think he had anything to do with it but lately, his behavior had been so unstable and erratic.

"Mrs. Grant?!" The doctor called from the doorway.

Athena stood up, Bobby standing beside her, "It's Sergeant Nash." She corrected the doctor. Bobby didn't say a word about her completely negating Grant as half of her last name. He wondered if Michael's actions were the last straw for her.

"My apologies." The doctor said quickly, "If you two could follow me I can let you know what's going on with Mr. Grant."

Bobby and Athena walked into the family counseling room with the doctor. Inside the room was a nurse and a priest. Immediately, they both knew this wasn't going to be good news. The doctor shut the door behind her, "As you are aware, Mr. Grant had a massive brain tumor that was putting pressure on his brain. He also had cerebrospinal fluid building up. He's been on steroids for the swelling and it's been doing good but not as good as we want. When he escaped from the hospital we believed it to be a steroid-induced psychosis." The doctor explained, " When he came back in the ER tonight we immediately got him sent for more scans. The tumor has been quite large for some time now. However his scans tonight show a brain bleed. We do believe the seizure was due to the swelling in the brain and the bleed. We had to take him into emergency surgery. To not only stop the bleed but to drain the fluid as well. That was successful and our neurosurgeon went ahead with the craniotomy or the removal of the tumor. It's grown so large that it's the cause of the brain bleed. If we don't try to take the tumor out he will continue to have seizures and continue to have more bleeds. We were able to pull twenty-percent of the tumor out. As we were going in to get another section Mr. Grant's blood pressure dropped dramatically and his heart stopped." She paused for a moment, "We were able to get his heart to start again and went ahead with the second section of the tumor. However, his brain started to hemorrhage from underneath the section of the tumor that was still in his frontal lobe. His heart stopped a second time and we were unable to get him back a second time. I'm very sorry. We did everything we could but his heart couldn't take the trauma from his brain and it gave out. He died during surgery."

"What?" Athena wasn't sure she heard everything correctly. She was being told Michael died?

"Mrs. Nash." The doctor said soft and firm, "Michael Grant has died. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you." Bobby turned to face Athena. Athena's hands started to shake, "Hey, hey, hey." Bobby pulled her into his embrace as she started to break down.

"Oh my God." Athena sobbed. Michael may have had some sort of psychiatric break but he was still her children's father. He was still her ex-husband. He was still a major part of her past. Athena pulled in short, quick breaths, "Oh God the kids. Oh no. The house. The fire. Michael." She started to panic, "How do I...we..." Tears ran down her cheeks as she clung to her husband for support. She felt like the world had crashed around her. That the only thing she had was Bobby and she was desperate to hold onto him. Her children lost their home and their father in one night, "What do we...my parents...and Harry and May...Oh God May doesn't even know about the house!" Athena's shoulders shook. Her chest heaved as she tried to breathe, "Bobby. I can't breathe." She felt her chest constrict. It was almost like she couldn't get enough air in her lungs. Her body tensed up as she started to hyperventilate, "I can't breathe. Oh God, I can't have a heart attack. I can't. Bobby."

Bobby put a hand over her heart, "It's not a heart attack. You're okay. I've got you. It's okay. We'll talk to the kids. It's going to be okay. You can breathe." He coached her through the attack, "Slow down. Just breathe with me." He put her hand on his chest so she could feel it rise for each breath, "Just focus on me. Breathe with me." He wiped her tears with his thumb, "It's okay. You have to just try to breathe with me. It's going to be alright. I promise." Bobby wasn't sure how long they sat like that. One hand on each other's chest, staring into her eyes, breathing. He was relieved when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him into a tight hug.

"I don't know what I would ever do without you." She cried on his shoulder.

"You're not without me. I'm here. Every step of the way." Bobby rubbed her back, "I've got you." Bobby held Athena up while they were given Michael's things. While they were told what was going to happen to his body. While they talked to the police about the incident and got confirmation that it was Michael that started the fire. He was caught on one of the neighbor's security cameras they had pointed to the street. It clearly showed him throw the brick then the flaming bottle and standing for a moment to watch before running off-camera. Bobby put her in the passenger seat of her car and held her hand as they drove to the firehouse. She had planned on crashing on Karen and Hen's couch for the night but begged Bobby not to leave her. He still had a report to finish for the Chief and to let his team know what was going on.

* * *

Bobby settled Athena on the couch in his office. She had barely talked to him since begging him to stay with her. Bobby was heartbroken for his wife. He wasn't jealous that she was so upset over her ex-husband's death. He understood that the man she once loved had died. And after he had a psychiatric break in which almost killed her and Harry in the fire, he shot her, held him at gunpoint, traumatized Harry, and had a violent argument in their home. He knew she was coming to terms with all of it. He wished he had the right words for her. When she laid down on his couch and asked for his jacket he knew he must be doing something to comfort her. Bobby laid his jacket over her noticing her bring the collar to her nose. He sat on the floor next to the couch running his fingers through her hair, down the side of her face. Pressing butterfly soft kisses to her forehead and whispering words of love and proclamations of how she wasn't alone. She was strong. She was going to get through this. And when she couldn't be strong he'd be her strength. That no matter what he'd be there to love and support her. It wasn't long for the exhaustion to take over. When he was sure she was sound asleep he walked out of his office and to the kitchen. He downed a cup of coffee in record time before making himself a second cup.

"I just got off the phone with Karen. Miss Wendy does not want to sleep so Karen put the playpen in our bedroom and turned on Barney so she could roll over and go to sleep." Hen smiled softly.

"Sorry." Bobby sighed.

"It's fine. Karen can sleep through anything but a kid so much as sneezes she's wide awake." Hen sat at the counter, "How's she doing?"

"Not good. She's exhausted and her adrenaline has been running for a long time. She's worried about telling the kids. They lost their Dad tonight. And their home." Bobby rubbed his temples with one hand, "I don't know what to do."

"The house is covered under insurance. We'll clean it out and pack everything up and store it for now." Eddie offered, "I've got a spare room. It will be tight but Harry can bunk with Chris and you and Athena can take the extra room. When May's home on those weekends we can put the boys in the living room and she can take Chris's bed."

Chim looked over, "I can talk to Maddie. She's at my place all the time. I'm sure she'd let you guys take her apartment until you get everything settled."

"Thanks," Bobby said to both of them.

"I have a couch if you need it." Buck offered, "Someone to watch Harry or whatever."

"Yeah. Anything you need Cap." Eddie sipped his Red Bull.

"We're here for you," Chim said sympathetically.

"We got you covered." Hen smiled warmly at him. She covered his hand in hers, "Let us know if you need something."

Bobby could read between the lines. He knew she was telling him if he felt like he needed a drink he could say something. He knew that she wouldn't judge. She'd be there because that's what family does for each other.

The bell rang loudly with another call for the 118. Bobby took a deep breath, "Alright let's go!" He put the coffee cup in the sink. He glanced over at his office door where Athena was woken up by the alarm. Bobby jogged over to his wife kissing her lips, "Love you."

Athena sniffled, "Stay safe. I love you."Bobby kissed her quickly before running off to jump in the engine. He hated leaving her behind. Hated that she was going to be worried sick until they pulled back into the firehouse. For the first time in his career, Bobby regretted his job and wished he was something different.

Athena watched the engine pull out of the bay. Her heart aching. She knew this was the job. She knew Bobby had to leave. She prayed for his safety and the safety of everyone working tonight. She prayed for her children who were about to have the worst day of their lives tomorrow. She prayed for herself that she'd be strong enough to get through this. She prayed for Bobby to stay sober. She wasn't sure how he was going to manage the stress of everything. Athena curled back up on Bobby's couch with his jacket pulled over her. She could smell him. Smoke, burnt wood, and something else. something that calmed her soul and helped her find some peace. Enough to fall asleep for a bit.

When she woke up in a couple of hours it would be because Bobby was tucking a blanket around her and shifting her so she was half on top of him and half on the couch. Bobby had gotten back from the call, showered, and was now making himself room on the tiny couch for the both of them. This time when she fell asleep she was able to relax in her dreams while sleeping safely in the arms of her husband.


	7. Chapter 7

Bobby sat at his desk in his office doing the most mundane part of his job. Paperwork. He had only been able to catch a few hours of sleep before he gave up trying and decided he'd find something to do with his downtime. The rest of the night had been quiet. A nice surprise for Bobby and the 118 crew. When Bobby heard Athena whimper his head snapped up. She'd been restless all night. He'd been back and forth from her side all night long.

"Bobby?" She cried softly in her sleep.

Bobby walked over to the couch, kneeling on the floor beside it. He ran his fingers through his wife's hair, "It's alright. Everything's okay." He gently pressed a kiss to her cheek, "Shhh." He rubbed her back softly, "Everyone's okay."

Athena awoke with a gasp, "Bobby!" Her eyes wide scanning the room for familiarity.

"Hey, hey. Right here." Bobby cupped her face between his hands, "You're okay."

Athena shook her head slightly before dropping her head to her hands. She took a moment to compose herself, "I couldn't even tell you what I was dreaming about." She sighed.

"It's okay." Bobby smiled gently. He studied his wife as she started to wake up more. Her color perked up and her eyes adjusted to the light. He noted she was studying him with the same curiosity.

"It's almost time for the kids to get ready for school." Athena sighed.

"Harry is with Karen and May is at school still. I called and left her a message a few hours ago and told her about the fire. That everyone was okay. Karen was babysitting Harry because you and I had things to do with the house and you stayed at the station for the night. That we'd all need to have dinner together tonight. I didn't tell her anything about Michael. I wanted her to know about the house when she stopped by during the day. I didn't want her to worry." Bobby explained.

"I'll have to tell them tonight." Athena took Bobby's hand in hers, squeezing it tight, "I don't know how Harry will take it."

"He's going to be hurt and sad." Bobby wasn't sugar-coating the pain. They had to know they were going to deal with a lot when it came to Harry knowing about his father's death, "But he has you and me to turn to. And while I can't replace his father I can promise I"ll be the best step-father I can be."

Athena nodded her head, "You're a good man."

"Made better every day with the help of my amazing wife." Bobby grinned. He kissed his wife sweetly, "Do you want breakfast?" He asked.

"Whose turn is it to cook?" Athena loved the members of Station 118 but that didn't mean she loved everyone's cooking.

Bobby kissed her again, "I don't think anyone will care if I take over. Any requests?" Athena grinned as a thought flashed through her mind. She felt her cheeks flush, "What did you just think?" Bobby had every inch of his wife memorized. He could tell how she was feeling just by looking at her and noticing her body language. When she grinned, dropped her eyes, and blushed, he was pretty sure he knew what she was thinking. Still, he was going to pull it out of her.

"I was thinking..." Athena looped her arms around her husband's neck, "I have something in mind that I don't want to share." She flirted.

"Well in that case..." Bobby's sentence was cut off by the shrill ring of Athena's cell phone. He grabbed it off the small end table, "It's Elaine." He handed her the phone. Bobby kissed his wife quickly before standing. If he was going to cook he should change. He walked over to the locker in his office and pulled out another pair of pants and a shirt.

"Elaine. Good morning." Athena sat up on the couch. She smiled when Bobby handed her his cup of coffee he'd been drinking, knowing she probably needed it more at the moment. Athena's eyes couldn't help following her husband around his office as he undressed and dressed for the day. She listened to her boss tell her to take some time off due to the fire and the death of her ex-husband. The usual, 'I'm sorry for your loss' and 'let me know if I can help' filled the conversation. Athena went through the motions al while staring at her husband's ass while he bent to tie his boots. It wasn't until Elaine mentioned the word 'penthouse' that Athena's full attention was back on the phone conversation, "What are you talking about?" She asked wondering if she'd misheard her boss, "Oh Elaine. We couldn't possi...I'm very...Yes. And I know but we...I can't ask...But how...Oh, okay...Yes...But your.....You don't need....alright...okay...yeah...okay. I will...Thank you." Athena ended the phone call. She stared at her phone for a moment.

"Everything okay?" Bobby walked over to the couch with a small duffel bag.

"Yeah." Athena nodded her head, "It's good. She...uh...She offered to put us up in her great aunt's house for a month or as long as we need to figure out the house. She also said that I can take off as much time as I need. She said she'll send me the info to for the house and we can pick up the keys at the security office for the community. It's in a gated community with private security. She said, her great-aunt inherited it and hasn't lived there for years. It's in the family and they don't want to get rid of it. She said they rent it out for weddings and events because of the location and size but we can stay there until we get back on our feet with the house."

"That's really generous of her." Bobby sat next to Athena on the couch.

"I can't believe she would do that." Athena took a deep breath. She rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Bobby put an arm around her pulling her close, "You have so many people who love you. Of course, they want to help." He picked up the duffel bag, "Speaking of people helping and loving you. Hen and Eddie went on a mission last night. Hen packed you some clothes and things while Eddie grabbed stuff for Harry. They dropped off the bag for Harry with Karen and brought this up here last night for you. We'll go back in and get everything we can salvage to a storage unit and figure things out from there."

Athena looked into the bag and smiled. On top was a family photo of Bobby, Athena, May, and Harry from Bobby and Athena's wedding day. The judge had taken it for them at the courthouse. It was the first photo of the four of them as a family. All four of them were grinning ear to ear. But that wasn't why Athena loved the photo so much. It was because while the kids and Athena were looking at the camera, Bobby's eyes were on his wife. His arm around her waist. Harry in front of him and May in front of Athena. Bobby's other arm crossed over Harry and was holding May's hand. He was holding his family in his arms, his attention focused on his wife, and love radiating from him so much so that you could feel it when looking at the picture. Athena recalled telling Henrietta about the photo once. She must have remembered how much it meant to Athena and knew she could use something to make her smile. She'd have to thank her best friend for being so intuitive. 

* * *

After breakfast, Athena and Bobby found themselves at Michael's lawyer's office where he was reading the will Micahel left behind. Everything was standard in the beginning. Making sure the children stayed with Athena. If something happened to her they were surprised that Bobby was the next person for keeping the kids. Before Athena's parents or his own. Athena assumed it was because when they married before Michael was sick he was okay with Bobby being around the kids. Michael mentioned paying off his debts and selling his car and breaking the lease to his apartment. Things got more interesting as the lawyer entered the bequests section of the will.

"I direct that after payment of my debts my property be bequeathed in the manner following. I devise, bequeath, and give, ten percent of my net estate to my daughter, May Grant. I devise, bequeath, and give, ten percent of my net estate to my son, Harry Grant. I devise, bequeath, and give, eighty percent of my net estate to my ex-wife, Athena Grant, for the care of our children, May and Harry Grant, under the following conditions. She must remain unmarried and dedicated to our children, until our son, Harry Grant, reaches his eighteenth birthday. In the event she is already married or is deceased by the time of my death, I devise, bequeath, and give her portion of my net estate to split equally between May Grant and Harry Grant. This will be put into two trust funds not to be opened until they reach the age of twenty-five years. In the unlikely event, they do no survive until they reach the above age, their portion will be donated to the UCLA Children's Hospital." The lawyer read, "Now because you are married the children's portions will go directly to the bank into secure trust funds. May is over eighteen and will receive a check for her ten percent. Harry is a minor and the check will come to him, under your care. He left a letter for each of you." The lawyer handed over three envelopes. One for each, May, Harry, and Athena, "This is for Robert Nash." The lawyer handed Bobby a sealed yellow envelope, "I do not know what is said in the letters or inside the envelope. Just that he asked them to be hand-delivered after his demise. However, that envelope was given to me and added to the will about two weeks ago. He met with me quickly. Knowing that he was not of sound mind at the time I could hold the envelope stating that the addition to the will wasn't legal however, I feel that if you wish to know what he put in there you should have that opportunity. I can most certainly take the envelope and file it with the will."

"It's okay. I'll keep it." Bobby said unsure of what could be in the envelope.

"Bobby, he set our house on fire. Are you sure you want to see what's in there?" Athena cautioned her husband.

Bobby nodded his head, "His behavior and actions were inexcusable. Knowing he was psychologically impaired makes it medically understandable. I'd like to see what he put in here."

"Alright." The lawyer said, "That is all I have for you. Here is a copy of the key to his apartment, and his vehicle. Along with banking information and all important documents you might need." He handed Athena a folder of paperwork with the two keys.

"Thank you." Athena and Bobby stood to shake the lawyer's hand before leaving the office.

Outside Bobby rested his hand on the small of Athena's back as they walked to his truck. He opened the passenger door for her, taking the paperwork from her hands, "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." Athena settled herself int he seat, taking the paperwork back from Bobby, as he shut her door and sat in the driver's seat. Athena held the envelope with her name in Michael's handwriting. She twirled it between her fingers.

"Do you want to read that somewhere before we get the kids?" Bobby asked. May had come home after news of the fire and was staying with Karen and Hen who were watching Harry while they were at the lawyer's office.

"No. I need to see the kids." Athena stuffed the envelope into the file with the other paperwork. She placed a hand on Bobby's thigh as he drove them through traffic. She didn't know what she felt. She wanted to read the letter but was worried about what Michael had left Bobby. While her envelope and the kids were small white letter envelopes, Bobby's was somewhat bulky, lightweight, and in a yellow office envelope. If Michael gave it to the lawyer recently there were too many options as to what he could have put in there. Athena sent a small prayer that Michael had good intentions with his postmortem gift. That this was one of the moments he was still him before the cranial pressure caused him to turn into a monster.

Before she knew it they were pulling into Hen and Karen's driveway. Bobby parked the car behind May's, "You ready?" He squeezed Athena's hand.

"No." She said honestly, "We don't have much of a choice though do we?"

Bobby shook his head sadly, "They're going to be okay. We're going to make it through this." He promised.

The two exited Bobby's truck. Athena held the paperwork in her hands while Bobby slipped an arm around her waist. They knew they were about to crush the innocent world of two young children who never deserved to feel the horrific pain of losing a parent at a young age.

* * *

Bobby saw it in May's eyes. She knew. The second Karen and Hen left with the kids and Athena sat down on the couch next to Harry. May knew something bad happened. She was so intuitive for being so young. He hated how this was going to hurt her and Harry.

"What's wrong?" May asked, "Is everyone okay? Was someone hurt in the fire?" When she got Bobby's phone call he said no one was hurt but now she wondered if he told her that over the phone because he didn't want her to panic.

"No baby. No one was hurt in the fire. Your brother had a little scrape but it was nothing a bandaid and lollipop didn't fix." Athena tried to smile, "We're all okay."

"Then why do you and Bobby look so sad?" She asked.

"Does Dad know about the fire?" Harry looked up at his Mom.

Athena reached for Bobby's hand. She couldn't say it. Bobby sat next to May, "Guys. Your Mom and I need to tell you something."

"Are you getting divorced?! You can't do that! Just because Dad is mean?! I'm sorry! I'll be better! I promise! Don't get divorced!" Harry started to cry.

Bobby scooped Harry into his arms hugging him close, "No. No. No. It's okay. You're Mom and I aren't getting a divorce."

"But..but.." Harry sobbed.

"I love your Mom. More than anything in the world. And you and May are the most wonderful kids anyone could ever want. I'm not leaving. I'm not going anywhere." Bobby gently rocked back and forth on autopilot, "You have nothing to be sorry for. I love you."

Harry nodded his head but refused to lift it off Bobby's chest. He panicked. He was worried that because his Dad kept telling him how bad he was, Bobby would believe his Dad and Bobby would go away. Harry loved Bobby. He didn't want him to leave.

"This is about your father." Athena clasped May's hand. She took a deep breath, "He passed away this morning. He was in the hospital. The tumor was too large and complicated. It put pressure on his brain and fluid built up. It caused him to act irrationally and eventually led to him dying from it." Athena tried to gloss over most of the details yet give them enough that they understood what happened.

"Dad died?" Harry looked up from Bobby's chest.

"No." May couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shook her head, "No. He's not supposed to die. He can't die. No. Not now." Tears pooled in her eyes, "He can't be dead."

Harry curled into a ball, "Oh my God!"

Athena held May close, "I know baby, I know."

"Mom, he can't be dead yet." She shook her head.

Harry looked up at Bobby, then to his Mom, then to the ground. His fingers curled into fists, "This is all my fault!" Harry swung his fist at his own head.

Bobby caught it before Harry could hit himself, "Whoa. Wait a minute." Bobby put his hands on Harry's shoulders forcing Harry to look at him, "This is not your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yes, I did!" Harry yelled.

"Harry, you didn't do anything." Athena tried to take his hand. He ripped it away from her. Harry pushed against Bobby who refused to move.

"I did this! It's my fault! I'm sorry!" Harry's body shook as he yelled.

"Your Dad was really sick," Bobby explained.

"But I'm the one that wished it!" Harry hollered.

"Whished what?" Bobby wiped a tear away from Harry's cheek.

"I wished he'd go away." Harry stared at the ground. Bobby felt his heartbreaking for the young boy, "When he was being mean and stuff and he was yelling at you and Mom. And when he took me from school. We were in the car and I told him I hated him and I wished he'd go away." Harry started to break down in his step-father's arms, "I told him he's not nice and I don't like it when he's mean to you and to Mom. That I'd be happy if he went away and left me alone because he's so mean. And then he told me to shut up and that he'd never leave me with you and Mom. That because he was my Dad there's nothing anyone can do about him being around me. He told me that he wasn't going to let anyone get his kids and I told him that I hated him. And I wished he'd leave us alone." Harry looked up at Bobby, "See? I wished it and now he died."

"Harry." May scooted to the side of the couch where Harry and Bobby were sitting. She hugged her little brother tight, "Dad was sick. And sometimes when people are sick they are too sick and they die. And 'member when we saw the brain scans of Dad's tumor? And he said he wasn't going to have the operation. You didn't kill him because you wished he'd go away. It wasn't a birthday wish so it didn't work." She tried to console him, "Besides. Dad was being mean and he wasn't nice. But you didn't kill him. The tumor did."

"But May." Harry cried.

"How many times do I tell you to go away?" She asked.

"A billion." Harry sniffled.

"Right, and you're still here. You can't wish someone would go away and then they die. It's like you can't wish for more wishes. You can't do that." May explained.

Athena pulled Harry to her, "Baby, you didn't do anything. He was sick. The tumor was so big it was putting pressure on his brain. It was too much pressure and he died because the tumor was too big." Athena kissed his cheek, "You didn't do anything wrong. I promise."

Harry laid his head on his Mom's shoulder and cried. May turned to her step-dad for comfort as she sobbed at the loss of her father. After what felt like hours had gone boy May finally lifted her head.

"What do we do about the house and his funeral? Can we see him?" She asked.

Bobby rubbed her back softly, "The house is going to get figured out. For now, we have a place to stay and that's all we need. Your Mom and I are going to make the funeral arraignments."

"Can I help?" May asked.

"Me too?" Harry asked his Mom.

"We'll see what you two think. And if you want to see him you can. But you don't have to." Athena told them both.

"What if I don't want to?" Harry asked softly. He had never seen a dead person. He didn't think he'd want to.

"Then you don't have to. Your Mom and I aren't going to make you or your sister do anything you aren't comfortable with." Bobby told him.

"Bobby and I talked to your Dad's lawyer today. He set up some trust funds for you two when you're older." Athena looked between her two children, "He also had these." She held up the envelopes for the kids, "One for each of you." May took hers staring at it. Harry didn't even reach for his, "You don't have to read them now if you don't want to. But at some point. I think he would have liked you to read them."

"I'll read it." May opened her envelope.

"Can you read it first?" Harry looked at his envelope than to his Mom. Athena nodded her head.

"Did you and Bobby get a letter?" May asked.

"We did," Bobby confirmed.

"Then you should read yours too," May suggested. She unfolded her letter. May tucked her feet underneath her as she leaned against her step-Dad still craving his support.

Bobby took his large envelope from Athena. He carefully opened the top. Athena quietly read Harry his letter from his father. Tears fell from both of their eyes. May sniffled while reading her letter. Every word pulling her further down. Bobby looked into the envelope he was given. He tried to suppress his gasps he realized why the envelope was large and somewhat bulky. He saw Athena's eyes dart to his. He shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment. This could wait. He couldn't believe what Michael left in the envelope.

* * *

Bobby and Athena hated asking Karen and Hen for another night of crashing at their house. It had gotten late when the kids finally started to settle down after learning of their father's death. Bobby and Athena still needed to get back to their house and salvage what they could. They still had to pick up the keys to Elaine's Aunt's house. Athena apologized over and over until Henrietta told her that if she apologized one more time she was going to start owing babysitting hours for every 'I'm sorry' or comment about being an inconvenience. It was a tight squeeze but it would work until they could get situated. May offered to go back to the house to help Bobby and Athena but they said she'd be more help staying with Harry. Bobby followed Athena in his truck while she drove her car in front of him. They enlisted the help of Buck, Chim, Maddie, and Eddie to pack and move the house into storage or to their temporary home. Eddie had pulled a miracle out of the air. When he asked Carla to babysit Chris, he mentioned the fire. Turns out, Carla knows a few retailers that were all too happy to help two hard-working members of the community. She asked Eddie to have Athena call a few of them to give them budget information and what they were looking for. The three realtors offered to waive any fees, knowing they lost a home in a fire and were both members of public service. They saw it as an opportunity to give back to those who protected them, kept them safe, and risked their lives to save others.

Bobby backed the truck up as close to the door as he could get while leaving them plenty of room to move between the three trucks. Eddie parked next to Bobby's and Chim backed the UHaul on the other side of Bobby's truck. His truck and Eddie's truck were going to carry anything they needed while they were in the temporary house. The small UHaul truck, Chim and Maddie were driving over would hold furniture and anything they didn't need right away. Mostly household items, as the temporary house was furnished. Bobby and Athena figured they'd be taking clothes, some of May's things she left at home for when she visited, and most of Harry's things. They'd leave most in storage so they wouldn't have to do this all over again in a month.

Bobby held Athena's hand as they approached the house. He absentmindedly squeezed her hand. His heart-tugging at the thought of his family inside the house as it went up in flames. He looked up when he felt her squeeze back, "We're okay." She said softly.

"Watch your step here, Cap. The stairs were looking a bit weak so Eddie and I tossed some wood down so we can get in and out and no one goes through the floor." Buck pointed out the wood he and Eddie had slapped on the floor creating a ramp instead of stairs. The railing was gone as was most of the living room. Black marks streaked across the ceiling and walls.

Bobby felt frozen in place. He could picture his family in that room. He saw them standing, laughing with each other, him and Harry watching a movie, him and Athena slow dancing while the kids weren't home, helping May with homework. It all flashed through his head as he stared at the pile of ash and rubble. He felt a tug on his arm.

"C'mon. We should get our stuff." Athena said softly. This was hard for her to walk through. She could only imagine how hard it was for Bobby. After losing Marcy and the kids. Then coming to a call where he could have lost her and Harry and Baby Wendy. She knew he must be having a hard time. She gently led him out of the wreck that used to be their living room.

Bobby and Athena got to work on the items from their bedroom that could be salvaged after the smoke damage. Eddie took Harry's room for himself claiming he knew exactly what a little kid needed for a month-long vacation. Maddie had talked to May on the phone and promised none of the guys would go through her room or find her journals while she boxed up the room. Chim and Buck took over the other rooms of the house knowing they didn't need to worry about keeping much of the other rooms out of storage for now. Athena was surprised when twenty minutes after they arrived Elaine showed up with her husband and a few of their colleagues in tow. Elaine had a good point. Why let the fire department have all the fun.

With the extra hands, the packing moved a lot quicker. It was only a matter of a few hours and the UHaul was loaded with everything that would be going to the storage unit. Bobby's truck had Harry and May's bikes along with all the food from the kitchen packed in the backseat of his truck. Boxes of clothes and toiletries filled the bed of the truck along with anything they deemed necessary. Athena had started to go a bit overboard while figuring out what they needed when Bobby reminded her they were labeling all the boxes and they could always go through the storage unit to find something. Eddies truck was filled with all the pool and outdoor furniture they were going to pack away. Buck, Eddie, Chim, and Maddie offered to drop everything at the storage unit so Athena and Bobby could head straight for the house to drop things off. Elaine and her husband were going to follow Athena and Bobby to the house to make sure they were settled with the security office and help unload Bobby's truck.

* * *

Athena looked through the back of Bobby's truck, double-checking that they didn't miss a box to unpack when her eyes fell upon the envelope he had been given from Michael's lawyer. She saw his face when he opened it. His jaw clenched and he held his breath. She had no idea what could be in it. If Michael gave it to his lawyer recently it could be anything. It could be something he had meant to make sure was put with the letters to his ex-wife and children or it could be something he thought of while the pressure in his brain built up causing him to act out before he died. Athena contemplated how she was going to ask Bobby about it when something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. It was an orange pill bottle. Athena frowned. She wondered which box it had fallen out of. She didn't recall having any prescription medication in the medicine cabinet though she did have a root canal done and was on antibiotics for a short time period. Maybe she never finished them and forgot about them. She picked up the bottle. immediately she felt a hard knot in the pit of her stomach. There was no label on the bottle. Athena opened the bottle to see what was inside. Her jaw dropped as she looked at the white circular tablets. She knew enough from working as a cop for decades. She knew that was a bottle of Oxycodone. She shook her head. This couldn't be happening. There had to be an explanation for the bottle. She took a deep breath. Bobby had promised her over and over that he would never hide from her. He was open and honest about feeling like he needed to go to a meeting or felt like he wanted a drink. He refused pain medication when he was injured or sore because he'd rather be in pain than risk his sobriety. She knew she had to ask him about it but she took a moment to put her faith in her husband that there was a reason for the bottle to be there and it wasn't the obvious one.

Inside Bobby was making a list of food they'd need to pick up the following day. Somethings had gone bad and most of the items in the pantry had been exposed to smoke. There were canned goods and a few things in the freezer that managed to make it through the fire and the following day without power to the house. He was leaning on the kitchen island with his head bent when Athena walked into the kitchen. He barely noticed her until she pushed the bottle into his view.

"Where did you get that?" Bobby asked. He knew where it was. He knew where it came from. What he didn't know is how Athena found it.

Athena took his hands in her, effectively pulling all his attention to her and not the bottle, "Bobby. I need you to tell me where these came from." Her voice shook as she tried not to let her emotions overwhelm her. After the last few days, she was ready to break, "I don't want to think...I don't want to...assume. You need to know that I love you..."

Bobby shook his head, "They aren't mine." He said, "I-I know you've heard people say that a thousand times." Bobby thought how stupid his comment was. Every drug addict she ever happened across probably used those words, "They really aren't mine. I mean, technically, but they're not. I'm still clean and sober. I swear to you. They're not really mine.

"Bobby, you're not making sense," Athena said gently.

"I'm sorry." Bobby took a breath, "They were in the envelope that Michael had left." He said.

"What?" Athena was shocked. She knew there was no way to predict what Michael could have put in there but this was a low blow.

"I know. There's more to it. Let me go get the envelope." Bobby rushed out of the house. He could tell Athena didn't want to belive he'd fallen off the wagon. That he was clean and sober. That she wanted to put her trust and faith in him. But seeing how scared she was when asking him about the bottle of pills reminded him that she thought it was a possibility, however slim, that he'd gone back to taking drugs. He hated that he put her in that position. That it was because of him that her mind jumped to the worst-case scenario. Bobby grabbed the envelope from the back seat checking to make sure nothing else fell out. He promised he'd work harder at earning her trust so she'd never have to look at him with that sliver of uncertainty again.

Athena watched as Bobby ran back into the house and to her side, "You need to believe me. You're not going to want to see what's in here."

"Bobby, what could be worse than a bottle of pills?" Athena asked. She had no idea what Michael could have put in there that would be worse than that? Was there a flask in there? Nips?

"Athena. I'm telling you. It's not good. It's one of the meanest things I've ever seen someone do." Bobby tried to tell her. He accepted a lot of things. When being an addict and alcoholic, you were often called a lot of names. Even when sober and clean. The contents of the envelope were something in a whole new class of disturbing.

Athena took the envelope from Bobby, "I want to see it." She requested.

Bobby nodded his head. He didn't want to show her but knew she wasn't going to back down, "This is what was in the envelope." Bobby pulled out a small piece of notebook paper. Michael's handwriting was scrawled across the paper in large letters, " **A little something to make the pain go away**." Inside the envelope were pictures that Michael must have copied from newspaper articles or pictures Bobby kept in a box in their home. Michael must have stolen them and made copies. Brook, Bobby Jr., and Marcy's pictures were thrown into the envelope. Stuck to the bottom of the paper was a picture of their headstones with a crude arrow drawn pointing to the empty space next to Marcy's headstone. Michael had written " **Where you belong**." under the arrow.

Athena felt like she was going to be sick. Michael had deliberately pulled at the worst thing that ever happened to Bobby. He not only handed an addict a bottle of narcotic pain pills, he also managed to take the most tragic moment of Bobby's life and drag it up hoping it would trigger Bobby into relapsing. That's why Bobby didn't say a word about the contents of his envelope to Athena. It was like slicing open an old wound and pouring salt on top. She had known Michael for almost as long as she was a cop. She never thought he could be capable of something so hateful and nasty. She had seen a lot of things being a police officer but she couldn't think of one that gutted her as this did. Her hands shook as she pulled out a family photo of Bobby, Marcy, and the kids. On the back Michael had written, **"I bet they screamed for their hero daddy to come to save them"** **"You let her down by murdering her and your children**." Athena's stomach rolled. She picked up a picture of Bobby, Athena, and the kids, " **Are they your next victims?** " The bile came up quickly sending Athena to the nearest toilet.

She heaved up the remnants of their dinner as tears fell down her face. How could he be like that? How could he go from someone so nice, calm, and collected to such a monster? Athena's whole body shook. She cried for the loss of her children's father. Not the person who was so vile and hurtful. But for the man who loved their children with every fiber of his soul. Who took May to father-daughter dances and took Harry camping. To the man who took Bobby with him and Harry not only as someone to be there if he had a medical emergency but to show Bobby why it was so important to carry on the tradition with Harry. She mourned the loss for the man she knew before they got married. Before she ever saw his dark side. For the man, she thought she had married. She cried for how cruel he was to Bobby and for how hard this must be for her husband to handle. The disgusting things he left as his parting words to Bobby would never go away. The way he marred the memory of Bobby's first wife and his children an atrocious reminder that he was a horrible person in the end. She cried as guilt plagued her. She hated that she felt guilty for the way Michael treated Bobby. It made no logical sense but her heart bled for it anyway.

Bobby followed his wife to the bathroom. He rubbed her back as she got sick. He stepped out for a moment to get her a cool washcloth. Her temperature was hot and her skin was clammy. When he stepped back into the bathroom he saw her with her knees to her chest and her head buried in her hands. Her sobs shook her whole body. Bobby sat beside her pulling her hands from her face. Her arms snapped around him clinging to him as if she was drowning. She pressed her body towards him desperate to find comfort. Bobby ran the cool cloth down the side of her face, letting it rest on her forehead for a moment. He didn't utter a sound while she finally broke down. He hated that she had to see how disturbing Michael could be. Bobby sat on the tile floor of the bathroom, keeping the cool washcloth on Athena's forehead, pressing kisses to the top of her head, and holding her close. He didn't care how long they sat there or when his back started to hurt. He wasn't moving until Athena was ready. He knew, that sometimes life could fall apart only to make room for other things to fall into place. At least, that's what the Priest insisted what happened with Bobby's life. He lost Marcy and his children in such a tragic way his life fell apart. Only for him to find Athena and find love all over again and put his life back together with her by his side.


	8. Chapter 8

In the days following Athena and Bobby managed to put together Michael's funeral. It was attended by a plethora of people. Some who were there solely for support for Athena, Bobby, and the kids. The entire 118 crew attended. Athena had talked to Hen about how cruel Michael had become and what he had done to Bobby. While Hen had been friends with Michael for years so also knew of his history with Athena and how naive she was when Michael was abusive towards her. Hen asked Bobby why he would attend the funeral of someone who didn't deserve his respect. Bobby's answer was short and to the point. No matter how horrible he was towards the end of his life or how mean he was, he was still May and Harry's father. As their step-father, he felt it was his responsibility to be there for the kids and for Athena.

The day was hard on everyone. May and Harry snuck off while everyone gathered at the house after the burial service. They locked themselves in Harry's bedroom and spent the day playing video games trying to forget about the day. Athena played the part of the host. Keeping herself busy with a different task every second while Bobby watched over her. He continued to check in on the kids, telling them they could come and see everyone if they wanted to and didn't put any pressure on them to come out of Harry's room. They didn't need to be pressured to behave a certain way today. They had lost a parent. Something no child should have to go through. They both knew the person he was before and after the tumor. It made the fact that they lost their father to a tumor before he passed even harder on each of them. Bobby was determined to be supportive of however they chose to mourn their fathers. He brought them in food, made sure they were doing okay and checked on Baby Wendy who was back with the Grant-Nash family. Child Services still hadn't located a home for her and she seemed to be doing well where she was. With a little bend of the rules, they continued to allow her to stay. Maddie and Chim were the last to leave the house after helping clean up from the gathering. Bobby was finishing putting dishes away while Athena sat at the kitchen island feeding Wendy a bottle.

Bobby put the last clean dish in the cabinet when Athena called his name, "Bobby." She said softly, "Thank you."

"For what?" Bobby leaned back against the counter. It had been a long day. He was emotionally drained from being the bigger person all day. He felt guilty that he felt so much anger towards Michael. While he had a reason for his anger he'd been trying his best to let it not get to him.

"For taking care of the kids and me today." Athena shifted Wendy in her arms, "I know it wasn't easy for you."

"It wasn't easy for anyone," Bobby replied.

"I think it was harder on you than you're admitting. It's okay to be mad at him. I'm furious at him for how he acted and the things he said. It was a hard day for everyone. And that includes you." Athena gently pushed. She could tell Bobby was trying to deflect his answers. Last night she woke up to find Bobby sitting on the couch with his box of pictures in his lap and a glass of water in his hands. She slipped back into bed not knowing if he noticed her or not. When he came to bed a short while later he wrapped himself around her, holding her as if he was afraid she'd disappear. The way he spent his day with his attention split between her and the children, how she saw him more often than not following her around or standing in the doorway to Harry's room watching the kids, she knew he was having a hard time coping with the day. She could have sworn he never stopped fidgeting with his wedding ring throughout the day. Always keeping his hands busy. Even when talking to someone else. His attention was on his family.

Bobby sighed not wanting to reply to his wife. He didn't have anything nice left to say about the man who so viciously attacked his family. Who put Athena, Harry, and Wendy in danger. Who disgraced the memory of his first wife and children. Who showed his hatred for Bobby and ruined his last few weeks on Earth for his children. Bobby couldn't think of anything else to say about that man. He wasn't happy Michael was dead, but he was happy they wouldn't have to endure his wrath any longer. He picked up the sleeping baby from Athena's arms, "I'll go put her down." He kissed his wife sweetly.

"Bobby." Athena grabbed his hand, stopping him before he could leave the room, "It's okay for you to have had a bad day too."

Bobby shook his head, "I'm fine." He slipped his hand out of hers before leaving the room. He knew his two-word reply wouldn't convince her. He also knew he couldn't talk about it now. He needed to keep himself together. To be there for Athena and the kids. Bobby entered the small bedroom across from where he and Athena were staying. They had wanted to keep Wendy close to them at night so it was easier to care for her when she woke up for the middle of the night bottle and diaper change. Bobby sat in the glider rocker in the corner. He took a blanket off the rail of the pack n play, tucking it carefully around the half-asleep baby. Bobby held her tightly as he rocked back and forth. He needed to take a few moments to himself. He wanted to tell Athena how he felt about Michael but didn't want to tarnish her memory of him being a good and loving father. Bobby rocked Wendy to sleep wondering if he'd ever be able to forgive Michael for what he'd done. How he hurt his children. How he hurt Athena. How Michael hurt him. Bobby wasn't sure he had enough forgiveness in him for the monster Michael had become.

* * *

Bobby stayed in Wendy's room for a little over an hour. When he came out he found Athena and May setting the dinner table and Harry sitting on the sofa staring at his phone.

"Harry, go wash your hands." May told him, "Time to eat."

"I don't want to," Harry complained.

"Mom said so." May put her hands on her hips.

Harry rolled his eyes. He would have gone back to ignoring his sister when Bobby sat down beside him, "I think we're having pizza for dinner. You might want to go wash those hands before I eat all the pepperoni slices."

"Fine." Harry sighed heavily. He put his phone on the couch and dragged himself to the bathroom to wash his hands. Bobby smirked, Harry acted like it was torture to stop playing his video game. Bobby put Harry's phone on the end table so it didn't get lost between the couch cushions and walked to the dining room.

Athena was putting pizza on plates for Harry and May while May gathered the rest of the glasses from the kitchen. Bobby walked up behind Athena, slipping his arms around her waist, "Love you." He kissed her cheek.

Athena turned in his arms to kiss him properly, "Love you too."

"Can we eat so I can go to my room before you two start making out?" May shook her head. She loved Bobby and she loved that her Mom was so happy with him. She just didn't want to see her parents making out at the dining room table. No eighteen year old did.

Athena smirked, "I'll remind you of that when you bring a boy home one day."

Bobby let his wife go, holding her chair out for her to sit before taking his own seat at the table. Harry ran into the room, sitting next to his sister.

"When are we going to get our own house again?" Harry shoved half a slice of pizza into his mouth.

"Slow down." Bobby reprimanded.

"Soon. Bobby and I are already looking." Athena replied watching Harry as he guzzled water to chase the pizza, "Smaller bites please."

Harry shrugged his shoulders before taking a tiny bite of pizza with just his front two teeth earning a smile from his sister, "How soon?"

"I don't know." Athena wasn't up for dealing with Harry's antics at the table. As long as he was relatively behaving she let it go for the evening. She had been through the pre-teen phase of pushing the envelope with May. Harry trying to see how far he could push wasn't new.

"How big is it going to be?" May asked.

"You'll always have a room." Bobby assured her, "We'll make sure there's always plenty of room for everyone."

"Even Wendy?" May sipped her water.

"We'll Wendy is just staying for a little while," Athena said.

Harry looked up, "But she could stay forever. Couldn't she?"

Bobby looked over at Athena wondering what brought on this conversation, "We're just helping watch her until things get figured out."

"Technically yes I guess she could," Athena answered.

"There's a lot to figure out first," Bobby told the kids.

"But if things don't get figured out, she could stay?" May looked at both her parents.

"Possibly."

"Yes."

Bobby and Athena spoke at the same time.

"Maybe?"

"We don't know."

They fumbled over each other as they tried to answer the question.

"You guys haven't talked about it have you?" May grinned.

"Sort-of."

"Not really."

"Do we get to talk about it as a family?" May encouraged. She and Harry had talked in length about their family today. While they were in Harry's room hiding from everyone they talked about how Harry hated being alone all the time. That he loved that Wendy was here. He felt like he was important to someone and had more responsibility. That he was seen as a kid and not the baby anymore. They talked about how they didn't have a Dad anymore but they still had Bobby and he was a great Dad. May knew her father said mean things about Bobby's family and wondered if he missed having his own kids. Harry suggested that if they kept Wendy he could have a kid again and that might make things better. The two of them hatched their plan to bluntly ask their parents what they were doing with the baby if she wasn't going back to her own family.

Athena patted May's hand, "When Bobby and I talk about something that important we'll let you two know. For now, how about you eat your pizza before it gets cold."

"But don't you want kids?" Harry asked Bobby. Bobby looked at the young boy wondering what he meant, "Like, Dad was really mean about you having kids and stuff and May and me. So don't you want kids that are just yours? Not his too? You could have Wendy. She needs a family."

"I don't need anyone but you two. You and May are the best kids anyone could have. I'm lucky to be a part of your family." Bobby explained. They had talked about this over and over. Bobby wondered why Harry was questioning it again.

"But if you and Mom both adopt Wendy you'll both be their parents. And right now Mom and Dad are my parents. But not Dad because he's not alive anymore. So..." Harry paused to think, "So if you and Mom adopt Wendy you'll have your kid with Mom." 

"We know you love us and we love you too. And we just thought that maybe it might be nice to have another sibling." May tried to help her brother explain their thought process, "We were just wondering since she's here a lot and Mom said they can't find her family or anything. Like, who dumps a baby in a dumpster. Even if you do find her family do you have to give her back? She's way better growing up here than she is with people who threw her away."

"There's a lot involved in that." Athena tried to explain.

"Okay but like the mom or whoever could have dropped the baby off somewhere safe or gave her away or something. But she just stuffed a blanket around her, tied her up in a bag, and tossed her in the trash. That's horrible to do." May shook her head.

A light clicked for Athena, "How did you know that?"

"Know what?" May shrugged her shoulders.

"Know she was found with a blanket?" Athena questioned her.

"I heard someone on campus talking about it. They said there was a baby found in a dumpster. She was in a garbage bag and had a blanket inside. I think they said it was pink. They said that the fire department got her to the hospital because a homeless guy called 9-1-1. They said they knew who dumped the baby but that she kept saying it wasn't her but they were pretty sure she was pregnant recently but she swears it's not hers and that it's some other girls' baby and she says it's not hers either." May repeated the gossip going around campus.

"What are these girls' names?" Athena pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Um..one of them is Ashley but I don't know her last name and I don't know the other one but I think they called her Kris. But I could be a 'C' or a 'K' and I don't know what name it's short for because there's a lot of them." May told her Mom. She hadn't thought the gossip was reliable so she never thought to mention it. Now that her mom was jotting down notes she wondered if she could have helped a lot sooner.

"What can you tell me about either one?" Athena took down every detail her daughter gave her. If it helped find the person responsible for throwing a baby in the trash can she'd take whatever tip she could get.

"I know Ashley is on the cheer squad." May rolled her eyes, "Her boyfriend got a scholarship by playing football. Typical Ken and Barbie thing. She's super tiny and if she was pregnant everyone would know it. I don't know anything about Kris.

Athena nodded her head, "Okay. What about the people talking about these girls?"

"I don't know Mom. I was in the library and they were being loud. I didn't stare at them like they were suspects or criminals or something." May huffed.

"Well if one of them had something to do with almost killing a baby that's exactly what they are." Athena stood from the table, "I have to make some phone calls." She brought her plate to the kitchen before walking to the bedroom where she could try to locate these two girls. someone was going to need to talk to them and see if this was the break they were looking for.

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go down there?!" Athena paced back and forth, "This was my case!"

After Athena left the dinner table he, Harry, and May talked about anything but the elephant in the room. No mention of their father or Wendy came up as they talked about anything but those topics. May had gone to her room when they were done eating while Harry asked Bobby to watch a movie with him. Bobby was somewhat surprised when Harry sat on the couch and tucked himself against Bobby's side. Bobby paused the movie when Harry started to cry. Harry opened up about how he missed his Dad but didn't miss how mean he was to everyone. That he wished his Dad was still alive because he loved him. And that he was glad he wasn't able to hurt them anymore. After a long, emotional, talk about how Harry felt about Bobby and his father, Bobby was able to assure Harry that he would always be there for Harry. That no matter what he still had a father he could look up to. They two finished their movie with Harry telling Bobby he loved having him for a Dad. After Harry and May had gone to bed or to their room, Bobby gave Wendy a quick bath in the kitchen sink. He fed her a bottle and put her down for the night. Athena was still working on the case when he walked into their bedroom.

Bobby quietly shut the door behind him. He walked across the room and into the master bathroom not bothering to shut the door all the way. He could see the stress radiating off Athena's shoulders as she paced around the room, yelling at whoever had the misfortune of being on the other end of the phone. Bobby turned on the shower as hot as he could stand it. He felt like there was so much weight pushing against him he needed to take a breath and relax before the stress started to eat away at him. Bobby stripped while he heard Athena arguing. Whoever she was talking to was sure going to be sorry they pissed her off. Especially today.

The hot water stung as Bobby stepped into the shower. Taking his focus immediately off everything running through his mind. Wendy, Athena, Harry, May, Michael. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back letting his thoughts dissipate for a short while. Hoping that it would help him refocus on what was important. His thoughts of Marcy and the kids left as did the stress related to how Michael spoke of them. He worried about Harry and May and how they would handle the death of their father through all the important events in their life. He worried about baby Wendy and if she'd be returned to parents that hurt her. Sometimes the system just didn't work. Bobby knew it wasn't perfect but he was becoming close to the baby girl. He wanted to make sure was going to be alright. Bobby thought about his wife. How she was wound up so tight already and now with a break in the case he knew she'd work herself to the bone to solve the mystery.

Bobby felt tears sting his eyes as he thought about Marcy, Brook, and Bobby Jr. He missed them every day. The things Michael said about him, about them. As must as he tried to let it go as the ramblings of a man who had lost his mind he couldn't. Bobby kept seeing Athena, Harry, and May. In the same fire. In the same apartment. Losing everyone he ever cared about. How could Michael think those horrible things about Bobby's family? He knew how guilty Bobby felt. He knew when he set fire to their house that Bobby would panic and recall the worst day of his life. Bobby hated that the words Michael wrote were the ones that hurt the most. He hated feeling the pain inside. He wanted nothing more than for it to go away and never come back. While he knew there were ways to stop the pain, it would only mask it for a short period of time before it stopped working and he'd feel all over again. And if he blocked the pain, he wouldn't be able to feel anything. He wouldn't be able to feel the love of his wife and step-children. He wouldn't be able to feel the support of those who cared for him. He wouldn't be able to feel the friendship he had with Station 118. Bobby's heart wanted the pain to stop but his mind knew that he needed to keep feeling if he was going to continue the life he worked so hard to build.

It wasn't until the water cooled off that he realized how long he'd been in the shower. Bobby turned the tap off and grabbed the towel from the towel bar. He dried off before tying it loosely around his waist.

"Thought you were going to drown in there." Athena looked over as her husband walked out of the bathroom. She was sitting on the bed in a nightshirt with a book in her hands.

"How'd your phone call go?" He walked over to the dresser.

Athena's eyes glued themselves to Bobby as he crossed the room in nothing but the towel, "They won't let me question the girls. Said I'm too close to the case." She shrugged her shoulders.

"So you're going to unofficially talk to them?" Bobby tossed the towel down while he slipped on his boxers.

Athena nodded her head, shamelessly ogling Bobby's body. She silently appreciated that he was facing her as he dropped the towel, "May's going back to school tomorrow. I'll go talk to the girls." Athena was much more interested in Bobby as he slid on a pair of pajama pants and an old LAFD shirt.

Bobby nodded his head, "Good." He joined Athena on the bed, "How are you doing?" He asked with so much more between the lines of his words.

"I'm wondering how you are." She replied honestly, "I know today can't have been easy for you. And I'm grateful and thankful the kids and I have you in our lives.

"I'm the one that's grateful for you three. You gave me a reason to live when I didn't think I'd ever find one." He told her.

"You didn't have to come to the funeral. Not after what he did to you." Athena took his hand in hers, "I don't know if I'd have gone if I was you."

Bobby shrugged, "You, and Harry, and May, all needed me there."

"You're a good man Robert Nash." Athena reminded him. She said it often to remind him of her unconditional love and support, "Are you ready to tell me how you really feel today, or do I have to keep trying to pry it out of you?

"Athena." Bobby sighed. He didn't want to tell her how angry he was with Bobby and how angry he was that Michael hurt his family. He didn't want to explain to her how he wanted to end the pain and knew what he could do to stop it, yet was making the choice to feel the pain and not let go of his sobriety. He loved his family too much to break sobriety.

"You're allowed to feel too today." She put her hand on his chest, "Please don't shut me out."

Bobby shook his head, "I'm not keeping you shut out or not telling you something because I'm hiding anything."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" She asked. He had to have a reason for not talking

"I...don't want to ...change your memory of him or the kids' memory. He's still the father of your children." Bobby explained, "It's not right to talk ill of how he behaved at the end especially now knowing that he wasn't himself."

"You're mad at him?" Athena asked.

"Furious." Bobby replied, "He could have killed you and Harry and Wendy. He shot you, drove drunk with Harry in the car, started a fistfight at our home. He was a nice guy once. Then he turned into this monster that no one recognized. And he quickly deteriorated." Bobby explained.

"I'm sor..." Athena was quickly interrupted.

"Don't you dare be sorry for him." Bobby held her hand between his, "You didn't say horrible things about my kids and Marcy. You didn't insinuate that I'm a failure and a horrible person. You didn't put those pills in that envelope. You did nothing but take a broken man into your arms and show me how to live, how to love again." Bobby's voice cracked, "I love you so much." He searched her eyes, "And to see how disturbing and horrible he could be. To me, to you, to his own family, made me see him for who he truly was. A manipulative selfish person who thought about nothing but himself. He had no capacity in him to love anyone." Bobby said, "Every time I think about what he said to you I'm dumbfounded. How could he speak of you as if you were just someone to sleep with and not the smart, loving, beautiful, strong, woman you are? It astounds me that he couldn't see that about you. And that he threw Harry's safety to the wind because he was angry with me. That his insane solution to keeping me away was to put your life in danger. To set our home on fire." Bobby shook his head, "I'm so angry with him. I don't know how to let it go. AA teaches you to forgive those who hurt you but I can't forgive him. I can't let it go. I don't know how to forgive someone who turned the biggest tragedy of my life into something so sick and twisted just to fit his agenda. How he used the loss of my family to make me feel guilty for loving you. For loving Harry and May. For wanting a family with you. For wanting so much more with you." Bobby took a deep breath, "I don't know how to forgive him for handing me a bottle of pills and suggesting I let myself fall back and lose everything I have. Everything I want. For tempting me to lose my life. It hurts so much because I want the pills. I want them and I know that's wrong. But I know that will make the pain go away and that's all I can think about right now. Is how much it hurts and how angry I am with him. I can't even get some type of closure because he'll never know how furious I am with him." Athena squeezed Bobby's hand, "I'm so mad that his last weeks of life were ruined for Harry and May because he was such a monster. I'm hurt that someone I trusted turned around and hurt my family. I feel guilty that I'm mad at a man who lost his life to brain cancer. I feel guilty that I'm not stronger, that I want to take those pills or have a drink. Something, anything to take my mind off how angry and hurt I am." Bobby said honestly.

Athena knew he hadn't lost the battle of sobriety. She had taken care of the pills a few days ago and with Bobby at her side for practically every minute of the day, there was no way for him to have sneaked around to get a drink. Athena could tell Bobby was struggling. As he spoke his jaw clenched and his hands shook. His voice cracked and he paused to take a deep slow breath every so often. Athena cupped his face with her hands forcing him to focus on her, "You don't need to stay strong all the time."

Bobby closed his eyes for a moment, "No. Not always. But today. You needed me to be. The kids needed me to be. I wasn't going to let you three down."

"The kids and I need you to comfort us and love us. something you do wonderfully without a second thought." She replied, "It's okay to feel angry with him. I will always have a place for him in my heart. He gave me my two children. And I hate him for how he treated you. For the things he said. The things he did. I hate him for putting our lives in danger and setting fire to our home. I hate him for what he put you through. I hate that he was able to get under your skin and cause that tiny voice in the back of your mind to scream loudly." She shifted up on her knees, "I love you, Robert Nash. And there is no one I've ever loved or will love more than you." Athena pressed her lips against Bobby's. His hands slid around her waist as she locked hers around his neck, "You are the strongest person I know. I can't imagine carrying all that pain with you and then having it thrown in your face." She pressed soft kisses down his jawline, "I love you and I know you'll do everything in your power to keep the kids and me safe. That you'll always be here for us. That you'll never stop loving me." Athena worked down his neck stopping where she could feel his pulse, "You might not be thinking of another way to take away the pain but I can think of one."

Athena shifted, pushing Bobby to lie on his back. She straddled his hips. Bobby held back a moan when she slowly ground her hips against his. He could feel himself getting more aroused the more she moved, "Make love to me." She bent down, whispering in his ear, "Let go of everything and love me." She pulled the nightshirt over her head. Bobby watched as she tossed the shirt to the floor. Athena arched her back slightly, pushing her chest out. She cupped her breasts with her hands. She knew what it did to him when she touched herself in front of him. Athena circled her nipples with her fingers and sighed, "Forget everything and just focus on us." Bobby's eyes drank the image of his wife in nothing but a pair of dark red panties. The ones he bought her that had a matching lacy bra. He loved the color against her skin and how the lace showed just enough but not everything. Bobby knew she was wearing them for him. She always did. Sometimes she'd wear them under her uniform and whisper into his ear what she was wearing while they were working. It never failed to keep his mind occupied until she got home and he could tear her clothes off.

Bobby was quick to react pulling her down, kissing her with every ounce of passion. He slid his tongue into her mouth dominating the kiss. Bobby held her close as he flipped them around. He ripped off his shirt quickly followed by his pajama pants. Bobby kissed his wife deeply. Feeling the need to fill his heart with her love His kisses devoured her as he took everything she was willing to give. Athena moaned into his kiss as his hands slowly worked down her body. He held her breasts in his hands, running his thumbs over her nipples. Bobby tore his mouth from hers, squeezing her breasts. Her rapid breathing filled the room joined by her light sigh of content. Bobby kissed every inch of her skin down between her breasts and back up to her lips. He massaged Athena's breasts until the nipples started to harden. Bobby groaned as he kissed down to her breast. Taking it into his mouth, he swirled his tongue around her nipple. He sucked the nipple between his teeth. Athena's body reacted to every touch. Her body responded to his like it never did to anyone else. When he bit her nipple she felt herself grow wetter. Bobby slipped a hand beneath her panties. Athena moaned his name when he slid a finger inside her. She was so hot and wet already. Bobby swapped his mouth and hand working the other breast with his skilled tongue. Athena's hand rubbed Bobby over his boxers. She was always amazed at how his body responded to her touch. It was if his body craved hers. She gasped as he sucked her nipple. No one had ever made her feel as electrified as Bobby. He knew exactly how to set her body on fire. Bobby's mouth slowly moved down his wife's body, lingering to press kisses to her torso. His mouth worshiped every inch of her body as he made his way down her perfect body. He licked a circle around her belly button, while his hands ran up and down her legs. He could smell her scent, feel the heat from her core. Bobby hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties flinging them across the room. His boxers soon followed.

He left feather-light kisses across the top of her mound. Getting close enough that he heard her groan in protests when his lips touched her inner thigh. Bobby took his time kissing and licking her thigh, starting at her knee. He moved to the opposite leg, nipping just hard enough to leave a mark on her body. He got off on the thought that he left a temporary stamp of possession on his wife. Marking her body for his eyes. Athena got off on the knowledge that she could still see proof of him love on her body a day later.

"Please." Athena panted. She was aching, dripping with need.

Bobby curled his hands around her legs as he dipped his head. He kissed and licked his wife. Teasing her with his mouth. His mouth covered her as his tongue darted out. He moaned in pleasure as he tasted her juices. Athena's body broke out into a sweat as Bobby ate her. She felt her whole body tingle with every stroke of his tongue. When his thumb and forefinger surrounded her clit and rubbed it, she gripped his hair. His name tumbled from her lips as he continued to make love to her. Bobby heard the hitch in her voice as she said his name over and over again. He pinched her clit and licked hard against her g-spot. He grinned against her skin as she came. He worked her clit with his fingers licking every bit of her cream. He couldn't get enough. Bobby pushed Athena through another orgasm that had her back arch off the bed.

"Bobby!" She shouted. Her whole body tightened as Bobby's mouth worked her over. Bobby pulled back just enough to watch her chest rise and fall while she heavily panted. Her body glistening with sweat. Her core swollen and the scent of her sex in the air. He licked his lips before sliding two fingers inside his wife. He looked up at her while his mouth searched for her clit. He filled her with a third finger, pumping in and out slowly. He grazed her g-spot with every pump. He hooked his fingers and began pumping faster. Bobby swirled his tongue around her clit, sucking it hard. He felt her clench around his fingers. She was so close. Gently he scraped his teeth across her clit causing her to explode around him. His fingers were coated with her warm, wet, cream. Her juice dripped from her body down his hand, creating a wet spot on the bed. Athena's body convulsed around his fingers. Athena watched as he pulled his wet, sticky fingers from her body. She felt her body jolt as she watched him lick his fingers clean then dip his head between her legs. Her body felt as if it was going through aftershocks while he licked her clean, stopping to pay special attention to her clit. Athena sat up slightly, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him up to meet her lips. She panted heavily as she kissed him deeply. Tasting herself on his tongue sent shivers up her body. She hooked her legs around his waist before flipping them over.

She smirked as she stroked him a few times. She rolled his balls between her hand as she squeezed him. She rocked her hips back and forth over him. Letting him barely reach her center. Athena lifted her hips just enough to fit her hand between them. Athena sunk down on her husband in one strong motion. Her body swallowing him up. Bobby tore his mouth from hers to gasp her name, "Oh God, Athena!"

She straightened her back and began to ride him hard. Bobby thrust his hips up and down. Bobby lay beneath her with one hand on her hips and the other searching for her clit. He watched as she massaged her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. Bobby licked his lips. He shifted to sit up just enough that he could suck her breast into his mouth. Athena wrapped an arm around his head pinning him to her chest and the other was used as leverage to thrust herself up and down.

Athena's body tingled with need, "Yes!" She cried out he bit her nipple. Athena threw her head back as she felt herself go over. She came hard and fast around his cock, coating it in cream. Bobby quickly flipped them over, throwing her legs over his shoulders. He pounded into Athena. She crossed her legs at the ankles behind his neck matching his speed, "H-harder!" She dug her nails into his biceps. Bobby grabbed her hips with his hands pinning her to the bed as she slammed in and out of her. Somewhere in the back of his mind, much later, he'd be thankful they didn't have a headboard on the bed. Athena's moans urging him on. Harder and faster. His balls drew up tight, the vein in his cock bulged. He felt his whole body tingle. He thrust once more as hard as he could, and pinched her clit. Bobby let out a loud roar as he came inside his wife. Hot streaks of thick white cum coated her insides. She came again quickly after feeling him spill inside her. Her body squeezing him tightly. Milking every drop out of him. Bobby twitched inside his wife with every contraction he felt. He felt as if she was draining him dry. He filled her with everything he had. He collapsed half on top of her and half on the bed.

"I love you." He met her lips with his.

"I love you." She replied taking his face in her hands. She ran her fingertips up and down her husbands' back, "I love you so much." She yawned.

Bobby lifted his head with a grin. He kissed her lips, "God, I'm so lucky." He closed his eyes for a moment, "You were right." He said to her.

Athena took a deep breath, "About what?"

"That loving you was what I needed to take my mind off everything." Bobby snickered. He felt like he could lay there forever. In a naked, sweaty, jumble of limbs with his gorgeous wife.

As much as Athena didn't want to move she knew they'd fall asleep for an hour and then get up and have to clean up. Instead of waiting she had an idea, "Want to know how to get a good night's sleep?" She teased. Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Come love me in the shower." Athena de-tangled herself from Bobby. She wiggled her hips as she walked to the bathroom. Bobby was up in seconds behind her.

Bobby stepped into the shower behind her letting his hands roam all over her body. He rested on her hips as he pulled her back against him, "God, you're beautiful. So incredibly sexy." He murmured as she showered her body with love. Athena reached behind her stroking his cock. She laid her head back on his shoulders. His hands moved to her breasts as he spent time massaging the soap across her chest. Her moan echoing in the large bathroom. Athena was hot and wet. Bobby continued to clean her body as she stroked him. She felt herself dripping between her legs as his hands slid down her wet body. She spun to face Bobby and dropped to her knees. Bobby's body shielding the water as she licked him up and down.

"Athena." Bobby breathed. When they were dating and talking about sex she had mentioned not liking blowjobs. Seems she was doing it with the wrong person. With Bobby, she greedily hollowed out her cheeks and sucked his cock into her mouth any chance she got. Even when they didn't have a lot of time in the morning. She'd jump in the shower, suck him off, and carry on with the morning. She relaxed her gag reflex and throat allowing his large cock to slide down her throat. With every soft moan, the vibration stimulated him more and more. She bobbed her head up and down while rolling his balls in her hands. She pulled off his cock just long enough to suck on each testicle forcing Bobby to put a hand against the wall to hold himself up. His wife knew exactly how to bring him to his knees and he couldn't love her more. He tangled a hand in her hair as she took him in her mouth again. Her nose touched her husband's skin as she fit every inch of him into her mouth. He watched her head move up and down, "Oh God." He panted. Bobby felt his body tighten. He shook his head and pulled back. He didn't want to come in her mouth. He wanted her to come around him as he blew his load. Before she knew it Bobby hoisted her to a standing position. Bobby spun her around pressing her against the marble shower wall with Bobby entering her from behind. He slid into his wife's hot, wet, waiting body with ease. Between the shower and her body, she was soaking wet. Bobby's mouth panted in Athena's ear as he hammered into her. One hand between her legs rolling and pinching her clit while the other cushioned her face against the tile.

"Bobby. Oh! Yes!" Athena was lost in pleasure. She stood pinned between the wall and her husband as he thrust in and out of her. The cool tile against her hot skin causing goosebumps to flush across her body, "Oh!" She moaned as he rolled her clit. Her legs gave out as her body gushed around her husband.

Bobby held her up as he continued to pound into her. When his balls tightened he picked up the pace. He was determined to make love to her as many times as it took for his brain to let go of the stress that was building up. Bobby felt Athena push back slightly. He pulled away from the wall, letting her have some space. Bobby moaned at the slightly lost connection, as she flipped to press her back against the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He held her up and rammed into her. His forehead pressed against hers. He could feel himself leaking pre-cum. He felt her clamp down on him. Bobby took her lips with his as he pushed her over the edge again. He shot inside her coating her walls, "Ah!" He filled his wife with his seed. He felt his hips give a light thrust with every clench of her muscles. Bobby held her body against his as they both came down from their highs. He pressed soft kisses across her chest, staying inside her until he softened completely. Bobby slipped out of his wife with a sloppy, wet, plop.

After showering with the intention of cleaning themselves, Bobby and Athena changed the sheets on the bed. She checked on the kids while he started the laundry. When he got back to their bedroom she was sitting on the bed in pajama shorts and a tank top. Bobby climbed into bed beside her.

He slid his arms around her waist holding her close. He pressed his lips to her shoulder, "The kids all asleep?"

"Yeah." She smiled. Athena ran her fingertips up and down Bobby's arms that encircled her waist, "What do you think about what the kids said tonight?"

"About what?" Bobby asked. Their dinner conversation had jumped from a few topics.

Athena turned in his arms to face him. She put a hand on his bare chest over his heart, "About Wendy. If it's determined that she's going to be adopted." Athena looked up at her husband, "She's already here with us until the red tape is untangled. We're both good people, good parents. The kids brought up some good points." Athena searched his eyes for a reaction, "If the opportunity presents itself, how would you feel about adopting Wendy?"

"You are an amazing mother. You're loving, dedicated, gentle. You're a wonderful person. Having kids, _our_ kids, never was really a conversation. We never gave it much thought. I love Harry and May and they are so much more than my step-children. They are my kid too and there's nothing that I wouldn't do for them." Bobby brushed a stray hair from Athena's face, "I see you hold Wendy and it brings up such an amazing feeling. I watch you hold her and feed her and all I can think about is how beautiful it is to see you hold a baby. This wonderful, tiny human who fell into our lap. All I can think about is how I want to see her grow up. I want to see Harry teach his little sister how to sneak cookies before dinner. I want to see May help her baby sister paint her nails. You teach her how to walk and talk. I can see you and I put her to bed at night." Bobby smiled, "Yeah. I think if the opportunity comes along that we'd make excellent parents for Wendy."

Athena grinned, "Good because I was thinking the same thing." She wiped away happy tears. The two spent the rest of the night and early morning talking about the girls Athena was planning on talking to and how to bring the subject up with the kids. The second part seemed as if it would be easier than the first. After all, the conversation was just an extension of the one the kids started.


	9. Chapter 9

Athena walked through the halls of the dormitory looking for room eighteen. May had left early for her first class while Athena and Bobby got ready for work. Bobby took Harry to school and Wendy to Carla, who was a saint for continuing to allow them to mooch babysitting services from. Athena wondered how she would feel when she talked to these two girls. One of whom is most likely Wendy's mother. Would she feel sorry for the young woman? She wanted to know, why? Why not bring the baby to a safe place? What happened? What about the father? Athena knocked loudly on the door in front of her.

"Yeah?" A young blonde woman answered the door with a beer in her hands. Athena's eyes traveled down to the bottle, "What? I'm twenty-one."

"It's nine in the morning," Athena replied.

"It's keeping the hangover away." She retorted, "Sorry. That was bitchy. I'm kinda drunk still. Can I help you?" The young woman shook her head as if trying to clear it.

"Are you Ashley McKinnley?" Athena scanned the dorm room to see if anyone else was around. The woman nodded her head, "I'm Sergeant Grant-Nash with the LAPD. May I come in for a few moments?"

"Sure." She shrugged her shoulders, "I'd say have a seat but uh..." Ashley gestured to the messy dorm room.

Athena smiled, "It's alright."

Ashley flopped onto her desk chair, "So what's up? What did I do? Park in the wrong spot or something again?"

"There was an incident involving a young woman off campus that was recently pregnant or had a small infant. We're canvassing all the female dormitories to find out if anyone has information that could help us." Athena stretched the truth. She wasn't lying however she knew she couldn't come out and ask Ashley if she dumped her baby in the trash.

"And you heard the rumor that I was pregnant so I hit the radar? Right?" Ashley sipped her beer.

"Something like that." Athena nodded her head, "Do you mind if I ask about the rumor?"

"I'm not pregnant and never was pregnant. I did however take a walk to the clinic and get Plan B. Which was supposed to be confidential but Cecelia saw me. She's a bitch. She's been gunning for head cheerleader so she can be on top of the pyramid but she's way too chunky for that to happen. If she lost like fifteen pounds then sure and she's great on the line but not for a flyer. She's just not light enough. She's such a gossip. Spread all sorts of shit about me sleeping around and being pregnant and stuff. We had to kick her off the team." Ashley explained.

"So you haven't been pregnant or given birth recently? In the last few months?" Athena asked trying to see if she was lying.

Ashley pulled her shirt over her abs, "Does it look like I've been pregnant recently?" She rolled her eyes, "Whatever happened it wasn't me." Ashley dug around her desk, "Here's the receipt for Plan B and I'm on the pill. I'm not the pregnant chick you're looking for."

Athena was pretty sure the woman was telling the truth. The receipt clearly showed a date and time. Athena noted it in her notepad before handing the receipt back to Ashley, "Thank you for your help and time."

"Yeah, no worries." Ashley tossed the receipt back on her desk, "Is this about the dead baby in the trash?"

"A dead baby?" Athena wondered if she stumbled on to something else while looking into where Wendy came from.

"Yeah. I heard from someone who heard that some chick what slept with Taylor at a kegger, forever ago, was pregnant, and then she had the baby but it was dead so she threw it out." Ashley said as if she was talking about the weather and not a helpless human.

"Do you have a name for her?" Athena asked.

Ashley shook her head, "Taylor sleeps with every girl on campus. He's a giant man-whore."

"Where can I find Taylor? He got a last name?" Athena scratched notes in her note pad.

"Roubachard and you can either find him at the frat house or on the field. He's the quarterback." Ashley grabbed her phone, "I have a picture of him!" She showed Athena a picture of her standing between two football players, "Taylor's on the right. That's my boyfriend, Scott."

"Can you send that to me?" Athena pulled her phone out of her pocket, "Thank you. You were very helpful." Athena let herself out of Ashley's room headed for another dormitory where she hoped she'd find Kris. There were twelve Kris/Chris/and any name it could be short for. Two of them were good candidates for being the one Athena was looking for. She figured she'd start with the one she felt most confident about. Christine Simmons.

* * *

_"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"_

_"There's been an accident on the playground! One of the kids fell and I think she broke her arm!"_

* * *

Bobby and the crew pulled up to the front of the school. Calls from schools tugged on everyone's hearts. If they had kids, it always made them think of their own. And those who didn't have kids loved their friends and could imagine how it hurt to fear for your child. Chim and Hen were the first through the playground gate where a small group of teachers and the principal were crowded around a small girl. The girl was curled into a ball and crying while clutching her elbow.

"I want Mommy!" She wailed.

Hen knelt on the ground, "Hi sweetheart. My name is Hen and I'm a paramedic. What's your name?"

"Molly." She cried.

"Hi, Molly. What happened to your arm?" Hen said softly trying to get the little girl to move enough so they could assess her arm.

"I's on the slide and Joey pushted me and I fell and I hurted my arm." She sniffled, "Where's Mommy?"

"She's gonna be with you real soon." Hen said gently, "This is my friend, Chim. Can we see if we can help make your arm feel better?" Chim checked the little girl's vitals while Hen talked to her, "Can we put you on this soft bed for a minute? You can sit up and we can get you to the hospital where you'll get a really cool picture of the bones in your arm, and your Mommy will be there."

"I don't wanna pic'ure." Molly squeezed her eyes shut.

"They have to take the picture but you don't have to look at it. It just helps the doctor see where your bone is broken." Hen explained, "C'mon sweetie. I'm going to lift you up, okay?" Hen carefully took the small child into her arms and put her on the gurney.

"I'm scared!" Molly cried.

The principal stood up, "I'll come with you, Molly." She smiled warmly, "I'll stay with you until your Mommy gets there."

Bobby stayed back to talk to the teachers for a moment and assure them that Molly would be okay when he felt something grab his waist from behind, "Wha..." Bobby turned to see Harry hugging him tight, "Hey buddy." Bobby turned to hug his step-son properly.

"Is everyone okay?" Harry looked up at Bobby with fear in his eyes.

Bobby was confused for a moment, "Everyone's fine. What's going on? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Bobby knelt down to Harry's eye level to talk to him.

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked. He couldn't think of a reason Bobby was at his school when he was supposed to be working.

"Working a call. A little girl fell and broke her arm." Bobby hugged Harry, "Everyone's okay.

Harry wiped a tear from the corner of his eye, "Promise?"

"Yeah. I promise." Bobby felt Harry put his arms around his neck, hugging him back, "Everyone's okay." Bobby held Harry tight for a moment. He didn't want to let him go. He felt bad that Harry's initial response was to worry about his family, "I got a few minutes, why don't you tell me about your day so far? Where did you come from? Does your teacher know where you are?"

Harry nodded his head, "That's Miss N. I'm in her class right now. Sometimes I go and talk to her about stuff and she said we could talk outside today because it was nice out. But then I saw you and I got really scared." Harry hugged Bobby again.

"Captain Nash. I'm Miss Newman, the school psychologist." She reached her hand out to shake his.

"Yes, we've spoken on the phone. Sorry to distract him." Bobby shook her hand while keeping Harry in a one-arm hug.

"It's fine. The second he saw you he took off running." She smiled, "It's good to see how attached he is to you. It's a good thing that he has that connection."

Bobby smiled, "His Mom and I try to do the best we can."

"You're both doing a good job." Miss Newman said. She knew how hard it was for parents and always tried to assure them that they weren't screwing their kids up even if they made a mistake.

"Cap, the engine's ready when you are." Buck hollered from behind Bobby.

Bobby nodded, "I have to get back to work okay?" He hugged Harry tightly, "Mom will pick you up after school."

"Don't go!" Harry held on to Bobby's coat, "I don't want you to go!"

"It's okay." Bobby rubbed Harry's back, "I'm just going to work. I'll be home before dinner."

"I don't want you to go!" Harry buried his face in Bobby's shoulder, "What if something happens to you?!"

"Nothings going to happen. I'll come home, well have dinner, and then you and I can hang out and play some Mario Kart." Bobby said softly. He wasn't sure why Harry didn't want him to leave. He seemed alright this morning when he went off to school. Bobby wondered if seeing him working scared Harry.

"I want to stay with you!" Harry tried not to cry. He hated when he cried. He thought it made him a sissy. One of the kids in his class said that he was a baby if he cried because boys don't do that.

"Harry, you can't come with me. You've got school." Bobby tried to reason with him.

Miss Newman tried to talk to Harry, "You can stay with me for a little longer. You don't have to go back to class right now."

"No!" Harry protested, "Please Dad!" Harry shut his eyes tight, "I don't want you to go!"

Bobby sighed, "Okay." He knew he wasn't going to be able to make Harry stay in school, "Let's get your backpack and the rest of your work for the day, plus homework, and you can come hang out at the firehouse today. But you're going to have to do all your schoolwork. No messing around all day." He told Harry.

"Okay." Harry quickly agreed.

"I'll help you get your stuff while your Dad signs you out in the front office." Miss Newman offered.

Bobby followed the teacher into the school to sign Harry out for the rest of the day. He hoped he'd be able to figure out why Harry seemed so scared and get him to talk about it.

* * *

Athena leaned against the hood of her police car, "But he's okay?" Bobby had called her a few moments ago to tell her he picked Harry up from school. That he'd been on a call for a younger child who broke an arm. Harry was scared when he saw Bobby and then refused to let him go. So Bobby indulged him and let him get out of school for the day so he could be with Bobby at the firehouse, "And he wasn't trying to get out of school work?"

"No." Bobby answered, "I thought the same thing but he's been sitting at the table doing his classwork on the Chromebook without any problems. He even said he's going to start on his homework when he's done with classwork." Bobby peered over at Harry who was sitting quietly typing away his writing assignment.

"Did he say anything happened at school?" Athena wondered what could have caused Harry's reaction.

"He said he was afraid of something happening to you or to me. I tried to tell him that everyone was okay and you'd be there to get him after school and I'd be home for dinner but he refused to let me go." Bobby explained, "He wasn't letting me go without a fight. This is the farthest he's been from me since school and I'm still within his line of sight."

"Did the psychologist or teachers have anything to say about it?" Athena looked around the campus. Her mind still trying to work the case while she took care of her family.

"Miss Newman pulled me aside and mentioned all he talked about today with her was Michael. She said he talked about being afraid of the house fire. She said she thinks he's just scared of someone else dying and the fire was a big trauma for him. She said that she can talk to both of us tonight and help us figure out how to help Harry." Bobby repeated what the school psychologist had told him.

Athena agreed, "That's a good idea."

"Any news on Wendy?" Bobby wondered if Athena was having any luck.

"I talked to one of the kids on the football team. He gave me the name of a girl he slept with a while back. Same name I got from someone else. I haven't seen her on campus yet to talk to her." Athena said, "I asked him if he could be the father and he denied that he could be the father to anyone and then said even if he did have a kid he was too young and he'd put the baby up for adoption. NOt the best answer but he's twenty-one and I guess that's not the worst thing he could have said."

"You'll figure it out," Bobby said encouragingly.

"I hope so. I don't know what's going to happen to her if we can't figure it out and whoever dumped her needs to face charges. She could have died." Athena was so angry that they didn't just drop her off somewhere safe.

Bobby could hear the anger in her voice, "The good thing is that she's safe now. And whatever happens or whatever you find, she's going to be okay."

"I just hope the mother doesn't try to weasel out of it and play the court." Athena frowned.

"You and I have both been through our share of court cases and speaking on the witness stand. I'm sure that we'll be able to make them see the facts." Bobby said calmly, "Try not to let it stress you too much."

"I'm already there." Athena huffed.

"How about when you get off duty you go home and relax. Harry and I will take care of dinner tonight." Bobby offered. He didn't mind making dinner when he got home and if Harry could be involved he'd also be keeping him occupied so Athena could have some downtime to herself.

"I'll get the baby so you two can just come home." She agreed. Athena saw the young woman she had been looking for across the courtyard, "I have to go. I think I found who I'm looking for."

"Okay. Be safe. Take care of yourself, Sergeant." Bobby smiled into the phone.

"You be safe too. Make sure you come home to me, Captian." Athena replied, "Love you."

"Love you too." Bobby ended the call with his wife. He looked over at Harry who was reading his assignment to Buck who looked like he was helping Harry with it. He hoped that Harry would talk to him about what happened at school. When Miss Newman used the word 'trauma' Bobby worried about how this part of Harry's life would affect the rest of his life. He prayed with some help, love, and guidance Harry would be able to look back on this as a hard step in his life and know he was loved and supported through it all.

* * *

"Excuse me are you Christine Simmons?" Athena jogged to catch up to the young woman.

"Yes." She answered.

"I'm Sergeant Grant-Nash. LAPD. Do you have a moment to talk?" Athena noticed how the woman fidgeted back and forth.

"Sure." Christine sighed.

"We're talking to a lot of the female student body in regards to an incident that happened with a female student who was pregnant or has recently been pregnant." Athena was growing increasingly suspicious of the woman who couldn't stand still while she spoke.

"So what? You want to know if I was pregnant or something?" Christine asked, "That's not really your business now is it?" She tried to walk away but Athena stepped into her way.

"It is when we are trying to find out who is responsible for putting a baby in a trash bag and throwing her into a dumpster where she almost died." Athena saw the slightest hint of fear in Christine's eyes, "Would you know anything about that?"

Christine shrugged, "I heard someone tossed a dead baby away. I don't know who."

"Any guess? Do you know anyone who was recently pregnant or had a baby?" Athena asked wondering what Christine was hiding.

"All I know is it wasn't me. And I can prove it." Christine grabbed her phone, "See. That's the time and date on this TikTok. My boyfriend and I started dating right after we met at the party. I was at a party with a bunch of friends when she left."

"Who?" Athena frowned.

"Kat Jacobson. She said it was just the freshman fifteen but that was way more than fifteen pounds she put on. She went to the party and then left with cramps. She was gone for a few days with the stomach flu and was out of school for a few months but then she came back and she looked a lot better than she did before she left. Then the rumors started and everyone is sure Kat tossed that dead baby in the dumpster. I heard her tell Missy that she didn't know she was pregnant and when she had the kid she stayed in one room with her for weeks and then the baby died. Missy told her she needed to tell someone like a therapist or something but Kat said she already did and it didn't matter because the baby was dead and the father had no idea there even was a baby, so no one would care." Christine picked at her fingers.

"You sure that's the story?" Athena asked, "You look pretty nervous for an innocent person."

Christine looked around to see who was within earshot, "I can't get busted for this. If my parents find out I'm dead. There's pot in my backpack. I'm just taking if from someone and delivering it to this guy I know. Can you just not arrest me for it? It's only a few joints"

Athena shook her head, "Where can I find Missy or Kat?"

"Kat is always in the library. Even before she threw her kid out she's always weird. Missy is probably in some guys bed still." Christine said.

Athena put her hand to her head. She had no idea how complicated college-age women could be.

* * *

"Kat Jacobson! LAPD! Open up!" Athena pounded on the dormitory door. She could hear someone moving around but no one would open the door, "Kat Jacobson. Open the door!"

It seemed like five minutes before the door swung open. The woman inside was exhausted. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing pajamas that looked like they were worn for multiple days on end, "What?!" She frowned.

"Got a minute to talk? Great." Athena didn't give her any time to answer her first question, "Do you know anything about an infant being put into a dumpster?" She asked boldly. She was done playing games with these girls. Someone was going to fess up and say what happened and they were going to do it sooner rather than later.

"Maybe? Rumors fly around here." Kat yawned.

"I'm noticing." Athena rolled her eyes.

"We're checking into the female students to see if we can get a lead on what happened." Athena explained, "Would you mind telling me if you've been pregnant recently or know who was?"

"That cheerleader told you about me, didn't she. She just couldn't keep her damn mouth shut. Yeah, I was pregnant. but the baby died." Kat said.

"What did you do about it? When do you have your baby?" Athena asked.

"A few months ago. I had the baby and then it died. Went to the hospital. they took care of everything. They just took him and then I left." She stretched her arms over her head, "It sucked but whatever. It happens."

"Just like that. No memorial or pictures or anything?" Athena walked around the room searching it with her eyes.

"Nope. No need for anything. Got rid of that thing and went on with life." Kat replied.

Athena's eyes landed on a pink blanket that looked familiar, "Cute blanket." She pointed out, "For the baby?"

"It was. I screwed it up though." Kat pointed out the spots that were messed up, "I had to make her a new one."

"It was a girl?" Athena asked.

"Yeah." She nodded her head, "Are you all done now? I have a test to study for and I've been up for days."

"Not just yet." Athena cleared her throat, "You said a moment ago that the hospital took him, and then you said it was a girl. So which was it?"

Kat bit her lip, "Must be confused or something. It was a girl, wait, no...sorry...I mean a boy. I'm really tired."

"Do you have those discharge papers from the hospital? It would really help rule you out if I had concrete proof to keep you off the list. If you have post-partum care papers it can help us establish a timeline." Athena knew something was wrong with the story.

"I didn't keep any." Kat replied, "And there's none from when she died. I mean, it's not like I had a baby to bring home. So no paperwork."

"Nothing? No grief counselor or even a school counselor? No medical information at all? Nothing about post-partum care after birth?" Athena knew something was definitely odd, "Nothing at all?"

"No, I didn't." Kat shook her head, "Everyone thinks that just because I stayed in the psych ward one time in high school that I'm still totally psycho. I don't know why everyone has to spread this stupid rumor. And I was out of school for a few months because I was really sick. Not because I was holed up with a baby or whatever they say. I didn't toss a baby in the dumpster like some people think. And I didn't even know I was pregnant anyway until that thing came out of me. And even if it was a baby and she was alive at some point, she wasn't alive when I had her. She wasn't breathing or anything. And then this other thing came out and it's was gross. It all just needed to go." Kat crossed her arms, "Are you done now? I really need to study for this test."

"Here's what I think. I think you got pregnant, had the baby, and then got scared. I think you stayed with the baby and then something happened. You took that pink blanket you so lovingly made and wrapped that innocent baby inside then put her into a trash bag. Then you drove in your car, away from campus, away from everything you thought was close to you, and dropped her into a dumpster. If it hadn't been for someone hearing your daughter cry for help she'd have died." Athena had her hand on her cuffs.

"You can't prove that." Kat shook her head, "And you don't understand anything anyway."

"What part don't I understand?" Athena asked.

Kat pressed the palms of her hands to her eyes, "It doesn't matter! She's dead and I get to live my life like I want. And not as some drop off welfare mom. I didn't know I was pregnant until it came out of me. Like an alien or something. And that other thing came out and it was disgusting. Peggy snipped the cord and got rid of the shit that came out. I tried to be a mom for months and it didn't work. She died anyway. What was I supposed to do? It was done and over. I left that in my past. I didn't do anything wrong."

"Who is Peggy?" Athena asked.

"It doesn't matter. And why was someone going through that dumpster on Vine anyway? You'd think people would find something better to do than scan other people's garbage." Kat stated

"You can't just throw away another human!" Athena pulled her cuffs out.

"It's not a human. It's a dead baby. It's not like she was a living breathing thing anymore. Sure at some point, I guess it was a baby but she died and was too small to worry about anyway." Kat rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You can't prove I threw it out. It's not a big deal."

"Young lady, it is a bid deal." Athena had just about enough, "Turn around and put your hands behind your back." She ordered.

"What are you arresting me for?" Kat grumbled.

"Endangering the life of a minor, child abuse, everything I can think of is going to be tacked on." Athena slapped the cuff on the young woman, "You're going to have a list of every charge against you in court." Athena tightened the cuffs.

"Oh my god. It's not abuse or endangerment if it's dead. I was a good Mom until that brat didn't shut up. And then I just like lost it. And then she stopped crying and she died so I tossed her." Kat insisted while Athena walked her out of the door and into the back seat of her police car, "You still can't prove I was there that night. I may be her Mom but I didn't throw her in the dumpster. That was all Peggy. She's the one that said we had to get rid of the body."

"Yet you knew the area and have the matching blanket that the baby was wrapped in." Athena shook her head. She saw Kat think about what she'd let slip past her lips, "I don't need to prove what you admit to." Athena slammed the door shut and took a deep breath. One piece of the puzzle together. Now to figure out the rest and find Peggy.

* * *

Bobby was surprised to see Athena's car in the driveway when he got home. Last time they'd talk she asked him to pick up Wendy seeing as how there was a break in the case and she'd be home later than she initially thought. Bobby picked up the car seat and locked the truck while Harry ran inside the house.

"Mom!" Harry yelled, "We got you flowers!"

Athena stepped out of the kitchen, "This is amazing! Thank you!" She wrapped Harry in a hug, "How was your day?"

"Buck and Eddie let me walk up the ladder all the way to the top! And then I got to slide down the pole a billion times! And Chim showed me all sorts of cool stuff in the ambulance!" Harry said excitedly.

"Wow. That sounds like you had a fun day. Get your backpack put away and wash up for dinner." She kissed his cheek. Athena walked over to Bobby, "And how was your day?" She kissed his lips.

Bobby thought for a moment, "Busy. He ran circles around Buck and Eddie today." He pulled Wendy out of the car seat, "And Carla said this little one had a good day." He cuddled Wendy close.

"I found her Mom today." Athena rested a hand on the baby. She was so content in Bobby's arms, "She admitted to what she did. She insisted that she was dead." Athena felt sick to her stomach, "She gave us another lead. Someone else might know about this." Athena took Wendy from Bobby's arms, "I just look at her and wonder, how could anyone just toss her into a trash bag and throw her away like she's nothing?"

Bobby wrapped his arms around Athena from behind, making sure he held Wendy too, "Because she's not a mother. She doesn't know what it's like to love someone so much that you'd do anything to protect them." He kissed her shoulder, "So what happens now?"

"Now I work on that second lead." Athena sighed.

"What happens to Baby Wendy?" Harry's voice grabbed the attention of Bobby and Athena, "If you found her mom, what about her dad? Are they going to take her back?"

Athena looked at Bobby before speaking. Bobby shifted his embrace pulling Harry close. He held his family in his arms, "What do you think we should do?"

"Well, if her Mom didn't want her and her Dad doesn't want her, then she needs a family. And we're a pretty good one." Harry decided, "Besides. She's fun to play with."

"She'll grow up and get into all your stuff," Bobby said.

"And she'll cry a lot and want to always play with you. When you want to go out with your friends she's going to whine that she wants to come too." Athena recalled Harry doing exactly that to May.

"It's okay. I'll play with her and take her to do stuff. Isn't that was big brothers are supposed to do?" Harry asked, "I think I'd be a good big brother."

"You're already there." Bobby dropped a kiss atop Harry's head as he held his family in his arms.

"Does that mean we keep her?!" Harry asked excitedly.

"That means that we'll ask and we hope we get to keep her." Athena clarified.

Harry jumped in front of his Mom to see the baby's face, "Hear that Wendy? Mom says she's gonna ask, but no one tells Mom no."

Bobby snickered and Athena laughed at Harry's blunt statement. The only problem was the alarm bell in the back of Athena's head raising the red flag saying 'danger ahead'. She felt that bell ring loud when her cell phone rang. She was being called back to the station. Something was wrong with the interrogation of Kat Jacobson and Elaine wanted her in her office.

* * *

Athena stood behind the one-way mirror watching as Dr. Emerson spoke with Kat. In the interrogation room, she said she'd only talk to Peggy but refused to tell them who Peggy is or how to contact her. After an hour of not getting anywhere, Athena was happy to see if Dr. Emerson could get Kat to talk. When she did, Athena was stunned by what Kat revealed. Dr. Emerson stepped out of the room.

"Sergeant. Kat Jacobson is Peggy." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Athena asked.

Elaine stood with her arms at her side, "Some type of insanity plea?"

"It's not a plea. I'm seeing a clear case of dissociative identity disorder. I've met Kat and Peggy. Kat seems to be the dominant one. She mentioned Trina but when I asked to speak with her Peggy said she was resting." Dr. Emerson explained, "I think that one of them had the baby, one of them took care of the baby, one of them thought the baby died, one of them decided to throw her in a dumpster, and it's been going back and forth between them. I don't think Kat is the one that had the baby. She is convinced she had no idea she was pregnant. I'll need to do a more extensive exam however, I don't think she is fit for the court. She can't help in her own defense and without knowing which event happened at what time I don't think we'll ever have a clear picture."

"So what? She just gets to throw babies away?!" Athena's stomach rolled.

"No. She gets committed. Where she is supervised and can take medication and won't be a danger to herself or others. There are numerous scars on her body that indicate self-injury. Peggy talks about how Trina was resting from punishment. When I asked about the punishment she said Trina hasn't been allowed to eat for days and when she does Peggy makes her throw up. When I spoke to Kat she said that she hadn't been sleeping. That she was trying to stay awake and using heroin to do it. There are track marks between the webs of her fingers and toes. This girl is very sick and she needs help. While she can't be in court she can be charged and given the help she needs." Dr. Emerson hoped that with some major help she could get better.

"How hereditary is this?" Athena was afraid of Wendy's future.

"It's not. Children of someone with DID aren't any more likely to develop a dissociative disorder than anyone else. DID is thought to stem from some biological, environmental, and social factors. There's usually trauma stemming from childhood or something of that nature that causes the brain to dissociate. As long as the baby grows up in a loving, nurturing environment and gets the healthcare she needs, then there's no reason to believe she will have a dissociative disorder." Dr. Emerson replied.

Athena felt a weight lift off her shoulders, "We'll get her to the hospital." The District Attorney said, "And as long as we agree on charges I can handle this without needing anyone to testify in court."

"What about custody of the baby?" Athena asked.

"She'll be taken into custody by the state and put up for adoption." The attorney said without looking up from her paperwork.

Athena shook her head, "My husband and I have been taking care of her since she was found."

"I'm sure that's been very helpful for child services." The attorney looked over at Athena, "But if you're not adopting her or fostering her then she'll have to brought to child services and let them handle it from there."

"We're keeping her." Athena blurted out.

"You're what?" Elaine asked.

"Good. File it with child services and I can check that off too. Excuse me." The attorney walked out of the room to make a phone call.

"Well...we've talked about it...Bobby and I...we want her." Athena stumbled with what she was trying to say.

"Are you sure?" Elaine was surprised, "You weren't even supposed to be back at work yet. I told you to take time off. And what did you do? Ignore me."

"What was I supposed to do? Sit on the information?" Athena argued.

"You were supposed to let me do my job," Elaine argued back.

"And I did mine!" Athena huffed.

Elaine put her hands on her hip, "You can't go off half-cocked because this affects you personally. What if this didn't work out this way? What if the mother was just a confused young woman who was remorseful for what she'd done and the DA said she can have her kid with parenting classes and social services involved? What then?"

"I..." Athena felt her stomach twist and turn at the thought of Wendy going back to someone who threw her in the trash, "I'm going to be sick." She rushed out of the room to find the nearest restroom to let go of the burrito she had on the ride to the precinct.

When she had finished getting sick she stepped out of the stall to see Elaine leaning against the sink, "You alright?"

"Stress." Athena took the bottle of water Elaine was holding out for her, "I've been exhausted and stressed out. I think that burrito was the wrong thing to put in my stomach." She swished and spit, "Even my body has ached for the last week or so. It's just everything. The fire, Michael, losing him and the house, the kids, Wendy. I worry about it being too much for Bobby. Probably menopause mixed into the mess too." Athena sighed.

"You need some time off. You never take a vacation. Take the time off. It's paid time!" Elaine pushed Athena to realize how much she needed to let go of work for a little bit, "You can't work like this. Stressed out so much that you're puking your guts out. Stay home. Relax. Enjoy the baby. House hunt. Spend time with your kids and Bobby. Work will still be here when you come back."

"Is this my friend, Elaine telling me to take time off?" Athena grinned.

"I'll make your boss, Elaine, order you to take time off if you don't listen to me." Elaine joked.

"Alright. Time off huh? What am I going to do all day while the kids are at school?" Athena frowned.

"Remind yourself how crazy you and Bobby are for adopting an infant at your age." Elaine held the door open as she and Athena left the restroom.

"We are still young," Athena argued.

"Says the woman whose whole body aches all the time." Elaine put a hand on Athena's shoulder, "Now go home to your family."

"When do I get to come back?" Athena shouted at her boss who started walking away.

"When you're not stressed anymore!" Elaine laughed. Athena watched her boss walk into her office before she turned to head out of the precinct. What was Bobby going to think about her taking an undetermined amount of time off?


	10. Chapter 10

Athena rubbed her temples with the pads of her thumbs, "Oh I forgot how hard it was to find a house." She grumbled, "Even the realtor is having trouble finding what we want, in the area we want, in the price range we can afford." She had spent the last two days home with Harry and Wendy. Harry didn't want to go back to school with his Mom home. After talking to Miss Newman they determined he could take off a few days if he felt better being home. They set him up with the virtual class portal and he was in school, online, from eight in the morning until two in the afternoon. Athena spent that time between taking care of Wendy and helping Harry with school, house hunting. At first, she was slightly nervous telling Bobby she was being forced to take time off. Not because she thought he'd disagree with it. But because she knew he'd agree and push for her to take more time off than she wanted to. He knew how stressed she was and kept insisting she slow down. That her body aching all the time was a sign that she was pushing herself too hard. She didn't want to admit that he was right so instead, she easily distracted him with sex, effectively shutting down the conversation.

Bobby looked over at his wife, "Take a break. You've been at that all morning." He lifted the wooden spoon from the pasta sauce he was making, "Come taste this."

Athena closed the lid to the laptop, "We have to find something. We need to get settled." She walked over to the stove, "Harry needs the stability, we need to set up a room for Wendy so child services can push through with the adoption paperwork, which we still have to make an appointment with them to send the paperwork to the court." She rambled, "And it would be nice to be able to take this time I have to get the new house set up."

"When I get home after this shift, we can go to child services to get the court paperwork done. I'll be home Friday afternoon. And I'm off on Saturday so we can set up some appointments with the realtor to see some of the houses. We can get a better feel for things if we are in person instead of making you crosseyed staring at the computer all day." He held the spoon up to her mouth, "Now, taste this, please. Tell me what you think."

Athena humored her husband and took a small taste of the sauce, "It's delicious. Am I supposed to be surprised that it tastes good?" She joked.

Bobby kissed his wife's lips, lingering for a moment, "You're right. It is delicious." He put the spoon back in the pot to gather more sauce and turned the burner off, "Now, tell me how it tastes with this." He sprinkled a bit of homemade mozzarella on top of the spoon before feeding it to her.

"That's really good. Is this that cheese that you and Harry made last night?" Athena took another bite. Bobby nodded his head, "You two did a good job."

"Mom!" Harry called from the hall, "Wendy woke up from her nap and she smells like poop! She farted super loud! It was like a poop bomb exploded or something!" He had been in the living room watching Netflix while Wendy napped in the bouncy seat.

Bobby and Athena both chuckled, "Harry, come set the table with me while Mom cleans Wendy up for dinner."

Harry walked into the kitchen with his nose pinched, "She smells so gross!"

"Get used to it buddy." Bobby laughed, "It will be a while before she's out of diapers."

"Mom said you have a really long shift today and won't be home tomorrow." Harry frowned.

"Yeah. It's a forty-eight-hour shift." Bobby handed him the bowls for pasta.

"That's a really long time." Harry sighed, "Do you have to stay awake for that long?"

Bobby smiled, "No. Just have to stay at the firehouse in case there's a call." He put the glasses on the table, "May is coming home for the weekend."

"Is she getting her car back or still the rental?" Harry asked. He liked the rental but May's car was nicer.

"When she gets here Saturday she's going to swap it for her car." Bobby filled Harry's bowl before doing Athena's and his own.

"But tomorrow is only Wednesday," Harry said sadly, "And you won't be home till Thursday. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Harry mumbled.

Athena walked into the room with a fussy baby in her arms, "She's starving." She said as she started to make Wendy a bottle.

"I can help!" Harry jumped into action taking the bottle from his Mom. He washed his hands well knowing that he had lots of germs that Wendy could catch. Harry carefully measured out the water and formula powder. He put the nipple on the bottle and the cap, then began to shake the bottle. Once he checked the bottle for clumps like he was shown he handed the bottle to his Mom.

"Thanks." Athena hugged him to her side.

"Nice job." Bobby praised.

As they sat to eat Athena passed Wendy to Bobby to feed. With him working forty-eight hours in a row she'd have little time to eat without holding the baby. She took advantage of him still being home at lunchtime to eat.

* * *

After lunch, Bobby had to go to work. He hugged and kissed his family, reminding Harry that he could call or text Bobby, even if it was late at night and Harry woke up for a drink of water. Bobby walked into the firehouse surprised to see Buck already in the locker room talking to Eddie about taking Chris camping for a weekend. He took the steps to his office to toss his bag there and grab the paperwork he needed to do. Bobby always hated being stuck in his office all day. Come to think of it, he hadn't used his office until he started needing a private space to talk to Athena. Usually about something with the kids or something going on at home, or as Buck liked to say, 'canoodling'. Bobby was often found at one of the tables in the rec area with paperwork spread around him.

Today was no different. Bobby sat down at a table and started to work on the shift schedule and the new training that had been handed down from the chief.

"Hey, Bobby. I need your help with something." Buck slid across the table from Bobby.

"Everything okay?" Bobby asked.

Buck nodded his head, "Yeah. Eddie's birthday is in a couple of days and Chris asked if I can help surprise him with a trip to Disney. Chris has never been and he said that his Dad wants to take him. I was thinking since you're doing next month's training schedule, you could make sure Eddie and I get a vacation day in that he isn't aware of so we can take a long weekend at Disney. That way Chris gets the whole experience of being able to stay in the hotel and everything."

Bobby smiled, "I'll see what I can do." He jotted a note down on a post-it, "Got a date in mind for your grand Disney trip with Eddie and Chris?"

"Whatever dates you can give me, I'll take. Just don't let Eddie in on it." Buck grinned, "Thanks!"

Bobby watched Buck head towards the kitchen. If he wasn't acting like a little kid or messing around with Eddie, he could usually be found in the kitchen. Bobby was thankful for the relative quiet of the afternoon. Dinner came and went with a few minor calls. A kitchen fire started by a kid who wanted to help cook dinner, a medical call with an elderly man who slipped down the steps at his apartment building, a panicked mom whose kid fell out of a tree, and a stern warning for a group of teens that were found playing with bows and arrows they were setting on fire for a YouTube video.

* * *

Athena woke up the next morning to Harry already on his Chromebook for school and Wendy blowing spit bubbles and laughing to herself in the playpen. She scheduled a meeting with child services Thursday afternoon and started to make a list of houses they wanted to see Friday and Saturday. She was in the middle of making lunch when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She cradled the phone with her shoulder while she made Harry's plate and a salad for herself, "Yes this is she...yes...Tomorrow morning? I forgot...What time?...okay...Yes, we can be there...Thank you." Athena ended the call, "Harry! Lunch!" She set the table with Wendy in her lap.

"Want to know what I'm writing about in class today?" Harry asked excitedly as he sat down.

"What?" Athena smiled.

"We had to pick a profession to write about so I'm wiring about you being a cop." He smiled, "And how you catch all sorts of bad guys and are kind of like a superhero."

Athena beamed with pride, "That's a very good way to look at it. Tomorrow you have a doctor's appointment in the morning. Ask your teacher for your morning assignments and you can do them over the weekend."

"Really Mom?" Harry whined, "Homework on the weekend?! But it's the weekend!" He was appalled that she'd suggest such a thing.

"You'll survive." Athena smiled, "Now eat up before you are late coming back from lunch."

"Mom." Harry asked, "When are we going to find a house?"

"Well, there's a lot to think about. We need to make sure we have enough room for everyone. You want a pool, Bobby wants a good kitchen, I just want to not have neighbors right up next to us." Athena explained, "We are looking. Bobby and I will find a place soon."

"It's taking forever." Harry frowned.

"Soon. I promise. We can't stay here forever. It's a nice house but it's not ours." Athena squeezed his hand.

"I wish we had a new house now." Harry took a bite of his sandwich, "I hate waiting."

"Me too." Athena nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

_"9-1-1 What's your emergency?"_

_"I need an ambulance. This girl drank way too much. I think it's alcohol poisoning or something. I don't know."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"You don't need it. Just please send someone! Hurray!"_

* * *

The 118 team pulled up to a house that had an obvious party going on. Bobby was out of the truck first, spotting the multiple police cars up and down the street.

"Looks like we're not the first ones to break the party up." Hen pulled a bag out of the ambulance.

"Captain Nash!" A young LAPD officer ran up to him. Bobby recognized him as one of the officers that rode with Athena for a few weeks during their training, "The girl you're looking for is on the couch in the living room. She's conscious and sitting up but definitely consumed too much alcohol tonight. And she's nineteen."

"Damn." Eddie shook his head, "These kids keep getting out of hand younger each year."

"There might be a few others that could use a look at but she's going to need the ride." The officer said, "Can I borrow you for a second Captain?"

Bobby nodded his head and waved his crew off to do their job, "What do you need me for?"

"I have May Grant in the back of my cruiser." The officer said, "She's not being arrested or held. But I saw her when we rolled up. She swears she didn't have anything to drink that she was just here at the party." Bobby's jaw dropped. What the Hell was May doing at a party like this? She knew better, "She said she's the one that called 9-1-1 because the girl was in and out of consciousness. We've caught a few kids with some weed on them. She doesn't look like she's been smoking. I didn't pat her down. I took her word. I asked if she had a ride home and she said a friend drove her." The officer explained quickly.

"Is she alright?" Bobby asked. He'd deal with the party and being around the drugs and underage drinking after he made sure she was okay.

"She's okay. I was about to call Sergeant Grant when I saw you. Figured you might want to take her with you or make the call yourself." The officer walked Bobby to his cruiser where May was sitting in the backseat picking at her fingernails.

As soon as the door opened May could see the disappointment in Bobby's face, "I didn't drink anything or do anything." She said to him. She wasn't sure what was worse. Bobby or her Mom. Who was going to be more upset with her for putting herself into a bad position?

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked her. He was disappointed that she'd associate with kids that had parties like this. And he was trying to remain level-headed knowing that kids did dumb things and this was one of those dumb things. The important thing was that May was alright.

"I'm fine. Just feel stupid." May confessed. She stepped out of the cruiser.

"You're not stupid, May." Bobby put a hand on her shoulder, "C'mon." He turned towards the officer, "Thanks for looking out for her."

"Of course." The officer smiled, "If you need something but don't want to call your parents, here's my card. I have twin little sisters. I tell them the same thing. Call if you need me to pick you up from a party or whatever. I'd rather come to get you than you drive home or let someone else drive you home after drinking. Especially when you're all under twenty-one. And save the house parties for your twenties."

"Thanks." May slipped his card into her back pocket. She let Bobby lead her to the fire engine and told her to hang out there while he checked in on his team. Once they were set, Hen and Chim took two underage girls to the hospital while the rest of Station 118 rode back to the firehouse.

* * *

Bobby took May to the kitchen and handed her a cup of tea. She never really cared for coffee even the frappuccino sugary stuff from Starbucks. Tea was more of her drink of choice. Bobby sat next to her, "So. Are you going to tell me what happened back there? And how a smart, intelligent, young woman like you got caught up in that type of party?"

"I know this girl, Amanda, and she said that her friend was going to this party. She said it was a low-key thing just getting to know you at the beginning of the school year party. We got there and it was huge. I didn't really expect it. People in the back were smoking pot but everyone inside the house was fine. Yeah, they were drinking but that's normal for college. Right?" May shrugged her shoulders, "I wanted to leave but I didn't have my car and I didn't want to call you or Mom because I was fine. Just uncomfortable. And it wasn't until that girl started to get really sick. She couldn't figure out where she was or anything. I tried to stop people from giving her more to drink but she kept doing shots and stuff and she kept saying she was fine and everyone else was drinking and they didn't really notice how bad she was. Then she passed out for a few seconds and came to, but then passed out again, and I called 9-1-1. It pissed a lot of people off."

"Because you called for help?" Bobby asked.

"Because calling for help also brought the cops and they started arresting people and fining them for everything. It was crazy. Everyone was getting in trouble for drinking or something else. Apparently most everyone was underage so everyone who was drinking was getting busted for it." May confessed, "And I wasn't sure what to do. I know Mom says I can always call her but I was scared Mom would find out and be so mad at me. But you showed up and that wasn't any better and I know I really screwed up."

Bobby took a deep breath, "Yeah. You screwed up. Did you learn anything from it"

"I learned that I should have driven my own car." May bit her bottom lip. Bobby stared at her, "And maybe to find out more information about the party before I go?"

"And that you need to be more careful of who you hang around." Bob reprimanded, "Your Mom and I never want to get a phone call to pick you up at the hospital because someone drove drunk or you did and now you're hurt or worse. Do you know how dangerous it is to drink like that? How dangerous it is to drive drunk? That those kids who were smoking pot, drinking, and drove home or were planning on it could potentially kill themselves or someone else tonight?" He was angry. The edge to his voice gave his emotions away. He was beyond glad that May was okay and believed her when she said she hadn't had a drink or anything and was ready to leave as soon as she got there.

"But I didn't do that! I didn't smoke or drink or drive drunk!" She defended herself.

"This time." Bobby said sternly, "May, you know some of the struggles I've gone through with drinking. I love you, very much. I don't want you to have that problem or have to live with the fact that your drinking caused the loss of someone's life. Promise me that if you ever find yourself in a jam like that party that you'll call me? If you're not safe to drive or you think you are but aren't sure or you just don't feel comfortable with where you are, call me. I don't care what time it is. I'll come to get you. I promise. I'll even reserve all questions about why for the next day when you've had time to sleep or recuperate. I'll only ask if you're okay."

"I love you too. I promise I'll call." She hugged her step-dad, "I really didn't know it was going to be like that. She promised it was small. I'm really sorry."

Bobby hugged her tightly, "It's college. Most parties will be like that if you have the wrong friends." He sighed, "I'm not mad at you. I'm worried that if you continue to attend parties like this one day you'll be that girl on the couch. And I never want to see you like that. You need to make better choices. Okay, sweetheart?"

"I will." May nodded her head. May was grateful when Bobby dropped the conversation and started asking her about her school work and classes. She knew he was going to tell Mom. She was sure her Mom would have a lot to say about the predicament she found herself in tonight.

* * *

Thursday morning, Athena sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office with Harry next to her. May had shown up last night and told her about what happened at the party. Athena knew Bobby had talked to her after the way May spoke. She promised she didn't do anything and that she didn't know the party was going to be that type of party. She apologized for making Bobby worry about her and for disappointing her Mom. Athena said that while she was disappointed that May was at the party to begin with, it was a good thing she knew what to do in an emergency and for that she was proud. Athena took May at her word that she hadn't had anything to drink and then called Bobby to see what he thought. He said that he was sure May hadn't had anything to drink and wasn't dabbling in the drugs they'd found. Not only were kids smoking pot in the backyard which wasn't as horrible as it could have been, but they were also passing pills around to anyone that wanted to 'enhance their buzz'. That morning at breakfast, Athena told May how proud she was of her again, for calling for help even when everyone else thought she was wrong. That it showed her great character and how much she cared for others.

May offered to stay home with Wendy while Athena took Harry to his doctor's appointment that morning. Harry's appointment was a standard checkup with a few immunizations. It wasn't going to be a long appointment and Athena assured May that she'd be home soon. May had to push her Mom out of the house telling her that she could handle a baby for a few hours.

Everything was going well and the pediatrician was happy with his growth and development. As Harry was putting his shirt back on, the nurse came in to do his shots. Harry was always good when he had to get a shot or bloodwork done. He flinched at the first prick of the needle but was fascinated with it when they had to draw blood. Harry excitedly talked about Wendy and how his Mom and Bobby were trying to adopt her.

"Is that why Mom is so tired?" The nurse smiled.

"That and hormones." Athena yawned. She hadn't slept well last night. After her sleep being interrupted with May coming home, she wasn't able to sleep for the rest of the night.

"Pregnant?" The nurse asked.

"Menopause," Athena answered.

"Oh, I see. The other end of the spectrum." The nurse laughed.

"We're done with kids. Well, we thought we were. Then the baby came along. She fell right into our lap. Harry's step-father and I decided that we'd be a good placement for her." Athena smiled, "Harry's been a great help so far. He does really well at making bottles for her."

"Do you change diapers too?" The nurse cleaned his arm before sticking the needle in.

Harry made a face of disgust, "Gross! Ew! No way! She smells like a toilet when she poops. It's nasty. I don't want to smell it. And I definitely don't want to see it!" The nurse administered one more vaccination for Harry while asking about him helping with Wendy.

* * *

"I can do more than you!" Buck laughed.

"No way!" Eddie shook his head.

"Can too!" Buck crossed his arms.

"Prove it!" Eddie gestured to the floor.

"Fine!" Buck dropped to the floor.

Bobby peeked over the rail to the floor down below where Eddie and Buck stood toe-to-toe, "What are they arguing about now?" He rolled his eyes. He swore sometimes those two acted more like children than grown men.

"Eddie bet Buck that he could do more pushups than him." Hen explained, "Buck doubled the bet saying he'd beat Eddie. My money's on Eddie. Military training takes a lot of stamina."

"Buck just wants to show off. I've got my money on both of them quitting after a minute." Chim said.

"Put me down for twenty on Buck. He's stubborn as a mule." Bobby smiled. He walked over to the fridge to grab a drink when he heard someone call his name. He turned to see his wife coming up the stairs. He was surprised to see her at the firehouse. His shift was over in a few hours and he'd talked to her when she was on her way home from Harry's doctor appointment. She said everything was fine and that May was happy to be home and babysit Wendy. That she had checked in with the girls who went to the hospital. Both of them were doing well and already home, "Athena." Bobby put a hand out to his wife.

"I need to talk to you." She said not greeting anyone else. She took Bobby's hand tugging him to his office, "Now." Worry and anxiety filled Bobby's head as she shut the door behind her, "We need to talk."

"What it is? One of the kids? Did something happen? I thought Harry's appointment went well? Are you okay?" Bobby put his hands on her hips.

"The kids are fine. May's babysitting. The kids are okay." Athena pulled away from him and dropped her purse on his desk. She paced back and forth.

"Athena. What's wrong?" Bobby felt his heart thundering in his chest as he watched his wife nervously pace the floor.

"I think I'm pregnant." She blurted out. Her eyes shined with tears. Bobby was stunned. He knew the words she said. And knew he heard her. But he didn't grasp what she was saying. Athena shook trying not to cry, "Bobby." She waited for another silent beat, "Bobby."

Bobby shook his head. He didn't know how to respond. His mind was spinning in every direction, "You think you're pregnant?" Athena nodded her head as tears started to fall. He took a step closer to her, "A week ago you said you had to make an appointment because you think you're going through menopause. How can you..."

Athena nodded her head, "I had this feeling. I don't know what it was. Just something inside me. So I thought about it and I took a test." She pulled out the pregnancy test from her purse, "It's positive."

Bobby took the stick from her shaking fingers. He stared at the faint blue plus sign, "And you're sure it's not a false positive?" He asked trying to read her emotions before reacting.

"I thought that too." She rummaged around her purse, "So I stopped at the drug store on the way here and took six more." She dumped the tests onto his desk, "Seven tests. All positive. I'm pregnant Bobby. I'm-I'm pregnant."

"Oh my God." Bobby stared at the pregnancy tests, "You're pregnant." He looked over at her. Athena's hand shook as she wiped tears from her face, "Athena."

"I'm pregnant." She nodded her head.

Bobby felt his heart burst, "Oh my God." He wrapped his arms around her waist, "We're having a baby!" He smiled wide, "This is amazing!"

"Yeah. We're going to have a baby." Athena let the tears fall. She put her arms around Bobby's neck pressing her face to his shoulder.

"This is incredible." Bobby kissed her sweetly, "I love you." He wiped her eyes, "I love you. Oh, Athena!"

"I love you." She clung to him, "I can't believe this is really happening." She felt her body shaking. She wasn't sure if it was from excitement, fear, or both.

Bobby rubbed her back soothingly, "This is...I'm so excited. This is incredible."

"I'm so happy you're happy." She said honestly, "I was so scared that this wasn't good news." The entire drive to the firehouse she was worried about how Bobby would react. She wasn't sure what his response was going to be. Of course, she didn't expect him to leave or something horrible, but she wasn't sure if he'd be happy or not at first.

"This is the most amazing news. I can't even describe how happy I am right now." Bobby held her close, "You're pregnant." He looked down at her abdomen, "We're going to have a baby." He put a hand to her stomach, "We're so lucky. Are you okay? How are you feeling? Anything you need, I'll do." He was amazed that they somehow created a baby. That their love could create such an amazing thing.

Athena put her hand on his, "It scares me, Bobby." She admitted. Bobby's head snapped up to meet her eyes, "I'm fifty. The older a woman gets, the worse her eggs are. And it increases the risk of developmental delays or birth defects. And what if I can't carry the baby to term? What if we lose the baby? Older women have babies that are premature because their bodies just can't handle it." Athena took a breath, "I'm beyond excited to be pregnant. To have a baby with you. I couldn't be happier. And I'm terrified of everything that can go wrong." She confessed, "All I keep thinking about is how amazing this is and how I don't know if I could handle losing the baby." She cried.

Bobby took her in his arms again, "It's going to be okay. We don't know if any of that is going to happen. And sometimes it happens in perfect pregnancies. Textbook pregnancies can have a baby with a delay or birth defect. We don't need to worry about that right now." He kissed her lips, "We're going to get the best obstetrician we can find and we'll do all the tests, and scans, and do whatever the doctor wants or says to do to make sure we have the best chances. And special needs or birth defect or whatever, if that's what happens we'll figure it out. What better parents for a child than you and I? Whatever, whoever this baby is, we'll love it and care for it." He assured her, "I love you, Athena." Bobby held her face in his hands before kissing her lips, "I love you." He whispered as he tenderly kissed her lips over and over again. Short, sweet, soft kisses mixed with declarations of his love. He dropped to his knees pushing her shirt up over her belly. Bobby placed tender kisses to her stomach, "And I love you. Our little miracle. Your Mommy and Daddy love you so much." He spoke to her abdomen softly, "You are the greatest miracle in the world and I love you." Bobby spent a moment on his knees praying for their baby and his wife. Bobby was overflowing with happiness. He understood his wife's fears and anxieties. He knew he'd have the same ones once the excitement died down. But right now all he could think about was how much he loved his wife, unborn child, and their family. After a few moments, Bobby stood. He sighed heavily with his hands on his wife's' hips, "You should get off your feet. Sit down." Bobby suggested. He sat on the couch and pulled Athena onto his lap.

"How do we tell the kids?" Athena leaned against his chest. Bobby's hands traced up and down her spine, "Oh God we're going to have two babies in diapers at the same time." She moaned against his chest.

Bobby laughed softly, "You're right. We'll have to get Wendy potty trained real quick." He smiled.

"That or we should invest in Pampers stock." Athena joked, "Invest in every baby product we can find. We're going to have to start at the beginning all over again. Twice."

"This is so amazing. I can't get over how wonderful this is." Bobby took a deep breath, "When I lost my kids I never thought I'd be a father again. And then you came along and changed everything. You gave me everything I could have ever wanted. I see you every day and I know that I'm so lucky to be able to love you." Bobby said honestly, "You gave me Harry and May. May is so intelligent, strong, determined. She's going to do something amazing one day and I won't be surprised because I know she can do anything she sets her mind to. And Harry. He's so sweet and cares about everyone. He's going to grow up into an amazing man. He's going to be such a good father someday. And I thought everything was complete and then Wendy came along and filled in this part of my heart that I didn't know I was missing and I can't wait to raise her with you. And now, you're pregnant." Bobby kissed his wife, "And I know it's scary and uncertain. And I can't help but be so happy and excited. You have made my life worth living. And I'm grateful to you. Every second of every day. Grateful that you gave me children to love and guide. A family to cherish. A love worth more than words could ever express. You gave me a life worth living when all I wanted to do was die. I'll never be able to tell you how thankful I am for you. But I'll never stop showing you." Bobby said sweetly.

Athena started to cry, "You can't say things like that." She swatted his chest, "You're making a pregnant woman cry."

Bobby laughed, "Then how about I stop talking?" He kissed her softly. Bobby pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. His hands ran up and down her sides. Athena shifted, pulling back with a groan when the bell rang for a call, "Will you stay here?" Bobby asked her, "Please. I don't..." Bobby looked so torn. On one hand, he wanted to be with his wife, and on the other, he knew had to go to work.

Athena nodded her head, "Yeah. I'll check on May and the kids. I'll be here when you get back. Stay safe, Captain. You come home to me."

"Always." Bobby kissed her, "I love you." Athena slid off Bobby's lap and onto the couch. She watched him adjust himself and walk out of his office. She put her feet up on the couch deciding she'd call May via facetime and check on her, Harry, and Wendy.

* * *

When Bobby got back from the call he rushed up to his office. It was hard to keep quiet about the news of Athena's pregnancy during the ride to the call. Everyone asked if she was okay and what was wrong. He said she had good news finally and it was assumed he was talking about a house and baby Wendy. Bobby figured it wasn't a lie if he just didn't correct them. Bobby opened the door to his office seeing Athena on the phone using his computer.

"Yes...I realize that...I'd still..." Athena looked irritated. Bobby wasn't sure who she was on the phone with but whoever it was didn't look like they were having a good conversation, "Well then find me someone who can do it." She said with a firm voice. Bobby walked around the desk behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He softly began massaging them. She'd been complaining of muscle aches and body aches lately. Bobby said she was pushing herself too hard and thought it was stress. He wondered if it was pregnancy related, "Thank you...Yes!...Perfect!...We'll be there." Athena exhaled heavily as she ended the call.

"Who was that?" He asked, leaning over her shoulder to kiss her cheek.

"My gynecologist. Who referred me to an OB who specializes in geriatric pregnancy. Geriatric. That's the word he used." Athena turned her head to look back at Bobby, "Geriatric. If I'm able to get pregnant naturally then how the Hell am I old enough to be called geriatric?"

"You're not and it's a horrible term for something so beautiful." Bobby kissed her lips.

Athena smirked, "When I freak out over it again in a few months will you still say the same thing?"

"You're always beautiful." Bobby smiled, "And you're carrying our child. What could be more amazing than seeing the woman I love, create life?"

"We have an appointment tomorrow with this doctor. I wanted to get in as soon as possible. I don't know how far along I am. I can't pinpoint it because my periods have been irregular for a while now. And it's not like we ever use any form of birth control so I can't use that to figure it out either." Athena told him.

"I don't think we ever thought birth control was something we needed." Bobby grinned, "I can probably count the condoms we used when we were dating before we decided it was pointless."

"Makes you wonder how this didn't happen before." Athena shifted in the chair. Her back was starting to bother her.

Bobby had been watching her ever since Michael had shown up drunk in their home and tried to take Harry in the middle of the night. He saw the stress and sleeplessness affect her. He watched as she winced slightly and put a hand on her back. Without a word Bobby swooped her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style to the couch before laying her down and laying beside her, "Better?" He rubbed her back.

Athena blushed, "Much." She snuggled into Bobby's side, "How long until your shift is over?"

"Two hours. Hopefully of nothing and no one to disturb us." Bobby held her tightly. He partially got his wish when a half-hour went by with no disturbance. That was until a call came in with a house fire. They were burning brush and tree branches when the wind picked up and the fire got quickly out of control. After kissing his wife goodbye Bobby hopped in the Captain's seat with a head filled with the what if's of Athena's pregnancy and an urgent push to find them a house so they could make it a home before the adoption was finalized and the new baby arrived.


	11. Chapter 11

May walked into the living room carrying Wendy. She had been outside with Harry and Wendy when Mom and Bobby came home. They called a family meeting ten minutes after walking through the door. She wondered if it was going to be bad news again. After Harry's doctor's appointment yesterday, her Mom was home for less than an hour before saying she had to run some errands and asked her to babysit. Today, she and Bobby asked her to babysit again because they had some errands to run and a meeting with the realtor. May wondered if that meeting with the realtor had anything to do with the family meeting. She hoped that meant they found a house. As much as she loved staying in Elaine's aunt's house, it wasn't theirs to stay in. They couldn't decorate and most of their things were still in storage. May was ready to finally have a house where she had her own room and her own stuff again. She came home so often on the weekends because she was homesick. Elaine's aunt's house just wasn't home for her. She took a seat on the small couch, putting her feet across it and laying Wendy between her legs and the back of the couch. Harry sprawled out on the floor while Mom and Bobby sat on the larger couch. May looked to her Mom for a sign of what the family meeting was about. She watched as her Mom took Bobby's hand.

"We have something to tell you guys." Athena started. She squeezed Bobby's hand. Athena smiled wide, "We think we found a house. We have two we are looking at and tomorrow we're going to all go take a look at them together. If things go well, then we can hopefully move in sometime next week."

"Where is it?!" May asked excitedly.

"Do I have to change schools?" Harry wondered out loud.

"It's not too far from where we used to live," Bobby said to May. He turned his attention to Harry, "Which means you don't have to change schools and are still close to your friends." He smiled. They had tried their best to stay in the same area due to not wanting to change too much for Harry. He was already struggling with enough, that changing schools and making new friends would be a burden he didn't need right now. Athena had begun to lose hope when they couldn't find anything in their price range. Then she and Bobby did more digging and searching. With a lot of luck and hard work, they found the two perfect candidates.

"Yes!" Harry pumped a fist in the air, "Did we get a pool?!"

Athena laughed, "Yes, we have a pool at both houses. We'll take a look at them tomorrow and decide as a family which we think is a better fit for us."

"So we'll have space for all three of us?" May pointed to herself, Wendy, and Harry.

"Everyone will have plenty of space," Athena assured her. She watched as Harry and May talked excitedly for a moment, "Hey! We have something else." She said grabbing their attention again.

"Is it good news?" May wondered if they talked about the household news and now there was bad news on the way.

"It's good news." Bobby couldn't keep the smile off his face. He slid an arm around Athena's waist.

"I had a doctor's appointment today." Harry immediately sat up in concern, "Everything is fine." Athena said quickly. She saw how fast fear flashed over Harry's face, "I promise I'm okay." She assured both kids, "I'm pregnant. Bobby and I are going to have a baby." She hoped the kids took the news well.

"How?!" May yelled in shock, "You're old!"

Harry looked at his parents, "Why?" He looked at May and Wendy, "But you just got a baby. Why do you need another one?"

"You can't have a baby at your age!" May was flabbergasted. She never thought she'd hear her Mom say she was pregnant.

"It just happened." Athena tried to calm the two kids down.

"We didn't expect this to happen either." Bobby looked at both kids hoping they were going to be okay after the shock wore off.

May shook her head, "What are Grandma and Grandpa going to say?!"

"Why did you wait until Dad died to have a new family?" Harry looked at Bobby. He was hurt thinking that he and May were being pushed aside. He loved Wendy and was excited for her to be a part of the family but now they were having another baby? What if it was a boy?

"Harry, that's dumb. Mom wouldn't do that! They just had unprotected sex. Something I'd be yelled at for!" May shook her head at her little brother.

"Gross! You had sex?! Ew!" Harry was disgusted. He knew what sex was but didn't know why anyone would ever want to do it.

"Yeah Harry. That's how babies are made." May rolled her eyes.

"I know that, May!" Harry shouted at her, "I'm not stupid."

"You two have both given me the safe sex talk. Aren't you supposed to, I don't know, lead by example, or something?" May shook her head, "God! You two would kill me if I was pregnant!" She sighed loudly.

Athena put her head in her hand. She didn't know what she expected when they told the kids but this was definitely not how she thought things would go. Bobby whistled loudly, "Hey. Both of you." His voice bellowed over both Harry and May's, "First of all, we haven't told your Grandma and Grandpa yet. You two are the first to know." Bobby said to May, "Second, Harry, we love you and your sister. I love you both so much. Wendy needed a home and we agreed as a family that we wanted to help provide that for her. It's a shock that Mom is pregnant, but sometimes these things happen. We didn't wait for anything or decided that we had Wendy and needed another baby. It just happened. It's the way things work. Like when you start needing to shave, it will happen when your body is ready. There's not much we can do to control it."

"Except using a condom," May muttered under her breath.

Bobby looked to her, "Having unprotected sex is dangerous and risky when you're a young college student. When you're married or in that stage of a relationship and you're aware of all the risks or possible outcomes of having unprotected sex, you and your partner can make that decision together and it's no one else's business. You're right. Your Mom and I would both be disappointed in you if we found out you were having unprotected sex and were pregnant. You are eighteen years old. Almost nineteen. You might be a legal adult but you're still a child." Bobby said sternly, "You should be focused on school and getting your education and not raising a baby. Your Mom and I are grown adults, who are married and can decide if we want to have a baby or not." He squeezed Athena's hand. He hoped he wasn't stepping over a line but this was getting out of hand. Both kids were spouting off in shock at the news and he saw how it was effecting Athena, "We spoke to the doctor and while we are older parents and that poses different types of risks for the baby than if we were in our thirties, it's not unheard of for a healthy baby to be born, at our age." He reused May's words, "There are risks with every pregnancy and we all need to pitch in more to help your Mom stay off her feet and not work as hard around the house. Do extra chores and help make sure she gets the rest she needs. She's growing a baby. That's hard work for women to do."

"Are you going to be okay?" Harry asked quietly.

"I'm going to be fine." Athena reached for him, "I might need help to lift something or we might have an extra pizza night when I'm not feeling well but I'll be okay." Harry hugged his Mom, "When a woman is pregnant, she gets tired a lot and sometimes the doctors don't want her standing for too long or lifting too much because carrying a baby is like having a watermelon strapped to you all the time. Sometimes it's heavy and hard to do things. But I'm going to be just fine."

"What if the baby's sick or something? I heard that if you have a baby after you turn thirty it can have, I forget what it's called, but like all sorts of problems and stuff." May asked.

"That's partly true, it's because as you get older the quality of eggs decreases so there's an increased risk of a child having a developmental delay or birth defect. And either way, we are going to love the baby." Athena said.

"What if it's a boy?" Harry asked Bobby.

"What do you mean?" Bobby wasn't sure what Harry was asking.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing I guess."

Bobby put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Boy or girl doesn't matter. No one can replace you."

"But if it's a boy then you have your own son." Harry stared at the ground.

"No." Bobby shook his head, "I'd have another son. One who would be lucky to have a great big brother like you."

Harry smiled, "I still think I hope it's a girl."

"Why?" May asked.

"Because then I'm still the only boy." Harry rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

Athena laughed, "We'll see. It will be a while until we can find out if it's a boy or girl." The conversation settled with the kids agreeing they were excited and shocked by the news. May asked again about her grandparents to which her only reply was her Mom saying they'd let the kids know when they told her Mom and Dad and what they had to say. To be honest, Athena wondered what they are going to say too

* * *

That night Athena stood in front of the bathroom mirror. She pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it into the hamper. She thought about how her stomach would expand with the baby. Wondering if she'd get more stretch marks than she did with Harry and May. Her skin wasn't as perfect as it once was. Over the years her body changed. While still physically fit she knew she carried more weight than she did ten years ago. Athena put a hand over her belly. She was scared. She had tried to stay offline and not find every bad story about someone her age giving birth yet she got sucked into each blog or article she read. Bobby had tried to talk to her and tell her that as long as they were careful things would be okay. But Athena couldn't stop the anxiety she felt. She stared at her body praying it would be a safe, healthy, pregnancy. She turned on the shower letting the water heat up before undressing and stepping under the spray. She hoped that a shower would help lower her anxiety before she went to sleep. She knew that soon she'd have to tell her parents. Her mother still didn't approve of her marriage to Bobby. She was already concerned about how her mother would take the news that they were adopting Wendy. Now she had to wonder how would she handle the news of the pregnancy too. Athena dropped her chin to her chest letting the hot water spray the sore muscles between her shoulder blades. She thought about work and how she would safely return. If she could return. She knew Elaine was forcing her to take some time off but Athena thought she'd be back in a few weeks. No more than a month. Now, she had to think about the baby too. Was it even safe for her to return to work while pregnant? She worked while she was pregnant with Harry and May but she was a lot younger then. And during the last trimester, she was on desk duty. Athena's thoughts turned to her husband. He was already waiting on her hand and foot. She knew he was doing it out of love and concern for her and the baby but he needed to realize she wasn't completely useless. She wasn't as fragile as he thought she was. At least not now. Athena finished washing up and turned the water off. After towel drying her hair quickly, she wrapped herself in a large, fluffy towel. When they first moved in together Athena had to educate Bobby on towel categories. She had three large, fluffy, navy blue towels that were hers and no one was allowed to use them. They were perfect to walk around the bathroom and bedroom in after a shower and she wasn't sharing them. That was until she saw Bobby with one around his waist. Five more towels soon joined the ones she already had.

She had just tossed the towel she used for her hair in the hamper when she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist, hands resting comfortably over her stomach. Bobby kissed her bare shoulder. Athena leaned back against his chest. Bobby's arms tightened around her, holding her close, "You're beautiful." He whispered in her ear.

Athena felt her body flush with his attention on her. She was confident that they could be married another thirty years and he'd still make her weak in the knees, "Wendy go down okay?" She had gone to take a shower after Harry and May went off to play video games in Harry's room and Bobby put Wendy to bed.

"Sounds asleep. May took Harry out for ice cream." Bobby pressed his lips to her neck.

"We have ice cream in the freezer." Athena rolled her eyes. That girl was always spending money somewhere.

"Apparently not the right kind." Bobby smiled, "But that means we are in a mostly empty house." He slid his hands under the towel.

Bobby's hands spread across her abdomen, "I'm so happy." He said honestly.

"Me too." Athena put her hands on top of his, "I'm happy, excited, scared, I feel like everything at the same time."

Bobby kissed her cheek, "It is scary. There's a lot that could go wrong." He said validating her feelings, "And there's so much that could go right. I promise. I'll do whatever I can to make sure everything goes right." He grinned mischievously, "Starting now."

Athena gasped as Bobby lifted her into his arms, "What are you doing?!" She laughed as he carefully dropped her in the center of their bed. She watched him undress next to their bed, "This is a nice show you're putting on." She teased. Bobby climbed over on top of her. He put a hand on either side of her head, bending down to kiss her sweetly. Practically doing a pushup over her, "Show off." She smiled wide.

"If I was showing off I'd do this." Bobby adjusted himself and did a one-arm push up pausing briefly to kiss her before pushing up. He did a set of five, letting his lips linger at the last one.

"I stand corrected." She said breathlessly. Athena never thought of herself as a woman who needed a strong man beside her but she'd be lying if she denied that seeing Bobby's muscles and his strength didn't turn her on. She slid her arms around his neck pulling him back to her lips, "You're incredible."

Bobby pressed his lips against hers. Quickly turning from a sweet, soft kiss to one full of passion and need. His tongue slipped past her lips, plunging into her mouth. Bobby felt her hands in his hair as he undid the towel that separated their skin. His hands pushed the towel away revealing her body to him. Bobby pulled back sitting on the heels of his feet as he admired her. Her skin glowed flawlessly. Bobby trailed his fingertips up and down her body. He ran his fingers up her arms, down her sides, over her breasts. Bobby licked his lips.

"Bobby." Athena pleaded.

"Did I tell you how gorgeous you are today?" Bobby asked.

Athena nodded her head, "You always tell me." She said. He always complimented her. Touched her, told her he loved her. He not only spent time telling her he loved her and thought she was amazing, he spent their time together showing her how he felt.

"Then I'll say it again. You're gorgeous. You're the most amazing woman in the world and I'm so lucky to be your husband." He bent down kissing the top of her chest. His hands cupped her breasts as he kissed the valley between them. Athena moaned when he took a nipple between his lips. Tongue flicking it back and forth. One hand squeezed her other breast while his mouth focused. Athena felt heat fill her body. Bobby slid a hand between her legs to find her wet already. He smiled against her skin as he slipped a finger inside his wife. He was determined to get her dripping with the need for him. Athena arched her back desperate for his touch. Her hands pulled at his hair as he switched his mouth to the other breast. Latching onto her nipple Bobby inserted a second finger. He pumped in and out slowly, bringing her higher and higher. Athena's hands threaded through Bobby's hair as he pleasured her. Slowly he made his way down her body to her center. Stopping at her navel to kiss her belly, "So amazing." He murmured against her skin as he continued down.

Bobby inhaled deeply taking the scent of her in. He kissed the top of her mound, his tongue darted out licking side to side. His hands spread her legs open wide as he moved his lips down her legs to her knees. Bobby took a moment to appreciate the view of his wife. Her body was slick with sweat, flushed from the shower, warm from their body heat. Her juice glistening between her legs inviting him to taste. Bobby couldn't resist the temptation any longer. He had to taste her. He lowered his head between her legs, licking her between her folds. Her muscles relaxed as she crossed her feet around his neck. Bobby held her hips to the bed with his hands as he devoured her. His tongue slid inside her searching for her g-spot. He circled his finger around her clit, touching it lightly. He threw her breathing off when he brought her almost to the edge but then backed off. His mouth covered her clit as he hooked two fingers inside her. He grazed her clit with his teeth before circling it with his tongue.

"Bobby!" Athena moaned. She could feel her whole body tensing up. Her heartbeat raced as he moved his faster and faster. His name tumbled from her lips as the orgasm took over. Athena gushed around Bobby's fingers as he continued to pump in and out of her. He didn't stop his movements on her clit. She spiraled into a second orgasm just as the first one started to subside. Bobby replaced his fingers with his tongue, lapping her cream up, He could stay here all day and drink in his wife. Listening to her moan his name over and over had him harder and harder, desperate for release. He pushed thoughts of his own pleasure from his mind, focusing on Athena. Her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Bobby pressed kisses up and down her folds, licking, tasting her body. Athena tugged at his hair wanting to feel his lips on hers. Bobby complied with her wordless gesture. He kissed his way up her body, making sure every inch was softly caressed and touched.

Athena pulled his mouth to hears, "I love you." She proclaimed. Athena's hand slid down his body. She grazed her fingertips through the dips and valleys of his muscles and over the scars until she took his hard cock in her hands. Athena slid her hand up and down. She carefully wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them so he was on his back only for Bobby to roll them against, "Please." She said as she tried to roll them again.

"Let me." Bobby kissed her softly. He pulled back from her body and shifted. He set his legs on either side of her head positioning his cock between her lips. Her tongue darted out to lip the bead of precum that was dripping out. Bobby put his hands on the wall in front of him keeping his weight off her. He waited for her to shift before thrusting his cock into her mouths. Athena dug her nails into the back of his thighs. Bobby thrust deeper and deeper until he hit the back of her throat. He groaned when she swallowed him down. Bobby thrust harder and faster at her encouraging from digging into his backside. Bobby felt his balls tighten. He felt a spark of heat through his body. Athena hollowed out her cheeks sucking him hard. She moaned around his cock as ropes of cum shot down her throat. Athena gripped his ass tight holding him inside her mouth as she sucked every drop down. He swore, followed by her name as the orgasm ripped through his body. Bobby took a deep breath before pulling out of her mouth. Her lips were plump from sucking him off.

Bobby adjusted himself over her body. He pressed kisses down her jawline. He cupped her face with his hands, kissing her hard. The taste of himself and her still on his tongue driving him mad. Athena gripped his cock, now soft, between their bodies. Pumping up and down. She grinned against his lips as he started to harden in her hand.

"Oh God, Athena." Bobby moaned. He knew he wasn't going to last long. Not now. Not when she touched him like that. Bobby settled himself between her legs. She was dripping wet. Her body begging to be filled. He put her legs over his shoulders before thrusting into her. She was hot and slippery. He groaned with pleasure as her warmth surrounded him.

Bobby slid in and out of his wife at a painfully slow pace. Dragging himself almost all the way out punching back in. Athena felt her body respond by tightening around him trying to hold him in. She cried out his name as she felt the orgasm ebb and flow with every thrust.

"Harder." She said breathlessly.

Bobby knew she could take more but he didn't want to hurt the baby. He shook his head, "You're pregnant."

"It's okay." Athena pulled his lips to hers.

"I don't want to hurt the baby." He thrust inside her against.

"You won't. Now fuck me harder." She whispered in his ear. Bobby felt his body tingle. She almost never swore. Not even during sex. It was something he found incredibly sexy. That he could give her so much pleasure the only words she could use were the few she never spoke to get her point across, "Please." She said desperately needing release.

Bobby was painfully hard inside his wife. He thrust harder and faster. Bobby hammered into his wife. Her nails dug into his arms, leaving behind scratch marks that would still be there tomorrow. He felt her tighten around him. Athena fell off the cliff first. Her orgasm tearing through her body like a bolt of lightning. She gushed around Bobby's cock sucking him deeper and further inside her. Bobby came with a shout of her name from his lips. Thick, creamy, ropes of cum filled his wife. She rolled from one orgasm into a second lighter one. Her juice and his cum mixing together inside her. Making her feel warm from inside out. Bobby wasn't sure how much he had in him. He couldn't stop cumming. Every time her walls would contract he'd spurt more inside her. Bobby wrapped his arms around her rolling her on top of him but refused to pull out.

"God, you're amazing." He panted.

Athena lay her head on his sweaty chest listening to his heartbeat, "I love you so much."

Bobby ran his fingers through her hair, "I love you too." He felt himself jerk inside her with waves of pleasure, "You okay?"

"So much more than okay." Athena smiled. She sat up straddling his waist. Bobby grinned as he watched his naked wife sit on his hips. She took his right hand and placed it on her belly, "There is so much padding and space in here right now. This peanut is just fine right now. We're nowhere near close to where we need to worry about having sex while I'm pregnant. And even when we do need to think about it first, we just have to get creative." She wiggled her eyebrows.

Bobby smiled wide, "C'mere." He wrapped his arms around her pinning her to his chest, "I don't know how I got so lucky with you. You're smart, sexy, beautiful. You're amazing and every day I think about how I can show you how grateful I am for you."

"You're good at that." Athena told him, "You always do something that shows you love me. You always tell me you love me. I just hope you know that I feel the same way. That I've never loved anyone as I love you."

Bobby hooked a finger under her chin tilting her head up, "You are excellent at making me feel loved and important." He bent down to kiss her lips. Bobby smiled. He slid his arms around his wife rolling them over. He leaned over her kissing her deeply. He slid his lips down her jaw, nipping at her neck. Bobby placed a hand on her stomach. Athena watched as he bent down to her stomach, pressing featherlight kisses to her skin, "I love you little one."

"Bobby." Athena felt choked up at the sweet sight before her.

Bobby pressed one last kiss to her belly before sitting up. He climbed over her and off the bed. Bobby picked her up in his arms, crossing the room while holding her.

"I could have walked." She grinned as he walked them into the bathroom.

"You're pregnant." Bobby carefully turned on the water, drawing the two of them a bath.

"You can't carry me around for the next nine months. I will kick you out of bed." Athena threatened with a smile.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders as he set her into the bath, "You know you don't sleep well without me there." He turned off the water and settled behind her. His hands rested on her abdomen with her hands on top.

"Fine. I'll use your body to my advantage then. But you still can't carry me around for nine months." Athena leaned her head back on Bobby's shoulder.

"We'll see." Bobby teased.

"Bobby," Athena said more seriously.

Bobby hugged her close, "I know I can't. But I am going to make sure things are as easy and as comfortable for you as possible." He rubbed her stomach, "I know you are a strong and amazing woman who I know can do anything and everything. You don't need to prove to me how incredible you are. Let me take care of you. Just like you do for me." Athena shifted her eyes to him. Bobby knew her question before she opened her mouth, "Every time I'm struggling you're always there for me to lean on and talk to. You've never once called me out as a failure or told me I shouldn't be struggling for a reason that someone else would think is minor. You're never-ending support and love is what keeps me from reaching for a drink." Bobby kissed her shoulder, "You're carrying my child. A miracle in itself. I never thought I'd have more kids one day. Biological kids." He clarified, "And yet here we are. With you and your amazing, capable, strong body, carrying our child. If I have to carry you around the house or wait on you twenty-four-seven, I'll do it. If that's what it takes to get a miracle, then I'll do it. Let me take care of you. That's the easy part of this. You're doing the hard work here. You are creating life. You're growing a baby. I'll take care of the kids, and the house, and everything else. You just need to relax and enjoy the pregnancy as much as you can. And know how incredibly wonderful you are."

"Bobby. I love you. Of course, I'll always support you." Athena said softly, "I know you want to take care of me. But I won't break. I'm not that fragile."

  
Bobby nodded, "I know. You're strong. Amazing." He moved his hand between her legs, "Sexy." Bobby's lips kissed her neck. He rolled her clit between his forefinger and thumb.

  
Athena moaned, "You can't distract me with sex." She said half-heatedly.

  
Bobby smirked as he moved his hips just enough to slip inside her from behind, "Oh. I'm sorry." He teased, "Is this a distraction?" He asked innocently. His only reply was a slight sigh from Athena as he moved his fingers faster. Rubbing her clit harder, "I could stop if it's too distracting." He grinned devilishly.

  
"Don't you dare." Athena shook her head letting the pleasure wash over her. Bobby felt her clamp down around him. He caught her lips with his as she tightened around his cock. Her juices soaking him. Bobby's body jolted at the feeling of his wife squeezing him. He moaned her name in her ear as he thrust inside her. The head of his cock hitting her in the right spot. Sending aftershocks through her body as he came inside her. Athena couldn't help but smile and lay her head on his shoulder, "You can't just give me an orgasm every time I disagree with you. Great sex isn't going to win an argument."

  
"I didn't know we were arguing." He bent his head to kiss her lips, "Besides, I heard orgasms are good for stress relief and to help you sleep," Bobby smirked. He spread his fingers over her stomach. He couldn't wait to see her grow big and round with his baby inside her. She was so beautiful he could only imagine how radiant she would look with a pregnant belly.

  
Athena laughed, "I don't think that meant when your wife is annoyed with you, you should just give her an orgasm and that will fix the problem." She knew they'd have to seriously talk about Bobby not being so overprotective but she could understand where he was coming from. She had a lot of fears and anxieties about the pregnancy and knew he did too. And he had lived through the nightmare of losing a wife and his children. This pregnancy was not only a risk for the baby but there were more risks for Athena as well. Though they were told that women have been having babies at all ages since the dawn of time, that didn't help to keep the fear of 'what if' away when you've already lost your family. Add in losing their house to the fire, Bobby fearing the worst happened to Harry, Wendy, and Athena, and she knew her husband had quite a lot of reasons to treat her with a little overprotectiveness. She'd let him continue as the pregnancy progressed and hopefully as she was able to still do things she always did he'd feel less worried about her and the baby.

  
"We could test your theory out." Bobby smiled at her.

  
Athena shook her head with a laugh, "We could but I'd rather see you less worried and more excited."

"I'm so excited I can hardly contain it. And asking me to be less worried is like asking me to stop blinking. It's impossible." Bobby grinned, "You worry every time I go to work." He pointed out.

"That's different." Athena snuggled deeper into his embrace, "You're literally walking into burning buildings and you worry when I go to work. This is pregnancy. It's been happening for billions of years and will continue to happen for the rest of humanity."

"Doesn't mean I can't worry about the woman I love," Bobby responded.

"How about this?" Athena said trying to meet in the middle, "You can worry about me and the pregnancy if I can worry about you and the pregnancy. Because I don't want you to shoulder all the anxiety by yourself. We are in this together. And I might have the responsibility of housing our angel until they are ready to meet us, but you don't need to take on the responsibility of everything else. We'll talk to the doctor about certain activities and chores or whatnot when we are unsure of something."

"Okay." Bobby conceded to her terms.

She pulled his arms tighter around her as the water began to cool. The two stayed in the tub until the water was too cold to stay in any longer. At which time Bobby took his time drying them both off. Athena changed into a pair of comfortable pajama pants and one of Bobby's shirts she'd taken when they were dating to sleep in at his apartment. She still hadn't given it back and didn't ever intend to. She liked sleeping in his t-shirts. Especially if he was at work when she was home in bed.

Harry and May came home and went to bed while Athena fed and bathed Wendy. With Wendy down for hopefully most of the night, Athena decided to go to bed too. She was exhausted. Between hormones from pregnancy and the anxiety of talking to the kids, her body was begging for sleep. By the time Bobby locked up the house for the night to join his wife in bed she was sounds asleep. Bobby climbed into bed behind her pulling her into his arms. She turned over to face him, snuggling against his side, laying her head on his chest.

They had a long day tomorrow. Pack up the three kids in the car and take a look at both houses. Plus they had to figure out how they were going to announce the pregnancy to everyone and if they were going to wait for another month before sharing the news. Bobby ran his fingers through her hair, rubbed her back, trailed his fingers up and down her side, held her close. He whispered words of his love and promises to take care of their family. He thought about her going back to work. He was worried that she'd hurt herself or the baby. Not that he didn't think she could handle herself. He worried about her being in a vulnerable position and how she most often rode alone. Bobby thew a leg over hers holding her as close as possible. He knew she was off work because Elaine forced her to take time off. Bobby wondered if that would lead to her retiring from the force. He wondered if she'd thought about it. If she'd consider it. He knew how much she loved her job and craved to be out on the streets helping people. He didn't want to take that away from her. He just knew that he wouldn't be able to keep her safe while she worked. Something he knew he'd have to bring up with her when she said she was ready to return to work. Bobby looked down at his sleeping wife. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. If someone told him that after the fire he'd find love and family again he'd have told them there was no way in Hell that would ever happen. Now, he couldn't imagine anything different for his life. He never dreamed that his life had a purpose beyond Marcy and his kids. Now here he was with a loving wife in his arms, a beautiful family that was growing by the second, and a tiny miracle that he never knew he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note-yes. it’s possible to have a healthy pregnancy at any age. And it’s possible to have an unhealthy one at any age. I was pregnant in my early twenties and had a horrible pregnancy. I was high risk and on bed rest for 6 months and my son did permanent damage to my sciatic nerve. Pregnancy was filled with worry and anxiety. My son is healthy now, but was born very sick and has special needs. Not every pregnancy, no matter the age of the mother is a smooth pregnancy and even if the pregnancy is perfect “by the books” a child can still be born with special needs or birth defects. I don’t know how I’m going to play Athenas pregnancy out yet. I also want to note that theres no infant/pregnancy loss that’s going to happen. The baby will be born, I just haven’t decided exactly what I’m doing with the baby(or if it’s a boy or girl)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!!


	12. Chapter 12

Harry sat in the booth at the restaurant practically bouncing with excitement. They had just looked at both houses. They were bigger than their old one. With a baby on the way and Wendy, they needed more space. Bobby and Athena didn't want May to feel pushed out so they ensured she'd have her own bedroom. Which meant looking for a six-bedroom house instead of a five. Which unexpectedly made their hunt a little harder.

"I like the first one!" Harry smiled excitedly, "It has a balcony!"

"Only in the master bedroom." May reminded him.

"Yeah but it looks really cool on the outside!" Harry sipped his soda. They had stopped for lunch when both Harry and Athena decided they were 'starving'.

"I like the first one's pool better. It looks like it's bigger." May tickled Wendy's toes. She had pulled her socks off so many times during the day Bobby and Athena stopped putting them on her, "And I like that there's that bigger bedroom that I'd get because I'm the oldest."

"Why do you get the big room?" Harry frowned at his sister.

"Because she's the oldest." Bobby winked at May with a smile, "What do you guys think of the second house?"

"I love the backyard." Athena mentioned, "I like that it's fenced in and the porch is really nice."

"I like the porch too. It's really cool that it wraps around the house." May agreed, "And the bay window in the living room is pretty."

"I like that my bedroom won't be next to a baby's bedroom." Harry grinned. The way the layout of the house was such that Harry and May's bedroom would be on one side of the hall with a bathroom separating them and the babies rooms would be on the other side of the hall. Whereas the first house the four bedrooms would be clustered at the end of a hallway with May's room at the end of the hall.

"I think I like the second one better." When May frowned he put a finger up to hold her comment off, "I know it's a little smaller space and you wouldn't have the biggest bedroom, but I was thinking since the basement is finished off and has its own entrance we could turn it into a basement apartment for you. The guys and I can put up some walls and separate out a small living room area, and bedroom area. There's the half bathroom down there. I might even be able to figure out a small kitchenette space. We could put a small fridge down there and a microwave. You won't have a stove or oven, but it would be enough that you could have your own space. We'd just have to figure out how to block off the laundry area so no one is in and out of your space all the time but I think it's doable." Bobby smiled, "I know that it's a lot lately. For both of you." He looked between Harry and May.

May bit her lip. He looked at Harry for a moment. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head silently. She looked to her Mom and Bobby, "We don't..." She sighed unsure how to say what she and Harry had talked about over and over since the fire happened. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, "It's like Dad's being replaced. Like, now that you guys are adopting Wendy and you're pregnant that we're just like...extra." She shook her head, "I know that I'm not home because I'm at school but Harry is and...We have a new house. Wendy. A new baby." She looked at her Mom then Bobby, "And I know he was mean and lost his mind but he wasn't like that before. He wasn't like that when we were kids. And it's not fair for us to forget him or forget who he was before the tumor just because the tumor caused all sorts of problems." May picked at her nails, "We love you Bobby and you are our Dad too. We just don't want to forget our real Dad. Well, not our real Dad but you know what I mean."

Bobby nodded his head, "I know. And I know it's been a lot of change. Unexpected change." He saw Athena start to speak out of the corner of his eye. He put his hand on hers and shook his head, "Let me?" He asked softly. They were talking about Bobby changing things. That Bobby was replacing their father and he wanted to be the one to assure the two of them that that would never happen. Bobby smiled, "Your Dad loved the two of you so much. He made sure you two were taken care of if something should ever happen to him. He was a good father for you two. And I'm sorry you lost someone you love. It's going to hurt for a long time and sometimes when it stops hurting one day it hurts all over again. Anytime you guys want, if you want to go to the cemetery to see him you can. Just tell us and we'll take you." Bobby told Harry and May. While Michael was dangerous near the end of his life Bobby wasn't going to keep the kids from mourning the loss of their father, "I'm not trying to replace your father or one of you. Harry, no one could replace you. You're my right hand. My helper around the house and you have one of the most important jobs there is."

"What job?" Harry asked.

"You have the job of being my sues chef when we cook dinner. How am I supposed to set the table, do the dishes, and make a delicious meal for the family without you there to help me? I love teaching you all sorts of things and camping with you. No one could ever replace you." Bobby smiled at him, "May, you are a sweet, funny, beautiful young lady. You're incredibly smart and every time you and I have a talk I feel like I'm talking to someone more mature than an eighteen-year-old child. You're an amazing help when I want to surprise your Mom with anything. You deserve nothing but the best things in the world and I know it's been hard on you. Having to find out who you are while there are so many things changing in the family. Your job is to be eighteen."

"Almost nineteen!" May smiled.

Bobby cleared his throat, "Almost nineteen. Your job is to enjoy your college years and learn as much as you can to be whoever you want to be. And all I want is to help you succeed. And seeing as how you are an adult, you deserve to have your own space that isn't supervised by your parents. With a few household rules, I think it would be a great idea for you to be able to have your own space. Decorate how you wish, cook for yourself, have friends over without having a younger sibling in and out. You deserve to be treated like the smart, capable, young woman you are." Bobby squeezed Athena's hand, "No one can take the place of your father. And no one will ever replace one of you."

Athena nodded her head, "We love you both."

"We love you both too." May smiled. She leaned down to Harry's ear.

"Yeah. We love you both." Harry grinned.

Bobby got up from his chair to hug Harry and May, separately, "Love you." He said to both of them and Wendy before returning to his seat. He kissed his wife's cheek, "Love you too."

"Hey, Bobby?" Harry asked, "Do you ever go to the cemetery to see your kids?"

"They're not buried here. It makes it hard to go visit the cemetery. They're in St. Paul with their Mom." Bobby replied.

"Do you ever go back and see them?" He asked.

Bobby shook his head, "I have been but it's been a while." Bobby thought about it for a moment. It had been longer than a while. He hadn't gone back but once or twice since leaving St. Paul.

"Why are you asking?" Athena asked Harry.

"Because Bobby said we can visit Dad. So I was just wondering." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

The conversation dropped between them until May spoke up, "I think we should go with the second house." She said, abruptly changing the subject. When everyone stopped talking she figured it wasn't something to keep discussing.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked her.

"Yeah. I'll have my own space and maybe if Harry's not a total pain in the butt I'll let him crash with me when I'm home." Harry's eyes lit up with excitement, "Only sometimes. Not all the time. I might have people over." May grinned.

"No boys." Athena shook her finger at her daughter.

"But it would be in my apartment. Kinda." May frowned. Athena shook her head, "Ugh. Fine." May rolled her eyes but kept a smile on her face.

Bobby poked around his plate of food while the conversation flowed between Harry, May, and Athena about the new house and when they would move. He thought about what Harry said and when he was at the cemetery last. He didn't visit as often as he knew he should. He never could get up the strength it took to go back. He felt guilty it never crossed his mind. He paid a service fee to the cemetery to keep the graves clean. They pulled any weeds and provide flowers weekly. It was the least Bobby could do for being the cause of their deaths. The rest of the meal passed with Bobby's thoughts on his children and Marcy wondering if he should go back and visit them. He wondered if his children were still alive would they feel as if he was replacing them with Harry, May, Wendy, and the new baby? He wondered how would Marcy take the news that Bobby was having a child with another woman. After their two were born they both decided they didn't want a third child. They were content with Bobby Jr. and Brook. Now Bobby was waiting on his and Athena's fourth child. He started at his plate not feeling very hungry anymore. Guilt and shame filled his body as his mind drifted to the impossible 'what if' scenarios.

* * *

Back at home after lunch, Harry jumped on his Switch while May reluctantly pulled out her school books. She had to finish a paper due on Monday and didn't want to wait until the last minute. Bobby was sitting in the rocking chair with Wendy in his arms. She had started to fall asleep in the car seat only to be woken up when they got out of the truck. He hoped she'd fall back asleep and nap for a bit. She was always cranky when she was off her natural schedule and it was beyond her normal nap time.

Bobby rocked her back and forth slowly. He held her close to his chest, cradled safely in his arms, "You are precious" He whispered to her, "I'm so lucky to have a chance at being your Dad. There's still more paperwork but it looks like you're stuck with us, Kiddo. I promise it's a good thing." He kissed her head, "You'll grow up with a big sister who will teach you all sorts of good things. Probably some not so good too but that's what older siblings are for. And a big brother who will always protect you and keep you safe, even though he'll tease you. He'll love you more than you'll ever know. And you'll have a little sister or brother who will be so close in age that you'll grow up with a best friend." He rocked in the chair, "And your Mom." Bobby sighed, "She's the most beautiful woman in the world. She's smart, intelligent, kind. She can make everything better with a hug and kiss. The world is brighter and happier when she's around. And I don't know how she does it but she has this amazing ability to absolve the feeling of loss and sadness. Sometimes I get sad because I miss some people I dearly love. And your Mom can listen to me and talk to me and make me feel better by just letting me talk to her. She's an incredibly, amazing, wonderful person and I'm so lucky that she chooses to love me back. Without her, I don't know what I'd do."

In the hall, Athena was walking past Wendy's temporary bedroom when she heard Bobby talking about her. She paused to listen. Tears sprung to her eyes as Bobby talked about how wonderful she was. How much he loved her and how much he would do anything for her. She wiped a tear off her cheek when he admitted that he'd be lost without her. Athena had to cover her mouth when she gasped listening to him talk about how much he wanted to be strong enough to see his kids. To visit the cemetery but that he just couldn't do it alone. He said how much he missed his kids and even Marcy. That he loves Athena with all his heart and soul and he still misses his late wife and kids. She couldn't stop the tears that followed when Bobby admitted he'd probably be dead if it wasn't for Athena being a pillar of strength for him. That he had plans to kill himself and threw them out the window when she came into his life. Like an angel sent to save him. That she was supportive and loved hearing about his kids. That she knew some days were harder for him than others and how she accepted that a part of him would always love his late wife. Knowing that she had his heart and soul and still he missed his family. She wasn't sure how long Bobby was in the room with Wendy before she realized he'd gone quiet for a while now. Athena peeked her head in the room to see him sleeping with Wendy still in his arms. She tiptoed in the room to turn the light off and put a blanket over the two of them. Athena pressed a kiss to her husband's cheek and Wendy's head before quietly shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Two days later Bobby was standing in the kitchen area of Station 118. He and Athena had talked over the weekend and decided they had to tell the 118. Bobby wasn't letting go of his position to not allow Athena to help move. She could direct people to parts of the house, unpack boxes, watch over Wendy, and carry only the lightest of boxes. She tried to tell him she was able to do more than that but knew this was one of those arguments she wasn't going to win. However, with her concession came another discussion. They had to tell the 118 she was pregnant. They wanted to wait another month until she was over the first trimester. There was less risk of miscarriage after the first trimester and no one wanted to tell someone they were pregnant only to have to tell them they miscarried a week later. But they agreed to tell a few people and tell them to keep it quiet until they announced it to everyone. Bobby gathered Buck, Eddie, Hen, and Chim at the counter.

"What's up Cap?" Hen was the first to speak up. Never one to wait for news, she was often the first to ask what was going on.

"I have a few things to tell you guys." Bobby said, "First, we found a house to buy."

"Finally!" Chim clapped his hands. Bobby had been grumbling about it to him every chance he got lately. He knew they were having a hard time finding what they wanted but he never shared what they were looking for that was so difficult to accommodate.

"Buy a house? I thought you were renting one?" Eddie asked.

"We were but then we decided we'd just buy. It's a lot easier that way and with the insurance money we can afford to put a good size payment down on a new house." Bobby explained.

"When are you moving in?" Buck asked.

"Next week. Which brings me to my next subject. We rotate off on Thursday." He circled his finger around everyone, "If anyone wants to give us a hand we'd appreciate it."

"We'll all be there." Hen looked at the three men sitting beside her.

"Yeah. Totally Cap!" Buck smiled.

"Thanks." Bobby grinned, "We appreciate it. We were hoping May would be able to help out too but she'll be busy with school. She won't have the time to drive out here and help for the day before she has to get back so she doesn't miss classes."

"She's taking a night class?" Hen wondered. Last she knew May's classes were all early.

"She's got one that starts at seven." Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "There's also one more thing. This you guys need to keep quiet for now." All four of his friends looked interested in whatever he had to say. Bobby wondered how they were going to respond, "Athena won't be carrying boxes or moving much. We just found out she's pregnant."

"What?!" Buck said in shock.

"Oh my God, Karen is never going to believe me!" Hen grinned.

"Wow. Congrats!" Eddie smiled.

"How far along is she?" Chim asked.

"She's seven weeks, almost eight. We don't really want to say much until she's in the second trimester. There's already a lot of risks and we don't want to get hopes up prematurely or have to share any bad news." Bobby couldn't bring himself to think about the possibility they'd lose the baby. As far as he was concerned everything was going to go as perfectly as possible and they'd focus on the positive instead of the potential negatives.

Chim nodded, "Makes sense. With age comes more risks and she is having a geriatric pregnancy."

"I would refrain from calling it that around her." Bobby laughed, "She might just give you the cold shoulder if you mention the word geriatric around her."

"That term should be banned." Hen shook her head, "I think every woman would agree that's a horrible term for pregnancy."

"I'm impressed." Buck said, "I didn't think I'd see you have a kid. Wow."

"I think it's great! Kids are amazing." Eddie smiled.

The loud ring of the bell halted their conversation. Bobby hopped into the engine hoping his crew would be able to hold onto the exciting news for one month. Though he knew their significant others would find out in less than a day due to them not being able to keep their mouths shut for too long.

* * *

At the house, Athena was sitting with Harry at the dining room table. They were discussing his day at school. The plan was that he would go to school every day this week. While in school today he talked about the new house and new baby with Miss Newman. She suggested that Harry start going to school and have Bobby pick him up each day. He was having separation anxiety due to the loss of his father and worrying about Bobby being in a fire and not being able to come home. Every day this week, Bobby would pick Harry up from school and bring him home. The plan if he was out on a call would be, Athena picking up Harry and taking him to the firehouse to wait for Bobby to get back so Harry could see him. It seemed to be easing Harry's mind a bit that no matter what he could go to school and focus on his work, then he'd be able to see that Bobby was okay and he didn't need to worry. Bobby even left Harry a note in his lunch box telling him to have a good first day back at school and that he was proud of Harry for being so brave. Harry didn't like that he felt scared when Bobby wasn't around. He told Miss Newman it made him feel like a little kid and stupid. She assured him that sometimes when something scary happens, even to adults, things that didn't scare them before could be scary now. She used the example of her fear of spiders. She said when she was a kid her big brother's and she always ran around the woods and she was never scared of the spiders or bugs. Then one day she was bit by a spider and had to go to the hospital to get treated. Ever since she's been afraid of spiders and hates when she sees one. Miss Newman spoke to Athena over the phone easing her worry, telling her that Harry was a well-adjusted child who experienced trauma and was working through it.

"When we move can I paint my room whatever color I want?" Harry asked. He was more interested in his new room than talking about school.

"Yes." Athena smiled, "What color are you thinking about?"

"Blue and red." He stood and spread his arms out wide, "I want it like all blue but with a little bit of red in it. Maybe like one wall red and the others blue?" He knew the colors he wanted but had no idea how to make it a room. And I want my TV on the wall, and next to my bed I want my bookshelf and then my desk. And I want my Legos near my desk so I can watch Lego videos and make cool stuff from YouTube while I use them." He explained.

"You got this all figured out don't you?" Athena leaned back in her chair.

"Yeah!" Harry nodded, "And I want like a big shelf where I can put my Legos after I make them."

Athena listened to Harry ramble about decorating his bedroom when her phone interrupted them, "Harry can you go check on Wendy? She's in the playpen. You can turn on cartoons for you two while I talk on the phone." She ushered him out of the room to take the call, "Hello...Yes, this is she...uh-huh...oh it is?!... Oh good!...Alright...Yes, we will be there first thing...Perfect...So where do we park?...Oh...Uh-huh...Okay...Hang on let me just write that down." Athena grabbed a pen from Harry's backpack that was left on the table, "Okay. Can you repeat that?... Uh-huh...Yup...Okay...Yes...Perfect...Thank you so much! I appreciate the help...Thanks...Okay...Bye." Athena ended the phone call. She read over the information she'd written down. Part of her was excited, part of her was nervous, and part of her hoped that this was a good idea because it felt like it could also be a bad idea.

* * *

Bobby came home later than expected that night. A call came in for an abandoned warehouse on fire. Luckily no one was inside and the 118 was tasked with assisting another station in controlling the fire and putting it out as the warehouse burnt to the ground. Because it was such a large structure it took quite a bit of time for them to control the blaze. Bobby's back was killing him. His whole body was sore. When searching the building for any sign that someone was trapped inside, part of the roof collapsed. Bobby was only a few feet from a ceiling beam that slammed to the ground behind him. Nevertheless, he was hit with a large piece of wood that splintered off the beam. Chim had checked him over and Bobby was pressured by Chim and Hen to get it checked out at the emergency room. He said he'd be fine but Hen played the pregnant wife card and Bobby reluctantly agreed that he better be safe than sorry. The trip to the emergency room felt like it lasted hours. They argued with Bobby over giving him pain medication. He refused and they offered non-narcotic medication and he still refused anything stronger than Tylenol. They let him go after x-raying his back to be sure he didn't do more damage to it. Bobby locked the front door behind him. He was exhausted. Ready to collapse into bed with his wife and sleep for days. He needed to get some sleep tonight so he'd be awake for work in the morning. Bobby checked on Harry and Wendy as he made his way to the master bedroom. He quietly sneaked around the bedroom gathering his clothes to take a shower. He showered at the firehouse but knew the smell of smoke still lingered. Bobby took a quick shower, letting the hot water soothe his muscles. He sighed happily when he slid into bed. He could finally relax.

Athena heard Bobby come into the bedroom and walk around. She stayed in bed and kept her eyes closed. She knew that he had a long night when he called from the back of the ambulance. He promised her he was fine and was going to the emergency room as a precaution and she didn't need to load up both kids to meet him there. She heard the shower turn on and decided he probably needed some time to decompress. When he pulled the covers back and laid next to her, she snuggled up to his side.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" Bobby whispered. He put his arms around his wife, holding her close.

Athena shook her head, "I was awake already." She took his hand in hers, curling her fingers around his, "How do you feel?"

"Sore." Bobby said honestly, "Took some Tylenol at the emergency room when Hen said she was going to call you if I continued to be difficult." Bobby smiled, "I wasn't going to let them give me anything when she got fed up. Hell, I wasn't even going to go to the emergency room." Bobby rubbed his wife's back with one hand.

"I'm glad you went. What did they say?" Athena shifted propping her head up with her arm.

"They said I should take pain relievers and muscle relaxers. When I said that I'm an addict they suggested I try and manage medication with addiction." Bobby rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I hate going to the emergency room. Too many new doctors that don't realize what they say or do without someone behind them double-checking or listening in on what they tell a patient."

Athena agreed with him, "I have something that can make your day better. Well, really, I guess it would be your night better." She grinned.

"Is it you?" He hooked a finger under her chin kissing her softly.

"That's always available when you want it but I have something else." Athena sat up on the bed. She rummaged through the bedside table, "Here it is!" She held out two pieces of paper.

Bobby took the papers from his wife. It took only a matter of minutes before Bobby understood what the paperwork said, "Athena." He said softly, "This is..."

"I thought about the conversation the other day and you said you don't do it often on your own so I took it upon myself to help you do it. It's been far too long I think." She smiled, "And I think it will be good for both of us." Bobby looked at the paper in his hand that showed a flight schedule. Non-stop LA to St. Paul. Bobby's hand shook with emotion, "I want to meet your family." Athena wrapped her arms around her husband.

"This is...amazing." Bobby held his wife close, "You're amazing. I love you." He kissed her lips.

"I love you." She replied kissing him back. Bobby carefully laid his wife on the bed. His hands sliding up her sides, "I wasn't sure if this would be a good surprise or not. I didn't want it to hurt you and I want you to know that it's important to me that you do what you feel comfortable with. If you don't want to go we can cancel. Or we can go. It's up to you. I will support whatever you decide." Athena bit back a sigh as Bobby's hands slid under her pajama shirt, "Bobby."

Bobby's hands rested atop her belly, "This is..." He took a breath, "I can't believe you did this for me." He closed his eyes for a long moment, "I haven't been back there in so long. It hurts too much." He pressed a soft kiss to her belly, "I don't know if I can do this." Athena ran her fingers through his hair as he laid his forehead on her belly, "I love that you want to go. That you want to visit. I am amazed that you want to do this. I never really thought about it." Bobby confessed, "They're always on my mind. Just in the back of my head. Sometimes I'll see Harry or May and think of Bobby Jr. or Brook. And that doesn't hurt to think of them like that. I miss them and I wish you could have met them. That the kids could have met them." Bobby sighed, "I think of them and it doesn't hurt all the time and sometimes it hurts like a pain I can't even describe."

"Then you and I will do this together. And you can introduce us. And if it hurts you'll have me there for support." Athena smiled.

"Athena." Bobby laid down next to his wife. She curled into his side, placing her head on his chest while his arms circled around her, "I haven't been there sober. Ever. I've only gone a few times and each time I couldn't do it without a drink. Even the funeral. I was drunk. I got high as soon as it was over and every time I went back I ended up at a bar after." Bobby confessed, "I don't go because I can't. I don't want to drink again. I swore to you, to our family, to myself that I wouldn't drink again. I want to go visit my kids. I just don't know if I can."

"This time you won't be alone. I'll be there with you. You'll have someone who loves you, to lean on, talk to, someone to be there when you want to go to the bar. You'll have someone to help you battle those thoughts. And it won't make me think anything less of you." She said knowing he sometimes felt emasculated leaning on her for support. Bobby was brought up that he was supposed to be the stronger person in the relationship. He was always afraid of Athena thinking he wasn't 'man enough' for her. She continually tried to tell him she never had that thought and while he believed her, it still bothered him when he needed help. It was like he wasn't capable on his own. Athena squeezed his hand, "I don't want you to go if you feel like you'll relapse. I never want to put that much pressure on you." She told him, "I know how much you want to go see them and how much it hurts you. I want to do anything I can to, not heal that because I don't think it ever will really heal." She trailed off as the thought of a better word than 'heal', "I want to do everything I can to help you not hurt as much when you think about them. You don't need to hide them in a box. We can put the kids in picture frames and put them with our pictures. Even the pictures that include Marcy. Your past doesn't need to sit in a dark corner of the closet. Your past is a part of you. And every part of you is a part of our family." Athena traced non-sensical patters on Bobby's chest with the tip of her finger, "I love you, Bobby. I want the best of everything for you." She looked up at him, "And if you're not comfortable with it then we don't have to go. I'll take care of it tomorrow. And if you think you want to go and we do but then you decide you don't want to go to the cemetery, we can do that too. It's up to you. I wanted to surprise you so that you knew I will stand behind whatever you want to do and I support you. That I want to know about every part of everything that you are." She started to ramble.

Bobby smiled down at his wife who seemed nervous. He wondered if she thought he was hiding his past from her. That wasn't it. He was hiding his past away so he didn't have to constantly be reminded of it. Maybe she was right. With a baby on the way, he planned on telling the baby about his or her siblings. May and Harry understood Bobby's past. Well, what they had talked to them about. Maybe Athena was right. Maybe it was time to go back. Maybe it was finally time for him to bring both families together. Bobby listened to her carry on waiting for her to pause before interrupting, "Thank you." He hugged her tight, "You're right. It's time. It's been too long since I've visited and I'd like you to come with me this time."

Athena smiled wide, "Are you sure?"

Bobby nodded his head, "I'm sure, I want to go and I'm sure I'll need you there."

"Then that's where I'll be" She promised him.

"I'm sorry." Bobby sighed.

"Sorry for what?" Athena turned and propped herself up with her elbow.

"I should have thought about it sooner. I should have been the one to suggest this." Bobby hated the guilt in his mind that ate away at him.

Athena sat up and looked down at Bobby lying in their bed, "There is no reason to be sorry. Maybe there's some other reason we haven't done this yet. Or maybe you didn't think about it because you haven't been ready. It doesn't matter." She shook her head, "What matters is that if you want to do this and you are ready, that you know you are loved and supported through whatever this might stir up for you. That I may have sprung the idea on you but you're still doing it because you want to." Athena saw Bobby wince as he sat up.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He cupped her face with his hands.

"I can guess it's at least as much as I love you." Athena kissed her husband. Bobby's arms circled her waist. Athena pulled back slightly, "I just don't want you to feel pressured to go because of this." She started to second guess herself. It may have been presumptuous of her to buy the tickets but when she heard him talking to Wendy about feeling guilty that he hadn't been in a long time and how he wanted to go but wasn't sure he was strong enough to handle the emotional fallout she wanted to help her husband any way she could. This was the one way she knew she could help. It still didn't settle the nerves in her stomach.

"Athena." Bobby looked her in the eyes, "This is an amazing gift. Knowing that you love me and support me is wonderful. And I know that. But seeing it. Seeing you do something that you know is going to be hard and still standing beside me while I deal with the hard stuff. That's the best thing in the world. And even if I didn't want to attempt to do this with you beside me. You did what you thought was best out of love and that's all we can ever do. Love each other and do our best." Bobby pulled her close. Adjusting his back when a sharp pain spiked up and down his spine.

Athena smiled, "I just wanted to make sure."

"And I just want you to know you're the most amazing woman in the world and I'm so lucky I get to love you," Bobby replied. He put a hand on his back putting pressure where the pain started. He'd much rather be stripping his wife naked than worrying about his back right now.

"When did you take the Tylenol?" Athena checked the time on her phone.

"Not long enough ago for me to take it again." Bobby sighed.

"Then lay face down. Shirt off." She instructed. Athena slid out of bed without a second glance back.

Bobby complied with his wife's demands. She was back quickly with a bottle of lotion. It warmed when it touched the skin and was medicated to help with sore muscles. Last time Bobby's back started to ache his doctor prescribed him the lotion with refills to make sure he always had some on hand. Athena smiled seeing Bobby laying on the bed with nothing but his sweatpants on. She straddled his waist, sitting on the heels of her feet. Bobby glanced over his shoulder at her. Somehow between the bed and her trip to the bathroom to retrieve the cream she'd lost her pajama pants and was in nothing but the long sleep shirt. Bobby groaned. He'd much rather see what else she took off under the shirt. He moaned when her hands touched his lower back. Athena rubbed the lotion between her hands to warm it up before massaging his skin. She traced the map of his scars and spine on his back as she firmly dug her fingers in. When she hit a knot right above the small of his back Bobby moaned her name. She couldn't deny that she loved the sound of her name coming out of his mouth. Athena peppered kisses to his shoulders while she worked on his back. Every so often hitting that one hard spot where she pushed the heel of her hand against his skin and then her fingers. Athena spread her fingers as she worked her way up his back to his shoulders then back down to the small of his back. His breathing slowed and the soft breathy moans continued. Athena suspected he fell asleep. Her suspicions were confirmed when he reached for her in a half-daze. She leaned down pressing a kiss to the small of his back where she knew it hurt the most.

After putting the lotion back in the cabinet and washing her hands she was back in bed beside her husband. Bobby reached around her waist spooning up behind her. His hand rested protectively over her stomach. Athena put her hand atop his thinking about how even in his sleep Bobby had family on his mind. It took her a little while to fall back asleep. With thoughts of going to St. Paul filling her mind Athena knew she had to be ready to be strong for Bobby and she worried about how she'd react. Earlier that day she teared up at an ice cream commercial. She didn't recall being this emotional with Harry or May. Maybe it was the hormones and the age. Maybe it was just one of those factors or none. She didn't know what was causing the emotional side of her to be so sensitive but she knew she'd have to hold herself together for Bobby to feel comfortable enough to break down.


	13. Chapter 13

"You have the name and number for Harry and Wendy's pediatrician? And you have Hen and Karen's number? And Buck, Eddie, and Chim's? What about Maddie? Did I write that one down?" Athena double-checked the list on the fridge.

"Yes, Mom. I've got it all." May rolled her eyes.

"I just want to make sure." Athena scanned the paper she had used to write every phone number down on, "And here is the flight information and hotel information." She pointed to the paper for May.

"Mom. Seriously. I've got it. Harry's old enough that he can basically take care of himself with supervision and I have to make sure he eats without burning the house down. And all I really have to do is babysit Wendy and you wrote out her schedule. I can change diapers, give her a bath, make bottles, and feed her, I know where the baby Tylenol is and how to read it to give it to her if she gets a fever. I can do this." May promised, "Bobby put her car seat in my car so I don't have to move it. I know how to strap her in. I've got it. You can go."

"Okay. Maddie said she'll come by tonight to sleep over. If you need her here to help put the kids to bed or dinner you can call her. I circled her number." Athena told May.

"I don't need Maddie to sleep over at night. I'm gonna put the playpen in my room so if Wendy wakes up I won't sleep through it. Harry will go to bed when I tell him to and it will be fine." May huffed. She didn't need a babysitter too. She was old enough to handle her little brother and soon-to-be little sister for a few days.

"I'd still like someone to just be here in case of emergency. It's just for overnight, in case something happens." Athena refused to budge on the topic. May might not like it but Athena wasn't going to leave her home alone with two kids, one of whom was under the age of one.

"Okay, Mom." May nodded her head. She was annoyed that her Mom was going over everything for the thousandth time but she knew this was the first time she'd been left alone with Harry without their Dad around. She was trying to be understanding.

Bobby walked into the room with an arm around Harry and Wendy in his other arm, "She is fed, changed, and all clean." Bobby smiled, "We ready?" He was nervous about going back to St. Paul. He kept wanting to go and then not wanting to go. In the end, he determined it was like a band-aid. He just had to rip it off and go.

"Mom is making sure I know how to read." May snickered, teasing her Mom.

Athena rolled her eyes, "I'm just going through the emergency numbers and information for the flight and hotel."

Bobby looked from his wife to his step-daughter, "Athena, honey. I think she's okay. All the numbers are in one spot, Maddie is sleeping over, May knows where the first aid kit is, she knows CPR, and fire extinguishers are. We told the security officers at the gate that we will be leaving and asked that they keep an extra eye out for the kids. They said they'd make sure they drive by a few times and check-in if something is out of place. The whole station knows there here alone for a few days. They have armed security, the 118, and Maddie, looking out for them. They'll be fine." Bobby tried to rationalize the situation. He knew that Athena was nervous leaving the kids. They both were. This was the first time Athena had left them without their father begin around. And with Wendy being so little it brought a host of other possible complications they could have while he and Athena were gone. But at some point, they had to trust May. She was smart and quick-witted. Bobby was confident that they had taken enough precautions that she'd be able to babysit while they were gone with little to no problems.

"And I know where all the emergency stuff is so if May is hurt I know what to do," Harry said proudly. He had been very upset when hearing about his parents going away for three days. After sneaking into their room every night for the past few days because he didn't want Bobby to go, Harry had finally settled down over the idea of him being gone. Bobby had reassured Harry that he could call him anytime he wanted and that they'd facetime every night before Harry went to bed. That he'd check in every morning and throughout the day. He told Harry that he needed him to help May take care of Wendy. While Harry was going to miss his Mom, he was still having a hard time with not being around Bobby. They were told he continued to express his concern and fear that Bobby wouldn't come home or that he'd get hurt. They were encouraged to let him talk about how he felt and do what they could at home to assure him that his feelings were valid and show him that they were going to work with him to overcome the anxiety he felt when Bobby wasn't around.

"Mom. I promise. I'm all set." May hugged her Mom, "I'll call you or Bobby if we need something and I have everyone's phone number. Now go. Please. I'm an adult. I can handle this."

Athena frowned, "Okay. You're right. Okay." She nodded her head. She hugged and kissed her oldest before bending down to hug Harry, "You behave for your sister."

"I will. I'll miss you." Harry hugged his Mom tight.

"Miss you too." She kissed his cheek.

Bobby passed Wendy to May, "Bye Sweetie. If you need anything, you can call anyone from the 118 and they'll come right over." Bobby pulled out his wallet, "I know we left you cash already but take this in case you need it for an emergency." He handed her a Visa card, "Make sure you keep the gas tank full, your phones charged, and triple check the locks before you go to bed." He kissed May's cheek then Wendy's, "I love you." He said to both girls.

"Love you too." May hugged her step-dad extra tight.

Bobby and Athena swapped kids as she went to say goodbye to Wendy and Bobby knelt to Harry's level, "Alright Buddy. You need to be good for your sister, be a really big helper, and help with the chores around the house too. No leaving a mess just because May is babysitting." Bobby hugged him, "I love you so much."

Harry squeezed Bobby in a tight hug, "I love you. You'll call when you're off the plane right?"

"As soon as we are off and have our bags we'll call you and May. And you can text whatever you want while we're in the air. We'll get the messages when we land." He kissed Harry's cheek, "And you have everyone's numbers on your phone and they are on the fridge. Eddie said that if you want him to bring Chris over to play you can call him." Bobby reminded Harry, "You just have to make sure you tell May that's what you want to do so she knows what's going on. And no one goes near the pool unless..." Bobby waited for Harry to finish the sentence.

"Unless another adult besides May is here because if something happens to May in the water someone bigger than me needs to be here to help her." Harry recited the rule that had been drilled into his and May's head since they knew they were leaving. Bobby and Athena didn't want to take any chances. While both Harry and May knew how to swim that didn't stop an accident from happening.

After one more round of goodbyes, Bobby grabbed his and Athena's bags and loaded them into his truck before holding her door open. More goodbyes were shouted from the front steps while Bobby pulled out of the driveway. His stomach doing somersaults. He was nervous to go back to St. Paul. Nervous to go to the cemetery. Nervous to leave Harry, May, and Wendy. He didn't realize his leg was shaking until he felt Athena's hand on his thigh. During the ride to LAX, the sat quietly in the car. Both of them not knowing what to expect from the three-day visit.

* * *

May was laying on the floor in front of Wendy who was on her tummy trying to reach for a toy while Harry jiggled the rattle in front of her. The doorbell rang loudly through the house.

"Pizza!" Harry jumped to his feet startling Wendy.

May picked up the screaming baby, "Harry!" She reprimanded, "You need to be careful!"

"Sorry, Wendy." Harry frowned.

"I'll go get the door and pay for the pizza. You sit back down." May waited for Harry to sit with his legs crisscrossed on the floor. She handed him Wendy, "Careful you don't shake her too much." She popped Wendy's pacifier in her mouth.

May took the twenty dollars she set aside for the pizza delivery driver. After checking through the window of the door, May cautiously opened it. She may have told her parents she was fine and everything would be okay, she didn't want to admit she was a little apprehensive about being home alone with a baby and her little brother. She took the pizza from the driver and paid him the cash. After shutting and locking the door she walked into the dining room with the pizza boxes.

"Harry! Can you carry Wendy?!" May hollered into the other room.

"Yeah!" Harry responded. May pulled down cups and filled them with juice for her and Harry. Usually, they had to drink water or milk with their meal but with their parents being gone May didn't want to stick to all the household rules. Harry walked into the kitchen awkwardly carrying Wendy in his arms. She was starting to get bigger and wanted to move on her own. She wiggled against Harry and fussed at him.

"I'll take her." May laughed. She picked up her soon-to-be sister and bucked her into the new high chair her Mom brought home. Usually, Wendy was held by Bobby or her Mom while they ate but knowing they were going away Athena didn't want May to try and juggle food and a baby in her lap. They would need the high chair for her anyway. May slid on the tray like she'd been shown. Harry gave Wendy her soft, crinkly, baby book to play with while May put pizza on the plates for her and him.

May and Harry talked about what movie they were going to watch after they took their showers and got ready for bed. Harry chowed through two pieces before May even finished her first one. She pulled a tiny piece of pineapple off the pizza and held it to Wendy's lips. She'd seen her Mom and Bobby let Wendy have a tiny taste of different food so she knew it wasn't going to hurt her to lick or taste the pineapple piece. One second the pineapple was pinched between her thumb and forefinger and the next it was gone.

"Oh my God! Get my phone!" May yelled at Harry.

* * *

"Hello?" The phone was answered on the second ring.

"Maddie! Maddie! Oh my God!" May rambled.

"May!? Calm down! What happened?! Are you okay?!" Maddie was just walking out of Chim's apartment when her phone rang.

"Wendy ate a pineapple! Is she gonna get sick?!" May started to panic. She knew Wendy was too little for food. She had read something online that said babies' stomachs are really sensitive. Pineapples were acidic. She hoped she wasn't going to puke.

"What?" Maddie asked. May wasn't making much sense. Chim put a hand on Maddie's back and lifted his medical bag silently signaling that he was tagging along to make sure everyone was alright, "Is she choking?"

"No. I don't know. I don't think so." May looked in the baby's mouth, "It was in my hand and then she just...like...sucked it in!"

Maddie and Chim quickly got into the car and headed towards where the Grant-Nash household was staying for another week, "Is she breathing?" Maddie was trying to keep May calm and figure out what was going on.

"Yeah." May nodded her head without thinking, "She's breathing and stuff."

"Is she coughing at all?" Maddie put May on speakerphone so Chim could hear too.

"No. She's just playing with her book. I think it went down but like she can't chew and it's a pineapple piece and is she going to get sick from it?" May worried that it had only been hours since her parents left and she already made a huge mistake.

"But she's breathing and not coughing. Did she spit up at all?" Chim asked over the speakerphone.

"No nothing. I had the pineapple in my hand and then it was just gone." May sounded scared.

Chim drove as quickly and safely as he could through traffic, "I think she's fine but we're about five minutes away." He said to her.

"Okay." May was relieved they were on their way over so quickly. She didn't know what to do at the moment other than call for help. She was sure Wendy hadn't choked but she was terrified that her sensitive stomach wouldn't handle the pineapple and she'd get sick.

Four minutes later Chim and Maddie pulled into the driveway. Chim grabbed the medical bag from the trunk and followed Maddie in the house. She'd been given a spare key in case of emergency while Bobby and Athena were away.

"We're in the dining room!" May yelled.

Maddie and Chim walked into the room Maddie going straight to May and Harry while Chim pulled Wendy out of the high chair.

"Hi, pretty baby." Chim smiled at her, "Can I see your teeth? Let me see that tiny tooth you have." He cooed at her to get her to open her mouth without making her cry. He shined a light in her mouth and found nothing there to indicate she had a hard time swallowing the pineapple, "She's fine." He reassured May, "Was that pineapple tasty?" He smiled at the baby. Wendy blew spit bubbles in response then sneezed, "Thank you. I hadn't been spit on or sneezed on today and you got me back to back." He joked.

"She's not going to puke because of the pineapple because I read that babies can't have acidic food but I thought it was okay that she licked the juice because sometimes Mom lets her have a taste of her fruit when she's eating it and Bobby gives her tiny tastes of everything." May bit her lip.

"That pineapple was probably the most delicious thing she's had in her whole tiny life so far." Maddie grinned, "She might not digest it really well and you'll see it in her diaper but she'll be just fine." She hugged the younger woman.

"Are you sure she's okay?" May worried.

"She's fine. Happy as can be and she didn't choke on it. That's the important thing. If she didn't cough or cry or show any sign of distress when she swallowed it then it just slipped right down." Chim explained.

"I'm sorry I called. I panicked." May sighed, "That was dumb."

"No, it wasn't. It's better to call for help and have it be no big deal than to assume it's fine and end up with an even bigger emergency. That's why your Mom and Bobby trust you to babysit. Because you know what to do if something happens and you can't handle the situation by yourself. And you're really smart. Most people wouldn't think of the acidity of the pineapple and worry the baby will get sick. Most people would worry about the choking only and carry on because they just wouldn't think about it. You'll figure it out. She'll bump her head or throw up when you watch her and it will be scary the first time but eventually, you will learn how to handle it." Maddie smiled, "When I first started babysitting Buck I freaked out over every scrape or cut he got. One time I even lost him."

"Really?!" Harry asked. He was scared when May called Maddie but now that he'd heard what Maddie and Chim had to say and watched Wendy happily laugh in Chim's arms he was feeling less afraid.

"Yeah. Our Mom had asked me to do a load of laundry while she was at work. When I was done putting it in the dryer I went to find Buck to make lunch and I couldn't find him. I freaked out. I looked outside, I looked all over the house. I couldn't find him anywhere. I was getting ready to call my mom at work when I heard a noise inside the kitchen cabinet where we had pots and pans. He was hiding in there while I switched the laundry. He was going to scare me but he fell asleep and that's why it took an hour of me searching through the whole house and the yard to find him. I was so mad at him." Maddie smiled, "The next time I watched him I tied little jingle bells to his belt loops so he couldn't hide." Maddie looked over at the table, "Why don't you two finish eating your dinner since it looks like you stopped when Wendy decided to have herself a snack. Then we can eat the ice cream I know is in the freezer and I'll show you how to make ice cream cookie sandwiches."

"Yes!" Harry pumped a fist in the air before sitting at the table to eat the rest of his dinner.

"Thanks, Maddie." May hugged Maddie, "Thanks for coming to make sure she's okay." May hugged Chim next.

"Anytime kiddo." Chim smiled at her hugging her with one arm while the other held the baby. Maddie and Chim joined Harry and May at the table while Maddie talked about babysitting Buck when he was little and May asked every question she could think of about taking care of a baby.

* * *

"And then Chim and Maddie came over and Chim made sure that Wendy wasn't going to get sick. And she was fine but it was scary because May thought she was going to puke or something." Harry recited the story over the phone for his parents. They had just checked into their hotel room and called home to say goodnight.

"It's a good thing your sister has a good head on her shoulders." Bobby smiled at Harry.

"Yeah well if she had a better one she wouldn't have let Wendy eat the pineapple," Harry replied.

"Be nice. Everyone makes mistakes." Bobby reprimanded, "We let Wendy have bites and tastes of food all the time. I'm sure May didn't think she'd suck the whole piece in at once."

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know but she was fine. Then we made ice cream cookie sandwiches with Maddie and watched a movie in the living room. Maddie let us eat our ice cream in there." Harry gloated about being able to eat in the living room which was usually not allowed.

"What did you watch?" Athena sat next to Bobby as they face-timed the kids.

"One of the Avenger movies. I forgot which one." Harry told them, "And I was really good for May. I took my shower and cleaned up the bathroom after it." Harry was notorious for leaving his washcloth in the tub and his towel on the floor.

Bobby smiled, "Good job. I'm proud of you."

"Dad, I miss you. I miss you too Mom." Harry sighed.

"We miss you too." Bobby said softly, "But we'll be home soon."

"Can we talk to May for a minute?" Athena asked. They both watched as Harry held the phone at his side and walked into May's bedroom where she was changing Wendy into pajamas.

"Aren't these the cutest ever?!" May held the baby up. She was wearing a floral footed sleeper that said 'little sister' on the front, "I picked it up when I was at the store before I came home yesterday."

"Very cute May." Athena grinned, "You all set with everything for the night?"

May nodded, "I've got her bottle, she's just changed into clean jammies and a clean diaper. I gave her a bath but I didn't wash her hair. I was afraid I'd get soap in her eyes."

"That's okay. She has such little hair that a wet washcloth will be fine to keep it clean." Bobby told her.

"Maddie and Chim went back to his place so Maddie can get her car because they both came in his when they came over earlier. She said she'll come back as soon as they swap stuff over. So Harry is going to play in his room while I put Wendy to sleep and give her her night bottle, and then I'll make sure Harry gets to bed before ten." May smiled. She had everything set and organized for the night.

"Sounds good." Athena was proud of her daughter handling so much responsibility for the first time.

"We'll talk to you in the morning." Bobby said, "We love you."

"Love you!" Both May and Harry shouted before ending the phone call.

Bobby put the phone on the nightstand, next to, the bed, "Looks like she's got everything covered. She's doing good." He knew Athena was nervous about leaving the kids home alone.

"We didn't even get off the plane and she had one emergency already." Athena sighed.

"But she handled it. No one got hurt or sick. She called for help. Her emergency was silly but she did what she thought was right and in the end, I'd rather her freak out over Wendy eating a pineapple than pass it off without a care." Bobby pointed out.

"I know." Athena nodded her head, "It's weird being away from them."

Bobby rubbed Athena's back. He felt like he should apologize for her not being home with them but knew she was here because she wanted to be. So instead he ran his hand up and down her back as they both pondered being away from the kids for the first time in a long time.

Athena put her hands over her stomach. Bobby studied his wife's body language, "You're thinking loudly." He sat next to her on the bed.

"I was just thinking about the baby." Athena stared at her belly, "I really wish that your kids were here too. That all six of them could have met."

"Me too." Bobby put an arm around his wife, kissing the side of her head, "Thank you for doing this with me."

"I wouldn't want to be doing anything else right now." She smiled at him. She felt her stomach rumble softly.

Bobby chuckled, "Let's get dinner." He stood up taking Athena's hand in his, "What do you want to eat?"

Athena let him pull her up, "What's your favorite place to eat?" She asked. She was excited to learn more about her husband's past. He didn't like talking about it. He felt it was a burden more often than not. But slowly, with her encouragement and support, he was starting to open small windows to his past, letting her see the man he was before he met her.

"We can save that for tomorrow night." Bobby said, "Tonight, we can go right around the corner." He thought of a nearby restaurant he loved going to for dinner out, "It's so close, we can walk there." He grabbed Athena's coat and held it out for her.

"Do you know how cold it is outside?" She put her arms int he sleeves, "Damn Minnesota blood probably doesn't even feel the cold."

Bobby laughed, "I'll make sure to warm you up when we get back." He spun his wife in his arms. Bobby took the scarf Athena had brought and looped it around the back of her neck, "Promise." He said softly before kissing her lips.

"Fine but if I lose a toe to frostbite you're going to be the one to break the news to the kids." Athena joked.

Bobby shook his head as he laughed. He made sure they had the room key, his wallet, both phones, and her purse before closing the hotel room behind them. He had so many things he wanted to show her. He wanted to share it all with her. He just didn't know where to start.

* * *

Bobby held Athena's hand as they sat in the restaurant. They had just finished their meal and were waiting for the waiter to return with Bobby's credit card. The two quietly talked about everything from moving, to the kids, to their visit to the cemetery tomorrow, to the two of them. Bobby squeezed her hand as she talked about how she was proud of him for doing something so hard when they were unexpectedly interrupted.

"Robert?" A man's voice pulled their attention from each other.

Bobby looked at the man, "Greg." He said in shock, "Anne." He looked from the man to the woman, "It's been a long time."

"Yes. It has." Anne nodded her head.

Athena watched the shock wash over Bobby, "Uh this is my uh wife, Athena. Athena, this is Greg and Anne. Marcy's uh parents." Bobby stumbled over his words as his brain scrambled to catch up.

"Hello." Athena reached out to shake their hand one by one.

"You remarried," Anne stated. Bobby nodded his head, "Kids?" She asked.

Athena smiled softly, "I have two from my first marriage." She decided to keep the pregnancy and adoption to themselves. While Greg and Anne were polite she wasn't sure how they would handle the news of Bobby having another child.

"Last we heard you were in California." Greg turned his attention to Bobby.

"We are just here visiting." Bobby explained, "I wanted to show Athena around St. Paul."

"Are you sober?" Greg asked him as if he was asking about the weather, without a second thought.

"Yes, Sir." Bobby nodded, "Completely sober and clean."

"Bobby is very much dedicated to staying clean and sober." Athena told Marcy's parents, "I'm proud of him."

Anne looked to her husband, "Good." Greg cleared his throat, "Stay that way."

"I will," Bobby promised.

"Are you going to see the children?" Anne wondered if he was here for some other reason.

Athena took Bobby's hand in hers. Holding it tight, silently supporting him, "Yes." Bobby answered his former mother-in-law, "I haven't been to visit in a long time."

"When you go, you'll talk to the groundskeeper and remind him that Marcy doesn't like roses and to put lilies out instead. I don't know why they continue to place roses there for her." Anne told him.

"I'll handle it." Bobby kept his responses short and to the point. Marcy's parents had once loved him. He was like a son to them. Then they realized her death was his fault. That he was an alcoholic and an addict and their entire view of him changed.

"And you'll bring fresh ones when you go," Anne said cooly. Though they were polite they were keeping their distance from knowing more than they wanted about Bobby's life at the moment. Anne spoke as if she knew Bobby would do what she told him to without question. Probably because she knew he felt guilty about the death of his wife and children. Greg was more interested in Bobby staying clean and sober. Though he, like his wife, spoke to him as if they were asking him a question however it was actually a demand. Bobby silently nodded his head, "Good." Anne put a hand on Greg's elbow, "We should get going."

Greg smiled at his wife before looking at Bobby, "It's good that you're clean and sober." He shook Bobby's hand firmly before shaking Athena's, "Goodbye." He led his wife out of the restaurant.

Bobby let out a huge breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding in. He put his head in his hands, not noticing the waiter walking over with the bill. Athena took it and signed off on the credit card slip putting Bobby's card in her purse, "Are you okay?" She had seen their cool, distant demeanor. She saw how they tried to stay cordial and yet keep a wall between them and Bobby.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded his head, "I'm...I'm fine." He said unconvincingly, "You ready?"

Athena looked at him with worried eyes. He could say he was fine all he wanted but she knew better. She let Bobby, ever the gentleman, help her with her coat. She curled into his side as they walked the few blocks from the restaurant to the hotel. With his arm around her, she laid her head on his shoulder while they walked in silence. Both of them minds filled with racing thoughts.

* * *

Back in their room, Athena watched Bobby sit on the bed. He unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and sat with his head down. She slid her heels off. Her feet were killing her. But she refused to admit that she was done wearing heels until after the baby was born. She hadn't gained noticeable weight but her body ached at the end of every day. Athena walked over to Bobby placing her hands on his knees. She knelt in front of him so she could cup his face in her hands.

"I know you're not fine." She searched his eyes, "Tell me what I can do."

Bobby shook his head, "I didn't expect to see them. It was surprising." He sighed, "I wish there was a way I could know if I handled that well or not. They don't know me anymore. I don't know them. I'm a completely different person now." He looked down at his wife, "It's weird. Being back here. Seeing them. They never moved. They still live in the house Marcy grew up in." Bobby mused, "I was caught off guard." He said honestly, "I didn't think I'd ever see them again. At least not like that." Bobby rubbed the bridge of his nose, "He doesn't believe me. That I'm clean or sober or both. I could tell by the way he acted that he didn't believe me."

"I'm sorry," Athena spoke softly. She could tell his questions bothered Bobby, "I know you're sober. I know you're clean. And you know that. That's all that matters."

Bobby looked at his wife, "I love you. I don't know how I'd get through things like this without you. Actually that's a lie. I know how I'd do it but it's no the right way. I'd drink or get high so I don't have to think about it. But with you here. I don't want to drink or take anything. It's not even that I feel pain or want to forget right now. I just want to feel something. Because all I feel is guilt and nothingness." He stood pulling Athena up with him, "What I want..what I know I need..." He slipped his arms around her waist, "Is you." Bobby slowly pulled her zipper down the back of her dress.

Bobby peeled the dress off his wife leaving her standing in red lace panties and a matching bra with the dress pooled at her feet. Bobby took a moment to appreciate the view of his wife's perfect body, "You're beautiful." He said tracing the lace on the bra.

She carefully undid the buttons on his shirt before sliding it off and tossing it aside. Her hands spread across his abs, "So sexy." She whispered. Bobby wasn't even sure she meant to say it out loud. Athena reached for Bobby's belt while his hands roamed her body. His fingertips traced the lace of her panties and bra. He slid his hands over her ass, squeezing it. She gently knelt to the ground, pulling bobby's pants along with his boxers down. Bobby watched his wife's tongue dart out of her mouth circling the head of his cock. She pressed soft kisses to his skin, licking him from shaft to tip. He moaned as she took him into her mouth. Bobby watched as he disappeared inch by inch until he hit the back of her neck. Athena relaxed her throat. She bobbed up and down, swirling her tongue around him. Her hands cupped his balls as she swallowed him. She carefully and gently massaged his balls feeling the heat from them in her hands. Bobby moaned in pleasure as she hollowed her cheeks sucking him.

"Athena" Bobby moaned. He wasn't going to last long. He was so wound up and stressed the second she started sucking he was already half-gone. Athena looked up at him through her lashes. That was what undid him. That perfect sultry look filled with love, desire, and lust. His beautiful wife on her knees pleasuring him. Bobby felt his ball tighten, his cock throbbed as he spilled into his wife's throat. Athena swallowed every drop, moaning in pleasure as he cam in her mouth. She took her time lapping him up, making sure she didn't miss a single droplet. Her tongue ran through the slit on the tip before sucking him again. She swirled her tongue around him letting him slide out of her mouth with a soft ' _pop_ '. Athena pressed a soft kiss to the tip before looking back up at her husband. Bobby reached down to pick his wife up from her position kneeling between his legs.

"Bobby." Athena gasped when he pushed her down onto the bed and climbed on top of her. Bobby carefully shifted his weight to his arms that bracketed his wife's head. His lips pressed against hers in a desperate kiss. He licked her lips as she opened her mouth. Athena's legs fell to either side as she felt herself grow hotter and wetter. Her panties were so wet her scent permeated the air around them.

Bobby pulled back slightly, "I love you." He murmured against her lips. Bobby slid his hands behind her back, peeling off her bra. He pulled it off slowly licking his lips as her breasts were exposed. Bobby's mouth descended on her breast as if a magnetic force pulled him in. He squeezed one breast, rubbing the nipple between his forefinger and thumb while his tongue danced around the other nipple. Athena threw her head back as Bobby sucked her breast. Her panties were soaked. Fresh wetness spilling against them. Athena arched her back when she felt his teeth scrape her nipple. Her soft breathy moans turned louder as he switched positions. Her nipples hardened into peeks as his mouth moved down her body. Bobby's mouth left a warm, wet path down her body. He paused at her stomach kissing it softly, thanking God for the miracle inside her. Bobby carried on with his journey down her body to the apex of her thighs. He hooked his fingers on either side of her panties pulling them off slowly. Licking every tiny bit of skin he revealed as he pulled them down. He stopped just short of where he knew he could set his wife off. Bobby's hands pushed her knees apart to see her. He licked his lips in anticipation. She was glistening with wetness, ready for him to taste.

Bobby ran his hands up and down her inner leg getting just close enough to touching her. Athena moaned his name over and over. Bobby licked his way up from her thigh, pressed a kiss to her opening, and moved to the other thigh. He reached under her, squeezing her ass. He teased his wife mercilessly until she begged for his touch. Bobby slid one finger inside his wife, followed quickly by the second. She was so wet both fingers slid right in. His mouth covered her clit. Bobby pumped in and out of his wife. Hooking his fingers to find her g-spot. He felt her gush around his fingers.

Bobby moaned against her skin, "Oh".

She tasted like heaven, sex, and perfection wrapped together in one beautiful package. Bobby licked his way from her clit to her core, replacing his finger with his tongue. The taste of her on his tongue making him harder than before. Athena's fingers in his hair made him lick harder and faster. He rolled her clit between his fingers before pinching it. Athena felt a white-hot heat surge through her body. Bobby drank her in as she came on his tongue. He let her take a breath before working her clit and g-spot over again pushing her into another orgasm. This one was harder and longer than the last. Athena shouted Bobby's name. Her back arched and she pulled his hair. Bobby used her change in position to his advantage. He pressed a kiss to her clit before throwing her legs over his shoulders. As she was coming down from her orgasm Bobby positioned himself between her legs. He thrust inside his wife taking her breath away. Bobby bent over her thrusting his hips. His lips covered a breast and her arms wrapped around him. She let her legs drop to hook behind his back pulling him as close as possible. Athena's nails raked down his back.

"Oh, God. Bobby." She moaned loudly. With every thrust, she could feel her body tingle more. Their skin slapped against each other with their moans and shouts of each other's names being the only words spoken. Bobby jackhammered into his wife, thrusting harder and deeper. He could feel her tightening around his cock with each thrust. Bobby slipped a hand between the two of them. She circled her clit before pinching it. Every time Bobby pulled out and pushed back in the head of his hard cock hit her G-spot. Bobby knew he was ready to burst. He quickened his pace slamming into his wife. Athena felt her body tingle. She felt the tightness inside her. "Bobby!" Athena held onto him as he speared her in half. Athena squeezed him tight as she creamed around his cock. The orgasm rocked through her body stealing her breath from her lungs. Bobby's mouth covered hers while she came around him.

"Uh..Oh...Athena" Bobby pushed harder and faster until he felt his balls tighten. He exploded inside his wife spraying thick white ropes inside her.

She moaned at the feeling of his heat filling her. Athena pulled his lips to hers, kissing him hard and deep. Bobby felt Athena's body contract around him as if milking every drop from him. Bobby pressed his wife into the mattress, careful of her stomach, as they caught their breath. He peppered her face and neck with kisses as he stayed inside her twitching every so often. With her heat still surrounding him and her body sending small aftershocks through he wasn't ready to separate from her body. Athena's hands ran through his hair, tilting his face back to meet her lips. They carried on caressing, touching, kissing, licking, one another. Athena leaned her head back as Bobby took advantage of her neck.

"Bobby." Athena groaned. The only response was for him to nip at her neck playfully.

"I love you." Bobby said softly, "I love you." He repeated over and over as he trailed kisses on her neck, to her chin, to her lips, "I love you." He whispered against her skin.

Athena caught his face in her hands, "I love you." She kissed his lips. She moaned when she felt the loss of her husband inside her.

"Five minutes. Then we shower." Bobby ran his fingers through her hair. He rolled onto his back taking Athena with him.

Athena straddled his hips to lay on his chest. Her lips mapped out the ripples of his muscles and around every imperfection on his body. Bobby felt himself start to harden. Athena smiled wide feeling him underneath her. She shifted her hips, letting him slip back inside her. He grabbed onto her hips as she moved on top of him. He moaned watching her breasts bounce. Athena lifted herself up and down using his body for her pleasure. Bobby moaned her name as she slid back and forth on top of him. He carefully sat up doing his best to stay inside her hot wet channel. He shifted with her in his lap and put his feet on the floor. Athena wrapped her arms around his waist as he stood up, sliding out of her. Carefully Bobby walked them to the bathroom and into the shower before pressing her back against the tile wall. He couldn't get enough of her. He felt like he was drowning in lust and the only thing he could hang onto was her. Bobby easily slipped back inside her, pumping harder. He pinned her against his body and the wall, gripping her ass as he thrust into her. He gripped her tight pulling her closer and closer.

Her moans echoed around the bathroom as Bobby pushed her harder and higher. Bobby felt himself stiffen inside his wife. Her body gushing around him desperate to feel him come inside her. She locked her hands around his neck pulling his lips to hers, "Athena." Bobby moaned.

He planted his feet and thrust deep inside his wife. Her scream was swallowed as his mouth covered hers. Athena came hard and fast around Bobby. He snapped. He'd been trying to stay under control only to quickly lose it. Bobby painted the inside of his wife's body with thick creamy streams. He bit Athena's neck and sucked hard as his body exploded. He crushed her between his body and the wall, pushing himself in deeper. The hot water stung his back where Athena's nails dug into his skin. He gently licked over the mark on her neck where he'd bitten her. Pressing a soft kiss to the spot.

"I love you." He breathed heavily.

Athena put her hands on either side of his face, "I love you." She kissed him sweetly. They stood still for a moment until Athena unwrapped her legs to stand.

Bobby put a hand on her belly, "Good?" He knew the doctor said she was cleared for all normal sexual activity but he couldn't help the thought of worry that filtered through his mind.

"So good." Athena smiled. She grabbed the soap, lathering it between her hands, "Amazingly good." She put her hands on his chest, washing his body.

The couple washed each other, spending time under the hot water to caress each other. Touching each other. Possessively marking each other's bodies. Until Athena's eyes started to close and she leaned against Bobby. Exhaustion hitting her hard as they finished their shower. Bobby rubbed her shoulders while she leaned against him after they'd dried off. She threw on one of his t-shirts and a pair of panties before crawling into bed. Athena was asleep in minutes after hitting the pillow. Bobby held her tightly with his arms around her. His hands resting on her belly. Unwilling to let her go. He had worn her out. He prayed he'd be able to sleep well tonight. He knew tomorrow would be hard on both of them. He looked down at her belly. He could imagine it as it grew, big and round. Feeling kicks and movement of life inside her. He couldn't be more thankful for his present life.


	14. Chapter 14

Bobby put the rental car into park and turned off the engine. It was early afternoon by the time they got to the cemetery. Bobby had talked to the groundskeeper per his former mother-in-law's request and had seen to it they were still taking the money out of his checking account to keep the graves with fresh flowers and tend to them as needed. Bobby sighed heavily in the car. He hated that he was here but also know he had to do this. Somehow, someway. He had to get out of the car. In the backseat of the car three bouquets. One for each of his kids and Marcy. Bobby sighed heavily. He wasn't sure he could do this. He'd spent most of the morning worrying about coming to the cemetery. Athena held onto his hand tightly.

"Bobby." She said softly. She didn't want to pressure him but she wanted to make sure he was alright.

"I just need a few minutes." He closed his eyes for a moment. He needed to find the strength to get him out of the car.

Athena put a hand on his cheek, "Take as long as you need." She said softly.

Bobby leaned into her hand. He hated that he felt the pull for alcohol. He hated that it hurt so much his thoughts turned to the one thing he knew wasn't a possibility. It only caused him to yearn for it even more. Bobby took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. He reached into the backseat to grab the flowers. Bobby walked around the car to open Athena's door.

"You sure you're ready?" She searched his eyes.

"No." He answered honestly. Bobby took her hand in his, leading them up the path to the gravesite of his children and first wife. His grip on her hand tightened as they got closer to the final resting place of his first wife and children. Athena silently walked beside him hoping he could feel her love and support. Bobby laid the bouquet of lilies down for Marcy. He placed the smaller bouquets on the shared headstone of Bobby Jr. and Brook. Bobby knelt on one knee in front of Marcy's headstone. He traced over her name engraved on the marble. Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat, "Hi Marcy." He breathed, "I'm sorry it's been so long." Bobby could feel the tears in his eyes already starting to spill down his cheeks, "I miss you so much." He placed a hand on the kid's stone, "I miss you both more than you could ever imagine." Bobby hung his head, "I'm so sorry I haven't been here sooner."

Athena silently stood behind her husband. She put her hand on his shoulder in support. bobby let himself feel the loss of his first wife and children while Athena stood behind him. Bobby's body shook as he cried. It hurt so much to be here. He wanted so badly to make the pain go away. He knew if he had a drink. Took a pill. It would fade. He'd see Marcy, Bobby Jr., and Brook again. His heart tore as he thought about how much he missed them and what he'd miss with Athena, Harry, May, Wendy, and their baby. He hated that he couldn't be split in two. Half with Marcy and his children, and the other half with Athena and their children.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered. He took deep breaths trying to calm himself as his tears fell. Athena's hand felt warm on his back, making small circles. He focused on the movement of her hand to help ground him again. Trying the multitude of coping skills taught to him over the years from therapists he went to off and on and in AA groups. Bobby sat on the ground and reached around for Athena. He wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her into his lap. Bobby dropped his head to her shoulder, holding her tightly. He took another long pause before speaking, "Marcy. I want to introduce my wife. Athena. She's amazing." Bobby put a hand over her belly, "Marcy, I loved you with every fiber of my soul. When you died everything died with you. I never felt like I was alive again. Not until Athena. I don't know how she did it because I was so sure I had walled off my heart from anyone. I didn't let myself care or feel anything. And when I did it was a pain I never thought someone could survive. Instead of dealing with it, I drank the pain away. I got high. I reminded myself that I had an end in sight. Just a few more names in my book to make everything right. To save a life for every one I took." Bobby shook his head, "And one day I was on a call. I met Athena for the first time. For once, I saw a tiny crack in the wall. Eventually, that crack grew and after a horrible call, I asked her to come to church with me. I was vulnerable and needed someone to lean on. She was there. As if God himself plucked her out of thin air to be at my side." Athena ran her fingers through Bobby's hair as he spoke. She couldn't help her tears as he spoke to Marcy's headstone about her, "The crack went from this tiny pinhole to a hole. And eventually, everything crumbled. I felt...everything. For the first time in a long time, I felt like maybe my life mattered. Maybe I wasn't cursed to live in pain every day until I took my own life. I swore at God and was so angry with him for allowing me to care. I didn't want to. I could feel the pull to Athena and knew I wasn't going to be able to stop it. I didn't want to stop it. I wanted to keep her from getting hurt. I knew how much I let you down when I drank or got high. I knew how disappointed you were in me that I couldn't stay sober. I didn't ever want to see that look on someone's face again. I didn't want to have another person love me and find out how much I can screw up." Athena hugged Bobby close, "She stayed by my side. Showed me that I was worthy. That I meant something. That I wasn't just an addict and an alcoholic. Athena showed me that killing myself would never bring me peace. That for me to find peace, I had to learn to love and how to be loved again. She saved my life. And not a second goes by that I'm not grateful for the love that she gives me." Bobby tipped Athena's head to meet her eyes, "If it wasn't for you, I'd have fallen off the wagon or have killed myself by now. There will never be enough words to say how thankful I am that you saved me." Athena opened her mouth to speak only for Bobby to put a finger to her lips, "Let me finish." He said softly. Athena nodded her head and held him close, "Marcy, I pray that you'd be proud of me. I'm sober. I'm clean. I'm working hard to be there for my family. Athena and I have a baby on the way. She's pregnant and as unexpected as it is, I'm so completely excited. I never thought I'd love someone or be loved by someone again let alone have children with her. This baby is a gift and I pray that you're up there with our children proud of the man I've become. That you're proud of the father and husband I've become. You deserved better." He shook his head sadly, "I'm incredibly sorry I wasn't a better husband to you or father to our children." He held Athena closer as he cried out his grief.

Athena felt her own tears as Bobby spoke. She silently held him, stroked his back, ran her fingers through his hair, wiped his tears, curled against his body. It wasn't until he let out a sob of anguish that she quietly spoke, "Marcy. Bobby is amazing. He's a good man. He is kind, gentle, loving, patient. He's an amazing husband who never stops thinking of ways to make me feel loved and cherished. When my husband and I divorced I had a hard time accepting the fact that I wasn't a married woman anymore. And when Bobby and I started dating I had an even harder time accepting that I wasn't a failure because my marriage broke up. Bobby was so patient with me. Never stopped showing me that he loved me. His eyes didn't stray when I needed time to think about our relationship before going forward with it. When I thought I scared him by asking him to move in he came back with telling me he didn't want to waste time. We loved each other. And when you love someone your life feels like a new beginning and you want to start that new beginning as soon as possible." Athena smiled, "We got married at the courthouse. Just us there. We didn't need the pomp and circumstance. We didn't need the ceremony or grandeur. We just needed each other. And that's what we had. My two children, Harry and May, were there to welcome Bobby into our family. He's stepped up as a father to them. He's stepped into that place in their hearts that they see no difference in him when they think of who their Dad is. He's such a wonderful father that when his team rescued a helpless baby, Bobby couldn't let her go. He brought her home like a lost puppy. We're going to adopt little Wendy and give her a home filled with love. And now I'm carrying our child. A child created out of love and devotion. A child that will grow up with his or her parents so in love with each other they'll never question they are loved." Athena kissed Bobby's cheek, "He's strong. He battles addiction every single day. And while some days are harder than others he's able to overcome the compulsion and stay sober. Bobby might think he's grateful or thankful for me, but he has no idea how he showed me that I could love again and that I wasn't a failure just because my marriage fell apart. He reminded me of the women I had inside that I pushed down for so long. I had lost myself and Bobby is the only person who could have ever helped me find that woman again. He's an amazing man. Thank you Marcy for being there for him when he needed a wife." Athena put a hand on the children's headstone, "Brook. Bobby Jr. Thank you for sharing your father with my children. Thank you for teaching him how to be a father that loves and cares for his children. For showing him how to be a good dad."

"I'm sorry you won't get to grow older. That I won't get to walk you down the aisle one day. That I won't be able to teach you to drive a car. I'll never see you graduate or go to prom or send you off to college. I stole all those moments the day I took your lives." Bobby's words shook as he spoke, "Sometimes I see Harry or May do something and I'm reminded of how much I miss you and how much I miss you both. The only thing that I can find comfort in is that Mommy's there with you. I know she's taking such good care of you two. And I wish I could be with you all." Bobby said honestly, "But right now. I need to make sure that your siblings, your baby brother or sister, that they have me here to help take care of them. I'll miss you every day until we meet again. Your siblings will grow up knowing who you are. They'll know your faces and stories about you. Athena and I want to make sure you're not left out of our family because even though you're in Heaven with Mommy, you'll always be my children. I'll carry you in my heart forever."

Bobby and Athena sat at the graves until the wind picked up and Athena started to shiver. Bobby left a kiss on each headstone and said goodbye to his children and Marcy. Athena held his hand in the car the entire drive back to the hotel. Their visit was more intense than she could have ever predicted. It did a number on her emotions. She knew Bobby was completely drained. When they got into their room he flopped down on the bed and dozed off leaving Athena wondering how she could help him recuperate from the emotional fallout of their visit.

* * *

When Bobby opened his eyes he noticed the sun had set. Soft murmurs could be heard near the door of the hotel room. Bobby stretched an arm over his head as he looked for his phone to see what time it was. He felt like he was run over by a truck. His head hurt, his body was aching. He felt mentally and physically exhausted. He heard the door shut and the lock slide. Bobby sat up in bed surprised to see a room service cart at the foot of the bed. Athena walked across the room already in pajamas.

"Hey." She smiled softly.

"What's all this?" Bobby yawned.

"Baby Nash and I were hungry." She rubbed her belly, "I thought you'd want to eat when you woke up." Athena sat on the end of the bed pulling a plate towards her, "I couldn't decide on one thing so we got a few different dishes. And dessert. We needed dessert." She pointed to the mini chocolate lava cake.

"It's only six. We could have gone out. I was going to take you out tonight." Bobby couldn't believe he wasn't taking her to his favorite restaurant in St. Paul.

Athena handed him a plate with a fork, "Eat." She demanded, "You can take me out another night when we get home. I wanted to stay in with you tonight."

Bobby poked at the food before putting it on the nightstand. Athena frowned at him, "I'm sorry. I'm just not hungry right now." Bobby swung his feet over the side of the bed. He rested his head in his hands.

Athena scooted next to him, "Want something else?" She looked over at the spread of dishes she'd ordered. Bobby shook his head. While he did want something else he didn't want to admit it. Athena thought for a moment. She took the plate of ravioli off the nightstand and brought it to her lap. She took a small bite of the ravioli before holding it up for Bobby to taste, "Take one bite." She urged.

Bobby opened his mouth to accept the bite of food. He watched as she took a few bites for herself before passing him the fork. The two ate silently as they both sat with their thoughts. Bobby forced himself to eat every time Athena pushed the fork his way. He knew she was trying to take care of him. The food turned in his stomach. This wasn't what he wanted. He hated that he could still crave alcohol. It had been so long. Why did his mind fall back on drinking to handle stress? Bobby couldn't sit anymore. He had to get up and do something. He carefully pushed the plate away from him before standing and pacing the floor.

Athena watched her husband walk in circles. The distress was written on his face. She put the plate on the service cart before sitting in the middle of the bed. She wished there was a magic answer for how to help him work through whatever was in his mind at the moment. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration then interlaced his fingers behind his neck. Bobby took a deep breath and tried to push the urge to drink away. Athena couldn't watch her husband in pain for much longer. She walked in front of him, placing her hands on his chest.

"Tell me what you need." She gently demanded.

Bobby's head shook, "Nothing. I want what I can't have." He saw the question in her eyes, "I want to drink. I want to stop feeling the pain. I want to stop feeling everything." He confessed.

Athena cupped his face between her hands, "It's okay to feel that way." She said softly, "It's a problem if you act upon that feeling."

"How do I make it go away?" Bobby was desperate for another way to push the pain away.

"Let me help you." Athena kissed him sweetly. Her arms circled his neck unlatching his fingers from each other, "Hold me." She ordered. Bobby nodded his head letting her slide in close to his body, "You don't always have to be the strongest one in the room. It's okay if you need me to help you. To be your support."

Bobby dropped his chin to his chest, "I've done enough of being scared and running away. I won't be that weak again." He looked her in the eyes, "I won't lie to you. When we were dating I promised I wouldn't lie. I wouldn't drink. I wouldn't get high. I saw the damage it can do and I don't think I could bear to live through that again." Bobby rested a hand on her stomach, "I vowed to you that I'd honor you and our marriage. I won't go back on that." Bobby paused thinking of how to say what was on his mind, "And as much as I want a drink right now...I can feel it. Everything hurts and I know that if I drink it will all go away. But I also know I would lose the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't ever want to jeopardize our marriage. Our family. And I hate that I can't stop the voice in my head that's begging for just one drink. One shot. Just a little bit. Because I hate feeling so weak. So incapable of taking care of my family. I should be stronger than I am right now. I should be stronger than these urges. Stronger than the pain. You deserve someone so much better than me." Bobby's thoughts spilled out without him thinking about making sense. He spoke what was in his heart and mind laying himself bare to his wife. The trip to St. Paul opening up old wounds, and poking at ones that hadn't healed yet.

Athena kissed her husband's lips, "Even Superman has a weakness. And when he tried to turn spin the Earth backward to turn back time, he made things worse. And still, Lois Lane waited for him to come home to her. Because no matter how weak or defeated he felt, she was always there. When he needed to turn to someone, she was there. He may have the muscles and superpowers. He would come to her rescue in a heartbeat. But she was steadfast in her devotion to him. No matter the battle he lost or the pain he was in. She was there behind him, holding him up when he was too weak to do it himself." Athena nuzzled her nose to his neck, "I've never been a woman who needed a man to keep her safe. And yet when we started dating all I could think about was how right it felt to be in your arms. How safe and protected I was. And I'm not talking about physically though there is that feeling too. Emotionally, I know that my thoughts, my heart is safe with you. That feeling hasn't changed. I'd say you do a damn fine job of being strong. More than capable of taking care of our family." She pressed her lips to his neck, "My feelings for you, my image of you, hasn't changed just because you had a run-in with some Kryptonite." She pulled back to look in his eyes, "I'm proud of you for doing something so hard for you. I love you."

Bobby felt his urge to drink melt away as his wife spoke to him. As she held him close, softly kissing him. The anxiety faded as she continued to talk about how much she loved him. The pain gave way to desire with every word out of her mouth. He sighed in content as she pressed her lips across his jaw and down his neck to his collarbone. A welcome distraction from his fear of failing her. Bobby crushed his body against his wife's in search of her lips. His tongue slipped past hers as he deepened the kiss. Athena couldn't help the smile that crept over her face as she felt him tenting his pants. Bobby walked them backward until her back hit a wall.

"You're incredible." Bobby whispered, "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?" Athena wrapped her legs around his waist as he lifted her into the air, pressing her back against the wall.

"How you can make me feel like this with just your words." Bobby elaborated, "I love you and I vow to you, to God, to our family, that I'm going to do anything and everything in my power to show you how much you mean to me. With every breath, you'll know how much I love you. I'll never stop showing our family love. Making sure our family is cared for." His mouth searched for hers.

"Bobby, make love to me." Athena's voice was barely above a whisper. She was so infatuated with Bobby she hardly noticed him carrying her across the room to the bed. With a knee on the bed, he deposited his wife in the center of the bed.

Bobby pulled his shirt off followed quickly by his pants. Athena stared at his body with hungry, lust-filled eyes. She bit her bottom lip trying to restrain herself from reaching out and ripping his boxers off. She grinned when those were the next thing to hit the floor. She started to pull her pajamas off only for her hand to be swatted away from the buttons on her top. Bobby shook his head. He straddled his wife's hips being careful not to put any of his weight on her. Knowing she carried life inside her would make him cautious of any activity that had her putting any amount of pressure on her womb. Bobby carefully started with the top button. Slowly popping them each open one by one. As if he was unwrapping the most precious present in the world. He licked a wet, hot trail from her sternum to her bellybutton. Her breathy moans filled the air around them as he pulled the garment open. He watched as her perfect nipples hardened in the cool ait. Her breasts were the perfect size for his hands and all too often she was told they weren't big enough. Bobby, however, was completely satisfied with the size of his wife's body. Her body was lean and tone from all the regular training she did as a law enforcement officer but when they were in bed she became malleable and soft in all the right places. He could spend hours caressing her body. Making her tingle from head to toe before giving her a sense of release. Bobby's hands cupped her breasts and bent his head. He sucked one into his mouth while his hand massaged the other. She arched her back pressing into him.

"You're beautiful." He said between breaths.

Athena's legs spread automatically. Her body was burning slowly desperate for his touch. She moaned his name as he took his time to nibble her breasts. Bobby licked the valley between before taking her other breast in her mouth. Athena was so aroused her panties were drenched. She wiggled her hips in the hopes of pulling them off only to be haled by Bobby's knees pulling in closer preventing her from moving much. She groaned in frustration, throwing her head back on the pillow. Bobby chuckled to himself as he watched his frustrated wife grumble. Bobby's hands replaced his mouth as he slowly descended her body. He licked a line up her side over her ribs, enjoying the goosebumps he saw the rise to the surface. Her dark complexion glowed in the soft light of the moon through the windows. Bobby slowly pressed kiss after kiss down her torso. He doubled his way up and down so as not to miss an inch of skin. By the time he got to the top of her pajama pants, she was purring in his hands.

He slid her pants down to her knees, slowly caressing the skin that he revealed. Bobby slipped her legs out of her pajama pants tossing them behind him on the floor. Her light blue panties rested on her hips with a noticeable dark spot on the crotch. Bobby licked his lips. He bent his nose down to the apex of her thighs and inhaled deeply. Her scent filling his nose. Bobby hooked a finger under her panties and yanked them off. He stared down at his naked wife. All the beauty he could imagine displayed before him. Bobby's lips found her skin lapping up the juices that threatened to leak onto the sheets. Athena fisted the sheets as his tongue dragged up and down her folds.

"Bobby." She moaned.

Bobby's thumb put pressure on her clit while his tongue slipped inside her. Tasting her. Bobby could never get enough of his wife. He would happily spend hours every day with his face between her legs listening to her moan in pleasure. Tasting her on his tongue. Leaving kisses in the most intimate places. There had even been a few times he'd left love bites on her skin or slight bruising from holding her open for so long. The first time he noticed a fingerprint on her inner thigh he apologized for it profusely only to find out that she didn't mind having him mark her skin. It was for his eyes only and it was a hot reminder of the passion they shared the previous night. Bobby concentrated his thumb and forefinger on her clit. His tongue thrusting in and out of her. He pushed her higher and higher. He squeezed her ass with one hand while he tweaked her clit. Bobby let out a growl as she gushed around his tongue. Bobby didn't give her a second to catch her breath. He was stiff and leaking. He needed to be inside her. Feel her warmth wrapped around him. In one quick move, Bobby shifted position. He held her hips securely and with one thrust buried himself to the hilt inside her. Athena screamed his name at the surprise intrusion. She hadn't expected him to move so quickly. Bobby thrust his hips back and forth, pulling almost completely out before slamming into her again.

"Oh!" Athena gripped his arms as he trapped her body between them. Bracing himself to keep his weight off her. She locked her legs around the small of his back, clinging to him as he thrust harder and harder. She moaned his name over and over while trying to catch her breath. Bobby didn't let up. He sucked and nipped her breast while rolling her clit between his fingers. Athena felt every sensation wash over her as she came hard. Bobby used her orgasm to push another one through her body. Her back bowed presenting her chest to him. Bobby's mouth took to it like a hungry wolf attacking its prey. Her breasts ached for his touch. Bobby held himself back as he felt her warmth around him. Squeezing him tightly. He wanted to make this last longer and knew he needed to hold off his own pleasure.

Bobby mumbled her name against her breasts as he licked and suckled her nipples. He slid a hand over her thigh pulling one leg over his shoulder. He could feel himself deeper inside his wife with every thrust. Athena's body shined with sweat and sex as he pistoned his cock in and out of her. She looped her arms around his neck pulling his lips to hers. Bobby thrust his tongue into her mouth mimicking the movement of his hips. Athena felt her body coil with heat and let her head drop back, "Oh God!" Bobby put his lips to her throat feeling her pulse race. His fingers pinched her clit as he dug his other hand into her ass holding her to him. Bobby felt his balls tighten. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Bobby felt Athena's walls tighten around him. He felt her cream surround his cock as she came hard and fast. Her scream of his name rang in his ears as he erupted inside her. Thick hot strings burst from Bobby, filling his wife with his seed. Bobby groaned her name as he felt electricity through his body with every clench of her muscles around him. Athena's legs fell to the side on the bed while Bobby collapsed over her. He held his weight off her abdomen and chest with his forearms. His hands next to her face, easily able to run his fingers through her hair. Bobby took a moment to breathe and come back down from his high.

"Athena." He sighed heavily, "God, I love you." He pressed his lips to her neck. Bobby felt something twist at the bottom of his stomach. A dark twinge. He quickly assessed his wife as she lay beneath him not moving, "Athena?" Bobby put a hand to her cheek. Her pulse was strong and steady and she was breathing, "Baby, open your eyes." Bobby patted her cheek softly.

Athena's eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath, "What's wrong?" She squinted at him.

Bobby moved to the side so he could sit and assess her whole body. He put a hand on her belly saying a small prayer, "I think you passed out." He grabbed his watch off the nightstand. Bobby started timing her heart rate with his watch.

Athena moved to sit up only to have Bobby put a hand on her shoulder holding her down, "From what?" She was concerned something was wrong with the baby.

"Probably an episode of vasovagal syncope." Bobby frowned at her heartrate, "If your heart rate and blood pressure drop suddenly you can pass out. It happens when people hyperventilate or have an anxiety attack."

"Or orgasm?" Athena wondered. She'd heard the old wives tales of women passing out from orgasm but she never thought it was true.

Bobby nodded, "Sometimes that can cause it too." He put a finger in front of her face to track her eye moment. He wished he had everything they carried on the fire engine to fully check her out. He'd have to deal with what they had for now.

"That's a real thing? Not the syncope. I know that's real but the passing out from sex. That's real? I've heard of it happening but only in cases of autoerotic asphyxiation or some extreme story that isn't as believable as people think it might be." Athena let him continue his exam. She didn't have to say a word to know he wasn't going to just let this go until he was satisfied she was alright. Bobby grabbed his shirt off the floor and tugged it over her head, "Bobby." She said trying to get his attention. He was moving on autopilot as he ran through every possible scenario in his head, "Bobby. Take a second."

"It's too cold in here." He shook his head at her. Bobby grabbed his boxers and slid them on as quickly as he could, "Okay. You need to eat something." He grabbed the bottled water from the service cart, "Drink some water." He said pushing the bottle in her hands and opening it for her. Bobby grabbed a bowl of strawberries that had been on the side of the cart, "You need to eat." He walked over to the heating unit on the wall turning it up higher.

"Bobby, I'm okay." Athena did as told sipping water and eating a strawberry, "If it was just a syncope episode, then everything is okay." She tried to reassure him. Bobby climbed back onto the bed pulling the blanket up with him.

Bobby wrapped her in his arms, "Eat more. Then I'll run you a bath." He stroked her belly with his thumbs.

"That you'll join me for?" Athena turned her head to kiss his cheek. She could hear the panic in his voice. He was always known for keeping calm in any situation yet he couldn't hide the fear from her.

"I don't think that's the best idea." Bobby was uneasy with the fact that his wife passed out after orgasming. He wasn't about to take any chances.

Athena shook her head, "Don't you dare." She turned around to face him, "We are _not_ going to freak out about this. You and I are both intelligent people and know that one syncope episode is not a big deal."

"We'll call your OB when we get back to LA. We'll make an emergency appointment so she can get us in and check on the baby." Bobby ignored her comment.

"Everything is fine. I feel fine. The baby is okay." She put his hand on her belly, "Bobby." She cupped her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her, "Listen to me. We can make an appointment. We'll make sure the baby is okay. I'm positive it's fine but I'll never turn down an opportunity to listen to their heartbeat." She smiled, "But please don't let this scare you. It's alright. I promise. We're okay." She held his hand over her belly, "The baby is perfect."

Bobby nodded his head, "I know you feel okay. And that's a huge weight lifted. But even still. Let's be more cautious."

"We can be more cautious until we talk to the doctor and you can still sit with me while we enjoy a bath before we go to bed." She kissed him softly. Bobby pulled back to speak only for her to kiss him again, "Captain Nash I will not take no for an answer." She said firmly. While she was worried about the syncope episode she knew Bobby's mind raced to the worst-case scenario. It was most likely a one-time episode. Between the roller coaster of emotions through the day and multiple orgasms, she was sure her body just let go for a moment. She felt perfectly fine. She couldn't feel the baby yet but she was confident she'd know if something was wrong.

Bobby stared at their joined hands over her stomach, "Okay Sergeant." He knew she was going to get her way. He wanted her to relax in the tub and not get her heart rate up. He knew if she thought he was stressed or worried, she'd worry too. He had to think about things logically. They'd make an appointment and get everything checked out. Bobby didn't know what he'd do if something was wrong with Athena or the baby. What if it was her life or the baby's life? How could he make the impossible choice of his wife or his child? Bobby held Athena close while she finished the strawberries and bottle of water Bobby had given her. He prayed for the health and safety of his wife and unborn child. Hoping that she was right and there was nothing to worry about.


	15. Chapter 15

The day they were back in LA, Athena made good on her promise of making an appointment with the OB. The entire plane ride Bobby continued to check on her not able to let his nerves settle. Athena knew one of his greatest fears was losing a child again so as much as she was sure nothing was wrong she understood his anxiety. Just as she'd predicted the doctor found nothing wrong with her or the baby. She did however advise Athena to be sure she was drinking enough fluids throughout the day and that maybe pushing their limits in bed wasn't the best idea until after the baby was born. She also informed then that if Athena passed out again they should head to the ER to get her checked out as soon as possible and spoke of the risks of preeclampsia. A type of blood pressure disease that can be fatal. For the rest of the day, Bobby spent it making sure she had everything she could need. Her water glass was never empty, he continued to keep her supplied with fresh fruit or whatever snack she asked for.

The day they were set to move Bobby and Athena were in the middle of an argument in their bedroom.

Athena was standing in front of Bobby with her hands on her hips, "I am pregnant. Not an invalid."

"I never said that." Bobby shook his head, "I said you shouldn't be helping today."

"Because you think I can't do anything." Athena glared at him.

"Because you shouldn't be doing anything." Bobby huffed. He suggested that Athena take Wendy to the park for the day instead of help move. Athena refused, saying she could help with the lighter boxes and unpacking. Bobby wouldn't budge on his point of view, saying if she was staying she couldn't carry anything at all.

"Bobby I know you're concerned..." Athena started to say.

Bobby cut her off, "Of course I am! If something ever happened to you, to the baby..." Bobby paused for a moment, "I don't want you to risk anything just for the sake of saying you can do it."

"Do you really think I'd take a risk with our baby?" Athena crossed her arms in front of her, "Do I look like I'm that stupid to you?" She was angry that he thought she'd do something so risky, "No I know what it is. It's because I'm old. That damn geriatric pregnancy crap again." Athena spat out the phrase she hated hearing when referring to her pregnancy, "I'm too old to do anything while pregnant. I was fine when I had a May running around, working, and was pregnant with Harry but take on some years and suddenly I'm too old and fragile and stupid to know what my body can handle and what's too much."

Bobby watched his wife's mood jump all over the meter, "No. Athena that's not what I meant." Bobby put his hands on her hips only for her to turn and walk away from him, "Listen to me. Please?" Bobby wrapped his arms around her from behind. He rested his chin on her shoulder, "I love you." He flattened his hands on her belly, "I love our baby." Athena pulled against him only for him to tighten his arms around her, "You are the smartest women I've ever met. I know you'd never do something you knew was risky for you or the baby or any of our children. I never meant to insinuate that and I'm sorry that I did." Bobby carefully chose his next words, "I'm confident you can do anything you want to do. I know you are strong, capable, smart. You know your body better than anyone else and I have all the faith in the world in your capabilities as a mother." Bobby kissed her cheek, "I worry though, that you'll push yourself to prove a point that doesn't need to be proven."

"I don't need to be treated like I don't know what I'm doing." Athena frowned.

"I'm not trying to do that. I'm trying to help. Ease the burden of having to help move. You can spend the day with Wendy at the park or wherever and come home and help unpack." bobby tried suggesting again.

"I'm helping move and that's final." Athena leaned against Bobby's chest, "I know you're worried but you have to stop treating me like I'll break every time I do something or every time I'm stressed or anxious or every time you touch me."

"Athena," Bobby said softly.

"I'm not going to break if you touch me." She put her hands on his chest.

"You're the one that passed out." He reminded her. They hadn't made love since the incident. Bobby kept backing off or pushing her away. She didn't miss the concern Bobby had every time she was frustrated. She knew he was subtly checking her pulse and watching her body language carefully throughout the day. She tried her best to see his point of view but it was hard when he put her on a pedestal and treated her as if she was going to crack at any second. Athena fingered the buttons on his shirt, as he held her in his embrace, "What about we compromise?" Athena said, "I'll carry only the lightest of boxes and I'll keep Wendy in the playpen near wherever I am so one of us has her out of the way. I'll unpack as you guys move the boxes off the truck and into the right rooms."

"All you need to worry about carrying is our baby." Bobby shook his head, "I don't want you to carry anything. Please?"

Athena knew she wasn't going to be able to convince him to let her carry anything, "Deal." Athena kissed her husband sweetly. When he spoke like that she knew she couldn't refuse him. He was so incredibly concerned about her and the baby. His concern stemmed from love and affection which made it annoying yet sweet.

* * *

"Hey Cap where does this go?" Buck carried another box into the new house.

"That's mine!" May was excited to put together her basement apartment. She couldn't wait until it was finished so she could have friends over. Her parents had talked to her about house rules and though she was an adult she was still living under their roof. If she respected the house rules they'd continue to respect her privacy and treat her as the adult she wanted to be.

Harry was happy his room wouldn't be right next to two baby rooms. He kept talking about not wanting to smell diapers all night long. He could hardly wait to start unpacking his boxes. Athena stood in the kitchen putting dishes away with Hen while Wendy played happily in her high chair. Bobby finally stopped poking his head in when Hen glared at him and sent him out of the room so she could talk to her best friend.

"I don't think I've ever seen Bobby this distracted." Hen laughed.

"I think he's convinced himself that something is going to go wrong." Athena shook her head, "And I know he's concerned and he's got a good reason to be afraid of the 'what-if' but he needs to take it down a notch or two." She grumbled.

"Have you ever known him not to do something full throttle? Cap is all or nothing. Just look at your relationship. You ask him to move in and he comes back and asks you to marry him. He wasn't going to move in and string anything along." Hen took the glasses and put them in the cabinet.

Athena looked over to the yard where Harry and Bobby were helping place the patio furniture. Harry was pointing to the pool, practically bouncing with excitement. Bobby was crouched to his level with a big grin on his face, "I love him for that. For being so involved and always there. He's like that with the kids. In it one-hundred-percent for them. But if he keeps worrying about the baby he's going to stress himself out too much and that's going to stress me out and that's not good for anyone. Including the baby." Athena turned to Hen, "Do you know he tried to tell me that I should have just taken Wendy out today? Instead of help move into our own home, I should just take the baby out for the day." Athena huffed, "Like I was in the way or some sort of invalid that can't do anything. Pass out once and everything flips over. I've been pregnant before. I know what I can handle. He knows what pregnancy is like. I don't understand why this is so scary for him and why he needs to act like I'm going to break if the slightest thing goes wrong." Athena leaned closer to Henrietta, "We haven't had sex since we came back from St. Paul."

"That was a week ago." Hen looked surprised.

"I'm aware of that," Athena grumbled. She rubbed the bridge of her nose with her fingers, "He keeps pushing me off and I've tried to remind him that the doctor said it was fine and that everything was okay but it's like he's nervous."

"Girl, you would be too if it was Bobby that passed out on you." Hen grinned.

Athena nodded, "Yeah but after getting cleared from the doctor?"

"How long did it take you to stop worrying about the radiation poisoning?" Hen broke down the box she finished unpacking.

"That's different," Athena argued. She rolled her eyes at her friend, "He could have died."

"And things go wrong with perfect pregnancies all the time and women and unborn children sometimes die." Hen replied, "You. Passed. Out. And it was pretty much his fault. You just have to show him that you're fine and you're aware of what the doctor said and how to be cautious. Maybe the two of you stop trying to swing from the ceiling and tone it down a bit."

"You have too much of an imagination." Athena laughed.

"I know how you do. I won't forget that I was the person who had to help you when you couldn't reach your handcuff key." Hen grinned at her best friend. The two continued unpacking the kitchen. While putting pots and pans away Hen thought of something else, "Have you talked to him about how he was during Marcy's pregnancies? Maybe he was just as overprotective? Were there complications with her pregnancies?"

Athena stopped what she was doing, "I don't know." She said honestly, "I never thought to ask."

"Maybe you should." Hen shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe that's part of why he's so freaked out about something going wrong. Maybe Marcy had a scare with one of her pregnancies and the whole fainting incident is triggering him to worry about everything."

"That's a good idea." Athena nodded her head, "How am I supposed to bring that up?"

Hen shook her head, "All I know is doing use the words 'we need to talk' or he'll probably lose his mind for a moment." She teased Bobby without his knowledge.

"I don't need more of that. I have enough to deal with at one moment." Athena handed Hen another pot to put away, "Do you think it has anything to do with the weight gain?"

Hen rolled her eyes, "He is not refusing to sleep with you because you're gaining baby weight. You can barely see the weight anyway. He's not sleeping with you because he doesn't want to kill you with an orgasm."

Athena laughed, "What a way to go through." Her infectious laughter spread to Hen who couldn't help but laugh too.

* * *

Eddie pulled the truck shut, "Alright. That's the last of it!"

Buck handed him a soda, "And it's still early we can take Chris to that ball game he kept asking about."

"That sounds good." Eddie leaned against the truck as Bobby walked over to them.

Chim smiled, "You want any help unpacking stuff?" He asked Bobby.

"No, I think we got it. Athena's been dying for something to occupy her time. I think setting up the house will be good for her." Bobby sipped his soda, "Thanks, guys. I appreciate all the help" Bobby said honestly, "I couldn't have done all this without you.

"No need to thank us, Cap." Buck smiled.

"How's she doing? You said she didn't feel well when you two were gone. Everything okay?" Eddie wondered.

Bobby nodded, "Yeah. Things are okay. The baby is measuring well. He or she has a nice strong heartbeat." Bobby smiled, "Athena is...well, you know Athena. She can do it all so she tries to." Bobby stared at the ground, "I know the doctor said she was fine but I still worry that she's going to push herself and that something is going to happen that we can't prevent or fix."

"There's a ton of testing you can get done," Chim said.

"Yeah there's an amnio-something you can get done and it checks for stuff like downs syndrome," Eddie told him.

"Amniocentesis." Chim smiled, "She should be coming up on the time frame for it."

"We're not getting it done." Bobby shook his head, "We are going to love our baby no matter what. And whatever God has planned is what happens."

"Wouldn't that help you prepare for a kid like that?" Buck asked.

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, "I don't think so. Not all the time. I mean, look at Christopher. I wouldn't change anything about that kid for the world. And I was definitely not prepared for him." Eddie smiled.

"I think between Athena and me, we'll be prepared for anything. I just wish she'd slow herself down a bit." Bobby mused.

Chim looked over towards the kitchen, "She's been pretty good about not overdoing it. Right?"

"Most of the time." Bobby nodded, "I worry though. That something will happen or go wrong if she pushes herself too hard. She wanted to carry stuff around today."

Buck laughed, "I love Athena and won't cross her but did she think any of us were going to let her carry a box today?"

"We could have given her an empty box." Eddie snickered.

"That's what I said too!" Bobby grinned, "She says I'm overprotective and worried about too much but she's already passed out once. We don't need that to keep happening."

"She passed out?" Buck hadn't heard about that happening. Now he wondered if there was more to Bobby's concern than just expecting parent jitters.

"She's fine." Chim smiled, "It was nothing."

"Wait you knew about this?" Eddie pointed to Chim, "You didn't tell us."

"Because you two are children." Chim teased.

"How did she pass out?" Buck asked wanting to know why Chim knew and he and Eddie didn't.

"Vasovagal Syncope." Chim said, "It was nothing. She's fine. Even the obstetrician said she was okay."

"Still..." Bobby sighed.

"What was she doing that caused a syncope episode?" Eddie wondered.

"She still keeping up a hard exercise routine?" Buck asked, "I mean now that she's not working she can slack off a bit right?"

"She's fine. It wasn't exercising." Bobby shook his head.

"Kinda was." Chim teased his friend.

Bobby glared at Chim, "Chim!"

"What...wait..." Eddie thought for a moment, "You two weren't...uh..."

"Canoodling?" Buck supplied the end of Eddie's sentence. Bobby didn't have to say a word for them to know they were right. His face burned red, "Oh my God! Bobby!"

"Holy crap you were! Damn Cap! I didn't know you had it in you!" Eddie patted Bobby's shoulder.

"Thank you." Bobby sighed to Chim who just shrugged his shoulders at Bobby, "If she knows you all know, she'll kill me." He pointed to Buck, "So keep it quiet. And yes. She passed out, we got checked at the OB and she said Athena and the baby are okay." Bobby informed his team.

"And you're still not getting extra testing done?" Buck asked.

Bobby shook his head, "We're just keeping an eye on her blood pressure in case we see another drop or she passes out again. Then that could be preeclampsia or a whole list of other complications." He sighed, "I'm trying not to worry about it too much but it's almost impossible. She keeps saying she can do everything and I just want her to let me take care of everything."

"So in other words, we'll find you crashing at the station more often than not until you get back on her good side?" Eddie laughed.

"I got a couch." Buck offered.

"It's fine. We'll figure it out. I'll back off once I'm sure she's not pushing herself too hard and hope she stops trying to do everything and realizes that she needs to take it easy." Bobby explained.

"I don't think you can tell a woman to take it easy or use the word relax without escalating to DEFCON level five." Buck teased.

"And watch out for the word-fine." Chim nodded his head.

"Fine is the women's equivalent of 'come at me, bro'." Eddie shook his head, "If she says 'fine' you better have a good way to come back from that."

Their conversation would have continued if it wasn't for Athena and Hen walking out the sliding glass door to join them in the yard. Athena was carrying Wendy in her arms.

"Kitchen is unpacked." Hen smiled, "And I'm stealing some of your Tupperware because you have an excessive amount that you don't need."

Bobby raised an eyebrow, "Two cupcake containers." Athena clarified, "We still have four."

"Denny has a school bake sale coming up and this will make Karen so happy." Hen smiled.

"We appreciate the help, Hen." Bobby put an arm around Athena's waist, "We appreciate it from all of you." Bobby held his wife close.

"Of course." "Anytime, Cap." "Whatever you need." Chimed from the men over top of one another.

Athena leaned into Bobby's side with a yawn. She hated that she was so tired this early in the pregnancy. At least the queasiness had only lasted a few days and in the very beginning. Now that she was nearing the end of her first trimester it was the exhaustion that was taking over. She let Bobby pull her onto a chair with him where she could put her head on his shoulder. The last thing she recalled before her eyes closed was the sound of their closest friends laughing and enjoying time with one another.

* * *

Athena woke up a short while later in her bed. She quietly walked out of the bedroom and down the hall. She heard May, Bobby, and Harry downstairs. For a moment she thought Wendy might be napping until she heard her start to fuss. Bobby must have picked her up or soothed her because she quickly quieted down. Athena walked down the stairs following the sound of happy voices.

"Dad watch this!" Harry yelled. His voice was followed by a loud splash. Athena smiled. She knew the second they were told they could, both kids would be in the pool.

"Harry!" May yelped when he splashed her.

"Sorry May!" Harry laughed.

"You run again, you're getting out!" Bobby said sternly, "You can jump in but you're not to be running around on the concrete!" Bobby held Wendy securely to his chest in the water, "What do you think of the water?" He cooed. Wendy gurgled and blew spit bubbles, her favorite activity, at him.

"Can I hold her up here?" May asked as she floated on a raft.

Bobby shook his head, "When she's a little bigger you can."

Athena watched from the door as Harry continued a loop of jumping into the water, swimming to the edge, then getting out and jumping in again. May floated on a raft cheering Harry on and giving him points for his jumps while Bobby kept a close eye on them and held Wendy in his arms. Her hand naturally covered her belly as she watched the most important people in her life spend time together. Her thoughts wandered to her parents. She still hadn't told them about the pregnancy. If she was honest with herself she'd say it was because she knew her mother didn't approve of her marriage to Bobby. She imagined her mother wasn't going to take the news of adopting a baby and being pregnant all too well. Athena had her head in the clouds for a few moments before Harry's voice caught her attention.

"Mom! Mom! Watch me!" He took a running jump into the pool. The second he popped back over the water he knew he was in trouble. It took one look from Bobby for Harry to know he messed up.

"What were you just told?" Bobby asked him.

"No running," Harry said softly. He was just trying to show his Mom his cool jump.

"It's time to get out anyways." May tried to get her brother out of trouble, "Dad said we're going to get out when Mom gets up so we can change and go to dinner."

"If you fall when you run you can get hurt. You know the rules." Bobby reprimanded.

"But!" Harry started to argue.

"But nothing. Shush Harry before you get yourself grounded!" May splashed water at him, "C'mon. Help me with this thing." She climbed off the raft. Harry climbed out of the pool while May pulled the raft out. Harry helped her put it up with the others. The two grabbed their towels and headed for the house.

"Tag teaming to get one of you out of trouble won't work every time!" Bobby called after them.

Athena snickered as her oldest children shuffled inside to dry off and change. She watched Bobby carefully adjust Wendy. Athena grabbed the pink butterfly towel off the patio table and opened it to take Wendy from her husband, "You look like you had fun." She kissed Wendy's cheek, "Did you have a good swim?" She handed Bobby his towel when he stepped out of the pool, "We're going to dinner?" She asked unaware of the dinner plans that were made while she napped.

"Harry and May asked if we could order out, then they decided they wanted to go out and conspired against me. They had an unfair advantage." Bobby grinned.

"And what advantage is that?" Athena held back a laugh.

"Two of them and one of me." Bobby said matter-of-factly, "One and a half if you count Wendy who just smiled while May played peek-a-boo."

Athena smiled, "They have you wrapped around their finger and they know it." She carried Wendy into their bedroom.

Bobby closed the door behind him. He nodded his head. He knew she was right, "Only for a few things."

"You'll have Daddy wrapped around your finger too when you get older." She laid the baby down on the bed to dry her off and get her changed. Athena picked up the diaper bag from the floor of the room next to her purse. She tipped her head a bit to watch Bobby slide his swim trunks off when an idea sparked in her head. She changed Wendy into clean clothes and slipped out of the bedroom.

Down the stairs and to the left of the kitchen was the door that led to the basement, "May!?" Athena knocked on the door, opening it carefully, "You decent?"

"Yeah Mom, what's up?" May walked to the stairs with her brush in her hands.

"I'm going to take a quick shower before we go. Can you watch the baby and Harry while Bobby and I get ready?" Athena handed her Wendy.

"Sure. You can leave the door open so Harry can come down when he's all set." May hugged Wendy, "Hi cutie-pie."

Athena stopped at Harry's room to tell him to see his sister when he was done getting dressed so she and Bobby could get ready to go.

Once inside her room, she closed and locked the bedroom door. Athena heard the shower still running in the master bathroom. With a smile on her face, she stripped out of her clothes and stepped behind Bobby.

Bobby had just reached for the body soap when he heard Athena enter the shower, "Conserving water?" He grinned.

Athena placed her hands on his shoulders from behind, "saw something I wanted." Her lips sizzled when they touched his skin.

"Athena," Bobby whispered. He barely had the willpower to keep away from her in bed. With them both naked and in the shower, he knew what she was getting at. All the thoughts of why this wasn't a good idea ran through his head. The shower was slippery, no one ever really had good shower sex unless they were so into the person they were sleeping with it didn't matter when a towel bar bit into your side, if she slipped he'd catch her but if he slipped she wouldn't be able to catch him without hurting herself, no one wanted to go to the hospital with a concussion as a result of sex in the shower. What if he pushed her too hard against the wall? What if holding her up and making love in the shower was too much? What if anything happened. Bobby thought through every possible scenario that would turn out horribly.

Athena slid her hands down his back, "You're thinking too much." She reached around his waist only for his hand to catch hers at the wrists.

"We should get going. The kids are waiting for us for dinner." Bobby brought her hands to his lips placing a kiss over her knuckles, "I bed Harry's already talked May's ear off about how he got out of trouble for running around the pool." Bobby grinned. He turned off the water spray before grabbing a towel for himself and one for Athena. Bobby kissed her quickly before exiting the bathroom leaving Athena standing in a towel dumbfounded. What was it going to take to get this man to relax a bit?

* * *

"Dad, can I go look at the desserts?" Harry pointed to the glass case that housed the different slices of pie, cakes, and pastries the restaurant offered.

Bobby did a quick scan of the room to see how comfortable he felt letting Harry off on his own, "Yeah. Stay where we can see you." A mutter of 'thanks' was issued as Harry half-ran to see what he was going to get for dessert. Athena and May sat across from each other talking about school and clothes. May loved being able to find her own style and see what her friends were wearing. While Athena talked about fashion trends when she was in school. Bobby fed Wendy a bottle in his arms while he kept an eye on Harry.

Harry bounded back to the table, "They have a chocolate raspberry cheesecake slice." He smiled wide, "It looks so good!"

Bobby nodded in agreement, "That sounds good. What else is up there?" Bobby leaned close to Harry, "Any double chocolate for Mom?"

"Oh yeah! There's one that has like a whipped cream topping. One that's double chocolate and Oreo. And there's another one that has melted chocolate like a lava cake and then is chocolate cake and then has chocolate on top with a bunch of strawberries around it." Harry grinned.

Across the table, May was hoping the person she saw didn't see her, "Did he see me?" May asked her Mom.

Athena looked for the boy May was hoping to avoid, "Oh yeah. He sees you." Athena studied the boy's face, "He's not coming this way but he sees you."

"Crap!" May said in frustration, "I have to hide. " She thought out loud, "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Why do you need to avoid him so badly?" Athena knew her daughter said she didn't like the boy but there had to be more to the story than just not liking him.

"He's mean and I hate dealing with him at school, I don't want to do it here too." May rolled her eyes, "Mom, let me hide in the ladies' room and I'll tell you."

Athena shook her head, "Explain mean."

"Not like anything really bad. He just won't stop talking and being an idiot. Can I please go hide now?" May sighed in frustration.

She remembered how some boys were worse than others when she was in school. She'd pull the whole story out of May and check into who this boy was. She put a hand on Bobby's arm, "May's having boy problems. We're going to slip out before he comes this way. Meet you at the car. With dessert?"

"Everything okay?" Bobby worried about his step-daughter and wife.

"You never had to dip out on a bad date or shimmy through a bathroom window at a club to avoid someone?" Bobby shook his head filing her information away for a later date. He wanted to know more about the bathroom window situation. Seemed to be a common theme with women who tried to get away from someone in public, "Men. Ugh." She took May's hand, "C'mon."

Bobby watched in amazement as Athena and May disappeared around the corner near the restrooms, "Let's get two desserts for each of them."

Harry pouted, "Why do they get two and I get one?"

Bobby picked up the diaper bag, slinging it over his shoulder while holding Wendy, "One day when you're married and have a daughter you'll understand that sometimes girls just need extra chocolate." Bobby steered the three of them to the counter to pay the bill and order dessert to go.

* * *

Back at home Athena and May had gone off to her room to talk about boys with their desserts, while Bobby got Harry and Wendy ready for bed. Harry helped give Wendy a bath and selected her pajamas for the night. While Bobby fed her a bottle and rocked her to sleep Harry took a shower and climbed into his bed. He turned on the TV to set up a round of Mario Kart with Bobby when he was done with the baby. After annihilating Bobby in four rounds of balloon battles, Harry grumbled about having to go to bed. But with the following day being a school day Bobby wasn't giving in to Harry's pleas of wanting to stay up.

An hour and a half later, Athena walked into her and Bobby's bedroom. Bobby was doing pushups at the foot of the bed in nothing but a pair of grey sweatpants. Athena leaned against the wall watching him for a moment. Smirking when he switched to one-handed pushups.

"Show off." She called him out as she usually did.

"Only for you." Bobby smiled, "Everything okay with May?"

"Oh yeah. That boy keeps asking her to go out and she keeps refusing. Now he's like the kid who won't stop poking the other one with a stick." Athena huffed, "She just didn't want to be bothered with turning him down again."

"What's his name?" Bobby switched arms.

"Why? So you can pop over to her school and take all those boys of yours. Go look like a bunch of medieval gangsters with your axes and pikes?" Athena teased her husband, "I got it covered." She sat on the bed checking out Bobby's ass as he continued his reps, "I got a background check on him and might have called in a favor with one of the campus officers."

"He should back off if she tells him to." Bobby frowned.

"She said he's not done anything but annoyed her." Athena was irritated too that some kid was bothering her baby but she also trusted May to know when she needed help. Not that it stopped her from forwarding his name to campus officers and telling them about how he carried on bothering May.

Athena walked over to the dresser with her mind full of thoughts. She reached behind her to unzip her dress but paused, "Honey, can you unzip this for me?" She asked Bobby.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded. He got up from the ground and walked over to his wife, "You looked gorgeous tonight." He kissed her cheek. Bobby's fingers took hold of the small zipper pulling it down to the small of her back. He felt himself strain against his boxers as Athena's dress opened slowly to reveal her back. He held himself back, kissing her shoulder and holding her for a moment before stepping away from her.

Athena took a deep breath. She peeled the dress off along with her bra, slipping into a nightshirt. She walked into the bathroom to toss the dress in the hamper when her reflection caught her eye. She'd long since removed her makeup. She could see the wrinkles by her eyes. She swore she could see her age in her face. She looked down at her belly. While she was gaining weight she hadn't popped with that classic pregnancy belly yet. She hated this stage. Where she didn't quite look pregnant but her belly was getting bigger. It was if she was bloated or ate too large of a meal. She thought about what she talked about with Henrietta today. She wondered if Hen was wrong. Maybe it was the weight that made Bobby not want to touch her as much. Sure it could be the syncope but Athena shook her head. It had to be more than that. Athena hated to be confrontational but didn't know what else to do. She walked into the bedroom to find Bobby now in their bed with a t-shirt on. She was going to take a deep breath and ask him. She needed to know why he wasn't as affectionate with her as usual. Was it the way she looked or something she did? Locally she realized that Hen was most likely right with it being he was nervous of her passing out again but the irrational part won the argument over what her next step would be.

Athena climbed onto their bed, took the book Bobby was reading out of his hands, and straddled his hips, "Am I not attractive anymore?"

Bobby was stunned by her behavior, "What?!" At first, he wasn't sure she'd actually asked him that.

"I've started gaining more weight and it's noticeable." Athena lifted her nightshirt to show him the small pouch that was developing. And it's not at that cute pregnant stage it's the bloated looking stage. I just look fat right now. I've been more exhausted and I've been kicking around the house in more sweatpants or pajama pants because jeans are so incredibly uncomfortable these days. So I know I've not been my best dressed lately either." She rambled.

Bobby shook his head, "Athena, you're beautiful. In makeup or without, in uniform, in pajamas, in nothing at all. You're the most beautiful woman in the world. And you are not fat or bloated. You glow with pregnancy. It's incredible to see your body change and adapt to carry our child. Your body is amazing. I love seeing how it changes." He put his hands on her hips.

"Okay. So it's not that. The doctor cleared me for sex." She reminded him. Bobby nodded his head, "So why do you keep avoiding me and why won't you touch me? You hold me, you hug me, you kiss me, But any time I try anything you're pushing me away. Is there something I don't know about the baby that means we can't have sex?"

"No. No. Nothing's wrong with the baby. He or she is perfect in every way. Just like it's Mama." Bobby cupped her face, "Everything is perfect with the baby."

"Then what is it, Bobby?" Athena demanded to know.

"I don't want to hurt you again." Bobby frowned, "I was reading and found these studies..."

Athea put her hand over his mouth, "FIrst of all, stop reading Google. Our doctor doesn't say it's a concern then it's not. Second of all, you never hurt me."

Bobby kissed her palm before pulling her hand back, "IF I didn't hurt you then you'd have never passed out in the first place."

"Robert Nash, that is one of the dumbest things you've ever said!" Athena rolled her eyes, "You out of all people should know that syncope can happen to anyone for a bunch of reasons."

"I know. But it happened to you." Bobby tried to reason with her, "While we were having sex. If something happened to you again and it was because of something I did, I'd never be able to forgive myself."

"You didn't do anything wrong." Athena tried to make him understand.

Bobby pulled his wife into a hug, "I'm worried something bad is going to happen."

"Because you keep looking up stuff on Google. Keep going and eventually, you'll end up with hemorrhoids, an IQ higher than Einstein and a rare form of a disease that's only been quietly mentioned in medical literature as something new." Athena teased him. Athena cuddled close to his chest, "Can I ask you something?" Athena put a hand over his heart.

"Anything." Bobby rubbed her exposed belly.

"When Marcy was pregnant with the kids did things go well?" Athena asked.

Bobby nodded, "She had pretty straightforward pregnancies. I don't recall any major problems." Bobby thought for a moment, "Why?"

Athena shrugged her shoulders, "I was just wondering. Thought maybe that was playing a part in you being extra careful with me." She pulled away from him, "Guess it's just me."

"Athena." Bobby tried to pull her into his arms again only for her to push against him.

"No, it's fine. If it's not how I look or something in your mind that keeps repeating for you. It's me. Something must be wrong with me that makes you not want to touch me." She moved to get off Bobby's lap only for her to feel him hold her in place, "Bobby. Let me go."

"No way. We need to talk about this." Bobby held her, "I want you every second of the day." He shifted so she could feel him beneath her, "This is all because you asked me to unzip a dress."

Athena looked him in the eyes, "Then why do you keep pushing me away?"

Bobby didn't know how to answer her question. She knew he was worried but he couldn't stop the thoughts that ran through his head. He thought about it constantly. If he hurt her he knew he'd go for a drink. If he hurt the baby he'd grab a drink. He couldn't lose her or the baby like he lost Marcy and his kids. It couldn't happen again. He didn't know how to tell her that he was so stressed over her overdoing it he could taste the alcohol from memory. And that only made things worse. That he felt everything was out of his control and he was desperately searching for a way to put his feet back on the ground. That when he talked to his AA group one of the members came up to him and advised him to be careful about substituting drugs and alcohol with sex. even if it was his wife. That after he talked with the other AA member Bobby wondered if he'd been pushing Athena too hard and that contributed to her fainting episode. He didn't know how to tell her that her being pregnant was one of the most miraculous yet terrifying things to happen to him because there was so much they didn't know and wouldn't know until the baby was here.

Without an answer, Athena sighed heavily and pushed off of Bobby's lap. She walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She needed to get some space and think. Athena turned the tap to the faucet letting the shower run until it was warm. A shower usually helped her clear her mind. And right now the thoughts that filled it were heavy with uncertainty, fear, and sadness.


	16. Chapter 16

"Captain Bobby Nash. You're an idiot." Hen sat down at the table across from Bobby. He was sipping a cup of coffee and doing paperwork in the firehouse, during a lull in their shift.

"Excuse me?" Bobby looked up at her.

"You heard me." Hen shook her head, "I'm only telling you this because Athena is my best friend." Bobby nodded for her to continue, "You need to rethink how you're treating her and fix it."

Bobby was confused, "What did I do?"

"More like what you won't do. You won't let her do anything. You're stressing her out." Hen sighed, "You need to talk to her and figure things out because she's really upset with you."

"I've talked to her." Bobby defended himself.

"Have you? So she knows why you've been..how did she put it? _'Overprotective and pushing her away'_. That's what she said." Hen told him, "She also keeps complaining about the baby weight so you might want to do something about that too." Hen crossed her legs.

"I told her she didn't need to be upset about the weight. That it was normal and she still looked beautiful." Bobby put his cup on the table, "And I don't know how I'm pushing her away. Did she say anything else about that?" Bobby wondered.

"Did you tell her that she was beautiful or make her feel like that?" Hen crossed her arms.

Bobby started to gather his paperwork, "I told her that." Bobby wasn't sure what Hen was getting at.

"Bobby. You're a stupid man. You need to make her feel that way. Stop telling her and start showing her because I'm pretty sure you can talk all day and she still won't feel any different." The bell rang loudly for a call, "Buy her flowers, better yet, buy her jewelry. Buy her both and then do more." Hen smirked as they both rushed down the stairs to head out on the latest emergency.

* * *

_"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"_

_"My wife collapsed!"_

_"What happened? How did she collapse?"_

_"She was just walking down the stairs then she fell. She won't wake up!"_

_"Can you tell if she's breathing?"_

_"No! She's not! Hurry!"_

* * *

Chim and Hen were first through the door rushing over to the woman who lay in a ball at the bottom of a staircase.

"Oh my God, you have to help her!" The husband shouted at them.

"I can't find a pulse!" Chim yelled to Hen.

Eddie brought over the defibrillator, "Charging." He quickly flipped the buttons.

"Sir, why don't you come with me?" Bobby suggested knowing that this was probably the most heartbreaking moment of this man's life. He hoped to spare him the sight of seeing his wife's death.

"Still no pulse." Chim shook his head.

"Again." Hen hoped they'd be able to get a pulse back.

"I'm staying with my wife!" The man pushed past Bobby. He tried to shove Eddie out of the way to get to his wife.

"Sir! Please! We need you to stay back here!" Buck tried to intervene.

"I need to be with her!" The husband argued. He grabbed Buck by the arm and yanked him to the side.

Bobby tried to restrain the husband, "Sir, your wife needs you to calm down and let my guys do their work."

The husband brought his elbow down, hard into Bobby's side, "I can't leave her!"

"I just need you out of the way!" Bobby flinched at the jab. The husband raised his fist towards Bobby's face. Bobby was able to block the punch but only before the husband kicked Bobby in the shin.

Buck tried to pull the man off Bobby but was unsuccessful. Eddie had enough of the man fighting against his team. He grabbed Buck and put him to work before standing as tall as he could. He grabbed the front of the man's shirt with his fists, "You want her to do?" The man shook his head, "Then leave my team alone." He said with a voice of steel.

The man frowned, "But..."

"No." Eddie shook his head, "We need to focus all our efforts on saving her life. Not dealing with scum like you."

For a moment the monitor beep loudly, "Got it! Let get her transferred!" Chim ordered. He and Hen worked quickly to load the patent into the back of the ambulance and keep her stable. They took Eddie with them and the patient's husband to the hospital.

* * *

Bobby's thoughts traveled to his wife as Buck drove the engine back to the firehouse. Once parked in the bay, Bobby reminded Buck to run a check over the engine as per routine procedure every time they came back from a call. He thought about what Hen said to him earlier. Was he being overprotective? How could he not be? Any husband would want to keep his wife safe and healthy. Even the husband at the call they just came from. Bobby understood his anger and frustration. Bobby remembered fighting against the firefighters dispatched to the fire. He remembered screaming for Marcy and his kids. He couldn't lose Athena or their baby. Not because he pushed her too hard or stressed her out. He'd never forgive himself if she passed out again or developed preeclampsia or, god forbid, lost the baby, because of something Bobby had done. He knew too much physical activity wasn't good for her. What if her body couldn't handle it? She was juggling setting up their new house, Wendy, pregnancy, Harry and May, and everything else she did daily. Bobby worried that she was already doing too much physical activity during the day. He took the steps up to his office to write up the report on the call. He also thought back on what the member from AA told him. How he needed to be careful not to substitute one addiction for another. He didn't think he'd been doing that but maybe he was. Bobby hated that being sober still came with the thoughts of addiction plaguing him when he was anxious or scared. And he was terrified of losing his wife and child. Bobby was excited about the pregnancy but felt more stress and fear than happiness. He wanted to enjoy the pregnancy with Athena. She was happy and always talking about her joy about being pregnant. Bobby wished he could express himself like that too. His fear held him back. He'd read one too many stories about horrible things happening when a couple least expected it to. He wanted to be prepared for anything. Bobby wondered what Hen meant when she said Athena told her, he was pushing her away. How was he pushing her away when he was constantly telling her to sit down, relax, and let him take care of everything? He sighed in frustration. The only thing he was sure of, was that his stress increased daily and his coping skills were starting to break down. He feared his sobriety would be tested soon and he wasn't sure what side was going to win. Bobby pulled out his phone to call the only person he could think of to help him work through his thoughts. His sponsor.

* * *

Athena sat at home while Bobby was at work. Harry was in school and Wendy was happily sitting in the swing watching the colors flash across the TV while Athena hunted for something to watch. She glanced down at her phone when it buzzed.

"Hi Mama," Athena answered the phone stopping on Sesame Street hoping the bright colors would hold Wendy's attention while she talked to her Mom. She still hadn't told her about the pregnancy. Athena wondered if now was the time to tell her. She and Bobby had agreed to wait but with the way he'd been lately she wasn't sure what to think. Athena knew her mother didn't approve of her marriage. Maybe with a baby on the way, her mother would finally come around to the realization that Bobby was an important person to Athena. Athena listened to her Mom talk about her father and some new project he was interested in around the house.

"The kids are doing great!" Athena replied.

"Great? That's how they're handling the death of their father and moving to a new house?" Beatrice cleared her throat.

Athena sighed, "Mama. They are handling his death as well as they can. May is going to school and doing well in classes. Harry is excited about painting his new room and decorating it however he wants. And he's doing good in school. So yes, Mama. I think my children are doing great."

"I still don't see why you couldn't have just fixed up the old house. At least then they wouldn't have needed to handle a big move so quickly after Michael died." Beatrice said cooly.

"Mama, I need to tell you something." Athena chose to ignore her mother's comment, "Bobby and I are adopting a baby girl." She looked over to Wendy who was reaching for the mobile that hung above her head.

"At your age?" Beatrice criticized her daughter, "Haven't you done enough to those children? Put them through a divorce, then you running off and marrying a man who has nothing in common with them, pushing him into their lives, then their father dying and moving them to a whole new neighborhood. You're going to put them through another child in the family? What will they think? Why would you have another child? Don't you think my babies will feel replaced?"

"My babies are excited and happy about a new sister. I just wanted you and Daddy to know about it because we are excited to be growing our family." Athena knew this conversation wouldn't be the easiest one to have with her mother.

"And what about Bobby?" Beatrice huffed, "Is this so he can have a white child?"

"Mother!" Athena gasped, "First of all, Bobby doesn't need to have a white child to have children. May and Harry love him and accept him as a father just as much as they did Michael. They both call him Dad and he has stepped into that role with grace, dedication, love, and devotion to them."

"You're forcing them to call him Dad?" Beatrice put a hand over her heart.

" _We_ don't force _our_ children to do anything in this house. They wanted to and we discussed it. All of us. Together. They get to decide if they call him Dad or Bobby. They call him both, interchangeably. Second of all, this precious little girl isn't even white. Her biological mother is Hispanic and we don't know about the biological father. But if I had to guess I'd guess Asian. She has beautiful light brown skin, black hair that curls just a bit at the ends, and dark almond eyes. Bobby and I love her and it has nothing to do with the color of her skin." Athena shut down her mother's comments.

"Once again Athena, you're making a mistake." Beatrice shook her head, "You are going to adopt this baby, and then what? What happens when this marriage falls apart? You've already married a gay man and a white man, what's next? Going to adopt another child with the next man and try again?"

"How is it a mistake to adopt a child who needs a home? She needs parents to love and care for her. What better place for a baby who needs a home than ours where she not only has two loving parents who are more than capable of taking care of her, she also has siblings who love her?" Athena put a hand over her belly. If her mother was this against her and Bobby adopting Wendy then how would she feel when Athena outed her pregnancy?

"If you were younger then it would be different. But aren't you a little old to be raising a baby again? What about May? People will think she had a baby and you're its grandmother!" Beatrice said with frustration.

"People will need to mind their own damn business." Athena huffed, "Mama, I didn't answer the phone just so I could argue with you."

"Who is arguing?" Beatrice asked.

Athena sighed, "You don't have to like it but that's what we are doing. Adopting this baby and having another."

"What?!" Athena's mom gasped, "Having another? You are not pregnant with that man's child."

Athena mentally chastised herself for letting it slip like that, "Yes, Mama. I am." Athena said, "Bobby and I are expecting."

"I can not believe you would do this to May and Harry!" Beatrice shook her head, "A mixed baby and a white one. Lord help me! Just wait until I tell your father! "

"That what Mama? That your grown daughter and her husband are adopting a baby girl who needs a loving home. That Bobby and I are having a baby? That your grandchildren love our expanding family and can't wait to find out if they are having another sister or brother." Athena was angry. Bobby was pushing her away, she didn't feel attractive or wanted, now her mother was telling her that she screwed up. Once again, her mother had nothing nice to say about her life.

"How many times do you have to mess up for you to learn something, Athena?!" Beatrice yelled at her daughter, "How many times can you make a mistake? This is all that man's fault! You wouldn't be thinking about more children if it wasn't for him. How are you going to focus on _your_ children if you're replacing them? How could you turn your back on your family?!"

"I'm focusing all my attention on all of my children. All four of them." Athena tried to keep her voice calm but speaking with her mother wasn't going well at all, "Why are you so concerned with the color of my babies? Just because you would never marry a white man and have his child doesn't make it wrong."

"Don't you realize the world you live in? It may be different now but make no mistake. There is still a divide and you are not going to cross over that because you don't want to see it. You should be proud of who you are and stick to it. Instead, you're skirting out of your lane and trying to mingle with a group that you don't belong in. And it's only going to get you hurt." Beatrice explained, "I am trying to save you!" Beatrice was silent for a moment, "I am not getting any younger. When things fall apart I don't know if I'll be there to help pick up the pieces."

"I'm not asking you to." Athena explained, "And why do you assume things will fall apart? Why can't you ever have faith in me that things will work out?"

"Because your entire life, after you ran away from home, has been nothing but taping your life back together piece by piece and hoping it holds. Only this time you've done and shattered everything you thought you had. You let a man, a white man, decide you needed more children and now you're going to raise children all over again and leave May and Harry behind. Just like their father did when he died. I can not stand by and let you ruin those babies' lives!" Beatrice yelled.

"They are not your babies!" Athena argued, "Mama if you can't accept my family and my life then you can stop calling me. I'm not going to be spoken to like that and I'm done listening to you constantly criticize what I do with my life and my family. You don't have to like it. But you do need to accept it if you want to be a part of it."

"Well, then I guess we're at an impasse. I will not accept you pushing your children away for the sake of making your new husband happy." Beatrice said sternly.

"That is not what's going on Mama!" Athena defended her decisions.

"Athena. That is exactly what is going on. When you come to your senses and can have a discussion about the repercussions of your actions you can call me." Beatrice hung up the phone leaving Athena talking to thin air.

Athena looked at her phone after her mother ended the call. she knew that like every other fight with her mother this would blow over when her father stepped in. She didn't know why they butted heads so much. Her mother just couldn't understand Athena and her life. It was so different than what her mother wanted to hear. Athena wondered if her mother held any resentment that Athena so often rejected her mother's ideals for a wife and family. Her mother was happy being at home raising Athena and having the man of the house come home and make all the money. Athena always wanted to stand on her own two feet and raise a family. She never understood why her mother felt that was so wrong. And when Athena introduced her parents to Bobby while they were engaged it took all her willpower not to tell her mother off. After what she said to Bobby. About his family. About his place in the family. And then outright saying she was making a mistake by marrying Bobby and not accepting his place in Athena's life. She glanced over at Wendy who had fallen asleep in the swing. With a hand over her belly and one over her mouth Athena cried. She wondered if her mother would ever accept Wendy or her unborn baby as her grandchildren if she couldn't accept Bobby as her son-in-law

* * *

That evening when Bobby walked through the door he felt a shift in the air. He couldn't put his finger on it but something wasn't right in the house. He slipped off his boots at the door and walked through the front hall to the living room. There Harry sat on the couch watching cartoons while Wendy played happily in the playpen.

"Hey Harry, how was school?" Bobby smiled.

"I failed a math test so I have to fix it and redo it for homework. But the rest of the day was okay." Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Mom said to tell you when you get home, she's laying down. She said she had a headache and told me to get her only if Wendy is fussy but she's okay. I gave her a binky and more toys when she cried for a few minutes but then she stopped so I didn't go get Mom."

Bobby checked on the baby who was on her back playing with her toes, "She pulled her socks off again, huh?"

"I keep telling her it's gross to try and eat your toes but she keeps doing it." Harry shook his head at the baby's antics, "Do all babies do that?"

Bobby smiled, "Yeah. They all discover their toes at some point and try to eat them." He answered, "I'm going to check on Mom. Are you okay with Wendy for a few more minutes?" Bobby hugged Harry with one arm.

"Yeah. We're good." Harry smiled wide hugging his step-father.

Bobby made his way upstairs to his and Athena's bedroom wondering if she felt ill. He quietly entered the dark bedroom. Athena was curled up on the bed with his pillow clutched to her chest. She was sound asleep. Bobby walked closer to the bed, watching her for a moment with a smile. Not a day went by without him observing how incredibly gorgeous she was and how he was damn lucky to be married to her. Bobby put a hand to her forehead feeling relieved when he didn't feel a temperature. He carefully covered her with the small blanket at the foot of the bed deciding to let her sleep.

* * *

Bobby spent the evening making dinner with Harry while they took turns entertaining Wendy. After dinner, Harry worked on his homework and corrected his math test while Bobby bathed Wendy. Harry went to bed without trying to bribe Bobby to let him stay up. When Bobby questioned Harry about it Harry told him that Mom was tired and said she didn't feel good so he was trying to be on his best behavior for her and Bobby tonight. Bobby reassured Harry that his Mom was okay, just tired and growing a human was hard work. Bobby fed Wendy her bottle and rocked her to sleep. He was folding laundry in the living room when Athena walked down the stairs. She had changed into sweatpants and one of Bobby's t-shirts.

"Hey." Bobby put a hand on her waist, kissing her softly, "How'd you sleep?" Athena tucked her arms against Bobby's chest, leaning against him. Bobby dropped the shirt he was folding and embraced his wife. Holding her tightly. He dropped a kiss atop her head, "You alright?" Athena silently nodded. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Bobby held her in his arms. He kept her a close as possible wondering what she was thinking. After a few silent moments, Athena's stomach rumbled. Bobby smiled softly, "Want me to heat you some dinner? I grilled steak and made those roast potatoes you like in the foil on the grill." He told her, "If you're not up for that I can make you anything else you want." He gently swayed with her in his arms.

"Bobby?" Athena gripped his shirt, "Do you think having this baby is a mistake?"

Bobby's heart plummeted, "Absolutely not." He shook his head, "Do you?"

"No, I just..." Athena trailed off mid-sentence. She sighed heavily.

Bobby could tell something big was on her mind. He guided them to the large overstuffed chair. Bobby pulled Athena into his lap so he could hold her and they could talk, "What's going on?" He ran a finger down her cheek to her jaw.

Athena looked away while she thought for a moment, "I just don't feel..." She looked in his eyes, "I feel very...disconnected with you." She admitted, "Ever since the trip I feel as if you've been keeping me at arm's length. I don't feel as close to you and I don't know how to fix it." Athena laid her head on his chest, "I love you, Bobby. You're incredibly protective and always want to make sure the baby and I are taken care of. And that's amazing. And I love you for wanting to keep me and the baby safe. But sometimes I feel like you don't trust me to know what I can and can't do." Bobby stayed silent letting Athena say whatever she needed to, "I know what happened in St. Paul was hard and scary. Especially after such an emotional roller coaster. And I know you've always had that fear of losing the people you love the most. But ever since we came home, it's amplified. We went to the doctor to make sure things were okay and she said it was fine. But you still are so scared that it's almost like you're so anxious about something going wrong you're just waiting for it so you can point and say you were right. That we should have done this or that better. That I should be better." Athena bit her lip, "It's so prominent that when you constantly tell me I can't do this or that or you say you're just helping. It's not helping. At least it doesn't feel like it. It feels like you don't think I'm capable of taking care of our baby or myself. I feel useless, Bobby. I can't do anything right without you saying it's wrong and that makes me feel stupid and worthless."

Athena picked imaginary fuzz off his shirt, "It's like I'm just here and you don't see me. You see a pregnant woman who doesn't know what she's doing. And I know there are more risks than if I was pregnant at twenty-two but you and I are both smart people. If something was to happen you're one of the best people to have at my side. I have so much faith in you and your ability to keep me and our baby safe that if I went into pre-term labor or started bleeding or something happened I know that you'd be able to handle the situation and keep everyone calm and get me to the hospital or deliver the baby yourself. I trust in your skill and your love to keep us healthy and safe. Why don't you trust me?" Athena said in one long breath, "Bobby. We haven't been intimate since that incident. And I know you say I'm beautiful but you still won't touch me. Sure you'll cuddle and hold me or kiss me goodnight but you won't be intimate with me. I can't help but think that maybe it's the pregnancy weight. I'm not filling out or looking like you thought so you're not finding me attractive. And then I wonder if you don't find me attractive now, what will you do when I'm seven or eight or nine months pregnant. How will I look to you then? And it's harder to lose the baby weight with each kid so what happens if I don't lose every pound. If I keep five or ten pounds? What then? Will you want me then?" Athena didn't realize she was crying until Bobby wiped a tear off her face, "And if you don't want me then, then what? Another failed marriage and kids caught in the middle? Maybe my mother was right. Maybe I'm not capable of taking care of myself or the baby. Maybe I don't know what I'm doing. Maybe..." Athena shook her head, "I don't even know."

Bobby felt his heart crumble with each tear she cried. He hated that he caused her to feel like this. Bobby wiped away her tears as she spoke, wanting her to be able to get her feelings out so he could respond. When she dropped her chin to her chest and sniffled he squeezed her tightly, "Sweetheart." He said softly. Bobby hooked a finger under her chin tipping her head up, "I love you. Now and forever. There is nothing, no one, absolutely no reason that will ever change." Bobby kissed her cheek, then her lips, "I will say it a thousand times a day for the rest of our lives. I love you, Athena. You are smart. You are beautiful. You are kind. You are a fantastic mother who has raised the most amazing children. And you continue to amaze me with how gentle you are with our kids. Our kids are incredibly lucky that you're their mother." Bobby said softly, "I can't wait to see you holding our baby in your arms. I can almost picture it but I know I'll never be able to capture that perfect picture until that moment arrives. You are beautiful. You are sexy. You are wanted. God Athena, if I could I'd ravish you for days on end. I don't want to hurt you. I haven't been pushing sex away because of you. It's because I'm scared that I'll do something and you or our child will bear the consequences. I don't want something to happen to you and as much as I want you. I'm trying my hardest to not touch you. Because I don't know how I'd live with myself if I hurt you." Bobby put a hand over her growing belly, "When you told me you were pregnant the one image I couldn't get out of my head was you. Just you standing there with a large, round belly. Creating the life of our child. Glowing with beauty. You're sexy. Gorgeous. And I'm desperate to make love to you. The fear of hurting you or the baby is the only thing that keeps me from stipping you naked when I get home and having my dirty way with you." Bobby kissed her sweetly, "I trust you to take care of yourself and the baby. I know you'd never let anything happen to one of the children and you'll do anything to protect our kids and yourself." Bobby ran a hand up and down her arm, "It's everyone else I worry about. People are unpredictable and I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you because I failed you."

Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat, "I know that we're not doing certain tests because we don't want to know and we will love and cherish our baby no matter what happens. But I'm terrified of something going wrong and not being prepared for it. I've been reading everything I can find to know as much as possible. So much has changed since Brook and Bobby Jr. were babies and I wasn't sober then so I can't be sure what I recall is right or not. I'm worried that I'll do something stupid and mess up. What if we have a baby with any physical challenges how will we adapt to that? How will we ensure we can care for a baby with down syndrome? Everything is in the air and we don't know the answer to so many questions." Bobby took a shaky breath, "I feel like I have no control over so much. I know I'm probably controlling too much when it comes to what you can and can't do and what we both deem is safe or not. I always take control of the situation and delegate or handle things. But with this. I don't know how to find control of this situation." Bobby looked at his wife in the eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I've been making you feel like I'm so far away from you. I never meant for that to happen. I never want you to second guess our marriage. Our relationship. My love for you. That should be something in your heart that never leaves and I'm so sorry I made you feel like that. Please believe me when I say you are the most important woman in my life. I love you, Athena." He cupped her face in his hands bringing his lips to hers.

He could taste the salty tears that lingered while she cried. Bobby kissed a trail from one cheek, down the jaw, to the other cheek before stopping at her lips again. The whole while whispering how much he loved and adored his wife and was going to be better at making sure she never had a reason to question his love again. That he was sorry he'd ever made her feel unloved or pushed away from him. He never intended to do that and he wouldn't make that mistake again. Bobby held his wife as her tears started to fade. He rubbed her tiny baby belly affectionately. Athena hated that pregnancy had her hormones jumping from one end of the spectrum to the other. She didn't recall being this emotional with Harry or May. She wondered if it was an age difference between then and now that caused the hormonal swing to run amok.

When her tears subsided she put her hand on Bobby's cheek. She brushed away the few tears that had fallen, "I talked to my mother today." Athena said with a heavy heart. Bobby closed his eyes and pressed his lips to her forehead, "I know we were going to wait."

"She's your mother. It's your decision." Bobby rushed to say.

Athena's stomach grumbled softly. She put a hand on her belly, "I told her about Wendy but slipped and told her about the pregnancy too." Athena shook her head, "Well you can imagine how that went over." She sighed as her stomach rumbled again, "I will feed you in a minute." She spoke to her stomach, earning a snicker from Bobby and another growl from her stomach. Athena sighed.

"How about I warm up dinner and you can tell me about this phone call?" Bobby suggested.

Athena nodded her head, "That's probably best. If I don't eat now I'll just get sick later and not be able to eat." She rolled her eyes. She hoped the second and third trimester would be easier than the first. Bobby held her hand as they walked through the house to the kitchen where Athena took a seat at the kitchen table and Bobby pulled a pre-made plate out of the fridge.

"Hand me those strawberries?" Athena eyed the bowl in the fridge. Bobby passed her the berries along with the whipped cream. She didn't need to ask for the cream. Bobby knew about her weakness of dunking her strawberries in whipped cream. It was two of the simplest foods out there yet she couldn't get enough. Bobby had teased her that the baby had to be a girl because she was craving sweet foods. Athena informed him that when she was pregnant with May all she ate was peanut butter. On everything. Fruit, vegetables, sandwiches, peanut butter right out of the tub. Athena waited until Bobby had heated her meal and sat down with her to continue telling him about her phone call. Athena took a bite of the steak, "When you retire from being a firefighter, you could easily open up your own restaurant. I'll work there as the official taste tester." She smiled.

Bobby plucked a berry from the bowl beside her plate, "I think you'd have too biased of an opinion on the food. After all, you're sleeping with the chef." He teased.

"That's why I'd have to be the taste tester. If someone else was in that position I'd have to fight them over you." Athena took a bite of the potatoes she loved so much.

"No reason to fight when you're the only one I want." Bobby kissed her sweetly, "You said that your Mom wasn't too happy about the baby?" He asked wanting to get back to their prior conversation. He knew he wasn't Beatrice's favorite person but he had hoped she'd be excited and happy for Athena's sake.

"She argued that I am white-washing my family and now that Michael has passed I'm creating a new family and alienating May and Harry." Athena stabbed a potato with her fork, "You know Mama. I don't know why I thought she'd come around when I told her about Wendy and the baby. I don't know why I was shocked by her comments." Athena frowned, "I thought she'd be happy to have more grandchildren. If nothing else. That another granddaughter and a baby on the way."

"I'm sorry Honey." Bobby rubbed her shoulder.

"But instead she told me that when I'm ready to accept the repercussions of my actions I can call her. I'm pretty sure she won't call for a while." Athena sighed, "Why did I think it was going to be better than that?" She asked Bobby.

"Because she's your mother. You deserve better and you want to share this with her." Bobby scooted his chair closer to his wives, "I'm sorry she wasn't more receptive. That she can't accept the decisions you make or the life you want."

Athena took a big breath, "Well she can not like it all she wants. I love Wendy. I can't imagine not going through the adoption process for her." Athena put a hand to her belly, "And I'm beyond excited to have this baby. Never in my life did I think I'd be pregnant again or have a baby with you. It never crossed my mind and now I can't think of it not happening." She pushed her plate back and tossed her napkin in it, "And I love you. More than I can put into words. So she can think what she wants and it hurts because I want my Mama to be a part of my life but if she can't even accept you or our children then I don't know how that's possible."

Bobby held Athena's hand in his, "I don't want to be the reason you and your Mom stop speaking."

"You're not. She needs to stop treating me like a child and realize that my life isn't hers and I couldn't be happier with my life." Athena kissed his lips slowly. She looped her arms around his neck, "Our children, you. That's what makes me happy. That's what I want. This is what I want."

Bobby smiled at his wife. Their talk had opened a lot of things to discuss and they'd continue to discuss with each other. He heard her when she said he was over-protective and worried about everything. That she felt as if he didn't trust her. He heard her talk about how unwanted she felt. How she felt pushed away and disconnected. He knew it would take more than just a quickie in the shower to show her he hadn't meant to make her feel that way. While he cleared the table and she snacked on berries Bobby's brain worked overtime thinking of what he could do to show her that he trusted her, loved her, though she was beautiful and wanted her. Bobby didn't want to push her but he wondered if he could plan a special night for her. He knew he'd need help to set this up. He'd talk to Hen tomorrow and surprise Athena. Maybe that would help rekindle the connection she felt was slipping away from them.


	17. Chapter 17

Where was that crying coming from? Athena wondered. She'd heard the baby wailing but couldn't find the source. She walked down the hallway listening to each door but it seemed to be in the next room. When she got to the next room it sounded like it was further down. She frowned as she continued down the hall. The poor baby was screaming. She got to the end of the hall only for the crying to stop completely. She tried to open the door at the end of the hall, but the handle wouldn't budge. Athena used all her strength and it still wouldn't turn. She slammed her shoulder into the door using her body weight to break it down.

"Mom!" Harry's terrified voice called out to her. Athena whipped around noticing one of the doors was open, "Mom! Help!" Harry yelled for her. Athena took one step towards Harry and the baby started to scream. The closer she got to Harry's door the more frantically the baby wailed. She put her hand on the door to push it open and save Harry when a blood-curdling scream pierced the air.

"HELP!" May screamed, "MOM!"

Athena looked up to see the third door in the hall cracked open with May's screams from within. Athena didn't know where to go. Both children were screaming for her and someone's baby was clearly in distress. It was only a moment before she heard Wendy's cries from another room. Her stomach tied in knots. All of her children needed her and there was still a baby screaming.

"Mom! Help me!" Harry yelled. His voice was higher and louder than before.

"I need you!" May's voice trembled.

The baby and Wendy continued to scream louder and louder, sobbing with every breath. Athena was closer to Harry. If she could get him out then she could get to May who could help get one of the babies and then she could get the other one. Athena pushed the door open to the room where she'd heard Harry scream only to be confronted by bright red and orange flames. The heat pushed her back to the hall.

"No!" She yelled as the door slammed shut. Athena tried to open the door but the handle was burning hot, "Harry!" Athena screamed as the door went up in flames, "Oh God, no!" An explosion behind her brought her attention to May's door where the fire was licking the edge of the door. Athena ran across the hall but didn't make it before the door was sealed, "May!" She couldn't breathe. The smoke was increasingly thick. Burner her throat as she breathed in. Wendy's shriek had Athena bolting to her door only for it to slam in her face, "No, no, no!" Athena couldn't touch the door unless she walked through the fire. The baby at the end of the hall fell silent as the fire consumed the door, "Help! Someone, please help me! My babies!" Athena fell to her hands and knees coughing as the smoke blurred her vision, "Bobby!" She yelled praying he was coming to save them. Athena crawled until a sliver of light shined through the smoke. She felt the breeze of fresh air. She followed the light. It winded her down a hall and outside where firetrucks were racing to a stop. Bobby ran past Athena without stopping. He sprinted into the house yelling for the children. Athena's eyes burned with tears, smoke, and debris. Her throat was raw from inhaling the toxic air that surrounded her. She turned her head just in time to see the house implode. She swore time slowed down. She knew she was screaming but heard nothing. She fell to the ground knowing that her children and husband were inside the house that was being blown to pieces before her eyes. There was no way they could survive that. Athena rolled to her back looking up at the black sky. The stars quickly being covered by a cloud of thick smoke. Tears flooded her eyes. Her ears rung and her whole body hurt. She felt as if her heart had been ripped from her body. She laid her hands on her stomach only to realize she didn't have the same baby belly as she had before. Horrified she realized that the screaming baby was hers. That was her baby that was screaming like that. She'd just lost her whole family. Athena couldn't handle the knowledge. She broke down and sobbed. Praying that her life would be over and she could join her family again.

* * *

Bobby's eyes flew open when he heard Athena sobbing in her sleep. He rolled towards his wife, putting a hand on the side of her face, "Athena? Sweetheart, wake up. Athena." He shook her gently, "It's alright. Wake up."

"No. No. Bobby. No." Athena mumbled. Her head shook back and forth.

"Whatever it is. It's a dream. It's okay. Just wake up for me." Bobby felt horrible when she called out his name.

Her whole body flinched when she opened her eyes, "Bobby!" She gasped, clearly out of sorts.

"Hey." He said gently, "You were sleeping." He explained to a very confused Athena.

Her hand went to her stomach and she sighed with relief, "The kids!" She glanced at him with wide eyes.

"They're okay." Bobby put his hand on hers, "It's the middle of the night. They're sleeping." He wondered what had her so scared.

"I need to check on them." Athena shook her head. She had to see the kids before she'd be able to get that thought of the dream out of her head.

"Bad dream?" Bobby asked. He rubbed her small bump with soft, steady circles.

"Nightmare." Athena confirmed, "I just need to see the kids for a second." She slipped out of bed to check on Harry and Wendy first before texting May. She knew May was probably sleeping but at least she would check in with her Mom when she got up in the morning. When Athena walked back into her bedroom the bedside lamp was turned on and Bobby was sitting up waiting for her. She smiled softly, "You could have gone back to bed."

"I wanted to wait for you." He waited until she was beside him to pull the covers up over both of them. Bobby slid his arms around her waist pulling her to his chest, "You're shaking." He noted.

"The nightmare is still kind-of with me." Athena took a deep breath. She could have sworn she felt the heat from the fire on her skin. It was so real to her that her nerves were still on edge.

Bobby knew a few things about nightmares. After he lost his family he didn't sleep well for months. And even then the nightmares and bad dreams continued to plague him. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, "Do you want to tell me about it?" He placed a warm kiss on her cheek.

Athena shivered, "The worst nightmare I can imagine." She frowned, "The kids needed help. I couldn't save them." She shifted to her side to face Bobby, "You went in to try and save them but..." Athena took his left hand in hers. She paused while she fiddled with his fingertips trying to shake off the wave of fear she felt, "None of you made it. Even the baby didn't make it." She glanced down at her tiny baby bump, "Just...I hate when the nightmare includes losing anyone I love. This time it was everyone." She frowned.

Bobby held her tightly, noticing her voice shaking as she spoke. He hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her head up, "I'm sorry." He hated seeing his wife in any kind of pain, "Nightmares like that are probably the worst." He kissed her sweetly, "The kids are all okay. Harry and Wendy are sound asleep. May is safe on campus and she better be sleeping at this hour." He smirked, "I'm not going anywhere. And this little one is in the safest place possible." He said putting a hand over her belly, "And you're okay." He looked her in the eyes, "That's important too."

"I know." She nodded her head. Athena snuggled deeper into his side, "I can't even think about it without getting a pit in my stomach." Bobby trailed his fingertips up and down her arm, " I don't know how'd I'd survive without you and the kids." She whispered.

"You'll never have to find out," Bobby promised.

"You can't be sure of that, Captain." Athena knew that with their jobs came uncertainty. And with the nightmare fresh in her mind she couldn't shake the feeling that she could very easily become a pregnant widow with a baby and two older children.

Bobby was silent for a moment trying to think of how to respond, "I can't promise that. You're right. But what I can promise is that every day I walk out the front door, I do it knowing that I need to make sure I do everything in my power to walk back in it at the end of my shift. Because no matter what, that's the goal. Help people, save lives, keep my team safe, come home to my family. Come home to our children. Come home to my amazing wife. That's what I'm determined to do. And every call I go on, I ask God to keep the team safe so we all come home." Bobby kissed his wife, "And should something ever happen, at least I'll know that I've prepared for it and you and the kids will all be taken care of. That you're still here for them and to make sure our children grow up knowing how much I love them. And how much I love you."

Athena sniffled. She felt the tears fall from the corner of her eyes, "Damn hormones!"

Bobby wiped her tears, "I didn't mean to make you cry." He said feeling bad that his words upset her.

"It's these stupid pregnancy hormones. I cry over everything lately. A commercial comes on and I cry. You be sweet and loving and I cry. I cried the other day because Wendy almost rolled all the way over and she's already getting so big and the adoption isn't even final. But babies do things so fast that she couldn't push up like that when we first got her." Athena took a deep breath, "Harry was scared that she was hurt for a minute until I told him it was just the baby, and sometimes mom's cry when pregnant for silly things." Bobby tried to hide a laugh. Athena playfully slapped his shoulder, "It's not funny!"

"Honey. I know it's not. I wish I could help." Bobby hugged her.

"Oh, you've helped enough." She pointed to her bump, "That's your fault. Mostly your fault."

Bobby grinned, "I'll happily take the blame for it." He kissed her.

Athena sighed. She shifted over Bobby to turn the light out. Once they settled back down into bed she lay with her head on his chest and an arm over his torso, "These hormone jumps better disappear when the second trimester starts."

Bobby rubbed her back, "If they don't then I'll be sure to hold you often so when you cry you're already being held." Bobby told her.

"That's if they don't make me lose my mind." Athena frowned.

"I think we'll be able to handle it." Bobby hugged her close. He ran his fingers through her hair, down her back, across her arm, back up to her hair again until she fell asleep tangled up with him. Bobby knew he had to get some sleep. He had plans for his wife that needed them both to be well-rested and he needed to get a little help from someone to pull off his plan.

* * *

The next day at work Bobby was nervously awaiting Hen's arrival. The second her car pulled up next to his truck he breathed a sigh of relief, "Did you get it?" Bobby asked Henrietta.

Hen pulled the bag out of her trunk, "Here. I had the store gift wrap it too. Oh, and here's your credit card back." She gave him the pastel-colored bag.

"Thanks. I had no idea how I was going to get there this morning after I ran late with Harry at school." Bobby put the bag in his truck, "You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"You better." Hen smirked, "She has been so mad at you. Props for a good idea to get her back on your good side. But you do know, she deserves more than this. I had to buy my wife some jewelry when I broke the rule of date night. This is way worse. I'd get her flowers too." Hen grinned, "So we're all set for tonight?" Hen asked as they walked up to the second level of the firehouse.

"Yeah. I'm picking up flowers on my way home." Bobby nodded, "I'm going to send Athena out for something and then I'll text you. I'll have the kids ready to go." Bobby took a seat at the table, "You're sure it's okay to keep the kids overnight?"

"Definitely." Hen poured a cup of coffee, "Denny is excited to camp in the living room with Harry." She sat across from Bobby, "I think that tent Karen bought Denny was the best present he's ever gotten."

Bobby laughed, "But he's not pulling you into the woods to camp." He pointed out. The bell rang loudly through the firehouse, "Let's go!" Bobby shouted at the rest of the team as they rushed to the engine.

* * *

At home that night, Bobby was putting the finishing touches on his plan. He'd sent Wendy and Harry to Hen and Karen's for the night. Once he let Hen in on his plan she was happy to keep the kids so Athena could have a much-needed date night with her husband. Bobby had dinner in the oven and was chopping fresh vegetables. He had just talked to Athena on the phone and if his timing was right she'd be pulling in the driveway any second now. He'd convinced her to run to the store. He rushed the kids out the door to his friend who was waiting in her car a few houses down for Bobby's signal. Hen laughed as Bobby practically tossed her the kids all to get them out of sight before his wife spotted them. After clearing up the living room, Bobby had soft music playing from Alexa and had placed fresh flowers in a vase on the coffee table where she was sure to spot them. Bobby opened the oven to check on dinner when he heard the door open and close. He went back to cutting vegetables as if he didn't hear anything wanting to listen closely for Athena.

Athena walked in the kitchen through the living room with a smile on her face, "Something smells amazing." She put the gallon of milk on the counter, "It's awfully quiet." She looked around.

Bobby leaned over the counter to kiss her, "That's because we have no children home tonight." He took the milk and slid it in the fridge, "I told Hen, we needed a date night and asked if she'd babysit." Bobby explained, "I just needed you out of the house so I could get the kids out and prepare a few things to surprise you."

"I saw the flowers. They're beautiful." Athena watched Bobby move around the kitchen with expertise, "What's for dinner?"

"It's a surprise." Bobby smiled, "While it's cooking..." He wiped his hands on a kitchen towel and tossed it on the counter, "I have something for you." He took Athena's hand, leading her out of the kitchen to their bedroom.

Athena couldn't stop the smile on her face as she watched Bobby led her to their bedroom. On their bed was a small gift bag. Bobby sat on the edge of the bed, gently tugging Athena next to him, "This is for you." He handed her the bag.

Athena opened the bag, "Bobby." She pulled the ring box out. Bobby watched as her eyes lit up when she opened the box. Inside was a sapphire and ruby ring. The jewels running together in an infinity loop that was altered to look like two hearts, "It's beautiful."

Bobby plucked the ring from the box, "I wasn't sure what I was looking for when I was at the store. When I saw this I thought of you." He slipped it on her right ring finger.

"I love it." Athena watched the jewels glitter in the light, "Thank you." She smiled wide.

"I love you." Bobby kissed his wife slowly. She put her arms around his neck holding him close. Bobby pulled his wife to his lap only for his phone to ding and interrupt them. Bobby sighed and pulled back, "I have to take dinner out of the oven."

Athena smiled, "I'll be there in a minute." She kissed his lips before pulling out of his embrace. Bobby watched her as she walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Dinner was calm and quiet. The two of them talking about everything from potential baby name ideas to Bobby's day at work to how the kids were growing up so quickly to how much they needed this date night. Bobby cleaned up the kitchen and dinner while Athena sat on the couch saying goodnight to Harry and Wendy over the phone. Bobby joined her to say goodnight to the kids. Once the call was over Bobby put both of their phones on the mantle. He pulled Athena too her feet, wrapping his arms around her, swaying softly to the music.

"We need to do this more often." Athena laid her head on his shoulder.

"Once a week. At least." Bobby held her tightly. He swayed the two of them while the music played. He silently danced with his wife in his arms.

Athena could tell he was lost in his thoughts. She looked up at him, "What's going on?" She put her palm on his cheek.

Bobby sighed, "Just thinking about you. The baby. All the kids." Athena nodded her head for him to continue, "Wishing I could do more of everything."

"Bobby. You don't have to do it all. We're in this together." Athena said to him.

"I know. And I know you are perfectly capable of knowing what you can do safely and what risks to avoid." Bobby put a hand over her still growing bump, "I think I'm so excited to meet this little one that I keep thinking about everything that can go wrong because I don't want it to happen."

Athena put her hand over his, "You need to start thinking about everything that's going right."

"You're right." Bobby nodded. He hugged his wife tight, "I love you."

Athena clasped her hands around his neck pulling him down for a long kiss. Bobby angled his head to deepen the kiss following her soft moan. Athena was already finding herself wet and needy. It had been far too long since she'd felt her husband inside her and she intended to do whatever she could to ensure that happened tonight. She slowly stepped backward until her legs hit the couch. Bobby spun them around sitting on the couch pulling her onto his lap. Athena slid her hands down his back to the bottom of his shirt. Bobby smiled against her lips as her hands slid under his shirt, fingers spreading wide across his abs. Athena parted her lips allowing Bobby's tongue to slide past. His hands followed the curve of her back and over her ass, taking each cheek in his hands. Athena pushed Bobby's shirt up, pulling it over his head. She pulled back from his kiss to stare at his chest. Every time she saw his body her brain would short circuit for a moment thinking how sexy he was. Bobby traced her waist with his fingertips, riding along the waistband of her leggings. He tugged at the hem of her shirt swiftly pulling it over her head and tossing it aside. Bobby smiled wide finding out she wasn't wearing a bra. His hands slid down her sides in search of her pants. With one motion he had her leggings to the ground and was working on his jeans. His jeans soon followed the pile of clothes on the floor.

"God, you're beautiful." Bobby breathed. He dipped his head down, taking her breasts into his hands.

Athena was hot and desperate for his touch. When his mouth covered her nipple she found herself moaning his name. Her body bubbling with desire. Athena's hips slid back and forth as her husband sucked her nipple into his mouth. He squeezed her other breast, rolling her nipple between two fingers. Athena gripped his shoulders as he tasted her breasts. She was aching between her legs, practically dripping in anticipation. Bobby couldn't hold himself back. He carefully wrapped Athena in his embrace before shifting them on the couch with her beneath him. He took advantage of his wife's momentary confusion to settle between her legs. Bobby's mouth covered his wife's hot wet core. Her hand threaded through his hair and his name escaped from her lips. Bobby growled with hunger, sliding his tongue up and down her folds. His hands held her legs apart giving him the perfect spot to pleasure his wife. His thumb pressed on her clit pushing her higher. Athena's body tingled from head to toe. Every inch of her was on fire. Bobby pumped his tongue inside his wife, moaning as he tasted her sweet, tangy juice. His thumb moved faster against her clit, his tongue stroking her g-spot. His chest rumbled with a moan. Bobby pinched her clit, sending her over the edge. The orgasm hit Athena hard. Her free hand grabbed at the couch for something to hold onto as waves of pleasure surged through her. Bobby's name caught in her throat as he continued to play with her clit. He lapped up every drop of her cream as she gushed around his tongue. Bobby didn't want to push her too hard. That nagging voice in the back of his head telling him to be cautious. Instead of pushing her for back to back orgasms, he let her ride this one out until she was panting, gasping for breath again.

Bobby slowly dropped kisses up and down her mound, moving to her inner thigh. Spending time kissing and licking her heated skin. His hands slid to her bottom, stroking and caressing her ass. He nibbled at her inner thigh leaving behind a small mark. Bobby slowly moved up her body leaving behind a trail of hot, wet kisses. His hands snaking up her skin, massaging every part of her. Athena's head tipped back as he took her breast into his mouth bringing the nipple to a hard peak. One hand squeezed and massaged the other breast. Rolling the nipple between his fingers while his other hand slid down her body. Fingers circling her clit before sliding inside her. She was so wet and ready. It had been too long since he'd touched her like this. Athena couldn't stop the next wave that rolled over her body. With Bobby's mouth on her breast, and fingers inside her, hooked just slightly as they pumped, hitting her g-spot with every thrust, her body tingled with pleasure.

"Oh! Bobby!" Athena panted as she climaxed. Her nails dug into his shoulders. Her muscles clenched around his fingers flooding them with her juice. Bobby pulled his fingers out, smearing them around her core, pinching her clit. He picked his head up from her breast, taking her mouth with his lips. Demanding entrance with his tongue. Athena had no time to think before Bobby's thick cock was pushing through her folds. The fat, bulbous head already leaking with precum. Bobby snapped his hips, thrusting inside his wife. Swallowing her scream of pleasure. He squeezed her ass, adjusting her body to reach deeper. Athena locked her legs around the small of his back and clasped her hands around his neck. She clung to him as he hammered into her, fucking her hard and raw. Bobby pulled out and slammed back in. The sound of skin smacking skin. Bobby felt himself getting tight. His balls tingled and his cock stood as hard as possible. He pushed off his orgasm wanting Athena to come again.

"Bobby." Athena murmured against his lips, "Love you." She whispered half in a daze of pleasure.

Bobby kissed her lips, twisting his tongue around hers. He thrust long and hard into his wife, "I love you, Athena. God, I love you so much. You're so beautiful. I love you." He muttered into her skin, peppering her face and neck with kisses. Punctuating his words as he pistoned his cock into her. Athena's body clenched around him. His words going to her heart. The feeling of him inside her making her whole body light up. Every nerve was on edge, every inch was begging for his touch. Her orgasm shattered around her. Her whole body tensed in his arms before falling apart. She came hard with his name tumbling out of her mouth in prayer. The warmth of her cream was too much for Bobby. He couldn't hold off any longer. The walls around his cock were suffocating him. He claimed her mouth as his seed sprayed inside her. Hot, thick, creamy ropes shot from him, filling his wife. There was nothing like the feeling of surrounding his wife with his body, with his love, inside and out. Bobby ground his hips against hers as she squeezed him tight.

Sex with Bobby was never comparable to sex with anyone else. Athena hadn't realized how good sex could be until she and Bobby slept together for the first time. It was a powerful, emotional, act of love between the two of them. She loved feeling him fill her. His hot stream shooting inside her, warming her whole body. It made her feel loved, safe, wanted, sexy, cared for, beautiful, and so much more. Athena felt cherished in a way she'd never been her whole life. Not by anyone except for Bobby. He had helped create a life inside her. He revived her after her life crumbled under her and held her up through it all. Bobby always talked about how meeting Athena and eventually finding their way through friendship to a relationship was what saved him but he didn't realize just how much he saved her. She would never admit to needing a man to make her feel protected and safe. She often fought back against that narrative but the truth was here, in her most vulnerable moment, there's nowhere she'd rather be than in the loving arms of her husband. A man who had proven his love and devotion to her. A husband would do anything to protect her and keep her safe. Who knew that she could handle herself and still wanted to make sure she got home okay. Who knew that she was a strong woman and never wanted to take that away from her and still offered her a place to crash and fall apart where she'd be able to safely lose herself for a while. Athena clung to Bobby as love swelled inside her. Bobby was the love she never realized she was missing from life. Not a second went by that she wasn't thankful for her husband.

Bobby pressed his lips to her pulse point keeping track of her heart rate. He listened to her breathing and felt her chest rising and falling beneath him. He couldn't help the concern he felt in the back of his head that pushed him to check on her after he came down from his orgasm. The need to protect her and their child taking over. Bobby frowned when he heard her breath catch in her throat. He turned his head to see tears sliding down her cheeks. Fearing she was hurt Bobby started to move off her to be sure he wasn't putting to much pressure on her. He was shocked to feel her cling tightly to him not allowing him much movement at all. Bobby kissed her cheeks, her eyes, her nose, her jaw, her lips. He smoothed the hair away from her face, "Athena." He said softly. He was terrified something was wrong, "Are you hurt?" He asked not knowing how he'd handle the answer. Athena shook her head. "Then why the tears Sweetheart?" Bobby looked down at her with concern.

Athena smiled softly, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Bobby replied, kissing her lips quickly, "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect." Athena curled her fingers, brushing them up and down the nape of his neck, "You're wonderful." She said as a fresh set of tears fell.

"Honey." Bobby sighed. He started to move again only for her to cling to him, "Just shifting so I can hold you better." He assured her. Bobby flipped their spots so he was laying on the couch with Athena laying on top of him. He could handle her weight on top of him but his weight on top of her pregnant body was another story. Bobby ran his hand up and down her back letting her work through her emotions. She was right. These pregnancy hormones were messing with her in a big way. Bobby held her tight, whispered how much he loved her, rubbed her back, stayed connected with her for as long as possible until she shifted on top of him. Bobby slipped out of his wife with a soft pop. Both of them sighing at the loss of contact. Bobby didn't let that deter him from doting on her. He held her as tight as he could, keeping track of her heartbeat and breathing to ensure she was okay physically.

It was only when she started to shiver that Bobby considered moving from the couch. The sweat on her skin had cooled, causing goosebumps to pop all over her. Bobby rubbed her back to keep her warm while in his arms. Athena had started to move when Bobby stood from the couch with her still in his arms. Bobby placed a kiss to her lips, carrying her through the house into their bedroom. He walked into their master bathroom without a word. Carefully he held his wife and turned on the hot water filling the tub.

"Let's get you warmed up," Bobby said softly.

The hot water filled the tub quickly. Bobby sank inside the water with his wife still in his arms. Her back to his front. He put his hands on her shoulders, pressing his thumbs in, working the muscles. Bobby massaged her back working slowly and thoroughly down to the small of her back. He dropped kisses to her shoulders as his fingers dug into her sides in a valiant attempt to relax every part of her body. Athena laid her head back on his shoulder as his hands moved to the front. Softly caressing her skin. He liberally applied soap to his hands working every muscle he could find until it turned to putty beneath his touch. He gently spread his hands across her belly unable to hide the grin on his face. Her bump was starting to grow. Giving their baby more space to thrive inside its mother's womb. Bobby wasn't new to pregnancy yet he couldn't stop being amazed every moment he saw his wife and the realization hit him that she was growing a life inside her. A life created out of pure love and joy. He was a grateful man. God had given him a whole new chance at life when he put Athena in Bobby's path. Thankfully Bobby was smart enough to see the blessing that she was. He continued massaging his wife's body working his way down her thighs. He'd rub her feet when they got into bed, something he knew from many past experiences, would satisfy and relax her. The water started to cool off, all the while Bobby's hands were on his wife's body, washing her, massaging her, caressing her. Athena's eyes had started to flutter close as she turned to a puddle in his arms. Bobby nuzzled her neck, dropping kisses to every part of her his lips could reach. He pulled the plug on the bath, letting the water start to drain. He lifted her out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel. Making sure hadn't fallen asleep and was steady on her feet, he dried himself off.

Athena wrapped her arms around his neck with a smile, "You are one damn incredible man." She pecked his lips, "Take me to bed?"

"Anything you want," Bobby responded honestly. If she asked him for the moon he'd work on a plan to figure out how to get it for her. He'd move Heaven and Hell if that's what she asked of him. Leading her to their bed was the easiest thing she could ask for.

In their bedroom, Athena found herself a pair of panties. She took the shirt Bobby was about to pull over his head out of his hands and slipped it on instead. It was hot and pants were uncomfortable these days. Besides the heat, the elastic had started digging into her waist. She had been trying to hold off on buying maternity clothes because she was still in the first trimester but if this bump kept growing she'd need clothes soon. Or at least pants that fit without leaving a red angry line behind. And without any other children home tonight she could get away with Bobby's shirt not quite reaching past her ass as they walked around the house. She always pointed out that in movies or TV shows the woman always wore a shirt that somehow was big enough to act as a nightgown yet there was no way the man could have worn that same size shirt. And the famous L shaped sheet that happened after sex on TV. Bobby, not putting that much thought behind it, hadn't noticed until she pointed it out and then showed him how a real woman fit in her man's clothes. They were big but certainly not big enough to look as cute and sexy as it did on TV. She remembered that day in his apartment when she stayed over for the night. Michael had the kids overnight and Athena and Bobby finally had the same weekend night off. They spent all day Saturday together, mostly in bed. She recalled her sexy fashion show after dinner. After multiple items being taken on and off, Bobby was so wound up he practically tore one of his button-up shirts off her before ravishing her body. Today Athena wore a faded LAFD T-shirt that she was sure would fit nicely in a few months. She made a mental note to confiscate it as a pregnancy necessity.

Bobby's arms wrapped around her from behind, "That shirt looks much better on you than it ever did on me." He flirted.

Athena pressed back against him, "It's the boobs that fill it out that make it look good." She teased.

"Ah, that's what it is. I was under the impression it was the woman I loved wearing the shirt that made it look so good." Bobby smiled, "Maybe it's both?"

"It's both," Athena confirmed. Her stomach rumbled causing her to lose her train of thought. Bobby's hands covered her bump, "I just fed you." She spoke to her baby bump.

"The baby knows there is dessert in the fridge." Bobby grinned, "I'll bring it in here. We can watch a movie, eat dessert, I can rub your feet...." Bobby trailed off letting his thoughts linger.

"This is why I'm getting fat." Athena sighed.

"Not fat." Bobby shook his head, "You're pregnant. And this adorable bump is proof that you're carrying our child. That your body is doing it's best to take care of our baby for the next seven months or so. To keep it healthy, protected, and cared for." Bobby turned her to face him, "This isn't fat. This is a miracle and there is nothing more beautiful than witnessing a miracle." Bobby kissed her softly. Athena kissed him back holding him close for a moment before her stomach interrupted them again, "Why don't you get comfortable and pick something to watch. I'll lock up the house, make sure the candles are completely out and bring dessert in here." Bobby playfully slapped her ass.

"Don't be too long." Athena sunk onto their bed reaching for the TV remote.

"Two minutes." Bobby kissed her slowly before leaving the room to make sure the house was set for the night before grabbing the cheesecake he'd made for dessert. He rushed back to his bedroom with plans for the next date night already swirling in his mind.


	18. Chapter 18

_"9-1-1 What's your emergency?"_

_"The kitchen is on fire! Please send someone now!"_

* * *

Bobby sipped coffee as he watched Buck and Eddie argue over the high score on the pinball machine.

"There's no way he beat us!" Eddie shook his head.

"You mean there's no way he beat me." Buck corrected Eddie.

"I helped you get that high score." Eddie reminded him, "If it wasn't for me catching that extra ball you'd have never been able to pass my score."

"You hit one flipper. One time!" Buck argued.

Chim leaned over to Bobby, "How long until they realize Harry can whip their butts on that because they always end up on a call mid-game?"

Bobby smirked, "That's the part I'm waiting for."

"Hey, Bobby." Hen climbed up the steps, "Found this in the dishwasher this morning." She handed him one of Wendy's bottles.

Bobby took the baby bottle from her setting it on the counter, "Thanks for keeping the kids. Athena and I really needed some alone time."

"I heard." Hen laughed, "She called asking if we could swap babysitting on date nights so you two could get at least one night every week or so until the baby is born." She took a seat in one of the chairs at the table, "I told her we don't need to swap. Denny loves his babysitter and she needs the time. Karen and I are happy to help out."

"What about me?" Bobby feigned hurt by her words.

"You're not pregnant. You're not creating the miracle of life and all that. You're just along for the ride." Hen smirked, "Besides, the more I help out the better chance I have of that baby being named after me."

"You think we're having a girl?" Bobby grinned.

"Henrietta, Henry. I'm not picky." She shrugged her shoulders.

"You know what's a good name for the baby Cap?" Buck shouted from across the room, "Evan."

Bobby laughed, "What if it's a girl?"

"Uh..." Buck stammered. The bell rang loudly as a call came in, "Saved by the bell." He smirked as he ran down the stairs to the engine.

The 118 crew was in their engine and ready to go at the drop of a hat. Captain Nash memorized every detail of the call on their way to the scene. As they neared the area he and his team prepared themselves for all the unknowns of the call. Bobby expected to see smoke in the air as they turned down the residential street. They raced up the hill to the house near the end of the cul-de-sac. Bobby knew something was wrong with the call when they pulled up in front of the address dispatch had given him.

"I think the kitchen on fire was an exaggeration," Buck said looking side to side.

"Stove fire?" Eddie guessed.

"Let's go." Bobby was the first to put his boots on the ground. He walked up to the homeowner who stood on the front lawn, "Sir!"

"Six minutes and forty-seven seconds. That's over a minute longer than the average response time in the area and national standards push for under six minutes." The man glared at Bobby, "I presume you're the Captain?" He continued without waiting for Bobby to respond, "I'd like to know how you plan on cutting those forty-seven seconds."

"Cap!" Buck jogged up to the two men on the lawn, "There's no fire. No one inside the house. There's nothing inside the house."

"No. there's not. I am looking at buying this property and wanted to be sure I knew exactly what I'm getting into." The man said smugly.

Bobby's jaw clenched, "You're wasting our time and resources for a false call. Time that could be spent saving someone else's life." Bobby looked over his shoulder, "False call! Pack it up and let's go!" He turned back to the man, "Do you realize it's a crime to do this. It's a misdemeanor. You could go to jail for a year and pay a one-thousand dollar fine."

"I'll donate to the fire department." The man rolled his eyes, "I have a right to know how quickly I can get help when I need it." Sirens screamed as they came up the street, "Ah, that would be the police. I am timing them as well."

Bobby watched as officers jumped out of their patrol cars, "It's a false call!" Bobby hollered at them, "This guy thinks he can make false reports to dispatch."

Two officers approached Bobby and the homeowner, "Sir, you called about an armed break-in?"

"Yes. But it's fine officers. Good response time!" The man praised.

"Is everything okay?" The officer gestured to the fire engine and Captain Nash.

"Oh yes." The man smiled, "Just interested in this property and making sure it's safe."

"He's checking the response time of LAFD and LAPD." Bobby interjected, "We were called for a fire, You for an armed breaking. He's lucky my team is already out of the house so they didn't get shot during his stupid stunt." Bobby crossed his arms.

The man shook his head, "How else am I supposed to figure these things out."

Bobby shook his head. With a nod to the officers who would handle the man on the scene, Bobby walked back to the fire engine. He double-checked that his team had loaded the engine up before pulling himself up into the Captain's seat. He could feel the frustration in his blood. He hated it when people called for no reason. This wasn't the first time someone had sent them on a wild goose chase. He knew it wouldn't be the last. It was the one call that got under his skin every time. Wasting time and resources on nothing when they could be saving someone else's life. Bobby clenched his fists as they rode back to the stationhouse. If this was a sign of how the rest of the shift was going to be, he knew it would be a long one.

* * *

At home, Athena stood in front of her closet with a frown on her face. Pants and shirts tossed off the hangers and onto the bed. She swore nothing fit the right way anymore. Her pants barely fit and the ones that did wouldn't fit for very long. Her shirts didn't sit properly due to her bump near the bottom of her shirts. She didn't feel as if she owned anything that fit the way it was meant to or the way it used to. She knew eventually she'd have to buy maternity clothes but she never imagined it would be so soon. She tried to recall when she bought them with May and Harry but couldn't remember how far along she was. Athena rubbed her belly as she pulled out a pair of pajama pants and a T-shirt. It was practically what she'd been living in since finding out her pants were uncomfortable.

When her phone rang she was surprised to see it was May, "May! Hi Sweetie!"

"Hi, Mom!" May smiled when her Mom answered so quickly, "You'll never guess what happened!"

Athena sat on the edge of her bed, "Well don't keep me waiting!" She said when May paused for a moment.

"I got an invite to Tammy Richardson's Christmas party!" May squealed with delight.

"Christmas!? We still have to get through Thanksgiving! It's barely November!" Athena smiled.

"Well, she sends out the invites early so everyone can get their dress and make sure they can attend. I have to send back the RSVP by next week. But that means I'm going to need to find a dress or something." May said in one breath, "It's **THE** event of the year. It can make or break the social status of anyone. Especially a freshman. She has a party every year at her parent's house in Beverly Hills. Her Dad's some mega-rich movie director and her Mom owns some spa chain. I forgot the name of it but it's super popular. I need to start looking for a dress. Pronto. Can you help me go look this weekend?"

Athena looked at the pile of clothes on her bed, "We can do that. I was just thinking of going out to do some shopping too."

"For baby stuff?" May was so in love with baby clothes she'd been buying Wendy every adorable outfit she saw. She told her Mom and Bobby she hoped the baby was a boy so she could buy the cute boy stuff too. That was after both parents told her to stop spending money on Wendy. May argued that it was her money and she couldn't resist the cute stuff she saw in the store for her almost little sister. May equated her to a real live baby doll that didn't care if she dressed her up as long as she was in a dry diaper and fed, she was happy.

"Maternity clothes." Athena sighed, "I can't find a pair of pants that fits unless it's sweatpants or pajamas."

"I'd be completely okay with that wardrobe. I wish I could live in my sweatpants and go to school. It's exhausting to get up, go to school, and work." May laughed.

"Bobby and I told you that you don't need to be working right now. Focus on school. We'll handle anything you need." Athena reminded her daughter that her parents were far more concerned with her being able to handle the pressures of school before worrying about working at the same time. They already paid her car insurance every month, they'd take care of anything else she needed.

"It's two days a week in the library at the school. Plus it's going to look good on my college transcripts." May argued her point, "I'm just saying that sweatpants and pajamas and laying around all day sounds a lot better than having to go to class, then work, then come back to my room and get homework done. It's a good thing you're not working right now. You'd probably have to get a new uniform if you were working."

Athena nodded her head, "For now it's a good thing." She was coming up at the end of her time off that Elaine had forced her to take. She wondered what she was going to do. Go back to work until later in the pregnancy, retire, take the promotion that she'd turned down last year, something else? She had no idea what she was going to do. What did Bobby want her to do? Athena rolled her eyes. He'd probably be happy to have her home at all times. Understandably so with the dangers of her job, but what about after the baby was born? There was a lot to think about and discuss with her husband. Athena put a mental pin in her mind to sit down and talk to him about it before her time off was up. Athena spent the next hour talking to May over the phone about this big Christmas party she was invited to and where they would go shopping over the weekend to start dress hunting for the party.

* * *

" _9-1-1 What's your emergency?"_

_"She drowned! She's not breathing! What do I do?! Please! Send help!"_

_"Who's not breathing?"_

_"My daughter! She fell into the pool!"_

* * *

Hen and Chim led the way into the back yard where they were called for a medical call. According to dispatch a young girl had fallen into the pool and wasn't breathing when her father pulled her out. His wife was standing frantically over his shoulder with her phone to her ear while he did chest compressions per the operator's instructions.

"Okay Sir, we got it from here," Chim said softly. He took the father's spot doing compressions as Hen knelt on the other side of the young patient.

Buck stood by with the stretcher and Eddie assisted Hen. Bobby spoke to the parents, "How long was she under?"

"I-I-I don't know." The dad shook his head, "One second she was running around with Brianna and the next she was underwater." He looked at his wife angrily, "You were supposed to be watching her!"

"You were outside too!" The mom yelled back.

"I was busy on a call with work!" He shouted.

"Always busy with work!" The woman yelled at him.

"Someone has to pay for all this!" The man gestured to the house.

"Enough!" Bobby's voice rose over both of theirs, "No one has time for this! You want to help your daughter then stop arguing about who is at fault."

"She's breathing! Got a pulse!" Hen shouted triumphantly. They loaded the girl onto the stretcher. Her mother sat inside the ambulance holding her daughter's hand while the father stood angrily in the street. Hen shouted the hospital name that they were taking the daughter so the father could meet them there.

Bobby put a hand on the father's shoulder, "You should get going. She's going to want you there."

"If Brianna had just been paying more attention this wouldn't have happened." The father shook his head.

"Accidents happen all the time. Kids slip into the water very quickly and drowning is a lot more silent than most people realize." Bobby watched as Buck and Eddie cleaned up the medical packaging left by Hen and Chim, "Go." Bobby encouraged the father. Buck and Eddie walked over to the engine waiting for their Captain to be finished with the husband.

"Think Bobby's yelling at him for freaking out on his wife like that?" Eddie asked Buck.

"That or he's throwing the book at him for not having a better fence around the pool." Buck noticed the broken lock on the fence they had, "How many times does this have to happen before people start watching their kids better when they are around water?"

The two watched Bobby walk back towards the engine, "Ready?" Bobby let out a large sigh.

"Of course we are Cap," Buck smirked. He hopped in the driver's seat, ready to take on whatever the next call would throw at them.

* * *

The day wore on with back to back calls. Bobby wondered if a full moon or something else was bringing out the extraordinary call volume. Bobby was so worn out that after work he almost skipped his meeting. Wanting to just get home to his wife and kids. He barely even mentioned it over the phone to Athena before she told him he better go to his meeting. That was just as important as coming home. He tried to argue that he was fine if he skipped this time so he could go home and relax but Athena wouldn't hear of it. She told him if he came home she'd just send him back out again to go to his meeting. Bobby reluctantly drove to the church where tonight's meeting was being held. He sat in the uncomfortable chairs as people talked about their experiences and what they were going through. Usually, Bobby participated in the meeting yet tonight he was more content to hold back and take in everyone's words of encouragement or lessons from their stories. With the day he had and the stress in his mind, he didn't feel like standing up and talking about the tragedies that plagued him with guilt and shame.

When the meeting was over Bobby decided to skip lingering around for coffee and small talk. Instead, he spoke to his sponsor briefly about his last few days, Athena, the pregnancy, how he was handling everything and went through reminding him to reach out if life felt overwhelming. He had started to walked out of the building when he felt a hand on his arm. Bobby turned towards the person.

"You're Bobby Nash, right? You're a firefighter right?" A slender, blonde woman smiled at him, "I'm Amy." She extended her hand.

Bobby nodded his head recognizing her, "We've met at a few meetings. Passed each other a few times." He shook her hand. He'd been to enough meetings to know that sometimes members reached out to others when they were quieter than normal. Though each meeting was different and people came and went, there seemed to be a certain way things were done. When someone was out of sorts it was highly noticeable by anyone that had a few meetings under their belt. Bobby's quietness probably attracted attention to himself enough for someone to check-in with him.

"Yeah and I've seen a news clip of you and the other firefighter guys on TV. You guys are really good at what you do." She blushed while she spoke.

"We do the best we can." Bobby was always uncomfortable with the press making his job out to be heroic. If they knew what he'd done in St. Paul, no one would think of him as a hero. If they knew he was an alcoholic and an addict or if they saw him fall off the wagon, no one would think he was the person that could save their life. Bobby tried to tell the intrusive thoughts to keep quiet yet they seemed hellbent on being heard.

She moved her hand up his arm, giving it a light squeeze, "I was wondering if you wanted to grab a cup of coffee or something. I noticed you didn't grab one to go or stick around. Wanted to check-in. Knowing where I'd be running off to."

Bobby cleared his throat, "I appreciate the concern. I'm rushing home to my pregnant wife and our kids. It's been a long day." He tried to gently let her down. Neither Bobby nor Athena were the jealous type. They trusted each other implicitly and were secure in their relationship. That still didn't make Bobby any less uncomfortable with the woman standing in front of him.

"Right. Married. Got it." She nodded her head, "I just, ya know, thought maybe...ya know...if you ever need a break or something, you know where to find me." She flirted. It was obvious she wasn't as sober as she said she was.

Bobby held his tongue not wanting to say something mean to someone he knew was vulnerable, "I'm very happily married." He needed to make that clear, "How long have you been sober?" He asked noticing she wasn't all there at the moment. Her eyes were bloodshot and she swayed slightly on her feet.

"A little over a week." She put a hand on her hip, "I had a shot last night but I'd hardly call that not sober." She was obviously lying.

She started to speak only Bobby cut her off, "Group rules state you're not supposed to date anyone in the group. Two alcoholics, codependent on each other doesn't make for good relationships. If you're here for AA then great, but if you came here to find something else I suggest you look elsewhere." Bobby stated. He caught the attention of his sponsor, "This young woman needs some assistance." He made sure his sponsor was okay before he turned and walked to his truck wanting more than before, to get home to his wife.

* * *

Athena was sitting on the couch with Harry beside her. She was letting him watch TV for a few more minutes knowing he wanted to say goodnight to Bobby. It was past his bedtime but Harry had pleaded with her to watch one more episode and hope Bobby was home before it ended. He was visibly disappointed when his show ended and Bobby still wasn't home. After complaining about wanting to see Bobby, he hugged and kissed his Mom. He had just finished saying goodnight to her and asking if Bobby would come to say goodnight to him when Bobby walked through the door. Bobby barely had time to kick his boots off before Harry ran to him.

"Wow. A big hug from you tonight." Bobby hugged his step-son back, "How was school?"

"I passed a pop quiz in science," Harry said proudly. Bobby had helped him with his latest science project. One that ensured Harry was able to pass the quiz.

"That's awesome. Congratulations." Bobby kissed the top of his head, "I'm proud of you."

"Mom said I have to go to bed when you got home, but can't I stay up for just a little bit?" Harry pleaded, "I haven't seen you all day!"

Bobby snickered, "Not tonight. It's a school night and you were already told to get to bed. I'll come in to say goodnight in a little while. Let me take a shower and eat some dinner?"

"Fine." Harry sighed, "I guess." He dragged his feet up the stairs to his room.

Bobby walked towards the living room where Athena was turning off the TV and taking Harry's glass of water to the kitchen. The first thing she noticed when she saw her husband was how tired he looked. He looked as if he was ready to flop into bed and sleep for the next two days.

She set the glass down on the coffee table to wrap both her arms around him, "Hi honey." Her worries easing slightly when he held her.

Bobby pulled her close. He'd been craving her touch since he left their bed that morning, "How was your day?" He pressed his lips to her neck.

"Nothing special. Tried to get Wendy to roll over completely but she just hasn't figured it out. She gets up on one side and then flops back down." Athena smiled. She kissed him sweetly, "How about yours? You sounded tired on the phone and you look like you're ready to drop." Athena rubbed her hands up and down his arms, "You okay?"

"A little girl almost drowned and both parents spent time arguing over who was at fault, some idiot tying up emergency resources for no reason, bystanders more interested in recording everything than actually stepping in to help. It was a long shift." Bobby sighed, "Then my meeting. Talked to my sponsor for a few minutes but I didn't stay long after. I'm just drained today. Missed the kids. Missed you." He admitted, "I told Harry I'd be in there soon. Just want to shower and eat something first."

"I can make you something to eat while you shower." Athena offered. She knew that some days were great. Most days were good. And both of them had those long hard days that zapped every ounce of energy from them. Today seemed to be the latter of the three for Bobby.

Bobby shook his head, not wanting her to go out of her way, "You don't have to. I can find myself something. You've been home all day with the kids. You should have some time to sit and relax."

"Bobby." Athena said in a warning tone, "I'll be fine. You go shower and I'll make you dinner." Athena said sternly.

Bobby started to argue with her only for him to recall their chat from the other night. Instead of opposing her offer he kissed her slowly and held her close, "Thank you." He whispered.

Athena smiled wide. She watched as Bobby trudged to their bedroom to jump in the shower, much like her, hoping it would wash the weight of the day away. For her, a shower would help refresh her after a long hard day. She hoped that Bobby would find some energy in him so he could spend the rest of the night with her and if he was still exhausted after she'd feed him a hot meal and get him into bed where he could spend the night with her curled up in his arms. Whatever he needed, Athena was ready to provide it. After all the things he did every day for her, she was always ready to take care of him as he took care of her. Athena smiled as she worked her way around the kitchen pulling out the plate of food she'd left in the microwave for Bobby. She worked on a salad for herself figuring the baby was always hungry so why not eat something small while Bobby ate dinner. After her conversation today with May, Athena wondered just how much weight she'd gain and was already worrying about how to take it off after the baby was born.

* * *

Athena walked into their bedroom wondering what was taking her husband so long. The shower was still running. Athena checked the lock on the bedroom door a force of habit. No one needed a kid walking in on her or Bobby while indisposed. She walked into the bathroom to see Bobby standing in the shower with his chin to his chest. The hot water steaming the entire bathroom up. He had one arm crossed over his chest rubbing his shoulder the best he could on his own. Athena knew he must have a muscle cramp. Whenever he turned the water that hot it was to help soothe his tight muscles. She quietly slid out of the pajamas she was wearing and slipped into the shower. She could rub his back a lot better than he could do on his own.

The second he heard her enter he couldn't stop the smile on his face, "Sorry. I know I've been in here a while. My shoulder is killing me."

Athena pressed her lips to the shoulder that was in pain, "Let me." She pressed up against his back, shooing his hand away. Athena dug the pads of her fingers into his shoulder muscle. She could feel the hard knot from it being strained too far, "Did you pull this?" She moved her hands up and down the area around his shoulder working from that area out to his whole back.

"Yeah. I think so." Bobby felt his muscles start to give way with his wife's touch, "Oh, and I got hit on at AA tonight."

Athena grinned, "Can't blame a woman for trying." She left a kiss on his back between his shoulder blades.

"I reminded her that you're not supposed to date other people in AA and that I'm happily married," Bobby informed her.

"And then she let it go. Right?" Athena wondered, "I don't know how much bigger of a sign you need than having your pregnant wife at home to tell someone to back off."

"She still tried to go for coffee and then seemed disappointed when I refused. I don't think she was sober. She said she was but she wasn't all there. I made sure my sponsor was able to handle things before I left." Bobby told her, "I honestly didn't give it much thought. Her words didn't register as important. I was ready to come home." Bobby explained, "Oh, right there." Bobby gasped when Athena hit the perfect spot with her thumbs. She worked on that spot harder until the muscle softened, "So much better." Bobby sighed gratefully.

Athena slid her arms around his waist letting her head rest on his back, "So is she usually at your meetings?" Athena asked unable to get off the topic. Though she knew Bobby would never stray that didn't help her insecurities about her body. She knew how Bobby felt yet that voice in her mind gnawed at her changing body as if it was a bad thing.

Bobby turned around to face his wife, "If she is I don't notice it often. I've seen her at a few but there are a few people that rotate through regularly." He lifted her chin with his finger, "The only person I talk to outside of the group is my sponsor." Bobby glanced up and down his wife's naked body, "Besides why would I want anything less than what I have right here? You're the best blessing I could have ever received. I meant every word of my vows to you." Bobby kissed her slowly hoping to ease any lingering jealousy.

"I still don't like it," Athena said bluntly, "I trust you. That's not why it bothers me." She said before Bobby could think otherwise, "I just don't like the thought of someone being that bold as to offer herself up to a married man, one who has said he's not interested." Athena explained.

Bobby slid his hands lower, over the globes of her ass. He pulled her close to him, pressing himself against her skin. Bobby lifted his wife in his arms, her legs naturally wrapping around his waist. He could feel how warm and wet she was. Her body was ready for him without a single touch. Just the sight of her naked husband was enough to set her body on fire. Without any warning or indication, he slowly eased himself into her body, "I love you." He said as he slowly pushed to the hilt inside her body. Bobby was always gentle when making love to his wife. Always made sure she was ready for him. He slowly pushed further into her body. His mouth covering hers as he kissed her long and slow. Bobby was desperate to be connected to her in every way possible. He focused on her body. Letting the stress of the day roll off his back. He pumped in and out of her at an excruciatingly slow pace. Athena moaned as she felt her body stretch to accommodate his girth. It was as if her body was begging for him. Bobby was just giving her body what it wanted as far as he was concerned. He rocked slowly back and forth, bracing her against the wall. He kept a hand behind her head, cushioning it against the tile while the other held her up.

Athena gasped in shock and pleasure, "Bobby." She sighed. Bobby's lips traveled down her jaw to her neck where he nuzzled her pulse point leaving kisses there. Athena tightened her grip on his shoulders. Using his body as leverage she shifted just enough to take him in deeper as he pinned her between the shower wall and his body. Bobby's strokes matched his kisses against her skin. Long lingering kisses with his tongue marked her body. He captured her lips, swallowing her cries of pleasure. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as he lavished her body. He knew every inch of her skin and was an expert at making her body fly with pleasure. Bobby slipped a hand between the two of them. He rolled her clit between his fingers. Athena who was already on edge just from him sliding in and out of her felt her body tense up. She was hungry for his body and intended on dropping to her knees to suck him off when she stepped into the shower. She didn't think he'd lift her and take her so quickly. Her body was already humming with pleasure when Bobby slid so easily inside her. The friction of his hard cock and his fingers played her body like a well-oiled machine. He knew exactly how to twist, how to thrust, how to move his lips on her body to make her tumble over the edge. He pinched her clit, making her scream his name. Her orgasm spasmed through her body, her body clenching, sucking Bobby's cock in deeper. Her body letting the climax run through her from head to toe. She came fast around him, her walls pulsing fast and squeezing him tighter and tighter. Bobby held her tightly as she moaned his name. The echo of it reverberating off the bathroom walls. Bobby watched as she rode out her pleasure. His thumb rubbing her engorged clit over and over letting her ride the waves of her orgasm around his cock. Her fingers grabbed for him, for something to hold onto while she gushed around him. Her lips met his in a deep kiss. His tongue swirling with hers as she lost herself in pleasure. Unable to stop clenching around him, covering him with her hot, wetness. Bobby moaned feeling his body tingle. He did his best to push himself off. He'd take care of himself later. Right now he was enjoying seeing the pleasure cross his wife's face. He knew he'd be spent if he came inside his wife. He wanted to spend time with her and make love to her time and again before the night was through.

With her head in the clouds, Bobby slipped out of her to turn off the water, He held her in his arms as he stepped out of the shower. Bobby grabbed a towel for her before he sat her on the bathroom counter, "You're beautiful." He muttered against her lips. Athena smiled as she reached for her husband. Bobby wrapped a towel around his waist much to the sound of displeasure coming from his wife, "After we eat." He promised, "I can spend some much needed time with you. Rub your feet, lay you down, taste you." He kissed her softly, "Make love to you over and over again until we're both spent." He trailed soft kisses up and down her jawline and back to her lips.

"Why have dinner?" She hated that she felt a quiet rumble in her stomach, "We should do the second part first."

Bobby grinned, "Because someone is hungry." Bobby placed a hand on her belly.

"If I keep eating all the time I'll be as big as a house when I'm ready to have this baby." Athena frowned.

"I'll love every inch and still be stunned at how gorgeous you are every time I see you," Bobby promised. He kissed his wife slowly. Her stomach growled softly again, "Let's get clothes on and eat." Bobby took her hand in his after they both dried off and went into the bedroom in search of clothes. He opened his drawer with confusion. He could have sworn he'd recently done laundry yet he was missing a bunch of shirts and a few pairs of sweatpants. Bobby didn't have to ask when he saw Athena strut over and take one of each out of the drawer.

"What?" Athena looked over at him as she tossed on a pair of his boxer shorts over her panties. Bobby started to open his mouth only for her to sight, "I have no clothes." She said in frustration. He watched as his wife walked over to him with her hand on her belly, "This is growing too fast and I'm already too fat for everything I have. My pants hardly button and the ones that don't button are tight. My shirts feel like they are shrinking and I can't figure out if it's because my boobs are getting bigger or because of the bump." She frowned.

Unsure of what to do or say Bobby looked up and down her body. He saw nothing wrong with it. Of course, she was getting bigger. She was carrying a baby. He had to carefully choose his next words, "You're beautiful."

"May and I are going shopping this weekend. I'll stop stealing your clothes once I get some that fit better." Athena shrugged on one of his shirts.

Bobby walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close, "You look so sexy in my clothes." Bobby cupped her ass with his hands.

Athena smirked, "So then I should wear this out in public when we have to leave the house?"

"No." Bobby growled, "We'll get you whatever you want this weekend but you can keep this for bed."

"Caveman." Athena teased him knowing he was getting hard just seeing her in his clothes, "What is it about men that makes them think the sexiest thing a woman can wear is their shirts or boxers to bed?"

Bobby thought for a moment, "I don't know about anyone else but I see it as a sign of how close we are. How close our relationship is." Bobby stroked the side of her face with one finger, "It's like a giant sign that says you're mine in a way that our rings are a symbol that we belong to each other." He tried to explain.

"And all men understand this?" She locked her arms around his neck.

"It's ingrained in us as we mature." Bobby smiled. He kissed her sweetly.

Athena nodded her head, "Good to know." She pressed herself against Bobby desperate for the contact. Her body craved being next to him as often as possible. Even before she was pregnant they were constantly touching each other. The pregnancy had amplified her desire to be close to him. Maybe it was something to do with her mood swings and hormones. All she knew was that she could spend days curled up in his arms and stay content the whole while.


	19. Chapter 19

"Why did we have to come to the mall too?" Harry complained for the hundredth time in an hour.

"Because May wants dress opinions and your Mom's looking for clothes. It's nice to accompany them and carry their bags or give our opinion on what they pick out if they ask for it." Bobby explained, "And if you behave for just a little bit longer when May is done dress shopping you and I can take a walk to the Lego store. I heard they have a new Jurrasic World set out."

"The big one with the velociraptors?" Harry's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I'm pretty sure that's the one." Bobby winked at him.

"Alright. I'll sit and tell May she's pretty." Harry settled down in the armchair he was sitting in.

The Grant-Nash family had decided to make a day of shopping. Athena was looking for some maternity clothes, May was desperate to find a dress even though she had a little over a month to find one, Harry needed a new pair of sneakers, Bobby was almost as excited as Harry was to stop at the Lego store, everyone wanted to buy Wendy something and something for the baby. As much as Bobby and Athena tried to hold off they had started to pick up a few small things. Blankets, stuffed animals, Bobby came home with a stuffed fire truck that Eddie had spotted when shopping with Chris one day. The small laundry basket in their bedroom closet was quickly filling with things for the baby and they didn't even know if it was a boy or girl yet.

May had taken multiple dresses in the fitting room with her and her Mom to help figure out which ones were good candidates. May walked out in one of the dresses Bobby had pointed out. She cap sleeve dress fell just above her knees. The big pleats gave it a vintage style with the lace overlay. It was dark red with a satin bow around the waist.

"I like this one." May twirled, "It would be fun to dance in." May smiled, "And really easy to find shoes to match."

"You look sweet, May." It was bittersweet for Bobby to watch May grow from child to young adult. She was growing up so fast he already wished he could stop time.

"You did a good job picking this one out." May twirled again, "So this is the third dress I've tried on. The first two I didn't like at all so I wasn't coming out to show you guys."

"I like the sleeves on this. I think if you go sleeveless it might look too casual for what you're wanting." Athena told her daughter.

May nodded, "But I can't put a sweater over this if it's cold."

"Let's try on another one." Athena suggested, "Did you get the picture?" She asked Bobby. May had asked him to take a picture of her in each dress so she could compare them at home and wouldn't be pressured to buy so far in advance.

"Got it," Bobby told her.

The next dress May walked out in was a shorter, cocktail dress. Red sequins glittered with ever move. It was a tank top with a more revealing neckline. Bobby already didn't like it.

"I like this dress but I'd wear a cami underneath and I don't know if that would look really bad or not." May frowned, keeping her hand over her chest in an attempt to demonstrate the neckline with a cami.

"Wow May!" Harry's jaw dropped, "I think I can see you're butt."

"Harry!" Athena chastised.

"I think what he's trying to say is that it's not just your chest that's revealing but when you spin the skirt..." Bobby searched for the word, "It goes out too far."

"Yeah like this." Harry put his hands flat in front of him and swished them away from each other.

"That's kind of what I was afraid of." May admitted, "Okay onto the next."

Four dresses later May walked out in another one to show Bobby and Harry. This was a bright Christmas red asymmetrical fit and flare dress. The fabric created a sweetheart neckline with lace starting at the top of her chest and continued to full-length lace sleeves. The simple skirt was pleated just enough so that it would flare when she twirled. It came to her mid-thigh but still didn't show too much when she twirled.

"I think I like this one the best so far," Bobby told her.

"I said the same thing." Athena smiled.

"I don't want to go and look like a kid but I also don't want to go and like show everything off like I know some of these girls do." May sighed, "And they all wear this skimpy stuff that I'd never touch in a million years and I want to look nice and fit in but also not be uncomfortable."

Bobby smiled, "Sweetheart, you look beautiful." He snapped a picture, "I'm glad you're trying to keep yourself instead of losing yourself and act like the other kids, especially if it makes you uncomfortable."

"May, I like it because you want to make sure everything is covered and will stay covered but you're a young woman. You want to feel gorgeous. You want to look good so you'll get to dance with the young men that will be there." Athena walked over to her, "This dress shows that because the lace starts here." She showed May, "And it gives the illusion of showing more than it actually is. And if you do a higher heel and the right stockings you'll be able to push the dress and get that little sexiness to it that you want."

"She does not need to look sexy." Bobby shook his head.

Athena waved her hand over her shoulder at Bobby, "Don't mind him. You're a young woman. You want to feel a little sexy when going out. It's that time of your life when you start to feel a little bolder with more than just your clothing choices."

"I really like this one the best so far." May smiled.

"There's two more to try on and then we can hop to the next store," Athena said to the two men waiting for the ladies to finish.

"Can we go to the Lego store now?" Harry grumbled.

Bobby shook his head, "No way. I need to make sure your sister doesn't get a dress that looks sexy."

Athena and May headed back to the dressing room giggling at Bobby. He was adamant that she wasn't going to look in any way, sexy.

* * *

After leaving the dress shop with pictures of each dress, Bobby and Harry split from the girls taking Wendy with them to the Lego store. Bobby was a few paces away from Harry with Wendy in the stroller. Bobby was looking at some of the upcoming sets for the holidays while Harry drooled over the Jurassic World set. It was huge! This would be one of the sets he'd build with Bobby. It was way too big for Harry to do alone. Bobby kept his eyes on Harry as he flipped through the catalog of upcoming sets. He snagged one of the Advent calendars for Christmas knowing how quickly they sold out.

Harry stared at the box in front of him. He'd been treated to some cool Lego sets but this was by far the best one yet. He carried the massive set to Bobby who slid it in the stroller along with the advent calendar. After fifteen more minutes of Harry deciding he needed every set that was in the store they were finally able to pay and leave the store. Bobby's phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Can you hold the stroller for a second?" Bobby asked Harry for a hand while he slipped his wallet in his pocket and answered his phone. He stepped around the stroller, standing closer to the wall to hear better while Harry pushed the stroller back and forth to keep it moving for Wendy. Bobby was mid-sentence with Buck when he saw someone approach Harry from behind. Bobby was only an arms-length away but it felt like yards. Bobby hung up on Buck with a 'Gotta go.' and stepped between the man who tried to grab Harry's shoulder, "Excuse me!" Bobby blocked Harry from the stranger, "What are you doing!?" He looked towards Harry, "You alright?" Harry nodded his head.

"Sir, I need you to move out of the way please." The man crossed his arms. He was a little shorter than Bobby and probably ten years younger. He stood with his chest puffed out, his silver security badge displayed prominently on his uniform.

"Not until you tell me what you think you are doing." Bobby shook his head. There was no way he was going to step aside for this man to come any closer to Harry.

"Stopping a thief." The man sighed, "Now please move so we can get the merchandise back. And take care of this kid."

"What do you think he stole?" Bobby knew there was no way Harry would take something from the store.

"There are Lego sets in that stroller that boy is pushing. Probably how he takes from other stores too. Hides it in a stroller." The security officer shook his head, "They get younger every year. Already using someone else as a mule." The man narrowed his eyes at Harry, "What else are you doing?"

"Those sets were purchased five minutes ago." Bobby refused to back down. He wasn't going to have anyone accuse Harry of theft. He knew Harry didn't do anything wrong and he wasn't going to let him be the fall person for someone else. Bobby saw the way the man looked at Harry and heard the disgust in his voice. He had an inkling that something more might be going on at the moment.

The man rolled his eyes, "Sure they're paid for." He said dismissively, "But I'm still going to have to take him in back and question him."

"You can do that without notifying his parent?" Bobby stood his ground, "He's not an adult. He's a child."

"That kid probably doesn't even have parents to notify. Most of these kids don't." The officer sighed, "And the ones that do have parents, aren't really surprised their kid didn't fall too far from the tree."

"This young man has two parents. You're talking to his father who is a Captain with the LAFD, and his mother, who is a Sergeant with the LAPD, is also shopping with us today. And I'm sure she'd have a field day with your actions and accusations right now." Bobby took a step closer to the man pushing him away from Harry and Wendy without using physical force. His presence was enough for the security officer to step back and away from him, "You know how I know he didn't steal anything? Because he is truthful and doesn't steal. He was taught right from wrong and wouldn't commit a crime like that. That kid would give someone in need the shirt off his back because he has values and has been brought up to know what's good and what's bad. He was taught that you earn the things you want, you don't take from others." Bobby was seeing red. He wasn't going to let someone accuse Harry of something he didn't do. For a grown adult to treat him as if he was guilty because of his skin color, all because they have a problem, was wrong and Bobby wasn't going to let it go easily, "Do you know what you're doing? It's called discrimination and in fact, it's illegal. And any attempt to justify your actions towards him based on the color of his skin and not his character or his actions is irreprehensible. And that's not counting the fact that you're ready to take a minor child without even asking where his parents or guardians are. My wife might be the cop but I know enough to know that your security badge doesn't give you any authority to take a child somewhere without the consent of his or her parents. In fact, the only thing you can do is detain him and notify his parents. Which you had no intention of doing." Bobby stood tall as he spoke to the security guard who realized he made a huge mistake to accost Harry, "Now, my son, my daughter, and I are going to leave and you're going to re-evaluate how and why you stop shoplifters and treat them this way. And who you stop and why because I'm getting the sense that many shoplifters walk out of here because they don't have the skin color you're looking for." Bobby didn't wait for the officer to reply before stepping back to the stroller where Harry was standing protectively in front of Wendy. Bobby took a knee in front of Harry, "You okay?"

"Yeah, Dad. I'm okay." Harry flung his arms around Bobby's neck.

"Let's go." Bobby hugged Harry tightly. Harry took Bobby's hand while Bobby pushed the stroller with his other. Behind him, he could hear the cashier that checked them out talking to the security officer telling him that he told the officer that Harry didn't take anything but he had to go assume that's what happened. Bobby hoped it would be a wake-up call for the security officer but knew there was a slim chance of the officer changing his ways. Bobby didn't get what Athena was so ashamed of when they started dating. Why after four months was she still hiding them away. Then he went out with May and Harry one day and was held up and questioned about his relationship with them by an older woman and her husband. They thought May and Harry were by themselves and that Bobby was some kind of pervert, luring them into his truck in the parking lot of the ice rink. Thankfully May was able to quickly help explain their relationship with Bobby and gave them her Mom's number to call if they felt they needed to. They didn't call Athena but Bobby didn't get it until that moment. People were quick to judge and those that judged were usually the loudest in the room. His own mother-in-law didn't approve. Something that Athena was still trying to iron out with her mom. Bobby looked down at Wendy who was asleep in the stroller. There was no way to know the complexion of the baby Athena was carrying. Bobby never thought twice about it. He gave it less thought than the baby's gender. To him, it was a non-issue. He and Athena loved each other and these were their children. While he recognized that skin color played a role in the way society viewed a person, he refused to allow someone to speak to his children in such a racist, intolerant way.

* * *

May and Athena were already sitting outside at the restaurant when Bobby, Harry, and Wendy met up with them. Athena had bags of clothes from the maternity store and May had a few of her own. Bobby slid the stroller along the fence putting Wendy out of the way of the waiters and waitresses. He kissed May's cheek before taking his seat next to Athena, "You ladies look like you had fun." Bobby kissed her sweetly.

"Mom got this really pretty top. It's like emerald green and it's long enough that she could totally wear sweatpants and you'd never know it." May smiled.

"Bobby almost hit a security guard," Harry announced excitedly.

Athena looked over at Bobby as if he should have led with this conversation. Bobby sighed, "I wasn't going to hit him." He corrected Harry.

"It looked like you wanted to." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"What did he do?" May was desperate to know what got her step-father so riled up. He was usually always pretty calm and collected. Something major must have happened to make him so angry.

"He accused Harry of stealing, which is impossible since Harry wouldn't do that and he was with me the whole time." Bobby explained, "He didn't think I was Harry's Dad and he made a few comments. I got angry with him. Harry didn't deserve to be spoken to like that by him. He had no right to assume that Harry stole something without anything to even point to Harry." Bobby looked across the table to Harry, "You're smart, you're strong, you're better than that, and every day you do something amazing that makes me proud of you. You are a damn good kid and every day I'm grateful that you and I are family. What that man said and did was wrong. I'm sorry that happened to you. Those people who think like that man, are ignorant and they say they don't know better but they do. And if they don't then it's high time they learn just how wrong they are. The only thing someone should judge you on is your actions and words. The way you treat others. And anyone who spends five minutes with you would know there's no way you would ever be the kind of person that man accused you of being." Bobby's words were stern. Pushing the message to Harry. Wanting to make him understand how wrong that officer was.

"Kids say stuff at school because they hear it from their parents or grandparents. Even if it's a kid who says something to you, they shouldn't and you need to tell a teacher about it." May interjected, "Sometimes someone will say it on campus but for the most part they leave me alone."

"How do you get them to do that?" Harry asked her.

"I use the line 'my mom's a cop' a lot and then tell them how my dad's a firefighter and while my mom could arrest them, he doesn't have the same rules and I'm pretty sure if the keep it up he and all the guys would kick their ass. Then call mom and she could arrest them." May smiled.

"May, language!" Athena was stunned to hear her daughter speak so candidly.

"What?" May shrugged, "One time this boy wouldn't stop asking if I wanted to go out and I said no like a billion times. Then one day we were in the courtyard and I saw Maddie and Buck and walked over to them and this boy wouldn't stop bugging me so Buck told him exactly what a Pike ax could do to the human body and Maddie went into detail about how painful the surgery and recovery would be if he lived through it. Haven't heard from him since." She picked up a piece of bread from the basket.

"When was this? What was Buck doing there? Please tell me he was not looking for a date." Athena crossed her arms. Too many things were going on at once. She wanted to talk to Harry and Bobby about their altercation with the security guard but May's story was captivating everyone's attention.

May thought for a moment, "Like a month or so ago. Maddie was signing up for some class and I guess she took Buck with her."

"I didn't know Maddie was going to school." Bobby mused.

"And back to you two. What happened with this security guard?" Athena rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"I told him to back off and that Harry was a good kid and didn't do anything wrong. Then we left the store." Bobby passed it off as if it was no big deal. Athena watched as her family talked about how they'd come across people who saw color as a barrier rather than seeing a human connection. She squeezed Bobby's hand thankful that he was there for Harry. She knew that the topic of their blended family would likely be a talking point for strangers. She just never saw the problem with it. She didn't love Bobby for or despite the color of his skin. She loved the man he was. Skin color was just decoration. It didn't matter to her. Her hand went to her belly. She wondered how their baby would be shared in the word. Would he or she face the same racist idiot May and Harry dealt with or would they be on the other side fighting for her brother and sister, being forced to prove his or her blackness if their skin wasn't dark enough?

* * *

The rest of their trip to the mall went well. Harry was able to convince his parents that he needed a new pair of sneakers. Wendy had a few new outfits including a new dress for Thanksgiving. Bobby had pulled May aside for a few moments at a store he was careful not to mention. Athena wondered what those two were up to but decided she'd press Bobby later. She never was good at waiting for something and she knew by May's avoidance of the questions that it was something Bobby was doing for her. Harry was excited when hey stopped at the video game store and he purchased two new video games and a new wireless controller. Bobby even pre-ordered the new Zelda game to be mailed to the house when it was released. The only one that left the mall with no purchases was Bobby. He was happy doting on the kids and his wife. Athena had tried to suggest a few things but she knew that Bobby wasn't a shopper. If the same shirt fit for years on end without wearing out he'd keep wearing the same shirt. Not Athena. She needed to change things up and rotate out older items. May had walked away from the mall with new clothes and three pairs of shoes. Bobby had even bought the baby a yellow hooded towel with ducks on it and a washcloth that matched. Once at home everyone split off to put their purchases away. Harry was dying to play his new games and May went to her room to FaceTime her friends and show off her new clothes. Bobby took Wendy to the living room to play for a bit while Athena put her clothes in their closet.

The afternoon and evening passed with the family celebrating Wendy finally rolling over. Bobby and Athena went over the final paperwork for the adoption after dinner. There was one part they were stuck on. Her name. It never officially was Wendy. That's just what they started calling her when Chris suggested it in the firehouse when she first came into their lives. They never stopped calling her Wendy. When Athena found her biological mother she said she never gave the baby a name and with her not being psychologically stable they couldn't even provide an accurate birthdate for the baby. They worked time backward when figuring out about how old she was but no one could pinpoint a date or time seeing as how she never went to the hospital during labor and when she did she told the doctors she had the baby at home with a midwife present but was feeling ill so wanted to come and get checked out. She fled when the doctors were suspicious of her story.

"I can't imagine calling her anything other than Wendy." Bobby rubbed his wife's feet that lay in his lap.

"Me either. But we still need to think of a middle name for her." Athena's feet had been bothering her since they got home. Bobby insisted she propped them up and get off them for a bit. Athena was reluctant wanting to prove she could power through when Bobby gently reminded her that it wasn't a question of her being able to do anything. She'd tell him to sit down if he complained his back was bothering him. She had tried to argue that it was different so Bobby told her if she sat down for a bit he'd give her a foot massage. The bribery worked and Athena got comfortable on the couch.

"Is Wendy short for anything?" Bobby wondered.

Athena grabbed her phone from the coffee table, "I don't think so." She started pulling up baby names on Google, "I always liked the name Grace."

"Wendy Grace." Bobby tried the name out loud.

Athena scrolled on her phone for baby names, "It looks like Wendy could be short for Gwendolyn. We could do that. Put her legal name as Gwendolyn something Nash and still call her Wendy. That might give us more options for a middle name because we can work with either Wendy or Gwendolyn." She suggested.

Bobby nodded in agreement, "Okay. So suggestions for either name are on the table then?"

"I think so. Let's see what I can find. We'll start with the A's." She smiled, "No A's."

Bobby chuckled, "You read all the names with an A and decided none of them for Wendy?"

"I'm already in C's." She replied. Bobby laughed while he rubbed her feet, "I don't like Gwendolyn but I like Wendy Cira Nash. We could do that with a C or a K."

"Okay. We can add Cira to the list." He agreed.

"If we went with the Peter Pan theme we could always do Wendy Darling." Athena giggled.

"I think she'd appreciate if we skipped that one." Bobby smiled, "What else is there on that list?"

"I was looking through the E's but with Wendy, I don't think starting the next name with an E will work well." She mused, "What about Janiya?"

"Wendy Janiya Nash. I don't know about the D and J so close. And again with the N at the end of Janiya and beginning of Nash." Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

Athena nodded, "That might muddle together but I think it's still a possibility." She scrolled through, "This says Liz but I think Wendy Elizabeth is pretty."

"I like that one too." Bobby swapped her feet, working on the other one.

"Wendy Rebecca? Wendy Rose? Wendy Ryane?" Athena listed off a few.

"I think I like Rose the best out of those three." Bobby worked on her ankles and calves.

"Tayte?" Athena let out a soft moan as Bobby pressed his thumbs into the ball of her foot, "Gwendolyn Tayte or Wendy Tayte." She scrolled for another moment, "And that's it for this list. Let me click another one."

"I wonder if the kids have any ideas?" Bobby asked her.

"I bet May will but Harry will be just as happy with whatever we say that gets him back to those video games you spoiled him with." Athena rolled her eyes.

Bobby smirked at her, "We're being overtaken by estrogen in the house. Us men have to stick together." He teased, "I'll go grab May and see if she wants to help us with this." He slid her feet off his lap.

"Already texted her. She's coming." Athena put her feet right back where they were before Bobby moved them.

May walked into the room taking a seat in one of the armchairs, "What's up?"

"Your Mom and I have to think of a middle name for Wendy. We don't know what to pick." Bobby ran her through the growing list of names they had talked about and the possibility of her legal name being Gwendolyn with Wendy as a nickname.

"I like this suggestion on Reddit. Wendy Claire." May suggested, "Oh! Or Wendy Moira Angela! That's Wendy's name from Peter Pan!"

Bobby grinned, "How about we stick with one middle name?"

"You could pick one or the other?" May shrugged.

"Wendy Moira Nash, Wendy Angela Nash." Athena said each name in full, "Okay. What else do you have?"

"Wendy Iris, Wendy Viola, Wendy Scarlett, Wendy Juliet." May read through the replies on the thread she was reading.

"Juliet is nice." Bobby glanced at Athena.

"We can add that to the list." She agreed.

May put a hand up, "I love this one. This person said she named her baby 'Wendy Teagan!" She kept reading, "I like this one too! Wendy Janiya!"

"We had Janiya too." Athena smiled.

"Hazel is pretty! Wendy Hazel?" May suggested.

Bobby had stopped rubbing Athena's feet to look at names as well, "Isabelle?

"That's pretty too." Athena hummed. She thought for a moment, "We have to start narrowing this down somehow. Or we'll just come up with a million names and still be in this predicament when this paperwork is due back."

"But it's so cute! Have you thought of names for the new baby?" May asked excitedly.

"We don't even have a full name for the baby that's here let alone the one that's still baking for a while." Athena put a hand over her belly.

"We should put it to a family vote." Bobby suggested, "You and I come up with..." He paused, "Ten names and vote down until we get to two names, and then whichever one gets the most votes wins."

"We could put her in the middle of the room and call her by different names and see which one she crawls to!" May grinned, "That would be so fun!"

Athena laughed, "No." She was barely able to talk as she laughed at May's suggestion.

May giggled, "I know it sounds crazy but that's what this person did on Reddit!" She flipped her phone around. She smiled wide, "I just think it might be solid advice if we need a tie-breaker."

The laughter from the living room drew Harry out of his bedroom, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to think of a middle name for Wendy," May explained.

"You have any ideas?" Bobby asked him.

"Godzilla," Harry said seriously.

"Godzilla?" Bobby tried to hide his smile, "Why Godzilla?"

"Because who would mess with a kid on the playground or at school if their name was Godzilla?" Harry explained, "And I don't know anyone with that name. It would be really cool to tell people I have a sister named Godzilla."

May and Athena laughed hard, "I mean, he has a point." Bobby tried to defend Harry's thinking, "I don't think we'll go with Wendy Godzilla Nash but that's an awesome suggestion."

Harry nodded his head, "Whatever you pick it needs to be cool."

"Got it. Cool names only." Bobby smiled, "Well, if you think of anything, let your Mom and I know. We have to figure it out before we can finish some paperwork the social worker asked for."

"You could name her Brook after your daughter!" Harry thought, trying to be helpful.

Athena and May's laughter died down. Bobby took a deep breath trying to think of how to respond, "Harry, that's sweet."

"Was that bad to ask?" Harry saw the look on May's face and started to worry.

"No, not at all." Bobby rushed to say, "It's just hard to name someone you love after someone you love has passed away."

"Sometimes it can make you sad when you say their name because the person you named someone after is still gone and you miss them." Athena put a hand on Bobby's shoulder while talking to Harry.

"Oh." Harry said, "But I have a friend Jack and he's named after his grandpa and his grandpa died before he was born. So they shouldn't do that?"

"It's different for different people." Bobby explained, "Brook's my daughter and it still hurts to think about her because I miss her. And I wish I could see her go to prom and graduate high school and do all these amazing things and I know that won't happen because she's in heaven with her mom and brother." He moved off the couch to sit next to Harry on the floor, "If we used Brook for Wendy's middle name it would be sad for me to call her by her full name because I miss my Brook. Does that help you understand?"

"Kinda. I guess." Harry chewed his bottom lip, "But wouldn't you be happy to have another Brook?"

Bobby shook his head, "You know how when your Dad was alive, I always said I wasn't trying to replace him. I just wanted to be a part of your lives as well. So you guys would have Mom, your Dad, and me?" Harry nodded his head, "It's sort of the same. I don't want to replace my Brook. I have you and May and Wendy and the baby. But I still have Brooke and Bobby Jr. Just because they are in Heaven doesn't mean I don't keep them in my heart. It just means that it's big enough for everyone I love. And it would be sad to replace them because I still love them."

"Oh ok." Harry thought he understood, "So you just have more kids. Just two that died."

"Right." Bobby nodded, "But you suggesting it was very kind. I appreciate you thinking about it." He hugged Harry tightly, "I love you."

"Love you too, Dad." Harry smiled as he hugged his step-father.

Athena gestured to May to take Harry for a few minutes, "Hey Harry, want to show me that new Pokemon game you got today?" May asked.

"Yeah!" Harry jumped up from the floor. He grabbed May's hand, half dragging her to his room to play video games with her.

Athena walked over to Bobby, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You alright?"

Bobby sighed, "Yeah." He stood in front of her, "He didn't get it at first. And it was nice to hear him think about it." Bobby said honestly.

"You know I didn't realize how hard this must be for you," Athena said apologetically.

"It is but it's not." Bobby pulled her into his arms, "I am so happy about this pregnancy. This is something I never dreamed of and the fact that it's happening is a miracle." Bobby said, "I'll always miss my kids. And I love our children. Your children."

"Those kids are yours too and you know that." Athena reminded him.

"You know what I mean though. I love them. I can't imagine life without them. And Wendy and this baby. It's amazing and I'm incredibly lucky." Bobby kissed her softly, "And I love you so much, Athena. I'm at a loss for words for how incredible it is to have you in my life." He kissed her again, "I guess, it's hard in a way that it makes me miss my kids and wish they were here but it's also hard sometimes to see May and Harry grow up and do things my kids never had the chance to do. It's bittersweet. I'm so happy to be a part of their life and create a new life with you and still, I'll see May and think of Brook or see Harry and think of Bobby Jr. And it will happen with the baby and Wendy, that won't change." Bobby wasn't sure if his thoughts were flowing in a way that made sense. He was trying to unscramble them as he spoke, "Athena, I'm happy. Our family makes me happy. You make me happy."

"I just don't want you to be struggling with this. I might not completely understand but I'm always here to listen to you and talk to or whatever you need." She held his face between her hands, "You keep saying I don't have to push myself to do too much and to be careful not to overwhelm myself to keep the baby and me healthy, well you need to do that too. If you're having a hard time, you can always talk to me about it. You need to stay healthy and you need to be okay too." She insisted.

Bobby smiled, "I'm okay." He promised.

"Well okay then." Athena grinned. She looped her arms around his neck, clasping her hands behind him, "I say we forget about this paperwork until tomorrow and find something better to do with our time."

Bobby smirked, "Yeah? I wonder what that could be?" He slid his hands over her ass, pulling her close.

Athena kissed him slowly, "Well Captain Nash I can think of an activity or two that would be much more constructive and relieve some of that stress we both have gained throughout the day."She placed kisses up and down his jaw. She sighed when his hands slid up the back of her shirt. Holding her sides, keeping her body pressed against his. Bobby's lips met hers in a deep passionate kiss.

"Oh my god! You have a bedroom!" May shrieked. Bobby couldn't stop the laugh that rumbled from his chest, "Why would you make out in the living room when you have children around?" May rolled her eyes. Secretly she was happy her Mom and Bobby were so in love but that didn't stop her from teasing them both.

"You'll understand when you're married." Athena grinned. She laid her head on Bobby's chest for a moment.

"If I was making out in the living room you'd both ground me for a year." May put an arm on her hip.

"That's why I said you'll get it when you're married." Athena teased her daughter.

May sighed, trying to keep up the act that she was annoyed, "Whatever." She couldn't hide her grin, "Harry and I want to know if we can have Chinese for dinner tonight?"

"No." Bobby shook his head, "I'm grilling chicken and vegetables."

"Will you make those mushrooms on the skewers that you made last week? Those were so good!" May had told Bobby she didn't care much for mushrooms last week but he insisted she tried one. One mushroom off the grill and she was hooked. They were delicious and a nice change from the everyday food she was used to being at school all week long.

Bobby nodded, "Yeah I can make those."

"Thanks!" May spun around to head back to Harry's room.

"If they're hungry I should probably get started on dinner." He sighed thinking of things that were much more exciting than cooking.

"And Wendy sounds like she's awake." Athena frowned, "I'll get her up and then we'll come out on the patio and she can play outside for a bit." Athena kissed her husband slowly. She spent another long moment in his embrace before Wendy started to cry louder. Athena and Bobby went their separate ways hoping the evening would pass quickly to get back to what they were going to do before being interrupted. Bobby watched Athena walk up the stairs as he thought to himself how truly blessed he was to be able to find happiness and love for the second time in his life. He vowed he'd never take Athena for granted like he did so many times with Marcy. He made so many mistakes. With Marcy, with the kids. He promised he'd never fall back into old habits. He checked the gas tank before starting the grill with one thought on his mind. His family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo I need name suggestions. I took almost all of these from online sources and baby name sites that give you ideas and name generators, added a few ideas I had, I still have some names I'm holding out on for the moment. What should they name Wendy? Keep it Wendy or use Gwendolyn as her legal name? Middle name ideas? Toss them all out there. Whatever you think!


	20. Chapter 20

After dinner, Harry was desperate to go swimming so Bobby watched him jump off the side over and over again until he tired himself out while May and Athena had some time to themselves while keeping Wendy with them. Athena had been exhausted by the time Wendy and Harry were finally asleep. Harry had a million questions about the baby and Wendy. Wendy didn't want to be put down. She'd fall asleep in Bobby's arms but every time he moved she'd startle and wake up. When Bobby had finally gotten her to lay in the crib he snuck out of her room praying she'd stay asleep for a little while. After checking to make sure Harry was finally asleep Bobby was ready to climb into bed with his wife.

Bobby walked into his and Athena's bedroom to find her stretched out on the bed. Her pajama shirt pulled up over her slight bump as if she was inspecting it. He walked towards her, put a hand on her belly, "Hi baby." He bent down pressing a kiss to her bump.

"I heard Wendy giving you a hard time to get to sleep tonight." Athena smiled down at her husband. Bobby crawled onto the bed resting his forehead on her belly. He was whispering to their baby, pressing soft kisses to her bump, gently caressing it with his fingers. Athena ran her fingers through his hair, "I wonder if she's cutting a tooth already. May had two by the time she was five months. Both bottom teeth popped at the same time. She was so miserable." Athena smiled remembering her oldest as a tiny baby, "Harry had no teeth for the longest time. I swore that boy was going to be toothless."

Bobby grinned. He could hear the happiness in his wife's voice as she talked about the older kids, "Maybe. I didn't think to look." He sighed softly. He couldn't remember when Brook or Bobby Jr. cut a tooth. The drugs and alcohol had clouded most of his memory. He had two kids. He should have thought to look.

"We can check tomorrow." Athena saw the flash of pain behind his eyes. Knowing he was probably thinking about his own kids she carried on hoping he wouldn't dwell on his past.

Bobby ignored her comment not having a reply. He kissed her belly again, "Daddy loves you." He whispered to their baby, "Once we figure out your big sister's name we can work on yours. If you're another girl we'll have to make sure it's just as pretty and strong as your sisters or Mommy's name."

"And if it's a boy?" Athena loved seeing Bobby talk to her belly. She'd never had someone be so involved with her pregnancy like Bobby was. Every day Bobby spoke to their baby. Talked to it about anything. Sometimes he'd just lay with it for a few minutes telling the baby how loved it was and others he would talk through a whole movie to Athena's bump. Sometimes he'd tell stories or talk about things that happened that day. Every day he made sure to carve out time to spend with his unborn child. When Athena questioned him, he responded with he wants to make sure the baby knows his voice. That he or she will know from the start how much they were wanted and are loved. Athena wondered how he was handling the pregnancy. He was so committed to being as close to the baby as possible she wondered if he was scared they'd somehow lose the baby.

"Then we'll have to make sure his name is just as great as mine and Harry's." Bobby grinned, "But it doesn't matter what you are. I love you." He kissed her belly again before shifting. He propped himself up on his elbow lying next to Athena, "What?" He asked seeing her smile.

"I just think you're wonderful." She kissed him sweetly, "I love seeing you talking to our baby. It's sweet."

Bobby tucked a stray hair away from her face, "I feel the same way when you are watching tv or reading and you rub your belly. I love that you're pregnant. I never thought it would be a possibility for us to have a child like this." Bobby smiled wide, "I'm constantly amazed by you."

Athena blushed, "We've done quite a few things I never thought we would. The baby and Wendy are just the two biggest surprises." Athena sighed happily. She took Bobby's free hand in hers, "We need to talk."

Bobby's head snapped up, his eyes meeting hers, "Okay." He squeezed her hand, "Is everything alright?" He hated the worry that filled his veins.

Athena kissed him softly, "Everything is fine. I'm fine. The baby is fine. The kids are fine. We're fine." She scooted closer to him, "That wasn't the best choice of words."

"It's okay." Bobby sighed in relief, "I just..."

"Worry. I know. It's sweet that you worry. But try not to worry too much." She kissed him again, "It's not good for you." Athena brought his hand to her lips kissing his knuckles, "I was doing some thinking." She had spent days thinking about what to do about work. With the time that she'd been forced to take off quickly coming to an end, she had to decide what she was going to do when the final day came, "About going back to work." She clarified, "I know that being by myself on patrol while pregnant isn't smart and I'd be assigned a temporary partner per LAPD protocol. And I know that it would be risky and I'd most likely be put at a desk for the last trimester anyway unless I took early maternity leave." Bobby squeezed her hand, "I don't want to go back out on patrol. It's not the same anymore. I'm not that twenty-something woman who was all about pushing the limits and getting out there. I'm different. I want to focus on our family. Harry is struggling through everything that's happened since his father passed. We're in the process of adopting Wendy, and we have a baby on the way. We'll have a newborn. And daycare is great but with both of us working such odd hours and shifts it's just not going to cut it unless we hire private child care which I know we can do. We'll have to budget it in but we can do it. But I also don't want to be out there every day and missing moments with the kids. With you. With our family." Athena watched Bobby for a reaction to her confession, "My career is important to me, but it's no longer on the front line. My family, _our_ family, is the most important thing and I don't think going back to work without adjusting to meet our family needs is the right thing to do." Athena tried to explain her thoughts. She hoped she was getting her point across to Bobby.

Bobby trailed a finger down her cheek, "You're not alone in this. If we need to figure out a way for both of us to make a change in career, I'm okay with doing whatever we need. You're right. Our family comes first. I love my job but there's nothing I wouldn't do for you or our kids." Bobby reassured her.

"I know. And I know you'd move mountains for us." Athena smiled at him, "I was thinking maybe it's time I take that position as lieutenant. It's not as much being on the street with the public and more behind the desk work. But it's pretty regular hours. I'd be able to be home every night and get the kids to daycare or school in the morning. We'd still have to figure out childcare for the weekends you and I work at the same time but May will be home so that will be a big help for us. It's less fieldwork." She took a deep breath, "It would...It means there's a better chance that..." Athena trailed off. She hated the morbid thought that had crossed her mind when thinking about what she was going to do about her job.

Bobby pulled her close, kissing the top of her head, "If you're working behind a desk more often and not in the field, it makes sure that there's a greater chance the kids always have one of us coming home to them." Bobby finished her sentence.

Athena nodded, "It's less risk."

"If this is what you want because you want it, then I'll stand behind you. One-hundred percent." Bobby said seriously, "But don't do this because you feel obligated to. I know this is something you've wanted off and on for a long time. But I don't want you to decide this is what you want because you feel stuck or that you're forced to change positions." Bobby worried she was going to move up a rank only because she felt pushed to do so. He wanted her to move up a rank because she wanted the job. Not because she felt she had to do it, "I can retire and stay home. I can do whatever we need me to do. Change to volunteer status and step down from Captain. Whenever we need for our family. You don't have to be the one to make a change. We both can or I can."

Athena put her hand on his cheek, "I know you love your job. You wouldn't be the man I love if you weren't so passionate about it. I've thought about the lieutenant position for years. And I think now is the time I take it."

"Are you sure?" Bobby searched her eyes for the answer.

"I'm sure." Athena kissed her husband slowly, "Two more weeks of Elaine's forced time off, and then I'll have to go back to work anyway. MIght as well go back with a promotion." She smiled.

"Unless you retire and stay home." Bobby grinned. He can't help that he'd thought about that specific scenario a few times since learning she was pregnant.

"You'd be sick of me being home all of the time." Athena rolled her eyes.

Bobby shook his head, "I could never be sick of you." He carefully rolled himself on top of her, "How could I tire of seeing such a beautiful woman all day?"

"We would never get anything done. You'd have me in bed all day long." Athena laughed softly.

"Is that such a bad thing? Maybe we'd make another baby." Bobby smirked.

Athena slapped his chest playfully, "Uh-uh. There is no way. You must be crazy." She shook her head, "With this baby, it makes four kids. We have enough."

"We'll see about that." Bobby grinned. He slid his hands down the sides of her body.

Athena giggled, "You sound so confident about that."

His hands worked at her shirt tugging it over her head, "Don't they say the more you practice something the better you get?"

"I don't think that applies here." Athena shivered at his touch, "But I guess, it's not like you can knock me up twice at the same time."

"But it's really fun to try to. I'll take that as a challenge." Bobby pressed kisses down her jaw to her neck, "You're beautiful." He murmured against her skin.

Athena arched her back. She tugged at his shirt desperate to feel his body, "You say that often." She reminded him.

"Because it's true. You're sexy and gorgeous. And God I love you." He replied. He stared at her body taking in her beauty. Bobby's hands cupped her breasts. He was already getting hard just by looking at his wife's body. He bent over her being careful of his weight. His lips touched her skin and his tongue darted out to taste her body. He sucked on her neck, leaving a trail of wet kisses down to her chest. His mouth covered one breast while a hand slid down to her hip. Athena ran her hands through his hair and over his shoulders as he sucked her breast. He circled her nipple with his tongue bringing it to a peak. He kissed across the valley between her breasts taking the other in his mouth. His hand kneaded her breast making her moan in pleasure. His large hand covered her breast as he gently squeezed it. Athena had once confided in him about being insecure about her chest when they were dating. Bobby recalled quickly making sure she had no reason to be insecure about her body. Now, married, and in love more than ever Athena felt just as beautiful as Bobby saw her. His hands strong and firm, caressing her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers. His mouth on her other breast nipping at her skin. He sucked the nipple into his mouth. He pressed his tongue flat against her nipple before scraping his teeth over it.

"Bobby." Athena moaned.

He slipped his hand to the waistband of her pants. Bobby slowly moved his mouth down her body, pushing her pajama pants and panties down her legs. They joined the growing pile of discarded clothes on the floor. Athena locked her legs around his waist before he could move too far. She carefully flipped them over putting herself on top of Bobby. Bobby smirked as Athena grinned triumphantly. She straddled his hips, grinding against him. He loved seeing her on top of him. Her breasts hanging ready for him to nibble. The perfect view of her body leaning over him, grinding against him. Her wetness causing him to strain against his pants. She kissed his lips licking her way into his mouth. She moaned against his lips. Her body pressed against his. Athena's kiss moved down his body. She trailed over his nipples, down his chest. She kissed over every scar and mark on his body. Down his abs and his navel. Her fingers dug into his skin as she tasted every inch of his body. She slid a hand under his pants cupping him. She stroked up and down as she slid the waistband of his sweatpants and boxers down just enough to see him spring free. Athena quickly pulled his sweatpants off with his boxers in her hands. She took a moment to study her husband. Hard and ready. He was long and thick. Much larger than Michael had been. Athena could recall the first time they made love. How she was astounded at the pleasure she felt with him. Her body was so wet already. She felt like she was dripping wet.

Athena leaned over his body. Her hand circling his base. Athena licked around the tip before sinking her mouth onto his cock. Bobby groaned at her hot wet mouth on his skin. She pumped her hand as she sucked him into her mouth. Encouraged by his moans she sucked harder. Athena couldn't stop the sounds of pleasure when she tasted his precum. She cupped his balls giving them a gentle tug.

"Oh! God!" Bobby ran his fingers through her hair.

Athena bobbed up and down slowly taking him in more and more. She knew she was dripping wet by now. She felt her body getting more and more aroused. She felt flushed, on fire, like she was going to explode. She focused on her husband and the feeling of his cock in her mouth. She relaxed her throat sucking Bobby until her nose hit his skin. She moaned around him letting him feel the vibration from her vocal cords. She gently rolled his balls in her hands. Bobby could feel his balls tighten. The vein down the length of him pulsed frantically as Athena hollowed out her cheeks. He couldn't hold back. Between her hand on his balls, his cock down her throat, and the moans coming from her Bobby couldn't hold back any longer. Her name ripped from his lips as he shot down her throat. Athena swallowed as the hot stream blasted into her mouth. Nothing could compare to the feeling of her husband climaxing in her mouth. She could suck him off every day and routinely did. Not only did she love knowing she could set him off, but she also enjoyed being able to please him with her mouth. She slowly pulled her mouth up to the tip before slamming her head down again. She swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock and sucked. She licked the length of him until every drop was cleaned off him. He softened just slightly as she pulled off. Her hand covered him at the base, pumping up and down.

Bobby wasted no time. He knew she was wet for him. He could smell her sex in the air. He needed to taste her. He flipped her on her back, pulled her legs apart, and covered her mound with his mouth. Not giving her any warning his tongue slipped inside her warmth. He was right, she was soaked. Bobby pulled back just slightly. He rubbed his fingertips through her folds as he licked his lips. She was delicious. Tart yet sweet and something significant to her. It was the essence of her sex that pulled at him. Her body shined with her juices seeping out of her. Bobby's eyes ran over her body. It glowed with beauty and shined with sex appeal. From her eyes to her lips to her breast to her pussy. Bobby was addicted to Athena's body. He could spend hours exploring every inch of her. Bobby hooked her legs over his shoulders and dipped his head again. He slowly slid two fingers in her, bending them slightly, before pumping in and out of her. His tongue found her clit, pulling it into his mouth. His tongue flicked her clit as he felt her clenching around his fingers. Her juices flowing harder and faster. His fingers were soaked while he pushed her higher and higher. Athena's body responded with enthusiasm.

"Yes!" She bent back lifting her ass higher as Bobby added a third finger spreading her wider. Her body gushed around him. Bobby felt her walls for the hard nub inside her body. With her clit in his mouth and his fingers pumping against her g-spot Athena could feel her whole body tingle. She was so close. Bobby's other hand grabbed her ass, squeezing the cheek. His hand moved around her bottom to the puckered hole on her backside. He circled a finger around her anus before drenching it in her cream. Gently he pushed his finger past the tight ring of muscle. She was so tight there. They'd explored every inch of each other's bodies many times. They'd talked about desires, fantasies, and interests. Athena letting Bobby fuck her ass was one thing she said she'd wondered about but never had the courage to ask anyone besides him. While Bobby had a little experience he was willing to do whatever she was ready for. While they had never gotten that far there had been plenty of times he'd fingered her in the ass while he ate her out. Athena flinched slightly at the intrusion only to relax the instant his teeth grazed over her clit. Her hands grabbed the sheets. Her body pulsed around Bobby's fingers as she came hard. He swapped his tongue and fingers, groaning at the taste of his wife. His cock leaked as he drank her body. As she started to come down he plunged his fingers into her again pressing against her g-spot pushing her into another orgasm. Bobby slid his sticky fingers out of her body. He lined up the fat, bulbous head of his cock before thrusting into her. He buried himself to the hilt in one powerful thrust. Her body squeezed around him, convulsing while she rode out her orgasm. He pumped hard in and out. Pulling almost all the way out before hammering into her again. He carefully pushed her knees back watching for any sign of pushing her too hard. His thrusts moved faster as he felt her body spill around his cock. His wet fingers found her mouth. Athena greedily sucked her juice off his fingers, moaning loudly in pleasure. It didn't take long for Bobby to set off. Thick, white ropes coated her inside. The heat from his cum burning the walls of her pussy. Another smaller orgasm hit Athena. Bobby's name fell repeatedly like a prayer from her mouth.

He covered her mouth with his. His tongue tangling with hers. His hands took to her breasts twisting her nipples as he filled her. Bobby's hands trailed over every inch of skin they could touch as their bodies calmed. His lips locked with hers as he twitched inside her. Not willing to let that connection go, Bobby stayed inside his wife until he fell soft. Bobby pulled out of her with a sloppy wet 'pop', "You're incredible." He panted. He pressed his lips to hers, to her nose, to her eyes, to her cheeks, to her lips, "You're amazing."

Athena grinned as Bobby shifted. He pulled her to the side not wanting to crush her with her weight. He wrapped an arm around her letting his hand rest on her belly, "I love you." She murmured. Athena shifted to lay her head on his chest. She tried to catch her breath as she curled into her husband's side. With her head on his chest, she could hear his heartbeat, "I love you." She repeated with a yawn.

Bobby held her close dripping kisses to the top of her head, "I love you too." He whispered. Bobby's hand ran up and down her back. He threw a leg over hers, holding her body next to his. He subtly felt her pulse and started counting. Carefully he listened to her breathing.

"I'm okay." Athena knew what he was doing the second he took her wrist in his hand.

"Just checking," Bobby said continuing to check over her. He frowned seeing the fingerprint bruise on her thing that he'd left there. Bobby ran his finger over the mark.

"That just means it was amazing sex." Athena cut into his thoughts, "I'm okay." Athena's eyes started to close. Her body was exhausted. Bobby had worn her out and she was ready to sleep for a week, "I'm just tired. I'm so tired. I don't want to move." She groaned.

"You don't have to." Bobby smiled. He shifted away from Athena who moaned when he pulled away,

"I was comfortable." She complained. Bobby slid his arms under her knees and around her back, lifting her to him. Athena's arms went around his neck. For a second she thought she'd be too heavy for him but the thought disappeared as quickly as it came. Bobby carried his tired wife to the bathroom where he sat on the edge of the tub. He turned on the tap letting the water warm before starting to fill the tub.

"Told you you wouldn't have to move." Bobby smirked, "I'll even wash you and carry you back to bed."

Athena rested her head on his shoulder. She was at a loss for words. She'd never been treated the way Bobby treated her. He truly loved her and was ready to do whatever she needed at a moment's notice. He took care of her, he held her, he loved her. He never shied away when she was afraid to tell him something. He was always supportive of her hope, dreams, and wishes. He never told her she was wrong for having a different opinion. He never talked down to her or made her feel inferior. He respected her. He knew she could be the strongest, bravest woman out there. That she was able to handle herself and had the training that could save her life. Yet when she felt fragile and weak he was there to support her. He was there to make her feel dainty and precious. That she didn't have to be strong all the time. He made her realize that it was okay to hurt and feel sad or broken. No matter what he was there for her. To catch her, to put her back together, to show her how much he loved her. He was devoted to her. His eyes never wandered. He hardly noticed other women. His faithfulness never faltered. He was so enamored with her that Athena almost didn't know what to do with those feelings. Being married to Bobby had been life-changing in many ways. It not only made her happy, she loved him dearly, it also made her finally realize that her feelings were valid and that she was more than just a tough female cop who was raising a family. She could be insecure and vulnerable because she finally had someone that would do anything to take care of her. Something she hadn't had her entire life. Athena was so lost in her thoughts she was momentarily confused when Bobby's voice was soft in her ear.

"What's wrong?" He whispered.

Athena shook her head, "Everything is perfect." Bobby had slipped them both in the warm water and was holding her back to his front. His arms wrapped around her belly.

"You're crying." He squeezed her gently.

"Stupid pregnancy hormones. Make me cry when I'm happy and when I'm sad. They make me cry when I think about how much I love you." Athena grumbled. She wiped her eye with her wet hand.

Bobby's hands started to move, "I love you too." He let his hands wander, "Let's get your mind off whatever's going on up there." He said softly. He slid one hand down between her legs spreading her lips open.

"Bobby." Athena moaned in a whisper. She was already still so aroused. It wouldn't take him much to get her off right now.

Bobby cupped her breast with one hand while the other rolled her clit between his two fingers. The combination of him tugging at her nipple and the pressure of him playing was driving Athena crazy. She felt him harden behind her. Bobby lifted Athena slightly by the waist before repositioning them. Athena sunk onto Bobby her tight walls engulfing him in one move. He thrust up and down. The angle Bobby was at was perfect to hit Athena's. With every thrust, it felt like he was going deeper and deeper into her. Bobby bit her shoulder marking the back of it where no one but he would see. Athena had always had a passion for rough sex when she was emotional and Bobby was always ready to deliver. The sensation of the bite, him working her nipple and clit, and the feeling of him deep inside her, Athena arched against Bobby, "Fuck." Bobby felt her warmth around him get tighter.

He hardly ever swore. Even in the throes of passion he never uttered a curse word. The few times he did he was so deep in his thoughts of making love to his wife Athena thought she'd never survive the orgasm. It was the only time Athena could remember that he was so far gone he filled her so much she felt like he was leaking out of her body all night, "Oh! Bobby!" Athena felt her body tighten. Her walls contracted pulling him in deeper. She gushed around him as the orgasm ripped through her body. The warmth and muscles tightening around him set Bobby off into an orgasm. He came hard. Filling her with his seed. Bobby's fingers pinched her clit and his hand squeezed her breast. He moaned her name while his body started to relax. With soft caresses, Bobby felt his wife's body relax with his. He pressed his lips to her neck murmuring words of love.

By the time they were both eased back down, Athena's eyes were closed and she was softly snoring against his chest in the tub. Bobby was able to carefully maneuver him and Athena out of the tub. He dried her off as she stood half-asleep and leaning against him for support. Her large yawns showing him just how exhausted she was. Bobby was able to keep his tired wife awake enough to toss on panties and a nightshirt all while half asleep. He carried her to their bed letting her continue to rest against him. He knew the pregnancy was taking a toll on her. If she was this tired he was hesitant to wake her. He calmed his fears by checking her pulse and listening to her breathing. He couldn't feel the baby move until much later in the pregnancy but it gave him peace of mind to press a kiss to her belly, "Daddy loves you." He whispered.

Bobby picked up the dirty laundry they'd tossed around the room while they were otherwise occupied. He threw on a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt before quietly leaving the bedroom. After checking on Harry and Wendy, Bobby went around the house making sure it was locked up for the night. He walked into the kitchen wondering who left the light on and was surprised to see May standing in front of the fridge.

May jumped when she saw Bobby walk in the kitchen, "Jeesh!"

"Sorry." Bobby smiled, "What are you doing up this late?"

May shrugged, "Can't sleep."

"You okay?" Bobby asked. He watched as she pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"I guess." She sighed, "Is Mom up still?"

Bobby shook his head, "She's sleeping." He watched as May frowned and bit her lip, "Can I help with anything?"

"It's kind-of...a thing I need Mom for." May sighed.

"Are you okay?" Bobby asked. At least if he knew she was alright he'd feel better knowing she just needed her mom to talk to.

"Um...Sorta. Yeah. I mean, I'm fine. I just don't really know what to do and I don't want to do the wrong thing and..." May huffed, "It's awkward." Bobby nodded his head letting her decide if she was going to continue or not. May fiddled with the cap to her water bottle, "There's this guy that I like. At school. And I just don't know what to do about it."

"Okay. Are you friends with him?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. We've gone to lunch and stuff during the week. Casual dates and stuff. I've hung out at his dorm and watched a movie or whatever. And that's fine but it's like he's..." May wasn't sure how to explain her problem.

Bobby hoped this conversation wasn't going where he feared it was, "May, is he pressuring you to...do something you're not comfortable with or to do something you're not ready for?"

"No. I mean, well, he's not forcing anything. I just feel like I'm here and he's ahead and I don't want to have that kind of relationship with him like that. I'm fine with casual dates and stuff but nothing really...uh...serious." May bit her lip. She saw the look in Bobby's eyes, "He's not pushing me to like...you know...do anything. He just like...wants to have more serious dates and I want to focus on my classwork and not having a boyfriend. We can grab lunch and coffee and stuff but I'm not ready for that...uh...commitment."

"And you're sure he's not trying to..." Bobby was concerned for her safety. If this guy wanted something more than May was ready to give, would he take what he wanted by force? There's no way Bobby was just going to stand by and let that happen.

"No, not at all. It's more like, he's not happy with kissing. He wants to do more but he's not pushing it. If I back off or say no or something he stops. I just don't know how to tell him this because he's a good friend too and I don't want to lose that. Ya know?" May sighed.

Bobby thought for a moment, "Sweetie, if this guy really likes you, then he should be able to hear what you are saying and understand that he might be at point B but you're at point A and not ready for B. So he can do one of two things. Continue the relationship at your pace or you go your separate ways. And even if you stop seeing each other if he values you and your friendship he will still be there as a friend. Any guy with who you have a relationship should go at a pace you are both comfortable with. If you're not comfortable in the relationship then it becomes very one-sided." Bobby explained, "You know when your Mom and I started dating she was very hesitant to tell people about us. She was afraid of how it would look for her to be dating so soon after the divorce and to be dating a white guy. We had a lot of talks about it and we fought about it. I told her I felt like I was hiding the relationship. Like we were keeping a secret and I didn't like feeling that way. She was scared and afraid of what would be said and if it was going to be too hard for us to be together if people didn't approve. One day she came over to my old apartment. I tried together to go out to dinner and we had a big fight. I really thought that was going to be the end of it. She surprised me by stopping by the station one evening. Kissed me right in front of the whole team." Bobby smiled at the memory, "She said she'd thought about it and she felt I was right to be frustrated by hiding us behind closed doors. That if I was with her, even though it was scary, she wanted to face that fear. It was still a little longer before I met you and Harry."

"That was the night of that earthquake," May said.

Bobby nodded, "Yeah. I called your Mom and was out front. I needed to see her just for a minute. I knew she was okay because we'd talked on the phone earlier but I had to see her for myself. So, I drove over and your Dad came outside and invited me to dinner. Said he told the two of you that I was there."

May nodded, "He did. We knew mom was dating a firefighter but she didn't give us a name or anything. And that night Dad said that you were outside checking on Mom because you were worried about her and she was worried about you. That it had been a hard day for everyone. He told Harry to set an extra place setting and said it was a good time for us to meet you. He said Mom loved you and wanted to make sure we were okay with her dating. Harry said as long as everyone is happy. And I said Mom had been really happy lately so it was okay with me too."

"Taking your Mom out to dinner was one of the best decisions I've ever made." Bobby smiled, "But the thing is, we both were on separate pages. I wanted one thing and she wanted another. And even though we argued about it, we were able to work it out and figure out what we both wanted was for us to be together so we had to figure out how to make that happen without one of us pushing the other." Bobby put a hand on her shoulder, "May, no guy should ever force you or pressure you to do something you don't want. Whether it's physical or emotional. I think if you're not ready for the relationship he wants, you need to talk to him and tell him that. And if he wants to still be with you then he'll accept where you are. And if not then it will hurt but you're better off finding someone who is where you are right now."

"Yeah." May agreed, "It's just hard to talk to him like that. Like I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"If he likes you'll he'll be able to get past that and understand where you're coming from." Bobby smiled.

May hugged her step-father, "Thanks, Bobby." She smiled, "I think I can sleep now. At least I know what I need to do." She picked up her water bottle.

"Okay." Bobby kissed her cheek, "Love you."

"Love you." May hugged him again before turning to walk out of the room. Bobby followed behind her turning the kitchen light off. He watched her as she walked down the basement stairs to her room before retreating to his and Athena's bedroom.

Athena was rolled over on her side with his pillow between her arms. Bobby smiled. He carefully pulled the pillow away trying not to wake her, "Where'd you go?" She mumbled half asleep.

"Talked with May for a little bit." Bobby settled in bed with his wife.

"What?" Athena put her head on his chest and threw a leg over his.

"She couldn't sleep and needed some advice. She's okay. I'm sure she'll talk to you tomorrow." Bobby hugged Athena tight.

"Okay." Athena yawned.

"Go back to sleep." Bobby kissed the top of her head.

"MmmKay." She mumbled followed by a light snore. Bobby pulled the sheet up over both of them. He cradled Athena in his embrace. He lay in bed for over an hour. Not sleeping. Just thinking about everything his family was going through and how he needed to make sure they were all getting through the changes in their family together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOO SORRY!!! It's been too long since an update. Family issues. Argh. But it's cool now and things are fine. Hope this chapter was enjoyable.


	21. Chapter 21

After breakfast the next morning the Grant-Nash family gathered in the living room. Bobby sat down with Wendy in his lap. Next to him on the couch was Harry. Athena was sitting in the easy chair with her feet tucked under her and a hand over her belly. May was sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"Okay. Your Mom and I have come up with five middle names for Wendy. We need to vote it down to one." Bobby smiled, "You two get to vote yes or no and we'll see which one is the last one standing."

"But we're going to write down our yes or no's and then see which one got the most yes'." Athena explained, "That way no one picks a different vote because someone else said something. Okay?"

"What if we tie?" May asked.

"We'll vote out of the names that tie and if it keeps tying Bobby and I get an extra vote together." Athena smiled.

"What if every name is a tie?" Harry wondered.

"That won't happen." May rolled her eyes at her little brother.

"How do you know?" Harry scowled at her.

May sighed, "Because I know it won't."

"That's not a reason." Harry crossed his arms.

"Alright, you two. We'll figure it out if that happens. Quit the attitudes." Bobby scolded them both, "The first name we have is Gwendylon Grace Nash." Bobby wrote his answer on the paper and tossed it in the bucket with the label #1 on it. He passed the small bucket to Harry who passed to May who passed to her Mom.

Athena put the bucket on the coffee table, "The second name is Wendy Elizabeth Nash." Athena smiled wide. This was one of her favorite names. The bucket with the #2 label was passed around for everyone to toss their answers in, "The third name is Gwendylon Rose Nash." She said as she put the second bucket next to the first.

Bobby passed the third bucket around the room, "Name number four is Wendy Juliett Nash." He watched as the kids excitedly wrote their answers down and tossed them in the bucket. They were both trying hard to conceal their answers but Bobby was pretty sure he was able to guess each one of Harry's by his facial expressions when each name was said.

Athena placed the bucket on the table with the others, "And the last name is Wendy Allison Nash." Athena tossed her vote in first, passing the bucket to Bobby, before reaching for the first bucket. Once the votes were in Athena handed a bucket to May and passed one to Harry. Bobby picked up the remaining two buckets.

"Why has bucket number one?" Bobby looked around the room. He smiled seeing Harry hold his bucket up.

"I do!" Harry smiled, "I have one yes. Two yes. Three yes. Four yes. Everyone likes that one! We all like Grace!"

"Right off the bat, four yes'." Athena grinned.

"Alright. That will be hard to beat. Let's see what bucket number two is." Bobby pulled the crumpled paper out of the bucket he was holding, "One, two, three, four, yes. Looks like Grace and Elizabeth are tied."

"Told you it could happen." Harry stuck his tongue out at May.

"Shut up." May frowned.

Athea sighed, "Mind your manners. Is there a problem this morning?" She asked seeing the tension between both kids.

"No. It's nothing. Harry's just annoying." May stared at Harry as if daring him to say something, "Who has the next one?" Harry stayed silent but the irritation was visible all over his face.

"I have number three." Athena pulled the papers out. She kept an eye on Harry and May wondering what the two of them were fighting about, "Only three yes'. So Rose is out."

"I have four." Bobby smiled, "Only one for Juliett."

"Because everyone already liked Grace and Elizabeth too much." Athena laughed softly.

May pulled out the strips of paper, "Allison is out too! Only two yes'."

"So what now?" Harry asked.

"Duh. We have to have a tie-breaker." May rolled her eyes. She was so frustrated with her brother today.

Harry frowned, "Don't say 'duh' like I'm stupid."

"Well, obviously you didn't listen." May sneered.

"Did too!" Harry shouted.

"Did not!" May shook her head as she taunted him.

"What is with the two of you this morning?" Athena glared at the two oldest kids.

May looked at Harry who stared back at her, "You tell her."

"No, you tell her." Harry shook his head.

"It's your fault." May blamed him.

"I didn't do anything! It's your fault!" Harry shouted getting angry with his sister.

"I only did it because you made me do it!" May stood up.

Harry jumped from the couch, "No I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!" May crossed her arms.

"Did not!" Harry stepped closer to his sister.

"Did too!" May rose above him, looking down on him.

"Did not!" Harry shouted louder.

"Did too!" May was growing madder by the second.

"Enough!" Athena's voice rose over both of them, "Both of you sit down!" She stared at both kids until they listened to her, "Now one of you better tell me what happened or you'll both be in trouble for whatever it was and for trying to hide it."

May and Harry glanced at each other. At once they both started talking over the other.

"He scared me..."

"She wasn't paying attention!"

"I told him not to but he doesn't listen!"

"I do listen! You're not the boss of me!"

"If you didn't try to scare me..."

"I wasn't trying to! You just didn't see me!"

"Because you were hiding!"

"Not-uh!"

"Yes-huh! Don't lie about it!"

"I'm not lying you are!"

"Well it's not my fault you were hiding, is it?"

"It is too your fault! You're the one who was driving and then freaked out! I wasn't hiding!"

"I did that only because you scared me!"

Bobby and Athena watched the two of them bicker for a moment. Bobby cleared his throat, "Both of you stop it. Now." He held up one finger, "One of you at a time." He pointed to Harry, "You first."

"When you were at church Mom told May to run to the store because she didn't have any more strawberries and May was being a big baby about wanting them so she went to the store and when she came back she hit the tree out front with the front of her car and now her car has a dent," Harry said in one long breath.

"You scared me!" May threw her hands in the air.

"Mom said to check and see if you were pulling in the driveway or Dad!" Harry argued.

"Are you okay?" Athena shook her head at the two of them, "How did you hit the tree?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Bobby looked at May who was looking anywhere but at her parents.

May sighed, "Because when Harry came outside I was pulling in and then he was just there. So I jumped and I rolled into the tree. It's not a big deal. I'm fine. The car is fine."

"May we just paid to fix your car after the accident." Bobby reminded her.

May's eyes shifted back and forth, "She wasn't in her car." Harry tattled.

Athena looked from Harry to May, "Girl you better start talking."

"I took your car. You said I could because I only have a little gas in mine and didn't want to use it. So..." May trailed off at the end of her sentence.

"And you thought Mom and I weren't going to notice a dent in her car?" Bobby was disappointed in his step-daughter.

"I was going to take it Monday to a friend's brother and he said he could fix it real easy and just pop it out. He said it would look good as new." May explained, "It really isn't a big deal. It's a tiny tiny dent."

"And you knew and didn't say anything?" Athena looked over to Harry who silently nodded his head, "You can go to your room and not play on your game for the rest of the day for helping your sister cover this up." She pointed to the stairs, "You are going to show us exactly how tiny this dent is and how you are going to get it fixed."

Bobby waited for Harry to leave the room before speaking, "You and I talked last night about a few things including that you can always talk to me. You didn't think you could talk to your Mom or me about this?" May just shrugged her shoulders. She didn't want to say she overcorrected because she was texting and not because Harry scared her, "If you had just said something then you wouldn't be in trouble right now."

"I'm sorry," May grumbled. She followed her parents out of the house to her Mom's car.

"Oh, I know you are. And I know you're going to be even more sorry when you have to get this fixed. At a proper repair shop. Not your friend's brother." Athena rubbed her small baby bump as she stared at the small dent in her fender.

Bobby knelt on the ground to get a better look at the damage. He looked under the car to see how hard she hit the car, "It looks like it's just the fender. I can fix it." He said, "This doesn't get you off the hook." He dusted his hands off before standing up, "You're still in major trouble. But it does mean it's not going to cost anything."

"Yes, it will." Athena looked to Bobby, "She can still pay for it to be fixed."

"Mom!" May argued.

"Don't 'mom' me." Athena put a hand on her hip, "You can start working this off by cleaning up the kitchen. There's a sink full of dishes that need to be washed by hand."

"We have a dishwasher!" May huffed, "You can't..."

"I can't what?" Athena cut her off. May took a step back. She heard that tone in her Mom's voice and saw the look on her face. She kept her mouth shut knowing she had pushed over the line, "Go."

"Yes, Ma'am." May spun on her heel and quickly walked into the house.

"This is only going to take me a minute or so to pop out." Bobby put an arm around her shoulders, shifting Wendy to the opposite side.

"I know. She doesn't need to know that." Athena leaned into his embrace, "That girl." Athena shook her head. The two stood for a moment while Wendy mouthed the teether toy she'd been clutching all morning, "And we still didn't get a name for you." Athena said to Wendy, "Wendy Elizabeth or Gwendolyn Grace." Athena sighed.

Bobby hugged his wife and daughter, "We'll figure it out." He kissed Athena's cheek. They stayed outside for a few moments until Wendy started to fuss. Bobby went to work on the car while Athena took Wendy in the house to change her diaper and give her a bottle. Once Wendy was taken care of she could give her son and eldest daughter a stern talking of why they were in more trouble than it was worth for that small dent their step-father had popped out in less than five minutes.

* * *

Bobby walked into station 118. After deciding on her name, Bobby and Athena had dropped the paperwork for Wendy at the department of children and family services. After Athena spoke to May and Harry, Harry was grounded from video games while May had to pick up chores around the house. She had started to argue that she was an adult until Bobby gently reminded her the rule was she could be treated as an adult when she acted like one and lying about dinging the car was definitely not something an adult would do. That they recognized her age yet they still had rules and as her parents, she still needed to be respectful. He left for work hoping neither she nor Harry would give Athena a hard time. She'd taken a nap when Wendy took one citing a headache. Bobby stopped at his locker before heading up to the kitchen.

"Hey Cap!" Buck said from over at the pinball machine.

"Still trying to beat Harry's score?" Bobby smiled.

"I don't know how he did it!" Buck complained, "It's like he never stopped playing."

"He was here for most of the day when he beat you and Eddie." Bobby grabbed a soda from the fridge.

Eddie walked over to Buck, "Hey man." He clapped Buck on the shoulder, "Chris wants to know if you're coming with us next weekend. He said you told him you'd teach him how to surf?"

"Yeah. You know. Nothing big. I told him that I'd see if we could get him up and over a few waves." Buck nodded his head.

"I know Karen...Yeah...I get it but what do you want me to do about it?" Hen was sitting at the table with her phone to her ear, "He's fine...Yes, I'm sure...Love you." She ended the call and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Everything okay?" Bobby took a seat across from her.

"Denny's not feeling well and Karen tends to worry too much." Hen explained, "It's stomach flu or something. He's fine but she's worried he isn't getting enough fluid because he keeps getting sick."

"He's still not feeling good?" Chim leaned over from where he was texting Maddie.

"This is day two." Hen shook her head.

Bobby smiled warmly, "I'm sure he's fine. She's probably just stressed if he's not keeping fluid down that he'll get dehydrated."

"And knowing you, you've gone through every worst-case scenario in detail with her," Chim said without looking up from his phone.

Hen shrugged her shoulders, "I was hoping it would make her feel better."

Bobby snorted, "It doesn't work like that. The more they know the more they worry."

* * *

_"9-1-1 What's your emergency?"_

_"H-hello?" A small voice whispered._

_"Hello? This is 9-1-1. What's your emergency?" The operator repeated herself._

_"I'm in big big trouble." The voice sniffled._

_"Are you hurt?" The operator asked realizing it was a small child on the line._

_"Daddy is." The child said quietly._

_"What happened?" The operator asked trying to locate the child, "Sweetheart can you tell me where you live?"_

_"I don't know where I am." The child started to cry, "I didn't mean to hurt him."_

_"How did he get hurt?" The operator snapped at Maddie for assistance. Maddie crossed the room to help the newer operator._

_"I pushed him." The child said, "He was mad and he told me I was dirty. He was going to clean me but we didn't go to the bath. He took me to the living room. And he made me take my clothes off. Then he made me lay down and I told him I was scared but he got mad because I cried. And I pushed him really hard. And I poked him in the eye. Then I pushed him again but he fell on the fire."_

_"The fire? Are you inside a house? Is it on fire?" The operator tried to keep the child talking._

_"Yeah. Daddy is on fire too but he's sleeping now." The child whispered._

_"Are you inside the house?" The operator asked._

_"I'm outside. But it's on fire. And the trees are gonna get on fire too."_

_Maddie quickly started relaying the location from the phone call to every unit available. Someone needed to get to this child and fast._

* * *

When the 118 pulled up to the scene chaotic wasn't even a word to express the situation. The house the child mentioned was in bright flames while the surrounding area started to burn. Trees overlooking the property were quickly giving the fire more life and lending a hand in spreading the carnage. A small child's screams were heard from behind a line of police cars as the child panicked. Bobby quickly shouted orders at his team. Hen went to tend to the child while Chim, Buck, Eddie, and Bobby set out for the fire. They knew there was a man inside the house but they were all sure he'd died before they ever got there. Still, they pulled their gear on and went into the burning building. As more companies rolled in the fire was finally starting to die down.

"No! No! Don't touch me!" A little girl screamed.

Hen quickly ran to the little girl, "Hi Sweetie. My name is Hen. Are you okay?"

The girl shook her head, "I don't like boys."

Hen smiled warmly, "Me either." She hoped the little girl who was wrapped in an emergency blanket would find some comfort in her. She wasn't quite sure what the girl had been through but knew that she needed someone to help her.

* * *

Three calls later and the crew from the 118 was tired and starving. Bobby was working in the kitchen when he heard a commotion from the first floor. Buck, Eddie, and Chim were talking while working out. Hen was running an equipment check on the ambulance.

"Hey girl!" Hen waived at Athena who walked into the fire station.

"Hey!" Athena hugged her best friend.

"How is this cutie?" Hen took Wendy from Athena's arms.

"She's good. Look, she's getting this little tooth on the bottom." Athena pointed out, "Bobby cooking?"

Hen nodded, "Of course he is. Even when he's not on dinner duty he takes over. You know he can't stay out of the kitchen." Athena laughed. She opened her arms for Wendy only for Hen to pull back, "I got her. You go see your man before that bell rings again." Athena took the steps to the second level. Walking over to Bobby who was standing over a skillet.

"Smells good." Athena walked up behind him, sliding her hands around his waist. She pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" He said surprised to see her. Bobby turned the heat down on the stove and put the lid on the skillet.

"We were in the area and wanted to stop by," Athena explained.

Bobby turned around in his wife's arms to properly greet her, "We?" He looked over her shoulder for the kids.

Athena kissed her husband, "Hen commandeered Wendy when I walked through the door."

Bobby held Athena in his arms, "May and Harry?"

"Home. I decided part of her punishment could be having to babysit." She grinned, "What are you making?"

"Stir fry." Bobby kissed her sweetly, "You staying?"

Athena smirked, "You want me to?"

"Always." Bobby pulled her closer.

"Then I guess I'll stay." Athena grinned. She already knew Bobby's answer before she even asked the question. It was the same answer she would give him if he ever asked if she wanted him to stay with her. It was something they'd carried over from dating. She'd show up at Bobby's place, he'd ask if she was staying, she'd ask if he wanted her to, he'd reply with always.

"Dinner smells good Cap!" Buck's footsteps pounding on the stairs interrupted Athena and Bobby, "Hey Athena." He smiled at her.

Eddie walked up the stairs with Wendy in his arms, "See? No more tears. There's Mommy and Daddy." He passed the baby to Athena, "Hen had to take a phone call so she handed me Wendy who decided she doesn't like me today." He joked.

"What's wrong?" Bobby took Wendy from Athena. He kissed her cheek, "I think you're just hungry. Huh? That's what those tears are for." Athena handed him a bottle she'd packed in the diaper bag. Bobby promptly shifted Wendy to feed her.

"Cap, did you see this? News already reporting on that fire." Chim turned his phone.

Bobby shook his head, "I knew they were going to report on it as soon as they could."

"What happened?" Athena asked.

Hen took a seat at the table, "Little girl survived a house fire. Her father died and it looks like he was abusing her. She got lucky and pushed him off her. He fell into the fireplace and she bolted out of the house. The whole thing went up like tinder." She explained.

Athena rubbed her belly, "That's horrible. What happened to the girl?"

"Child services took over at the hospital," Chim replied.

"I think she'll be okay with the right help." Hen groaned when her phone rang again.

"Karen again?" Bobby asked.

"Denny. He's been whining he wants to talk to me. I just got off the phone with him five minutes ago." Hen answered the phone, "Hi honey."

Athena took over cooking while Bobby fed Wendy. Eddie and Buck chatted about Chris and doing something fun with him on their next day off while Chim hung back with Maddie on his mind. It wasn't long before the bell rang and pulled the 118 back into the night with another call to service. Athena finished cooking dinner and cleaned up the kitchen area knowing they'd all be hungry when they got back. She left Bobby a note on his locker while sending him a text to let him know dinner was waiting for them when they got back.

* * *

The shift dragged on for Bobby and the crew. Calls were almost non-stop. He was grateful his wife had finished cooking or he was sure they'd never had eaten. Thankfully the nights activity simmered down and they were able to catch four hours of sleep between one call and the next. It still wasn't enough. When Bobby was finally able to get home the following night he was exhausted. Technically their shift ended hours ago. However, that was before an abandoned building in the industrial district caught fire. Multiple fire stations were called out to fight the blaze and prevent it from jumping to the other buildings in the same lot.

Bobby dragged himself into his house. Out of habit, he checked the locks on the doors. He poked his head into the basement where May was sound asleep under her blankets. It could be almost triple digits outside and she'd always have a blanket on at night. Bobby smiled. She was growing up so fast. He almost couldn't believe he'd been privileged to watch her grow into the smart, strong, capable, young lady she was. His next stop was Harry's room. He stepped into Harry's bedroom and turned off the TV that was still on the home screen for his video game system. He took the controller out of Harry's hands and placed it on his nightstand before tucking him in. Harry was in that sweet spot of growing up. Still so much a little boy yet he was desperate to be treated like a young man. Bobby was hopeful that he and Athena would be able to help Harry work through what this last year had thrown at him. He was a strong kid but still just a kid. Bobby knew better than to walk into Wendy's room. Sometimes she woke up if someone sneezed the wrong way. Other times she would probably sleep through a plane crashing through the house. He peeked into her room to see her sleeping on her belly with her little fist clutching a pacifier with one in her mouth. Bobby smiled as he watched her for a moment. He couldn't believe she was finally going to be theirs. Tomorrow he and Athena were headed to the courthouse for the last adoption hearing. This was when the final papers would be signed that made Wendy a part of their family.

Bobby walked into his and Athena's bedroom expecting her to be asleep. He was caught by surprise when he saw her shift and look over her shoulder at him. Bobby sat on the edge of the bed putting a hand on her back, "I didn't think you'd be awake still."

"Can't sleep. Can't seem to get comfortable enough to sleep." Athena sighed. She shifted around to face him, "You look like you've had a hard shift."

Bobby nodded, "Yeah."

"Want to talk about it?" She offered her unwavering support.

"Give me five minutes and I'll tell you about my day and you can tell me why you can't sleep." He leaned over to kiss her, "I love you."

Athena smiled, "Love you." She replied. She watched her husband strip and head for the bathroom to shower off the scent of smoke and burnt ash. Her mind raced with excited thoughts about tomorrow. Not only were they going to officially be able to adopt Wendy, but she also had an OB appointment scheduled. Nothing made her more excited than hearing their baby's heartbeat.

Before she realized how much time had passed Bobby was sliding into bed beside her in a pair of pajama pants and t-shirt. She snuggled up to him, letting him spoon her from behind. His hands rested on her belly with his leg trapping her under it. He held her securely as if afraid to let her go. He talked about the blaze and how the fire marshall was looking into it as arson. They'd found evidence of accelerant used to start the fire. Yet the building was abandoned and the last owner had been dead for more than six years. It seemed the building was never sold to anyone after he bought it and passed on. Bobby had a bad feeling that this wasn't going to be the only abandoned building set on fire. Someone went through a lot of trouble to make it look like the fire was an electrical fire. However, they didn't have the training to hide it from the fire marshall and multiple trained firefighters who recognized the signs of an accelerant. By the time he was done talking his worry out Athena was fast asleep in his arms. He pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly. His hands rubbed her small bump where their baby was growing bigger by the moment. Bobby let his mind wander into the events of tomorrow. He couldn't wait to hear their little one's heart beating and finally be able to call Wendy their daughter.

* * *

Bobby had his arm around Athena's waist while they walked into the courthouse. Harry and May were in front of them while Athena carried Wendy. They were ushered into the courtroom where the paperwork would be signed and Wendy would officially become their daughter. The judge went through all the motions, making sure there wasn't anyone else claiming to be a parent or blood relative of Wendy's. She went through the paperwork and spoke about how important family was and how special this day would be for the entire Grant-Nash family. Harry and May promised to be good older siblings and help teach Wendy and take care of her. And with a few signatures, Gwendylon Grace Nash was officially a member of the family. With the paperwork signed the kids were sent home with May while Bobby and Athena headed off to her doctor's appointment.

Athena was lying on the exam table while Bobby sat in a chair at her side. They were waiting for the obstetrician to come into the room. Bobby couldn't keep the smile off his face, "I like that we are going to get ultrasound pictures this time." He grinned.

"Me too. I just wish we could tell if it was a boy or girl yet. I keep seeing all these cute clothes and want to know what to buy and then I think we have Wendy who is only five months old so if we are having a girl we have basically everything from Wendy but I don't want to not buy the baby anything if it's a girl. I know we'll need the newborn stuff but once she hits three or four months she'll be where Wendy is now." Athena rambled.

Bobby laughed, "We'll figure it out. We don't need to worry about it until we find out what we are having."

"Knock knock!" The doctor walked into the room, "How is everyone doing today?" She was tall with her curly auburn hair pulled up in a tight bun. Her glasses constantly slipped on her nose while she looked down at the chart and she seemed to never stop smiling.

"Good. I've been spotting a tiny bit but nothing concerning." Athena smiled, "Morning sickness went away which was amazing but it has started to come back. And it's not just in the morning now. It's all day. Thankfully it's not every day I feel bad."

"Okay. What about this spotting?" The doctor asked.

"Nothing major. Sometimes after sex, sometimes not. No cramping or any more than a few drops here and there." Athena explained, "But I also spotted with my oldest for the first six months."

The doctor nodded, "Okay so relatively normal for you." She noted the chart, "What about fainting, dizziness, anything like that happening?"

"No." Athena shook her head, "And anytime I'm active Bobby is checking my pulse and listening to my breathing to make sure nothing sounds off. He keeps a very close eye on me at all times."

"That's good. If something were to happen then that's good information for us to know." She grinned, "It's probably annoying but I say more fathers should be that involved." Bobby started to speak only for Athena to roll her eyes. He laughed at his wife's silent antics, "So today should be a pretty quick appointment. Everything seems to be going well. You're still considered moderately-high-risk so keep that in mind as the pregnancy continues. Also if the spotting appears to be getting worse or doesn't stop by our next appointment which will be in two weeks." The doctor smiled, "Let's get an ultrasound and take a look at this little one." She rolled the ultrasound machine over. Athena involuntarily shivered when the cold gel hit her belly, "Sorry." The doctor apologized. She was forever telling patients she was sorry the gel was so cold. It took her only a moment to get settled with the wand and the sound of their baby's heartbeat flood the room.

Athena squeezed Bobby's hand as tears sprang to her eyes, "When are the mood swings going to stop?" She asked the doctor.

"Unfortunately it lasts through the whole pregnancy for some women and for some it's only a few months. However, this makes every pregnant woman cry." The doctor smiled.

Bobby kissed his wife's cheek, "That sounds like a strong heartbeat."

"Okay, so here is your baby. Measuring pretty well. About the size of a plum right now." The doctor pulled up the screen, "Heartbeat is good." She bit her lip and moved the wand, "Looking good." She moved the wand around Athena's belly, "Hmm." She muttered, "You guys didn't do any IVF? This was completely natural correct?"

"Yeah." Athena nodded her head.

"We were surprised it happened." Bobby glanced at the doctor, "Why?"

The doctor smiled at them, "Just clarifying." She adjusted the ultrasound machine, "Have we discussed the possibility of multiples?"

"As in multiple babies?" Athena asked.

"Specifically twins." The doctor moved the wand. A new sound filtered through the air, "That's baby B's heartbeat."

Bobby's jaw dropped, "Baby B? Uh..So there's a baby A?"

"Baby A." The doctor moved the wand showing one baby, "And baby B." She moved it showing the second baby, "Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Nash, you're having twins."

Athena shook her head, "No I'm not." She replied as if the doctor grew another head.

"I know it's a shock but I assure you. You are having twins." The doctor snapped multiple photos of both babies.

"We can't have twins." Athena looked at Bobby. She shook her head, "We-we can't be having twins. That's...no."

Bobby could see the panic in her eyes, "It's going to be okay. This is fine. This is okay. We can do this." He cupped her face in his hands, "Sweetheart we're going to have two amazing babies."

Athena shook her head as tears started to fall, "No, no. There's enough risk with one baby. Now there are two." Her hand started to shake, "We can't have twins. She has to be wrong."

"I don't think she's wrong." Bobby kissed her softly, "This is okay."

"It definitely is going to put you at a much higher risk. I'll want to see you every two weeks for now and it will dwindle to once a week as you get closer to a safe delivery date." The doctor wiped Athena's bump.

Athena sniffled, "Oh my God. What if they're premature? What if...Oh, God...I can't.' She shook her head, "We can't...Bobby."

"You are the strongest person I know. We'll be okay with this." Bobby promised, "If they're premature or if god forbid, anything happens you and I will figure it out, together."

Athena looked at the doctor and took a deep breath, "What does this mean for the pregnancy? Do we have to get the testing done? Does this increase the chance of one of them having a birth defect or something? What about twins at my age? I know I'm not a young mom anymore."

"You're healthy and fit. That matters a lot." The doctor smiled hoping she could calm Athena's fears, "A lot of times twins are premature and they are born perfectly healthy. We can do testing if you want but I know you said before that you'd rather stay minimally invasive during the pregnancy. But we absolutely can schedule the amniocentesis or genetic testing if you want to do it. But let's wait until next week and if you want to schedule it you can call and we'll get you in. I want to give you time to process this before you jump into something you previously didn't want." The doctor knew Athena was thinking through shock and didn't want to push Athena to do something she would regret doing, "We'll talk more about scheduling a cesarian as the pregnancy progresses. It might be a safer route to go with such a high risk of other complications. We can control that delivery more than a vaginal delivery. Mrs. Nash, this is okay. I've done pregnancies with multiples and delivered triplets in the emergency room on my rotation to becoming an OB. This is perfectly normal. It does push you into a severe-high-risk pregnancy however, you are young for your age, you're healthy, you're keeping a great pregnancy weight, you eat right, you exercise within the parameters I gave you for the pregnancy. This is going very well. I have no doubts or concerns at this point." She patted Athena's hand, "I know this is shocking and I know you have a baby at home so three babies sounds like a lot. But when these little ones are born you'll be out of the infant stage with your little one at home. It's going to be alright. Take some time and get acclimated to the knowledge of twins. This is exciting! Two cute little babies on the way! Congratulations!" She handed Athena a strip of pictures of each baby, "These are for you. I'll see you back here in two weeks."

Athena started at the pictures while the doctor exited the room. Her hand flew to her belly, "Bobby, I don't know what to feel right now."

Bobby hugged his wife, "Whatever you're feeling is valid. And if it's a mix of things that's valid and understandable." He rubbed her back softly, "I don't think I've ever been this happy and shocked at the same time."

Athena slowly took deep breaths in as she burrowed into her husband's shoulder, "What if something happens to one of them? Or both of them?"

"It won't." Bobby pulled back from the hug to see her eyes, "They have the most incredible Mommy in the world to grow and stay safe in until it's time for them to meet the world." He put his hand over hers on her small bump, "I can't wait to tell Harry and May." He kissed his wife softly, "Come on. This calls for ice cream on the way home and celebration."

"They're so small." She held the pictures in one hand.

"And they're going to grow healthy and strong each day." Bobby kissed her again. Athena let Bobby lead her to his truck as she thought of every complication that could occur, how she was going to be pregnant, chase a baby and still be there for Harry and May, how the kids would feel now that they were gaining a third sibling, what would she and Bobby do with three small kids at the same time, how this would change their family, and how she was going to handle going back to work pregnant with not one baby, but two. She had one week left before her time was up. This was going to change everything.


	22. Chapter 22

Athena sat on the floor in the empty nursery. It had yet to be painted or decorated. Athena and Bobby were waiting to find out the gender of the baby, well now it was babies, she supposed. She sipped the ginger ale that she'd brought up from the party. It had been a little over two weeks since they found out they were having twins. They had seen the obstetrician again and let their friends and family know they were expecting twins. May was over the moon excited. Harry was less excited to have yet another baby home. He kept saying how much he hopes at least one of them is a boy. There were already more girls in the house and he couldn't be outnumbered by little girls. Nonetheless, he was still happy to find out he was going to have two more siblings. Athena called her parents to let them know only to have her mother go on and on about how this was a mistake and there was no way Athena could handle more children. When Athena mentioned she had Bobby, her mother responded that it didn't matter who she had to help her because she was pushing May and Harry away for a 'new' family. May had caught her Mom on the tail end of the conversation and told her that neither she nor Harry thought that. She said she overheard the phone conversation and wanted to make sure her Mom knew that she and Harry were happy their Mom was happy. They loved Bobby and were excited to have new siblings. Athena had talked to Bobby who offered to try and talk to Beatrice himself but Athena quickly vetoed that idea. She didn't want her mother to tear Bobby down like she so often did to Athena. Besides, her mother was cruel enough when she met Bobby for the first time. Talking about him losing his family and putting him down. Athena wasn't going to have it. Beatrice always had a problem with Athena living her life the way she wanted and this was just another thing Beatrice was going to have to accept if she wanted to keep a relationship with her daughter and her family.

Athena heard the laughter and voices from downstairs. She felt slightly guilty that she wasn't down to enjoy the party. Yet she still didn't move from her spot on the floor. Downstairs was her official retirement party. After finding out they were having twins all thoughts of Athena going back to work in any capacity flew out the window. She couldn't work while pregnant. She was already high-risk. Her age and twins pushed her over the line. She knew that if she went back to work it wouldn't be until the babies were a few months old and that was providing they were born healthy and went home on time. They knew a lot of twins spent time in the NICU especially if they are born early, with low birth weight, or any myriad of complications that could cause time in the NICU. Then there was the nagging thought in the back of Athena's mind that kept telling her it was better for her to stay home with the twins, Wendy, and Harry. That it was what was best for her family. The night before she had to give her answer to Elaine she told Bobby she'd decided to retire. She wanted to hear his thoughts before telling her boss. Bobby told her that he'd support her. No matter what. That it was her decision. All he wanted was her and the kids safe. Athena slept on it but ultimately decided to retire. She couldn't find enough good reasons to keep working despite her wishing it was possible. She rubbed her belly that she swore had doubled in size despite still fitting into her clothing. She just wanted to do what was best for her family and with so many variables in the air she prayed she was making the right choice.

Movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She looked to her right and smiled. Her best friend stood leaning against the doorframe.

"You're missing a hell of a party downstairs." Hen smiled.

Athena nodded her head, "So I hear."

Hen walked over next to Athena before taking a seat beside her, "People are looking for you."

"They can keep looking. I just needed to get away from everyone for a few minutes." Athena sighed, "Bobby send you up here?"

"Nah. He mentioned to me, you slipped out of the party for a bit. He keeps telling people you're around. I think he's trying to give you whatever time you need for yourself." Hen smiled, "He's so excited. Won't stop talking babies."

Athena laughed softly, "Yeah. He is. He's so happy." She said wistfully.

"You're not?" Hen looked over at Athena who was holding tears back.

"I am." She nodded, "And I'm sad and I'm...scared and..." Athena dropped her head to her chest, "There's so much changing. For me, the kids, for Bobby. And don't get me wrong." Athena swiped a stubborn tear from her cheek, "I am so excited to be having these babies. I love my family. I couldn't be happier right now. Twins! Bobby and I having babies together! I never thought I'd be a Mom again. And every day I think about how lucky I am to have this opportunity, that Bobby and I have this. That he gets a chance to be a father again." Athena took a deep breath, "But today, it hit me. Right in the face. I'm never going back to work again. I'm never going to do something that matters again. Help someone, protect someone. I'm never going to punch that glass ceiling. It's like I made it here." Athena put her hand flat in the air, "But I'll never get to here." She raised her hand, "I feel like I could have done it, but life changed. And I'm happy about it but I'm mourning what I'll never have again."

Hen put an arm around her friend's shoulders, "You help your kids and protect your family every day. And I know it's not the same. I get it. But if I recall, it was you that was there for Wendy when she had no one else. It was you that doted on her and loved her with all your heart, knowing that at any second someone could take her away. It was you that decided you were adopting her when you found out she had no parents. You loved her, protected her, took care of her. You made sure she knew she mattered. She might only be a couple of months old but that baby knows her mother will walk through Hell for her." Hen smiled, "I can't imagine retiring right now. But I also can't imagine having three small babies at home and Denny and going to work knowing I might not come home. I'd retire in a heartbeat if it was the best thing for my family."

"I feel like I'm giving up on myself," Athena admitted.

"You're not. You're doing what every parent has done since the dawn of time. You're putting your family first. And you might be able to go back to work when things settle down. But for right now, you're lucky that husband of yours hasn't bubble wrapped you and chained you to a bed." She teased, "You can't work because you medically can't do your job right now, right?" Athena nodded her head, "And then you'll be on maternity leave." Hen waited for Athena to nod again, "So stay home and enjoy your family. Enjoy being pregnant. Enjoy Bobby doing everything and anything you ask because you're doing all the hard work. You're carrying his children. That's the hard part here." Hen smiled, "You had a great career. You deserve this. And maybe in a few years, you go back to work. Or find another job. Or stay home and spend your days swimming in that freaking amazing pool you guys have and buying the most adorable little outfits to dress those babies in. Or you find a hobby or volunteer. There's a million things to do. This one part of your life is ending but there's so much that you can start." Hen said optimistically, "Look at me. Contemplating med school and if I'm going to make a career change. This is a change for you too. Go with it. Enjoy the time you have now and after the babies are born and life has settled a bit then figure out what you're going to do next. You'll do great things, Athena. I know you will."

"Thanks for the pep talk Hen. I know I can always count on you." Athena leaned against Henrietta's side, "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." Hen smiled, "It's about time I get credit for it. I was the one that told you to start dating and get back out there."

Athena laughed, "Yes, you were."

"See. I knew it was going to be good for you!" Hen smirked.

"You had no idea this would happen like this. That me dating again would end up with Bobby and Wendy and twins." Athena rolled her eyes.

Hen shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just saying that it wouldn't be so bad if you thanked me by, oh I don't know, making sure you tell everyone it was me that got you out into the dating world again, named a baby after me, made me Godmom, I don't know, something like that."

Athena laughed, "You already got the Godmom job. That came with being my best friend. Besides, we got three kids we have to pick Godmoms for. You had pretty good odds."

The two women stayed in the nursery talking to each other while downstairs the party carried on without them. Downstairs Bobby was outside with Wendy in his arms while he talked to guests. He'd seen Athena head upstairs a while ago and more recently caught Hen on her way up. He was sure she was headed to check on Athena. She'd been quiet and unsettled lately. He knew she was struggling with retiring and having twins. He wished he knew what he could do to help her through the emotions she was feeling. Instead, he stood back and let her feel whatever she needed to. Validate those feelings and supported her with whatever she needed at the time. He hoped it was enough.

* * *

It was a few hours before the party started to die down. Chim stayed behind to help clean up as Eddie and Buck gathered what leftovers there were and split the majority of them between themselves. Hen hadn't come back down and neither had Athena. Bobby checked on his wife only to be shooed away by Hen who said Athena was fine and sent him back downstairs to tend to the party and the guest. May took Wendy down to her bedroom to nap in the playpen while also escaping the party and the constant questions about school and boys. She was happy to take Wendy off her stepdad's hands and find a way out. Harry ran around with Chris and Denny and was too preoccupied to worry about adults asking him how he felt about having two babies and his Mom home all the time. By the time the house was back in order and all was quiet, the sun was setting. Bobby sent Harry to jump in the shower and get cleaned up when Hen walked into the dining room.

"Is she okay?" Bobby gestured to the ceiling indicating he was talking about Athena.

"She's fine. Just needed to blow off some steam and girl chat." Hen grinned, "It's hard to stop doing something you love when you aren't sure it's what you want even when you know it's for the best." She explained.

"Adjusting is hard for all of us." Bobby agreed.

"But she's carrying two small humans, taking care of another, has Harry and everything he's struggling with, May in college, worrying about you, and now she's retired and can't do the job she's dreamed of doing." Hen told him, "Not saying you don't have your own stuff going on but you're not baking babies and your emotions aren't playing tug of war all day long."

Bobby nodded, "I know. I can't even imagine how this is hard for her." Bobby sighed, "Anything I can do to help her?"

"Just keep being there for her and validating her. That's really all there is to it." Hen hugged her friend, "You're a good man Bobby Nash."

"Thanks." Bobby smiled hugging her back. After seeing Hen and Denny to their car Bobby checked on May asking her to keep an eye on Harry after his shower. May was sitting on her bed with Wendy in the middle of it playing with a few small toys. She smiled wide telling her stepdad that she would watch the kids while he checked on her Mom.

Bobby wasn't surprised to see Athena in their room sitting on their bed. The TV was turned on and she was sipping ginger ale. It had become her new favorite drink. With the heartburn and morning sickness, she could barely keep anything down all week.

"Hi, gorgeous." Bobby kissed her cheek sweetly. He settled beside her on the bed, "How do you feel?"

Athena muted the TV she had turned on. She wasn't really watching the show anyway, "Like I'm never going to eat a meal again if my stomach doesn't stop feeling upset." She frowned, "Thank you for letting me bug out of the party." Bobby smiled at her, "I had a good talk with Hen."

Bobby nodded, "I saw her head up there after you." Bobby put his hand on her belly. He rubbed small circles over her bump, "You were missed at the party but I'm glad you got to spend some quality time with Hen."

"I needed someone to talk to," Athena said softly. Bobby caught himself before he frowned, "It's not that I can't talk to you. I can. I didn't mean it like that. I just..."

Bobby smiled, "It's okay. She's your best friend. Of course, you needed to talk to her." Bobby kissed her lips softly. He brushed his fingers through her hair. He could feel the sadness radiating from his wife, "What's wrong?" He was ready to do whatever she needed him to if it would make her feel better. He missed seeing her smile.

Athena sighed, "I know retiring is for the best. And I know even if I didn't I'd have to step back until after the babies are born and are a few months old. I just wasn't ready for it." Bobby pulled her into his arms, "It's weird because I'm happy about everything and I'm sad that it's the end of my career." Athena leaned into her husband's arms.

"I'm sorry." Bobby apologized. He couldn't stop the sweeping feeling of guilt that she was forced to retire when she wasn't ready to.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's bittersweet. And I'm sure, with time, I'll get used to it and I'll be happy I did this. But for now, I just want to sulk and miss that part of my life." Athena wrapped her arms around his waist. She shifted her body climbing into his lap.

"Anything I can do for you?" Bobby held her tightly.

Athena shook her head, "You're already doing it." She snuggled deep into his embrace. The feel of his arms around her, holding her, rubbing her belly, his lips pressing soft kisses to the top of her head, it overwhelmed her in the best of ways. It filled her soul with peace and a sense of calm. She was uncertain of the future but she knew with Bobby she didn't need to worry about it. He'd be beside her the whole way. No matter what happened. His love and support weren't going to falter or fade away. He not only continued to tell her every day how much he loved her and how much he loved their family. He showed it. In the way, he took care of Harry and taught him everything he knew. The way he included Harry with outings with 'the guys' so Harry didn't feel left out. The way he talked to May and was always there for her. To help, to protect, to be someone she can always count on. Bobby showed it in the way he loved Wendy. Whether it was feeding her, changing her, bathing her, or playing with her. He loved and cherished the time spent with their daughter. He constantly showed it in everything he did for his wife. From bringing her home flowers just because he thought about her to the random texts he'd send when he was working to let her know she was on his mind or that she might see some news but he was safe and she didn't need to worry. He was a man of his word and he always followed through with what he said.

* * *

A day and a half later Bobby pulled up to the church, parking near the front. He turned to Athena, "I could have gone home and picked you up after my meeting. You sure you are okay waiting for me?" He and Athena were headed out for dinner and a movie. Classic date night. Athena was going stir crazy with nothing to occupy her mind. She'd been making lists of things they'd need for the babies, lists of names, looking online for inspiration for the nursery, and reading anything and everything she could get her hands on. It had been so long since she had a baby she felt like she was starting all over again and was woefully underprepared. Bobby was sure the date night was exactly what they both needed to focus on something else for a change.

After their shift ended Bobby was able to get Eddie to watch Harry overnight while Wendy spent the night with Karen and Hen who were over the moon to spoil the little girl. Bobby found out they'd gotten Eddie to take Denny for the night as well. The three little boys were excited to spend the whole weekend together. Bobby wished Eddie good luck when he saw Buck was there too. Bobby was sure the weekend would be full of pizza, soda, and roughhousing. Buck and Eddie could quickly become two big kids pretending to be adults. Initially, the plan was for Bobby to drop the kids off, go to his meeting, then go home to pick up Athena. When he got home to pick up the kids, Athena insisted she'd just wait for Bobby in the church. There was no sense for him to go back home to pick her up. His meeting was only ninety minutes long anyway.

"I'll be fine." She leaned over the middle console to kiss him.

"I know we kind-of ran late. I can skip the meeting and go tomorrow." He offered.

"You will do no such thing." Athena shook her head, "C'mon." She opened the truck door knowing it would get him out of his seat. As she predicted before she could get a foot out of the truck Bobby was around to her side holding the door for her and putting a hand out for her to take. The two walked into the church parting in the vestibule. Bobby headed to the right and down the steps where the AA meeting was held in the church rec room. Athena walked into the nave, taking a seat in one of the pews. She pulled out her phone and began searching for name ideas for the babies. They hadn't decided on much yet. Still waiting for that gender ultrasound. The only thing they did know was they didn't want to do rhyming names. Each baby should have its own identity and not be constantly tied to the other. Sure it was cute when the babies were, well, babies, but as they grow older Bobby and Athena wanted to make sure they were able to be themselves and not constantly be lumped together.

* * *

Time ticked on while Athena sat in the church. It was quiet with a few people throughout. Praying, talking to God, talking to the decons, or priest. The parishioners came and went without much more than a whisper. Athena was startled when someone walked up to her.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Nash. I didn't mean to scare you." The priest sat down beside her.

"It's alright. Lost in my thoughts I guess." She smiled at him.

The priest nodded, "How are you doing? The babies are doing well?"

"Yeah. We're all doing pretty good." Athena looked over to him, "Father, can I ask you something?"

"Of course." He smiled at her.

Athena sighed, "How do I alleviate the loss of my career? I mean, I know it's for the best. That it's not feasible until next year when the babies are a few months old for me to work. So, retiring was the best thing for me and my family. But how do I get over losing my job when I wasn't ready? It's not that I'm not happy. I am. I am so excited to be having these babies. It's a true miracle that Bobby and I were able to conceive. And we have Wendy and Harry and May. I love my family and I love the changes that are happening. Yet, without my job, I feel..." Athena searched for the right word, "Empty. Useless. Worthless. That was my purpose and now I'm just a mother and a wife. I'm not helping others or helping my community. I'm there for my family. I've now become someone that's not useful. That in society's eyes could be expendable. I feel like I don't have a purpose." Athena rubbed her bump.

"Ah. The sudden loss and radical shift have you feeling lost." He summarised, "Sometimes God's blessings are not in what he gives. It's in what he takes away."

"So then what becomes my purpose?" Athena asked.

"You can't continue to be a member of the LAPD because of the danger it presents to the pregnancy, correct?" He asked. Athena nodded her head, "You could still do something for the public and help others. Transition to dispatch, volunteer at a women's shelter, or a homeless shelter. Work with underprivileged children in the public school system. I invite you to come here and speak to Mrs. Higgins. She always needs help with the shelter or soup kitchen. There are many ways to help others. Maybe God's plan is for you to stay home with your family and be the anchor to steady the ship." He smiled warmly at her, "While you might feel that retirement means you're no longer a useful person. That you have lost value, you mustn't forget, that you are the most valuable person in the eyes of your loved ones. You are a living breathing miracle. You're keeping two precious angels alive. Safe and protected. With every breath. Without you, your children wouldn't be here. And I do not doubt that without you Bobby might not be here either." Athena nodded slightly, "Maybe your purpose in life never was your job. Maybe it was to have your children. Give Michael the strength to come out. Meet Bobby and love him without guilting him over his past or his addictions. Have children with him. Maybe that was always your purpose. Maybe you helped the people you were supposed to and now God has plans that will exceed your imagination." The priest shrugged, "I wish I could tell everyone what their purpose in life was. Why they were here. It would make my job a lot easier." He laughed, "But I don't have those answers. I do know that He has a plan for you. That overthinking what is going to happen will make you miss the moments that do happen. Anxiety and fear are hard to handle. It's not uncommon to worry about the next step when you can't see it. You just have to let Him guide you. Follow your heart and you'll find yourself in the right place."

Athena nodded, "I guess that's what I did when I decided to go out with Bobby on that date. And then everything fell into place."

The priest smiled, "So trust in yourself again. Trust your heart and mind. If you find that you need something to do during the day and want to feel more useful to the public there are many venues to do that with. And though you may not be a sworn member of the LAPD I have no doubt you are still very much respected by the men and women you worked with. That you'd have no shortage of people to turn to and reach out to for ideas of where you can help. Finding your purpose and feeling valued can be anything from a job to taking care of your family. It's all in how you view value and worth."

"My mother would love it if I would just stay home and take care of my kids. She never understood me wanting a career. It was always why are you working so much when you have two kids at home. But Michael was home with them and he was able to do that with his job when they were little." Athena frowned, "Father, I love my children but I just can't imagine not working and being home with them all day long. The pregnancy keeping me from working, I understand that but after? I have to do something outside of the house for me to feel like I'm a useful member of society."

"Then enjoy the time now. Enjoy as much of your pregnancy as you can and the time with your children. When you are ready you can find your way to feel valued in society whilst knowing your family values everything you do for them. Including help make the world a better place." He patted her hand kindly, "For now I encourage you to try and focus on the miracle happening before your eyes and the changes in your family. Be with your family. Be present and be mindful of the negativity anxiety and fear can bring. Those feelings are valid, just remember the more you feed them the more they grow."

"Thank you." Athena turned his words over in her mind. Maybe he was right. She had to let go f the anxiety over what she was going to do now and let it be. She rubbed her bump. Maybe taking this time off of work won't be as bad as it initially felt. And when the babies are born she can have a plan in place to get back to work. For now, though, she had to stop catastrophizing the situation and be in the present moment. Bring her focus back to the here and now these moments won't pass her by while she worried about her future.

Athena sat in the pew while Bobby's meeting was going on. Her phone silently buzzed when the alarm reminded her that his meeting was ending. She quietly exited the nave and entered the vestibule to wait for him to come up from the rec room. Athena smiled upon seeing her husband.

"Hey, you." She kissed him on the cheek as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

Bobby turned his head to kiss her lips, "You ready for dinner?" Athena nodded her head. Bobby held the door open, taking her hand in his. They were almost to his truck when he heard his name being called from behind him. Bobby turned around to see the blonde woman from previous meetings approaching. Ever since he turned her down and told her AA wasn't for dating she was constantly there. She barely spoke and she always slurred her words. Bobby seriously wondered if she was sober any of the time she was at the meeting. He knew Joey, one of the older members of the group and sponsor to many was trying to work with her but hadn't gained much ground. Bobby braced himself for the mess that was Amy, "Amy, what's up? Thought you were leaving with Joey?"

She walked over in her high heels and tight dress, "You didn't stick around again!" She whined, "Sometimes it's like you just run away!"

"I have plans with my wife." Bobby gestured to Athena.

Athena took a step closer to Amy, "Athena Nash." She lifted her left hand, crossing it over her right arm, letting her wedding ring glittering in the sunlight.

"Hm." Amy smirked, "So Bobby, I saw you on the news again! That fire with that poor little girl!?" She stepped closer to him, "Ugh. I felt so bad for her! But once again you swooped in and saved the day! Put out the fire and got that little girl to the hospital!"

"It's almost as if that's his job!" Athena was watching the woman's body language carefully.

Amy bit her bottom lip, "You're practically a hero!" She put a hand over her chest, "When I saw it was you I almost swooned. So sexy in that firefighter jacket."

Bobby shook his head, "Just doing my job. Now if you'll excuse us..." He stepped back from Amy who took a step towards him.

"Right. You guys have a thing. But just one thing. Super quick." Amy licked her lips slowly, "Pleeease Bobby?"

Bobby sighed, "What?" He tried not to be rude but she was getting on his last nerve.

"I looked up and saw that the fire department offers first aid classes." Amy smiled, "I was wondering if it was you that taught the classes. On things like, you know, mouth to mouth." Her tongue peeked out of her lips.

Athena put her hands in the air, "Nope. No way. I'm done." She waved her hands back and forth, "Are you serious right now? You're really hitting on my husband right now? While I stand right here?" Athena stepped in front of Bobby, towards Amy.

"I'm just asking about first aid," Amy said innocently.

"Oh, I know what you're doing." Athena shook her head, "I'm calling you out on what you're doing." Athea walked closer to Amy, "Walk away. You tried. You failed. Leave us alone."

Amy fiddled with the neckline of her dress, sliding her finger up and down her cleavage, "I'm just talking to him. It's not a crime is it?"

"It is a crime against every woman for you to act like this. You are that desperate that you can't pick up your own man, you have to try and snatch someone else? Let me educate you on something." Athena stepped closer in Amy's personal space, "You keep hitting on my husband like this you and I are going have a big problem."

"It's not my fault he likes to take a peek. All the guys do." She pushed her chest out, "Some guys like to dip their toe in a few pools. Test the waters a bit." She batted her eyelashes, "Besides, a man like that has needs I'm sure you just don't fulfill. You don't have the...body for it." She sneered.

"Athena." Bobby reached out for her arm.

She evaded his grasp putting one finger up, "You can wait a minute." She turned her attention back to Amy, "Girl, you and I both know those are filled with more hot air than a balloon." Athena shook her head with a smirk, "Sounds like it's even in your head."

"At least I have something for men to look at. They like having something to grab onto. You just have that chunk around your stomach. Too many donuts, _Officer_? Fat isn't attractive." Amy eyed Athena head to toe.

Athena put a hand on her hip and raised the other, "You know what else you need to know? I'm not afraid to hit a bitch in a church parking lot." She took a step closer to Amy. They were almost toe-to-toe, "You need to turn your fake ass around and go back into that building. You better ask the Lord for some common sense before I knock your ass out."

"Oh. Did I hit a nerve?" She mocked Athena.

"No, but I'm about to hit you," Athena warned her.

"Oh please." Amy rolled her eyes, "You can't talk to me like that." Amy said in disgust, "After all, you're just a chunky dirty ni..."

Athena's face turned to stone. She pointed her finger in Amy's face, "You better think real hard before you finish that sentence." She said interrupting Amy. She could feel her blood running hot. She already had a bad feeling about her when she ran up to Bobby in that skintight dress with her breasts half popping out. Athena was ready to swing at a moment's notice.

Bobby felt time stop moving. Amy and Athena stared down at each other. Both looking as if they were ready to tear the other to shreds. He saw a few people exiting the church, "Ty!" Bobby called out to one of the other men. Bobby put his arm around Athena forcing her away from Amy. She started to struggle but let him pull her back, "Ty, Amy needs to get inside to see Kurt. ASAP. She needs more help than she's been getting. I'm not coming back to these meetings if she's going to be here. I'll go to different ones."

"Everything okay?" Ty looked between the two women who were staring daggers at each other.

"No. I'll talk to Kurt tomorrow but she needs a detox." Bobby shook his head.

Amy shrugged her shoulders, "That's fine. I'll go. But you didn't win anything." She said to Athena, "He'll come when he tires of screwing your dirty ni..."

Athena was quick to slip out of Bobby's arms. Her open palm cracking across Amy's face before she could finish speaking. Amy shrieked in pain. Athena knew how to pack a lot of pain in her slap.

"You slapped me!" Amy screamed, "I'm calling the police! That's assault!"

"You go right ahead and call them. Tell them what you said and see if they don't agree you deserved a slap across the mouth." Athena crossed her arms.

"C'mon Amy. You're drunk and stupid right now." Ty tried to half drag Amy to the church steps.

"Athena." Bobby reached for his wife.

"Don't." Athena wrapped her arms around herself storming off to the truck. She was madder than she ever was. How dare that woman so blatantly flirt with Bobby like that. How dare she use that word to Athena. She was livid. Bobby opened the passenger door making sure she was in the truck before shutting it and taking his seat behind the wheel.

"Athena." Bobby tried again.

She shook her head, "I want to go home. I can't go out tonight. I can't. I need to go home." Athena avoided his eyes.

"Baby don't..." Bobby started to speak only for her to cut him off.

"I can't do this tonight Bobby. I need to go home." Athena bounced her leg up and down. She was riddled with anger and frustration.

"Okay." Bobby nodded softly. He put a hand on Athena's thigh as they silently drove back to their house.

* * *

Athena was out of the truck as soon as Bobby put it into park. She stepped inside the house kicking off the low heeled shoes she wore. She felt like she couldn't breathe. She was being strangled. Her chest was tight. She closed her eyes for a moment as the room began to spin. She needed air. She needed to breathe. Athena fumbled with the zipper on the back of her dress. One she bought from the maternity store specifically for a date night.

Bobby followed his wife into the house. He watched helplessly as she pulled at her dress. He saw the signs of a panic attack start to take over. He covered her hands with his softly shooing them away. He unzipped her dress, helping her step out of it. Athena wrapped her arms around her belly, bending over slightly. Bobby felt his heart drop as he watched her hold herself. He put a hand on her back. The rush of emotions slammed into her. Athena felt as if her skin was crawling. Her blood boiling inside her. There was so much frustration building inside her she could only do one thing. She turned around to her husband who watched her with concerned eyes. In two steps she had her arms around his neck. She slammed her mouth against his. Bobby immediately reacted. He cupped her ass in his hands squeezing it hard.

Athena trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck, to his shoulder, "Athena." Bobby moaned, "What do you need?" Her hands ran up and down his body before finding his pants. She made quick work of the zipper and button, sliding her hands into his pants. She smirked when she felt how hard he was. He was so big. Always hard for her. It was as if just the sight of her turned him on. She pushed his pants down just enough for him to pop out. Bobby spun them around pressing her up against the hallway wall. He thrust against her hand that cicled around him.

"I need you. Now." She muttered. She was hot, angry, wet, frustrated. She needed to release the pent up emotions one way or another. This seemed to be the best choice. Athena tore her panties off not caring that she ripped one side of them as they fluttered to the floor. Bobby's head spun as his wife shifted her leg opening up for him. She hooked a leg around his waist letting the wall support her. Bobby drove into his wife pushing to the hilt in one hard thrust. Athena dug her nails into his back begging for him to be harder, go faster, harder, harder. Bobby rammed in and out of his wife. He took her lips with his, stealing her breath. With one hand carefully holding her up, the other moved between their bodies. He circled her clit not giving her any warning before pinching it. He rolled her clit between his fingers. Between the frustration and arousal, Athena came hard and fast. One orgasm quickly turned into two as her body succumbed to her husband's. Bobby kissed his wife deeply, pulling a moan from the back of her throat.

They pulled apart just enough to breathe, "Better?" He asked.

Athena tried to catch her breath, "Better." She nodded. Bobby shrugged his pants off, then his shirt. He pulled Athena's bra off making sure to caress each breast. She gasped when Bobby's arms wrapped around her naked body. He hoisted her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands cupped her ass as he carried her to the living room. Bobby carefully laid her out on the floor in front of their fireplace.

"Baby." Bobby whispered, "Everything she said..." He started to say.

"It's fine." Athena closed her eyes for a moment.

"It's _not_ fine. It's _not_ okay. Everything she said is a lie. A complete and total lie." Bobby said, "You are the most beautiful woman in the world. She thinks she's impressive. She has no idea." Bobby straddled his wife being careful of her bump. He grasped her hands in his. Bobby pulled her hands over her head before securing them both at the wrist with just one of his hands. The other trailed a finger down her arm to her shoulder, and up her neck to her lips. He leaned over her, his sculpted torso brushing her nipples as he lowered his body, "These are the most beautiful eyes. I see so much when I look into them. Not only does your beauty shine, but so does the love you have." Bobby pressed soft, gentle kisses to the sides of her eyes before trailing kisses all over her face. He pressed kisses to her forehead, over her cheeks, the tip of her nose. Every inch of her face, "And you have no idea how hard I get when I look at your lips. Imagining every kiss, every touch. Every time they're wrapped around me. Such a wonderful mouth." He kissed her softly, "I could kiss you for days on end." Bobby pressed his lips to hers. His tongue slid between her lips, plunging into her mouth, desperate to taste her. He stole her breath, swallowed her moans, kissing her until they separated only for air before his mouth was on hers again. Bobby's free hand snaked down her neck to her breasts. He let go of her lips to trace a path down her jaw. He licked her neck, sucking her skin over her pulse point. He could feel her pulse getting faster with each touch. He let go of her wrists to use both of his hands. Molding her breasts beneath them. His fingertips pinched and plucked her nipples bringing them to stiff peaks, "And your breasts. I lose my mind when I feel them. So amazing. Beautiful." Bobby's mouth kissed the valley of her breasts. He nuzzled her breast with his nose, taking a whiff of his wife's body. She smelled like flowers, sunshine, love, and beauty wrapped up in a sexy package for his enjoyment. He licked her skin tasting her body. He could feel himself leaking precum. He was so hard. But he wanted to do this first. She deserved to know exactly what she did to his body. Bobby's tongue dared out licking the areola. He couldn't stop himself from taking her breast into his mouth. Suckling at her nipple. Moaning as tasted her skin. God, she tasted amazing. His hand slipped down to her hip with one still on the other breast. Athena's moans filled the room as Bobby didn't stop. She needed to feel him inside her. She needed to touch him. The second she moved her hands Bobby placed them back above her head, "Wait." He growled at her. His attention turned to her other breast. Giving it the same attention as the first one, "Your body is perfect. All I want to do, every day, is feel your body against mine." Bobby moved his mouth lower down her body. He kissed her baby bump, "This is a gift." He kissed her bump twice before placing his hands on her thighs. He parted her legs with ease. She was dripping wet. Bobby licked his lips hungrily as he stared at his wife's folds, "I'm a lucky man." He said, "This is perfection. You're gorgeous." He slid a finger over her folds taking a bit of her juice on his finger. Bobby put the finger to his lips sucking her juice off, "So good. I could eat you all day." He smirked. Bobby placed kisses from her ankles to her thighs.

"Bobby please," Athena begged. She was burning hot. She was so on edge hearing him talk so low and deep. Filled with desire for her. She grew wetter by the second. And with that gravelly growl of his that told her to keep her hands over her head while he lavished her body, she knew it wouldn't take much to set her off. She gushed the second he took control like that. He'd never ordered her like that before but damn it was hot. Neither one talked much during sex but his honest and open thoughts about her body had ever nerve on edge. She was tingling with desire. Desperate for him to push her over the edge.

Bobby smiled at his wife. His head disappeared between her legs. Athena squirmed when she felt his hot breath at her core. He licked up and down between her folds. Tasting her. Smelling her. Taking her in with all his senses. Bobby groaned at the taste of his wife. She tasted like everything amazing in the world packed into one exotic treat. Bobby's lips moved fast as his tongue stroked her inside and out. Bobby held her legs apart as he licked every drop of her. His fingers soon replaced his tongue as he searched for her clit. It was ready and waiting for him. He sucked the sensitive nub into his mouth. His fingers curled slightly pressing against her inside. Her loud moans rang through his ears as she creamed around his fingers. Bobby flattened his tongue against her clit then scraped it with his teeth, nipping just slightly pushing another rush of cream from his wife. She was so wet she was gushing juice everywhere. Bobby muttered something Athena thought sounded like eating her for days. It only made her moan louder as he licked her body. Bobby waited for her to breathe normally again before flipping her onto her stomach. He nibbled her ass cheek leaving a mark behind, "Perfect." He muttered. He was hard, wet, and dripping. She was soaking with desire. Bobby hooked three fingers between her legs using her cream to lube her ass. He jerked himself letting his precum wet his cock up and down. He stared at her ass. Perfect and round. He slapped it while he lubed her hole with her cream. Athena mumbled his name over and over. Bobby lifted her ass into the air while Athena rested her head on her arms. Her breasts jiggled with every movement behind her. Bobby carefully supported his wife as he lined himself up. He slowly pressed the head of his cock into her asshole. It burned past the tight ring of muscles before the pain slid into pleasure. With one hand around her waist being careful to keep her safe he slid the other around to fondle her hanging breasts. He groaned as he pushed inside her body.

"Oh!" Athena moaned out loud. It was so tight. Bobby took his time letting Athea's body accommodate his girth. Once he was seated in her, he knew he had to move to alleviate the burn. He moved in and out slowly. Drawing out the pleasure. His hand slid down her body cupping her pussy. He shoved his fingers inside her penetrating her with his fingers and his cock. His hand and cock worked in tandem pushing in and out of Athena until she couldn't stop the onslaught of pleasure. Like a tsunami, Athena's climax ripped through her body. Bobby could feel her tight ass gripping him harder and harder. He was shaking. His body tensed up before releasing. His balls tightened. His cock pulsed. Bobby came hard. He shot into his wife filling her ass with his cum. The warmth of his orgasm filling her body. Athena moaned his name loudly as he pulled an orgasm from her. With a sound of displeasure, Bobby pulled out of his wife. He flipped her overtaking her breast in his mouth once again. He couldn't get enough of her body.

Athena groaned as Bobby bit and licked her nipples. Her body was hot and sweaty. The scent of sex permeated the air around them. Her body begged for his touch. Goosebumps appeared all over her skin as he carried on loving her body. Bobby was so stiff again he was desperate for relief. With his lips on hers and his arms wrapped around her body, he speared her in half. He hammered into his wife over and over again. Finger on her clit. He pounded in and out of her body. Grunting and moaning. Her name tumbling from his lips as he soared higher. Their lips barely meeting as he thrust into her body. She was warm, wet, tight. He thought he might be losing it. His only focus was making her scream his name and spilling his sead into her body.

Bobby could feel it. That tingling all over his body. Athena had her lips on his, her tongue inside his mouth as he swallowed her cries of pleasure. Bobby pinched her clit hard knowing she was close. Her body shined with sweat and sex. He worked her clit as he slid in and out of her. He was sure she'd feel bruised tomorrow but he couldn't bring himself to stop. They were made for each other's bodies. Her hips met his in hard powerful thrusts. Wet skin slapped against skin. Her legs locked around his waist changng the angle. Pushing him in deeper. She swore she could feel him in her belly. Bobby felt her walls start to contract. That single second was all it took. It set him off like a firework. Bobby buried his head into her chest as he shot inside her, "Athena!" He groaned into her skin. Thick, creamy, ropes of white cum drenched his wife's channel. Mixing with her juice. The hot spray shooting through her body sending her flying. She came hard. Clamping around Bobby's cock, milking every drop from him. She drew blood on his back with her nails as she dug her fingers into his shoulders holding onto him. Before Bobby, she'd never experianced sex like this. When they were dating she wasn't sure what to make of it. The sex that made her go crazy and beg for more. Now she couldn't get enough. Bobby's hands rubbed over her ass as he held her in place. He came down slowly pressing lazy kisses against her skin. sucking one nipple only to travel to the other. Bobby carefully wrapped Athena in his arms rolling them over so she was on top of him. She quickly adjusted to keep her husband inside of her.

"Oh, God." She sighed heavily. Athena kissed his lips, "Bobby." She breathed.

"I love you." He pulled her lips to his. His fingers ran through her hair, down her neck, pulling her in for another soft kiss.

Athena smiled, "Love you." She whispered. She gasped feeling Bobby twitch inside her. The second small wave of esctasy still washing through them.

It wasn't long before Athena started to feel chills. Her stomach growled in annoyance that she didn't eat yet. Bobby laughed, "Hungry?"

"Well, we did skip dinner." Athena grinned.

"I'd say we did well to work up an appetite." Bobby ran his hand up and down her bare spine, "We missed our reservation at the restaurant and the movie has probably started by now. Want to go grab dinner somewhere else?" He suggested.

Athena shook her head, "I want Chinese. We can order in and watch a movie here."

"You don't want to go out?" Bobby wondered if she was just suggesting it because it was easier to stay in.

Athena smiled at the concern in his voice. She kissed him slowly, "We can't go out. I don't plan on putting many clothes back on." She smirked, "That's if I put any on at all."

Bobby grinned, "Well in that case." He rolled her to her back, leaning over her, careful not to put any weight on her, "I'll start a fire, you order dinner and we'll meet back here in ten minutes."

"Clothing optional." Athena winked.

Bobby lowered himself so his lips hovered just above hers, "No clothing required." He kissed her lips. Athena laughed, "God you're sexy." Bobby kissed her again.

"Captain Nash is this how you teach all the girls mouth to mouth?" Athena giggled. Bobby rolled off his wife, laughing, "I was just wondering. She seemed awfully interested in a first aid class with you. I might have a complaint if this is the mouth to mouth training."

Bobby laughed, "Only for you my love." He said honestly, "I'm sorry we even had to deal with that. That you had to deal with that."

"Hey. You didn't do anything wrong there." Athena propped up on an elbow. She put a hand over his heart, "You don't need to be sorry for crazy."

"I still can't believe you slapped her. I mean I can but I can't." Bobby rambled.

"She deserved a hell of a lot more." Athena shrugged her shoulders.

"Yes, she did." Bobby agreed. He rolled to his side to look at Athena, "You know I never...I would never..."

Athena's lips against his cut him off, "I know." She nodded, "If I had any doubt I'd have spoken up. There is no doubt that you love me. I know better than to ever think you've been unfaithful. In any way. I know you would never do anything to hurt me. I didn't believe her for a second." She assured her. Her stomach grumbled loudly again.

Bobby smiled, "I'll get this started and you can call in dinner. And when you and those babies are fed I'll rub your feet and your back and maybe the rest of your body." He offered.

Athena nodded, "I like the sound of that." She kissed her husband once again before standing up. She stretched her arms over her head, bending her back slightly. Bobby quickly got to work on a fire in the fireplace after watching Athena grab the small blanket off the back of the couch and wrap it around her body. While she ordered food he cleaned up their discarded clothing from the front hall where they tore each other's clothes off. By the time dinner arrived Bobby was in a pair of sweatpants while Athena sat on the floor on a soft blanket in front of the fire in nothing more than one of his t-shirts. If she stood up it wouldn't even cover her ass but she didn't care. It was only on for moments before it was slipped off and thrown to the side. Her husband's body overtop of her keeping her warm while they made love throughout the night. Eventually, they moved from the living room to their bedroom where Bobby and Athena fell asleep in a post-coitus haze, naked, tangled up together, his hands around her resting on her bump and her hands atop his. Their legs in a jumble of limbs and bodies pressed together as if they were meant to be one. This may have not been the date night they planned but it was definitely the date night they needed.


	23. Chapter 23

Athena was the first to wake in the morning. Bobby's arms still wrapped around her, holding her close. His hands lay protectively over her bump. She snuggled her back to his chest. Finding warmth and comfort in his embrace. Her body was sore. The frustration, anxiety, anger, and irritation had boiled over last night. Athena was already wound up when that woman came after Bobby. How dare someone be so blatantly disrespectful like that? Ugh. Athena shook her head. She and Bobby hadn't had a night like that in a while. Where they blew off so much steam, tearing at each other, feeling it the next day. Sex was always passionate between them but last night was one for the books. Athena lost count of how many times they made love. Thought the sex and sleep helped clear her head. She felt like she could breathe again. It didn't feel so heavy this morning. Athena turned in Bobby's arms. He murmured her name but remained sound asleep. She propped herself up on an elbow staring at his body. She could stare at him for hours. Her eyes drifted from his lips to his chest. He wasn't the most muscular man around but Athena never understood the appeal of men with muscles upon muscles. They were all hard and bumpy. There was no softness to their touch. Bobby was very much in shape. She trailed the tips of her fingers down his pectoral muscles to his abs. She traced over every ab muscle and back up the other side. Her palm smoothed over his nipples as she caressed his chest. She slid her hand around him tracing his side, barely reaching his back. The soft whisper of her name on his lips encouraging her exploration. She gently ran her fingers over the scars on his body knowing each had a story to tell. Some filled with more sorrow than others. Even as he lay still, in their bed she could trace the lines of his biceps. Down his forearms to his hands. Somehow his hands were a perfect fit with hers. Not so big that she felt dainty and small, yet large enough that when he held her hand she knew she was cared for. His hands large enough to cup her breasts, arms strong enough to lift her, yet his touch gentle enough that not once did she fear their strength. Her fingertips coasted down the center of his body to the fine hair that leads a path down his body. She slid her hand under the thin cotton sheet across his hips, and down his thighs. She couldn't quite reach past his quads without moving too much. She slid her hand back up, sliding her fingers around just enough to flitter over his ass before circling around his hips. She felt her own body react to her assessment of her husband's body. She was growing wetter by the second. Her body running hot as she thought about all the things she wanted him to do her. Her fingers hovered over him as she traced an imaginary line from shaft to tip. His body responding to her touch. She licked her lips as she watched him grow harder. Morning wood was an amazing thing when you had someone as sexy as Bobby in bed beside you. Athena never knew Bobby to skip the opportunity it presented. Whether it was slipping into the shower with her to take her quickly against the shower wall or soft, slow, lazy lovemaking when neither one had to get up for work. Athena never had a sex life as active as it was with her husband. She summarised it to Michael being gay and not sleeping with many men throughout her life. Bobby was constantly touching her, holding her hand, rubbing her feet, putting a hand on her back. Kissing her, loving her. It was abnormal for a day to go by that the two of them would have no contact. Even when he was working for forty-eight-hour shifts she'd stop by the firehouse for a meal or two and they'd scuttle off to his office for what was know known around the 118, to canoodle. She smirked as she thought of the word Buck used once and no one would let go. Athena turned her attention back to her husband. She flattened her hand across his abs, caressing his skin. When she first met Bobby she thought he was sexy. But she was married and wasn't thinking of anyone else romantically. She never envisioned herself with someone like him. It wasn't just the skin color that was different it was the type of person he was. Bobby wasn't the docile man Michael had always been. He was strong, in charge. He could easily lift Athena in his arms as if she weighed a feather. And then he could barely touch her with his gentle hands. He was fit and sexy yet not overtly so. His body cut and muscles clearly defined yet his embrace was the softest, most comforting place she could imagine. Athena held her breath when Bobby rolled onto his back, pulling Athena with him. She lay atop his chest listening to him breathing. His strong heartbeat under her ear. She sifted again to get a better look at him. His eyes were closed and his mouth half-open. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before grasping him in her hand. Her fingers curled around the shaft stroking up and down, taking with it the beds of precum. Athena's hands slid up and down Bobby. He started to stir. That's when Athena knew he was waking up. She smiled when his eyes cracked open.

"Morning." Bobby moaned.

Athena smirked at him, "Morning." She pressed a kiss to his chest, right above his heart. She shifted her body lower to the side of her husband. She licked one long stop strip from tip to base and back up again. Her tongue swirled around the tip, sliding through the slit, collecting the precum. Bobby was taken by surprise when Athena's mouth descended. She took his cock in her mouth. Her lips formed a circle around him as she bobbed up and down.

Bobby's eyes rolled into the back of his head. He threaded his fingers through Athena's hair, "Oh Athena." He muttered. He could feel the tip of his cock hit the back of her throat. A moan from deep within rumbled in her throat, vibrating around him. Athena's mouth sunk deeper and deeper as she relaxed her throat. She swallowed him down her throat. Bobby gently pulled at her hair pumping his hips up and down to meet her lips. His balls tingled with pleasure as she cupped them in her hands. She moaned as precum leaked down her throat. The salty-sweet essence of her husband on her tongue. She hollowed out her cheeks as she sucked harder and harder. Bobby could feel it. The pressure was building. Bobby could feel it burning through. Finally, with a slight angle change, he watched his cock disappear into her mouth. It felt as if he was going to explode. A low moan from his wife and Bobby set off. He couldn't stop the tidal wave of energy surging through him. Athena swallowed every drop of his cum as it splashed against the back of her throat. She sucked until there was nothing left. Just Bobby with his hand, thrown over his eyes and his other in her hair. Athena spent her time licking and cleaning him off with her mouth before returning him to her hand. She softly stroked him up and down, "That's a heck of a way to wake up." Bobby grinned. He could still feel his body tingling as she teased him with her fingers.

Athena licked her lips, "Couldn't resist." She grinned. Keeping her hand stroking her husband, Athena moved to lay beside him.

Bobby's hands wrapped around her, tilting her chin up, "You look beautiful." He whispered before kissing her soundly. He licked her lips before parting them with his tongue, moaning at the warmth and familiarity of her kiss. When they parted he peppered soft kisses to her cheeks, nose, head, chin, lips, "Safe to assume you're feeling well this morning?"

"I am." Athena grinned. Her fingers trailed from his cock to his side, up to his abs, to his chest. Anywhere her hand could reach. She woke up with a burst of energy that she needed to release. After sucking her husband dry she was in dire need of her own release.

Bobby could see the desire in her eyes, "Not sore at all?" He knew she had to be. After all, rough sex was enough to leave them both sore the next morning let alone having her pinned against the wall and on the floor. He knew the second he stepped into the shower he'd feel the sharp bite of the scratch marks on his back. Scratch marks he'd proudly wear until they disappeared in a few days.

Athena shrugged, "Maybe a little." She gasped in surprise when Bobby rolled on top of her. He bracketed her head with his forearms keeping his weight off her.

"Then I'll make sure I'm extra gentle." He grinned. Bobby shifted a hand between the two of them cupping his wife. He smiled feeling her so wet for him. He was already hard after feeling her constant touch. With little effort, he slipped into his wife. He bent down kissing her lips. Pulling soft moans from her with every thrust. Long, slow, sensual thrusts pushed Athena's body to the edge but wouldn't let her tip over. Her whole body tingled. Every nerve on fire. His tongue gliding against hers. Kissing her as if he was a starving man and she was his means for survival. He slid almost completely out of her only to bury himself to the hilt in one thrust. In and out. A slow, agonizing pace had Athena begging him for more. Her arms clasped together behind his neck keeping them nose to nose as he slowly made love to his wife. Athena lay beneath him writhing in lust. Teetering on the edge. Her incoherent mumbles a string of please mixed with moans and growls of pleasure. Her body ready to fire at a moment's notice. She was dripping with wetness. She was losing control. Bobby pulled his mouth from hers to take a breath.

"Please Bobby," Athena begged. She was so wired up. She needed to feel her release soon. Her body was tight searching for that one moment that would throw her over the edge into a sea of pleasure.

Bobby smiled at her. He knew he had her at the edge. He leaned to her ear whispering words of love and devotion. Only making her juices flow harder. She couldn't stop the way he made her feel. Like a precious gift. Athena pulled his head down catching his lips with hers. Murmuring how she'd never felt as loved as he made her feel. Bobby could feel the tension in her body. Her leg started to shake as it became too much. She needed to come. Bobby slid a hand over her body, skimming over her beast and down between her legs. He watched as he pulled out of her body, sticky, shiny, and wet, only to slam into her. His fingers ghosted over her clit making her whine with desire. He pulled out to the tip. Bobby pressed her clit with the pad of his thumb. Immediately he thrust himself into his wife. Athena's back bowed up from the bed as she came hard. His fingers deftly working her clit. He pinched her clit feeling triumphant. She came around his cock clamping down around him. Creaming around his cock. Bobby felt his own release happen. Spraying his hot seed inside her. Bobby's name fell from her mouth as her mind lost everything except for the feeling of her climax. Bobby painted the inside of his wife with thick white ropes of cum.

He stilled on top of her letting their bodies breathe for a moment before capturing her lips, "You're beautiful." He slipped out of her ina mess of mixed cum and wetness. Their breathing started to return to normal."I believe that since we skipped out on going to dinner last night we should go out to breakfast." He suggested.

Athena nodded, "That's a good plan. Especially since we are supposed to pick up Wendy this morning."

"We can pick her up and take her to breakfast?" Bobby lowered his lips to hers kissing her lightly. He still hadn't moved from atop her. He was comfortable in keeping her body under his. While taking care not to put weight on the babies he liked the feel of her body beneath his.

Athena ran her hands up his biceps to his shoulders and down to his elbows where he was bracing himself against the bed, "Yeah. We should get her from Hen and Karen before we take up all of their day off with babysitting." Athena smiled.

"Shower with me?" Bobby winked at her.

"Okay but no more hanky panky." Athena teased, "You have babies and a wife to feed." She rubbed a hand over her bump, "The three of us are starving."

Bobby pushed off from his wife. He stood beside the bed holding his hand out for her, "I've always been told never keep a pregnant woman waiting for food." Athena let her husband pull her from the bed, "We'll get ready, pick up Wendy, and get pancakes."

Athena moaned, "The banana nut ones with the caramel on top. Wendy can't have them because of the nuts but we can smash her up some bananas and a little of the caramel. I bet she'll love it."

"Anything you want." Bobby led his wife through their bedroom. He was happy to see the smile on his wife's face. It had felt like it was missing for so long as she worried about work, pregnancy, their family, and every topic she could imagine choked the air around her happiness. He wasn't sure if it was the steam they let off last night or the talk she had with Hen at the retirement party. He didn't particularly care what caused it. All he knew is that her smile brightened up his world. Today he realized just how much he missed it. He pulled her close to him in the shower vowing to do his best every day to make sure that smile never faded.

* * *

The following week started with the 118 being called into work due to a massive accident on the 405. A gasoline tanker tipped over causing a major pile-up late Sunday night. Bobby and the team quickly went to work on the front line to help their neighboring firehouses. By the time they got to go home Monday night, everyone was exhausted. Bobby swore he came home and fell asleep before Harry did. Tuesday the crew was back at it with a forty-eight-hour shift on the schedule. The end of the week brought no relief for the team who ended up pulling an extra shift in the midst of a wildfire started by a group of camper who didn't put out their campfire properly. Athena went back to the doctor for yet another look at the babies. They were still looking really good and the doctor was happy to hear Athena was finally starting to feel some reprieve from the morning sickness. Harry was doing well with the school psychologist and making a lot of great progress. She spoke with Bobby and Athena about how she thought it did him good to keep talking to her and his initial anxieties and worries about losing Bobby and the fear of his father was slowly starting to fade. That he was more focused on the new babies in the house and if he was going to be able to sleep with all that crying and how insistent he was that he wasn't going to share his room or his toys. She assured both of them that he was exposing typical behavior for his age when dealing with surprise babies and not being the littlest one in the house anymore. Still, Bobby made sure he took Harry out, just the two of them to have some special bonding time together. May, who usually always came home on the weekends had called and said she was staying at school. There was a party she was going to and she didn't want to drive home Friday afternoon only to drive back up to the school for the party Saturday night. This left Athena home with Wendy while Bobby and Harry spent the day out.

* * *

"Strike!" Harry pumped his fist in the air, "Yes!" He grinned as the bowling pins were reset, "That's two in a row!"

"Nice job!" Bobby gave him a high five, "That's awesome!"

"You're going down kid." Eddie put his soda on the tabletop. He and Chris had joined Bobby and Harry for bowling and pizza. The two boys were determined to defeat the adults.

"You can't beat us Dad!" Chris yelled after his father.

"You boys just don't know how it's done." Eddie shook his head. He tossed the ball down the lane knocking down almost every pin, "See?!" He grabbed the ball from the return to toss it again to pick up the spare.

Behind him, he heard both boys start chanting, "Gutterball! Gutterball! Gutterball!" He laughed at their antics twisting his wrist a bit to ensure the ball rolled into the gutter, "Yes!"

"Told you Dad!" Chris laughed.

Bobby snickered knowing Eddie tossed the ball on purpose. They'd been doing it most of the game and the boys still hadn't noticed, "You two jinxed it!"

Eddie turned back to the kids who took over the scoreboard, "Alright Chris." He helped carry the ball for Chris so he could get walk to the lane without slipping, "Ready?" He helped Chris toss the ball down the lane.

Harry walked over to the table to take a sip of the Sprite he'd left there, "We're kicking your guys' butts." He said to Bobby.

"We can't help it if you two are way better." Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

Harry fiddled with his straw, "Do we still get to do this stuff?" He asked Bobby. Bobby looked at him trying to figure out what he meant. Harry sighed, "When the babies are born. Do we still get to do stuff like this?"

"Of course." Bobby looked Harry in the eyes, "Absolutely. You and I are always going to do stuff together. When they are just born we'll be home because Mom will be recovering too and will need help around the house and the babies will be too much for her to take care of all by herself but we'll still have time together. Just you and I." Harry stared at the floor, "What's going on?"

"I was just thinking that it was going to be a lot with one baby and now it's two and I just-I like...I don't want to stop spending time with you." Harry explained.

"Never going to happen kiddo." Bobby hugged his step-son, "You and I, will always spend time together. I promise."

Harry smiled, "Okay." He hugged Bobby's waist.

Bobby dropped a kiss to Harry's head before turning back to the scoreboard, "Nice spare, Chris!" He patted Harry's shoulder, "Guess I'm up."

"You're not going to win against us, Dad." Harry grinned, "Chris and I are the best team!"

"Yeah!" Chris shouted with a big smile on his face.

"We'll see about that." Bobby ruffled his hair before heading for the lane. He made a mental note to revisit Harry's worry that they'd stop spending time together and make sure that didn't happen. Harry needed Bobby to make the effort to spend quality time with him. Laughter from the table from Harry and Chris reminded Bobby of how lucky he was to have supportive friends around. He was sure that while he was home with Athena and the babies he could get Eddie or Buck or Chim to substitute and take Harry out for some guy time. He'd have to talk to Athena about it as they neared the delivery date of the twins.

* * *

While the boys were out having their night, Athena decided she and Wendy could have a night out. Athena went for a wonderfully relaxing pedicure. The woman that did her toes even painted Wendy's with baby-safe nail polish. Wendy giggled the whole time as the nail tech sang silly songs and scrubbed her little toes just like Mommy. She took Wendy to dinner where Athena ate her fill of pasta and Wendy mostly licked mashed banana off her fingers and jabbed her spoon on the high chair tray. At her age, she wasn't eating food for nutritional value. It was more fun and sensory playtime for her. If she ate a few bites there was no harm in that either. They went to the park for some playtime in the swing which had quickly become a new favorite activity for Wendy. They strolled around looking at the pretty flowers until Wendy started to fuss. Two minutes after they pulled out of the parking lot she was fast asleep. Athena drove around for a bit until she was sure Wendy wasn't going to wake up if the car stopped and parked in the parking garage of the mall. She sat in the car with it running while Wendy took her nap and Athena looked online for inspiration to decorate the nursery. She wondered if the twins would be girls or boys or one of each. She thought both girls or both boys would be adorable for pictures but one of each would be amazing for Bobby. He'd have a biological daughter and a biological son. He kept saying he just wanted the babies they were meant to have. Boys, girls, one of each, special needs, healthy, sick, it didn't matter. They talked more about the genetic testing the doctor kept insisting was even more important now that they were having twins but they continued to refuse it. They didn't want to worry for the rest of the pregnancy that there could be a risk of this or that. They were having the babies no matter what. It didn't matter if they had the markers for down syndrome or a birth defect or something else. They were loved and were going to be loved no matter what. The only testing they were anxious about was the gender ultrasound. Athena was desperate to decorate the nursery. After all, she had all the spare time in the world now that she was home. Sure it was spent with Wendy but at only six months old she wasn't actively running around all day. She spent plenty of time still napping and playing on the floor in one spot with Harry when he came home from school. Leaving Athena home to pour over Pinterest and mark every cute nursery idea she found. After Wendy woke up from her nap they walked into the mall. Athena pushed Wendy in her stroller while window shopping. They stopped at the children's store and bought Wendy a pair of cute pajamas with little firetrucks on them. She came across a set of onesies with mint green and yellow elephants on them. She picked them up for the babies. As she walked through the store she knew it was a dangerous place to be. She could spend a fortune in here without Bobby to hold her back and remind her they were supposed to wait to buy too much stuff.

"Welcome! I'm Anna, is there anything I can help you find?" The associate who had been restocking a shelf spotted Athena and Wendy, "Oh my gosh! Your baby is so cute!" She waived at Wendy in the stroller, "Hi cutie-pie!"

"Thank you." Athena smiled, "I could actually use some help. I'm trying to get some ideas for a newborn picture outfit. I'm having twins but I don't know the gender yet. But I know that I don't want to put them in the same exact thing." She explained, "I've looked online but..."

"Everything you see is Instagram worthy and cost a ridiculous amount for baby clothes they are just going to spit up on?" Anna smiled.

"Exactly." Athena followed the associate to the gender-neutral section.

"If you're buying now without finding out the gender I'd suggest something like this. Go with a green and yellow or grey and white color scheme. We have a lot that you can mix and match. I see you have the elephants and we have that in footie sleepers. So you could do one in the yellow and the other in green." She held out two options, "In girls, we have a few different floral patterns and you could do two of those or the same with boys but with dinosaur print or teddy bears. If you're having one of each I'd suggest you stay away from blue and pink. It's overdone in my opinion. I think it would be really cute to do something like this." She ran off to grab two sleepers, "We have this print for girls in yellow with purple flowers." She showed a sleeper that had a teddy bear with a flower crown and flowers on the sleeper, "And this in red in the boys' section." She showed Athena another sleeper. Red with a brown teddy bear and paw prints all over, "They match but are different and it's not the same old, girl in pink, a boy in blue, that everyone else does."

"That's a great idea." Athena nodded, "I was really trying to stay away from that."

"Twins so soon after this baby. That's amazing!" Anna smiled wide.

"We were pretty surprised." Athena laughed, "She's number three, and these two are four and five."

"Big family!" Anna commented, "How old are your first two?"

"Oh, May is almost nineteen and Harry is eleven." Athena grinned, "These three popped up unexpectedly. Wonderfully but unexpectedly. We adopted this little one and then found out we were pregnant. Oops."

Anna laughed, "I have one of those. He's six."

"Planning on more one day?" Athena asked.

"No way." Anna shook her head, "I love kids. I love my kid. But I'm all set." She looked over at Wendy who started to blow raspberries, "She looks just like you. I know you said she's adopted but I swear she has your eyes. She's adorable."

Athena looked at the saleswoman, then to Wendy. She knew it wasn't possible but at that moment she couldn't recall something a stranger said to her that was as nice as that compliment, "Thank you." She pointed to two of the sleepers, "I think I'll take that green and yellow. I love the elephant print."

"Me too. We carry it in everything." Anna took the items to the register. She started to bag the items Athena was buying, "So if you get home and decide you need something else in this print, it's online too. You can ship to home for free or pick up at the store." She took the credit card Athena handed her, "I feel like I live here, I'm one of the senior associates, so feel free to ring the store and ask for me if you're looking for something or need any help with an order." She walked the bag over so Athena didn't have to reach over the counter, "Can she have a sticker or will she eat it?"

"I think she'll eat it. But thank you." Athena smiled at the offer.

"Some babies marvel at how they stick to their fingers others think they have food so I always like to ask if I'm unsure." Anna smiled, "Bye cutie. You're adorable. You come back and visit anytime. We can play peek-a-boo, while Mommy shops." She joked.

Athena left the store with a smile on her face. There were so many new things out there that weren't around when Harry or May was little. She felt like she was a brand new mother all over again.

* * *

Athena stood in the kitchen mixing brownie batter. When she and Wendy got home from shopping they both took a good long nap. Bobby had called and said that he and Harry were extending their boys day out to include burgers for dinner and a round of mini-golf than a go-kart race. Apparently Harry had suckered Bobby into it after he and Chris won bowling three games in a row. Athena rummaged in the fridge for leftovers for dinner. Still not satisfied with what she ate she was baking. She'd already made a batch of cookies and was now whipping up some brownies. Wendy was happily sitting in her swing in the dining room where Athena could keep an eye on her and be in the kitchen at the same time. The front door opened and shut loudly.

"We're home!" Harry yelled out.

"Kitchen!" Athena called. She braced herself for one of his infamous hugs. Just as she predicted Harry barreled into her side to hug her tight, "How was your day?"

"Bobby sucks at bowling!" Harry blurted out.

Bobby walked into the kitchen laughing, "And somebody can't get past the windmill on the minigolf course." He teased.

"That was really hard!" Harry's smile reached his eyes.

Athena kissed her son's cheek, "You are dirty head to toe! What did you two do?" She swore she could see an inch of dirt on her son.

"He may have tripped down a hill." Bobby snickered. Athena looked from Bobby to Harry. Both were trying not to laugh, "We were walking back to the car after go-karts. And you know how there's the hill and at the bottom is the parking lot. He wanted to walk on the grass and down the hill instead of the steps. So I let him." Bobby shrugged his shoulder, "But then he tripped."

"I rolled all the way down the hill!" Harry busted out laughing, "It was so funny!"

"It was only funny after we knew you were okay." Bobby pointed out.

"But now it's really funny." Harry laughed. He scratched his head.

Athena shook her head, "Boys." She muttered under her breath, "You need a shower. And lots of soap." She said to Harry, "And scrub your hair. I can see dirt caked in it." She wrinkled her nose.

"Yeah, Dad said I had to shower when I got home because I was gross." Harry laughed, "Can't I just go swimming, and then I'll be clean! And then I won't need to shower!"

Bobby laughed, "No. Go shower, use soap. Don't trip." He teased his step-son. Harry left the room laughing loudly. Bobby walked over to his wife to properly greet her, "What are you baking?" He kissed her lips.

"I was hungry." She offered as an answer.

"So you're baking everything?" Bobby looked around the kitchen that had ingredients strewn all over the countertops.

Athena turned back to her brownie mix she was stirring, "I made cookies, and then I decided I wanted brownies too."

Bobby wrapped his arms around her from behind. He kissed her neck, "Hmmm. Sweet tooth tonight?"

"I'm hungry. I just don't know what I want to eat. I do know that there's nothing in the pantry or the fridge that I wanted so I started with the cookies. But that wasn't it so I'm trying brownies." She dipped her finger in the batter, tasting it.

"Let me try." Bobby sucked her finger into his mouth licking the rest of the batter off, "Hang on. One more taste." He turned to kiss her lips. Athena sighed into the kiss tasting a mix of her husband and the sugary chocolate, "Taste delicious."

"Flirt." Athena rolled her eyes at him.

"Anything to make you smile like that." He pressed kisses to her neck and shoulders, "How was your day with Wendy?"

"Good. We did some shopping and she got her toes painted. I got mine done too." Athena slipped one foot out of the flipflop she wore inside the house. She wiggled her toes showing off the red nail polish, "I was talking about my sexy firefighter husband so we went with red nails." She grinned, "Wendy got pink."

"Beautiful." Bobby held her tightly.

"You two seemed like you had a good day." Athena went back to stirring the batter.

"It was good." Bobby nodded his head, "He's concerned we won't have any time together after the babies are born."

Athena frowned, "I wish he wasn't so worried about that stuff. He's always concerned about time with you." The oven dinged as it reached the preheated temperature.

Bobby grabbed the brownie pan from the counter bringing it over to Athena, "I told him that no matter what I'll make sure I always have time for him."

Athena poured the batter in the pan, scraping it from the bowl, "Can you open that?" She nodded to the oven, "He needs to know it might be hectic when they are newborns and we bring them home." She slid the pan into the oven.

"I told him that. But we should remind him as it gets closer to the babies being born. Make sure we prepare him for some craziness. I thought about seeing if the guys can help and take him out for some guy time while we settle in with the twins." Bobby frowned at Athena not using oven mitts to put the pan in the oven. It was one of his biggest pet peeves and she did it all the time. She'd take the hot pan out with oven mitts but she always slid the pans into the oven without them.

"Don't give me that look." She pointed to him. She knew what he was thinking without him ever saying a word. She turned to the sink to start washing dishes, "I think that's a good idea about getting the guys to take him out."

Bobby slid his hands down her arms, pulling her back from the sink, "I'll do these up so you can sit down." He offered. Athena opened her mouth to argue that she could do it. Bobby cut her off, "C'mon. You've been on your feet most of the day. Please?" He pressed his lips to her pulse point, "You can sit down and tell me about all the new baby things you bought." He smiled.

"How do you know I bought anything?" Athena asked. She knew he hadn't been upstairs yet.

"Honey, you haven't been able to go into a store and not buy something for the babies." Bobby teased, "You took Wendy to the mall. I'm surprised you didn't hit the limit on the credit cards."

Athena swatted his chest playfully, "I only got a few things. And stuff for Wendy."

"What happened to wait to find out the gender of these two angels?" Bobby rested his hands on her belly. He loved seeing how her body changed through pregnancy. She was so beautiful he was struck speechless every time she walked into the room. She glowed with beauty, shining like the Goddess she was named after.

"I made sure everything I got was unisex." Athena grinned, "Besides I couldn't help it. It's all the saleswoman's fault." Athena took a seat on one of the stools next to the kitchen counter.

"I'm sure it is," Bobby smirked not believing it wasn't at all Athena's fault for buying baby clothes. He didn't mind either way. They were both excited about the babies. He just liked to tease Athena on her newfound shopping addiction. Though he was trying to hold off until they knew what they needed. After all, if they were girls they didn't need as many clothes as if they were having boys. Either way, he enjoyed seeing the smile on her face as she talked about all the ideas she had and the ideas the saleswoman had for matching outfits. He washed the dishes while keeping an eye on Wendy who had fallen asleep in the swing and listening for Harry in the shower who would probably stay in there until the hot water ran out on him. The smell of freshly baked cookies and brownies in the oven filled the kitchen. This was what Bobby lived for. The little moments with the people he loved the most.


	24. Chapter 24

As the weeks went on Athena watched her belly get bigger, more pronounced, and rounded. She felt like she was huge already and she still had months to go! May was doing great in school and getting ready for Christmas break. Harry was excited about Christmas this year. They had a huge tree in the living room that they decorated together one weekend. There were already presents underneath and Christmas was two days away. Though no one believed in Santa anymore Bobby and Athena still kept the majority of the gifts hidden in their bedroom until the night of Christmas Eve after the kids were asleep. May couldn't wait to give Bobby the present she'd gotten for him. And she knew her Mom would love the necklace she bought for her. Harry had bought items at the school store with his own money than was taken out to buy Christmas presents for his Mom and May with Bobby. May took him with her when she picked up Bobby's present and helped Harry find something for their step-father. Everyone doted on Wendy buying toys, clothes, and every cute thing they could find for her. By far, she had the most presents. Bobby and Athena knew they went a little over the top this year but the kids had been through so much. Their father dying, the house fire, new siblings, it was a lot and they wanted to spoil the kids a bit. There was one gift Bobby was most excited to give. It was the present he got for Athena. He couldn't wait to see her reaction when she opened the present. He was so excited to give it to her, that he left it at work in his desk drawer so he wouldn't be tempted to give it to her early. On the other hand, Athena had no idea what to get Bobby. Nothing she had found was the right thing. That was until she was out with Hen finishing up shopping for the kids when she spotted the perfect gift. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face. Though he had to work on Christmas the team wasn't working in the morning. They were doing a mid-shift on Christmas day. Bobby planned to save his gift for Athena until he got home from work.

"Hey, Mom!" Harry walked into the living room where his parents were sitting. Wendy was in her exersaucer while Bobby and Athena watched a movie.

Athena paused their movie, "Yes Baby?"

Harry walked over to her side, "I'm hungry. Can I have a snack?"

"You didn't finish your dinner." She reminded him.

"Because I don't want that." Harry frowned. He leaned against the couch with his arms crossed.

"Finish your dinner, then you can have a snack," Athena told him.

"But Mom!" He stomped his foot, "I just have vegetables left. I don't want them."

"Harry." Bobby cleared his throat.

Harry stared at his step-father, "Fine." He rolled his eyes. He was already in trouble for giving his Mom a hard time and being ornery most of the day. He knew he shouldn't push it further. Harry walked through the living room to the kitchen to heat the last of his vegetables. He knew if he wanted a snack he had to eat his dinner first.

"That boy is going to be the death of me today." Athena put a hand over her eyes. Her head had been bothering her all day.

"He's definitely having a bad day." Bobby agreed. He continued to rub her feet.

"He better straighten out before Christmas." Athena sighed.

Bobby nodded his head, "I think he's excited for Christmas."

"Well, he doesn't need to be a pain if he's excited." She closed her eyes.

"I know." Bobby pressed his thumbs into her feet eliciting a soft moan from his wife, "I'll talk to him and see if something's bothering him."

"You're good at that." She said quietly.

"Talking to him or the foot massage?" He winked.

"Both." Athena yawned, "What time is it?"

"Half-past seven." Bobby checked his watch. Wendy's fussing caught his attention, "Almost someone's bedtime." He smiled at her.

Athena yawned again, "I can put her down. You can talk to grumpy and see what his problem is today."

Bobby pressed his fingers into her heels, "I can put her down if you want to hang here." He offered. He could see how tired she looked. The more the pregnancy wore on the more exhausted she felt. Bobby often caught her napping with Wendy and dozing off on the couch. He'd started to worry about it but when they talked to the doctor she said it was normal especially with twins and at Athena's age. When he was home he tried to let her rest as much as possible knowing that when he wasn't home she was juggling a lot.

"It's fine." Athena yawned, "I got her." She reluctantly pulled her feet away and sat up. Athena picked up Wendy, "Say nite nite to Daddy?"

Bobby hugged Wendy and kissed her cheek, "Good night sweetie." He kissed his wife before they parted ways. He walked into the dining room to find Harry staring at his plate pushing his vegetables around with his fork.

Harry looked up at Bobby, "Do I really have to eat these?"

"Yup." Bobby nodded his head. He sat next to his step-son, "What's with the attitude today?"

"Nothing." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Bobby knew Harry was lying, "Something must be bothering you. You haven't been very nice to Mom today and you are giving her a hard time about almost everything. What's the aversion to green beans today?"

"Nothing." Harry sighed.

"C'mon. You can talk to me." Bobby pulled the plate away from Harry hoping he would speak up if he didn't have something to distract him.

"It's nothing. It's fine." Harry frowned.

"Harry." Bobby put a hand on his shoulder, "Something bothering you buddy." He wished he knew how to get through to him, "Would you rather talk to Mom about it?"

"No!" Harry shook his head, "No! Not Mom." He answered quickly.

Bobby patted his shoulder, "Okay. Okay. You don't have to. But you do have to talk to someone." Harry looked around the room as if he was trying to avoid looking at Bobby, "May is in her room and Mom is putting Wendy down. No one's here but you and me." Bobby assured him.

Harry sighed, "It's embarrassing." He looked around the room again.

"Would you feel better if we were in your room?" Bobby could tell he was clearly uncomfortable talking in the dining room even without anyone being around. He wondered if Harry would be more comfortable in his room with the door closed if something was embarrassing for him.

"Yeah." Harry nodded his head. He still didn't want to talk about it. But he knew if he didn't talk to Bobby he'd have to talk to Mom and that was worse.

Bobby followed Harry to his bedroom and shut the door behind him. Harry sat on the edge of his bed while Bobby took a seat in Harry's desk chair, "Alright. A little better?"

"Yeah." Harry sighed. Bobby let him sit for a minute in the quiet. He didn't want to push Harry but he was getting concerned, "Do you...Why..." Harry sighed. He didn't know how to ask his question, "Sometime...uh...I've...uh...I wake up sometimes and uh...sometimes...my...ya know...uh...my..." Harry looked at the door to make sure no one was listening, "My penis feels weird...and I really have to pee, and then it's normal. But when I was at school today." He picked at his fingers, "It felt like it was sticking up like when I wake up sometimes...Why does it do that? I-Is that normal?"

Bobby breathed a sigh of relief. Yes, it was embarrassing but this was something he could help Harry with, "First of all, it's totally normal. It happens to all boys because their body is changing. There are lots of hormones that cause stuff to happen and it's all normal." He hoped he could at least let Harry know that it was okay and take some of the fear away, "Hormones can cause that to happen. It's going to cause you to start growing body hair, and your voice will change. It's all part of growing up. Sometimes it happens quickly and sometimes it's slow. It all depends on the person."

"But why does it do that?" Harry asked.

"In the morning it happens because you're sleeping and your body is relaxed and it just happens. Sometimes it can happen when you're excited which is probably why it happened at school." Bobby said, "What did you do when it happened?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I just asked to use the bathroom and it went back to normal after."

"Good. See no big deal." Bobby smiled.

"Does it stop happening?" Harry asked, "Like ever? Does it happen to adults too?"

Bobby cleared his throat unsure of the right way to answer but knowing he couldn't leave Harry without an answer, "As you grow up it will happen still but your body starts to figure out how to...uh...your body starts to figure out what's going on and you'll learn what to do when you get older."

"So does it happen to you?" Harry wondered. He was so confused about everything.

"Yup." Bobby nodded his head, "Sometimes but not a lot because I'm a lot older and it usually happens more when you're a teenager."

"Oh." Harry looked away from his step-dad.

"Something else on your mind?" Bobby asked. If they were already on the topic of changing bodies he might as well see what other questions Harry had.

"I just don't like it when it happens. It's not comfortable." Harry frowned.

"I know. When your body starts to go through all this it's weird and uncomfortable." Bobby nodded his head in agreement, "But you can always come to talk to me about it or if you have any questions and you can always talk to Mom."

"But Mom is a girl." Harry wrinkled his nose at that idea. There was no way he was going to talk to his Mom about his body.

"Yeah. But she's Mom. She changed your diapers and she's really smart." Bobby smiled, "But you don't have to. If you have a question or something you want to talk about you can talk to me."

"What if you're working?" Harry asked, "And Mom asks me what's wrong?"

"Just tell her you want to wait to talk to me because it's uncomfortable." Bobby hoped that would help.

"She won't get mad?" Harry didn't want her to be upset with him if he said he'd rather talk to Bobby instead of her.

Bobby shook his head, "Nope. May talks to her about girl stuff all the time. This is a boy thing you need to talk about and she'll understand that."

"Okay." Harry sighed.

"So is this why you've been so grumpy today? Mad because you're uncomfortable and confused and you're getting angry at everyone instead of just asking for help?" Bobby wanted him to realize how he was wrong to act out just because he was embarrassed.

"Yeah." Harry rolled his eyes. He caught the look on his step-dad's face, "Sorry."

"I think you owe Mom an apology too." Bobby said, "You don't get a free pass on acting like this just because something embarrassing or uncomfortable happened. Just because you aren't having a good day doesn't mean you have to ruin other's day." Harry hated being in trouble. And he knew he was going to get punished. And right before Christmas! Bobby softened his tone, "Hey. Apologize to Mom. I'm not going to make you eat the green beans because they've been reheated a few times and they're probably gross now but you don't get a treat tonight. If you're hungry you can have fruit or something healthy. No staying up tonight because it's not a school night. You go to bed on time and with no problems and we'll call it even. Okay?"

"Thanks, Dad!" Harry jumped up from the bed. His arms flying around Bobby's neck hugging him tightly, "Thank you thank you thank you!" He knew he could have been in much bigger trouble but Bobby was being lenient on him. Harry knew if he was talking to his Mom he'd be grounded for the way he spoke to everyone earlier.

"Alright. Take your shower and get ready for bed. When Mom is done putting Wendy to sleep, you can apologize to her." Bobby hugged Harry just as tightly.

"Okay." Harry nodded his head. With one last squeeze, he was across the room to his dresser pulling his pajamas out. Bobby left Harry's room, leaving him to get showered and changed for bed. He ran a hand down his face hoping he'd answered the questions Harry had. He knew there would be more to come. Bobby wondered if Harry was too young for this to be happening. He didn't recall being so young. Maybe it was a sign of the times or maybe Bobby just didn't remember how old he was at the time. He hoped that at least for now Harry was feeling better. He'd have to talk with Athena and get on the same page because as things happened more frequently and Harry's body changed Bobby knew there would be plenty more questions.

* * *

That night after the kids had gone to bed Bobby walked into the master bathroom where Athena was standing in front of the counter looking at herself in the mirror. Bobby leaned against the door frame of the bathroom watching her. She'd yet to notice him standing there. She stood with her thin tank top pulled up over her belly and in a pair of panties. Her hair was still wet from the shower she'd just stepped out of. The steam still in the air. Bobby watched as she stroked her belly bump gently. She was about four months pregnant and swore she could feel the babies move if she laid really still. She said it felt like fluttering in her belly. She nor Bobby had been able to feel anything from the outside yet but this was one step closer. Her back had started to hurt more throughout the day if she was on her feet too much. They also would swell when she was pushing herself. Though she was feeling a lot better in general. She was able to enjoy more of her pregnancy after letting go of the stress related to work. They were both looking forward to their next appointment after the holidays so they could find out the gender of the babies. Bobby watched her frown as she stared closer at the sides of her belly. She ran a hand down her hips to her thighs with a heavy sigh. She traced the stretch marks that were forming on her body. Athena pulled her shirt back down over her belly with a frown. She loved the way she was feeling. She loved being pregnant. She hated the stretch marks and spider veins that started to appear.

Bobby saw the frown on her face as she pulled her tank top down. Deciding he could do something about it he walked over to her. Bobby's arms slid around her waist from behind, "Hi beautiful." He kissed her shoulder before resting his chin on it.

"Did Wendy go back to sleep alright?" She asked. Twenty minutes after Athena put Wendy to bed she woke up crying. Bobby found her in her crib sobbing and reaching for her pacifier she'd thrown on the floor. She had worked herself up so much that it took Bobby almost a half-hour of rocking her in the dark to get her to fall back asleep.

"Yeah. And then I put two more binkys in the crib with her. Just in case she throws another one." He laughed, "Poor baby. She was so upset."

"You're such a good Daddy," Athena commented. She leaned back in his arms, "I can't imagine having more kids with anyone but you."

Bobby held her close, "It would have never crossed my mind if I wasn't with you." He caressed her belly, "You've given me the greatest gift I could have ever wished for. I'm so thankful you gave me a family." He kissed her cheek, "You and May and Harry. That was everything. And now we have the twins and Wendy too. It's all because of you." Athena felt her cheeks flush as he talked, "Did I tell you how gorgeous you are today?" Bobby's lips trailed down her neck to her shoulder and back up to her cheek.

"Let's hope you still think that after these babies finish giving me these stretch marks," Athena grumbled. She didn't have these with either Harry or May. She assumed it was because she was carrying two babies this time. Though she still didn't like it.

"I will think you are the most beautiful woman in the world, every day of my life." Bobby responded without pause, "Stretch marks just remind me of how strong you are to carry our children. Keep them safe and healthy until they are strong enough and ready to meet the world. They'll remind me how amazing you are and how incredibly sexy it is to see you like this. You're beautiful Athena."

"I hate these stretch marks." She confessed. She ran her hands over his that held her at her waist.

"Baby, you can barely see them. I'm sure in time they'll fade and if not, I'm telling you. I promise. You're still so beautiful. That won't change how you look." Bobby promised.

"You're crazy." Athena shook her head with a smile.

"Crazy for you." Bobby quipped.

Athena laughed softly. She turned in his arms, "I hate that you have to work tonight." She kissed him slowly.

"Me too." Bobby said softly, "I have about an hour before I need to leave."

"I have an idea of how we could spend that hour." She flirted. Athena slid her hands over his ass.

Bobby groaned, "I wish we had the time." He ran his hands up and down her back, "But what I want to do to you will take longer than an hour." He whispered in her ear, "Besides, you won't sleep well unless you fall asleep with me and I still have to get ready for work."

"I guess." She mock pouted, "You'll just have to make it up to me Captain Nash."

"Oh, always Mrs. Nash." Bobby pressed his body close to hers, kissing her deeply. He'd lay with her in their bed until she was able to get comfortable and fall asleep, then get dressed for work and slip out of the quiet house. He hated that her back was preventing her from sleeping well some nights but he knew if she fell asleep in his arms, spooned up in his embrace she'd at least get a few good hours in before her body woke her. By that time he'd be at work and she'd have to use the heating pad for the back pain. He wished he could be home every night for her but it just didn't work that way. As it was he was pulling as many day shifts with his team as possible. Luckily the station was understanding and when the Cheif commented on it he said he'd probably do the same thing so it wasn't questioned much by anyone.

* * *

Bobby walked into the 118 with a hot cup of coffee in one hand and a container of cookies in the other. Since being home all day, Athena had been trying to find things to do. One of her new hobbies included Christmas cookies. Every flavor, shape, color, she baked it all. Bobby swore he'd come home to a new batch of cookies every day. Far be it from him to knock her new hobby. He'd fill a container a couple of times a week of whatever they had in the house and bring it into work. They'd be gone in less than ten minutes with everyone loving Athena's baking. Bobby dropped the cookies on the counter.

"Hey Cap!" Buck said from his spot at the table, "Check it out!" He pointed to a pie, "You got your own pie!"

Bobby walked over to the table. The note on the pie was simple.

_For Captain Nash. Thank you for being a hero!_

Bobby shrugged his shoulders. After what happened last time they were given treats and it throwing Bobby off the wagon he'd refused to eat anything unless he knew who made it or it was sealed in-store packaging, "No name where it came from." He picked up the note, "It's all yours." He sat down with his coffee and one of the sugar cookie Athena had made.

"Nice." Buck opened the pie and pulled a piece out for himself.

"Got a secret admirer?" Hen teased.

"Yeah, why is it always addressed to you?" Eddie joked, "Never the team or anyone else. Just you."

"It's the title." Chim smirked from where he stood near the fridge, "Women hear Captain and get excited."

Eddie laughed, "Is that how you got Maddie?" He tossed a peanut in the air catching it in his mouth.

"Dude! That's my sister!" Buck threw a hand up in the air.

"Didn't need the Captain title to get Athena," Bobby smirked. He sipped his coffee with a smile on his face.

Hen snickered, "That's because she was a Sergeant and wasn't falling for rank and uniform." She took another brownie from another tray that had been dropped off, "She'd been there, done that."

"She knew better than to fall for the rank." Chim popped the top on a soda bottle.

"They need to realize that he's married and they have better odds with Eddie or me." Buck took another slice of pie.

"Speak for yourself. My hands are full." Eddie shook his head.

Buck shrugged his shoulders, "That's fine. They can just go after me."

"Are you actually ready to get out there or still hanging onto Abby?" Hen wondered.

"Officially over her." Buck said, "She's moved on. It's high time I do too."

Chim clapped a hand on Buck's shoulder, "That's very grown-up of you."

"I'm surprised." Eddie teased, "I thought you were a goner for her."

"Don't let him fool you." Hen shook her head, 'You talked to Maddie about it didn't you?"

"Come to think of it that does sound more like your sister than you." Chim pointed out.

Buck shrugged his shoulders, "You can't tell her I said that." He pointed a finger to Chim.

The alarm rang loudly through the firehouse, "Let's go!" Bobby drained the last of his coffee, tossing it in the garbage as he took the stairs to the first level.

* * *

_"9-1-1 What's your emergency?"_

_"That idiot finally did it! He electrocuted himself! I told him twenty times to let it go but did he listen? No. Now he's fried his own damn brain!"_

_"Ma'am, is he conscious?"_

_"I hope so! He needs to hear how stupid he is!"_

* * *

When Bobby and crew pulled up to the scene there were bystanders all over the sidewalk. Neighbors came out of their houses in their nightclothes to see what was going on when the sirens blared through the night. The crowd was so thick they'd called for police to assist in dispersing the crowd before they even got to the house the call originated from.

"LAFD!" Bobby shouted over the collective voices of the neighbors, "Let us through!"

When they finally were able to cut through the crowd they found a man on the ground who had clearly been electrocuted and a woman standing over him with her arms crossed. A ladder was laying on the ground next to the man and an extension cord was hanging from the roof. On the ground, they could see multiple wires for Christmas decorations that adorned the property.

"Ma'am, can you tell us what happened?" Bobby asked her.

"Yeah. He's an idiot!" She shouted, "I told you, Mark! You can't do this crap anymore!" She pointed to the Christmas decorations, "You nearly killed yourself, you big idiot! Forty years of marriage and you'd think he'd finally listen to me?!"

Hen and Chim knelt to assess the man on the ground, "Sir, can you hear us?" Chim hoped for an answer from the man. His eyes were open and he was trying to talk but Chim could see he couldn't get his mouth to move much, "Don't try to talk."

Buck and Eddie took in the scene looking for any sparks from the power lines or live wires in the area while Bobby got the information from the wife. Apparently the husband had been trying to win a Christmas decoration contest. Instead of buying the proper cables and extension cords, he rigged up a crude system of cords that he spliced himself and electrical taped back together again to cut corners. It finally backfired on him when he went to plug it all in tonight. He'd been shocked and fallen off the ladder by the power of the electrical current that flew through his body. The crew ensured the power was turned off and there was no danger of fire from the spliced cords. Hen and Chim took the man to the hospital in the ambulance to get treated for the severe burns on his hands and forearms while Bobby headed back to the firehouse with Buck and Eddie.

* * *

_"9-1-1 What's your emergency?"_

_"I think there's a fire in my chimney. I see sparks coming when I'm outside but I don't see anything weird inside the house."_

_"What do you mean you think there's a fire?"_

_"I don't know you're the emergency people. Can't you just send a fireman over to check it out?"_

* * *

The following call was simple enough. The woman's oldest son overstocked the woodstove before going to bed. The fire quickly died out after they killed the fire in the woodstove. Without oxygen, the fire in the chimney wasn't able to keep going. The crew ensured the blockage was gone and the chimney was cleared out before heading to the next call. The night wore on with calls from drunk kids at parties choking on their own vomit to overloaded extension cords causing fires and one house where the kitchen caught on fire due to a mishap with the plumbing. The plumbing from the bathroom upstairs was leaking in the wall and had leaked onto the electrical wires for the kitchen light so when the homeowner turned the light on, the switch sparked, the light blew, and a small fire started inside the wall behind the lightswitch. Luckily Bobby and the team were able to get there before the fire could spread too far.

Back at the firehouse, they'd had a good hour of no calls. Bobby started working on the schedule while Hen kicked back and closed her eyes. Chim took the opportunity to chat with Maddie who was working a shift at the 9-1-1 center. Buck worked on the high score on the pinball machine that he still couldn't beat and Eddie took the quiet time to order the last few Christmas gifts he'd yet to pick up. Another hour went by quietly as the sun rose over the city. Buck washed the truck, cleaning it for the next shift. Chim and Hen restocked the ambulance. Eddie worked on cleaning up the rest of the bay area while Bobby finished the paperwork he'd been putting off. He hated that part of his job. He never wanted to be stuck behind a desk pushing papers. He tended to push off what he could. With the new year coming up he knew he had to get the end-of-year paperwork done in enough time to submit it to the Cheif for review and send in the paperwork requesting anything he needed for the crew, equipment, or training for the new year. Bobby hadn't told anyone yet but he'd put them all up for a raise with the department. He felt that every member in his firehouse deserved a bump in pay and it had been far too long since they got one. He hoped the Chief would sign off on it. He knew how much they could all use it and with everything they did for him personally and professionally, he would do everything he could for them.

* * *

At home, Athena was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. May had requested omelets. She even offered to cook when Athena told her she'd be a bigger help if she could get Wendy changed and give her a bottle. May was in Wendy's room holding the baby in her arms looking through her closet. She'd put a clean, fresh diaper on her little sister and was trying to decide between a black and white polka dot outfit with a penguin or a colorful dress with multicolored snowflakes. Wendy laughed and gigged at both outfits leaving May wondering which one would be cuter. Harry was helping his Mom in the kitchen while she chopped peppers and onions for May's omelet. Cooked bacon and home fries for Harry. Made Bobby an egg sandwich and made herself a simple scrambled egg. She knew Bobby would be home soon. He always called or texted when he was on his way home. If Athena had her timing right he should be home within the next ten minutes or so.

"Hand me that green pepper." She said to Harry. He handed his Mom the pepper then went back to cracking the eggs. Once the green pepper was done Athena chopped up a red one and some onion. Once those were off to the side, Athena started peeling the potatoes to make home fries. Though Harry was the one that requested them she knew May and Bobby would dive into them as well. She might even make a few for herself today. She had a slight headache and figured it was from hunger. She paused for a moment as her back cramped. She woke up with a sore back this morning and standing wasn't helping.

"You okay?" Harry asked. He saw his Mom pause cooking. He took after Bobby. Always telling her to sit down, not do too much, making sure she felt okay. He'd even started asking her if she wanted something to eat or drink anytime he got something for himself.

"Your siblings are killing my back." She smiled at him, "Too much weight in front. It's uneven." She explained. She went back to peeling the next few potatoes. The headache she'd woken up with was starting to get worse, "Harry bring me one of those stools." Athena pointed, "I'm going to sit and peel these. Maybe it will help my back if I get off my feet."

Harry nodded his head, "Got it."

Athena shook her head. She started to feel a little dizzy. She really needed to eat something she thought to herself. She pushed past the feeling figuring it was just part of the headache and backache. She'd get something to eat once she was done with these potatoes. She sliced the knife down to peel the skin when she jerked her hand back, "Damn!" She gasped as the knife in her hand sliced her finger. The sharp knife clattered in the sink as she let go of it. Athena turned on the tap water immediately putting her finger under it to see the wound better. It wasn't deep or particularly long. Being at the tip of her finger it bled quickly.

"Mom!" Harry jumped when his Mom gasped.

"I'm fine. Just need a bandaid." She smiled at him, "Can you go grab one and the Neosporin?"

"You sure you're okay?" Harry peered in the sink at her finger.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now scoot! Go grab the first aid kit from the bathroom." She grimaced at the sting from the potato starch and water on her finger.

Harry ran through the living room almost smashing into Bobby as he walked into the house, "Whoa! What happened to no running in the house?" Bobby caught Harry by the shoulders.

"Mom cut her hand! It's bleeding! I have to go get the first aid kit!" Harry said in a hurry.

"Go." Bobby patted Harry on the shoulder. He quickly made his way to the kitchen where Athena had wrapped a clean towel around her finger putting pressure on the tip, "Harry said you cut your hand." He was at her side in an instant taking her wounded hand in his.

"I'm fine. The knife slipped." She gestured to the sink, "Stings more than anything." She let Bobby peel back the towel, "You know he freaks out at the sight of blood."

Bobby nodded his head as he checked over her finger. She was right. It wasn't a bad cut at all. A bandaid would fix it up for her. Harry ran back into the room with the first aid kit. Bobby carefully put some antibiotic cream on the cut before putting a bandaid over it. He brought the injured finger to his lips pressing a soft kiss to it, "There." He smiled.

"My hero." Athena teased him.

Bobby handed Harry back the first aid kit and told him to put it away. When he turned back to his wife he frowned, "You feeling okay?" He placed the back of his hand on her head feeling for a fever. He moved his hand to her cheeks then her neck.

"I'm fine." Athena sighed, "I didn't sleep well. My back is bothering me." She said.

"Come sit down for a minute." Bobby wrapped an arm around her. He slowly led her to the living room.

"Bobby I'm fine. It's just my back bothering me." She tried to convince him. Sure she felt a little dizzy but it was nothing, "Why are you looking at me like that?" She saw fear in his eyes though he was doing well to hide it.

"You look like you're ready to pass out." He said, "Come sit on the couch."

"I'm a little dizzy but I'm fine. Honestly. It's just my back. And I woke up with a headache but that's because I didn't sleep well." Athena let him sit her on the couch.

Bobby tilted her wrist and looked at his watch, "Okay. Hold on." He said focusing on her pulse.

Athena knew she wasn't going to win an argument right now. If he thought she was going to pass out he'd slip into 'medic mode' and assess her condition even if she protested. She knew he was doing it because he cared but sometimes she felt like he worried too much. Dizziness caused by a headache was normal. Especially if it was the first thing in the morning and she was tired and her back hurt. She wasn't dizzy to the point she couldn't stand. Just a bit as if she had a head cold and was stuffed up. She was sure it would go away with some food and a nap later. Bobby let his hands slide over her belly feeling if there were any abnormalities in her bump. Anything and everything crossing his mind at the moment.

"I'm fine." Athena huffed.

"Why don't you rest and I'll cook breakfast. Then we can see how you feel after you eat something." Bobby suggested.

Athena shook her head. If she couldn't stand she could at least sit in the kitchen and help with something, "I'll sit in there while you cook." She counter-offered. She knew it wasn't what Bobby wanted but he'd have to take it as an offer. She wanted to spend time with him this morning. The second she stood she knew she'd made a mistake. The room spun around her. Athena took a deep breath before her legs gave out beneath her.


	25. Chapter 25

The bright light was the first thing that registered in her head. Followed by the various beeps and hums of machines around her. Athena squeezed her eyes shut tight trying to block out the bright light. Bobby's voice was soft and quiet. She felt his hands on her belly. Without looking she knew he was talking to the babies in a hushed whisper. Athena sighed heavily as she started to open her eyes. It was the change in her breathing that grabbed Bobby's attention. His head snapped to the side, focusing on her face rather than her belly.

"Athena." He breathed a sigh of relief, "Hi honey." Bobby took her hand in his giving it a light squeeze.

Athena blinked silently as her eyes adjusted to the bright light of the hospital room. She looked confused for a moment, "Bobby?" She remembered being in the living room and feeling dizzy. She didn't know how she got to the hospital though. She put a hand on her bump, "The babies."

"They're fine. Perfect." Bobby pressed his lips to her forehead, "Everyone's okay. You. The babies. You're all okay." He kissed her softly. Athena could see the tears hiding in his eyes, "I promise. You three are going to be just fine."

"How did I..." Athena tried to remember, "I know I felt dizzy but how did I end up here? What happened? Did I hit my head and fall or something?"

Bobby shook his head, "I caught you before you fell too far. You passed out." He said with a shaky breath, "I tried to...You weren't waking up. May said you told her you weren't feeling well. Harry told me you'd been complaining about your back and a headache all morning. Your pulse was erratic but you were breathing fine. I called an ambulance. May's home with Harry and Wendy. I called a few times to check on them. Hen is going to pick them up and bring them to her place. She and Karen said they can stay with them for a bit." He ran a hand over her belly, "We got in the ER. They checked out the babies and you. We're waiting on some blood work to come back. And for them to figure out why you passed out." He explained. Bobby noticed a tear slip from the corner of her eye, "Hey. It's okay." He shifted from the chair to the bed, "Athena, honey. I promise it's going to be okay." He wiped the tear with his thumb. Bobby bent down pressing a soft kiss to her lips.

"What if something's really wrong?" Athena tried to hold her tears back, "What if...Bobby, what if...w-...we're losing the babies?"

"That's not what's happening." He shook his head, "That was one of the first things they checked for. They did a sonogram. Their heartbeats are good. They look good. Everything's okay in there right now." He promised, "It's okay. We're going to figure this out. I promise. Our babies aren't going anywhere. And neither are you. Okay?" Bobby gently pulled his wife in a tight embrace, "We're going to just hang out here, wait for the test results and then we'll know what to do next." Athena nodded her head against his chest. Her hands clutched to her husband not daring to let him go. She was confused and scared and the only thing she knew for sure was that Bobby was going to take care of everything. He was going to make sure they knew exactly what was going on and he swore they weren't losing their babies. She was terrified something was going to happen. She prayed that she was wrong. That this was just low blood sugar or something simple. But in the back of her mind, she knew it wasn't that easy.

* * *

An hour went by with Athena and Bobby curled up together on the small hospital bed. He'd leaned back against the pillows while she rested her head on his chest. Athena tucked herself into his side the best she could letting his strong arms envelop her. Holding her tightly. One hand stroking her belly. His lips were never far from her head where he placed gentle kiss after kiss. In between soothing her fears and declaring his love for her. it felt like forever by the time they saw the obstetrician again.

"Mrs. Nash." When they first got in the ER the emergency obstetrician on-call was the one handling Athena's case. When they asked who their regular OB was Bobby was hoping they'd be able to reach her. It looked like she hadn't been able to get to the hospital yet, "How are you feeling?

"Scared." Athena sat up straighter, "What's wrong?" Bobby kept a hand on her back and one on her belly.

"I know. I'm sorry." The doctor sympathized, "Hopefully, with these results and an answer it will be a little less scary for you." The obstetrician pulled a rolling stool over so she could sit and talk, "We ran a ton of tests and did a lot of blood work. We weren't sure what we were looking for. I'm a mom of three and I know I'd be at my wit's end and want to know everything. So that's what I ordered." She smiled hoping she could bring some peace to the Nash's, "We took a look at the proteins in your blood, checked your platelet count, liver function, kidney function. We looked at it all. I have a few questions before I make a diagnosis."

"Okay." Athena nodded her head.

"Have you had high blood pressure in the past?" The doctor asked.

"No." Athena shook her head, "No problems during my first two pregnancies."

"Same partner?" The doctor made notes on the chart.

"No. With my ex-husband. This is our first together." Athena gestured to Bobby.

The doctor nodded, "Okay. What about any other health conditions?"

"No. Nothing. I just retired from being a Sergeant with the LAPD. I've been perfectly healthy." Athena squeezed Bobby's hand.

"Okay." The doctor checked a few things on the chart, "According to your bloodwork. The proteins in your blood, combined with a low platelet count, and high blood pressure. Along with the symptoms you presented with and the ones your husband spoke of, the headaches, the swelling, the back pain. It all suggests preeclampsia. We have given you some fluids along with low-dose aspirin and calcium supplements. Preeclampsia is a relatively rare complication in pregnancy. It affects less than two-hundred thousand women a year. Being African American, over thirty-five, and with more than ten years between pregnancies put you at high risk for it."

"So how do we fix it?" Athena asked. She looked up at Bobby. She was terrified of something going wrong and now it had. She couldn't lose these babies. She couldn't lose her and Bobby's children.

"Low-dose aspirin and calcium are two of the most common ways to help manage the condition. Unfortunately, you're far too early to deliver at the moment and that's usually what we do and it effectively ends the condition. Twins are generally born no later than thirty-seven, thirty-eight weeks. However, they can be delivered safely and healthy at thirty-two to thirty-four weeks. Your OB will be able to tell as you get closer to that time what's best for all three of you." She explained, "I've spoken with her and she is on her way here to check in with you before you get discharged."

"Does this mean I'm in the hospital until I deliver?" Athena squeezed Bobby's hand.

"Not at the moment. Right now it's pretty mild and your body is responding well to the treatment. If things get worse then you'd be admitted and given steroids to speed up the babies' lung development in the event that we have to take the babies out in an emergency." The doctor said as gently as possible.

"What about bed rest? Should she be staying in bed?" Bobby asked. If he had to force her to stay in bed he would.

"Taking it easy and not doing too much physical work is best to keep your blood pressure down. Bed rest isn't shown to be the most effective thing but it certainly won't hurt as long as you still get up and move around to prevent blood clots. I recommend you take your normal physical daily activity and cut it in half. If you take a walk every day then I'd only go half the distance. You mentioned you recently retired which I'm sure has cut your physical activity and that's perfect. Don't push yourself. If you're standing for a while, take a break or sit down to do whatever it is you're doing. If you have a pool, that's great. Get outside and soak up the sun and float around for a while. It will help you mentally feel less cooped up and stuck in the house and it's not a lot of stress on your body if you're in the water." She suggested.

"Hello!" Bobby and Athena's obstetrician walked into the room.

"Dr. Scoto!" The ER OB smiled, "I was just filling your patient in on some bed rest and the treatment for preeclampsia."

"Perfect. Thank you so much." The OB took the chart, "Let's see here. How are you feeling Mrs. Nash?"

Athena sighed, "It's a lot." She didn't know how to answer the question. Her mind was running a million miles an hour and she had no idea what was going to happen.

"Well let's see if taking a look at these two will help a bit." Dr. Scoto pulled the ultrasound machine over, "Do you have any questions or concerns about what Dr. Landrey was explaining? Anything at all?"

"How did this happen?" Athena wondered, "I've been healthy this whole time."

"Just a complication of risk factors. There's no real rhyme or reason other than it just happens. But we're going to do everything we can to get through it as best as we can. Right now we're going to focus on less stress, taking the extra calcium, taking the aspirin every day, and getting to a safe delivery date." She smiled. She squeezed the cold gel on Athena's bump before putting the doppler over to look at the babies, "There are their heartbeats." She turned the screen to face Bobby and Athena, "And there's Baby A." She moved around a bit, "And Baby B."

Athena let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Tears pricked her eyes, "They're okay?" She sniffled.

"They're perfect." The doctor reassured her patient, "I'm just going to turn this a second here." She moved the screen back.

"Something wrong?" Bobby prayed the answer was no.

The doctor shook her head, "No. Everything is fine. In fact, I can see the gender of Baby A. Let's see if I can get Baby B to move a bit." She gently pushed on Athena's belly, "There we go." She smiled, "I can tell you the gender of both babies if you'd like."

Athena looked up at Bobby who was looking at her for confirmation. Athena held his hand tight, "We can find that out? Today?"

"Yup. I can take pictures and label it too." The doctor grinned.

"What are they?" Bobby held his breath.

* * *

Athena was exhausted by the time she was allowed to go home. Bobby had talked to May over the phone. With the help of Hen, May was getting Harry and Wendy in the car, getting ready to meet her parents at home. Bobby and Athena got there first. Athena took a hot shower with the help of her husband who refused to leave her alone to do it herself. The second she climbed into their bed she was fast asleep. The day had taken an emotional and physical toll on her. It was just past dinnertime and Bobby was starving. He cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast they never had and started a load of laundry. He lifted his head when he heard May and Harry walk through the door. May was carrying Wendy on her hip while Harry toted the diaper bag.

"Dad!" Harry jumped into Bobby's arms, "Is Mom okay?!"

"She's going to be fine." Bobby hugged Harry tightly.

"Are you sure?" May held onto Wendy in a hug.

"I'm sure, sweetheart. C'mere." Bobby pulled his two girls into the group hug, "Mom's okay. She's really tired and already asleep. The babies are okay." He kissed each one of the kids on the cheek.

"I was really scared," Harry admitted.

Bobby got down on one knee to Harry's level, "Me too Buddy." He nodded, "You were so brave though. I'm so proud of you. You went and got your sister and then got my bag out of the truck which was really helpful until the EMTs got here." Bobby smiled, "Thank you for your help. You did a great job!"

"Can I see Mom?" Harry asked. He wanted to hug his Mom and tell her he loved her. He was so scared she was going to die or something was going to happen to one of the babies.

"She's really tired and sleeping. How about this? Mom needs to wake up in a bit to take some medicine. You can go play for a bit and when I wake her up for her medicine I'll let you know and you can come in and say goodnight to her." Bobby suggested.

Harry nodded his head, "May can I bring my switch to your room?" He asked his big sister.

"Sure squirt." May smiled at him.

Bobby watched Harry run up the stairs to his room to get his video game, "THanks May." Bobby hugged her close, "I'm really proud of you too. If you weren't here I don't know how I would have handled Mom and Harry and Wendy. Thank you for jumping in to take care of them."

"Of course." May nodded, "Is Mom really alright? What's wrong with her?"

Bobby knew May could handle a lot more than Harry. He decided not to keep the diagnosis from her. If something happened and she was home she'd have to know what was going on, "She has a condition called preeclampsia. It's a blood pressure disorder that some pregnant women get. She's going to be fine but it can cause a lot of problems if left untreated. The babies will probably come really early because of it. But that's okay. They'll spend time in the hospital but that's pretty normal for premature babies. They'll be just fine."

"So what does that mean?" May shifted Wendy on her hip. The baby started to wiggle wanting to get down.

"It means Mom needs to do less around the house and less activity to keep her blood pressure low. Less stress and less frustration. She needs to rest more, take it easy for the rest of the pregnancy." Bobby explained.

May nodded, "Okay." May sighed, "I'll keep the kids in my room for a bit."

"It's okay. I can take Wendy." Bobby didn't want to overwhelm his step-daughter. But he also couldn't deny that he was exhausted too. After working last night and coming home to Athena fainting at breakfast time he had only a few moments to doze while she was passed out in the hospital and he knew that wasn't enough sleep.

"It's cool. She can play downstairs too and you can get some rest. You and Mom both need some sleep." May smiled.

"You sure?" Bobby didn't want her to feel obligated. He could take care of Wendy for a few more hours until she went to bed. He could see May thinking about it, "It's only a few hours. I'll take Wendy if you can help me get Harry to bed tonight." Bobby asked for her assistance.

"Okay. But really if you want to sleep or something you can totally let me know. I still have her playpen downstairs from the other day when Mom took a nap and Wendy played while I did my homework." May handed Wendy to Bobby.

"Thanks, sweetheart." Bobby kissed her cheek, "I really appreciate the help." Bobby watched as May and Harry went to her room to play video games. He took Wendy to the living room and sat on the couch with her, "Hi sweetie." He hugged her close, "Daddy missed you today." Bobby yawned. He set the TV on Disney Jr. for Wendy while he took out his phone. Once he got her to bed he still had to bring out the rest of the Christmas gifts to put under the tree for tomorrow morning. Plus prep everything for Christmas breakfast. Bobby groaned, he was supposed to work tomorrow too. There was no way he could work. Not the day after Athena passed out in their living room. Bobby reluctantly called the fire chief knowing he'd have to let him know what was going on. Seeing as tomorrow was Christmas it wasn't going to be easy to get out of work but he had to do it.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Bobby woke up to Athena tossing and turning. Bobby pulled her into his arms noticing tears down her face, "Baby." He pulled her into his arms, "What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep." Athena shivered. Bobby tucked the blanket around her. He kissed her tearstained cheeks, "I'm scared, Bobby. I hate being scared. I hate feeling so weak."

"You're not weak." Bobby held her tightly.

"But I am." Athena turned towards him, "I can't even carry our children without being sick while doing it. I can't..." Athena shook her head, "I can't lose them, Bobby. I can't...I can't do that to you."

Bobby felt his heartbreaking, "We are not going to lose them. We have to make it to at least thirty-two weeks. That's only sixteen weeks. We're halfway there." He smiled softly, "You are strong. You are amazing. You are wonderful. You're doing such a good job keeping our children safe and protected right now." Bobby prayed with all his heart that the babies would be okay. He knew the odds. He'd looked up the statistics. He'd spent more time looking up preterm labor, preeclampsia, premature birth, and anything he could find that would relate to their situation. He knew all the scary things that could happen. His only relief was praying they'd be able to avoid it all and come home with both babies, "We won't lose them."

"I don't think I could ever forgive myself if something happened," Athena said honestly.

Bobby kissed her sweetly, "If something happens it won't be your fault. I promise. No one would ever blame you." Bobby swore he'd never blame her if something happened. No matter what it was. She'd never intentionally hurt herself or their babies.

Athena snuggled deep in his embrace. As deep as she could with her protruding belly, "I hate feeling so scared."

"Tell me what I can do to help you." Bobby kissed her lips, "Anything you need. I'll do it."

Athena sighed, "Just hold me." She whispered so softly Bobby almost didn't hear her, "I don't know what I need but I know I need that."

"For as long as you want me to," Bobby promised. He held his wife close, "I love you, Athena. There is no one I'd rather have children with than you. There's no one I trust more than you to keep our babies safe and growing. There's nowhere I'd rather be than right here with you in my arms. In our bed. While our children sleep and you carry our two tiny miracles." Bobby ran his hand up and down her spine while she laid on his chest. Soon her breathing evened out. Bobby lay in the dark bedroom looking up at the ceiling. He prayed harder than ever before that these next sixteen weeks would fly by quickly and when their babies were born they could come home with them.

* * *

"May." Harry pushed his sister's shoulder, "May." He shook her again, "Wake up!" He whispered loudly.

"Whaddya want?" May rolled over, "What?"

"It's Christmas!" Harry smiled, "You have to get up!" Harry pushed her again.

May looked at the time on her phone, "It's too early Harry." She flopped her head on her pillow.

"I can't sleep anymore!" Harry was practically bouncing with joy.

May yawned, "Okay so bother someone else."

"I can't." Harry pushed her shoulder, "Bobby and Mom as sleeping and I don't want to wake them up."

May grumbled in her sleep, "You're so annoying."

"C'mon May! If you get up then we can wake them together and then they can't get mad." Harry tried to reason with his big sister.

"Let them sleep. Mom doesn't feel good and Bobby didn't sleep for like a whole day or something." May pulled the blanket around her body tighter.

"It's Christmas!" Harry continued to bug his sister, "Please get up?"

"Fine." May conceded to her brother's pestering. She rolled out of bed, "I'll get up. But don't wake Bobby and Mom yet. Let them sleep." She told him, "Go away. I'll come upstairs in a minute." May pulled on a sweatshirt and socks before making her way upstairs. She walked into the living room to find Harry sitting in front of the tree. He was bouncing with excitement at all the presents.

"Merry Christmas May!" He smiled wide.

May hugged her little brother, "Merry Christmas." She grinned, "I had an idea for something we can do to surprise Mom and Bobby."

"What?" Harry hoped it involved opening presents. He couldn't wait he was so excited.

"Well since Mom doesn't feel good and Bobby is still sleeping, we can make them breakfast." May suggested, "This way you don't bug them and they don't have to cook."

"But Bobby was going to make Christmas pancakes and stuff!" Harry whined.

"Yeah." May sighed, "I know. And that sucks but they are tired. We should really let them sleep."

Harry knew his sister was right. He didn't like it though, "Fine."

"It will be fun! I don't know how to make Christmas pancakes but I can make them red and green with food dye. And I can try to shape it like a candy cane I guess." She shrugged her shoulders, "And I can make you chocolate chip pancakes." She knew that was one of her brother's favorites, "And it's Christmas so I bet Mom won't even get mad if you have whipped cream on top."

"Alright. But can you make bacon?" Harry looked up at his sister.

"It's kind of hard because it splatters a lot but I can do it. We just have to be really careful." May nodded her head. She pulled her brother up from where he sat on the floor gaping at the Christmas tree, "C'mon. We can tell them it's a Christmas present."

"Oh cool, so we gave them an extra one!" Harry smiled wide.

"Exactly." May led her brother into the kitchen to start making breakfast. She was thankful her Mom always had her in the kitchen cooking. Then when Bobby started dating her Mom, he was always in the kitchen with her or Harry. Bobby loved cooking and loved sharing that passion with them.

By the time May had breakfast warming in the oven Wendy was up and happily playing in her high chair. She was finishing cooking a few things, Harry was cutting up fruit and setting the table, and Wendy was banging toys against the high chair tray. Wendy was in her pink Christmas pajamas. She'd blown through her diaper and was soaked when May got her up. Forcing her to get a quick bath. Harry was a big help taking the crib bedding and Wendy's dirty pajamas and starting the washing machine. Instead of dressing her in the Christmas dress that was set aside, May put Wendy in a pink zip-up sleeper with Santa hats all over it. Wendy kept pointing to the hat and giggling as Harry tried to put his Santa hat on her head. Clean, dry, and warm May put Wendy in the high chair and supervised Harry giving her a bottle while she cooked. Once the bottle was done they swapped it for some toys and let Wendy play while they finished getting breakfast ready. May had even mashed up fruit for Wendy and made her two tiny bite-sized pancakes. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to eat them but she'd put them with the fruit in case Mom or Bobby let her have them.

* * *

Athena woke up wrapped in Bobby's arms. Her head on his chest and one of her legs were thrown over his waist. She closed her eyes for a long moment not ready to get up and face the day. Bobby's arms tightened around her as he dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas, my love," Bobby whispered.

Athena smiled, "Merry Christmas." She tilted her head up to kiss him softly.

"How do you feel?" He ran a hand over her belly.

"I'm okay." Athena nodded her head, "Tired and still worried." She put her hand over his.

Bobby ran his fingers through her hair, "You just have to relax and take it easy." He smiled at her, "Today is a good day." Bobby shifted to sit up more against the headboard. He reached over into his nightstand, "I was going to wait to give you this. I was going to wait until tonight when I got home from my shift." Athena sat up wondering what he was rummaging around for, "But I'm not going to work today. I called the Chief and told him there was a family emergency. I'm off today."

"Bobby." Athena knew how much he hated doing that.

"Do you really think I'd go to work today?" He shook his head, "No way. You're so much more important to me. I'd have done whatever I had to do to make sure I was home today." Bobby pulled the small box out of the drawer, "Merry Christmas Athena."

Athena took the small black velvety box from his hands. She opened the box and couldn't stop the smile on her face, "Oh Bobby." Athena's hand flew to her lips, "Oh my God!" She hated that she was going to cry. At least this time it was happy tears, "Bobby. How did you even know? I didn't even tell you about this." Athena was stunned at the gift.

"I have my sources." Bobby grinned. He took the locket pendant out of the box. It was a delicate gold chain with a circular pendant hanging from the center. The front of the pendant had small red rubies and diamonds on the outer edge of the circle. Inside the floating locket, you could see the small charms he'd picked out. There was a police shield with a tiny blue sapphire in the center of it, a maltese cross with a small red garnet in the center, a small pink heart, a diamond N, a silver heart with the word 'wife' written on it, a small cross, and an eternity symbol. On the back face of the floating locket was a thin red line with ' _Nash_ ' written beneath it. You could see it through the glass font where all the small charms laid in front of the line. Engraved in the back of the pendant was the short simple quote ' _I want all my lasts to be with you_ '.

"This is..." Athena turned the locket in her hand, "Oh Bobby."

"I love you." He pulled her into his arms.

Athena threw her arms around his neck as the happy, sentimental tears finally broke. She was so beyond frustrated with her hormones. She couldn't remember when she'd cried this much, "This is beautiful. Thank you. I love it. I love you. I can't believe you did this." She had seen the lockets online and talked to Hen about it a few times. She knew she never told Bobby about them. It was already close to Christmas when she found them and she assumed he'd already gotten her something. He must have been in cahoots with her best friend to find her the perfect gift. It was indeed perfect. Athena couldn't get over how gorgeous the locket was and how perfect the charms were. The quote on the back was something that reminded her of Bobby's vows. When he proposed he said that same quote and then when they were married he integrated it into his vows to her. It held such a special meaning between the two of them, how was she supposed to not cry when she noticed the engraving? Athena pressed her lips against his desperate to wrap herself in his love. Bobby ran his fingers through her hair and down her back. She lost her breath as he deepened the kiss, pulling her as close as possible. Bobby's lips trailed down her jaw, to her neck to her shoulder, "This is perfect."

"You're perfect." Bobby cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand, "That's just the beginning." He teased, "There's still more for you. I was going to hold this for last but I couldn't wait any longer."

"There's more than this? Bobby. You shouldn't have." Athena was surprised. They had set a budget for gifts this year. With Wendy and the twins, and her retiring they were being more careful about what they were spending.

"I couldn't help myself. I love seeing you smile like this. I'll do anything, everything to keep you smiling." Bobby confessed.

Athena handed him the necklace, "Will you put it on?" She could have done it herself. But there was something so special about him clasping the necklace around her neck. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck and across the span of her shoulders before pulling her back to his front, "Thank you." She whispered.

"Gorgeous." Bobby smiled at her.

"Well, your present is under the tree. So you'll have to wait to open it." Athena grinned. She put a hand on his chest, "I'm actually surprised the kids haven't woken us up to open those presents yet."

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe they're sleeping in this morning." He kissed her softly, "Doubt it but one can hope." He kissed her a second time.

"How about we just hide in here all day?" Athena snuggled closer to him.

"I'd love that however we should get up and let them open presents. If Harry's up I'm sure he's sitting in front of the tree eyeballing everything with his name on it." Bobby laughed. He pulled back the covers and slid out of bed. Bobby put a hand out for his wife. Athena took his hand and let him lead her to the bathroom where the two of them went through their morning routine before getting dressed in more appropriate pajamas to wear around the kids. Bobby threw on sweatpants and a t-shirt. Athena who had slept in a nightshirt and panties pulled on a bra and pajama pants. The second they opened their bedroom door they smelt something sweet coming from the kitchen.

"May's cooking breakfast?" Athena wondered.

"She must be." Bobby assumed.

When they walked into the kitchen they found May juggling a cookie sheet of cinnamon rolls, a bottle for Wendy, and using her knee to close the oven door. Bobby grabbed a potholder and took the hot cookie sheet from her.

"Thank you." May smiled. She put the bottle on the tray for Wendy who stopped whining and giggled, "Are you happy now?" May grinned at her baby sister, "You don't even want to drink that. You just want to play with it." She shook her head with a smile. True to her big sister's words, Wendy knocked the bottle over laughing loudly when it hit the tray.

"Breakfast smells great!" Athena leaned against the counter.

"Merry Christmas Mom!" Harry hugged his Mom being careful around her belly, "Come sit down! I set the table!" Harry tugged his Mom to the dining room.

"You two did all this?" Bobby looked around at the piles of food.

"Yeah. I know it's not the Christmas breakfast you'd have made but..." May was cut off by her step-father's tight hug.

Bobby hugged May close, "It's perfect. Thank you so much." Bobby kissed her head, "You and Harry did a great job!" He praised.

"Merry Christmas Dad." May hugged him back.

"Merry Christmas May." Bobby held onto his step-daughter for another moment, "Do you need help with anything?"

May shook her head, "Harry and I got it." She smiled wide.

Harry ran into the kitchen, "Mom wants orange juice." He announced. He carefully poured her a glass. Harry put it on the counter before giving Bobby a big hug, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Harry." Bobby kissed his cheek, "You and May did such a great job with breakfast. I'm really impressed." He smiled, "I'll bring this to Mom for you two and I'll bring Wendy in the dining room. You sure you don't need my help with anything?" He asked again.

"We got it!" Harry said proudly.

Breakfast went perfectly. Harry and May were excited that they'd made the meal by themselves and their parents were thankful to have such great kids. The morning went by in a haze of wrapping paper, bows, and presents. Harry tore into his stocking only to toss it aside finding nothing fun except the twenty dollars in cash stuffed in the bottom. He opened more video games, Lego sets, and books. He practically shouted with glee when he opened the Death Star Lego Set. He couldn't wait to put it together with Bobby. May was thrilled to get some expensive makeup she'd been dying to buy. She was happy with the new laptop she was given. Her current one was old and slowly starting to die. The battery wouldn't hold the charge for long. She'd been saving her money for a new one and this meant she could use that money for something else she needed for school. She was happy with the small accessories Bobby and Athena had gotten her including the pastel blue mouse that she swore was the cutest color ever. Bobby showered his wife with gifts and made sure each kid had more than they could have possibly asked for while Athena sat in surprise every time she was handed something from Bobby or the kids. She in no way expected all this. Wendy was doted on by everyone. They all bought her toys, clothes, stuffed animals, blankets. If it was for a baby she now owned it. May had gotten her a shirt from a mall kiosk that had a unicorn on the front. The word ' _sistercorn'_ was in large print on top with the phrase ' _like a normal sister. But more awesome_ ' underneath. Harry had picked out a set of rubber ducks from the school store. They were all different kinds of princess rubber ducks. Wendy started chewing on them the second the package was opened.

"Here Bobby. This is yours." May handed him a rectangular box, "This is from Harry and me."

"Thank you, Harry and May." Bobby was sitting on the couch beside Athena. The kids were in the mess on the floor while Wendy played with everything from tape, to wrapping paper to the sticky bows on the packages. May watched excitedly as her step-dad opened the present. She hoped he'd like it. Bobby carefully opened the box and pulled back the tissue paper. What he saw made him pause. Inside the box was a photo frame. On one side was a picture of him, Brooke, and Bobby Jr. The sweet quote under it nearly brought him to tears ' _Some only dream of angels. I held two in my arms'._ Bobby traced his finger over the picture of his children, "Guys." Bobby didn't know what to say or how to tell them how much this meant to him. Athena put her arm around his shoulders, "How did you..." Bobby was so stunned he could barely get his thoughts together.

"Mom helped us find the picture." Harry smiled wide.

"There's one more thing in there." May was so happy with his reaction. When she approached her mom about it she wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But when she saw the finished product she had to admit. It was pretty great.

Bobby pulled out a small object wrapped in several layers of tissue paper. Once he finally pulled the paper off he realized it was a silver keychain. He read over the phrase on the front ' _thank you for being the dad you didn't have to be'_ On the back Harry and May's names were printed under a heart, "I love this." Bobby grinned, "You two are amazing."

"You really like it?" Harry hoped he did. He was the one that picked out the keychain.

"I love it," Bobby confirmed. He shifted the box to the coffee table before scooping Harry into his arms, "Thank you so much. This was the best present ever." May quickly joined the hug, "I love you two so much."

"We love you too." May smiled wide.

"Yeah, Dad. We love you." Harry chimed in.

When Bobby sat back on the couch Athena shifted to his side, curling up next to him. She knew how touched he'd be that the kids thought of him and his children. She'd already given him her present which was a new watch tactical watch. After his last one broke she knew he was looking for a new one. This one had a special touch to it. Athena had it custom made for Bobby. _'Come home safe_ ' was written on the back of the faceplate in red script letters. She knew she didn't have to explain it when he saw it. She'd texted him those three words multiple times over the course of their relationship just as he'd sent them to her.

"Is that everything?" Athena asked knowing there was one present hiding under the tree.

May looked under the tree, "Oh! There's one more!" She pulled the box from the back of the tree, "It's for all three of us?" She was confused at the typed label that had her name, Harry, and Wendy on it.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Open it." Bobby encouraged them. He couldn't wait to see their reaction to this one. He and Athena had this planned for a long time. They were finally able to do it and Christmas morning made it even more perfect.

Harry and May attacked the box pulling the gold wrapping paper off. May opened the box taking the tissue paper out, "This is for you. This is Wendy's and this is mine." Harry and May looked at the three t-shirts. May's shirt said ' _big sister_ ', Harry's ' _big brother_ ', and Wendy's ' _little sister_ '. But there wasn't anything else in the box. May was very confused, "Okay."

"I don't get it." Harry shook his head. He looked in the box, "What's this?" He pulled out an envelope. Inside were two sonogram pictures labeled A and B, "Those are the babies."

"Oh, that's right!" Bobby faked that he forgot something. He pulled two smaller boxes out from under the couch. Both were wrapped in green tissue paper with a letter on top. Bobby handed A to Harry and B to May.

"What are these?" May said out loud. She thought for a minute, "Wait...this is for the babies."

"Yeah." Athena nodded her head, "Open at the same time."

Harry and May opened their packages. Each had a matching onesie. Harry held up his while May held up hers. May's eyes went huge, "His says, baby sister!"

"But yours says, baby brother!" Harry shouted.

"Is that what the babies are?!" May clapped her hands excitedly.

Athena couldn't hold back the smile. She and Bobby had bought the shirts including two baby sister and two baby brother a long time ago. They were waiting for the right time to surprise the kids. When they found out they were having one of each last night they knew Christmas morning would make it that much more special for them.

"Oh my god!" May jumped up to hug her Mom.

"Thank you!" Harry lifted his head to the Heavens, "But you could have done two boys to even it out." He said earning a laugh from everyone.

May's loud squeal of joy startled Wendy who started to cry. Bobby picked her up in his arms, "It's okay. Your sister is just excited. Mommy has a baby sister and a baby brother in her tummy." Bobby hugged his little girl tight.

"At least it's not two girls." Harry hugged his Mom.

"That's right." Bobby nodded his head, "We got another boy in here."

The Grant-Nash family spent the rest of their Christmas holiday opening new gifts, setting up new electronics, Bobby cooked a Christmas feast that could easily have fed twice the size of their family and probably more. Athena stayed on the couch for most of the day playing with Wendy, playing new video games with Harry, helping May set up her laptop. She fingered the necklace Bobby had given her. This had by far been the best Christmas she'd had in a long time. She couldn't remember being so happy. She felt the babies fluttering around her belly bringing her peace of mind that they were going to be okay. That between her children who were constantly asking if she needed anything or helping with Wendy, Bobby who was never far from her throughout the day that maybe she didn't need to be so scared. That maybe things would be okay. She rubbed her belly while the kids were off to play. Wendy was down for a nap and Bobby was in the kitchen. Her eyes fell upon the picture frame of Bobby's children. The babies stirred in her belly as she looked at how happy Bobby and his children were. She sent up a silent prayer thanking them for being the very best older siblings and being the guardian angels to her babies. She knew there had to be some reason last night didn't end in tragedy. She wondered if Brook and Bobby Jr. were looking out for their baby siblings from Heaven. If they were anything like their father. Athena knew they were keeping the babies safe and sound until they were ready to meet the world.


	26. Chapter 26

"Are you sure you're okay to watch both of them by yourself?" Athena asked her daughter for the fourth time. She knew it was a lot to handle both kids and she didn't want May to feel overwhelmed. She'd been exceptionally quiet since Christmas. Athena wondered if it had anything to do with her passing out. Bobby said he'd called May for help and that she and Harry were worried about her as Bobby called an ambulance.

"Yes, Mom." May rolled her eyes, "I'll crash on the couch so I'm not downstairs while Harry and Wendy are upstairs. It's fine." It was New Year's Eve and Bobby was working. When her Mom commented on how she wished he was home and talked about wanting to share the news with the 118, May suggested she surprise Bobby at the firehouse. With a little back and forth with her Mom, May was able to convince her she could handle Harry and Wendy. After all, Wendy was asleep for the night. She usually slept all night and when she did wake up it was because she couldn't find her binky or needed a diaper change and went back to sleep pretty easily. Harry was in his room and ready for bed. He only had an hour until it was his bedtime. May was positive she could handle her younger siblings for a few hours especially once Harry fell asleep.

"Alright." Athena kissed her daughter's cheek, "Call if you need something." She grabbed her purse and a container of cupcakes she'd made. They hadn't told anyone but the kids the gender of the babies and Athena had an idea on how to do it. When she was chatting with May earlier about it, May's excitement spread pushing Athena to want to share the news right away. May helped her Mom get her things in the car before heading back into the house. She knew her Mom wouldn't leave until the house was locked up and May was safely inside.

* * *

_9-1-1 What's your emergency?_

_This car just flipped over right in front of me! I think the driver was drinking or something! He was all over the road, then smashed into another car! Now he's upside down and his car is leaking something! Hurry!_

* * *

The scene was chaotic. People were filming with their phones and going live while the police pushed everyone back. They were more interested in the crash than staying out of the way. Bobby shook his head, "Everyone back up!" Bobby shouted at the crowd of onlookers. The police were helping push the crowd away as the mangled cars started to burn.

"Help!" A sharp scream came from the car that was flipped upside down, "I'm gonna die!"

Eddie blasted the car trying to extinguish the flames while Hen climbed through the broken window, "We're going to get you out of here." She said. Hen quickly went to work placing a neck brace on the patient. They didn't have much time but knowing the car flipped it was likely there was a neck or spinal cord injury. Though they'd have to pull the patient out quickly the use of a neck brace would help keep their neck from shifting making any injury worse. She struggled with the seatbelt, cutting it clear from the man's body. Chim had slid a backboard under the man on the roof of the car. In seconds they had the first person out of the vehicle. On the other side of the car, Bobby and Buck were pulling another survivor out of the wreckage.

They kept their heads down as the flames grew hotter. They worked side by side with another fire crew. Fighting the car fire and pulling victims out. Once the first car was clear they moved to the second car. The tires started to pop loudly. It was only seconds before they exploded next to the 118 crew. Buck was crouched next to Eddie working on the back seat passengers while Bobby stabilized the front passenger. Chim and Hen worked on the driver of the second vehicle.

The smell of oil and gasoline filled the air. Thick black smoke plumed above them, "This one's pinned!" Bobby shouted.

Eddie swapped from Buck's side to Bobby's. He took a quick look, "I'll get the saw."

"No time." Bobby shook his head, "Get that passenger out and we'll break the seat back!" He gestured to the back seat passenger.

Eddie and Buck worked as fast as possible to pull the passenger out. Once he was free, Buck pulled him towards the waiting ambulance leaving Bobby and Eddie working on the front seat passenger. Chim was able to wedge his way behind the passenger seat to pull back the vehicle seat while Eddie pushed and Bobby held the bottom of the vehicle seat. Hen cleared the scene with her patient leaving the three behind to work on getting the passenger out. The loud roar of the fire surrounding them. Fueled by the fluids in the vehicles it continued to grow.

"Again!" Bobby shouted. The seat had to break. It was the only way they could get the victim out before the flames consumed the car. The three men pushed and pulled with all their strength. A loud crash and whine of bending metal made the whole car shake. Finally, the seat gave, splitting the back from the bottom. Chim carefully pulled the man backward only for his feet to get stuck between the vehicle seat and the crushed dashboard, "Hold up!" Bobby yelled.

Bobby grabbed the crowbar lying nearby, wedging it between the dash and vehicle seat. With Eddie pushing the seat and Bobby using the crowbar, they were able to clear just enough room for Chim to pull the man out of the car. The first car exploded in a ball of fire. Debris raining down around the group. With quick feet and much haste they were able to get just far enough away before the second car's gas tank blew up. With both cars empty the firefighters could focus on solely putting out the fire and containing it to the two vehicles involved in the collision.

* * *

Putting out the car fire and clearing the accident scene seemed to take hours. Chim was starving as the call had interrupted his meal. He had half a sandwich he'd thrown in the fridge that was calling out to him. Hen was desperate for a cup of hot coffee to perk her back up again. Buck was itching to get out some of the leftover adrenaline in his body while Eddie was already setting himself up for the next call. He was going over the call they just left in his head, as usual, thinking about each step and how they could do better next time. It was one of the things he did in the military that stuck with him. The constant need to improve. Bobby frowned as his text remained unanswered. He'd called Athena to check-in and she hadn't answered. He'd texted her and still no answer. If she didn't answer him soon he'd text May. Knowing his step-daughter would still be awake, he'd shoot her a text and see if Athena was sleeping. Ever since finding out about having preeclampsia, Bobby was constantly checking in with home when at work. He was able to put it aside and get the job done but in their downtime he found his mind wandering to his wife and unborn children. So far, things were going well. With Athena taking it easy and resting and the medicine from the OB they were able to keep her preeclampsia from getting worse. Buck backed in the engine parking it in the bay. Bobby hopped out of the truck with one hand on his shoulder. It was sore from pushing on the crowbar at such an odd angle. Bobby was the first to the kitchen. A big smile slid across his face as he spotted his wife sitting at the table with her feet propped up on another chair.

"Well, this is a nice surprise!" Bobby quickened his pace. Once at her side he placed his hands on the back of her chair, over her shoulders, "What are you doing here?" He lowered his lips to hers.

Athena wrapped her arms around his neck holding him closer. When they pulled back she didn't let him go, "I missed you." She grinned. There was more to it than that but she didn't want to spoil her surprise just yet.

"Hey girl!" Hen made herself a cup of coffee before taking a seat at the table, "Please tell me you brought food."

"How you doing Athena?" Chim walked over to the fridge to pull out the other half of his sandwich.

"I'm good." She smiled at their friends. Bobby took the chair her feet were on, lifting her feet before sitting down. He rested her legs in his lap, rubbing his hand over her calves, "I brought cupcakes." She pointed to the counter.

Eddie already had them in his hands bringing them to the table, "Nice."

"You make the best cupcakes." Buck plucked one out of the container.

Athena laughed, "Buttering me up so I make you more?"

"Of course." Buck shrugged his shoulders, "I was thinking, if you have the time, maybe like a baked ziti or a lasagna. Something with pasta and cheese. Maybe?"

Eddie nodded, "That sounds good."

"She does make a really delicious lasagna." Bobby smiled at his wife.

"You know what else you make that's really good?" Buck smiled, "That mac and cheese with that cheesy crust on top. That's amazing."

"What is it with white men and cheese?" Hen asked Athena.

"Cheese is one of the best foods out there," Buck replied. Eddie nodded his head in agreement.

"How do you think I snagged one?" Athena pointed to her husband with a laugh.

Hen giggled, "And here I thought there a cape and some spandex involved." She said making Athena laugh harder.

Bobby looked back and forth between both women. He was so confused but knew better than to ask. He smiled seeing his wife happy and laughing. They'd had so much stress with the babies it was nice to see her light up. He put a hand on her belly, he couldn't hide the grin when he thought of his children.

Eddie looked over at Buck who was already reaching for a third cupcake, "Man how can you pack that away like that?"

"It's a talent." Hen teased, "Besides. He's still a growing boy."

Buck tossed a wadded up napkin across the table, "Oh shush."

Bobby leaned closer to his wife, "I'm glad you stopped by tonight." He smiled as the firefam picked on each other.

"I may have had a specific reason in mind." Athena teased him. She rested her hand on top of his.

Bobby grinned, "Do tell." He kissed her cheek.

"Take me to your office and you'll find out," Athena whispered in his ear.

Bobby's eyes widened, "Right away Mrs. Nash." Bobby took her hand in his as they slipped away from the table. They knew the team would notice they were gone but they never cared. It wasn't the first or last time they'd slip away while Bobby had a free moment. After walking into his office, Bobby shut the door behind him and Athena. Athena wrapped her arms around his neck, "You have no idea how much I needed this tonight." Bobby held her close, "Do I get to find out why you decided to come by?" He rubbed her back. His shoulder was sore but with his wife, in his arms, he didn't care. Her body in his embrace was more than enough to make him feel better.

"I wanted to see you." Athena said softly as if that was enough of a reason, "It's New Year's Eve. Didn't want to spend it alone if I could avoid it. May's home with Harry and Wendy." Athena kissed her husband softly, "I had an idea."

Bobby's lips trailed from her lips to her jaw and down her neck. He placed his hands on her hips, "I have a few ideas of my own." He snickered.

"Not quite the same idea as I had." Athena moaned softly as his hands slowly traveled down her back.

"I could stop." Bobby slid his hands over her ass squeezing softly.

Athena shook her head, "You wouldn't dare." She sighed, "This is a much better idea than mine." She let Bobby gently lead her back to his couch.

Bobby's hands slid up the sides of her body, "Athena." He breathed her name, "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" He sat on the couch pulling his wife over his legs. Athena sat sideways on his thighs, keeping her bump out of the way.

"Long night?" Athena asked. Bobby spent countless minutes, hours, moments, each day making sure she knew exactly how he felt about her. He was always telling her he loved her, how important she was to him, how much he loved their family and children. She always chalked it up to the fact that he lost Marcy and the kids so tragically. That they both knew how quickly they could lose the other one. She was never as emotionally open until she met Bobby. He showed her that it wasn't a weakness to be open with the person you loved. Over time Athena felt him push through the walls around her heart. Once she started reciprocating his words and actions she couldn't stop. It was cliche and corny but it was them. She wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Bobby nodded his head, "New Year's Eve. Drunk drivers, teens who partied too hard, lots of car accidents that didn't need to happen." Bobby pressed his face to her neck, "I wish I had more time." Bobby trailed his lips across her collarbone.

"Me too." Athena tipped her head back as Bobby pressed kisses to her neck. She wished they knew how long he had until the next call. Her soft moan slipped through her lips. Bobby trailed kisses up her neck stopping to nip at her neck, before finding her mouth again. He licked her bottom lip before sliding his tongue between her lips, desperate to taste her body. Bobby's arms held her close, keeping her body pressed against his. He could feel himself straining against his pants. This was an amazing perk to having his wife surprise him at the firehouse. The make-out sessions, the heavy petting, the quickies in his office. Half the time, he could barely control himself, "I missed you." Athena said softly. She'd seen him before he headed off for his shift yet that didn't stop her from missing his body next to hers, "Though I do have that surprise still." She smiled as his lips pressed against her neck.

"I'm listening." Bobby murmured against her skin as he lavished her with small kisses, nips, and licks.

"I was thinking we could tell them the baby's genders." Athena bit her lip to hold back a moan as he bit her neck.

"Tonight?" He lifted his head from the crook of her neck.

Athena kissed him sweetly, "Thought it might be a fun way to ring in the new year." Bobby groaned as she slid off his lap. The loss of her body against his was like torture, "I found these at the store." She pulled out the bag she'd stashed next to his desk, "Pink and blue confetti poppers. We can hand them out then at midnight they can pop them and then they'll know what the twins are." Athena grinned, "Though I have a feeling it will take a minute before they realize it's one of each."

"That's a good idea." Bobby took her hand in his tugging her back to his lap, "Or you and I could just stay in here until the bell rings again." It wouldn't be the first time they had sex in his office and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

"You'll just have to wait till you come home." Athena ground her hips against him. Making it that much harder for him to want to get up. Bobby threw his head back on the back of the couch while Athena turned his wrist to look at the time, "C'mon. We only have five minutes until midnight."

Bobby sighed. He thought for a moment, "That means we have three before we need to get out there." He slipped his hand between them, "I can do this in three minutes."

"Bobby!" Athena gasped as he unbuttoned her pants. Her fingers clenched around his shirt when she felt him slip a finger inside her. She knew she was wet for him. She had been since they started making out in his office. She couldn't help it. Her body craved him just as it craved air to breathe, "You're crazy." She grinned, "But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." She inhaled sharply as he hooked his finger, pumping it in and out of her. Bobby was right. Three minutes was long enough for him to get her pants off and his to his knees. He slipped inside his wife, his lips on hers to drown out their moans. Bobby pinched her clit between his fingers. He knew this was going to be quick. He was already hard and ready but he'd be dammed if he wasn't going to satisfy her too. He pumped in and out, rocking his hips, while his forefinger and thumb rolled her clit between the two of them. He could feel her tighten. He knew she was close when he felt how wet and hot she was before he even got her pants off. With a few well-placed thrusts and a hard pinch, he felt her cream around him. He silenced her moan by tugging her lips to his. That was all it took for Bobby to burst. His seed sprayed inside her body, ready to claim her for himself. It was such a neanderthal thought yet he couldn't deny how good it felt to know she was going to go home with his cum still inside her. Bobby deepened their kiss as he pulsed inside her, letting her milk him for every drop. When they both could finally breathe again, Bobby cleaned them both up before kissing his wife's belly, followed by her lips.

"Told you I could do it in three minutes." He gloated. Bobby tucked his shirt back in. He adjusted his pants and belt, "Just think of what we could have done if we spent the full five minutes in here." He put a hand on Athena's back.

Athena straightened out her clothes and ran a hand through her hair, "If you think you're not continuing this when you get home you've lost your mind."

"Wouldn't dream of it." Bobby kissed her sweetly, "I'll come home and we'll have a lazy morning in bed before the kids wake up." He suggested. They grabbed the confetti poppers and headed back down to the kitchen area of the firehouse.

Standing near the table Buck, Eddie and Chim were having a disagreement.

"Well someone has to take one for the team." Buck sighed. His arms were on his hips while he argued.

Eddie held up two fingers, "Two of us do." Eddie gestured between the three of them.

Athena took a seat next to Hen. Hen looked over at Athena and snickered, "If you two are going to be in the office having a quickie, you might want to fix that button on your pants." She pointed to Athena's pants where she forgot to button them.

"Damn." Athena quickly buttoned her pants. Bobby brought her over a cup of tea. She'd been staying away from coffee as much as possible. To support her and so she wasn't alone, Bobby was also going without coffee unless he needed the pick me up while working. Coffee was one of Athena's weaknesses and she was having a hard time not having as much as she usually did.

"What are they arguing about?" Bobby stood behind his wife, his arms circling her shoulders.

"They figure one of them gets to kiss me at midnight and then two of them have to kiss each other." Hen broke apart a cookie giving half to her best friend, "It would really screw them all over if I kissed you at midnight."

Athena snorted, "Taken." She grinned, "But you have fun with this mess."

"What are those for?" Hen saw the confetti poppers on the table.

"Gender reveal." Athena sipped her tea. Without thinking she passed the cup to Bobby who took a sip before handing it back.

"What?!" Hen's excitement cut through the men's conversation.

"What's going on?" Chim asked completely oblivious to anything else at the moment.

Bobby smiled, "Everyone take one." He passed out a popper to each person. The outside was yellow on every one of them with no indication of what color was inside, "We wanted to surprise you guys with something."

"What's up Pop?" Buck looked over the confetti popper.

"We found out the gender of the babies." He smiled at the four of them.

"I thought you still had time until that was supposed to happen? When did you find out?!" Eddie loved kids. He was happy for Bobby and Athena. He might still be the newest person in the group but he knew Bobby he'd never seen him this happy.

Athena looked up at her husband, "Christmas Eve." She put a hand on her belly, "We thought it would be cute when the New Year hits for you guys to find out too."

"You're telling us this with a minute to go on New Year's Eve?" Hen's jaw dropped, "That's not fair."

"We're kissing first and then popping these?" Buck looked around the room, "Right?"

Chim walked over next to Hen's chair, "I got Hen."

"What do you mean 'you got me'?" She looked over at him. She smiled when she saw the stunned look on his face, "Oh whatever. That means you two are stuck with each other."

"I am not kissing him." Eddie shook his head.

"Ten seconds!" Bobby laughed softly at Eddie and Buck's predicament.

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

Bobby smiled at his wife, "I love you, Athena."

"I love you." She curled a hand around his neck pulling his lips to hers. Bobby kissed her sweetly as the rest of the crew faded into the background. His focus solely on his wife.

Chim hugged Hen giving her a chaste kiss. Eddie looked at Hen for help, "C'mon Hen. It's only fair. You gotta kiss us all."

Hen laughed out loud, "No way." She shook her head.

"Henrietta!" Buck whined, "It's past midnight!" He sighed heavily, "Athena! Help a guy out?"

"Nope." Athena shook her head. She wasn't helping anyone out of this situation.

"It's past midnight. Somebody kiss me!" Buck grumbled, "One of you has to do it. I don't even care. Just somebody kiss me!" Buck closed his eyes and puckered his lips.

"Fine!" Eddie huffed. He rolled his eyes. Eddie kissed Buck's cheek, "There!"

"That doesn't count!" Chim argued. He picked up a cupcake, picking it apart, "C'mon. I kissed Hen on the lips."

"For the love..." Hen stood up. She quickly kissed Eddie then Buck, "You guys are idiotic." She sat down in her seat.

"I was thinking the same thing." Athena laughed.

"Oh please." Buck rolled his eyes, "If you two weren't married you would not kiss Hen. You'd have picked one of us." Buck gestured wildly with his hands.

"I'd have kissed Bobby over you two anyway." Athena laughed.

"Whatever." Buck rolled his eyes.

Hen glanced at Athena who glanced at Bobby. Both women laughed before giving each other a quick kiss, "Happy now?" Hen said to a stunned audience. Athena couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of her, "Now the only one I haven't kissed is Bobby."

"Do it!" Eddie held up his coffee cup in a salute.

"Have you seen Athena when someone looks at her man the wrong way? I don't want to die." Hen teased her best friend.

Bobby watched the scene unfold with an amused smile, "Now that everyone's been kissed want to pop those?" He gestured to the confetti poppers.

"Yeah!" Buck nodded his head. Buck, Eddie, Chim, and Hen pulled back on the tab popping pink and blue confetti all over the place.

"What the Hell?" Chim was the first to speak.

"Wait..." Buck paused for a moment.

"Oh my God!" Hen turned to face Athena and Bobby, "You're having one of each?!"

Athena nodded her head. She swiped at the tears that started to fall. Bobby pulled her into his arms, "I don't know why." She confessed before he could ask what was wrong. She hated the emotional toll of pregnancy. She was so happy to share the news of the twins. She hadn't told Bobby but she'd told Hen that she was hoping for a boy and girl. This way Bobby would have one of each that was genetically his. He wouldn't miss out on something. She knew he already had two daughters and a son with May, Harry, and Wendy. They'd talked numerous times about how they were his kids too. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that she had to give him a child of each sex to ensure he didn't feel left out or like he was missing something. Maybe it was because Brook and Bobby Jr. had passed and she felt the need to give him as much of that back. Maybe it was because she knew how much he wanted another son and how much he loved his daughters. All she knew was that this was exactly what she had prayed for.

Athena and Bobby were soon in the center of a group hug as their friends surrounded them with congratulations and excitement over two babies. The celebration was cut too short. As always a call came in sending the crew out into the night. But not before Bobby made sure Athena was in the car and on her way with strict instructions, more like a strong suggestion, to call him once she was home safe and sound. She promised to call him when she was in bed prompting him to roll his eyes at her. She swore it was an innocent comment yet he knew she was keeping him riled up just to tease him. She might not be allowed to get her blood pressure up but he still had ways of making her heart race when he could finally touch her again. And he had all intentions of waking her up in the morning with his own surprise.

* * *

Hours after she'd fallen asleep Athena woke to her phone ringing, "Hello?" She answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Athena. It's Chim." He said calmly.

Athena's breath stopped, "Bobby."

"He's fine. He's okay. He's being discharged any minute now." Chim rushed the words out.

"What do you mean discharged? What happened?" Athena sat up in bed. The room was still dark meaning it couldn't quite be morning yet.

"We were at a car accident scene. A drunk driver hit a car full of teenagers." Chim started to explain.

"Oh no." Athena shook her head. She hated New Year's Eve. The holidays always brought out the worst drivers.

"Bobby was working on getting the drunk driver out of the vehicle while Eddie worked on the passenger. Hen, Buck, and I were on the other vehicle." Chim kept his voice steady and calm. They had drawn straws as to who was going to call Athena. Chim was picked seeing as he was most likely to keep an even tone and explain the situation without getting too upset, "I guess the driver in the car that was hit called her father. The father showed up at the scene while Bobby was extracting the drunk driver. He was pretty pissed that his daughter was still in the other car and not out yet. He thought there should be more focus on her. Bobby had just put the driver on a gurney and passed him off when the father stormed through the cops. He got a swing in before Bobby noticed him behind him. It took a few cops to get the guy off Bobby but not before he got a few hits in."

"Oh my God. Is he okay? Why didn't anyone call me?" Athena was already tossing back the blankets to get out of bed, "What hospital?"

"Stop. You don't need to come down here. Breathe." Chim heard her start to panic, "He was conscious the whole time. He got his own throws in too. Bobby can hold his own." Chim tried to keep her calm, "He said wait to call you. He was going to do it on his own when he left. But we noticed it was getting late and technically shift ended. We didn't want you to worry too much when he didn't come home, so I called to let you know what's going on." Chim explained.

"How bad is it?" Athena put a hand on her belly. She tried to stay calm knowing she needed to for the babies. It was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. Stay calm while knowing her husband was hurt.

"Not bad. You can tell he was in a fight but nothing is broken or anything. Buck's driving him home in his truck so you and Bobby don't need to worry about picking it up. I'm going to follow and take Buck back with me." Chim told her.

"Can I talk to him?" Athena rubbed her belly. She took a deep breath trying to focus on the fact that Chim kept saying he was okay.

"He's still in the room with the doctor. I'm in the hall." Chim said, "I'll have him call as soon as he can. I think he's signing the papers and then we'll be on our way."

"Okay." Athena sighed, "Thank you, Chim. Please make sure he calls."

"Of course." Chim nodded his head before ending the call.

Athena put her phone back on the nightstand. She knew there was no way she'd be able to go back to sleep. The babies were moving around and she was anxious to hear from Bobby. She leaned back against the pillows, staring at Bobby's side of the bed. Athena wished she'd been able to speak with him. She rolled her eyes as she took a deep breath. This was the perfect time to try and do some of those breathing exercises Hen had shown her. Athena thought it was useless but Hen kept going on and on about how it helped with anxiety and seeing as how Athena needed to keep her blood pressure down it would be useful. Athena closed her eyes. She breathed in deep through her nose counting till four. Then held her breath for four seconds. She let it slowly out through her mouth for another count of four and held for four more seconds completing the cycle. She continued the square breathing routine until she felt her nerves calming down. Her thoughts started to slow and she was able to clear her mind. She was able to pick apart the anxiety piece by piece. Bobby was hurt. He was okay. He was being discharged and coming home. He was going to call as soon as he could. She felt herself getting emotional and upset but continued to focus on the fact that he was okay and would be home soon. She could fuss over him when he got home and she could tell for herself exactly how 'okay' he was.

Athena hadn't realized she'd fallen back asleep until the bed dipped. Her eyes shot open. Her gasp startled Bobby who was trying to be as quiet as possible when he tiptoed into bed, "It's alright." He put a hand on her shoulder, "I was trying not to wake you."

Athena immediately wrapped her arms around him. She kissed him long and hard before pulling back just enough to speak, "You're home." She whispered. She swallowed the lump in her throat. He looked okay but it was still dark. There was barely any sunlight streaming through the edges of the curtains.

Bobby nodded his head, "Chim dropped me off a little bit ago."

Athena held her husband close, "He called me." She told him, "I was worried about you."

"I know. I'm sorry I worried you." Bobby ran his fingers through her hair. He smiled softly when he saw her body react to such a normal touch between them. It was so simple yet intimate. Without knowing every inch of his wife he'd never have thought she'd love the feeling of his fingers in her hair or him lightly scratching her head while they watched a movie. There was something about knowing such a small thing no one else knew that made it so special between the two of them, "I was going to try and talk to you but I was signing discharge papers and hearing an earful from Buck about how I needed to watch my back better."

Athena smiled slightly, "He's one to talk." Bobby nodded, "I'm so glad you're home." She felt tears sting her eyes.

Bobby kissed her lips, "Me too." Bobby pulled Athena close to his side. He held her tightly for a moment before letting her go.

Athena sat up a bit to get a clearer look at his face. The left side was bruised and he had a massive black eye. She hovered her fingertips over the bruises, "Does it hurt?" She hated it when he was in pain. They both knew why he couldn't take anything for it yet it always made her sad to know there was nothing she could do for him.

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "I'll be okay." Athena gently kissed the large ugly bruise before pressing a butterfly soft kiss to his eyelid. She hated seeing his face black and blue, "That makes everything better." Bobby smiled at her.

Athena kissed his lips slowly, "I bet I can think of an even better way to make you feel less pain." She said coyly. Bobby said nothing as she slid her hand from his cheek to his chest. Her fingers grazing his abs and stopping at the waist of his pajama pants. She toyed with the string before sliding her hand under his pants. She wasn't surprised to find him already growing in length. She palmed him through his boxers.

"This will work wonders." Bobby moaned. Her hand slid up and down, putting just enough pressure to make him crave more.

The loud knock on their bedroom door made them both jump, "Mom!" Harry wants breakfast and Wendy is up and crying!" May shouted through the door.

"Uh...Just a sec. I'll be right there!" Athena called out. She froze until she heard May stomp away in frustration. Athena and Bobby looked at each other for a moment, "Tonight." She kissed him as she removed her hand, "We'll continue this later."

Bobby watched in disappointment as his wife slid out of their bed. He flopped down onto the bed. Too frustrated to want to sleep and too exhausted to be able to stay up for the day. He threw a hand over his eyes hoping he'd fall asleep. If he could get a few hours in, he could get up and convince Athena for a shared shower while Wendy took her nap. Bobby checked the time on his phone before nodding his head. That was his new plan. Sleep, then seduce his wife. Bobby pulled the blanket up and her pillow close. The scent of his wife lingering on her pillow, surrounding him, as he drifted off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

Bobby returned to work two days later with a dish of lasagna with Buck's name on it. Bobby brought it upstairs to the table where Buck was sitting with his feet propped up. His phone stuck in front of his face texting his sister. Bobby set the dish down in front of Buck, "Athena said this is for you."

Buck sat up starting at the dish, "This is all mine?" He was already up looking for a fork.

"Pre-cooked. All you have to do is heat it." Bobby grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

Buck ripped off the foil that was covering the dish, "So it's cooked?" Buck asked.

"Yeah." Bobby watched as Buck started digging into the pan without heating it, "Or you could just eat it out of the pan like a savage." Bobby muttered to himself.

"What smells good?!" Hen walked up the stairs, "You cooking Cap?"

Bobby shook his head. Before he could answer Buck looked up, "Athena made me lasagna."

"You mean she made it for everyone?" Eddie wanted clarification. There was no way Athena made lasagna and sent it here just for Buck.

"Nope. Mine." Buck grabbed the strip of foil that clearly said 'Buckaroo' in big black marker, "All mine."

"Probably because she's afraid if she doesn't feed you, you'll eat forty-two packets of ketchup and call it a meal." Chim teased.

Bobby watched the team chat back and forth before clearing his throat, "Few announcements." Bobby said getting their attention, "I have a few notices from the Chief. First, we are all getting a raise. I added it to each one of your end of year evaluations and they were all approved. You all deserve it. Every time you go out there you put in everything you've got. I'm proud of all of you." Bobby smiled at them, "The second announcement. The Cheif put in his retirement papers."

"You taking his spot?" Buck's first thought was they couldn't do this without Bobby.

"No." Bobby shook his head, "My place is on the engine with my team. Out in the field. Not stuck behind a desk doing paperwork. I already do enough of it." Bobby joked, "As soon as I find out the details of who the new chief is I'll fill everyone in. I just wanted you to hear it from me before speculations started to fly. Last announcement, the chief is feeling generous during his last few weeks so we are getting two new trucks sometime this week."

"Yes!" Chim pumped a fist in the air, "Better GPS?"

"Is there coffee on this one?" Hen asked, "I heard over at the 214 they have a coffee machine bolted into the interior of the truck. They've got it right on the side panel. Pop it open and fresh coffee at the touch of a button."

Bobby laughed, "Just trust me. I got all the bases covered." He tossed the empty water bottle in the recycle bin, "Oh and you guys need to get your days off in for when Athena has the baby. I'll be on paternity leave for three months." Bobby reminded them.

"Three months? That's a long time." Buck shoveled more lasagna into his mouth. Chim and Hen made their way down to the ambulance to run a check over the vehicle as they did at the start of every shift.

"I'd take more if I could." Bobby leaned back against the counter.

"Athena won't be able to handle it for that long? It's just babies. She's had babies." Buck shook his head, "Not that it's a bad thing."

Eddie threw a wadded up piece of paper at his friend, "You're clueless."

"She's going to have two newborns, Wendy, Harry, and May in and out of the house." Bobby explained, "She'll be recovering from childbirth. And I'd like to spend some time with my kids right after they are born."

"Yeah, no, I get it. I'm just saying. Three months with Chim as interim captain. That's tough." Buck sighed.

"Chim isn't going to be interim Captain while I'm gone." Bobby clarified, "He doesn't want to do it. Hen isn't going to do it."

"I could do it!" Buck said, "I could totally do it."

"No." Bobby shook his head, "There's no way."

Buck stood up to make his case, "I can do it. I know the job. I know I'm usually the screw-up but c'mon! I've been staying out of trouble and I've got my head on straight. And I know the team and how we all work. Why put someone new in here for three months while you spend time with the babies?"

Bobby sighed, "Buck it's not that I don't think you could do your best at it."

"Then what's the reason?" Buck asked. Bobby thought for a moment, "You just don't think I can do it." Buck rolled his eyes, walking away from the kitchen. He needed some space. He knew he didn't always make the best calls but he always got the job done. If Bobby would just trust him a bit he could prove it to him.

Bobby rubbed the bridge of his nose as he watched Buck storm off. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Hen was talking to Buck while Bobby cooked lunch. Chim and Eddie were neck and neck in a game of pool. Someone entering the firehouse caught Buck's attention.

"Can I help you?" Buck looked at the pretty woman who had just walked in. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun and she was wearing a tight tank top with shorts almost indecently short. The kitten heels she wore showed off her long toned legs.

"I just wanted to drop this off." She gestured to the pastry box she was holding in front of her chest, "Just a thanks from the community." She smiled wide.

"Just doing our job." Buck grinned.

"It's so much more than that." The woman stepped closer to him, "You guys are heroes." She looked around the firehouse, "Is Captain Nash around? I know him...uh...intimately." She bit her bottom lip trying to look innocent.

Hen cleared her throat, "Who are you?" She asked bluntly.

"A friend." The woman kept her attention on Buck, "So, can I say hi?"

Before Buck could speak Hen stepped between the two of them, "It's funny that you say you're a friend when I've been his friend for years yet I haven't met you."

"I guess friend is too broad of a term then." The woman smirked.

"What's your name, Friend?" Hen refused to let her step another foot into the firehouse.

The woman stuck her nose in the air, "Amy. We're a little more than friends. If you know what I mean."

Hen snorted a laugh, "You're the creeper from his AA meetings. You're why he had to change the days and times he goes. Because you don't understand the word no or that he's married or that his wife was there the last time you tried to flirt with him. Or that he's shut you down multiple times." Hen crossed her arms, "Listen. That man is so in love with his wife that if Wonder Woman herself, Gal Gadot, or Rihanna or any one of these sexy actresses, supermodels, artists, any of them, could walk up in here and offer themselves up to him for whatever you could imagine and he'd pass over them without batting an eye." She shook her head, "You want some advice? Take your plastic ass and those fake boobs and leave him the Hell alone. I promise you. You have no idea what you're playing with here. Hell hath no fury like a black woman defending her man. Keep playing this game and his wife will be up one side of you and down the other and if she can't do it because she's carrying their children, I will gladly take her place and kick your ass to the curb." Hen stepped closer to Amy and into her personal space, "I'm telling you now. You cause that woman any more stress and something happens to those babies there will be no rock you can hide behind because the whole city of LA will be out for blood. And us firefighters we don't follow the same code police officers have to follow. And we know a lot more about hiding bodies and evidence and how to make someone disappear." Hen continued to push Amy back by stepping closer and closer to her, "You best run along and find another man to bother and annoy. Preferably one that isn't head over heels in love with someone else and cut your losses here. You saw Beyonce in that Lemonade video with the baseball bat? Imagine that car window is your skull and that Beyonce is me and everyone else that is willing to step up for our friends."

"You can't threaten me like that." Amy took a step back trying to stay away from Hen.

"It's not a threat. It's a promise of things to come if you keep up this charade. Keep it up and see what happens because I promise you that you'll find yourself on the wrong side of the LAFD." Hen continued to walk forward forcing the woman out of the firehouse, "Don't come back here. Don't come near him. Leave him alone. Leave his wife alone. Come near one of them against and you will see the wrong died inside a murder trap of a lot of people. Understand me?"

"You can't..." Amy started to say.

Hen held a hand up, "I didn't ask what I can and can't do. I asked if you understood me."

"And I said..." Amy tried to speak only to get shut down again,

"Simple question. Yes or no. Do you understand me?" Hen was starting to get irritated with the woman who wouldn't leave.

"You're a bitch." Amy stated, "Do you know that?"

"Yes. I do." Hen nodded. She stood in silence as she watched Amy move back to her car, "Again, leave him and his wife and his family alone. Understand me?"

"This isn't over." Amy hissed slamming her car door shut.

"Oh, honey. It's over. You're defeated." Hen rolled her eyes as she watched Amy speed off.

"What was that all about?" Buck looked at Hen with wide eyes. He had no idea who the woman was or why Hen laid into her the way she did. Though he did know if she was here to cause problems with Bobby and Athena he'd be right beside Hen ready to jump whoever was trying to rock the boat. Especially if they were going to stress Athena out. Everyone in the firefam was overprotective of her at this point and wanted to make sure she and the babies were okay.

"She deserved it." Hen shrugged her shoulders as she went back to restocking the ambulance without another word about the snotty woman.

* * *

At home, Athena couldn't stop the large smile on her face as she read through text messages from her best friend telling her how Amy tried and failed at the firehouse today. She shook her head when Hen told her how she told Amy that she'd have the city of LA after her. She didn't doubt that they had a large family of brothers and sisters working in emergency services. She knew that Hen knew how much Athena trusted Bobby and how she knew he'd never step out on her. Though it was nice to hear from a friend how they knew her husband loved her by the way he spoke of her when she wasn't around. His actions and how he showed he was devoted to her. Athena thanked her best friend and promised to send her a chocolate strawberry cake as a thank you. It was Hen's favorite type of cake. Chocolate cake with chocolate buttercream frosting. Sliced strawberries between the layers and strawberry sauce drizzled across the top of the cake. Simply decorated with tufts of whipped cream and large juicy strawberries.

"Mom!" Harry walked into the living room. Athena was sitting on the floor next to Wendy who was on her playmat. Harry sat down on the other side of Wendy, "What are you playing?" He asked her, "Want your toy?" He picked up a rattle that was just out of reach, "Here." He handed her the toy.

"You're so nice to her." Athena smiled, "What did you need?"

"I have to write a paper for writing class and we're supposed to interview someone." He showed her the paper he brought home from school telling him exactly how he needed to write the paper, "It's supposed to be someone that we look up to, or a parent, or grandparent, or the teacher said it could be like a member of the community that we look up to." He explained, "Do you think I could interview Bobby?"

"Of course." Athena read over the paper, "It looks like you need to send in your questions to your teacher before you ask him. Have you done that?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm trying to think of some."

"Okay. What do you have so far?" Athena rubbed her belly. An unconscious habit that formed as her belly started to grow.

"First, why did you want to be a firefighter. Second, what's your favorite thing about being a firefighter. Third, what's your favorite food. Then I have what's your favorite color, and I also put down what's your favorite sport. I have a lot of what's his favorite stuff." Harry rambled off the things he listed in his notebook.

"That's good. What else could you ask? Instead of just asking what his favorite things are. What could you ask about him?" Athena gently pushed him to find more questions.

"Uh...what makes you happy?" Harry asked.

Athena nodded her head, "That's a good one. You could ask something like what do you do when you feel sad so you have an answer for happy and sad." She suggested.

Harry scratched down the questions, "Do you think he would tell me a funny story about being a firefighter?"

"Absolutely." Athena smiled, "You could also ask who he looks up to, or what inspires him, or who he is his hero. Or ask what's the best advice he's ever been given or advice he could give you. Maybe, what is important about life that he could tell you."

Harry looked up at her, "I could ask him what he loves about being a dad!"

"That's good." Athena nodded, "What else?"

"Uh...I could ask how you two met. And a favorite family memory. And if he wasn't a firefighter what would he be." Harry wrote down more questions, "Oh! I got another one! My teacher always asks us to write this down in our journals. What do we like about ourselves? I could ask him that too!"

"That's a really good one!" Athena glanced at his notebook, "How many questions do you need?"

"I think we need at least ten." Harry scanned over the paper the teacher sent home, "Yeah. She said we need a minimum of ten questions and two to three paragraphs about why we chose that person to interview."

"How many questions do you have right now?" Athena simultaneously encouraged Wendy to try and move towards her toys while helping Harry with homework, "You can reach that bunny. You just have to scoot."

Harry counted the questions on his page, "I have twenty-three. So I need to get rid of some."

"I'd get rid of some of the favorite this or that questions. Maybe send in twenty questions to your teacher and then you can see what she says. And you can take questions away as you work on how you're going to write your interview." She suggested.

"Thanks, Mom!" Harry grabbed his paper, notebook, and pen. He kissed Wendy's cheek before running out of the room to rewrite his questions more neatly so he could bring it to school in the morning.

Athena sat with Wendy on the floor for a little longer until she started to fuss for a bottle. While sitting in Wendy's room Athena looked around. They had decorated Wendy's room with soft pink walls and yellow accents. Her walls were decorated with flowers and butterflies. She rocked Wendy while she fed her and thought about what they were going to do for the twins' nursery. She knew she couldn't help paint but she wanted to get it done so they could start decorating. She just couldn't decide on a color for the walls. Every time she looked for inspiration she found gray, white, dull walls. She didn't want to go with something dull. She wanted color for both her babies. She wondered how green would work for both of them. Bobby had mentioned yellow when they discussed it last night.

"I have no idea what to do with these two," Athena said to Wendy. Wendy stuck out her tongue and smiled, "Very helpful." Athena smiled at the baby in her arms, "Come on you. It's time for a nap. Close your eyes and go nite nite." Wendy giggled in response before passing gas loudly, "Feel better?" She asked. Wendy yawned then started to close her eyes, "You must. That was a big gas bubble." Athena softly talked to Wendy as she fell asleep with her bottle. Athena barely felt her own eyes closing as she slowly rocked the sleeping baby back and forth.

* * *

When Bobby walked into the house that night it was silent. Harry and Wendy were hopefully sound asleep by now. He did a walkthrough of the house locking it up as he usually did when he came home late. When he reached the top of the stairs his first check was Harry's room where Harry was spread out on his bed sleeping. Bobby closed the door behind him before peeking in on Wendy. She lay on her back with one hand curled around a pacifier, one pacifier in her mouth, and her other hand resting on her head as if she had too much drama for the day. Bobby covered her with a light blanket and blew her a kiss before sneaking out of her room. He walked into his bedroom thinking Athena was also asleep. He was surprised to see the bedside table lights on and his wife sitting in the middle of their bed with her phone in front of her.

"Hi, honey." Athena smiled at him.

Bobby closed the door behind him, "Hi." He crossed the room to kiss her, "How was your day?" His hands went to her belly before he bent down to kiss it twice.

"I discovered that Wendy is content playing with her fingers and toes long before she will start to inch towards a toy that's out of reach. She's never going to crawl. She's going to keep doing that sausage roll to get where she wants to go and watch. She's going to pull herself up one day and just start walking. I think she's skipping the crawling." Athena laughed, "Look." She showed Bobby a video she took of Wendy, "I had Harry hold a toy out to her and try to get to take it. She got up on her knees. Rocks back and forth. Then falls and watch her roll to him." The video showed Wendy flop to the ground from her knees and roll front to back. Then over again. And two more times to get closer to her brother. She wouldn't crawl but she used her feet to push her body where she wanted it to go."

"It's not crawling yet but she's getting where she wants to go." Bobby smiled. He loved it when Athena took little videos throughout the day. Though he missed these moments while at work, he was happy he could still see them when he got home. He wrapped his wife in his arms, "Harry's so good with her. We have great kids."

"Yeah, we do." Athena put a hand on her belly, "Speaking of our kids I think I know what color for the nursery." She swiped the pictures on her phone. She hadn't been able to go to the store to look at color samples but they were available online. She saved the ones she liked the most, "I have these greens."

"That's the same color." Bobby pointed out.

"They're different. This is ' _glisten green_ ' and this is ' _avocado whip_ '." Athena switched from one color swatch to the next.

"They look the same," Bobby smirked.

Athena rolled her eyes, "then this one." She showed him another shade of green.

"Okay see that's different." Bobby nodded.

"That's because this is mint green. This is...' _mint parfait'_." Athena swiped again, "Then we have some yellows."

"Who comes up with these names? ' _Rite of Spring_ ', _'Rise and shine_ '." Bobby read through them, "Look, _'firefly_ ' and _'vanilla ice cream_ '?" Bobby looked through the yellow swatches Athena had saved, "I know you like the green but have you thought about what it looks like with the cribs and the bedding sets we picked out?" Bobby pulled up the two crib sets they decided on. They ordered their little girl a pastel pink and floral safari animal set. The comforter had a yellow giraffe, grey elephant, pink porcupine, light blue bird, and soft pink accents. For their son, they found a white and blue set with colorful vehicles all over. Everything from police cars to fire trucks to hot air balloons and rocket ships. They were soft sweet colors of red, orange, green, and blue, "I think green won't look as nice as yellow. Or we could do yellow with green trim." He looked at the pictures of the bedding sets and the paint swatches.

"I see." Athena nodded, "You're right. Unless we change what we ordered for the crib sets."

Bobby shook his head, "I think the sets are good." He did not want to start over again. It took Athena days upon days of searching in-store and online for two sets she liked. Bobby had his opinions but quickly learned that 'yes dear' was the correct answer and her opinion would prevail. He wasn't ready to do that all over again. He had to get her on board with the yellow or she wouldn't be satisfied without changing the crib sets, "Think of how nice it will look. It will be nice and bright and whatever we put on the walls for each of them and what we use to decorate with will match easily. Doing green will be harder to do." Bobby spewed out whatever he could think of to get her to just pick a color and stick with it.

"Alright." Athena nodded, "We'll go yellow. But we'll keep these greens. Maybe we'll do the trim or something." She suggested as if she didn't hear him say the same thing just moments ago.

Bobby kissed her cheek, "Yellow it is." He took her phone and his, placing them both on his nightstand, "I'll pick up the colors and get started on it this weekend. I'll get Harry to help and then we can start putting stuff in there instead of the garage."

"Then I can finally start to decorate." Athena sighed. She was dying to do something in the nursery but was waiting to paint it before doing too much.

Bobby wrapped his arms around her, "I'm going to come home one day to the whole room completed while I was gone." He teased.

"Probably." Athena smiled at him.

Bobby kissed her sweetly, "I can't wait." He grinned, "Now that we figured this out I'm going to shower and come join you in bed." He kissed her again.

"Want company?" Athena clasped her hands around his neck.

"I always want your company." Bobby slid off the bed.

Athena gasped as he lifted her in the air. Her legs locked around his waist, "I am too heavy to be carrying around right now. And I'll just get bigger in the next few months."

"You're not too heavy. You're ridiculously light and the weight you have is because you're pregnant with two babies. Totally normal." Bobby walked into their bathroom, "And I'll carry you until the end of time. We can be a hundred years old and I'll sweep you off your feet and carry you to bed just like I've done so many other times. I like having you in my arms." He squeezed her ass playfully.

"When we're a hundred huh?" She smirked.

"For the rest of my life. I will carry you in my arms." Bobby promised. Athena felt her heart melt. He could be so sappy and sweet to her. She'd never known this type of love before. Sometimes, she wondered if she ever knew love before Bobby. She felt her cheeks heat up as he sweet-talked her. Bobby set her down on the bathroom counter, "What is that look for?" He asked seeing the softness in her eyes.

"Thinking about how much I love you," Athena told him.

"I love you too." Bobby ran the back of his hand down the side of her face.

"I was just thinking about how I never felt anything like I feel with you. No one's ever made me feel this loved and wanted. Except you. And you don't let it go. I fall in love with you every single day." She hated the tears she felt falling, "These damn hormones." She groaned as she swiped the tears away, "I don't think I've cried this much in my whole life." She huffed.

Bobby grinned. He took her face in his hands, his thumbs wiping her tears, "I feel the same way. I wake up and think how lucky I am to wake up to the person I love the most and every day I feel so blessed to be your husband." He kissed her lips. His hands slipped under her pajama top. Spreading wide across her sides. Her mouth opened up to him as she pulled him closer. Bobby's hands explored her soft skin as they made their way up to her breasts. They broke the kiss for only a moment. Bobby pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it in the laundry. With quick movements, he turned on the tab to the large tub filling it with hot water.

"What happened to the shower?" Athena grinned.

"Thoughts of my pregnant wife slipping. As much as I love taking you in the shower the tub is a safer alternative." Bobby pulled his own shirt off. Athena hummed appreciatively. His body was sculpted to perfection. His muscles clearly defined showing his power and strength. His abs and chest were pictures of perfection. Athena reached out to him pulling him back towards her. His hands settled on the counter with his head dipping to take a breast in his mouth. Bobby nipped and licked the nipple bringing it to a stiff peak. His hand softly caressed her other breast. Athena tipped her head back as her body grew wetter and hotter for her husband. It was as if there was a switch that flipped the moment he touched her. Her body automatically preparing for him to make love to her. Once the tub was full Bobby slipped off his pants and pulled Athena's off. Tossing the clothes into the hamper behind them. Athena was once again lifted as Bobby steered them to the tub. He led her into the large bath under the hot water.

Athena moaned at how good the hot water felt. Her husband's lips on her body, her body straddled on his lap, his cock hard against her core, the heat from the water, and her husband. It was all so much yet not enough. It never took Bobby a long time with his wife to stand erect. Just looking at her could make his body respond. She was stunning. Her beauty was unsurpassed by anything Bobby had ever seen before. Athena was wet long before they slipped into the tub. Her body had been hungry for her husband for hours. She wasn't sure how much longer they were cleared for sex but she planned on taking advantage of the fact that they could still be intimate even if that meant toning their sex life down for a few months. Instead of hard rough sessions in their bed that led to the shower or the floor they had to slow down and be more gentle and careful. Athena had worried that her belly would be in the way and distracting but found that it wasn't a problem at all. If anything it forced them to be more creative in how to be intimate. They made love slowly with their hands possessively holding onto each other. Athena's hands slid up and down her husband's chest as her mouth locked with his in a heated kiss. His tongue plunged into her mouth taking control. Bobby's hands kneaded her breasts. They were sensitive these days and the slightest touch could make Athena gush. His fingers pinched and twisted her nipples. Athena ground her hips against his. She dipped a hand beneath the water, fingers curling around her husband. She pumped up and down from base to tip. She longed to take him in her mouth but it had become uncomfortable for her to be in that position. She couldn't keep the weight on her knees without being uncomfortable and letting her belly hand wasn't a good feeling either. She knew how dirty the thought was when she had it. That she couldn't wait until the babies were born and she could suck Bobby off.

Bobby licked his lips before pulling her nipple between his teeth and lightly biting it. The sharp pain of his bite caused Athena to squeeze her hand and gasp. Bobby's moan reverberated off the walls in the bathroom. He was so hard. He needed to be inside his wife. He thrust into her hand. His lips kissed a path from one breast to the other. His hands crept down her back and around her hips before dipping between them. He covered Athena's hand with his as she pumped her hand up and down. With careful movements, he shifted his hips and pulled her hand back. In one hard thrust, he buried himself inside his wife. Athena's back arched. She moaned his name when she felt the sudden fullness inside her. Bobby's hips snapped back before he thrust into her again. Athena wrapped her arms around his neck. She loved the feeling of him filling her. It was a perfect fit. She would have never imagined feeling someone that close to her heart as they made love. His name rolled off her lips as he toyed with her clit. He rubbed it hard and fast bringing her to the edge before slowing down and teasing her on the edge of an orgasm. His cock slipped in and out of her, coated in her wetness. His body buzzing on a high that couldn't be sated. Bobby marked her neck with his mouth. His tongue soothing the bite. He felt his wife get tighter and tighter. He couldn't hold back anymore. His pace got more frantic with each passing minute. Bobby felt his balls tighten and his body on fire. Seconds later he burst inside his wife. White, hot, creamy, cum filled Athena. With his mouth on her breast, a hand cupping her ass, and his other on her clit Bobby pulled out all the stops. He flicked her nipple with his tongue, keeping it in his warm mouth as he pinched her clit. The nub of nerves exploded with heat. The burning inside her digging deep to her core. The feeling of Bobby coating the inside of her set off a chain reaction. Athena shouted as she came. Her body shook as it flooded with pleasure. Athena gripped Bobby like a vice, milking him for every drop. Her cream mixed with his filling her so much she was sure it was going to leak out the second he pulled out of her. Athena's nails raked over his shoulders as her body spasmed. Thin red lines appeared on his skin as her nails dug in. Their lips met as their orgasms washed over them.

Once he was able to breathe again, Bobby continued pumping and out of his dripping wife. He moved slowly and methodically.

"Oh, Bobby." Athena sighed. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"Told you the tub would be better. More legroom too." He grinned. Bobby held her tight to his body not wanting to let her go.

The two sat wrapped in each other with him filling her, keeping them together in the most intimate way. They stayed together in the water talking about everything. Athena told Bobby she knew Amy had stopped at the firehouse and Bobby told her how Hen shut that down real quick without even consulting Bobby. Though he'd never said anything to her about Amy. Athena confessed she'd talked to her friend and vented about how she was so brazen as to flirt with Bobby in front of her. Bobby reassured Athena that she didn't need to worry and she told him she knew nothing was going to happen. There was no way he could be so sweet, loving, and kind to her and be cheating with someone else. She made sure he knew she trusted him wholly and completely. They stayed in the tub until the water turned cool and goosebumps started to appear on Athena's arms.

Once again Bobby carried his wife from room to room. She was in for a news flash. He could and would carry her whenever he had the chance. As Athena was putting on her pajamas her stomach rumbled loudly.

Bobby looked over at her, "What do you want to eat?"

"You." She stared at his ass while he stood in his boxers.

"Again?" He smirked. Bobby took a moment to appreciate his wife in a set of red silk pajamas. The pants were smooth and soft while the button-up shirt clung perfectly to her body.

"Always." Athena walked over to her husband. Her arms circling his neck, "But if we're talking about food then I think I want something sweet."

Bobby grinned, "I thought I was sweet?"

Athena kissed his lips, "The sweetest." Her stomach growled again. Athena sighed.

"I could eat too." Bobby laughed softly. She had a never-ending appetite on some days. Bobby pulled her close, "I can make you something to eat."

"Grilled cheese." Athena smiled wide, "That's what I want. You know what else sounds good?" She let him go for a moment while he slipped on sweatpants, "Ice cream. Not a bowl of ice cream. One of those salted caramel ice cream bars."

Bobby nodded his head, "Grilled cheese, ice cream bar, anything else?"

"Will you make me tea?" Athena asked. She already knew the answer but still asked if he'd do it.

"Baby, I will make you anything you want." Bobby kissed her softly, "Want to eat on the patio?" He asked knowing how much Athena loved sitting under the stars at night.

"That sounds perfect." She hugged him close, "I'll bring the monitor out in case Wendy wakes up."

"I'll get the food." Bobby kissed her again before heading out of the bedroom. Athena rubbed a hand over her belly. Never in her life did she think she'd be in this spot right now. She could never have predicted this for her future when she was young and determined to be independent. Yet here she was. Mom of three, pregnant with twins and married to the one man that made her feel as if she was the most precious thing in the world. Athena smiled. She may not have imagined it this way but she knew she wouldn't change her life if it meant she'd never meet Bobby and marry him. Sure the divorce was hard but without that, she'd never have her kids. And she'd never realize just how special the love Bobby had for her.


	28. Chapter 28

"This is nice. We don't do this enough." Athena held Bobby's hand over the table. It was date night and they had a sitter for Harry and Wendy. May was staying at school for the weekend saying she had to study. Bobby surprised Athena with a night out. After dinner, they had tickets to a movie that neither one was going to end up watching. They were just as bad as teenagers. Sitting in the back of the theater focusing on each other more than the movie that was playing.

Bobby brought her hand to his lips, "I'm sorry." He frowned, "With the changes in the department it's been a little crazier than usual." He apologized. He'd been working extra shifts and longer hours while juggling the new Fire Cheif who seemed determined to make everyone's life a living hell. He actually asked Bobby how many gallons of gas they used on a daily average. It was a number he could figure out seeing as how they kept mileage trackers for each call however when he didn't have the number off the top of his head the new Chief decided that wasn't good enough. Now Bobby and the 118 were inventorying everything in the firehouse down to every single paperclip they had. They were lucky they got their raises in and contract negotiations through before the new Cheif was in. Bobby was sure his request for new equipment would be denied.

"Don't be sorry." Athena smiled, "I hear the new boss is a real pain in the ass."

Bobby laughed, "I'm sure you've heard that from more than just me." He recalled Hen on the phone yesterday complaining to Athena about the inventory process taking days and how she couldn't figure out a way to do an inventory when they used items they were supposed to be counting.

The waiter walking to their table quietly interrupted them, "May I interest you in a glass of our House Red tonight?"

"No thank you." Athena said, "I will take an iced tea."

"Same here." Bobby squeezed his wife's hand, his eyes never leaving hers.

The waiter took their order before slipping away from the table. Athena put a hand over her bump. She felt like she was huge already. She wondered how much bigger she'd get before the babies came. It seemed impossible that her body could stretch so much. Her long maternity dress showed off her bump to every one that passed. The burgundy color against her skin made her look so elegant. The simple criss-cross neckline made Bobby jealous of everyone who got to see the slight cleavage of his wife's breasts. They were larger and heavier now. They filled out the top of the dress perfectly. Bobby was with her when she bought the dress specifically for a date night. He didn't remember it being so seductive on her when she tried it on in the store. He chalked it up to the harsh lighting in a store as opposed to her being in their bedroom or a fancy restaurant. As much as Bobby drooled over his wife she was having the same problem with him. The dark grey slacks and black shirt he wore fit as if they were molded onto his body. It didn't help that his jacket was tailor fitted. Athena knew her husband could clean up nicely but something about him tonight made her desperate to jump into his arms. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn't been out like this in a while. Date nights usually consisted of something quick and casual to get home to the kids. Tonight while they weren't pulling out all the stops, they had decided they deserved a nice fancy dinner in a restaurant that didn't have a kids menu or sing happy birthday.

The couple talked while they ate through an appetizer and a course of soup and salad. Salad for Bobby and soup for Athena. She swore the twins did weird things to her body. She'd been freezing cold lately. Bobby would come home and find her wrapped in a blanket while the kids were in shorts and t-shirts. At first, he was afraid she was getting sick. When that was ruled out by the doctor it was blamed on the pregnancy and hormones doing odd things to the body. They were waiting on their meal to come when Athena's phone rang in her purse. The only reason she checked it was in case it was the babysitter. Bobby knew something was wrong five seconds into Athena's side of the conversation.

"Where are you?" Athena squeezed Bobby's hand, "Okay....yeah...we are...yes...Are you okay?....sweetheart calm down...are you sure you're okay to drive right now?....why are you driving and talking on the phone?... Just take a breath...May...Okay...Good...You're going to tell us what happened. All of it...I don't care if you don't want to...Young lady...Just keep driving and let me know when you get here...Be safe I love you." Athena ended the phone call. She put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands.

Bobby watched silently for a moment, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure." Athena shook her head, "She's crying. She's upset. Something about a date she was on tonight. She left in her car and is headed here. She's only a few minutes away. I guess she went home and realized we weren't there and is on her way here." Athena sighed, "It was hard to follow what she was saying. I told her to just drive here first and then we can figure out what happened."

"Is she hurt?" Bobby was afraid to ask. He was afraid of what fell under the umbrella term 'hurt' and what would happen if the answer was yes.

"I don't think so. She's driving. She's able to focus on the road and get home safely and figure out where we are." Athena rubbed her belly, "But I'm not sure."

Bobby felt a rush of anger pulse through him, "If someone hurt her..." He didn't finish his sentence.

"They'll have more than just you to deal with." Athena shook her head. The two waited in anticipation for May to arrive. They got a third chair from the waiter and had him bring an extra glass of water to the table.

The second they saw her Bobby was standing up. He caught her in his arms as she rushed towards him for a powerful hug, "Dad." She cried. Large, fat tears fell from her eyes as she clung to him.

"It's okay Sweetheart." Bobby rubbed her back, "It's okay. I've got you." Bobby held her tight as her hands balled into fists, "Shhh." He soothed, "It's alright now. Mom and I are here." Bobby steered her to the chair between him and Athena, "Come sit down, Sweetie." He settled her into the chair.

May reached over to hug her Mom, "Mom. Why are guys so stupid?" She sniffled.

"Oh, honey." Athena rubbed her back. Bobby felt a mix of emotions. May didn't look hurt physically. She was crying and upset but she wasn't bleeding nor did she have any bruising. He prayed she hadn't been assaulted. From what he could see he couldn't make that judgment. She was a sobbing mess. If someone had assaulted her, there was nowhere he'd be able to hide that Athena and Bobby wouldn't track him down.

May rubbed her eyes, wiping her tears, "I was so dumb to think he wasn't really going to do it." May shook her head.

"That who wasn't going to do what?" Bobby put a hand on her shoulder. Athena held May's hand in hers, "Sweetheart, what happened?" He asked.

May sniffled, "So earlier today..."

* * *

**-Earlier that day-After lunch-**

"May!" Ciarra ran up to catch her friend.

"Hey!" May side hugged one of her best friends at school, "What's up?" She shuffled her library books as they walked to the dorms.

"I heard you scored a date with Trevor tonight." Ciarra smiled wide, "You're going to tell me all about it right?" Trevor Wilcox was one of the popular kids who seemed to know everyone on campus. He flaunted his money and acted as if he was every girl's dream. May was surprised when he asked her out. After all, she was focused on school and family. She didn't want to worry about dating right now. But it was Trevor and he was really cute.

May grinned, "There' s not much to tell. We're just going to movie night in the student lounge." She laughed, "You would think Trevor would flash around some fancy date but nope. Free movie night."

Ciarra rolled her eyes, "He's probably just trying to see if you like him or not. I bet he gets lots of girls who just use him for a nice dinner or something." The two girls walked into May's dorm room, "Maybe it's a sign that he really likes you. I mean, if he's not taking you out somewhere nice, it's probably just because he wants to actually date you and not sleep with you." Ciarra flopped down on May's bed while May put her books away.

"Well, that's definitely not happening." May snorted a laugh. She opened her small closet, "What do I wear for this?"

"What's not going to happen?" Ciarra lifted her head from the bed.

May pulled out a knee-length sundress, "Sleeping with him."

"Really?" Ciarra dropped her head again, "I'd jump him the second I got the chance. He's hot."

May nodded, "He is really hot. I saw him with the other guys from the fraternity outside without shirts on." She flushed as she recalled how attractive they all looked.

"And that's why I would have sex with him." Ciarra laughed, "Don't wear that. You need to wear something more...sexy."

"I don't have anything sexy." May put the sundress back. She pulled out a pair of jeans with a crop top, "What do you think?"

"The top works. Got a mini-skirt?" Ciarra got up to help may look through her wardrobe.

May shook her head, "You've never met my step-dad." She held up the shortest skirt she owned, "I can go above the knee but not quite the mini-skirt you were imagining."

"Well, you need something that says you're hot, available, and dtf." Ciarra flipped through the hangers.

"The first two, sure, but I'm not having sex with him. At least not tonight." May pulled out a pair of shorts trying to see if it would go with the crop top.

"You have to sleep with him." Ciarra held up a different shirt, "It's like...a sin or some shit not to sleep with him."

May shrugged her shoulders, "I don't want to have sex with him."

"Why not?" Ciarra handed May a dress she found in the closet, "This is cute."

"You don't think that's too much?" May took the dress.

"No way. I bet if you wear it with sandals instead of heels it will make it less dressy." Ciarra dug through May's pile of shoes, "Here. Try these."

May pulled off her casual jeans and t-shirt, sliding the dress on, "Those will look cute." She slid a sandal on her foot.

"So you're really not going to have sex with Trevor? I didn't know that was an option." Ciarra laughed. She sat back down on the edge of May's bed, "Are you going to at least wear some cute underwear and give him a flash or something?" She teased.

"No way." May shook her head, "I'm not ready for that. I haven't done it yet."

"May!" Ciarra's jaw dropped, "Do you mean....you haven't...you're a...virgin?" She whispered the last word as if it was too naughty to speak aloud.

May groaned, "Yes. I'm still a freshman and I really want to focus on school first."

"Oh!" Ciarra nodded in understanding, "Girl we need to get you laid. Trust. It's fun. And if you have sex with Trevor for the first time, that's like hitting gold or something!"

"I really don't want to. I mean I do but I'd rather wait." May started applying her makeup.

"Please don't tell me you're one of those church girls who say they want to wait until marriage. They have no idea what they are talking about. You could marry a guy that really sucks or has a tiny dick or something. I went out with this boy and we dated for a bit. I slept with him and he had the smallest dick I'd ever seen. Like two inches or something." Ciarra rambled, "You can't marry that."

May laughed loudly, "Okay TMI. And I didn't say wait until marriage, I just don't want to do it now."

"You have no idea what you're missing." Ciarra laughed, "I started giving guys blowjobs under the bleachers in high school. This is college. The time of your life! Go wild and have fun!"

May shook her head with a smile, "You're crazy."

"No, you're crazy if you think you'll be the only person that's not slept with Trevor on a date." Ciarra pointed out, "I don't think that's ever happened."

"Seriously?" May was nervous. She didn't want to sleep with him and she still wanted to go out with him. It was confusing because it seemed she might not be able to do both.

"Seriously." Ciarra nodded, "You can't tell him no."

May rolled her eyes. She knew she had the power of no and trusted him to respect that, "I can. He'll listen."

"Good luck." Ciarra doubted that May would stick to her virgin status for long.

May sighed as she worked on doing her hair. It was going to be an interesting movie night.

* * *

May walked over to the student lounge where she was meeting up with Trevor before the movie started. She spotted him by the corner of the building with something between his fingers. She'd heard the rumors that he smoked pot but hadn't seen him with it until now. She frowned. She didn't like that he smoked but a lot of friends did it so she didn't think much of it. He was finishing the joint as she approached.

"Hey." May gave a small wave.

"There's my pretty girl!" Trevor pecked her cheek, "You look nice."

"Thanks. You too." May wiped her sweaty palms on the sides of her dress. She was so nervous.

"I have a change of plans for the night if that's cool." Trevor took her by the elbow pulling her away from the building.

"Sure. What's up?" May wondered what he was planning. She walked beside him to the back of the frat house where a blanket was set on the ground with a picnic basket. May gasped, "This is wonderful!"

"I thought it might be nice to get to know each other somewhere that we can actually talk." Trevor took her hand leading her to the blanket.

May sat with her legs stretched in front of her. Now she wished she wore pants so she could cross her legs and not flash him, "This is so sweet of you."

Trevor nodded his head, "Well, I can be sweet." He handed her a beer, "You drink?"

"No thanks." May shook her head. The harsh reality of Bobby being an alcoholic and knowing what happened to his family was enough for May to realize that drinking wasn't all it was cracked up to be. She'd tried a glass of wine at home with her mom. It was okay but nothing that May thought was enough to drink a whole bottle. She also knew all the repercussions of drinking underage and the dangers of being impaired while needing to make decisions. When she'd discussed it with her parents her Mom agreed to let her try a glass of wine with dinner with the understanding of this wasn't something to do while out with friends. That it could get dangerous quickly.

"It's just a beer. I even got you a lite one." Trevor opened the can and set it beside May.

"I'm really okay." May refused the can.

"Whatever." Trevor rolled his eyes, "I don't cook good but I made some sandwiches."

"No worries." May took the sandwich out of the baggie he had it in, "This is a nice first date."

Trevor shrugged his shoulders, "I guess." He tore into his sandwich with little conversation between the two of them.

May ate her sandwich uncomfortably. She's spied no water or other drink in the basket, "Can I get a glass of water or something from inside?" She gestured to the frat house.

"Whatever." Trevor continued with his sandwich, "I guess I'll get it." He sighed.

May watched him get up and walk into the house from the back. This was not going the way she thought it would. She wondered if she could salvage the date. Trevor seemed irritated and she couldn't figure out why. It couldn't be because she refused the beer, could it? Trevor was back with a glass of water for her, "Thanks." May reached for the glass.

"Ah ah ah!" He grinned, "First I get to kiss you."

May felt her cheeks flush with heat, "C'mon Trevor. Let me take a sip of water first."

Trevor knelt next to May, "Just one little kiss?" He teased.

"Fine." May rolled her eyes. She kissed him quickly before grabbing the water. May took a long sip. She didn't notice how close he was until she put the glass down.

Trevor placed a hand on her hip and one around her shoulder, "That wasn't the kiss I had in my mind."

"Oh really?" May smirked.

Trevor's hand slid to her thigh, "Oh really."

May put a hand atop his wrist to stop him from moving his hand, "I think I should get going." She felt the air shift around them. Something was off.

"You can't go yet." Trevor shook his head. His grip tightened around her shoulders. He pulled his hand from his thigh, "You look so pretty tonight May." He cupped her breast through her dress.

May grabbed his hand at the wrist, "Stop." She said firmly, "I need to go now." She tried to stand up only to have Trevor pull her to the ground. May stumbled over the picnic basket landing on her bottom.

Trevor reached over, "That's a pretty girl." He put his hands on her shoulders pushing her down.

"Stop Trevor!" May started to panic, "I don't want to be here anymore. Let me up!"

"Not until I get what I want," Trevor smirked. He popped the button to his jeans, "Just let me make you feel good." He dipped his head to her neck kissing her long and slow. Leaving a trail of smaller kisses to her collarbone.

May pushed against him, "I don't want to do this. Get off me!" She started to panic.

Trevor held her arms in place above her head, "You'll have fun. I promise. It will feel good." Trevor smiled at her, "Stop being a little bitch!" He bent her arms, shoving them to her neck. Trevor pinned her arms with one of his hands while the other grabbed her chest.

"No!" May shook her head. She tried to push his hand off her wrists but couldn't move them. Her legs kicked out but he didn't care, "No! Hel..." Her mouth was quickly muffled with the hand that was holding her wrists. He yanked her arms up using her own hands to cover her mouth.

"Fine! We'll do it the quick way!" Trevor groped at her breasts with his hands and mouth, "You have no idea how many girls would kill to be in your position." He taunted. His hand pulled at the top of her dress.

May tried to scream as she struggled to get out from under him. She had to think quickly about what to do. She pulled her leg up bending her knee to her chest. Trevor must have thought she was doing something because he moaned. A shudder went through May's body. She hated every second of this. She gathered all her strength and courage inside knowing that the second she did this she had to get up and run. As Trevor continued to ignore her protests she moved her leg into position. Trevor moved his hips just enough. Perfect! May's foot slammed forward right between his legs.

"OW!" Trevor shouted. He snapped his legs closed and covered himself with his hands. May's knee came up hitting him in the chin, knocking his head back. She rolled up as if doing a sit-up with her hands out in front of her. She shoved him at the shoulders pushing him onto his back on the ground. She didn't stay to see him get up. May was on foot running away from the frat house as fast as she could.

* * *

**-Present time-At the restaurant-**

Bobby wasn't sure who was angrier. Him or Athena. He could see the fire in her eyes. He felt the rage in his bones. This boy tried to assault his daughter. This kid had no idea who he messed with and what Hell was headed his way.

"May, honey." Athena placed her palm on May's cheek, "Sweetheart. I know this is so hard for you. I'm so sorry."

"He-he didn't get his pants down. He started to...uh...um...unbutton them but I-I-I kicked him first. And uh....and then I-uh...got away before he could...you know...touch me like that." May stumbled through her sentence.

Bobby rubbed her back, "What's his last name?"

"Trevor Wilcox." May looked over at him, "H-he's like...one of th-the most popular kids."

Athena grabbed Bobby's hand. She knew he was already running a list of ways to go find this kid and make him pay. While she would be right next to him, she knew how the system worked, "The first thing we're going to do is drop your car home. Then we're going to take you to the emergency room to get checked out and file a report."

"No!" May shouted, "I-I can't do that! It's bad enough that I hurt him! I can't...just go and-and uh...report him! I can't do that!" May felt her heart hammering in her chest, "I'm already going to be that girl that didn't....uh didn't...you know...have sex with him. I can't-I can't be the one that reports him." She shook her head, "No. I can't. I'm fine. I'm fine. I just want to go home and shower and go to sleep."

"May." Athena sighed, "Why don't we at least get you checked at the hospital?" She tried to suggest.

"Why? He just touched me...He didn't like...do it..." She shook her head, "Dad." May looked to Bobby, "Please. I just want to go home."

Bobby could feel his heart bleeding for his daughter. He wanted nothing more than to take her home, tuck her into bed, and protect her while she slept. He hated that he knew Athena was right. She needed to see a doctor. He was glad May denied that Trevor had raped her. He didn't know if he'd be able to keep a cool head if she'd said he'd hurt her like that. He was struggling enough knowing this kid dared to even touch her. Bobby wrapped his arms around May, hugging her tight, "We're going to go to the doctor. And then we can go home. And in the doctor's office, you can have me or Mom there or both of us or neither of us. Whatever you want. But you have to see a doctor." Bobby rubbed her back as she sobbed against his chest, "May, I need you to listen to me okay?" He waited until he felt her nod, "I promise you. That kid isn't going to hurt you ever again. If I have to be there to make sure he stays away from you I will. I'm not going to let any boy think he can hurt my daughter. You're safe Sweetheart. You'll be safe at the doctors with Mom and me. Even if we aren't in the room with you. I promise."

"I just want to go home." May cried.

"I know sweetheart." Athena squeezed her hand, "You and I can go to the truck and meet Bobby there. Let's get you to the hospital so we can get you home."

May nodded her head. She tucked into her Mom's side as they walked out of the restaurant. Athena held her close sitting in the back seat with her. Bobby was out moments later after paying the bill for the meals they never ate.

"May can I have your car keys, honey?" Bobby started the truck.

May passed him her purse. She laid down in the back seat putting her head on her Mom's lap. Athena's baby bump resting against the back of her head. Athena ran her fingers through May's hair gently. Bobby ran back into the restaurant and came back to the truck within a few seconds, "Chim and Maddie are going to swing by, pick up the car, and drop it off for us."

"What did you tell them?" Athena said softly. May had finally stopped crying big tears. Athena could tell she was trying to focus on just breathing for the moment.

"I told them May stopped by and wasn't feeling well. That we wanted to get her checked out and I didn't want her or you to drive home later." Bobby pulled out of the parking space and headed to the hospital with thoughts of how he was going to make this boy pay for what he did to his daughter.

* * *

Hours later May had a clean bill of health from the emergency room. Her car was at home. The babysitter had been paid and left. Athena took May to her room to get her settled after a long shower. May finally fell asleep with her mother in bed beside her and Bobby sitting on the floor holding her hand. She was too scared to sleep and asked both of her parents to sit with her for a little bit. Athena and Bobby were in their room with a silent house.

Athena stepped out of the bathroom in her robe. She'd just finished a much-needed shower to melt the stress and relax her for bed. She saw Bobby sitting on the end of the bed. His head in his hands and his elbows on his thighs. He was hunched over with his eyes closed. His jaw was set in a way that made him look vengeful and angry. Athena slowly walked over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder letting him know she was there.

"Bobby?" She wasn't sure what he was thinking. He was hard to read with the walls he'd put up around him. She took in every aspect of his body. He was wearing nothing but his boxer. His toes curling and uncurling against the floor. He was shaking just enough that she could feel it but didn't see it. His body was tense with tight, clenched muscles. She noticed his hands curled into fists as his head rested against them. His eyes weren't just closed they were squeezed tight. His face was unmoving as he sat in the most uncomfortable position. Athena wasn't sure what to make of the situation, "Bobby." She ran her hand up and down his naked back.

"I'm fine." He shook his head.

"You're not fine." Athena sat as close to him as she could, "Baby, talk to me."

Bobby took a deep breath, "I really want a drink. Or a pill. Something." He confessed.

Athena didn't get upset or mad. She quietly sat beside him. She gently rubbed his back and placed her other hand on his chest, over his heart, "It's okay." She whispered, "I love you." She said softly. She had seen Bobby struggle with his addiction before. She knew from the times she'd been there for him that one of the most crucial things she could tell him in these moments was that she loved him. That he always felt alone when he was struggling. To hear those words were monumental in helping him stick to his sobriety.

"It's not okay." Bobby took slow, deep breaths. He tried to focus on anything other than his urge to have a drink or pop a pill, "Half of me wants to hunt this boy down. How dare someone hurt May like that. I know the doctors said she's okay. Physically. And I know we reported it and I know you're just as angry as I am, if not more. I know you snuck out of the room to call someone you know to help check into this kid. But I just want to be alone with him. Two minutes. That's all I'll need to teach him a lesson he'll never forget." Bobby's voice was low. He hated that he was fighting with himself.

"He's not going to get away with this. Unfortunately, it's probably not the first time it's happened. The good thing is that the school has a zero-tolerance policy on this kind of stuff and he will be punished for it. And she's okay. Scared and hurt but she's not injured. She's home with us and she's safe. She's safe because she has us to protect her." Athena kissed Bobby's cheek, "This kid will get what's coming to him."

"I feel like I failed her. Somewhere along the way, I didn't help her realize that these situations could happen." Bobby sighed.

"We made her take a self-defense class. We made her very aware of how to say no. We've always been honest and open with her about different kinds of assault and what could happen and helped her have the courage and strength to fight back. We did everything we could to prepare her for a situation that no one ever wanted her to be in." Athena tried to look into Bobby's eyes only for him to turn his head away from her, "Baby, it's because we did the right things that she's home in her bed and she's safe tonight. That's not a failure. That's a success."

Bobby kept his chin to his chest. He put a hand on her bump and took her hand with the other, "I hope you're right."

Athena smiled softly. She moved from the bed to the floor. If he wasn't going to look at her then she was going to make him see her. She knelt between his legs looking up at him as he stared at the floor, "I know I'm right." She whispered.

"It hurts, Athena." Bobby said sadly, "I don't know how to make it stop hurting anymore."

"You lean on me. I might be pregnant but I'm pretty strong. I can handle some of the pain." She reassured him.

Bobby shook his head, "You don't deserve that."

Athena cupped his face in her hands, "You don't deserve the guilt and pain." She straightened up to kiss him softly, "You don't deserve to be struggling right now." She kissed his lips again, "You are an amazing father. You did well with May. She's home safe because of what we pushed into her about asserting herself and being careful." Athena kissed him again, "You. Did. Good." She punctuated each word with another soft kiss.

"I'm so angry." Bobby wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Me too." Athena nodded her head.

"I'm angry at myself for being an addict and an alcoholic." Bobby shook his head.

Athena held him tight in her embrace, "I think anyone would want something to take the edge off of a night like tonight." She reasoned. She knew she could sure use a glass of wine right now.

"There's no excuse for it though. I'm an addict and an alcoholic and I will be for the rest of my life." Bobby said in frustration.

"And you're my husband. My wonderful, loving, faithful, supportive, husband who I love more and more with each passing second. You're the father of our children. And as they get bigger they'll realize just how amazing you are. You're the bravest fire captain I've ever met. You love your team with all your heart and you'd do anything for them just as they'd do for you. You're not just a team. You're family. You never leave each other behind and you make sure everyone comes home at the end of the day. An alcoholic and an addict is a small part of you. And it's necessary to know but not nearly as important as a husband, father, Captain, friend. All of those titles are far more significant than an addict and alcoholic." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bobby lifted his wife into his lap, "I love you." He nuzzled her neck.

Athena grinned, "I love you." The couple stayed embraced in each other for a long time. They went over everything that had been eating away at Bobby and how they were going to help May feel safe upon returning to school.

* * *

Bobby didn't sleep at all through the night. He couldn't relax enough. He found himself checking on all the kids, watching his wife sleep, whispering to her bump, and talking to the twins. He tried everything he could think of to sleep but it just wasn't happening. It was almost four in the morning when Athena woke up alone in bed. Bobby's pillow was cold to the touch. She frowned wondering if she'd slept through Wendy waking up and Bobby had fallen asleep in the rocking chair as he so frequently did. Only when she sat up and flipped on the light did she realize his phone was missing from the nightstand. Along with his wallet. Athena felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She grabbed for her phone. Stuck to the screen on her phone was a post-it note:

_Can't sleep. Went for a drive. I'm okay. Love you._

Athena swiped her phone to Bobby's name, calling him immediately. When it rang and went to voicemail she called it again. Over and over she called his phone. Her messages going from asking if he was okay to frantic messages of call her back because she was worried. In the last message, she left she was on the verge of tears. She couldn't sit and wait for nothing to happen. Five calls. No answer. She had to find him. Athena pulled up the app on her phone that linked all the family phones showing their locations. She gasped when she saw his location. She frowned seeing that it showed him in the house. She'd searched the bedrooms and the main floor of the house. She didn't see him. She called his phone again while walking through the house. If it was on silent she wouldn't have heard it ring but she'd hear if vibrate and see it light up as she walked by. When she walked through the living room she saw it light up on the front table in the hall. She wasn't sure if she was relieved or terrified that he wasn't with his phone or his keys. She pocketed his phone and went to the front to check and see if his truck was in the driveway as her car and May's car took up the space in the garage. The truck had been moved but it was there. That still left him and his wallet missing. Something was still wrong. Athena had to regroup in her mind to not panic. She walked through the whole house again flipping lights on while she walked through each room. She double-checked the kid's bedrooms. It was only when she passed through the dining room did she think about the pool. For a moment she had a terrifying thought. What if Bobby went for a drive, came home and still couldn't sleep so he went for a swim and he was hurt? Floating in the pool without anyone to help him. Athena pulled her robe closed as she walked outside. The wind causing her to shiver. She walked down the stone path to the patio beside the pool. Though she didn't see him that didn't mean he wasn't there. Athena felt fear clenching her heart with every step. When she saw him lying there she broke out into a half run half jog. It was the best she could do while carrying two babies.

Bobby's eyes popped open as Athena's sob broke the silence that had surrounded him. He had no time to react before she threw herself at him. She raised her fist, punching his chest, "You idiot! That was the dumbest thing you've ever done! Don't you ever do that to me again!" She cried. Bobby held her tight in his arms as her fists pounded his chest.

"Shhh. Baby. Hey. Hey. It's alright." He had no idea why she was so terrified.

"Robert Wade Nash, you do something like that again and I'll kill you myself!" Athena yelled at him. All the fear and dread she'd felt melted away to anger, joy, and relief.

Bobby was at a loss for words. Athena never used his full name. Not unless she was extremely mad at him. He remembered when he asked her for water when he ticked her off once. She handed him a glass of ice and told him to wait. He thought that was bad at the time. It could have never prepared him for her to use his full name in that tone of voice that shook him to the core, "Athena. Honey. What did I do?" He knew it was a touchy subject to ask what he did but he honestly couldn't remember.

"Why the in the Hell is your phone in the house and you aren't?" She pushed out of his embrace.

Bobby was stunned. Was she this mad over him not having his phone in his pocket? Bobby shrugged, "I couldn't sleep. Thought I'd come outside for a few minutes to get some fresh air and didn't need my phone." He didn't have a good answer, "I went for a drive and it didn't help. When I got home I dropped my keys and stuff and figured maybe I'd come outside for a bit."

Athena put her hand over her heart, "I woke up and you weren't there. And I saw the note and then tried calling you." She felt the tears rush down her face, "I called and called and got no answer. I checked the house and didn't see you there. I called again and no answer and all I could think was that something happened."

"You thought that I went for a drink? Or to get drugs?" Bobby said jumping to conclusions.

"No." Athena crossed her arms, "No I didn't think you'd do that to us. To our kids. To our family. That's not what I meant."

"But you still worried that I was throwing it away?" Bobby frowned.

"No Bobby. Listen to me." Athena was getting more frustrated.

"I'm listening," Bobby told her.

Athena ran a hand through her hair, "I was worried. I thought maybe you went for a drive and were in a ditch somewhere or were in an accident. And then when I pinged your phone and realized it was here I was terrified you were in the pool and injured." Athena explained.

"Yeah well, I'm not. I fell asleep outside. I went for a drive and came home. I didn't do anything." Bobby didn't see why she was so upset. He had yet to hear the panic and desperation in her voice as she called and left him messages.

"I didn't say you did anything. I said I was worried something happened." Athena was getting increasingly mad. He was being stubborn and hardheaded.

"You didn't have to say it. I saw your face when I woke up. You were surprised to see me sober." Bobby shook his head. He knew they were arguing and he didn't want to argue with her, "Can we pause this argument for a minute?" He sighed. Athena crossed her arms and shrugged her shoulders refusing to give him an answer, "Athena." Bobby reached for her only for her to move away from his touch. He let his hand drop, "I'm sorry I scared you." Bobby said with complete honesty. He hadn't been trying to do that to her. He left her a note then came home and went outside. He didn't think twice about his phone not being in his pocket, "I didn't mean to. I forgot about the note I left you and I didn't think to bring my phone out or change the note. I just haven't been able to clear my head and wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to have you wake up and get scared." This time when he reached for her she let him wrap her around her waist and pull her back to the lounge chair he was sitting on, "It won't happen again. I'm sorry."

"It happens again and I'll collect that life insurance policy you have because you'll be under the new garden in the backyard." Athena threatened.

Bobby snickered, "Yes Ma'am." He kissed his wife's cheek, "Are you okay?"

"I was scared." Athena admitted, "I didn't know what to think."

"I'm so sorry Baby. I love you." Bobby held his wife close. Bobby's hand ran up and down her bump, "I'm sorry." He felt her shiver in his arms, "I'm sorry." He apologized again. He didn't know what else to do other than tell her he loved her and he was sorry he scared her. He hadn't meant to do that. Bobby kicked himself when he heard her sniffle. She was crying because he was too self-involved to think about her first. Bobby slid off the patio chair. He picked up his wife carrying her in his arms bridal style.

He made his way through the house and to their bedroom before softly depositing her in the center of their bed. Athena reached for her husband. Her body wouldn't calm down. She could feel the panic in her veins, her blood still running hot, fear still in her brain. She had to touch him. She needed him to hold her. To be sure that he was there and everything was okay.

Bobby pulled his shirt over his head, "I'm so sorry I scared you." Bobby whispered in her ear. His lips pressed soft light kisses down her jawline, "I love you." He murmured against her skin. Bobby's lips pressed against hers in a frantic kiss. His tongue slipped out of his mouth to lick across her bottom lip. Athena's arms circled his neck pulling him closer. She moaned as he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

Bobby slowly slid open her robe revealing the short nightshirt she'd worn to bed. His hands smoothed their way under her shirt, feeling every inch of her skin before resting to cup her breast. Bobby kneaded the sensitive flesh knowing how much satisfaction she got from it and keeping in mind her body was much more responsive and sensitive lately. As much as he wanted to suck the soft mounds into his mouth he knew it was too painful for her at the moment. He made do with keeping his hands busy and tugging gently at her nipples. He could smell her wetness already. Maybe he was more in tune with her body than any other partner he'd had but the scent of his wife could drive him wild. He could always tell when she was ready for him.

Athena's hands were at his pants unbuttoning and unzipping them. She slid her hand down the front of his boxers. She wasn't surprised to find him hard, leaking, and trapped in too many layers. His pants and boxers hit the floor immediately after her robe, nightshirt, and panties had been discarded. Bobby sat on his heels staring at his naked wife. Her skin was perfect. She glowed as she lay naked in front of him. Her breasts were a little bigger and heavier. His eyes traveled from her breasts to her bump. The most precious thing he'd ever seen. The womb that his two miracle babies were growing in. Where they were safe and comfortable, he loved knowing that he had a part in creating life. That he and Athena loved each other so much that they created not one but two tiny humans together. His hands followed his eyes as they slowly moved down her long, shapely legs. From hip to toe Bobby's hands touched every inch. No gawking of his wife's body was complete without spreading her legs. His tongue slipped out of his mouth as he saw her wet pussy shining. The tuft of black curly hair that had gone unshaven for too long caught his attention. He could see the wetness had spread making the hair glitter in the moonlight. Bobby licked his lips as if he was about to have a feast.

Athena let out a low, soft moan as Bobby split her legs open. He buried his head between her legs inhaling the sweet musk of his wife. The scent surrounding him. He could feel his balls aching to release. He licked a straight line from her core to her clit savoring the taste of her on his tongue. His fingers probed through her folds as his tongue tasted the juice from her body. Bobby's lips left hot wet kisses in a trail that lit Athena on fire. He circled her clit with his fingers before rubbing it back and forth. The sensation of the ball of nerves being teased and taunted had Athena struggling to breathe or think. Intense pleasure and a bubble of love surrounded her and Bobby. She felt so hot and wet. Her body was sweating and her breath became short. Bobby inserted a finger into his wife. A second and third digit followed. Until Athena felt him hook his fingers. He pumped them in and out of her. His knowledge of her body far surpassed anything she'd ever known. He knew exactly what buttons to push, when and where to make her lose her mind. She felt him thrust his fingers against her g-spot. Her head fell back as his name fell from her lips, "Bobby. Bobby. Bobby." She panted. His lips took over her clit sucking it between his teeth. Bobby bit her clit gently. The sharp pain a contrast to the pleasure she felt. It shot through Athena like an arrow. Athena could only moan as her body started to shake. The orgasm overtook her making her squeeze Bobby's fingers inside of her. He lavished her clit with his tongue as he drank her cream. Athena felt as if the orgasm wasn't stopping. She was so wet and hot. Bobby licked and drank his fill. He was so hard. He needed to get inside her.

Athena was barely down from her orgasm when Bobby laid beside her. He spooned up against her back before thrusting into her. Her belly had been a slight problem as it grew but they'd found ways to get around it. Such as Bobby pumping his thick fat dripping cock into his wife while they laid on their sides. His hands curled around her body covering her breasts with one and reaching her clit. She was so sensitive Bobby knew there would be a second orgasm for her tonight. He pumped his hard cock from tip to hilt burying himself inside her. She was hot, wet, sticky, and so comfortably tight. Her body fit him like a glove. As it was meant to be. His mouth left kisses on her back, her neck, her shoulder, any patch of skin he could reach, as he thrust into her making her feel every hard thrust and every inch. Her inner muscles quivered. She gushed around him. Her warmth soaking her husband.

"Bobby." Athena moaned loudly, "Oh!"

Athena pulled her hips up as Bobby slid out of her. His was impossibly hard as he stood there shining with her cream covering him. Athena pushed Bobby's shoulder enough to nudge him on his back. Bobby's eyes almost rolled to the back of his head as his wife's mouth opened. Her tongue darted out licking along the slit at the top of his large cock. Bobby's hand went to her head, threading his fingers through her hair. Athena licked the underside of him. Moaning as she tasted herself on him. He was intoxicating. She held his balls in her hand. Her lips kissed up and down him, from shaft to tip, while she gently tugged his balls. Bobby almost lost it when she sucked one in her mouth. She rolled it around before taking the other in her mouth. She loved hearing the sounds he made when she gave him a blow job. It wasn't until Bobby that Athena realized just how much she liked being between a man's legs with a dick in her mouth. Athena's hand pumped up and down using her own cream as lube to keep her husband stiff. She squeezed her fingers around him. Her tongue left a wet trail for her hand to follow. Athena's breath on the tip of his cock had him leaking pre-cum that she happily lapped up.

"Oh, God. Athena." Bobby groaned as she opened her mouth to take him in. Her lips sealed around him while her tongue wickedly danced over the length of him. She moved her head up and down taking more and more of him in her mouth with each movement until her nose touched his pubic bone. Athena bobbed up and down unable to keep back the noises that rumbled out of her as she kept him inside her mouth. Her moans and grunts vibrating in her throat and around Bobby. Bobby tried with everything he had not to thrust up into her mouth and make her gag. He couldn't be as rough as they were some nights. His self-control was hard to keep back but he knew it would hurt her. He felt her suck hard around him. Bobby could feel his balls tighten. His nerves were on edge. He was going to cum. He couldn't hold back. "Baby...Yes!" Thick white ropes of cum shot down her throat. Athena hollowed her cheeks as she sucked, swallowing every drop of her husband. She moaned at the taste of him. She could suck him, swallow him, and make love to him all day. The thick vein on the underside of his dick pulsed inside her mouth. She licked him clean of both of them before leaving a kiss to the head. She grinned as she looked at her husband. She made her way back up the bed to lay at his side.

His arms wrapped around her crashing their mouths together. Bobby's tongue forced its way into her mouth. Athena scratched down the back of his shoulder. Bobby deepened the kiss only breaking for a hair of a moment to catch their breath before their lips locked again. Bobby held his wife close his lips leaving hers to pepper her face and neck with kisses.

"I love you, Athena. Oh God, I love you." He said still breathing heavily from his orgasm, "I'm so sorry I scared you tonight. Never again. I swear. Never again." Bobby kissed her lips, "I promise." He kissed her again. Bobby could feel the fog in his head had lifted. He could think more clearly. He hoped this was also the cure to his insomnia tonight. Hopefully by making love to his wife he could finally get those few hours of sleep before he was headed to work. Unfortunately for Bobby fate had another plan.

He and Athena had shifted slightly. Her head was laying on his chest while he held her close. His hand ran up and down her back while his other rested on her belly. Their legs twisted in a mess of each other while she was curled next to him. He kept dropping kisses to the top of her head. Their voices were low as they whispered to each other. Neither one wanted to break the secluded bubble they'd created tonight.

Athena's phone was the one that shattered the silence around them. She groaned. She didn't want to get it. Bobby reached over to check the caller ID. If someone was calling at this hour it was important. Bobby handed his wife the phone, "Hello?" She yawned. Her whole expression changed in a moment, "What?!... Oh my God. When did this happen, Matt?.... Yeah...alright..Has he been through booking?... Can you keep it that way?... Thanks." Athena rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"What's wrong?" Bobby put a hand around her shoulders pulling her back to his front.

"I have to go to the precinct." She sighed, "Buck is there. He's being detained. If he wasn't Buck he'd be arrested and need to be bailed out. Thankfully he was caught by Officer Hicks who worked under me." Athena explained, "When Hicks realized it was Buck he gave him a choice of having to be bailed out or be released into my custody. That boy." Athena shook her head. She got up from her bed, "One of these days he's going to something really stupid." She said as she started to get dressed.

Bobby snorted, "What? You mean he hasn't already done something really stupid?" Bobby was up and pulling on pants.

"Where do you think you're going?" Athena shrugged on a shirt.

"With you to get Buck," Bobby said as if it was obvious.

"I don't think leaving the kids with May is best right now." Athena said, "Besides. Evan Buckley wants me to go get him, I'll make him see how big of a mistake that is."

Bobby nodded, "Did Matt say what he's there for?"

"No, but I'll find out." Athena tossed her phone into her purse.

"You sure you don't want me to come?" Bobby asked her. She was right. May wasn't in the best place to babysit and if she was just going to get Buck and bring him home that would be fine. Bobby hated her driving alone at night.

Athena smiled, "I got it." She kissed her husband sweetly, "I'll bring him back here and we can both yell at him." She kissed Bobby again, "I love you."

"Love you," Bobby replied. He walked her down to her car and watched her pull out of the driveway before going back into the house. The sun would be coming up in a couple of hours along with the kids. Bobby wondered what exactly Buck had gotten himself in the middle of.


	29. Chapter 29

Bobby sat in the living room with Athena and Buck. It had only taken her a half hour to get him picked up and brought to their house. Athena was sipping a cup of tea while glaring at Buck and then Bobby.

"I don't know which one of you is the bigger idiot right now." Athena shook her head. Athena looked at Bobby, "You know good and well that boy has no common sense." She pointed to Buck.

"C'mon 'Thena!" Buck sighed.

"You think going to that school and looking for that boy was smart?" She stared at him, "I'm thankful that May has someone else in her corner but did you think before you took action? Or did you hear Bobby talking and decide to go in guns blazing?" If looks could kill Buck swore he'd be dead.

"I just wanted to find out who this kid is." Buck threw his hands in the air.

"And instead of leaving it alone, you had to go in there like some damn overprotective bodyguard." Athena was pissed at Buck, "Do know how lucky you are that the officer that arrived on the scene knew who you were and who I was and put two and two together? You could have assault charges filed against you right now. And because you're a lucky fool you're sitting in my living room, not a jail cell."

"Here's the thing..." Buck started to explain.

"What in the Hell were you thinking?" Athena placed her tea on the coffee table before crossing her arms.

Buck looked over at Bobby who kept rubbing Athena's belly. It had been a long night and he was concerned for her health. He knew she didn't need the extra stress and he felt guilty that he caused her to worry about him, "When Pop called, I freaked out. I was so mad that someone could try and hurt May. I wasn't going to stand by and let that happen. And Bobby said you guys were handling it and that he just needed to talk to someone but..." Buck trailed off, "I just wanted to check this kid out and I wasn't going to get involved like I did but then I heard him say some really nasty stuff and I got mad. I snapped and when I spoke up he kept egging me on and I just wasn't going to let him talk about May like that." Buck tried to tell her what happened, "All I kept thinking was if Maddie had someone around when everything happened that maybe she could have been spared some pain. And I'd do anything to help May out. She's like a little sister to me! If someone thinks they can mess with her they have a long line of people to go through. And I'm not going to let them get through me to get to her."

Athena sighed, "What if something happened to you?" She took a sip of her tea.

"If it prevented something from happening to May I wouldn't care what happened to me," Buck said honestly.

"You can't just go charging into situations without having a plan. You can't go in with a hot head and no backup." Athena reprimanded him.

Bobby smirked. It was like hearing his own words come out of his mouth. He recalled saying almost the exact same thing when Athena was attacked. She wanted to return to work and he supported her however when he asked her to take enough time off to be sure that she was okay it started an argument. In which, he used almost the same phrase as she had used on Buck. He was frustrated with her constant need to jump into action without holding off and waiting for assistance. It was one of their biggest arguments they'd ever had. Athena hadn't realized exactly how Bobby felt thinking his wife was dead and that he was going to lose his family again and Bobby was scared to admit that he didn't think he'd survive losing the love of his life and his children all over again. It took a few hard conversations for them to work out what was really driving their emotional responses but when they finally were able to step in each other's shoes, Bobby saw her point that it was her job and understood why she was so vigilant. Athena hadn't thought about how listening to the call over the radio put Bobby in an impossible situation where he had to try and hold in his fear and panic until they were finally in the hospital with her being treated. She had no idea that in a private waiting room Bobby completely lost himself. She'd heard from Hen how devastated he was and how when the doctor came in saying a miracle somehow saved Athena from needing surgery, Bobby's emotions overwhelmed him and he broke down into a complete mess. Now in their living room, hearing her say the same thing to Buck made him realize just how much the two of them were alike. He wondered if Athena saw it too. If she thought Buck was like her, hot-headed and running into danger without thinking.

"What's funny?" Athena's voice penetrated his thoughts, "I don't think anything is funny about any of this."

"I was just thinking." Bobby smiled at her.

"About?" She inquired. Athena tipped her head to the side as she stared at Bobby.

Bobby stammered, "Uh...just how this is a familiar conversation."

"It's familiar because he doesn't know what the Hell he's doing half the time." Athena pointed her finger at Buck, "There is way more to discuss here. This conversation is not over." She rubbed her belly bump, "Right now it's late, I'm going to bed. This is not to be discussed with May until I'm done figuring out what you did and what happens now with this damn kid who we all want a piece of. Do you understand me?" She was a pro at her 'mom' voice.

Buck straightened up. His eyes darted to Bobby who nodded his head signaling Buck to agree, "I got it, Athena. Won't say a word. Boy scout promise." Buck grinned.

Athena laughed, "Oh please, you ain't no Boy Scout." She pointed to Bobby, "I'd believe that about him but not you." She stood from the couch, "We'll talk about this more in the morning. You can sleep on the couch tonight."

"I don't have to be in the way like that. I can go home and just come back over in the morning." Buck closed his mouth as soon as he saw the look on her face, "Nevermind. I think I'll sleep on the couch." Buck quickly added.

Athena rolled her eyes at him before leaving the living room, letting Bobby handle Buck. She laughed on her way upstairs overhearing the two men talking to each other. She could tell they thought she was out of earshot. She grinned when she heard Buck start complaining.

"You couldn't have helped me out a bit, Pop?" Buck groaned, "You just let me sink on my own there."

"You think I wanted to sleep on the couch with you tonight?" Bobby replied, "Don't worry about it."

"She's really mad at me." Buck scratched his head, "I've never seen her mad like this."

"Well, it _was_ stupid of you to go out there and she's mad but she loves you. She's worried about a lot right now. Besides, you haven't seen her really mad yet." Bobby shook his head.

"What's that like?" Buck asked.

"I made her so mad once she put chili powder in everything she cooked. Not just a little bit. She used two bottles of chili powder in three days. I asked her for an iced tea and she sprinkled chili powder on top of it, then mixed it in." Bobby sighed, "And when I went to dump it she gave me that look that makes you remember she can probably hide a body well, so I drank it."

"That's evil." Buck laughed, "How'd you apologize?"

"After I drank the iced tea it was a little easier to soften her up. I don't think she thought I was going to do it. You can't do what I did after that though." Bobby snickered, "You need to grovel or buy her flowers or both. And then don't do something this dumb again."

"So there's not like an easy out for this?" Buck sighed heavily. He knew he screwed up.

"Sorry kid." Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

After talking to Buck for a little longer and setting up the couch for him to sleep for the night Bobby quietly stepped into his and Athena's bedroom. She was tucked into their bed with her back to his side. Bobby slid into the bed as quietly as he could. If she was asleep he didn't want to wake her. Her gasp caught his attention. She sniffled in her sleep whispering his name as if she was sad. Bobby spooned up behind her pulling her close to him, "Right here Baby. I got you." He held her in his arms. He pressed soft kisses to her cheek as he situated the two of them. He ran his hand over her bump soothingly until he heard her sigh in relief and sleep calmly. Bobby frowned wondering if she was starting to have a nightmare when he walked in. It had been a long night. He prayed they'd both get some sleep before the kids woke them up.

* * *

Bobby was the first one up in the morning. He eased himself out of bed letting Athena keep sleeping. He had already changed and fed Wendy and made breakfast for Harry who decided he was starving and couldn't wait for everyone else to get up. Bobby was drinking a cup of coffee while holding Wendy when May walked into the kitchen.

"Why is Buck sleeping on the couch?" She poured herself a cup of coffee.

"He had a long night and needed a place to crash." Bobby smiled at her, "How are you? Are you hungry? I can make you whatever you want to eat? I can run out and get you that bacon and egg sandwich you like from Starbucks." His words rushing together as he asked her each question, "Come sit down." Bobby pulled out a stool for her to sit at the counter.

May put her coffee down. She hugged her step-dad, careful of Wendy in his arms, "I'm okay, I think. Thanks."

Bobby hugged her tightly, "That's good. I promise anything you need. Whatever it is. Just let me know. Okay?"

"Okay." May smiled. She took a seat at the counter and sipped her coffee.

"You need food." Bobby put Wendy in her high chair and gave her a few small toys, "What are you hungry for?" He asked May.

"I'm not really hungry. I'll just grab a bowl of cereal in a bit." She replied. She shook one of Wendy's toys playing with her, "I'm really okay for now."

Bobby nodded, "Alright. I'm making french toast for Mom." Bobby baited her. He knew she couldn't resist a good breakfast feast.

May thought for a moment, "Count me in for that." She grinned.

Bobby kissed the top of her head and got to work whipping up breakfast for his girls and Buck.

* * *

Bobby and Athena got as much information from Buck as possible. Athena said she'd contact the officer that called her last night and see what she could do to help the case. Bobby and Buck had a shift scheduled for the night leaving Athena home with May. May had been quiet most of the day and stayed in her room working on her assignments that were due the following day. She wasn't sure she wanted to go back to campus just yet but the commute from home to school was long and she didn't like that option either. May was sitting at her desk when Athena walked into her bedroom.

"Brought you something to eat." Athena handed May a bowl of fruit, "You skipped lunch so I figured you might be hungry."

May set the bowl on her desk, "Thanks." She sighed.

"How's your school work going?" Athena tested her daughter's mood with generic questions.

"I hate math so much. I don't even know why I have to take this class. Math has nothing to do with a psych degree." May complained, "I think they just want to torture us so we know how it feels or something." She joked.

Athena smiled, "You'll need it for medication management and I'm sure there are more uses for it."

"I guess." May shrugged her shoulders. A moment of silence passed before she spoke up again, "What's going to happen with Trevor?"

"Well, right now the report has been filed with the school and the LAPD. The school policy is very clear on not allowing this type of behavior." Athena hoped they'd do the right thing.

"His parents have a ton of money. So nothing will happen." May frowned, "That's how it always is."

"Well the LAPD won't let him get away with nothing." Athena tried to find the silver lining, though she was confident her daughter was right. Money talks and people get away with horrible things when they have money.

May nodded her head, "I'll just have to avoid him on campus."

"Bobby and I won't let anything happen to you." Athena put a hand on her shoulder, "He's not going to hurt you again."

"You guys can't be around me all the time." May huffed, "I'll just deal with it I guess. I bet he's not even going to get kicked out of the frat because of it. I bet he just hooked up with someone else who was willing to get laid."

Athena frowned at her daughters' defeated feelings, "Honey, it's going to be okay. We'll figure out a way to fix this." Athena watched as her daughter shrugged her shoulders and turned back to her homework. She didn't want to admit it, but May could be right. And if she was, there wasn't much Bobby, Athena, or May could do about it.

* * *

_9-1-1 What's your emergency?_

_Someone left their baby in a car!_

_"Is the car unlocked? Can you open the door?"_

_"No! It's locked. Windows are cracked but only a little. I can't get the window down! It's a hundred degrees out! The baby is stuck in the car! Send someone to help please!"_

_"Do you know whose car it is?"_

_"No! God dammit! Just send someone! The baby is going to die in there!"_

* * *

There was a flurry of red and blue lights when the 118 pulled up to the scene. Multiple police officers were trying to get into the car without breaking a window. The baby didn't look as if they were in distress yet but with the heat outside it must be boiling hot inside the dark-colored car. Bobby walked up to one of the officers.

"Captain Nash. We've got a baby in the car seat. The windows have been cracked but he's been in there for a while. We're trying to get the windows to go down before we smash and grab. No parent has come out of the store despite multiple calls over the PA system." The officer said.

"Smash the window!" The voices from the small group that had gathered in the parking lot shouted.

"The kid needs to be taken away from its mother!"

"Who does this?"

"If that baby dies she needs to get murder charges!"

"This is bullshit!"

"Child abuse!"

"Why aren't you doing anything yet?"

"Stop talking and get the baby out!"

"Chim, Hen, get ready to run as soon as we get him out of there. Eddie, grab a window punch. We'll do the driver's front window. Buck, let's see if we can get it open without smashing the window." He assigned everyone a task.

"Who leaves their kid in a car?" Eddie shook his head.

"Someone who doesn't deserve to be a parent," Chim grumbled. He stepped into the ambulance to get the pediatric supplies ready.

"I don't know how people forget their kids. I have never forgotten Denny anywhere." Hen rolled her eyes, "I just don't see how you can forget your baby."

Buck walked over to where the police officers were trying to push the window open more, "We have to smash the window. You'll never get this down." He peered in the backseat, "Hey Little Man. We're gonna get you out of that hot car." He cooed at the baby, "Cap, this baby is breathing really hard. We're out of time. We gotta get him out. Now."

"I've got some cooling pads." Hen handed them to Bobby.

"Bust it," Bobby said to Eddie. Eddie slammed the window punch into the driver's window shattering it. He reached through and unlocked the doors. Buck ripped open the back door letting Bobby grab the infant out of his car seat. The baby was soaked with sweat and a full diaper. He only fussed a bit when being jostled and moved around. His arms and legs dangled as Bobby pulled the baby out of the car. Bobby held the baby with the cooling pad wrapped around him. Enough to start cooling his skin but not cold enough to shock him, "Go." He said to Hen as she took the baby from him. In an instant Hen and Chim were speeding away in the ambulance with the baby.

The crowd around the car cheered as the ambulance drove away. The baby was barely moving and making some noise when it was pulled from the car. At least they knew it was alive. Bobby stood nearby talking to the police officers when they noticed a woman walking towards them.

"This is probably the mother." Bobby shook his head.

"What the fuck is going on?!" She shouted pointing to the broken glass, "Who did this?!"

"Ma'am are you the owner of this vehicle?" One of the officers asked her.

"Yeah. Where's my kid?" She asked when seeing the empty car seat.

"At the hospital being checked out by a pediatrician to make sure that he's not going to die." Bobby was ticked off. Who does something like this? She seemed angry instead of concerned, "You could have killed him by leaving him in the car like this!"

"He was sleeping. He was fine. I cracked the windows." She rolled her eyes, "Ugh! I swear." She huffed, "This is the shit that happens when people get nosy." She shook her head, "Y'all are gonna pay for that window."

"Ma'am we need you to come with us." The officer insisted.

She snorted a laugh, "No, I need to go get my kid." She tried to pass the officer and get to her car only to be held back.

The officer reached for her, "You're under arrest." The officer held her wrists.

"For what?!" She demanded to know. She had no idea what she was being charged with. In her mind, she hadn't done anything wrong. If anyone was wrong it was the assholes that broke her window.

"Child endangerment. It's a crime to leave your child in a car like that. Thousands of children die each year because they are left in hot cars. You can't do that to your child." The officer put the cuffs on her wrists as she struggled to get out of his hold.

"Y'all over there with cell phones! Record this! This is what happens to a black single mom! She gets arrested for going into a store! This pig is a racist wheel in a broken system!" She screamed while being dragged to the police cruiser. Both Bobby and the surrounding officers were shocked at her outburst. It wasn't something new that they were hearing however, this was clearly not a case of police brutality. She was looking for attention and a way to get out of being arrested.

"Bitch! Don't play that damn race card and make all of us look crazy like you. You left your baby in a car and they could have died!" A woman from the crowd shouted at her, "You're right that the system is broken but it's working in this case! You deserve to be arrested for leaving your baby in the car!"

The crowd cheered for the woman who spoke up to the mother as the cops put her in the police car. Bobby shook his head. Every time someone got in trouble they blamed it on anything or anyone but themselves. Bobby had witnessed enough people get arrested that it was always someone else fault. He hated it when people used racism as a catalyst for their wrongdoings. Bobby couldn't count the number of times his family had been a target of nasty comments or he heard someone say something about his team under their breath. He recalled numerous times someone had a problem with Hen and Chim treating them instead of Bobby or Buck or even Eddie. He'd stand up when he saw something wrong but wouldn't let anyone try to use it to their advantage as if it was a get out of jail free card.

* * *

At home, Athena was sitting on the floor with Wendy. Wendy was in her exersaucer batting at toys and laughing when they lit up while Athena sat beside her reading a book. May had stayed in her room doing school work and Harry was in his room building Legos. Athena picked up her phone when she noticed it was May's school.

"Hello." Athena answered, "Yes this is she." Athena paused and listened to the school administrator explain what was going to happen with Trevor and the actions the school was taking. Unfortunately, the only form of discipline was him being expelled from the school. Because they had a zero-tolerance rule they could expel him for the year. More bad news followed the call with the school when Athena talked to the LAPD. His family lawyer had pleaded the case down to a misdemeanor with the DA. He had to pay a fine and attend therapy to work on his 'unhealthy sexual habits'. Athena wasn't happy. They could personally take him to court but she knew how the system worked. If he was pleaded down to a fine and therapy as well as kicked out of school for a year, there wasn't much more they'd be able to do. She knew this was going to crush May. She hoped that at least the news of him not being allowed on campus for a year would ease May's concern about going back to school. She wouldn't have to deal with him again. However, it didn't feel like justice. This felt like his parent's money spoke and he got a slap on the hand for assaulting her daughter. Athena tried to find the small positive in the situation before she went to talk to May. She'd have to have the few points ready for Bobby when she spoke to him about it later that day. She worried about his reaction. This wasn't good news. They'd hoped for more than this. This was the bare minimum. Athena felt like this wasn't an actual punishment. She picked up Wendy and headed for May's bedroom to talk to her.

May was downstairs working on a paper on her computer when her Mom came down.

"What's up?" May asked when her Mom sat on her bed. May swiveled in her seat to look at her Mom.

"The school called me." Athena told her, "Got a few minutes?"

May shrugged her shoulders, "Sure." She sighed. Her Mom didn't look too happy. May could only assume it was going to be bad news.

"The good news is that he's expelled from school for the year." Athena took a deep breath. She was going to continue when May cut her off.

"But he can come back next year?" She felt angry, hurt, scared, all at once.

Athena nodded her head, "I also talked to the police. He has to attend some therapy sessions and pay a fine but it's a misdemeanor so no jail time was part of his deal."

"So he pays some money and gets out of everything." May shook her head. She was disgusted with how things were turning out, "He assaults me and is just kicked out of school for a year and has to go to therapy and pay money that doesn't matter to him because his parents have lots of it." May wrapped her arms around herself, "That's ridiculous."

"Honey." Athena reached out to her daughter, "I know it's not what we wanted but at least he won't be on campus anymore." She tried to hang on to the only good piece of news they'd received.

May wiped the tear that started to fall. She refused to cry over this anymore. It didn't matter to anyone. She could have been raped. She could have been hurt. And no one cared. Because he didn't do enough to her for them to care, "I hate this." She shook her head, "It's not enough. I'm just supposed to be happy he has to go to therapy and I won't be around him at school? Like, I'm not knocking the not being around him at school but that doesn't really do much. He could assault someone else. And what's going to stop him from being on campus? Security? That's a joke! And it's not like I think he's out to get me or something but still. He assaulted me and he gets basically nothing."

"We could take him to court." Athena offered.

"Yeah. And what? Have his parents pay their way out of that too?" May rolled her eyes, "Whatever." She sighed in defeat, "It's the same stupid thing all the time. Guys get a free pass because they're guys. Girls can't go out alone because a creepy guy might corner them. Girls can't wear clothes they want because guys can't control themselves. Girls need to be on guard at all times and we can't even do what we want to because guys are disgusting humans. It's so stupid!" May said angrily, "Why is it always the girl's fault? It's never the guy's fault. A girl gets assaulted and it's 'you shouldn't have done this or worn that'. And the guy just gets told not to do it again and boys will be boys."

Athena wasn't sure what she could say to her daughter. Her words were true. Sometimes the boys weren't punished like they were supposed to be because too many people pushed the blame on the girl in the situation as if it was her fault the boy hurt her. Athena put an arm around May, "Not in this house." She said softly, "At least here we can make sure Harry and your new little brother will grow up knowing how to be respectful and kind to everyone."

"Even Dad did that to you sometimes." May frowned, "I remember him saying I didn't need to learn how to change a tire because I was a girl and he'd just make sure I had roadside assistance and someone else to do it for me." May reached out to take Wendy in her arms. She desperately needed a hug and her little sister was the perfect person to get one from. May hugged her little sister tightly, "And Bobby came along and he was putting that first aid kit and jumper cables and stuff in my car. That whole kit thing he put together for me, I asked him about it." May looked up at her Mom, "He didn't say I didn't need to know. He just showed me how to do it. He didn't ask why I wanted to know. He didn't act like I wasn't supposed to ask. He just said he'd show me how to do it. Then he showed me what he was putting in my car and how to use the stuff he put in the trunk." May explained, "He's never done that stuff like Dad where I don't need to know or it's not a girl thing. And he doesn't do stuff to Harry like tell him something is too girly. Dad always used the excuse that he was gay for the girly stuff but Bobby doesn't see it like that. He cooks because he really likes it. He's cried in front of Harry and I and told Harry it's okay for boys to cry and have hurt feelings and be sad like that. And he paints Wendy's toenails because she thinks it's funny and he even asked me to help put her hair up and show him how to do those pigtail braids I did last week. I just feel like most everyone else says boys will be boys and girls are at fault for wearing or saying the wrong thing."

As Athena and May talked in length about what to do now, she wondered what Bobby was going to say when she told him the news.

* * *

Bobby noticed the house was quiet when he walked in the door. He was supposed to be home hours ago yet a four-alarm fire kept him and the 118 busy well past shift change. All he wanted to do was sit down, relax, and eat a hot meal. He swore his stomach growled the whole way home.

"Hi, Bobby!" Harry slammed against Bobby's side with a hug, "You missed dinner!"

"I know, Buddy. I'm sorry. Work was a little busy. Were you good for Mom today?" Bobby hugged his stepson.

"Yeah. I watched Wendy so Mom could take a nap after you left." Harry said, "We were gonna watch Goosebumps but Wendy started crying so I put on Mickey Mouse and she stopped. I think Goosebumps was too scary for her." Harry explained.

Bobby smiled, "Good call." He dropped his duffel bag near the front door, "Where are the girls?"

"Mom is outside, Wendy is asleep, and May is in her room." Harry yawned, "I'm supposed to be in bed but Mom said I can stay up and read for a half-hour."

"And you're not in bed because..." Bobby waited for Harry to finish the sentence.

"Because I wanted to give Mom one more hug and kiss." Harry lied. While he had done that his motive for being up was to try and stay up longer even though it was a school night.

"I doubt that was the only reason." Bobby rolled his eyes knowing his stepson was bluffing, "Get on up to bed before she sees you still down here." Bobby steered Harry to the stairs, "I'll come up in a bit and say good night. And if you're really quiet while you read, maybe you just forgot to look at the time since I'm going to eat before I go up to say goodnight." Bobby winked at Harry.

"Thanks, Dad!" Harry took the steps two at a time knowing he wasn't going to get in trouble for staying up past the time his Mom told him.

Bobby smiled as he watched Harry run up the stairs. He walked through the living room and out onto the patio. He stared at his wife who was lounging in one of the pool chairs. She was staring at her phone typing every few moments. Bobby wondered who she was talking to. Naturally, Hen was the first person that came to mind. The two of them were peas on a pod. He was glad his wife had such a good friend that they both could count on. Bobby didn't want to startle Athena, "Hello Beautiful." He called out softly as he made his way to the chair beside her.

Athena looked over her shoulder at him, "Hey. How was work, Honey?"

Bobby shrugged, "The usual. Yelled at Buck and Eddie for arguing over who could bench press the most. Beat Chim at pool. Listened to Hen tell me all about Denny's part in the school play. Put out a few fires and was, once again, reminded how ignorant some people can be." Bobby sat beside his wife. He kissed her slowly, "How was your day?" Athena's eyes dropped to the ground as she heaved a heavy sigh, "That bad?" Bobby put his hands on her stomach, giving her bump two kisses. One for each baby.

Athena put her hand over his. She set her cell phone down while she spoke, "Trevor is expelled from school for the year because they have a zero-tolerance policy for any type of assault. He has to go to sex therapy to help him learn to control himself and he had to pay a five-thousand-dollar fine."

"And what else?" Bobby was waiting for him to be on probation or any jail time. He had no idea this was the entire punishment.

"That's it." Athena curled her fingers around his, "That's all he has to do."

Bobby started to ball his hands into fists only to realize Athena had threaded their fingers together to prevent him from doing so, "So this kid gets nothing but told not to do it again?" Athena nodded, "That's insane!" Bobby pulled his hands from her grasp, "How can they just say that's it?"

"First time offender and lots of money." Athena frowned. She knew it wasn't fair. She hated that it was her family on the receiving end of this mess.

"Oh, God." Bobby stood up to pace back and forth, "Does May know?"

"Yeah." Athena could see the stress radiating from her husband. She stood up, grabbing his shoulders, halting his movement, "Her and I talked about it earlier. And like I told her, we can sue him however with this judgment it's not a sure thing that it will do any good."

Bobby wrapped his arms around his wife pulling her in for a tight hug, "I'm so sorry." He apologized.

"Sorry for what?" Athena asked. She didn't know what he was apologizing for. He'd done nothing wrong.

"For not being able to do better for her. For this kid not being properly punished." Bobby shook his head, "This is so screwed up."

"I know." Athena buried her head into the crook of Bobby's neck.

"So we just do nothing now?" Bobby held her tightly.

"There's nothing we can do." Athena pulled back to look up at him. She pressed her lips to his, "No matter what it's not going to change anything at this point. We need to take it as a win that he's not going to be there when she goes back to school tomorrow and he can't be back on campus."

Bobby kissed his wife softly, "I hate this. I feel like we didn't do enough for her. Is she okay?"

Athena shrugged her shoulders, "I think she is but she's not really talkative. She doesn't like it either."

The two stayed outside in each other's arms until the wind started to blow causing Athena to shiver. Bobby and Athena walked inside hand in hand. She started to warm dinner for him. Bobby sighed. If he knew this was all that kid was going to get maybe he should have let Buck handle it his way. At least then he and Athena would be able to sleep knowing that this kid got what was coming to him. Now he was just told no and send home. Bobby shook his head. He wasn't sure what he could do for May but he knew one thing. He'd do whatever it took for May to feel safe, loved, and comfortable. Though this kid looked like he was getting away with it Bobby hoped it would be a lesson he'd carry into the future. He pulled Athena to his lap while his plate was in the microwave. His hand rubbing soft circles on her bump. The world could be so ugly at times. So horrible and tainted. Yet here, in his home, with his wife, with his unborn children. He could see such love and joy right before his eyes. He said a silent prayer thankful that he was able to turn his life around and find a home for his heart once again. With that blessing, he knew it was his job to love and protect his family. That's what he was going to do now. Protect his family. He wasn't sure how but he was going to make sure no matter what May wasn't scared to back to campus.


	30. Chapter 30

When May walked onto campus Monday morning she was nervous. Just yesterday she'd heard the news that Trevor was kicked out of school and that was the worst punishment he'd received for what he did to her. Bobby had promised that he'd do anything he could to make her feel safer. While May was grateful, she didn't know if anything would make her feel better unless it was a harsher punishment for Trevor. May was reading over the announcements on the morning message board before her first class when a young man approached her.

"Hi." He was tall and muscular. Just by looking at him, May assumed he played some type of physical sport. His short hair was neat and tightly buzzed on the sides. He wore a Nine Line shirt with a pair of jeans. He held his hand out to shake hers, "Are you, May Grant?" He asked politely.

May shook his hand, "Who are you?"

"My name's James." He smiled, "I'm a friend of Eddie Diaz over at the 118. Well, kind-of a friend. He served with my older brother overseas. My brother never made it home so Eddie's sort-of become my pseudo big brother." James could see May was confused, "Eddie asked if I knew you and when I said no he asked if I'd introduce myself to you. Said some guy was messing with you and that you might appreciate having someone on campus who can kick ass if needed."

"He's assuming I can't because I'm a woman?" May crossed her arms. Men. Even when they were trying to be nice, they were insulting to women.

James grinned, "I think it has more to do with my black belt in karate and Tae Kwon Do than it has to do with gender."

"Ah." May nodded her head, "That makes sense. Uh...in any case. It's nice to meet you. But I don't need a bodyguard. I'm-I'm fine. Really." May said. While she appreciated the sentiment she also didn't want to feel like some fragile little girl who needed a big strong man to take care of her.

"I told him girls don't like when guys do this kind of stuff but he wouldn't let it go." James rolled his eyes, "But if you do need something, feel free to let me know. Here's my phone number." He grabbed a scrap of paper from his notebook in his hands and wrote his number on it. He passed the paper to May, "See you around?"

May took the paper still irritated with Eddie butting his way into her life, "Sure." She watched as James walked past her to head to the cafeteria hall. She looked down at the paper with his number on it, stuffing it into her pants pocket before heading to her class.

* * *

Athena stood in the nursery with Bobby. Bobby had painted the room and put the cribs together. The dressers were in the middle of the room along with the other nursery furniture. Now they were trying to plan the best way to set up the room. The cribs were pushed against the side wall farthest from the door. They figured it might be best since they'd be in and out of the room that hopefully when one baby was up they could get him or her back down before waking the other one. Bobby had suggested moving the dressers to the wall across the door. Placing one dresser on either side of the window. On the sidewall with the closet, they'd nestled two gliding rocking chairs with a short bookshelf between them and two small dim lamps on either end. After much deliberation, they had settled on getting one rocker but Bobby surprised Athena with the second one, reasoning that they might need if both babies needed to eat at the same time or were fussy at the same time. They bought a shelf for toys as well as a toy box. Both were quickly filling with things they had already purchased or things Wendy was quickly outgrowing. They knew they'd only need to buy Baby Boy a swing as Wendy would outgrow hers by the time Baby Girl arrived. Though they didn't want their twins to have everything that matched Bobby couldn't resist getting Mickey and Minnie mouse bouncy seats. They were in the living room still in the boxes waiting to be put together. The crib sets were still in the packaging and placed inside the cribs along with decorative items they were going to place on the walls above each crib. There were family photos they were going to put up over the dressers. Next to the toy shelf and toy box were a few other items including the wall stickers Athena bought online when her impulses took over and she bought her whole cart.

Bobby was standing behind his wife with his arms wrapped around her, resting on her belly, "It's getting there." He pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"It's so weird to be doing this again. When we did Wendy's room it was strange and it still feels so odd." Athena sighed, "It's good but it's still odd to be doing this all over again." Athena leaned back against her husband, "If she wasn't so responsible we could be grandparents, and look at us now. In just a few months or so we'll have three babies under two."

"Some people hit fifty and go out, buy a red sports car and gamble their savings away. You and I have more kids." Bobby joked. His wife's soft laugh was like music in his ears. He could never tire of hearing her be so happy. Bobby held her close, "You're incredible." He whispered.

Athena turned in his arms, looping hers around his neck, "You're pretty good too. I think I'll keep you." She kissed him sweetly.

"I don't think you could get rid of me even if you tried," Bobby replied. He led his wife to the rocking chairs gently pushing her into one. He sat on the stool for the rocker taking her feet into his lap, "You'll never find someone who can give you a foot rub like this." He grinned hearing her breathy moan when he hit a particularly sore knot.

"Nope." Athena shook her head, "No they can't." She grinned at him, "There's a lot you can do that no one else can nor do I want to see them try." Athena gasped when his thumbs pressed on the ball of her foot, "My feet have been so sore today."

"You've been on them for too long." Bobby frowned at her, "You need to start sitting down more."

"I sit all the time." Athena argued, "All day. That's what Wendy and I do. Sit around and try to get her to crawl instead of scoot all over the place."

"And what do you do when she naps?" Bobby raised an eyebrow at her. He knew that was when she did chores around the house and cleaned or cooked or both. She'd never admit to it and he was okay with that. She just needed to work on doing less. He knew it must be extremely difficult for her. He wished there was more he could do.

Athena didn't answer her husband. She knew that he knew what she did when Wendy was napping. Not wanting to start an argument Athena swapped her feet letting him work on the other one, "Hen asked me if we were having a baby shower." Athena told him, "I told her I didn't really think about it. We didn't really do anything for Wendy. And we're not young newlyweds having our first baby." Athena grinned when Bobby dug his thumbs into her heel, "I didn't have an answer for her. What do you think?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "I feel bad that we didn't think to do it with Wendy. Everything was just so hectic and things happened so fast." He moved his hands to Athena's ankles and calves still keeping deep pressure as he massaged her lower legs, "I think every baby should be celebrated. We could do something for the twins and Wendy together." He suggested.

"Maybe." Athena mused, "I had a baby shower when I was pregnant with May. Not with Harry though." Athena saw the look Bobby gave her, "I wanted one but Michael didn't." She didn't miss the flash of anger that flickered in Bobby's eyes. It was there for only a second but she saw it.

"We had one with each of the kids." Bobby said, "I think that we should do something to celebrate. We have Wendy and the twins. It will be nice to share our happiness with everyone else." Bobby rested his hands on her legs, "Besides. It's not just the babies and Wendy that deserve to be celebrated. You do too."

"Me?" Athena shook her head, "Why me?"

"You're the one doing all the hard work here." Bobby leaned towards her, "You're carrying these miracles and you're the one that's keeping them safe and alive until they are ready to meet the world. You deserve to be celebrated, and honored, and reminded of how much you are loved." Bobby pressed a kiss to her lips, "You get to be part of the celebration too." Bobby's mind started churning out ideas, "How about this? You work on being amazing and wonderful and beautiful and sweet and I'll figure out the baby shower or something to celebrate our newest arrivals." He had an idea he hoped he'd be able to pull off.

"So I won't get any input?" Athena asked wondering where this was going.

"I'll take any idea or advice you want but it will be a total surprise for you." Bobby grinned, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Of course." Athena replied automatically. She cupped his face with her hands, "Okay. The party's all yours, Captain Nash." She paused for a moment to hear if Wendy was still napping. Smiling when she heard no noise from Wendy's room, "Know what else is all yours?" She grinned. They probably had just enough time for a quickie before she woke up and with them having to keep an eye on anything that could spike Athena's heart rate they'd toned down their physical affection much to her displeasure. She was left feeling irritable and annoyed with her body for not letting her do whatever she wanted during the pregnancy.

"I do know what's mine," Bobby smirked. He could spot it in his wife. She was itching to fool around a bit. Though he never left her unsatisfied it just wasn't the same. He was constantly keeping track of her heart rate and making sure she was okay while making sure not to hurt the babies. Sex had become more complicated than he cared for it to be yet he couldn't keep his hands to himself. Bobby carefully lifted Athena into his arms. He saw her mouth open and knew she was going to say something. Before she had the chance he silenced her with a long, slow kiss.

"I'm too heavy." Athena locked her hands around his neck.

"Good thing you married a fireman. I'm supposed to be able to carry people around." He retorted, "And pregnant is not the same as heavy. And even if it was, I wouldn't care. I love you." Bobby kicked their bedroom door closed behind him.

Athena shook her head with a smile. Somehow he always had the right words for her. She held onto him as he lowered her to their bed, climbing beside her. Athena rolled to her side to face Bobby. She placed a hand on her baby bump and tucked the other under her head. Athena sighed heavily, "I never thought I'd be pregnant again. Much less have twins." Bobby could tell something was bothering Athena. He silently waited for her to figure out her thoughts and talk. He put his hand over hers, resting on her belly, "I didn't think I'd retire yet either." She frowned, "I miss it. The excitement and the...the feeling I had at the end of the day knowing I was making a difference."

Bobby could see the sadness in his wife's eyes. He knew the pregnancy was taking a huge emotional toll on his wife. Too much had happened for it not to. She cried at the drop of a hat. She was constantly worried about the health of the babies. Every time they went to the doctors Athena mentioned how she was trying to keep her blood pressure down and how she was scared of delivering far too early for the twins to pull through. He knew she worried about him at work. It seemed that worry had expanded now that she wasn't working as well. She was out of the loop. Not knowing what was going on during the day bothered her. He knew she still had bouts of mourning her job and wishing there was a way they could have made it work even though she knew the best thing was for her to be home. Bobby wasn't sure what to do besides love and support her with whatever she was feeling. Remind her that her feelings were valid even when she fluctuated between opposite emotions.

"Sometimes I feel like I've lost my purpose." Athena said softly, "Not in the sense of our family. Just in the professional sense." She quickly added. She hated the feeling of being so lost. She didn't know what to do with it. She didn't feel this way with May or Harry and she wasn't sure why this pregnancy was so much more difficult than her first two. It only added to her feelings of sadness, "I'm so much more emotional and hormonal this time around. I don't know why. I'm worried about doing something wrong and ending up in the hospital with the babies. I'm scared that we're going to lose them if I can't keep my blood pressure under control. I'm worried because I know the longer you go with preeclampsia the worse it is for the mother. What if the babies make it but I don't?" She wiped the tear that slid down her cheek, "I keep having this nightmare." Bobby frowned. He knew she was having trouble sleeping but she never mentioned nightmares, "I keep having this dream that the babies are okay but I'm not."

Bobby wasn't sure what he could say or do for Athena. He kissed her lips softly, "Athena." He pulled her close.

"I don't know what's wrong with me lately." Athena tucked into her husband's embrace, "I go from happy and excited about the pregnancy and the twins which I really am. I know right now I don't sound like it but I am beyond elated to be having our babies. Your babies." Athena said, "And the next thing I know I'm scared about what's going to happen if they are born too early and then depressed because I sit home all day with Wendy. And I love her to pieces but I'm not supposed to move much so we don't go out often and I spend my day playing with her or hanging around the house doing nothing while she naps or sits in the swing or plays by herself." She hated that she felt tears in her eyes. Damn hormones were ramping up and pushing her over the edge again, "I have nothing to do all day. I was not made to be my mother and spend my day cooking, cleaning, and childrearing. I need to do something, Bobby."

Bobby kissed the top of her head, "You're nothing like her." He said quickly squashing that thought, "Are you thinking of finding something you can do from home? Working?"

"Maybe?" Athena shrugged her shoulders, "But I don't want to have the stress from worrying about a job because I need to make sure the babies make it long enough for them to be healthy when they are born."

"Okay." Bobby nodded his head, "What about looking into a non-profit for now? Something easy and light that won't have the stress of a job but will also give you something to do that is helping the community?" He suggested. He knew how important it was for Athena to feel helpful and for her to be someone that made a difference in the world. He thought a non-profit might be a good fit for her as she was right. She couldn't do anything too stressful or physically demanding right now.

Athena sighed. She wondered if Bobby was right. She closed her eyes for a long moment and groaned when Wendy's cry pierced through the baby monitor. So much for the quickie she wanted, "She does not sound happy."

Bobby kissed Athena, "I have an idea. I'll go get Wendy. You get dressed. I'm going to take my girls out to lunch, then we can take Wendy to the park for a bit." He hoped the outing would help Athena feel a little better today. He knew she struggled with not being able to take Wendy to many places because she couldn't be on her feet for a long time. She missed being able to spend the day at the beach or the park or out shopping. He was home. He could make those things happen. He could make sure that when he was home Athena was out of the house and kept busy instead of being stuck home for the majority of the day. Athena watched as Bobby left their bedroom to get Wendy up from her nap. She took a moment to snuggle in the warmth of his spot on the bed before getting herself up and putting on actual clothes as opposed to the wardrobe of pajamas and sweats she'd adopted over the last month.

* * *

Athena leaned against the pole of the swingset as Bobby gently pushed Wendy in the infant swing. Her happy giggle and babbles filled the air around them. Athena snapped pictures on her phone of the two of them. Bobby's smile was ear to ear as Wendy laughed loudly. They pushed her in the stroller around the park, stopping near the lake to show Wendy the ducks in the water. Athena laid out a blanket for them to sit on the grass while Wendy played with some toys on her tummy. As hard as they tried to get her to crawl she'd get up on all fours then flop to the ground then wiggle and roll her body to move around. Athena fed Wendy a bottle while they sat in the shade as Bobby held them both in his arms. By the time they got home, it was only a few minutes before Harry was due home from school.

Athena was in the bedroom with Wendy beside her. They'd both needed a nap when they got home and Athena couldn't be bothered to put Wendy in the crib. Bobby tossed an extra pillow on the floor beside the bed and tucked a few others around his daughter before putting the light blanket over both of his girls. Bobby quietly tiptoed out of the room to catch Harry before he made too much noise. Just as he'd predicted Harry was full of energy when he walked through the door.

"Dad! Check it out!" Harry waved a paper in the air, "I'm almost in honors!"

Bobby smiled, "Good job!" He took the paper, "This is great Harry! Just need to get that C in math up and you'll be there. Nice. I'm proud of you." Bobby hugged Harry tightly.

"Thanks!" Harry grinned ear to ear, "Where's Mom?"

"Napping with Wendy." Bobby put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Do you have homework?"

"She naps a lot." Harry dug through his backpack, "Is it because she's growing humans?"

Bobby snickered, "As opposed to what?" Bobby couldn't wait to hear what Harry was going to say.

"I dunno. Cyborgs, aliens, bears." Harry shrugged his shoulders. He pulled out his agenda book, "I have a little homework. Not a lot."

Bobby laughed, "I've seen them. It's humans inside her." He grinned. He followed Harry to the dining room where he set his backpack down on the table, "Why don't you start on your homework? Do you need any help?"

Harry nodded his head, "Yeah. I also have this note that they need a parent to sign." He passed the white envelope to Bobby, "I didn't do anything."

Bobby wasn't so sure that was true. He opened the envelope, reading over it quickly, "You guys are dissecting animals already?" He kept reading. Bobby took a pen from Harry's backpack signing off on the paper, "Make sure you give that back to your teacher tomorrow. If it's not turned in it says that you'll be given an alternative assignment."

"Someone said we get to dissect a cow's eye." Harry grinned, "It's going to be so cool."

Bobby nodded his head, "I think my first dissecting was a worm."

"That's so small! How do you dissect a worm?" Harry looked up from the history book he was opening.

"We had to use a microscope." Bobby explained, "We did a cow's eye, a frog, and a few other things."

"That's so neat!" Harry smiled, "I can't wait!" He was excited to start their biology unit and learn about organs and animals. He and most of his friends were waiting in anticipation to start dissecting animals. He'd only ever seen it on TV but it looked so neat and cool that he knew it would be the highlight of his school year.

* * *

Two days later Bobby stood in front of a room filled with others just like him. He took a deep breath, "Hi. My name's Bobby. And I'm an alcoholic and addict." He rubbed the sobriety coin between his fingers, "Before I got sober and clean I was an asshole." Bobby sighed, "I was horrible to my first wife. I didn't hit her or anything like that. I just wasn't there. I wasn't there to support her or help her with the kids. I'd get off work, get high or drunk, and then go home. And if it was too much at home with two kids running around and my wife asking me to help around the apartment I'd go for a jog. Which was always my way of getting out of the apartment to go do drugs and drink. And I thought my wife didn't know about it. But she did. She wasn't stupid." Bobby sighed, "One night we...we had a big argument. She kicked me out of the apartment and I left. I went to another apartment I thought she didn't know about and got high and drank until I passed out. I kept it as a drug den for myself. Nothing but some blankets, drugs, a space heater, alcohol. That was all I needed there. I was so out of it that I left the heater on. When I went back up to my apartment I realized I'd forgotten my keys. I knew my wife wasn't going to let me in so I went back to my den and realized I'd locked that door and still had no keys. So, I bundled up and sat on the roof of the apartment complex and fell asleep. When I woke up the whole place was on fire." Bobby's voice shook as he spoke, "So many people died. Because of me. My kids didn't make it out alive. They were pulled out and put into black bags. My wife. She was burned so badly and was in such critical condition. I lied to her. While she was dying. She asked about our kids and I lied. I said they were fine. That they were okay. Those were the last words I said to her. I knew our kids were gone. I knew she was dying. And I still lied to her." Bobby wiped the tears from his eyes, "I lost my job. I lost my home. I lost my family. I lost everything."

Bobby shook his head, "And now, by some miracle or act of God, my second wife. She's pregnant. With twins. I have a beautiful family. A step-daughter who is growing into a well educated, amazing young woman. She's off at college and getting so mature so fast. It's amazing to see how she's growing up. I have a step-son who I adore. He's my best friend. He's so strong and willful. He's protective of his baby sister and he's such a good little gentleman. My wife and I adopted a baby. Before we knew she was pregnant. Due to my line of work I was called out to an infant in medical distress. She was left to die in a dumpster. The second I held her in my arms I knew she wasn't going anywhere but home. We just recently finished the paperwork and finalized the adoption. My wife and I are having boy/girl twins. It came as a complete surprise to both of us and we couldn't be happier." Bobby sighed heavily, "I don't know why I lost my first wife and my two children. I don't know why I had to experience the pain of losing my kids in such a horrific way. In a way that boils down to me being the cause of their death. Why I have to live with the guilt that I killed my own innocent children. And yet, years later I have a family again. I have a wife who I love more than I could ever explain. I have two step kids who are so much more than just my step kids. They are mine and I will claim them and treat them as if they are my own flesh and blood every day of my life. I have a sweet baby girl who is thriving in a loving home. And two miracle babies on the way. I don't deserve the amazing gifts I've received. I can't imagine God's forgiven me for taking the lives of my family. For causing them to die. And why did they have to die so young? They were children. Innocent children. My first wife didn't do anything wrong. It was me. All the time. I was the screw-up. And yet here I am."

Bobby glanced at his wedding ring, "I don't get it. My wife is pregnant and it's a high-risk pregnancy. We could potentially lose one or both of the babies. She was forced to retire and stay home and I know that bothers her. So much to the point that I'm scared she's slipping into depression. I don't have an answer for her when she asks me what's her purpose. Now that she's not working she's home all day with our daughter and stuck trying to stay off her feet because of the pregnancy complications. I wish I could take her sadness and pain away. I feel like I've put her in this place where one second she's happy and everything is good and the next she's emotional and crying and scared that something will happen to the babies. And we've talked to her doctor and they keep saying it's the hormones and the pregnancy. But I can't help feeling that this is also my fault. That once again, I'm the root cause of someone else's pain. And that makes me want a drink. And then I feel guilty that I want a drink and feel even worse. She's carrying two babies and dealing with so much right now and I'm the one backing off saying I need a drink because I want to check out for a bit. I've been thinking a lot about my first wife and kids. About how I failed them and how I'm determined not to fail my second wife and our kids. I can't do it. I can't lose my family again. And though I know my wife. I know everything about her. I often wonder if she's depressed and having a hard time, mentally, with the pregnancy, what am I doing wrong that I'm not able to help her enjoy the unexpected miracle of having our twins?" Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat. He hadn't meant to be up here for this long just letting everything out of his mouth. It was as if he couldn't stop the flow once it started. He stepped away from the podium and went back to his seat in the back corner of the room while someone else stood and told their story. He flipped the coin back and forth between his fingers while he listened with his chin to his chest. Hoping that someone else's story would hold a few words of wisdom to help him work through his own thoughts and feelings of not being good enough for Athena. Of not doing his job as her husband. For not being able to help her with her own emotional struggle throughout the pregnancy.

At the end of the meeting, Bobby was grabbing a cup of coffee to go when he was stopped by a long-time member of the group, "Twins huh? That's a lot of diapers at one time." The man smiled warmly.

"Yeah." Bobby nodded his head, "And our youngest won't be potty trained by the time the babies are here so we'll have three in diapers."

"You taking time off work when the babies come?" He asked. The man grabbed a paper cup and poured his own coffee.

Bobby sipped his coffee, "Twelve weeks paternity leave." He was glad that was set before the new chief came in. When they heard Boby had that much time off they tried to shorten it on him only for him to call the union representative and refuse to take less time than what was written in his contract.

The man smiled, "That's awesome. I'm sure that will be great for your wife. To have someone around and help out after the babies are here." The man sighed, "I was really listening to you talk about how you are worried about your wife. I don't want to add to your stress or anything. My wife went through Post-Partum Depression. The pregnancy was rough and after our son was born she just wasn't the same person anymore. One day while I was at work, she put our son in the car and drove it head-on into a tree. She was speeding and never stopped or used the brakes. She didn't even put him in a car seat. She laid him on the back seat and took off. They both died on impact." Bobby's heart reached out to the man who was sharing his tragedy, "I didn't know she was so bad off. I thought it was just hormones. But after this, the doctor said she had this post-partum thing and that it's pretty common especially if there's been a trauma near or during pregnancy or birth. And I'm not saying it's going to happen. Just be aware and cautious. I lost my wife and son and don't think I could ever go through that again. I know the pain of burying a child and a wife. I don't want that to ever happen to anyone. And man, you've been through it once already. Be on the lookout for it and make sure it doesn't happen again." The man clapped Bobby on the shoulder.

Bobby was speechless. He watched the man walk away after telling him a horrible story of loss. Leaving Bobby even more worried about his wife and unborn children.

* * *

At home, Athena stood in the kitchen with the door to the refrigerator open. Bobby was at his meeting, Harry was in his room playing video games and Wendy was fast asleep in her crib. Athena couldn't decide on what she wanted to eat. She held a celery stalk in her hand with a jar of peanut butter in the other. She munched on the celery, dipping it into the jar as she hunted through the fridge. She'd take a bite of this and that and decide that wasn't what she wanted before moving on. She moved around items in the fridge wondering if there was something yummy leftover but pushed in the back of the fridge. Athena felt Bobby's presence in the room long before she heard him walk up behind her. She let out a content sigh as he came up behind her. His arms sliding around her, resting on her bump.

"What are you looking for?" He put his chin on her shoulder, looking into the fridge.

"I don't know." Athena took the last bite of her celery in peanut butter, "I'm just hungry."

"Do you want me to make you something?" Bobby's thoughts from his meeting weighed heavily on his mind. He held his wife tightly.

Athena shook her head, "I don't know what I want." She put the jar of peanut butter on the countertop before turning in Bobby's embrace, "Hi." She grinned before kissing his lips.

Bobby deepened the kiss, pulling her as close as possible, "Hi." He grinned, "Did I tell you how much I love you today?" Athena felt her cheeks flush, "I'm so lucky to have you."

"I disagree. I think I"m the lucky one here." Athena put a hand on her belly while the other stroked the back of Bobby's neck, "How was your meeting?" She never pried into what he talked about or his meetings. She knew by now that when he came home in a mood such as this one that he'd done some serious thinking and talking at the meeting about whatever was bothering him.

"It was fine." Bobby shrugged it off, "Let's talk about more important things. Like what you're going to eat." Bobby grinned, "I can make grilled cheese." He said knowing it was one of Athena's favorite snacks.

"And tomato soup?" She grinned up at him.

"Of course." Bobby kissed her again, "I can do both." He held onto her for one more moment before stepping away. He gathered the few ingredients needed before starting to make her sandwich and soup.

Athena sat on one of the stools, "I was thinking about what you said the other day. About doing something with a non-profit. The LAPD has a lot of programs I'm sure I could take a look at and see if I could work with one of them."

"That's a great idea, honey!" Bobby bent over the counter to kiss his wife, "Any idea what you want to work with?"

Athena shook her head, "No. no yet." She grabbed a slice of cheese. Folding it into small squares before eating it she grabbed a second slice, doing the same thing.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure you'll do wonderfully," Bobby reassured his wife. He flipped the sandwich, browning it on both sides. He filled her cup of soup and plated the sandwich.

"Thank you." Athena smiled at him. She dipped the sandwich in the soup. She moaned at the flavorful bite, "This is exactly what I was craving." She savored the second bite.

Bobby grinned, "I'm glad I could help." He put the pan in the sink and double-checked that he turned the stove off. He watched as his wife enjoyed her small meal. He had intentions of coming home and asking her how she was feeling and talking to her about her emotions and sadness. But with the news that she was talking to the LAPD officers, she still had connections with, about working with them again but from home and on a volunteer basis he hesitated. Maybe this was all she needed. After all, that had been one of the biggest issues with her feeling inadequate lately. That she was doing nothing but sitting around at home. Bobby put a pin in the conversation he was going to have, letting it settle in the back of his mind. He'd wait and see how this played out. If this made her happy then that would solve the problem. If she was still sad and her moods were all over the place, then he'd talk to her. He didn't want to worry her if he didn't need to. For now, he'd sit back, watch over her, love her, and do whatever she needed of him.


	31. Chapter 31

By the time Valentine's Day came around things had shifted in the Grant-Nash house. Athena was still looking for volunteer work yet knew she wouldn't be able to start anything until after the babies were born and Bobby was attending three meetings a week. He'd talked to Athena about his fears and not wanting to put more stress on her and she'd shared her concerns. Athena had gone to another prenatal appointment with Bobby. They talked about the preeclampsia and how it was time to talk about scheduling a cesarean. That with the risks to the twins and Athena it was better to schedule the c-section and plan for it. They hoped she'd make it past thirty-six weeks. The c-section was scheduled for thirty-eight weeks. They knew that if she went into labor before then she'd still be having a c-section. They printed more ultrasound pictures for Athena and Bobby to take home. The twins were growing bigger with each day and becoming more active. They kicked and tumbled around when Bobby talked to Athena's belly each day, when Athena rubbed her belly, and talked to them and she swore they kicked more when someone was touching her belly than if no one was. The doctor eased some of Bobby and Athena's fears about the babies as they rattled off questions and concerns. Athena was having more back pain than usual and was scared of going into labor so early. The doctor talked about false labor and how carrying twins was hard on a woman's body and that the back pain was most likely nothing to worry about. The doctor wanted to see Athena weekly so she assured her they'd keep an eye on everything and make sure things were progressing as normally as possible. At only twenty-four weeks pregnant they didn't want to take the babies yet if they could avoid it. Athena's hard refusal to stay out of the hospital for as long as she could meant that she would have to do everything the obstetrician said. Bobby had installed the car seats and they'd packed an emergency bag for the hospital just in case something happened. It made both Bobby and Athena feel better to prepare for the worst-case scenario. Bobby routinely checked Athena's blood pressure, heart rate, oxygen levels, and anything else he could track. They always say doctors make the worst patients, in this case, it was a medically trained fire captain that was the worst. Athena had been aggravated at first until she realized how it was helping him keep his head on straight. He could work with the facts and the numbers and put his mind at ease as opposed to letting it run off into the unknown and worry about when she complained about swollen ankles or joint pain.

Wendy was finally sleeping through the night which meant Athena was getting more rest. She was eating small bits of mashed fruit and vegetables more for fun and to start learning how to eat solids than for nutritional value. Athena and Bobby had talked to the pediatrician about starting solids at her latest checkup. Though she still wasn't crawling she was trying to pull herself up next to furniture. She still hadn't mastered 'Mama' or 'Dada' yet but pointed and babbled at everyone and everything. She would wave and clap her hands much to her own delight. She loved to play and loved when her big brother would sit down with her and play with her toys. When one of the toys played music she'd wiggle her body as if she was trying to dance. Thought the pediatrician suggested trying to wean her off her pacifier and bottle, Athena said she wasn't doing that yet. Wendy refused to sleep without her pacifier and would scream and cry breaking Athena's heart. She didn't have it in her to take the pacifier away yet. So the bottle and pacifier stayed. Bobby babyproofed everything in the house he could think of. Outlets were covered, he put gates at all the stairs, they put a more secure gate around the pool ensuring she wouldn't fall in. Even Harry helped. He got on his hands and knees and crawled around the house pointing out things he thought were dangerous for Wendy. Bobby never realized how many outlets they had until he had to cover them all. May asked Bobby to put a gate on the bottom of the stairs going down to her room so when she had Wendy playing in her bedroom she could let her out of the playpen and not worry that she was going to start climbing up the stairs. Harry was constantly being told to keep his Legos in his room or at the table so Wendy wouldn't try to eat them. Everything was going into the baby's mouths lately. May freaked out when she saw Wendy try and eat a fistful of grass. She ran into the house with Wendy in her arms only to have her Mom laugh and tell her it was fine. Just swipe the grass out and tell her no. That was the one word Wendy knew well and hated. Her development was on track though she wasn't gaining as much weight or growing as expected. With not knowing about her genetic medical history they scheduled another well check to keep tabs on her weight and height.

Valentine's Day was spent with Bobby at work and Athena being treated to mother-son date night. Harry gave her a tissue paper flower he made in art class, a card he made, and a small box of chocolates he bought from the school store. They watched a movie together and with Bobby's help even made his Mom dinner. He just needed to heat it seeing as how Bobby had it cooked and ready to go but Harry still made sure he did the hard work heating dinner and serving it to his Mom. Harry made it an official date night for Mom by putting on a tie. Athena went along with it and wore a dress to their mother-son dinner date. The weekend after Valentine's day Bobby had dropped the kids off with Hen and Karen for the night. He asked Hen if they'd babysit so he could have a date night with Athena. Hen agreed knowing it was getting harder and harder for her best friend and Bobby to have time alone. She and Karen loved having baby Wendy over to spoil rotten while Harry and Denny played together.

Bobby stood in front of his dresser buttoning up his shirt while Athena stood in the closet still trying to decide what she was going to wear. Bobby hadn't told her where they were going but she knew he was in slacks and a nice shirt. She wished he'd tell her so she knew how to dress. She hated getting dressed these days. Her back hurt, her ankles were swollen, she couldn't see her feet anymore. She routinely had heartburn and she was so tired she felt like she could sleep for a whole day. Her appetite had exploded and if it wasn't nailed to the floor she contemplated eating it. Athena slipped on a blue sundress and a pair of flat sandals. It seemed to be her go-to outfit these days. Pants were far too uncomfortable. Even the maternity ones with the stretchy waist. She didn't know how women on TV and online wore anything but flats, sneakers, or slippers while they were this pregnant. She was shopping online for maternity clothes and saw women who were bigger than she was wearing four-inch heels. There was no way she'd find herself in heels and carrying twins. She'd tried to keep her stylish wardrobe only to give up and go for comfort. Sundresses with no zippers or buttons, slippers around the house, pajamas, nightgowns, she even had a pair of knock-off Ugg loafers that were the ugliest shoe she ever saw but they were the most comfortable thing she wore so she didn't care. Comfort trumped style every time. Athena stepped out of the closet as she adjusted her dress.

Bobby was sliding his wallet and cell phone in his pants pocket when he saw Athena shut the closet door, "You look beautiful." He said softly.

"Thank you." She walked over to him. Athena slid her arms around his neck, "Do I get to know where we are going tonight?"

Bobby held her in his arms, "I told you we're going to dinner." He kissed her slowly.

"Yes but where?" Athena was not good at waiting for a surprise. She wanted to know where he was taking her and why it was so secret.

"A restaurant." Bobby teased, "C'mon. We don't want to be late." He took her hand in his as they left the house. Bobby drove the truck while Athena pestered him with questions about their destination. He was a fortress. He refused to give her any indication of where they were going.

When they pulled into a parking lot Athena's jaw dropped. She looked over at Bobby, "Wha--How?" She suddenly felt underdressed. Bobby had pulled up to one of the best restaurants in the area. The waitlist was months long to get a table. She had no idea how he'd pulled it off.

"I'm a man of many talents." Bobby teased. Athena shook her head at him, "They had a small kitchen fire and when talking to the owner after everything was settled I was talking about my amazing wife and he offered a table and I decided to take him up on the offer." Bobby pulled into the valet parking line. He was out of the truck before the valet could open Athena's door. Bobby held his arm out for his wife and passed the keys to the valet.

"I should have worn something more formal for this." Athena sighed.

"You're gorgeous." Bobby kissed her cheek. They walked through the vestibule and into the restaurant. When Bobby gave his name to the host she smiled warmly and walked them through the restaurant and up the steps to the rooftop where the owner was waiting for them.

"Captain Nash! Good to see you again, Sir. This must be your lovely wife! You are absolutely glowing!" He shook Bobby's hand, then kissed the back of Athena's, "Please follow me. I've reserved the best seat in the house for tonight." Bobby kept his hand on Athena's back as they walked to the table, "I've taken the liberty of chilling a bottle of the best sparkling cider available." He gestured to his side, "This is my best waiter, Paul, he'll be your personal waiter for the evening."

"Giovanni this is very nice of you. Thank you." Bobby took his seat after Athena took hers.

"Anything for the gentleman that saved my livelihood." Giovanni grinned.

"It's beautiful up here," Athena commented.

"Nothing is as beautiful as the radiant stars that shine from your eyes, my dear." Giovanni replied, "Enjoy your meal my friends, and my most heartfelt congratulations on the wonderful joy and jubilation that God has bestowed upon you." He smiled warmly before patting Paul on the shoulder and whispering something into his ear.

"Would either of you care for something to drink while you look at the menu?" Paul smiled at them.

"I'll take a cup of tea with lemon." Athena couldn't stop the happiness that spread across her face. This was by far one of the sweetest date nights they'd ever have and they hadn't even had dinner yet. Paul nodded his head as Bobby asked for a water. Once he left the table Bobby took Athena's hand in his, "You're amazing." Athena said to her husband.

"Just wait to see what else I have planned for the night." Bobby grinned.

Athena shook her head, "What else is planned?" She wondered what exactly he meant by that.

"Oh, nothing." He smirked, "What are you hungry for?"

"Don't distract. What else do you have going on up there?" Athena pointed to his head.

Bobby squeezed her hand, "That's need to know information."

"I need to know." Athena glared at him.

"Not yet Sweetheart. Let's eat first and then you'll find out." Bobby stared at his wife, "He was right." He said softly, "You are glowing."

Athena's cheeks warmed at his words, "You keep up that flirting all night Captain Nash and you might just get your own surprise." She flirted back.

Bobby kissed her knuckles, "Is that so Mrs. Nash?" Bobby felt his heart flutter calling Athena by their last name. There was something so sweet and loving about knowing they were together. He still had moments where he was amazed that this beautiful, amazing, smart, strong woman was his wife and he was forever grateful for her trusting him with her heart.

Bobby and Athena settled on their meal and spent their dinner flirting back and forth as they used to when they were dating. As usual with every conversation, it turned to the twins and baby names. There were too many to pick from and the fact that they needed two made it harder than when they were trying to name Wendy. Athena had thought many times about what to do with the kids' names. She kept thinking of a way to incorporate Bobby's children into their children's names. Establishing a connection for all their children. They talked about how Athena didn't want to name the kids after herself. Her mother was the one that put the emphasis on the meaning of Athena's name and pushed Athena throughout childhood, leaving a bitter feeling about her first and middle name. They joked about how Buck and Hen kept shooting their own names in the air as if Bobby and Athena would name the twins after one or both of their friends. It seemed to be a competition they all knew wasn't going to be won yet Hen and Buck would fight over whose name was closest to whatever Bobby and Athena picked.

After their meal, Bobby took Athena for a quiet romantic stroll in one of the garden parks. No playsets and kids running around. Just flowers, beautiful scenery, stars in the sky, and soft lights along the path. They paused often resting on the benches dotted along the pathway. Bobby held Athena close as they walked between the rose bushes. Through the valley of lilies and fields of tulips. Words of love, endearment, thankfulness, and passion slipped from his mouth as he whispered into her ear. Athena felt like she was floating through the gardens. With Bobby's arm around her waist and their bodies pressed side by side she couldn't help but feel like the most cherished person in the world.

On the way home, Athena rested her head back and closed her eyes. Their romantic date had taken a toll on her energy. She hadn't intended to sleep but the second her eyes closed she was snoring softly. Bobby continued to hold her hand while he carefully drove them home. Athena stretched her arms and legs as they walked into the house. Bobby gently pushed her upstairs to get in something more comfortable than told her to meet him in the living room for another surprise. The catnap in the car and quick shower she decided to take perked her back up again. She slid on a nightshirt and pair of panties not bothering with bottoms. With none of the kids home, she didn't care how short the nightshirt was.

Athena walked downstairs and into the living room, "What is this?" She took in the scene before her eyes. Bobby had changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt. He'd set the two of them up with popcorn and a movie and he'd pulled out an extra blanket knowing Athena would probably get cold and need more than the small throw on the back of the couch. On the coffee table was not just popcorn and tea for her and water for Bobby but he'd also put a plate of treats out. Brownies, cookies, mini-cupcakes, and Athena's biggest craving lately, Oreo's. Athena took an Oreo as she sat on the couch, "What movie did you pick out?"

"One of your favorites." Bobby settled next to his wife as he pressed play.

Athena laughed as she saw the title screen for her favorite Tyler Perry film, ' **Why Did I Get Married** '. Athena kissed her husband's cheek. She loved both movies in this series and she and Hen would watch them all the time. She knew Bobby would have picked something else if it was up to him and that he had picked something he knew would make her smile, "I love you." She pulled her feet up on the couch.

"I love you." Bobby wondered what spurred his wife's half-whispered comment. It was almost as if she was thinking it and hadn't meant to say it out loud. In any case, he held her close while they watched one of her favorite movies. Their date night had been planned as a night to make her feel loved and special. He knew that with the day to day of work, taking care of the kids, going to prenatal appointments, homework with Harry, helping May navigate her way into adulthood, it was exhausting. And there were times that he and Athena saw each other only in passing. He purposely made sure that their night wouldn't be interrupted and he was determined to make his wife have a relaxing, enjoyable night where they could reconnect and let the pressure of day to day life wash away for a night.

Halfway through the movie, Athena shifted. She laid her head on Bobby's lap, pulling the blanket over her. Bobby ran his hand up and down her arm, over her bump, down her side and back up again. The slow methodic movements and gentle touch lulled Athena to sleep. She was so asleep by the end of the movie that when Bobby carried her to their room and tucked her into their bed she mumbled his name and went right back to sleep. Bobby cleaned up the living room and locked up the house before joining his wife in bed.

Athena cracked her eyes open as he slipped beside her, "I had a good date night." She yawned.

"Me too." Bobby kissed her sweetly, "Go back to sleep." Bobby bent over kissing her bump twice, "Now you two settle down for the night and let Mommy get some sleep."

Athena laughed softly. She was still half asleep, "Not even out of the womb and already being told to quiet down."

Bobby smiled feeling a kick against his wife's belly, "I'll take that as 'yes you're going to go to sleep too for the night'." Bobby said to the twins.

Athena ran her fingers through Bobby's hair as he talked to the twins. It had become a ritual every night. Bobby constantly talked to the babies. Athena woke up in the middle of the night last week to find Bobby with both hands on her belly telling the twins a story. He said he couldn't sleep so he took advantage of the quiet and whispered a bedtime story to the babies. She never thought she'd see anything sweeter or more adorable than her husband talking to her baby bump. She saw the love in his eyes every time he talked to the twins. Her heart tugged every time she saw him talking to her belly. It swelled so much she felt like it was going to burst. She couldn't wait to see him hold their babies for the first time. She wasn't sure who was going to cry first. Him or her. Probably both of them at the same time. Athena yawned once again as she shifted deeper into the bed. Bobby continued to talk softly to the twins. His voice and the warmth of the bed engulfed her in comfort. Though she tried to fight it, not wanting the night to end Athena nodded off to sleep with Bobby still talking to the babies. When he was done he curled his body around his wife, holding her close, kissing her cheek before letting himself fall asleep with the love of his life and his two miracles in his arms.

* * *

The following morning Athena was awake before Bobby was. She slid out of his arms as carefully as possible. She wanted to let him get some extra sleep. She knew how hard it was to work the crazy hours his job demanded sometimes. With the kids not coming home until lunchtime, he could sleep in. Besides, he'd gone out of the way yesterday to treat her to an amazing date night, she thought she'd make breakfast for them. Athena stood in the kitchen gathering a few pans when her phone dinged. She wondered what Hen was doing up this early and texting Athena.

' _Hey, girl_!' Hen texted.

_'Hope it's not my kid that woke you up this early. :)_ ' Athena sent back. She cracked a few eggs into a bowl.

_'Karen's talking in her sleep again. She wants to know where her five green beans went. LOL_.' Hen responded. Athena sent back a laughing emoji and stirred her eggs, ' _How'd date night go? XXX'_ Athena laughed when an eggplant and peach emoji followed.

_'Did you forget how huge I am right now_?' Athena texted back, _'I fell asleep. Twice.'_ She sighed when the phone rang, "Hey." Athena answered knowing it was Hen calling instead of texting back.

"What do you mean you fell asleep?" Hen asked, "I know you two go all out for date night. How do you fall asleep with that? Karen and I just go out and get tacos or whatever and I don't fall asleep. And that's minimum effort."

Athena laughed. She cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear, "Yeah, well you're not lugging around two babies and a belly the size of a whale."

"He turned you down?" Hen was astounded that Bobby would do something like that.

"No no no." Athena shook her head, "He didn't get a chance to. I legit, fell asleep." Athena whipped the eggs together, "We went to dinner. You know that Italian place that apparently had a kitchen fire and you guys handled the call?" Athena waited for Hen to confirm she knew what Athena was talking about, "Well apparently the owner told Bobby he could get a table there so Bobby took him up on the offer."

"Damn girl!" Hen knew Bobby was good at treating her best friend but she didn't realize he was that smooth.

Athena continued to cook while talking on the phone, "Right? So we do dinner and then we went fora walk in the butterfly gardens. It's pretty at night with all the lights they have out because the butterflies aren't. Then we came home and, oh my God, you know what movie he sat through for me?" Athena didn't wait for Hen to guess, " **Why did I get married** , he watched the whole thing and I don't remember watching half of the movie so I know I dozed off. That was it. I was out for the night. So now I'm making him breakfast."

"You should just wake him up and tell him you're breakfast." Hen laughed.

Athena giggled, "I would but honestly I just don't want to. I swore I couldn't get enough of him a month ago. But last week and this week I just don't feel it." Athena shook her head, "My ankles are swollen, my back is killing me almost all the time." Athena moved around the kitchen while on the phone, "I can't even see my feet!"

"The endorphins that run through you when you orgasm are good for pain. That's why an orgasm is good for things like period cramps." Hen reminded her.

"I just don't even want to be bothered. I love when we cuddle and stuff but also, don't touch me. My boobs are sore, my belly is huge, I'm tired. The feeling of Bobby rubbing my feet and ankles is as close to an orgasm as I'm getting these days." Athena joked.

Hen covered her mouth as she laughed loudly, "What's Bobby say?"

Athena paused, "I don't know. He hasn't really tried anything lately. Probably because he can see the neon sign that says no sex over my head." Athena turned on the stove, "I mean is that bad? I'm just not in the mood and honestly, I just don't want to do anything. I don't feel sexy. I'm not comfortable in my body. I want the babies out. Obviously not until they are healthy enough but still. I still have at least eight weeks to go and that's really early to have the babies. That will only put me at thirty-two weeks. We're shooting for thirty-six being the earliest but who knows." Athena sighed, "And if I don't feel like sex now, I don't know when I will again. You think that's unfair?"

"To Bobby?" Hen had left her bedroom and stepped outside with a cup of coffee so as not to wake the house full of kids or Karen, "It's normal to feel different. I can't imagine I'd be ready for action if I felt bad about the way I looked. But you're pregnant. It's different."

"I don't know. I think I'm worrying about nothing." Athena grumbled, "I just don't want him to think it's him when it's me and I don't want him to...I don't know really."

"He's not going to look for it in another place." Hen assured her. If there was one thing about her friend that she knew for a fact was that he was devoted to his wife.

Athena shook her head, "I know that. I'm not worried that he'd step out or something. I just don't want him to think I don't want him or think he's hot or anything like that. I'm just so far from being in the mood for anything. Sex is just too much work. I don't got that kind of energy."

"You could always just lay there and let him do whatever." Hen teased.

"I'd fall asleep! That's worse!" Athena snorted a laugh, "Can you imagine?! He's having at it and I just start snoring away!" Athena couldn't stop laughing, "I would die!"

Hen burst into a fit of giggles, "Oh my God! Yeah, no, don't do that then!"

Athena wiped the tears from her eyes as she laughed, "Damn. And I thought just not having sex was bad. Just wait till I fall asleep!" She said starting another round of laughs between her and Hen.

"Ten bucks says he wouldn't even notice. He's a guy. Aren't they all self-focused during sex?" Hen sipped her coffee.

"Oh, he'd notice. Never in my life have I slept with someone that notices everything Bobby does." Athena replied, "He'd stop doing whatever it was and start checking my pulse and breathing." Athena joked.

"Can you blame him?! You did pass out once." Hen reminded her.

"Just add that to the no sex reasons." Athena plated the pancakes and eggs she'd made, "Oh Lord." Athena put the pans in the sink and turned the burners off, "Let me bring this man up some food."

"Before he decides he's gonna try to eat you?" Hen laughed while interrupting Athena.

Athena laughed, "I'm hanging the phone up now."

"See you at lunch. Unless you need some more time. Just text me!" Hen ended the call with a smile on her face.

Athena took the two plates of food putting them on the breakfast tray along with the fruit she'd cut up and the glasses of juice she'd poured. She put her cell phone on the corner of the breakfast tray before carefully making her way upstairs.

* * *

Bobby had woken up to the sound of his wife's laugh ringing through the house. He started to head downstairs when he realized she was on the phone. Leaving her to her phone call Bobby made the bed and stepped into the shower. He wished he'd woken up beside his wife. It had been almost two weeks since they'd been intimate and while he was understanding and would never push her, he couldn't lie and say he didn't miss touching his wife. Every time he'd tried she'd back off or tell him she wasn't in the mood. The last time they went to the doctors she'd reminded them to be careful when having sex as they needed to keep Athena's heart rate and blood pressure under control. That any activity that could make either of those jump could be dangerous. He knew she wouldn't be jumping all over him towards the end of the pregnancy. He just hadn't been ready for it to abruptly stop. Bobby stood in the shower with a raging hard-on. He wrapped his hand around himself. He felt ready to burst at any minute. He wondered what Athena would think about him masturbating in their shower when she was only a floor away. They hadn't discussed not having sex. It was just a thing that seemed to happen. He thought of how amazing she was and how much he wished she was in the shower with him. Bobby squirted some of her shower gel onto his hand, sliding it slowly up and down from tip to base. He could imagine it so perfectly. His gorgeous wife. Standing in the shower, in front of him. Her smaller hands wrapped around his shaft. Pumping slowly up and down. He imagined her on her knees sucking him down her throat. Her lips wrapped perfectly around him. A vision of her under him while on their bed. Her legs spread wide as he thrust inside her. Bobby was lost in thought. The pictures of his wife flashed through his mind as his hand worked up and down his stiff cock. He moaned as his hand pumped up and down. He squeezed and twisted his hand around himself. Thought of his wife's body filtered through his mind. He could see her so clearly.

His eyes shot open when he heard his name being said. In front of him, in the shower, stood his beautiful wife. Bobby licked his lips as his eyes followed the water flowing over her skin. She must have come upstairs while he was imagining her. Bobby didn't say a word. He barely breathed as Athena's hand replaced his. He slid his arms around her pressing their lips together. Bobby moaned before thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Her hand moved faster and faster. Her grip on the back of his neck tightened, refusing to let him go. Athena wanted to give Bobby the release his body craved. She wanted to be the reason he tumbled over the edge. She didn't care that he was in their shower pleasuring himself. But knowing she could be the one bringing him the pleasure made it so much more intimate. Bobby's heart slammed in his chest, he felt so close. They hadn't touched like this in what felt like forever. Bobby wanted nothing more than to hoist his wife in the air and fill her until they were both lost in bliss. Athena's wrist twisted and squeezed her husband. With the flick of a wrist, Bobby gasped. He barely said her name before he sprayed hot sticky cum in her hand and up her arm. Athena pulled his face back to hers as she pressed kisses down his jaw, to his neck, to his chest. Bobby sputtered the last of his orgasm as Athena slowed her hand milking every drop from him. Small shockwaves ran through him as she continued to stroke him.

"Morning." She grinned up at him. Athena hadn't expected to find Bobby in the shower when she came upstairs. She had stood for a moment outside the shower, watching him. When he started mumbling her name and moaning she felt as if she was pulled into the shower with him.

"Great morning," Bobby smirked. He kissed her softly before peppering kisses all over her face. His hands slid down her sides only for her to catch them and interlock their fingers. Bobby looked at her with an unspoken question.

"I'm content with just getting you off this morning." Athena smiled.

"Athena?" Bobby started to ask her what was going on. He wasn't sure if he was putting her off somehow. He loved her pregnant body. She was still the gorgeous, sexy woman he'd fallen in love with and married. Her pregnancy only highlighted the fact that she was soft and tender as well as showed off her strength and love.

"Hormones." Athena shrugged her shoulders, "I'm just not feeling up to it. I love being close to you and feeling your arms around me. I absolutely love being here to please you." She said honestly, "I just don't feel..." Athena paused, "I don't feel sexy and I'm not in the mood.

Bobby held her in his arms, "You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen. You're beautiful, gorgeous, sexy, perfect, I'd run out of words to describe you before I was done." He ran his fingertips up and down her spine grinning when he saw goosebumps pop up on her arms despite the hot water, "I can make you feel just as good as you make me feel." He offered. He didn't want to take advantage nor did he want to ignore her needs.

Athena cupped his face in her hands, "I'm really good. I promise. I'm perfectly happy right now."

"Okay. But if it's something else you'll talk to me?" He didn't want to push but he was concerned that she felt bad about herself.

"It's just the hormones right now but I'll still talk to you if something else comes along. I promise." Athena smiled at him.

Bobby kissed her sweetly deciding to let the topic go for now, "Something smells delicious. Besides you." He flirted.

Athena stepped out of the shower, wrapping in a towel, "I made breakfast." She said as Bobby turned off the water, "Thought I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed."

"Instead I was surprised with a handjob in the shower." Bobby dropped a kiss on her bare shoulder, "I'll take the handjob over breakfast any day."

"You sure about that? You don't even know what I made for breakfast yet." Athena smiled. She watched Bobby dry off and tie a towel low around his waist.

"It's not going to come close to a hand job. Unless it's you and you are breakfast. That would be an amazing breakfast." Bobby snickered. He followed Athena to their bedroom where she placed the breakfast tray. They both threw on whatever they could find for the moment, to eat while it was still hot.

"Maybe when I look less like a beached whale." Athena shrugged her shoulders.

"You're beautiful." Bobby shook his head.

Athena took a strawberry out of the bowl, "I'm huge. And I'm pregnant and it's not comfortable. And I still love it. I just am tired. It's like carrying these babies all day takes all my energy." 

Bobby nodded his head in understanding, "I'm sorry this is so hard for you. I wish I could do more."

"You do everything perfectly." Athena kissed him sweetly, "You are here for everything important. And it won't last forever. I just don't feel like doing anything right now. And it's all me. I just don't feel it or would rather we cuddle up and make out." Athena explained.

"Whatever makes you happy and comfortable," Bobby vowed. He'd never do anything that would make Athena feel uncomfortable or push her into anything. She didn't have to explain her feelings if she didn't want to. Bobby teased her with another strawberry. He held it in front of her lips for a bite but pulled the strawberry away catching her lips with his. Bobby pulled back with a grin on his face, "We love each other. These two miracles prove that. Sex or no sex. As long as I come home to you in our bed every night I'm happy." Bobby told her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Athena put one hand on her bump and one hand on her husband's cheek.

"I think it's what did I do to deserve you." Bobby corrected her. The two ate breakfast slowly, sharing kisses, and stealing glances at each other. By the time breakfast was finished Bobby needed another shower and Athena was ready for a short nap. After he got dressed for the day Bobby thought about his wife, the twins, their family and how much was going to change before the twins were born and what was going to change once they were here.


	32. Chapter 32

Bobby didn't know how she managed to do it. His wife was an amazing woman. He looked around at the family and friends inside their house. They were all there to celebrate his birthday. He hadn't expected much. They'd even talked about just having the two of them and the kids together for the day. With the anxiety of having the babies far too early Athena had been very careful with how much activity she was doing each day. She reserved most of it for taking care of Wendy during the day and recruiting Harry to help when Bobby wasn't home. They'd talked about his birthday numerous times. During which she threw him so far off track he'd have never guessed she'd planned a surprise party for him. It was always a bitter-sweet day. He loved spending it with his family and his heart twinged at missing Bobby Jr. and Brook. Bobby looked over at Harry and May sitting on the couch with Athena. The three of them smiling and talking quietly. Maddie and Chim were talking with Buck while Chris tried desperately to pull Buck's attention to him. Eddie was talking to the boy May had brought to the party. She introduced him as a friend though Bobby got the feeling that wasn't the entire truth. He held Wendy in his arms and walked over to Eddie and the boy May introduced as James.

"I don't know we haven't really hung out like that." James shrugged his shoulders.

"But you've hung out before just the two of you." Eddie looked over to May, "If you don't ask, you won't know."

"The last thing I want is to make her uncomfortable or something." James explained, "Besides. She told me about that asshole and..." He stopped speaking when he saw Bobby headed his way, "Man, now her Dad's coming over here. He probably thinks I'm up to something. Like trying to get in her pants or something." James rolled his eyes.

Eddie shook his head, "I got you." Eddie smiled, "Hey Bobby. Hi Wendy." Eddie immediately reached out for the baby who happily transferred from her Daddy's arms to her uncles, "Hello princess. Are you having fun?" The baby smacked her lips together and blew spit bubbles in response before babbling, "When are you going to start talking?"

"She's this close to saying, Dada." Bobby pinched his thumb and forefinger together.

Eddie laughed, "That's funny. I heard she was that close to saying, Mama."

Bobby glanced over at his wife, "We have a bet going to see what she's going to say first." Bobby looked back to James, "I heard from May that you've been a lot of help with her psychology class."

"I took the same class last semester and still have my notes." James nodded, "I gave her my notebook and stuff and have been studying with her for her final. It was brutal when I took mine."

"James is pretty cool." Eddie put a hand on his shoulder, "His brother and I served together."

"Eddies like another big brother." James grinned, "Just as annoying as my brother was too." He joked. James shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"It's nice to see that she's got a good friend." Bobby was protective of his step-daughter. Even before Jeremy hurt her he was overprotective. Now he wasn't letting anyone get close to her without talking to them, "How are you doing in your classes?"

"Very good, Sir." James cleared his throat nervously, "I'm on scholarship and Eddie would kick my ass, um...butt, if I didn't keep my grades up." He said hoping the slip of a swear word didn't get caught.

Bobby nodded his head, "That's good."

"He's a good kid, Bobby." Eddie could sense the fatherly protectiveness around Bobby. He knew James liked May and was trying to ensure her step-father that he had nothing but good intentions, "He doesn't do that crap of partying and getting in trouble. Right?" Eddie asked James.

"Yeah. No. I mean, no I don't do anything like that." James shook his head, "I would never."

"No drinking or even a little pot? Nothing?" Bobby wondered. he knew most kids experimented and wanted to know if James would admit to it.

"No Sir," James said politely. He scratched the back of his neck. This was the first time meeting May's parents and he wasn't as prepared for it as he thought he was.

Eddie smirked, "Bobby. Just ask the kid what his intentions are with your daughter." He laughed.

"I'm just trying to find out about who she's keeping company with and who her friends are like." Bobby shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Athena's rubbing off on you. You're grilling the kid." Eddie replied, "I'll run it down for you. He's a smart kid, he doesn't drink or do drugs because he knows I'd be up his ass if he did. He keeps his grades up and knows how to be respectful to young women. He wants to date your daughter but doesn't want to make her uncomfortable because they are friends. He's not going to touch her without her permission because if he does he knows he'll have you and I after him plus the rest of the 'em and your pregnant wife." Eddie gestured around the room, "Right?" He stared at James.

"Yes Sir." James nodded his head.

"Bobby!" May's voice rang above the music and noise of everyone chatting. James sighed in relief. He felt like he'd just run a marathon trying to make sure her step-dad knew he wasn't another creep scoping out his step-daughter.

Bobby walked over to the couch where May, Harry, and Athena were sitting. He kissed May's cheek, ruffled Harry's hair, kissed his wife, and placed his hand over her bump, "This was a great surprise." Bobby smiled at his family.

"Harry and I have presents you need to open!" May grinned happily.

Bobby pointed to the dining room table where everyone who had bought him something dropped it off, "We did that." Bobby shook his head.

"I forgot a few." Harry frowned, "Sorry."

Bobby hugged him, "It's okay. Don't be sorry." He squeezed him tightly.

Bobby noticed Athena gave a look to May who then stood up, "Buck turn that down! Can everyone come here a second? We forgot to have Bobby open one of his gifts!" She hollered over the noise. May took Wendy from Eddie who sat in a chair with Chris on his lap and James stood next to the chair. Denny sat on the floor next to Buck and Chim while Maddie took the chair opposite Eddie. Karen sat on the arm of the chair Maddie sat in while Hen stood behind it, "OKay. Thanks." May grinned wide.

"Let me see Wendy." Athena settled the baby next to her on the couch while Bobby sat between Harry and May.

"Here's the first one we forgot to give you." May handed him a small square box.

Bobby opened it up to see a coffee mug that read _'Some people call you Captain, some people call you a Hero, we call you Dad_.' Underneath the words was a maltese cross. Bobby set the mug down carefully before hugging Harry and May, "I'll bring that to work. Thank you." He said to them both.

"Here's the other one." Harry was excited to give this gift. He couldn't stop smiling as he handed the envelope to Bobby.

Bobby wondered what could be inside. Bobby pulled out the paper and read the words,

_"We may not have your smile, your eyes, or your nose_

_But through the years our bond has grown._

_We can always look to you for love and care_

_You were the answer to a prayer._

_We share our lives, home, and heart._

_Now we thought of something smart._

_It would make us so glad_

_If we could forever call you Dad._

_Mom has all the paperwork stashed_

_So we can forever be called Nash._

_Will you adopt us?"_

Bobby got through the first four lines before tears welled up in his eyes. His voice shook as he read through the rest of the letter the kids had written. By the time he got to the last few lines, he was crying. Bobby was speechless. He had never given it too much thought as the kids had their father in their life. He didn't marry Athena and want to take the place of their father when they had one that they loved dearly. Though the end of his life was tumultuous Bobby knew they still cared for their father. He never anticipated adopting his step-children. It was a thought he'd had after Michael passed but one he quickly discarded as overstepping his place in their lives. Now he didn't know what to say. He looked to Harry and May who were both emotional. Bobby opened his mouth to speak but found no words. He pulled Harry and May into a hug, "I love you." He said to both of them, "Absolutely. I'm so honored. This is so..." Bobby felt overcome by emotion. He was elated. He felt so much love around him he couldn't put his feelings into words, "This is one of the greatest gifts I've ever received."

May sniffled as she hugged him close, "You're really really going to do it?" She almost couldn't believe it. She was so nervous when she and Harry asked their Mom about it almost a month ago.

"Of course I am sweetheart." Bobby let go of Harry for a moment to bear hug May, "I love you and Harry so much." He turned to Harry hugging him tightly, "This was the most amazing gift you two could have ever given me. It's not the last name that makes me love you both."

"We know." Harry nodded his head. He wiped his own tears from his eyes, "And we know families don't have to match but we wanted to be your kids too."

Bobby kissed his cheek, "You've always been my kids." He gave a kiss to May's cheek, "This just makes it legal." He looked over at Athena who was hugging Wendy and crying, "Thank you." He said softly to her.

Athena nodded her head, "They came and talked to me about. We talked a lot about what it meant and why they wanted to do this and what they thought your reaction would be." She smiled at her husband and two eldest children.

The room quickly filled with words of congratulations and comments on how adorable it was for the kids to surprise Bobby on his birthday like that. Cake was passed around the room as Buck turned the music back on. Harry went outside with Denny and Chris and a handful of adults to play in the yard while May and James found their own corner to hang out in. Bobby stood with Athena in his arms.

"You're wonderful," Bobby whispered to her as they swayed softly to their own beat. Ignoring the music and everyone around them, they stood together wrapped in each other.

Athena kissed him slowly, "You have no idea how many times I almost told you." She grinned, "You're such a good man, Bobby. You're an amazing husband and father."

"Athena." Bobby sighed softly.

"I ain't done." She cut him off. Bobby nodded his head with a smile, "As I was saying." She teased, "You know how when you're a kid you think about your future? And the kind of parent or spouse you'll be? Or the kids you think you'll have or the person you think you'll marry?" Bobby nodded as she spoke, "I always thought I'd have one or two kids. And it didn't matter who I was going to marry as long as they were good with the kids because I was going to be this amazing and powerful career woman." Athena took a deep breath, "And I thought, when I was with Michael that's what I had and what I wanted. And then I met you. Remember the first time we met?"

"All the time." Bobby smiled, "If it wasn't for Maurice we might not have ever met."

Athena laughed, "When I got home you were still on my mind. I was so stunned that you cracked that joke and handed me a rooster like it was just an ordinary call. Left me alone with that thing until animal control showed up." She grinned, "But what sticks out the most is how many times after that, that I thought about you. Wondering what this new hotshot Captain over at the 118 was doing and how my best friend was being treated over there." She glanced at Hen who was outside, "And then we got to know each other and I realized that it was you. I knew Michael wasn't the husband I dreamed about when I was a kid. He wasn't the person I thought he was when we first married. It was hard to come to terms with that. But in the meantime, it was always you. I'd seen you with kids and watched you train your team and handle Buck, who is very much like another child." Athena joked, "And I didn't realize it at the time but my heart was yours long before my brain realized it. When I was a kid I didn't think I'd be pregnant with twins at fifty, and be ready to have five kids."

"Seven." Bobby corrected her. Athena looked at him for a long moment processing what he meant, "Even Marcy would agree. They're yours too."

Athena's eyes watered, "Seven kids." She swallowed the lump in her throat, "I just..." She trailed off forgetting her point, "I need you to know how amazing and wonderful you are. You're the husband I never thought I'd find. The man I always dreamed I'd share children with. And though, everything in life didn't fall the way I thought it was going to when I was a kid. What I wished for most when I was little was that I'd be happy and feel loved and wanted." She pressed her lips against his in a soft, slow kiss, "You make me happy. Our kids make me happy. Our family makes me happy. And you always make me feel loved and wanted."

"I love you so much, Athena." Bobby ran his hand up and down her back. He glanced around the room for a moment, "C'mon." He took her hand in his leading her out of the living room.

"Where are we going? We can't leave. It's your party and our house." She looked to see if anyone was paying attention to them.

"We'll be back," Bobby said as he and Athena snuck up the stairs.

* * *

Off in their own corner stood James and May. They had been talking about school and classes.

"Did you want to catch a movie or something tomorrow?" James asked her. He was hoping he could get a date without making things awkward between them.

May nodded her head, "Sure. We can see who else wants to go. I'll ask the group." She pulled out her phone to message the group chat they had with their friends.

"No. I uh..." He cleared his throat, "I thought that uh, just you and I could go."

"Oh." May said slowly, "Like..." She trailed off hoping he'd finish the sentence.

"Like a...date?" He half-answered, half-asked.

May was shocked for a moment, "You're asking me on a date? Like a date date? Not just friends? Like boyfriend girlfriend date?"

James nodded, "Yeah. Um...A date like a date." He shook his head. She was going to turn him down. He could tell. He'd made things weird, "YOu know what. Nevermind. Did I make things weird? Is it weird now? I'm sorry." He threw his hands in the air nervously, "This is really awkward now. I'm just gonna...uh...I'm gonna...uh...I'm sorry. I'm going to go over there now." He pointed across the room, "I shouldn't have asked like that. It was weird." He started to turn and walk away.

May smiled wide. She pecked his cheek stopping him in his tracks, "I'd like to go on a date with you." She replied, "It was awkward. But it was cute." She took his hand in his.

"Really?" James smiled at her.

"Yeah." May nodded her head, "I was wondering when you were going to ask."

James kissed the back of her hand, "I didn't want to make things weird and that jackass hurt you and I didn't think you wanted anyone asking you out. It felt like it would look like I was after the same thing." He explained, "And I wasn't sure what' you'd think knowing that I know Eddie and I didn't want to ruin our friendship or anything."

May laughed, "It's perfect timing." She told him.

Outside Hen and Eddie were watching the scene unfold from the window, "Told you he'd make his move today."

"That's only because you gave him a pep talk." Hen rolled her eyes.

"That wasn't against the rules." Eddie shrugged.

"If you hadn't talked to him. I'm telling you. I'm positive she'd have made the first move." Hen retorted.

Eddie put his palm out, "But that's not what happened."

"What's not what happened?" Buck asked wanting to know what was going on.

"What are you guys looking at?" Chim asked from where he, Karen, and Maddie stood.

"I won a bet," Eddie remarked.

Hen handed him the twenty dollars, "Won it by giving his contestant a leg up."

"Has anyone seen Mom or Dad?" Harry looked around, "Wendy pooped. She smells." He pointed to the baby who was in the playpen outside with the group. Everyone looked around.

Hen snickered. She looked to Eddie, "Twenty bucks says I know where they are." She watched as Eddie thought for a moment.

"Where are they?" Chris asked innocently as all the adults nearby snickered or laughed.

Karen lifted the baby from the playpen, "May, honey. Does Wendy have a clean diaper and stuff down here?"

May quickly let go of James' hand at an adult's voice interrupting them, "Her diaper bag is by the door. But just tell Mom and she'll take her." May hadn't noticed her parent's absence.

"I think they're busy right now." Maddie giggled.

May looked around the room noticing both parents were gone, "Where did they-oh ew!" Sometimes May loved being the oldest. However, times like this were ones she wished she didn't have the adult knowledge she had. When both parents were out of the room and someone else was changing the baby she knew where they went, "The house is full of people! And children!" May gasped.

Chim shrugged, "Buck used to do it in the fire engine."

"And on the roof," Hen added.

"From what I hear it was anywhere, anytime." Eddie teased.

"Manwhore." Maddie muttered under her breath at her brother. Chris, Denny, and Harry looked at each other. They had no idea what the adults were talking about.

"TMI guys." May rolled her eyes. She grabbed the diaper bag from its spot near the front door, "I can change her." She offered.

Karen smiled, "It's okay. You can go back to your boyfriend." She teased.

"Oh my God." May felt her cheeks flush.

"If they left the party can we go play video games?" Harry looked at his big sister for an answer.

Hen shook her head, "No. But you three boys can help me clean up the food in the kitchen. That would help your Mom out a lot." She looked at Harry, Denny, and Chris. All three grumbled as they followed her into the kitchen with Eddie trailing behind. Maddie tugged Buck outside to clean up while Chim started on the living room with the help of James and May. It took no time for the team to clean up the food, dishes, and decorations. Wendy was in a clean diaper and was being fed a bottle by Karen who had commandeered the baby while her parents were otherwise occupied.

Eddie, Buck, and Chris were the first to leave while Athena and Bobby were still upstairs. Chim and Maddie caught them as they came downstairs not realizing everyone noticed their disappearance. Hen mercilessly teased them both before she, Karen, and Denny left. May said her goodbyes hugging both her parents tightly and telling Bobby happy birthday one more time before she and James left. They wanted to get back to campus before it got too late. Harry was excited to be able to finally play video games and Wendy fell asleep on the floor next to the toys she was playing with. Athena propped her feet on the couch and closed her eyes. Wendy had the right idea. A nap was definitely in order. Bobby sat on the couch with his wife's feet in his lap and the TV on low while watching both Wendy and Athena sleep. He knew better than to try and move Wendy. She looked comfortable and after making sure she wasn't laying on top of a toy he let her sleep where she laid. Bobby put a hand on his wife's belly absentmindedly rubbing small circles back and forth. He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he thought about how amazing his day had been. He'd have never thought May and Harry would ask him to adopt them. When Athena showed him the papers upstairs he didn't hesitate to sign them. Once they were filed he'd legally gain two children. He thought of the twins and how it was a miracle they were even going to be born. He thought about what a blessing Wendy was in their life. And of Brook and Bobby Jr. who he missed dearly. He closed his eyes and said a small prayer up to his children, telling them how much he loved and missed them and how no matter how many more children he had, no one could replace them. He wondered how they'd react to having four more siblings. He got an answer when he felt two strong kicks from the twins. He couldn't tell if it was one of them or both of them but he took it as a sign that his angels in heaven told the angels in his wife's womb to give him a sign that they heard his prayer.

* * *

The following week the adoption papers were finalized and the Grant-Nash family became the Nash family. When the kids had asked about Bobby adopting them they'd talked about their last name. They'd always love and miss their father. He was an important part of their life. However, Harry saw the worst before his father died and didn't feel there was a reason to keep the last name Grant. May told her Mom she'd rather be Nash than Grant-Nash and with the babies coming it was a way to keep everyone in the family the same. They might not all have shared DNA but they could all share the same name. Athena let her children make the decision based on what they felt. It humbled Bobby to see that they wanted to be known as his kids. That they knew this was a choice to put him in a spot as their father. Nothing else. No step, or bonus in front. Just, Dad.

By the end of the week, Bobby was sure LA had lost its collective mind. St. Patricks Day was around the corner and all of LA had decided that was a great time for parties that included the newest viral sensation. Homemade bottle rockets. Only instead of the small scale ones, Bobby remembered from being a kid. These rockets were strapped to illegal fireworks and set off in neighborhoods where they hit trees and brush starting small scale fires. Bobby lost count of how many calls they'd been on that involved kids playing with fireworks and setting their lawns on fire. He couldn't wait for the holiday to be over and this viral 'challenge' to be shut down. However, he knew there would be another one that would pop up as soon as this faded. If kids ate soap pods and tried to eat a spoonful of cinnamon they'd try anything. James had been around more often. Joining May when she came home on the weekends. James would stay at Eddie's and come over for dinner on Sunday's before driving back to school with May. He was always polite, helped with cleaning up after dinner, and seemed like he had a good head on his shoulders. That didn't stop Bobby or Athena from giving him the third degree. Bobby had backed off while Athena was like a dog with a bone. She was going to use every bit of her training to find every skeleton this kid had in his closet. Bobby had gone the easier route and bribed Eddie with food for answers about the kid. He'd even taken a whole Saturday afternoon to help Harry with a science project while Bobby was at work. Science was Athena's worst subject. She hated the classes when she was in school and now that Harry was working on biology all the pictures of animals and body parts made Athena queasy. She was happy to pass him off to James who was eager to help and stayed for dinner that evening.

St. Patrick's day came and went with a long shift for the 118. Drunk drivers, parties, car crashes, a garage fire, and one very absurd medical call filled their days. It was finally dying down a few days later when they were back on a forty-eight-hour shift. Bobby felt dead on his feet as they rolled back into the station. They'd just returned from a toddler falling into a pool. Luckily they were able to resuscitate her and get her to the hospital as quickly as possible. Bobby hated that people didn't watch their kids around water. This person even admitted to running back inside for just a second while the two-year-old was outside alone. Hen backed the ambulance in next to the fire engine. While everyone scattered around the station, cleaning up after the call, checking equipment, and preparing themselves for the next call Bobby walked up to the kitchen. It was late but he knew his crew was starving. Bobby was getting ready to throw something together when the bell rang again. He grabbed a cold water from the fridge before running back onto the engine.

* * *

At home, Athena was sitting in bed. The kids were asleep and she had been up with heartburn and back pain. She'd had a few days of pain back to back. She went to the OB to get checked out and was told it was normal when carrying twins. She hated that answer. It wasn't that she wanted a problem she just wanted a solution. Her usual solution, Bobby massing her back, was out of the question for the night so she settled for using the heating pad for a short period of time. When that didn't work she gave up on trying to sleep for the time being. It was just after midnight and a bowl of cereal sounded delicious right about now. Athena quietly checked on Wendy and Harry before going downstairs to the kitchen. She brought her phone with her thinking she could text Bobby and see how his night was going. They both hated these long shifts though it gave her a reason to get out of the house and stop by the fire station. She brought the kids to see him. Wendy who was always happy to go there had mastered Dada. Every time she saw a fire truck or heard a siren she'd start squealing Dada at the top of her lungs. Bobby gloated for only a moment that he won the bet until Mama came out of Wendy's mouth, therefore Athena declared it a tie. More and more baby words were being said and understood. May often got called Mama only Wendy tried to hold the first M sound before adding the rest. Harry had somehow become what sounded like an 'ah' sound over and over again. Besides 'baba' for her bottle and 'nunu' when she wanted her blanky and pacifier the rest was left up to the interpretation of those around her. Athena opened the fridge grabbing the milk out for her cereal.

"Mom? What are you doing up?" May was home for a long weekend. She rubbed her eyes, "You okay?" May asked. Her parents hadn't told her everything but they treated her like the adult she was and kept her up to date on the pregnancy. She knew her Mom was having a lot of back pain over the last few days. She was happy to be home and help out with Harry and Wendy. Harry was pretty self-sufficient but Wendy was getting too big for her Mom to pick up when her back was bothering her.

"I'm fine." Athena opened her arms for a hug, "I was hungry. Did I wake you?" She wondered what May was doing up this late.

May shook her head, "I just finished a movie." She looked at the counter, "What are you having?"

"Cereal. You want a bowl?" Athena asked.

"Mmmhmm." May smiled, "That sounds good."

Athena handed her two bowls and two spoons before getting the cereal out of the cupboard, "What movie were you watching?"

"This movie I found on Netflix. It's got that guy that plays Deadpool in it. I forgot the name of it." May added the milk to her cereal, "James and I were watching it together over FaceTime." She explained.

"Ah, I see." Athena nodded. She and May took their cereal to the dining room table where it was more comfortable to sit, "You two do a lot together." She commented.

"Yeah. I guess." May shrugged her shoulders, "He's really nice and he's so sweet. I missed lunch the other day because I had to print some stuff off at the library and their printer is mad slow so I didn't have time to eat between that and my next class. He shows up after class with Taco Bell and carried my stuff while I wolfed it down between classes."

"At least he's making sure you're eating. Taco Bell wouldn't be my choice but that's okay." Athena smiled.

"Of course Taco Bell isn't your choice. You've got a personal chef." May joked, "All you have to do is tell Dad what you want and he can cook it. It's like he's Remy."

"Remy?" Athena tried to think of a famous chef with that name.

May rolled her eyes with a smile, "The rat from ' _Ratatullie'_. The Disney movie."

"Oh yeah. I haven't watched that one in a while. Wendy cried unless it's Frozen so I've just kept that on repeat all week." Athena laughed. The movie had played on the TV at the beginning of last week and captivated the nine-month-old. Athena didn't care. If it was on and Wendy was happy in the playpen that meant Athena could rest on the couch with her eyes closed while still being awake enough to hear Wendy's happy baby babble and laughter during the movie.

"Does she like, puff her cheeks out and blow when she watches it?" May asked her Mom.

"Yeah. I haven't figured out why though." Athena smiled as they ate.

"Then that's what she was looking for today." May nodded her head, "When you were napping after lunch she kept blowing at me and I couldn't figure out what she was doing. She eventually gave up and played but I couldn't figure out the problem. I thought she was hungry or something so I tried to give her some banana but she refused."

Athena laughed, "Yeah. That's what she wanted." Athena finished her cereal and pushed the bowl back, "So tell me more about James. Are you two getting a little serious?"

"I don't really know." May shrugged, "We haven't done stuff. And he's not pushing me to or anything. But I really like him and I like spending time with him. Sometimes he sleeps over in the dorm." May confessed.

"Excuse me?" Athena's attention snapped wide awake, "He what now?"

"We don't do anything. Just cuddle and sleep and make out and stuff." May told her.

"Stuff? What is stuff?" Athena needed more clarification. Her daughter's easy-going way of saying stuff wasn't enough. She needed to know what she meant by 'stuff'.

May sighed, "I don't know. Not sex. I'm still a virgin Mom." May shook her head. She heard the tone in her Mom's voice change from friend to Mom real quick when she asked about 'stuff'.

"I better not be a grandmother before your brother and sister are at least...ten." Athena did the math quickly.

"I'll be almost thirty!" May protested.

"And that's when you can think about having children." Athena tried to say with a straight face.

"You're ridiculous." May laughed. She took her Mom's bowl and hers to the kitchen to put them in the sink, "You're crazy if you think I'm holding out till I'm thirty to at least have sex." May said as she put the dishes in the dishwasher.

Once the dishes were put away May said goodnight to her Mom before heading downstairs. Athena made her way back upstairs preparing herself for a long night of no sleep if these babies didn't stop tumbling around. Between the kicks and the sore back, Athena wasn't sure if she'd get more than a few hours of rest. She was thankful May was home tomorrow while Bobby worked. She could nap for a bit while May took care of Harry and Wendy. She tried not to rely too much on her daughter but sometimes that was the best option and May never minded watching her siblings.

* * *

_"9-1-1 what's your emergency?"_

_"I need an ambulance. Somethings wrong. Somethings very wrong."_

* * *

Bobby sat in the Captain's chair as the engine raced down the streets to a structure fire where they were asked to back up another crew.

"I could totally beat you!" Buck shouted to Eddie.

"Yeah right!" Eddie argued, "There is no way!"

"I can bust two-thousand steps on that thing easy!" Buck taunted.

"No, you can't!" Eddie laughed at Buck, "Hey Cap! You think Buck can bust two-thousand steps on Jacob's Ladder?"

"Maybe if you dangle a doughnut in front of him." Chim pipped in from over their radio while he and Hen followed the engine in the ambulance.

"I thought that only worked for cops?" Hen laughed out loud, "Cap you gotta weigh in on this!"

"There is no way I'm answering that. Athena is pregnant with twins. She can eat whatever the Hell she wants." Bobby smiled.

The main radio in the engine and ambulance cackled to life cutting the team's conversation off, "118 please reroute from secondary unit to priority medical. Load and go. I repeat. 118 reroute to priority medical." The dispatcher said over the line. Load and go calls were never good. That meant whatever was going on was so severe they needed to load the patent and get them to the ER without trying to stabilize them in the field or do anything. Grab the patient, run, and pray.

The team rerouted per the directions given by the dispatcher. Buck looked over at Bobby. His color had drained from his face. The dispatcher just gave his address. Bobby ripped his phone from his pocket dialing Athena's cell phone only to shake his head and dial May's. Athena's phone was probably the one being used for the 911 call.

There was a silence in the engine and over the radio until the dispatcher spoke again, "I have LAPD stopping traffic giving you a clear route to the nearest hospital."

When no one answered May's phone Bobby started to panic. He took deep breaths to calm himself down. Someone called 911. That meant that they were at least okay enough to call. May was probably asleep and Athena was on her phone. Bobby didn't know how they did it but it seemed as if seconds flew by and they were rolling down his street. He jumped out of the engine before it came to a full stop.

Bobby ran into the house and up the stairs. At the top of the stairs, Harry's bedroom door was open with Harry standing in the doorway.

"Dad!" He shouted.

"You okay?!" Bobby asked getting to Harry's door. On his bed was Wendy with a bottle and some toys. His TV was turned on with Mickey Mouse playing.

"May and Mom are in your room. May gave me Wendy and told me to keep her in my room. Is Mom okay?!" Harry hugged Bobby tightly.

"I'm going to check now." Bobby turned at Buck's hand on his shoulder, "Buck's going to sit with you two." He rushed to say before running down the hall to his bedroom. Chim and Hen were hot on his heels. Eddie followed along carrying extra medical equipment, "Athena?!"

"Bathroom!" May yelled, "Dad! I think she's having the babies!"

"Bobby!" Athena was in tears when Bobby entered the bathroom. She was lying on her back with her knees pulled up and squeezed together, "This is **not** happening! I am too early! They're too little! I can't do this!" She sobbed. Bobby kissed the top of May's head while he passed over her to his wife, "I need you." She grabbed for his hand the second he was close enough. She was doing good being strong until she heard his footsteps in their room. That's when she completely lost it. Her whole composure crumbled and panic set in.

"What happened, 'Thena?" Hen asked. Eddie gently pulled a scared May from the bathroom knowing Chim and Hen needed the space. Chim threw monitors on Athena while Hen got the details.

"I've had these Braxton Hicks for a month or two now and my backs been killing me forever. And tonight it was just not right and then I started having contractions and I know damn well these real contractions. And I am only at twenty-nine-weeks. I can't have these babies now. I can't!" Athena was panicking. She couldn't think straight. She was having a panic attack and in labor at the same time, "Bobby." Athena cried, "This can't be happening."

"I need to check things out." Hen barely waited for Athena to nod her head before easing her knees to the side. Eddie had taken May down the hall to sit with Harry, Wendy, and Buck and stayed out of view but nearby to help if needed while Chim positioned himself to the side and draped a towel over Athena's legs to give her as much privacy as possible.

"Bobby." Athena looked up at him, "They're not going to make it. They're too small. Their lungs. Bobby." She cried, "I can't do this. I can't, I can't. They are too tiny. Bobby. What do we do? What do we do?"

Bobby leaned over her holding her tightly. He pressed kisses to her cheek, "They'll be tiny but fine. It's going to be okay." He said praying he was right.

"Alright people. We have no time." Hen shook her head, "Bobby, get behind her. Athena sit up a bit, you're having these babies or at least one of them, right now."

"What!?" Both Bobby and Athena exclaimed.

"Baby A has decided to make his or her appearance in this world exciting!" Hen told them, "Get ready to push because this baby is crowning."

Bobby adjusted himself and his wife. He supported her body as he tried not to panic. Athena was a mess. Between panicked words and sobs he noticed she started to hyperventilate, "Honey, you have to breathe." Bobby locked his arms around her, "Just listen to me, Love. You can do this. I know you can. We're going to do this and then get the babies to the hospital and they'll be fine."

"They're so early. I'm sorry." Athena clung to his forearms as he held his arms around her, "Bobby. What if?....I can't do this. It's too early." Athena's lungs begged for air as she panicked.

"They have you in them. That means they are strong and fierce. Just like you." Bobby kissed her cheek, "We got you. I got you. I'm here. You are so strong and so brave. You and our babies are going to be okay."

Athena shook her head, "I'm scared. I can't do this." She sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She repeated.

"Athena, I need you to push on the next contraction," Chim told her.

"You can do this." Bobby told her, "I love you so much. You can do this. I promise you." He braced himself as Athena pushed along with the contraction.

"One more!" Hen shouted.

Bobby held back his own tears as he saw how much pain this was causing his wife. The fear in her voice and eyes tore his heart to shreds. He didn't let it stop him from keeping his breath even and trying to get her to breathe with him. He told her how proud he was of her, how much he loved her, how their babies were going to be small but mighty and prayed that everything would be alright. He felt her nails dig into his arm and her fingers clamp down on his skin. Her screams of pain rattled around the room.

"Baby A is a girl!" Hen clamped the cord, "Bobby!" She handed him the scissors to snip the cord. Baby A was quickly passed out the door to Eddie who was waiting with warm blankets and medical supplies to start working on the tiny infant. They knew the babies would need oxygen and help to breathe as soon as they were born, "Apparently your kids think this is the log ride at Disney." Hen said after delivering the placenta for Baby A.

Athena felt like she couldn't breathe. This couldn't be happening. Seventeen minutes. That was the average time from one twin to the next. This was less than five. She felt Bobby hug her tight, "One more time." He was struggling to stay calm for his wife, "Just breathe."

"Shit!" Hen swore.

"What is it?!" Athena looked to her best friend.

"He's breech." Hen swore she saw Athena's heart stop.

"We're going to turn him," Chim told her.

"It's going to hurt like Hell." Hen hated telling her best friend this. She knew this was a pain like no other and she was the one that was going to be the cause of it, "I'm so sorry, Athena."

Athena knew what Hen and Chim had to do, "Just do it." She turned her face away from them. Bobby shifted, letting her press her face to his chest as she screamed as loud as she ever thought was possible, while Hen pushed the baby up and Chim pressed on her belly to forcibly turn the baby into the right position. It felt like someone was tearing her from the inside out. Athena shook with pain.

"Done! Push!" Hen shouted at her.

Athena screamed with one long hard push. Hen caught the baby boy and clamped the umbilical cord. Again Bobby snipped it quickly and the baby was handed out the door to Buck who was waiting for Baby B. One more push for the placenta and Hen breathed a sigh of relief. Now to get the babies and Athena to the hospital as soon as possible so they could be whisked away to the Neo-natal intensive care unit. They were tiny little babies. She estimated maybe three pounds for each of them.

"Oh God Honey. I'm so proud of you. You did such a good job." Bobby kissed his wife's cheeks as she rested against him.

"Bobby." Athena's voice broke as she spoke, "Our babies? They're not crying. Oh, God." Athena sobbed.

"Are going to be fine. Buck and Eddie are giving them a little oxygen and we're going to the hospital. They'll be making noise in no time. You were amazing. I love you." Bobby kissed her, "I love you so much."

Chim stepped out of the bathroom to load the babies. Buck was going to stay behind with the kids and get them to the hospital waiting room while the rest of the team would zip through town to get Athena and the twins to the hospital.

Athena was so tired, "Bobby." Her body ached all over. She looked up at Bobby. Her body was wrong. Something wasn't right, "I love you." She whispered before her eyes closed.

"Did she pass out?!" Hen's eyes went wide as Bobby tried to wake his wife.

"Athena?! Athena?!" Bobby held her hand to his check, "No, no, no. We gotta go!" He shouted to Hen. Bobby started to lift Athena off the floor when she started convulsing.

"She's seizing!" Hen shouted out the door. Bobby felt his world shatter as his wife seized in his arms after giving birth to their twins almost three months before their due date.


	33. Chapter 33

Bobby sat in the chapel with his hands folded. Silent tears streamed down his cheeks as Hen sat on one side of him and Chim on the other. Buck and Eddie were in the family waiting room watching over May who refused to go with Karen when she came to pick up Wendy and Harry. Harry protested but Bobby swore to him that he could see Mom in the morning. When Harry asked what would happen if Mom didn't make it. Bobby promised him she'd be okay. He prayed he didn't give him false hope. May wasn't so easily swayed. She saw the terror in her Dad's eyes when he carried her Mom out of the house. Blood on her legs and her body limp in his arms. He ran down the stairs after Hen with Eddie and Chim carrying tiny bundles wrapped in what looked like foil. May had to ask Buck what was going on. When he explained they were keeping the babies warm and that she needed to get the kids' bags packed for the night and ready to leave the house she knew something was terribly wrong. She refused to leave until they heard more news about the babies and Mom. Bobby had kept it together for so long that he had no energy to argue with her. Maddie held May's hand and held her while she cried. Bobby had left the room to go to the chapel to pray. He couldn't keep it together any longer and he didn't want to scare May by losing himself in front of her. He sat between his two oldest friends with his head bent and his eyes closed as he sobbed. The preeclampsia had caused a complication causing the seizures. Due to the trauma of the birth, she was bleeding internally and it wasn't stopping. Bobby was asked what he wanted them to do. Try and stop the bleeding and save her uterus. Or do a hysterectomy. He didn't give it a second thought. He told them to do the hysterectomy. With Athena unconscious and possibly dying he didn't see it as an option. They hadn't expected to have the twins and it would take an act of God to have more kids. He asked Hen after he gave the doctors an answer. She said she'd have done the same thing.

The second they pulled up to the ambulance bay a swarm of doctors and nurses grabbed the babies. The twins were quickly run three floors up to the NICU and started on IV's and oxygen. Baby girl was three pounds six ounces and only sixteen point six inches long. Baby boy was larger than her by weight but smaller in length. He weighed three pounds eight ounces and was fifteen point two inches long. The neonatal pediatrician had told Bobby that the twins looked good and they were getting them everything they needed. Bobby told them to do whatever they needed to keep his babies alive. He hadn't been able to see them yet. They were still being poked and prodded by the NICU team. Athena was still in surgery. He prayed as hard as he could that he could keep his promise to Harry. That he'd be able to see his Mom in the morning. Bobby didn't know what he'd do if he had to tell Harry his Mom died.

"Bobby." Hen whispered, "Athena's doctor is in the hall."

Wordlessly Bobby nodded his head and stood. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He silently followed Hen out of the chapel with Chim behind him. Hen held onto his arm as they walked down the hall to the family waiting room where the doctor was standing by the door. Chim put a hand on Bobby's back in silent support. When they reached the doctor Chim quietly walked into the room. Hen paused for a moment wondering if Bobby wanted someone to stay with him. He shook his head at her unspoken question. Bobby and the doctor took a few steps away from the door to speak.

"My wife?" Bobby tried to brace himself. He listened to the doctor say two words before he turned to the trash can against the wall and threw up.

* * *

'Please, God. Don't take my wife and children. Please, God. Don't take my wife and children.' Bobby's brain was on repeat. Over and over he prayed. For hours. It was three hours since they arrived at the hospital and Bobby was finally able to see his babies. They were so small and fragile. He wasn't allowed to hold them. He had to wear full PPE and could only touch them while wearing gloves and through the small hole in the incubator. They had warming lights over them to keep them warm as their skin was too thin to keep their body heat in. His son's ears were still somewhat flat as they hadn't fully developed yet. Both babies had masks over their eyes so the bright light wouldn't harm them. Tubes and leads were coming out of them in almost every spot. They both lay on their backs breathing with the help of a machine. Their prognosis looked good for the moment. Bobby was terrified that could change at any second. For the moment their brain and heart looked good. That's what he was told to hang on to. He sat between the two of them with one finger on each of them.

"Your Mommy and I love you so much." Bobby said in a shaky voice, "She was so strong when she had you both. You couldn't wait to come to say hi, huh?" Bobby took a deep breath. He looked at the monitors and hated that he could read them, "We're going to be okay. You two are strong little fighters. Just like your Mommy."

"Mr. Nash." One of the older nurses softly called his name, "Your wife's obstetrician would like to speak with you."

"Okay." Bobby nodded his head. He turned to his baby girl, "You stay strong, okay Baby Girl. Daddy's going to come back really soon." He pressed a kiss to the incubator. It was as close as he could get for the moment. He turned to his baby boy, "You stay strong too. I'm going to go see how Mommy is." He kissed his son's incubator, "Mommy and Daddy love you both so much." He gently stroked his finger on their tiny bodies, "You two just hold on." He tried his best to keep his whole body from visibly shaking. He wanted to be split in two. He wanted to be here with his children and with his wife. He felt like he was abandoning his babies and yet desperately needed to see Athena. It had been hours since they took the gurney with her away from the ambulance. Bobby walked out of the NICU and tore off the PPE stuffing it into the designated bin.

The obstetrician smiled softly, "Let me take you to your wife."

* * *

Bobby sat in the most uncomfortable chair imaginable. He held Athena's hand and pressed his lips to it. He kissed her forehead and cheeks, whispering how much he loved her. He told her about their babies and how good they were. He choked up when he spoke. Unable to talk without starting to cry. He prayed over her while holding her hand in his. Asked God for the grace to please heal his wife and children. Bobby wasn't sure if he was starting to really lose it or not. His eyes closed as he laid his head on the bed. Athena's hand still tucked between his two. He felt a warm breeze as he fell asleep.

* * *

_Athena was so confused. She looked around her but saw nothing but white. It was so bright. She lifted her arm to shield her eyes from the light._

_"Athena?" She heard a voice call her name. Athena looked to her side as her eyes adjusted to the light. A woman she faintly recognized stood in front of her. She smiled and extended her hand._

_"I know you." Athena shook her head. This couldn't be real._

_"Marcy Nash." The woman nodded her head._

_Athena thought for a moment, "Oh my God." She felt a flash of fear run through her._

_"You're not dead," Marcy told her._

_"Good to know." Athena nodded her head. This felt real but it had to be a dream._

_"You're going to wake up soon. Bobby still needs you. And everything is going to be okay. My kids are watching over your kids. They're going to be fine." Marcy said, "Keep an eye on him. He worries about everyone except for himself. He'll think he's not as important because he's worried about you and your babies. He'll forget about himself. Don't let him slide back. He is stronger than he thinks he is as long as he has someone to remind him of that." She told Athena._

_"I will." Athena's head was pounding, "I love him."_

_"I do too." Marcy nodded, "He's yours now. Take care of him."_

_"Always," Athena replied. She jumped when the light flashed brighter than before. She squeezed her eyes shut again._

* * *

"Athena," Bobby said gently. She'd started to murmur and squeeze his hand, "Open your eyes, Beautiful. Come back to me." He stroked her cheek, "Sweetheart."

Athena's head turned into his touch, "Bobby?" She whimpered.

"Right here. I'm here." He kissed her cheek, "Please open your eyes for me." He begged her. His heart had been through so much. All he wanted was to see her wake up. To hold her close. To have her in his arms, "I'm here."

"Bobby?" Athena's eyes squinted open.

It was the most beautiful thing Bobby had seen since the birth of their children, "Hi." He gathered his wife in his arms, "Oh thank God." He pulled her into a tight hug, "I love you."

Athena pulled back for a moment, "The babies?" She said with tears in her eyes.

"In the NICU. Alive. I have pictures." Bobby kissed away her fallen tears. He pulled out his phone. He shifted so Athena could lay back down and still see his phone, "There's our little boy. And here's our little girl." He showed her the pictures of both babies, "They're doing good."

Athena couldn't stop the tears, "What about their lungs and all their organs and..."

Bobby flipped to another picture, "They both are breathing with a little help." He said calmly, "They've got these eye masks on to protect their eyes. And their skin is really thin so they are at risk for infections. I went in to see them and had to gown up and wear gloves and everything. They're too small to hold but they have these little armholes in the incubators that you can put your hand in and touch them. So when I went in I sat there for a while. A finger on each of them. Their hearts have been doing really good and so far everything is okay."

Athena cried in relief, "What happened to me? I had to have passed out or something because I remember having the babies and then nothing." She knew it was bad when Bobby paled at her words, "Bobby?"

Bobby sat on the bed facing her. He pressed his lips to her forehead for a moment before looking her in the eyes, "You had a seizure. The preeclampsia caused a seizure." He told her as gently as he could, "And your uterus was bleeding really badly. They couldn't stop it." Bobby sniffled, "And they needed an answer." He worried how she'd react to his decision. Athena took a deep breath as she waited for him to tell her more, "It was either keep trying to stop the bleeding and hope you don't bleed out or give them permission to do a hysterectomy and you would be fine. So I gave them consent. I'm sorry." Bobby shook his head, "But I couldn't... I didn't want to chance you dying if it was that simple to stop it." He felt torn by his decision. He knew it was the best thing to do but he also knew he took away her reproductive system. He wasn't naive enough to ignore the fact that being able to bear children was important to a lot of women.

"Bobby." Athena shifted. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, "You did the right thing. You saved my life." She whispered in his ear.

The two held each other close, half crying tears of joy and half crying tears of fear. They were ecstatic that Athena and the twins were alive. yet they had no clue what the future was going to hold for them.

* * *

The following day was filled with visitors every other minute. Harry was the first to run into his Mom's room. He held her tight and told her how he was brave and he and Wendy stayed with Karen and he was scared but tried to be the bravest kid around. May had hugged her mom so tight she wondered if she'd ever let her go. She had been so scared seeing her Dad carry her Mom out of the house like that. Buck, Chim, and Eddie brought flowers and balloons while Karen and Hen brought food. Maddie brought chocolates so Athena could have them for later and thought to stop by the house and pick up the hospital bags which had much-needed clothes for Athena. Athena took a few moments to thank the 118 for saving not only her life but the lives of the twins as well. Everyone brushed it off as no big deal and told her she didn't need to thank them yet they all knew how quickly things could have turned and the fear they all felt knowing they were called to her. Hen and Athena took a few moments alone where both women cried and hugged each other. Hen was grateful her best friend was alive and Athena was grateful her best friend was there to keep her and her children alive. Athena still wasn't able to see the babies in person but Bobby had sweet-talked a nurse into letting him facetime Athena while he visited the babies. He held the phone up close to them so they could hear their Mommy's voice and she could talk to them. She was waiting for the hours to go by and for the doctor to let her out of bed so she could touch her babies. She felt like it was slow torture. Bobby insisted on staying with Athena in the hospital. When she asked about the kids May said she'd handle it. The rest of their visitors told Athena not to worry about it and they'd all pitch in to make sure Harry, May, and Wendy were taken care of. Athena had asked Hen about the mess in the bathroom. She was embarrassed about giving birth on the floor of her master bathroom. Hen laughed and told her that was the last of her worries. She reminded Athena that her only concern was her health and the health of those two tiny babies.

Their company had left a few hours ago when they were forced out by the doctors and nurses. Athena promised to FaceTime the kids later that night. She was sitting up in her hospital bed while Bobby was coming back from seeing the babies. Athena looked over when the door to her room opened and Bobby walked in pushing a wheelchair.

"I can see them?!" Athena smiled wide. She'd been waiting all day for this moment.

Behind Bobby walked the nurse, "Yes. Let's get you in a gown and gloves and your husband can take you there." The nurse smiled warmly, "Oh dear. Don't cry. This is good."

"I'm just so relieved." Athena grinned. She let the nurse and Bobby help her into the wheelchair. Her body was sore and still needed lots of rest to recover from the last twenty-four hours. She didn't care how she got there. She'd happily sit in the wheelchair all day if it meant she could go see her babies. She kissed Bobby sweetly, "Let's go see our babies."

Bobby carefully pushed his wife down the hall and to the NICU. He steered her through the room to where Baby Girl and Baby Boy Nash were, "Here we go." Bobby settled Athena's chair between the two, "See. I told you two Mommy would be here soon." He cooed at them. He showed Athena where to put her hands through, "If you use your pinky finger like this you can rest it right here." He showed her how he laid one finger on each of their chests.

"I don't want to hurt them." Athena was nervous about touching them. They looked so tiny and frail, "Hi babies." Athena sniffled, "You're so little. I love you."

"You won't." Bobby took her hands in his. He carefully laid both their fingers on each baby's chest, "Just like that." He said pulling his hands away letting her touch the babies, "Can you two feel that? That's Mommy." Bobby breathed in a shaky breath, "We're going to be okay." He kissed Athena's cheek as a tear slid down the side of her face.

* * *

The day Athena was released from the hospital was the worst she'd felt. She hated leaving the hospital without her children. She hated not being able to know if something happened through the night. She hated every second of leaving without them. Athena was quiet on the ride home. Bobby talked about how the kids were excited she was home. May had talked to her professors and was taking a few more days off school and going back Saturday to work on the assignments and how the professors were extremely accommodating after finding out her siblings were born so early and her mother almost died. Wendy had been looking around the house everywhere for Athena and Harry was filled with excitement to have Mom home again.

"Mama!" Wendy screeched when Athena walked in the door.

"Hi, Sweetie!" Athena took Wendy from May's arms, "I missed you!" Athena hugged her close, "How did you get so big?! It's been a week!" Bobby led Athena to the couch to sit down. Athena kept Wendy in her arms as Wendy happily babbled, "Is that what you did? Wow!" Athena talked to her daughter, "How was your brother? Was he good too?" Athena winked at Harry who had taken a seat next to her and was already curling into her side.

"I was good." Harry smiled. He hugged his Mom, "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Baby." Athena hugged him. She kissed his cheek, "I heard you got an A on some science test. You had some help from your sister's boyfriend?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah. James is really cool. He knows a lot of stuff about biology."

"It's really good to have you home Mom." May sat on the other side of her Mom, putting an arm around her shoulders, "How are the babies?" She asked.

"They were doing good when we left. Your sister needed a little more help to breathe today but she's good. And your brother has a UTI but it's going to be fine." Athena smiled, "They're going to be okay. We're going to go back in the morning."

Harry jumped up, "Oh!" He ran to the dining room table, "I made them each a card! Not a real one because they are babies but a little one for each of them." He held out the small pictures he made. One pink flower with hearts all over and one with a football and blue hearts around it.

"Very nice." Athena smiled.

"That's so thoughtful Harry." Bobby hugged him close, "You're such a good big brother."

Harry hugged him back, "I just thought it might be nice for them to have something to look at."

"Have you guys thought of names for them yet?" May looked over to Bobby.

"Not yet." Athena shook her head. She felt guilty they didn't have names yet. They were just Baby Girl Nash and Baby Boy Nash. Her attention shifted when Wendy tugged at her shirt and started to fuss, "What happened? You sound sleepy." She glanced at the time on her phone, "It's past your bedtime. Is that why you're fussy?" She hugged Wendy close, "May, can you go make a bottle and bring it upstairs?" Athena turned back to Wendy in her lap who was starting to cry, "Let's go. We'll go nite nite." She kissed the baby's chubby cheek.

"I'll carry her up for you." Bobby put a hand on Athena's shoulder to stop her from getting up, "I don't think you should walk up the stairs with her right now. Remember the doctor said you shouldn't bend and pick her up either. You should only carry her for short distances."

Athena thought he was being overprotective but she wasn't going to argue with him. Not now when she knew his nerves and emotions were just as shot as hers were. She let Bobby take Wendy in his arms while she hugged and kissed Harry promising she'd say goodnight to him before she went to bed. May and Harry went to the kitchen for a snack while Bobby carried Wendy up the stairs walking behind Athena watching her carefully take each step. He changed the baby into her sleeper and said goodnight before giving her to Athena to feed and put to sleep. He left the baby's bedroom and wandered down the hall to the twin's room. He stared at the cribs that remained empty. He knew it was going to be a long time before they could come home but he was holding out hope it would be sooner rather than later.

* * *

Days turned into weeks turned into a month. And still Baby Girl Nash and Baby Boy Nash remained in the hospital. All signs pointed to them coming home soon but they'd seen how fast it can change for babies in the NICU. Even ones that were doing better than their twins. Athena and Bobby spent as much time as possible in the NICU with the babies. Athena was pumping her milk so the twins could be tube fed for now until they could latch. They were able to do skin to skin contact for short intervals each day. They had each started putting on weight and were growing much to the delight of their doctors. Though their immune systems were still compromised they were fighting against the odds every day. Their little boy had started to take a tiny pacifier as they tried to get him to learn to suck. Their little girl was having more trouble with figuring it out. Bobby had shown the entire team the video he had of Athena holding both babies and them both making noise and starting to cry. It was an amazing sound to hear after so long in such a fragile state. Things took a turn for the worse when their baby boy contracted pneumonia. Bobby had rushed into the hospital from work while Athena stood next to their daughter in tears. That night they stayed in the chapel and the hospital waiting room. Athena was convinced they were going to lose their son. It was only when the morning came that they were reassured the worst was over. He wasn't out of the woods but he was responding to the medicine and had a good prognosis.

It was a Wednesday morning after they dropped Harry off at school and Wendy off with Carla, who had stepped up as emergency babysitter, when Athena and Bobby got a surprise in the NICU.

"Hi, babies." Athena walked over to her twins, "Mommy and Daddy heard you were really good all night." She peered down at her son, "I missed you." She said softly.

"I love you." Bobby said as he looked at his daughter, "I think you two grow at night. YOu always look bigger in the morning." Bobby said. He and Athena switched places so they could talk to the other baby for a moment.

"Hello. How are you two today?" One of the regular nurses walked over to them.

"We heard the babies did well last night." Athena smiled.

"They did so well we have a little something special today." The nurse gestured to the rocking chair where they could hold the babies, "Want to see if we can get them to nurse today?"

Athena had been waiting for this small milestone. They were both able to suck on the pacifiers and she knew the next step was to try a nipple, "Yes. Let's do it."

"Awesome. So we're going to start with your little prince over there because he's the stronger of the two with sucking and then we can try your little princess. Let me just grab our Lactation Consultant." She stepped away for a moment.

Athena hugged Bobby, "I can't believe it." She said excitedly.

Bobby kissed her softly, "We have such strong babies. Just like you." He smiled. Bobby kissed her again before the nurse came back.

"This is April. She's the lactation consultant. She's going to help you out a bit. They're smaller than an average newborn so that can make latching a little more difficult." The nurse explained, "I'll get him ready for you."

Athena sat down in the rocking chair, "So I did nurse my first two. Our third was adopted so she's been strictly bottle-fed."

"Okay." April smiled, "So you have the basics of nursing. Any problems nursing?"She asked.

Athena shook her head, "Nope. Weaned the first one at a little over a year and the second at around a year and a half."

April helped Athena set up with a nursing pillow. The babies were so small that the pillow would help stabilize their bodies while they nursed, "Oh you're a handsome one aren't you?" April cooed at Baby Boy Nash as the nurse handed him over. Bobby watched in awe as April helped Athena get their son to latch onto her breast. It was as if he was watching magic. Athena glowed while she held their son. It didn't take him long to figure out that if he sucked he got milk. He was pulled from his thoughts when April told him to sit next to Athena and handed him their daughter to hold skin-to-skin.

"I forgot how weird this feels." Athena smiled at Bobby.

"Good weird?" Bobby asked.

"Very good weird." She responded. Bobby kissed her cheek, "And it's such a different feeling than using the pump."

Bobby put an arm around her shoulders, "It's beautiful." He said to her. Unbeknownst to them, the nurse had snapped a picture of the four of them. They had a habit of doing that. Most parents were so focused on their babies they never took pictures of them with their babies. Their focus was on living the moment rather than capturing it. The nursing staff routinely snapped photos and printed them out as small gifts for the parents to take home with them. When it came time to nurse their little girl Bobby was yet again amazed at how well she did. It took her a little longer to figure things out but once she did she was content to stay attached to Athena for as long as possible. Bobby held their son skin-to-skin on his chest while his daughter nursed. It was always the best part of his day. Holding his babies in his arms against his chest.

By the end of the day they were going to work on bottles during the night and if they did well with the bottle nipples, tomorrow their feeding tubes would come out. One step closer to coming home.

* * *

That night after the kids went to bed, Bobby was in their bedroom changing while Athena was in their bathroom. She knew Hen had told her not to worry about the mess in the bathroom. But she hadn't expected to come home to newly tiled floors. When she pressured her best friend about it she said it was just easier to pull the old tiles up and lay new ones down. Still, she couldn't help but think about how scared she'd been that night. Athena walked out of the bathroom and turned the light off behind her. She leaned against the wall watching Bobby from behind. She felt like she could see the weight of the world on his shoulders. She watched as he rubbed his temples for a moment before grabbing his shirt and tugging it over his head. She always appreciated seeing his body. But tonight there was something more. The tense muscles painted a picture across his back. Athena walked over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders, and her lips against his skin.

Bobby sighed, "Athena."

"I can feel your stress from across the room." She slid her arms around his waist.

Bobby wanted to tell her not to worry but knew he couldn't hide anything from her, "I'm okay." He turned in her arms to face her, "No more stressed than you are, I'm sure."

"Let me fuss over you for once." Athena shook her head, "You had months and months to fuss over me, worry about me, take care of me. Now it's my turn." She nodded to the bed, "Go lay down and I'll get the massage oil."

"You don't have to." Bobby protested. He didn't want her to worry about him. She was tired and was a mother home without her babies. He knew that was incredibly hard for her. He didn't want her to feel like she had to worry about him.

Athena put her hands on her hips, "You should know by now I don't have to do anything I don't want to do." She smirked, "Now go lay down." She ordered before going back into the bathroom to find the oil. She smiled when she returned to find Bobby lying face down on the bed with his head on his arms, "Isn't life easier when you just do what I want?"

"Anything to make your life easier my love." Bobby teased.

Athena straddled his waist. She rubbed the oil between her hands to warm it up before starting on Bobby's shoulder. Bobby's sharp gasp made her grin. She knew she was right. His muscles were in such tight knots. She dug her thumbs into his skin working the knot out slowly until she felt it release. Athena worked her way across his upper back, behind his neck, and to the other shoulder.

"That feels so good." Bobby breathed as she worked through his shoulder. She brought her hands lower using her palms to push up his back. Bobby moaned softly as she attempted to liquefy his muscles.

"You're so tense Baby," Athena commented. She scooted down to sit on his ass while she massaged his lower back. She knew this was where he had his back injury and it was an area that was extremely painful when he had a muscle cramp. She couldn't imagine how much he was hurting right now. She could feel the knots upon knots, "Your backs been bothering you." It was phrased as a question even though it was a statement.

"I haven't taken anything. Ice and heat." Bobby replied.

Athena kissed his back between his shoulder blades, "That was never a question of mine." She promised. She wasn't asking if he was hiding something from her. She felt bad that he didn't tell her about his back. Not once did she think he wasn't sober, "You just didn't say anything about it."

Bobby sighed, "I'm not going to complain about my back. Not when you almost died six weeks ago."

His words stilled her movement. It didn't hit her until now. Was he still worried about her? They'd been to the doctor numerous times since then. She was told she was healing well and doing fantastic after the traumatic birth and subsequent surgery. Athena looked down at him, "I'm okay." She reminded him. She slid off his back, "The doctor said I'm doing really good. Everything is healed and I'm going to be alright."

Bobby rolled to his side to look at his wife, "I know." He sat up next to Athena, "And you have no idea how incredibly happy that makes me. And I know that the twins will come home soon and today was a big day for them. And-and it's a big step towards bringing them home." He nodded, "I don't want you to have any extra burden. That's all."

"Like what?" Athena asked him, "What burden? Your back hurting? Bobby, you rubbed my feet and back for months because mine hurt. You know damn well me taking care of you isn't a burden." Athena frowned. Did he really think that she wouldn't do that for him if he asked?

"The twins still aren't home. They still don't have names." Bobby sighed.

"That has nothing to do with your back bothering you." Athena shook her head, "The babies are doing really good. And they'll get names soon. Once we figure them out." Athena took his hand in hers, spinning his wedding band around his finger, "What's the problem?"

Bobby didn't have an answer for her. He didn't know why he didn't tell her. He just didn't. He thought for a moment, "You almost died. The twins could have died. My back hurting is insignificant when compared to that."

Athena hadn't been prepared for that answer. She shook her head, "You're wrong." She stated, "You're incredibly wrong." Athena put her arms around his neck, "Your back bothering you is incredibly important. Because you are important to me." She kissed him slowly, "I know that with love comes worry. And that's understandable. I worry about you every day. From the second you leave the house till you come home. And even when you're home. Because I love you." She kissed him again, "So I understand you worrying about me." She trailed kisses down his jaw, "Maybe it's time I show you how okay I am so you don't have to worry as much." Athena straddled his lap. She pulled back from him slightly. Just enough to tug her nightgown over her head and toss it to the floor.

Bobby's jaw dropped. His wife was beautiful. Her skin was smooth and soft. She looked like the goddess she was named after. He pressed his lips to the center of her chest over her heart, "Beautiful." He voiced his thoughts. He slid his hands up her sides, "Wow." He breathed a sigh, "Oh, Athena." He threaded a hand through her hair pulling her lips to his. Bobby licked along her bottom lip before sliding into her mouth. He moaned as he tasted his wife's tongue against his. He'd never get enough of her. He felt her breasts against his chest. They were so large and full. Bobby shifted their position. Laing his wife on the bed as he climbed over her. His fingertips lightly brushed over her breasts, circling her nipples. Athena moaned as her body tingled with his touch, "I need you so much." Bobby kissed his way down her jaw to her neck where he breathed her in deeply.

Athena's fingers tangled in his hair, "I'm here." Athena hadn't felt like this in so long. Her body was on fire. Every nerve sizzled and sparked. She was wearing a pair of panties but that felt far too constricting for her. She brought her hands down to her hips to tug them off only for Bobby to pull her hands away, "Bobby." She whined.

"Let me." He trailed kisses down her neck, to her chest. He knew she mentioned how sensitive her breasts were. He left butterfly soft kisses in his descent down her body. Her body was still fuller than before she got pregnant. He loved feeling the soft skin of her abdomen against his lips. Bobby licked and kissed his way down her body. His tongue circled her belly button before he kissed the top of her panties. They were nothing special for the occasion. Just a solid black pair. Athena hadn't put on something sexy to surprise him with. He didn't care. Right now they were the thing standing between him and loving his wife. Feeling her body around his. Reconnecting with her in a way that they hadn't been able to in far too long. Bobby practically ripped her panties off. He ran his hands up and down the inside of her thighs as he took a long sultry look at her pussy. She was already wet for him. Her body inviting him to taste. Bobby pressed hard kisses to the insides of her thighs before spreading her legs with his hands. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and squeezed her ass with his hands. Bobby licked his lips before pressing his face to her core. Bobby moaned loudly at the first taste of his wife. God, she tasted delicious. He licked a line up and down her folds before dipping his tongue inside her. She was hot, wet, and tasted like perfection. Bobby took his time thrusting his tongue into his wife and drinking her in. He slid two fingers into her as his lips left kisses on hers. His tongue swirled around the hard nub of nerves she desperately wanted him to touch. She knew she wasn't going to last. Bobby sucked on her clit slowly at first. Just enough to make her jolt with his touch. He slowly built her up pushing her higher and higher.

"Bobby." Athena panted his name over and over.

Bobby smiled against her skin. He could hear the desperation in her voice and feel her walls getting tighter. He pressed his tongue flat against her clit and hooked a finger inside her. He rubbed her G-spot and carefully bit down on her clit at the same time. Athena felt her body explode. Her cream filled his mouth as she orgasmed. Her body tightened and relaxed in seconds only for her pussy to clamp down on his fingers still inside her. Bobby lapped up her juices as she gushed around his fingers. She was so stimulated milk squirted from her nipples. Bobby took his time licking her, getting every drop of his wife before pulling his fingers out and licking them clean. He eyed the milk on her chest.

"That's new. He commented. Bobby winked at her before licking across her chest, "I bet I can make you do that again." He smirked.

Athena pulled him down to her. She moaned tasting herself on his lips and in his mouth, "Maybe but now I get a turn." She pushed him on his back after pulling his sweats and boxers off, "I don't think I tell you enough how sexy you are." Athena bit his neck not caring that she left a mark, "Just look at these muscles." She ran her hands down his arms, "I don't want to stop looking." She muttered. Athena's mouth and tongue touched every inch of his chest before moving lower. She traced over his abs with her mouth, mumbling incoherently about how much his body turned her on. She kissed the head of his large cock and down to the shaft. She dug her nails into his thighs as she took one of his balls in her mouth. Bobby's eyes rolled back as his wife expertly sucked him. Every so often he'd catch a word or two from her, "Taste good." She mumbled, "Missed this." He was already lost in the pleasure and she'd yet to even do much. Just the feeling of her mouth being so close had him ready to fall over the edge. Athena showed the same attention to his other ball. This time she curled her fingers around his cock, pumping it up and down.

Bobby strung together a series of "oh God" and "Please" together begging her to suck him. She licked to the tip from the underside of him before sliding her tongue through the small slit on the head. She licked up the beads of precum that collected on the tip. Athena circled the tip of her tongue around the tip of her husband before sinking her mouth onto him. In one swift movement, her nose was pressed to his stomach and he was down her throat. Bobby wasn't going to last. Athena cupped his balls with one hand and squeezed his ass with the other. She bobbed her head up and down sucking hard. Bobby couldn't hold it. He cursed as his cock pulsed inside her throat. He shot long thick ropes down her throat. Athena loved giving Bobby blowjobs. It took her until Bobby to not feel ashamed that she felt aroused but sucking her man. That she got pleasure in pleasing him. Athena licked him clean. Only having a moment to breathe before Bobby pulled her up. He crushed their lips together. His cock still hard and ready to fill his wife.

He rolled them over, pressing his body against hers, "Make love to me." Athena wrapped her legs around his waist.

Bobby kissed her lips, "Always." He thrust his hips. Bobby slid into his wife's body with a sigh of completion. He felt whole. She was so hot and wet. His tongue swept into her mouth as they breathed for each other. Their skin slapping against each other at a frantic pace. He needed to feel her cum around him. He felt like he was dying. He needed her. Bobby slapped her ass with one hand while the other searched between them for her clit.

"More." She begged him. Athena locked her ankles around his body, "Harder." She needed more.

Bobby paused for a millisecond to hitch her legs up higher and deepen the angle before slamming into her so hard he moved her whole body up the bed. He put on hand over the top of her head so she wouldn't hit the headboard while he pounded in and out of her. he could feel it. His body was on fire and there was no way to stop it. With another slap to her ass and a hard twist of her clit, Athena's scream was drowned out by Bobby's mouth over hers. Her pussy sucked Bobby's cock in deeper as it flooded her channel. Her milk shot from her nipples as her orgasm triggered her whole body. Bobby was right behind her. Creamy, white, hot, cum pierced through her. Bobby felt Athena's nails rake down his back leaving marks behind them. He came so hard that he forgot to breathe. The two lovers took a long moment to float back down from their high. Bobby cleaned the mess he'd made on her chest with his mouth before pulling her to her side so they could stay connected.

"I fucking love you." Athena sighed happily.

Bobby smiled at her use of the swear, "I love you." He kissed her slowly and sweetly. Athena sighed happily, "You good?" Bobby loved seeing her so happy.

"I don't understand how people can say foo dis better than sex. There is no food that compares to sex. Maybe some sex. But not ours." Athena mumbled. The two orgasms had taken their toll and lulled her half-asleep.

Bobby grinned, "I'll be right back." He kissed her softly before sliding out of bed to get a warm cloth. He cleaned Athena up and tossed her the nightgown she'd thrown off before. He slid his boxers on and climbed back into their bed.

"Told you I wasn't fragile." She yawned as she placed her head on his chest.

Bobby couldn't help but smile. Every so often sex made Athena sleepy and silly. It was usually when she was already tired or her body was tense or her mind was racing. It was as if the orgasm cleared her mind of all the stress she was holding onto, ran through her body, and unclenched her muscles, and lulled her to sleep. All at the same time. It was one of his favorite things about her. Tonight was one of those times, "Definitely not fragile." He agreed.

"Marcy was right," Athena said softly.

"What?" Bobby paused for a moment. He ran his fingers down Athena's arm and back up again, "Marcy? My Marcy?"

Athena hadn't realized she'd said her thought out loud until Bobby repeated it, "Yeah. I had a really weird dream." Athena looked up at him.

"And Marcy was in it?" Bobby wasn't sure he followed.

"Yeah." Athena put a hand over his heart, "I was confused and I have no idea where we were. But she said that you worry about everyone else. That you'll stop caring about yourself because you'll forget to." Athena bit her bottom lip, "She told me I wasn't dead and that you still needed me. And she said that your kids were watching over our kids and that the babies would be okay. She told me to take care of you. And then I woke up and I was in the hospital. It had to have been the pain medicine and the anesthesia wearing off. It was strange."

Bobby looked down at his wife, "Why didn't you say anything before?" Bobby wondered.

Athena shrugged her shoulders, "It didn't cross my mind until a minute ago. It was so strange." Bobby nodded his head, "What?" Athena asked, "You tell me all the time that you have dreams about the kids and Marcy or that you thought of them."

"That's a little different than you having a dream that includes her." Bobby smiled, "It's strange but not so strange that I think you need a head doctor." He teased his wife.

"If I wasn't comfortable right now I'd make you sleep on the couch for that." Athena pouted.

Bobby hugged her closer, "Good thing I make a good pillow and blanket for you then?" He asked.

"Very good thing." Athena yawned.

"I love you, Athena." Bobby dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

Athena turned her head up to kiss him properly, "I love you." She put a palm to his cheek, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Never have to find out," Bobby promised. He kissed her once more before pulling the blankets up and settling down. He ran his fingertips up and down Athena's back, over her arm and shoulder, through her hair, and back down following the same path. He stayed awake until she fell asleep. How ironic that she dreamt about his late wife while in the hospital when he also had a very vivid dream about her. Bobby wondered if maybe it was God's way of telling them both that things would be okay.


	34. Chapter 34

The next few days went by with the twins getting stronger each day. Bobby and Athena's routine included getting Harry to school, dropping Wendy with Carla, then going to sit with the babies. Bobby was extremely grateful for the nurses and doctors who let him slip into the hospital past visiting hours to see the babies when he had to work during the day. He didn't want a day to go by and not see his children. He got off shift and would stop for an hour or two to visit the twins before going home to his wife. Athena didn't think anything of it when he called and said he was just leaving the firehouse and would be home in a little while. Harry was getting ready for bed, May was out with her boyfriend, and Wendy was trying her hardest to take one tiny step. She'd get her foot in the air while holding onto the couch only to put it back down in the same spot. She could take a few steps if someone held her hands and helped her walk but she couldn't figure out how to do it on her own just yet.

"Wendy." Athena got the baby's attention, "Want your baba?" Wendy babbled in excitement, "Then come on. Take a step." Athena encouraged her, "Come one big girl. You can do it!" Wendy bounced up and down in one place before plopping to the ground and scooting to her way to Athena, "You can't just go around scooting for the rest of your life. You're gonna have to walk." Athena picked her up and handed her the bottle, "Let's go. We'll say nite nite to Harry."

"Ah-Eh!" Wendy babbled what meant 'Harry'.

Athena smiled, "Good job!" She walked up the stairs with Wendy on her hip. Athena poked into Harry's room. He was playing on his Switch with his headset on, "Your sister is going to bed."

"Hold position! Cover me for a second." He said into the microphone piece, "Two seconds! I have to say goodnight to my sister." Harry rolled his eyes at something one of his friends said, "She's a baby. She doesn't understand that we're being chased right now. It's fine. Just hold up and cover me." Harry pulled the headset off and walked to his door, "Nite nite Wendy. I love you." Harry kissed her cheek, "Can I have kisses?" Wendy had started going to everyone in the family and trying to kiss them. It was more like WEndy mashing her face against their cheek and giggling.

"Not too much longer. You still have homework to finish." Athena reminded Harry.

"Just have to get to the border and into the sub-station where we can camp for the night and the zombies won't be able to kill us while we sleep." Harry told her, "We're almost there."

Athena ruffled her son's hair before walking across the hall to Wendy's bedroom. She sat in the rocking chair and picked up the book that was always nearby for bedtime. Athena had no idea why Wendy liked the book so much but it never failed to get her calmed down before bed. Athena opened the book, "Good morning mighty fire engines. Good morning, fire station. Are we ready to share a wonderful day?"

"Dada! Dada! Dada! Dada!" Wendy pointed to the fire trucks.

"I know. It's Dada. You know we have a book just like this but with police cars like Mama used to drive. Want to read that one?" Athena already knew the answer to the question. Wendy was Daddy's little girl and there was no changing her mind.

"Dada! Dada!" Wendy stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Okay. We'll keep reading ' _Goodnight_ _Firetruck '_." Athena smiled. She rocked Wendy back and forth while she drank her bottle. After reading the book a second time she was finally asleep. She'd traded the bottle for her pacifier and had one in her hand. Athena always thought it was funny that Wendy never went to sleep unless she had a second pacifier nearby. She placed Wendy gently in her crib and covered her with her purple floral blanket. Once the baby was settled in Athena turned the nightlight on and closed the door behind her. She looked in on Harry who was off his game and sitting in the center of his bed with his book for school.

"Mom. Do I really have to read this tonight? It's not due until Friday." Harry whined.

"You're the one that asked to do it today when you could have done it yesterday." Athena sat next to him, "You have to have the book report in by Friday. You have that whole book to read. Do at least three chapters and then you can call it a night."

"Fine." Harry sighed, "But it's the weekend."

"Then you should have thought about that last night when it was a weekday." She kissed his cheek, "Three chapters. Read and make your notes and then it will be time for bed anyway."

"Whatever." Harry frowned.

Athena knew how much he hated book reports for school. It was always a chore to get him to read the book especially when he wasn't interested in the topic of the book. She busied herself downstairs cleaning up the kitchen and living room. Putting Wendy's toys away and folding the load of laundry she'd been putting off for most of the day. By the time Harry was in bed and Athena was getting herself ready she realized Bobby should have been home by now. She checked the time he called her to let her know he was off shift. He never stayed this long with the twins. For a moment she started to worry that something happened to one of the babies. It took her a few minutes to breathe and think clearly. If something happened she'd have gotten a call. Bobby or one of the nurses would have called her right away. Even if it was minor. The nurse called her just yesterday to let her know that her daughter needed some oxygen after her stats dropped. Athena was at the hospital within minutes of the phone call to see her baby girl. They'd call. Bobby always snapped pictures on his phone and sent them to her so she could see them as often as possible. Yet, he hadn't done that tonight. Athena started to worry that something happened to Bobby. She called him, hoping that it was some crazy traffic jam or maybe he had fallen asleep in the NICU with the babies. When she got no answer she tried texting him. When that didn't work Athena called the hospital to talk to their NICU nurse. She played it off as if she was just checking on the babies. When she heard that Bobby had been there and left she started to wonder where he could be. She called and texted him again. No answer. She couldn't very well go looking for him. NOt with two sleeping kids in the house. Athena tried him a third time. Call and text. Nothing. She sat on the corner of her bed wondering if he stopped by church after seeing the babies. Deciding it was doing her no good to wonder and worry Athena texted him one more time. She'd take her shower and give him a little more time before calling around and worrying anyone else. It was possible he was in church or even at a meeting. If he had a bad day he could have seen the twins and then gone to a meeting to unload and not thought about calling Athena. If that was the case she'd give him an earful about not texting her to let her know he was okay. She didn't need his exact location at all times. She just wanted to know he was safe. She turned her ringer as loud as possible and set it on the back of the toilet before getting into the shower. Ten minutes. She told herself. Ten minutes for him to call or text or come home.

* * *

Eddie hated being set up on blind dates. They always ended horribly. He'd let his aunt set him up with her friend's goddaughter. It wasn't the worst date yet it also wasn't the best. Despite his protests that he didn't want to date she pushed him to go out and have fun. Chris was spending the night with Buck and having a blast. Judging by the photos Buck had sent of him and Chris making what appeared to be gingerbread houses. Both had frosting and candies all over their hands and even on their face. He was sure the sugar crash would have Chris sound asleep for the night and starving in the morning. Eddie walked back into the bar. He might as well make the most of his night. The date was a bust. Though the woman was nice and easy on the eyes, Eddie wasn't ready yet. He didn't know if he was going to be ready anytime soon. He called the bartender over and ordered a beer. He scrolled through his phone looking for something fun to do with Chris tomorrow as he had the day off. He sipped the beer and people watched. Snickered to himself as he saw young kids work up the courage to talk to one of the waitresses in their skimpy outfits. Watched one of them slap a kid on the back of the head and get him hauled out of the bar for grabbing her ass. Good for her! Eddie thought to himself. He thought about James and how he'd kick that kid's ass if he ever acted like some of these fresh twenty-one-year-olds. He heard the guys on the other end of the bar yelling at the game. Whatever team they were rooting for seemed to be losing. That's when Eddie's eyes fell on a familiar sight. He picked up his beer and moved a few bar stools down.

"Cap." Eddie sat next to the one person he didn't expect to see tonight.

Bobby sighed, "Shit." He dropped his chin to his chest. He hated himself right now. At this moment he knew he was a complete failure. He let his addiction get the best of him. He had a wife at home. Three kids waiting for him. Babies who were still in the NICU. And here he was. Staring at the bottom of a glass in a place he should have never walked into. He didn't even recall driving this way. He'd left work. Gone to see the babies. Then it's as if his car just drove here on its own.

"How far in are you?" Eddie pointed to the empty glass.

"Far enough." Bobby shook his head. God, he hated himself. Athena was never going to forgive him. He didn't deserve her forgiveness. He screwed up in the worst possible way.

Eddie nodded his head. He pushed the empty glass away from Bobby and called the bartender over, "I'm gonna tab out. His too." Eddie handed his credit card to the bartender, "Let's get some coffee." He put a hand on Bobby's shoulder.

Bobby shook his head, "I need to go home." He put his head in his hands, "I need to. But I can't. She's going to hate me."

"No, she's not." Eddie gently pushed Bobby off the stool, "I don't know Athena that well and I know she'll be mad but I also know she loves you. Where're your keys?" He asked.

"I'm not driving home. I planned on getting a ride. An Uber or something." Bobby said. He was drunk but not that drunk. Not yet anyway.

"Someone is going to have to come to pick up your truck. And I'm sure you don't want it to be you and Athena in the morning." Eddie held his hand out for Bobby's car keys. He turned to the bartender, "Can I leave these with you so someone can come to get his truck and drive it home?"

"No problem. What's the name?" The bartender asked. He had gone this a few times and had a system in place so no one picked up the wrong vehicle or was able to steal a car.

"Eddie Diaz. The person picking up will be Chim." Eddie knew Chim would be the best to call in this situation. He was probably with Maddie but he knew Hen had Denny at home and was too close to Athena to keep things quiet for now and Buck was with Chris, "C'mon Cap. Let's get some coffee in your system. And maybe some food." Eddie pulled his phone out of his pocket to text Chim.

They walked out of the bar and to Eddie's truck. Bobby sat in the passenger side mentally kicking himself. He was so stupid. How could he do this to his family? The sight of Eddie's phone reminded him that he should check his. He pulled it from his pocket wondering when he turned it off. He didn't remember doing that. He figured he must have turned it off when he walked into the bar. Just another stupid decision on his part. His heart sunk when he saw the missed calls and texts. She was worried. She'd been trying to get in contact with him. He'd never forgive himself if there was an emergency and he missed it because he was too busy drinking to answer his phone. Bobby sighed heavily.

"Call her." Eddie said, "Let her know you're okay."

"I'm not okay," Bobby replied.

"Then let her know you're safe." Eddie pulled out of the parking spot.

Bobby took a deep breath before pushing his wife's name. He didn't know how he was going to do this.

* * *

"Bobby!" Athena gasped when she saw his name flash across her phone, "Are you okay!? Where are you?" She tried to keep herself calm. Something felt 'off'. She couldn't put her finger on it but something wasn't right.

"I jus'...I uh...I'm fine. I'm sorry." Bobby stumbled over his words, "Eddie. I'm-I'm with Eddie."

"Are you okay?" Athena heard the uncertainty in his voice, "Is Eddie alright?" Now she was worried about her husband as well as his team. They were family. If something happened to Eddie she knew Bobby would have been at his side to help. Her mind flashed to Chris. What if something happened to the little boy?

"Yeah yeah, no, we're good." Bobby tried to reassure her. He scratched at the back of his neck while Eddie drove them to a small diner.

"What's going on?" Athena asked, "Bobby." Athena said his name when he stopped talking, "Bobby. What happened?"

He knew that tone of voice. He knew she was going to be mad and she had every right to be. He had to tell her. Bobby tried to gather his strength to say something, "I was...We're getting coffee." He knew he bailed on what he should have said to her. He didn't know why he couldn't admit it.

Athena knew he was hiding something. She started to wonder what it could be when she started to think the worst, "Bobby. Where are you now?" She tried not to think he was drunk or high. He sounded defeated. Sad. Whatever happened seemed to be hurting him. The one thing she was almost sure of was that he wasn't cheating on her. There wasn't another woman. If that was the case she didn't think he'd be with Eddie at the moment. She hated the fact that she even had that thought.

"In Eddie's truck." He said honestly.

"Where were you?" She needed him to say it. She needed him to confirm or deny her suspicion.

Bobby let go of a shaky breath, "A bar."

Athena had to bite her tongue to stop from yelling at him. How could he do this?! How. Could. He? She knew he struggled every day but this. She didn't know how to forgive this. Not right now anyway. First, she needed to make sure he was safe. She closed her eyes and composed herself. He was with Eddie. That meant he was likely in a safe place. She could yell at him when he came home, "I love you." It was all she could think of to say. Everything else was going to start an argument and right now wasn't the time. They'd talk when he was home and she could see him face-to-face. Right now she needed him to know she was still there for him and she still loved him. She had to work through her anger and fear before unloading on him. Everything else needed to wait.

Bobby nodded his head, "I love you. I'm so sorry Athena." Bobby sniffled.

"We'll talk when you get home." She sighed, "I need to talk to Eddie." She was cold and distant. As if she was trying to remove herself from the emotional shock.

Bobby wordlessly handed Eddie his cell phone, "Athena. I figured I'd try to get him a little sober. Chim's on his way to get the truck and drop it off with Maddie following to take Chim back. I'm getting some coffee in his system and some food." Eddie said in one long breath.

"Is he okay?" Athena asked. She knew Eddie would read between the lines.

"I don't know. I'll see what I can do before I bring him home. But he's not driving and he's not drinking anymore." Eddie reminded her. He was trying to look at the positive side of the moment knowing no good was going to come out of this. He hadn't had much one-on-one time with Bobby seeing as how he was always busy with Chris. But he knew Bobby had a lot on his plate at the moment and had delayed the start of his paternity leave due to the babies being born so prematurely they were in the hospital. He planned on starting his leave the day the babies came home so he could be home with Athena as long as possible before he had to go back to work. Eddie hung up with Athena after promising her he'd bring Bobby home after he got food and coffee in his system.

Eddie sat down in the booth at the diner. Bobby wordlessly sat across from him. Eddie took the liberty of ordering them both hot, black coffee with two stacks of pancakes and a side of greasy bacon for each of them. It wasn't until the third cup of coffee and a half-silent meal that Bobby started to talk.

"It's his birthday," Bobby said softly. He pushed the food around his plate, "And he's not here."

"Your son?" Eddie asked.

Bobby nodded his head, "He's not here because I killed him." Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat, "Great dad I am." He scoffed, "And now I have five kids that depend on me. May needs me to be there to protect her and help her navigate adulthood. Something my Brook would be doing too if I didn't kill her." Bobby's words flowed together while he tried to get a handle on his emotions, "Harry is only a year younger than Bobby Jr. would have been today if I didn't kill him. Wendy is so little. I have two babies in a NICU and I don't know when or if they'll come home. And a wife who deserves so much more than an alcoholic husband." Bobby shook his head, "She deserves better. So much better than me. So pathetic."

"When Chris was born I signed up for another tour in Iraq without telling my wife," Eddie told him. He cleared his throat, "He was so fragile and sick. I was terrified I'd hurt him. He cried when I was home. When I held him. When I tried to feed him. I couldn't do it right. I signed up for another tour and ran away from him. From my family."

"Eddie. You came back and you're rasing him all alone. You're doing an amazing job with him." Bobby praised his friend.

"And you're a good dad. You take care of your family. Make sure May has everything she needs. You're helping Harry grow up to be a good man. You show him how to treat women with dignity and respect. How to be assertive and stand up for himself while having compassion for others. You took in a baby who needed a home and showed her love. You and Athena are fighting against all odds with those babies who are alive because of you and her. You're doing everything you can for them."

"I didn't do everything I can for my first two kids. I killed them. And my first wife." Bobby shook his head. He put his elbows on the table and dropped his head into his hands, "I should have been a better father to Brook and Bobby Jr. A better husband to Marcy. They didn't deserve to die like they did." Bobby hated how he felt. He thought the alcohol would dull the pain. It only made it worse. He wanted more. He needed more. Just something to take it all away. The pain from losing his family. The pain from knowing he was going to lose his family all over again.

"No, they didn't deserve to die like that. But they did and that's an unimaginable thing to deal with." Eddie validated Bobby's feelings, "Then you turned your life around. You met a beautiful woman. Fell in love, got married, had kids. That's where you are now. That's what you need to remember. You have a wife who loves you. A family that needs you." Eddie tried to reason with Bobby.

"She deserves more than an alcoholic." Bobby closed his eyes. The coffee was helping him think clearer but it was the realization that she might be so mad she'd leave that terrified him. He didn't know how to process that.

"Then why'd you do it?" Eddie asked him, "If you feel that she truly deserves more than you. Why'd you drink tonight?"

Bobby thought for a moment, "Everything hurts." He said, "Everything inside me hurts. I want to drink. I want to take a few pills. I want the pain to stop. I miss my kids. I miss Marcy. I don't know how to handle this alone. The weight hurts. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't breathe. Every day I see those babies in their incubators and wonder why did God take my Bobby and Brook only to give me two more children and then make them so sick that they almost died. Why did Marcy die and then Athena almost die? Why can't I have a family? Why can't I just have something good? I love my wife so damn much. And I know that one day she's going to be gone and I know it will be my fault. I'm...toxic." Bobby ranted, "I can't put her through what I put Marcy through. I can't hurt Athena like that. I can't hurt our kids like that."

"You need to talk to Athena," Eddie told him.

Bobby shook his head, "She won't get it. She'll get upset and she's got so much to worry about already. She doesn't need to worry about me." Bobby waived his hand in the air dismissing the thought, "She's not the problem. I am. She doesn't need to add my problems to her list of things she's worried about. She almost died. I'm not that important right now."

"She's going to want to know why. Why were you there? Why didn't you talk to her before? She's going to want to know why you think you're not important to her. If she's so important to you because you love her then I'm sure you're just as important to her because she loves you." Eddie sipped the last of his coffee, "How long have you felt like this?"

Bobby thought for a moment. "Long enough for me to drink again and screw everything up in my life."

"You didn't screw it up." Eddie said, "You reset your clock but you still have Athena. You still have your family. Your wife and kids. And the 118. You're more than just our Captain."

"What am I supposed to do? Walk in the door and say honey your alcoholic husband is home because he decided to drink away his pain. And it's his kid's birthday today but his kid is gone because your husband is a murderer" Bobby scoffed.

"I don't think those are the exact words I would use. Maybe something less dramatic?" Eddie asked, "Why don't you try walking in the door and telling her how you feel? Tell her what you're struggling with and ask for help."

"I don't want to burden her." Bobby pushed his plate away.

"I think it's more of a burden for her to not know where you are and if you're okay. To know that you might be drunk and might not come home. Or to know that you feel like you're not important because she has other worries in life right now. I'd say that would make her worry more if you start shutting her out and pushing her away. Trust me on this Bobby. I did that to my wife and kid. And it was the worst thing I've ever done. I still hate myself for leaving like I did. I didn't give myself the chance to be the father I should have been. I got scared and ran away. That's not what a father does. Not what a husband does. I should have talked to my wife and told her how I was feeling but instead, I went to war. Don't fuck things up like I did. Don't push her away because you hate yourself right now. Because tomorrow when you're sober and you think about what you did you're going to hate yourself enough and if you push her away you're going to hate yourself even more for hurting her." Eddie said forcefully to get his point across, "Go home. Tell her you love her and tell her what's going on and why. It's not going to make this disappear but it will make her understand and not be scared that it could happen again with no warning. Tell her what your thinking and feeling. Talk to her. Talking is the only way you can fix things."

* * *

A full hour had gone by with Athena pacing the bedroom floor. Chim and Maddie had dropped off Bobby's truck. Maddie hugged Athena and promised that she'd be around if Athena wanted to talk or if she needed someone to watch the kids. Chim was the voice of reason. He kept her calm and reminded her that it was bad that Bobby drank but he was safe and Eddie wasn't going to let him keep drinking. That there was more going on than just Bobby falling off the wagon. And that Bobby was probably more pissed at himself right now that Athena was. She didn't think so but it did make her think about how Bobby was likely beating himself up over his actions. When headlights appeared in the driveway Athena opened the front door. She held her breath not knowing what to expect. Bobby stumbled out of the truck. He stood in the driveway until Eddie pulled out.

"Are you coming in?" Athena asked. She was hesitant to push Bobby too far. She had so many questions for him.

Bobby looked up at her. His eyes were sunken in and he looked pale, "I wasn't sure..." He trailed off, "Do you want me to?"

His question gave Athena pause. Did he really think she didn't want him to come in? She stepped down the porch to where he was standing. Athena put her hands on either side of his face, forcing him to look at her, "Always." She whispered. It was their private saying between the two of them. It had started when they were dating and they'd spend the night with each other. After a particularly long and hard shift, Athena had asked Bobby if he still wanted her to come over even though she was dead on her feet. He'd replied always. He always wanted to be with her. Even if all they were doing was sleeping. It had spiraled from there and bleed into their everyday communication. Athena kissed her husband sweetly, "I always was you to come in."

Bobby put his hands on her hips, "I'm sorry." He said honestly, "I'm so sorry."

Athena wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you. I forgive you."

"Just like that?" Bobby held her tightly. He had to remind himself this was real. He was in his wife's arms and she forgave him.

"I'm still mad and upset. I'm hurt. I'm scared. But I will always love you. And I will always forgive you. Because this is a disease. And we can't change that you drank. But we can make sure we do whatever we need to do to keep you sober." Athena pulled back slightly.

"We?" Bobby asked not sure if he heard her correctly.

"You think I'd make you do this alone?" Athena eyed him suspiciously, "I love you too much to let you fight this by yourself." She shivered when the wind started to pick up, "Come inside. You can take a shower and clean up and then we have to talk about this."

Bobby nodded his head. He followed his wife in the house, locking the front door behind him. He let her lead him to their bedroom and into their bathroom. She kissed him slowly before leaving him to take a shower and think about where they go from here.

* * *

As much as she wanted to undress her husband and hold him close. She knew he needed the space to think and she needed the space to breathe. She forgave him for slipping up. She truly believed he hadn't had the intention of breaking his sobriety when he woke up this morning. That meant that something had to have happened. She'd talked to Chim when he was dropping Bobby's truck off. The calls today had been relatively normal. They lost a little boy who was gone by the time they got there. He was playing with his father's tools and shot himself with a nail gun. The nail had pierced his heart and he was gone almost immediately. There was no way anyone could have saved him. Athena wondered if that's what triggered Bobby's relapse. She looked through his phone for something to stand out to her. That's when she checked his calendar. It was his son's birthday. She put both incidents together. Knowing they couldn't save a little boy and that his son's birthday was today was probably what tipped the scales. She wasn't going to let it happen again. She went through his calendar and hers on her phone. She marked Brook's birthday, Bobby Jr's birthday, Marcy's birthday, and the anniversary of the fire. She set her phone reminder so she'd know a week before each date and be able to hopefully preempt something like this from happening again.

Bobby didn't even blink at Athena looking through his phone. When he got out of the shower he threw on an old T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. He sat on the edge of the bed with his back to Athena. Bobby rested his elbows on his thighs and put his head in his hands.

"You didn't tell me it's his birthday," Athena said softly.

"We have a lot going on right now." Bobby answered her, "I know you hate me right now...." Bobby didn't get farther than that before Athena raised her voice at him.

"Robert Wade Nash!" She yelled, "Don't you ever say something like that again!"

Bobby looked at her over his shoulder, "But.."

"There is no one in this world I love more than you. I could never hate you. I can be angry and upset or disappointed but hate is never there. Ever!" She was shocked he could think like that.

"Athena." Bobby sighed, "I just...I know I screwed up. And I know I have to earn your trust again. I know I hurt you." Bobby dropped his gaze. He couldn't look at her anymore, "It was all so much. It hurt so bad." Athena moved closer to him. She wanted him to continue but didn't want to interrupt him, "I...everything hurt. I miss him so much. I miss Brook. I want them back and I know that's not possible. And I want to be with them and be here with you and our kids. I'm angry at God. He gave me two beautiful children only to make me responsible for their death. Then he gave me you and our miracles and he almost took all three of you from me." Bobby started to shake as he tried to hold his emotions in. Athena could see his fists clenching and unclenching. She took his hand in hers, "I'm mad at myself for failing you. For not being strong enough. For not being the husband you deserve or the father our children deserve. I'm mad at myself for letting myself drink. I was trying to drown out the pain only it made things worse and that's my fault." Bobby looked up at his wife, "I hurt you tonight and I'll never forgive myself for that. I'm so sorry. I don't have any idea how I'll make it up to you but I swear. On my life. I'll never stop trying. Athena, you deserve so much more than a husband like me. A husband who is nothing more than a burden and an addict and an alcoholic."

Athena couldn't stand to see him keep going. He was spinning around at a million miles a minute. At this rate, he'd be gone before she could catch him. Athena crawled into his lap. She needed to feel him. His hand wasn't enough. She needed to hold him, "Oh my Bobby." She sighed, "You know how you can make it up to me?" She asked him, "You can talk to me. Tell me when you're hurting and when you're upset. Let me help you." Athena kissed his cheek, "I love you. You know what kind of husband I need?" She felt him slip his arms around her waist as if he was afraid she was going away. Athena held his head in her hands. She looked into his eyes, "I need a man. Strong enough to protect me. Smart enough to know when I can do it myself. Soft enough to make love to me. Caring enough to worry about me. Fearless enough to take on the world with me." She kissed his lips, "I need a good man who will not only guide me but stand beside me and behind me. A man will support me, love me, hold me, trust me. I need a man with the face of a warrior. The body of a soldier. With gentle brown eyes that have flecks of gold in them when he looks at me. That soften to a light golden brown when he makes love to me. As if his whole body can't help but worship me." Athena ran her fingertips down the side of his face, "I need a man with strong arms that I can curl up in when I need strength or when I feel weak. I need a husband who is faithful and carries his heart on his sleeve. Protects his family and friends. A husband with hands that could never cause me pain. I need a man who isn't afraid of his own emotions and feelings. A man who gave me the greatest gift I could have ever asked for. A man who shows me love, devotion, faithfulness." Athena took his hand in hers. Her fingers resting on his wedding band, "I need my husband. I need you. The person who reminded me that life is fleeting and precious. I need you. You fill my heart. You give me faith in myself and our future. You help me find happiness. I just need you, Bobby. You're the only man I want for the rest of my life." She kissed him slowly, "You're not a burden. You are the love of my life and I will remind you of that with every breath. For as long as it takes for you to feel it and understand it."

"Athena," Bobby whispered. He didn't know what to say.

"Baby you didn't fail me. Or our children. You slipped off the wagon. You had a hard day and a reminder of the worst day any parent could imagine. What we need to do is figure out a way for you to reach out next time you feel like this again. So the next time you have a day like today we can prevent you from slipping like you did today. It's something we will work on together. You're not alone. You're never alone. Not for this. Not for anything. We will do this together." She held his face in her hands forcing his eyes to meet hers, "You hear me? Together. Because I signed that document. You're mine. Like it or not. And I don't let go of things I love very easily. Believe me when I say, I'm never letting you go. And if you try to leave, remember that I still have handcuffs and I'm not afraid to use them. You ain't going anywhere." She said trying to get a small smile from her husband, "Robert Wade Nash, I love you."

"I love you." Bobby had no other words to say. She'd stolen every argument he could possibly have said. He thought she was going to yell and get angry at him. But she wasn't. She held him. Loved him. Cared for him. She made him feel important and focused on him. She somehow pushed her way through all his arguments and thoughts about how horrible he was. She reminded him that she loved him. Every part of him. This was the hard part. And though she was disappointed and upset, she still loved him and wanted him. Bobby held her tightly. He couldn't let her go, "I was so stupid." He buried his face in her shoulder.

"Generally men as a species are pretty stupid." Athena teased.

"I should have talked to you." He kissed her neck, "I'm sorry I didn't."

"Bobby, we can't play what you could, should, or would have done. That won't fix anything. What we need to do is focus on what you need." Athena ran her hands up and down his back, "What do you need?"

"Ninety meetings in ninety days." Bobby said, "I have to call my sponsor tomorrow."

"Okay." Athena nodded her head, "What else? What can I do for you?"

Bobby felt his eyes water, "Please don't leave me. Athena I know it's pathe-"

Athena crushed her lips to his cutting him off. She licked her way into his mouth. Pressing their bodies closer. Her knees spread, straddling his lap. They were both out of breath as they parted, "Never. You're stuck with me. Forever."

"I love you, Athena," Bobby swore he said that a thousand times already but he couldn't stop. He needed her to know that. He needed to repeat it until he was sure she knew his words were true. Bobby rested his head on her shoulder. His voice continuing to whisper his love for his wife. How he was going to try harder, be better. His fingertips traveled up and down her body. Athena's nails gently scraped his back. She massaged his shoulders and neck. Athena peppered kisses all over Bobby's face and neck. Over his collarbone and shoulders. By the time they laid down in bed Bobby was half-asleep. Athena snuggled into his embrace rubbing the tired muscles in his body until his eyes closed and his breathing evened out. She kissed him one final time before closing her eyes and praying that tomorrow would bring clarity and peace for her husband.


	35. Chapter 35

Athena woke up long before Bobby. He had thrown his leg over her waist during the night. His arms were still tightly wrapped around her and her face pressed against his chest. She stayed in his arms breathing slowly as she thought about last night. She was so mad at him. Angry that he could do this to her. But all it took was one look at him and to hear his voice sound so lost and broken for that to disappear. He was beating himself up enough for the both of them. She couldn't bring herself to be mad at him anymore. Concern and love took over. She looked up at him while he slept. She hated that he was fighting a war inside his own mind. One she could only do so much to help him win. She slowly started to extract herself from his embrace. She tried to move carefully so as not to wake Bobby. When he started to stir she kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear until he stopped moving again. She slipped out of bed and into the shower. Athena flipped the water as hot as she could stand it. She needed to let off her own stress this morning. She knew Bobby needed to get to a meeting today. He needed to contact his sponsor. The twins had their 'car seat test' today. If they passed the test and were able to safely sit in the car seat for ninety-minutes without their stats dropping they would be discharged from the hospital in the morning. They had passed the first test a few days ago and today was the final test before releasing them. Athena was nervous. They still had paperwork to fill out as they'd finally agreed on names for the babies. Their sudden and early appearance delayed the final round of picking their names. Athena tipped her head back as she rinsed her hair. She didn't know what to expect. With the twins hopefully coming home, she was going to need his support. She just wasn't sure how much she'd actually get. Bobby needed to be able to lean on her and get through his challenges. What if she wasn't able to do it all? Take care of the twins, take care of May, Harry, and Wendy, take care of Bobby, take care of the house, and take care of herself? How was she going to juggle all the kids alone? She smiled when she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders. Bobby slid his hands down her back, slowly massaging her muscles.

"You were sound asleep five minutes ago." She sighed in content as he dug into her back.

"The bed was cold without you." Bobby pressed a kiss to her shoulder blade, "Did you sleep okay?"

"I always sleep best in your arms." She smiled. She wanted to ask him how he felt. She wanted to ask him how he slept and what he was thinking. She just wasn't sure how he'd take those questions. She was stuck between worry and fear. She worried that he'd get upset with her treating him with kid gloves and she feared if she didn't ask him he'd think she didn't care. Athena hadn't realized they'd both been silent until the air between them grew thick and awkward. Athen sighed. She turned in her husband's arms to face him, "I love you." She decided that was the best starting point, "How do you feel?"

Bobby held her close, "Ashamed." He said honestly, "Guilty."

"Guilty?" Athena understood why he'd feel ashamed. His actions weren't exactly the best ones he could have taken yesterday. Though she'd address that in a moment she didn't understand the guilt.

"I should never have put you through that last night." Bobby pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Baby, we both should, could, would do a lot. You can't keep thinking that. You don't need to feel guilty because you slipped up. Or ashamed because of it. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere." Athena slipped her arms around his neck, "Do you remember our vows?" She waited for Bobby to nod, "There was that part that we both vowed to love each other through the good and bad, sickness and health, and that whole section of vows. I don't remember guilt or shame being part of that." Bobby opened his mouth to speak only for Athena to put her hand over it, "I do remember telling you that I will love you no matter what. I recall adding in the fact that no one in my life has ever made me as happy as you do. You're not perfect and you made a mistake. That's okay. Bobby, everyone makes a mistake. The mistake doesn't matter. What matters is how you fix it. How we fix it. Together. We are going to get you to a meeting today and you're going to call your sponsor. Then we are going to see our amazing little babies and pray they pass this damn car seat test so we can finally bring them home. And tomorrow we're going to spend our first day as a whole family together."

Bobby kissed the palm of her hand that was still over his lips. He smiled when she pulled her hand away, "I was going to say that I remember every word I said to you in that courthouse. I remember how beautiful you looked. How I couldn't believe we were actually doing this. I remember every second as I watched you walk towards me in that gorgeous white gown. I'll never forget it." He kissed her slowly, "I'll always look back and wonder how lucky I am to be married to you."

"Bobby." Athena sighed happily.

His mouth slowly pressed kisses down her neck to her shoulders and back to her lips. Her fingers trailed up and over his back, down his sides, up his spine. She moaned softly when he bit her neck. Sucking and licking her skin. Her body roared to life when his hands slid over her ass, grabbing at her. Athena's eyes widened as Bobby dropped to his knees in front of her. His mouth leaving kisses on his way down. Athena's fingers threaded through his hair as he gently pulled her legs apart. She watched as he kissed her inner thigh. He nipped at her skin making her breathless as he left a mark where no one else would ever see. Athena had to brace against the wall to keep from falling. She kept one arm on the wall while the other tangled in his hair. He had barely touched her and she was already wet and waiting for him. Bobby pressed a kiss to her clit before licking his way down her folds. His hands cupped her ass, keeping her from moving too much. He knew he'd have to support her body as he tasted her and pleasured her. Bobby loved nothing more than to hear his wife's soft breathy moans as he loved her. Bobby took his time, slowly licking and kissing his wife. Sliding his fingers in and out of her at an agonizingly slow pace. Athena panted as her body heat spiked. Bobby's tongue inside her and his fingers on her clit had her hovering over the cliff. She needed more. Her fingernails scratched at his scalp as he greedily ate her. Bobby swapped his tongue for his fingers. Shoving three fingers inside his wife and sucking her clit into his mouth. He knew she was close. He could hear it in her breathing. He could see it when he looked up at her. Feel it in the air around them. She whimpered his name in a chant as she felt her nerves light on fire. When he hooked one finger and pressed hard on her g-spot while sucking her clit between his teeth her body let go. Her pussy contracted around his fingers, gushing cream around them. Bobby kept it up. He wasn't letting it go away. Not this time. Not when he was begging for her forgiveness and showering her with his love. He was going to keep her going. His fingers and mouth kept moving pushing her through a second orgasm. His name left her mouth in a shout. He felt her legs wobble as she came down from the orgasm. He pulled his fingers out of her before grabbing her ass with both hands. Bobby pressed soft kisses at her core, down her thighs, to her belly. He kissed his way up her body until he found her lips. Their lips meeting in an urgent kiss as if they were starving for each other.

"Athena," Bobby whispered against her lips. Bobby was hard and leaking precum. He needed to feel his wife around him. Her hands wrapped around his cock stroking it tip to shaft. She started to move. Bobby knew she was getting ready to suck him and God how he wanted that he also needed to be inside her, "I need you." He lifted Athena off the ground. Her legs wrapped around him automatically. Bobby swiftly thrust into his wife. He pushed her back against the cool tile while he slipped inside her. Athena gasped. Bobby took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Words were nonexistent as Bobby made love to Athena. He slammed in and outside of her. She was hot, tight, wet. He felt his body tingle and his balls tighten.

"Bobby." She whispered in his ear as he hammered into her. He was hard and fast. Athena clung to him as he pounded into her. She felt like it had been so long since he took her this hard. She pressed her body against his. Met his thrusts with her own. She felt herself getting closer and closer. Her walls quivered inside as Bobby thrust into her.

Bobby kept a hand behind her head knowing he was pushing her back against the shower wall. He had enough of a mind to be careful she didn't hit her head while he took her body. His lips never left her skin as he sought release inside his wife. It wasn't her body that tipped him over the edge. It was his name. Whispered from his wife and into his ear. A simple word she said a million times over in a day. That's all it took for Bobby to lose control. He slammed into his wife, thrusting hard when he felt it. His body sputtered out long, thick, ropes of cum. Filling his wife. The heat triggering her body to contract and spasm around him. Their juices mixing together. He grunted her name as he came hard. If it was possible she could get pregnant again Bobby was sure this would have been the time. He felt like he'd never stop. He could feel her fingers pressing into his skin. Her nails digging into his back as her body arched towards him. He pressed his lips to hers swallowing her screams of pleasure. Bobby held her close as their orgasms faded. His tongue swirling inside her mouth. Needing to feel as much of her as possible. He stayed inside her until he felt her start to shiver. Bobby pulled out but kept her in his arms. He turned the water temperature up knowing they'd have to get out of the shower soon. Bobby trailed kisses up her cheek to her ear and back to her lips. Whispers of love were drowned out by the noise of the shower.

"I love you," Bobby repeated over and over again. Athena knew he was trying to find his own sense of himself again. She clung to him as he left kisses and soft words across her skin. She whispered her unyielding love for him as they remained wrapped around each other.

When the water cooled Bobby carried her out of the shower and sat her on the sink counter. Athena smiled as he cared for her. He wrapped a towel around his waist then wrapped her in one before carrying her to their bed.

"Bobby," Athena said as he climbed on top of her.

"Just let me love you." He begged. He straddled her waist looking into her eyes, "You love me enough to stand by me at my lowest. Let me love you."

Athena reached for her husband. Pulling him down to her lips. She slowly kissed him, "As much as I want to stay in bed with you and make love to you all day. You can't avoid what we need to do." She said softly. She was afraid he was putting off his meeting and calling his sponsor. And while she would happily have sex with Bobby as often as possible she didn't want him to use sex to put off what she knew he didn't want to do.

"Just a little longer." Bobby kissed her sweetly. He wasn't ready to face the day. Bobby felt her fingers run up and down his back.

Athena swallowed the lump in her throat. He sounded scared, "I can't imagine how you feel right now." She said softly, "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. One thing at a time. I'll make breakfast. You call your sponsor. Then a meeting. Then we get to go see our miracles." She kissed his lips, "And tonight we'll celebrate that tomorrow we will have all of our children home with us." She smiled.

Bobby nodded his head. He slid to the side letting Athena get up to get dressed. He frowned when he noticed his clothes from last night thrown haphazardly on the floor. Bobby made the bed and cleaned up the clothes while Athena stood in the bathroom doing her hair. She walked around the bed, taking his phone off his nightstand.

"I'll go get Wendy up." She kissed her husband once more before quietly leaving him alone to make the phone call.

* * *

After his meeting and a long talk with his sponsor, Athena and Bobby were sitting in the NICU at the hospital watching their babies sit in their car seats. They had a half-hour to go and so far both Baby Girl Nash and Baby Boy Nash were doing amazingly well. Athena and Bobby were filling out the birth certificates. They had finally settled on names. Bobby filled out Baby Girl Nash's birth certificate while Athena filled out Baby Boy Nash's.

"You have a name now." Bobby cooed at his daughter, "It's almost as exciting as being able to take you home."

Athena laughed, "I can't wait to have them home with us."

Bobby nodded his head, "I know. Their room has been so empty. You two can come home tomorrow. As long as you are good in these seats for a little bit longer." He looked over at Athena before signing off on Baby Girl Nash's birth certificate, "You're sure about this?" He knew they had names picked out. But while talking this morning names came up again. Athena had gone back to one of her first suggestions for Baby Girl's middle name. Bobby wanted to be sure she hadn't changed her mind again.

"Our son is going to carry part of your name. It's not only because it's your name it's also a connection to your son who is just as much a brother to him as Harry is." Athena put her hand on his knee, "She can carry part of Brook with her. And I know it's a name you and Marcy chose." Athena smiled, "Michael and I chose May and Harry. I can share our daughter's middle name with her sister. Even if that means it's also shared with Marcy."

Bobby nodded his head as Athena spoke. The second she smiled at him, his lips were on hers in a sweet yet passionate kiss, "Thank you."

Athena grinned, "Now sign that so we can make it official."

"Yes, Ma'am." Bobby signed the birth certificate after double-checking the spelling. That was the last thing they needed. A spelling error. They switched birth certificates making sure they signed both of them before handing them to the nurse.

"Such sweet names." The nurse smiled.

"This means everyone can stop calling them Baby Girl and Baby Boy." Bobby smiled. He took Athena's hand in his, "When you said you wanted to talk about names before we got here I thought you had decided that we were going to give her your name for her middle name."

Athena scoffed, "I wouldn't wish that upon any child." She shook her head, "Oh no. My Mama knew what she wanted when she named me. Too much." Athena read the stats on each baby before turning back to Bobby, "Besides. I gave May my middle name. That's why Harry has Michael's."

"Wendy was just a collective effort." Bobby smiled.

"And our twins will carry part of their older siblings with them." Athena watched the timer roll to zero indicating the last of the half-hour was over. The nurse checked the numbers on the equipment.

"They both passed again!" She said happily, "They can go home tomorrow."

"Did you two hear that!?" Athena smiled wide, "You can come home!"

Bobby turned to his wife, "Oh my God!" He couldn't be happier, "This is incredible!" He wiped a happy tear from his eye.

Athena hugged Bobby tightly, "Forty-six days." She felt tears sting her eyes, "Forty-six days old. They finally can come home."

"Baby don't cry." Bobby soothed. He rubbed her back, "We'll come to get them in the morning." He looked at the nurse over Athena's shoulder, "And no offense but I hope we never have to see you guys again." He joked.

"We know the feeling." The nurse smiled, "When you are ready we will go over a few things with you two so when you take them home you know what to expect." She quietly left them to celebrate the good news.

Bobby and Athena picked the babies up out of the car seats. She nursed one at a time while Bobby held the other. They realized this was something they'd continue when they were home with them. If Athena was feeding one baby the other fussed until they were being held skin-to-skin. It was as if they wanted just as much attention as their sibling. It was hard to say goodbye at the end of the day. They hated leaving them behind but knew they were coming home in the morning. Nothing could make the couple happier. Bobby held his wife's hand as they walked to his truck. His mind was a swirl of thoughts from how he was going to gain back Athena's trust, to how blessed he was that his babies were alive and well, to acceptance. Knowing that he slipped off the wagon and had to start at the bottom again. Only this time he wasn't alone.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" May looked around the living room. She had heard the great news about her baby siblings when her parents got home last night. They celebrated with a family dinner and called everyone to tell them the good news. When May got up that morning after her parents left, she dressed Wendy in cute jean leggings with a black shirt that read _'Little sister'_ on the front. She was wearing the same style black shirt only hers read ' _Big sister_ '. Harry wore one as well with ' _Big_ _brother_ ' on the front. She had one that said ' _Baby sister'_ and ' _Baby_ _brother_ ' for each of the twins.

"Everything is ready. I just talked to Mom. They are almost here." Harry bounced up and down. May was supposed to bring him to school for her parents but she called the school and pretended to be her Mom. She said he was staying home for the day and the school didn't question it. May knew she lied but it was for a good reason so she was sure her parents wouldn't care.

"Almost." May smiled. She picked Wendy up from her spot on the floor where she was playing, "Okay Wendy. Remember you have to say 'surprise'."

"Dada!" Wendy yelled happily.

"No. Surprise." May shook her head, "Say SSSS."

"Mama!" Wendy tried again.

"Fine. You just yell whatever and we'll all yell surprise." May said giving up on the baby. She had thought she'd at least be able to get an S sound from her but Wendy was content with Mama and Dada.

"Can I hide?" Harry asked.

"It's not a real big surprise. No one is here but us. But sure. If you want to hide we can." May smiled. She ducked down behind the couch with Wendy and Harry, "Okay, let's get ready." May grinned as she heard Bobby's truck come to a stop in the driveway. Harry held onto the paper sign he'd made with May's help that morning.

Bobby opened the door letting Athena and their son in first.

"Surprise!" Harry and May shouted, "Welcome home babies!"

Bobby and Athena stood in the doorway in shock. They hadn't realized the kids set up a few decorations they found around the house and had a makeshift party for them, "Welcome home!" Harry shouted excitedly, "Can I see the babies?!"

"They're so tiny!" May squealed, "You can't even see them in the car seat!"

"DADA!" Wendy reached for him.

"What is all this?!" Athena walked into the house carrying her son in the car seat.

"We wanted to celebrate the babies coming home." May said, "So I baked a cake, and Harry and I decorated the living room!" She pointed to her phone where it was live-streaming to the 118, "And since everyone was working this was the best we could do."

"Hi!" Everyone shouted from the video call.

Bobby set the car seat with their daughter in front of the couch, "This is great."

"I helped decorate the cake!" Harry peered into the car seat at his baby sister.

"Dada!" Wendy pushed against May's arms.

Bobby took Wendy from May, "Hi sweetheart." He put her between him and Athena on the couch, "Want to meet your siblings?" Bobby kissed her cheek.

Athena took their little boy from his car seat, "Everyone. This is Charley Wade Nash." She cradled the newborn in her arms. She took May's phone and turned it so they could see Charley better.

Bobby carefully took their daughter from her seat and held her close, "And this is Posy Brooklyn Nash." He held her out for Athena to show the 118.

Rounds of 'aww' and 'cute' and 'adorable' rang through the video call.

"They are so cute!" May was so excited to see her baby siblings.

"They are so small. A lot smaller than Wendy." Harry frowned, "Can I touch them? It's not going to hurt them, will it? Because they're so small?"

Athena nodded, "Of course you can." She patted the spot next to her on the couch. She handed the phone to May, "Come here." Harry sat next to his Mom, "See. Just be gentle." Athena helped settle Charley in his big brother's arms.

On the other side of her, Bobby had Wendy on one leg as she tried to stand on his thigh and Posy tucked in his other arm sleeping soundly. Completely oblivious to the world around her. May looked down at Posy, "Can I hold her?" She set the phone on the coffee table for a moment.

"Sure. Just remember to hold her head." Bobby let May take her sister from his arms, "Careful." He reminded her. His hands were full with Wendy who kept trying to get his attention, "Yes princess. What can Daddy do for you?" He asked her with a kiss on her chubby cheek. Bobby picked up the phone to talk to his team, "How are you guys doing? How's your acting Captain?" He smiled at Chim. Chim hadn't wanted to take the job but when Bobby talked to him again he said he'd do it for the three months Bobby would be off work.

"Dada." Wendy started to babble as if she was trying to have a full conversation. Bobby nodded his head muttering 'yup' and 'uh-huh' and 'wow' every so often to keep her going while still talking with his team.

"We'd be doing well if Captain Han would lay off the cleaning duties." Buck rolled his eyes.

"It's a slow shift." Chim defended his decision.

"Oh please. You just want to make Buck do grunt work." Hen laughed.

"So glad I'm not you." Eddie patted Buck's shoulder.

"Pop, you gotta help me out here," Buck complained.

"Sorry, Buck you're on your own." Bobby laughed, "Don't worry about it. You'll survive." They talked for another few minutes passing on their well wishes and jealousy that Bobby had three months of work. It wasn't that they were annoyed with it or didn't like it. They just all wanted three months of paid time off.

Charley started to fuss in Harry's arms, "Did I break him?!" Harry looked up at his Mom with wide scared eyes.

"He's probably just hungry. That means Posy will want to eat too." Athena looked over to May who was frowning as Posy started to cry.

"Alright. Wendy. You need to go in here." Bobby put her in the playpen, "Harry can you play with Wendy for a bit so we can feed the babies?"

"Yeah." He nodded his head, "Hi Wendy. Look! I have your squishy ball!" He rattled it over her head.

Bobby took Posy from May, "This was very sweet." He kissed her cheek, "Thank you."

May nodded her head, "You're welcome." She hugged Bobby before going to hug her Mom, "I'm glad they are finally home."

"We are too." Athena smiled. She followed Bobby upstairs to the twins' bedroom where she'd use them both and Bobby would hold the other to his chest. It filled her heart with happiness to see them finally sleeping in their cribs. She didn't realize how emotional the moment was until she and Bobby stepped into the hallway. He closed their bedroom door behind them. Within seconds Athena was in his arms, "They're beautiful." She sniffled.

"Just like their Mommy." Bobby rubbed her back in small circles, "I didn't realize how much we were missing until they came home."

"We have three kids in this house under a year old." Athena swayed in her husband's arms.

"And a young adult who is learning how to live on her own and make adult choices." Bobby thought about May, "And a preteen who is going to hit puberty soon. Then we'll be doomed." He joked. Bobby sighed heavily, "I never would have any of this if it wasn't for you."

"Well if it wasn't you asking me to dinner we'd have never gone on that first date." Athena smiled.

"You wouldn't have asked me?" Bobby wondered.

Athena shook her head, "Nope. Didn't want to ruin our work relationship."

Bobby laughed, "That worked well." He snickered, "I'm glad you took a chance on me. That you still stand by me. Even when I really screw things up."

"That's the unconditional love." She tipped her head up to him for a kiss when they heard Wendy crying from downstairs and both May and harry trying to soothe her.

"It's a good thing we had sex yesterday." Bobby rested his chin on her head.

"Why?" Athena led him down the stairs.

"Because I don't think it's going to happen again for a long time." Bobby gestured to the red-faced baby who was screaming for 'Mama' and 'Dada'.

Athena snorted as she laughed, "We'll have to get creative then."

"Creative doing what?" Harry asked only catching part of the conversation.

"Just making sure have time for everyone and each other," Athena explained to him. He plucked the baby from the playpen, "What's wrong baby?" Wendy yawned before pointing to the playpen.

"What do you want?" Bobby reached in the playpen, "This?" He pulled out the pacifier which seemed to calm her down for a moment only for her to point to another toy and whine. This carried on for five minutes after she'd gone through the whole bucket of toys, "Tired?" Bobby asked. The yawn he got seemed to confirm his suspicion. Bobby took Wendy from Athena's arms as she started to fuss more, "C'mon big girl. Let's so take a nap." He kissed his wife's cheek before taking Wendy to her room to put her down for a nap.

* * *

The day passed in a blur while the family figured out how to juggle three babies at the same time. Athena started to wonder if it would be easier to nail jello to a tree than it was to deal with a jealous ten-month-old who cried every time one of the twins was being held and she wasn't. Bobby had walked around most of the day holding Wendy in one arm and a baby in the other. And somehow he was still able to help Harry study for a history test he had coming at the end of the week. Athena felt like all she did was feed babies and change diapers. May was a great help, always right there to do whatever she could. She said she was trying to get in as much baby sibling time as she could before she had to go back to school for the rest of the week. it took the family a little over a week to figure out how to handle all three babies. Naps were the hardest due to the twins sleeping so much and Wendy only taking two naps a day. Once they had Wendy taking her afternoon nap at the same time as the twins they were able to get a short break between diapers, nursing, bottles, and spit-up. Bobby went to his meetings after dinner. Athena would nurse the babies for a nap, Bobby would leave, Harry would play with Wendy and usually, the twins didn't wake up until Bobby was home or pretty close to being home. Harry had asked where Bobby was going each night. Knowing that Harry had his own therapy help as needed with the school they talked about how Bobby used to have a problem drinking. Going to these meetings every day helped him not drink like therapy helped Harry work through his feelings and emotions. Bobby had started to feel bad that Harry had to learn this at such a young age but was promptly shut down by Athena who said she thinks it's good for him to see Bobby taking control and admitting he has a problem and seeing him work towards helping himself as opposed to hiding it or giving up. Another uneventful week passed followed by a second.

Today however was special. Bobby couldn't deny he was a little nervous. Harry was spending the night at Hen and Karen's to play with Denny leaving Bobby and Athena home with the three babies. Bobby had waited for Athena to go upstairs to put Wendy down and set the twins in their swings in the living room. They'd sit happy and content for a while before fussing because they were hungry. Bobby held a small box in his hand. It reminded him of the keychain he surprised Athena with the day he proposed. When he bought it, he hadn't realized the similarity. But as he did nothing but pace around the room and overthink his mind had time to fiddle through his memories and pull them out of the clear blue.

He jumped a bit when Athena's voice interrupted his thoughts, "Bobby?"

"Hey." He spun around to face her, "I have something for you." He took her hand in his. Bobby led her to the couch, "Athena." Bobby breathed her name, "I want to give this to you." He held the box in his hands, "We've been through a lot. You and me. Together and separately. And sometimes I wonder if I've brought you more chaos into your life or if you've been the first person in mine to bring me peace. I tend to think it's you who brings me peace and calm into my life. We both know how crazy the world can be and yet here with you it's perfection." Bobby kissed the back of her hand. Bobby's words were slow as if he was trying to make sure he said everything exactly how he wanted to. He took his time as he spoke. The emotions almost overwhelming him causing him to pause between words, "You deserve so much. Love, peace, joy, happiness, calm, bliss. Everything good in the world and none of the bad. Your love and support have always been unconditional. If it wasn't for that love and support then I wouldn't be able to give you this." Bobby handed her the box. Athena opened the black box. Nestled in the center was a red chip. About the size of a half-dollar. It was his one-month sobriety chip. Athena smiled warmly at her husband, "This wouldn't have been possible if I didn't have you to help me. In AA they talk about how God has a plan and how you need to let go and let him steer you in the right direction. If I think about it like that, then I'm sure you're the biggest part of the plan. Because when I've come home struggling after a meeting or we're laying in bed and I can't sleep because I wanted a drink so bad that whole first week. You were there. To remind me that I'm not alone. That I'm loved and wanted and that you weren't going to leave. I want you to hold onto that as a promise that I'm going to stay sober."

"I think we need a spot where we both can see these. So we can watch your progress and see how far you've come." Athena was touched by his words and the sentiment behind them, "I'm so proud of you." She put the box on the coffee table, "It's ironic that you gave me your thirty-day chip. I knew what today was and I wanted you to know I'm happy for you. I wanted to show you how proud I am of you and how proud I am that you're my husband. And I wasn't quite sure what to do." She reached to the coffee table where an envelope was sitting next to a pile of papers for a field trip Harry was going on in a few weeks, "I wrote you a letter." Athena handed Bobby the envelope, "Read it now, later, when you have time. I just wanted you to know how wonderfully proud I am of you. How much I love you. And how eager I am to enjoy the rest of our lives together."

A letter was the last thing Bobby would have guessed. He put the letter to the side for now. He'd read it later when his wife was asleep. Right now she was in front of him. Her beautiful eyes filled with love and acceptance. Bobby pulled her into his lap, "I love it."

"You haven't even read it." Athena laughed as she straddled his waist.

"It's from you. I already love it." He smiled at her. Bobby's lips met his wife's in a slow soft kiss that quickly turned heated. His hands held her waist as she slid hers up his shirt. Bobby licked her bottom lip before slipping his tongue into her mouth. They were rudely interrupted when Charley let out a loud wail.

Athena dropped her head o Bobby's shoulder while she laughed, "I was really hoping they'd sleep for just ten more minutes."

Bobby rubbed his hand up and down her back, "I could have done this in ten minutes. Really Charley?" He tried to say to the infant with a straight face, "Aww. You're cute. You'll get a pass at cockblocking." Athena slid off Bobby as she adjusted her shirt. She knew that cry. That was the 'I'm starving someone feed me' cry. Bobby handed her Charley who immediately latched onto her breast. He picked Posy up and held her to his chest knowing she'd wake up in a moment or two and cry as well.

"I was thinking about how it's been a month home with the twins already." Athena looked over to Bobby who was slowly walking around the room with Posy curled up against his chest, "You go back to work in about eight weeks. Then I'm home on my own with them."

"Eight weeks is a long time," Bobby said softly.

"It is." Athena agreed, "I just keep thinking how they are getting so big. Wendy will be a year old in a few weeks. It's just so fast."

Bobby sat down beside her, "I feel that with Harry and May. They're getting so much older and grown-up."

"If things keep going so well with James, by this time next year she could make us grandparents." Athena shook her head.

"Well, then that settles it. Wendy and Posy aren't allowed to date until they are thirty." Bobby looked down at the baby girl in his arms, "Got it? Thirty years old."

Athena laughed, "Daddy's joking." She said to Posy.

"She thinks I'm joking. I'm not." Bobby replied earning another laugh from his wife. They swapped babies when Charley was finished. Bobby resumed his walking around slowly, "Wait a minute. If you're joking about her making us grandparents, that means..." Bobby stopped walking, "That's not possible. She can't...she's not...She hasn't..you know...has she?"

Athena watched Bobby try to process the fact that their daughter might not be a virgin anymore, "I don't think so. I haven't asked. You think I should ask?"

"I don't know. Do we get to ask that?" Bobby wondered where the boundary line was. May had always been open about everything with both of them from when she was having her period to questions about sex. But it never occurred to Bobby that she was active, "That boy better not have done anything." He said referring to May's boyfriend.

"Relax. If he did it was consensual." Athena was sure of that. Though she did wonder if May would tell her if she was having sex.

Bobby stopped to stare at Athena, "And are we okay with that? In the general sense."

"I guess?" Athena had no idea how to respond. What started as a joke just to tease Bobby had made her wonder if it could be true, "I think as long as she's being safe and healthy, then yeah. We should be fine with it."

Bobby nodded his head. The two sat quietly for a moment. Athena nursing Posy and Bobby walking with Charley against his chest, "So then we come back to do we ask her?"

"Why can't she just be....seven again and want to play barbies." Athena sighed, "I guess I'll talk to her and I don't know. Ask if she's at that point yet." Athena tried to wrap her head around how to handle the fact that her little girl might not be so little anymore. Bobby walked Charley around the room wondering how he could scare the Hell out of James and make sure he was respectful and didn't touch May while Athena nursed Posy wondering how and when she was going to bring up the topic of sex and wondered how May would react when asked.


	36. Chapter 36

The following weekend the Nash family was in for a surprise. One that no one would have ever expected.

"Mom! I'm home!" May called out, "I brought a surprise!" 

"May!" Harry ran down the stairs to hug his sister. He was so happy to finally have someone else home that could talk to him. Though Wendy was learning new words day by day. When he got to the bottom of the stairs his jaw dropped, "Woah!"

In the living room, Bobby was changing Wendy's diaper while Charley sat in the bouncy seat and Athena nursed Posy, "Let's go see what your sister has for a surprise." Bobby kissed his wife's cheek as he carried Wendy into the front hall. He was shocked when he saw what, or rather who, May brought with her, "Uh...hi. This is...unexpected." Bobby quickly regained composure, "May?" Bobby wondered what was going on.

"It was a surprise to me too." She smiled, "Grandpa called and said they were flying in and needed to be picked up at the airport and here we are."

"We're not staying here. We didn't want to impose. But we heard the babies were born and home." Samuel Carter had a hand on his wife's back. Bobby could tell Beatrice had been pushed to come to visit.

"That was after we heard about how our daughter almost died giving birth to them. Something I'd have thought we'd have been told immediately." Beatrice glared at Bobby.

Bobby bit his tongue. He knew they hadn't called Athena's parents. He'd abided by her decision that it wasn't a big deal at the moment and they had to focus on more important things at the time, "Why don't you come in. Athena is nursing one of the babies here in the living room."

May walked over to Bobby's side, "Sorry. They just kinda showed up."

"Maybe send a quick text next time? Heads up it's going to be an interesting family dinner? Something would have been good." Bobby suggested.

May laughed, "I didn't think about it. I was pretty shocked." She whispered, "Think Mom's going to be okay with this?"

"I think we need to keep one of the babies in her arms at all times," Bobby whispered to May as they walked into the living room.

"Like a shield?" May snickered, "Got it." May walked over to the bouncy seat where Charley dozed, "Oh my gosh he's so cute." She snapped a photo of him on her phone, "Hi, handsome."

"Hi, sweetheart." Athena smiled at her eldest, "How was your drive? What did you bring this time? Another toy for Wendy and clothes for the babies?"

May had brought home something small for Wendy and the babies almost every weekend. She loved doting on her younger siblings. No matter how many times she was told to save her money she came home with something. She even brought home a wooden sign that James had made for the family. The name 'Nash' was burned into the wood in the center of the sign. Then everyone's names were engraved in age order. Bobby was touched to see May had James include Brooke and Bobby Jr. on the sign. When she brought it home they put it above the mantle with their most recent family photo. Though it didn't have the babies in it yet. Athena was still pregnant when they took the picture on Wendy's adoption day.

"No. I brought Grandma B and Grandpa." May sat next to her baby brother on the floor.

"What?" Athena looked over her shoulder, "Daddy. Mama. I...we...what are you doing here?" Athena had no idea they were coming. In fact, she hadn't talked to her parents in months. Her mother made it abundantly clear she didn't agree with Athena's life choices and Athena was tired of trying to placate her.

"You almost died and didn't tell us," Beatrice said coolly, "You think we wouldn't want to come see you?"

"Be nice." Samuel whispered to her, "We heard the babies were home. Thought we'd come to surprise our daughter." He said to Athena.

Bobby put Wendy on the floor next to Harry who was showing her hand puppets and making her laugh. He took a seat next to Athena on the couch, putting his arm around her shoulders, "They surprised May and asked her for a ride from the hospital to here." Bobby filled in the missing gap.

"Wow. This is a very big surprise." Athena said, "How was the flight?"

"Oh, you know how we hate to travel." Beatrice looked down at Harry on the floor with Wendy. He was playing with Sesame Street character puppets while Wendy sat and clapped her hands. Wendy babbled loudly and giggled at her big brother.

"May told us you were very sick with the babies?" Samuel asked his daughter.

Athena discreetly handed Bobby Posy to hold while she adjusted her nursing top. Posy had fallen asleep while nursing and Athena was quickly growing uncomfortable with her parents' surprise visit, "There was a complication because the twins were premature. I was very lucky that May was home. Bobby's team was dispatched out for the call. Bobby and his team are very well trained. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to be here in an emergency. I delivered the babies and then we were taken to the hospital."

"You had the twins at home?" Beatrice grimaced.

"Unexpectedly. Yes." Athena nodded her head, "But it was okay. Bobby and everyone knew what to do and the babies and I were alright."

"I told you that your body is too old to be handling pregnancy." Beatrice sighed.

Athena looked at Posy and down to Charley, "Well, it seems it did a pretty good job because I have both my babies, alive and well."

"What are their names?" Samuel asked trying to change the subject before Beatrice upset Athena. He knew this was a needed trip but also that his wife and daughter were going to butt heads.

"Our daughter is Posy Brooklyn and our son is Charley Wade," Bobby said.

Before her parents could speak Athena cut them off, "Wade is Bobby's middle name. As well as his son's middle name. And we thought if our son shared a name with Bobby's son we could share our daughter's name too. Bobby's daughter was Brook, we both liked Lynn so we decided to use Brooklyn so she carried part of her sister just as Charley carries part of his brother."

"That's nice." Samuel said, "Makes sense. After all, you named May and Harry after you and Michael."

"With two babies you'd think one of them would have a name from your side of the family as well." Beatrice muttered under her breath, "But I guess you did what your...Bobby wanted." She stopped herself before saying the word 'husband'.

Bobby bit his tongue. He had so much he wanted to say. But they were Athena's parents and he had to stay polite. Athena put her hand on his thigh, "Actually Mama, I was the one that suggested Brooklyn. We knew we were going to use Wade. That was important to Bobby. And the day we signed the birth certificates I was the one that suggested the addition of his daughter. Our family might be different but it's ours."

"I'm not arguing with you. I'm just saying that you'd think one of your family members would get a child named after them." Beatrice shrugged her shoulders, "But you've always done your own thing. Your own life without anyone else's input or wisdom."

Bobby could see this spiraling out of hand quickly, "Did you want to hold one of the babies?" He asked her hoping it would diffuse the situation.

"I can see them just fine from here." Beatrice looked at Harry, "Harry, tell me about school?"

"We have to do a report in history. Mine is the history of the public service. Mom has a friend from work that is going to take me around to different departments so I can talk to all sorts of different officers and detectives and stuff. It's going to be so cool. Then Dad said I can go around the fire department and do the same thing. He even got the fire chief to let me ask him some stuff. And then Maddie said I can't go to the dispatch center but she is going to have a few of her friends from her work hang out so I can talk to them and ask them questions. It's going to be so fun." Harry chatted about his class project.

"Who is Maddie?" Samuel asked.

"That's Buck's sister. Buck works with Dad." Harry explained.

"When you say Dad, you mean Bobby?" Everyone could hear the displeasure in her voice, "When did that start?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know forever ago." He passed over the subject of calling Bobby 'Dad'. Carrying on about school and what classes he liked going to and how the end of the year was coming and he was ready for summer vacation.

"Are they staying here?" Athena quietly asked Bobby.

"No. Your Dad said they didn't want to impose." Bobby replied.

"Good." Athena sighed with relief, "That means I'll get a break."

Bobby kissed her cheek, "This is going to be fine. They're babies. Who doesn't love babies? Your Mom will hold them, fall in love, and then back off."

Athena rolled her eyes at her husband, "You have no idea." She said quietly. She knew her mother. Her mother could hold a grudge for longer than anyone Athena had ever seen before. She wasn't so sure a cute baby was going to win her over that easily.

* * *

Later that day, Athena sat outside on the deck while May, Harry, and Wendy played in the pool. Bobby was standing next to the grill with Athena's father grilling dinner. The twins were inside the house staying cool while sleeping in their swings. Bobby had the monitor on his belt loop and could see them sleeping soundly through the sliding glass door. Athena's mother sat beside her with a scowl on her face.

"That baby is going to drown." She pointed to Wendy.

"She's safe in her float and May or Harry are by her at all times. Plus I'm right here and Bobby's just outside the gate. She's fine." Athena said. It had taken her a while to be comfortable with Wendy in the pool but May and Harry were both careful of her and there was always an adult watching them if they were in the pool. It had taken some persuading on Bobby's part to get Athena to agree. Once she did May was all too happy to take her sister in the pool with her as much as possible. Wendy loved the water and splashing around. At the moment, May and Harry were tossing water balls back and forth while Wendy played with rubber ducks and a few other bath toys that had somehow become pool toys.

Beatrice looked to her daughter, "Harry told me that you've erased their father from their lives."

"Excuse me?!" Athena shook her head. Athena was sure she hadn't heard her mother properly.

"Obviously Bobby had an issue. First with him making the kids call him 'Dad' and apparently with them having the name Grant so it was changed to Nash." Beatrice summarized that was the reason.

Athena could feel her blood boiling, "Actually the children asked him to adopt them." She clenched her jaw in an effort to not say something she'd regret. Athena took a deep breath, "Why are you so opposed to Bobby being in their lives? Shouldn't you be happy that he loves them? That he loves me? Be happy that the kids and I are happy."

"Athena, I'm glad that he is kind to you and my grandchildren. But you keep making mistakes. How am I supposed to trust that this isn't another mistake?" Beatrice shook her head, "You don't listen to me. You don't listen to anyone."

"Because I'm a grown adult Mama!" Athena argued.

"A grown adult who got knocked up and almost died!" Beatrice raised her voice, "You might be an adult but you don't act like one! You make mistake after mistake Athena! You don't know how to take care of yourself! What are you trying to prove having more children?!" Beatrice stood, her finger pointing at Bobby while she yelled at Athena, "Are you trying to make sure you finally have a man that will stay with you?! What happens when he decides he's done playing house?! Do you think any upstanding black man is going to take on three mixed children?! Couldn't keep the first man because you married a gay man, you think you'll keep the white man?! What next?!"

"So that's the problem?" Athena stood in front of her mother, "You think that because Michael and I divorced I can't keep a man? Especially a white man because that's somehow so different than if he was black?" Athena asked her.

"Yes! It would be different! A black man is taught to stand by a woman where as a white man is taught the world is his for the taking. Don't you see what's happening? What is he going to keep you around for? You gave him his kids back!" Beatrice shouted, "He's going to take them and leave you with that one plus my babies!"

"Because he's white?" Athena crossed her arms. She was boiling hot at her mother. Her anger was rising with each breath. She knew her mother could have very old views but this was one she just couldn't understand. She didn't even correct her when she kept calling May and Harry her babies. 

"Because you allowed him to use you! Just like you let Michael use you! Just like you let everyone walk all over you and you just lay down and take it! That's not the daughter I raised! That's not the daughter I wanted!" Beatrice continued to yell, "You were going to do so much and you threw it all away to become a cop! To do what, Athena?! Throw it all away because you irresponsibly got pregnant!? Maybe now you'll at least realize your place is in the home and not outside of it." Her voice was stern and heavy as she stood toe to toe with Athena.

Athena shook her head. She wanted to scream and cry. She never understood how her mother could be so ignorant as to who Athena was. How could her mother refuse to try and understand her daughter? Athena frowned, "Whatever I do in my life is because I want to. Not because I'm told to. No one walks over me."

"Right, because you know everything?" Beatrice scoffed, "You'd do well to take advice from someone older than you. But no, you just have to continue screwing up your life! Having babies at fifty! All that proved was that you still make mistakes! That you still haven't learned anything in life! That you can still be stupid!"

"Those babies are not mistakes." Athena felt her heart twist as her mother called her newborns a mistake.

"Of course they are! Who in their right mind has children at your age?! You should be preparing to be a grandmother, not a mother!" Beatrice said, "You're infecting my babies with this nonsense! Do you know May is trying to go to school to become some kind of head doctor?! She should be marrying the doctor!" Beatrice's finger shook at Athena, "You can't have it all. You can't have a career and a man and a family! You haven't learned that by now? Emmett, Michael. Your career that you were _so_ proud of. You failed at it all! Don't come to me crying when you're left with a baby and he takes his two kids and leaves. Don't you see I'm trying to help you?! You keep failing Athena! You don't listen and this is the result!"

"A happy marriage and a family?" Athena argued back, "That's the result you don't like!?"

"Do you have any idea what we have to say to our friends when they ask about you?! How embarrassing it is for us to have to explain that you turned your first husband gay and then decided to play house with a white man?" Beatrice frowned, "And now we have to tell them you have three babies. One of which isn't even yours. Don't even know her family history or where she's from. And you have two newborns at your age. Any idea of how that makes us look!?"

"You're right Mama. I should have realized how my life affects you and your image with your sewing circle and your friends and how it looks bad on _you_ that I had a husband leave me. And how finding love again would affect you and how adopting a child who needed love and a safe home would look on you and how having two miracle children that against the odds are alive and well would look on you. That's exactly what I should have done. Made sure I played my life out the way you wanted me to, so you could have lived vicariously through me." Athena said sarcastically.

"Your decisions not only reflect upon the kind of person you are but your family as well. Just like in high school when you went whoring around." She shouted.

"Mother! I did not do that!" Athena's jaw dropped. Her mother just called her a whore.

"Of course you did! It wouldn't surprise me if that's all he's after." Beatrice pointed to Bobby, "The only thing you should be grateful for is that his family is gone so he doesn't have to worry about how he makes his family look. Because if he did, they'd be ashamed to see how he lowered his standards."

"That's it!" Bobby shouted from the pool gate. He walked into the pool area and stood beside his wife, "You have no right to speak to your daughter, _my wife_ , that way. Or our children. Or our family. You don't have to like it. You don't have to like me. You don't even have to like our kids." Bobby shook his head, "Your daughter is an amazing woman. She's strong, smart, kind. She takes care of everyone and is the most inspiring person I've ever met. She's a great mother. She does whatever she can for our children. All _five_ of our children." Bobby said claiming May and Harry in addition to Wendy, Posy, and Charley, "You have absolutely no right to speak to her like that. She doesn't deserve it and I damn sure am not going to allow someone to speak to my wife that way. Especially not in our own home. It is completely disrespectful and rude." Bobby took a breath before he started to yell, "And furthermore, you have no right to speak about my late wife or my children. _Ever_. You have no idea what my family would have thought of my life right now. In fact, I know that my late wife and my children would be damn happy that I have your daughter in my life, and she and I have children that fill our hearts with love." Bobby clenched his fists, "You have no clue who they were or what they'd feel. I respect that you're my mother-in-law. Respect that it's not kind to speak about people you never knew."

"Beatrice." Samuel put his hand on her elbow, "You need to apologize." He said sternly, "To both of them."

"Mama, why did you come here if all you are going to do is tell me how I screwed up?" Athena glared at her mother. She took a step closer to Bobby needing his support while she hashed this out with her mother.

"I am tired, Athena. Tired of picking up the pieces after you break. And one of these days I won't be here to do that anymore and you'll have no idea how to put yourself back together again." Beatrice sighed.

"What is breaking? What is so wrong with my life?" Athena shook her head cutting her mother off before she could speak again, "Look, I get that you don't agree that I married Bobby. Solely based on the fact that he's white. Which is an argument for another time." Athena waived it off. It mattered but she needed to get to the root of her mother's outburst first, "If you can't accept our children because they are part white and that we adopted a baby that we don't care about her lineage or what genes she has, then fine." Athena pushed that argument away for the time being, "But what about me is so bad that you can't accept anything I do? Why can't you accept me?" Athena tried to keep her voice steady and calm, "What is wrong with me? Is it because I didn't live my life the way you wanted me to?"

Beatrice stared at her daughter, "Because you threw your life away. You gave yourself away in high school. Then ran away to college. You were going to be a lawyer and I had finally gotten on board with that when you decided you were going to be a cop. Put your life on the line and ready to die for some stranger. And for no good reason either. Then you married Michael. And I thought you'd settle finally down. I thought you'd finally understand how to live life. But you continued to try to push the envelope and what did that give you? A gay husband. Not just a gay one, one that cheated on you before you even divorced. Though you were probably sleeping around before the divorce was final. After all, you married Bobby pretty quickly. Then what? You decided to start trying to find ways to embarrass your father and me?" Beatrice frowned, "This is not the life I wanted my daughter to have. You could have had the perfect life if you'd have listened to me!"

"Just because my life isn't the life you picked for me means it's bad. It's the life your daughter has. And you can choose not to accept it. But you don't get to stand there and tell me it's a mistake just because you don't agree with it." Athena argued, "You need to understand that it's my life and if I make a mistake then I'll figure that out. My life is not a mistake." She gasped when she saw her mother's face fall, "Unless...It was, wasn't it? A mistake?"

"The way we raised you was a mistake. We should have been more strict. Maybe if we were you'd have understood how family values were important and you'd have stood by your man and stayed home to raise the children." Beatrice shrugged.

"Mama." Athena started to speak.

"You see, we failed as parents. We wanted a son and thought we could raise a daughter. We should have been harder on you. Harsher. We should have made sure you understood your place was at home. Maybe then you wouldn't have run so far." Beatrice said boldly, "Maybe if we had punished you harder you'd have learned your place."

"Bea." Samuel chastised his wife, "What your mother means is..."

"Don't defend her Daddy." Athena shook her head, "She's said what she wanted."

"We should have nipped this in the bud a long time ago. Now, look at where you are." Beatrice gestured around, "All this. The house, those kids. All because of him. What have _you_ done Athena? Nothing. You have done nothing with your life. You ran away for nothing. You were doing well with Michael until you weren't enough for him. That you ruined all women for him. He ran into the arms of a man because of you. Then you let yourself be used to give this man a family back. It's a tragedy to lose your family but how horrible do you need to be to use someone else to replace them?"

"Beatrice!" Samuel glared at his wife. He knew she didn't agree with their daughter. He didn't either. He was trying to mend the fence and at least bring a truce between his daughter and wife, "Stop." Samuel looked at Athena, "We should go."

"I think that's a good idea." Bobby agreed. He nodded his head, "I'll walk you out."

"We can do it ourselves." Samuel shook his head, "Athena." Athena crossed her arms. She hated how she felt right now. She barely acknowledged that her father said her name, "It's not her fault."

"I don't want to hear the excuses right now." Athena shook her head, "I'm done."

Samuel nodded his head before leading his wife out of the Nash household hoping he'd be able to call his daughter later and tell her what was going on.

* * *

Dinner was tense in the Nash house. Though May had taken Harry and Wendy out of the pool when her Mom and Grandma B argued, they knew something had happened. After all, their grandparents weren't there to eat with them, and their Mom was angry. Bobby juggled trying to keep the kids as far away from the subject of their grandparents and trying to soothe his wife.

After dinner, he found Athena standing in the kitchen with her phone in her hands. Bobby watched her for a moment, "Hey." Bobby crossed the room. He put a hand on the small of her back. He didn't know what to say to her to make things better.

"I just got off the phone with my father." Athena sighed. It was the crack in her voice that made Bobby worry, "He told me that Mama has Alzheimer's. That she's become mean to everyone and he hired a nurse to help at home but, she quit after Mama argued that she was stealing things and refused to let her leave the house." Athena sniffled, "He said he thinks she might need round the clock care."

"Honey." Bobby slid his arms around his wife, "I'm so sorry."

Athena leaned against him, letting his embrace comfort her, "He said he's going to take her home. He thinks the trip was too much for her. He apologized for the things she said and said she didn't mean them but, she'd have to think them. Or feel them. At least a little bit if that's what she's saying. Right?" Athena wondered out loud, "I know she has always thought I didn't listen and I was making mistakes in life. She never failed to remind me of that from the time I was a kid." Athena felt tears in her eyes, "I know she hated that I didn't get married right out of high school and have kids. Or want to do that. She made it abundantly clear that she felt it was my fault for Michael leaving and that she didn't agree with you and I being together. I knew that though. She was always very...." Athena searched for the right words, "Strict when I was dating." Bobby rubbed his wife's back, "She was always trying to keep up with appearance with her friends and the ladies in her circle. She hated it when I made her ashamed or did something wrong. But I always knew she loved me. In a sense that she didn't like what I did with my life but I was still her daughter so I still felt that she loved me way." Athena sighed heavily, "Daddy apologized for her. Said that he was happy to see the babies were healthy and said he was proud of me for taking in a baby who had no family. That he was happy I was married to someone who wasn't afraid to defend me. He said he could tell I was loved and that you really cared about me and Harry and May. Said you told him that you never imagined you'd be this happy."

"I did." Bobby said softly, "We were talking and he mentioned the fact that you weren't working. I told him I wasn't sure how long that would last but that no matter what you chose to do, I'd stand behind you and support you. Because I love you." Bobby hugged Athena tightly.

"I don't know how to handle this." Athena frowned, "She's my mother. How do I reconcile with what she said? About me, about you, about us, our family, the kids? How do I make peace with that and accept that she'll never have a kind thing to say about my life? She'll continue to be like this and she'll deteriorate over time."

Bobby shook his head, "I wish I could answer that for you."

"Me too." Athena closed her eyes letting the sound of Bobby's heartbeat keep her calm. The two of them stood in the kitchen in silence for a long moment. Both lost in their thoughts. Athena trying to untangle the complicated knot that was her relationship with her mother and Bobby thinking of how he could help his wife.

"Is everything okay?" May stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

Bobby looked over his shoulder at her, "Hey."

Athena lifted her head from Bobby's chest, "Bobby and I are fine." She thought that's what May was worried about.

"That's good. Uh...but I meant with you and grandma." May bit her bottom lip.

"Oh." Athena sighed, "Sweetie, why don't we sit for a minute?" She pulled away from Bobby to sit on a barstool at the counter next to May. Bobby busied himself making both women a cup of tea. He knew it would soothe Athena as it had become one of her favorite beverages while pregnant and abstaining from coffee. He also knew how May enjoyed a cup now and again.

"What's wrong?" May asked her Mom. She could see it in her eyes. Something was bad. If it wasn't her and Bobby, then maybe it was her grandparents.

"My Mom has Alzheimer's." Athena ripped the bandage off at once.

"Is that why she's mean?" May asked, "She wasn't nice to you or Dad or anyone." May took the tea with a small smile to Bobby, "I heard her say something and the word whore came out of her mouth." May frowned.

"She doesn't know what she's saying or how she's acting. She's just angry at everything." Athena explained, "I'm sorry you had to hear her today." She leaned back against Bobby who was standing behind her with his arms around her shoulders.

"It's fine. I took Harry and Wendy inside because she was getting really angry." May shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't want them to hear her keep saying bad things about you."

"Is there anything you wanted to talk about? Or questions you have?" Athena asked her daughter. Her Mom had brought up a lot of harsh things and though Athena didn't want to discuss some of them she'd do it if her children had questions.

May thought for a moment, "No. Well I guess one." 

"What is it?" Athena asked encouraging her daughter to talk to her.

"Why did she call you a whore. That's so mean." May hated even asking the question.

Athena knew this would be a question she'd have to answer one day. She just didn't expect today was the day, "I didn't wait until I was married to have sex."

"And Grandma B thinks that makes you a whore?" May asked.

"She thinks it was wrong of me to not marry the man I slept with for the first time.

"Oh.' May frowned "She just seemed to not like the fact that you didn't do whatever she wanted you to do."

Athena nodded, "She was always very passionate about me living my life the way she planned it."

"Do you have a plan for mine?" May asked. She'd never asked any of her parents if they had a plan in place for her.

Athena put a hand on May's cheek, "Do what makes you happy. Be with someone who fills your heart with love and makes you happy. Who you have faith in. Who gives you faith in yourself and your future. Someone who won't hurt you or let you hurt yourself. Have children or don't have children. If it makes you happy and it's not hurting someone else or yourself then you should do it." Athena glanced at Bobby, "Always say I love you. Even if you're fighting and mad at each other. You can work out the argument but you never know your last moment. Even if you're angry. Take a moment to remind your partner that you love them. Love yourself and don't let anyone tell you what to do. Dream big and small. Renumber that you can't control other people's actions or feelings. Don't let your partner control you but compromise and talk about things. Even the hard stuff. Even if you think it's insignificant. Either let it go or talk about it because otherwise, that little thing becomes a big thing. Remember that life isn't all good all the time and bad things happen to good people. Don't get too inflated and think that nothing can happen to you because you're a good person."

"James makes me happy." May smiled.

"He's respectful of you?" Bobby asked her praying her answer was yes.

May nodded, "Yes. Sometimes he does stuff and it reminds me of you and Mom." May said, "Like he's always opening doors and stuff. If we go to eat, he pulls out my chair or something. He holds my hand a lot. We'll be watching a movie or something and he'll just hold my hand. Like there's not a reason. It's really nice. And he's really sweet. My cramps were killing me last week and he brought me a big Snickers bar, ice cream, and this gel heating pad thing that you can microwave for like thirty seconds and it warms up for like two hours. It's amazing. It's great because I curled up with it and fell asleep and didn't have to worry about turning it off or anything."

Athena smiled wide, "I'm glad he's like that. You deserve that." She patted her daughter's knee, "You two are being safe right?"

"What do you mean?" May stood to put her cup in the sink, "Like when we go out? He always walks me to my dorm and makes sure I'm good for the night before he leaves."

"I was thinking more like physically safe," Athena said. She didn't want to come right out and ask her daughter if she was having sex but now that they were on the topic of her boyfriend, she couldn't help but wonder and want to make sure her daughter was being safe and healthy.

May shook her head with a smile. She saw the unasked question in both her parents' eyes, "We're not having sex. The most we do is sometimes he sleeps over or I sleep over. And yes we sleep in the same bed but clothes stay on and I told him I'm not ready for more than what we already do and he hasn't asked or pushed. Relax. When I have sex, if I have a question, I'll ask. I've had the sex talk. And the condom talk. And the birth control talk. I got it handled." May laughed as she walked out of the kitchen. She knew they were doing their job as parents but the thought that she was having sex was too funny. She was so far away from being ready for that level of commitment. Though it was nice to know that her parents cared enough to keep tabs on her relationship. She'd have to call James later and tell him about how she was questioned. She wondered if Eddie asked James the same things? Being his unofficial big brother she wondered if James got lectured about dating as she did. She pulled out her phone to call him. She briefly wondered what her parents would do if she had him come over and spend the night. May laughed as she walked down to her room thinking she just might try it next weekend. 


	37. Chapter 37

A week had gone by and Bobby noticed Athena being a lot quieter and more pensive lately. After lunch, he took Wendy out of the house to run an errand while Athena and the twins took a nap together. She hadn't been able to sleep well since her parent's visit so she'd been napping when the twins took their afternoon nap, leaving Bobby and Wendy to have some father-daughter time each day. Today, however, Athena couldn't sleep again. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't do it. After too much restlessness she gave up.

"Girl, I don't know." Athena sighed heavily, "How do I think of my mother and be okay with things now? You know she's never had something good to say. Always telling me how I screwed up. You know when May was born and I wasn't sure if I was gonna breast or bottle-feed because you know it's the first kid. You don't know a damn thing with your first kid. She lectured me for hours about how dumb could I be if I didn't breastfeed my kid. And then when she came to visit she was up in arms about why was I not hiding away in my bedroom because my husband wasn't going to want to see that." Athena grumbled as she sat on the living room couch.

"That's such crap. Especially to hear from your own mother. And for her to turn around and say you're doing something wrong because she feels a certain way is mean. First kids are always the kids that are trial and error." Hen laughed, "Did she think you should just know everything? And if she did, why didn't she teach you about it when you were a kid?"

"She was always like this. When I got my period for the first time I hid it from her for months because she never told me it was going to happen and I had mine early. Before other girls in my grade so I didn't know what was going on. I found out months after the fact in health class what was going on. I still hid it from my mother because I was afraid of what she was going to say." Athena said to Hen, "She was always so critical. I always wondered when May was having trouble and when she took those pills if it was my fault. Did I push her too hard? Did I talk to her enough? They asked Michael and I about family history and everything and it didn't dawn on me then but looking back and thinking about my mom and my childhood." Athena paused, "I wonder if she got it from me. I know what it's like to think that's the only way out and there's no other solution to the problem or that's the only way to stop the pain. I never acted on it when I was a teen but I remember thinking about it." Athena tucked her feet up on the couch.

"Did you ever say anything to her? You know when you were a kid?" Hen asked.

Athena shook her head, "No I never said anything. You know my Mama wouldn't have put up with it. She'd have made it worse. Still makes everything worse."

"Do you think you should say something now? I know it's hard with the Alzheimer's but maybe if she has a clear moment? Would it be worth it?" Hen wondered if it would do any good for Athena to say something now about how she felt back then, "What about talking to Bobby? Have you told him anything about it?"

Athena fell silent for a few moments, "I can't do that. I'm still pissed she said I was a whore back in high school." Athena shook her head, "And it's not even close to the damn truth. I wasn't responsible for what happened back then. Despite what she may think. And not one person believed me then. My parents wouldn't believe me now if I asked them if they thought I was lying back then. It's a big deal but it's not a big deal. I've dealt with it and I've handled what I can about it. I haven't told Bobby about it but honestly, I haven't thought about it in so long that it's been so obsolete from my life that it's never crossed my mind. But I haven't been able to sleep in a week. I keep replaying all these things my mother said to me over the years and question why she would say that and what did I do wrong."

"Why don't you talk to Bobby about it? I know it was a really long time ago but if it's starting to bother you maybe talking to him would help." Hen suggested.

"How do I bring up the topic? It was long before we ever met. Before Michael. It was back in high school." Athena sighed.

"And is it bothering you?" Hen asked.

"Only because I was told I was a whore back then and that's completely false." Athena scratched the back of her neck, "I don't want him to worry or feel bad or anything. Also, I don't want him to think I was trying to hide it because I just never really thought about it."

Hen thought for a moment, "Then tell him that. You said he knows you're not sleeping well. So just tell him that the comment your Mama made is getting to you and this is why."

"I don't want to upset him," Athena said sadly.

"He'd be upset with you?" Hen was confused. Why would Bobby be upset with Athena?

Athena shook her head, "No not with me. Upset in general. Like because it happened in the first place and no one believed me and how I was forced to live with it and deal with it on my own because no one cared enough."

"That's just Bobby being Bobby. He cares about you, Athena." Hen was sympathetic to Athena not wanting to upset Bobby over something that he couldn't do anything about but felt strongly that if it was bothering Athena that maybe talking about it would help.

"I know he does. If anyone cares about me in the world it's Bobby." Athena hated the feeling of sadness in her gut, "Why was I never good enough for her? What's so wrong with me? It's like she never wanted me. Why didn't she want me?"

"Girl, there's not a damn thing wrong with you." Hen said firmly, "You are a good person. If she can't see that then that's her own issue. You are constantly trying to help others and be there for others. You are a great mother. Bobby doesn't stop talking about you and it's always good. Even when he talks about you and you two are fighting it's always him trying to understand you or asking for advice on how to apologize to you because it don't matter if he's wrong. He's going to apologize because he loves you more than whatever the argument is about. You were great at your job and the only reason you're not on the force anymore is because you were pregnant and decided that those babies were more important than your career. Which is exactly what a good mother does." Hen said, "A good mother gives up whatever she wants or needs for her kids. Supports her kids. Is there when they need them. Your Mama didn't do that shit for you. But you still somehow knew that wasn't the way to be a good mother and you do it for your kids all the time."

"Something must be wrong with me if she thinks everything I did was wrong and she doesn't want me." Athena frowned.

"I don't think so." Hen disagreed, "She's always been critical and hard on you because she wanted to live through you. Now maybe her parents were crappy parents to her or whatever but that doesn't excuse her or give her a reason to be that way to you. There are parents out there who were beaten and molested by their parents and they don't continue the cycle with their own kids and that shit is hard to break but they do it because they value their children and want them to have better. If your Mama had your best interests at heart she'd see how happy you are with Bobby and your family. How amazing of a person you are. She'd see all the wonderful good things about you and say 'damn my daughter is fricken wonderful and I love that she has such a great life' but she doesn't say that. Because she doesn't care about what's best for you. It's like she only cares about what makes her look good and to Hell with anything else. Like she was trying to mold you into a version of her." Hen sighed, "And that's shitty because you deserve to have someone in your corner telling you all the amazing things about you."

Athena cracked a small smile, "I have Bobby for that. He's everything I never had. I thought I had everything with Michael. And then of course that blew up. And then Bobby came along and I never imagined that the person that would be most important in my life would be someone like Bobby. And it's not just the way he looks that wasn't what I always thought. Because I always thought it would be someone like my father or someone like my mother wanted me to date. But it's everything about him. The little things I never realized were a thing until him. He never sits at the table until I do. And if he is sitting he gets up, waits for me to sit, and then sits back down. If we are walking somewhere, I'm always on the inside. Like away from the curb or the flow of traffic. Not that he thinks I can't be safe on the other side. I think he does it because it's the gentlemanly thing to do. He takes Harry out to buy me and the girls flowers. Randomly. Told Harry that buying flowers for the woman you love is a kind thing to do to show you care. And he's always making sure James is being respectful and kind to May. He's always talking to her and making sure she knows how a man is supposed to treat her. He's never told her she's overdramatic or too emotional even when she is. He's amazing with the babies. He gets up in the middle of the night to change diapers while I nurse and rocks one of them while I feed the other. He is so good about making sure Wendy had enough time to play and run around and he's always got her doing something to keep her engaged instead of just plopping her in front of the TV all day." Athena gushed about her husband, "Michael was never like this with the kids. He was a good father when they were little but Bobby is so different. And it's such a good difference that I didn't even know it was missing until he was here."

"That's the man you deserve. Someone who loves you and all your kids. Someone who validates you and ya'll can fight or disagree but at the end of the day you still love each other and would do anything for the other one." Hen said, "Karen and I have been through it. I mean..." She sighed, "And there's no one I can imagine spending my life with. I screwed things up when I cheated on her. I thought that was the end. But thank Lord she is the incredible woman she is because she took me back and accepted that I screwed up and we worked through it together."

"I'll kill him," Athena said without thinking.

"If he cheats you'll have help." Hen replied quickly, "But you'll never realistically have to worry about that. That man is so in love with you. It's visible. You deserve that. You deserve so much more than your Mama ever gave you or ever told you that you should have. And that's sad because if anyone should love someone unconditionally it should be a mother who loves her child." Hen shook her head, "And you didn't do anything wrong. You are not wrong. You are...damn what is it the kids are saying nowadays...black girl magic? Something like that?"

"May hashtags that on her social media all the time." Athena laughed.

"That's you. That's all you. Before it was cool on the Instagram." Hen giggled, "You my best friend. No one is going to talk shit about my best friend. I won't even let you do it to yourself. If I have to come down there and kick your ass and make you see that you are so much more than what your mother thinks I will."

"I'll just hold a baby for protection." Athena joked.

"You gotta put that kid down sometime." Hen teased, "But for real. Your Mama has no idea who you really are because she's never cared to get to know you. Anyone who knows you, knows you're amazing."

Athena thought for a moment, "Why's this affect me so much? I am a grown woman with kids and a husband. Why does this bother me so much? I know she has Alzheimer's so I can say that some of that is from her not knowing better."

"It's like when they say a drunken tongue speaks the truth. She's your mother. You want her to love you. And yeah she has no filter because of the Alzheimers but that doesn't give her a pass to be mean and hurtful. And even if you think it does, the comments still hurt because she's your mother. No one wants to hear their mother call her a whore or tell her that she isn't good enough." Hen said softly, "It hurts you because you know she believes there's truth behind her words, even though you know that the truth is so far from what she thinks it is."

"Yeah, I guess." Athena shook her head, "I'm never going to get her to see me. Not the way I want her to."

"I'm sorry. I don't think so." Hen replied. She hated to listen to her best friend sound so sad and not be able to do anything about it. She thought for a few moments while they both sat on the phone quietly, "Why don't we have a girls night soon? I know you're nursing them babies so you can't get out of the house too much but I can round up the girls and you can bring the twins to my place. We can even have May come too. She's an adult now. We can watch some movies and just have a night where we can relax and unwind."

"I'll ask Bobby about taking the twins over. We're trying to be extra cautious of who is around them. They're still so susceptible to catching everything that we haven't taken them out in public. The closest we got to taking them out was a walk around the park with Wendy. And we didn't stop moving." Athena laughed, "I don't know how he will feel about me bringing them but they'll take a bottle if I pump so I can always pump and leave him bottles."

"That's perfect. I can make sure we have wine if you want." Hen offered.

"I'd rather not. I'd love to have a drink but I don't want to pump and dump." Athena smiled, "Let me know when you can get it together and I'll figure out the twins. And I'm sure May would love to come so it has to be on a weekend so she can come down from school and not have to drive back for class in the morning."

"Got it!" Hen said excitedly, "I'll talk to you later."

"See ya." Athena ended the phone call with her best friend. Athena had heard the front door open and Bobby walk up the stairs a few moments ago. She wondered if Wendy fell asleep in the car. It was still early for the twins to be up and she hadn't heard them over the monitor. Athena walked into the kitchen taking the monitor with her. She was standing in front of the pantry thinking about what she was going to make for dinner when she heard Bobby enter the room behind her. Athena turned around. A smile split across her face as she saw her husband walking towards her with a bouquet of small flowers, "They're lovely." She grinned.

He kissed her cheek, "Wendy and I thought we should bring home pretty flowers for a pretty lady." He flirted.

Athena couldn't help the blood rise to her cheeks, "You're so sweet." She took the flowers from him before filling a vase with water. As he came home with flowers so often Athena had taken to leaving a vase on the counter for easy access.

"Did you get some sleep?" He leaned against the kitchen island.

"Not really." Athena sighed. She put the flowers in front of the window above the sink to get sunlight, "Thank you." She walked over to Bobby putting her arms around his neck, "Did I tell you I love you today?"

Bobby grinned, "You did." He nodded, "You can say it as many times as you want. It doesn't get old." He kissed her lips sweetly, "Wendy fell asleep in her car seat so I put her down in her crib. Do you want to try to sleep for a bit? I can lay with you if that will help." He knew she slept better beside him. He recalled them fighting when they were dating and she still showed up after her shift. Her sole reason wasn't that she wasn't mad at him anymore. It was because she was exhausted and knew she'd sleep better in bed with him than at home alone.

"I don't know." Athena sighed.

"You okay?" Bobby asked. He was worried about her not being able to sleep and being quieter than normal. He rubbed her back in small circles. Athena didn't answer him. She held him closer, resting her head on his chest. Bobby dropped soft kisses to the top of her head. Not knowing what to do for her. Hoping that his silent support would be enough for her that when she felt comfortable or was ready she'd tell him what was bothering her. She yawned against his chest, "C'mon." He gently guided her to the couch. Laying down with her half on top of him and half between his body and the back of the couch. Bobby rubbed her back, ran his knuckles up and down her arm. Kissed her lips softly until her eyes closed and she dozed off. He continued his soft movements hoping that his presence would help her get the rest she so desperately needed.

* * *

A few more sleepless nights had Bobby starting to worry even more about his wife. She'd woken up every night, shaking in his arms. She was so distant that he started to wonder if this was more than just her mother's visit bothering her. Bobby decided he was going to do something about it. He wasn't going to let her continue as if nothing was wrong. He knew he had to be careful. He didn't want to push her too hard. That night after the kids were in bed, Bobby convinced Athena to take a bath. He'd put Posy and Charley to bed knowing they'd be up in a few hours to eat again anyway. While his wife was in the tub Bobby got to work with his surprise. He turned their bedroom light off leaving just the small lamps at their bedside on. He turned down the bed and placed a rectangular black box on her pillow. He'd slipped out of the house with Wendy to pick something up that he knew Athena would love. Bobby checked on the kids before running to the kitchen for the other part of his surprise. He'd made one of her favorite desserts. Chocolate cheesecake with raspberries. He grabbed the cheesecake along with the sparkling cider he'd brought home. Grabbing two champagne flutes he brought everything to their bedroom. Bobby quickly set up the food and drink on their nightstands before changing from his jeans to a pair of pajama pants and an old LAFD T-shirt. His back was to the bathroom door as he double-checked the room and made sure he had everything set the way he wanted it.

Athena sat in the tub trying to relax and let her mind drift. Only every time she did she'd start thinking about her mother's comments and fall back into the trap of who could speak to their daughter that way. She heard Bobby moving about the bedroom without giving it much thought. She knew he was growing more and more concerned. Though she'd tried to brush it off as nothing or lack of sleep, she could see in his eyes that he was worried about her. She was going to have to talk to him. She didn't want to. She didn't want to bring him into a thirty-five-year-old battle between her parents. Nor did she want to upset him over something that was so far in the past neither of them had any control over it anymore. She didn't want him to hear the stories about her mother when she was a child and think less of her. The bath wasn't working. She was just running through her head over and over. Athena pulled the plug on the drain before climbing out. She dried herself off and put on a robe. When she walked into the bedroom she gasped in surprise.

"What is all this?" She smiled walking over to the bed.

Bobby spun around, "I made dessert." He walked towards her.

Athena spotted the box on her pillow, "What's this for?"

"Just because I love you." Bobby sat on the bed next to his wife. He put his hand around her waist pulling her close.

Athena opened the box to reveal a gold necklace. Six small stones made a heart on the pendant. It only took a moment for Athena to realize the stones corresponded to the birthstones of each of their kids starting with May. The bottom stone was the only one that stumped her for a second. It was the stone that was for the month she and Bobby were married, "It's beautiful." Athena said softly.

"I was going to wait until Mother's Day and have the kids give it to you but I couldn't keep it a secret. I wanted you to have it." Bobby hooked a finger under her jaw, tipping her face. He kissed her softly.

"This is gorgeous." She put the necklace box on the bed to free her hands. She linked her fingers behind his neck, "I don't know how I got so lucky with you." She smiled.

Bobby smiled, "I have the same thought about you." He kissed her again, "Did the bath help? Do you feel better?" He asked.

Athena sighed. She stood from the bed, pulling away from him. Athena carried the necklace in the box to her dresser putting it next to her jewelry box, "Not as much as I'd hoped. I think I'm just too tired." She said keeping her back to him. She knew if she looked at him she'd get upset and everything would come out in one big lump without explanation. Athena dropped her head to her chest as she picked at her fingers trying to think of where to go from here. Did she say something or did she stay quiet? Or try to distract him? It seemed that with the lights low and one of her favorite desserts Bobby had his own plan in mind for the evening. She sighed heavily when she felt his arms slide around her from behind.

Bobby rested his chin on her shoulder, "Baby. I just want to know if you're okay."

Athena didn't know where to begin, "I keep thinking about my mother. What she said and what parts she meant." Athena said, "It made me think about when I was a kid and through high school and how she treated me." Bobby stayed almost completely still as she spoke, "I don't talk about my childhood very often. I don't like talking about how my parents were so strict or how no matter what I did I was never the perfect daughter. And I _tried_ to be the perfect daughter. All the time. I did whatever they asked. Even if I didn't agree with it or like it. I did it because I was supposed to. I didn't date who I wanted to in high school because they didn't approve. I had a choice of classes to take and they dictated what I could take. Even down to what I did with my friends." She pulled out of his arms to sit on their bed. Athena pulled her knees up in front of her hugging them to her chest, "It didn't matter though. Because I could do everything perfectly and they'd still find fault in it. Especially Mama. It's like I'm not enough for her and I'll never be enough. I was going to be a lawyer and then decided to be a cop and she hated it. She never failed to let me know I was wrong and I was putting myself at risk. Always told me how ignorant I was about how I was going to get myself killed. When I married Michael and didn't quit the force she was mad because I was bringing danger home to my children and making my husband look weak. When Michael came out, it was my fault. Because I couldn't keep a man. I wasn't enough of a woman to be able to keep a man. She was absolutely horrible the first time she met you and she didn't even care. And I know she's very old school with her thought of inter-racial marriage and kids and whatnot but I thought when she saw me so happy she'd at least be okay knowing that you make me happy." Athena shook her head, "And I hate that because of her I keep having these nightmares. You know, I know that she's sick, and being mean is part of this but it's like she lost all sense of what's okay to say and what's not. When I was growing up I always held out hope that Mama would one day see me. See who I am and who I wanted to be. And I held that for years. Her speaking to me like that last week and finding out she has Alzheimer's..." Athena paused, "...It tells me that's what she really thinks. That she lost the filter part where she stops herself. How am I supposed to reconcile that my mother feels this way about me?" Athena sighed, "And I still want her to want me but she doesn't. She came to meet three of her grandkids for the first time. And instead of wanting to actually meet them and see them, she reaches thirty-five years in the past to yell at me about something that doesn't matter anymore. And I'm still mulling over the fact that she called me a whore." Athena sighed, "And I know what she's talking about and she knows damn well that's not what happened. It was nothing like that. It's not like I was sleeping with everyone."

Bobby knelt on the floor in front of Athena, "What happened?"

"It's was a long time ago. It means nothing now." Athena shook her head. She shifted on the bed, putting her legs down. Athena rested her head in her hands and her elbows on her thighs.

"Love, if it's bothering you then it means something. Even if it's something we can't fix because too much time has passed." Bobby put his hands on her knees, "Athena. Whatever it is we can talk about it

Athena sighed heavily, "It's not a good story." Athena frowned, "I'm ashamed it even happened. And it's harder knowing that no one believed me. And if I said something to her or Daddy today, they still wouldn't believe me."

"Athena." Bobby looked up at her from his spot on the floor in front of her.

Athena shook her head. She was arguing with herself if she should tell Bobby the whole story or just push it off. He might be right. If she told him it might help her sleep. Getting it off her chest could be a good thing. She thought about what Hen said a few days ago. She had similar words of advice. Talk to Bobby. Get it off her chest. And maybe she'd be able to sleep knowing that someone finally believed her and though nothing could be done about it so many years later. At least she'd know that someone else knew the truth. Athena patted the bed beside her, "I need you closer to tell you." She waited until Bobby sat beside her. His arms wrapped around her middle and her head on his shoulder before speaking again, "I was fourteen. I was in the girls' locker room. I was always the last one out at the end of gym class. Just took my time and didn't have anywhere to be after school like most of the other girls who had after-school activities or anything. One day I walked out of the locker room and these three boys were in the hall. Trying to be cool, smoking, and skipping class all the time. They were always the ones that were in trouble. They saw me and started whistling and one of them snapped the back of my bra while another would make a disgusting comment. Just being rowdy, disgusting, boys. I pushed my way past them and ignored their comments. It turned into a daily thing. I'd come out of the locker room and they'd be there. Sometimes one of them would pinch my butt or try and touch my chest and it was awful. This went on for so long that I told Mama and Daddy about it and was told they were being boys." Athena fidgeted in Bobby's embrace, "Boys will be boys." She sighed, "I started to try and leave the locker room with the other girls and that worked for a while. Then they were suspended. They were caught smoking in the boys' bathroom and they had started a fight on the football field. I was still rushing to leave with the other girls but I stayed behind one day. We had done swimming and I wanted to take a quick shower. I hadn't seen the boys in a week or so. I didn't think anything of it. I was rinsing off with my bathing suit still on. I thought I heard someone in the locker room but the girls' softball team had a practice that day so I didn't think twice about it. I should have." Athena lowered her head in shame, "One of them grabbed me by my hair then covered my mouth. They tore my bathing suit off and cussed at me. Called me everything from the N-word to a slut. Yelled at me that it was my fault they were suspended and they were going to teach me a lesson. I had tried to fight back but one of them hit me in the face and I froze. I couldn't move or scream. I was terrified." Athena tucked closer into Bobby's side, "All three of them raped me that day. All three. And when I went home crying to my parents they told me there was no way that was what happened and I must have misunderstood. Then I got in trouble for giving myself away to three boys in the girls' locker room at school." She closed her eyes for a moment, "I was at that school for two years with those boys before they graduated and moved on. I tried telling teachers and everyone told my parents who kept saying I was sleeping around. Word got around school that I was letting them use me because they wanted to and I was painted as the school slut. It didn't happen just that once. When they realized they had gotten away with it, it only made things worse. They'd corner me and force me to do things and if I didn't do it they said they'd hurt me. I was too naive and scared to fight them so I did it. I should have known better." Athena sighed.

"Your parents should have known better. You were a teenager. When you went to them for help they didn't help you and instead blamed you." Bobby shook his head, "You didn't know better because they didn't teach you better. They should have listened to you. They should have trusted you." He held Athena tightly, "I'm so sorry that happened to you. I'm so sorry your parents didn't believe you. That they left you, a young teenage girl, out there with no one to protect you. God, Athena."

"It was my fault. If I didn't let it continue..." Athena didn't finish her sentence before Bobby cut her off.

"It was not your fault." He shook his head, "You didn't let it happen. You didn't force them to hurt you. You didn't force them to assault you like that. You didn't force them to do anything. You were not at fault. You were a victim. Not only to what they did but to how your parents and teachers treated you. They were wrong. Not you."

Athena frowned, "I think back now and wonder why didn't I fight or scream and what could I have done differently?"

"Because you were brought up to do whatever someone else told you to do. You were told you weren't good enough, you weren't smart enough, you weren't enough to love. So when this happened it probably shocked you so much that you froze. You didn't know what to do. In that moment, you were just trying to survive and your body froze because it didn't know how to fight." Bobby said softly, "You didn't do anything wrong. I promise you. You didn't do anything to cause that to happen and you did nothing wrong. You are not at fault."

"I'm sorry I never told you." Athena stared at the ground.

Bobby hugged her close, "You don't have to be sorry. It's okay. It was a long time ago."

"But I should have said something." Athena hated all the uncertainty and bad feelings this stirred up for her.

"If your mother hadn't said the things she did, I don't think you'd have given this another thought. Not as much as you have been." Bobby reasoned, "There's a lot in our past that we haven't talked about. Things that hurt. That we don't want to talk about. Things that we don't remember until something triggers that memory." He said softly, "I'm so sorry her words brought up such bad memories for you."

Athena let go of a heavy breath, "I was afraid to tell you. I didn't want to upset you or to have you look at me differently." She admitted.

Bobby gently lifted her chin to look into her eyes, "I love you, Athena. This doesn't change how I feel about you. Nothing will ever change that." He promised, " All this does is show me how brave and strong you are. Because you lived through something so traumatizing. You lived through years of abuse and sexual assault. You were forced to listen to people tell you that you were lying and it was your fault. That's horrible. It just shows how brave you are. How strong and resilient you are. How amazing you are to be able to live through that trauma and come out of it as the person you are. A beautiful woman who loves with all her heart and soul." Bobby said, "I don't see a weak victim when I look at you. I see a strong woman who can overcome anything. This only changes how I feel about your parents. Not you. I feel horrible that they did this to you. Or that they let this happen to you." Bobby kissed her forehead. He didn't want to make her flinch by kissing her lips though he desperately wanted to pull her body close and shower her with love, "Did they ever pay for what they did?"

Athena shook her head, "No. They graduated and that was the end of it. It wasn't the end of the rumors but it was the end of them hurting me. I stopped telling people after the first few times because it didn't seem to matter to anyone."

"It matters. To those who love you. And I'm so so sorry. I wish more than anything in the world I could take that pain from you." Bobby said honestly.

Athena sighed, "I think telling you helped. At least this way I'm not negating myself inside my head when I think about it." Athena kissed his cheek, "Thank you." Bobby didn't know what she was thanking him for, "You have no idea how much I feel knowing you believe me. That someone does and that someone doesn't blame me."

"You're the love of my life. I'm always on your side, I'll always believe you, I'll always trust you." Bobby rambled, "I love you."

Athena sat in her husband's embrace for a while before they heard the whimpers and cries of their two newborn babies. While Athena nursed one of the twins Bobby would hold the other rocking slowly, telling them how he loved their Mommy and he was so happy they were a family. After putting them back to sleep Bobby led Athena back to their bedroom.

"Bobby." Athena put a hand on his chest. She waited until she had his attention before cupping his face in her hands, kissing him passionately. Bobby deepened the kiss as he felt her tongue slide past his lips. Her fingers danced up his chest and around his neck pulling him down to her. She moaned softly when he cupped her ass, "Bobby." She breathed between kisses. She pulled her lips away from his, kissing down his jawline to his neck and back to his lips again. Bobby squeezed her ass in his hands as his wife's lips ran up and down his skin, "I need you." She whined, "Make love to me." She half asked, half demanded.

Bobby pulled back just slightly. With her confession tonight he wanted to take a moment to make sure she knew what she was saying. He knew she was exhausted and he didn't want to push her or take advantage, "Athena." He looked into her eyes, "Baby, are you sure?" He asked gently.

"I want you." She replied, nodding her head, "Always." She added knowing he'd pick up on the meaning behind that one simple word. So much was said between Bobby and Athena with six letters. One word. That's all either of them needed. Athena took a step back tugging at the belt to her robe. Bobby stared at her as the robe fell to the ground at her feet. He licked his lips seeing her in nothing but a tiny pair of panties. She'd never gotten dressed after her bath earlier. Bobby wasted no time in pulling his shirt and pajama pants off. He was already bulging at the sight of his beautiful wife in the soft light of their bedroom. He pulled Athena into his arms crushing their lips together. His tongue plunged into her mouth taking everything she was ready to give him. Bobby walked her backward until her legs hit the edge of the bed. Athena laid in the center of the bed as Bobby climbed on top of her.

Her hands ran up his chest, feeling every muscle, caressing every inch. Bobby moaned as he felt her lightly scratch his chest with her nails. He felt Athena throw her wait to roll them over. She straddled his waist. Her hot core pressing against his aching cock. Her name tumbled from his lips as she kissed down his neck to his chest. Her lips and fingertips never leaving his skin. She swirled her tongue around his nipples and over his muscles. Her fingers dug into his biceps making her wetter and hotter. Each hard line she licked or touched sent a shockwave through her body. The first time she saw Bobby without a shirt on she wondered if he was carved from a statue. He was firm and soft. He was strong but gentle. She had no idea how God had created such a masterpiece that was meant for her. Her nose brushed against his abs as her tongue licked from one side of his torso to the other. Bobby was stiff. He was desperate to feel his wife take him into her mouth. He lost his breath when her hand wrapped around him, pumping slowly. She shifted between his legs, her hands following the lines of his thighs. She slid her fingers around the side of his ass hearing him moan as she squeezed him.

"Oh, God!" Bobby panted. Athena's tongue darted out of her mouth licking the drops of precum off the top of him like a lollipop. She kissed the head before sucking him into her mouth. In one swift move, his balls were being rolled in her hand while she dipped her head down lower. She slowly took her time being sure to lick every inch of her husband. He was so hard and thick. She relaxed her throat as she got deeper and deeper. Taking more of him in. She paused when she felt him hit the back of her throat only to swallow him down until her nose touched the gentle skin at the base of him. She could smell his musky scent lingering on his skin along with the smell of smoke and fire that never seemed to fade away. Athena moaned loudly as Bobby filled her mouth. She bobbed up and down. Licking, sucking, moaning. She dug the pads of her fingers into his thigh with one hand while the other tugged on his balls. She kept going harder and faster as he moaned louder, tugging on her hair. She felt it. The vein on the underside of him pulsed quickly. Athena pulled all the way back almost completely off him only to ram his cock down her throat again. One loud moan with him down her throat and he exploded. Athena swallowed the hot creamy spunk. Every drop going straight to her core. Her body tight, hot, dripping. Bobby pumped his load down his wife's throat. Every drop licked and swallowed. He wasted no time. As soon as she pulled her mouth off him Bobby lifted her up. He flipped them over burying his face between her legs.

Athena gasped at the sudden movement, "Bobby!" She moaned when he thrust three fingers inside her. His tongue flicking her clit over and over. He licked through her folds and kissed every inch of her. His fingers pumped inside of her finding her g-spot and pushing her close to the edge. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers. He stuffed a fourth inside her. Pumping hard to keep her going. He moaned at the taste of his wife. Nothing was as sweet as the honey she dripped for him. He felt like he was starving and this was his last meal. His mouth searching for the one part of her that would make her lose control. Bobby didn't let up. His lips and tongue working in tandem with his fingers.

Athena felt her whole body contract as she came hard. She cursed as her orgasm took her by surprise. Bobby's fingers hitting her g-spot over and over while her clit was in his mouth. Her cream gushed around his hand creating a hot sticky mess. Bobby licked her juice up mumbling against her skin as he ravished her. He was so worked up he was already stiff again. He pulled her legs apart before shifting. Bobby licked up her body avoiding her breasts knowing she was sore from nursing. His tongue licked up her chest and neck. Leaving a trail of wet kisses over every part his lips could touch. He pulled her hands above her head, curling their fingers together. His lips met hers in an erotic kiss, full of tongue and moans. Athena could taste herself on Bobby's mouth. It only made her long for more of him. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I need you." She begged against his lips, "Please."

Bobby slid just the head into his wife. He pushed in at a teasingly slow pace almost torturing her. With each thrust, she chased after him desperate to feel him fill her. Bobby didn't let up. They panted for breath between kisses. Begging and pleading with each other. Bobby could feel himself dripping when he looked down at his wife who lay beneath him. Her chest heaved with every breath. Her milk had squirted as her body was pleasured. Athena lifted her hips to meet Bobby's thrusts only for him to pull away. He flipped her over on all fours. He ran his hands down her back. Slapping her ass loudly. Athena moaned loudly. It wasn't until Bobby that she realized just how good it felt to be slapped on the ass while being thrust into from behind. Bobby filled her with one long stroke. He was so large and thick he filled her completely. Athena arched her back towards Bobby pushing her breasts out. Bobby put a hand on her shoulder as he thrust into her. Over and over he pounded into her until she was dripping with need. Athena needed to see him. She was close. She wanted to look into his eyes as she came around him. Athena pushed back against Bobby before shifting position again. She laid on her back looking up at her husband. He took one of her legs and threw it over her shoulder. At this angle, he felt like he was drilling into her body. Deeper and deeper as he thrust harder and harder. Athena felt him in her belly with each thrust. Bobby fucked her hard and deep. Athena was so close to the edge she felt like she was going at any second. Bobby pressed harder into her. Faster and faster. His pace unforgiving, leaving bruising for tomorrow. Her body reacted to his accepting the brutal hammering. Athena felt every nerve on edge, her whole body on fire. Bobby reached between the two of them to find her clit. With a hard pinch and twist, he felt Athena tumble. He swallowed her scream with his tongue mimicking his cock. Athena's pussy contracted, sucking Bobby further in. Her hot, wet, juice, gushed around Bobby's cock. Her body clenched around him as he continued to jackhammer into her. Bobby's balls tightened and grew heavy. He felt her nails in his shoulder as he thrust one last time. Thick, creamy, white, ropes of cum filled Athena. Her orgasm still rushing through her body as the heat from her husband triggered a second one. She bit his lip as her body quaked in his arms. They both panted heavily trying to come down from their high. Bobby knew he wasn't done tonight. This was just the beginning. He was going to take her again and again.

He wasted no time in lifting her from their bed carrying her into the shower. He flipped on the hot water and grabbed the shower gel, "You're beautiful." He murmured against her skin. He massaged her shoulders, then her neck, and down her back.

"Bobby." Athena moaned. She was tired but couldn't tell him to stop. She wanted so much more.

Bobby ran his soapy hands down her sides. Over her ass, down her legs. His mouth pressed against her core as he held her up by the waist. He took his time slowly licking and sucking before moving his lips to her ass where he bit her cheeks leaving a hickey behind. His hands followed the trail of his lips. Across her belly and up her body. Gently around her chest pressing a kiss to her breastbone above her heart, "Amazing." Bobby muttered as he licked her skin. He bit her neck.

Athena stroked him in her hands. She had started to wash his body but was quickly distracted by his cock. He tipped his head back and let out a loud moan with her name attached, "Oh God, Athena!" It didn't take long for their bodies to beg for each other. Bobby lifted Athena into his arms sliding into her core. His mouth over hers drowned out their moans. Athena gasped when she felt the cool tiles against her back as Bobby pressed her to the wall of the shower. He was quick to release inside her. With the water beating down and his fingers never leaving her clit Athena quickly followed with a shriek.

Bobby took Athena again on the floor before they could get dressed. She dropped to her knees before he could get his boxers on and sucked him until he was hard. He spilled down her throat and knew they weren't making it to the bed. He had an impressive rug burn down his back but he didn't care. She rode him hard as he watched her full breasts bounce up and down. He took her by surprise when he lifted her off his cock and puller to up to his face. He held her pussy to his face as he laid on his back. Athena was overwhelmed with desire, coming hard and fast. He flipped them around thrusting into her while her body contracted. Bobby filled her so much she'd started leaking out. She was so full of their mixed juices. Bobby filled her ass before they finally made their way back to the bed. He'd opened her up while his cock slid in and out of her. He waited until she was loose and lax from an orgasm before pushing into her ass. She was so tight back there. Bobby wasn't able to hold on long. With his fingers on her clit and his cock in her ass he came almost immediately after she did.

By the time they were ready for bed, Athena was thoroughly sore. Bobby was worn out and they were both dead on their feet. Athena slept in nothing but a pair of panties and one of Bobby's t-shirts while he threw on boxers and pajama pants. Athena had curled up next to him with her head on his chest and a look of love and content on her face. Bobby wasn't surprised to hear her snoring so soon after she closed her eyes. He hoped that she'd be able to sleep tonight with no nightmares that his hands all over her body would replace the nightmares of her childhood trauma. And if it didn't he'd be right there to remind her that no one's hands would ever touch her again. That she wasn't alone. That he was staying there. That it wasn't her fault. That she was believed. That she was everything her mother said she wasn't. He'd hold her and tell her she was his other half and he was hers. Always.


	38. Chapter 38

The following day Athena was getting the twins dressed for the day while Bobby got a very cranky Wendy up and out of her crib. Athena picked out a tiny pink dress for Posy and a blue onesie with red anchors on it and matching shorts for Charley. Once they were both dressed and in fresh diapers, she carefully carried one in each arm down the stairs. She had stayed in bed and nursed the babies instead of getting up to eat breakfast before getting the twins up. Bobby took care of getting Harry off to school and brought her the twins so she could stay in bed for an extra forty minutes. After last night, Athena was desperate for the extra quiet time. She settled the babies in their bouncy seats, placing them both in the kitchen with her. She pulled out a few eggs and a bag of frozen fruit. Wendy was eating more and more food as she approached one year old. One of her favorite things was fruit smoothies. Athena and Bobby started buying frozen fruit to blend for Wendy in the mornings. Athena scooped the berries and chopped a banana up. She dumped some yogurt into the blender and added some pre-made formula to make it creamy. While that blended for a few minutes she mixed Wendy's bottle and poured her a small amount of Cheerios into a plastic bowl. The smoothie was the only thing she'd drink from a straw cup. She was still so attached to her bottle. Athena cracked the eggs into the pan for her and Bobby.

"Mama!" Wendy clapped her hands as Bobby carried her into the kitchen.

"Hi, sweetie!" Athena stepped away from the stove to hug her daughter, "You're so happy now!" She kissed Wendy's cheek.

"That's because we found Nunu. She tossed it out of the crib. That was why she was so fussy this morning." Bobby put Wendy in her high chair. She took her blankie and pacifier, which she had named 'Nunu', and set it beside her in the seat, "Look what Mama made you for breakfast. Is it a smoothie?" He made sure she was buckled before walking over to Athena, "Mmm. Look what Mama's making Dada for breakfast." He slipped his arms around her waist as she flipped the eggs, "Morning beautiful."

Athena turned her head to kiss him properly, "Good morning."

Bobby let his hand graze her butt while he passed behind her to get glasses for them both. The two moved around the kitchen in sync while breakfast was made. Bobby would hand Athena a plate before she even asked for it. She made him coffee. They hardly asked the other for something knowing what each other needed and getting breakfast together. They sat at the countertop to eat with Wendy pulled over to Athena's side. She picked up the small cereal, trying to crush it between her fingers rather than eat it. She alternated between bottle and smoothie while smiling and babbling.

After breakfast, the twins went down for a nap while Bobby, Athena, and Wendy spent some time together. Wendy was trying so hard to take her first steps but she just couldn't do it. She'd let go of the furniture for half a second before dropping to the ground.

Athena sat on the floor with Wendy helping her stack blocks, "Hen wanted to know what we are doing for Wendy's birthday." Athena said to Bobby.

"What do you think?" He looked over at her from the pile of laundry he was folding on the couch.

"I think that we never had a shower for the twins and Wendy isn't going to remember turning one anyway so maybe do a joint party. A late shower for Posy and Charley and Wendy's first birthday." Athena suggested. Wendy giggled as her block bounced on the floor.

"Have everyone here at the house and have a big party for all three of them?" Bobby wondered, "We could do that. It would be simple and easy to do. Plus with the twins' nap schedule, it will be easier for us to be able to put them down when they need to sleep."

Athena nodded, "That gives us the where. Now the who and when." She turned her attention to Wendy, "Whose going to come to your birthday? Besides everyone Daddy works with because that's the rest of the family." Bobby snickered at her comment, "We have to make sure we invite Carla. She was so incredibly helpful for us." Athena said to Bobby.

"Elaine might want to come," Bobby mentioned Athena's former boss.

Athena pulled her phone from her pocket, "I'll make a list." Wendy tried to grab the cell phone, "No no. Mama's phone isn't a toy." Athena rummaged around the small bucket of toys they were playing with. She handed Wendy her toy phone, "Here's yours." Wendy pushed the toy away, trying to grab the real phone again, "You can't have Mama's phone. No." Hearing 'no' again tipped Wendy's temperament. Her bottom lip stuck out before she let out a loud wail. Athena hated to hear her little girl cry, "I'm sorry. You can play with your phone." Athena picked it up and pressed the buttons to make it sing. That didn't matter to Wendy. She wanted Mommy's phone. She cried louder, "Look at the lights!" Athena tried to distract Wendy.

"Poor baby." Bobby picked her up knowing she'd continue to fuss as long as she was close to Athena's phone, "I'll play with your phone with you." He took the phone from his wife, "What's this do?" He tried to switch her attention. Wendy pushed the toy away again, "How about Nunu. Will that make it better?" Bobby handed Wendy her blankie. The tears and loud cries dwindled to soft whimpers as Wendy stuck a pacifier in her mouth and clutched her blankie. Bobby cuddled his daughter close.

Athena shook her head, "Why can't you calm down that easy for Mama? Huh?"

"Dada," Wendy said around the pacifier in her mouth.

"I know. But you always calm down with Nunu and Dada. What about Mama?" Athena asked her.

"Dada." Wendy sniffled.

"Tell Mama, you're just like she is. Dada's cuddles are good for Mama too." Bobby grinned.

"She's got you wrapped around her finger and you don't even know it." Athena teased her husband. She started typing a list of people they needed to invite and looked ahead on the calendar, "Think we can let the kids be in the pool at her party?"

Bobby counted kids in his head, "We'd have three. Eddie had Chris and James. Hen has Denny. That's it for kids right?" He waited for Athena to nod, "So only six and that counts James and May. And they aren't really kids. I think that's fine to say they can go in the pool. We should check with Eddie though. I don't want Chris to not be able to swim and feel left out."

"Good point." Athena made a note to call Eddie.

"We can order pizza or something easy," Bobby suggested. Athena turned her head and raised an eyebrow, "Or whatever it is you want to do for food." He corrected himself.

Athena shook her head at her husband, "We are not ordering pizza for our daughter's first birthday and our belated baby shower for the twins."

"I'm just going to do what you tell me to do." He teased his wife.

"Yeah, you will. Especially if you think I'm going to do pizza for her birthday." She rolled her eyes, "Men." She sighed, "No idea how to plan a party." She mumbled to herself.

"I was thinking it would be easier..." Bobby's sentence died as he noticed the glare from his wife, "Or we'll do what you think is best because you have the right idea. And you're so pretty." Bobby flirted. Athena was trying to look frustrated with him but the second he flirted with her, she didn't catch herself in time. She smiled at him. She silently went back to working on the list when she heard Bobby speak to Wendy, "See? Dada is really good at making all his girls better." Athena snickered as she looked for party ideas online.

* * *

The rest of the day passed with Bobby and Athena juggling the three babies. Athena took a nap in the afternoon with the twins while Bobby and Wendy went to the park to play. He was pushing her in the stroller around the walking path on the outskirts of the park when he heard a woman scream for help. Bobby turned his head towards the screams and shouts to see her holding a limp toddler in her arms. The woman ran past him headed towards the parking lot screaming for someone to call nine-one-one.

"Let me see! I'm a firefighter! Let me see him! What happened?!" Bobby caught the woman before she could get too far.

She handed him the toddler, "He was eating a snack and he started to cough. I gave him some water and he seemed fine, then he just passed out. Oh my God is he choking?!" She was frantic watching Bobby lower her toddler to the ground.

Bobby punched three numbers into his phone, "How old is he?"

"Three." The woman answered.

"9-1-1, What's your emergency?" The dispatcher said over the phone.

"This is Captain Nash LAFD 118. I need an RA unit dispatched to my location. East side on the grass near the basketball court and picnic tables. I have a male, three years of age. Obstruction in the airway. Lost consciousness." Bobby rattled the information off as he assessed the little boy.

"Dada!" Wendy cried from the stroller.

"You're fine. Dada's right here." Bobby told her. Bobby listened to the dispatcher as she called for an RA unit. Bobby used the light from the woman's phone to peer into the child's mouth. He couldn't tell what was in the airway but something was blocking it. He kept track of how the child was breathing and their pulse when he heard a commotion behind him. The familiar sirens pierced through the air. He turned to see the 118 pushing through the onlookers.

"Bobby!" Hen raced over, "What happened?!" She immediately glanced at the stroller where Wendy was fussing and crying.

"It's not Wendy." He shook his head, "He's choking. We need to get his airway clear," Bobby took a step back letting his paramedics take the lead.

Chim knelt where Bobby was across from Hen while she assessed the child's condition, "Thought you were still on paternity leave." Buck wondered why he saw his Captain on scene.

"Still am," Bobby said. He lifted Wendy out of the stroller, "Shh. It's okay. I got you."

Hen extracted the item the child was choking on. She was able to carefully pull it out to see it was a whole uncut grape. The little boy's body gasped for air. As soon as he was able to breathe in his eyes started to open. Everyone heard him scream for his Mommy in fear at the commotion around him.

"He should still be seen by the ER just to be sure he's okay." Eddie stood next to the stretcher while talking to the mother.

"Anything." The mother nodded her head, "Thank you." She hugged her little boy close. Eddie and Hen wheeled the stretcher with the little boy to the ambulance. She turned around and ran back to where Buck, Hen, and Bobby were standing, "Thank you! If it wasn't for your they wouldn't have been able to find us without your directions. Thank you so much." She kissed his cheek before running back to the ambulance

"Did she just kiss you?!" Buck laughed. He leaned towards Bobby and pointed to the crowd filled with cell phones, "Ten minutes before this is uploaded to YouTube and your wife calls you."

Bobby was confused until he saw all the cell phones that had been recording the incident, "Oh great. Just what I need." Bobby rubbed Wendy's back, "We should get back home."

"To make sure she doesn't see it or to make sure she doesn't commit a felony after she sees it?" Buck asked. They all knew Athena knew better than to think Bobby would cheat. That didn't stop her from being jealous when another woman flirted with her man.

* * *

At home, Athena was lying on the couch flipping through Netflix trying to find something to watch when her cell phone dinged. She wondered if that was her husband on his way back from the park. She had napped for a little bit while the twins slept. Now they were all wide awake. Posy was in her swing while Athena held Charley. Athena picked up her phone to see a text from Maddie.

' _Y_ _ou see this? lol. Apparently, your husband is hot in and out of uniform.'_ Read the text from Maddie. It was a link to a Facebook video titled _'Hero firefighter saves the day, gets the girl.'_

Athena watched as a woman ran up to Bobby with a toddler in her arms. She watched the video as Bobby put the toddler on the ground and then called for help. She saw Eddie and Chim take the child in to the ambulance as Buck and Bobby stood side by side. Bobby picked Wendy up who looked like she had been crying. Athena wondered what she was missing in the video when she watched the woman ran up to Bobby and kiss his cheek before following the child into the ambulance. Bobby looked just as shocked as anyone else there. It was a quick kiss on the cheek. One she could tell Bobby hadn't even registered until after the fact. She shook her head and laughed. The video cut out as Buck laughed while talking to Bobby. Athena texted Maddie back. She felt a flare of jealousy deep within her. She knew it meant nothing but that didn't settle with her. Athena put her phone on the coffee table with her husband on her mind wondering if she should tease him about it when he got home.

* * *

It wasn't long before Bobby walked into the house with Wendy in his arms. He headed upstairs to put her down for her afternoon nap and to check on his wife and babies. Not finding them upstairs his next stop was the living room. Bobby smiled seeing both babies in their bouncy seats and Athena watching TV.

"You and Wendy have a good time at the park?" Athena asked as she lifted her feet so Bobby could sit. She put her feet back in his lap.

Bobby bent over to kiss his wife, "We did. She's tired out. I just put her down." Bobby took one of her feet in his hands, stating to rub her soles.

"Did you two get anything special while you were out?" Athena asked him. She couldn't help the slight moan that slipped as he put pressure on the ball of her foot.

"No." Bobby paused his movement, "Did I forget something?" He tried to think of what today was and if there was something he was supposed to do.

"Didn't see anyone special while you were out?" Athena wiggled her toes to grab his attention back to her feet.

Bobby squeezed and pulled, massaging her whole foot, "No. Though our trip wasn't without excitement."

"Is that where you got a little extra lovin'? At the park. Near the picnic tables? Damsel in distress fell for the hero?" Athena teased him. She could tell Bobby was confused, "You know how quickly those videos get put online. As I read the information on the video it said ' _Hero firefighter saves the day, gets the girl_ ', and then it said that ' _Captain Nash was in the right place at the right time to save the life of a child today. Gets a kiss in return for his good deed._ ' Then the comments were all about how this was the right way for men to get women. Because of course, all women will fall for a man in uniform. Or out of uniform as long as he has his baby with him." Athena smiled, "I would have expected that from Buck or even Eddie but you." She shook her head in mock disappointment, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk." She sighed.

For a moment, Bobby worried, "Her kid was choking, I just happened to be right there. Athena. There's no..." That's when he saw it. She tried to hide it but he was pretty good about reading her face. Her eyes dropping away from his and her biting her bottom lip told him all he needs to know. He took a moment to think before speaking again. He moved his hands up her legs and over her thighs before making their way up her sides until he was laying on top of her with his arms bracketed on either side of her face. Bobby pressed his lips to hers, "You are the only woman I could ever want. That video should say that Captain Nash only has eyes for his incredibly sexy wife." Bobby kissed the tip of her nose, "Besides if she is in that video and you watched it then you saw how unattractive she is."

"You must be blind." Athena rolled her eyes, "She was very pretty. You should see some of the comments on this about her. Definitely more vulgar than I thought they'd be online. Especially on a video of a child choking."

"No one is as pretty as you." Bobby kissed her lips, "Or as beautiful." He kissed the tip of her nose, "Or as sexy." He kissed her cheek, "She could have been some million-dollar model who everyone else wants and I wouldn't give her a second of my time because I am hopelessly and completely in love with you." He pressed his lips to hers.

"Good answer." Athena grinned. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. She sighed happily at the weight of her husband as it settled over her pressing her into the couch cushions. Bobby's kisses trailed down her face, to her neck, and back up to her lips. He licked her bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. Athena shifted her body, hooking her leg around his waist, pulling him as close as possible. Her hands ran through his hair and down the back of his neck, "Bobby." She moaned softly. Bobby slid his hands up the sides of her shirt. He needed to feel her skin against his. Charley's loud cry interrupted the bubble of bliss surrounding Bobby and Athena.

Bobby dropped his head to his wife's neck pressing a kiss against her pulse point, "We'll finish this later." He promised.

"You better." Athena grinned. She frowned at the loss of his body heat and weight. She looked over the Charley and Posy as Charley whined, "I thought you two would go back to sleep." She picked up Charley from his bouncer, "Ah. Diaper change. I'd whine too." She kissed her baby boy's head. She saw Bobby pull his phone out and start tapping away, "What are you doing?"

"Fixing people's ideas on that video." He said pulling the comment section up. He typed his own comment under the video ' _Captain Nash already got the girl. He's happily married to the love of his life, Retired LAPD Sergeant Athena Nash."_

* * *

By the weekend Athena had everything planned for the joint birthday party and baby shower. She had just nursed the babies and had pumped bottles for the night. Bobby had told her over and over that he'd be fine with the kids for a little while and she should enjoy a girl's night with May, Hen, Maddie, and Karen. She was sitting in Hen and Karen's living room with her phone in her hand.

"Put it away 'Thena. You don't need it. He'll call if there's a problem." Hen sighed, "It's Bobby. He's got it under control."

"I just don't want both of them to be crying for a bottle and then Wendy to start up and Harry to jump in whining." Athena frowned.

"Mom, it's okay. Dad's got it." May picked up a cookie from the plate of treats on the coffee table, "These are good."

"Thanks. It's the oldest cookie recipe out there. I've been using it forever." Maddie said. She'd brought sweets while Hen and Karen had brought drinks and dinner. Not wanting to show up empty-handed Athena and May brought chips and three kinds of dip.

Karen looked to Athena, "Put the phone away. Between all of us, if you miss his call, he'll get in touch with you." She smiled, "You need to relax. You've been cooped up with babies for months. You need some you time."

"I don't even know what that looks like anymore." Athena sighed. She tucked her phone next to her on the chair, "I love having more kids but I forgot how much time I don't have anymore because of them." She laughed.

"Tell Bobby to step it up and take over so you can have time alone. At least a shower or long bath without interruption." Hen sipped her wine.

Athena shrugged, "He does a lot. He's been taking Wendy out in the afternoon to the park or wherever so I can nap with the babies." She said.

"That's not alone time. That's something your body is demanding." Karen shook her head.

Maddie looked to Athena, "That doesn't count because you're still responsible for kids."

"I can always help watch them when I'm home if you want to do something." May piped up.

"Sweetie I appreciate it but your Dad does a lot." Athena defended Bobby, "He really does. Besides, I think we both need time alone and time alone together."

Hen nodded, "What about date night? I know ya'll do it up."

"The closest we get to a date night is the two of us watching a movie while I nurse the twins in bed." Athena scoffed, "It's exhausting juggling them all right now. Wendy is practically attached to Bobby's side when he's home."

"Dad's her favorite person," May confirmed.

"I don't know what I'm going to do when he goes back to work." Athena sighed, "She will throw a fit and the second he picks her up she'll stop crying. He took a shower this morning and she was sitting in our bed while I nursed the twins. She had her bottle and I had the TV on with Paw Patrol and she whined the whole time because she wanted him to sit with her."

"Denny was like that with me when he was about a year old." Karen said, "He wanted nothing to do with anyone else. It's the separation anxiety. They all go through it. I'm sure it will pass. When does Bobby go back to work?"

"Almost a month still but it's going to so fast." Athena said, "How's Captain Han working out?" She laughed. They all knew Chim could let the power get to his head.

Hen sipped the last of her wine, "Let's just say we are anxiously awaiting Bobby's return because if Chim makes me scrub that ambulance one more time I just might put a laxative in his food."

"Buck's been by the house to complain to Bobby about Chimney nitpicking over everything." Athena smiled.

"You should hear what I go through. I have Chim on one side and Buck on the other." Maddie shook her head, "They go back and forth every time they are in the same room. I get where Buck is coming from and I can see Chim's point but even I think some things are a little excessive. Did he actually make Buck get every cobweb off the ceiling and then make him clean the roof?" She asked Hen.

Hen laughed loudly, "That was his own damn fault. He bet Chim that he could beat him at a game of pool. If Buck won he got out of chore duty. If Chim won he was going to give Buck the worst chore he could think of." She poured herself another glass of wine, "And we all know Chim is a pool shark. He whipped that boy's butt in minutes."

"Buck called me after shift and was pissed. He's complaining to me while I'm at Chim's for dinner." Maddie smiled, "It was crazy."

"We just need Bobby back to get everyone back to normal. It's weird with him being gone for so long." Hen sighed.

"It's going to be weird not having him home all the time though." May said, "It's normal to just have Mom and Dad home all the time."

Athena smiled, "You'll get used to it again." She said to her daughter.

"It will be different for you when he goes back though, right?" Karen asked, "You'll have all that time to yourself. You and the twins and Wendy. You'll have your hands full."

"I never thought I'd see Athena, the stay at home Mom." Hen teased her friend, "You were always doing something, going somewhere. I'm sure you'll have those kids in all sorts of things to do and Mommy and Me groups."

"No way." Athena shook her head, "I'm not going to be the old Mom at those groups. Besides, I don't need more stress than I already have. Just me and the kids at home. It will be nice for Harry to have me home too."

"And me!" May gasped.

"Of course. For you too." Athena ran her hand through May's hair, "Though I was thinking about working part-time maybe? Something behind a desk and less in the field?"

May turned to look at her Mom, "Really? Will Dad be okay with that?"

"She doesn't need his permission." Hen smiled, "What are you going to do?"

"Bobby's going to worry no matter what it is," Maddie commented. She knew Bobby enough to know he worried about everyone. Even her and she was just Buck's sister.

Athena shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I know I can't be in the field. Actually can't isn't the right word. I'll do whatever I want. But knowing we have three babies at home and Harry and May, I don't want to be in the field like I was before. I'm not the same person I was then. And it's different with Bobby. I worry about him coming home and I know the crazy things that can happen out there. I don't want to take that risk anymore for myself." Athena explained, "I'm not sure yet but I'm talking to Elaine about working in the department again."

Maddie dipped a chip while she thought out loud, "You could work in the call center. With all your years on the force, it would be a breeze for you." Maddie suggested.

"What about working with an advocacy program for women and children. Like at a safe house or even in the hospital?" Karen asked, "You'd be great at that."

Athena drank the last of her water, "That's what I've been talking to Elaine about. Something where I am making a difference and helping people."

"But not actively putting yourself in harm's way." Hen agreed, "I can see you doing something like that."

The conversation carried on long into the night. May chatted about school and James. Maddie embarrassed both her brother and boyfriend with stories from the three of them having dinner together. Hen finished off a bottle of wine while Karen shamelessly flirted with her wife all night long. Athena stayed late with May, enjoying her time out of the house. It wasn't until they realized it was almost one in the morning that Maddie, May, and Athena left. All promising to text the group of them when they got home safely.

* * *

May sat in the passenger seat of the car while her Mom drove them home. She picked at her nails, "This was fun tonight. I'm glad you let me come." May smiled.

"I'm glad you had a good time. It was nice to be out just the two of us, wasn't it?" Athena stopped at the light.

"Yeah." May sighed, "Can I ask you something?"

Athena glanced at her daughter, then back to the light, "Anything."

May sighed, "When did you...know...that it..." May paused, "When did you know that it was time for...you know...your first time?"

The light turned green but Athena looked at May again, "Sex?" She asked before moving through the light.

"Yeah." May nodded, "W-w-we didn't do anything. Not yet. I just like, I was wondering."

Athena sighed. Her first time wasn't something she wanted to share with her daughter. She took a moment to think of how to answer the question the most honestly, "Well. Honey. Do you love James?"

"I think I do." May shrugged, "He's really sweet and kind. He's always doing these cute things and holding doors open for me and stuff. He always wants to make sure I'm good and if I need something or like when I'm cramming for a test or something he's always stopping by to make sure I eat something. He's super supportive of everything I do. I trust him. I like dating him. I like spending time with him. And I'm sad when we don't have time together. Not like crying sad but just like it sucks." May explained, "He's respectful of me and my body and everything. He's not pushing me or making me feel pressured. I just...I don't know. I feel like that's the next step."

"Have you told each other you love each other?" Athena loved hearing how much James was good to her daughter. She didn't want May to have that relationship ruined by jumping into something she wasn't ready for.

"He told me he loves me and I was surprised. I didn't say it back but I think I love him. It makes me happy when I think about him." May said, "But like I'm still so young. How do I know? How did you know you loved Dad?"

"Bobby?" Athena wanted to make sure they were talking about the same person. May nodded her head, "Well. We had a big fight. I was still hurt by your father and I splitting up. I was scared of going out in public with him. It was the whole failing at marriage. The stigma of being a black woman who can't keep her man. I was worried about other people and what they would think. Bobby and I were together for four months. Sneaking around, staying in. I was ashamed of being happy and being with Bobby."

"Because he's white?" May wondered if that played a part. She knew her grandmother didn't like that Bobby was white. She never could understand why it was a problem.

Athena shook her head, "No. I didn't date Bobby because his skin color was different. _He_ was different. He was so much different than your father. I didn't go looking for that but I guess now that I think about it, maybe I did." Athena shrugged, "But I knew that I felt happy when I was with him. I chased after that feeling. I thought it was something more complicated than it was. He was ready to tell everyone we were dating and I wasn't. I knew I shouldn't have pushed so hard but I was scared. I didn't want to get hurt again." Athena explained, "But I thought about it and I actually talked to your father about it. I decided that if I really did care about him and our relationship then I had to take the next step and go public with our relationship. I needed to trust and try to have a real relationship. Not just stolen kisses and take out dinners." Athena smiled as she recalled her decision, "I decided to apologize to him. He deserved it. He needed an answer and I intended to give him one. I went into the fire station and kissed him right in front of everyone. Came right out and showed off that we were dating. Stayed for dinner and heard everyone tell me they were happy and I talked to Hen. Asked her what she thought people would think and her advice was it didn't matter because she said I radiated love." Athena and May both laughed, "That night I knew Bobby was off work. So was I. You and Harry were at your father's place. I went to Bobby's apartment. It was the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep and I needed to see him. I apologized again and told him I loved him. That I couldn't sleep until I told him that because he deserved to hear it. I thought at first he didn't hear me because he just kind-of stood still but then he said he was stunned that I was there because he knew he loved me. That's why he pushed to go public. That he knew from the first time we met that I was special. He went on to tell me he loved me and that this felt right between us." Athena smiled, "That's when I knew. That we loved each other and he made me feel good inside. He was the reason I found hope for the future. He gave me faith in myself. When I knew those things I knew I was ready to be more intimate. That our relationship was ready for the next step."

"So you were together for four months first?" May asked.

"Four months before we..." Athena tried to think of a better word than 'slept together' to say to her daughter, "Four months before we were serious, another two months before we were engaged. And another five-ish before we were married."

"Wow." May said, "I didn't realize you were only together for like a year before you were married." She was surprised.

Athena nodded, "When you know it's the person you want to spend the rest of your life with, you just know. And some people will say things were fast and moved too quickly but I wouldn't change it for the world. I love Bobby. Very much. I can't imagine a life without him in it."

"Sometimes I think about my future and stuff and not that I'm planning on it soon," She rushed to say, "But I'll think about when I get married and have kids and I think of James as my husband and it makes me happy." May's thoughts tumbled around as she thought about her and James, "He makes me smile a lot."

"You should tell him that." Athena pushed gently, "You should always tell the ones you love how you feel about them. And you said he loves you. I think it will be good to share your thoughts and feelings with him too."

May nodded her head, "How do I do that?"

Athena laughed, "I told Bobby while standing in the hall of his apartment building in my pajamas and a coat. No makeup, hair not done. I got out of bed because I couldn't sleep and I decided that's where I needed to be."

"Did you plan on sleeping over?" May smiled.

"Nope. I didn't even know if I was really going to go knock on his door." Athena's cheeks flushed in light embarrassment.

"You did the walk of shame in the morning?" May teased her Mom.

Athena laughed, "Can't be the walk of shame if you're not ashamed." She quipped.

"Oh my God!" May covered her face with her hands while she laughed, "Done asking questions now!" She declared as they pulled into the driveway.

The two fell into a fit of giggles while Athena parked the car in the garage. She was glad May talked to her about James and that she was able to help her daughter sort out her feelings. She only hoped that James was serious when he told her he loved her. He seemed like a good kid but being young meant that they were still immature and had so much life to learn. Though she had hope that this relationship would only lead to wonderful things for her daughter.


	39. Chapter 39

While Athena and May were enjoying their girls' night Bobby and Harry were home with the babies. Milk was pumped into bottles, dinner was Chinese take out, diapers were freshly changed and everyone under a year old was happily playing or sitting in a baby chair when the girls left. Then the tears happened. It started with Charley who started to fuss then passed a huge gas bubble and filled his diaper. When Bobby went to pick him up he realized it was loud for a reason. His whole backside was squishy and wet. He pooped up his back out of the diaper.

"Gross!" Harry pinched his nose shut, "That's nasty!"

"You couldn't do this when Mama was here?" Bobby sighed at his baby son. He looked around at the three babies and Harry, trying to think of a plan, "Harry you stay down here with the girls. I'm going to take Charley upstairs. Then we're going to bring the girls upstairs." Bobby told him. He picked up Charley still strapped in his bouncy seat and carried the whole thing up the stairs before coming back down, "Harry go put your swim trunks on."

"We're going to dunk Charley in the pool?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

Bobby laughed as he picked up Posy and Wendy, "No. If we give Charley a bath we might as well do Posy and you know how Wendy loves to play in the water. I need you to help. Go get your swim trunks on and we'll give the babies baths. Grab them towels, washcloths and get five big towels." Bobby carried the girls up to his bedroom where he tossed on his swim trunks as well. He met Harry in the hall upstairs next to the kids' bathroom, "Okay. First, everyone in the bathroom so we can shut the door so the babies can't get out."

"Okay." Harry carefully tugged Charley in his baby seat in the bathroom while Bobby carried the girls. Harry pushed the door closed behind him, "Now what?"

"Lay one of those big towels out and fold it in half so we can put Posy down and she's not on the hard floor." Bobby watched Harry do as told. He laid Posy on the towel, "Now, we're going to get the tub started so you can sit and play." Bobby said to Wendy. He turned the tap on and plugged the tub. Wendy clapped and giggled. Bathtime was her favorite time of the day. He set Wendy down on the floor, "Harry stand here with her while the tub fills and I'm going to clean Charley up." Bobby made sure Harry was right next to Wendy, "Alright little man." Bobby carefully pulled Charley's shorts off and tossed them in the laundry basket. He picked up the pair of scissors he'd put on the counter.

"What are those for?" Harry asked.

"These are for cutting his onesie off. If I try to take it off over his head, it's just going to get the poop up his back and in his hair." Bobby explained as he cut the onesie off. His next step was to pull off the offending diaper and toss it in the garbage pail along with the shirt. He used baby wipes to wipe most of the mess off Charley's back, "Okay. Here's what we're going to do. Wendy is going to sit here and play while I turn on the shower so I can wash the babies. I'll take Charley first then hand him to you. You cover him with a clean diaper and hand me Posy. Then I'll wash Posy and give her to you. Cover her with a clean diaper and I'll wash Wendy and we'll do the same for her."

"That's why we have the extra big towels?" Harry asked pointing to Posy who was still laying on her back in the center.

"Right." Bobby turned the shower on and pulled the plug in the tub. There would still be enough water for Wendy to play and it wouldn't keep filling the tub. Bobby helped Harry undress Posy down to her diaper and Wendy. He carefully sat Wendy in the tub and held Charley to his chest, "Once they are all clean we can dress them. We'll bring them to the twins' room to put their pajamas on. Then I'll put them all in the crib and you can keep an eye on them while I clean the seat and start a load of laundry." Bobby said as he carefully washed his infant son.

"Do I have to help with that part?" Harry asked keeping his eyes on Posy while Bobby washed Charley and Wendy sat and played in the tub next to Bobby's feet.

"What part?" Bobby washed Charley's hair and face.

Harry scrunched up his nose, "The poop part."

Bobby laughed, "No. I'll do that. I just need you to watch them so I can clean it."

"Good." Harry sighed.

"You ready to swap babies?" Bobby asked him. Harry stood in front of the open shower curtain with a hooded baby towel in his hands. Together he helped get Charley wrapped securely in the towel before laying him down on the fluffy towel. He handed Posy to Bobby who took off her diaper and tossed it into the trash can before washing her body. Harry put a clean diaper on his baby brother. It was a little lopsided but it would keep the pee in for now. Once Bobby was done with Posy, they did the same thing. Got her wrapped in a hooded towel and laid on another fluffy towel. Bobby washed Wendy and carried her out of the tub. Harry put a diaper on Posy, she was easier than Charley who wouldn't stop wiggling around. Bobby dried Wendy and put a diaper on her before taking a towel for himself and giving one to Harry so they could dry themselves off. Bobby picked up Charley and Posy while Harry picked up Wendy. She was bigger but easier for Harry to carry than one of the tiny babies.

Once inside the twins' room Bobby put Posy in her crib and put Charley on the changing table, "Harry, can you go into Wendy's room and get her, pajamas, please? Ones with feet." He asked him.

"Okay!" Harry replied enthusiastically. He ran into Wendy's room while Bobby changed Charley into pajamas. He'd picked out a grey footed sleeper with fire engines all over and the phrase 'Brave like Daddy' on the top left, "Here you go!" Harry ran into the twins' nursery with Wendy's pajamas.

Once Charley was changed and happy again, it was time for Posy to get changed. Bobby put her in a pink sleeper with gold crowns and the words 'Daddy's little princess' on the front. Bobby set Posy in her crib, "Okay Wendy. Your turn!" He picked her up, "What did Harry get you?" Bobby smiled when he saw the 'little sister' pajamas Harry picked out for her, "Harry, while I change Wendy, you go change too." Bobby gestured to the door.

"I'm on it Dad!" He quickly ran to his room to get changed. Bobby set Wendy on the floor with some toys and draped all the baby towels over his arm.

When Harry was back in the nursery Bobby double-checked that the twins were set in their cribs and safe, "Okay. Play with Wendy for a few minutes and twins are in their cribs. I'm going to clean up the bathroom and get the laundry started. Keep the door closed so Wendy doesn't slip away from you." Bobby said, "Thank you!" He closed the door behind him.

It only took a few minutes to gather the dirty diapers and clothes from the bathroom and the dirty bouncy seat. Bobby brought it all to the laundry room where he tossed the bouncy seat cover into the washer with all the clothes. He tossed the bathroom trash with the dirty diapers and onesie he cut off Charley into the trash can outside. By the time he got back upstairs, he could hear one of the babies crying.

Bobby opened the door, "Who's crying?"

"Posy." Harry pointed, "I think she's crying. I tried to give her her pacifier but she won't take it." Harry shrugged.

"Bottles for everyone." Bobby sighed. He carried the babies downstairs and put them in the playpen before going up to carry Wendy. Harry was allowed to carry Wendy short distances but not up and down the stairs. He was a little too young to be able to catch both of them if he tripped. The tears continued as Posy's crying set off Charley who was now crying for a bottle. By the time Bobby was able to settle them down, Wendy was whining for one too. It was only after the twins were fed and asleep in their swings, after Wendy had a bottle, and after she had some fruit that Harry and Bobby could order their dinner.

As the night wore on Bobby realized that when one baby cried, it wasn't long before the other joined in. It seemed like Wendy then felt left out and needed to join in on the crying. He said a small prayer when Wendy was asleep for the night and the twins were in bed asleep. He'd thanked Harry and reminded him how amazing he was and how helpful he was all night. The twins woke up again for another bottle after Harry fell asleep. Bobby was able to get Posy and Charley propped up in his and Athena's bed to feed them at the same time. It wasn't the best way to do things but he was ready to try anything to keep his sanity for the evening. He didn't know how Athena was going to do it when he went back to work. He could barely do it for a few hours and he had Harry to help him. After their bottles both Posy and Charley were fast asleep. Bobby wasn't taking chances on moving them to their cribs. He carefully moved them closer to him, keeping them on their backs and safe. He put pillows on the other side of the bed to prevent them from rolling off. With one arm stretched across both of them to feel if they moved. He pulled the blanket up and closed his eyes. It was early by most standards but he was exhausted.

* * *

Athena parked the car in the garage, waiting for the door to shut before she and May got out of the car. They were trying to keep their laughing as quiet as possible as they walked into the silent house. May said goodnight, hugged, and kissed her mom before going down to her room to go to bed. Athena crept upstairs quietly. She checked on Harry first. His TV still on the home screen as if he fell asleep playing video games but he wasn't in his bed. Athena frowned wondering if he had gotten up to use the bathroom. She checked on Wendy next. She was missing from her crib as were her blanket and pacifier. When she walked out of Wendy's room she noticed the door to the twins' nursery was open. She knew there was no way Bobby would have left it open if they were sleeping. She poked her head in and didn't see either baby. That only left one more place to find all four children. She walked down the hall to the master bedroom assuming Charley and Posy were being fed. Thinking Harry had gotten up to use the bathroom and that Wendy might be in bed with Bobby and the twins. What she saw was far more adorable than she could have pictured. Bobby was half sitting up in bed. In his arms was Wendy. Clung to him like a koala bear. A small blanket was draped over her keeping her warm. Her Nunu blanket was stuffed between her and Bobby's chest while she held her pacifier firmly in her mouth. On Athena's side of the bed was Harry who was sound asleep, lying on his stomach with his feet hanging off the bed. And in the middle between Harry and Bobby, with Bobby's arm across both of them, were the twins. Laying on their backs with pacifiers in their mouths. Two empty bottles sat on Bobby's nightstand, along with an extra pacifier for Wendy. Athena had to hold back a laugh. She quickly snapped a picture before walking over to her husband. She had no idea why everyone was piled in the same bed but it sure was cute.

"Bobby." She shook his shoulder, "Bobby. Honey." She called him again.

Bobby yawned, "Wh...'thena?"

"You got lonely?" She smiled at him before looking over at the kids.

Bobby rubbed Wendy's back, "The twins needed a bottle, then Wendy woke up and I didn't want to move the wins in case they woke up to eat again. Then Harry came in because he had a nightmare and since everyone else was in here he climbed in on your side and went to sleep. It was just easier that way." He explained.

Athena nodded, "And where do I sleep?" She laughed. Between all the kids in the bed, she might be able to wiggle in on the end.

Bobby looked over at the bed, "Baby. I'm sorry. It looks like you got voted off the island." Bobby teased his wife. He leaned up to kiss her sweetly, "I'll get Harry up and take him and Wendy back to their room so you can sit with the twins." Bobby said. He carefully edged out of the bed with Wendy in his arms. He quietly woke Harry, half dragging, half leading him to his bedroom. Harry flopped into bed like a fish out of water. Bobby tried to put a blanket over him but Harry kicked it right back off again. As long as he held her close Wendy didn't care they were moving. When he placed her down she curled up in her crib and went right back to sleep. He made sure she had both her Nunu and an extra pacifier in her room before closing the door behind him. Bobby made it back to his bedroom to see Athena carrying both twins out of their room and getting ready to put them down in the nursery. With no crying. Bobby watched in bewilderment as Athena put Posy and Charley in their cribs without either of them making a sound. They hardly even moved as she covered them and patted their backs for a moment.

Athena walked out of the nursery, closing the door behind her, "What?" She saw the look of awe on Bobby's face.

Bobby shook his head with a smile, "You're magical." He said softly, "I'm amazed by you. I don't know how you did that." Bobby pulled her into his arms. It had been far too long since he'd touched his wife tonight. It was something he planned on rectifying as soon as possible.

"Did what?" Athena put her arms around his neck. She wasn't sure what he was referring to but the way he was looking at her was as if she just hung the moon and the stars.

"You got them to bed, without waking them up." Bobby settled his hands on the small of her back, "I was so afraid to move them, I let all of the children pile into our bed." Athena laughed softly, "If I tried that they'd have both woken up. But you did that and it was perfect." Bobby was overcome with wonder as to how she did that so easily.

Athena tipped her head up to kiss him softly, "It's because I'm the Mom." She grinned, "It's a perk of the job."

"It's because you're incredible." Bobby held her close, kissing her sweet and slow. They stood embraced in each other for a moment before making their way down the hall. Bobby's arm stayed wrapped around Athena's body, keeping her at his side. He shut the bedroom door behind him, "How was your night?" He put his hands on her hips, pressing soft kisses to her neck. He breathed in deep as if breathing in a piece of her soul.

"It was nice to get out. We had a lot of fun." Athena let her head roll back as Bobby nipped at her neck, "Yours?"

"We did good. A little hiccup around bathtime but it was fine. Harry was very helpful and the babies were happy most of the night." Bobby said quickly, "I'm much more interested in you right now." He pressed their bodies together.

Athena moaned softly, feeling his fingers spread out over her sides, "I'm noticing."

"I could stop." Bobby teased, feeling his way up her back.

"Never." Athena ran her fingers through his hair. She could feel him growing harder against her leg as he pulled her hips closer to him. Athena reached for the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head. She raked her fingernails over his chest before pulling her own shirt off. She took his face in her hands, crushing their lips together as she worked her pants down her legs. Bobby's tongue slid into her mouth drawing a deep moan from her. The second her pants were kicked off Bobby lifted her into his arms pressing her back against the wall. His palms cupped her ass, fingers squeezing as he held her up, "Bobby." Athena whimpered.

Bobby held her in his arms and against the wall, dropping his sweatpants and boxers to the floor. He kicked them away with ease not caring where his clothes ended up. He pulled back from her just slightly to see her wearing a matching bra and panty set. Bobby felt the rumble start in his chest and come out as a growl, "You wore this on purpose." His eyes stared at his wife's body.

"Maybe." Athena shrugged, "Why do you say that?" She asked coyly. She knew the answer before she even asked the question. They both knew she wore it with him in mind.

"Because you know how gorgeous you look when you wear this." Bobby's eyes ran up and down her body, "Though, there is something I like much more than this." He carried her to their bed, "When you take it off." He laid her down on the bed in the center. Athena's legs hooked around his waist.

She used her body weight to flip them over, "I missed being with you tonight." She admitted. Athena pressed kisses from his lips down his jaw, to his neck, working her way down his body. Her fingers fluttered over his toned muscles and the hard lines of his body. Her mouth glided across his chest, memorizing the plains and ridges. Before they were dating she never imagined how muscular he actually was under all that turnout gear. She knew he had to be fit but she didn't realize just how sexy he was. She didn't know why she was surprised when she saw him with his shirt off for the first time. His body a work of art. Carved from Heaven for her eyes only. His soft moans encouraged her exploration of his body as she licked a path down to his abs. Every inch of him covered by her hands or her lips. She cupped his balls with one hand as her mouth left a trail of hot wet kisses. She grinned hearing her name fall from his lips begging her to keep going. She gently slid her hand from his balls to his cock. He was getting stiffer by the second. She felt how hard he was a moment ago. Now he was so stiff she thought he might burst any second. She pressed a soft kiss to the tip, letting her tongue slide through the slit. Collecting the few drops of precum that had beaded to the top. Bobby's hands curled in her hair. Not pushing or trying to move her. Just resting there, letting the weight of his palms rest on her head as she worked him over. She moaned against his skin. He curled his fingers against her scalp as he gasped in pleasure. Athena ran her tongue from base to tip. Licking it as if it was trickling cum down the side and she was catching every drop. She took a moment to appreciate the sight of her husband. Laid out beneath her. Aching for her touch. His large cock stood hard. He was so thick around that Athena's jaw dropped the first time she saw it. There was so much about the man she married that she hadn't expected yet was pleasantly surprised to find out. She stroked him up and down as she took in the sight of him. The vein on the bottom pulsed when her lips pressed against it in a heated kiss. Athena swirled her tongue around the tip, teasing him with her lips. Leaving small kisses on the head before licking him up and down. She took her time. Kissing and licking even when his moans got shorter and quicker. She'd slow her pace down and let him come down from being so close to an orgasm. It wasn't until Bobby was pleading with her, begging for her to suck him that she opened her mouth. Taking him in, inch by inch. A pace so slow Bobby thought he was going to lose his mind. Athena took pride in giving her husband pleasure. She loved nothing more than to be the reason he lost his mind and blew so hard he could finally relax. She gently tugged on his balls, cupping them with one hand, the other digging into the muscles on the inside of his thigh. Athena's mouth opened more. Her throat relaxing automatically as she sucked more and more of him into her mouth. He was intoxicating. The smell of his body. The taste of his skin. She could feast on him for days. His body was hers for anything she could want. And right now she wanted to please him. Athena took her time feeling Bobby slid down her throat. She moaned when her nose touched his skin as he settled fully into her mouth. The short hairs on his skin against her nose holding his scent as she held him in her mouth.

"Oh fuck." Bobby muttered. His fingers splayed out on top of her head, through her hair, "Yes."

Athena smiled. When she got Bobby to swear during sex it was an amazing thing. He didn't do it often but when he did she knew he was feeling exceptionally good. It was like a small bonus when she blew him to get him to swear. Slowly she ramped up her pace as she bobbed her head up and down. Licking and kissing his hard thick cock. She moaned with him in her throat. The vibration from her moan going straight to his arousal. Her hand moved from his thigh to his ass. She squeezed his ass tight as her head moved up and down his cock. She rolled his balls in the palm of her hand. Moaning and sucking him. Bobby felt his body fire up. His balls tightened in his wife's hand. His cock stood hard and erect inside her mouth. Bobby gripped her hair tighter. His whole body tingled, "Athena!" He shouted her name as he finally burst. Releasing hot wet streams of cum inside her mouth. Athena never liked giving blow jobs until Bobby. The taste of him made her wetter. Turned her on like nothing else ever did. She swallowed and licked every drop. Sucked every tiny drop she could get out of him. She moaned as the taste of him splashed against her tongue. She wanted more of him. She wanted to make him feel so good he'd feel it in the morning. Athena licked her husband clean. When she licked back up to the tip she had just enough time to pop off his cock when Bobby flipped them over. He hovered over Athena. She threw her hands over her head grabbing onto the headboard, as Bobby took a long look at her body. He hovered his fingers over her skin, down her chest. Under her bra, each nipple pebbled up as his fingers caressed them.

"God, you're beautiful." He sighed.

Athena smiled at him, "You tell me that every day." She reminded him.

"I mean it," Bobby responded honestly. How he ever got so lucky he'd never know. He did know that he had the best woman in the world and there was nothing and no one he'd let take her away from him, "You're absolutely stunning. I could look at you all day and be in awe of your beauty. You're the sexiest woman I've ever see. There's never a day that goes by that I can't stare at you and not get turned on by you. It doesn't matter what you wear or don't wear. It has nothing to do with that. You are the most beautiful woman in the world." His voice dropped to a husky whisper in her ear, "Every day. You're gorgeous. Sexy. Hot. Sensual. Stunning. Amazing. You're perfect. So perfect. I want to make love to you every day. Over and over again. I never want to stop making you feel good." Bobby caught her lips with his licking his way into her mouth. He swallowed her moan as his hand drifted behind her back to unclasp her bra. They parted just long enough for him to pull the lacy bra off. Bobby felt his cock tingle as her breasts sprang free. He desperately wanted to suck her nipples into his mouth but knew they were sore from nursing their two babies. Instead, he settled for gently kissing the soft sore mounds and nuzzling the skin between them. He pressed a kiss to her sternum above her heart. Something he did regularly. Athena had asked him once about it and he explained that was the closest he could get to make sure she knew he'd cherish her heart and her love forever. His fingertips lightly trailed over her breasts as his lips caressed her skin. He tasted her skin as his mouth moved across her body. Bobby left a mark on her neck as he licked and nipped at her skin. They tried to keep the marks from showing but there was something so hot about his wife walking around with a lovebite that he gave her. He slowly made his way down her body. His hot breath made her breasts ache as his mouth ghosted over them. Bobby licked her torso. Scars, muscle lines, stretch marks. Every inch. He showered her torso with kisses loving how smooth and soft she was there. He could smell her dampness before he took off her panties. The large wet spot in the middle of the lace panties made him impossibly harder. Bobby was desperate for a taste. Bobby hooked his fingers into the tiny strap of fabric at her waist pulling it down. He growled with arousal when her legs automatically spread to the side for him. Bobby sat back on his knees, licking his lips. Her pussy was glistening before his eyes. It was begging him to taste the wetness that was seeping out. She was so wet he could see her dripping. Bobby slid one finger inside her wetness moaning at the warmth he found.

"Yes. More." She demanded. Bobby pushed in another finger before pressing his lips over her clit. Athena gasped feeling his hot, wet mouth on her body. Her head fell back against the pillows in pleasure. Bobby cupped her ass squeezing it tight before darting his tongue in and out of her pussy. He licked her inner walls slowly. Searching for that bundle of nerves inside her to taste. His thumb and forefinger rubbed her clit back and forth. Pressing and pinching it. Pushing her higher and higher. The scent of his wife surrounded him. Her taste all he could think about. Her moans in his ears. Her skin against his lips. Her juices on his tongue. Bobby's mouth moved in synch with his fingers. He moaned against her skin. He ate her as if she was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. She tasted like a mix of sweet, tart, and something that was just the taste of his wife. He stroked the lips of her wet pussy with his tongue before sliding it back inside her. He kissed down her inner thighs leaving a path of cream soaked kisses before sliding his tongue inside her again. Athena's eyes focused on her husband's head between her legs. The sight of Bobby eating her pushing her closer to a climax. She was so close. She needed more. Her breathy moans became soft whimpers. Higher pitched and faster. Bobby smacked her ass with the palm of his hand leaving a red mark that would soon vanish. He adjusted her hips. His tongue pierced her deeper. His fingers worked faster. He knew she was on the edge. Bobby felt it the second it happened. Athena's body clenched before she gushed around him. He lapped up her cream as he pinched and twisted her clit between his fingers. His name fell off her lips more and more as she climaxed with him between her legs. Bobby didn't wait long. He let her catch her breath for only a moment before quickly impaling her with his thick large cock. Feeling his wife's pleasure was the single snap that made his cock swell back up so much that he felt like he was going to explode. He was hard, thick, and long. His palms held her legs apart as he slid completely into her. Their skin met with loud wet slaps as they both searched for pleasure.

"Bobby!" Athena shouted as he adjusted her hips. He was so deep inside her. She could feel him everywhere. She swore she could feel him pounding into her abdomen. Splitting her in half. Athena locked her legs at the ankles around his waist letting him jackhammer into her as hard as he wanted. His weight pressed her into their bed. His lips crushed against hers while his tongue took over her mouth. He surrounded her. Engulfed her body with his. Athena ran her fingers up and down his chest. Her nails making light red marks in their wake, "Harder." She begged him. Bobby grunted while he chased ecstasy, pulling out of his wife only to pound back into her. Their lovemaking was always brutal and sweet. They felt so much for each other that it took over. Their feelings, emotions, souls demanded to be heard while they made love. Over and over Bobby hammered into his wife until his body tingled from head to toe. Athena could feel it when it happened. She could see his body react. His eyes darkened and he started to dig his fingers into her hips. Her body was hot and wet. Her pussy aching for release. Athena tore her mouth from his as she moaned his name. It was the only word she could say while he slammed in and out of her. Their hips met thrust for thrust. Bobby licked the skin down her neck not caring that he was leaving a trail of sloppy wet kisses or a mark on her skin that would match the one he previously gave her on the other side. He pounded her into the mattress. Her body contracted. All muscles tightened from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes. The flood of warmth around his thick cock created a spark inside his body. Athena came hard. Her nails dug into his shoulders. The walls of her pussy squeezed his cock, coating him in her sticky warm cream. She gushed around his cock while he thrust hard. Bobby pulled her face to his, kissing his wife's lips in a desperate request for her love. His balls drew up tightly. His toes curled. His body flashed hot. Sweat was pouring off both of them as their bodies moved in a frantic need to feel each other. His hips frantically slapped against hers as his orgasm took over. Bobby came in a long hard climax that had him gasping for breath when he was done. Streams of thick, white-hot, ropes of cum painted the inside of Athena's core. With every contraction of her walls, she'd milk more from her husband. Her body strained and clamped down on Bobby as he burst inside her. It brought on a smaller orgasm from Athena. Her body responding only to his touch. His kiss. His caress. His cum stroking her insides as he released inside her. He twisted her clit between his fingers drawing out every sound of pleasure. She felt him deep within her body as he filled her with his seed. Their bodies soaked with sweat and sex as the temperature in the air rose. They curled inside each other's embrace. Inside their own bubble. Their lips separated only in the urgent need for air. Bobby felt himself twitch inside her. Their foreheads rested against each other as they shared slow soft languid kisses. Bobby's lips pressed against every part of her face. Trailing over her skin. Athena clung to her husband as she felt him softening. Bobby rolled the two of them onto their sides. Keeping them connected as long as possible. He never wanted to pull out. The significance of the physical connection was too much. Bobby wished they could keep it longer. He softened then slipped out of her with a soft sloppy plop. Neither one caring about the wet spot on the bed at the moment.

"Athena." Bobby whispered, "I love you." He ran his knuckles down the side of her face.

"Love you." Athena burrowed deep within his embrace. Pressing her face against his chest in a search for body heat. Bobby pulled the blanket up and over the two of them when he felt her shiver. With the sheen of sweat and sex on both of them, it was no wonder why she was cold, "We need a shower." She mumbled.

"In the morning." Bobby yawned, "Sleep now." Bobby couldn't fathom trying to stand right now. His energy was completely depleted. He couldn't shower right now. Right now was the time for sleeping and loving.

"Okay." Athena's eyes were already closed when she agreed to his plan for the night. She didn't particularly want to get up right now either. They could deal with the sheets in the morning. Tomorrow wasn't a school day so they could sleep in. Besides they deserved the extra sleep in time, "Oh! Wait." Athena sat up and grabbed her phone from her nightstand. She sent a quick text before climbing back into her husband's arms. She burrowed deep as she shivered from the moment of cool air she was exposed to.

"What did you do?" Bobby asked her, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"Bought us an extra hour in the morning. I told May we wanted to sleep in and asked if she could handle Harry since he's most likely to get up first in the morning." Athena closed her eyes, "Told her that we'll take the twins if they wake up but we'd like to sleep in for a bit. At least until nine. Besides. That gives us time in the morning to properly take a shower." She grinned. 

Bobby threw a leg over her waist keeping her close to him. He rubbed her back with the tips of his fingers, kissed the top of her head. He held her tightly as they both drifted off to sleep. Both finding satisfaction and love with each other.


	40. Chapter 40

The morning of the joint baby shower for Charley and Posy and Wendy's first birthday had started just like any other morning. Bobby and Athena got the kids up and dressed. They had prepped food for the party the previous night. James had come over for breakfast and to lend a hand. Harry was helping keep an eye on Wendy. He played with her all morning and kept her happy and occupied. Guests arrived with presents and more food. Even Elaine stopped in to chat with Athena for a few moments and give her a gift for each of the twins. The department had collectively gotten together to buy Athena a few boxes of diapers along with an official LAPD onesie for each baby. Personalized with their first name printed on the front of the shirt.

Athena disappeared inside the house with Elaine, walking and talking at the same time, "You think that's a viable option for me?" Athena asked. She'd been talking to her former boss about a job opportunity that came up recently.

"I think you'd do great with it. You can work mostly from home and only need to be at the station a few times a week and you can make your own hours to come in so you'd be able to work it around Bobby's schedule if you need to." Elaine said as they walked through the living room.

"How many hours would I do at the center?" Athena was trying to figure out if it really was as easy as it sounded.

"That's pretty fluid. For your position, I'd say at least two to three times a week for four to six hours. But you can take the kids with you to the center because they have in-house child care." Elaine reminded her.

"I don't know how I feel about that. Or how Bobby would feel about that." Athena sighed, "I'm okay working there but I don't know if I want to bring my kids there. I know it's safe but it's like having them with me if I was on desk duty. It's safe but it's not unheard of for it to be a target for some people."

Elaine nodded her head, "True. I just don't want you to feel like that's a reason to hold you back." Elaine and Athena walked out the front door, "Have you talked to Bobby about it?"

"Not yet." Athena said honestly, "Between the party and life, I just haven't thought about it much. Besides, I wanted to figure out what I want to do first. No sense in throwing it out there if I decide not to do it."

"Well, the offer is there when or I guess if you want to take it. Just let me know and I'll get it set up." Elaine smiled.

"Thanks. You've been such a great help through all this." Athena never thought she'd grow closer to her boss when she found out she was pregnant. Yet somehow it brought out a friendship between the two of them, "I appreciate everything you've done."

Elaine hugged Athena, "I was sad to see one of my best retire, but I'm glad you did. You look happier, you sound happier. Sometimes we see people retire and they don't know what to do with themselves. You did and it seems like you found yourself."

"I'm really happy." Athena nodded her head, "I think this job will be a good thing for me too." She grinned, "I'll let you know soon." Athena and Elaine said their goodbyes to each other. Athena made her way back through the house to rejoin the party.

* * *

Outside Bobby and Eddie were watching the kids in the pool. Buck was in the water with Chris and Harry tossing a ball around. Denny was sitting on the grass with a book in his hands and a sour look on his face. He had been in the pool with the other kids until he kept splashing Wendy and making her cry. His mom's pulled him out of the pool faster than he could blink and told him he could read the school book he'd lied to his teacher about the other day. May was in the pool at Wendy's side playing with rubber animals and lining them up on Wendy's infant float. James had been talking to Chim about school while Maddie and Karen talked to each other. Hen was sitting at the picnic table while Posy and Charley slept in their bouncy seats. They'd put up the umbrella to keep the sun off the babies while they were outside.

Bobby watched over May and Wendy in the pool, "I can't believe she's a year old already. I forgot how fast this time goes." He said to Eddie.

"I know. I feel the same way on Chris' birthday every year." Eddie smiled, "I think it's because you watch them change so it doesn't look like much day to day but comparatively it's huge." Eddie pointed to May and Wendy, "You've also got a nineteen year age difference in kids. May could be Wendy's mom at that rate."

"Oh God, I don't even want to think about that." Bobby shook his head, "She's too young for anything like that."

"Don't worry. James and I have had a few conversations." Eddie grinned. He'd taken the young man under his wing when James' older brother passed. He was happy to help James as he matured into a young man his brother would have been proud of.

"About May?" Bobby asked.

Eddie shrugged his shoulders, "Just about how to be responsible. Had the whole condom talk with him again. Picked some up and told him not to keep one in his wallet."

"You what?!" Bobby had to refrain from yelling in shock, "You bought them for him? That's like a green light to...to go out and have sex." Bobby hissed at Eddie. He couldn't believe Eddie had done that.

"C'mon Cap." Eddie rolled his eyes, "They're going to do it at some point at least this way he's prepared and they're protected. I'd rather supply the condoms than the diapers."

Bobby agreed with Eddie's thought process but the idea of May being sexually active was too much for him to think about. He didn't hear Athena walk up behind him, "What did you do to him?" Athena asked Eddie.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Eddie snickered. He knew exactly what Athena was inquiring about but he wanted to see Bobby sweat a little more.

"If looks could kill you'd be gone. What did you do?" Athena put a hand on Bobby's arm.

"I just told him that I bought James condoms and had a talk about responsibility with him." Eddie sipped the soda he was drinking, "I was being helpful."

"Helpful is telling him not to touch my daughter." Bobby shook his head.

Athena sighed, "It's not like we haven't talked to May about being safe."

"Yeah but we've never given her an okay go out and do it signal." Bobby explained, "He just waved the flag and said go ahead."

"Oh, Bobby. Relax. I've told May that when she's ready she can come to me and we'll make sure she's on the pill. I don't think buying condoms is over the line." Athena ran her hand up and down his arm.

"You what?" Bobby hadn't been privy to the birth control conversation. He recalled Athena telling him about it but he didn't recall being a part of it, "She's too young." He shook his head.

"She's almost twenty." Athena smiled, "She's growing up."

"She needs to grow slower." Bobby ran his hand through his hair, "I'm going to check on the twins. I can't do this right now. She's too young." He stepped away from his friend and wife to go see the twins. He needed a break from the thought of May growing up way too fast.

Eddie laughed as he watched Bobby retreat to the picnic table, "What's he going to do when she gets married and has kids?"

"I'll have to be on standby in case he has a heart attack." Athena teased her husband as she watched him walk towards her best friend.

Over next to Hen, Bobby was having a similar conversation. It was more Bobby venting about May growing up too fast and how all the kids were getting too big. Even the twins were so much bigger than when they were first born. He could hardly believe he'd be back to work in fourteen days.

"Bobby, she's a young woman. She's smart and capable. She's not going to put herself in a situation that's not good for her." Hen tried to reason with him.

"She's so young still." Bobby sighed. He picked up a fussy Charley from his seat.

"And she has two great parents to help guide her through life." Hen smiled, "She's good. Plus if that boy does a damn thing wrong he'll have a whole fire crew after him." She laughed.

"She's still a child," Bobby grumbled.

"Did you feel like a child still when you were twenty?" Hen asked him.

Bobby cuddled Charley close, "I'm not the one in question here." He looked over to where May was in the pool, "I don't know how to handle her growing up so fast. It's always been bittersweet. Watching May go through all these life changes. And Harry too." Bobby sighed, "Knowing that these are all things Brook and Bobby never got to do."

"Cap." Hen said softly, "Missing your kids is completely normal. I can't imagine how hard it is to see some of your kids grow up and others stay frozen in time." Bobby just nodded his head in agreement. Afraid that if he kept talking he'd get emotional. Birthdays were some of the happiest days of the year for Bobby. He celebrated his children growing up. Celebrated their life. He found joy in watching them grow. Yet it was a harsh reminder that two people were missing from his life. Every year that passed was another that he stole from them. He dropped a kiss to the top of Charley's head. He closed his eyes for a moment, thanking God for every blessing he had and sending a prayer to his angels reminding them they were loved and never forgotten.

* * *

The rest of the day carried on with lots of laughter between children and adults. Wendy was spoiled by everyone. She had so many new toys that lit up, sang songs, made noise, Athena was already picking ones she was going to sneak the batteries out of and pretend she didn't know why it didn't work. Bobby and Athena let May and Harry take over opening up the gifts for the twins. It seemed as if each kid's wardrobe doubled in size. They were given everything from blankets to bibs to pacifiers to teethers to soft shell carriers to toys and anything else someone happened to see that was adorable. Wendy was gifted two different cars for outside. One was a small round police car she could sit in and push with her feet. The other a pink and purple pickup truck. Athena and Bobby gave her a few small presents but they had purchased a swing set for the kids and knew she was going to be the star of the day and the whole fire-fam was going to spoil her rotten. After all, she was fun to buy for. She was so little that she loved anything and everything. Half of the fun was playing with the wrapping paper and tearing it into smaller strips of paper. Athena joked that's what they should have bought her. Rolls of wrapping paper to tear up.

With the help of Eddie, Buck, and Chim, the swing set was put together in record time. Athena and Hen put both toy cars together for Wendy. Though she didn't get the concept of how to move the car on her own it didn't matter. Harry showed her how to sit with her feet up and pushed her all around the yard while she giggled. James had bought her a small plastic basketball hoop and taught her a new word. Now every time she threw something she'd scream 'yeet!'. Much to the amusement of every child around her. Even Athena laughed when hearing her baby yell the word at the top of her lungs. May sat with Maddie talking about boys and dating while James played with her baby sister.

"I feel like I want to take the next step but also I know that it's frowned upon." May sighed.

"By who?" Maddie wondered if Bobby or Athena had somehow made May feel guilty about wanting to be intimate with James.

May picked at the grass, "We go to church every Sunday. And church says that you need to wait until marriage." May shrugged her shoulders, "Mom and Dad, Bobby," She differentiated between Bobby and Michael so Maddie could follow her train of thought, "they've both said that as long as I'm ready and not feeling pressured or pushed or something and I'm being safe about it that it's normal to have sex before you get married. That neither one of them think that's like the deciding factor on what happens when you die. So I'm not worried about it from like a faith standpoint."

"Then what are you worried about? Is it James?" Maddie asked, "Your parents?"

"Kind-of." May nodded, "Not James so much. He doesn't push. He doesn't make me feel like we have to do this." She explained, "And I know my mom has said that I can talk to her about it. Even Dad said I can talk to him. It's weird to talk to him because he's Dad but I know I can." May glanced over at Bobby who was talking with Hen, "I don't want to  
disappoint anyone."

"What do you mean?" Maddie prodded. She put a hand on May's shoulder to draw her attention, "Who do you feel like you would disappoint?"

May bit her bottom lip, "My parents." She shrugged, "I don't know. It's like I'm nervous because if I have sex with James, what happens to our relationship? I've heard how some guys will date a girl, especially if they know she's a virgin just to get bragging rights, and then up and leave. I don't feel like that's James but what if I'm wrong? And then if that happens Mom and Dad will be disappointed that I fell for some stupid trap. I've screwed up a lot in life. I don't want to mess this up too and I'm scared." May explained, "It's a big step and..." She trailed off, "I love James. And he says he loves me and I believe him. If I don't have sex with him, how long is he willing to wait? How long can a relationship last if we aren't having sex when literally everyone else around us is. I'm like the last virgin in college. I don't even know if James is a virgin. I've never asked." May frowned, "I feel scared that I'm going to make the wrong decision." May's voice filled with emotion. She felt like she was being pulled under water with the weight of the world pushing her down, "I don't want to screw things up. If I don't have sex with James will he still want to be my boyfriend in a few months? Years? How long will he wait? If I do have sex will he leave because he got what he wanted? If I have sex will my parents be disappointed that I didn't wait longer? Will it change how they look at me? Will Mom be okay with it but Dad won't be? I don't know what to do."

"Do you know what you want to do?" Maddie asked.

May nodded, "I want to go further with James. I'm not going to like announce it but also I'm not going to push it away." May explained.

"You love each other, right?" Maddie waited for May to nod, "You trust him?" She asked, once again waiting for May to respond, "And you know how to be safe and protect yourself?" May nodded a third time, "then that's all that matters. If you trust him, love him, and this is something you want. Not something you feel pressured to do because everyone else is doing it or that you think it's just time to do it. If you want this and he wants this then it's okay." Maddie smiled softly, "Your parents wouldn't be disappointed if you did this and James left. I think, in fact, I know, they'd be upset with him. Not you."

"You don't think they'd be ashamed of me? For being...uh...promiscuous?" May wondered.

Maddie shook her head, "Do you think your Mom and Bobby waited until they were married to be intimate?"

"Mom said they waited four months. She said they waited because she felt ashamed and didn't feel good about being happy after she and my Dad divorced. But that when she realized that she and Bobby were in love and felt confident about them, that's when she was ready for the next step." May told Maddie.

"They waited four months?!" Maddie was surprised. She'd always assumed they were sneaking around long before they publicly announced they were together.

"I don't know if it was all her or both her and Bobby but she said they waited until things were serious between them." May shrugged her shoulders.

"Probably a bit of both of them. But see, even they were together before they were married. They waited until they were both comfortable." Maddie smiled, "Some people are comfortable before others. Chim and I waited a long time before I was okay and even after I remember being afraid of him because I dropped a plate and my ex would have hurt me and I flinched with Chimney. I didn't mean to. I know he'd never hurt me but it was second nature to do that. I had a lot of intimacy issues we worked through and even though I know he was ready before I was, he waited and was patient with me and helped me get through the issues I was trying to work through." Maddie explained, "It's different for everyone and there's no right or wrong time. I know plenty of people who waited until their wedding night and others who jumped into bed on the first date. What matters isn't what everyone else is doing. What matters is what you want, what you are comfortable with, and what your partner wants and is comfortable with. And just because you want to go further doesn't mean you have to go all the way. If you get scared or nervous it's okay to stop and say you're not comfortable moving past a certain point. Even if you think you want to. James loves you. If he's not pushing you now, he won't push you when you say stop."

May nodded, "I know. We haven't done anything really. Well, a few things but nothing under clothes and if it's something we haven't done or something like that, he's asked if it's okay before doing it."

"That's a sign that he's not going to push you when you start to do more things." Maddie pointed out.

"I'm still scared. Like, I just don't know what to expect." May sighed.

"Don't expect anything. Just do what you feel comfortable with and you'll figure it out. No one has that first time you see in the movies where everything is perfect and comfortable. First times are bumping elbows and noses and fumbling around and reading the instructions on the condom package twelve times before opening it." Maddie smiled, "It's usually awkward for everyone but if you're doing it because you love each other and are comfortable then the awkwardness is pretty minimal."

May laughed, "So be comfortable and awkward at the same time? Sounds easy." She joked. The two of them sat for a few more minutes talking before Chim walked over with a bottle of water for Maddie. May hugged Maddie telling her how much she appreciated having someone she can talk to about these things who wasn't related to her and ran off to jump back into the pool for a bit.

Maddie kissed Chim sweetly with a smile on her face, "What was that for?" He asked wondering what the girls were talking about.

"Just because I love you." Maddie grinned. She tugged Chim by the hand towards the patio to rejoin the rest of the party.

* * *

Bobby and Athena had slipped away from their guests. The twins needed to be fed, changed, and put down for a nap. Wendy was running off all her energy playing with Chris, Harry, and Denny who doted on her, while May and James hung out in a corner of the yard and the rest of the adults watched over everyone.

Bobby was rocking Charley who had just finished nursing while Athena nursed Posy, "Wendy's going to be so tired later." He smiled.

"I bet she crashes long before bedtime. Between the excitement of the party, all the attention, being outside all day, playing all day. She's got to be exhausted." Athena nodded in agreement. She held Posy close as she nursed, "And these two seem tired too."

Bobby rubbed Charley's back, "I think they've had a lot of sun too." He watched his wife for a quiet moment as he thought of how to approach a subject when he wasn't sure how she was going to react, "I'm going to miss this." He sighed. Athena looked over at him with a questioning glance, "I'll have a lot less time for this in two weeks." Bobby kissed Charley on the top of his head, "I'd much rather spend my day here with you and the kids. I like being home when Harry gets home from school and being with Wendy all day is amazing. She's getting so big already. I'm thankful every day that Charley and Posy are home and healthy. And we've spent more time together." He looked to his wife, "I'm going to miss having all that time."

Athena nodded her head, "We'll miss you too." She said speaking for her and the kids, "It's definitely going to be different." She sighed, wondering if she should broach the topic of her going back to work right now. Posy stopped nursing as she started to fall asleep in her mother's arms. Athena shifted the baby and fixed her shirt. She carefully carried Posy to her crib and laid her down while Bobby did the same with Charley. They swapped places. Athena put Charley's blanket on him while Bobby tucked Posy in. Bobby turned to his wife who was watching Charley sleep, "I'll have to get used to doing this alone when you're not home."

Bobby walked over to her, sliding his arms around her waist, "I have confidence in you." He pressed his lips to her neck, "Maybe put one of them in the swing while you nurse and swap off?" He suggested, "We have those two small foldable swings we can put in here so you can nurse up here and move them their crib when they are done."

"I think that's a good idea. I should try it while you're home. And get Wendy used to being in the playpen or crib and playing while I nurse the twins." Athena thought out loud.

"I can see if I can extend the paternity leave." Bobby offered. He wasn't sure if it was doable but he'd try if that would make his wife more comfortable.

"No." Athena shook her head, "At some point, you have to go back to work and I have to do this on my own when you aren't here. It will be fine. We'll figure it out." She smiled, "We should get back downstairs." She said avoiding the conversation she knew they'd need to have. If she was going back to work and Bobby was working. Even if she could make her own hours. They needed back up child care if something happened where one of them got stuck at work. But who were they going to trust with their children? They didn't have family around except for the people they had at the house right now and if Bobby was stuck at work, they'd all be stuck at work too. Carla was willing to help when the twins were in the hospital but childcare wasn't her area of work. Athena didn't know how Bobby was going to react when she talked about going back to work. For now, she'd table the topic and enjoy the rest of the party to celebrate their little girl turning one year old and the miracle that was the birth of their twins.

* * *

That night Bobby and Athena spent extra time snuggling with Wendy before putting her to bed. Bobby feeling as if time was going by too fast and already missing being able to spend all day with his little girl. Athena feeling unsure about the job offer and if it was the right step for her family. Both of them wondering how to talk to each other about what weighed on their minds. Wendy fell asleep in her mother's arms and was tucked into bed by her father. They slipped out of her bedroom and into the nursery to get the twins down for the night. They made their way around the house, checking in on Harry and May. Harry begged Bobby for a round of Mario Kart before bed. Bobby was so enamored with all his children he couldn't help giving in and sitting down with Harry to see how many times he'd fall off Rainbow Road this round. Athena said goodnight to May who was studying for her classes on Monday. She always brought her school work home with her on the weekends. She said it was nice to be comfortable at home and be able to study when the house was quiet at night. While Bobby and Harry battled over first place, Athena locked up the house and hopped in the shower. The party had been fun for everyone. It had been great to finally be able to get together with all their friends and celebrate their youngest children.

By the time Bobby walked into their bedroom for the night, Athena was out of the shower and in bed. She had her phone in her hand reading through the email from Elaine detailing out the job position. Lost in thought she jumped when Bobby sat beside her.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He held his hands up in response to her gasp.

"It's fine." Athena smiled, "I didn't even notice you came in." She put her phone down, "I was just reading something."

Bobby nodded, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah." Athena thought for a moment, "It's just been a long day."

"I think all the kids will sleep good tonight." He kissed her cheek. After a long moment of silence between them, Bobby shifted on the bed, "Are you alright?"

Athena sighed heavily. She didn't know what she wanted to do about the job yet. She was going to wait until she thought about what she wanted to talk to Bobby about it but it was bothering her so much it must be showing. She didn't want Bobby to worry about nothing so she took his hand in hers, "I am." She saw the concern in his eyes as he gave her all of his attention, "Elaine offered me a job opportunity." She explained.

"Congratulations! Baby, that's amazing! You didn't tell me you were even looking for something." Bobby hugged her close, "You going back to being a field sergeant?"

"I'd hold the congratulations for right now. I don't know if I'm going to take it or not." Athena said, "It's working in a women's and children's crisis center. Working with them to get them whatever medical or psychological help they needed. I'd be in charge of a team of officers that worked specifically in this field. It would bump my rank to lieutenant. I'd have a command of ten officers and two sergeants. One team would be focusing on women that need trauma counseling or who were sexually assaulted or are trying to leave an abusive relationship while the other handled cases with children who were abused or assaulted." Athena talked with such passion about the job that Bobby could hear how much she wanted to help others, "I'd be doing a lot from home so we wouldn't need to worry about childcare when I'm working from home. Also, when I do have to go in it's only a few times a week and I can work my hours around your when you're home. There also is in-house childcare but I'm not sure we should take that offer up. With it being a crisis center it's safe. LAPD is there twenty-four-seven however that doesn't mean it's not a target for someone who wants to hurt a woman or child that is coming to the center for help. So while it's safe and we have the in-house care for those who need it when at the center I don't want the kids there." She explained.

"Okay." Bobby nodded his head, "How many hours a week would you be home working and there working?" He asked trying to get the full picture.

"Forty hours total and it would vary week to week when I'd need to be there. I can do a lot of the reporting and paperwork from home but I'd need to be there enough in person to do the job. If there's a lot of cases then I'd be there more than if we don't have many cases to work through. And it's going to depend on if we are working with a case where a woman is trying to flee a relationship or if a was assaulted and only needs some counseling services. Elaine used the word fluid for being able to make my own hours. I think she said, a minimum of three times a week for four to six hours at a time. That can also be on the weekends or at night." Athena told him. She paused for a moment, "I like the job. I think I could do a lot of good and help a lot of women."

Bobby squeezed her hand, "But?"

"I don't know if I can do it." She frowned, "We have three babies. You have a job that demands odd hours and long shifts." She put a hand on her husband's cheek, "And I'm not asking for that to change. You wouldn't be the man I love if you didn't have the passion you do for your job." She smiled, "I'm worried that I won't be able to handle five kids and a full-time job. It's been a long time since I had to juggle babies and working. I also worry about child care. While it's great that I can work my own hours and from home, what happens when you're working a forty-eight-hour shift that gets extended because of an earthquake or some other disaster and I have to be at the center because of a crisis? Neither one of us can just leave our job and come home to the kids." Athena huffed a sigh in frustration, "I don't trust people. Not with our children. Not after watching Harry go through so much trauma with how Michael acted before he died. That was his father and he could have killed Harry. How do we trust anyone with our kids if we couldn't even trust family?"

Bobby understood Athena's concern. He didn't trust anyone with the kids either. Unless they were part of the 118 family. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, pulling her onto his lap, "Is this something you want?" He asked, "This job?"

"I want to know what you think about it." She said honestly.

"I want you to be happy." Bobby kissed her lips, "If this job will make you happy and fulfill something inside of you that wants to help others, and this is something you want, then we'll figure everything else out." He held her close.

"I'm trying to figure out the hours and how to juggle the kids if I take this job." Athena admitted, "It's not that I don't think I can do the job itself. I'm more worried about needing help with the kids and how we find someone we trust to take care of them when neither one of us can be home."

"When does this job start?" Bobby asked. He had about two weeks left before he had to go back to work. They could use that time to check out childcare options.

"I can start immediately or give her a date for sometime this month and start then but she needs a decision by the end of next week." Athena leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What's your answer?" Bobby wasn't going to push her to make a decision however he could hear it in the way she spoke about the job. She wanted to take it.

"Are you okay if I take the job?" Athena wondered how he felt about her returning to work. When she was pregnant and retired from being a field sergeant he had mentioned how nice it would be to have her home with the babies all day. Over the last few months it was amazing to be able to spend time together they'd never had been able to have if they were both working or even if one of them was working and the other was home. This would drastically reduce their time together, and their time as a family. While she knew Bobby never expected her to stay home and raise the children she also knew that he didn't object to the idea of her staying home either. She wasn't sure exactly how he felt as it never came up between them. She couldn't work so she retired. It was simple. Now she wondered how he felt with small children and two working parents.

Bobby didn't want his answer to tip the scales one way or another, "Athena, it's your decision. I'll stand by and support you no matter what. I love you. I know how much you loved working and how hard it was for you to retire. I know that you did it because there wasn't another option for your health and safety or the health and safety of the twins. I see how much you love being home with our kids." He rubbed her back, "And I can hear how excited you are about this opportunity and I understand the need to help others. If you want this job, if you want to do this, then do it. I'm not going to demand you do anything you don't want to do. I want you to be happy." Bobby hooked a finger under her jaw tipping her head up, "Baby, if this makes you happy, then it makes me happy. Either way. I love you."

"I love you." She kissed him long and slow, "I want the job." She nodded her head.

"You're going to be amazing at it." Bobby smiled.

"I hope so." Athena's cheeks flushed at his praise. She pulled her phone out showing him the emails back and forth to Elaine talking about the job. She excitedly spoke of how she was more than ready to rejoin the force. She felt that helping people was a calling. It felt like something she was born to do. Athena was nervous about starting a new chapter in her life and excited to see where this would lead her.


	41. Chapter 41

Bobby and Athena had spent the last three days determined to find adequate childcare. Not only would they need someone to overlap between their jobs, but they also needed someone who could work odd hours, holidays, weekends, and pick Harry up from school if needed. It was harder than they thought. They had asked Carla for help in finding a nanny they could trust. Carla had a lot of connections with in-home care for the elderly and children. She was a valuable source of information. That's how they got the names for a few candidates from Mother Duck's Childcare Services. Mother Duck's was owned by the same person who owned the senior service company Carla worked for. The first three candidates Bobby and Athena interviewed were okay. They'd work but none of them were exactly what Athena or Bobby were looking for. There wasn't the connection Athena was hoping to find. They had put the twins and Wendy down for naps in the afternoon while they interviewed the last of the candidates sent from Mother Duck's. The first one was an older woman. She had been doing childcare for many years and felt as if she was everyone's grandmother. She was sweet and soft-spoken. Willig to work the demanding hours and talked about how she had seven children of her own. She told Bobby and Athena how much she loved children and being a nanny was the best job she could have ever asked for. Both Bobby and Athena loved her resume and were amazed by all her wisdom and experience. Her application moved to the top of their list. Athena wasn't sure they'd find someone else they'd like as much. The second applicant was new to Mother Duck's. She was young, fresh out of college with a bachelor's in Early Childhood Education. While she had an amazing education she had little experience. She also didn't feel comfortable with having a background check done by LAPD. While it wasn't a requirement and Mother Duck's ran their own background check. Athena felt better if they ran their own and she could see the results herself. It didn't sit well with them that the young woman didn't want them to run another check on her. They politely declined her application and wished her the best. The third candidate was a no-show which aggravated both Bobby and Athena. Wendy had woken up and was playing in the living room when their fourth candidate knocked on the door. Bobby opened the door and showed the candidate to the living room where they were doing interviews.

"Hello, I'm Kim." She shook Athena's hand before taking her seat, "Hi cutie-pie." She waived at Wendy who was stacking blocks on the floor. She looked as if she was a little older than Buck. Maybe Maddie's age. Her resume was filled with childcare jobs from nannying to working in child care facilities to working as a pre-school teacher in the public school system. She had two bachelor's degrees. One in early childhood education and one in elementary education. She worked part-time as a substitute teacher for the elementary school in town. She was also working towards a bachelors degree in food and nutrition science, "You have a lovely home." She smiled.

"Thank you." Athena looked over the woman's resume, "I'm Athena, this is my husband, Bobby. That little one is our daughter, Wendy. Upstairs napping are the twins, Charley and Posy. Harry is still at school. He's in seventh grade." Athena grinned, "Our oldest daughter, May, is at college during the week but comes home most weekends."

"Wendy just turned one-year-old a week ago and the twins are fourteen-weeks-old, three-weeks-old adjusted age. They were eleven weeks premature." Bobby explained, "Harry is almost thirteen."

"That must be so helpful for you when she comes home." Kim smiled.

"It is. She's a great kid." Bobby replied, "Do you have any background with premature babies?"

Kim nodded, "I do. As well as three certifications in special education. Two for elementary school and one for birth to three. One of my previous employers had a premature son who was physically disabled and I worked inside the home along with his medical team until he was able to enter a childcare program with Easter Seals." She smiled, "I also have first aid, and CPR certifications as well as a lifeguard certification. I did it last summer when working at a summer camp and it's good for two years. I'll retake it as needed along with my CPR and first aid training. I've dealt with children who have life-threatening allergies and need EpiPens to children who need to take medication each day to children with autism or ADHD or down syndrome. I was an overnight child care provider for a child with severe sleep apnea. Though he had his machine to breathe at night his parents would wake up to the alarm going off because he'd take it off in his sleep. They hired me to basically watch him sleep and keep his mask on so they could get some sleep until he adjusted to wearing it all night long."

"That's very impressive." Athena made a note on the resume she was holding in her hands, "Why did you get involved in child care?"

"When I was a kid I loved playing mommy with my dolls. I had dreams of being a pediatrician when I was very young and as I grew up that was still the dream. When I was fifteen my father was killed in the line of duty. My mom committed suicide shortly after and my two younger sisters and I were left with no parents. I was able to become emancipated and get custody of my sisters when I was seventeen. During those two years, we were taken in by a wonderful foster family who were determined to keep us all together and help me figure out the legal tape I had to get through so I could gain custody of my sisters. Going to college and becoming a pediatrician was out of reach at that time due to being the sole provider for my sisters and me. I started working in a child care facility that was and still is owned by this very wonderful woman who was tremendously helpful. She allowed my sisters to do before and after school care for free because I worked there. There was a program with the state that said if you are working in child care you can go to college to get your degree in early childhood education for free as long as you are working full-time in a state-certified child care facility. So, I said that was great. I'll do it." Kim smiled, "I love kids, I loved my job, it was a perfect way to get a college degree and be able to take care of my family. From then it grew into much more than a job. As I changed jobs and got my second degree, things started to fall into place ad I realized how much I loved being able to help families take care of their children. It's always amazing to see a baby's first steps or words. Or see a kid make the honor roll or get that A that they studied so hard for and know that you helped do that. I feel like, as a child care provider I'm able to give back some of that kindness and generosity that was shown to me and my sisters when we so desperately needed it."

Athena felt the weight of Kim's story in her heart, "I'm so sorry about your parents. You said your father was killed in the line of duty? Was he a police officer?"

"NYPD. He was called to an armed robbery at a convenience store and was shot and killed. The person that shot him was sentenced to life. It didn't make things better but it's better than nothing." Kim sighed, "My mom, unfortunately, couldn't handle it."

"I'm sorry. That's so hard," Athena said softly.

"Thank you. Actually, that's part of what intrigued me about your profile with the child care service. My father was a cop. My fiancé is an officer with the California Highway Patrol. One of my sisters is an ER nurse, she had a flight nurse certification or something like that too. I always forget what it's called." Kim laughed, "And the other is in the Air Force as well as her husband. My fiancé had three brothers and they are also military. Army, Coast Guard, and Marines. I'm the black sheep of the family. I did not go into public service like everyone else did. But it's great because I'm used to crazy hours, weird schedules, last-minute calls, emergency calls to go to work, all that craziness that surrounds working in public service is normal for me to juggle because I live with it. Or some version of it."

"Are you sisters around here or back in New York?" Bobby wondered. It was positive for them that someone would understand their hectic schedules especially if there was an earthquake or some sort of major emergency where both he and Athena were working.

"My sister, Meghan, is the ER nurse. She is in New York City at New York-Presbyterian Hospital. She lives in Queens with her two kids and her ex-husband lives in the city. They are really crappy as a couple but amazing parents to their kids. And then my sister, Gloria, and her husband, Marc, are stationed at Aviano Air Base in Italy. My soon to be brothers-in-law are up in Maine for the Coast Guard, stationed at the Garrison Stuttgart Army base in Germany, and my brother in law in the Marines is in Japan right now but is coming home in a few months. We don't know where yet but we are hoping for Camp Pendleton." The love for her family was evident through her voice. Kim smiled and lit up as she spoke about her siblings and where they were in the world, "We're kind-of everywhere."  
"That's very spread out. I have a brother in Texas and Athena is an only child." Bobby grinned. His attention was pulled when Wendy tugged on his leg holding a block in the air.

"How long have you lived in LA?" Athena asked.

"Going on three years." Kim said, "We moved when he got the job offer and I finished an online certification then found a job with Mother Duck's. My last family I worked for I was there for almost a year and a half. Their little one started kindergarten and was going to do the after school program with the school. So this would only be my second placement with the agency."

"Do you like it?" Athena noted on the resume as they talked.

"I do. It's great. They are one of the best agencies around. They did a full background check, they drug test, they do random screenings and evaluations. They are always offering to help further anyone's education if they want to." Kim spoke highly of the company she worked for. Athena and Bobby had looked into the company with Carla's help and felt comfortable with their screening process however they wanted to do their own as well.

"Would you be open to us doing our own background check?" Athena asked her.

"Sure. That's totally fine by me. I have nothing to hide. I stole that zebra-striped bubble gum from back in the nineties when I was like six or seven but other than that I'm a pretty straight arrow." Kim joked.

Athena laughed, "We'll lock up the bubble gum if you get the job." She teased, "So you have this great love for family and your job. What about when things are difficult? How do you handle a difficult situation with a child, when they are just having the worst day and misbehaving and even hitting because at the toddler age they just don't know better. What do you do? How do you handle the situation?"

"So I've dealt with the toddler hitting stage a lot through the years. Anytime I'm trying to discipline a child I'll get down to their level and in a firm voice I'll tell them 'no' and something like 'no hitting' or 'we don't hit'. The second time that it occurs I'll repeat the verbal discipline and redirect them. At that age, most toddlers are easily redirected. If it's an older toddler or a preschooler then the naughty spot or time out can be introduced. They get told 'no' and redirected. A warning the second time and tell them 'no' and 'if you keep hitting you'll have to go to sit in the naughty spot.' and then the third time they go to the naughty spot, get told why they have to sit there and sit for one minute per age. When time is up they get asked why they sat there, say sorry, lots of hugs and cuddles, and go back to playing. This way it doesn't drag along with them all day and it's done and over with. They did something wrong, they were disciplined, they understood what they did wrong, and they still feel loved and happy because it's done and over with right after it happened." Kim explained, "For a toddler that's too little for the naughty spot it's a lot of using the word no and a short reason or acting out what to do instead. For example, if a toddler throws a stuffed kitty, we pick up the kitty together and I'll say something like 'No throwing Kitty. That's gives Kitty booboos. Can you give kitty kisses and hugs? We need to be nice to the kitty.' and kind-of make it a role-play activity where they are learning that it's not okay to throw the kitty and they need to apologize by giving kisses and hugs. They can't really go to time out because it's not developmentally appropriate for them. If they continue to throw the kitty then the kitty might need to take a 'nap' or get put away because we don't throw toys. Again, redirection. 'Kitty's going to take a nap because she doesn't like to be thrown. Let's play with blocks while Kitty naps' and then later in the day when the child wants to play with the kitty, remind them that we don't throw the kitty and we need to play nice. It's a lot of making the toys or animals have feelings because little toddlers are very good at understanding feeling but they aren't able to articulate that understanding. They know if someone cries they are sad but they don't know what that emotion is."

"What about emergencies? Or a sick child?" Athena was impressed with Kim's knowledge. She was quickly becoming Athena's favorite candidate.

Kim nodded her head, "I've done both. Sick kids with my sisters when they were younger. And with children, I've provided care for. I make sure that I ask any questions about medication and dosage. I keep a log of the medication so there is no misunderstanding of how much was given at what time. I'm completely comfortable administering anything like Tylenol or Motrin or prescribed medication. I will refuse to give medication if I know it's not safe. For instance, I had a family who wanted me to give their child under four, Benedryl at night to help him sleep. I brought it up to them, that without authorization from a doctor that I wouldn't be giving him that. Not only is that not the intended use of the medication it's also not approved for children that young. But other than that I've never had an issue with someone asking me to give their kids medicine that wasn't needed or prescribed. I've had kids with nebulizers, EpiPens, even insulin shots." Kim explained, "I had a little girl who was about six or seven months old at the time. I was cutting up mini-raviolis for her and she grabbed a whole one with her hand and stuffed it in her mouth before I could get it from her. She immediately started choking on it. So I whipped her out of the high chair, faster than I've ever done before or again in my life, and started to pat her back to help get the ravioli out. It popped out a few seconds later. She was sobbing and crying. I called her doctor, at the time I was only nineteen so I wasn't quite sure what to do next. They told me to bring her in because she was crying so much and I was scared to death that something was still wrong. I brought her in, she was fine. I was terrified and relieved at the same time."

  
"Were you certified in first aid or CPR back then?" Bobby asked.

"No. It was a job I found through a friend of mine. Just babysitting." Kim shook her head, "I wasn't certified but I had read all the information and was planning on getting certified. I'm glad that I still knew what to do for her at the time."

"That was really smart of you to call the doctor after and ask questions." Bobby praised her, "Most people would have gone about their day as if nothing happened."

"Any other situations?" Athena wondered trying to figure out how Kim could handle herself under stress.

"I was in a minor car accident with two kids in the back seat. I was rear-ended on the highway. Called nine-one-one. Kept the kids in the car seats until paramedics arrived. Waited until they arrived and I was off the phone with nine-one-one to call their parents because I didn't want to hang up on the operator. The kids were okay. Little scratches from the car seat straps but they were fine. That was actually what prompted me to get trained as a child passenger safety technician. That's another certification I've kept up as well." Kim explained, "I have car seats that I use for multiple kids or can install the children's seats that you have and uninstall them when I'm not using them. But I do have car seats of all shapes and sizes for my personal vehicle and keep them in good condition and replace them as needed."

"That's awesome." Athena grinned.

"It's really funny. I have no kids of my own yet I drive a mini-van with car seats in it ninety percent of the time." Kim laughed.

"We've had a few people mention they do a daily report for the parents so they know how the children were or how they ate, things like that. Do you do a report like that?" Bobby asked as he read through his questions he was asking each candidate.

"Mother Duck's requires us to do a generic report. Diaper changes, what they ate, how much formula or breast milk, very basic things that if the child gets sick or doesn't feel well you can see if maybe they haven't eaten well all day indicating an upset tummy or maybe they weren't changed enough and that's why they have a diaper rash. Things of that nature. I have a very simple report." Kim pulled two reports from her bag, "This is what it looks like. I put the child's name and the date on the top. These are columns for diapers. Times and hash marks under wet or dirty. Here is where I log food, at what times, and how many ounces for formula or breast milk. When a child gets bigger I change this section and write down what they ate for their meal or snack along with the time. When they are just starting on food and still drinking bottles, I'll include what they ate and about how much they ate. Half a jar or a whole jar of baby food. I write down their naps here. I have a check box for tummy time for little babies, and for older babies, to preschoolers, I write down activities that we did, or songs that we sang, or what we played with today. Just to give you a view into their day. I don't do a mood section because I feel like that can change from one hour to the next with small children. But if they were abnormally fussy or there's a concern then I'll definitely put it here in the bottom note section. Some parents are happy with this and some want it more detailed. It's entirely up to you. Just let me know what information you'd like to know and I'll put another template together and you can see how it looks. I have had parents be totally fine with this and not even glance at it when I hand it to them and I've had parents who wanted me to count how many Cheerios their toddler ate for a snack because they felt saying they had Cheerios for a snack and they ate most of it, wasn't detailed enough." Kim told them, "SO whatever works for you works for me."

"Can we keep these to look over them?" Athena asked her.

"Absolutely. That's the infant one." Kim dug through her bag, "Here is toddler and pre-schooler." She handed the papers to Athena, "Pre-schooler also has a spot for 'what I learned' because that's usually more of a structured day where I have a full pre-K curriculum set up for the child."

"Perfect." Athena nodded, "This is great." She handed Bobby the papers, "The only question I think that hasn't been answered is how do you feel about being recorded with security cameras? We are extremely protective of our children. We want to be able to know that even though we aren't home we can check-in and see what's going on with the kids. Not only are we hiring a nanny, but that person will also have full access to our home. It is a requirement for this position that we will have the security cameras up and running at all times when we aren't home to ensure the safety of our children and it also keeps the nanny safe because if anything happens there's a video to prove the facts."

Kim smiled wide, "My fiancé has cameras in our house because he works nights and it makes him feel better and that I'm safer with the security cameras. It's fine. I feel that if someone was in my home when I wasn't there. Someone that I employed I'd want them on camera too. You're letting someone take care of your children. In your home. And some people look nice and great and can play that character until they are behind closed doors. I get it. It's keeping your children and your home safe. It's completely understandable." Kim laughed softly, "Our system has an intercom with it so he can talk to me from the app on his phone. I ordered somethings from Amazon and they all came in one day but at different times. By the third time he got a ding that someone was at the front door, I heard him ask me if I ordered an entire store from the doorbell camera. I laughed at him and told him to get back to work. Security cameras don't bother me."

"Good." Athena looked over her notes and Bobby's, "I think you've answered all the questions we had. Do you have any questions for us?"

"When the little ones are napping if the children's things are cleaned up or a meal doesn't need to be prepped what would you like me to use that time for? Some people allow it to be used for whatever personal time I want. Call my fiancé , scroll Instagram, play games on my phone, basically downtime for me. Some want me doing the cleaning, cooking, anything that is child-related from their laundry to washing bottles. So I'm just wondering where you are on that scale." Kim asked.

"If they're sleeping and Harry is off in his room playing or at school or in the living room watching a movie or whatever, you can use that for free time. Especially if you're here at night and everyone is asleep there's no need for you to move from child care to maid to keep busy." Athena looked at Bobby.

Bobby shrugged his shoulder, "I don't see a reason why if the kids are sleeping or even content in the swings and Wendy is playing, that you can't get on your phone for a moment to talk to your fiancé , or do schoolwork if you decide to take a class or certification. Your job is taking care of the kids but it's not required that you hold them all day or play with Wendy all day. They are babies. They are content in their swings and bouncy seats and Wendy is happy sitting here playing with no one but herself but being next to someone while she plays." Bobby explained, "As long as they are taken care of and they get playtime and interaction, I think that's fine. And Harry is old enough to need more of a chaperone and someone to make him do homework or make sure he gets to bed on time."

Kim nodded, "Yeah at that age I don't ever use the word Nanny or babysit. I just tell the kids I'm here to keep you fed, help with homework, and for those big problems that don't warrant nine-one-one but do need an adult." Kim thought for a moment, "That was my only question. We talked about everything else."

"Okay great." Athena smiled, "We will get in touch with you over the next few days with our decision. We do have other candidates and we're still working out exactly what we are looking for. As of right now, I think you're a good fit for the position. I really like your background and your experience. I think you'll be great with the kids."

Bobby nodded in agreement, "Everything looks really good. We'd want to wait until the background check comes back and we have to talk about a few things. Give us a few days and we'll let you know."

Kim stood up and shook each of their hands again, "If you think that I'll work out, that would be awesome." She slung her bag over her shoulder, "Take your time. No rush. It's not like deciding what to eat. It's your kids, your home. Do whatever you need to do and hopefully, I hear from you in a few days." She waived at Wendy who had continued to play blocks by her Daddy's legs, "Bye Wendy." She followed Athena to the door, "Thank you so much for the opportunity."

"You're welcome. Drive safe." Athena closed the door behind Kim. She walked back to the living room, flopping down on the sofa, "I like her." Athena sighed, "I think we're finally done. She and that woman from this morning. What was her name?" Athena thought for a long moment, "Cortez. Ms. Cortez. She had great credentials too."

Bobby picked up Wendy in his arms, "I think Kim is a better fit. She's younger and she has more education. I know that's because it's a different generation but I like that she has a few degrees under her belt and sounds like she wants more."

"True." Athena nodded, "We'll have to look at them all again and see what we think tomorrow when everything has settled and we can have some time to really make a decision. Right now, the twins are awake and I need to nurse them." She frowned. Her chest was heavy and uncomfortable.

"Want me up there with you?" Bobby asked. She'd been trying to do it on her own more and more. Knowing that Bobby would be going to work and Athena had to keep Charley and Posy happy while one nursed and the other didn't.

"No. They aren't crying yet. I think if I get Posy in the swing and nurse Charley first then there won't be much crying when I switch. He's always mad when he has to wait to eat. It's like he wakes up starving from his nap." Athena laughed. She kissed Wendy on the cheek before heading upstairs to nurse the twins. There was a lot to think about when trying to figure out who was going to watch their children. Thought she felt comfortable and liked two of the candidates, she was still nervous about leaving the kids home with someone they weren't related to. She never felt this level of uncertainty with May or Harry when they were little. Now, older and wiser, it also made her more protective. Something she wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse.

* * *

That night Athena laid in bed unable to sleep. She sat up against the pillows while Bobby slept beside her. His hand on her leg as if he couldn't sleep without feeling her body next to his. The closer it got to Bobby going back to work the more anxious Athena felt. Of course, she worried about her husband and the dangers of his job. But it felt like so much more than that. She was going back to work as well. As an LAPD lieutenant. That presented its own dangers with the job. This was something new. something that she never dreamed she'd be doing. She hoped it would be all that she expected. She tried not to get her hopes up for how she was going to like the job or how she was going to do at it. The trauma from the past year lingered in the back of her mind. Everything that happened with Michael and how he died. She thought about how he treated Harry and could have killed them all so easily and without a care. How was she supposed to trust a stranger with her babies when she found out the hard way that she couldn't even trust the father of her child? Eventually, all the thoughts racing in her mind were too much for her to continue sitting down. She needed to do something to distract herself from thinking about child care, work, Bobby, her family. She needed to calm her mind for a moment. She eased herself out of bed carefully so as not to wake Bobby. Athena quietly made her way downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea.  
That was where Bobby found her an hour later. Only instead of finding her sipping a cup of tea, she was kneading bread.

"Do you know it's two-thirty in the morning?" Bobby yawned as he pulled up a stool to the counter.

"Can't sleep." Athena shrugged her shoulders, "I got up and made myself tea, then the twins woke up to nurse. Now I can't sleep."

Bobby looked at the flour-covered counter, "So you're making bread?"

"it will rise for a few hours and then after breakfast, I'll bake it and we can have freshly baked bread for dinner." Athena reasoned. She stretched and pulled the dough.

Bobby nodded, "You coming back to bed when you're done?" He asked.

"Hopefully." Athena sighed, "I was thinking. About this whole childcare thing. Maybe I don't go to work. Maybe I just stay home."

Bobby's brain jolted awake. She was second-guessing herself. That was never a good sign. Athena didn't second guess her decisions. Once she made a decision she stuck by it. Something must be bothering her if she was questioning whether she was making the right choice, "Why do you say that?" He knew he had to tread carefully so as not to have her shut down on him.

"I don't know if it's the best idea." Athena shook her head, "Some stranger in our home, taking care of our kids."

"But with the background check we are going to do and the standards from the childcare service Carla recommended I think we have the safety of the kids covered." Bobby reminded her, "And we're talking to all the candidates face to face before hiring. And we're also going to have them do a trial run for a few days to see how they are with the kids before saying yeah, let's do it."

"I don't Bobby." Athena punched the dough, "What if it's a mistake?"

"What if what's a mistake?" He asked for clarification.

"What if it all is a mistake. The job, the child care. All of it." Athena frowned, "I haven't worked in about a whole year. What if I can't do it anymore? I'm not in the same shape I was before I was pregnant. When I was last working. I don't know."

Bobby could tell there was more to what Athena was worried about. This was all surface stuff. Something deeper was bothering her. He waited until she tossed the dough into a bowl with a towel over it to let it rise. She turned to the sink to wash her hands. Bobby slid behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, "What's really going on?"

Athena felt trapped. She heard it in his voice. He knew she had legitimate concerns and he could read between the lines of her smaller concerns and worries. Athena dropped her head to her chest and sighed, "I've never been scared to leave the kids with someone. Harry and May went to daycare or had sitters when needed. It was never a big deal. I don't know why I'm so scared to leave Wendy, Charley, and Posy with someone. Even knowing we are going to do our own background check and they have been vetted through a company that we know is a good company and we know someone who works for them and they've attested to how rigorous the screening process is for potential child care providers. I don't know why I'm still so scared of leaving them. What if something happens? The twins are still so small and need special care if they get sick. Wendy is so sensitive and attached to you, she's already going to have a hard time when you go to work, I'm expecting her to be okay when I leave her with a stranger?" Athena shook her head, "Harry is still seeing the school psychologist once a week. And it's doing him a lot of good. What if something happens and he has a problem with the nanny?"

Bobby rested his head on her shoulder, "Babe. We have to put a little trust out there. I don't like it any more than you do. It's scary and unnerving. However, I think if we do our research and cross our T's and dot our I's, I think we'll be okay." Bobby hugged her close.

"I don't know why I'm so much more worried about these little ones," Athena admitted to Bobby.

"You don't have to have a reason. You love them. That's good enough." Bobby kissed her neck softly, "Just knowing you love them. I think that's more than enough of a reason to be nervous about starting a new job."

"I guess." Athena slipped out of his arms to wipe the counter full of flour.

Bobby took her hand in his, "You guess?" He smirked at her as he twirled her to him. Bobby trapped her in his embrace, "You're going to be amazing at this job. The kids were perfectly happy with one of the people we find to watch them. Plus with cameras, we'll be able to watch everything." Bobby reminded her, "C'mon. Come back to bed and we can worry about this in the morning."

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep." Athena frowned.

"Who said anything about sleeping?" Bobby kissed her sweetly.

"You're incorrigible." Athena laughed.

"Not my fault you're sexy." Bobby kissed her again, "Let this all go for tonight and we'll figure it out in the morning. You're an amazing, smart, strong woman. I have all the faith in you that you'll figure out what you want to do and no matter what it is you'll be amazing at it."

Athena blushed. She let Bobby lead her up the stairs to their bedroom. Maybe he was right. Maybe his was what she needed. Something to clear her mind and tire her out. She didn't know why she didn't think of it before. Sex was the perfect answer to her problem at the moment. A few orgasms later and both Bobby and Athena were out cold for the night. All her worries and thoughts tabled for the following day.


	42. Chapter 42

The following day Athena not only ran a background check on the potential candidates they were looking at she also called a friend of hers who worked for California Highway Patrol and asked about Kim's fiancé. She explained how they were looking for a nanny and wanted to check into everything. With an unofficial report from her friend who knew of the officer in question, Athena added it to the growing pile of information to consider before making their final decision. Bobby spent that weekend setting up the security cameras around the house. Inside and out. Testing them in a variety of ways and entertaining Wendy while Harry held her in front of the doorbell so she could talk to Daddy through the camera. May stayed at school for the weekend. She had a test on Monday and didn't feel like driving home just to study all weekend long. The only break she was planning on taking from studying was a planned date night with James. Sunday evening Bobby kissed his wife goodbye and went to his AA meeting. He'd been steadily going since his last relapse. His commitment to Athena on the forefront of his mind. He promised her he'd work harder to stay sober.

Bobby sat in one of the hard plastic chairs, listening to others talk about their stories and their struggles. Some days he participated more than others. Today he sat back and reflected on his own battle with sobriety. As the meeting came to a close Bobby was talking with another member. Someone had brought in an array of baked goods from a local bakery. Bobby picked up a scone, "I'm so nervous to go back to work. I know it will be fine. But at the same time, I'm thinking of every worst-case scenario and trying to plan for it."

"Well, you can't do that. You can't go around catastrophizing everything." The member said, "Think of it this way. What's the best-case scenario, the worst-case, and what's in the middle. What's most likely to happen? That way it gives you a better, more realistic idea of things."

Bobby nodded his head, "That makes sense." They continued to talk to each other, Bobby talking about going back to work, finding a nanny, Athena going back to work, and seeking advice for how to settle his fears when the Priest quietly interrupted.

"Excuse me, gentlemen. Bobby, can I speak with you for a moment?" He asked softly.

"Sure." Bobby smiled, "Thanks for the advice." He said to the man he was speaking to before walking away with the Priest at his side. The two walked in silence up to the nave. Bobby lit a candle at the altar for Marcy and his kids as he always did before sitting in the pew.

"How are you?" The Priest asked when Bobby sat beside him.

"I'm doing well. Worried about going back to work and leaving the babies with a nanny. That's the biggest stress I have at the moment. I'm enjoying spending this last week with my family and I'm excited to go back to work. Athena and I are really good. We're doing better at communicating with each other. It's still not easy and I try not to feel like I'm bothering her with my thoughts or feelings. But I see us getting better at it. I think the demand of three babies takes its toll sometimes. Harry and May are doing great. Harry is one of the top in his class. If he keeps it up he gets an award at the end of the year." Bobby smiled thinking about his family, "I'm working hard on staying sober. No drinking. No drugs. It's not that I don't feel that pull to the bottle when I'm stressed and frustrated. It's just that I'm able to push it away and focus on myself and my family. It's difficult but doable."

The priest nodded, "That's good to hear that your family is doing well. I'm happy to hear you and Athena are doing better at communicating. That's one of the foundations of a good marriage. Communication. Trust. Love. Faith." The priest folded his hands together, "I wanted to pull you aside for a moment to share some sad news." Bobby waited in silence as the priest took a moment, "Tonight I was informed that Alex, your sponsor, has passed away."

"What?!" Bobby gasped. He had known Alex wasn't at the meeting but he had just talked to him yesterday.

"According to his family, he was found unconscious on the floor of his kitchen. He had a heart attack." The priest told Bobby, "His family is making arrangements for his funeral service. They knew that he was a sponsor in the program but didn't know who he was sponsoring. They asked me to reach out to the people he was sponsoring and members he was close with and give them the news. They also asked that I inform anyone who wishes to attend when they have his funeral. Once I have that information I'll pass it along if you'd like it."

"Yes." Bobby nodded his head. He felt like he was numb. Alex had been such a good friend to him. He'd been his sponsor since he moved to LA. He'd been there for everything from starting as the captain at the 118 to the horrible calls that made Bobby question why he was alive to him losing his sobriety more than once. He'd been the steady person Bobby talked to about how he wasn't sure if dating Athena was a good idea. He talked to Alex about how he couldn't stop thinking about how he failed his late-wife and how would she feel about Bobby meeting someone and falling in love with them. Alex was there when Bobby was surprised by Athena's offer to move in and knocked the sense into Bobby's head that made him realize that he was beyond just moving in. He was ready to marry her. That she completed him in a way no one ever had or could. Alex listened to Bobby's worry when Athena was injured in the line of duty. Through his worries about Michael's tumor and what that meant for his new marriage to Athena. He was there when Bobby's and Athena's house burnt to the ground. Alex was one of the first people Bobby shared the news that Athena was pregnant with. Alex was there during the countless nights Bobby called him while the twins were in the NICU fighting to stay alive. He spoke to him yesterday about going back to work. Now he was gone. Just like that. bobby knew life was short and could change in the blink of an eye. Yet that thought didn't comfort him. He felt the ground shake beneath him while he processed the news.

"He was a good man." The priest said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Bobby sighed, "He was a great man." He didn't know what to think, "I can't believe he's gone."

"Though death is such an incredible loss it's also an inevitable part of life." The priest looked towards the Cross in front of the alter, "God called Alex to Heaven and though we will mourn his death, we can find comfort that he's in a better place."

Bobby closed his eyes while his emotions rolled through him. He was shocked that he lost a dear friend so suddenly, "Please let me know as soon as possible when services are for him. I'd like to attend."

"Of course." The priest nodded, "Shall we pray?" Bobby folded his hands and bowed his head, praying silently beside the priest.

* * *

Back at home Athena had finished nursing the twins and was putting them down for the night. She carefully laid Charley in his crib, followed by Posy what was already sound asleep from being in the swing while Athena nursed Charley. With practice, she was getting the hang of juggling all three kids. While she nursed the twins at night, she recruited Harry to play with Wendy. During the day when the twins needed to nurse and Wendy was awake, Athena let Wendy play in the playpen, put one of the twins in the swing or bouncy seat while she nursed the other. Then switched the twins. Once they were both done nursing she let them both sit in their swings or seats while she took Wendy out of the playpen and spent time cuddling her for a few moments, giving her some undivided attention. She'd been getting jealous that the twins were always in Mommy's arms and made it known by her tantrums. Athena making sure Wendy was given lots of cuddles after nursing the twins seemed to be helping Wendy not feel so upset when Athena held her baby sister or brother. Athena closed the door to the nursery and walked into Wendy's room to see Harry sitting on the floor with Wendy leaning against him. She was sucking on her pacifier while Harry read to her. Athena sent Harry to get ready for bed so she could put Wendy down. She sat in the rocking chair with Wendy cuddled in her lap. Wendy drank her bottle of warm milk while Athena read to her and softly sang. She rocked her baby girl to sleep as they did every night. With Wendy in bed, Athena checked on Harry to make sure he used soap while in the shower. She swore he skipped days. Using soap only when she reminded him to do it. Harry was sitting on his bed with his phone in his hand tapping messages to friends. She reminded him that he had an hour until bedtime and that if he wanted a snack he better get one now. While she waited for Bobby to come home from his meeting she read over the candidates they were looking at. There were only two they were seriously considering and Kim stuck out at Athena's top pick. Everything had come back on a positive note. She unofficially took a look at Kim's fiancé's file with the department and saw commendations and awards from his former department. She also noted that they moved because he was recruited for his position with California Highway Patrol. She looked into Kim's background check and saw nothing that was concerning. She had even contacted Kim's sisters and one of her soon-to-be brothers-in-law as part of a personal reference check. It was all good things and positive remarks. Her professional references checked out. It was making Athena feel more comfortable about potentially leaving the kids with Kim.

By the time Bobby got home, Harry was in bed and Athena was taking a much-needed bath. She'd put the baby monitors in the bathroom so she could get up if one of the twins or Wendy woke up. She filled the tub with her favorite lavender-scented bubbles and sunk into the hot water. She put her head back and closed her eyes letting the stress of the day melt away. She had been worrying so much and working so hard trying to find out everything she could about their potential nanny that she was desperate for a little relaxation. She heard the bedroom door open and close. Listened to Bobby's footsteps through the bedroom to the bathroom.

"How was your meeting?" She glanced over at him. She wasn't sure how to read his expression. He looked as if he was deep in thought. Often he came home from his meeting with a lot on his mind. Something he talked about or someone else talked about still mulling around in his head. She waited a moment for him to respond.

"Did the kids go to sleep okay?" He asked avoiding her question. Bobby pulled his shirt off. He had all intentions of joining his wife in the bath.

Athena nodded, "They did. Harry wanted to stay up for you but I told him you'd see him in the morning."

"Sorry." Bobby tossed his pants in the laundry hamper, "I didn't think I'd stay after the meeting for so long."

"It's okay." Athena smiled at him. She knew the meetings were an hour long and that often times Bobby would stay to talk to his sponsor or sit in the church or talk to the priest. She never questioned how long he took for his meetings. That time was his to do whatever he needed to for himself without worrying about his family's needs. As long as he was safe and sober she never asked him about the details if he wasn't willing to share. Athena shifted while Bobby slid in the tub behind her. She settled between his legs with her back to his front. They sat in comfortable silence. He held her in his arms with his lips on her shoulder. Athena could feel it in his embrace. He was bothered by something. She heard it in the soft sigh he let out when he kissed her neck. She knew he'd talk to her in his own time. For now, she covered his hands with hers, doing her best to silently comfort him.

"My sponsor died," Bobby whispered in her ear. He hated the words that he spoke. He felt such a huge loss.

Athena gasped in shock, "Bobby. Baby, I'm so sorry." She started to turn only for Bobby to hold her tighter, "Honey."

"He had a heart attack. He was found alone, on the floor of his apartment." Bobby sighed, "I was wondering why he wasn't at the meeting tonight. He's usually there every Sunday." Bobby tightened his grip around his wife, "I found out after the meeting." Athena ran her hand up and down his forearm as he held her close. She wasn't sure what to say. She knew how important this man was to Bobby. Nothing she could say would make things better. Bobby dropped his head, pressing his lips to her shoulder, "I just talked to him yesterday. Knowing how quick life can be and how every second counts doesn't make me feel any better about losing a friend." Bobby frowned, "I stayed in the church for a long time. Just thinking about everything. You, me, us, our kids, my kids, Marcy, everyone." Bobby said softly, "I thought about how much it hurts to lose such a great friend and mentor and as much as I feel so lost right now, I can't bear to imagine how I'd feel if I lost you. It makes me feel sick to even think about it."

"I'm right here." Athena whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

Bobby nodded his head, "It's like I can picture it and it's my worst nightmare." He closed his eyes as he held her in his arms, "I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I talked to him yesterday. He wasn't a sick person. Here and gone in an instant. Life's so short. It's too damn quick and there's not enough time." Bobby felt a lump in his throat, "I don't ever want a second to go by without you knowing how much I love you. And appreciate you and am grateful for you. I love you so much, Athena." Bobby felt his emotions swell.

Athena turned to face her husband. Pulling him into her arms she squeezed him tight, "I love you." She kissed his lips. Bobby buried his head in the crook of her neck, breathing her in as if she was his lifeline. Athena ran her fingers through his hair and down his back holding him in her arms until the water cooled.

* * *

On the day of the funeral, the weather matched the mood of the day. It was dull and gray outside. The sun hid behind the clouds. While Bobby and Athena went to the funeral they had asked Kim for a trial run. May came home and would be there as well seeing as how it was the first day Kim was babysitting. She was happy to help out despite the sad circumstances. It wasn't exactly how Bobby and Athena planned to introduce a nanny to the kids however, things didn't always go according to plan. Besides. With May home they hoped Charley, Posy, and Wendy wouldn't give Kim too much trouble.

In the church, Bobby's hand gripped Athena's. They listened to Alex's family talk about fond memories of him. His struggle with alcohol only a small part of him. How he persevered and pushed through whatever was blocking his way. They talked about how hard he fought to stay sober and how he used his life, his struggle, his battle, to help others just like him. How he often spoke about how proud he was of the men and women he sponsored throughout his lifetime. How he always tried to find the bright side of every situation. At one point Bobby couldn't stop the tears from falling. Athena wrapped her arm around his waist, pulling him to her side. She held her husband as he wept for the loss of a great friend. After the church services, they followed the line of mourners to the gravesite where they watched as his casket was lowered into the ground. Bobby's head stayed bowed as he prayed through the words and poems read by Alex's loved ones. He and Athena stayed seated as people slowly left the gravesite. Athena didn't say a word. She held Bobby as he cried. Squeezed his hand in support. Rubbed his back trying to comfort him in any way possible. They were among the last to leave. When Bobby finally stood he walked over to the casket. He placed his hand on top of it and said his final goodbye to his friend.

* * *

That night Bobby was a lot quieter than usual. He held Posy and Charley tighter, snuggled Wendy longer, played an extra game with Harry, reminded May how proud he was of her. He clung tighter to his family as he processed losing someone that meant a great deal to him. He'd lost someone who had seen him start from rock bottom and pull himself up to the man he was today. This was someone that helped change his life. He was always there when Bobby needed someone to talk to. He had his friends and his wife. He knew none of them would ever judge him. But none of them had ever been in Bobby's position. They weren't alcoholics or addicts. They didn't know the pull drugs and alcohol still had. Athena saw him fall off the wagon. She stood by him, supported him, loved him through his relapse. He knew he could always count on her unwavering support. But it wasn't the same.

Bobby sat on the couch with Harry. May had agreed to help put the babies to bed. Athena took the twins to the nursery to get them changed, nursed, and snuggled in their cribs, while May said she'd give Wendy her milk, read her a story, and tuck her into her crib. Wendy was in tears when Bobby and Athena left. She'd hardly left May's side while they were gone. Kim had done an amazing job. May said she was on top of everything and even made dinner for the whole family before she left. She said since they were attending a funeral she figured they wouldn't have the energy to make dinner so she threw together a pasta dinner for the Nash family. Bobby and Athena had yet to discuss if they were hiring her or not. Athena had started to talk to Bobby about it. He shook his head and asked if they could talk about it tomorrow. Today he just wanted to be with his family. Knowing how hard it was to lose someone you were close to Athena told him they could talk when he was ready. Now, he sat on the couch with Harry pressed against his side. Bobby had an arm around his son's shoulders while they watched the end of National Treasure. Harry was barely able to keep his eyes open. His head dropped down only for him to jolt back up.

Bobby smiled, "Tired?"

"I'm awake." Harry insisted. He sat up straighter, "I'm up. I'm good."

"You're not tired? At all?" Bobby smirked. He could see it in Harry's eyes. The poor kid was exhausted. Didn't Athena and May just go up to put the babies down? Bobby checked the time on his phone and realized almost three hours had gone by since he last saw May or Athena, "It's past bedtime. This has ten minutes left. Then bed."

"We can't watch the second one tonight?" Harry complained.

"Not tonight. We can watch it tomorrow." Bobby told him.

"Oh, man! C'mon! Please?!" Harry whined. Bobby gave him a stern look, "Fine." Harry huffed in annoyance. He knew, without question, what the look meant. He knew he better stop where he was or he'd get in trouble. The two watched the end of their movie together. When it finished Bobby turned the TV off and ushered Harry upstairs to brush his teeth and get into bed. He'd be up to say goodnight in a few minutes.

Bobby was headed upstairs when he noticed Athena, standing on the back patio talking on the phone. He slipped through the glass doors catching the end of her phone call.

"I don't want to bother him with that right now...well and it's not...Right...I'm worried...I don't want to be but I am." Athena sighed, "Yeah...I know. And he's worked so hard...I don't think so. Actually, I know so...No, not at all...Alright, girl...bye." Athena ended the call with her shoulders sagging. He stared at the phone in her hands for a moment, not hearing the door behind her open and close. She sat on one of the patio chairs and looked towards the door. Noticing Bobby out of the corner of her eye when she turned to sit, "Hey you." She smiled warmly at him.

"I didn't see you come back down and outside after the twins went to bed." Bobby took the seat opposite his wife.

"You and Harry were sucked into that movie. The two of you and your treasure hunt movies. What's that one you two watch all the time? The one with the kids and the pirate treasure?" Athena tried to recall the old movie Bobby introduced Harry to. The start of Harry's passion for treasure hunt movies lately.

"Goonies?" Bobby grinned.

"That's the one." Athena laughed, "And those Indian Jones movies." She gestured with her hands, "You two were so focused I just let you have your fun together."

Bobby nodded his head, "Thanks. I wanted to make sure I spent some quality time with the kids today." He reached for her hand, "Harry's headed up to bed. That means I can get quality time with you now."

"That's my favorite time." Athena let him tug her over to his chair. She sat sideways on his lap, "How are you doing today?" She slid her arms around his shoulders as he held her close.

"I'm good." Bobby shrugged. What did she want him to say? Did she want him to get upset that he didn't know what to do now that he didn't have a sponsor keeping him accountable for his drinking? Now that he felt like he was on his own? She wouldn't understand. She'd say she was there but it wasn't the same way his sponsor was there. She loved him. Unconditionally and with every fiber of her soul. Because of that, she'd miss the little things. She wouldn't be able to talk to him about how all he wants is one sip to get through the day and see him suffer through the withdrawals that still crept through his body. He wouldn't ask her to handle the ugly side of addiction and alcoholism. She saw more than she ever needed to when he fell off the wagon. He never wanted to force her to experience how toxic he could be when he was using and drinking.

"Mom? Dad?" Harry called from the door.

Athena smiled at her son, "Did you brush your teeth?"

"Yes, Mom." Harry rolled his eyes at her. Just because he didn't brush them that morning didn't mean he'd never brush them. He just didn't look for his toothpaste in the morning and figured it was fine to skip it today.

"Alright." Athena hugged Harry and kissed his cheek, "You get on up to bed. We'll be up in a little while to say goodnight."

"Night." Harry hugged his Mom, then his Dad, "Can I read until you come up?"

"You need to get some sleep. You were falling asleep at the end of the movie." Bobby reminded him.

Harry huffed, "Life is so unfair." He grumbled under his breath as he walked back into the house.

Athena smiled, "I bet, even if we did let him stay up and read he'd still have fallen asleep in ten minutes." Bobby nodded in agreement. Athena laid her head on his shoulder. The two sat quietly together, Bobby holding Athena close while she leaned against him, "Baby, are you sure you're alright?" She asked again.

"I'm okay. It's just been a rough day." There were too many thoughts Bobby had for him to be able to answer her question right now.

"Alright." Athena kissed his cheek, "Let's get Harry to bed, and then we can spend some alone time together." She whispered suggestively in his ear.

Bobby kissed her sweetly, "I'll be up soon. I need a few minutes."

Athena, slightly taken aback by his bland response, nodded, "Okay." She walked back into the house now worrying even more than she originally was when she was talking on the phone with Henrietta.

* * *

Bobby sat outside alone for so long, Athena thought he might have dozed off in the patio chair. She was just about to go look for him when he walked through their bedroom door. He walked to his dresser grabbing his keys and wallet, "I need to run to church for a bit." He said to her, "I peeked in on all the kids and everyone's asleep." Bobby stuffed his wallet in his back pocket.

"Okay." Athena nodded. She wasn't sure but she knew something wasn't right. Bobby was antsy. Something was bothering him, "Meeting or just church?" She asked knowing he went to his meetings at the church they attended.

"Too late for a meeting. Church." Bobby shook his head, "I'll be back in a little. Don't wait up." He kissed her cheek, "I love you." He took a deep breath, "I love you." He repeated before kissing her lips. Bobby left in a flash leaving behind a bewildered Athena who had no idea if this was a good thing or a bad thing. Was he going to church because he was feeling on edge? Because he was mourning the loss of his friend? Because he felt like he wanted a drink? Because he needed to get away? Or was it because he needed to talk to a priest? Pray? Search for advice or wisdom that neither of them had? She hated that her next thought was that he lied. That he wasn't going to church. What if he was going to a bar? She wanted to trust him. It was something about the way he repeated he loved her. That second time. It didn't sit well with her at all.

Athena picked up her phone and dialed her best friend, "I need a favor."

* * *

Bobby had been sitting in the back pew of the church for a while. His mind running with thoughts of his family, his friends, his addiction, his life. He thought about how Alex's family showed up for his funeral and that while they acknowledged the good he did when he was clean and sober, they were stuck in the past. They talked about how he was before he started drinking. About who he was before the alcohol and the drugs. There was barely a mention of how this man pulled himself from the pit of Hell, turned himself around, and became an inspiration to others like him. Bobby wondered what would define his life. Would it be the tragic loss of his first wife and children? His career? His and Athena's family? What would they talk about when they remembered him? Alex's funeral felt more like a formality than anything else. As if his family had given up on him long ago and was waiting for the pomp and circumstance to start. Was that what was going on with Bobby's family? When he relapsed did they assume it wasn't going to be the only relapse and start to write him off? He sat and prayed. For Alex. For his family. For everyone who was ever hurt by addiction. He sat in silence with his chin to his chest and his hands folded. Even when he noticed someone sit next to him. It didn't take him long to realize the feet he saw belonged to Hen. Athena must have called her. Bobby sighed heavily. He lifted his head to look at his friend.

"Heard you've had a shitty day." Hen said quietly, "Shit! Damn! Sorry!" She stumbled through her words, momentarily forgetting she was inside a church.

Bobby cracked a smile, "You could say that." He nodded his head.

"I'm sorry you lost your sponsor." Hen had listened to Athena while she drove to the church. All her concerns and fears. Hen was relieved when she saw Bobby's truck in the parking lot. At least he was there and Athena didn't have to worry about him slipping.

"He was a good friend." Bobby sighed, "So do I assume Athena called you?"

Hen grinned, "She's worried about you."

"She doesn't need to be." Bobby was frustrated. He couldn't place his frustration but none-the-less it was rumbling inside him.

"She's your wife. She's going to worry when you run out of the house to go to church and tell her you love her but apparently in a way that made her worry." Hen explained, "You know Athena. She loves to worry about anything she can't control."

Bobby took a deep breath, "I just needed to think."

"Couldn't think at home?" Hen asked.

"Church is the best place to think," Bobby replied. He closed his eyes, "Call her and tell her I'm fine. I'll be home later."

"No can do, Cap." Hen shook her head, "I have orders from a lieutenant. She said she was worried, I said I'd help out. Here I am. Helping."

"I outrank her." Bobby threw his Captain card on the table.

Hen shook her head, "She's a lot scarier."

Bobby put his head in his hands. Athena may be trying to help by getting Hen to look after him but all it was doing was making him feel worse, "So tell her I'm fine. I really am. I just needed somewhere to go. I'm not drinking or taking meds or anything. I'm just at church."

"Still. I'd like to make sure you're really alright before I bug off." Hen told him, "It's hard on the day you lose someone. You sure you're alright Cap?"

Bobby nodded, "Yeah."He thought for a moment, "Are you here because she doesn't trust me?"

Hen wasn't sure what to say, "No. I'm here because I wanted to be here. That's why I'm the one that had your spare key." She reminded him.

Bobby picked at his fingers, "She should at least have a little faith that I'm not going to a bar right now."

"And she does." Hen put a hand on his shoulder, "She's worried. But she trusts you."

"If she trusted me she wouldn't have sent you to find me." Bobby sighed.

"It's not like that." Hen frowned. This was not how she envisioned this conversation going.

Bobby folded his hands and bowed his head again. He was frustrated and angry that Athena didn't trust him. However, he was aware of the way he left the house and was trying to see things from Athena's point of view. It was a lot harder than it sounded.

"Here's the thing. There's a giant elephant in the room and you're both dancing around pretending you don't see it." Hen looked to Bobby, "She trusts you. That doesn't mean she's not worried about how losing your sponsor, this person that was such a good friend is going to affect you. It's going to. In some way. Trust has nothing to do with concern. Addiction is a struggle, every day. You know more about that than anyone else does. Losing a friend, especially one that struggled too and one that helped you so much, is bound to have some reaction. She's worried that the reaction will push you off the wagon. She doesn't want you to worry about her worrying about you." Hen said trying to make sure she was getting to all the points she wanted to say to him.

"She's worried about me worrying about her, worrying about me?" Bobby raised an eyebrow at Hen. He hoped he was following her along.

"Right." Hen nodded.

"That's why I haven't said anything to her. I told her about wanting to spend time with the kids and her today. I told her I wanted some family time. That I didn't want to miss that today." Bobby explained, "I don't want her to worry. I'm trying to work through all this but it's not the easiest thing to do. He was a big part of my sobriety and now he's gone. And I haven't even processed it all myself yet. How am I supposed to talk to her when I don't even know how I feel yet? I'm not hiding anything from her. I just wanted some time to figure it out on my own. To work through it."

"That's what I tried to tell her earlier over the phone." Hen said understanding what Bobby was trying to say.

"I thought it was you on the phone when I walked outside and caught some of the conversations." Bobby's suspicions were confirmed. It was Hen who Athena had been talking to when he stepped outside earlier.

"I told her that if she's concerned about you then she needs to speak up. She did say that she knows you're still clean and sober and she doesn't think you're going to lose that. But she also said it's hard for her to not worry about that like she still worries about May taking sleeping pills when she's upset or sad." Hen explained.

"So she knows that I'm fine but she still worries about it?" Bobby frowned. He couldn't understand why if Athena said she knew he was clean and sober that she worried about him not being clean and sober.

"I think she'll always worry about it." Hen replied honestly, "She loves you. She knows that it's a disease and it can hurt you and your family if it takes over. So she worries and hopes and prays that you have the strength to push through the voice and addiction and the more you do that the stronger you become against it."

"So she sent you to make sure I was where I told her I'd be because she worries that my addiction will push me to a bar?" Bobby summarized.

"Basically." Hen nodded, "But not just that..." She started to speak only to get cut off by an irritated Bobby.

"How is that fair to me? How am I supposed to handle her not believing me?" Bobby was growing frustrated and angry that Athena said she trusted him yet clearly her actions showed she didn't, "We've been doing a lot better at talking to each other. Today was the day of his funeral. I listened to his family talk about the man he was before he started drinking. Before the addiction. They didn't care about who he was after it. I'm trying to...figure out if that's how I'll be remembered. As the drunk, addict who killed his family? Or will I get the redemption in the end? I'm trying to deal with my emotions and my thoughts and my feelings, and yes, my addiction. It's not that I'm hiding from her, it's that I need to figure it out before I can say, hey let's talk about this."

"I think you're taking it the wrong way." Hen tried to stop Bobby's rambling, "I get what you're saying. You need time. And she wants you to talk now. So tell her you need time. Tell her that you know she's worried. That if you feel like you're struggling and need help, you'll reach out. But that you also need to have some time to think about things before you talk to her and don't even have your own mind clear on what you think and feel."

"She should just trust me." Bobby sighed in frustration.

"She does trust you. I don't think she knows what to do for you and that's what scares her more than anything. Is that she doesn't know what to do and she doesn't want to push you to talk but you're not talking so she's scared that this may be a tipping point. Bobby, I really don't think it's a trust thing. I think she just doesn't know what to do for you and doesn't want to ask you because she doesn't want you to blow it off. So tell her something she can do and tell her you need time to think about things." Hen tried to explain how she felt Athena explained her feelings to Hen over the phone.

"How am I supposed to tell her what she can do if I don't even know?" Bobby scratched his head.

"What does she do that makes you feel better when you have a bad call?" Hen asked, "And you can't answer with sex in a church."

Bobby snickered, "Uh...When it's a bad call and I'm stressed, my back will start bothering me. Athena will make me lay down and work the knots out of my back. Or I'll start cooking anything I can think of and she'll keep me company in the kitchen. It gets my mind off the call and keeps me busy so I don't overthink it." He replied.

"Then tell her that. Tell her you don't want to talk about losing your sponsor and how it's making you feel in the aspect of staying clean and sober. Tell her this is what she can do for you right now, that you're feeling okay and not on edge, and remind her that you'll reach out if you feel like you're slipping. If she has something to hold onto, and a little communication in the way of 'I'm fine, here's what you can do to help', I think she won't worry as much. It's when you shut her out that she worries more." Hen explained, "It's because she doesn't know what to expect. It's not about trust. It's about how fragile your psyche is and how overpowering addiction can be."

Bobby stood from the pew, "I need to go home. Hen, thank you for the advice, I need to go talk to my wife." Bobby sighed.

"Okay but just remember, she really does love you. A lot." Hen reminded him.

Bobby nodded, "And I love her too."

Hen followed Bobby out to the parking lot. As they went their separate ways, she called Athena to give her a heads up that her husband was on his way home and what they'd talked about.


	43. Chapter 43

The drive home gave Bobby time to think. He was mad with his wife for thinking he needed someone to check up on him. Frustrated that she didn't trust him to stay sober. He knew he slipped recently. He knew she had a legitimate concern but he'd been trying so hard to get back on track and stay clean and sober that he felt like he earned some trust back. Maybe he didn't. He pulled into the driveway parking in front of the garage. He sighed heavily not wanting to fight or argue with Athena but knowing he had to approach the subject with her. He didn't even know how he felt. He wasn't hiding or not telling her something. He just needed time on his own to process his thoughts and feelings. Bobby quietly walked into the house, locking the door behind him. He made his way up the stairs, checking in on each of the kids before heading to heading to his bedroom.

Athena was sitting up in their bed, fiddling with her phone in her hands. When the door opened she looked up at her husband. Since she received Hen's call, she'd been waiting for him to come home. She didn't know what to expect. Would he be angry, frustrated, sad, relieved? Bobby closed the door as he walked into their room. He silently walked over to his dresser and pulled his wallet and keys out of his pockets. Placing them on his dresser along with his cell phone he wordlessly turned around, walking into the master bathroom. Athena sat in silence watching her husband move around their bedroom and quietly start a shower. She sat frozen on the bed while Bobby turned the water up as hot as he could handle before stepping under the spray of the water. Athena wasn't sure what to do. She didn't want to push him if he needed time alone. She also didn't want him to feel alone if he needed to know she was there. And, knowing that he felt like she didn't trust him and hearing what Hen had to say about her talk with Bobby in the church, only confused Athena even more. She hadn't known Hen was going to talk to Bobby. She'd asked her to drive by the church and told her about her concerns. That Bobby lost a huge part of his journey to sobriety and how she was afraid this would rock the foundation of that. She wasn't sure if he could withstand that type of fracture. At least not right now. She was afraid he'd shut down and push her away. It was a bad coping skill he'd honed over the years. Pushing others away when he was hurt. Self-preservation took over his mind and he threw walls up. Though he'd been working on letting Athena through those walls, she was afraid it would be hard for him to let her in. She knew how overprotective he could be. If he thought something was going to hurt her, he'd do anything he could to keep it away from her. Even if that meant he suppressed how he felt and what he was thinking. She wanted him to feel comfortable talking to her. Especially about this. She wasn't sure what would be the best way to help her husband. Did she wait for him to talk to her? Would he talk to her if she didn't give him a slight push? She spun her wedding ring around her finger absentmindedly as she thought about Bobby. She hardly noticed when Bobby walked back into their bedroom in nothing but a towel. He slipped on a pair of boxers foregoing a shirt before crossing the room. He sat on the bed next to his wife. Both of them waiting for the other to speak first.

Athena was the first to break the uncomfortable silence that settled between the two of them, "I'm glad you're home." She said honestly.

Bobby nodded his head, "When you sent a search party to come to find me I figured you were worried." He replied curtly.

"I didn't send a search party." Athena held back the urge to roll her eyes, "And yes. I was worried. Still am."

"I don't have the energy to argue right now." Bobby sighed. He rubbed his temples with his thumbs.

"I don't want to argue with you either." She admitted.

Before she could get another word out Bobby interrupted her, "Then let's drop it for the night." Bobby shifted under the covers, lying flat on his back.

"Bobby." Athena sighed.

He shook his head, "I love you." He said softly before turning away from her and resting on his side.

Athena frowned as she watched him pull away from her. The physical space growing between them. Athena turned out the light on her nightstand and laid down facing her husband's back, "I love you." She whispered. At this point, she had no idea what to do. She didn't want to create an argument nor was she prepared to let this go all night and into tomorrow. She stared at Bobby's back wondering what was the next step.

* * *

An hour later both Bobby and Athena were still wide awake. Athena looked over at Bobby who still had his back to her. The space between them in bed felt ten times larger than it actually was. Athena scooted closer to Bobby. She slipped an arm around his waist, snuggling up to his back. She pressed a soft kiss to the back of his shoulder, then rested her head against him.

Bobby let out a large sigh. He rolled onto his back shifting Athena so her head was on his chest with his arms wrapped around her. Her fingertips traced small nonsensical patterns on his chest. She held back her emotions as they lay in the dark, clinging to each other. Bobby rubbed her back soothingly. The quiet moment stretching longer as they each mulled over their own thoughts.

"I don't know what to do." Athena admitted, "I'm worried about you. Not because I don't trust you." She looked up at him, "I don't know how to help you. I'm worried that..." Athena paused to gather her thoughts, "That losing an important part of your support system will be like knocking down a house of cards. It's all just going to come crashing down." She tried to explain, "Bobby. I love you. I trust you. And I don't think you'd hide from me if you're struggling." Athena sat up straighter, "I can't imagine how you're feeling and dealing with losing Alex. And I know everyone deals with things their own way and whatnot. I'm just afraid that you're going to push me away. That losing someone you care about hurts and I know that when you're hurt you tend to put up these walls and keep to yourself so that you don't have to feel anything." Bobby hung onto every word his wife spoke. He admired how intuitive she was yet hated that she could read him like a book. He felt guilty and ashamed that he'd put her in this position. He wasn't even sure what the position was. Nonetheless, he felt as if he hurt her, "You don't need to deal with this alone. You're not alone. I'm here. For whatever you need. To listen to you, to hold you, to distract you, to talk to. for anything. Even if all you need is for me to lay beside you and just be here, be present with you. I'm with you. Always. You're not alone, Bobby."

Bobby sat up, pulling Athena into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as possible. He dropped his head to the crook of her neck, taking a deep breath as if breathing her in. Bobby barely loosened his grip before speaking, "I don't know what I need." He whispered.

"That's okay." Athena lightly scratched his back with her nails, "I can just be here. With you." Bobby shivered in her arms. He wasn't cold nor was it from her nails on his back. He felt it inside and out. Emotions ping-ponged through his heart and mind as he tried to figure out what he truly felt. Athena felt his embrace tighten, "Bobby." She whispered his name softly.

Bobby held his wife in silence as he tried to calm his mind. His thoughts were stuck on a loop of how would he be remembered. Would he be the man who stepped up to take care of his wife's two amazing children? Would they think of him as the father who doted on all of his kids no matter the biology? A loving husband who worshiped the ground his wife walked on. The strong, brave, captain who cared for his team as much as he cared for his family. Or would he be the poor widower who was responsible for the death of his first wife and two children? Would he be remembered as a man who couldn't stay sober no matter how wonderful his life looked from the outside? The way he felt seeing his sponsor's family disregard all the good he did once he was sober had taken Bobby by surprise. He prayed he'd be remembered for more than that. He felt deep down there was so much more to him than being a recovering addict and alcoholic. Bobby pulled back to look his wife in the eye, "When I die, what do you think will happen?" He knew it was a hard question. It bothered him so much he needed an answer.

Athena was slightly taken aback, "Uh..." She gasped, "Theologically?" She tried to make sure she understood exactly what he was asking before answering.

"No. There's too much to unpack for that answer." Bobby sighed, "Just in general. What will happen? What will people think? Or do?" Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat, "Alex's funeral was filled with his family and friends. All who focused on the person he was before he became an alcoholic. It was as if that was when they lost him. They stopped caring about what he did after he became sober. Sure they let the priest know and said that anyone he was sponsoring was welcome to attend. But they didn't address him as the man he was when he died. It was like they froze him in time before his addiction and used that one moment to end his life. Or what they thought was the important part of his life. It's put my own mortality into question." Bobby dropped his chin to his chest, "Is that all I'll ever be? The drunk addict that caused a fire that killed my first wife and kids? How many people will know that and completely disregard everything else?" Bobby felt tears well up in his eyes, "I can't imagine how much it would hurt to lose me and then have people not give a damn about you and the kids because they stopped my life in that one moment. Will they even care that there was someone out there, that you were there, that you are the single most important person of my life. And that there's no way in Hell I'd be close to sober if it wasn't for you. If I wasn't able to lean on you and feel your love and support, even when I screw things up." Bobby took a deep breath, "Will our kids be disregarded because of my failures? No matter how much good that I do, how much I love you, how much I love our kids, will people still see me as a drunk and an addict?" Athena's heart broke as she watched her husband wipe his eyes, "How will it affect you? What will happen? Who will be there for you if I'm thrown away as just another drunk and addict whose life didn't matter? You know, I used to keep a list of every life I saved. I thought that it would somehow redeem me. That I could pay for my sins by saving the same amount of lives I took. It would balance the scales somehow. You're the one that pulled me out of living in the past where I was stuck. And you opened up the world again and somehow got through every wall I put up and every barrier around my heart. And every day I thank God that you were so strong and able to do that because I can't imagine a life without you. You saved my life and you don't even know you did it. You're the thing that I hold onto. The thing in the back of my mind that keeps me going, that reminds me that each breath is worth it. You gave me a reason to live when all I wanted to do was repent and then die." Bobby shook his head, "If that's not what people realize when I die then what do I need to do to show them that I'm more than that man I was years ago. Or maybe I'm not. Maybe as hard as I'm trying to be a good father and husband and hold onto love and happiness, I'm failing. Does it matter in the end, and if it doesn't what did God put us here for and why?"

Athena didn't know what to say. She heard the fears and questions. She heard the sadness and anxiety in his voice. She didn't want to imagine losing Bobby. It hurt just to think about it. The fact that he was more concerned about her and the kids than his own mortality gave her a strong sense of how much he loved her. Athena cupped his face with her hands, "Robert." She whispered. Bobby's eyes flashed to hers. She only ever used his full name like that when it was necessary for his full undivided attention, "The day I lose you..." Athena had to stop herself from crying. She didn't want to think about it. She took a deep breath and pushed through. He needed to hear her say this, "The day I lose you. Will be the worst day of my life. It kills me to even think about it." She closed her eyes for a moment, "You are so important to me. I love you so much. I can't think about you not being here. You are so much more than just an addict, or just an alcoholic. You are Robert Wade Nash. Fire captain at the 118. The bravest of them all. A Captain that would do anything for his team and fiercely cared about every single one of them and their families. You are a widower who tragically lost his first love. A father with children in Heaven who stand guard over his two tiny miracles down the hall. The man who became a dad when he didn't have to be one. A man who took in an abandoned child and showered her with love and affection. Who blended these kids together to make a close-knit group of siblings who don't look alike but share the same love and family and who would drop anything for one of their siblings. You are the one directly responsible for blending all of our children together and ensuring they will grow up to know that blood doesn't make a family. Love does." Athena choked back her tears, "You're the man who taught me how to love. How to trust. How to have faith in the future. You're the one who I can turn to with anything and you don't jump to solve it or fix it for me. You stay beside me and support me and help me. You don't look down on me or push me around. You love me, you trust me, you take care of me. You make me feel wanted. It's something I haven't felt before." Athena paused, "You have done so much good. You're an amazing man. You are so loved. There's no way that anyone could think of you and not see how perfect you are. You radiate love, stability, security, strength, passion, tenderness. Baby, you are everything I hope our boys grow up to be and everything I want in the men our daughters marry. I look at you and see every fiber of your soul. And addiction is part of your story, it's not _all_ of your story. You are so much more than your addiction. You are everything." Athena felt a tear slip down her cheek, "I don't know why God put us here or why. Or why some people are remembered for their past and not their present. Or how someone who lost a person they love can't see the good they did and the person they were when they passed. But I know this." Athena searched Bobby's eyes, "I love you. And no matter how far away it is, and I pray it's not for another half-century, the day that I have to say goodbye to you will steal away every breath I have. It will hurt in a way that I'll never recover from. And I selfishly pray that we never have to live more than a moment without the other because I don't know how to live without you. And I don't ever want to find out."

Bobby rested his forehead against his wives, "A half-century would make us about a hundred."

"I'm okay with it then. No sooner than that." Athena wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you." She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes tight.

"Love you," Bobby replied holding her close. Her real, raw answer to his questions stabbed through him. He felt the immense love and sadness his wife felt when talking about him being gone. Every word she stumbled on or paused before saying to catch her emotions made him realize that there was no way Athena wouldn't remember him as the man he fought so hard to be. That his fear of being forgotten and left behind was pale in comparison to how Athena thought of him. Her words dug deep into his heart chasing out every ounce of fear and uncertainty. He heard her worries and desire to do what was right by him. Yet felt her full support around him. If he stumbled he did not doubt that she'd be there to help keep him steady. That though he might be unsure of being sober and not having a sponsor to talk to that he could count on his wife for whatever he needed.

* * *

The following morning the Nash family went to church then stopped for lunch before running a few errands. May left to head back for school Sunday after dinner. Bobby and Athena had put Posy and Charley down for bed and were putting Wendy to sleep when they heard a crash from the kids' bathroom, then a sharp cry of pain, then nothing. Bobby was out of Wendy's room first as he raced down the hall. Harry was still in the shower when they started to put the babies to bed. His first thought was that Harry had fallen in the tub.

Bobby tapped on the door quickly before opening it a bit, "Harry!? You alright? What happened?" Bobby could hear Harry crying, "I'm coming in, okay?" Bobby stepped into the bathroom. He saw Harry on the floor next to the tub. He was sitting with the shower curtain wound around his body, his knees to his chest, a hand on his head, and the shower curtain rod laying on the floor at an angle, "What happened? Where are you hurt?"

"My head." Harry continued to cry in pain, "I fell."

"It's okay. Let me see." Bobby pried Harry's hand away from his head, preparing himself to see almost anything. He was relieved when he didn't see any blood. Just a large lump on the side of Harry's head, "Where did you hit your head? On the floor or the tub?"

Harry sniffled, "I-I slipped and the shower curtain pole, it uh..it came down and smacked me." Harry shuddered in pain, "And my leg really hurts too."

"Show me." Bobby helped Harry untangle from the shower curtain, covering Harry with a towel to keep his privates covered. No need to further embarrass the kid who was crying, naked, and wet on the bathroom floor. Bobby looked over the large scrape on Harry's shin, "This will be a big bruise later."

"I scraped it on the tub faucet." Harry wiped his eyes as more tears fell.

Bobby frowned looking at the tub spout which was now loose, "You hit it pretty hard." Bobby sighed.

"I'm sorry," Harry said in a shaky breath.

"It's alright. I can fix it." Bobby was more concerned with Harry's injuries than a broken tub spout, "Anything else hurt? You're holding that elbow. Let me see it?"

"I just banged it when I fell." Harry showed Bobby the angry red mark.

Bobby nodded. He went back to looking at the bump on Harry's head. It looked okay but Bobby knew with any head injury there were a million things that could go wrong, "Are your eyes blurry?" Bobby asked as he poked and prodded his son.

"No. I just hurt." Harry replied softly.

As Bobby looked over Harry, Athena had put Wendy in her crib with her bottle. She knew Bobby was handling the situation with Harry and there was no need to panic. Bobby hadn't yelled for her so Athena knew it wasn't an emergency. Still, she wanted to get to Harry as soon as possible. The moment Wendy was content in her crib with her bottle Athena made her way to the bathroom. She knocked lightly on the door, "Harry, sweetie, are you okay?"

"No." Harry pouted.

"He's alright, 'Thena. He slipped and pulled the shower curtain rod down. He's got a good size egg on his head and some bumps and bruises." Bobby replied, "I'm going to help him get dressed and I'll fix the shower in the morning."

"Concussion?" She asked.

"Don't think so." Bobby continued to check Harry for signs of a more serious injury.

"I'll get an ice pack." Athena sighed in relief.

"I'm really sorry I broke the tub." Harry wiped his face with the corner of the towel.

"It's okay. I promise. I can fix that. You're a little harder to put back together if you break." Bobby smiled at his son, "C'mon. Put some underwear on and I'll help you get dressed. Some medicine for the pain and an ice pack. Then let's have a much more calm evening." Bobby helped Harry to his feet. He turned to give Harry some privacy while he dried off and put his underwear on. Bobby put the rod and shower curtain in the tub so they were out of the way for the night.

* * *

It wasn't long before Harry fell asleep snuggled between his parents on the couch. Bobby carried him upstairs and tucked him in while Athena cleaned up from their impromptu movie night. Athena walked into their bedroom a moment behind her husband, "One of these days that boy is going to crack that hard head of his wide open."

Bobby snickered, "At least this time it was an accident. He wasn't messing around like the time he flipped over his bike trying to pop a wheelie."

Athena laughed, "No this time he was probably messing around in the shower which is the reason he fell in the first place." She walked over to the dresser, opening her drawers, "This is one of those perks of being married to you." She teased.

"What is? That I can treat all the bumps and bruises little boys are prone to get?" Bobby walked up behind her, sliding his arms around her waist.

Athena nodded, "That and the uniform's pretty hot too." She grinned.

"That's one for both of us, Lieutenant." Bobby nuzzled her neck.

"I still don't know about that yet." Athena sighed, "I'm nervous about going back." Athena turned in Bobby's arms, leaning her back against the dresser, "I don't know if it's the right thing to do."

"Nervous about leaving the kids or working?" Bobby asked to clarify where her concern lay.

"Would it make me a bad cop if I'm more worried about leaving my kids than my capabilities of doing the job?" Athena wondered out loud.

Bobby shook his head, "No. It makes you an amazing mother." He kissed her lips, "We have time still. We can keep looking for a nanny. Kim was good with the kids yesterday. May said Wendy was stuck to her but she's also always been afraid of new people. Once she warms up to Kim, I think she'll be fine." Bobby reminded her of the good job Kim did while babysitting on such short notice for them.

"I want the job. And I hate that I'm more nervous to leave Charley and Posy than I am Wendy. But Charley and Posy are so small still. They can get so sick so quickly." Athena sighed. She pushed out of Bobby's arms, taking a few steps away, "If they get sick, they can very easily end up back in the hospital and I can't do that again. Bobby, I can't do it." Athena shook her head. She was so traumatized by their birth and the following weeks filled with NICU nurses, tubes, and machines, she dreaded them catching a cold.

"Kim said she's worked with preemie and special needs kids before. We'll make sure we are insistent that if she feels ill at all she doesn't come to work, that we sanitize their toys and bottles, and anything we think needs to be very clean. Even Wendy is pretty good about not touching the babies' faces. She knows that's a no-no. We'll keep practicing and make sure Kim knows they are at high risk for getting very sick from someone just having the sniffles." Bobby pulled his wife into his arms.

"I don't know." Athena closed her eyes as she melted into his embrace.

"How about this? We call the pediatrician. See if they have any advice about hiring a nanny and if they have any tips on how to keep the twins safe and healthy." He suggested, "That will give us some answers and we can make a better, more informed decision."

Athena looked up at him, "I like that idea. You think that's overprotective?"

"We're both first responders. We see the worst of the worst. I think I'd be more worried if we weren't overprotective." Bobby smiled, "Besides, if it makes you feel better and eases your anxiety and fears then the doctor can think we're overprotective all she wants. It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that you and I are okay and feel good about the choices we make for our family." He kissed her forehead. Bobby let her out of his arms to walk into the bathroom.

Athena grinned while staring at his ass. She walked back to her dresser to pull out her pajamas and change. She slid her pants down and tugged her shirt over her head. Athena felt like she could finally breathe when she took off the nursing bra she'd been wearing all day. She was just about to shimmy out of her panties when she heard her husband's low growl behind her. She glanced over her shoulder to see him leaning against the doorframe from the bathroom, his eyes zeroed in on her body, "See something you like?" She teased.

Bobby's eyes glanced up and down her body, "Everything." He answered truthfully.

Athena turned her head back around to hide her grin. If he was going to stare, she'd give him a show. She arched her back as she slid her panties down letting them drop to the floor. Leaving them in the pile of her clothes she grabbed the body lotion from her dresser. Foregoing her pajamas, she walked around their bed swaying her hips with each step. Athena sat on her side of the bed, one leg in front of her and the other bent at the knee. She was fully aware that she had captivated her husband's attention. Still, without glancing his way she pumped a bit of lotion on her hand and started to rub it into her foot. She bent over touching her toes, her back curving into a perfect arch. She let out soft breathy moans as she massaged the lotion into her foot.

Bobby stared at his wife's body. Every silky, soft, smooth inch of her skin on display. It was the soft sigh of his name that did him in. He heard her whisper his name and he was out of his clothes a second later. Bobby walked over to their bed. He trailed his fingertips up and over Athena's spine. Up to the back of her neck and down to the small of her back again. He let his fingers barely touch her as they traced the curve of her body. She let her head fall back when she felt his hand slide up her leg. Bobby caught her lips with his in a long, slow kiss. He licked his way into her mouth plunging his tongue inside. He stole her breath while he shifted on the bed. Athena wrapped her arms around his neck letting him press her down to the mattress. They parted for less than a breath before crashing back into each other. Bobby gently laid his wife beside him, running a hand through her hair. The warmth of her kiss already affecting his body. Bobby dragged his lips from hers, down her jaw to her neck where he nipped her skin. He kissed his way back to her lips, "You're beautiful." He whispered before kissing her again.

Athena moaned into the kiss. She was tingling all over. The anticipation of her husband's touch proving to be just as sensual as the real thing. Bobby settled on top of his wife. His weight falling around them. Athena felt her core grow wetter. She couldn't pinpoint it but the feel of her husband on top of her was a huge turn on. It was almost as if feeling him surround her tapped into her body making her feel safe and protected. In turn, making her feel loved and make her body crave the closeness. Athena grinned as Bobby's mouth tasted her skin. His hands touched her body. Softly caressing every inch of her. Her breasts were less sore as the twins grew yet she still didn't want them to be touched much while she and Bobby were intimate. Bobby left one soft kiss to the top of each breast. One hand made its way down her side to the swell of her ass while the other kneaded the soft skin of her thigh. Bobby took his time kissing her neck and down the middle of her chest. He licked his way lower making sure every part of her soft belly was loved. He could smell his wife's arousal. She was always so ready for him. Her body responded like fire to a flame. She was always so wet for him. Her body preparing for a welcome intrusion. He grinned feeling her fingers scratch his head. Bobby moved down her body licking her skin. Murmuring against her skin, at the beautiful taste of her. Desperate to drink her heat. He licked his lips as he slipped his hands up her legs. They fell to the side with ease, presenting her body to him. Her pussy glistened. The sight of her sexy body arousing him even further. Bobby took one of her legs and lifted it over his shoulder. His fingertips trailing up her thigh. Just close enough to feel her heat on his fingers but far enough away that she couldn't feel his touch.

Athena groaned in frustration. She needed to feel his touch. Her body was humming. They could play later. Right now she needed to feel his mouth on her. She thought she was going to die while in need of his touch. He took her other leg, put it over his shoulder, and repeated the same movement with his fingers. Bobby kissed up one leg and down the other before putting both hands under her ass and squeezing. Athena felt his hot breath between her legs. She sighed when she felt the tip of his tongue trace her lips. Bobby kissed her opening softly before taking a large sniff. The sharp scent of his wife permeated the air around him.

"Bobby!" Athena cried out as he speared her with his tongue. She kept a hand on top of his head as he devoured her. Bobby licked the inside of her walls moaning as the taste filled his mouth. He couldn't get enough of her. His fingers bruised her cheeks as he held her close. His lips smacked against hers. His tongue lapping at her juice. Bobby gave Athena half a second before moving his mouth to her clit and thrusting two fingers inside her. With one hand squeezing her ass, his fingers pumping inside of her, and his mouth on her clit Athena knew she was going to explode soon. Bobby rolled his tongue around her clit, feeling the tiny nub swell. He added a third and fourth finger pumping hard inside his wife. Her body tightened around his fingers. Bobby knew she was close. Not wanting to waste a drop of her Bobby pulled his fingers out and put his mouth back on her mound. He greedily filled his mouth with the taste of her. He slid his tongue around her walls near the top finding that button that would push her over the edge. Bobby pressed his tongue against her g-spot as his lips mashed hers. He pinched her clit between his forefinger and thumb, flicking it just slightly. Athena's ankles locked behind Bobby. Her whole body tensed up. From toes to nose. His name was the only coherent word that fell from her lips as she came hard. Bobby drank every drop of his wife's hot tangy cream. He licked every drop. Growling from the back of his throat as her slick filled his mouth. His fingers kept their movements on her clit pushing her into another orgasm. Athena tipped her head back and bit her tongue to hold in a scream. Bobby's tongue against her g-spot sent aftershocks through Athena. Her hands gripped the sheets, her body broke out in a hot sweat, her brain short-circuited. The only thing she could focus on was the pleasure her husband was so set on bringing her. He continued to lick and kiss her center as she slowly started to breathe again.

Bobby nibbled and licked his way up her body being cautious of her chest. He grinned seeing the dribbles of milk she'd squired when she came. The stark contrast of milk against her dark skin caching his attention. Bobby licked the few drops cleaning her body before finding her lips. Athena groaned tasting herself on his tongue. She used his distraction by kissing her to her advantage. Athena hooked her legs around his waist, throwing her weight to roll them over. She planted her knees on the bed on either side of him. Pushing against his chest she sat straddling his waist.

"You're perfect." Bobby panted, his hands rested on her hips.

Athena shifted her hips back and forth. Hovering them right above her husband's cock. He thrust his hips up in a desperate plea to feel her but she'd shift away at the last moment. Athena licked her lips, "My turn." She shook her head with a grin. She carefully folded her body over her husband pressing her lips to his chest. She licked the hard lines of his muscles and valleys created between his pecs. Athena kissed and licked up his neck leaving a love bite over his pulse point. She pressed her lips against his as she slid her hips against him. Her wet pussy dripping all over his lower abdomen. Athena kissed her way up his jaw, "I want to taste you." She whispered in his ear. Bobby inhaled sharply as she hovered above him.

Athena worked her hands down his arms squeezing his biceps. With each hard muscle Athena touched, she felt her body grew wetter. Her husband's body was by far the sexiest thing she could think of. How he kept himself in such incredible shape was one of the great mysteries of life. Athena knew he worked out and often in the early morning she'd lay in bed watching him do pushups in their bedroom in nothing but boxers. It usually led to a round of morning sex but neither of them complained. But she still didn't know what it was that made him so damn attractive. She licked his lips before moving down his jaw. His skin was hot under her tongue as she slowly worked down his body. LIcking around his nipples and pressing a soft, hot kiss to the center of his chest over his heart. Her body begged for the feel of him inside her. She desperately wanted to be filled. Athena kissed her way down Bobby's abs, tasting the sweat that covered his body. His body was carved to perfection. Muscular yet soft. Hard, strong, sexy. His cock stood erect just waiting for her touch. A bead of precum settled in the slit at the tip. Athena's hands wrapped around his base. She opened her mouth wide, darting just her tongue out to swirl around the head, lapping up the precum.

Bobby watched as she licked him, "Athena." Bobby cried in pleasure. Hearing her name fall from his mouth, she kissed her way down the underside of his cock. She licked back up as if licking a lollipop. Athena cupped his balls in one hand. Squeezing them gently. Her mouth descended on her stiff husband. She moaned as she tasted his sensitive skin. There was always something about Bobby that hung in the air around them. It was his body. Something so unique to her husband that she could know he was around just by smelling him. It was almost like smoke, fire and Bobby mingled together. Whatever it was it made her think of him which made her gush. She gasped around her husband as she licked her way down. She moved her hand off the base of him as her throat relaxed sliding him all the way in. She pushed past her throat and down. Athena's nose pressed against his skin. She hollowed her cheeks bobbing up and down. She tugged on his balls with just enough pressure.

Bobby rested his hand on her head as he felt himself get harder inside his wife's hot wet mouth. She purred around his large thick cock. He watched as her full breasts bounced as she moved her head up and down, sucking him deeper and deeper. Athena moved her hands to his thighs gripping him tightly. Bobby felt his whole body flush with heat. He knew he was close. He snapped when he felt Athena swallow and grunt his name in a low groan. He wanted to fill his wife with his seed. He needed to be inside her tight pussy, "Shit. Athena!" Bobby bit his bottom lip to keep from yelling too loud.

Before she could register her husband's movements Athena found herself on her back underneath him, "I need you." He crashed his lips to hers, thrusting his tongue into her mouth before snapping his hips. Athena gasped as she felt Bobby sheath himself inside her. He set a wild frantic possessive pace. He pulled out only to slam back into her against. Their headboard rattled against the wall behind them as Bobby jackhammered into his wife. He was so far on the edge of release. Her walls closed in on him. He felt her wet heat slide around him. Making it that much easier for him to ram into her. Athena's moans and shouts were swallowed by her husband's mouth on her. His lips only parting to let them breathe before capturing hers again. Athena clung to Bobby. Her hands around his neck and legs hooked around his waist. Bobby slid a hand between the two of them pinching her clit.

Bobby could feel her quivering as he vigorously pounded into her. Their skin slapping against each other loudly. The smell of sex and cum filling the air. Bobby took Athena's legs from around his waist and threw them around his shoulders. He leaned over her body bending her with him. The new angle meant he could penetrate deeper. Athena felt the head of his cock hit her g-spot with each thrust. She trembled in his arms feeling her body fly higher. Her body flushed. Her blood ran hot, "Yes! Bobby!" Athena pulled back from his lips to catch her breath. Bobby focused his eyes on hers as he rolled her clit between his fingers, "Oh!" She cried in desperation. Athena felt Bobby's cock in every inch of her body. He thrust into her and she swore every nerve cell lit up. Her hips thrust up to meet him. Their bodies slamming hard against the other. Athena felt the air leave her lungs and her mind blank out. The only thing she could think or feel was her husbands' lips on hers, her body swallowing his hard cock with each thrust, the electric pulse through her body. Athena came hard crushing around Bobby. Her body sucked him in deeper with each contraction and thrust. He pinched her clit swallowing her scream of pleasure mixed with the hint of pain as he tugged at her clit. Bobby didn't stop. He kept his fingers on the tiny nub of nerves while he pounded into his wife. It was only when she climaxed a second time on the back of the first orgasm that Bobby felt himself blow. Her cream gushed around him as he sprayed the inside of her. Thick, hot, ropes, of creamy white cum shot from her husband and filled her body.

Athena's whole body clenched around Bobby as she came hard and heavy. Her slick juices dribbling down his cock and out of her body. Bobby held stiff inside her as he emptied himself. Her body squeezed every drop from him as it pulsed heavily with him still inside her. Athena's heart felt as if it was going to jump out of her chest. She held onto Bobby while she tried to come down from her high. Bobby peppered her face with kisses, down her cheeks, her lips, her chin, her neck. He held her in his arms until they could both breathe again. Athena whimpered at the loss of him inside her when Bobby shifted the two of them. Instead of lying beside him, Athena rolled herself on top of him.

"Ten minutes then round two." Athena yawned, "Got it, Captain?" She placed her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Bobby nodded his head and smiled, "Yes dear." He snickered. He knew she was out for the night. Their sessions of rough sex all night long hadn't quite reached back to their usual levels before she was pregnant. He knew before she even finished her sentence that she was going to fall asleep for the rest of the night. Bobby didn't mind. She did so much every day to take care of him and the kids. If she fell asleep naked, sweaty, sticky, and on top of him, he wasn't going to complain. He pulled the sheet up to cover the two of them before wrapping his arms around her. Bobby heard her whisper that she loved him. He wasn't sure if she was saying it in her sleep or she was still semi-conscious, "I love you, Athena." Bobby smiled. He ran his hand up and down her back as he fell asleep with the most important precious thing he had in his life wrapped in his arms.


	44. Chapter 44

With Harry off to school, the twins happily in their swings, and Wendy toddling around after Athena, it was the perfect time for Bobby to work on fixing the bathroom shower. Not only did Harry pull the shower curtain down, which was an easy fix. He hit his leg on the tub spout loosening it from the wall plate. Bobby had already gone to buy a new spout and plate cover to replace the broken one when he realized it wasn't fixable.

"Dada!" Wendy's sweet voice called out, "Dada! Bubu?"

"No bubbles right now. Daddy's fixing the tub." Athena shook her head, "How's it going?" She held Wendy on her hip as she stepped into the bathroom.

Bobby sighed, "Almost done."

"Good, because we have a phone call with the pediatrician in an hour." Athena reminded him. After sharing her worries about the twins getting sick and introducing them to new germs Athena had called first thing this morning to get a consult with their doctor.

Bobby tested the new spout, making sure it worked, "Okay." He nodded to his wife, "Let me just clean up and I'll be done in here. I also want to call the school and check to make sure Harry's doing okay."

Athena smiled, "Bobby. You talked to the nurse when you dropped him off. She said she'd call if he didn't feel well."

"I know. I just want to make sure." Bobby sat on the edge of the tub, "It will be a quick call."

"You're worrying." Athena pointed out.

"Yeah, but I have a good reason." Bobby shrugged his shoulders.

Wendy wiggled in her mother's arms until she was put on the floor. She stood holding onto Athena's legs, "Dada, Dada!"

"C'mon. Take a step to Dada." Bobby put his arms out just far enough away that Wendy would have to take a step or two to reach his hands.

"Dada!" Wendy bounced up and down while standing and holding onto Athena.

"You can do it. Go see Dada." Athena took Wendy's hands from her pants and held them in front of her, "Go on." She encouraged.

Wendy lifted one foot up only to stomp it back down and lean forward. Bobby caught her in his hands bringing her to his chest for a hug, "Good try. You just have to put the foot in front first next time you lean." He kissed Wendy's cheek, "But you're so cute it's okay." He stood from the side of the tub passing Wendy back to Athena, "Give me ten minutes to clean up this mess and I can do lunch for this princess."

Athena kissed his lips sweetly, "And what about my lunch?"

"Lunch for a queen and a princess. Coming right up." Bobby teased. He kissed his wife, putting his arm around her waist to hold her close.

Wendy puckered her lips and whined until her parents looked to her, "Okay. You get a kiss too." Athena kissed her baby girl. Bobby kissed Wendy's head before kissing his wife a second time. Athena smiled as she walked out of the bathroom with Wendy to check on the twins who were in their swings and get herself settled to nurse them while she ate lunch so they'd hopefully be asleep when the pediatrician called.

* * *

Bobby sat next to Athena at the dining room table while they talked to the pediatrician. Athena had a list of questions to ask her. She even asked if they should strongly advise their nanny to get the flu shot. Bobby's questioned centered more on the emotional aspect of introducing a new adult into their routine while Athena's were more medically concerning. She was terrified that one or both babies would end up back in the NICU. The doctor reassured Bobby that the twins were far too young to go through the separation anxiety phase and that with Wendy it would be difficult. She recommended having a playdate or two so Wendy can be introduced to the nanny with one or both parents around so she'd know she was safe and that they weren't leaving her forever. She commended Athena for keeping the twins' nursery clean and sterilizing all pacifiers, bottle nipples, and anything that they tended to try and stick in their mouths. She suggested making sure the nanny was vaccinated and asking her to get a flu shot. She also told the couple to make sure the nanny fully understood that the twins were immunocompromised therefore if she felt sick at all she needed to stay home and report that she was sick so they could keep a careful eye on the twins. After their forty-five minutes call Bobby and Athena both felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off their shoulders. Athena had been much more vocal about her anxieties and fears whereas Bobby hadn't realized how concerned he really felt until after the call. The doctor had been very patent with them and provided them with much-needed valuable information.

Bobby stood in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee, "Have you decided what you're going to do about the job?"

Athena leaned against the opposite kitchen counter, "I want the job." She sighed. Bobby waited for her to continue. He knew that sigh meant she was still thinking, "I'd be good at the job."

"You'd be excellent." Bobby was always incredibly supportive of Athena. Anything she wanted to do, he was right behind her cheering her on.

"And I will be home for some of the time." Athena thought about every detail of the job.

"True, so when you're home Kim will be here to help out if you need it and if not she'll have that day off." Bobby put the coffee mug in the sink.

"And she's extremely qualified so I know the kids will be taken care of." Athena didn't know what to do. She felt like this she was split down the middle and couldn't pick one choice over the other.

"And we have the cameras we can both check-in throughout the day." Bobby reminded her, "And Harry will be here to help out some times." He walked over to Athena, "Forget about what we are going to do with the kids for a moment." He wrapped his arms around his wife pulling her close, "What do you want to do? If I was watching the kids, we didn't need to worry about a nanny. Do you want this job? Would you take it?"

Athena nodded her head against Bobby's chest, "Without thinking twice about it. I want the job. I can do the job. I want it."

"Then take it. We'll see how Kim works out with the kids and if it doesn't work, you and I will figure something else out." Bobby dropped a kiss to the top of her head, "Last night, you reminded me that I'm not alone. That I have you. Now, I'm the one reminding you that you have me. You're not alone in having to figure this out. They are our kids. We'll figure this out, together." He hooked a finger under her chin, tipping her head up, "You're going to be amazing at this job."

Athena leaned up to kiss his lips, "I think that's why it was offered to me." She replied cheekily.

Bobby laughed. He saw the spark in her eyes when she said she wanted the job. He pulled her close, "I'm going to miss this." He squeezed her tight.

"Miss what?" Athena cupped his face in her hands.

"Seeing you all day, every day. Being home with the kids. I'm itching to get back on the engine but it's going to be different." Bobby confessed.

Athena nodded her head, "I know the feeling. I think about going back to work and wonder how I'm going to feel the first few weeks." She traced Bobby's jawline with the tips of her fingers, "It's a good thing we're doing this together."

"Always." Bobby kissed her lips sweetly. They stayed embraced for a long moment before Bobby spoke again, "We should call Kim and offer her the position."

Athena felt her stomach flip-flop. She knew everything would be alright but that didn't stop her nerves from rattling, "I guess now is as good of a time as any." She flashed a week smile.

"It's going to be okay," Bobby promised.

"I know." Athena nodded her head. She pulled her phone from her pocket, "Let's call her."

* * *

That evening during dinner they told Harry about his Mom's new job and reminded him that Bobby was going back to work on Monday. Athena was going to spend much of her first week figuring out where her time would be best spent at the center and at home. The only part of her working from home was the need for an office space. She thought about using the living room but with the kids being in and out and needing to walk through it to get to the kitchen it would be difficult if Athena was on a phone call or had a virtual meeting of some kind. They didn't have a spare bedroom and Charley was too little to share a room with Harry. Wendy was sleeping through the night so neither Bobby nor Athena wanted to move her into the nursery and risk her starting to wake up with Charley and Posy a few times a night. Athena refused to use part of their bedroom as her office wanting to leave that as a space untouched by work for both of them. She'd spent days walking through the house trying to decide where she could section herself off. She was getting so frustrated and irritable that by the time Saturday came Bobby knew he had to come up with a plan to help solve the problem.

Athena was up and in the shower by the time Bobby woke up. That meant she'd nursed the twins and put them back to sleep, Wendy was still sleeping, Harry was either sleeping or up but quiet in his bedroom, and May was most likely asleep still. The drive home Friday was usually exhausting for her. She came home grouchy and tired last night. Bobby had a plan in motion for both of the ladies in his life. He picked up his phone to check a few things to make sure the day would run smoothly. Once satisfied that everything was set Bobby slid out of bed.

In the shower Athena had her neck tipped back and her eyes closed. She woke up with a kink in her neck right next to her shoulder. She just couldn't work it out. She'd hoped the hot shower would help loosen the muscles. She had her arm across her chest as she tried to massage the knot. She gasped when she felt hands around her waist. The moment she felt them she knew it was Bobby but the unexpectedness had startled her.

"Good morning beautiful," Bobby murmured against her skin. He was on his knees in front of her. His lips pressed against her soft belly. Bobby's hands held her hips firmly while he kissed his way down her belly. Leaving behind a trail of soft, wet, kisses and murmurs of love on her skin.

"What are you doing?" Athena felt his hands move to her ass. It was fairly early in the morning. She'd expected Bobby to be asleep for at least another hour or so.

Bobby pressed a kiss to the top of her mound, "Loving you." He replied without thinking twice about it. Bobby's smile spread across her skin as he felt a hand in his hair. Athena gently scratched at his scalp, "You were too gorgeous to resist the temptation." Bobby looked up at her and licked his lips, "I needed you." He held her eyes with his, pressing a soft kiss to her body. Bobby nipped at her thigh leaving behind a mark on her skin. A reminder of his love for his wife. His hands squeezed her ass, while his lips lavished the skin on her inner thighs. Bobby slowly and deliberately passed over her clit. Kissing around it, just close enough for Athena to whimper at the near-miss. The scent of his wife tempting him to bring her to climax after climax. Bobby gave her other thigh a matching mark on the inside.

Athena's moan reverberated around the tile, "Please." She was so wound up. She could feel how wet she was, waiting, anticipating the pleasure she knew only her husband could bring.

Bobby circled her clit with his tongue. His mouth inched closer to her core as his fingers dug into her ass. Bobby inhaled the sweet scent of his wife's juices as they dripped from her pussy. He grinned against her skin, plunging his tongue into her body. She was so wet for him. Bobby moved a hand from her ass to pinch her clit. He rolled the nub between his fingers. Pinching it hard. He could feel her walls closing in. She was already so close. Bobby's tongue moved around inside her searching for that one spot he knew would push her over the edge. Athena slammed one hand on the wall behind her husband, using it to hold herself up. Her knees wobbled as her body tingled. A spark lit inside her, Bobby's name dropped from her lips, her hand gripped his head. She felt the snap inside her. Athena moaned loudly as she gushed around Bobby's tongue. He lapped up her cream not willing to waste a drop of the sweet nectar. Bobby took his time kissing and licking his wife. He slid his tongue around her pussy collecting every drop of her cream. Up over her sensitive clit grinning when she whispered his name. He kissed the top of her pussy, moving through the soft tuft of curls that made his cock twitch. Just the thought of being inside her had him hard. He kissed the soft skin on her belly. The one she still talked about hating. The stretch marks like stripes across her body. The few extra pounds she'd kept after carrying the twins. Though Bobby had assured her she was and always would be sexy, she still talked about how much she disliked the extra weight. Bobby kissed every inch of her. Not wanting any part of her body to be untouched by his lips. He rose to his feet as his lips trailed up her body. His fingers softly caressing her skin. Bobby was on a mission. To make slow, sweet love to his wife. He lifted her into his arms. Athena automatically locking her legs around his waist and bringing her arms around his neck. It took only moments for Bobby to align their bodies. Pressing her back against the tile, his mouth captured her lips. He thrust his hips, sliding into his wife's tight pussy in one thrust. He buried himself to the hilt, holding himself there. Athena gasped as he stretched her. The sensation of his hard, thick, cock, slipping inside her body was such a welcome feeling. There was nothing she loved more than being connected to the one person she loved the most. The taste of her cream on his tongue and the feel of him inside her body was almost too much. She refused to let him pull back from her. A few inches to catch their breath was more than enough. Athena pulled his lips back to hers. She groaned as she felt him pull completely out of her. Her wordless complaint faded when he plunged into her again. Long, slow, thrusts. His lips never leaving hers. Athena's hands gripping his shoulders. His fingers digging into her ass and thighs as he held her tightly. Bobby took his time loving his wife. He slid in and out of her slowly. Smooth long strokes torturing both of them at the same time. Bobby was so hard he felt as if he was going to explode. He brought Athena to the edge only to pull her back. He adjusted his grip on her body, holding her with one arm. He rolled her clit between two fingers.

Athena pulled back from his lips to whimper, "Bobby." Bobby's mouth moved down the side of her facet o her neck. Her pulse beneath his lips beating wildly as he slowly thrust inside her. Her body was tight, hot, wet. He muttered nonsensical words of devotion against her skin. Promises of love and reminders of how she completed him in a way no one else ever had or will. He knew she heard every word when she told him she loved him. Bobby couldn't hold back anymore. He pulled out of her body, leaving just the tip him and holding it there.

Bobby looked into her eyes, "I love you." He said, seconds before taking her mouth in his. Bobby thrust his tongue into her mouth, only seconds before snapping his hips. He hammered into his wife's body. Plunging deep inside her. He swallowed every moan and groan as she came apart in his arms. He felt her tighten around him before her body reached its peak. He tried to hold back. Wanting to prolong her orgasm for as long as he could. It was too much. He couldn't stop his body's reaction. He coated the inside of her with ropes of long, creamy, white, cum. Her nails dug deep into his shoulders, drawing a little blood to the surface.

Athena felt aftershocks ripple through her body as Bobby filled her. The heat from her husband spreading through every fiber of her soul. Her legs tightened around his waist as he pressed into her.

"Athena." Bobby pulled back from her lips, panting her name as he released into her body.

Athena clung to her husband, burying her head into the crook of his neck as she came down from flying high. She closed her eyes savoring the moment in her mind. The feel of him twitching inside her causing goosebumps to rise all over her body. Bobby held his wife in his embrace unwilling to let her go just yet. Noticing the goosebumps on her he wondered if she was cold. Careful, so as not to slip with her in his arms, Bobby turned the two of them, letting the hot spray of water wash over his wife's back. Athena groaned at the loss of her husband as she untangled their bodies. She stood in front of him, in his arms as he lathered the soap between his hands. Making sure the body wash was warm before caressing her body. He gently washed his wife's body paying particular attention to certain parts of her. He turned her around to face the water as he massaged her back. He felt the tight knots beneath his fingers. He worked each one gently until he felt the release of pressure and heard her soft breathy sighs as her body loosened up. The steaming hot water started to cool to a comfortable warm. Once Bobby was satisfied that his wife was well released, cleaned, and thoroughly satisfied he turned off the tap.

Bobby stepped out first wrapping a towel around his waist. He grabbed the towel out of Athena's hands, wrapping her in it before picking her up bridal style. Bobby deposited his wife in the center of their bed. Before Athena could ask, Bobby was straddling her waist. He poured some massage oil into his hands.

Athena couldn't stop the smile on her face as he started to rub the oil into her shoulders, "You're spoiling me."

"You deserve it," Bobby replied simply as he continued to rub his wife's body. His hands slid down her sides, up over her torso, around her collar bone, down each arm to her fingertips. He rubbed the front of her body, making sure he worked on each knot he found. He diligently rubbed each leg, pressing the pads of his fingers into the balls of her feet. He instructed her to lie on her front while he rubbed her back. The sore muscles she had woken up with melted under her husband's touch. By the time Bobby was finished Athena felt like a puddle of mush. she could easily fall back asleep for the rest of the day. Her body was so relaxed she didn't dare move. Bobby stretched across her back putting his hands flat against the mattress on either side of her shoulders. He leaned down kissing her neck, "I have something special for you today." He whispered.

Athena barely opened her eyes. She was so comfortable she had started to doze, "More special than you wearing me out before we've even had breakfast?" Athena asked softly.

Bobby chuckled, "This was just because I love you and woke up missing you beside me. It just works well with my plan for the day."

"You have a plan?" Athena raised an eyebrow.

"I do." Bobby grinned. He kissed her cheek, "You lay here. I'll go start breakfast. When you're ready you can come down and eat."

"Or what about this?" Athena looked over her shoulder at her husband, "You lay right next to me and we go back to sleep for a few hours."

"That's a good plan but we're sticking with mine for the day." Bobby kissed her sweetly.

"Okay, Captian. Your plan it is." Athena closed her eyes and grinned.

Bobby kissed her once again before sliding off her. He threw on boxers, jeans, and an old LAFD T-shirt before quietly leaving their bedroom. Athena sighed happily while still laying in bed wondering what in the world Bobby had planned for the day. Though, if this was the start of it, she wasn't going to complain.

* * *

Later that day Athena and May were out with Wendy. Shopping, getting manicures and pedicures, and had reservations for lunch at one of Athena's favorite restaurants. Bobby had sent his girls off for the day with only one goal in mind. For them to enjoy the day together. At home, he and Harry were hard at work. Athena needed a place for her at home office space. Bobby was going to make that happen. He decided that as much as they used the dining room they also had enough room in the kitchen to put the table. He and Harry moved the table into the kitchen, shifted around Wendy's high chair, and made sure there was enough room for the twins' high chairs to be pulled up to the table as well. They cleaned the dining room out and swept the hardwood floor. Bobby and Harry headed off to the store to pick up a few things Bobby had ordered and see if they were missing anything they thought Athena could use in her new home office.

At the store, Bobby picked out a small desk for Harry to do his homework at where he could work in the office with his Mom if he wanted to. Harry found a cool framed picture of a t-rex he slipped into the cart. They picked out a few picture frames and printed photos at the kiosk. Bobby picked up the desk and chair he ordered for Athena as well as the area rug and the two baby gates he bought for the doorways. Once home Bobby put Harry to work figuring out how to put his small desk together while Bobby worked on Athena's new desk. Harry did fairly well, asking Bobby questions and following the instructions in the booklet. With Athena's desk and chair set against the far wall of the room, Bobby and Harry moved his smaller desk to the side under the window. Athena would be able to see Harry as he did his homework and Harry would be far enough away that he wouldn't overhear everything his Mom had to say if she was on the phone. Bobby tasked Harry with decorating his Mom's desk with the items they'd purchased. Bobby laid out the area rug. In the corner opposite of Athena's desk, Bobby put together a foam play mat for Wendy. He put a small bin of her quieter toys in the corner before putting up a hexagon shape baby gate to keep her contained. Athena could watch her play while working. He set the two small travel swings next to the area where Wendy could play so Athena could also have a safe spot for Posy and Charley. He took two of the chairs from the living room and put them in Athena's office in front of her desk giving her space for someone to sit down if they stopped over to talk to her or if she had an in-person meeting at home. Harry put his Mom's laptop in the center of her desk and surrounded it with pictures of their family. Bobby put together two cube organizers filling the shelves with office supplies and a few small knickknacks Harry insisted they buy. He hung Harry's dinosaur picture in front of Harry's desk and added wall decals t the back wall behind Athena's. Not wanting to paint but wanting to make the space more inviting Bobby settled on semi-permanent wall decals they could change out later if they decided to paint the room or use it as a dining room as it was originally intended. He installed the extra long baby gate for the wide entrance into the kitchen and the swing gate at the other entrance of the dining room that led to the front hallway.

Bobby and Harry took a quick break for lunch before going back to make sure they had all the small details sorted out. Bobby wrote out small love notes on post its and hid them all around her office for her to find as the days went on. Little surprises and words of encouragement and love to surprise her throughout the day. They bought a large bouquet of mixed flowers and placed them on her desk with a card Bobby stuck inside that read ' _We love you! We are so proud of you Lieutenant Athena Nash!"_

"Alright, Buddy. I think that's it. It looks good. What do you think Mom's going to think?" Bobby asked Harry as they walked out of the room.

"I think she's going to be so excited, she'll cry. Like May does when she's really happy." Harry grinned, "I think it's a chick thing. They cry a lot."

Bobby looked at Harry in surprise, "A chick thing? Where did you pick up the word 'chick'?"

"My friend Morgan. His big brother is in high school and Morgan said he dates lots of chicks." Harry explained.

"I don't think we should refer to Mom or your sister as chicks. Or any woman." Bobby shook his head.

"Is it a bad word? Like the B-word or the word that's used for a garden tool and a bad word for girls." Harry flopped on the couch, "I asked May about that word because I heard it at school but didn't know what it was or why the kid that said it got in trouble. Someone said what it meant but I didn't get it. So May explained it."

"Okay." Bobby wasn't sure how to approach the subject and not give Harry too much information for his age, "It's not a swear word but it's not a word that...is used when trying to be respectful. It's like..." Bobby tried to think of an analogy, "It's like if someone called you dude. It's like they don't care who you are. You're just some dude. Same thing with chick. It's just some chick." Bobby said emphasizing how it was not the most respectful way to refer to women, "It's not a cuss word but it's also not a respectful word. Especially when talking about your Mom or your sisters."

Harry nodded, "Oh. There's a lot of words you can't say when talking about girls." Harry sighed, "Can I ask you something else?"

Bobby sat beside Harry, "You can ask me anything."

"Someone at school said something and I know it's mean and I told the teacher and the kid got in trouble. Big time trouble. He was suspended." Harry picked at his fingers, "And it's not nice about you or Mom." Harry bit his lip, "I just don't think I understand it."

"Do you want me to try and explain it to you?" Bobby asked unsure of what the kid could have said to Harry. There were a lot of mean comments someone could make but Harry was a smart kid. He had unfortunately been privy to a lot of mean nasty comments in his short life. For him not to understand something must mean it's a word he hasn't heard before or used in a context he hasn't heard before.

"Yeah but it's really not nice," Harry explained.

"It's okay. I know it's not nice and I know you aren't saying it to be mean. You just want to know why it's not nice, or why the kid got in trouble." Bobby put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay to ask what something means even if you know it's not nice. Just as long as you don't use it or say it after you get the answer. Because then you know better."

Harry nodded, "Okay. I was talking about Posy and Charley during math class when we had some free time after the test. And a kid heard me talk about how I had two baby siblings and this kid who picks on everyone all the time heard me talking and said that there's two more monkeys in the tree and I know that was a mean comment about being black but I ignored it because it's stupid and not even true because Posy is a lot lighter than Charley. Which I think is weird but that's not the point." Harry shook his head as he rambled, "So then because I ignored him he got closer to me and asked if Mom poked holes in a condom to make sure she had more kids to get more of his Dad's tax money. I don't know about taxes just that you have to add it to the price when you want to buy something." Harry shrugged his shoulders, "And then he asked if she got knocked up while my Dad was in prison. And I said my Dad's not in prison and one of my friends said that my Dad died and another one of my friends said that I had a stepdad so then this kid asked if that was the only way my mom could keep a man was to pop out babies. And I told him to go away and leave me alone. And my friend who said I had a stepdad said that you were a fire captain and my mom was a cop so he needed to shut up. And I told the kid to shut up. But then he kept going and said just because my Mom's a cop doesn't make me better than him. I said I never said that." As Harry talked Bobby could feel the anger inside his body. Middle school kids were insulting others because their parents were just as nasty and rude. Therefore making kids think it was okay to say crap like this to other kids, "I kept trying to tell him to go away and he asked if I knew who my real Dad was because N-words like Mom sleep around with anyone who will dip their dick in crazy. And I don't know what that means but I think it has something to do with sex and I found out that a dick is a penis and that's nasty." Harry scrunched up his nose in disgust, "And then he said that's why my Mom married a firefighter because only a crazy N-word would F-word a N-word cop. He said she'd probably shoot him for coming home late. And then a kid said he's stupid because my stepdad isn't even black and the kid who was being mean said then you must be really crazy to live in a house full of monkeys and that his Dad would kick your ass for marrying Mom and you deserve to die like every other N-word for making more monkeys. And that's when the teacher overheard and asked what was going on so I told her and he got sent to the principal's office and the whole class got a long talk about not using cuss words and being respectful." Harry looked up at Bobby, "Oh! And he said the only reason Mom is a cop is because they were forced to hire her."

Bobby forced himself to take a deep breath before replying to Harry. He knew he'd have to tell Athena this as well and she'd have to fight him to get to the school first to find out why they weren't told about this incident, "Harry, when did all this happen?"

"Yesterday. During math class." Harry responded.

"Did the teacher or principal say they were going to talk to Mom or I? Or send a note home or something?" Bobby asked.

Harry dropped his eyes to the floor, "Sort-of."

"What do you mean by that?" Bobby watched Harry's body language. Bobby could see how uncomfortable Harry was.

"They sent a note home but I know it's really bad so I didn't want Mom to get upset. And I get some of it and it's mean but I don't get some of it. Like why would Mom get his Dad's tax money? And when he said anyone dips their dick in crazy, is that really about a penis and sex? Because if so that's really gross to say that about my Mom." Harry was visibly disgusted with the words 'sex' and 'Mom' in the same sentence.

Bobby sighed, "When someone is talking about tax money like that they are usually talking about someone getting state assistance like food stamps or a check from the state to help pay bills. Some people think the only people that need help from the state are using it to their advantage. They are wrong but that's what they think. A lot of people that get help from the state need it to pay bills or help because they are a single parent and the other parent isn't around or doesn't contribute enough or they could be disabled or sick. There's a lot more to it than that but that's what the kid's Dad was referring to. He was saying that he thinks Mom had kids just to stay home and get state money when she doesn't actually need it." Bobby explained. He dreaded explaining the next part, "And you're right. His comment was a disgusting thing to say about a penis and sex and that's not something I ever want to hear come from your mouth. It's a nasty thing to say about someone."

Harry nodded his head, "Okay, so why does he think the LAPD was forced to hire Mom? Is that like the tax thing?"

"Kind of. Some people think that people of color or women get jobs that a man or a white person would get just because they are a woman or because they aren't white. It's not true. Your Mom got the job because she's a great cop. She's smart, brave, tough, and she has a passion for the job. She got the job because she was qualified and better than other people that applied. And she was given a promotion after she retired because she's so great. Your Mom's pretty badass." Bobby said hoping it would get a small smile from Harry to hear that.

Harry smirked a bit, "And it's super obvious that his Dad doesn't like black people but why would his Dad kick your ass just for marrying Mom? Does he hate black people that much that he thinks you're wrong or something?" Harry asked, "It was a lot and he was really mean and I don't really understand it all and I know it's all bad stuff but why do people have to be so mean to each other? Like I didn't do anything to this kid. I wasn't even talking to him! Or about him or anything!" Harry scrunched his eyes closed tight.

Bobby took Harry into his arms, "Some people are very mean. And they hate others for no reason at all. This kid is repeating what his Dad says at home. And it's rude, nasty, and should never have been said to you or even to this kid who said it. His Dad should be a grownup and know that what he's saying is wrong and nasty." Bobby hugged Harry tight, "I'm sorry you had to hear that. I am so sorry Harry." Bobby kissed his son's head, "I love you. Family is so much more than who you're blood-related to. I adopted you and May and love you both with my whole heart. Wendy isn't blood-related to your Mom or me and we love her. She's our baby. And Charley and Posy are our two little miracles. Because they came so early and were so tiny." Bobby squeezed Harry tight, "Mom and I love all of you. You are all both of our children. No matter whose DNA you have. You are my son. I know that. You know that. And anyone that cares about you and loves you knows that. That's what matters. People will always try to take away someone else's happiness when they themselves aren't happy." Bobby looked into Harry's eyes, "There is nothing anyone can say or do that will ever make me stop loving you, or your siblings or Mom. I promise you, Harry. I will always see you as my oldest son. No matter what anyone else thinks. You're in my heart. All the time. You're one of the most important people in my life and there's not a day that goes by that I don't thank God for you and our whole family."

"I don't like when people are so mean," Harry muttered against Bobby's chest. He hugged Bobby tight, unwilling to let him go, "It really hurt my feelings and I was really confused by what he was saying even though I knew it was mean and wrong."

Bobby rubbed Harry's back. Much like his Mom, Harry needed lots of hugs and cuddles when upset, "I think sometimes when people are ignorant, they start to hate other people. Just because of their skin color or because they are gay or because they aren't the same religion. And it's not right and no one should ever make an excuse for it. If someone says 'well that's how it was back in the day', that's not an excuse. If they didn't know something wasn't okay to say or do, then they are told it's not okay and why, then they need to do better. Not excuse it when it keeps happening. Unfortunately, there's a lot of people who hate others and I'm sorry that you were caught in the middle of a kid who is repeating what he's being taught at home."

"I didn't want to tell Mom when I got home. I know she's going to be mad and I don't want to make her upset." Harry frowned.

"I understand that." Bobby kissed Harry's head, "I think she should know though. Don't you? Especially since the teacher sent a note home. I'm sure it needs to be signed and sent back into school on Monday."

"Yeah." Harry sighed.

"Okay. We can wait until tonight. After the babies go to bed and you, Mom, and I can all have a private talk." Bobby suggested.

"I guess." Harry hung his head, "Am I in trouble for not telling you or Mom yesterday?"

Bobby shook his head, "No. I think this time you were just scared and unsure of what to do. But next time I want you to remember that no matter what, Mom and I love you. And you can always talk to us. You can tell us anything. You won't just get in trouble if we don't like what you say. We can talk about anything. Especially the uncomfortable stuff. Sometimes that stuff comes up and it's not a conversation you want to have but it's one that's needed. I promise. Mom and I will always love you." Bobby reminded Harry, "Let's put the note on my dresser so we don't forget it when we talk to Mom later, and then we can put this away for the day."

"Alright. It's in my backpack." Harry told Bobby.

As Bobby followed Harry to his bedroom to get the note he knew this wasn't going to be good when they talked to Athena. More and more it seemed like people felt the need to speak out. Kids were cruel and mean. Harry was having a hard time in school. Bobby was thankful that the school year was almost over. He wondered how next year would be for Harry. If the same kids were in his classes would he have the same struggles? Bobby wondered if putting Harry in a different school next year would be possible. It might be something to think about over the summer.


	45. Chapter 45

That evening there was a lot of excitement from May, Wendy, and Athena gushing about their girls' day out, celebration for Athena's new job, a ton of hugs and kisses and thank yous for her office space, and dinner with James stopping over to see May. May and James had gone down to her bedroom after dinner to watch a movie. Athena and Bobby put the babies to bed and Harry got himself showered and ready for bed. With the twins sound asleep and Wendy yawning in her crib and curled up with her Nunu and bottle, Bobby and Athena headed to their bedroom. Harry was sitting in the middle of their bed with his back against the pillows and his chin to his chest. He was nervous about telling his Mom about the incident at school.

"Hey Baby." Athena closed the door behind her and Bobby to make Harry feel more comfortable about talking to them privately. Bobby had told her the needed to talk to Harry but hadn't told her what it was about. Athena braced herself for anything. Bobby took a piece of paper off his dresser and walked over to the bed, sitting next to Harry. Athena sat on the opposite side of her son. Both parents creating a safe space for him between the two of them, "Dad said you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," Harry said softly, keeping his head down.

Bobby rubbed his back, "It's okay."

"What do you want to talk about?" Athena looked from Bobby to Harry with worry. Harry was so quiet and scared she started to think something was seriously wrong.

Harry took a deep breath, "So...something happened at school." He raised his head to look at his Mom, "Yesterday. We had a test in math class and after the test, we could have free time because it was Friday and Mrs. McHenery was being nice letting us do whatever quietly after we turned in our test. So I was talking to my friends and I said something about Posy and Charley. And this kid, who picks on everyone, heard me talking about them and said a stupid comment about more monkeys, and I ignored it because I know he was just saying it because I'm black and it's stupid so I just didn't listen to him." Harry picked at his fingers, "But then because I ignored him it made him mad so he said a mean comment about you having babies for more of his Dad's tax money. And I didn't know what that meant but Dad said that it meant that he thought you were getting state money when you don't need it. I guess, like lying for money or something. Like when someone lies to get money on a GoFundMe." Harry explained, "I didn't get it so I didn't say anything and then he asked if you got pregnant, well he said knocked up but May said that's not nice when talking about you, so he said that you got pregnant when my Dad was in prison. And I rolled my eyes and said my Dad's not in prison. And then one of my friends said that my Dad died and another kid said I have a stepdad so this stupid kid, I mean, this mean kid asked if that was the only way you could stay married was because you had babies." Harry corrected himself knowing his parents didn't like him calling anyone names even if they were bullies, "So then the kid that said I had a StepDad said that the kid needed to shut up because you're a cop and Dad's a fire captain. And I told the kid to shut up and leave me alone. But he wouldn't. He said that just because you're a cop doesn't mean that I'm better than him. But I didn't say that! I didn't say anything to him! Except to tell him to shut up and leave me alone." Harry defended himself while he talked. He was getting angry and upset all over again. He was thankful that his Mom and Dad were next to him even though he hated thinking about how mean the bully was to him, "He asked if I knew who my real Dad was because he said...He called you the N-word and said that you would sleep around with anyone who will, and I'm not going to say what he said because it's mean and gross. And Dad told me kind-of what that whole thing meant and it's not nice to you and it's nasty and gross." Harry shook his head, "I kept telling him to go away but he wouldn't. And he kept saying mean things. He called Dad an N-word and said that only a crazy N-word would F-word a N-word cop. And then someone said that's stupid because Dad's white and then he said something about how his Dad would kick Dad's ass because he lives in a house full of monkeys and makes more of them. And he said that you'd shoot Dad for coming home late because you're a cop and that you don't deserve to be one, you were just hired because they had to hire you. And then he said that Dad deserved to die just like all N-words. And then the teacher heard him and sent him to the principal's office and he got suspended. And I had to go to the principal's office and I got a note sent home but I was scared to tell you because it's not nice stuff that that kid said and I don't want to make you mad or upset and I didn't really get it, but Dad explained some of the stuff to me and it's all mean and nasty and gross and stupid and I'm sorry." Harry started to cry.

By this point, Athena was boiling hot. She was ready to march down to the school and rip heads off anyone who let things carry on so long that it got this heated between middle school kids. She was hurt that her son was on the receiving end of so much hatred and racism. She pulled Harry into a tight hug, "You have nothing to be sorry for."

Bobby wrapped his arms around both, his wife and son, sandwiching Harry between himself and Athena, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I should have told you yesterday," Harry mumbled.

Athena nodded her head, "Yes, but it's okay. You told us now." She kissed Harry's cheek, "I'm glad that kid is suspended. I'm not happy that no one called us when it happened but Dad and I will handle that." Athena knew Bobby had to be at work Monday morning but they weren't going to let this slide past them, "Can I see the note they sent home?"

Bobby dropped a kiss to the top of Harry's head before letting his family go, "Here." He passed the folded paper to Athena.

She let Harry go for a moment to read through the short letter. Harry, still upset and crying, turned towards Bobby for hugs and cuddles while Athena read the letter twice to ensure she didn't miss anything. It was a generic letter from the principal stating that an incident occurred Friday morning. What class it happened in, and the approximate time. What the school did to correct the situation and asking for a parent signature on the letter to be sent in on Monday morning. It wasn't enough. Athena had to take a few breaths before putting the note on her nightstand, "Listen to me. Dad and I will handle this. We'll talk to the principal and we'll take care of it. You don't need to worry about it anymore."

"I hate when people are mean for no reason. It's just like when Dad said that Bobby isn't my Dad too and when he started to get angry." Harry sniffled, "And he got really angry all the time and he wanted to hurt you and Bobby and me." Harry looked up at his Mom with teary eyes, "Is someone going to do stuff like that to us again because they hate us?"

Bobby's heart shattered into a thousand pieces. Harry was terrified of being a target, of being hurt, of his family being hurt. Bobby shook his head, "No one is going to hurt you. I promise."

"I don't want to die." Harry cried.

"You're safe, Baby." Athena rubbed his back, "Honey. I thought we've talked about this? Your Dad was very sick. And because he was sick in his brain it made him mean and angry."

"I know but other people aren't sick and they are mean and angry. The kid in school isn't sick. He's just mean." Harry looked over to Bobby, "He said his Dad would kill you. What if you go to work on Monday and he tries to hurt you?" Harry shivered in fear.

Bobby shook his head, "He's not going to hurt me. I'm going to be just fine. You don't need to worry about me. I'll go to work Monday and come home and tell you about the craziest call of the day." Bobby ruffled Harry's hair, "And even if his Dad tried to hurt me, I have the 118 behind me. No one's going to let someone hurt me like that."

"Why are there so many mean people in the world?" Harry snuggled next to his Mom. He shifted from one parent to the next as he tried to find the most comfortable position between them.

"I don't know, Baby." Athena answered honestly, "Some people have so much hate in their lives they need to spread it around. But you can fight back against that by showing love and kindness. Show that you accept everyone for who they are. Be generous. Be nice to others. Be a good person. That will spread farther and cancel out some of the hate in the world."

Harry nodded his head silently as he thought for a long moment. Bobby shifted to embrace both his wife and son while Athena held Harry in her arms. The three cuddled together on the bed holding each other and thinking about the world. Harry sighed, "Dad?"

"Yeah?" Bobby looked down at Harry.

"Thanks for being my Dad. You're really good at it." Harry said softly.

Athena felt tears in her eyes hearing Harry be so sweet. Bobby grinned, "You make it easy by being a great son." The three of them held each other close for a long while until Harry asked if he could go play video games. Usually, the rule was no video games so close to bedtime but seeing as how he'd had a long, hard, talk, Bobby let him get his way before Athena could say no.

* * *

Sunday went by quietly as the family spent the day together. Bobby and Athena took the kids to the park. Harry chased Wendy around on the playscape while May laid on the grass with a book she was reading. Bobby and Athena walked with Posy and Charley in the stroller while May kept an eye on Harry and Wendy. Monday morning was hard for Athena. It was not only the first day of her new job, she was leaving her babies in the care of someone new, Bobby was going back to work, and they met with the principal of Harry's school before either of them started their shifts.

Athena parked her unmarked patrol car in front of the center where she'd be working. She walked into the building noting the metal detectors in the front hall and security cameras pointed towards the door. She saw the detective that would be showing her around standing next to the reception desk, "Morning Detective." Athena smiled.

"Good morning Lieutenant." Detective Peterson shook her hand, "Let me show you to your office." He gestured down the hall. As they walked he pointed out different areas of the building and talked about how they worked, "Over to the left, is the family rooms where we do consults with multiple members of a family at the same time, also where we host supervised visitations. We have a full kitchen in the breakroom in the back for staff and upstairs there is a communal kitchen for the residents. This door here is locked at all times. It can only be opened with a badge or ID code. The badges and ID codes get logged so we can track who is in and out of the residential portion. We can hold up to six families at a time here. Each family has a two-room dormitory and the length of stay is on average two to four weeks. We're not meant for long term housing just for the emergency and overflow until we can help them get settled. Over here we have a few larger meeting rooms. Interview rooms and LAPD offices are this way." He pointed as they turned a corner, "This is your office." He showed her the office with her nameplate on it.

Athena stepped inside and looked around. It was warm and inviting. There was a small sitting area with a plush couch and two overstuffed chairs. Some small plastic kid's chairs and a toy box sat beside the couch along with a small kid's table and some coloring supplies. The bookshelves housed books from infant cloth books to books that would interest pre-teens. Her desk was dark mahogany wood with a high back leather chair behind it. Athena smiled, "This is great."

"This exit here takes you directly into the briefing room." Detective Peterson gestured for Athena to follow him, "Restrooms are here and here, and just over this way is our on-site property rooms, locker rooms, and storage rooms." He walked her through the building. They walked into the open office area where officers were filling out paperwork and preparing for their morning briefing. Athena realized they'd come full circle around the building. The reception area was across the hall where they started the tour and on the other side of the office was the corridor to the secure back parking lot, "Morning briefing is in ten minutes and I'll introduce you to the team."

* * *

"Bobby!"

"Cap!"

"Hey, Pops!"

"Glad to have you back!"

Hen, Chim, Eddie, and Buck stood in the fire station as Bobby walked in. They were glad to have their Captian back to work. Though they all understood and supported his time off, it was great to have him working again.

"How are the kids?" Eddie asked.

"How's Athena?" Buck put a hand on Bobby's shoulder, "Heard she starts the new job today."

"I'm more interested in how that talk with the school went. She was riled up last night." Hen had talked to Athena last night. She was ready to be her back up at the school to defend Harry. It pissed her off that Harry was still so traumatized by Michael that it seeped into all parts of his life.

"I'm just glad I don't have to be the boss anymore." Chim sighed.

Bobby smiled, "Kids are good, Athena is excited about the new job, we're both nervous about leaving the kids, Athena and I both made it clear that Harry won't be returning to the school next year, and Chim, I think everyone's glad you aren't the boss anymore." Bobby laughed.

"You get a little...obsessive when you're the boss." Buck teased Chim.

"I wouldn't have to be if you'd be more responsible." Chim followed Buck up the stairs.

"Responsible? Buck?" Eddie grinned, "I don't think you have the right person for that."

"I can be responsible!" Buck crossed his arms, "You're too uptight."

"Why are you two fighting again?" Hen put a hand to her head, "Cap, they've been like this for two days." She took a seat at the table.

"What's going on?" Bobby looked at the two of them.

"If Buck would just own up to his stupidity, we'd be fine." Chim glared at Buck.

"What did you do?" Bobby asked Buck.

Buck threw his hands in the air, "I didn't do anything!"

"He called Maddie fat and he won't apologize to her," Chim told Bobby.

"I didn't call her fat. She asked if she looked okay in the dress. I told her it was a little snug." Buck shook his head, "That's not calling her fat."

Chim sighed, "I had plans. That did not include consoling her because her brother called her fat. You ruined my plans."

Eddie looked to Buck, "You told your sister that a dress was too tight?" Eddie whistled, "That was dumb."

"Don't you know the rule?" Hen smirked.

"What rule?" Buck grumbled.

Bobby snickered, "You never tell a girl she's fat, or a dress is too tight, or something doesn't fit."

Hen nodded pointing to Bobby, "Repeat after me, 'you look pretty'. That's all you need to say. That's like telling someone they have an ugly baby. You think it but don't say it!"

"What if it really does look bad? I'm supposed to lie?" Buck was exasperated. He had been catching attitude from Chim for days for what he said to Maddie.

"That's when you say, 'that looks great' and then tell her something like 'I think it's a little short. Maybe something with a different length' or tell her you think another color would work better. Anything but that looks bad, you look fat, or any variation of those." Hen explained.

"And apologize to your sister," Bobby told him.

"Oh c'mon!" Buck sighed as he walked off to call Maddie. He knew if he apologized it would make his life easier. Even if he still thought he didn't say anything wrong.

Bobby shook his head taking a seat next to Hen, "I thought I left my kids at home."

Hen laughed, "Cap, you know that's your grown child."

Bobby was glad to be back to work. He got updates from Chim and talked to the new Chief. His excitement showed the first time he was back on the engine. Their first call was a panicked wife with a husband who was lucky to be alive. By the time they located her car the call had been going on for almost five minutes and no one was quite sure how long the husband had been without oxygen. Luckily they were able to get him stabilized enough to transport him via helicopter to the nearest hospital. The second call was an elementary school teacher who had a kid stuck in a tree. They'd climbed it and couldn't get back down. After getting him down, they held an impromptu show and tell for the rest of the kindergarten classes. Lunch was interrupted by a kitchen fire at a bistro where the cook threw water on a grease fire making it worse than it already was. By the end of his shift, Bobby was still feeling the adrenaline through his body. It had been far too long since he was on the engine and throwing on his turnout gear. While he missed being home he was ecstatic to be back.

* * *

Athena walked through the front door, "I'm home!" She called out to Kim. She'd checked the cameras a few times throughout the day and watched Kim play with Wendy and care for Posy and Charley. She felt a sense of calm each time she checked in knowing that things were going well. Kim had even sent her a text of Wendy babbling along to a singing toy.

"Mama!" Wendy looked up from where she was playing, "Mama! Mama! Mama!"

"Hi, baby girl!" Athena scooped her up into her arms, "I missed you today!"

"She has been looking for you all day!" Kim smiled, "She keeps pointing at your picture and saying your name like she's trying to ask where you are." In her arms was Charley who was gurgling happily.

"Did you miss me too?" Athena kissed Wendy's cheek, "Were you a good girl today?"

"She was perfect! She was a little fussy when you and Mr. Nash left this morning. But I redirected her with some toys and she was okay after that. She was looking for you but it sounded more like she just couldn't figure out where you went." Kim told Athena, "Posy has had a great day. Charley has been a little fussier but he's passed a lot of gas today so I think that might have contributed to him being fussy. He just wants to be held which is fine by me. He's a cuddlebug." Kim smiled, "I have the papers for you over here. The twins ate great. No one had major spit up issues or abnormal diapers. Wendy didn't eat much for lunch. She did okay for breakfast but lunch rolled around and she just wasn't interested in eating. But I gave her one of those smoothies you made for her and she sucked that down in seconds and she ate some goldfish. Other than that, she's been having a great day. Lots of playing and we went outside in the yard while the twins took a nap, watched some Mickey Mouse Clubhouse while I gave the twins their bottles. It was a fun day." Kim tried to set Charley in the swing only for him to start wailing, "I'm sorry baby."

"I'll take him. Wendy, sit down here for Mama." Athena put Wendy on the couch and took Charley from Kim's arms, "What's wrong Charley? Does your belly hurt?" Athena got her answer when Charley's face scrunched up and he let out a wet fart, then giggled, "Thank you. That's a nice little present for me." Athena couldn't help but laugh at his timing.

"I can watch Wendy and Posy for another few minutes if you want." Kim offered.

"That would be great. I think he needs his pants changed. It's a leaky one." Athena frowned, "Charley, you're a baby boy. You don't need to be gross yet."

Once Charley was in a fresh diaper and new pants Athena thanked Kim and told her how great she felt about Kim being their nanny. Athena stored the milk she pumped at work in the fridge and nursed the twins. Her chest felt heavy and full from being away from the babies for so long today. She played with Wendy, trying to get her to take that first step. Afternoon nap time came around and everyone, including Athena, laid down. Harry came home with a smile on his face and his math test. He'd gotten a B+ on the test he'd taken on Friday. He stood next to Wendy at the kitchen counter where they both helped their Mom start dinner. Wendy loved to play in the kitchen. She'd sit in her high chair while her parents cooked. They'd ask her to stir things with her spoon or just hand her a small plastic bowl and tell her to put things inside of it. She was easily entertained when being asked to help cook even though she had no idea she wasn't doing anything. Harry on the other hand liked spending the time with his Mom or Dad rather than doing the cooking. He'd clean up or get them ingredients they needed. But the cooking part and food prep didn't excite him. He was a great taste tester though.

* * *

Bobby walked into the house with a smile on his face. He couldn't wait to see his family. He followed the delicious smell to the kitchen where Athena and Harry were side by side over the stove. Wendy was pulled up the counter in her high chair and picking small chunks of banana up between her fingers, then smooshing them before licking the banana off her fingers. Posy and Charley were in bouncy seats on the table and sound asleep. Bobby leaned against the door frame watching his family for a moment. Taking the scene in front of him in. He walked into the kitchen, Wendy was the first to see him.

"Dada!" She squealed happily.

"Hi, honey." He kissed her cheek, "Are you eating the banana or just squishing it?" He laughed seeing her messy face. Bobby gave Harry a tight hug, "How was school?"

"Good! I got my math test back!" Harry jumped out of Bobby's arms to grab his test from his backpack.

"Lieutenant." Bobby kissed her cheek, then her lips, "How was your first day?"

Athena grinned. Anytime her husband was around she felt such a feeling of peace and warmth inside her. She couldn't stop the smile when he was near, "It was good. I was underprepared for how much there is to the job but it's okay. I like a challenge." She turned the heat down on the stove burner, "How was your day?"

"Average day." Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "Stopped by a kindergarten class and did show and tell."

"That was scheduled on your first day back?" Athena asked. Bobby and the 118 routinely did fire safety for the school system and stopped by the various schools but he usually had those scheduled in advance. She didn't think he'd schedule one for his first day back.

Bobby shook his head, "We had to get a kid out of a tree. Once one kindergartner gets to see a fire truck..."

"They all need to see a firetruck." Athena finished his sentence.

"Exactly." Bobby kissed her again, "Dinner smells great."

"Good. I hope you're hungry." Athena stirred the vegetables.

Bobby slipped his arms around her waist, pressing his front to her back, "Starving." He whispered in her ear before nipping at her neck.

"That's not exactly what I had in mind." Athena teased.

"That's always in my mind." Bobby pressed a long slow kiss to her neck.

"Gross! Why are you always kissing?!" Harry huffed from behind them.

Athena broke out into giggles. Bobby took a moment before turning around, "Because I love Mom."

"I'm never going to kiss anyone." Harry held his math test out for Bobby to see.

"You'll like kissing when you're married." Bobby retorted.

"I don't think so." Harry shook his head. Bobby looked over his math test as Posy woke up. He picked up the baby girl and talked to Harry about his day at school. Together they set the table for dinner while Athena finished cooking.

* * *

That night as the kids fell asleep Bobby and Athena lay in bed next to each other. Athena was on her side with her arm propping up her head, while Bobby lay on his back, their legs tangled together and one of Bobby's hands on his wife's hip.

"It's weird how happy I was that I was at work and how much I missed being home today." Bobby confessed, "I missed you and the kids like crazy."

"I missed you too. I checked on the kids and Kim a few times today." Athena told him, "I was nervous leaving them."

Bobby looked at his wife, "I think she was good with the kids."

"She was. I just..." Athena sighed, "I want to be with them. I want to work. And I can't be in two places at once."

Bobby nodded sympathetically, "I know the feeling." He turned towards her, "Today was day one. We'll figure things out as we go and once we are used to being back to work on a regular schedule I don't think it will feel so bad."

Athena put a hand on his cheek, "I missed you today too." She thought about her day, "I missed having you around and being able to talk to you all day. Even little things. I miss no one being home to bring me tea when I'm nursing Posy or Charley or watching you play with Wendy. It was different. I missed it. I missed being with you." She leaned over him, kissing him sweetly.

Bobby wrapped his arms around her pulling her on top of him, "I missed you too. Being able to touch you, and kiss you, and hold you all day. I was spoiled by being home for a while." Bobby kissed her lips, "It was hard to put things aside and get the job done but also it makes me grateful to come home to you and our family. I'm glad I missed you today."

Athena straddled his waist, "It's different now that I'm mostly at a desk. There's less of the unexpected danger but it gives me more downtime to think about the call you're on or if Wendy is saying a new word or if the twins are rolling yet or how Harry is doing with his homework or how May is at school. I don't have to put our family aside as much to get my job done but I have to compartmentalize it a bit because I have to give these women my attention and support. And knowing I have you helps me be there for the women that need me." Athena smiled, "I'm a lucky woman."

Bobby's hands spread across her hips, slowly traveling up her sides, "I think we're both lucky." He ghosted his fingers back down to the hem of her shirt, sliding his fingers underneath the thin cotton pajama shirt. Her skin was warm under his touch. He could feel her heart beating faster with every touch, "I'm proud of you."

Athena's head fell back, "For what?" She sighed in content.

"For being an amazing, incredible, strong, sexy, beautiful wife, a fantastic mother, and a smart, brave, Lieutenant. I'm so proud of my wonderful wife." Bobby tugged her shirt over her head. He licked his lips seeing her breasts bounce softly. He was impatiently waiting to the day he could take them in his hands again. His hands skimmed up and down her body, "You're beautiful." He stared at every exposed inch of her.

"Bobby." Athena sighed. She could feel him growing hard between her legs where she sat straddling him.

Bobby sat up just enough to pull his shirt off. He settled his hands on her waist, "You're gorgeous." His lips trailed along her neck, up her jaw, to her lips.

"You say these things every day." Athena blushed. She sighed into his kiss, moaning as he slipped his tongue through her lips. Her arms hooked lightly around his neck pulling him closer. The feeling of his bare chest on hers sending shivers down her body.

"I mean it every time I say it." Bobby broke off the kiss, letting his words hang in the air around them, "I want you." Bobby shifted the two of them, laying his wife on her back, I need you." His mouth occupied hers while his hand explored her body. Down her chest, over her stomach, to the top of her pants. Bobby slowly pulled the drawstring loosening them from her waist before sliding his hand further down. He grinned against her skin as he felt hot and wet she was. He faltered for a moment when Athena took him by surprise flipping them over. With Bobby on his back, Athena shimmied out of her pajama pants and panties. Bobby was quick to follow. His pants and boxers tossed on the floor in a pile neither of them cared about at the moment.

Athena pressed her lips to his chest right above his heart. It was a spot on his body she always loved. She didn't know why but it felt as if there was a magnet that pulled her to show affection to him there. Athena dragged her lips around his chest. Pausing to lick and nip at his skin. She kissed every hard line that outlined the muscles on his body. She traced his abs with her tongue. Ran her fingers down his biceps and forearms. She swore she was stunned every time she looked at him. Never had she had such a physical attraction to someone until Bobby. It wasn't until they were sleeping together that she realized how much she'd been missing. How much sex could make you feel and want. Bobby's fingers threaded through her hair as she explored his body with her mouth. Long, wet kisses and soft caresses from her fingertips set his body on edge. The sight of his wife hovering above him, loving him, was a vision Bobby wanted to cherish for the rest of his life. Athena licked around his nipples, down his chest. She pressed her fingers into his strong arms as she worked her way down his body, "So sexy." She mumbled while her lips traveled over his body. She could feel him growing harder between their bodies. Her need to feel him in her mouth grew to desperation. She smiled hearing her name tumble from his lips as she reached his navel. She followed the lightly dotted trail of short hair down his body. Hums and growls in the back of her throat breaking the quiet that surrounded them.

She curled her hand around him, slowly sliding up from base to tip. She took a moment to lick her lips in anticipation. If you'd asked her years ago about blow jobs she'd have shrugged her shoulders. Now, with Bobby, knowing the immense pleasure she could bring him, knowing how amazing she could make him feel, she would be on her knees for him in the blink of an eye. She cupped his balls with one hand, gently tugging on them. She loved hearing the sharp gasp and murmur of pleasure. Athena dipped her head, licking a wide strip on the underside of his cock. She circled her tongue around the head already turned on by the sight of Bobby's body. She was so wet but wanted to taste her husband. Athena opened her mouth, bobbing up and down. She sucked and licked while gently squeezing his balls and massaging them. She moaned at the taste of precum as it splashed the back of her throat. Bobby's hand flattened on her head while the other balled up the bedsheet. His hand moved with her head, not pushing or pulling, just there to keep them connected and in sync. Athena worked faster, sucking harder. She inched her way to the base of his cock. Taking him in her mouth. When he hit the back of her throat she relaxed her muscles swallowing him down. The feel of his shaft in her tight, wet mouth was almost too much. Bobby wasn't going to last much longer. Another inch and her nose touched the soft curls against his skin. A loud rumbling moan arouse from Athena's throat. The vibration pushing Bobby over the edge.

"Athena!" Bobby barely had enough time to shout her name before his toes curled. His blood thundered through his body. His body flinched. Bobby shot his load down Athena's throat. She closed her eyes, moaning, enjoying the hot bursts she was able to pull from her husband. Thick and creamy ropes filled her mouth as she sucked every drop. Athena's cheeks hollowed as she worked harder to keep Bobby's climax as high as she could. His balls emptied as he started to soften. Athena took her time licking his cock as she pulled off of him. She swirled around the head lapping up the few drops that collected in the slit at the top. She pressed a kiss to the head before gently stroking him with one hand. Bobby shuddered with each stroke of his sensitive cock. Every nerve was on fire, ready to go off. The continued touch of his wife kept his mind on making her feel as good as she made him feel. Athena slowly kissed and licked her way up his body. She was just above his abs when Bobby couldn't wait any longer. He needed to kiss his wife. Bobby quickly lifted Athena in his arms, wrapping her tightly against his body. He slammed their lips together in a deep, hard kiss. He speared his tongue into her mouth demanding she open for him. He smacked her ass with his open palm leaving a red mark behind. The mixed taste of himself and his wife driving him mad. He could smell his wife's cream. He was going to eat her for hours. Bobby smiled, but not until she begged him.

Bobby rolled them over, pressing Athena into the mattress. His frantic kisses moved from her mouth up her cheek to her ear where he whispered all the dirty things he was going to do to her, "I'm going to fuck you so hard, that tomorrow you'll be in your office and still feel me between your legs." Athena's body responded before her brain could process his words. Bobby bit her earlobe gently before telling her he loved her. Licking and kissing his way down her face to her neck, Athena was already hot and slick. Bobby's mouth worked magic on her skin. His fingers caressed her body with so much love and care she felt like she was a queen. Bobby licked and kissed across her collarbone and down her sternum avoiding her breasts. The day she was comfortable with him touching them during sex he was going to spend hours with them. Though he loved giving her breasts attention he understood and respected her boundaries with her body. His fingertips ran down the sides of her body, tickling her ribs slightly. He massaged her arms and brought her hands to his lips, leaving kisses on the palm of each hand. He spread his fingers across her soft belly. Licking every mark and inch of her. He knew she was unsure of her body and how it had changed. He never wanted her to feel like she wasn't the sexiest woman in the world. He'd spend however long he needed to, showering her with love and affection if that's what it took for her to accept herself. Bobby planted kisses down her torso. He nipped at her soft skin. The scent of his wife filling his nostrils as he got closer to her wet pussy. Bobby's hands slid down her legs pausing to massage her thighs, then her calves. His mouth traveled a similar path, leaving behind hot kisses. Athena's brain scrambled as her body buzzed. Her legs spread apart naturally giving Bobby the most perfect view in the world. His wife was shining and wet. Beautiful. She lay on her back against the pillows in their bed. Her hands gripping the headboard over her head. Her eyes on her husband and her bottom lip in her mouth to keep her from shouting too loud. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths as she panted with each touch. Her legs spread letting him see how desperate her body was to feel his touch. She was so wet Bobby was surprised she wasn't dripping down her thighs. The look of love and desire on Bobby's face made her feel sexy and wanted.

Bobby kept his eyes focused on hers as he pushed her legs further apart. He kissed her mound above her clit causing her to whimper. He was so close to the one spot she wanted him most. His fingers traced the outer edge of her core, barely touching her. Bobby could see her need for him growing. He teased his wife with his tongue, barely touching her body with his lips, hovering his fingers over her skin. He could tell it was working. She was tense. Her hands were balled up in firsts, her hips thrust towards his mouth. Bobby inhaled deeply moaning her name as the sweet scent of her arousal filled the air. He slid his hands under her ass, smacking it hard, leaving a handprint behind.

"Bobby." Athena panted. She needed him to do something. She felt like she was dying. She needed to cum.

"Hmmm," Bobby smirked. He covered her clit with his palm earing a soft moan from his wife.

"Oh, God. Bobby." Athena lifted her hips trying to meet his lips. Bobby chuckled before moving his lips away. He kissed her inner thigh as she moaned. She wanted his lips. She wanted to cum. She needed him. Athena knew the game Bobby was playing. They'd done it before. He liked seeing her so desperate for him, "Bobby." Athena said his name again, "Please. Bobby. Please. God."

"Please?" Bobby grinned. He dropped his face close to her pussy, "Is this what you want?" He asked before kissing her clit.

"More." Athena begged, "Please. I want more."

Bobby smiled, "More what?" He teased, "This?"

Athena was so tightly wound she couldn't think straight. Bobby licked her center in one long stroke, "Yes. Oh!" Athena moaned.

Bobby buried his face in her pussy, gripping her tightly. He squeezed her ass in his hands as he licked inside his wife. One of his hands stayed on her ass while the other circled around to her clit. He licked, nipped, and kissed her body. She was so wet he could taste her coating his tongue. It didn't take long for Bobby to push Athena to the edge. He pulled back just enough to calm her nerves before ramping her up again. Over and over Bobby pushed and pulled his wife to and from. The tart taste of her filling his mouth. Athena bit her lip to keep her moans from waking up the rest of the house. When Bobby pinched her clit she came hard. Her husband lapped up every drop she gushed leaving her wet and slippery. Athena was already buzzing from the first orgasm the second came quickly. Like an aftershock. Her breasts leaked as every nerve in her body blew up. She needed to feel him inside her. This wasn't enough.

She used her strength to flip them over. Before Bobby could breathe she was spearing herself onto him, "Fuck Athena!" Bobby grabbed her hips as she rode him. The slapping of skin and slick sounds overpowering the need to say anything. Bobby's groans and the slip of her name were more powerful than anything. Athena planted a hand on his chest scratching down leaving marks behind that would sting for days. She used her hand for leverage as she rose and fell on Bobby. Bobby's hips jumped up and down to meet Athena's frantic thrusts. It was only a matter of seconds before Athena lost control. She bucked wildly on top of her husband. Slamming onto him, impaling herself with his thick cock. He was so massive that no matter how many times they had sex, Athena's body needed to stretch to accommodate Bobby's girth. She felt her body buzzing. She put a hand between their bodies finding her clit. Between the hard thrusts, Bobby's hand on her hip and tight grip on her ass, and her finger on her clit Athena was ready to burst. Her mouth opened wide as she felt the orgasm rip through her.

"Ah! Bobby!" Athena's body squeezed him tight. He hit her g-spot with almost every thrust. She came hard with Bobby slick inside her. The pulse around his cock pushed him over the edge. He came with a shout before taking Athena's mouth with his. His tongue licking her mouth. Their hearts beating in sync. Athena's juice coated Bobby in a hot sticky mess while he shot long thick creamy ropes inside her painting her walls with his cum. As his orgasm faded Bobby refused to separate from his wife. Very carefully he slid out of bed, frowning as he slipped out of his very wet wife, "Bobby." Athena moaned. He lifted her in his arms, marching them both into the bathroom. Bobby turned the shower on high letting it heat up before stepping in with Athena still wrapped in his arms. her head was on his shoulder and her eyes were half-closed as her body still buzzed with excitement.

Athena planted her feet on the ground, spreading them for Bobby. He used their mixed juices and water from the shower to keep himself wet and slippery. He pressed Athena's front against the shower wall. Bobby carefully spread her ass cheeks before taking two fingers, sliding them into her hole. Athena's moan echoed around the shower as Bobby worked her open. His third finger slid in easily past the tight ring of muscles. He pumped his fingers in and out of her while his other hand flicked her clit. The sensation of the cold tile on her chest and belly with the hot spray of the water. Her husband's finger on her clit keeping her lit on fire and his fingers in her ass was almost too much. Her hands were under her face as she turned to look over her shoulder at Bobby. He took a moment to caress her back. Trailing the pads of his fingers down her spine, "I missed you so much." He said softly. Bobby kissed the back of her shoulder before finding her lips with his. His cock was hard and needy for her body. Bobby pulled his fingers out of her ass and settled his cock at the opening. Taking care not to hurt her Bobby gently pushed inside her ass. Athena whimpered in pain for a moment. The quick sting flashing through her body like lightning. It was quickly replaced by pleasure feeling his fingers hook inside her, stroking her g-spot. Once he was seated all the way inside her Bobby gave Athena a moment to adjust before pulling out and pushing back in. He started with long slow thrusts letting her body rest. Her ass was so tight. He'd never been interested in anal play until Athena mentioned it. The two of them were always adventurous and had tried various things in their sex life. Some were better than others. This was one of those they'd found out the both enjoyed. Bobby's thrusts became more frantic and heavy as his body ran hot. His fingers worked her clit over and over, moving from clit to g-spot. He adjusted his grip on his wife reaching his other hand around her waist to keep those fingers on her clit at all times, pumping his other hand into her pussy while his cock thrust into her ass. Bobby's mouth dominated hers as he pressed against her body. Athena came quickly with a gasp. His name falling from her lips in a moan of pleasure. Her ass clenched around Bobby pushing him over the edge. He erupted inside of her. The heat from his cum spreading through her whole body. Bobby panted heavily as he filled his wife.

He slowly pulled out of her smirking as his seed dripped from her body. Athena rested her head against the cool tile as she tried to catch her breath. Her whole body was sore. She was going to feel this for the next few days. She smiled. She couldn't be happier. She closed her eyes and moaned happily when she felt Bobby's soft caress. His hands were slick with shower gel. Methodically Bobby washed his wife's body and his own. Athena sighed at the feel of his hands roaming her body. She rubbed his chest with soap trying to avoid jumping her husband again. She could do this every night with him. It didn't matter how hard or soft they made love. Night after night, Athena found herself wanting to be in his arms and connected to him in the most intimate way possible. She grinned at the passing thought of that was how she ended up pregnant with the twins. Neither one of them ever through to use a condom nor did they pay attention to the time of the month they had sex. They were so hot and horny for each other they didn't think about it before ripping clothes off.

The two of them finished their shower, dried off, and threw on appropriate pajamas in case a child or two woke up unexpectedly. Athena snuggled into Bobby's arms as he spooned her from behind, "I love you." Athena yawned.

"I love you too." Bobby squeezed her tight, "I missed you."

Athena smiled, "I noticed." Bobby started to let her go wondering if he pushed her too far. Athena grabbed his arm, stopping his movement, "I am not complaining. At all. I just noticed you missed me." She pulled Bobby back to her, "I'll never complain about sex with you. It's like a whole experience." She tried to explain how she felt when they had sex, "It's feeling your love, lust, care, strength, gentleness all at the same time. It makes me feel sexy and wanted. Loved and taken care of. Protected. Safe." Athena turned in his arms, "You make me feel loved and safe." She reiterated.

"Sometimes I worry I push you too hard." Bobby tucked a stray hair away from her face.

"Just the way I like it." Athena grinned. She tipped her head up to kiss her husband slowly, "Besides." She said laying her head on his chest, "If you didn't push me hard I wouldn't feel it the next day. Wasn't that your goal tonight?" She teased.

Bobby nodded, "I do believe that's what I said." He kissed the top of her head. The two lay in comfortable silence until Athena started to doze off. Bobby ran his hand up and down her back listening to her soft even breathing. He held her in his arms wondering how he was lucky enough to be the man that was allowed to hold the most precious thing in the world.


	46. Chapter 46

Over the next few days, Athena found her footing with her new job. Detective Peterson was a great help to her, catching her up to speed with the cases, introducing her to the social workers and officers they worked with and who were assigned to the center. Though she worked at the center for most of the week she started to bring some work home and set up her home office. Kim was amazing with the kids. Every day Athena and Bobby would check the cameras spontaneously and all they saw was a wonderful nanny who played with and cared for their children. Wendy was doing better with her parents leaving her with Kim as she was getting used to having a new person around but she still teared up when they left the house. Kim could hold off the waterworks if she distracted Wendy fast enough. As much as it broke Athena's heart to know her baby missed her, it was good that she was starting to get less and less upset as the days went on. At work, Bobby had no time to ease back into things. He was thrown back on the engine, running around as if he never took time off. Harry was quiet all week. He went to school, came home did homework, played with Wendy, and spent quality time with the family. Yet, he seemed quiet and reserved. Bobby didn't like seeing Harry act so out of character. He talked to Eddie about getting Harry and Chris together over the weekend and hope that it would perk Harry up a bit. They planned to take the boys to the beach where they could swim and play for a while, then ride some of the carnival-style rides that were set up along the boardwalk. Harry loved playing games where he could win prizes. Bobby made sure they'd be set to do whatever Harry wanted for the day. At school, May was finishing up her classes and getting ready for summer break. She had two online classes she planned to take while at home for the summer. She and James spent as much time together as possible. They were always at each other's dorms, out studying together, going out on dates, or just catching each other for a few minutes between classes.

Saturday morning after breakfast Bobby and Harry headed out for the day leaving Athena and May home with Wendy, Posy, and Charley. May was sitting on the floor with Posy and Charley on their bellies having some tummy time and with Wendy sitting on the other side of her playing with some toys. Athena walked into the room after cleaning up the kitchen, "What are your plans for the day?" She asked as she sat down next to the twins.

"Nothing much. James wants to catch a movie or something tonight but..." May handed a Minnie Mouse toy back to Wendy.

"But what?" Athena wondered why her daughter who seemed so infatuated with her boyfriend wouldn't want to go out on a Saturday night.

May shrugged, "I don't really want to go to a movie. There's nothing that I want to see and I don't have another idea of what to do."

"I don't think it's the activity that James wants. I think he just wants to spend time with you." Athena replied.

"Yeah. And I want to spend time with him too. I just don't want to go to a movie." May helped support Wendy as she tried to stand up.

"He can come over here for dinner and hang out for a while," Athena suggested. She picked up Posy who was starting to fuss, "Or maybe you two can go ice skating. Go to that rink your Dad likes to take you all to."

"Maybe." May sighed, "I don't know."

Athena watched her daughter's body language, "What else is going on May? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." May gave her Mom half a smile.

Unconvinced Athena frowned. She put Posy in her bouncy chair before returning to her spot next to Charley and May, "I don't think you are." May stayed silent for a minute, "Hey, you've always been able to tell me anything. No judgments or criticism. What's wrong?"

"It's stupid." May rolled her eyes. Wendy plopped back down to the floor with a laugh. May too a big breath, "James and I had a fight this week." She confessed, "I told him he was being overprotective. He said that he was just worried about me. I said he didn't need to worry. He said he does worry because he loves me. I said if he loved me he'd leave me alone and stop worrying. It just kept going around and around until it blew up and I finally told him that he was an overprotective barbarian and kicked him out of my dorm room. We drove down separate this weekend. I didn't even know he was at Eddie's until he texted me asking if I wanted to go out tonight. And I still haven't texted him back." May said rapidly.

Athena nodded her head, "Why do you think he's being overprotective?"

"I forgot to charge my phone on Thursday so when I got out of my late class my phone was dead and I had walked to class instead of drove because it wasn't too far from my dorm. He was worried something happened to me because he couldn't reach me and my car was in the parking spot for the dorm but I was nowhere to be found. He forgot I had a late class and started to worry when he couldn't get a hold of me. I told him he didn't need to worry. I'm a grown woman. I can handle myself." May explained.

"Ah. I see." Athena picked up Charley from his tummy mat, "Did you two yell at each other?"

"I yelled. He kinda raised his voice but he didn't really yell at me. But still, he needs to let it go. I'm fine by myself." May rolled her eyes.

"You are." Athena agreed, "When you got back to the dorm what happened?"

May looked over to her Mom, "He hugged me tight and said he was worried. He was happy I was okay. And he asked where I was. So I told him class and I forgot my phone and he said he forgot I had class. I said it's whatever. He said I need to remember to charge my phone and that if I was walking in the dark I could have at least called him while I walked in case something happened and that's when I told him he was overprotective and we argued."

"Was he angry when you got back to the dorm?" Athena was trying to help May figure out what the fight was truly about and help her figure out what to do next.

May shook her head, "No. He was just worried."

"So he was worried and you yelled at him?" Athena asked.

"Yeah, but it's not like that!" May defended her actions even though she could see how she could have reacted differently.

"What's it like?" Athena maneuvered a fussy Charley in her arms to nurse him. He was so hungry he latched right away.

May was quiet, "I don't know." She bit her bottom lip, "Okay, maybe I jumped when he was there and I shouldn't have yelled but he still doesn't need to worry about me like that."

"Why not?" Athena glanced at May.

"Because," May answered. Athena stared at May waiting for a better answer, "Just because we had sex doesn't mean he needs to be the boss or me or tell me what to do or tell me if I can walk home in the dark or something." She crossed her arms over her chest.

Athena tried to hide the shock on her face, "You...you two had sex?"

May closed her eyes when she realized she let that detail slip, "Um...Yes."

"You used protection?" Athena asked trying to stay neutral for the moment.

"Yeah." May nodded.

"I'll see when you can get a gynecology appointment and we'll get you on birth control." Athena's tone was flat and factual. She had so many thoughts at the moment she didn't want to make May feel embarrassed or as if this was a bad thing. Athena would have liked her to be older however, she was prepared for this day.

"I don't need to." May smiled, "The school has a free clinic and you can go there if you need something. I went there, they did a regular exam with the gynecologist and she prescribed me the pill."

"Okay good. And you know how to take it and how effective it is and how he still needs to wear a condom. Right?" Athena asked.

"Yes, Mom." May rolled her eyes with a smirk, "I got it."

"Just making sure." Athena smiled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm good." May said softly, "Can you not tell Dad?"

"Why not?" Athena asked wondering why it was a secret.

"He'd kick James' ass if he knew I wasn't a virgin anymore." May explained, "Besides, it's weird."

Athena laughed, "Okay. No announcement at the dinner table. And for the record, I'm more likely to kick this boy's ass. Bobby's the pacifist and would be the one to make everyone happy. Unless they hurt someone he loves. Then all bets are off the table."

* * *

"Boys be careful!" Bobby hollered at Chris and Harry. He and Eddie had taken the boy to the beach for the day. Harry was having a bad week and in a sour mood. Bobby thought a fun day out with a friend would be a perfect way to lift Harry's mood. So far it had been working. Harry and Chris were digging in the sand, swimming in the water, and creating their own sandcastle contest. Now they were searching for seashells to collect, "Thanks for this." Bobby said to Eddie as they watched over the boys.

"Anytime, Cap." Eddie smiled, "Chris loves hanging out with Harry. You figure out why he's been so upset all week?"

Bobby shook his head, "We talked about that incident from last week but he said that's not the problem. Hopefully, today will get him out of the funk he's been in."

"Dad!" Chris shouted, "Can we get lunch?"

"Yeah! We're starving!" Harry chimed in. Harry walked next to Chris to help him through the sand as they walked over to their fathers, "I'm so hungry I can eat a horse!"

Eddie laughed, "That's almost how much Buck can eat!"

"Toss your shirts on and we can grab something. What are you boys hungry for?" Bobby helped Harry dust off the sand on his body before handing him his t-shirt.

"Ice cream!" Chris smiled.

"Cotton candy!" Harry added.

Bobby shook his head, "Let's eat a meal first, then dessert." The four of them picked up the few things they'd brought to the beach and packed them in the bag. Eddie carried the bag and helped Chris to the boardwalk while Bobby and Harry walked behind them, "You having a good day?" Bobby put an arm around Harry. Harry nodded his head silently, "I'm glad." Bobby side-hugged Harry.

The group found lunch on a patio next to a food truck. Hot dogs, french fries, and nachos were scarfed down so fast Bobby swore he blinked and missed both Harry and Chris eat their meal. The boys were ready to start riding some of the amusement park rides and were disappointed when they were told they had to wait for lunch to settle so they didn't get sick while spinning around. In the meantime, they decided to check out the shops on the boardwalk. Chris and Eddie stopped at a booth that had windchimes made from seashells. They decided to pick one out for Abuela. Bobby found a handmade doll for Wendy and a sea glass bracelet for May. Harry wasn't as interested in looking around as he was to get on the rides. Bobby tried to show Harry some model cars they found only to have Harry shrug his shoulders and wander away from him. After they found a travel coffee mug for Athena they headed to some of the prize games the boys could play. Harry's eye lit up as they neared the excitement.

"Can we go ahead?" Harry asked wanting to know if it was okay for him and Chris to walk ahead of their fathers.

Eddie and Bobby both nodded, "Sure but don't go too far." Eddie told them. The boys were old enough to earn a bit of freedom but in such a crowded area neither Bobby nor Eddie wanted their sons far from them.

"C'mon Harry!" Chris pointed to a basketball prize game, "Let's go!"

"How's Athena doing at the new job?" Eddie asked as they watched over the boys.

"She's doing good. I think it's great for her to get out of the house again. She wasn't made to sit at home." Bobby laughed, "Although I do miss her cooking all day."

"Thought you were the chef." Eddie teased.

"Yeah but my wife's cooking is always better than my own." Bobby responded, "Nice shot Harry!" Chris and Harry were throwing balls trying to make baskets. Chris was having a much harder time than Harry at the game. When the game ended the disappointment on Chris's face showed to everyone.

Harry took the stuffed prize from the award pile and handed it to Chris, "Here! You can have this!"

"But you won it." Chris frowned.

"But you want it more." Harry smiled, pushing the prize into Chris's hands.

"Thanks, Harry!" Chris hugged the stuffed toy, "You're a good friend!"

"You're a good friend too. Let's play another game! Want to do that one?" Harry gestured across the way where a duck shooter game was set up.

"Yeah!" Chris nodded. He and Harry walked over to the next game and started to play.

"He might be in a crappy mood but he's a great kid," Eddie said to Bobby.

Bobby smiled, "Thanks."

The boys jumped from game to game, winning prizes and having fun. They were a little ways ahead of Bobby and Eddie when Chris noticed Harry get upset.

"What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"We have to get back to our Dads." Harry shook his head.

Two boys ran up to Harry, "You got me grounded for a week!" One of them yelled at Harry. It was the same boy that had been suspended for being so disgusting and mean to Harry at school.

The other boy who Harry didn't know, put his hands on Harry's shoulders and pushed him backward, "What do you have to say now, Harry?!"

"Leave me alone!" Harry pushed him back.

"My Dad pounded my ass because of you!" The first boy shouted.

"Now we're going to kick your ass!" The second one pushed Harry again.

"Stop it!" Chris yelled at the boys, "Go away!"

"Can't find some of your own kind you have to hang out with a cripple?" The first boy laughed in Harry's face.

"That's not nice!" Chris shouted.

"Don't call him that!" Harry balled up his fist, "Just leave us alone!"

"Why? You like him? That you're boyfriend?" The second kid snickered.

"Shut up and go away!" Harry said angrily.

"I'm not going to listen to you! You shouldn't even be here!" The first boy put a hand on Harry's chest pushing him hard enough to make him stumble. The second boy pushed Chris to the side, "What are you going to do about it? You and that cripple can't even run away from us." The boy from Harry's class sneered.

"Dad!" Chris yelled.

"What a baby!" One of the boys laughed at Chris.

The one from Harry's class swung his leg out to trip Harry, "Why don't you call for your Daddy too? Or does he not want you? No one wants you. You're a worthless waste of space!"

Harry jumped up from the ground. he put his hands up and swung as hard as he could, "I said go away!"

"Dad!" Chris watched in fear as Harry punched one of the boys, "Help!"

Bobby and Eddie heard the sharp cry from Chris. They both took off running to where the boys were standing next to two other young boys. Bobby's anger flared as he watched one of them push Harry and laugh. When he saw Harry take a swing he knew fighting wasn't right but he couldn't help the sense of pride he felt when seeing Harry's fist connect with the boy's face.

"Bitch!" The boy covered his face where Harry hit him, "I'm gonna kill you nig-"

"What is going on here!" Bobby's voice boomed over everyone.

"Dad!" Chris looked up at Eddie, "Harry didn't do anything! They were being mean and they pushed him!"

"He punched me!" The boy shouted.

"You called him a bad name and pushed me!" Harry felt Bobby's hands on his shoulders from behind him.

"You're such a baby Harry!" The second boy yelled.

"You started it!" Chris said to the boy from Harry's class.

"Shut up Cripple!" The first boy turned to Chris.

"Hey!" Eddie had to keep his temper in check, "Everyone shuts their mouth. Right now!"

"You two better get out of here before we call your parents," Bobby said sternly. His voice was colder than Harry had ever heard it before. Bobby was never that angry that his voice made Harry shiver.

"I'll see you after school Monday." The first boy tipped his nose at Harry, "You'll pay for this." He gestured to where Harry had hit him.

Eddie waited until the boys were running off before kneeling in front of Chris, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm okay Dad." Chris nodded his head.

Bobby hugged Harry tight, "You alright?"

Harry nodded his head, "I'm sorry Chris. I'm sorry Eddie. This is all my fault." Harry squeezed his eyes closed, "I'm sorry they were so mean. They are such mean kids and I'm really really sorry they said such nasty things to you."

"It's not your fault Harry," Eddie said softly.

Bobby crouched down next to Harry, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah but..." Harry sighed.

"Dad always says ignore mean people. Ignore them, Harry. They aren't nice." Chris hugged Harry, "Want one of my chocolate coins?" He handed the bag to Harry.

"Thanks, Chris. You're the best." Harry took one of the coins.

"Come on you two. I think it's time we get on some of those rides." Eddie smiled trying to redirect their attention to something happier. As if nothing happened Harry and Chris were back playing and enjoying their day leaving both of their fathers with unresolved anger towards the kids who thought nothing of calling others names and pushing people.

* * *

On the way home, Harry was sitting in the backseat of Bobby's truck. Bobby glanced behind him, "I'm proud of you."

"For what?" Harry asked.

"For sticking up for yourself and Chris today. Fighting is never the only answer but using it to defend yourself when you've already tried words and are being hit or pushed is how you're supposed to defend yourself." Bobby explained, "I'm proud that you stood up and used your words and held back until you had no other choice at the moment."

"Thanks." Harry leaned his head against the window. He watched as the trees passed. Not recognizing the area he looked up, "Where are we?"

"Taking a little detour." Bobby pulled into the parking lot of a nature park.

"What are we doing here?" Harry asked. He waited for Bobby to park the truck and turn it off before unbuckling. He climbed out of the truck and met Bobby at the front.

"I want to show you something." Bobby led Harry down one of the shorter trails until they came to a clearing on the side of a cliff, "Check it out." Bobby smiled. He kept his hand on Harry's shoulder as they walked towards the edge of the cliff.

"Cool." Harry's jaw dropped as he saw they were above the city so high that all the buildings looked like Lego bricks with lights.

"I took your Mom up here for a picnic once." Bobby said, "Now I come up here when I'm stressed out or have a lot on my mind. It's quiet and peaceful." Harry nodded his head as Bobby talked, "Want to sit for a while?"

"Sure." Harry shrugged his shoulders. Bobby showed Harry where they could sit safely. Close enough to see the view and safe enough away from the edge his stomach didn't do flip-flops with Harry standing there. They sat side-by-side for a few silent minutes until Harry turned to Bobby, "If this is your spot, why are you showing it to me?"

"I thought you could use it too." Bobby replied, "You've been quiet all week. I don't know what's bothering you. I wish I did. But until you're ready, maybe having a peaceful place to think without too much around will be helpful."

Harry nodded. He took a deep breath, "I'm scared." Bobby looked at Harry with concern, "Not like now. But just like a lot of the time. Mom went back to work and so did you. And if something happens to you two then what's going to happen to me, and Wendy, and Charley, and Posy? Like, before it was okay because my Dad was there. But then he got sick and mean. And then he died. And now we have you and Mom but then who? Grandma B doesn't like you so I don't think she'd take care of all of us. And we don't have anyone else." Bobby frowned, "Then I heard this kid in class talking about how watched this show about this guy has a sister but they were adopted by different families and raised by different families and only found out about each other when they were like super old. So I asked him about it and he said that if your parents die and you don't have anyone to take care of you that the state can split you up and you'll never see your family again. I don't want that to happen."

"Is this why you've been so quiet all week?" Bobby asked.

"Kinda. I did a lot of looking it up online and it's true. It happens all the time!" Harry started to get anxious.

"First of all." Bobby put an arm around Harry's shoulders, "Mom is at a desk most of the time and she'll be working from home. She's still a cop but it's not like before when she was on calls all day long. Second of all, I go to work every day and I'm always careful. Because I'm the Captain. It's my job to make sure we are saving people and make sure my team is safe. That includes making sure I'm safe. And I can't guarantee that something won't happen. But I can promise you that I'll do everything I can to come home at the end of every shift." Bobby kissed the top of Harry's head, "And third of all, if something happens to Mom or me, we have things in place for all of you to stay together. Mom and I have thought about it and if something happens to both of us, Henrietta and Karen have said that they'd take care of you and your brother and sisters. You guys won't get split up. May will be around all the time just like she is now. You won't lose everyone if you lose Mom and me. But you don't need to worry about that Harry. Mom is safe at her job. I stay safe and have a great team that has my back. We will always do everything we can to come home." Bobby held his son tightly, wrapping him in a big hug, "I love you."

"Love you too Dad." Harry hugged him back. They stayed at the clearing long enough for Athena to call twice asking when they'd be home and if they wanted her to hold dinner for them. Bobby saw a genuine smile on Harry's face as they got back in the truck to head home.

* * *

Athena was putting Wendy to bed after she'd gotten the twins to sleep. Bobby and Harry were due home in the next few minutes. They were out so late that he told her to eat without them but she and May wanted to wait. May was in the kitchen looking over dinner, keeping an eye on the oven. Not only were Harry and Bobby on their way home, James was invited to dinner as well. May was nervous. After their big fight, she didn't know what to say to him. She heard Bobby and Harry walk through the front door and Bobby tell Harry to head straight upstairs for a quick shower to get all the sand out of his hair and get cleaned up. Bobby walked into the kitchen.

"What smells so great?" He smiled seeing May sitting at the counter.

"Mom made meatloaf. It's in the oven. I'm just waiting on potatoes to boil so I can mash them." May told him.

"I love Mom's meatloaf." As if on cue Bobby's stomach rumbled, "Where is she?"

"Putting Wendy to bed. Posy and Charley are asleep already." May grinned, "James is coming over for dinner."

"You didn't eat yet?" Bobby frowned.

May shook her head, "We wanted to wait for you and Harry."

Bobby sighed, "You didn't have to do that. You two should have eaten." He felt bad that the reason May and Athena were eating late was that he and Harry had been out later than expected, "Tell Mom I'm going to grab a shower, Harry's taking one and getting himself cleaned up. Then we can eat once those potatoes are done." Bobby dropped a kiss to May's cheek before dashing out of the kitchen.

Bobby took the stairs two at a time. He passed by Wendy's room quietly knowing she wouldn't go to sleep if she knew he was home. Once inside his bedroom, he tossed his dirty clothes into the hamper and stepped into the shower. He quickly washed himself off, getting all the sand and ocean out of his hair. If he had time he'd have stayed in long enough to lure Athena into a shower together. But knowing dinner would be ready soon and how hungry he was, Bobby was out of the shower in under ten minutes. He was standing in his bedroom in a pair of pants when Athena walked in.

Bobby paused before putting the shirt over his head, "Hey Babe." He smiled at her.

"I'm surprised you're not red as a lobster." She walked over to him, "Missed you." She kissed him sweetly.

Bobby slipped his hands around her waist, the shirt momentarily forgotten, "Missed you." He pulled her close for another kiss, "How was your day?"

"Quiet." Athena ran her fingernails up and down his chest, "Yours?"

"Good. Harry had a great time." Bobby slipped the shirt over his head. Both he and Athena frowning at the loss of skin-to-skin contact, "You should have eaten dinner." Bobby reprimanded.

"I wanted to eat with you." Athena sat on the edge of the bed while Bobby puttered around the bedroom getting dressed and making himself presentable for family dinner, "Besides. May wanted James to come over too. It's easier when Wendy, Charley, and Posy are in bed when we have company." She shamelessly watched his ass as he walked into the bathroom to hang up his towel.

"James is coming too?" Bobby asked. He walked over to Athena. He held his hand out for her.

"Yeah. He and May had a big fight so she wants to make it up to him." Athena explained as they walked downstairs together.

"Why does she need to make it up to him?" Bobby said defensively, "He should apologize to her."

Athena laughed, "Well when it's her fault she apologizes."

They walked into the kitchen to see May pulling the meatloaf out of the oven, "What did James do to you?" Bobby asked May.

May rolled her eyes, "Nothing. It's fine. We had an argument and I overreacted." She set the meatloaf pan on the trivet, "I promise. Things are good."

"I'll find out when he gets here," Bobby grumbled.

"May! James is here!" Harry said leading James to the kitchen.

May looked up at the doorway, "Hey."

"Hey." James replied to her, "Thanks for the invite for dinner. Smells good."

"It's her Mom's meatloaf." Bobby walked over to James, "How are you doing James?"

James looked back and forth from May to Bobby, "Good, Sir."

"You and May doing good too?" Bobby questioned the young man.

"We had a little disagreement. But we're good." James knew he was going to be questioned by May's parents about their fight. There was no way she didn't tell them what happened, "Can I just explain one thing? I was just trying to keep her safe and was concerned. Now I know that she's an adult and can handle herself but I love her and I don't want her to get hurt so I may have gone a little overboard with trying to keep her safe."

"What are you talking about?" Bobby hadn't been told the whole story of the fight yet. He just knew they were arguing and that May said things were fine now.

"That's why we argued. Her phone died and I forgot she had a class and I couldn't get a hold of her. I was worried. And then I found out she walked back to the dorm in the dark with her phone not charged and I let my thoughts get away from me and I told her she needed to make sure her phone was charged and I could have walked back with her. That it's not safe to walk alone at night." James explained quickly, "I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"Why wasn't your phone charge?" Bobby glance at May.

"Oh my God." May sighed heavily, "I forgot to charge it. And I took a well-lit path back to my dorm."

"He has a point May. Keeping your phone charged and not walking alone in the dark is good advice. I certainly don't want you walking alone at night to your dorm." Bobby held out Athena's chair for her as they sat at the table.

"Dad." May whined, "It's fine. I'm fine. I handled this already."

"Bobby," Athena said in a warning tone.

"Fine." Bobby sat next across from his wife. He looked to his daughter, "I just want you to be safe."

"I know. Everyone does." May rolled her eyes.

"We love you," James said to her.

"You should learn how to punch someone in the nose. I did it today and Dad said he was proud of me!" Harry spoke up.

"You did what?" Athena glared at her son, then her husband.

"There's a bit of a story there." Bobby smiled at his wife hoping he'd be able to charm her while telling her about Harry's run-in with a bully.

"Mmmhmm. I bet there is." Athena said cooly.

"And I didn't say I was proud of him for punching this kid. Just that I was proud of him for defending himself and Chris." Bobby said honestly, "It wasn't like he was going around hitting people. There was a reason for it. And a damn good one."

The Nash family and James sat down to a talkative meal. James explained his side of the argument while May explained her side. It was no surprise when Bobby agreed with James and still told him that if he made May cry again he'd be one sorry young man. Though Athena didn't like the thought of her son hitting someone she was also proud of how Harry defended his friend and himself against two kids who were only there to pick a fight. Though she had to intervene when James offered to teach Harry self-defense in his spare time.

* * *

After dinner, Harry was off to his room to play video games with friends online. He got one quick game in before falling asleep with the controller in his hand still. The day at the beach had worn him out. James and May went down to her bedroom to watch a movie. They weren't fooling anyone when they said they were just going to watch a movie. As much as neither Bobby nor Athena wanted to think about it. They knew there was more than just watching a movie going on downstairs. Bobby insisted on cleaning up the kitchen and dishes. Athena had held dinner and cooked one of his favorite meals. He made her sit on the couch and relax while he did the cleaning. Once he was done he walked into the living room where Athena had put on soft music to listen to. Bobby put his hand out to her, "May I have this dance?" He flirted.

"Always." Athena felt her cheeks flush. Even after all this time, he still had the ability to make her feel butterflies in her stomach. Athena let Bobby pull her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her close around the waist. They slowly danced in their living room, "Did you find out what was bothering Harry?"

Bobby pressed a long kiss to her neck, "Yeah." He sighed, "He was concerned about what would happen if something happens to you and me I. What would happen to all of the kids, and who would take care of them."

"Why is he worried about that? Does he knows something we don't?" Athena rested her head on Bobby's chest.

"He heard a kid talking about long-lost siblings from one of those true crime shows and then Harry started looking it up online and realized that sometimes people adopt one kid but not their sibling. He was worried that if something happens to us at the same time that he'd lose everyone." Bobby explained, "I told him that we had talked and Karen and Hen will take care of the kids if something happens but also that you have a much safer position now and I'll always do everything I can to make it back home to my family."

"Is that why he's been off all week long? Because he's worried about us dying?" Athena asked him.

"I guess he knows that it's a possibility and was scared of everyone he loves leaving him." Bobby kissed his wife, "I told him that won't happen."

"Never. And if something happened to us, no one would be okay with the kids getting split up into different homes." Athena shivered in Bobby's arms, "You think it's because I went back to work?"

"I think it's because we both did, at the same time, and with little warning." Bobby squeezed Athena tightly, "I promised him, I'd do my best to come home at the end of every shift."

Athena clung to Bobby. They both held each other knowing the very real possibility that Bobby wouldn't come home one day. Knowing that while Athena was behind a desk or home most of the time, her job had her dealing with abusive husbands and boyfriends. Or fathers who hurt their daughters. And that it wasn't an unreal expectation to have someone try to gain access to the center to get to a woman they were helping. At its basic level, Athena was still a cop and she'd do her job, even if it ended her life. They knew the statistics and the accidents that could happen that would take them away from their family much too soon. Bobby and Athena swayed softly to the music. their love the only thing giving them faith and hope that they would start and end each day with each other.


	47. Chapter 47

_"9-1-1 What's your emergency?"_

_"Um...yeah...I need the amblance to come help my Daddy. He can't breathe good."_

_"He can't breathe good?"_

_"Yeah. He's just laying on the floor."_

_"Did he fall down?"_

_"Uh...He was uh...he was going up the stairs and he sat down. And now he's laying on the floor."_

_"Okay sweetheart, can your Daddy talk? Can you ask if this has ever happened to him before?"_

_"Daddy has this...have this happened before?... He can't talk. It's cuz he can't breathe."_

_"Was he eating something when this happened?"_

_"He was just going up the stairs."_

_"Okay, sweetie. I've got the firefighters coming. Can you tell your Daddy that they are coming?"_

_"Daddy. The firefighter is gonna come."_

_"What's your name? How old are you?"_

_"Harlow. I'm five and three-quarters."_

_"It's just you and Daddy home?"_

_"Yeah. Uh...Mommy went to work."_

_"Where does Mommy work? Do you know?"_

_"She's a nurse."_

_"Does she work in a hospital?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"How's your Daddy doing? Is he still breathing?"_

_"Yeah but it's not good."_

_"Still not good. Do you know how to unlock your front door? Can you unlock it?"_

_"Yeah."...."I did it! Do you want me to open it?"_

_"That would be really helpful if you could open it so the firefighters can come in and help your Daddy. Are they there yet?"_

_"I don't see 'em."_

_"Okay Harlow, they should be there any second. How about now?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Alright. You did a very good job, Harlow. Your Daddy and Mommy will be so proud of you for calling 9-1-1. What a brave girl you are! Now I need you to listen to the firefighters so they can get your Daddy to the hospital and make sure he's okay. Good job sweetie."_

* * *

Bobby hopped off the engine followed by Eddie and Buck. Chim and Hen jumped out of the ambulance and headed inside the house.

"My Daddy is here!" Harlow jumped up and down. She pointed across the hall, "He's there!"

"Sir, can you hear me?" Hen quickly started to assess the patient.

"Do you have any chest pain?" Chim asked as he started to check the man's vital signs.

"Hi, Harlow." Buck knelt down to her level, "My name's Buck. Can you help me find some socks and sneakers for you?"

"Wanna see my room!?" The little girl squealed oblivious to the severity of the situation.

"Maybe you have socks in there?" Buck let her tug him to her bedroom to grab socks, a jacket, and some sneakers for her before they left for the hospital. They were aware no one else was home and weren't going to leave the almost six-year-old home alone.

Hen put an oxygen mask over the man's face, "His heart is racing." She frowned, "We gotta get him to an ER."

"Load him up," Bobby said. The man fought to pull his mask down. He pointed to the hall where Buck and Harlow disappeared to. Bobby put a calming hand on the man's shoulder, "She's coming too. Almost all of us have kids too. She's coming with you."

"Do we get to ride with the lights on?" Harlow asked as she ran down the hall to the front door.

"Yup." Buck nodded. He helped her into the ambulance, settling her beside him on the bench seat. He was riding along so Hen and Eddie could focus on driving and tending to the Dad.

"You're gonna be okay-dokey Daddy." Harlow gave her Dad a thumbs-up.

The ambulance pulled away from the house followed by the engine.

* * *

By the time they got back to the station house, they had gone on another medical call immediately after clearing from the first call. Bobby headed up to the kitchen to start on lunch while Hen and Chim took inventory of the ambulance and Buck and Eddie hosed down the truck. Bobby was chopping vegetables when the team came rumbling up the stairs all looking for food.

"I'm starving!" Buck flopped down in a chair at the table.

"Ten minutes." Bobby smiled. He sounded like Harry when dinner was running late.

Chim walked over to the fridge, grabbing a bowl of grapes out, "You can't back out Hen. If you and Karen don't come then it's just Maddie and me with that friend of hers from dispatch and her weird boyfriend." Chim glanced to his friend.

"What is so wrong with this guy that you need a buffer couple for date night?" Hen sighed. She didn't want to be the third wheel on a bad date.

"He just talks about himself and doesn't let anyone else get a word in. Maddie doesn't like him either. But Maddie's friend is dating him and has been bugging her for months to double date. So Maddie caved and now I have to go sit through this guy talking about himself and how he's God's gift to women." Chim frowned.

"I know that guy! Yeah, he's a tool. Even I, who loves to talk about myself, don't even come close to this guy." Buck nodded his head.

"And you want me to take Karen on date night with him there too?" Hen looked to Chim.

"Yeah. She brings a friend, I bring a friend. It works great and you don't have to be polite to the guy." Chim leaned against the kitchen island.

"If this guy is such an ass why is Maddie's friend still dating him?" Eddie asked.

"She hasn't seen the light yet." Buck snickered.

Chim popped a grape into his mouth, "Exactly." He looked towards Buck, "Maddie says she's still trying to talk up Buck to her friend. See if she'll dump this loser for Buck."

"She's doing what?" Buck gasped. His sister was meddling when she said she wouldn't.

"She said it would be good for you to go out. Actually, maybe you should come too." Chim had an idea, "If you come then maybe we can edge this guy out."

"I'll go to watch that." Hen laughed.

Eddie glanced around, "So you three go out and I stay home, all alone. Forget Eddie. It's cool." Eddie mocked hurt at his friends.

"Bring that woman from the bar over the weekend." Buck snapped his fingers, "What was her name? Julie, Jane, Jessie..." Buck ran through the names that sounded similar but weren't it, "Jenny!" Buck smiled remembering it, "She was there with her friend...uh...Kelly!"

"Oh yeah. I never called her." Eddie shook his head.

Buck gestured in the air with his hands, "Why not?" Eddie shrugged his shoulders, "I met Kelly for lunch the day after."

"You still seeing her?" Hen asked Buck.

"No." Buck shook his head, "It's just not going to work out with us." He said trying to redirect the conversation back to Eddie's dating life.

"What happened?" Chim wondered. Even Bobby had paused cooking to hear Buck's story.

"Nothing." Buck stumbled with his words, "It's just, it's not...It's fine. Just not the right...fit."

The other four firefighters stood in silence waiting for Buck to continue, "Oh c'mon. We know there's more than that." Hen stared Buck down using the look she'd used on Denny many times when she caught him lying about something.

"We went out. It was nice. Came back to my place. And she pulled out a list from her purse, checked it off, and said thank you before she left." Buck admitted.

"Wait, wait, wait." Eddie shook his head.

"You had sex and she said thank you?" Chim asked for clarification.

"What was on the list?" Hen looked over.

"What happened to not sleeping with someone so early on?" Bobby crossed his arms. He hoped Buck wasn't falling back into his old ways of sleeping around.

Buck sighed, "Yeah. She checked off a list. I don't know it was some kind of bucket list. Something about always wanting to sleep with a firefighter."

"Aw man," Eddie said softly.

"Damn. That's messed up." Hen shook her head, "Although it might be an okay thing. I mean, look at it this way. You had a good time and don't have to worry about the strings."

Chim ate another grape, "What's that look?" He asked seeing Buck's grimace.

"It wasn't good was it?" Hen giggled.

"What is good? I mean, I've had better. Now I'm wondering if I've had the best I'll ever get." Buck groaned.

"I think it has more to do with who you're with than the sex part." Eddie shrugged, "I mean, when I was with Chris' Mom it was always better than when I was with anyone else."

Hen pointed to Eddie, "Yeah. Karen's beat out everyone I've ever slept with." She nodded her head in agreement.

"I agree. I've never had better sex than I have with Maddie." Chim reiterated what his friends said. What he said didn't register until after the words left his mouth.

Buck gasped, "Gross! That's my sister!" Buck complained.

"Sorry." Chim snorted a laugh.

Eddie laughed, "What about you, Bobby? You gonna chime in on this?" He called over to their Captain.

Bobby took a deep breath, "I think I want to live to see tomorrow." He smirked, "No way am I talking about Athena."

"C'mon Cap!" Hen laughed, "She talks about you!" She tried to bait him into saying something.

Bobby shook his head, "My wife just had twins at fifty. You kids figure that one out for yourselves." He turned back to the stove to finish cooking lunch. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to send Athena a quick text to let her know she was on his mind. He slipped the phone back into his pocket as he cooked lunch for the team.

* * *

Athena sat in her office going over case after case. She had earmarked two of them to bring to her home office later that day. They were coming up on court dates and Athena was expected to be there. She had seen Bobby's text flash across the screen and sent him one back. A much more explicit text than the innocent one he sent her. She frowned when a half-hour passed and she received no response. It wasn't that she expected him to be stuck to his phone but she had hoped for something. Assuming he must be busy with a call she went back to work.

"LT?" One of her younger officers knocked on her door, "Caught a domestic. She's getting checked in now. Just got out of the hospital with two broken ribs, a skull fracture, a broken eye socket, and a dislocated shoulder. Husband's in the wind. Headed back out with a cover-car."

Athena nodded. She grabbed her notebook from her desk and headed out of her office, "What's her name?"

"Simone." The officer said. He walked with Athena as they talked, "She's pretty banged up and skittish."

"Thanks, Daniels." Athena walked to the registration area where the women would fill out all the required forms before being escorted to an interview room where Athena or another LAPD officer could ask them a few questions. Athena loved her job. The task force specialized in domestic abuse and assault cases. They also took a backlog of special victims cases and child abuse. At the moment she had multiple officers working on a large case involving child pornography being distributed through an online network. There were two more women in the center staying until the day they could sign divorce papers in court and formally request a restraining order from their current spouse. Every day there were cases she supervised where women were being abused by the men in her life. It was the cases that involved children that hurt her the most. She hated hearing the details of what people would do to the most innocent victims yet she prided herself on being a part of the team that put those preditors in jail.

Athena walked over to the woman who was waiting for her, "Are you, Simone?" She asked warmly. The woman gave Athena half a nod, "I'm Lieutenant Nash. If you can come with me, I'd like to ask you a few questions and then we can see what we can do to help you." She walked down the hall, guiding Simone to one of the interrogation rooms, "I know it's not fancy." Athena smiled trying to make Simone more comfortable, "Please, sit. Can I get you anything? Water, coffee, tea, soda?" Simone shook her head without a verbal response, "Okay. What's your last name, Simone?"

"Woods." She spoke so quietly that Athena wasn't sure she heard her.

"Woods?" Athena asked. Simone nodded her head, "Can you tell me what happened?"

Simone looked down, "My husband...he uh...He was drunk. He got mad and he did this."

Athena nodded her head, "What's his name?"

"Peter Woods." Simone whispered, "If he knows I'm here he'll kill me. Please. Don't let him find me." Simone was visibly scared. She continued to glance around the room as if she expected someone to pop out at any moment.

"We're going to do everything we can to keep you safe." Athena promised, "Do you have any friends or family that you can stay with?"

Simone nodded her head, "My sister and her husband." Simone looked down at the table unable to keep eye contact with Athena.

"Would they tell your husband if you're there?" Athena scribbled notes on her paper.

"No." Simone gave a sorrowful laugh, "They never liked Pete. She was always telling me he wasn't a good guy. Guess the big sister always knows best."

"What are their names? And where do they live?" Athena took note of Simone's relatives. She worked one on one with Simone for another fifty minutes getting as much information as possible and asking about her relationship with her husband. She set up Simone with a social worker and went back to her office to take care of some more paperwork.

She glanced at her phone as she sat down at her desk. Still no text or message from Bobby. She frowned. She wondered if this was a sign of him having a busy day. She pulled up the security cam app on her phone to check on Kim and the kids. She was happy to see them in the living room. Kim was walking around with Wendy on her hip and Wendy's head on her shoulder. She watched for a moment to see Kim sit on the floor and reposition Wendy in her lap trying to get the little girl to play. Wendy didn't want anything to do with toys. She seemed only interested in her blanky and snuggles while the twins were in their swings. Athena frowned. She wondered if Wendy wasn't feeling well or if she was having a bad day. She checked the time and decided that she'd finish up what she could and get home soon.

* * *

When Simone was safe at a family member's home, Athena finally was able to leave work. She was drained of energy and exhausted. She had been so used to being pregnant and forced to slow down, she felt like she forgot what it was like to work in such a fast-paced environment. She was annoyed that she was home so late. She wanted to get home to Wendy and check on her baby girl. Athena parked her car in the garage thankful that she saw Bobby's truck home already. That meant she could count on dinner being made.

"I'm home!" Athena called out. She heard Harry in the living room with Wendy. The twins were in the playpen with some toys around them while they babbled happily to each other. She walked over to Wendy and picked her up, "Hi honey. You okay today?" Athena kissed her cheek.

"Hi, Mom." Harry smiled.

Athena knelt on the floor to hug Harry, "How was your day at school?"

"It was fine." Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Wendy's been fussy all day."

"Are you not feeling well?" Athena asked the one-year-old.

"Mama." Wendy pointed to her Mommy.

"You keep playing with Harry. I'm going to go see Daddy." Athena hugged both Harry and Wendy. She set Wendy back on the ground with Harry to play and walked into the kitchen to the sight of her husband bent over in front of the oven. Athena hopped up on the countertop behind him staring at his ass. She waited until Bobby closed the oven door to say something, "Some would see you in this position and have all kinds of thoughts." She smirked.

Bobby stood up and turned to her, "I didn't even hear you come in." He put his hands on either side of her hips, "Tell me more about these thoughts." He kissed her slowly.

"I don't know if you can handle them." She grinned, "After all. I texted you something that never got a response. And I was so sure it would." She said referring to her racy reply to his text earlier in the day.

"Just because I didn't reply doesn't mean I haven't thought about it all day." Bobby nuzzled her neck, "And it's been a long day."

"Maybe I'm not interested anymore." Athena shrugged nonchalantly.

"I bet I can make you interested." Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist, "I can make you very interested."

"Oh please. I have some self-control. I can resist your temptation." Athena laughed.

Bobby smiled, "I don't think so. You're usually the one jumping me." He teased.

"Says the man who doesn't know how to shower without sharing." Athena quipped. She kissed her husband, "I'm pretty confident that I can hold out a lot longer than you."

"You'll crack first." Bobby shook his head. He nuzzled her neck, kissing her lightly.

"Care to make a wager on this?" Athena had an idea. Bobby nodded his head, "When you lose, you have to plan the next three date nights on your own and they have to be good ones."

"What if you lose?" Bobby asked as he continued to kiss his way to her lips.

"I won't." Athena smiled at him. She pulled back from him with a grin and fire in her eyes, "Now, I'm going to go upstairs and shower while dinner cooks." She slid off the countertop.

Bobby glanced at the oven, "When do we start? Can we start after tonight? That would still count, right?" Bobby asked hopefully.

"Oh, baby we've already started." Athena swayed her hips as she walked out of the kitchen. She wondered if she could get him to cave in under twenty-four hours.

* * *

Two days later neither Bobby nor Athena had given up on their bet. Thursday night, Bobby sat in a chair in the church basement. He was listening to one of the members in his AA group talk about how they were coping over the last week. Bobby had shared his own struggles and spoke about how the stress of work was bothering him more than usual. Wendy was fussy the last few days. He and Athena wondered if she wasn't feeling the best. He was up and down with her during the night while Athena was up with the twins.

After a few more shares and a prayer led by the Priest, the group was dismissed Bobby grabbed a cup of coffee and a cupcake one of the members had brought in. Bobby ate the small cupcake and refilled his coffee to take with him.

"Hey, Bobby." A female voice said from behind him.

Bobby turned around to see someone he hadn't seen in a while, "Amy." Bobby was surprised to see her, "I didn't know you were here."

"I don't usually come to meetings on Thursday's but I knew you did." Amy stepped closer to Bobby.

"Amy I think I was pretty clear..." Bobby sighed in frustration.

"You were." Amy nodded her head, "I just wanted to bring you an apology." She held out a platter of baked goods, "I started stress baking and thought that it would be a nice way to say I'm sorry for what I did when I wasn't sober. You know Step Nine."

Bobby nodded his head. She was making amends for the things she did and working through the Twelve Steps, "Thank you." Bobby could tell she was nervous. Though he didn't feel it was the right thing to do he took the platter. He wanted to be nice yet didn't want her to think this made things okay between them. He could accept her apology and act of making amends. That didn't mean he wanted to be around her. He hoped she could separate his feelings towards her and his acknowledgment that she was trying to make herself better., "So things are going good for you?" He asked trying to move past his irritation with her.

"Yeah." She smiled, "Well, as good as they can get right now." She took a deep breath, "I'd like to apologize to your wife as well but I wasn't sure..." Amy looked down as she trailed off.

"I'll pass it along," Bobby said knowing it was best that she and Athena never see each other again. Athena wouldn't be too happy to see Amy again after what happened.

"Thank you," Amy said. She shifted her feet from side to side nervously.

"Welcome," Bobby said politely. He felt taking the treats was more of an obligation knowing how hard it was to make amends yet it set off an uneasy feeling in his gut.

"I'll uh..let you get going." Amy stepped aside to let him pass by her.

Bobby nodded his head, "I'm glad to hear you're working on your sobriety." He said before excusing himself. Bobby walked out of the church to his truck. Something in his gut didn't feel right. He couldn't put his finger on it but something just wasn't selling. He put the plate of treats on the passenger seat and texted Athena that he was on the way home. He stopped by the florist to pick up a small bouquet he had waiting for him. He was going to surprise Athena with flowers and chocolate tonight. It was day two of their 'who can hold out longer' contest and he was getting nowhere. He'd tried working out shirtless in their bedroom, cuddling with her on the couch, pulling her into his arms for a hug or kiss at every chance he could get. He even used Posy and Charley to his advantage. He got up with Athena in the middle of the night to help while she nursed the babies. He walked around the nursery cuddling the infants without a shirt on hoping it would tug at her heartstrings and make her melt in his hands. For all his effort, he was rewarded with a sweet kiss and a reminder that he was a good father. She was unbreakable. Bobby refused to cave and let her win. Thought the contest was frustrating there was nothing he wanted more than to jump into a shower with Athena. He thought about his wife, he was ready to do anything he needed to make sure he wasn't the one that lost. Especially since she carried on as if it was no big deal.

Bobby parked the truck in the driveway, grabbing the flowers and box of her favorite dark chocolates. He looked over at the plate of treats Amy sent home with him. He knew she meant well, however, he also knew his wife. She was territorial and wouldn't appreciate someone who tried to get her husband's attention knowing he was happily married and who didn't take no for an answer. It also unsettled something inside him knowing they were coming from Amy. Instead of letting it continue to bother him and potentially upset his wife Bobby tossed the platter into the trash before shutting the garage door. His gut never led him wrong. While he didn't know why he was so unsettled, it calmed that feeling after throwing out the treats. It would take a few weeks for him to find out how important that simple act was in saving his life.

Bobby walked into the quiet house. He locked the door behind him as he walked to the kitchen. The light was still on and he heard a soft voice. He couldn't quite tell who it was as their voice was soft and light. He wondered if it was Athena waiting for him or if it was May. She'd come home for a long weekend. The school was closed on Friday and she wanted to spend the weekend with her family.

"I can't tell my parents!" May whispered harshly on the phone. She was making herself a snack as she talked to one of her friends, "Because I can't! Besides. My mom is a cop. She'd kill me if she found out~" May poured herself a cup of tea, "Because if I tell them they'll freak out and.." She rolled her eyes, "Right, and because it's not really a big deal. It was a one-time thing. It won't happen again and how was I supposed to know?" May laughed at something her friend said on the other end, "I mean, yeah it was fun but it's not something I'd do again. Well, because, I don't want to. I don't want to be that person but everyone tries it. At least one time." May shut the dishwasher after putting her dirty dishes in it, "I don't know if my mom has. Probably but she would deny it. She'd say she never did but she probably did. Like at least once." May smiled, "I know. Alright. Yeah. I'll call you tomorrow." She slipped the phone in the pocket of her sweatpants before grabbing her tea and snack. 

Bobby walked around the corner only catching the last few sentences of May's conversation, "Hi May. Late snack?" Bobby smiled at her.

"I was dying for something to eat." May glanced over at her Dad, "I'm going to bring it down and watch a movie before I go to sleep."

"Okay. Everything alright with you?" He wondered what she was talking about when he walked in.

"Yeah." May smiled, "Just really hungry."

"Looks like you got just the thing to fix that." Bobby nodded, "What movie are you going to watch?"

May shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Something on Netflix."

Bobby laughed, "Alright then. Don't stay up too late. Sleep well, Sweetheart." He kissed the top of her head. He wasn't sure what she was talking about and with who. As much as he wanted to ask, May was a good kid. He had to trust that whatever she was talking about was benign until he had more of a reason to think it was a problem. He turned out the light to the kitchen as he headed up to his bedroom.

Upstairs Athena was in bed. She was lying on her side with an arm thrown around Wendy who was in the middle of the bed. The second the door opened she turned to Bobby and put a finger to her lips.

"I just got her to go back to sleep," Athena whispered.

Bobby tiptoed over to the bed, "Why'd she wake up?"

"She's sick. A hundred and two fever and she threw up." Athena looked at the flowers and chocolates in Bobby's hands.

Bobby grinned, "Guess I'm not going to try and get you to lose the bet with this tonight."

Athena smirked, "It wouldn't have worked anyway."

"I could have given it a shot." Bobby put the box of chocolates and flowers on the dresser, "Want me to put her down in her room?"

Athena shook her head, "No. She can stay."

"You just don't want to lose." Bobby laughed softly, "I'll be in bed in a few. I'm going to shower and check on the twins."

"Okay." Athena rubbed Wendy's back as Bobby hopped in the shower. She hated when the kids were sick. When they were little it always felt worse. They couldn't articulate what was wrong with them or how they felt. She snuggled close to Wendy hoping that she'd sleep through the night. That the one spell of getting sick was the only time it would happen. She was too little to understand what was happening and it scared her. Athena thought about her day tomorrow. She could move a few things in the morning but after lunch, she had a meeting with one of the social workers that needed help with one of the women she was assigned to. She didn't want to leave Kim with a sick Wendy all day. She wondered if Bobby would be able to move around his day and keep Wendy while Athena was in her meeting. Or if she could have her meeting at home. It was only the one social worker and with Kim around to watch the twins, it wouldn't be too difficult for Athena to have the privacy she needed in her office. And May was home. If Athena could get Wendy to take a nap while she had her meeting then Kim and May would be home to watch over the twins and Wendy for the short meeting. Before she knew it, Bobby was sliding into their bed on the other side of Wendy.

Bobby leaned over Wendy to kiss his wife, "Love you." He smiled at her.

"Love you too." Athena rubbed Wendy's back, "I hate that she doesn't feel good." She frowned.

Bobby nodded, "I know. But I bet she'll be okay tomorrow or the next day." He kissed Wendy's cheek, making a mental note of how warm she felt.

"How was your meeting?" Athena whispered.

"It was okay." Bobby looked down at their sleeping angel for a moment, "Ran into Amy." He could feel the flash of jealously from his wife, "She was there to make amends. Step nine." Bobby explained, "She sent home some stuff she baked as an olive branch."

"She sent them home with you?" Athena glared at Bobby.

"I took them only because I felt I had to." Bobby said to her, "I tossed them in the trash. I don't think I trust her and I didn't want to give her any more time or attention."

"That food isn't the only thing that needs to be trashed," Athena grumbled.

Bobby reached over Wendy to put a hand on Athena's waist, "Hey." He whispered sharply, "I love you. No one is going to ever change that."

"I get it. You're a catch. I understand women wanting you." Athena frowned, "What I don't understand is someone like her throwing herself at you after you said no and she knows you're married."

"And that's not going to change a damn thing." Bobby promised, "This..." He smiled at her, "Our life. It's everything I've ever wished I could have."

"I have half a mind to show up where she is for a hot minute." Athena bit her bottom lip, "See how she likes when someone is bothering her."

"Athena." Bobby squeezed her waist, "It's part of the program to make amends where you can without hurting the person you are trying to apologize to or causing them more harm."

"Then why'd she show up to talk to you?" Athena sighed heavily.

"Because she felt she needed to apologize. I doubt she'll be around again. She's trying. She's working on her sobriety and herself. I know it's frustrating but don't give her any more thought. It's done. And I promise you that there is no way anyone, not even Amy, will make me leave you. You're stuck with me." Bobby smiled at her, "Like it or not, you're mine and I'm yours."

Athena smiled at Bobby, "As if I'd let you leave me with five kids." She snickered, "I still don't like her."

"Me either." Bobby agreed with her.

"Hopefully she'll stay away like she's been doing." Athena tucked a stray curl behind Wendy's ear.

"Me too." Bobby nodded. He ran his hand up and down her side, "Are any of the other kids feeling sick?" He asked as Wendy snuggled closer to him, "She's awfully warm."

"I gave her Tylenol a little bit ago. I think she's got another hour or so before she can have more. Posy and Charley were fussy but I don't think they are sick. I think maybe the sniffles. Harry said he feels fine. And May just got home this afternoon." Athena said, "If Posy and Charley get sick we'll have to bring them in."

Bobby nodded his head, "Let's hope that they just have a little cold and get over it pretty quick." He kissed the top of WEndy's head, "Same with you, Princess."

"I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon that I can't put off. I was thinking about having it at home." Athena told Bobby.

"Can I ask who it's with?" Bobby knew parts of her job were confidential just as parts of his were. However, if someone was going to be in their home he hoped it wasn't someone Athena knew nothing about. Logically he knew she'd never put her family in danger however, he always worried about his wife and children.

"A social worker. I think if I can get Wendy to take a nap, I can have May sit upstairs and keep an eye on her in case she wakes up and gets sick. That will also keep Posy and Charley away from Wendy because Kim can watch the twins and keep them downstairs for the day." Athena explained her thought process.

"That sounds good. I can come home and help if you need me." Bobby offered.

Athena shook her head, "I think we'll be fine. I might have to run in tomorrow night to get some paperwork done when you get home."

"Okay." Bobby smiled, "And I can take Wendy to the pediatrician if you're in your meeting and she needs to get seen."

"Think if we take her in, we should take Posy and Charley as a precaution?" Athena wondered. With them being so little she was often afraid they'd get seriously sick from the smallest ailment.

"Maybe." Bobby wasn't sure if having them at the doctor's office filled with sick kids was a good idea, however, if they weren't feeling well, catching the illness as early as possible was best. He looked over at Athena who had her head on the pillow and her eyes closed, "We'll figure it out tomorrow."

"Okay." Athena agreed. The two laid in silence for a long moment. Athena's hand on Wendy's back holding her close while Bobby's arm stretched over both of his girls, resting on his wife's hip, "Bobby?" Athena whispered softly.

"Yeah Babe?" He opened his eyes to peer at her in the dark.

"If I die and you get remarried, I will haunt your ass forever if it's Amy." Athena smiled with her eyes still closed. Bobby grinned, "Promise me it won't be her."

"Love, if I lose you, I'll never get remarried to anyone. You're the only one for me." Bobby laid his head back down and closed his eyes, "Besides, you're not allowed to go before I do."

"Why do you have to go first?" Athena asked.

"Because I can't imagine surviving a day without you." Bobby flirted with his wife.

"Then we're going to have to do it on the same day." Athena sighed in mock frustration, "Because I'm not living without you."

"Same day. When we're over a hundred." Bobby looked down at their baby girl laying between them.

"It's a date." Athena nodded, "Night."

"Goodnight Darling." Bobby ran his hand up and down her side as he closed his eyes. He prayed for his daughter and her health. For the fever to break and for her to feel better. He prayed that Posy, Charley, Harry, and May didn't get sick. That whatever May seemed to be talking about in the kitchen earlier wasn't anything serious. That his wife would be safe and healthy for a long time. That he would live for long enough to see his children grow up, marry, have children of their own. That his family and fire-family would live long, safe, happy lives.


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to preface this by saying sorry it took so long to update. I had a bit of a medical emergency and I'm still not back 100% but I'm finally getting there. :)

Fifty-seven hours, twenty-three minutes, and twelve seconds. That's how long it took for Bobby to break. He was doing well. He was a little cranky and irritable. Athena was trying to act like it didn't bother her but Bobby would wake up to her almost sleeping on top of him in the middle of the night. Even when they were just around the house she was closer to him and physically in his space more often. Not that he was complaining about it. But having her so close and not being able to be intimate was challenging. He wanted to pull her to their bedroom and not come out for days. However, in general, he and Athena were doing okay with the bet. That was until hour fifty-five happened. Hour fifty-five was when Athena flew into the emergency room. When he finally was able to see her and she ran into his arms, he knew there was no way he'd be able to keep his hands off her. Not after the way she looked when he saw her. Not after the ache in his heart and soul as he sat in the hospital. Athena knew that the bet didn't matter anymore. The second she got a phone call from Buck that was less than ten panicked words, she knew nothing mattered more than getting to her husband. All she knew was what Buck told her.

"Bobby's hurt! Going to the hospital!"

Athena had no idea what that could have meant. It could be anything from a minor cut that needed a few stitched to her husband's life on the line. Athena raced into the ER. Her eyes wide open as she searched for someone to point her in the right direction. On the ride from home to the hospital, all she could think about was the 'what if'. On the way over she had thought about calling Henrietta to get a better update. Athena wanted to know what happened and how serious it was she knew that Hen was either drive the ambulance, getting Bobby to the hospital as quickly as possible, or was taking care of Bobby. In any of those cases, she wouldn't have time for a phone call. Athena was able to get some information by using her badge. She called up one of her detectives that was on shift and asked if he could get any information for her. When he called her back five minutes later it wasn't good news. Her heart dropped when she heard that a firefighter fell through the roof of the structure fire and was in serious condition. The people who were on scene said they didn't expect him to pull through. The detective didn't have a name or know what station he was from. Just that he was unconscious when he was pulled out. Athena barely took time to get dressed. She tossed on a pair of sweatpants and a zip-up hoodie. Shoved her feet into a pair of tennis sneakers, made sure May was aware that she needed to keep an eye on the kids, and ran from the house.

The first person Athena spotted was Buck. He was pacing back and forth with his hands on his head. Chim was sitting in a chair in the waiting room with his head down while he talked on the phone. Hen had her hand on his shoulder with her head bent as well. Eddie was leaning against the wall staring at nothing in particular. Athena took a deep breath as she walked into the room, "What happened?"

Buck's head whipped around, "Athena." He gasped.

"Hey 'Thena." Hen said softly.

Chim ended his phone call and stood. He opened his mouth to speak only no words came out. Eddie couldn't find it in him to look her in the eye.

Athena looked around the room, "Where's Bobby? What happened?" Hen sighed heavily. She stood from her chair, crossing the room to her best friend. That's when Athena saw Bobby's helmet on the chair next to Hen's. His helmet was almost as symbolic as her badge. For it to be sitting there had to mean something, "Henrietta." Athena said trying to keep her voice even, "What happened? I heard someone fell through the roof. They're not going to..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence. She hated that she prayed it wasn't Bobby. She didn't wish that on anyone but she couldn't help but think ' _please God not my Bobby'._

"It's not him. It's not Bobby." Hen said quickly, "It's not Bobby." The relief that washed over Athena was visible to everyone in the room, "They haven't said anything to us but he'll be fine. A few stitches and he inhaled a ton of smoke."

"How?" Athena took a seat next to Hen. She put Bobby's helmet in her lap still wondering why it was there.

"He was carrying an old lady out. Said she needed the oxygen more than he did." Chim shook his head, "The building was supposed to be empty. Then we realized there was a family of squatters who were trapped in the attic. Bobby carried her down two flights and out without his gear on. He was choking on smoke when he came out."

"If I did that I'd have ten new policies named after me." Buck went back to his pacing, "What's taking them so long?" He grumbled in frustration.

Eddie looked over to Buck, "If they aren't here that means they're taking care of Cap."

"They haven't said anything to anyone yet?" Athena glanced around the room to everyone shaking their heads, "I'll see what I can find out." She started to rise when a nurse walked into the room.

"Are you all here for Captain Nash?" She looked around the room at everyone who started at her as if she had the answer to all of their questions.

"Yeah, what's going on? What are you guys doing back there? Why is it taking so long for someone to finally talk to us?" Buck practically bit the young nurse's head off.

"Buck!" Athena put her hand on his arm, "I'm Athena Nash. Captain Nash's wife." She introduced herself.

"The doctor is in the room with your husband right now. I can take you to him." The nurse smiled softly.

"What about us?! Is he okay?! We're family too! We get nothing from anyone?!" Buck was quickly losing all patience. He was worried about Bobby. He wanted to know if he was okay or not and what needed to be done so he'd be okay again. He was quickly starting to unravel.

Athena squeezed Buck's arm, "Is he alright?" Athena asked the nurse.

"Some facial lacerations and minor burns. We're more concerned about smoke inhalation. But he's breathing well and will be discharged soon. The doctor will have more detailed information for you." The nurse said to the team, "Mrs. Nash. You can follow me."

"Go try and sit for a few minutes," Athena said to Buck. She knew how close he was to Bobby and how important Bobby was to him. She knew his outburst came from a place of panic, fear, and love. She hugged Buck close, "I'll get you in to see him as soon as I can." She promised, "Right now I need you to go sit and not drink any more coffee. I'll come back out soon." She smiled warmly.

"I'm sorry Athena I'm just worried." Buck hugged her tight.

Athena nodded, "I know Buckaroo." She smothered his hair much as she did to Harry, "Go have a seat and I'll come back with an update."

Athena followed the nurse down the hall, past trauma rooms, rooms with sick kids up in the middle of the night, past the dark rooms as patients tried to sleep between lab tests. Athena saw Bobby sitting on the hospital bed with his chin to his chest holding an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

"You can go in." The nurse smiled at Athena as she walked towards the desk.

Athena stood in the doorway. Her grip on her husband's helmet tightening. She wasn't sure what gave her pause but she stood for a moment not moving. She wanted to run to him and felt guilty that she was happy the person in critical condition wasn't her husband. Maybe she was trying to convince herself Bobby was okay or that it was okay that she was glad it wasn't him who was seriously hurt. It felt like an eternity before she stepped into the room.

"Bobby." Athena breathed his name. His head lifted up towards her. In the blink of an eye, she had crossed the threshold to her husband. She wrapped him in her arms. Bobby's free hand slid around her waist pulling her as close to him as possible, "Oh Bobby." Athena sighed. Her heavy heart feeling lighter after touching him.

"I told them not to call you." Bobby shook his head.

"Then I'm glad they didn't listen." Athena closed her eyes for a moment. Pausing to stop her thoughts of 'what if', "Why wouldn't you want them to call me?"

"You didn't need to get out of bed for this." Bobby took the mask off to speak, "I'm fine."

"You're holding an oxygen mask because you're having trouble breathing. I'm not going to tell you how dumb that was to say." Athena placed his helmet on the bed behind him. She cupped his face in her hands, "This looks like it was close." She ran her thumb over a gash near his left eye.

"Glass exploded," Bobby explained.

"And you took off your mask for a little old lady. How very Boy Scout of you." Athena smirked.

Bobby took a few deep breaths, "It's part of the job."

Athena nodded her head. She knew logically what his job entailed. It didn't make her feel better in the moment but it helped to remind her that he wasn't risking his life without a purpose, "How do you feel? Are you in pain?" 

"I'm okay," Bobby replied.

Athena stood in front of him, "That's not what I asked."

Bobby sighed, "I feel okay. The pain isn't that bad. They wanted to give me something but I refused. They numbed this topically to do the stitches," He gestured to his eye, "And the rest will feel better with rest." He explained.

"Okay." Athena nodded her head, "Not even Tylenol?"

"Nothing. I just...I don't want to use anything right now." He told her. He was okay with over the counter meds. He'd never been addicted to something that was so easily accessible. It was the 'harder to get' muscle relaxers and narcotic pain medication. But he knew how quickly a habit could form. And while he was in pain he knew he'd be able to tolerate it without taking anything for it. if he could avoid taking pills it seemed like the smarter choice to do so.

Athena searched his eyes for a moment, "You'll tell me if it gets too much."

"Always." Bobby rested his head against her torso as he breathed in through the mask.

It was another half hour before Bobby was finally released from the ER. He promised to call Buck in the morning and report how he was feeling. The team left the hospital and headed home with the good news that the firefighter from another company that had fallen through the roof was in the ICU however, he was expected to survive the tragic accident.

* * *

At home in their bedroom, Athena sat on the edge of the bed as Bobby undressed. Bobby could feel her eyes on his every move. He walked into their master bathroom and turned on the hot water. As the steam started to rise, Bobby tossed the rest of his clothes in the hamper. While he jumped in the shower, Athena sat on the bed still rooted to her spot. She hated the fear that coursed through her body as she drove to the ER not knowing what happened and how serious her husband was hurt. After a few minutes, Athena slid into their bed curling up with her back to the bathroom door. She pulled Bobby's pillow close as a temporary substitute for her husband. She heard the water shut off in the shower, then a few moments of silence, followed by the light to the bathroom turning off, plunging the bedroom into darkness. She shifted, letting go of Bobby's pillow.

Bobby slipped under the covers. Athena sighed in content as he settled in their bed. Before Athena could move too far Bobby rolled her onto her back, straddling her waist with his knees on either side of her. Athena smiled, "You're not supposed to overexert yourself for a few days." She reminded him of the doctor's orders, "You do know that overexerting yourself is anything that will boost your heart rate and breathing." She searched for his eyes in the dark.

"I'm going to make love to you," Bobby replied smoothly. Almost as if they were talking about the weather.

Athena put her hands on his forearms as he leaned over her body, "How about we take a rain check for when you can breathe well again?" Athena licked her lips.

Bobby shook his head. He grinned as his fingers found the hem of her pajama shirt, "How about I make love to you? I'll be gentle." He teased. Bobby shifted his weight so as not to put too much on his wife, "I need you, Athena."

"We still have that bet." Athena tried one last attempt to get him to change his mind, "You'll lose."

"Worth it." Bobby leaned over her kissing her softly, "Oh Athena." He sighed softly.

"Bobby. Are you sure you're okay enough?" Athena held him close. She couldn't deny she felt as if she needed to be connected to him too. She wanted to feel him hold her in his arms, slide into her body, she wanted to feel him fill her in a way no one had ever been able to do before.

"I'm okay." Bobby promised, "I need to feel you, Athena." He rested his forehead against hers, "I love you so much."

Athena could hear a crack in his voice. She knew he needed this as much as she did, "I love you." She kissed him sweetly, "Just don't push yourself. I don't want to end up in the ER explaining why you can't breathe and having to tell them it's because we were having sex." She grinned.

"I could just tell them I was working out." Bobby slid his fingers up her shirt.

"Working out naked?" Athena laughed.

Bobby smiled. The sound of her laugh warming his heart, "I could work out naked." Bobby pulled her top over her head, flinging it to the side. Even in the dark bedroom, Bobby could see every curve, soft line, beautiful shape, every inch of his wife's upper body. Her breasts the perfect size for him to cup. Her stomach still carrying some softness from pregnancy. She'd worked hard to get back to her pre-baby weight. Bobby knew she was using the gym at the station as much as possible. He knew his wife was strong and determined yet he loved the velvety smoothness of her body. The curves and luxurious silkiness of her skin, "You're gorgeous." He mumbled against her neck. His lips trailed down her neck to her collarbone, "So worth it." He ran his fingers up her sides and down her arms. He could spend days worshiping her body. Bobby was so hard he was straining against the cotton boxers he wore.

Athena wrapped her arms around his neck, "You owe me date nights." She grinned.

"Don't care." Bobby pulled away from her neck to sweetly kiss her lips. His tongue licked her bottom lip as she opened her mouth for him. He hummed in content as their kiss became more erratic. Bobby's lips trailed from her mouth down his favorite spot on her neck where he spent a long moment nipping and licking her skin. He left behind a small hickey not caring that it would show to others. He loved marking his wife's body with small love bites. Just as she often did to him. The soft breathy moans from his wife encouraging him on as he explored her skin, "I'm going to love every inch of your body." He mumbled against her chest. Athena slipped one of her legs out from between Bobby's thighs. She wrapped it around his waist pulling him close. Her panties were getting wetter by the second. She was desperate for Bobby's touch. Bobby felt himself growing harder. He could feel the wet spot going through her panties and leaking through her thin pajama pants. Athena didn't even need to touch him for him to get hard. Every moment they shared was filled with love and lust. He licked down her breast bone nipping lightly at her breasts. Still nursing the twins, Athena was often sore. Bobby was sure to be gentle with his kisses. His hands trailed down her sides to her waist. He pulled at the drawstring on her pajama pants. He was going to make her scream in pleasure. His chest hurt a bit. Pushing past it Bobby continued to focus on her pants.

While he was slightly distracted with untying her pajama pants, Athena shifted her weight. She rolled Bobby over, landing on top of him. Athena landed with one knee on either side of her husband, "You're wheezing." She pointed out.

"I'm fine." Bobby rested one hand on her hip and the other drawing nonsensical patterns on her belly. He thrust his hips up grinning when he made Athena gasp.

"And if you want to stay fine you won't push yourself." Athena scolded. She was hot, wet, and more than ready to feel her husband slip inside of her. However, his health came before having sex, "Don't move." She pointed a finger at him with a half-smile.

Bobby held back a laugh. He put his hands up mockingly, "I'm not moving Luitenant." He put his hands behind his head watching Athena intently.

Athena smiled wide, "Good." She leaned over him pressing her lips to his in a soft slow kiss. Bobby moaned at the feeling of her hard nipples against his chest. Athena's lips left his making a trail of kisses down his jawline, to his neck before pausing to nuzzle him close and inhale the scent that was her husband. Smoke, wood, fire. It all came together with the scent of Bobby producing pheromones that made Athena gush. Athena worked down her husband's chest with a smile. She missed touching him like this. Tasting his skin. Feeling his body against hers. She was already so wet waiting for him to fill her. He softly groaned, moaning her name over and over. Athena's tongue traced the outline of his pecs. She kissed every valley and ridge on his sculpted body. She knew every inch of her husband yet still found immense pleasure in feeling him with her lips. Her hands massaged his biceps. She moved down his body to his abs where she continued to kiss and lick him. Athena scratched his chest lightly leaving faint red lines behind. As she moved further down his body she licked a circle around his belly button. Her lips followed the light trail of hair to the top of his pajama pants. His pants were tenting already showing how hard he was. She toyed with the waist of his pajama pants, sliding her fingers just below the top of them. She pushed them and his boxers off in one swift movement. Tossing both articles of clothing to the side of the bed on the floor. Bobby moaned as his cock sprung free.

Athena curled her fingers around his cock stroking it up and down. She licked her lips in anticipation. Every time they made love the sight of his cock always took her breath away. He was so much larger than anyone she'd ever been with. Thick and long with a slight curve that hit her just right when he slid inside her pussy. She slowly shifted position ready to suck him dry. She lowered her head to his cock pressing a kiss to the tip. Athena swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. Her tongue darted out licking down the underside and back up again. Her hands spread down his thighs giving her better access. Bobby focused on his wife as her head bobbed up and down in short licks and kisses. Teasing him until he was stiff and starting to leak. She lapped up the precum. Athena licked long strips up and down her husband as if his cock was the most delicious thing she'd ever tasted. The wet spot on her panties was growing as she toyed with Bobby. She bowed her head taking him into her mouth. She slowly made her way down to his shaft before pulling back up. The slow pace holding Bobby hostage. His whole body tingled. He needed more. He was desperate for her mouth to suck him until he blew his load down her throat.

"Athena." Bobby pleaded. Her name whispered into their bedroom, "Oh Athena."

Athena didn't respond. Instead, she held him in her mouth letting her tongue swirl around him. Moving up and down just enough to make him feel the movement but not enough to push him over the edge. One of her hands snaked around his waist to his ass grabbing a handful. The other cupped his balls, gently squeezing them. Bobby's hand dropped to her head. He grabbed at her hair, being careful not to pull it. She pulled up letting his cock slip from her mouth. It stood erect just begging for her to swallow. Her hand trialed from his ass to the base of his cock. Athena looked up at Bobby through her eyelashes, keeping her eyes on his she sunk over his cock. Her lips gliding down him with her tongue pressing against the underside of him. Following the thick vein that mapped the way down. She relaxed her throat pushing herself to take every inch of him. Slowly she slid him just a little further until her nose touched his skin. Her moan vibrating in her throat and against him. She couldn't deny how good it felt to have him in her mouth. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked harder and harder. His vein began to pulsate. She moved her head up and down each time tugging on his balls, grabbing his ass, stroking his thigh. He'd put two hands on her head as she moved. He needed to touch her. He needed to be closer to her. He needed to be inside her. He needed more and was ready to pound into her. His body tightened as she sucked him. Athena could hear Bobby's moans getting louder and more desperate. She sucked harder. Bobby knew he was hanging on the edge. As much as he wanted his wife to suck him off he needed to fuck her. Bobby slid his hands under her arms pulling her up and off him.

"Bobby!" Athena panted.

Bobby ripped off her pajama pants. Athena was shocked when she heard the sound of fabric ripping when he pulled at her soaked panties. They were so wet she was sure they were ruined anyway. But the way Bobby so desperately ripped them from her made her body ache for him to bury himself in her dripping wet pussy. Bobby thrust two fingers inside his wife. She was so wet and ready. Bobby didn't waste a second. He grabbed Athena by her waist and positioned her above his hard, aching, cock. He thrust up while Athena slid down. In a quick move, Bobby entered his wife. She was tight, hot, wet. His name tumbled from her lips over and over. Athena arched her back pushing her breasts out. Bobby's hands stayed at her waist as he pushed up into her. It felt so good to feel him stretching her but it wasn't enough. Bobby noticed Athena frantically trying to feel more. He flipped them over. She needed more from him and he was going to give it to her. Bobby slid out of her completely. He repositioned himself, throwing her legs over his shoulders before hammering back into her pussy. In this position, he could thrust into her as deep as he could go. The quick flip of sensations throwing Athena off track. Bobby circled her clit with his fingers, pinching it between his thumb and forefinger. Her hands gripped his arms tightly as she got closer. He pumped inside of his wife as hard as he could. With every drag of his cock her G-spot was being hit. Bobby knew just the right angle to make his wife come hard. His chest was on fire as he pumped in and out of Athena. He knew he'd pay for it later when he couldn't breathe but right now pleasuring his wife and chasing his own pleasure was more urgent. Athena grabbed his neck pulling his face to hers. The sensation of him filling her not enough. Her body was hot. Her nerves lit up. She still needed more. She needed the intimacy of his kiss. Their lips met in a hot frantic kiss. His tongue stabbing through her lips, curling around hers. Their moans filling the quiet room. He felt her pussy tighten around him. Her walls contracting with each thrust. Athena groaned into the kiss. She felt electricity shoot through her body. Bobby hammered harder and harder into her. Pushing them both to the edge. Athena came with a hot wet gush around Bobby's cock. It only took a second for him to erupt inside of her. Thick white-hot bursts of cum shot from his cock filling her. Bobby's arms locked on either side of her as he leaned over her. His muscles bulged slightly as he let go.

"Shit. Athena! Ah!" Bobby dropped his head to her chest as he rode out his orgasm.

Between her sticky cream surrounding him and the thick rope of cum he was spraying inside Athena couldn't hold back. The moans that left her body were uncontrollable. It felt like it was so long that the two of them had connected in this way. His fingers never left her clit. He pinched and pressed it through her orgasm prolonging it. With him pulsing inside her Athena felt a second wave sweep over her body. Just as hard as the first one hit Athena felt her body spill around her husband. She came with a shout of his name only to have him cover her mouth with his. He swallowed her moan in a kiss that left her breathless. She loved the feeling of being so full. The feel of her husband inside her and their hot fluids trapped inside her until he pulled out. Bobby pulled back from her lips to pepper her skin with soft kisses. Her legs fell from his shoulders as she started to breathe again. Reluctantly Bobby slowly pulled out of his wife grinning as her body leaked making a wet spot on the sheets.

"Oh, Bobby." Athena panted. Bobby laid on his side facing his wife. His chest throbbed and he felt like he couldn't breathe. Athena put a hand over his heart, "Thank God you forfeit the bet." She grinned.

Bobby smiled at her, "I love you." he said honestly. He threw a leg over her waist pulling her body closer, "You're gorgeous." He trailed a finger down her arm. He grasped her hand with his, his thumb making small circles on the back of it. He grimaced as a pain shot through his chest.

Panic jumped to the front of Athena's mind, "You okay?" She asked as he put a hand over his chest, pressing down on it. Athena watched as Bobby took a few deep slow breaths. She should have forced him to sleep.

"I'm good," Bobby said quietly. He took another deep breath, "Just a sharp pain. It's fine."

"Because sharp chest pains are a sign that things are good." Athena shook her head as she rolled her eyes at her husband, "Lay back." She instructed him. Bobby complied with his wife's orders. Even though their post-sex haze, he knew she was worried about him. Athena shifted the blanket over them and adjusted herself so her head was resting on his chest listening to his heart beating and his breathing. She could hear slight wheezing but it didn't sound too bad. Athena curled into her husband as he circled his arms around her holding her securely, close to his body, "Just lay here for a few minutes." Athena suggested.

"Sweetheart, I'm okay." Bobby ran a hand up and down her back, "I just need to take it easy and I will for the rest of the night."

"Oh, I know you will. You're not allowed to get up from the bed until you're not wheezing anymore." Athena stated.

"What if I want to take a shower?" Bobby grinned.

"Then I guess I'll have to join you to keep an eye on you." Athena retorted. She threw an arm around his middle.

Bobby smiled like the cat that ate the canary, "That's a great idea. C'mon!" Bobby slid out from under his wife. Athena laughed at his antics. She let him pull her out of the bed and steer her to the bathroom, "I'll make sure it's warm so you'll still be able to sleep after." Bobby said turning the tap to hot. He pulled Athena to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her close to him, "You're sexy." He murmured against her skin. He pressed soft slow kisses to her lips, her cheek, down her neck, to her shoulder.

Athena grinned, "You insatiable."

Bobby pulled her into the shower under the hot water, "Beautiful." He grabbed Athena's shower gel, squirting it between his hands. Slowly he washed her body. Starting with her shoulders. He ran his hands up and down her arms, massaging her as he went. He turned her around to wash her back, working out any knots he felt beneath her skin. He caressed her breasts with soft hands before moving down her body. His lips left kisses behind the soap as he spread his fingers wide on her sides and torso. Bobby ran his soapy hands over the swell of her ass lightly slapping it before moving to her legs. He knelt in front of Athena. He moved his hands up the outside of her legs and down again. Then up the inside of her legs to her knees. His mouth took over biting the inside of her thighs.

"Oh!" Athena gasped when his finger slid inside her, "This is not supposed to be...You're supposed..." Athena couldn't finish her thought. Bobby's fingers were too distracting. Between flicking her clit, and pumping in and out of her she couldn't think clearly. All thoughts dissipated when his mouth covered her mound, "Bobby." Athena leaned against the cool tile wall.

Bobby mumbled something against Athena's pussy that she couldn't make out. It didn't matter. His fingers and tongue were masterfully bringing her pleasure. He licked her folds before sliding his tongue inside her. The warmth of her body inviting him to plunge into her. Bobby's fingers danced over her clit. He knew exactly how to press her buttons and make her come hard and fast. The sight of his head between her legs was enough to make her wet. Athena was already sensitive that Bobby didn't have to do much. She was already on edge. The shower spray on her body, and his mouth on her pussy. It wasn't long before she was panting his name. Ringing around the bathroom. Bobby's cock started to swell. He sucked Athena's clit between his teeth as he swapped his tongue and fingers. He pumped his fingers inside her while he turned his attention to her clit. Bobby nipped at the small bundle of nerves. Athena chased the feeling of passion.

"Yes, yes." She begged for more. Bobby curled his fingers slightly to massage her G-spot, "Ah!" Bobby heard the shift in her voice. He knew she was going over the edge. He slid his tongue back inside her wanting to drink her in. He pressed on her clit with his thumb. Pinching it hard while his tongue slid in and out of her. Athena's body convulsed. Releasing a rush of endorphins. She came hard and fast. Bobby eagerly swallowed her juices. She was sweet and tart and everything that reminded him of his wife. Being on his knees in front of her while she tipped over the edge filled a spot in his soul that reminded him how she chose him to share her life wife and how he'd never take that for granted. He lapped up every drop of her cream before licking through her folds. He slowly rose up her body using his mouth as a guide for his hands. Up her chest to her neck and finally taking her mouth with his. Bobby was hard and as much as he wanted Athena to suck him off he wanted to feel her around him again. Bobby growled as Athena reached for his cock.

"Hold onto me." He grinned. Athena did as instructed. She wrapped her hands around his neck and clung to him. Bobby kicked her legs apart before penetrating her with one hard fast thrust. He lifted Athena off the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist, his hands supporting her under her butt. He used the shower wall to pin her against himself. He was already so close it took just a few thrusts before he was ready to explode.

"Bobby." Athena moaned, "You're going to... " She tried to tell him he was way past pushing himself. That he was going to be hurting tomorrow because he couldn't keep his hands off her.

"Oh, God Athena." Bobby pumped harder and faster. He came with a shout spurting out the last of his cum. He painted the inside of his wife. Bobby pressed against her body in the shower, "I just can't get enough of you." He whispered apologetically, "It's been too long." He frowned.

"Two days." Athena smiled, "I don't think I'd have made it much longer either." She cupped his face in her hands, "Especially not today."

Bobby nodded his head, "I promised I'd always come home to you. That I'd do everything in my power to come home after every shift."

"I know." Athena nodded, "And I promised the same." She kissed him sweetly before turning her head to the side to yawn, "You need to lay down and rest and I need to get to bed so I can get to work on time." Athena smiled.

"Five more minutes," Bobby whined.

"Five more minutes of what?" Athena asked thinking she already knew the answer.

Bobby pinched her ass, "Five more minutes of loving you." Bobby's five more minutes lasted until the water turned cold. It lasted more orgasms for both of them and more pleasure in one night than they'd had in a long time. After tosing fresh sheets on the bed, Athena made sure to listen to Bobby's breathing and heartbeat. She tried to do it subtly but he knew what she was doing. Bobby let Athena feel comfortable and get herself situated half on top of him. He held her close and rubbed her back while she closed her eyes. He tried to sleep as well but it was harder for his mind to turn off. While he wore out his wife he was still wired. Eventually, the war with sleep was won when Bobby's eyes finally closed and he drifted off. Unfortunately, it would be one of the last nights he'd sleep for more than a few hours. Safe in his house with his wife in his arms Bobby had no idea that someone was preparing to try and lure him away from his family and they'd do it by hurting someone he loved.


	49. Chapter 49

A week later Bobby was back to work and had enough overtime to last for months. Every shift was back to back calls lately. The LAFD and the LAPD were working together to hunt down an arsonist who had taken up burning down condemned buildings. The arsonist was not only causing fires to flare up all over the city, but they had also found out the fires were caused by crude pipe bombs that were strategically set next to igniter fluid and other highly flammable chemicals. The bombs would explode lighting the chemicals and fluid on fire. Once they were lit the fires spread quickly in the old buildings. Bobby came home exhausted after each shift thankful that there was never a person in any of the buildings. The way the bombs were made to spray everywhere and how the bildings were so quick to light made it nearly impossible to feel confident that they'd find a victim. He knew if there were people inside they'd be pulling out bodies. Tonight was the second night of a forty-eight-hour shift he'd rolled into. One thing led to another with the arsonist and Bobby ended up staying at the firehouse to work on it.

* * *

While he worked day and night, Athena was up to her elbows in new cases. Her detectives had closed the child pornography case and were working on a variety of others. Having all her detectives working solo brought in more cases for the center. Tonight she was leaving later than expected. A woman had shown up at the center saying she heard from a friend that this was a safe place to go for help. With a little prying, Athena got her to open up about what was going on in her life. How her husband was abusive and drinking most of the time. She'd found out she was pregnant and wanted to get out before he could hurt the baby. Athena worked tirelessly with two of her best detectives and a social worker to make sure the woman had a safe place to sleep for the night telling her they'd work on things in the morning. That for the night she didn't have to worry about being hurt.

Athena walked to her car in the back parking lot with her cell phone in her hand and keys in the other. It was so late she was sure the babies would be asleep by now. As she unlocked her car her phone rang, "Hello?" Athena cradled the phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Lieutenant Nash?" A voice whispered.

"Yes. Who is this?" Athena looked around the parking lot before getting into her car.

"It's Mia." She said keeping her voice low, "I don't...I-I need help."

"What's wrong Mia? Are you hurt?" Athena frowned. She'd had multiple phone calls with Mia. She'd been reluctant to come in person to the center. She was found by one of Athena's detectives who passed along her information. She was young and scared of her husband. Athena had been doing her best to convince Mia to come to the center or at least meet in person so they could help her.

"I don't know where I am." Mia sniffled into the phone, "I ran away. He was so mad. I just ran and ran until I knew he wouldn't be able to catch me. But now...I'm near some construction site I think. I don't know."

"Do you see any street signs? Anything recognizable?" Athena asked.

"Uh...no but this sign says 'LA city commission building site. No trespassing. Trespassers will be persecuted to the full extent of the law." Mia sighed, "Great. I guess now I'm breaking the law and lost and..." She broke down crying.

Athena felt her heart go out to the young girl, "You're fine. It's not trespassing if you're lost and didn't know it." Athena smiled, "Can you call an Uber and get them to where you are with GPS?"

"I don't know." Mia said softly, "It's a really shitty signal here and I don't know if I trust a stranger to come to get me in the middle of nowhere. I can send you my GPS location and you could come to get me. Then I'd know I'm safe. With someone I trust."

Athena bit her bottom lip. She knew Mia was probably right. Even with GPS, she couldn't be sure an Uber would get there soon and if she was somewhere she didn't recognize it was an unsafe situation. She turned on her car, "Send me your location and I'll come to get you. I'll bring you back to the center for the night and we'll figure things out in the morning."

"Thanks." Mia sighed in relief.

Athena heard the text message come across while she ended the call with Mia. Now to call Bobby and let him know she was going to be home even later than she already was expected to be.

* * *

Bobby was standing against the fire truck as his team loaded up the equipment they'd used on the last fire. Two more arson fires tonight. Two more that Bobby and the 118 were dispatched too. He had just finished giving Buck and Eddie orders when his phone buzzed. He checked the caller ID and picked up immediately, "Athena."

"Hi, honey." Athena smiled as she talked, "I'm still working."

"I thought you said you'd be headed home twenty minutes ago?" Bobby checked the time to make sure he wasn't missing anything.

"Supposed to be. But you know how it goes. I'm headed to go check on a victim." Athena told him, "I've got to pick her up."

"Alone?" Bobby couldn't help the queasy feeling in his stomach.

"She's alone. She ran from her husband and ended up in some construction site the city has zoned off. She doesn't even know where she is. Just sent me the GPS coordinates." Athena explained.

"That's safe?" Bobby asked her. He wasn't telling her how to do her job. He was just concerned for her safety. He knew she'd be safe but as long as they were married he'd worry about her.

"She's young and scared. It will be fine." Athena reassured him, "I can handle myself."

"I know you can Lieutenant." Bobby grinned, "I worry about someone else not knowing how incredible you are and trying to hurt you."

"Well Captain, I promise you, I'll be careful and I'll come home as soon as I can." Athena promised, "Now go back to work."

"I love you." Bobby smiled as he said those three words.

"Love you too," Athena replied. She ended the hands-free call and focused on the twenty-minute drive

* * *

The team barely had time to get the engine started en route to the fire station when they were re-routed to another call. Bobby sighed, it was going to be a long night.

"Are they going to catch this guy anytime soon?" Buck grumbled from the back of the truck.

"Doesn't seem likely." Eddie frowned, "I don't know what they think they are accomplishing by burning down all these buildings. They are condemned and already falling down anyway. Unless there's someone inside when there shouldn't be they aren't hurting anyone. I don't get what their end game is here."

"Maybe they're hoping to injure a firefighter or police officer? Beef with the LAPD or LAFD?" Hen asked.

"Could be that they just like starting fires." Chim piped up.

Bobby looked over his shoulder, "Or maybe they are perfecting their bomb-making skills for something even worse."

"I wish they'd figure out who it is already." Eddie huffed, "I'm missing Chris' parent-teacher conference tonight."

Hen nodded her head, "I hate going to Denny's. It's ten minutes long of things they can tell you over an email and you already know before you get there anyway. Just wait for the report card and then email the teacher."

Eddie laughed, "I wish it was that easy. They always want to talk about his progress and divulge into his IEP when I'm there but then schedule a PPT meeting for the following week. It's redundant but I can't seem to get out of the cycle."

Bobby radioed into dispatch, "Captain Nash, 118 on scene." He unbuckled his seatbelt, "Alright everyone. Let's get in and out. If this is like the rest there won't be anyone in here but we don't know that for sure. No cutting corners." Bobby reminded them all, "We all go home tonight."

"Got it, Cap!"

"Yes Sir!"

"We got this."

"Yeah Cap."

The team quickly geared up to enter the burning structure. Two other fire companies had arrived and were working on putting the flames out. Like the rest, the buildings were old and condemned. They were either slated for demolition or left alone to decay on their own terms. Eddie and Hen were first into the fire with Buck and Chim behind them. Never one to let his team go in alone, Bobby followed them into the building. The stairs to the second floor were already compromised. Hen and Eddie went to look for another way to the second level of the building. Bobby worked alongside Buck and Chim as they spread out over the first floor to cover as much ground as quickly as possible. The building was piled high with wood pallets, boxes, and clothing. Bobby wondered if it was once a storage unit or a manufacturing plant. Either way, the building wouldn't make it out of tonight's fire.

* * *

Athena flipped her high beams on when the streetlights stopped about a half-mile back. The road where her GPS was taking her was long and dark. It wound around trees and up and down hills. With no streetlights, it was no wonder Mia couldn't figure out where she was. Athena smiled when she saw the large city sign that showed the apartment complex they were supposed to be building in the area. Mia would be in this area. Athena stopped her car in front of the sign, under the only light she could see. With her spotlight on she stepped out of the car.

"Mia?" Athena put a hand on her hip out of habit. She walked towards the building, "Mia are you in here?" Athena called out louder.

"Lieutenant?" Mia's voice whispered harshly, "Are you alone?"

"Yup. It's just me. Come on. I'll take you to the center." Athena swung her flashlight around taking in her surroundings.

Mia cried, "I-I can't move. I'm too scared."

"You can do it, Mia." Athena walked forward, "I know you're scared. But he can't hurt you if you come with me."

"I just can't do it." Mia shook her head.

Athena frowned, "Come out Mia. Let's talk about this. We can figure this out." The only response Athena got was another sniffle from Mia, "I know it's scary. But I'm here to help you." Athena kept walking towards the sound of Mia when her foot hit a wire. She paused her foot before it could pull the wire out. Taking a step backward Athena looked to see what the wire was connected to. It was too dark to see much of anything. Even with the flashlight, "Mia. Are you okay?" Athena wondered if Mia's husband had somehow found her. She silently pressed the call button on her walkie talkie that sent an SOS signal across the line. She knew it would be a little while for back up to arrive. In the meantime, she had to determine what that wire was for and what was going on, "Where are you, Mia?"

"I'm over here!" She shouted.

Athena looked down the corridor. She carefully stepped over the wire and continued through the building, "Mia. You need to come out now." Athena said authoritatively, "It's not safe to stay in here. C'mon. Let me get you out of here." Athena walked around a large oil drum to see a woman with her back to Athena. She was hunched over and crying, "Mia?" Athena placed a hand on Mia's shoulder. Mia turned around and smiled at Athena. Athena looked at her in surprise, "Amy?!"

Amy/Mia stood up while holding a gun, "Hello Lieutenant." She grinned, "Formally, it's Amelia." She held out a hand, "Gimmie the gun."

Athena took a deep breath. Now she understood why Amy/Mia never wanted to meet in person. Because Athena would recognize her. Knowing she was in a precarious situation she had to think fast, "Amy. I'm here to help you. Is someone hurting you?"

Amy/Mia nodded, "Yeah. You." She shifted from one foot to the other nervously.

"I'm trying to help you. Come with me and we can talk at the center. If someone is hurting you I can help keep them away." Athena extended a hand to Amy/Mia.

"I tried to be nice. I tried to just make you sick so Bobby would get frustrated and leave. But that didn't work when I saw him throw the snacks I made for you and the kids in the trash." Amy/Mia kept her gun on Athena, "I tried to stop by his job and was denied access to him. I tried a few different ways to get his attention but it's all focused on you. And now I had to take drastic measures. I was trying to be nice. Make sure your children still had you when Bobby and I run off together." Amy/Mia shrugged her shoulders, "Guess they'll grow up without you. And without Bobby. I mean, I never really wanted kids and let's be real. Your house is full of them." She snorted a laugh, "Now if you could hand over your gun that would be great." Amy/Mia couldn't stand still. She was nervous and edgy.

"I'm not going to hand you my gun," Athena said calmly. She suspected Amy/Mia was under the influence of some type of drug. If it was alcohol she wouldn't be so coordinated in her movements. Though she fidgeted she hadn't moved the gun away from Athena, "Let's talk about this. How do you think Bobby is going to feel if you go through with your plan?"

"Oh he'll be sad but that's when I come in. A shoulder to cry on. A dear friend. Someone who understands what it's like to lose someone you love." Amy explained.

Athena tried to keep her voice soft, "Bobby's told you he's not interested. Do you think he'll be interested in anyone if I die?"

"He's not interested in me because he's interested in you." Amy/Mia's voice fluctuated in rhythm as she spoke. Her eyes were bloodshot and she kept looking around the room, "So if I take you out of the equation then that leaves room for me." She smiled wide.

"What about the children?" Athena tried to prolong their interaction. Help was already notified but she had no idea how long it would take for them to get there.

Amy/Mia shook her head, "He'll be fine once he's with me. I can be very persuasive." Amy/Mia stepped closer to Athena, "Want to know how I'm going to kill you?" She asked with a wicked grin. Athena's eyes were focused on Amy's hands and the position of her weapon, "You're going to die in a fire. Although technically I don't know if the bomb will kill you of the fire but either way. He's going to lose you just like he lost his first wife and kids. Tragic right?" She laughed, "Then when he blames himself for not being able to get to you in time I'll be the comfort he needs."

"You made a bomb?" Athena tried to get as many details as possible from Amy/Mia to help herself out of the situation.

"Oh yeah! It was easy! Google really does have everything." Amy/Mia said excitedly, "I've been perfecting my craft. And no one can figure it out. I'm really good at covering my tracks."

"You're the arsonist." Athena knew Bobby was working hard with the rest of the LAFD and LAPD to catch whoever was burning old buildings and using crude bombs to start the fires with.

Amy/Mia looked proud as Athena called her 'the arsonist', "I prefer to think of me as Mrs. Bobby Nash." She held the gun up higher, "Now hand over your gun so I can show you where you're going to die. Or I can shoot you here and just be done with it."

"I'm not going to hand you my gun." Athena said sternly but quietly, "We're going to both walk out of here and work this out without guns or weapons." Athena tried to appeal to her as a friend, "I can bring you to Bobby." Athena smiled as she thought of a plan to get out of the building site. If she could get Amy/Mia to drop her gun she could overpower her and get her in cuffs. If she could get her outside, Athena would have a better chance of survival than inside a building with a bomb.

"You won't take me to him. You're lying! It's not nice to lie! Don't you teach your rugrats that?!" Amy/Mia rolled her eyes.

"No, no. I'm not lying. I can take you to him." Athena smiled, "We'll tell him the situation, I'll take the kids and leave. You won't have to worry about me or the children and you'll have Bobby." Athena tried to convince Amy/Mia that her idea was plausible.

Amy/Mia started to lower the gun, "He won't want me if you're not gone."

"Yes, he will." Athena took a step closer. Just a bit more and she'd be able to get a grip on the gun preventing Amy/Mia from firing the weapon. She hoped she'd be able to hold it long enough to tear it out of her hands, "I'll tell him I don't love him anymore. I'll take the kids. We'll move across the country. You'll never hear from us again."

"What if he says no?" Amy/Mia seemed to be considering the idea. She whipped her head back and forth, looking from side to side.

"What are you looking for?" Athena asked trying to see what Amy/Mia kept staring at.

"If I go with you. You'll leave him?" She asked Athena.

"You have my word." Athena lied. She slowly stepped closer, "We can still go. No one is hurt yet. We can go see him."

Amy/Mia chewed her bottom lip, "I don't trust you." She shook her head, "Call him here. We can talk to him here." She itched her nose and sniffled, "Get him on the phone."

"I can do that." Athena nodded, "I'm just going to get my phone from my pocket." She moved slowly to retrieve her cell phone.

"Let me see. I don't want you calling someone else." Amy/Mia demanded, "Tell him to meet us here. And not to bring anyone with him. We need to talk to him." Amy/Mia instructed, "Actually tell him you need help. Flat tire. He'll come for that." Amy/Mia changed her mind.

"Okay." Athena agreed. She clicked Bobby's name in her phone and let it ring. When she held it up to her ear she knew she had one shot to get a message across to him.

* * *

The team had just gotten back from the latest structure fire. With no casualties and the fire contained by two other fire companies, Bobby and his crew headed back for a much-needed break. He was standing in the kitchen throwing something together. With all the busyness no one had eaten much. There just wasn't time. His phone buzzed in his back pocket. Bobby smiled when he saw Athena's name come up.

"Hey, Babe. How'd your pick up go?" He asked.

"Robert." Athena cleared her throat, "My tire blew. I need you to come to pick me up."

Immediately Bobby was on alert. Athena rarely called him Robert. It was usually reserved for when she was extremely angry with him. Sometimes it came out when she knew something was wrong with him or something was wrong with her. But it always carried a serious tone to it. Very rarely did it slip out in normal conversation. It also struck him as odd that she'd call him for a flat tire. She was driving her LAPD issued vehicle. He knew there was a spare tire and that Athena knew how to change one. Also that all LAPD and LAFD vehicles were insured with emergency roadside insurance. He knew that if there was a major issue all she had to do was call the department and they'd send a car out to her to pick her up or let her swap with someone while they waited for the tow truck to come to get her car. Bobby wasn't sure what to make of the situation, "Are you hurt?"

"No. Just shaken up a bit." She prayed that Bobby would hear the uncertainty in her voice and know she was in danger.

"Where are you?" Bobby turned the stove off as he focused on Athena's phone call. He thought he heard something in the background but it passed by so quickly he couldn't catch the noise and label it.

"There's a new apartment complex being built by the city. Where I had to meet someone." Athena told him, "I must have rolled over a nail or something."

"Are you okay?" Bobby knew something was wrong. When Athena didn't answer he tried a more specific question, "Are you alone?"

"No. I told you I'm fine." Athena answered hoping he'd catch on.

"Is the victim there?" Bobby wondered if it had something to do with the victim or her husband. Athena said she ran from him.

"Yeah. I'll be okay till you get here. It's dark but I can still sit in the car." Athena acted like she wasn't secretly trying to get a message across to her husband.

Bobby nodded his head, "Okay. Is her husband there?"

"No Robert you don't need to worry about that." Athena laughed nervously trying to pass it off as a light conversation.

"But the victim is." Bobby mused, "Is she a danger to you?"

"Yeah. Exactly." Athena replied.

"I'm coming. I'll notify Elaine and we'll get you out of there." Bobby said quickly.

"No, no, no. That's too much. I don't need that. I told you. I'm fine. It's not a code twelve. I'm 10-99. I would have called an RD unit but I knew I could count on you." Athena threw him as many hints as possible.

Bobby's heart paused hearing her call a code 10-99. He knew that was an officer down code. That meant she was hurt or needed immediate assistance because she was in danger. She had gotten away with telling him she wasn't secure. That she was in immediate danger. When she said she would have called for an RD unit she was referring to the Metro SWAT team. She had to be in grave danger to mention the SWAT team, "Got it. She doesn't want anyone there?"

"Of course you." Athena laughed playing the conversation off, "I'm going to send you my GPS location." Athena shot her location to her husband.

Bobby nodded his head, "Okay. I'm coming. I'll call Elaine. And we'll get you out. I'm coming to get you." He took a deep breath trying to stay calm, "I love you."

"Love you too." Athena tried to keep her emotions in check. Hearing Bobby say those words after getting this message across to him was breaking her heart. She knew he was going to get everyone he could to get her out of the situation as soon as possible. She also knew the LAPD was already notified of a possible officer needing assistance when she silently flagged them with her radio.

Bobby curled one hand into a fist angrily as he ended the call with his wife. He took a few deep breaths trying to get control of himself. He'd be no good to Athena if he didn't have a cool head. Hen walked into the kitchen. Seeing Bobby bent over the counter with his hand in a fist she walked over to him, "Bobby."

"Get the engine and ambulance ready for anything. Get everyone on the truck. Now." Bobby half growled.

"What's going on?" Hen knew something wasn't right.

"Athena's being held hostage by the woman she was supposed to help tonight. She called me saying she was 10-99 and mentioned a SWAT unit in a general conversation. I don't think whoever she's with has any clue what any of those codes mean. She said she's not code twelve. That's not secure so I'm guessing she was trying to say she's not secure or safe. then when she said 10-99 I knew she wasn't. The woman wants me to go to Athena. Alone." Bobby shook his head, "I have to call Elaine."

"Bobby you can't seriously be thinking of going there alone." Hen frowned.

"I'm going to take the car. You and Chim in the RA and the rest of the team in the engine. I don't know what we're going into but it's not good." Bobby picked up his phone.

"Bobby." Hen started to shake her head. He couldn't be suggesting he go in there like John McClain and get his wife and get out.

"Now," Bobby said shortly. Hen was taken aback by his bark and quickly left to round up the 118 crew while Bobby called the only person he knew to turn to next.

* * *

"What did you tell him? What did that mean?!" Amy/Mia waived the gun at Athena.

"I told him I was fine. 10-99 is out of service. Which I'd be if I had a flat. RD unit is the rescue department. It's if you're in an accident or something and possibly need an ambulance or a rescue chopper. Something like that. And code 12 is needing assistance. I told him I was okay. I was out of service and had a flat." Athena lied quickly. She knew she'd be able to sound convincing enough to Amy/Mia who kept looking around in paranoia and continued to shake her head every so often.

"And he's coming alone?" Amy/Mia asked.

"Yes. I told him to come alone. I didn't need anyone but him." Athena nodded her head.

Amy/Mia started to pace, "How long until he gets here?"

"Twenty minutes maybe thirty," Athena said knowing he'd be there sooner if he ran with lights and sirens.

"He better make it in twenty or all he'll find are your body parts." Amy/Mia shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

Athena watched Amy/Mia look around the room with wide eyes, "What are you looking for?"

"Signs that you're a liar." She snipped, "I don't trust you."

"Okay." Athena nodded her head. She wasn't going to argue a moot point. She'd likely never gain Amy/Mia's trust. At least not until Bobby showed up alone and even then she knew he'd understood her clues. He might roll up and look alone but he wouldn't be.

Five minutes went by in silence. Athena keeping her eyes and ears open while Amy/Mia fidgeted and paced back and forth. Never letting her gun point too far away from Athena's head. By ten minutes Athena noticed Amy/Mia getting more irritable. She kept checking the time on her watch every few seconds. Before she could ask what was wrong the building started to shake. In an instant, the building started to fall apart.

"What the hell!?" Athena put her hand on the crumbling wall to steady herself.

"Time's up! Gotta go! Guess Bobby didn't make it in time!" Amy/Mia laughed. She turned away from Athena to make a run for the nearest exit.

Athena heard a loud 'BOOM' from behind her. She didn't waste a glance. She knew Amy/Mia was the arsonist and used bombs in her fires. This was the start of the next one. She'd set the building up before Athena got there. Athena lunged at Amy/Mia grabbing her by the back of her shirt, "You're not going anywhere!"

"Ah!" Amy/Mia screamed at the top of her lungs, "I'm not the one dying in here. You are!" She clawed at Athena's face.

Athena was able to keep Amy/Mia's fingers off her skin, "You're not dying in here either. You're coming with me and going to prison for a long time."

Amy/Mia flung her body into Athena's. With the ground shaking Athena fall backward, slamming into a concrete barrier. Amy/Mia turned to run out of the exit as the ceiling started to cave in, "NO!" She screamed. With her primary exit blocked she ran for the second one. The one Athena had come from when she entered the building.

Athena, not one to be out of the fight so quickly grabbed Amy/Mia's leg tripping her as she tried to get up, "Oh no you don't!" Athena pulled Amy/Mia's arms behind her back only to have Amy/Mia throw her head back, splitting Athena's lip in two. The shock of the split lip had Athena let go of Amy/Mia's wrists. A fireball emerged from the shallow corridor in front of Athena. The gas accelerant Amy/Mia had been pumping into the building worked as a great conductor for the fire. The flames were already expanding around them. Wooden beams were being devoured by the fire. The air quickly becoming toxic and thick. Athena dropped to the ground to breathe as much oxygen as possible. Amy/Mia scrambled from her fall to the floor only to have Athena grab at her again. The temperature in the room skyrocketed as the fire grew. Another explosion shook the ceiling causing major cracks. Athena had only seconds to think before the ceiling caved in.

* * *

Bobby pulled up to the scene in shock. The building was on fire and falling down by the second. He jumped out of the car with his walkie in his hand, "All units, all units. Be advised the building is on fire. We have two people possibly trapped inside." He popped the trunk and threw his turnout gear on as quickly as he could. The engine pulled up as close to the fire as they could get along with a slew of police cars and another fire company they'd tagged to assist. Hen, Chim, Eddie, and Buck were at Bobby's side in an instant, "I need to find Athena." Bobby shook his head, "I don't know if she's in there still or hurt. I don't know who the Hell she's with. I don't care. Find her."

Everyone knew Bobby was speaking from the heart, not the head. They were aware of the dangerous situation their friend was in and were determined to do anything they could to get her to safety. While they worked the evacuation, the other fire company worked on putting the flames out while the LAPD secured the perimeter and looked for any sign of duress outside of the building and into the grassy fields in the surrounding area.

Bobby was first through the open door. The same one his wife had walked through an hour earlier. It felt surreal. As if he had done this time and time again. He, Eddie, and Buck paired off on the hunt for Athena. They shouted her name, called out to her, tried to listen for an answer. All they could hear was the POP of the chemical tanks and a roaring fire. The building was falling apart more and more with every step they took. It seemed they encountered countless obstacles. Fallen beams, rotted floors, doorways, and stairways completely blocked off. Bobby was unstoppable. He pushed and pulled his way through the building yelling for his wife. Begging her to hear him. Praying he'd find her alive.

* * *

Athena's eyes opened to nothing but darkness. The ringing in her ears drowning out all noise. She got up on her hands and knees trying to crawl towards the only sliver of light she could see. The floor felt like it was shaking and everywhere she touched burned. It was so hot. Athena paused for a moment to shake her head and try to get her bearings straight. She started to see a slight shape in the smoke. She gasped and choked when she realized it was a gun. Amy/Mia was lying under a floor beam still holding her gun and pointing it at Athena. Athena barely had time to react when the gunshot rang out. Athena rolled out of the way.

"Damnit!" Amy/Mia screamed.

"We have to get out of here!" Athena yelled, "Drop the gun!" She reached for her own weapon.

"No way! You're going to die. I'm going to make it out! He'll see that he saved me and then I'll have him!" Amy/Mia hollered in pain as she pushed the wood off her body. It was light enough for her to not get crushed on impact but she was sure she'd have some severe injuries from the fall. She glanced up and summarised that she and Athena had fallen straight through to the basement level of the building, "How the Hell am I going to get out of here now?!" She shot again in the direction of Athena not realizing she was way off.

Athena leaned up against a concrete barrier that had yet to break. Providing her a slight bit of cover, "Give it up! If you don't stop this we'll both die in here!" Athena yelled to Amy/Mia.

"At least you won't be alive anymore!" Amy/Mia shot again.

Athena flinched when the concrete near her head splintered from the bullet, "Put! The! Gun! Down!" Athena shot back at Amy/Mia. She knew there was only one way out of this.

* * *

Buck grabbed Bobby's arm, "What is that?!" He pointed down the hall.

"That sounds like gunfire," Eddie said after listening for a moment.

Bobby's face paled, "Athena." He sighed, "Athena!" Bobby took off in a full-speed run with Buck and Eddie hot on his heels. If not for how close his men were Bobby would have fallen through the floor. Buck grabbed him by his jacket and Eddie grabbed Bobby's arm, "We need to get down there!" Bobby said watching the firefight from above.

Buck looked around the room, "Cap, there's no way to repel from here."

"There has to be a way." Bobby shook his head. He saw an old thick plastic water hose in the corner, "There!" He ran over to it, "It will lower me enough to jump."

"It will never hold you," Eddie said in shock.

Bobby didn't listen. He started to unravel the water hose, "It will be fine. Wrap it around my waist and I'll climb down."

"And how are you getting back up?" Buck asked in disbelief.

"Chim and Hen will bring in the evac ladder," Bobby told them.

"C'mon Cap. You can't seriously think this is a good idea." Buck felt his chest constrict as he watched the man he thought of as a father figure make a risky decision to save his wife.

"I'm not arguing!" Bobby yelled at the two of them, "I'm doing this!"

"Captain, you're no good to Athena if you don't make it down there to start." Eddie tried to reason with him.

"Bobby." Buck shook his head.

"I'm getting down there one way or another." Bobby finished securing the hose around his waist. He walked towards the massive hole in the floor, "You get her out." Bobby looked at Buck and Eddie, "I don't care what it takes. You get Athena out."

"What about you?" Buck asked him.

"Your only job is Athena. Get her and get out." Bobby said before starting to make his way down the hole.

* * *

Between the fire, gunfight, building collapse, Athena had no idea what was going on above her. She heard Amy/Mia scream in frustration, "Just give it up!" Athena panted heavily. She couldn't breathe. She couldn't see. She needed to get out of the building, "Just go! Get out of here!"

"No!" Amy/Mia pushed to her feet, "You need to die!"

"You're not going to kill me. This smoke will do that long before you can." Athena quipped.

"I'm not dying unless you're gone too!" Amy/Mia yelled at the top of her lungs. With a loud cry, she took off running in Athena's direction. She tossed her gun. She was out of ammo. It was useless now. Her trip wires she planted so precisely were all for nothing. Athena was too smart to hit them. All the perfect planning she had done to make this one of the most tragic days in Bobby Nash's life were literally going up in smoke.

Athena heard Amy/Mia running closer. Still unable to see well Athena braced herself for the impact she knew she'd feel. She was right. In moments she felt the crush of Amy/Mia's body slamming into hers. The two wrestled on the ground for Athena's gun. At one point Athena felt it on her own head. She knew she had to move it. She had two rounds left and she wasn't going to die because someone stole her gun from her hands.

* * *

Bobby made it as far as he could with the hose. It wasn't nearly far enough. When he saw Athena fall backward and not get back up immediately he grabbed his knife and slit the rubber in half. He fell the last ten feet, tucking and rolling as he landed. Bobby ripped the useless hose off his waist and ran to where his wife and her attacker were, "Athena!" Bobby screamed.

"Bobby!" Both Athena and Amy/Mia yelled.

While she was distracted Athena took the opportunity to hit Amy/Mia with one perfectly placed punch. Her fist connected to Amy/Mia's jaw shattering it on impact. Amy/Mia fell to the side. Athena was so enraged she landed one fist after another. Later when asked to recall this moment she wouldn't be able to. The doctors would call it complex PTSD but Athena would call it getting even. She coughed hard as she pounded Amy/Mia. It wasn't until Bobby was yanking her off Amy/Mia that Athena would come back to the moment.

"Athena!" Bobby yelled over the noise of the building collapsing and the fire, "Put this on!" He ripped his mask off, shoving it on her face to get her to breathe.

Athena fought Bobby, "No way!" She pushed at the mask. Bobby needed it. He'd just been in the emergency room last week and was still healing. She wasn't going to make him worse.

Bobby didn't have time to argue. He pinned her wrists together with one hand, forced the mask on her face, then picked her up and carried her back to the bottom of the hole. He was surprised to see Eddie and Buck repealing down with Chim and Hen at the top, "What are you two doing?!"

"You think we'd let you have all the fun?!" Buck pulled a small emergency oxygen tank and mask from his back, "For Athena."

"You put this damn thing on right now!" Athena yelled at Bobby when she ripped off his mask and took the one from Buck, "Amy, I mean, Mia. Whatever. She's alive. She needs to get out!" Athena pushed against Bobby's hold on her. As much as she wanted to just go her duty as a police officer wouldn't let her leave until the civilian was secure.

"We got her!" Eddie patted Bobby's shoulder.

"Incoming!" Chim yelled from up top with the rescue ladder.

Bobby pushed Athena up the ladder before him. They were quickly followed by Buck, Eddie, and an unconscious Amy/Mia. Buck and Eddie carried Amy/Mia from the building. They scrambled to get her to an ambulance and in the custody of the LAPD. Bobby and Athena both being dedicated to their jobs pulled the rescue ladder up. Chim and Hen followed Eddie and Buck on Captain's orders. Bobby kept his arm around Athena as they stumbled to the door. Athena started to get dizzy. She didn't feel good. She knew she was going to be sick. She couldn't hold it in. Athena bent over, vomiting on the floor of the warehouse.

Bobby knew that wasn't a good sign, "We gotta go. We gotta go now." He frowned, "Up you go."

If Athena could have protested she would have. But at that moment she could barely stand up straight. Bobby lifted her in his arms and she didn't even know they were moving, "Bobby." Athena called out his name.

"Almost there." Bobby held his wife closer and tighter.

Outside the 118 were watching the door for their Captain and Athena. The screams bellowed from the group of firefighters, police officers, EMTs, and everyone around them were drowned out when the whole building gave way. It crumbled to the ground with a loud rumbling sound. No sign of Athena or Bobby could be seen even after the fire was under control. They were gone.


	50. Part 2

**Two** **Years** **Later**

"Charley! Posy! Come on. Get your shoes!" May hollered from the kitchen. She was finishing packing lunch for her and her siblings. Ever since her parents had gone she'd been in charge of her sisters and brothers. She thought she was prepared for it. After all, she was twenty-two years old. She was intelligent and knew what she was doing. She knew how to take care of the kids. But something about today had her feeling off. She didn't sleep well. Charley kept climbing out of his toddler bed and climbing into May's bed all night. No matter how many times she put him back to his bed, he'd get up again. Finally, at about four am, May stopped worrying about it and let her baby brother snuggle up to get some sleep. She had tried to talk to him and ask what the problem was but at only two-years-old Charley's only response was he missed Mommy and Daddy. After that, May didn't sleep well. She missed them too. Today she was taking the kids to the annual family picnic for the 118. It was something Bobby had started a few years ago and the 118 continued every year. May knew her parents weren't going to be there but still felt it was important for her brothers and sisters to be there.

"Hey, can I drive?" Harry popped his head into the kitchen with Wendy at his side. She was his little shadow. Whatever Harry did, Wendy tried to do. They were as close as they could be given the age difference. Now that Wendy was going to start Pre-Kindergarten this September, she'd been practicing 'going to school'. Harry made it sound so fun and exciting, Wendy couldn't wait for the first day.

"No. You're not driving. You only have a permit. Not a license." May reminded him.

"Right and that means that if you're in the car, I can drive." Harry grinned, "C'mon May. Please?"

May rolled her eyes, "Fine. But if I don't like the way you're driving we're switching."

"You're the best!" Harry hugged his big sister before playfully chasing Wendy out of the room. May grabbed the bag she'd packed and walked to the garage to meet her siblings at the car wishing her parents were still here.

* * *

Hen and Karen watched their kids run off to play as soon as they got out of the car. She spied May and James sitting on a blanket together while Posy and Charley played nearby. She was sure Wendy was running around while Harry kept an eye on her.

"Hey girl!" Hen walked over to May, "How are you?"

"Exhausted." May sighed, "Charley was up a thousand times last night. He missed Mom and Dad and kept waking me up to sleep in my bed." May told her Mom's best friend.

Karen smiled, "Did you finally cave in?"

"And let him stay in my bed?" May nodded enthusiastically, "Of course I did. That was the only sane thing to do."

James laughed, "You know if I slept over maybe he wouldn't have woken you all night long." He teased his girlfriend.

"Yeah well, you weren't sleeping over last night." May shook her head with a smile.

"Weren't you out with Buck, Eddie, and Chim last night anyway?" Hen asked James.

"Yeah. We were out pretty late. We expected Chris to still be up because he's usually up late but he was out cold when Eddie and I got home." James said, "Apparently he fell asleep while on the phone with some girl."

"Who was on the phone with some girl?" Eddie asked as he walked over to the group.

Hen laughed, "Your kid. All night long?"

"That's what he said." Eddie shrugged his shoulders, "He's been talking to her for a while now. Hasn't taken her out. Just talked to her."

May looked over at Chris who was talking to Harry and Denny, "I think he's scared to ask someone to go out with him."

Eddie nodded his head, "Me too. I keep telling him that whoever he goes out with will be okay with who he is but I don't think he believes me. He still sees himself as that kid who can't walk or talk the right way."

"I told him to ignore those people." Buck took a seat next to May, "Besides, this girl he's talking to sounds nice. He just needs a confidence boost." He looked around the blanket area, "It feels so small this year. Our family." Buck noted.

"It's because Chim and Maddie are on their honeymoon still." James reminded Buck.

"Yeah but..." Buck trailed off.

"And my parents aren't here." May sighed heavily.

Hen looked around at the suddenly solemn group, "No more of that pity party life. Today is a good day. And we are all going to have fun!" She pointed at everyone sitting nearby.

"She's right." Eddie nodded, "We should focus on today." He smiled when he heard Charley call for him, "Yeah kid?"

Charley handed him the ball he'd been playing with, "Frow it!"

"Alright. Go deep!" Eddie held the ball in the air, throwing it to Charley after he ran a short distance.

The family picnic went off without a hitch. The kids enjoyed running around and climbing on the firetrucks. Buck and Eddie took the little ones up in the bucket to see the tops of the trees. Like any other group of teenagers, Harry, Denny, and Chris, mostly stayed to themselves and on their phones the whole time. May was grateful that Buck offered to come home with her and her siblings to help get everyone bathed and put to bed. May could do it with Harry's help but it was nice to have Buck lend a hand as well. As much as she didn't think this is where she'd be at twenty-two years old she couldn't imagine her life being any different.

* * *

Late that night in a quiet room he felt like he couldn't breathe. He recalled every moment of his nightmare.

"Athena!" _Bobby yelled over the noise of the building collapsing and the fire. The fire had consumed the building and it was quickly falling apart brick by brick, "Put this on!" He ripped his mask off, shoving it on her face to get her to breathe._

He recalled how her face looked when she saw him. How she was so many emotions all at once he didn't know what to say except that he was here to save her.

_Athena fought Bobby, "No way!" She pushed at the mask. Bobby needed it. He'd just been in the emergency room last week and was still healing. She wasn't going to make him worse._

_Bobby didn't have time to argue. He pinned her wrists together with one hand, forced the mask on her face, then picked her up and carried her back to the bottom of the hole._

Though it was a surprise to see his team there he knew he could always count on them. That faith in his team was unyielding.

_Buck pulled a small emergency oxygen tank and mask from his back, "For Athena."_

_"You put this damn thing on right now!" Athena yelled at Bobby when she ripped off his mask and took the one from Buck, "Amy, I mean, Mia. Whatever. She's alive. She needs to get out!" Athena pushed against Bobby's hold on her._

He loved the part of her that put others first but a part of him hated that she couldn't just be selfish in a time of need.

_"Incoming!" Chim yelled from up top with the rescue ladder._

_Bobby pushed Athena up the ladder before him. Bobby kept his arm around Athena as they stumbled to the door. Athena started to get dizzy. She didn't feel good. She knew she was going to be sick. She couldn't hold it in. Athena bent over, vomiting on the floor of the warehouse._

_Bobby knew that wasn't a good sign, "We gotta go. We gotta go now." He frowned, "Up you go."_

_If Athena could have protested she would have. But at that moment she could barely stand up straight. Bobby lifted her in his arms and she didn't even know they were moving, "Bobby." Athena called out his name._

_"Almost there." Bobby held his wife closer and tighter. Bobby took a few more steps only to feel no floor ahead of them. It was too far to jump across the gaping hole and he wasn't going to risk Athena's life by tossing her. He needed to find a new plan. He needed to get them out. And quickly. The building shook and explosions burst._

_"We're not going to make it." Athena breathed heavily, unable to control her panic._

* * *

His eyes blew open as he sat up gasping for breath. He put his head in his hands as he tried to calm himself down. He thought back to that day. Reminding himself of what happened.

* * *

_"We're not going to make it." Athena breathed heavily, unable to control her panic._

_Bobby held her tighter, "Yeah we are." He prayed his words were true. He looked around for anything that would help get them out of the building. That's when he saw it. There in the corner. The elevator. He had no idea if it would work if it was even plausible but it was the only idea he had. He knew there was no other way out of the building. They couldn't go back and try to find another exit. It would be too hard to navigate through the fire, debris, all while carrying Athena seeing as how she was uncontrollably shaking, coughing, and starting to vomit every few minutes. Bobby heard a loud snap behind them. He ran as fast as he could to the elevator, "Can you stand?!" Without waiting for her answer Bobby set his wife to her feet. He grabbed at the elevator doors trying to pry them apart. Beside him, Athena coughed and heaved, "C'mon! Open!" Bobby shouted at the doors in frustration._

_Athena wiped her mouth with the back of her hand trying to ignore the fact that she tasted blood. She grabbed the other door and pulled opposite of her husband, "Just have to get them open enough we can slip in!" She yelled over the noise._

_The doors felt like they moved only by centimeters. Finally, there was just enough space for Bobby to kick a broken piece of brick between the doors. It helped keep them from closing again while he and Athena pulled the doors wider, "Get in!" Bobby grabbed Athena's arm almost throwing her into the elevator. He jumped in behind her kicking the brick out of the doors so they'd automatically close up._

_Inside Athena was on her hands and knees coughing, "Bobby." She called his name, "Now what?" The elevator shook violently._

_"The cable will snap. We'll go down. Two flights. It's going to hurt." Bobby told her. He wanted to make sure she was prepared for the inevitable. He pulled her to his chest.  
_

_"We're not going to make it. Are we?" Athena felt tears in her eyes. Her babies were so little. They were too young to grow up as orphans. What would happen to them?_

_"Yes, we will," Bobby said. Always the voice of optimism and positivity. The elevator whined and whirred as the building started to crumble. They could hear the wood and cement falling on top of the elevator, "Come here." Bobby opened his turnout jacket. He laid himself and Athena on the floor of the elevator. It wasn't ideal but if they hit the floor on their feet they'd crush their legs and possibly pelvis, spine, and never walk again. There wasn't a place they could sit and be safe. At least this way he could cover her whole body from anything above. Bobby laid atop his wife with his coat wrapped around both of them._

_Athena held his face in her hands, "Bobby. I love you. I'm so grateful for every second we've shared. For every moment we've had together. You have filled my heart with everything I have dreamt about." She wanted to make sure the last words she said to him were the ones she felt the most, "I love you."_

_"None of that. We're going to make it out of here." Bobby peppered kisses on his wife's tear-stained cheeks and lips. His tears joined hers as he stretched on top of her, "I love you, Athena." Bobby felt the next few seconds go by in slow motion. The cable snapped above them. Bobby heard the metal wire slam against the roof of the elevator car. He tucked Athena's head to his chest, dropping his head to cover her. He held her tightly, praying they'd somehow survive._

* * *

She woke up the second he gasped. She gave him a few minutes to gather his thoughts before rolling over. She put a hand on his thigh, "You okay?"

He looked over at the woman to his side, "I didn't mean to wake you." He shook his head.

Athena sat up, "You didn't answer my question." She put a hand on Bobby's cheek, "You okay?"

Bobby closed his eyes for a moment. Pausing to remind himself that his plan worked. The building collapsed and buried them inside the elevator. They were in a safe spot until the rescue team found them and pulled them out. That they had relatively minor injuries. It turns out that Athena had burned her throat inhaling the hot air. That was the cause for the blood when she coughed and hacked. She had started throwing up after so much toxic smoke entered her body. She was in the hospital for a week with Bobby beside her the whole time. He was admitted for three days and then discharged. He didn't leave. He stayed by her side day and night until she came home. The team rotated taking care of Bobby and Athena's children and bringing the kids to visit. In just under a month Athena and Bobby were back to work full-time. Amy/Mia was charged for attempted murder of a police officer, unlawful imprisonment, attempted murder of a firefighter, arson, terrorism, and a plethora of other charges that sent her to prison for life. The news picked up the story and profiled Bobby and Athena, hailing them as city heroes. Harry thought it was the coolest thing to have parents that were recognized as real heroes. May played it off as it was embarrassing but privately she was so proud of her parents and grateful for her Dad's quick thinking to save the day. Bobby and Athena tried to push the attention away. They didn't think they were heroic. Though Athena had told Bobby many times how he saved her life. Bobby always returned with how she saved his on their very first date.

Immediately following the horrors of that day Bobby started wondering how safe it was to continue to go to AA meetings. Bobby had told Athena he was going to stop going to AA if it was going to invite people to harm his family. She argued with him that there was no way he was going to stop doing something that helped him stay clean and sober. They could deal with crazy and protect their family. They couldn't deal with losing him to addiction. Though the Nash family continued to go to the same church, Bobby moved his AA meeting to one specifically for first responders that is held at one of the LAPD training centers. A meeting every night for whoever needed to attend and confidentiality agreements were signed to keep anyone who came to a meeting accountable for keeping their mouths shut when they heard others' stories. The family healed from the incident as the months passed. The kids got older and grew up. Posy and Charley had celebrated their second birthday. Wendy was starting pre-K in a few months. It was her first year of pre-K seeing as how she was only three-years-old. Harry had grown up so much over the last couple of years. He was fifteen now and had a driver's permit. He was so excited to turn sixteen and get a real license. May and James had been steadily dating for two years now. James had an apartment off-campus while May continued to live in the dorms. But neither Bobby nor Athena expected her to go back to the dorms this fall. They knew it was just a matter of time before the two moved in together. While Bobby struggled with the thought of his little girl growing up he knew the day had to come at some point. James was polite, respectful, protective, kind, he was everything Bobby could have hoped for in a partner for May. Now in the middle of the summer, Bobby had whisked Athena away from the city for a much-needed couples vacation. They had a week of no children. No diapers, potty training, homework, no dates to chaperone, no problems to solve. Just the two of them and a hotel room. And here he was. Screwing it all up because of that damn nightmare that continued to plague him years later. _What_ _if?_

Athena ran her hand up and down his back, resting her head on his shoulder letting him take as long as he needed to speak. She knew the nightmare he had. It came for her too. Though not as often as it woke her husband. When she felt a tear slide down from the corner of his eye she picked her head up. Bobby was staring at the wall as if it held the answers to the universe. Athena shifted, straddling her husband's lap. She looped her arms around his neck.

"Babe." Athena said softly, "What's going on up here?"

The close proximity of his almost nude wife seemed to break him from his thoughts, "Just thinking about things." Bobby wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Want to share?" Athena pressed her lips to his bare shoulder, up his neck to his jaw to his lips.

"That damn nightmare again. The fire. No way out." Bobby sighed.

"Well, then it's a good thing you did find a way to keep us safe until we were rescued. Captain Bobby Nash. My hero." Athena pecked his lips, "My best friend." She kissed him again, "My love." She said kissing him longer, "My husband." She grinned into his kiss, "My everything." Athena moaned in content as Bobby's tongue slid past her lips.

His hands slipped under her negligee, up her back. Bobby pulled her closer to him, pressing their bodies together. Athena's fingers curled into Bobby's hair as he deepened the kiss. In just a pair of thin boxers, Bobby's cock was quickly rising to attention. They'd made love countless times since the start of their vacation and each time was just as passionate as the previous. They'd been together for years and still made love like it was the first time. They worshiped each other's bodies, cherished every kiss, every caress. Bobby's back would be covered in marks made by Athena's nails while her inner thighs and sometimes her neck sported a small bruise from Bobby getting off on leaving a hickey behind. They pushed through all their fear and frustration with love and understanding. When Bobby told Athena that he was scared of going back to AA she helped him search for a new AA group and refused to let him give up on himself. When Athena woke up with nightmares from the incident Bobby held her close and swore he'd do it all over again to save her. This trip was for the two of them to get some time to themselves. They both still struggled with nightmares and though it had gotten better they weren't completely gone. Tonight it seemed Bobby's nightmare felt too real.

He rolled the two of them over pulling Athena's negligee over her head. He licked his lips seeing her breasts bounce slightly. He dropped his head to her neck. Licking and nipping at her skin. Athena wasn't wearing any panties. She was wet, hot, tight. Her body was flying high. Every touch of her husband had her body begging for more. Bobby's mouth continued its descent down her body. He licked across her collarbone, to the front of her neck kissing the few small scars on her neck. He slid one hand up to cup a breast. Athena sighed loudly. Bobby's fingers gently massaged one breast as his lips pressed soft kisses to the other. He licked her nipple sucking it into his mouth. He flicked the nipple with his tongue forcing the small bud to peak up. Bobby was sure to spend considerable time concentrating on pleasuring his wife. He left a long wet strip from one breast to the other. His hand switching to her other breast pinching the already hard nipple.

"Oh, Bobby!" Athena moaned loudly. One of the best perks they'd found being in a hotel room was that they could be as loud as they want and no one would hear them. This was particularly great when Bobby made it his mission to see how many times he could make his wife orgasm in a row. He surprised Athena with something they'd both agreed to try. They'd talked about introducing a few toys in the bedroom and Athena had picked one that she knew would do the trick. Bobby purchased the small bullet vibrator without her knowledge. Though they'd talked about they'd never gotten to that step. When Bobby pulled it out the first time, Athena was intrigued. They'd tried out the bullet while Bobby made love to her. He held it against her clit pushing her into orgasm after orgasm until she was so oversensitive she needed to catch her breath. From then on it became a fun toy they'd pull out every now and again. It had nothing on how her husband made her feel. Athena was always so careful in the bedroom because she never felt truly safe. With Bobby it was different. They could try anything and if she was uncomfortable or it didn't feel good Bobby would immediately stop everything. He'd do whatever she needed to make her feel safe and comfortable not only while they had sex but in every aspect of their life.

Bobby's free hand slid between her legs, over her mound, and slipped inside her. Bobby knew she was wet. He could smell the scent of his wife. It surrounded them. Bobby's fingers plunged inside her body while his other continued playing with her nipple. Bobby could spend hours making love to his wife. Her body was the picture of perfection, sex, love, lust. He wanted nothing more than to touch every inch of her body with a sweet, loving, caress. He rolled her nipple between his teeth grinning when he felt her body react. Her hands ran through his hair. She was desperate to touch him yet knew he was determined to satisfy her needs first. Bobby let her breast slip from his mouth as he kissed down her body. He kept two fingers inside her, teasing her, taunting her. Plunging in and out while he left a trail of kisses down her torso. He licked a circle around her navel, pressing a soft kiss to the top of her pussy. Bobby whispered words of affection and love against her skin. His voice so soft Athena couldn't make out what he was saying but it didn't matter. It turned her on just knowing he was so in love with her, he couldn't contain it to himself. He had to say it out loud. She let her legs fall to the sides, opening herself up for her husband. Bobby covered her clit with his mouth. His tongue pressing flat against it. He licked long slow strokes through her folds, stringing out her pleasure for as long as he could. She was so incredibly wet Bobby tasted her everywhere. He lapped up her juices and licked his fingers clean while looking up into her eyes. A hot sharp feeling spread through Athena's body.

Athena tossed her head back, "Bobby!" His name rolled off her tongue with every breath. He continued to lick and kiss her pussy pushing her closer and closer to the ledge. He slipped his tongue inside her moaning as he tasted her. He loved being between his wife's legs. It was one of the most erotic things he could think of. Her face as she came from him eating her. It was an image that never failed to make him hard. He played with her clit, rolling it between his fingers, pinching it, rubbing circles around it. Bobby heard her moans get closer together and louder. He slapped her ass with one hand before grabbing and squeezing it hard. His fingers pinched her clit and his tongue curled inside her to thrust against her g-spot. She shouted his name as her body exploded. A flood of her cum rushed into Bobby's mouth. He drank every drop of his wife. Her walls contracted around his tongue. Bobby didn't let up. He flicked her clit making her shudder with a smaller orgasm that ran through her in a flash. He was so hard it ached. He needed to be inside her.

Athena barely had enough time to blink before Bobby pulled back and shucked his boxers off. The head of his cock was wet with pre-cum dribbling down the side. Athena sat up on her elbows. Her desire to suck his cock burning inside her. She sat up on her knees to kiss her husband's mouth. The taste of herself on her husband's tongue shooting to her pussy. Bobby wrapped his arms around her only for Athena to put her hands to his chest and gently push him onto his back. She wasted no time in licking up the drops of pre-cum. His cock was standing up just waiting to be inside her. It was Bobby that gave her the confidence needed to be comfortable sucking him off. She was always told it wasn't good enough and with Bobby, he was so blown away by how amazing sex was with Athena it seemed there was nothing they couldn't try together and still find a way to enjoy it. Athena licked him up and down. Her hand fondling his balls. She gently pulled and rolled them in her hands before moving her mouth lower. She ran her tongue over both of them before licking her way back up to the tip of his cock. Athena teased her husband with a few short licks and kisses. Her nails dug into his ass when her mouth slowly inched down his large, thick, cock.

"Ah! Yes, Athena!" Bobby panted. He watched his wife swallow his cock until her nose touched his skin. He could feel himself inside her mouth. Warm, wet, tight. He easily slipped down her throat as she relaxed her gag reflex. He nearly blew when she started bobbing up and down sucking him with hollow cheeks. Her soft fingers juggling his balls, tugging on them, rolling them around. He felt the sting in his ass as her nails dug until his skin. When he felt the vibrations of her moans against his cock Bobby knew he wasn't going to last. Through Bobby, Athena had found how much she enjoyed sucking her husband's cock. Her own body reacted to Bobby in her mouth. Her body was wetter and hotter. With each moan and groan, Athena sucked harder. Bobby yelped her name when he came. He shot thick, creamy, streams down Athena's throat. She swallowed every drop of her husband. Bobby's fist curled in her hair while she sucked him off. Athena milked every drop from Bobby. She pulled her head off him slowly, letting her tongue drag behind to collect any stray drops. When she got to the tip she circled it with her tongue and dropped a kiss to the head. She pulled back to look down at her husband who lay on his back.

"You're amazing." Bobby breathed, "God, Athena, I love you."

Athena smiled, "I love you." She leaned over him to press kisses to his abs. Tracing them with her tongue. Mapping out the muscle of his body with her lips. Her fingers lightly scratched up and down his chest and torso. She crawled over his body working her way up. Her hands slid up and down his arms squeezing his muscles, enjoying the varying degrees of hard or soft she felt. Just above his heart Athena pressed a long hard kiss where a minor scar remained. Her tongue traced over the discolored skin.

Bobby couldn't handle it anymore. He was so hard and ready He needed to feel her. He needed to be inside her. Bobby pulled Athena up the rest of the way by grabbing her under her arms and flipping them over. Athena was dripping wet. She was so hot Bobby swore he could feel the heat coming off her. Bobby settled between her legs. He thrust his hips back and forth teasing her with just the tip of his cock. He flicked her clit, pinching it between two fingers. He grinned as he teased his wife. Bobby slid inside her just an inch before pulling back out.

"Bobby." Athena panted, "Please, Bobby! I need...I need..." Athena rose her hips begging him for more.

Bobby bent over his wife covering her body with his. His lips pressed against hers, his tongue easily entering her mouth, licking her lips. He felt her lose her breath the moment he thrust into her. He buried his cock deep inside her pussy. Athena wrapped her arms around his neck. One hand sliding up into his hair and the other clinging to his shoulder. Bobby pulled almost completely out before shoving his way back in. Over and over the sound of their bodies joining together filled the room. Bobby continued his deep slow strokes. He held his wife as close as possible while their hips met. Bobby could feel her getting tighter with each long stroke. He loved the way he felt inside her and how snug they fit together. Athena always commented on how she felt like they were made for each other. His long, thick, curved cock nestled perfectly inside her pussy. It hit every place inside her at the perfect angle making sex between them incredible. Athena shifted her legs wrapping them around Bobby, digging her heels into his ass silently urging him on. With his mouth occupying her, he swallowed her moans and words of love. Bobby pulled back from her lips just enough to mumble against her skin how much he loved her. Bobby thrust to the hilt inside his wife before dropping his head to her breast, sucking a nipple between his teeth. He heard Athena gasp and her head fall back against the pillows. He put a hand on the small of her back and lifted her hips higher. He kissed across her chest, mouthing her breast, sucking her other nipple to a hard bud before licking his way back up to her lips. The second Bobby's lips found her mouth he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yes! Athena, Ah!" He moaned softly. He pulled out of her waiting until her eyes flickered to his. He snapped his hips. Athena let out a sharp cry as Bobby pistoned in and out of her. He didn't let up. He hammered into her body determined to come inside her as deep as possible.

"Bobby. Oh!" Athena pulled his lips to hers, "Harder." She demanded.

Bobby complied with his wife, slamming his hips into hers. Athena swore she could feel the tip of his cock hit her belly. He was so large, so thick, so long. He was perfect in every way. The harder he fucked her the more her body responded. All it took was the slight flick of her clit to get her to fall over the edge. Athena's orgasm slammed into her. Every nerve in her body lit up. Her body squeezed his cock in a vice grip as she covered him in her warm fluid. He was inside her so far, so deep, that the second time her walls contracted Bobby's orgasm ripped through his body. He kept his fingers on her clit fiddling with it to keep her on a high note. She squirted so much Bobby was dripping in his wife's fluid. White-hot fire shot from Bobby's cock inside his wife. Thick ropes of cum filled her pussy, mixing with her fluids. Bobby felt his balls draw up and tighten as he filled her. With their mouths only a breath apart Athena pulled Bobby's head down. She met in a hard, open kiss that left them both gasping for air when they pulled apart. He started to pull his hips back only to realize Athena had locked her legs at the ankle to keep him inside her for as long as possible.

"Athena," Bobby mumbled against her lips, her cheek, her neck. Anywhere he could reach with his lips, "God Baby. You're incredible. I love you. I love you so much." Bobby prattled on while he kissed his wife.

"I love you." Athena replied, "Just stay here." She panted heavily, "You have no idea how good you make me feel." She smiled.

Bobby snickered, "If it's anything like the way you make me feel then damn we're both lucky."

"I don't think it's luck." Athena cupped his face with one hand, "I think we are the other half of each other."

Bobby kissed her lips sweetly. He wanted to say something else but his mind was so jumbled he couldn't think of anything other than to profess his love over and over again until she moved her legs and he pulled out of her. Wrapping his arms around her, Bobby rolled them to their side so he would still see her eyes as they lay next to each other.

Athena was worn out. She wanted nothing more than to lay with her husband and sleep until they were ready for another round. She put her head on his chest, drawing nonsensical patterns. Bobby ran his fingertips down her back as they laid cuddled up together in a calm post-sex haze. Athena popped her head up to look at Bobby, "You know what I think the best part about this vacation is?"

"We haven't worn clothes in three days?" Bobby grinned. Athena shook her head no, "We can be as loud as we want and don't have to worry about teenagers or toddlers?"

She shook her head again, "First of all, we've worn clothes."

Bobby laughed, "When we got here until we got settled and you wore that for maybe an hour until I needed to touch your skin. And the one you wore last night lasted all of eight seconds before I had you naked on the floor on top of me." Bobby pointed to the lacy negligee on the floor.

"That's because you're too good to me." Athena felt her cheeks flush, "You always want me to know how much you care about me and love me and in every way imaginable. Besides sex with you is like..." Athena thought for the right words, "It's like home. It's everything perfect and that feels good in one simple act of love and passion. Every time we make love I feel everything from you. It's hard to explain." Athena sighed.

Bobby ran a thumb down her cheek, "It's like a sense of completion. That I'm finally with the person I'm supposed to spend the rest of my life with. The one who I'll love until my last breath. The one I'll do anything and everything for. The person that means everything to me." Bobby said sweetly.

"How do you do that?" Athena grinned.

"Do what?" Bobby asked not knowing what she meant.

"Say the perfect thing." Athena leaned up to kiss his lips, "You're so good at saying exactly what I need to hear when I need to hear it."

"Always?" Bobby raised an eyebrow. He knew his wife too well to know that he was the one that was _always_ right.

Athena grinned, "You are exceptionally good at saying the things that melt my heart, make me smile, and make me feel incredibly loved and wanted. And you do it all the time without even thinking about it. Even when we're having an argument you bring peace to it so we can disagree without screaming at each other."

"We don't need to scream at each other to argue or disagree." Bobby held her closer hating that was the first thing she thought of when she thought about arguing.

Athena thought for a moment, "I know _we_ don't. It's just..." She left the sentence hanging.

"When you love someone. As much as I love you. You don't want to hurt them. In any possible way. That includes yelling, screaming, name-calling, even when arguing. There are ways to do it with love." Bobby said softly.

"All the opposite things that my mom or Michael did when we fought." Athena sighed.

"They didn't love you the way I do. I don't care which one of us is right or wrong. At the end of the day, all that matters is that we are a couple. We work together to keep our relationship as close and loving as it is. Neither one of us is carrying the weight of the relationship. At times when one of us is dealing with something more difficult than normal, sure. The other one steps up and takes over. But for the most part, I feel like we are equal partners." Bobby explained, "I think with your mom, she wants too much control and doesn't care to see anything your way if it differs from hers. With Michael, he expected you to do all the work in the relationship."

Athena nodded her head slowly, "You and I work together as a team instead of two separate people."

"Exactly." Bobby kissed her slowly.

"Love you." Athena smiled at him.

"Love you too," Bobby replied.

Athena put her head back down on his chest thinking about their past, present, and future. Wondering where the next few years would take them and what new adventures they'd share. She was thankful for the break in the normal routine. A week of just her and Bobby together to spend quality time with one another. It also helped that they were still so in love that all they wanted to do was be with each other, make love, and hold one another. Athena grinned remember when Bobby begged her to go out on dates and spend time out of the house. Now he was just as happy as she was to spend all the time in the world in their small intimate bubble of happiness and love.


	51. Chapter 51

By the time Saturday arrived May was ready to be done. Her parents were due home by dinner time tonight and she had major plans to lock herself in her bedroom and stay away from all her siblings for the rest of the night. It wasn't that she didn't love them. But after a week of taking care of them, she needed a break. She spent the day finishing up the laundry so her Mom wouldn't have a week's worth of kids' laundry to do when she got home. She made sure they had everything on hand for Bobby to make pancakes in the morning. She knew if she asked him tonight he'd make them for breakfast. She'd always been able to get Bobby to make breakfast for her. Even when he was just dating her Mom. If May asked Bobby to cook his famous pancakes he'd do it. At first, May thought he did it to score brownie points with her Mom. It wasn't until they were married that May realized Bobby did it because he loved May as his own and wanted to make her happy. Ever since then it became a special thing between Bobby and May. She'd ask, he'd cook. She knew the asking part was a moot point however it was the sweet relationship between father and daughter that kept the Sunday pancake tradition alive.

"May!" Wendy walked into the living room where her big sister was playing with her two younger siblings. Wendy was wearing her unicorn backpack that she had gotten special for when she started school, "I'm practi-praci-practicing." Wendy stumbled over the word.

"Practicing?" May guessed at what she was trying to say.

"Yeah! Practicing!" Wendy smiled.

"Close enough." May laughed, "What are you practicing?"

"Walking in school." Wendy said in a serious tone, "See!" She carefully put her hands behind her and walked in a straight line from one end of the living room to the other, "Harry said when you walk in the hall you walk like a duck! Hands behind you so you don't touch anything and you have to stay quiet so you can hear the teacher if she talks."

May nodded her head, "Oh okay. Well, then you did a very good job!"

"Thank you!" Wendy grinned.

"I do too!" Posy stood next to Wendy. The two girls walked through the living room.

"No Posy! You have to walk in a line! Like this!" Wendy sighed in frustration. She stood in front of Posy, "Like this. Follow me!"

"Fowow Weader!" Posy said with glee.

"Yeah! Like, Follow the Leader!" Wendy nodded her head at her little sister, "C'mon! Let's go show Harry our walking!"

"I come!" Charley got up and ran to follow his sisters. They all stood at the baby gate at the bottom of the stairs that was locked so the twins didn't play on the stairs or get hurt, "Sissy!" Charley called May. Ever since he could talk he'd called May 'sissy'. He started by calling all his sisters 'sissy' and his brother 'budda'. For some reason, he never moved past calling May 'sissy'. Neither Wendy nor Posy called her 'sissy'. It was just Charley who refused to call her by her name.

"Alright monsters up you go." May opened the gate for the little one to climb up the stairs. She kept a close eye on Posy who struggled the most with gross motor skills. Once they were safely upstairs with Harry, May went back to the living room to clean up the toys she and the twins had been playing with. Her afternoon quickly filled with taking the kids swimming, playing in the backyard, and cooking dinner. She thought she'd surprise her parents with a homecooked meal. With a week of restaurant and room service, she was sure they were ready for something different.

* * *

That evening Bobby and Athena were headed home. Only twenty minutes until they reached their destination and would be reunited with their kids. Bobby was glad they decided to come back on a Saturday instead of a Sunday. This meant they had Sunday off work and could spend the day with the kids and catching up on any housework that needed to be done. Athena sat in the passenger seat with a hand on her husband's thigh. She unconsciously moved her fingertips up and down tracing imaginary lines. Ever since the nightmares started from the incident she'd been a lot more physical with her husband. They were already a very physical couple yet it became more apparent as the nightmares continued for both of them. Athena never passed by Booby without a hug or kiss. She would hold his hand when they walked together, even if it was just in and out of a store. Bobby's hand would be around her waist if her hands were occupied or vice versa. When they sat beside each other on the couch her head would rest against his shoulder, his arms would curl around her, he'd pull her feet into his lap, or they'd just snuggle up next to each other. At the table in the firehouse when Athena stopped by for a meal, they'd often eat one-handed while they held hands or Bobby would keep on hand on her knee while he ate. It helped both of them in different ways. Athena knew that the constant contact meant that it kept the nightmares at bay. If she could touch Bobby then she knew he was there. That things were okay and it helped with the PTSD she was diagnosed with after the fact. For Bobby, it was helpful to keep touching his wife. He struggled with his addiction after the incident. Blaming himself for allowing someone to get that close to his family and do them harm. Though Athena told him it wasn't his fault he couldn't bring himself to believe it. Everything came to a head when she asked him to drive her to therapy and come in with her. That she had some things she needed him to hear in a neutral space. She broke down telling him that as much as he felt it was his fault she was scared to death of losing him. That she didn't know how to help him understand that she didn't blame him. And how she was afraid that his addiction would overpower him and she'd lose him to the disease. Her therapist recommended Bobby to his own therapist that dealt with others who like him had addiction problems. Through his hard work, he came to the conclusion that he could never have expected that someone who was clearly not okay would come after his family and think they would somehow win Bobby's love and affection. He realized how much it helped Athena to always be able to touch him as much as possible. Already being a tactile person Bobby didn't complain. He felt the stress and anxiety dissipate when he touched his wife. Though it didn't help him in the same way, it did help him to know he was helping Athena. The constant touching and reaching for each other hadn't stopped over the last two years and Bobby didn't think it ever would.

Athena looked over at her husband, "I can't wait to see the kids." She smiled.

"Me too." He agreed, "Poor May. She sounded so exhausted when we talked to her this morning."

"Good." Athena grinned, "Maybe this means she won't be having babies soon."

"I thought we agreed she had to be thirty and married before she was even allowed to do anything to possibly have babies?" Bobby shook his head. He knew his daughter and James were in a serious relationship and what that relationship entailed. It didn't mean he liked it.

Athena snickered, "Sure, honey. You keep believing that."

"She's not old enough to even have done anything." Bobby shook his head.

"And how old were you when you first did _something_?" Athena grinned.

Bobby sighed, "Not twenty-two."

Athena laughed, "I was thirty when I had May."

"Exactly my point. Thity and married." Bobby looked over at her with a smile.

Athena shook her head, "First of all, I was thirty when I had a baby. Big difference. And you and Marcy were together in high school. You are not going to convince me you waited until marriage. Especially considering you and her dated for years before getting married. And you told me you got married after you both graduated college. So that's at least five to six years of dating. You expect me to believe you were a virgin all that time?"

"Yeah well..." Bobby trailed off not able to make his point stick, "Fine." He sighed seeing the look on his wife's face, "I was sixteen."

"Sixteen." Athena nodded, "Harry will be sixteen in a month or so." She reminded him.

"Yeah. And he's not going to be allowed around Buck for the next ten years." Bobby said seriously.

Athena laughed out loud, "So you were Harry's age and you still want to live in your unrealistic bubble that May hasn't done anything at twenty-two when you know, realistically, that she has?" Athena teased.

"I'm allowed to dream, right?" Bobby tried not to laugh.

"Of course darling. You dream all you want to. Just remember to pinch yourself now and again." Athena patted his thigh.

Bobby shook his head with a smile, "They are growing up too fast. I don't like it."

Athena waited until they were stopped at the light before leaning over to kiss his cheek, "I'm not too fond of it either but it's a good thing they have such a great father to show them how to be great people."

"It might have something to do with how amazing their mother is." Bobby turned his head to quickly catch her lips.

Athena squeezed his thigh. The rest of the ride home the two of them teased back and forth complimenting one another and joking about how neither one of them was ready for May to get married however if she was going to get married they hoped James stuck around. After all, he and May were such a great couple and everyone could tell how head-over-heels they were for one another.

* * *

Bobby pulled the truck into the driveway next to May's car. He walked around to open the passenger door for his wife. The second they opened the front door they were hit by the sound of running feet.

"Mommy!"

"Daddy!"

"Hey!"

Wendy and Posy threw their arms around Bobby's legs. Each grabbing hold of one of them and squeezing tight. Charley ran into his Mommy's open arms as she crouched down for a hug. They got a half-wave from Harry as he walked up the stairs, his phone glued to his hands.

"I misted you!" Wendy shouted.

Charley hugged Athena tight, "Were you a good boy for Sissy?" Athena kissed her son's cheek.

"I good!" Posy yelled, "I's be nice!"

Bobby pried both girls from his legs and held them in his arms, "I'm so glad you were good and nice." He kissed them both. He and Athena carried their kids into the living room, "How about you? Did you have fun this week?" He asked Wendy.

"I practited going school!" Wendy grinned. She wiggled out of her father's arms to the floor, "Watch me!" She walked in a quiet straight line, "See! I can walk in a hall!"

"Oh wow! Great job!" Athena smiled at her little one.

The twins climbed over each other to hug the other parent. Wendy shoved herself in the middle of both Bobby and Athena, leaving her head on her Mommy and hugging her Daddy's arm.

James and May walked out of the dining room, "Hey how was your week away?" James smiled.

"I'm so glad you're home!" May hugged Bobby first, then Athena.

"It was good." Bobby kissed May's cheek.

"How was your week?" Athena hugged May tight before letting her go.

May sat in one of the chairs across from the couch, with James resting on the arm of the chair, "It was busy. I knew it would be busy but I didn't expect it to be as busy as it was. We missed you at the family picnic. But I took a ton of pictures and James recorded the kids having their own talent contest. It was super cute. Wendy sang itsy bitsy spider and then Posy had to sing and Charley so they all decided to do it together and separate and wanted to do it on stage." May told them, "And then Buck took them up in the bucket on the engines and you know Eddie. He let them climb all over the firetrucks and then took them inside to go down the pole as many times as they wanted to."

Posy and Charley finally decided they were done with hugs and cuddles. Both climbing out of their parent's arms and finding toys to occupy themselves, "I'm glad it was fun for everyone." Athena smiled at her eldest daughter.

"Yeah." May grinned, "You know what was not fun?" She pointed to Charley, "That little monster not sleeping anywhere all week except in bed next to me. He missed Mommy and Daddy and wouldn't sleep unless I snuggled with him."

"As long as that's the only boy in your bed." Bobby teased his daughter.

May rolled her eyes, "James has gone home every night."

"She's right, Cap. I've been over to help or hang out but I'm always back at Eddie's after dinner or sometimes after helping get the girls to bed seeing as how Charley won't sleep unless it's with May." James grinned.

Athena shook her head at her husband, "Well, we are glad you were here to lend a hand. May, thank you for watching the kids. Bobby and I needed the vacation."

"I eat?" Posy tugged on her Daddy's pant leg.

"I'll check on dinner." May smiled, "It should be ready soon. I think." She hoped it would be ready. She wasn't sure she timed the chicken right and hoped it would be cooked when everything else was.

"I can come help." Bobby ran his hand through Posy's hair, "We'll eat soon." He said before following May into the kitchen.

Athena looked over to James, "Bobby and I are really happy you're so good to May. We're happy she has you."

"Thank you." James smiled, "I really love her." He admitted, "I was thinking of asking her to move in with me. The apartment is close to campus and closer to home than living in the dorms. It's got security at the front desk and you can't get in unless you live there. They check for key cards when you go in. It's in a safe neighborhood and it has onsite parking so she wouldn't have to park on the street or in a city garage." James rattled off all the good things about the apartment complex.

Athena listened intently to the boy that loved her daughter, "I think it sounds great. When do you think you'll ask her?"

"I don't know. Soon though because I don't want her to sign up for dorm assignments if she says yes and I don't want her to miss signing up if she says no." James said as the thought out loud.

Athena nodded her head, "If you want my opinion, I think she'll say yes."

James lit up, "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You two have been dating for a few years and I'm sure there have been more nights that she's slept over or that you've slept over than nights you two sleep alone." Athena smiled warmly. James stared at the floor in embarrassment, "And that's okay. You two are adults and you're in a serious relationship. That's normal. And you're so good to May that Bobby and I know she's always safe with you." Athena told him, "I don't see a major reason she'd say no and if she does Bobby and I know you'll respect her boundaries."

"Thank you, Mrs. Nash. That means a lot coming from you." James smiled.

"I keep telling you, you can call me by my name." Athena picked up Wendy who was patting her knee trying to get Athena's attention.

"I know." He nodded, "I don't know. I've adapted to calling Mr. Nash, Cap. Like everyone else." He laughed.

"That's like everyone I work with shortening Lieutenant to LT." Athena smiled. She and James talked while Wendy, Posy, and Charley played and Bobby and May finished making dinner. Harry emerged from his bedroom when he was called down to eat. The family spent their time at the dinner table talking about their week and plans for the following week.

* * *

That night Bobby and Athena spent extra time with Wendy, Posy, and Charley putting them to sleep. They wanted extra cuddles, hugs, and kisses. Posy requested three more stories, while Wendy wanted Daddy to cuddle her and rub her back until she fell asleep. Charley refused to get out of his Mommy's lap until he was sound asleep and Athena was able to transfer him from her arms to his bed. May was downstairs in her room binging a show she'd been dying to watch on Netflix, and Harry was in his room playing video games with his friends.

Bobby was downstairs locking up the house while Athena took a shower. They had unpacked and put away their suitcases after dinner. Athena stood under the hot spray of the shower enjoying the fact that they were home. As much as she wished their vacation could last a little longer she was happy to be home with her children. Athena heard Bobby walk into the master bathroom. She heard him pause for a moment before the sound of him entering the shower made her turn her head over her shoulder. She raised an eyebrow.

"Conserving water." Bobby grinned. He stepped behind his wife, embracing her around her middle. He dropped his lips to her wet shoulder, "I'm happy to be home." He said kissing up her neck.

Athena leaned her head back, "Me too." Bobby's hands slowly moved to the small of her back. His thumbs pressed deep slow circles, "That feels good." Athena closed her eyes enjoying the deep pressure her husband was putting on her spine.

Bobby smiled against her skin. He worked his way up her back feeling for any knotted muscles along the way. He felt her sides, his fingers skimming along her rib cage, "Did I tell you I think you're beautiful today?" Bobby nipped at her neck.

Athena lifted her hands over her head, one of them running through her husband's hair, the other reaching for his neck, "You're telling me now." She said in a soft breathy voice.

Bobby's hand moved from her side around her front, cupping her breast. He carefully massaged her breast, tugging at her nipple. He heard the quiet moan slip past her lips. Bobby's other hand slid around to cup her other breast. Giving it the same sensual treatment. His lips stayed on her skin as he pulled her close to him. Pressing his front to her back. Athena sighed as she felt him rising behind her, "We have been home for less than five hours." Athena guessed at the time, "And you're already trying to get into my pants." She teased.

Bobby kissed her cheek, "You're not wearing pants." He grinned, "And that five hours means I haven't been inside you in at least seven hours." He reminded her.

"What are you going to do when we go back to work on Monday?" Athena laughed. Another moan slipped past her lips as his finger pinched her nipples.

"I'm not thinking about that." Bobby squeezed her breasts, "I'm going to assume it's going to be a long hard day."

Athena turned slowly in his arms. She gripped his cock, slowly pumping her hand up and down, "Long _hard_ day?" She snorted a laugh, "Nice choice of words Captain."

Bobby rested his hands on her hips, "I didn't mean like that but it's true." He kissed her lips sweetly, "When I come home Monday, I'm going to be so desperate for you. We've had a week with no distractions."

Athena continued to slide her hand up and down her husband. The feel of his thick cock in her hand making her wetter by the second, "What if I turn you down?" Athena teased. They both knew that rarely ever happened. They were so in love with each other and so physically connected that they had a healthy sex life and turning each other down was almost unheard of between them.

"Then I'll just have to find a way to convince you." Bobby moved his hands to her ass.

Athena slowly pumped her husband's cock. She felt it growing harder in her grasp. She swirled her thumb around the head of his cock, "I don't think you could do that." She eyed him coyly. It was a lie. She knew he could do it. All he had to do was touch her the right way, kiss her, push her up against a wall and take her mouth with his. Athena was always ready for Bobby to make love to her. Though she was interested to see what he was going to do if he had to convince her to let him love her.

Bobby moaned as her grip tightened, "Oh I could do it." He stepped closer to her forcing her to take a step back. Bobby pressed her back against the tile wall, feeling her shiver at the cool tiles on her flushed back, "First, I'd come home and kiss you." He said before pressing his lips to hers. Bobby's tongue darted out licking its way into her mouth. Athena wrapped an arm around his neck, licking his lips and stroking his tongue. Mimicking the actions of her hand on his cock. He pulled back just enough to murmur, "Then I'd take you in my arms, tell you how incredibly lucky I am and how I love you more than anything in the world. I'd slowly strip you naked leaving a trail of kisses down your body." Bobby kissed her slowly, "Then I'd lay you out on our bed and rub every inch of stress from your body. " Bobby slipped two fingers inside his wife, not surprised to feel her warm and wet.

"Bobby," Athena whispered in a long slow moan.

"I'd lick and kiss your body. Worship every breath you take." Bobby captured her lips once again. Their tounges sliding against each other. His thumb pressed against her clit causing her to flinch. Her hand clenched for a moment causing a low rumble from Bobby's chest. Bobby's lips moved down her jaw to her neck. He lifted Athena off her feet, her legs wrapping around his waist and her arms locking around his neck, "I'd come home and show you how much I missed you and how hard it was to work a whole day without being able to hold you." He slowly entered his wife. Athena gasped as he stretched her, inch by inch filling her. She put a hand on his cheek pulling his mouth to hers. Bobby pressed further into Athena. He wanted to throw her down and pound into her until they were both screaming. Once settled deep within her Bobby moaned in content.

"You're always so ready for me." Bobby panted against her neck as he placed short kisses along her collarbone.

Athena squeezed her muscles around Bobby's cock, "Because you feel incredible."

Bobby pulled out slowly then pushed his way back in. He pulled his hips back and forth slowly teasing Athena. He dropped his head taking her breast in his mouth. He licked and sucked her nipple bringing it to a stiff bud. He shifted his weight to hold her with one arm while the other slipped between them to focus on her clit. He was on a mission to please her in any way he could. Athena inhaled sharply when he sucked her nipple between his teeth, lightly biting her. She tried to move her arms from around his neck. She wanted to touch her husband. Pull him closer, rake her fingers down his back. Only every time she tried to move her arms and slide them down his body, Bobby would shift enough to prevent her from moving them at all. It didn't take long for her to get the message.

"Please. I want to touch you." She begged.

"Not yet." Bobby panted, "Still convincing you." He said with his mouth full of her breast.

Athena was slowly burning from inside out. Bobby's motions were slow, deep, sensual, calculated. He made sure his cock hit every spot inside of her at just the right angle. His mouth tended to her breasts as if he was starving. He licked, sucked, and nipped at them. Her nipples were hard pebbles he flicked with his tongue and rolled between his teeth. He held her clit between two fingers pinching and massaging it. He flattened his finger against it pressing hard against it, rubbing it slowly enough to not push her toward an orgasm but hard enough to make her beg. He wasn't moving nearly as fast as Athena wanted him to. It felt so good yet she needed more. Her body hummed and buzzed with each sharp pinch of her clit. Her pussy was so slick Bobby moved in and out with ease. The more he teased her the wetter she got. Bobby needed to taste his wife. The water had started to turn cold but Athena didn't feel it. She was so hot she felt as if she was going to combust. Athena dropped her head to his shoulder moaning in his ear begging him to fuck her harder and faster. It only made him stall his movements. Bobby was fighting his own urge to thrust into his wife until they both were screaming for each other. Athena was so on edge every time he slid out of her and back in her breath caught in her throat.

"B-Bobby. Please. Oh!" Athena begged him, "I need more."

Bobby's lips trailed up her body to her neck where he spent a considerable amount of time leaving a small love bite. He licked and kissed his way up her jaw before ravishing her mouth with his. He pulled back slightly, "This is why I know I'll be able to convince you on Monday after I've had a whole day pass without feeling your legs wrapped around me." Bobby grinned, "Because there's nothing more satisfying than being inside you." Bobby pinched her clit to make his point.

Athena opened her mouth to speak, only a soft moan slipped out. Bobby thrust hard inside of her, "You're not playing fair." She panted.

"You never said fair. You doubted I'd be able to convince you. I thought I'd show you exactly how I'd do it." Bobby smiled. He was just as desperate as she was to speed things up. But first, he wanted to enjoy teasing his wife, slowly making love to her. Taking time to feel every sensation and concentrate on every sound his wife made. Bobby kissed his wife slowly. He took his time tasting every inch of her mouth. He deepened the kiss as he shifted her body in his arms. Bobby moved on hand behind her head, cushioning it against the wall. He pulled out of his wife smoothly.

"Actually, it looks like you're all talk. No action." Athena ground her hips against Bobbys. She pressed the heels of her feet into his ass, "I need you." She pleaded with him.

Bobby's eyes widened at her sarcastic response, "Not enough action?" He asked her. Athena grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "I think you talk too much." He thrust his tongue into her mouth. Bobby's hips snapped forward burying himself to the hilt inside his wife. He held still for just a moment before pulling out. Bobby went from slow, steady, smooth strokes to hammering in and out, hard and fast. Athena was so on edge already it didn't take long for her to fall over the edge. Her moans were drowned out by Bobby's mouth on hers. Warmth flooded around Bobby as her body clenched around him. Bobby let go of all restraint. He slammed into his wife. He didn't let up. Athena's body ran into a second orgasm. Her legs tightened around him as he pounded into her. Athena bit her bottom lip to keep from shouting his name too loud as her body shook. Bobby wasn't done. He hit the tap off on the shower. Carefully Bobby carried his wife from the bathroom to their bedroom.

"Oh!" Athena gasped when he tossed her on their bed. She was still wet from the shower.

Bobby was still rock hard as he climbed over his wife's body. He spread her legs and dipped his head. With a soft kiss to the top of her mound, Bobby slid his fingers inside her. She was so wet he could taste her on her folds. He lapped at his wife's juices that ran down her pussy. Not only was she wet from the shower, her pussy was dripping wet begging for his large cock. He kissed her clit while hooking his fingers inside her body to hit her g-spot. Bobby knew every inch of his wife. He knew how to play her body like an instrument. Over the years he'd mastered the art that was sex with Athena. He knew how hard he could push her and when she couldn't take anymore. He was going to push her. After her comment that he wasn't enough action he knew he had to blow her mind. Bobby nipped at her clit before sucking it between his teeth. His tongue rapidly licking and circling it. She came hard and fast. Her juice drenching his fingers. Bobby continued to thrust into her, making sure he pressed against her g-spot every time. Her hands clenched the bedsheet as her body lit up.

"Bobby!" She shouted. Juice dripped from Athena onto the bed creating a wet spot that neither one of them cared about.

Bobby couldn't wait any longer. His balls were tight and his cock ached. Precum dripped from the head down the length of him begging for release. He licked every drop of Athena before pulling his fingers out. Bobby took the fingers he had inside his wife and sucked them clean. The sight made Athena moan loudly. Bobby spread her legs wide, thrusting into her. Her pussy clamped down on him sucking him deeper into her body. Bobby knew he wasn't going to last long. His wife was so tight and wet. He watched her breasts bounce as he hammered into her. Her face the picture of pure bliss. Bobby smacked her ass as he lifted her hips to push himself deeper into her. Athena couldn't think straight. Bobby had been working her body perfectly. All she could do was lay beneath him and feel every nerve in her body start to buzz. Every part of her body was on edge. When he slapped her ass and twisted her nipple she lost it. The orgasm flashed through her like a bolt of lightning. His name tumbled from her lips in a constant stream.

Bobby pumped in and out of her until he couldn't hold back anymore. He buried himself in Athena, "Oh!" Bobby shouted. He exploded inside his wife. Thick, white, creamy, ropes of cum splashed against her walls. Coating her with his seed. His balls emptied as the white-hot heat filled her. Athena's back bowed while she came down from the high she was riding. Bobby bent over her body taking her lips with his. He kissed her hard, wet, and dirty while her body milked every drop from him. Bobby was so strung out waiting for the orgasm that he dropped his head to her shoulder to catch his breath. His whole body flinched as her pussy clamped down over and over again. Wrapping around his thick cock. Athena encircled her arms around his neck holding him as close as she could. The feeling of both of them joined together being the biggest stress reliever she could think of. Bobby stayed inside his wife until he started to soften. He slipped out of her with a messy plop. Athena audibly groaned at the loss of contact.

Athena shifted on the bed so she was lying on top of Bobby with his arms around her waist. Her chest pressed against his, their hearts beating wildly, "I love you." She sighed in content with her eyes closed.

Bobby ran a hand up and down her back, "Love you." He replied. The two lay curled up in bed still wet and naked from the shower. Athena dozed lightly while Bobby's fingers flittered through her hair and ghosted down her back. Their hearts beating in sync. Their bodies enjoying the comfort and love emanating from being so close, "Athena." Bobby whispered.

"Huh?" She replied with her eyes still closed.

"Prom-" Bobby took a deep breath and started to speak only to stop after the first syllable left his mouth. He sighed heavily.

Athena lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest, "What is it?"

Bobby smiled at her, "Nothing. It's nothing." He backed out of what he started to say. He wasn't sure it was the right time or place for that conversation.

Athena knew it wasn't 'nothing'. She knew that he had something to say but either changed his mind, wanted to wait until he could say it differently or the one option she hated, decided to keep whatever was behind his comment, a secret. In an effort to let him feel comfortable opening up Athena shifted. She laid her head on his chest. She held his hands letting her fingers graze over his wedding ring, "You can tell me anything." She reminded him softly. She felt Bobby hold her closer, "I'm always going to be here to listen." She pressed a kiss to his chest, "I love you, Bobby Nash. Anything you have to say, you can say it to me."

Bobby held her tighter, "I know." He said it so softly Athena had to strain to hear him.

Athena knew she'd get nowhere if she pushed too hard. So instead she snuggled deeper into his embrace. It felt like an eternity went by that the two stayed wrapped in each other. It wasn't until Athena started to shiver that they moved. Bobby was the first of them to shift. He and Athena cleaned up, dried off properly, and pulled on pajamas. It was the first time in a week that they went to bed with clothes on. Bobby disappeared out of the room to check on the kids and make sure Harry turned his game off before going to bed. When he walked back in, Athena was under the covers facing away from his side of the bed. Bobby slipped in behind her, pulling her back to his front. Athena's eyes were already closed and her breathing was light and even. With a kiss to her cheek and a whispered 'I love you' Bobby settled in with his wife in his arms, hoping he'd sleep all night. Praying that the nightmares would stay away and he'd be granted a peaceful night's sleep.

Athena lay awake in the bed after pretending to be asleep. She couldn't fathom what Bobby was holding onto. What he decided not to share or what he was going to say. She turned in his arms looking at his peaceful face. Athena put a hand on his cheek, "I hope you can tell me what you're thinking about tomorrow. Love you baby." Athena said softly. She placed a small kiss on his lips before settling herself in for the rest of the night.


	52. Chapter 52

The following morning after church the Nash family stopped by their favorite restaurant. Most Sunday's they'd stop by and have lunch after church. Today they were joined by James who met them at the church. He'd become an integrated part of the Nash family. Joining them on family outings and regularly spending time at their house. Wendy sat next to Harry who was letting her 'sneak' fries off his plate. She thought he didn't notice but he kept breaking the larger fries into smaller ones and putting them close to her. Athena and Bobby sat on the same side with the twins between them. Posy cried until she got to sit next to her Daddy while Charley was content in whatever spot he was put in until the food came. Then he decided he needed to sit in his Mommy's lap to eat. May sat on the other side of Wendy with James beside her.

Athena fed Charley some applesauce, "Are you two headed off for the day after lunch?" She asked May and James who had been whispering to each other all morning long.

"We're going to the waterfront for a bit." May smiled, "I'm still tired from watching those four all week." She joked.

"Hey!" Harry protested, "You didn't need to watch me. I watched myself." He frowned at his sister.

May rolled her eyes, "Yeah. That's why I cooked dinner every night?" May picked up a bite of her lunch, pointing the fork at Harry.

"I made lunch!" Harry glared at her. He looked over to his parents for support. Bobby started to interject only to have May respond first.

May sighed, "Harry, sandwiches and toddler food don't count." May shook her head.

"You still didn't watch me." Harry broke another fry for Wendy.

"She still supervised." James cut in, "You're only fifteen."

Harry rolled his eyes, "What do you think Wendy? Did she supervise?" He shook his head to elicit the response he wanted from his little sister.

"No!" Wendy said cheerfully. She pointed to his pickle, "I eat?"

Hary picked up the wedge, "Small bite." He reminded her as she gleefully took a bite, "See, even Wendy agrees."

Athena laughed, "I don't think she really agrees as much as I think she just wants your food and will do whatever she can to get it."

"More Hawwy, more." Wendy grabbed the pickle again.

Harry held the pickle for Wendy, "I don't know how you eat these. They are gross." Harry wrinkled his nose.

"I like pickles," Bobby said mocking being hurt by Harry's words.

"Wendy." Harry shook his head, "I'm sorry you're weird like Dad." He laughed under his breath.

Bobby grinned at Harry's joke. He looked over to May and James, "Will you be home for dinner?" He inquired. Wanting to know for planning purposes not for being nosy. Although it would be nice to know their plans in detail if they'd spill.

May shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." She looked to James who also shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay." Bobby nodded, "Just keep Mom and I updated." He smiled.

"Yes, Sir." James said respectfully, "I'll make sure she calls one of you."

May made a noise of disgust, "I can make sure I do it on my own. I don't need you to chaperone me." May shook her head.

Athena smirked knowing she and Bobby had similar discussions, "May, honey. Understand something. It's not about you not being able to take care of yourself. It's about him needing to feel like he's doing something. Just let it go. I know you'll call. Your Dad knows you'll call. We all know it. But let James feel like he took care of things. It will save you an argument." Athena looked to Bobby, "I know from experience. Just let him feel like he did something."

"Experience?" Bobby was surprised by what she was saying, "I don't do that to you."

"No. You just hand me food whenever you think it's been too long since I've eaten or make sure the gas is always full in the car. Or you juggle everything in the house when we are both off so I can _relax_." Athena teased her husband.

"I do those things out of love," Bobby replied. He leaned over the twins to kiss her cheek, "I just want to take care of you."

"Yes, dear. I know." Athena grinned. She turned her attention back to her daughter and her boyfriend, "You two just be safe and have fun."

"Doesn't it get annoying to be treated like you're not capable?" May asked her Mom.

Athena paused for a moment to think of how to word her response, "I thought, for a long time, that's what Bobby was doing. Especially when I was injured. Do you remember?" She waited for May to acknowledge before she continued speaking, "I kept saying I was fine. I didn't need Bobby or anyone to worry about me. But then one night I said I was fine and Bobby was frustrated with me always saying I was fine. He said he knew I wasn't fine and the fact that I was lying to him made him worry even more. I went back with 'I told you not to worry about me'. That I'd never needed anyone before and I didn't need anyone then. One of the things I remember most was I remember the way he looked. Like I had just taken knocked the wind out of him. Bobby didn't yell or get upset. He just quietly said I was right. I didn't _need_ anyone to worry about me. But that I had people who did. Whether I wanted them to or not. So I could keep saying I was fine and know that I was lying to myself and to Bobby and to anyone else who asked or I could be honest. Honest with myself and with Bobby. I didn't have to be honest with anyone else if I wasn't comfortable. But that I needed to at least be honest to myself and my husband. He told me that I could say I was fine until the end of time and he'd know I lied to him every time I said it. He reminded me that being vulnerable and scared is what halted our relationship in the beginning. It was a major fight. And one that both of us hashed out because we wanted to be together. We knew we felt something and knew that above all, we wanted to be with each other. So we figured out how to make that work. He reminded me about how he had been vulnerable and scared and still pushed past it for me and it was my turn." Athena said softly, "I wasn't fine. He knew I was lying. He was going to worry even when I told him not to because he loved me and he couldn't stop himself from worrying because it wasn't even a conscious effort on his part. It was just a routine as worrying about you and Harry. He told me that's what people do when they love someone. They worry about their wellbeing and care about how they are feeling. After the injury, I was vulnerable and scared and thought I couldn't do my job. I thought I couldn't trust myself anymore. And it took a long time for me to stop saying I was fine. It wasn't until I realized that he didn't think of me as weak or that I wasn't good enough or even that I wasn't capable. He knew how strong I was and exactly how capable of taking care of myself I was. When I finally stopped saying I was fine and I stopped pushing it away and lying to myself and lying to Bobby, I was finally able to get past it. I was able to move on with his help and that was all I needed to do. Just stop lying. He didn't think I wasn't good enough. He knew I was. He just loves me. And that's how he shows it. With his actions. Sometimes those actions are bringing home flowers and others are him pushing a snack into my hands and other times it's making sure I always have a full tank of gas. Oftentimes love is more than just saying it. It's in the actions and the things you do for the person you love."

Athena looked to May, "So yeah. It's annoying. But it's also really nice to never put gas in my car and have Bobby bring me whatever treat he thinks I'll like, or know that if I have a problem I don't have to put up a wall and hide behind it. I can feel whatever I feel in that moment and know it's okay because even though I'm scared and vulnerable and I feel weak or hurt, and even if Bobby doesn't agree with it, he will protect me, love me, be there for me, support me, and stand beside me."

May smiled at her Mom talking about her Dad like that, "So when James says he'll take care of it or he'll make sure I call, he's just telling me he loves me and cares about me?"

Athena nodded her head, "Yup. Get used to it. It doesn't change with time or with the relationship. The things he does might change but the feeling and need to take care of you won't change." Athena grinned as Bobby kissed her cheek unable to be too stay away from his wife. Not after the sweet things she said about him.

May nodded her head in understanding, "I guess I didn't see it like that."

"It took your Mom a long time too." Bobby teased his wife.

Athena smiled, "I didn't have someone to tell me these things so eloquently during the early stages of our relationship." She grinned at him, "But it's alright. Things worked out." She gestured to their gaggle of children.

Bobby smiled wide, "They always will." He kissed the back of her hand before squeezing it gently.

A groan from Harry could be heard throughout the table, "Can you guys stop being so mushy? God, it's gross." He huffed.

"You'll understand when you have a girlfriend." May taunted her little brother.

Harry shook his head, "No way. I'm not going to get that mushy with her. We'll date but I don't need to be so _in love_ like that." Harry rolled his eyes.

"And just what wrong with being in love?" Athena stared at her son.

Harry looked across the table for support, "Dad. You can help me out, right? It's not the coolest thing to be so _mushy._ "

Bobby laughed, "Buddy, I'm worse than Mom. Why do you think I do all those things like bring her flowers and cook for her?"

"Noone gets it." Harry sighed in exasperation, "It's fine if you're married I guess but when you're dating that's why there's Netflix and stuff like Ragu and DoorDash and super easy stuff. So there's not all that work involved."

"I know you know how to cook." Bobby glared at him.

"Yeah but it's so much easier to not cook." Harry pointed out, "And why put in the effort if you're not married."

"He makes a good point about not cooking being easier," James said trying to have Harry not feel like the odd man out.

"I get it, but when you feed them, young girls will be impressed. They will want to date you for food. Then you can introduce them to the rest of your life and see if you want to date them for longer than that one or two dates. Besides, when you were younger I used to always show you how to cook as a way to..." Bobby smiled wide, stopping himself mid-sentence.

Athena laughed, "As a way to what Bobby?" She already knew the answer but wanted to see what he had to say for himself.

All eyes turned to him, "As a way to...show...how much you care and are interested in a young lady." Bobby said slowly as he tried to figure out a way to not say 'pick up chicks'.

"Totally true." May nodded in agreement, "Why do you think I went out with Darius for so long? Because his mom always sent me home with food."

"That's why you stayed with that kid?" Bobby stared at her. Darius and May weren't together for very long after prom. Darius had decided May wasn't moving as fast as he wanted in their relationship and eventually dumped her.

May shrugged, "Yeah. Sort-of. I mean he was a dick but his mom was super nice."

"Language!" Both Athena and Bobby said to May.

Harry snickered at his sister being yelled at, "Mom, did you ever date a guy who you only liked for one reason?" Harry asked.

Athena shook her head, "I liked all the guys I dated or I wouldn't have dated them."

"What about with Dad? Why'd you start dating him? Was it because he cooked?" Harry asked.

"I thought he was cute. He was sweet, nice, kind. Very charming." Athena thought, "There wasn't just one reason. It was a lot of things all put together. We had a lot in common and he asked me to dinner, and I said yes."

The topic of conversation stayed on relationships. Though Athena was happy to hear Harry wasn't ready to start dating when he made a joke about kissing girls in school during study hall she thought Bobby was going to have a heart attack. After they finished lunch, May and James headed off together for the day while Harry, Wendy, Posy, Charley, Bobby, and Athena headed home. Harry had plans with his friends to play together online. Wendy had already asked three times to go swimming.

When they got home the twins and Wendy went down for a nap giving Bobby and Athena some quiet time during the day. Bobby was in the living room folding clothes as Athena walked down the stairs. She'd finished getting Wendy to lay down for a nap and decided to see if she could get Bobby to talk about what he didn't say last night. She walked over to his side, putting her arms around him. Bobby turned into the hug so he could hold his wife.

With one arm holding him close, the other ran up and down his spine, "What's this for?" Bobby asked as his wife hugged him tightly.

"Just because," Athena answered. She didn't have a good answer to that question. She just felt like hugging him and being near him. Bobby dropped a kiss atop Athena's head. For a few long moments, only silence passed between the couple. Athena cuddled into his embrace, "I love you." She said softly, "I don't want to pry. I know that you don't have the best history with opening up when you don't want to." She acknowledged his weaknesses. She also wanted to make sure he didn't think she was worried about him for no reason or doubting him, "And I know how much you love me and each of the kids." She felt Bobby nod his head, "I just want you to know I'm here. I don't know what you were going to say last night. When you're ready I hope you'll talk to me." She held her husband close, "But don't push yourself if you're not ready. I'm not going anywhere."

Bobby sighed, "I love you too." He tightened his grip on his wife. He didn't want to taint their bubble of happiness they'd been living in through the past week. Which is why he changed his mind last night. It wasn't anything major. At least he didn't think it was. He thought it best to gather all the facts before telling Athena and making her needlessly worry. There could be a ton of reasons why his brother would call him and ask if they could meet in person. Bobby hadn't spoken to his brother in a long time. He talked to him when he got married. Knew he had more kids. But he never visited or asked for pictures or even exchanged Christmas cards. He was more of an acquaintance than a brother at this point. Bobby knew it was because of the fire. His brother never forgave him for the death of Marcy, Brooke, and Bobby Jr. They'd barely spoken since then. When Bobby got married and told his brother, he responded that Bobby was being irresponsible and going to screw up someone else's life. After all, his brother believed, once an addict always an addict. When he called Bobby yesterday and said he was going to be in town for a few days and he needed to see Bobby, it struck him as odd. Bobby wondered if he should introduce Athena to his brother. He did meet her parents and neither one of them were too happy when Athena announced their engagement and subsequent marriage. Last night he was going to ask her to go with him but figured he'd go first and check things out before putting his wife in the middle.

Athena tipped her head up to kiss his lips, "Little ones are napping. She grinned, "Harry is on his game and May is with James." She kissed him again, "Are you planning on folding the laundry all day?"

"I just wanted to finish it up. It's the last basket." Bobby pointed out. He kissed his wife's cheek before releasing her from his embrace. He turned back to the laundry as Athena let him go.

She bit back her thoughts while he folded the clothes, "You know you could put that on hold until the little ones get up from their nap."

Bobby tilted his head with a seductive smile, "And what do you have in mind instead?"

"Not that." Athena shook her head. She moved the clothes basket off the couch and the piles of folded laundry, "Come here." She tugged him down to the couch. Bobby nodded his head. He sat on the couch with open arms, propping his legs up on the coffee table. Athena cuddled into his body finding solace in being almost inseparable, "I need this." She said. she was doing it knowing he was stressed about something however she'd never turn down an opportunity to snuggle with Bobby.

Bobby rubbed her back softly, "Better?"

"Always," Athena replied immediately. She pulled her feet up as she leaned into his side.

Bobby ran his fingers through her hair, "You have a full day to work tomorrow?"

"Probably." Athena nodded, "With the paperwork piled up all week I'm sure I'll be in the center all day. I don't imagine being able to bring it all home."

"I'll be bringing home the schedule. I know Chim didn't do it." Bobby smiled.

"He hates the administrative part of being Captain." Athena took Bobby's hand in hers.

Bobby pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head, "He and I both do."

Bobby and Athena stayed on the couch for another half hour until they decided to use the time they had while the little ones slept to finish up the last of the housework. The afternoon passed just as any other day. The kids went swimming, played outside, made a mess of toys in the living room, James and May came home for dinner then excused themselves to watch a movie in May's bedroom. Athena went to bed that night with thoughts of her husband on her mind and what he still hadn't told her.

* * *

_"9-1-1 What's your emergency?"_

_"I need an ambulance right away! "_

_"Okay, Sir. Can you tell me what happened?"_

_"I ran over my husband with my car!"_

_"I'm sorry. Did you say ran him over?"_

_"I was so mad and I was leaving and I was backing out and then he just jumped behind my car! It's not my fault!"_

* * *

Bobby and the team were at the location of the call in less than a minute. Luckily it wasn't far from the firehouse. Bobby jumped out of the engine followed by Buck. Eddie, Chim, and Hen unloaded the RA unit.

"What happened?" Bobby asked as a frantic man came running up to him.

"He jumped behind my car!" The man pointed to his husband lying on the driveway, "I was leaving the house and he came running out! I didn't see him!" The man ran his fingers through his hair, "He's an idiot! Who does that?!"

"So you hit him?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, and when I felt the bump I went forward again so the car wasn't on top of him." The man looked down at where Hen and Chim were already working on his husband, "Is he going to die?"

"What a minute." Chim looked up, "You felt the tire go over him and then rolled back over a second time?"

The man nodded, "I had to get the car off him somehow."

Chim and Hen shared a look of disbelief as they worked to stabilize the patient. Once loaded into the ambulance, Bobby and the rest of the team cleaned up their gear and headed back for the next call.

* * *

At the center, Athena was dealing with her own head-scratchers. She had been gone only a week yet two cases had fallen through the cracks. The first was a woman whose husband put her in the ICU after he found out she was cheating on him. Granted cheating on your marriage wasn't exactly kosher but beating your spouse almost to death was an extreme overreach of what to do when you find out they are cheating. The second was a seventeen-year-old girl who ran away from home. She came out to her parents who proceeded to tie her down and douse her in holy water and bleach in an attempt to 'cleanse' her. That night she freed herself from the ties and ran away without looking back. Both cases had missed their court dates and Athena was going to figure out why.

She called one of her detectives that was working both cases, "Yeah, LT?"

"How was your week last week?" Athena gestured for him to sit in front of her desk.

"Fine. Some basic paperwork. Nothing too crazy." He smiled at her.

"So you weren't too busy?" Athena folded her hands over the two files, glaring at the detective.

He shook his head, "No Ma'am. Why?"

Athena handed him both files, "I was just wondering if you weren't busy why were two of your cases missed?"

He snickered, "Can't be my cases. I'd never screw that up." The detective snatched the files from Athena's hands to look at them, "Well, that's ridiculous!"

"I think so too! Glad we agree! You're going to fix that." Athena gave him a pointed look. He sat in the chair without a word, "Why are you still here?"

"Got it!" The detective scrambled out of her office knowing he messed up and that Athena wasn't a force to be reckoned with. Especially when it came to doing the job correctly.

Athena dropped her head in her hands for a moment, massaging her temples. She hoped Bobby was having a better day.

* * *

At the fire station, Bobby was sitting at the table with paperwork spread in front of him. Not only had Chim not done the schedule he was also supposed to do the inventory which he never finished. This meant Bobby had to do it before it was late to the chief. He'd be here all night. He sent a quick text to Athena telling her he'd be working a double shift. Much to her dismay, she responded that she'd stop by after work and have the kids call him at bedtime. Bobby tried his best between calls to get inventory and the schedule done. He was surprised how quickly the day passed when he started to cook dinner for the team. His mind still working on the schedule he never heard Athena walk in and say hi to everyone before making her way to the second level. He only noticed her when he turned around and she was standing there staring at his ass.

"Hey." Bobby smiled at her. He carefully set the potholder on the countertop near the stove.

"You look like you've had a rough day." Athena walked into her husband's arms. She hugged him tightly before lifting her chin for a quick kiss.

"Lots of calls and paperwork to get done." Bobby kissed her sweetly, "What about you?" He turned back to the stove.

Athena hopped up on the counter next to the sink watching him cook, "It was alright. Had to get one of my detective to remember I'm the boss but other than that things were good."

"Uh-oh. What'd he do?" Bobby smirked. He knew what it was like to get on Athena's bad side.

"Forgot about two cases that needed tying up last week. Now, these two women had to wait a whole week with no contact because that knucklehead forgot." Athena shook her head in frustration. She reached into the sink where fresh peppers were in the colander after being rinsed. Snapping herself a piece she continued, "I just don't understand how you forget to do your work."

Bobby grabbed the colander from the sink, "Same way Chimney started the inventory, got three pages in and stopped, leaving me to finish it by six am when it's needed on the chief's desk."

"So he's staying to help you finish right?" Athena knew Bobby could be soft on his team at times. Though she wasn't so sure he'd let this one go.

"They're all staying." Bobby looked over her shoulder to Buck and Eddie who stopped playing pool to eavesdrop, "They all knew it needed to get done and no one did it."

"Athena, tell him that's not fair. That's like punishing the whole class because one kid didn't do his homework." Buck complained.

"That's what's supposed to happen when the whole class was aware of a group project that needed to be done and never was. The whole class needs to finish it." Bobby said using Buck's comparison.

"C'mon Pops." Buck tried to get on Bobby's soft side.

"Don't give me that. You all screwed up. You all can help fix it." Bobby turned his attention back to his wife, "I'll be home late."

Athena laughed softly, "Buckaroo if you just do what you're supposed to I bet you'll be out of here faster than you think."

Buck shook his head, "Is this why May is always complaining about you two? Because you always team up against the kids?"

"Harry tells Chris the same thing." Eddie teased his friends, "You need to disagree a little. Just a little more often. Not a lot."

"I don't have a death wish." Bobby shook his head. He stirred the skillet on the stove.

"Just a little disagreement, Cap. Just enough for the makeup sex." Eddie could barely finish his sentence before he and Buck burst into laughter.

"They don't need that." Hen shook her head as she walked up the stairs, "Just think about how many times Bobby and Athena disappear into his office." Hen took a seat at the table.

Eddie glanced towards the stairs, "What about you Chim?"

"Makeup sex is good but so is regular sex. And with regular sex, I don't have to be sorry for something I don't even know when or what I did." He shrugged his shoulders.

The four carried on their conversation without Bobby or Athena's input. Athena sighed, "I'm going to go home now."

"I'll be home as soon as I can." Bobby let her hold his hand to hop off the counter. He pulled her into his arms, "Love you."

"Be safe. Love you." Athena kissed him softly before slipping away from the group who were now arguing over how to have the best angry sex.

* * *

By the time Bobby got home that night, Athena was asleep in their bed. Bobby tiptoed around their bedroom so as not to wake her. He quietly shut the bathroom door to take a hot shower. He was exhausted and ready to climb into bed, hold his wife, and sleep until morning. Bobby was in and out of the shower in five minutes. He threw on comfortable pajama pants and a t-shirt before snuggling in bed with his wife. Athena rolled over to put her head on his chest.

"Bobby." She sighed in content. She searched out his body heat.

"Shhh. Go back to sleep." Bobby kissed her head.

Athena yawned against his chest, "Wha' time is it?" Athena squinted her eyes.

"It's one-thirty-seven in the morning." Bobby wrapped his arms around her holding her close, "Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh." Athena yawned again. She shivered in the cool air from the air conditioner. Athena pulled her legs up putting her feet between her husband's calves.

Bobby gasped, "Jeesh Athena. Your feet are freezing. Why are your toes so cold?" He pulled the blanket she kept on their bed year-round up over the two of them.

"My hands are cold too." She said. To prove her point she slid them up his shirt placing them on his chest, "Toes, fingers, and everything else is cold." Athena yawned out loud, "You're so warm."

"I just took a shower." Bobby kissed her forehead. Her not feeling well was his first thought. His lips lingered to check for a temperature. Wondering what she could be ill from.

"That's probably why you are so warm then." Athena tucked her body as close to Bobby's as she could get it. Though she felt like she was freezing Bobby didn't feel anything amiss with her.

Bobby laughed softly, "That or you have a circulatory issue." Bobby teased her, "How was your night?"

"It was okay." Athena answered sleepily, "Uneventful. Missed you."

Bobby kissed her cheek again, "I missed you." He said softly, "Kids went down okay after I talked to them?"

"Yeah." Athena nodded. The two laid in companionable silence for a moment before Athena spoke again, "I'm glad you're home." She yawned.

Bobby smiled, "I'm happy to be home." He ran his hand up and down her back.

"Even though we aren't having sex tonight? Do you realize tonight is the first night in bed that we haven't undressed each other since we took a vacation?" Athena's voice dropped to a low hushed tone.

Bobby smirked, "As much as I love sex with you, I'm willing to bet, we both could use a night just to sleep." Bobby replied. His suspicions were confirmed when Athena started to lightly snore, "You're already halfway there." He whispered to her.

Athena rubbed her eyes, "I'm up." She yawned, "I'm good. I'm awake." She said unconvincingly. It was only seconds before she started to nod off again, "It's cold." Athena closed her eyes while laying in his arms.

"That's because you're sleeping." Bobby grinned as his wife drifted in and out of consciousness. He ran his fingers through her hair, down her back, and back up again. She shivered in his arms but was covered with a blanket so Bobby was hopeful it was just her body falling asleep. He'd feel her jerk as part of her mind stayed awake and the other part fell asleep. He felt helpless watching her. Wondering why her mind was fighting against sleep and rest so hard at the moment. She just couldn't settle. When he thought she was finally asleep her body would spasm. Her leg would jerk or her arm would tighten. It was like one of the twins sitting up and trying not to fall asleep. He ran his hand through her hair, kissed her head, held her tight. When she started to dream and talk in her sleep he soothed her words and shushed her cries.

"Bobby." Athena gasped in her sleep, "Don't go. It's not safe." She whimpered, "The fire...is...is too much...Bobby..." Athena whispered all with her eyes closed and her body trying to pull her from sleep. Her whole body felt like it was going to jump out of its skin. Goosebumps made their way all over her arms. Tears edged out of the corners of her eyes.

"Shh..." Bobby soothed, "It's okay. Everyone is okay." For a moment he wondered what in particular she could be dreaming about when her unconscious stream of words answered his question.

"We're not gonna make it...I can't lose you..." Athena said in her sleep. Her body starting to shiver, "Can't without you..."

Bobby tightened his embrace, "We made it. You didn't lose me. I'm right here." He kissed her head, "We're together. I promise. I'm here. You're here. We're safe, baby." He felt guilt eat away at him, "I love you. It's alright now."

"You're here?" Athena yawned while asleep. She sniffled in her sleep.

"Right here." Bobby kissed her cheek, "You're in my arms." Athena shivered again causing Bobby to tuck the blanket more securely around her. Her toes and fingers were still cold and she was shivering though he wasn't sure if it was from her being half asleep and having a nightmare or if it was from her just being cold. Either way. He wanted to make sure she stayed warm and snug for the rest of the night. He stayed up whispering to her, kissing her cheek, her forehead, telling her he was there, she was safe, and he loved her. He didn't let himself fully relax until her body was warmed and she was finally sound asleep. To be sure she was finally sleeping soundly Bobby waited, making sure she didn't flinch or talk in her sleep for a long while. He tried to think of what could have triggered her reaction tonight. He thought about if something happened with the kids that could have caused it or maybe something at work. Granted she had fewer nightmares than he did, and she still had them, two years later, but it had been a while since he recalled Athena having one so bad that she couldn't settle in her sleep. Hoping it was just a one-night situation Bobby decided tomorrow he'd make sure he was home to crawl into bed with her after the kids went to sleep. Maybe then she'd get a better night's sleep than tonight.

While he waited for sleep to take him away Bobby sighed in frustration. His brother called again today to remind him of when he'd be in town. Still not knowing if talking to his brother would be good or bad yet Bobby hadn't said anything to Athena. He wanted to know what his brother wanted with him. What had changed between then and now? Bobby had a multitude of thoughts racing through his mind, preventing him from sleeping. He wasn't sure what he was going to do about Athena meeting his brother or not meeting him. He didn't want to object to his wife partaking in an outing or meeting someone from Bobby's life she'd never met before. Even if he knew they might not get along. Being his brother Bobby still felt it was important for her to know who he is and maybe, just maybe, Bobby's brother was here to make amends. It was a risk he wasn't sure he wanted to take. Protecting Athena at all costs was something he'd always do. There was no one or nothing he was going to allow into their life that could cause her harm. It was evident from her sleep talking that the last time her life had been at risk was still fresh in her mind causing her to have troubled sleep. He hated that it still felt like it was his fault she was ever put in that position. Bobby kept his wife in a tight embrace for the rest of the night praying the nightmares that plagued her sleep would be gone and she'd sleep peacefully in his arms.


	53. Chapter 53

The next few days passed in a blur for both, Bobby and Athena. They were busy getting back into the swing of things with work and home. Luckily for Bobby things were slower than usual during the week. Some medical calls but nothing major. Athena was at home in her office finishing up paperwork most nights. Whereas Bobby had Chim handling what he could while Bobby was gone, Athena had no one filling in for her. She had a week's worth of work to catch up on plus her daily paperwork. She swore it was never going to end. The fact that she loved her job so much was the only reason she didn't mind working a bit when she was home. Friday evening after the little kids had gone to bed and the older kids were in their rooms for the night, Athena was finishing up signing off on a few cases. She was in her office when Bobby tapped on the open door.

"I know." Athena sighed as she looked up, "Five minutes. I'll be done. I didn't want to stay late and I have to get these papers in order for Monday." She grumbled.

Bobby smiled, "Five minutes?" He leaned against the doorframe.

"Singing the last few papers now. Why?" Athena took a closer look at her husband. Something was making her red flag alert flare up and she had no idea what it could be, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Everything is fine." Bobby's smile didn't convince Athena, "Just checking on you. Making sure you're not working too hard. I'll let you finish up." Bobby said before leaving Athena with more questions than answers.

Ten minutes later when everything was completed and her computer was shut down Athena went on a hunt to find her husband. She walked up the stairs wondering what was going on with him. She knew he was holding onto something inside and hadn't talked to her about it. She promised she wouldn't pressure him and that she'd be there when he was finally ready to open up. But she also saw the uncertainty in his eyes. She could see the heavy weight of whatever he was struggling with hanging over him. That's when she decided she'd come out and ask him. Push him to talk to her and hopefully, he'd be receptive and tell her what was going on. Athena found Bobby in their bedroom sitting on the foot of their bed. In his hands was his cell phone. She stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind her before walking over to join him.

"Done with work. Finally." Athena sat beside her husband, "Waiting on a phone call?" She nodded towards his phone.

Bobby shook his head, "Just got off one." His soft voice and focused attention on his phone had her curiosity peaking. Before Athena could say anything Bobby started to speak, "We need to talk for a few minutes."

A million thoughts ran through Athena's mind. Was he okay? Was he sick? Was he hurt? What was wrong? Was it one of the kids? She'd have heard of something if it was anyone from the 118. What happened? Was he sick? When did he last see a doctor? When did the kids last see a doctor? He had to be sober and clean. He went to his meeting twice a week. At least he _said_ he went to his meeting. What if he wasn't? Was it something she did? Was it something she didn't do? Athena tried to rein her thoughts back in trying not to get ahead of herself. She took Bobby's hand in hers squeezing it tight, "Okay. We can talk." She searched his eyes. For what she wasn't sure.

Bobby was grateful for the physical contact. He hadn't realized how nervous he was until he said something, "My brother called." Bobby took a deep breath, "He's uh...going to be in town in a couple of weeks. He said he wants to see me." Athena nodded her head wordlessly listening to her husband, "I don't know what to expect. Or if having you there is the right thing or not. I don't know what he wants. He just keeps saying he wants to see me. Athena, I just don't know what to think. I haven't spoken to him in so long. And I know he doesn't approve of me. Of us. Of our family." Bobby shook his head.

Athena knew he didn't get along well with his brother. It wasn't that Bobby disliked his brother. They were just two very different people who didn't keep in touch. He barely mentioned him. They'd never met and to her knowledge, Bobby hadn't even sent him pictures of the family, "He doesn't approve of you?" Athena asked keeping the focus on Bobby.

"No. Or me having a family. He said I screwed up before and I'll do it again." Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "Once an addict always an addict. He doesn't believe that I'm clean and sober. He thinks I'm just hiding it again."

Athena scooted closer to Bobby, "You know you're clean and sober. I know it. Your friends know it. People who love you and know you, know that you're clean and sober." She said sternly. She wanted him to know that no one close with Bobby had any doubts about his sobriety. More importantly, that she didn't doubt him.

Bobby nodded his head. He put his arm around Athena pulling her to his side, "Thank you." He kissed the top of her head, "I just don't know what to do with him. Do I agree to meet up with him somewhere? Introduce the two of you? Show up alone and see what he wants? I don't know and he's not helpful." Bobby sighed, "He keeps saying he needs to see me when he gets into town."

"What do you think you want to do? Go alone? Or do you want me with you?" Athena gently pushed him for an answer.

"What do you want to do?" Bobby asked her avoiding the responsibility of answering the question.

"Oh no. Nope." Athena shook her head, "This is all you. What do you want to do?"

Bobby frowned, "I'd like to see what he wants and if it's something that I think needs more attention I can meet up with him a second time and bring you along." Bobby thought out loud.

Athena nodded her head, "That sounds like a good plan." She pulled her feet up, "Is there anything I can do to help?" Athena was ready to do anything to support her husband.

Bobby sighed, "Besides this?" He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight, "This is enough." He frowned.

"That doesn't sound very convincing." Athena tilted her head up to kiss his cheek.

"It bothers me that he keeps saying he _needs_ to see me. I'm worried that he's not okay. You know it's not like I don't care about him." Bobby said trying to justify his anxiety about seeing his brother after so long of barely speaking to each other, "I think it caught me off guard, and because I don't know what it's about it's making me think of everything that could potentially be bad."

"Maybe there's good behind it," Athena suggested.

"Maybe." Bobby agreed.

* * *

The following two weeks Athena noticed Bobby was more distracted. He was his usual happy, positive self around the kids and at work but behind closed doors, his mind drifted off. One night she found him sitting on the deck outside at around two in the morning. He said he couldn't sleep. She curled into his lap, dozing off while he stayed awake holding her for an hour. Athena woke up the next morning in their bed to a note on her bedside table saying he'd gone to work early to hit the gym before his shift. He stayed late from each AA meeting in the last two weeks. Opting to stop at church when the meeting was over. It wasn't until they were driving to meet his brother at the hotel he was staying at. They were going to meet in the lobby. Bobby had said he was bringing Athena with him. His brother didn't seem to care, either way, insisting he needed to talk to Bobby.

Bobby parked his truck, "Ready?" He asked his wife who steadfastly stuck by his side.

"I am." She nodded her head. She knew this was a precarious situation and that she needed to stay level headed. Heaven help Bobby's brother if he started tearing Bobby apart. Not only was Athenia fiercely protective of her children, but she was also ready to defend her husband to anyone who had something bad to say about him, "What about you?" She put a hand on his thigh, "Are you ready?"

Bobby shook his head, "I don't know." He replied honestly. With that, Bobby got out of the truck walking over to his wife's door. Though she was entirely capable of opening the door on her own she knew Bobby was running on autopilot and his manners and adoration for his wife were taking over. She knew he was going to open her door, offer his hand, and close it behind her. She let his chivalry win over her need to be independent. He needed to open her door a lot more than she did. Outside the truck she took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. Bobby squeezed her hand tighter as they got closer to the entrance.

Athena brought his hand up to her mouth, kissing the back of it, "Say the word and we're out of here." She reminded him. She was the escape plan. The one who had researched it and made sure they could easily slip out. With and without an excuse.

The concierge held the door open for them as they walked in. It was one of the nicer hotels in LA. High ceilings, fancy molding, chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. It didn't take long to spot Bobby's brother waiting for them. Athena had never met the man yet could pick him out of a crowd with ease. He and Bobby looked so much alike. Same facial structure, similar height, hair, and eyes the same color. Athena wondered how closely Charley and Posy would follow in their father's genes versus hers. She felt Bobby's hand tighten around hers as they got closer.

"Bobby." His brother acknowledged both of them, "Good to see you. And you must be Athena." He held out his hand to shake hers, "I'm David, Bobby's older brother. This is my wife, Lisa."

"How are you?" Athena shook both of their hands politely.

"Good, thank you," Lisa replied curtly.

Bobby and Athena took a seat across from his brother and sister-in-law, "It's been a while since I've seen you." Bobby said to David.

"Yeah." David nodded his head, "So you got married and had more kids, huh?"

"I did. I adopted Athena's two from her first marriage, we adopted a little girl together, and then we were surprised with biological twins." Bobby smiled, "Five kids and a wife. It's been a long time since we've talked."

"You're still taking care of _your_ kids. Right? Their graves and Marcy's?" David asked with a pointed look at Bobby.

Bobby bit his tongue to prevent himself from saying something he didn't mean, "Yes. I have someone from the cemetery who looks after them and flowers sent each week."

"And we celebrate Bobby Jr. and Brooke in remembrance. Our children know them as their siblings." Athena added. She wasn't sure where this conversation was going but she wasn't going to let that comment from his brother go and not say something, "Do you have children?" She looked between David and Lisa.

"I never wanted kids." Lisa shook her head.

"Actually. That has something to do with what I wanted to see you for." David pulled out a manila envelope, "You know Grandpa's ranch has been passed down. Dad's, then mine and supposed to go to my kid, but I never had kids, so it's yours by default when I'm gone."

"Yeah. The ranch in Texas." Bobby nodded his head. It had been in the family for generations. If his brother didn't have children it was supposed to go to either Bobby if he didn't have kids or Bobby's eldest child. He couldn't imagine what his brother needed to see him for concerning the ranch unless there was something wrong. Maybe something happened to the property. Hurricane or tornado? Some sort of disaster.

"I've been thinking a lot about it and since Dad never wanted you to have it, I'm going to sell it." David said, "I've got all the paperwork here. Because of Grandpa's will when he wrote it I need you to sign off that it's okay to sell." He put the papers on the coffee table between him and Bobby.

Bobby was taken aback. He hadn't thought much of the ranch. David was living there, "You're moving?"

"Yeah. I got a job offer in Atlanta. Lisa and I are moving and I have no use for the ranch." David handed Bobby a pen, "I marked all the places I need you to sign off." He pointed to the green arrow sticky notes he'd placed all over the documents.

"If you don't want it, then it's mine." Bobby shook his head.

"No. It's mine unless I have kids." David frowned, "Then it goes my oldest child if I have kids."

"Or mine or my oldest child's." Bobby argued, "You can't sell it. I'll take it."

David sighed in frustration, "Dad never wanted you to have it."

"Yeah, well it wasn't Dad's. It was Grandpas." Bobby tried to reason with his brother.

Lisa smiled warmly, "Bobby." She said patronizingly, "Do you really think your Grandfather would want the ranch to go to you?"

"What do you mean?" Bobby frowned.

"I just mean that I know you guys were given the ranch when you were still underage." She explained.

"Right but it's still mine if David doesn't want it." Bobby tried to argue.

David rolled his eyes, "Grandpa gave it to you before you were an addict. Dad specifically said you don't deserve it." David reminded him.

"That doesn't matter when it comes to Grandpa's will." Bobby frowned.

"I just want to sell the thing." David sighed heavily, "Sign the papers."

"I want it." Bobby replied, "I have kids. I'll pass it down to them. It's been in the family forever."

"Bobby, who are you going to pass it down to?" David grumbled, "Bobby Jr. and Brooke are gone. They'd be your oldest kids. Then who? You said the twins are yours biologically?" David threw his hands in the air, "So you pass down to them? What's to say you'll even be around when they turn eighteen? Jesus, Bobby. It's not like you haven't said you're sober when you weren't or that you're not good at hiding your addiction issues. Dad gave me the ranch because you were too screwed up to even take a part of it. It's mine to do what I want with it. I'm not handing it to you to see it go to some random person when you blackout and do something stupid. I'd rather sell it to someone I can trust with it. At least then it's not tossed away."

Athena felt her blood pumping through her body. It was boiling hot. How dare David accuse Bobby of lying about his sobriety. And talk about how Bobby was going to fall off the wagon and die before he sees his kids turn into adults. She was about to speak when Bobby put his hand on her knee, "First of all, Dad died only six months after Marcy and the kids. So yeah, I wasn't in the right place to take the ranch. Would you have been?"

"If I was responsible for the death of my family and a ton of others, no." David sighed, "But I'd never do that. I'm more responsible."

Bobby was getting angrier and angrier as the minutes passed by, "I'm clean. I'm sober. I have been for years. The ranch is mine if you don't want it. I have a family. I have a child who is legally entitled to the ranch. Grandpa's will never said it couldn't be an adopted child. Just that the child had to be over eighteen. May is twenty-two. If you refuse to give it to me then legally it's hers if she wants it and mine to hold for whichever child wants it."

"It should have gone to Brooke or Bobby Jr.," David said harshly. Bobby's eyes went wide. He tried to think of a response but nothing came to mind, "Which is why I need you to sign these papers saying that you forfeit your right to the ranch." David pointed to the papers on the table, "Your two oldest kids are gone and you don't deserve it."

"No. I'm not signing it away. " Bobby retorted, "While you're technically right that they would have been first to get it but now it's my daughter. Or mine."

"I knew you were going to be like this." David shook his head at Bobby.

Bobby looked to his older brother, "Like what? Annoyed that I haven't spoken to you in over a year and when I do it's because you want me to sign over the Nash ranch?" Bobby clenched a fist in anger.

"I don't trust you." David said honestly, "I can't. I'm not giving you the ranch so you can accidentally burn it down or give it away because you need more money for drugs. That's not happening." David pointed to Athena, "Don't act as if you care about the ranch because it was Grandpa's or because it's the family ranch. You screwed up once and lost your wife and kids because you are a drunk and an addict. You'll always be one." He said nonchalantly, "You're going to do it again with your new wife and the five kids instead of just the two. And the cycle will keep going. That's what happens with people like you. The cycle repeats itself. Just sign the God damn papers and we'll be done. I'll go home, you'll go home and we can go back to not speaking to each other.

Athena had heard enough. She pursed her lips into a thin line as she thought about what she was going to say. There was an uncomfortable beat of silence between the four of them, "If you need his signature on these papers, then he must have some legal rights to the ranch." She squeezed Bobby's hand, "Which means if he doesn't sign them then you can't sell the ranch."

"Stay out of this. It's between my brother and me." David glared at Athena.

Before Bobby could come to her defense Athena eyed David. He had no idea who he was speaking to, "Oh I'm involved. That's what happens when you're married. If someone is a jackass to your husband and keeps being insulting and rude you make sure they know exactly who they are dealing with and I'm a lot to deal with especially when you get on the wrong side of me. Bobby is clean and sober and don't you dare insinuate something different."

"Are you going to sign these papers or not?" David crossed his arms as he stared at Bobby.

"David." Bobby tried to remain diplomatic.

"Don't take that tone with me. I didn't want to do this but it looks like I'll have to." David took another paper out of the folder. He handed it to Bobby.

"What's this?" Bobby unfolded the paper. Bobby started to read the letter. He felt his heart stop beating, "You spoke to her parents?" He looked up at his brother.

"If you wouldn't listen to me and do what's right then maybe you'd listen to them." David shrugged his shoulders, "You always did listen to them. And after everything, I thought you'd at least still listen to what they think even if you don't do it."

Athena looked from Bobby to David and back again. Something in that letter was getting to Bobby. He folded the letter back up without reading the rest of it, "Fine." Bobby took a deep breath, "I sign this you leave them alone. You had _no right_ to go to them for this. It's not okay." Bobby's voice skipped while he spoke. He grabbed the pen, "I can't believe you did this." Bobby shook his head in anger.

David looked at Bobby as if he knew what he did was underhanded, "I knew you wouldn't sell it unless you were backed into a corner."

"So you decided you'd do it like this?" Bobby frowned, "You thought that using them to get me to sign away the ranch was the thing to do? Did you think about how it makes me feel? Or did you not care because you assumed I was going to show up half in a bottle and a pocket full of pills?"

"Would you have agreed to sell? Maybe eventually but not now and I need it to be now." David put an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"I don't care what you needed. Doing this...You were wrong." Bobby's face was a mix of hurt, shock, and anger towards his brother, "You know when you said you needed to see me, I thought it might have been for something, I don't know maybe something good." He pulled the documents towards him signing his name on each spot that was marked. Once he was done, Bobby pushed them across the table, "Anything else?"

"With all this out of the way we thought maybe we can grab dinner together." Lisa smiled, "It's been so long since we've seen you and we've never met Athena."

Athena could tell Bobby was getting ready to accept even though he didn't want to. She squeezed his hand, "That sounds great but Bobby and I have to get home to relieve the sitter. We try not to leave the kids for too long. Bobby's a great dad and always wants to spend time with the kids."

Bobby was always thankful for Athena. He never had a moment where he felt anything different than solid, unwavering love for her. This was one of those times where their bond and love stood out amongst the rest of the great love stories. She'd given him an option to get out of a difficult situation, "She's right. We should get going." He stood keeping his hand interlaced with Athena's.

"Maybe he should have spent more time with his first two." David muttered under his breath not knowing that Bobby heard the comment, "If you're sure." David smiled. He stood politely, sticking his hand out to shake Athena's. Athena declined the handshake opting to put her hand in her pocket. A glaring physical snub, "I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Bobby nodded his head, "Bye Lisa."

Athena was so focused on Bobby she didn't care much to say goodbye other than a polite wave as they walked towards the exit. Once in the truck, Athena could tell Bobby was upset. She wanted to know what was written in the letter Bobby had taken with him. She could guess by his reaction it might have something to do with Marcy. The way Bobby's face fell, the shock she saw in his eyes when he started to read the letter made her realize it was something he never expected.

She reached across the center of the truck putting her hand on his leg, "Bobby?"

"I want to stop by the church for a bit." He told her.

Athena patted his leg softly, "Anything you need my love." Athena sat quietly in the truck as Bobby drove them to church contemplating how his brother could care so little about Bobby. she knew his parents passed years ago and that that he and David didn't get along well but she never expected to see that level of betrayal on Bobby's face.

* * *

Back at the Nash residence May and James were watching the kids with Harry's help. James was sitting on the floor next to May while they built towers with Duplos with Wendy, Charley, and Posy.

"Monday I have to head up to the school for a bit," May told her boyfriend.

"What for?" He asked.

"Well I have to sign up for dorm placement and I want to get my books. This way I'll have a whole month to get the dorm the way I want my side to be." May handed Posy more blocks to add to her tower.

James smiled, "What if you don't stay in the dorms this semester?" Or this year?"

"What do you mean? Stay home and drive up every day? That's a long commute to get to school and home every night." May quickly did the math in her head for how many hours it would take to drive there and back every day she had classes.

"Well I wasn't thinking to stay here," James said. He crossed his fingers hoping May would agree to move in with him.

"Where would I stay?" May shook her head. Her boyfriend wasn't making any sense and while she was smart, she was only half paying attention to him.

James sighed, "May." He called her name to get her attention, "What if you and I lived together? My apartment is in the middle of here and school. Do you want to move in with me?"

May gasped, "What?" She thought she heard him properly but she wanted to make sure. You want me to move in?" She asked him.

"Yeah." James took her hand in his, "I'd love to live with you." He took a deep breath, "I know we've been talking about the next steps and waiting until after we both graduate and we agreed not to put too much pressure on the relationship, and also I thought this was a good next step." He fumbled over his words, "If you don't want to that's cool. I get it. I don't want you to agree if it's something you don't want." James rushed to say

May felt her cheeks flush, "Are you sure about this?"

James nodded his head, "You already have a key. So it's just moving your stuff."

"Okay." May nodded her head, "I like this idea." She threw her arms around James, "I love you."

James caught her in his embrace, "Love you too." He said before kissing her.

"I'm telling Mom and Dad you two are making out in front of the babies and not watching them!" Harry shouted teasing his sister and her boyfriend as he walked through the living room to make his way to the kitchen.

James and May pulled apart laughing. May went back to helping build block towers with the little ones, "Oh no." She thought out loud.

"What?" James was concerned she'd just changed her mind.

"Who is telling my parents?" She looked at him wondering how the dinner conversation was going to go when they heard the news.

"I can tell your Mom." James offered. He'd already told May's mom he was thinking about asking her to move in.

"And my Dad?" May smiled at him.

"That's you." James pointed to her.

May nodded, "I was afraid of that. Okay. I can tell him but just be aware that it's possible he may ground me until like 2060-something as my dating life is still a sizable concern for him.

"Maybe we talk to your mom first and then your dad. Then she can keep him from hunting me down." James smiled.

"You'll be fine. We'll both be fine." May grinned, "I think."

* * *

That night May and James never got the chance to tell her parents they decided to move in together. When Bobby and Athena got home from church Bobby hugged and kissed all of the kids before heading to their bedroom. During dinner, he was quiet and reserved letting the kids talk about their day and contributing little mutters and short one-word answers when spoke. It was evident that something was wrong but neither parent was sharing it with the kids. Bobby put Posy and Wendy to bed while Athena took Charley. James and May slipped to her bedroom to watch a movie. With Posy and Wendy sleeping soundly Bobby shut their bedroom door. He stopped by Harry's room to say goodnight.

"Hey, Dad." Harry smiled. He pulled his headset off and paused his game.

"You set for bed?" Bobby sat on the edge of Harry's bed.

"Yeah. I already took my shower and now I'm just playing with my friends." Harry gestured to his game.

Bobby nodded his head, "Good. I just wanted to say goodnight." Bobby kissed the top of Harry's head.

Harry hugged Bobby tight, "Night Dad. Love you."

Bobby returned the hug, "Love you too." He smiled at Harry.

"You know I'm not dumb right?" Harry asked him. Bobby looked confused not knowing where Harry was going with his conversation, "Are you and Mom okay?"

"Yeah. We're fine. Why?" Bobby wondered why Harry would think something was wrong.

"You weren't really there when you guys got home from wherever you went today." Harry explained, "Did you have a fight or something?"

Bobby shook his head, "We didn't have a fight. Mom and I are okay. I promise. It's a bad day for me."

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"I will be." Bobby nodded.

A moment passed between the two of them, "Where did you go today? What happened?" Harry asked wondering why his Dad was having a bad day.

Bobby took a deep breath, "My brother was in town." He knew May and Harry knew he had a brother and that Bobby didn't talk to him often. They never asked about him and Bobby never shared much, "He asked to see me. It wasn't the best visit." Bobby kept the details of the visit to himself.

"Are we going to meet him?" Harry wanted to know more. Why wasn't it a good visit? What happened?

Bobby shook his head, "No. He's headed home soon."

"Oh." Harry sighed, "I'm sorry it was a crappy visit."

Bobby smiled for the sake of his son, "You don't need to be sorry. I'll be better tomorrow." Bobby hugged Harry close, "Don't worry about anything. I'm good. Promise."

Harry nodded, "Okay." With one more hug, Harry went back to his game while Bobby quietly left his room wondering if Harry picked up on Bobby's mood, then May and James must have too. He wondered what they thought or if May had already tried talking to Athena about him.

* * *

In their bedroom, Athena was standing in front of her dresser pulling out pajamas when Bobby entered. She turned around when she heard the door click shut. Wordlessly Bobby walked over to her pulling her into a tight embrace. Athena wrapped her arms around him. The two stayed in each other's arms for what felt like hours. Bobby was the first to pull back. He pressed a soft kiss to Athena's forehead before disentangling himself. He walked into the bathroom without a sound. Athena frowned. Something was obviously bothering him. She wanted him to have his own time to figure out what was the problem and how to fix it yet she wanted to heal his hurt as soon as possible. Something she couldn't do unless she knew what the problem was. She heard the shower turn on. At first, she fought the urge to check on him however the concern that grew in her soul took over. She needed to be there for him. Even if it was in silent support.

Bobby smirked, eyeing his wife up and down as she entered the shower. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him and under the spray of the water, "Hi." He kissed her sweet and slow.

"Hi." Athena grinned.

"Am I taking too long? You kicking me out?" He joked with her.

Athena smiled, "Nope. Wanted to be with you."

Bobby searched her eyes for any sign she was joking. Finding none he felt his chest tighten, "I'm okay."

"Is that like I'm fine?" Athena asked knowing how much he hated when she answered she was fine when it was clear she wasn't.

Bobby sighed, "Athena." He said as he picked up the soap.

"Bobby." She said his name in the same drawn-out sigh he used for hers. She took the soap from his hands, "Let me." Athena lathered the soap between her hands before softly placing her hands on his shoulders. With precision, she worked her way down his chest. She traced over his muscles. Her fingers ghosting over his heart. She flattened her palms on his pecs rubbing her hands up and down. Bobby's breath hitched as she slowly soaped his chest. Athena took her time making sure there wasn't one missed spot. Her concentration on her work keeping her mind occupied while Bobby's mind let him finally have some reprieve from the day. He unconsciously focused on the love and care his wife was showing him. She traced his abs as she lowered herself to her knees. Her soft fingers wrapped around his legs as much as they could. She rubbed every thigh muscle on one leg before sliding her hands down to his knee and calf. She wrapped her hands around the other leg working up from his calf. Bobby ran his fingers through her hair. He sighed audibly when her hand circled his cock. She slowly cleaned him with a firm grip. Bobby felt his body react to the sight of Athena on her knees and her hand pumping him. He wanted nothing more than to feel her body. She cupped his balls with one hand full of soap while the other continued to slowly stroke him. She was so close he could feel her breath with every exhale. He audibly moaned when she shifted, starting to move back up his body. She reached her hands around to his ass squeezing gently before gliding her hands up his sides, to his chest, around to his shoulders, then clasping them behind his neck. She could feel how hard he was against her stomach, "Turn." She said softly. Bobby nodded his head. Doing as she asked he turned around. Athena massaged his shoulders and back. Working on the small of his back where she knew his injury was. She pressed a soft kiss to the scar that pointed where he'd been injured so many years ago. Once again her hands roamed his ass then the back of his legs. As much as she wanted to jump her husband and have amazing shower sex, this wasn't about her. It was about getting Bobby to relax and feel better. That's what she was determined to do. Athena slowly made her way back up his body. Her fingers digging into his muscles. Her nails gently scratching his skin. Her lips leaving soft kisses as she massaged his back. Bobby's head dropped forward. His chin to his chest as he focused on his wife's touch. He moved as she silently directed him to turn back around. Athena cupped his face in her hands, tipping it up to look in his eyes, "You're not alone. Whatever it is. You don't have to do it alone." She promised. Athena kissed him gently, "I love you." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders pulling him close. Their bodies pressed close together. Bobby's arms wrapped around her waist keeping her in his embrace. He buried his head into her neck while she held him. Athena stood in the shower barely moving or speaking. Just standing here holding her husband and offering her love to him. After a long while, Athena felt Bobby's skin start to prickle with goosebumps. She turned her head to press a kiss to his cheek. Athena stepped out of the shower first after turning off the water. She wrapped herself in a towel, then passed one to Bobby who wrapped it around his waist.

Athena turned to walk out of the bathroom when Bobby caught her wrist. He pulled her back to him catching her off guard. Before she could gasp, his mouth was on hers in a deep passionate kiss. Athena kissed back with the same enthusiasm. Bobby's hands rested on her hips, pulling her body closer while she wrapped one hand around his neck and the other ran through his hair scratching his scalp. Bobby walked Athena backward until her back hit the wall. His lips suddenly left hers leaving her breathless. He quickly moved down her cheek, down her jaw, to her neck where he pressed a kiss to her pulse point. Across her collarbone to the other side of her neck where he whispered his love in soft murmurs against her skin. Athena lightly ran her fingers over his shoulder, clinging to him as if he was the only thing keeping her from drowning. Bobby took his time kissing her back up to her lips. He pulled back slightly to rest his forehead against hers. The two of them breathing heavily.

"I love you," Bobby stated. Short, simple, true. The three most important words he could say.

Athena held him close. She could see the fear and uncertainty in his eyes. Hating that someone was able to get so deep into his soul and plant those seeds she smiled at him, "Oh Bobby." She sighed with a smile, "I love you. I did before, do now, and will forever." She promised. Bobby nodded his head slowly. He tightened his embrace, crushing their bodies together. Bobby wished they could stay in their private, loving bubble forever. He knew the realization that the world was still going on would hit them. All he wanted to do was forget. Just for long enough to not feel as defeated as he felt in the moment. Athena was all too willing to do whatever her husband needed to feel the smallest amount better. She wondered what was in the letter, who it was from, what shook her husband to his core so easily, and a million other questions. All questions she'd ask when he was up for it. For this moment, her job was to hold him until he was ready to let go.


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tiny itsy bitsy spoiler thingy for 4.02 in the end note. Not really but maybe. Just FYI because I need to get it off my chest.

"Hi. My name's Bobby. And I'm an alcoholic and an addict." Bobby stood in the front of the room speaking to so many others like him. First responders who struggled with addiction or alcoholism. Cops, EMTs, firefighters, dispatchers. All who knew that crossing the line would put their lives in jeopardy as well as the lives of others who counted on them. Bobby took a deep breath, "I've been sober now for two years, three months, two weeks, and four days." Bobby said proudly. He hadn't had a drink since that night when the twins were six weeks old. He promised Athena he wouldn't drink again. Promised he'd work hard to stay clean and sober, "Recently I got in touch with a family member who I haven't seen in years. Barely spoke to in over a year." Bobby sighed, "He uh...he used my...my first wife and my two children died. I was the root cause of it because I was drunk, high, stupid." Bobby shook his head. He'd never forgive himself for the fire, "I've since cleaned up my life, turned it around, married an amazing woman who accepts me, faults and all and we have five beautiful children together ranging from two years old to twenty-two. So when this family member of mine reached out I was hopeful he was able to see how I've changed. How I don't condone or forgive myself for my past but that I've also changed my life for the better. But he didn't. He used the death of my first wife and our children to twist my arm and take away something that should have been mine. A piece of property that was willed to both of us from our grandfather long ago when we were kids and he passed. He didn't want it and it should have passed down to me but that's not how things go." Bobby sighed, "I just...you know I thought he'd be able to understand that I'm not the same person I was when I was drunk or high. I'm not the same person that I was so many years ago. But he didn't. He doesn't care. He only came to see me to get me to agree to sell the land and I probably won't speak to him again until our yearly text to make sure we're both still alive. I guess. I don't know." Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "But that's not even what bothers me. It's the fact that he used the worst thing to ever happen in my life. In my personal life. To gain something for himself. He went to my former in-laws. He spoke to them behind my back and used them to get me to feel guilty enough to do what he wanted. I guess he knew I'd fight for the property and didn't want to deal with it so he went to them. He knows how I'm ashamed of what happened and still blame myself. He figured he could use that to his advantage. I guess it's my fault for thinking he was ready to make amends." Bobby frowned. He stepped away from the front of the room to take his seat. He couldn't talk anymore about it without getting more upset.

Bobby listened to others stand up and talk about their struggles and addictions. He tried to focus on their words and give them the attention they showed him. When the meeting was over Bobby stood getting ready to leave. He chatted a bit with other group members but quickly excused himself. On the way home, Bobby called Athena. He wanted her to know he was out of the meeting but was headed to the church for a bit. With a few sweet words from her lingering in his ears, Bobby parked his car in the church parking lot.

Bobby walked into the empty church. He walked up to the altar to light a few candles. One for each, Bobby Jr., Brooke, and Marcy. Bobby lit one more tonight. A silent prayer of devotion to his wife. The love and strength she shared with him over the last week was the only thing that kept him from a bottle. Bobby made his way to one of the pews taking his time to think about his family, his life, his brother, everything that swirled around in his mind.

"Captain." The priest took a seat next to Bobby.

"Hello, Father." Bobby acknowledged his presence.

"How are you?" He asked Bobby. Bobby Nash was a regular member of the church. He and his family attended services every Sunday unless he or Athena or both of them were working and even then May would often show up with the children in tow. Bobby was at the church during his off-hours a couple of times a week. More when something was bothering him. The church brought him closer to God and reminded him that he could get past the moment of wanting to drink or use. He just needed to have faith and trust himself. It was also a quiet place for him to think and sort out his mind.

Bobby sighed, "I'm..." Bobby paused unsure how to answer the simple question, "My brother came to see me. He wanted me to sign over our grandfather's ranch in Texas. It's been in the family for years. When grandpa died, we were kids so the stipulation was that it went to my brother, then his oldest child. To me, if he didn't have kids or didn't want it. And then to my first kid. That's just always how it's been from one generation to the next. When Marcy and the kids..." Bobby took a deep breath, "When they passed my father said I didn't deserve to ever take over the ranch. My brother wants to sell it. I think it's funding his move to Georgia but he didn't specify. He won't give me any details. He just wants it sold. I said I'd take it and he refused then used the kids against me. Saying that I had two children who would be my oldest. And he's right but I have May. He doesn't see that she's the oldest and if I don't get the ranch then fine but the will states that it goes to the firstborn or oldest. We had a disagreement over it. Then he handed me a letter from Marcy's parents." Bobby spilled every thought to the priest, "He went behind my back to them and told them I was going to give him a hard time. Told them that he didn't believe I was sober or clean. Played their feelings to his gain. Told them I now had five children and was going to make a mistake since I did with Marcy and the kids. He used my wife. Athena. Said that she was blind to my drinking and drug problem and that I was going to be responsible for her death if I continued my life this way. I haven't had a drink in over two years." Bobby shook his head, "How could he do that? How could he say those things? So Marcy's parents wrote me a letter begging me to sign the ranch away because that's what Marcy would have wanted. She'd have wanted me to have less burden in life because they assumed I was drinking. According to what my brother told them. I couldn't read the whole letter. I was so angry. I was frustrated. I was hurt. I still am. I just signed the papers and let it go."

"Have you talked to Athena bout his?" The priest asked.

"She was there when I signed the papers. I still haven't told her exactly what was in the letter." Bobby frowned.

"Why not?" The priest pushed Bobby for an answer.

Bobby didn't have one, "I don't know. I guess...I don't want to bother her with it." The priest stayed silent letting Bobby think for a moment, "She still has nightmares. Of the fire, the building collapse. The one from a few years ago. She has nightmares that we never made it out. Cries in her sleep sometimes. I do too but I've had nightmares since I killed Marcy and the kids."

The priest put his hand on Bobby's arm, "You didn't kill them." He said sternly.

Bobby halfheartedly nodded his head, "I don't want to burden Athena with anything else." He said choosing to side-step a conversation about Marcy and their children.

"Is it a burden to tell your wife something that's bothering you? Wouldn't that fall under sickness and health, better or worse?" The priest suggested, "Is this letter bothering you to the point that it's creating a problem in your day to day life?" Bobby nodded his head, "Then would I be right in guessing your wife and maybe even close friends or family have noticed you're battling something internally and not reaching out for help?"

Again Bobby nodded his head, "Harry asked if I was okay a few days ago. And May has been checking to see if Athena or I need anything. Helping out with the kids and offering to take them out while Athena and I are home together. More than she usually does when she's home."

"Then maybe it's time you let your wife shoulder some of the stress and anxiety this letter has created within you. Maybe just telling her about it will free you from the hold it has on you and the guilt it's placed in your heart." The priest said to Bobby, "Flip this around. If she was struggling as you are, would you think it a burden if she shared with you? Or would you want her to tell you what she felt and offer your unconditional love and support?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Bobby wondered.

The priest smiled, "If it's rhetorical then I think you found the answer to your problem." The priest led Bobby in a small, quiet prayer for peace in mind, body, and spirit before leaving Bobby to decide what he was going to do next.

* * *

At home, Athena was on the phone with Hen while Bobby was at church.

"I don't know what to do to help him." Athena sighed. she wanted to do something to help Bobby muddle through this but she had no idea what _this_ was and how much of it she could actually assist him with. He kept the letter folded up in his bedside drawer and hadn't spoken of it in days.

"Sit him down and tell him exactly what you want. You want to know who wrote the letter, what's in it, and what you can do to help him."

Athena snorted a laugh, "Yeah because that will work so well. You know Bobby. He'll tell me it's fine. He's handling it then when we're ready for bed he just ignores it."

"Well, it's obvious something is wrong." Hen rolled eyes, "He's even distracted at work.

That caught Athena's attention, "Distracted? What do you mean?" She knew distraction in their line of work could mean anything from a minor inconvenience to a major problem.

"Nothing over the top. He's on point for every call." Hen tried to calm her friend down, "He's got this weird way to compartmentalize things." Athena agreed with Hen's observation. She knew her husband like the back of her hand, "Stuff like he and I were in the kitchen yesterday and I was talking about Karen but I was able to slide into the conversation that I slept with my wife last night and all he said was 'uh-huh'. You know he would have paused his words and stopped me from speaking any further."

"Right." Athena nodded her head in agreement.

"Stuff like that. Buck and Eddie got into it over the pinball machine. The high score was reset so now they are battling to get to the number one spot and Bobby didn't even tell the kids to settle down.

Athena frowned, "That's not like him."

"That's why I said. You need to get him to at least talk to you." Hen replied. She paused for a moment holding the phone away from her face, "Hey girl, I gotta go. Denny just tossed his dinner."

"Oh no." Athena grimaced, "Poor kid."

"Yeah. He thinks he's getting back on that damn Switch when he's not. He's going to let me check his temperature and see what's wrong with him." Hen smiled, "Talk to Bobby. Make him talk to you. Withhold sex if you need to." Hen joked.

"Why would I punish myself?" Athena laughed.

Hen smirked, "You could always tell him he can touch you but you won't touch him until he talks."

"Again. That would be punishing myself." Athena giggled, "Go take care of your kid. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright." Hen and Athena said their goodbyes before hanging up the phone. Athena stood from the couch in the living room where she was sitting when May walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom." May sat on the couch where Athena had just gotten up, "You got a minute?"

Athena wanted to take a shower before Bobby got home but it seemed that everyone had to talk to her tonight after he left, "Sure baby. What's going on?"

"Two things." May held up two fingers, "First. Are you and Dad okay? Is something wrong?"

"Why would you think that?" Athen asked her daughter.

"Because he's been gone tonight for a long time. Did he go to church after his meeting?" May knew of Bobby's past. It was never kept secret yet there were details that weren't particularly anyone else's business that Athena and Bobby kept to themselves.

Athena nodded, "Yeah. He needed to think about some things."

"But you two are okay?" May questioned again.

"We're fine. Bobby's visit with his brother wasn't a good one and he's still processing it." Athena explained.

May breathed a sigh of relief. At least it sounded like it wasn't something that would hurt him or their family, "Okay. And two. I wanted to tell you and Dad with James all at the same time but he's been a little extra quiet and I wasn't sure why." May smiled, "James asked me to live with him when school starts up in August."

"He did?!" Athena beamed, "Tha'st great!" She hugged her daughter.

"I'm really excited." May grinned, "Bobby's going to be okay with it right?"

"Dad will be fine with it. You two have been going out steadily for a few years now and we're not stupid enough to think you're still just friends." Athen teased.

"That's true." May agreed, "So you really think Dad will be okay?"

"I do. But maybe we don't tell him tonight." Athena suggested. She wanted to get a feel for how Bobby was after his meeting and after church before springing the news that their oldest child was growing up.

"Okay. Maybe we can have a nice family dinner to celebrate? After Dad knows too of course." May smiled at her Mom.

"That's a good idea. We'll figure something out." Athena heard Bobby's truck roll into the driveway, "For now, let's put a pin in it for the night." She said as the front door opened.

Bobby walked into the house not expecting the hug that came from his oldest daughter. May zipped into his arms with a tight hug. Bobby instinctively hugged her back, dropping a kiss atop her head, "Hi." Bobby smiled down at her.

"I love you Dad," May said.

"I love you too Pumpkin." Bobby looked over to Athena to see if there was a reason May jumped into his arms the second he came home, "Is everything okay?" Bobby wondered if something was wrong. His first thought jumped to James and May's relationship.

"Yeah." May smiled at him, "I just hadn't hugged you today." May replied.

Bobby nodded his head, "Okay." He hugged her again, "Now you have two."

May walked across the room to her Mom hugging her as well before saying goodnight to her parents and going down to her room. Bobby double-checked the lock on the front door. Athena walked over to him taking his hand, "Glad you're home." She kissed his cheek.

"Is she okay?" Bobby pointed to May's bedroom.

"You know she's very perceptive. She asked if you were okay and I told her you were just at church after your meeting." Athena walked hand in hand with her husband up the stairs to their bedroom. She closed the door behind her as Bobby took a seat on the bed to take off his shoes.

Bobby made a small noise of understanding. He pulled his sneakers off, sliding them under the bed, "Sorry." Bobby apologized for being gone for so long.

"Don't be." Athena watched him pull his wallet and cell phone from his pockets, placing both on his bedside table, "I know you needed the time. It's okay." She watched him closely as he sat back on the bed. His elbows on his knees, his head in his hands, and his body leaning over. Athena scooted closer putting a hand on his back. Gently following the curve of his spine, "Rough meeting?" She asked.

"A lot to think about." Bobby sighed. Athena leaned against his side unsure of what to say. Bobby turned his head to kiss her cheek, "I think I'm going to go shower." He said softly.

"Want company?" Athena asked with a slight smirk on her face.

Bobby shook his head, "I'll be out in a few minutes." He said leaving his wife sitting on their bed wondering what happened at his meeting tonight and how was she going to ask him about the letter.

* * *

It took the entirety of Bobby's shower for Athena to decide how best to broach the subject of the letter. Ultimately she decided it had to be like a bandaid. Just rip if of. While Bobby showered Athena got ready for bed. She reflected over the years on how her wardrobe had changed drastically. When she married Michael and she went to bed in pants and a shirt and even a wire-less bra most nights. When she started dating Bobby she wanted to change things up. She started buying sets of cute pajamas to wear for him. She'd even purchased lingerie with him in mind something she did with Michael only a few times until he told her he didn't approve. When Bobby and Athena were first married it was anything she could wear that would come off easily. Now years into their marriage Athena usually opted for panties and a nightshirt. She had plenty of lingerie and wore it frequently however, her go-to pajamas were nightshirts that hit just above her knees. They were comfortable, practical, and easy to slip off and on. She would often wear one of Bobby's LAFD shirts and a pair of shorts to bed. Especially if he wasn't home to hold her while she slept. Tonight she pulled out a pair of hot cherry red lacy panties that she knew were a pair Bobby liked seeing her in. They were sheer all around except a thin strip of fabric coving her most private parts. Intricate lace adorned the waistband with a small keyhole opening at the back secured with a tiny satin bow. She pulled out a satin slip of the same cherry red color. The plunging v-neck and angled lace inserts at the sides made it look sexy yet it still covered enough that if she threw her robe on she could leave the bedroom wearing it. As she dressed then turned down the bed she heard the water stop in the bathroom. Athena sat on the bed waiting anxiously for Bobby to emerge from the bathroom.

Bobby walked through the doorway as he pulled his T-shirt over his head. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his wife sitting on their bed wearing the thin slip, "You're beautiful." He licked his lips.

Athena held out her hand for him to take, tugging him closer, "I thought you'd like it."

Bobby sat on the bed in front of her, hooking his finger under the shoulder strap. He made no move to disguise his eyes staring at her chest, "What did I do to deserve this surprise tonight?"

Athena shrugged her shoulders, "No reason. I love you." She answered simply.

"Love you." He kissed her sweetly.

Athena put her arms around his neck, "You haven't really been yourself lately."

"I know." Bobby hung his head only for Athena to catch it in her hands.

"I'm not upset with you." She smiled, "I'm concerned." She saw the look in his eyes. She knew he assumed she was concerned about his sobriety, "Not about you hiding anything from me or drinking or taking medication or anything like that. I know you. I trust you. Completely." She made sure she sealed her words with a gentle kiss, "Whatever was in that letter has you distracted and off in your own head. I don't know who it's from or what it says but I do know that something is wrong and I want to help."

Bobby fiddled with the strap to his wife's slip. He'd much rather take this off her and make love to her. Instead, he was going to talk about the one thing he didn't _want_ to talk about. Thought the priest did say Bobby should tell Athena what's in the letter so she could understand why Bobby was so distant. Bobby groaned in frustration. He walked around the bed to his nightstand. He pulled the letter out along with the photo that was attached. Bobby was nervous. He sat beside his wife, "I don't want to hide anything from you. Ever. I also don't want to burden you." He started to say, "I guess David thought I wasn't going to sign away the ranch. Which he would have been right. I'd have fought a lot harder if not for the letter." Bobby unfolded the letter pulling the picture out to show Athena. it was a picture of Bobby, Marcy, Bobby Jr, and Brooke all cuddled together under the same big blanket. Hot chocolate mugs in their hands as they sat outside in the snow, "We were outside watching an ice show. Rudolf and Santa." Bobby smiled at the memory, "It was only a few days before the fire." His thumb traced over the happy faces of his children. Bobby handed Athena the photo, "David went to Marcy's parents. That's who the letter is from." Bobby ran his hand over his face, "I haven't even finished it. I can't." Bobby shook his head.

Athena placed the photo on the bedside table, careful not to crinkle it or put fingerprints on it. She put her hand over Bobby's, "We can read it together." She suggested.

Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat. He put an arm around Athena's shoulders pulling her close. He sighed heavily, "Okay." Bobby straightened the paper out so the two of them could read at the same time.

**_Robert,_ **

**_We never thought we'd hear from David again unless something happened to you. According to David, he believes you are not clean or sober anymore. We saw you a couple of years ago and you ensured us that you were both. You stated it in front of your new wife. We also hear you have more children. David informed us that the Nash family ranch is going to be for sale as soon as you sign some paperwork. Seeing as how you are drinking and using again, we encourage you to listen to David. He wants nothing but good things for you even though you continue to disappoint those who still care about you._ **

Athena rolled her eyes, "What did they think they were doing when they wrote this?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulders and kept reading.

_**David has spoken with us and informed us that you are under the illusion that you are not to blame for the fire. With you drinking and using drugs you are obviously not capable of comprehending the consequences of your actions. David has asked us to write to you asking you to relinquish any rights to the Nash farm. We know how important it is that it remains in the family. However, under the current circumstances, we believe that you are not of the capacity to make the decision to take over the ranch without running it into the ground or turning it into a drug den or some other form of debauchery that will surely cement your place in Hell. We ask that you please think of Marcy, Bobby Jr, and Brooke. Marcy never wanted the ranch. She never liked the warm weather. She would not approve of you accepting the ranch and taking over. Please don't make David's like any harder. You've already done enough damage and taken away his niece, nephew, and sister-in-law. You've traumatized him enough. Sign the papers and let him sell the ranch. It's of no use to you. Marcy would have urged you to do the same.** _

"Is that part true?" Athena asked, "She'd have told you not to take it?"

"She would have grumbled if we had to move there but if I took it and was able to have someone in Texas take care of the daily maintenance I don't think she would have cared." Bobby thought for a moment.

**_We hope that someday you will realize the damage that you've caused to our family and the truth that you are the reason your wife and children are gone. We do not forgive you for taking our daughter and grandchildren away from us. We all know that while the building wasn't up to code it would have never started if you hadn't screwed up in the first place. You are the reason for your wife and children's death. Now that you are remarried and have more children please understand that we never want anyone else to live the nightmare that we do every single day. We implore you to get help to get sober before you destroy another family and leave them in shambles as you have done to us. If you chose not to get sober then we encourage you to leave before you cause another family to lose everything they have and everyone they love._ **

**_Greg and Anne_ **

By the end of the letter, Athena was infuriated and Bobby was in tears. Bobby's hands shook as he tried not to completely lose control. Athena wrapped her arms around his waist, "They're wrong." She said firmly. Athena put a hand on Bobby's cheek to turn his face towards her, "Baby, look at me." She was so angry for Bobby. She saw how much pain he was in and was ready to do anything she could to take the pain away, "Bobby." She called his name after he didn't respond to her touch, "You didn't do anything wrong."

Bobby couldn't stop the tears. His worst thoughts and fears were right there on paper. That he was the cause of the fire that killed his wife and children. That he would never amount to anything other than a drunk and a junkie. That it was his fault. That he didn't deserve his family. That Athena and the kids would be better without him. Bobby tried to let go of the letter but his fist wouldn't open. He shook his head, "It's my fault." He cried.

"No Bobby. It's not." Athena gently put her hand over his, "Let me see this." She encouraged him to let go of the letter. Sliding it into the drawer of her nightstand, Athena's attention turned back to Bobby. He wouldn't turn his head to look at her so she forced him to by sitting directly in front of him, "Bobby." Athena's hands slid around his neck, "The fire was not your fault. Do you hear me?"

Slowly he nodded his head, "I hear you." Bobby pulled Athena close, "It was my fault. If I didn't leave that heater on..." He sobbed.

Athena shook her head, "If the building was up to code the fire would have never spread as it did." She countered his statement.

"I killed them, Athena. They're gone because of me." Bobby buried his face in her neck.

"No baby. They are gone because of an accident. It's not your fault. It never was your fault. They don't know what they are talking about in that letter. They are just looking to blame someone for their pain. It's wrong that they are taking it out on you." Athena held him tightly, "If they had any sense or clue they'd know that we love you. That you have a family that couldn't function without you. That I need you, my husband, like I need air or water. That without you I don't know how I'd live. I know you're clean and sober. I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks. I know you. I trust you. I love you, Robert Wade Nash. I love you every second of every minute of every hour of every day. I love you. And no letter from people who clearly don't love and appreciate you will make that any different." Athena pulled his lips to hers, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "You are so loved. You are important. You are a wonderful, dedicated father. You are the most amazing husband any woman could ever have. You are the other half of my soul. And I am damn proud to call you my husband, the love of my life, the father of my children, and the man I want to be with every step of the way."

Bobby shook his head, "They're right. I'm an alcoholic and a drug addict."

"You are sober. You are clean. You have been for years." Athena pointed to the sobriety chips on Bobby's dresser, "Those were earned by hard work and dedication. Not for half-ass attendance in a program or for not doing the work. Have you fallen off the wagon? Yes. Does that make you a bad person? No. That makes you human. And when you have fallen you've done everything in your power to get back up there where you were and dedicate yourself to living sober and clean." Athena wasn't going to let him start thinking such horrible things about himself.

"He lied to them." Bobby squeezed Athena tighter, "He lied."

Athena kissed his cheek down his jaw, "I know he did." She wiped his tears away with her thumb.

"Why do they believe him?" Bobby wondered, "What did I do?"

"Nothing. You did nothing wrong. David wanted them to think you were so they'd write a letter and you'd be pressured to sign the papers even though you didn't want to." Athena said, "You didn't do anything wrong." Athena hated seeing her husband so upset.

"I-I I can't...I don't...What am I supposed to do? I can't go back to them and say he's wrong and argue about it." Bobby looked at Athena searching for an answer.

Athena pulled him close, "You don't need to go back to them and say anything. You don't need to defend yourself to people who don't care or that already have their minds made up about you." She looked him in the eyes, "Bobby. All that matters is you know the truth. That your family, the one you've worked so hard for and the one we've created, knows the truth. The friends that care about you and love you know the truth." Athena kissed him slowly, "You make my world a better place to be. You make my heart happy and fill it with love. You give me faith in the future, faith in myself, faith in you. I love you. I love you so much that the thought of you leaving because you think it's better than staying hurts so much that I can't even imagine it." She rested her forehead against his, "That letter is wrong. In every way possible. You're not going to Hell when..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, "You saved my life. You sheltered me. You took care of me. You were ready to sacrifice yourself for me. If that doesn't make you a hero and get you into Heaven then nothing will." She smiled at him.

"I love you, Athena." Bobby choked out a sob. He pressed a tentative kiss to her lips, "I'm so sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Athena pressed her lips to his, "I love you. I trust you. I believe you." She said kissing him at the end of each sentence. Bobby's hands spread across her back holding her as close as possible while Athena peppered kisses all over his face.

Bobby shook his head, "I don't get it." Athena stroked the nape of his neck as he rested his head on her, "How can you trust me? After the things that I've done. They aren't wrong Athena. I did that. I will always struggle with addiction and alcoholism. I'll always be an alcoholic."

"Because you are my husband. And I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I don't know how not to love you. Because I only feel like I belong somewhere is when I'm with you." Athena pulled back just enough to kiss him, "Because you have shown me nothing but love, affection, devotion, adoration, passion, desire, I can go on and on forever about all the amazing wonderful things about you." Athena kissed him long and slow, "They have no idea who you are today and who you will be in the future. They are projecting their ugliness based on lies." Athena ran her fingers through his hair, "I need you. Every day. I want you." She said sweetly, "I meant every word of our vows. I'm yours. Forever. I'm always going to belong with you." Athena crushed their lips together in a hard passionate kiss. She was desperate to make him see how much she loved him, trusted him, and needed him in her life. Desperate to show him how wrong they were and how it didn't matter what they thought or said. That she loved him and he had so many others who cared about him.

Bobby's head was spinning. In his arms was the most amazing woman in the world. She trusted him, loved him, needed him. Even after everything he'd done. Bobby closed his eyes as he tried to think. He sighed as he felt Athena's tongue lick his lips. She wanted him. He could feel it. Bobby responded to the kiss with enthusiasm. He nipped her bottom lip and licked his way into her mouth. The warm, familiar taste of his wife calming his soul and filling his heart. Lust spread through Bobby's body like an electric spark. His hands slid to the hem of Athena's slip. Athena felt her panties growing wet as the anticipation of her husband being inside her started to grow.

"I love you." He murmured against her skin, "God, I'm so grateful for you."

Athena tilted her head back as Bobby kissed her neck, "Bobby." She sighed in content.

"How do they think I could leave you?" Bobby pushed the slip over the swell of her ass, "I couldn't do that. I couldn't. I wouldn't." Bobby left a trail of hot, wet kisses across her neck and collarbone, "I promise. I'm sober. I swear to you, Athena."

"I know you are." Athena tugged at his shirt, "I trust you."

Bobby shifted, letting Athena pull his shirt off, "I'm so lucky." He ran his fingertips up the sides of her ribs.

"Not half as lucky as I am." Athena countered his claim, "You are the greatest thing to ever happen to me." She gasped as he cupped her breasts under the thin satin fabric, "Bobby." She moaned. Her body was already burning up, ready to feel him plunging deep within her body. She wanted to wrap her legs around him and feel him complete her.

Bobby's fingers grazed her nipples, "I need to feel you. I can't wait. I need you." He said honestly. He pulled back only enough to see her in the red slip, "Beautiful." Bobby slowly pulled the red slip up over his wife's head. Her breasts bouncing lightly as the fabric slipped over them. Bobby wasted no time touching his wife. He gently pushed her back on the bed, lying her down underneath him, "I love you." He took a moment to see the sight before him. His wife was lying on the bed in nothing but a pair of red panties that were easily making him harder with every passing moment. 'God she's gorgeous in red.' He thought as he shucked off his pants and boxers. His cock sprung free of the confines of his boxers. Bobby wanted to devour his wife. Slam himself inside of her, fill her with his seed. He wanted to mark her body with his mouth, claiming her as his. He wanted to make love to her slowly, showing every part of her body the affection it deserved. With his mind running in all directions the only thing it decided on was that he needed to please his wife.

Athena laid on her back watching her husband intently. He tossed his pants and boxers aside. His hands ran up and down her thighs as he stared at her. She could see the love in his eyes. The flash of lust and passion. She was so wet for him. She knew there was a wet spot on her panties. She licked her lips as she glanced at his cock. It seemed to be growing harder by the moment. She was desperate for him. She wanted to feel him inside her. She needed to feel him surround her. Athena slid her hands down to her hips, hooking her fingers into the lace waistband of her panties. Bobby gently pulled her hands away. He leaned over her body covering it with his. Bobby leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Athena." He moaned.

The deep husky moan in her ear sent shivers down her spine. Athena shuddered in Bobby's arms. His hands explored her body. They massaged down her body starting at her neck. Bobby's lips followed the same path. He listened to her breath catch in her throat as he nipped at her skin. He licked the valley between her breasts, pressing a kiss above her heart. Bobby's mouth found her nipple sucking it between his teeth. His mouth devouring her breast as if he was a starving man. He squeezed one breast, flicking the nipple, bring it to a hard bud. His tongue darted around her areola. Bobby wasn't nearly done. He swapped his mouth and hands. Working on the other breast he could hear her moans and gasps rolling together. He bit her nipple with just enough pressure to elicit a drawn-out moan from his wife's lips. Once satisfied that both breasts were showered with love Bobby kissed down her body. Licking, touching, caressing. He traced every curve of her body with his tongue. He memorized every angle of her. Bobby squeezed her breasts making her cry out. Bobby's mouth continued down her body to her belly button where he licked a circle around it. He dropped kisses on every inch of her torso, murmuring his eternal devotion to her.

He reached the waistband of her panties. Taking in the sight of his wife, panting heavily and hot, he smiled. Bobby hooked his fingers into her panties and slid them down her legs. They were soaking wet by the time he finally got to take them off her. Bobby could smell Athena's arousal. It only made him harder as he started to dribble precum. Bobby brought her panties up to his nose. Athena felt her body get wetter watching Bobby be so lewd with her panties. Bobby made a beeline for his wife's mound. He licked a long strip right through the middle of her folds. His mouth sucking, nipping, licking, kissing. Bobby threw himself into eating out his wife. Her cries of pleasure encouraging him on. The taste of her juices made him desperate to taste everything. He plunged his tongue into her pussy as he massaged her clit with two fingers. Bobby didn't let up. Not when his name tumbled from her lips with every breath. He could feel she was teetering on the edge. Bobby covered her clit with his tongue, flattening it against her body. He pumped two fingers inside her quickly adding a third. With a slight hook of his fingers, Bobby had Athena crying out for more. He licked her clit, sucking it, nipping it. Bobby could feel get getting tighter. Wanting to drink her Bobby swapped his fingers for his tongue. His mouth covering her as he licked her inside. His wet, sticky fingers found her clit, pinching and rubbing it. Faster and faster until-

"Bobby! Ah!" Athena shrieked his name.

The gush of juice filled his mouth. Bobby moaned against her body as he swallowed every drop she squirted. The tart taste of her on his tongue making his cock ache with need. Bobby's fingers slowed their movements but continued toying with her clit. Gliding over it, stroking it slowly. Just enough to keep her on edge while he licked her clean. Bobby pressed a kiss to the top of her pussy before licking and kissing his way back up her body.

He stopped at her breasts biting her nipples and squeezing them. His mouth sucked her breasts as if it was his last meal. Bobby was determined to make love to his wife as if it was their first time all over again. He was going to satisfy her until he wore her out. Bobby moved up her body kissing her neck, leaving a bruise behind where everyone would see it in the morning. Her pulse raced under his lips as he nipped and sucked at her skin. He licked her neck, up her jaw to her lips where she greedily accepted his kiss. His tongue swept into her mouth. One of his hands still stroking her clit keeping her on the edge while the other cupped her breast, rolling the nipple between two fingers. He pulled back for a moment while they both panted and gasped for air.

Athena wrapped her arms around his shoulders and threw her weight. If he thought he was going to drive her crazy all night and she didn't get to return the favor he was wrong. She rolled them over, taking both his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together. She pressed his hands above his head as her lips slammed against his. She raked her fingers down his arms, up to his shoulders, flattening her fingers against his chest. She slid down his body inch by inch.

"Bobby." She moaned as her mouth left his to taste him. She licked over his jawline, noting how the stubble on his face scratched against her lips. Her lips ran down his neck giving him the same bruise he placed on her. She figured he could enjoy the fun of explaining it to the team tomorrow. Athena's hands pressed into his body, feeling every muscle. She swore he was cut from marble and stone. Formed like one of the great statues of Greek Gods. His body was the picture of perfection. Hard lines of muscles met strength and power. All with soft lines of tenderness and love. Her tongue trailed over his pecs, down his body to his abs. Where she searched for the line of hair that would lead her to the most delicious part of her husband. She slid down his body, licking and sucking. Her hand curled around his thick cock. He was leaking precum. Practically dribbling out the tip. Bobby watched as she licked her lips. She pumped him up and down, stroking him with a slow steady grip. She leaned over to lick him from shaft to tip on the underside. While her hand slid up and down, Athena sucked on his balls. Taking one in her mouth at a time. She was already driving Bobby crazy with desire. He wanted to spread her legs and pump into her until she screamed his name. The thought only made him more desperate for her. Athena licked and kissed her way up to his cock. She left a line of hot, wet kisses trailing to the tip. With a circle of her tongue, she had Bobby begging her.

"Oh! Athena! Please!" His hand gently rested in her hair.

Athena smiled at him. She kept eye contact with Bobby as she opened her mouth. In one slow motion, she made her way down his cock. Reveling in the taste of him. He stretched her mouth until he hit the back of her throat. After a moment of bypassing her gag reflex, Athena pushed Bobby in further. Taking every inch of him until her nose touched his skin. Bobby knew he wasn't going to last long. Not in the tight confines of his wife's mouth and down her throat. Athena started bobbing her head up and down. Sucking hard, letting her tongue lick him up and down. Her moans reverberated in her throat with him inside. Bobby could feel his body tingling. His balls tightening. As much as he wanted to see her swallow him he also knew he wasn't going to be up for round two tonight and he wanted to make love to her the right way.

"Ah!" He moaned as he felt her shift. Bobby took a moment to feel his wife's mouth on him before pulling out of her mouth. At first, Athena was confused but when Bobby flipped her on her back and spread her legs she knew. Bobby laid over her body with his arms bracketing her head, "I love you." He whispered.

"Love you." Athena wrapped her legs around his waist. With the snap of his hips, Bobby thrust himself inside of his wife. In and out from tip to shaft. Again and again, he jackhammered into his wife. Pounding her with a pace he knew would bruise. Athena clawed at his back leaving behind red marks from her nails. She felt him everywhere. Inside her, outside her. She felt him in her belly, in her soul, in her mind. The only thing she could think of was the feeling of her husband slamming into her and the tingle in her body. She jutted her hips up to meet his desperate to feel everything he could give her.

Bobby pounded into his wife. Taking all his frustration, sadness, anger, negative feelings and funneling that energy into making his wife feel pleasure. Every horrible word said in that letter, every lie, every mean thing was pushed away and the feeling of not being enough was replaced with love and care. Bobby pinched her clit with one hand. His lips found hers with his tongue mimicking his movements. Bobby pushed Athena higher and higher until she finally fell. With a scream cut short by his mouth Athena's pussy clamped down on him. He didn't let up. His fingers on her clit worked faster and faster until he swore her eyes rolled backward for a moment. A second gush of fluid warmed his cock. Bobby couldn't hold back any longer. He slammed into her burying himself inside her. She squeezed him in a vice grip. Bobby erupted inside his wife. Ropes of creamy, white, cum splattered against her walls. The white-hot feeling sizzling inside her.

"Fuck!" Bobby groaned as he emptied his load.

"B-B-Bobby." Athena moaned against his shoulder as her body convulsed.

The two laid together wrapped in a mess of limbs, sex, and sweat while they caught their breath. That night Bobby would make love to his wife sweet and slow once again pushing away the feelings and thoughts that sprouted from the letter. It was something he'd deal with on another day. For tonight. He was determined to feel that he was loved, he was enough, and he was going to make it through whatever life could throw at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to explain something before I lose it. Back in chapter 20, when Athena stops by the firehouse for dinner with Wendy, I explained that Bathena said "always" to each other as something they carried over from dating each other. She'd show up at his place, he'd ask if she was staying, she'd ask if he wanted her to, and he'd reply always. So that was like "their thing". And tonight we got "Thanks for coming to get me" "Always" I just want it noted that I came up with it first! LOL Just need to put that out in the universe.


	55. Chapter 55

Athena didn't expect a visitor in her office first thing in the morning. She walked past the reception desk, "Hey LT!" Detective Long was new to the unit but a seasoned detective with the LAPD.

"What can I do for you, Detective?" Athena smiled at him. She let Detective Long open the door for her as she carried her laptop and coffee into the hall.

"Sergeant Sanders is in your office along with a visitor that insisted he speak to you personally." Detective Long told her, "He was very opposed to a wand search and something just not right with him. But he said he's family. We put Sanders in there so he wasn't in your office alone."

Athena smiled. She knew exactly why Sanders was in charge of watching the visitor. Sanders was not just a Sergeant with the LAPD, in his spare time he participated in bodybuilder competitions. He was nicknamed Juggernaut after the X-men comic book character. Athena and the detective walked down to her office, "Did he give a name?"

"Refused. Said it's his right not to tell us because he's not being arrested." Detective Long shrugged her shoulders.

"Awesome. I like starting Monday's this way." Athena said sarcastically, "I'll deal with this, can you have Peterson run the briefing this morning and send me all the notes please?"

"Sure thing LT."

With that Detective Long was already headed to find Detective Peterson. Athena was surprised to see the person sitting on the small couch in her office. Standing at attention, glaring at the visitor was Sergeant Sanders, "David." Athena tried to hide her disdain.

"Athena." He smiled, "Thank you! Maybe now someone can tell Lurch he can back off." David gestured to Sergeant Sanders.

"Juggernaut." Athena corrected him with a smirk to the Sergeant. He looked like the meanest son of a bitch in the world. Yet, Athena helped teach him how to paint his daughters' nails. He was a single dad of three girls. His wife passed away two years ago and he was on his own raising them.

"Excuse me." David wrinkled his nose.

"His nickname. It's not Lurch. It's Juggernaut." She sat down at her desk putting her laptop to the side and her coffee on the coaster, "In any case, I can handle this. David is Bobby's brother." She explained.

Sanders looked from Athena to David and back, "Guess the apple fell far from the tree?"

Athena tried to hide her laugh, "More like I'm not sure the apple grew on the same tree."

"I'll be around if you need me." Sergeant Sanders glared at David as he spoke.

Athena watched as Sanders shut her office door behind him, "Okay David. Why are you here?" Athena asked him bluntly. She wasn't going to go through the run around with him. Not after the way he treated Bobby, how he lied to Marcy's parents to get them to write that nasty letter, and took something that rightfully belonged to Bobby. She wanted nothing to do with the man.

"I just need you to sign a few papers." He walked over to her desk pulling papers out of a folder he carried.

Athena glanced at the papers as he tossed them down. Contract documents, banking information, a lease agreement. Athena flipped through the paperwork, "What's this for?"

"My lawyer said that because Bobby had to adopt your kid that you or Bobby have to sign off that the kid won't take the property. Then because they are an adult they need to sign it too." He pointed to the places for Athena's signature.

"I'll have to get back to you tomorrow." Athena pulled the papers away from David's grip.

"Just sign them now." David pushed her.

"I'll wait." Athena shook, "I'd rather read them thoroughly. "

David crossed his arms, "Just sign it."

"Why is this so important to you right now?" Athena questioned him, "Why is it that important to sell the ranch when it's obvious it's important to Bobby? Why not just let him have it? What's going on there that you're trying to hide?"

"It doesn't matter." David glared at her, "Can you just quit being so bitchy about. It has nothing to do with you. It's just because he adopted your kid. Just sign the paper and I'll walk out of your life. Like Bobby did to everyone. Walk out and never come back."

Athena sipped her coffee, "To my knowledge, Bobby didn't walk out on anyone. He needed help and everyone abandoned him." She said not believing a word David said to her.

"You don't know him like I do. You don't know that he was so far gone on drugs and alcohol that he often couldn't remember the way home and would get lost. Then who got to bring him back to Marcy? Me. That's who." David stood up defensively, "And then he killed his kids and Marcy and still leaned on drugs and alcohol. It won't be long before he goes back to his old ways. He always does."

Athena rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to let anyone talk to her like that nor was she going to allow him to rile her up. She stood from her desk, "When I get to it. I'll let you know. For this moment, you can get the Hell out of my office."

"You know, at least Marcy was easier to talk to. I don't know what Bobby sees in you." David shook his head, "Like it or not we're family and I'll sit here all day if that's what it takes for you to just sign the damn thing."

Athena took another sip of her coffee, "If we're all family, allow me to introduce you to some of mine." She sent a quick text through her phone. In less than ten seconds, Sergeant Sanders, Detective Peterson, and Detective Long were in her office along with two other officers, "Can one of you please show my brother-in-law the way out?" She said calmly. Sergeant Sanders put his hand on David's shoulder. He didn't wait for an answer or another command. David was whisked away from her office followed by the line of officers that came in to make sure their lieutenant was okay.

* * *

Over the next few days, Athena was working a bit more than usual. Nothing too odd but she wouldn't tell Bobby about it. She kept saying she couldn't talk about it right now and that it wasn't a big deal. Though Bobby noticed she was having a lot of private conversations. Every time her phone would ring she'd flip it over so Bobby couldn't catch the caller ID. He overheard her last night in their bed whispering to whoever she was talking to. It was the middle of the night. He'd rolled over and woken up when he heard Athena talking. He was going to ask why she was awake when he heard her say that Bobby didn't need to know yet and that she felt guilty but it was for the best. Two days ago she was curled up with him watching a movie and the second her phone rang she bolted from the room. When he tried to coax her back she told him she had a lot of work to do. Staying in her office until she was so exhausted she collapsed into bed next to him. Tonight during dinner she'd excused herself twice and was now on the back patio on the phone and had been there for almost a half-hour. The kids had finished dinner, cleared the table, and went their separate ways. Bobby asked Harry to keep an eye on Wendy, Posy, and Charley. He opened the sliding glass door to the patio. He wasn't sneaking up on her or trying to eavesdrop but what he heard made his heart sink.

"Yeah. I can get that packed up." Athena stood with her back to Bobby not realizing he was there, "He's not going to know." Bobby watched her shake her head, "He deserves it. For everything he's done...I know...I'll see him tomorrow...No Bobby doesn't suspect a thing...He's not...I'm not saying a word..." Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat, "You bet your ass I'll have the lawyer draw up papers...He's not getting a dime...I know...For now...Do you have any idea what he's put me through?... Yeah, I'm mad...Well I can't just go now because of the kids...that's the plan...he'll never know...in the middle of the day...Bobby would never...I feel guilty for doing this to him...I know I shouldn't...You're right...I don't want to hurt him but..." Bobby didn't want to think the worst. But the guilt and shame he felt be pulled to the surface from seeing his brother didn't make it easy. He had no idea who Athena was talking to. He snuck back into the house letting her finish her phone call.

That night he put the girls to bed while Athena put Charley to bed. Bobby checked in on Harry before making his way downstairs. May had asked if she could talk to her parents privately. Bobby was a hair-trigger away from exploding. He didn't know why Athena was being so secretive and now May wanted a private talk? If James did anything to her or she was hurt in some way Bobby didn't know how he was going to handle it. Bobby found May sitting in the living room in one of the armchairs with Athena on the couch. Bobby sat beside his wife reaching to put a hand on her knee. Instead, he rested it on his thigh.

"Alright May." Athena smiled at her daughter, "You wanted to talk to us?"

"So I just wanted to talk to you two without interruptions." May stumbled over how to break the news, "James and I were talking. About next semester." Bobby didn't realize he was nervous until he felt Athena's hand on his. She laced their fingers together, rubbing her thumb across the back of his hand. Bobby wasn't sure why it felt so unexpected. Maybe because Athena had been so busy over the last week with her secret phone calls that they were seeing each other in passing or she was whispering to whoever she was talking to, "He asked me to move in with him." May smiled, "And I said yes."

Bobby looked to Athena, then to May, "That's great." Bobby said sincerely.

"We're so happy for the two of you." Athena stood to hug her daughter, "This is a big step."

May hugged her mom, "I know. But we've been together for a couple of years. It feels right."

"As long as you're sure this I what you want to do." Bobby pulled her into a tight hug, "He's not pressuring you right?" He loved May and wanted nothing but the best for her. He could push away his fears and thoughts about what was going on with his wife and his past for the purpose of celebrating his daughter growing up.

"Dad?" May looked up at him. She was concerned when she saw tears in his eyes, "He's not pressuring me at all. I promise."

Bobby nodded, "Good." He kissed her cheek, "You're growing up too fast."

"I'm in my twenties." May retorted with a smile.

"And you're still my little girl." Bobby hugged her close, "Are you sure you want to do this? Move in with him?"

May nodded her head, "Yeah. I am. I really love him." She looked between her Mom and Dad, "It feels..." May tried to think of how to explain her feelings, "When we were really little and Dad was alive before you two divorced and Bobby was here. You were married but it didn't feel like it does now that you two are married. You're always doing stuff for Mom and-" She turned to her Mom, "-you're always doing stuff for Dad." She smiled, "It's just different and with James, I feel like it's more like you two than it is when Dad was alive. So it feels like the right thing to do."

Bobby looked over to Athena who was beaming at him, "It was very different being married to your Dad and being married to Bobby. I've never been happier."

"I agree." Bobby nodded his head wondering if Athena meant what she said. He hated the uncertainty in his mind, "Your Mom is incredible. I love her very much. If the person you are with makes you feel like you have faith in yourself, your future. If they are the one that completes you, then you should chase that feeling. That's what I did." Bobby reached for Athena's hand. He took his own advice. Putting his faith in himself, his future, and his wife. The phone calls couldn't be what it sounded like. Bobby thought. She couldn't be planning to leave him. He'd never survive if she did. He let the thought pass. Thinking of how crazy it sounded. There was no way Athena was cheating on him. First of all, they were hopelessly in love with each other. Second of all, that sparkle in her eyes that only shined when he was around was still there. That had to mean something.

"You're okay with this? You're not upset with me or anything?" May looked up at Bobby wanting to make sure he really was okay with her moving in with her boyfriend.

"If you love him, he loves you, and you are good to each other then I'm okay with it. I want you to do whatever makes you happy. As long as you're not getting hurt or hurting someone else." Bobby said honestly.

May hugged both of her parents again, "I can't wait to tell James!" She squealed.

"How about we take you and James out to dinner this weekend?" Athena suggested, "Celebrate you two moving in together?"

"That'd be awesome!" May smiled wide, "Just the four of us?" She loved her siblings but she wanted to go somewhere that didn't have cartoon characters on the menu for kids.

Athena nodded, "We can do that. We'll go somewhere you can wear heels to."

"Yes!" May bounced with excitement, "Thanks!" She was off to her room to call James and tell him the exciting news.

Athena wrapped her arms around Bobby's waist, turning into him. She took a deep breath not expecting the bittersweet feeling to emerge. Bobby rubbed her back soothingly. He wasn't sure why her smile faded so quickly.

"You okay?" Bobby asked after a moment passed.

"Yeah. This is her last summer living here." Athena sighed, "I knew it was coming but I wasn't ready. I'm not ready to see my baby go."

Bobby held his wife close, "She's going to be okay. James is a great guy. May is smart, strong, capable. It's going to work out for them."

"You think so?" Athena looked up to Bobby, "How do you know?"

"Because when I wasn't looking I was slammed with an invisible pull that led me to you. And at that moment I knew that I had to trust that loving you, being with you, letting myself be vulnerable, and show you all of me even the ugly parts, was the right thing to do. It was the scariest, most exhilarating, most rewarding thing I've ever done. And if someone ever asked me I'd tell them I'd do it again. In a heartbeat." Bobby ran his knuckles down her cheek, gently caressing her face, "I will never stop choosing you. Every day of my life. I will always choose you." He said watching her eyes tear up. He wished he knew if they were tears because she loved him or because she was hiding something from him and felt guilty.

Athena's cheeks flushed, "I love you." She pulled him close, pressing their lips together. Gently at first, but when Bobby's hands ran down her sides and over her ass, Athena gasped. His tongue slipped into her mouth with a moan of content. Her fingers skated up his chest around his shoulders. He knew her body. He knew her sounds, her touch. He tried to refocus his mind on the positive. While the phone calls sounded and looked bad had she actually given him a reason to doubt her? No. That was the one thing Bobby was going to cling to until she talked to him. Athena pressed her body to his. Bobby was starting to formulate a plan on how quickly he could get her upstairs in their bedroom when her cell phone rang. Athena pulled back with a frown, "I'm sorry." She apologized before answering her phone and stepping out of the room.

Bobby watched her leave with a frown. He had no idea what was happening in his marriage. He sent a prayer up that they'd walk through this rough patch together.

* * *

Throughout the following week, Bobby was so concerned with everything in his head, his brother, the ranch, Athena, May and James, and the memories of Marcy and the kids, there was so much swirling in his head that he started overcompensating for his family. If Harry mentioned he was hungry, which felt like every five seconds with a teenager, Bobby was rummaging around finding him snacks or whipping something up in the kitchen. When Wendy didn't want to go to bed, which resulted in Posy not wanting to sleep either, Bobby took both girls to his and Athena's bed for the night. Not wanting Charley to feel left out Bobby took him there as well. May woke up one morning to her gas tank full and forty dollars in the cupholder. Bobby knew she was going out for the day and wanted to make sure she had money and gas in the car. The second Athena got home if Bobby was home before her, she was ushered upstairs to take a bath and relax while Bobby juggled kids and making dinner. He'd pulled her feet into his lap each night, rubbing the soles of them to rid her of any tension. It wasn't uncommon for Bobby and Athena to be extremely physical yet they seemed to pull apart as the days went on. Bobby knew they hadn’t had sex as often as they usually did. Though his efforts to make everyone happy and take care of everyone and ramped up over the past few days, his wife was still off and on the phone talking about some secretive plans. For what he had no idea and with who was still a mystery. Bobby brought home flowers for his wife twice this week. He'd even started to bleed through to the 118. Bringing Buck his favorite dinners in heat-and-eat containers. Sending Eddie home with Tupperware full of cookies. Making the team's favorite foods for each meal at the firehouse. He sent Chim and Maddie a cake along with a new movie Chim mentioned they both loved and told them to have a date night. Hen was given a tray of treats for her and Karen. He was letting Buck get away with more than usual. Buck tested out this theory by dumping water on Eddie starting a water fight. Instead of getting angry at the two of them for acting like children and not washing the engine Bobby just grumbled to himself about having to take care of kids at home and at work.

Athena was getting concerned as she saw Bobby doing everything for everyone at all times. She knew he'd burn out soon. Instead of confronting him, to which he'd deny and say he was just being nice, she conspired with her best friend.

"Do you have everything ready?" Athena walked to her patrol car while on the phone with Hen.

"Of course I do." Hen smiled, "He has no clue. Though are you sure you want to do this? 'Thena, he made me a pan of chicken cacciatore with no mushrooms and then another one for Karen with mushrooms. We have two pans of chicken cacciatore in my house. And it is delicious. Are you sure that stopping this cycle is the thing to do?"

Athena grinned as she got into the driver's seat, "Yes. He's going to collapse with exhaustion soon." Athena sighed, "I want to make him see that he's enough. Without all this fanfare. That damn letter and everything with this ranch is eating him up from the inside and I don't know what else to do other than force him to take a step back."

Hen nodded, momentarily forgetting she was on the phone and Athena couldn't see her, "I get it." Hen sighed, "I'm going to miss the extra food."

"I'll make sure he sends something next week to help taper you off instead of doing it cold turkey." Athena teased.

"You are the best kind of friend." Hen laughed. She looked up to the kitchen where Bobby was yet again creating something delicious, "Think he's going to be pissed for using work equipment for non-work activities?"

Athena shrugged her shoulders, "I think he's going to be too preoccupied to worry about it."

"Damn 'Thena. What do you have planned after we leave?" Hen only knew part of the plan. Athena had taken care of the rest.

"You take care of this part and I'll take care of the rest," Athena told her. Athena stopped by the lawyer's office to pick up the paperwork she had gotten drawn up. She called Kim to check on the kids and double-check that Kim was all set to babysit. What she had planned was going to take a while. She knew she'd have to calm Bobby down before he'd even take a look at the court documents. She just hoped he wouldn't be angry with her. There was no other way around it. He signed his way into this agreement and he needed to sign his way out. The best-case scenario saw the splitting it right down the middle. But Athena knew that wasn't likely. One of them would fight with the other over who deserved more and it was going to turn into a mess. But this way she could at least get things rolling.

* * *

_"9-1-1 What is your emergency?"_

_"My mom and I were getting ready to leave and she just collapsed! We were headed to LAX and stopped to grab something to eat and she just fell down!"_

_"Is she breathing?"_

_"Yeah, but I can't wake her up!"_

_"Okay. Help is on the way."_

* * *

Bobby was sitting at the table watching Buck, Eddie, and Chim argue over who won the last game of pool when it was clear it was a bust for all of them. No one won when a call came in and they had to abandon the game.

Hen took a seat across from Bobby, "I'd give you a penny for your thoughts but it looks like they cost more than that."

Bobby sighed, "Now that Chim is Buck's brother-in-law do you notice the two of them hanging out more?"

"I think that's Maddie's doing. She's always having Buck over for dinner. Even when Karen and I go for dinner. Double date night. Buck shows up." Hen nodded, "Haven't heard about you and Athena doing date night recently. Things okay?"

"I think so. She's been swamped with work. On the phone all the time when she's home. And I've asked her about it but she keeps saying she can't tell me. We tell each other everything, Hen. I don't know why this is so different." Bobby huffed.

"Maybe it's classified because it's about another cop or something?" Hen knew what Athena was doing and why she was on the phone so much. She wasn't going to spill the beans to Bobby when they were so close to the final step of Athena's plans.

"Maybe." Bobby started to speak when the bell went off, "On the engine!" He shouted to his team. They jumped in their clothes and were pulling out of the garage as fast they could.

"I was thinking, maybe she's tired?!" Hen shouted to Bobby over their radios.

"She's been able to sleep," Bobby replied. He sighed heavily as they sped to the scene of the medical incident.

* * *

Athena looked over her shoulder at the occupants of her vehicle and smiled. The approaching sirens grew louder as they moved towards her. She closed her eyes trying to calm herself before seeing Bobby. She'd been trying to avoid him all week. It was a lot harder than she anticipated. There were many times she felt bad but she had to take the calls when they came. It almost always was the layer or Hen calling to check in on Athena's plan. Athena fiddled with her wedding ring as the fire engine and RA unit pulled into the driveway.

Bobby, per usual, was the first out, "Athena?!" He called out to her after noticing no one was around but his team and his wife. He rushed over to her, "What happened? Are you okay?" He immediately put a hand on her shoulder to hold her body while he scanned every inch he could see.

Athena took hold of his free hand he was using to push and prod her body looking for any sign of injury, "I'm not hurt." She pulled his hand to her lips, "I'm okay." She kissed the palm of his hand. Athena wrapped her arms around his neck, stepping closer to him, "This was all planned out. There's no injury. No one is hurt."

Bobby was shocked. How could they get the dispatch to send them to a fake call? That's when it hit him, of course, dispatch was in on it. Maddie was the one that took the call and sent them to nothing, "What's going on Athena?" He felt his heart hammering in his chest. With his mind running like a freight train these days he didn't have a clue what was going on.

"You are going to take this." She handed him his duffel bag, "Hope in the truck and change and then get in the car." She pointed to the fire engine then her car.

Bobby shook his head, "Athena, what are you talking about?"

"Trust me." She kissed his cheek, "I took care of everything. I just need you to change and get in the car."

"I've still got time on my shift." Bobby was still confused and unsure of what was going on.

"Actually Cap, no you don't." Hen smiled, "We made sure Chim was good with being acting caption for this little operation."

Chim smiled, "You're good Bobby. I got this."

"Athena?" Bobby questioned with his eyes.

"Go." She gently pushed him along, "Go change." She kissed him sweetly. "We're waiting for you and we have a plane to catch."

"A plane?" Bobby raised an eyebrow.

Athena rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Go." She couldn't keep the smile off her face as she watched him look at her with curiosity. He kissed his wife before disappearing into the fire engine with the duffel bag she'd brought for him. She walked over to her best friend while Bobby did as she asked, "See how he's so...what's the word..."

"Skittish?" Hen suggested.

"Not really but I guess that fits." Athena shrugged, "He's barely touching me lately. I don't know what it is. He's just overdoing everything and trying to show he's going to take care of everyone and everything. He's going to burn out like that. I can't just sit back and let that happen." Athena sighed. She was so nervous. What was he going to say about her plan? Was he going to be upset that she did it behind his back? Was he going to be mad at her? All those questions circled around in her head when Bobby exited the firetruck.

Bobby jogged over to her with his duffel bag, "You want to tell me what's going on now?" His words came out a lot harsher than he intended. He was curious and concerned but also intrigued. He hadn't meant to sound mean. He was frustrated with how she'd been acting and he was feeling continually on edge and unable to sleep. Nightmares would find him and he'd wake up in a panic. His body adjusted to just not sleeping for long periods of time. It wasn't helping his mood.

"I'll tell you in the car." Athena took his frustration at face value. Letting his words and tone cut deep allowing him to hurt her.

Bobby set his jaw. He didn't like that answer but he was trying to hope for the best. His team was in on it. Unless they weren't completely clued in as to Athena's plans they'd have told him if something was wrong. Bobby nodded his head, "Okay." He walked over to the car noticing for the first time May and James were in the backseat. Bobby flashed a small smile to them as he took the passenger seat.

* * *

They had been driving for ten awkward minutes. Both Bobby and Athena in their own heads with a swirl of thoughts. False facts, half-truths, and fears combining to press every panic and abort button they had in their system.

"I don't think I've ever seen your parents mad at each other," James whispered to May.

"I know. Weird isn't it?" She whispered back, "It doesn't happen often."

"Well, that's good." James took her hand in his, "Think one of them will crack?"

"Mom's real stubborn and has always been super independent. I think she can hold out for a long time. But, then you have Dad. And he's always sweet to her. Bringing her flowers and stuff. He won't stop that stuff but he also won't fight with her. He'd rather just push it off and carry on. And Mom won't let him do that." May tried to think of the times she'd seen them argue with each other and the pattern they followed, "I think Dad will get frustrated and start the fight but Mom's going to be the one to make it, like a thing."

Bobby heard every word they said to each other from the backseat. He wasn't mad at Athena as he was worried and annoyed. He wasn't angry with her. He looked across the middle console to his wife who had two hands on the wheel. Her bottom lip between her teeth and a look of worry in her eyes. She kept her gaze focused straight ahead not blinking away for a second. Bobby felt guilty. He wasn't as nice as he should have been with her when he found out he'd been set up. He reached over the gear shaft placing his leg on her thigh. Athena glanced at him from the corner of her eyes for a moment. Bobby just squeezed her thigh in response, remaining quiet while she drove them to LAX.

At the airport, James and May took over the front seats. Bobby grabbed his and Athena's bags from the trunk of the car. Once the kids were pulling away from the airport Bobby turned to Athena, "What are we doing here Athena?"

Athena checked the time. Still enough time to sit for a few minutes then get through security and head to their gate to wait to be called. Athena led Bobby over to a bench in a semi-quiet spot. She pulled a small business card from her purse, "We're going to see him."

Bobby took the card from her. Seeing the words ' **Attorney at law'** spiked his nervousness. He felt his anxiety shoot through his body. He had to re-read the card, "We're going to see an attorney?" He had more questions than when they started the conversation.

"He's going to help us out." Athen pulled a folder out of the bag she carried, "Here. This isn't everything because that's packed in the suitcase but it's a copy of the initial email I sent as well as a few follow-ups." Bobby nodded his head. He scanned through the email Athena was showing him. He didn't understand why she hadn't told him any of this. She must have seen his question on his face. Before he could ask she was already answering, "David stopped by the center and said he needed me to sign some documents. I asked what they were and he said it's because you legally adopted May. That either she needed to or I needed to sign off on her part of the ranch. Because legally it should go to her or you. You signed your right to it away so it's Mays. However, we can prove you signed under duress which will nullify your signature. Also, he offered me three grand to sign my name on the papers and then get May to sign hers."

"When did he show up?" Bobby shook his head. His brother was causing more trouble than he was worth. Bobby wished he'd never agreed to see him. That's what he gets for trying to make amends and heal past wounds. Bobby clenched his fists in anger at his brother. How dare he? First, he goes to Marcy's parents, then to his wife? So many emotions crashed inside of Bobby.

"Last Monday." She told him, "I started looking for a property lawyer immediately. I knew something wasn't right about David. Not with the way he showed up to the center."

Bobby put his head in his hands, "Oh God, I'm so sorry." He closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, "I didn't know he was going to do this. I thought he wanted to get back to being at least more than just people who know each other." Bobby frowned.

"Not your fault." Athena put an arm around her husband, "C'mon. We need to get through security and to the gate so we don't miss the plane." She said hoping the distraction would pull him out of his current mood enough so that they could board the plane and talk more in detail.

"You booked us a trip to Texas. Just like that?" Bobby looked at her in amazement.

"Yeah. I wanted to get a jump on this as fast as we could before he can do any more damage. You've got a pretty resourceful wife." She smiled at him.

Bobby breathed a sigh of relief, "Is this who you've been talking to all this time? The secret calls and leaving the room all the time?" Bobby stood from the bench. He felt the fear wash away from him only to be replaced with shame. Shame that his brother would stoop to such a level.

"I didn't want to get your hopes up. You've been so worried and you haven't been yourself lately. I didn't want you to worry about anything and if it didn't happen then it was fine and you wouldn't be disappointed." She took his hand, letting him puller her up, "Why? I'm sorry if I contributed to your worry. I was trying to keep everything wrapped up until I was sure it was going to happen. I didn't want to see you so sad and disappointed. I didn't want to be the cause of that."

"I had a lot of thoughts Athena. I knew you'd never cheat on me, that was a half of a second though. I know you wouldn't flat out lie to me. So whatever you were doing or who you were talking to you couldn't tell me at the time. I started to worry and had nothing to back it up so I worried about everything. I couldn't figure it out. And I felt like I was responsible for you keeping something from me but everything I could think of I had a quick counter-reason to it as to why it wasn't possible." Bobby said honestly, "You've been so distracted and busy lately that I started to be afraid that I could have done something to make you feel like this. To push you away." He gestured between the two of them.

Athena fought back tears. She never meant to make him question her or them. She burrowed into his embrace, "I love you, Robert Nash." She mumbled to his chest, "Always and forever. That's not changing."

Bobby hooked a finger under her chin tilting her head up, "Love you, Athena Nash." He kissed her sweetly, "Let's catch that plane. You can tell me all about your sleuthing and exactly how amazing you are." Bobby flirted with her. Finally, his heart was settling down. His wife was wrapped in his arms where she belonged and the mysterious phone calls were because she was trying to help him.


	56. Chapter 56

When Bobby and Athena got off the plane they grabbed the rental car Athena had already set up and headed straight for the lawyer's office so Bobby, Athena, and the attorney could talk. After an hour of talking Athena and Bobby made their way to the Nash ranch. Athena didn't know what she expected but when they turned down the dirt and gravel road and she saw horses on her left she felt like a kid again.

"You have horses?" She looked over to Bobby who was driving with a big smile.

Bobby shook his head, "Eli has horses. Eli's grandfather and mine were close friends. Our fathers grew up together. When I spent time down here Eli was always around with his Dad. Eli never left town. Grew up here, married a girl from here, never left. He started to take care of horses and when they didn't have space on their property for the horses, my dad allowed them to keep the horses here. Now they come around to take care of the horses and Eli's mom or his wife are usually around to house sit when David's away. They might be here today." Bobby was nervous. This place had a host of not so good memories for him. It was the memory of his grandfather that kept Bobby wanting to keep the ranch in the family. While his Dad was much like his brother. Telling Bobby he was no good. His grandfather never treated him like that. He had great memories from childhood with his grandpa on the ranch. He didn't want those to fade. He wanted to honor his grandfather's wishes to keep the farm in the family. It was Eli's father was the one who helped Bobby get into rehab the first time. After the fire, it was Eli's dad who helped Bobby through the horrors of his kids and Marcy's funeral. Bobby didn't want to let the ranch go. Not when the good outweighed the bad. He still didn't understand his brother's need to sell the place. There wasn't much to do other than house sit if David wasn't available and take care of the horses. Bobby squeezed Athena's hand. He was glad he had her support. He still wanted to talk to her about sneaking around. He hated that feeling that had been festering and the thoughts he'd been fearing. He understood why Athena did things the way she did and he still knew they needed to talk about it.

Athena watched as they drove down the long driveway, "Is Eli a lot like David?"

"Not at all." Bobby smiled, "Eli's a good guy. He and I got along when we were kids and we kept close for a while while I was in St. Paul." Bobby sighed, "You know how that goes. Haven't been in touch in a while."

"It happens. Especially at our age. We have the kids and crazy jobs and we lose touch with those who aren't nearby." Athena said softly, "I'm sure it will be nice to catch up."

"Yeah. It also happens when you're not sober." He frowned feeling ashamed. Bobby stopped the car in front of the house.

Athena put a hand on his cheek, "You're sober now. That's what matters." She kissed him sweetly.

Bobby smiled at his wife. Even when frustrated with her he couldn't help but look at her with all the love in his soul. He walked around the car to her side, taking her hand as she got out. The dry heat was a surprise. Even being from sunny California didn't prepare Athena for the Texas sun. The house was nothing like she anticipated. Sure there was a barn off to the left on the other side of the pasture, lots of grass and trees, wooden fencing keeping the horses in one part of the pasture. The house was a lot bigger than Athena pictured it in her mind. The first thing that caught her eye was the large wrap-around porch. The exterior large glass windows spanned the front of the house. Athena didn't expect to see the cobblestone walkway and brick exterior. She turned to Bobby who was watching her eyes scan the area.

"That house is huge." She commented.

Bobby smiled, "When it was a working ranch Grandpa had people here all the time to help. The place was always filled with people." He looked around, "Not so much now."

"Well how about that, Pops? Look what the cat dragged in!" Someone yelled from the side of the house, "Bobby Nash! A'int seen you 'round these parts for a while!"

"Eli Dawson, how are you?" Bobby met the other man in a hug, "Way too long." Bobby smiled. He took a step back putting an arm around Athena's waist, "Eli, this is my wife, Athena." He said proudly, "This is Elijah Dawson. An old friend of mine."

Athena was about to offer a handshake when a loud, Texas drawl was heard from the garage, "What am I?" An older man with grease on his hands walked around to where they were standing. He wiped his hands on a dirty rag before stuffing it in his back pocket.

"Hey, John!" Bobby's smile grew bigger, "How are you?!" Bobby hugged the older man tight.

"You here to pound some sense into that knuckleheaded brother of yours?" John's accent was thick and deep.

"Trying to see what's going on," Bobby replied with a shrug, "I don't know what David's been doing lately."

John smiled at Athena, "And who is this stunning beauty?"

"My wife." Bobby beamed with a smile that Athena hadn't seen for a long time, "Athena, this is John Dawson. Eli's father."

"It's nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand to shake his.

John quickly grabbed the rag and wiped his hands again, "Sweetheart, I don' do those handshakes ya'll have in that city. We hug." True to his word, John took Athena by surprise with a solid hug, "Tell me Darlin' he good to you?" John gestured to Bobby.

"Always. He's the best." Athena leaned into Bobby's side.

"Good." John nodded his head, "He give you problems you let me know. I'll take care of it."

"Athena's tough. She's a lieutenant with the LAPD," Bobby said with pride.

"I don' give a darn. I'll still bust yer butt." John shrugged his shoulders, "I can wait till she done."

Athena laughed, "I'll make sure to let you know." She watched Bobby interact with Eli and John. He was so at ease and happy. It was great to see him smile again.

Eli pointed to the house, "Missy's inside fixen lunch. Ya'll hungry?"

Bobby felt Athena squeeze his hand, "Sure." He smiled. The group of four headed into the house.

"Hasn't changed much," Bobby said as they walked down the front hall.

"Momma keeps it neat and tidy when David a'int here." Eli grinned.

John rolled his eyes, "He a'int never here tho'."

Athena took in the surroundings. Family photos adorned the walls, the living room looked cozy with a large bookcase near the bay window, and the smell wafting from the kitchen was delectable. It amazed her that such a spacious house could feel so homey and intimate. She could feel Bobby's emotions jumping from excited to happy to anxious. She followed his lead, keeping contact with him at all times, letting him know that she stood beside him no matter what.

"Is that who I think that is?" The woman turned to kiss Eli before turning to Bobby, "It has been too many years." She walked over to Bobby, kissing his cheek.

"Hi, Missy." Bobby reciprocated the kiss, "Missy, I'd like you to meet my wife, Athena. Missy is Eli's wife."

Missy hugged Athena, kissing her cheek as well, "Well look at you!" She greeted Athena, "We'll sit down later and I'll give you all the embarrassing stories about your husband. Like that time those two got caught skinny dipping in the lake with two girls." She pointed to Bobby and Eli.

Bobby blushed, "Or you could not tell those stories."

"I can pull out Momma's photo albums too." Missy walked over to the kitchen counter, "Momma's got the cutest pictures of these two foolin' 'round all the time."

"Skinny dipping?" Athena looked up at her husband with a grin, "I think I'll enjoy listening to some of those stories." She said, teasing Bobby.

"It's a good thing we're already married." Bobby sighed. He knew he wasn't going to win this one. Not when Missy dangled the carrot right in front of Athena's nose. Athena was always so invested in learning more about Bobby. When he talked about his childhood or his past she'd hang on to every word. Missy didn't know it but she'd handed Athena the key to everything she could ever want to know about him.

"If I knew we were having company I'd have made something better than this." Missy gave Bobby and Athena a soft smile.

"They a'int company. They's family." John laughed, "Whatcha got Missy?"

"Your favorite." She opened the top to the pot on the stove, "Pulled pork sandwiches and all the fixin's."

Athena shook her head, "It smells great."

"Thanks," Missy replied. She slapped Eli on the arm, "You can help."

"Yes, Dear." He walked to the fridge grabbing John a beer and himself a Coke, "Whatcha drinkin'?" He pulled out the pitcher of sweet tea to pour Missy a glass.

"I'll have some of that tea please," Athena said watching to see if he was going to offer Bobby a beer. The family dynamic was something she'd never experienced before. Bobby was enjoying every second of their visit.

"Coke?" Eli asked Bobby. He tossed it to Bobby before he could answer, "Five years sober." He said to Athena who was watching the interaction between them.

"About two and a half." Bobby popped the top to his can of soda.

"Good job. I'm proud o' you." John clapped Bobby on the back, "Now let's eat." He grabbed a plate and handed it to Athena, then handed one to Missy, "Beauty goes first."

Athena smiled, "Thank you." Bobby shook his head at John. He was always sweet to the ladies. With plates full of sandwiches, pasta salad, fresh-cut vegetables, and more the group took their seats at the kitchen table. Athena and Bobby on one side, Eli and Missy across from them, and John at the head of the table. Athena followed Bobby's cue, bowing her head as John blessed the food and thanked the Lord for bringing Bobby and Athena to them for a visit.

"Where are you two staying while you were visiting?" Missy asked Bobby and Athena.

Bobby looked at Athena, "We were going to grab a hotel room."

"Why?" John looked at Bobby as if he grew another head, "Got a perfectly good house righ' here."

"If David finds out we're staying here he'll freak out." Bobby shook his head, "I think a hotel is better for now until we straighten this out."

John grumbled, "That boy a'int nothin' but trouble."

Lunch was filled with stories of Bobby's past and childhood. Catching up with each other and the pivotal question, why was David trying to sell the ranch?

"I offered to buy it." Eli told Bobby, "When he said he was thinkin' of sellin' because he and Lisa were movin'. I offered to buy it from him. He turned me down sayin' I can't handle our place and this one."

"He's an idiot!" John scoffed. Athena didn't say anything but the look on her face showed her agreement with John's statement.

"I told him I've been runnin' both places fer years." Eli frowned, "I think he wants more fer this place. I offered a fair price."

"What you offered was more than fair," Missy said to her husband.

Bobby sighed, "He's not even here often. No one is. If it wasn't for horses being here this place would have been condemned a long time ago. I want to know what's his reason, why is he so desperate to get the place sold. " Unfortunately for Bobby, no one had an answer for him. There was no reason anyone could think of as to why David was pressuring Bobby to sell his half and get the ranch sold. Especially when he had a fair offer from someone they trusted to take care of it if Bobby didn't want it.

* * *

After lunch, Eli, John, and Missy said their goodbyes to Bobby and Athena. The couple decided to head to the hotel, get settled, and start looking over some of the paperwork the lawyer sent them. Bobby walked in behind Athena, kicking the door closed. He put their suitcases near the foot of the bed.

"I'm glad we stopped by the ranch. Missy, John, and Eli are nice." Athena smiled at Bobby. She put her phone on the nightstand, "Why haven't you ever mentioned any of them?" She knew she'd only just met them today and there were always two sides to every story. But the comfort Bobby was in and the smiles he had on his face this afternoon made her wonder what happened.

Bobby sat on the corner of the bed, "It's complicated Athena." Bobby sighed. Now that they finally had some time alone he was feeling all the stress and irritation from the week weighing on him.

"Usually is when it involves family." She sat beside him, "I am glad I met them. Heard a lot of interesting stories about you." She took his hand in hers.

Bobby stared at their joined hands, "Missy talks a lot. Hasn't changed since we last saw each other."

"So what happened between them and you?" Athena pushed. She was picking at a sore wound. Bobby had a good time seeing everyone again but he wasn't sure how long that good feeling was going to last. Especially as his wife poked and prodded him for an answer. When she got no response she shifted to put her hand around his waist, "Bobby."

Bobby sighed, "I just haven't seen them or worried about them in a while." He shook his head, "It's been years, Athena."

"They seemed to really miss you today. And it felt like you missed them." Athena poked at him again, "Honey, I'm trying to understand so I can help you. I know you don't want to let this place go so if you have people in your corner already then why not use them?"

"Because they're not my people anymore Athena." Bobby had to control his temper. The more she pushed the angrier he got.

"Bobby..." Athena started to say.

She never got the chance to finish her sentence. Bobby quickly stood pacing the floor, "What do you want from me? You want to know why. Why haven't I taken the time to introduce the closest people I've got to family to you? Why I don't talk about them? You want the story here it is." Bobby felt his top blow, "When we were teenagers Eli and I were drunk, stoned, and stupid. Got into a car accident that I don't remember but the other driver died. Eli was driving. I was the passenger. Eli was put in rehab by his father and my father told me I was a piece of shit that would never amount to anything if I kept drinking and doing drugs. Wasn't the best way to say it but he wasn't wrong." Bobby scratched the back of his neck, "By some miracle of God, I met Marcy and we got married and had the kids. Yet the entire time I lied to her. Every day of our marriage. I lied. No, I'm not drinking. No, I'm not high. I was. One or both of them almost all the time. I used to think I functioned perfectly fine as an alcoholic. I lied and said I was a functioning alcoholic. I hurt her. I never touched her or anything like that but I lied and deceived her. I wasn't there for her the way she deserved. I used her, to take care of the kids and that was about it. I didn't do a damn thing to take care of her or our marriage. I was an asshole." Bobby was full-on vomiting words at this point. His blood ran hot. He had so many pent-up emotions that everything came spewing out at once, "After the fire, that I was responsible for, the one that killed them, my father was ready to kill me. I told him to do it. That I deserved it. He told me he would never forgive me and that I deserved to live every day with the knowledge that I killed my family. I was ready to die that night. The pain from knowing that I was the cause of so many deaths and the deaths of my own children was too much." Bobby balled his fists up in anger, "John and Eli came up for their funeral. John _forced_ me into rehab for a week and then I left. Didn't want to be sober if it was going to hurt. About a month later Eli found me on the streets drunk out of my mind with no understanding of where I was or what I was doing. John pushed me to go to rehab a second time. Told me that he was going to force me to get help if I wasn't going to get it myself. Two days later I checked myself out of rehab and left. I ran from everyone and anytime someone was looking for me I took off. I did it for months! Went into a drunk, drugged out spiral. When my dad died I couldn't deal with anything anymore. Life wasn't worth living anymore. Even the drugs and alcohol couldn't make it better." Bobby closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I got so drunk and high I passed out in the street and woke up in an emergency room." Bobby stared at the wall, unable to look at his wife, "Someone saw me and tried to wake me and help me. But I started having a seizure then vomited blood so they called 9-1-1. I was _so_ angry that they did that. Who were they to call an ambulance for me? I was ready to go. I wanted to die because life hurt too much and death would be peaceful. I had taken enough pills and consumed enough alcohol that I should have died. I was trying to kill myself. I woke up _hating_ that I was alive. I snuck out of the emergency room and never went home again. I ran away from everything. John and Eli tried to track me down and when they did I'd ignore their calls and letters until one day...it stopped. I thought a clean break from everyone and everything in my past was what I needed. When the letters and calls stopped I thought 'great. This is what I've always wanted. To disappear from my past and never let it touch me again.'." Bobby ran his hand through his hair, "Now it's right there. It's in front of me and I can't get away from it. I have no choice but to deal with it. Now I have to face all that. All that pain. All those feelings of guilt and shame. Again. All that shit that I put behind me because it hurt too much. Now...it's in front of me again." He paused for a long moment. He was so angry with her actions and how they backfired on his emotional and mental wellbeing. He took a deep breath, "I appreciate that you're trying to help. That you did this out of a place of caring and that you wanted to make sure my brother doesn't sell the ranch..."

Athena knew there was more to the sentence. "But..."

Bobby looked at her. His shoulders sagged, "But I wish you told me. I could have told you it's a waste of time or that it was fine. I don't want to be bothered with David. Or just to let it go because it wasn't worth the stress." Bobby was so frustrated with Athena for the way she handled this situation, "Instead you went behind my back and did this in secret. And now I'm the one that needs to fix it." Athena started to speak only for Bobby to cut her off, "And all week. You've been sneaking around, making random phone calls, pushing me away, keeping me out of the loop, telling me that I didn't need to worry." Bobby bit his tongue. He didn't want to start a fight with her.

Athena could tell he was holding back. The way he turned away from her and stood completely still showed her how he was desperately trying to keep his composure, "I just didn't want to worry you."

"Yeah well, look what happened." Bobby shook his head, "Do you know that all week I've been worried that something was wrong with us? That I did something to make you push me away. That somehow I hurt you. And it's not that I thought you were doing anything like...cheating or something like that. I had the thought and then brushed it off as impossible. But I knew something was wrong. I sat around countless hours trying to figure out what I did to make you so pissed off at me and who you could be possibly talking to. And then I find out that it was a lie?! You lied to me." Bobby sighed deeply, "I was right to worry. I should have been more worried. I should have pressed you harder because I know you, Athena. I know you were trying to help and protect me and you did it this way because you didn't want me to worry and you love me. And I love you for caring so much that you went through all this for me." Bobby looked at her sadly, "But if you had just asked me, I'd have told you that this isn't worth it. Ripping the band-aid off this wound is detrimental and unfortunately, now that it's been pulled off I have to deal with it."

Athena stood, walking over to Bobby. She had heard every word he said. He's right. She should have asked even though she thought she was doing the best thing for him. She knew he'd never do it for himself so she had decided to take over and make sure everything was in place so he wouldn't have to worry about anything. She didn't expect it to be this painful for him. She put a hand on his arm, "Honey."

Bobby took a step back, "I think I'm going to take a shower." Athena reached out to him again only for him to shake his head, "I can't right now." He huffed. Bobby took a moment before raising his eyes to hers, "I love you. I have no questions or fears about our marriage. I know you love me. That is not something that will ever change. I swear to you. I couldn't live without you." He said needing her to understand that he wasn't pulling away from her because he didn't love her or was so mad at her that she needed to question their marriage. He knew she had a lot of crappy relationships and her marriage to Michael was far from perfect even though it looked perfect. He needed to make it clear that he just needed to cool down and that their relationship was as strong as it's ever been, "I just need a few minutes." Bobby turned to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Athena watched as he walked away from her. She knew she'd screwed up. As much as she was tough as nails and she wasn't going to let anyone push her around. The sadness and frustration she saw in her husband had her heartbreaking. She heard it in his voice. Saw it in the way he paced the room. His whole body screamed that he was feeling everything all at once and couldn't sort it out. Instead of pushing to join him in the shower, Athena texted Hen to vent about her and Bobby and ask what to do. This was new territory for her. Bobby had never been this upset before. She didn't want to make him feel as if she was blowing him off. She wanted to make sure he knew she listed to his feelings and his concerns. That she took them as valid and important. When Hen didn't text back Athena flopped down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying to figure out what to do next.

* * *

Bobby turned the shower up to the hottest temperature he could get. His skin turned red as the slight burn set in. He took a few deep breaths trying to calm himself down. He needed a drink. He wanted a drink so bad he could taste it. His body trembled as he resisted the urge to go down to the bar and get blackout drunk. He tried to remain understanding. Tried to see things from Athena's point of view. Logically he knew she was just trying to help. However, logic flew out the window when emotions were firing on all cylinders. Everything felt like it was too much. He was angry with himself, with David, with Athena. He felt guilty that he was frustrated with his wife because all week he'd been worried that he'd hurt her and couldn't figure it out. He was elated that there was nothing wrong with his marriage and he and Athena weren't having any trouble. Yet still had trouble wrapping his head around the reason she kept things from him. He understood she was trying to make sure she got all the information together first and he felt like she was overstepping. This was his past that he didn't need to look at again and now because of here that once sealed mess of shit was spewing around them. Bobby missed his kids terribly. Marcy and Bobby Jr. were so young and died so tragically. It was preventable. It was Bobby's fault. He wasn't the husband Marcy deserved when she was alive. Hell, he wondered if he was the husband Athena deserved. Bobby's blood boiled in the steaming hot shower. All he heard was his heart thumping loudly in his ears. Every emotion was heightened, every thought, every feeling. He didn't just feel like he let everyone down when he ran from his past, he felt like it made him worthless. Like his life now wasn't good enough to make up for his past sins. He couldn't breathe. He could see the hurt on her face when he moved away from her touch. Knowing he put it there ripped at his heart. It gutted him to know that she lied to him. They didn't lie to each other. They never did. He prayed she'd never lie again. He trusted her with everything and now he felt that foundation shake. It was terrifying. Nothing made him more scared than the most microscopic chance he wouldn't have Athena in his life. The room felt like it was spinning. Bobby leaned against the tile wall and closed his eyes. He felt sick to his stomach. His mind raced to every worst-case scenario. From losing Athena to never seeing his children again to God he needed a drink. It would fix everything. He knew if he drank enough his brain would shut down and he'd sleep. At least then he wasn't plagued with every feeling overwhelming him. Or maybe he just needed to get high. That would work too. If he was high he wouldn't feel the anxiety or pain. He'd just exist.

But no. He shook his head. He couldn't do that. If he slipped off the wagon it would prove he was nothing but an addict who couldn't control himself. Then he really would lose his family. His stomach twisted in knots. He needed to get his brain to stop. Did something happen between David and Eli or Eli's family? Was that why David wanted to sell the ranch so badly? Was David trying to manipulate Bobby? Did Athena know anything about it? Was she not telling him something else? Bobby didn't know if he could handle her keeping something from him again. Why wouldn't David sell the ranch to Eli? Especially considering Eli kept his horses there and his family house sat when David wasn't there, which by the sounds of it wasn't often. Bobby didn't have an answer to the questions swirling in his mind. He rubbed his temples with his thumbs. His head was pounding so hard it was painful to keep his eyes open. His muscles ached from tensing up in irritation. The dark spiral of self-loathing and hating himself continued. What was it about him that made Athena not trust him with her idea to help him? Why did she feel like she had to keep it from him? What did he do wrong? Bobby needed to get out of the shower. He was confined. Everything was too small. Too close together. Too much. He couldn't breathe in here. He couldn't think. Bobby's chest tightened. He prayed it wasn't a heart attack.

* * *

Forty-five minutes had passed since Bobby stepped into the bathroom. Athena was sitting in the middle of the bed with her legs crossed. She looked over to the bathroom door for the thousandth time. She'd contemplated knocking a few times but didn't want to disturb her husband. He looked madder than she'd ever seen him before. There was a hint of something else that she couldn't describe. She knew she was wrong to go around his back. Hearing him say he thought something was wrong with them cut her in a way she never thought would be possible. It was as if he lashed out at her soul. She looked up at the door again. She still felt that she was right. If the ranch was important enough for Bobby to feel like David was taking it from him then it was important enough to fight for. Why didn't Bobby understand that? She knew his past. She knew he felt responsible and guilty for the fire. No matter how many times he was told it wasn't his fault, he'd always feel that way. She had heard him tell her over and over that he loved her and never doubted her love for him. That their marriage was solid even though he was angry with her. Yet, it still bothered her. She felt she was right by protecting him. Making sure he didn't worry about something until she had all the facts and she knew it was even a possibility to contest David selling the ranch. She didn't realize that being back here would open so bring so many old, painful memories for Bobby. She'd have never done things the way she did if she knew. She was kicking herself for not asking more questions to make sure he'd be okay. If she looked at things that way she hadn't thought about him or put him first. He never asked for it or needed it but she loved him. Caring for him and loving him were the two most important things she should be doing as his wife. Putting him first in certain circumstances was part of caring and loving. Guilt settled in her stomach as she thought of all the things Bobby had done for everyone over the last week. It finally hit her that he was doing all those things because he was worried about her. He was so stressed out and afraid that he hurt her and didn't know what to do that he went overboard trying to do everything for everyone. No wonder he lashed out. He was tired. She'd pushed him. Hard. Now she was realizing the error of her ways. Athena put her head in her hands thinking of how she screwed up. She thought hard about how she was going to fix things. She wondered if she'd broken the trust between them. She didn't lie maliciously. Yet she understood why he said she did. Technically, she'd brush it all off as work when it wasn't. She took calls at odd hours and left during meals to take calls. She worked late but wasn't at the center when she said she was. If she thought about it as a police officer she saw how it looked bad. Athena grumbled. She argued with herself over right and wrong. Was she right to make sure everything was good before she told Bobby what she was doing or should she have told him and he could have stopped her? Both had their pros and cons and it came down to which one was best for Bobby. She realized she'd picked the option that was best for her. In this instance, because it was about Bobby, she should have at least told him what she wanted to do.

* * *

Bobby finally turned the water off in the shower. He took his time getting out and drying off. He was trying to avoid opening the door. He had no idea what he was going to say to Athena. He was mad, ashamed, upset, hurting. He didn't know how he was going to talk to her and not let his emotions get the best of him. His chest still felt tight. He still felt like he couldn't breathe. The worst of the panic attack was over but that didn't mean he was okay. He tried to remember that she was trying to do what she thought was best. She was wrong, but still wasn't trying to hurt him. Not on purpose. Ironically, she was trying to shield him from pain. He needed to sit down and talk to her. They had to talk through this. Bobby had to think about how he was going to approach Athena. He didn't want to accuse her of hurting him. He knew she didn't intend to make him worry about their marriage. He wanted to tell her that being back here, while hit was nice to see Eli, Missy, John and he hoped he'd get a chance to see Mary-Ann, John's wife, that it hurt him to remember all the bad things that happened and go back to the memories of losing his children. He didn't know how to tell her that and not make her feel guilty for her actions. Bobby shook his head when he realized he hadn't brought clean clothes into the bathroom with him. He hadn't thought about that in years. With their bathroom in their bedroom, he barely shut the door when he was in the shower let alone got dressed in the bathroom. He knew he'd have been better prepared to face his wife and have a serious conversation when he was clothed. Bobby tied the white fluffy hotel towel around his waist. Maybe it would work to his advantage. She always did get distracted when he was shirtless.

Athena's breath caught in her throat when the bathroom door opened. She looked up as Bobby walked out. The silence between them was deafening. Bobby walked over to his suitcase to grab a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Athena said nothing as he tossed the towel back into the bathroom and got dressed. Though she did appreciate the view of his bare ass. She hated the uncertainty that hung in the air.

Bobby felt the tension between them. It was suffocating. He hated the twisting feeling in his stomach. It made him want to vomit. Bobby leaned against the dresser, facing his wife. He sighed heavily, "We need to talk about this."


	57. Chapter 57

Bobby looked at Athena with a heavy heart, "We need to talk about this." He stood facing her as he leaned against the dresser. He needed the physical space for a moment. It was a balance between enough space for him to not feel suffocated yet not so much space that it felt like they were losing each other.

Athena sat on the bed with her legs crossed. She nodded her head, "Okay." She hated the feeling in her gut that told her there was danger ahead.

An awkward silence followed as they waited for each other to start. Realizing it was going to continue if one of them didn't open their mouths Bobby spoke, "I'm sorry I got angry with you. You don't deserve to be yelled at. Ever. Nothing warrants me yelling at you. And I pushed you away. I saw the hurt in your eyes and I'm sorry I put it there." Bobby started with an apology, "Why didn't you just ask me before jumping into this? Tell me what you were doing instead of going behind my back? You snuck around behind my back." Bobby's voice was filled with pain, "I understand you thought you were helping. And I appreciate that. That you...did what you did because you care." Bobby let go of a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in, "But if you had asked me...I'd have said leave it alone because this is something I'd rather have never had to face again." He said honestly.

"I didn't want you to worry." Athena reiterated her point from earlier, "If this was going to go nowhere and there was no way for us to fight David for the ranch then I didn't want you to have that added stress. And maybe I was wrong not to ask you about it first but when I did ask you just shut it down. You didn't give a reason you said it was fine. Not a big deal. That you didn't care when it was evident that you did. I could see it in your face or when you said you were fine and you weren't." She explained. Athena paused for a moment to think, "If you had said something like 'there's a lot of shit I don't want to deal with' or anything like that I'd have left it alone."

"No, you wouldn't. You'd have poked until I told you." Bobby cut into her sentence. He knew better. She might say she'd have left it alone but he knew she was like a dog with a bone. She would keep at it until it broke.

Athena tilted her head with a smirk, "Probably but I wouldn't have gone ahead with what I did if I knew there was so much pain associated with it. I would never have kept going if I knew how hard this was going to be for you or if I knew that it would hurt you, I'd have backed off." She said not denying his claim that she'd have wanted to know everything.

"There's a lot of pain. And hurt, and guilt, and shame, and I hate myself for what I did in the past." Bobby crossed his arms, "And I was able to...put all that away and recognize that I was a totally different person then and what I did wasn't okay but I didn't need to keep beating myself up over it. I will never stop feeling guilty or ashamed for the fire. I miss my kids. I..." Bobby had to stop for a moment to regain his composure. His heart was bleeding. It was killing him, "If I could do something different I would. In a heartbeat. Because they were innocent children who had no idea that their father was a shitty person. That I was an asshole to their mother. That I didn't take care of them like I should have. That I wasn't half the father or husband I should have been. And being back here. All those feelings are running high. They're all back. Those memories are upfront and center and I can't stop the loop playing that says I'm a horrible person. I'm no good. I'm worthless. I don't deserve to live. That I should have been the one to die. That even my own family shunned me because I killed my family. That every breath I take is one stolen from so many innocent victims. That I was a coward and ran away from my problems instead of dealing with them. That I'm angry with myself because I lived. You don't understand what it's like to hate yourself so much that you'd rather be dead because that would feel better than life." Bobby stared at the floor as he spoke. Unable to look his wife in the eyes, "There's this haunting thought that no matter what I do now or in the future, it's never going to be good enough to atone for my sins. That I'm still not a good enough father or husband. All week I've been trying to make things better and then I find out, I never did anything wrong. I'm so irritated that I spent a week thinking I screwed us up. And on top of all that I feel guilty that I'm mad at you for sneaking behind my back and ashamed that I worried about our marriage. I feel guilty because I know you did this out of the kindness of your heart. This was done with love and sacrifice. Yet, I'm still mad at you for doing it in the first place. I'm scared that if I hurt you, you might not tell me because you 'don't want to worry me'." He said using her own reasoning to make his point, "And then I feel shame for being scared because I should trust you to tell me if something is wrong. But somewhere that fractured because you didn't tell me about this. Then I think, what else aren't you telling me? And I'm sure there's nothing to worry about but I can't stop thinking about the endless 'what if' possibilities. I spent all week scared and worried that something was wrong only to find out you decided to go digging around my past and ripped off the top to a world of hurt and guilt and shame. Athena, I wasn't hiding this from you. I just put it away so long ago that it's never come up. It's never been important to talk about. It's too painful."

"Bobby..." Athena started to speak her side. She felt terrible that Bobby was so hurt.

Bobby put a hand up to stop her. He needed to finish what he was saying and not get distracted or into a debate, "This hurts to deal with. I'm always going to be the addict. The alcoholic bastard who killed his family. Checked himself out of rehab, twice. I had people that cared about me and ran from them because dealing with the pain was too hard. I didn't want to do it. I wanted to forget. There's so much to work through and so many painful memories that..." Bobby shook his head unable to finish the sentence, "I'm trying everything I can to not go downstairs and stop at the bar. Because I know that will just create more problems, but I also know that it would stop the pain." His voice cracked and shook as he admitted how much he wanted a drink, "Or maybe see what pain killers I can score right now. Something. Anything to numb the pain. I feel like I can't breathe. I want it to stop. More than anything in the world right now. I can't do this. I can't, Athena. It hurts too much." Bobby swiftly wiped a tear away, "I want to make the pain and the shame and the guilt go away. And I'm scared that...that you're going to walk away. Because it's just too much to handle right now. That I'm too much to deal with. That if you hid this so well, there has to be more that you're hiding away and not telling me. And that could be anything. I know it's probably not true but it could be. And I think the worst. That you're hiding and not telling me that you're going to leave and I don't know if I'd survive that."

Athena felt her eyes water, "That will never happen." She stood from the bed, "I'm not going anywhere. I love you. I'm proud of you for not walking out of this room and doing exactly that. We can talk about the rest of this in a minute but right now I need you to know, that I'm thankful you're choosing to be here right now and I love you." 

"I love you too." Bobby nodded his head appreciating her acknowledgment of how hard it was for him to be here, in this moment, with the strong urge to leave tugging at him, "I know I'm a mess. I know I am not okay right now. Coming back here is one of the hardest things I've had to do since burying Marcy and seeing my babies in those tiny coffins. They make coffins for children in colors. I guess it's supposed to help to know they will be buried in their favorite color I guess. I don't know. But I'll never forget the sight of them being put into the ground and knowing that I caused that. They're gone, Athena. Being here just reminds me of that and reminds me of how horrible I am. If you had said something I'd have been able to at least try to prepare myself for it. Try to remember that we still hold them close. They live through memories and us telling our babies about their older siblings. Keeping their pictures around the house. I could have tried to...But you sprung it on me and it feels like...It's right there. Fresh in my mind. I'll never forget it but I had been able to put it away. Being back here rips that back and now I have to face it. Again." Bobby shook his head, "And all I want to do is run or numb the pain. I don't know what to do."

"I didn't know." Athena walked over to Bobby. She wanted to hold him to feel his arms around her, "If I did I'd have never done things as I did." She reached out to take his hand in hers, "I never, ever, meant to make you question our marriage. Or break the trust we have with one another. And I sure as Hell didn't mean to push you so hard that you want to get drunk or high. Ever." She stared into his eyes, "I never want to be the reason you hurt so much that you want to do that. I'm so sorry that I've pushed you to your breaking point." Athena squeezed his hand, "I wasn't trying to push you. I guess I was pushing but I didn't mean to push like this. I didn't know why you were so insistent on saying things were fine when they weren't and why you wouldn't fight for something you obviously wanted or cared about. I thought that I'd do the research and find out what we can do. I thought that you just didn't want to deal with it. That you didn't want to deal with your brother. I didn't know it was something that had so much hurt and pain behind it. I feel guilty that you spent all week on edge because of how I handled things and that wasn't fair to you. It isn't fair to you." Athena corrected herself, "I didn't want you to worry about something if there was nothing we could do. I was trying to help." Athena took his other hand in hers, "I never intended to make you feel like you weren't a good husband or father. Because that's wrong. You are the most amazing husband I could ever have asked for. You love me with every fiber of your soul and no matter how bad your day is you always come home and ask how my day was. And it's not that you're asking out of some sense of duty or because you think you should. You're asking because you want to know. Because you care. You come home and play with our kids, help Harry with homework, ask May how her day was, invest time and energy into each of them because you love them. You are the father I want our boys to be. The type of husband our children deserve. Bobby, I love you. So much that sometimes it feels like it's impossible to love you that much. But I do." Athena was fighting back tears as she thought about her relationship with Bobby, "You are the only one who has ever made me feel loved. Truly loved and cherished. I never imagined a love like this. I've never been able to count on anyone. I've never had to depend on anyone. I've always been on my own. And I know that I can do it alone but I don't have to. Just like you don't have to go through anything alone. I want to shoulder some of that pain for you. Hold that weight. Do you remember after the incident at the firehouse when we were engaged?"

Bobby nodded his head, "You told me the same thing. I wasn't alone and I could lean on you." He squeezed Athena's hands, "And I've said the same thing to you."

"Exactly." Athena gave him a small smile, "I shouldn't have kept this a secret. I was trying to help. I thought I was protecting you if things didn't work out. That you didn't have to worry about it until it was going to happen or I got confirmation that it wasn't a possibility. I didn't know it was going to hurt you like this. I should have asked you about it or told you what I wanted to do and what I was thinking. I didn't communicate with you the way I should have and I'm sorry for that. I'm sorry I hurt you. That I made you doubt us. I feel like I fractured part of our marriage. And that is the last thing I ever want to do." Athena's raw emotions shined through her words, "You are nothing short of amazing, Bobby." She reached a hand up to palm his cheek, "And I'm so incredibly sorry I ever put a hint of doubt into your mind. You are the most important person in the world to me. I'd be lost without you. I can't even bear the thought of not having you by my side."

Bobby wanted nothing more than to pull his wife into his arms. But there was still so much mulling around in his mind, "I don't want to lie to you." Bobby leaned into her palm, "I'm scared, Athena. Scared that there's more that you're keeping from me. Logically I know that's not true. Just like logically I knew you weren't cheating on me. But I still feel like it's a possibility."

Athena didn't expect the stabbing pain she felt when he mentioned her cheating on him, "Never." Her thumb caressed his face, "Never could I imagine someone in the world that I would want more than you. Bobby, I will choose you until my last breath. You are all I've ever wanted and so much more. You are the other half of my soul, the love of my life. Robert Wade Nash, you are the only one I want for the rest of my life. I am so in love with you." Athena hated the tear she felt fall down her cheek. She didn't want Bobby to feel bad for her or to stop talking because she was overwhelmed with emotion, "God, Bobby. I've never loved anyone in the way I love you. I've never felt...the way you make me feel...Bobby, you make me feel wanted and that's something I haven't felt before. Not like this. Even after all these years, my love for you hasn't changed. It's never going to change. You are the father of our children. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't have them. I can't imagine life without you." Athena took a deep breath, making sure she caught his eyes before continuing, "I feel horrible that I gave you any reason to doubt us." Athena closed her eyes for a moment to hold back the tears, "Bobby." She whispered, "I promise you. I'm not going to keep anything from you. Bobby I don't even want to keep something from you if it's a gift or something not important. Not again. Not after I see how it made you feel. I'd rather make sure you have no doubts or fears than worry about keeping something from you. I don't ever want to see that look on your face again. That crestfallen defeated sorrow-filled look. I never want to hear you tell me you're scared about our marriage. And I'll do anything to earn back that trust I took away from us."

"Athena," Bobby said softly. This wasn't all her fault. She was right when she said he could have told her it hurt to come back here and that he didn't want to deal with it. Instead, he didn't talk to her about it so she thought she was helping. He needed to take the lesson that he didn't speak up with him from this argument so next time they wouldn't find themselves in the same position.

"I'm serious Bobby. I hurt you by keeping something from you and I thought it was a good idea. I thought you'd be happy with what I did. Boy, did I misjudge that one." Athena stepped closer, "I won't keep anything from you. I promise." Athena took a deep breath, "Bobby, I love you. I'll always love you. Keeping something from you isn't worth this."

Bobby couldn't keep her away from him. He needed to hold her. Bobby took Athena by surprise, pulling her into his arms. His strong arms circling around her. Athena wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him as tight as she could. The crushing weight of their fight taking its toll on both of them. Athena shut her eyes knowing the tears would still fall. Bobby dropped his head to her shoulder, "I love you." He whispered.

Athena pulled back slightly. She cupped Bobby's face in her hands, "You listen to me, Okay? There is nothing that's going to come between us that we can't take care of together. Okay? I may have screwed up and shaken us but Bobby, my love, we're unbreakable." She slid her hands around his neck pulling him closer. The second their lips touched Athena felt like she was home. She pressed her body against Bobby's, desperate to feel him surround her. He didn't disappoint. Bobby nipped at her lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. His mouth crushed against her, tilting her head back, deepening the kiss. Athena's body sparked with desire as each second passed. His hands moved from her waist to her ass. Bobby flicked his wrist, his palm making contact with one cheek.

"I need you." Bobby trailed his dirty wet kisses down to her neck where he marked her skin. His body was on fire and the only way to cool it down was to let it out. The pent up fear, frustration, uncertainty. Let go of everything except loving his wife. With every passing second, he got harder and harder. His balls ached, begging to be released. Bobby lifted Athena into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist while she held onto his neck. Bobby's lips never left her skin as he carried her over to the bed. He knelt on the bed before gently laying her in the center on her back.

Athena let go of her husband only to watch him settle between her legs. His hands running up and down her thighs, "Bobby."

"God, you're so beautiful." Bobby breathed, "And you have too many clothes on right now." Athena moved her hands to the hem of her shirt, ready to pull her shirt over her head, "Let me." Bobby tugged her hand away from her shirt. Slowly, almost methodically. Bobby rested his hands on her shoulders, slowly moving them down her chest, stopping to cup her breasts through the fabric of her tank top. His hands slid down her rib cage, to her stomach to the bottom of the shirt. Bobby slipped his hands beneath it, sighing when he felt her skin. He guided the tank top up and over her head, throwing it aside. Athena lay in her bra looking up at Bobby. He leaned over her, "Gorgeous." He smirked. Bobby pressed a gentle kiss to her chest. He ran his hands around her back to unhook her bra frowning when he couldn't find the clip.

Athena grinned, "Front clasp." She brushed her breasts with her hands getting to the clasp.

Again, Bobby shooed her hands away to undress her. Bobby groaned as he saw her perfect breasts beneath the cups of the bra. The bra soon followed the same fate as her tank top. He ghosted his fingertips over her breasts. He leaned over her body kissing her sweet and slow. He nipped and licked his way down to her breast. Bobby took one breast in his mouth while the other was covered by his hand. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth. He was rewarded with a high pitched shriek from his wife. His tongue swirled around licking and sucking every inch of her. He pinched her nipple hard while biting the other. Athena knew her panties were damp. Her body was ready for him. Bobby smiled as he licked his way across the valley on her chest. Pressing a hard kiss to her skin just above her heart. He licked up over the breast in search of her nipple. He needed to hear her scream. He needed to love her until neither one of them could think of anything else.

Athena thrust her hips as he fondled her breasts. Her fingers grabbed at his biceps, his shoulders, ran through his hair. The sensation she felt when he tugged at her nipples jolted her whole body. Still, she needed more. She pulled at his shirt needing to feel his skin against hers. Bobby ripped the shirt off his head, dipping his head back down to her chest. Lavishing her breasts with his lips and tongue. The bulge in his boxers grew bigger. He could smell Athena's sex as it wept for him. He bit her nipple, smiling when he heard her gasp. Bobby licked down her body. His mouth tasting her skin as he slid down her torso. He circled her belly button with his tongue. His fingers making her tremble as he lightly ran against her ribs. Even with her pants still on Bobby knew there was nothing more amazing than the sight of his wife. Laid out bare for him to see, to touch, to taste, to fuck. He unbuttoned her pants, sliding them off with ease. Her panties were soaked with her juices. Her thighs were already sticky and sweet. Bobby snapped her panties off her, tearing the thin fabric from her body. He spread her legs wide. Her pussy was so wet is shined. He growled from deep inside his chest.

Bobby dipped his head between her legs nipping her inner thigh. Moaning as the scent of her surrounded him. The taste of her enveloped him. The desire to release himself inside her filled him. He massaged her thighs as he left kisses to each side before diving into her. He covered her mound with his mouth, his tongue slipping through her folds. Bobby held her thighs tight while he pressed his face to her core. He thrust his tongue inside her, licking her walls. Searching for the small spongy nub inside her. He shifted his hands with one on the hunt for her clit. Knowing her body so well Bobby's fingers pressed against it instantly. He rubbed it with two fingers. Pinching it, pressing against it. Athena's body broke out in a sweat as he pushed her closer to the edge. He heard the sharp intake of breath coming faster and faster from Athena. She was close. Her moans grew louder and she clenched her fist in his hair. He expertly moved his fingers faster, thrust his tongue in deeper. Licked against her g-spot. He pinched her clit hard.

"Bobby!" Athena moaned. Her body was so tight. She was going to come. She felt it from her fingertips to her toes. Her nerves were on edge and his movements felt so good she couldn't think about anything other than his touch. The stubble on his face scratching her in all the right places. When his tongue hit her inside she felt the dam break. He pinched her clit as her body opened. Athena gushed into Bobby's mouth. Dripping down his chin. He moaned at the taste of her filling his mouth. Sweet, tart, perfect, Athena. He didn't stop. He slowed his fingers while he licked her clean. Bobby could spend hours eating her pussy. He enjoyed tasting her and knew how hard she'd orgasm if he pushed her harder.

He fought an inner battle. His cock was straining against his boxers. Precum leaked out like a faucet. He needed to release but wanted to taste his wife's body. Unable to feel anything other than the desire to let go, Bobby pushed his boxers off. Athena licked her lips as she saw him spring out of the cotton prison. She wanted to suck him dry. Shove him down her throat and swallow every drop. Bobby had a different idea. He put a hand to her chest, "God, Athena!" The tip of his cock slid into the perfect spot. Her body attracting him like a magnet. Bobby leaned over her body. He was aching. With one hard thrust, Bobby pierced his wife. He didn't give her body any warning. He claimed her mouth with his as he hammered into her. Hard and fast Bobby slid in and out of her. The sound of wet skin slapping together filled the room. Their moans were drowned out by their bodies. Bobby pulled back from her lips moaning her name. Athena clung to him. Her legs locked around his waist at the small of his back and her arms around his neck. With every thrust, her breasts jiggled from the force of her husband slamming into her body.

Athena never felt like she needed this more, "Harder." She begged him.

Bobby searched her eyes. He knew he was already pushing her, "Athena." He breathed.

"Fuck me harder, Bobby." She raked her nails down his back. Bobby grabbed her hips tilting them up. Shifting their bodies so he could get deeper into her. He thrust into her faster and harder. He knew she'd be sore tomorrow. He could hear how hard their bodies collided with each thrust. He rolled her nipple between his teeth before going to the other nipple. Back and forth his lips and tongue feasted on her chest. Athena knew Bobby. He was so wound up that he needed this. He needed to remind himself in every way that she was his. Bobby slipped a hand between them to press against her clit. Between his hips slapping against her, his cock hitting her g-spot with precision every time he slid into her body, his finger on her clit, and his mouth on her nipples Athena wasn't able to breathe. Her whole body seized. Her back arched off the bed. She came with a scream, "B-Bobby! Oh!"

Her walls clenched around him. Warmth rushed through his cock as she came. Bobby couldn't hold back anymore. Two hard thrusts and Bobby felt himself blow. He painted her insides with white ropes of cum. Filling her body with his seed, "Athena. Oh shit!" He felt like he'd never stop. His balls tightened as he spewed inside his wife. The heat from her husband and his fingers still tugging, pinching, and rubbing her clit, Athena gushed again. This one was slightly smaller but enough for her body to shake. Her heels dug into his ass while her body flew over the edge. Bobby held her close licking her neck. After what felt like an eternity of pleasure Bobby felt his balls empty. He lay over her, both panting, gasping for air. Their bodies still buzzing on high.

Athena pulled his mouth to her in a dirty, hot kiss. Their lips mashed together, tongues licking each other's mouths. The weight of her husband atop her pressing her into the mattress. She moaned against his lips. She wasn't ready to be done. Athena threw her weight rolling them over. She licked down his jaw, his neck. She dug her fingers into his muscles. Never did he cease to amaze her with how powerful and strong he was yet how gentle and loving he could be. Athena lifted her hips letting Bobby slip out of her. To her delight, he was still semi-hard. He was covered in both of them. She licked down his body finding the soft fuzzy hair that led to her goal. Her hand circled him. She pumped him with her fist up and down using the slick wetness from both of them to grip him tighter. She moved lower to his balls taking them into her mouth. Her tongue licked each one until she could feel him thicken. Athena moaned against his skin. She licked his cock from the shaft to tip before taking the tip into her moth. Bobby's head fell back when Athena started to slide him into her mouth inch by thick, wet, inch. She could taste herself and Bobby together. She pushed past her gag reflex down her throat, filling her with her husband. Her nose touched his skin. Athena felt the vein on the underside of his cock pulse hard. Bobby had a hand on her head encouraging her to continue. She held him in her throat for a moment before pulling up. With just the right timing Athena bobbed her head up and down. She sucked hard, hollowing out her cheeks as she pulled him into her mouth. Bobby was getting harder by the second. Every time he hit the back of her throat he moaned her name. She felt him leaking inside her.

"Ah-Ah-Athena!" Bobby was barely able to say her name. He felt his balls draw up tight. She swallowed his cock. Moaning on the way down. Bobby burst. His cum shot down her throat. Athena didn't miss a drop. Sucking him as hard as she could. Moaning when she held him on. Bobby came hard and fast. When he was empty he grabbed Athena by her shoulders pulling her off his cock. He rolled them over, slamming his mouth against hers.

"Bobby." Athena panted against his lips, "Oh God Bobby." She was feeling everything more sensitively. His hips rutted against hers. His slick cock rubbing between her folds, sliding against her clit, dipping inside her. Athena ran her hands over his shoulders, met his thrusts with her own. She licked her way into his mouth, stealing his breath. Bobby kneaded the flesh of her breasts, tugging at her nipples making them hard little nubs. She pulled her lips away from him just enough to whisper, "I love you."

"I love you too." Bobby rested his head against hers. "I love you, Athena."

"I love how you feel. Oh, God!" Athena moaned. She was over sensitive. Her body shocking her at every touch.

"Oh God Athena, I need you." Bobby felt Athena thrust her hips against his, "I don't want to bruise you."

Athena clung to Bobby, "Take me. Again. I'm yours, Bobby. All yours. Please, Bobby. I want you."

Bobby shook his head, "I don't want to hurt you." He'd already pushed Athena over and over tonight. They were both running high on emotions. As much as he wanted to slide into her and keep going until they both collapsed he didn't want to hurt her. She was so wet but he knew enough to know that even with how slick she was, she'd be hurting in the morning.

"Please," Athena begged.

Bobby couldn't deny her. He slowly slid into his wife with ease. Bobby's fingers explored her body, "You're amazing." He sighed in content. He felt comfortable. Finally, after the fight had ended and they made up, he wanted to stay joined to her as much as possible. Bobby moved his hips slowly. Grinding against her, Bobby slipped from tip to base. He lazily thrust into her. He slipped a hand between them circling her clit. He pinched it hard. Athena's nerves were still on edge. Feeling him slick and warm inside her. Athena's body shook as an orgasm shot through her. Her walls clenched Bobbyin a vice grip. He came with a shout of her name. Both of them riding out their orgasms.

Athena panted as she caught her breath. She stretched out on top of Bobby, using his chest as a pillow. She listened to his heart, "Bobby." She said after a silent moment.

"Yeah, Love?" Bobby ran his fingers through her hair.

"I never meant to hurt you.' Athena apologized. She closed her eyes. She'd cried so much today she didn't want to start again. She held tight to Bobby praying he'd forgive her.

Bobby held her tight, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "I know Baby I know. I forgive you. I know you weren't doing anything because you wanted to hurt me." He sighed. Bobby's hand trailed from her hair down her neck, to her back. His fingers glided up and down her smoothly. Barely touching her. Such a light intimate touch that said so much behind it. He closed his eyes, "I love you."

"Love you too," Athena responded with a yawn. Bobby wrapped her tightly to him, unwilling to let her go.

The rest of the night was spent with the two of them holding each other, telling the other how much they loved them, they needed them, and reminding each other that their marriage could withstand anything. They were able to calmly discuss the fact that Athena lied and that was wrong and that Bobby didn't talk to her and that was also wrong. That they both were wrong and right and this was a lesson for both of them to learn from. Athena joked that if this was their first huge fight in all the years they'd been together then they were doing amazing. Athena continually reassured Bobby that she wasn't keeping anything from him and he made sure to tell her he was struggling and what he needed. He asked for help throughout the night. When the silence went on for too long and he thought about wanting a drink he spoke up. When he couldn't lay down to sleep because all he wanted was some pills, he spoke up. They called the kids and video chatted with them. Bobby said he needed to see them. Needed to make sure they were safe and sound. That he was hurting so bad about losing Bobby Jr. and Brooke he didn't think he'd be able to sleep without seeing their kids. They talked about their marriage and how they felt about each other. They stayed wrapped in each other. The paperwork from the lawyer remained untouched. They would deal with it tomorrow. Together. Tonight was time for them to reconnect with each other, lean on each other, love each other.


	58. Chapter 58

The following morning Athena was awake before Bobby. They fell asleep in each other's arms but at some point, they shifted. Athena to one side of the bed and Bobby on the other. It took her a moment to realize she woke up facing away from him. Something about the physical distance between them didn't sit well with Athena. It was almost as if they had talked last night and things were good but subconsciously they weren't. He looked so peaceful while he slept beside her. He was lying on his back, his chest moving rhythmically. Athena wondered when they drifted apart. Part of her wanted to crawl back into his arms and fall back asleep but she knew that if she did he might wake up. She didn't want to take that risk, he needed the rest and relaxation sleep brought him. Instead, Athena quietly slipped out of bed and jumped in the shower. She was glad she and Bobby talked last night. They needed to air their concerns and reconnect with each other. All couples fought but this felt different. There was still something nagging in the back of her mind. She couldn't place it. It felt like something still wasn't right. Maybe it was just the fact that they'd drifted apart while they slept and that wasn't normal. Maybe things weren't as 'fixed' as she'd hoped they'd be. Maybe it was something else. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that things didn't feel the way they should. She stood in the shower contemplating her relationship with Bobby. It was visible to anyone that saw them together for more than a second. They were head over heels in love with each other. So why did she feel alone?

Bobby woke up and rolled to his side. Without the weight of his wife half on top of him, he reached his arm out ready to pull her back into his embrace. Not feeling anything on the bed next to him he frowned. Bobby sat up, looking around the room for his wife. It took him a minute to hear the shower running. Bobby checked his phone for the time before heading to the bathroom. Last night had reconnected them after they both felt so far apart. He felt better about them. Ever the optimistic one, Bobby was happy they talked and glad the uncomfortableness was gone. Things were back to normal as far as he was concerned. They talked, they made love, they fell asleep together, normal. Bobby stood in the doorway of the bathroom staring at Athena's body. She was faced away from him and partially obscured by the glass design. Nevertheless, Bobby enjoyed the view. Her head was tipped back while she rinsed her hair. Her fingers scratching at her scalp. Bobby quietly slipped out of his boxers with the intent of surprising her. After last night he didn't want her to leave his arms. They had been so far apart for what felt like an eternity to Bobby. All he wanted was to hold her, touch her, love her, over and over again.

Athena felt Bobby's eyes on her as she washed her hair. She heard him walking into the bathroom. Still feeling like something wasn't right, she called over her shoulder, "Was wondering when you'd wake up." She smiled. She was never one to let people pity her. She wasn't going to start now. She didn't know what was bothering her and she didn't want Bobby to worry about her.

"You weren't in bed." Bobby walked towards the shower. He slid the door open, "Missed you." He grinned as he slipped inside the shower.

Athena turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, "Missed you too." She wondered if she just needed to be near him. That might make things feel better.

Bobby held her around the waist, "Sleep well?" He ran his knuckles down the side of her face.

"Always with you." She kissed him sweetly, "I'm done in here. If you want to we can find somewhere to grab breakfast before we meet with the lawyer again or we can just order room service." Athena kissed her husband a second time before reaching for her towel, "I'll get dressed, you shower and we'll figure it out." She stepped onto the bath mat, wrapping the towel around her body.

Bobby frowned as she walked away from him. He hadn't gotten more than a quick kiss good morning and she couldn't wait to get out of there. He wondered if she was stressing about the meeting today. They had a meeting this morning and then a flight back to LA in the afternoon. Athena had only been able to score them a couple of days down here this time. Bobby quickly showered. Athena stayed on his mind. He could feel it. It was as if he had radar that could detect something wrong with his wife. Something was bothering Athena and he needed to figure out what it was before they had another fight.

* * *

After his shower, Bobby decided not to push Athena too hard. He wanted to check in with her but after last night he didn't want to push too far and end up with her shutting him out. She said he needed to trust her and that she wasn't going to keep anything from him. Yet she was human and was going to process things in her own time before telling him about them. She didn't seem mad at him nor did she feel like she was upset at something he did. Maybe she was tired or sore from last night. Maybe she just wasn't in the mood. Maybe she was worried about the meeting with the lawyer. Bobby knew it could be a multitude of things. When he was dressed, he stepped out of the bathroom to see her typing on her phone. He walked over to where she sat on the corner of the bed, "That shower would have been more fun with you." He waited until she put the phone down, "You alright this morning? Something feels...off." Bobby said softly.

Athena turned to face him, "It's nothing." She smiled, "I just need some caffeine. It's going to be a long day." Athena sighed, "I just texted May to check in with her and the little ones. She said they miss us but are having lots of fun with May and apparently Buck has come over to take them in the pool." She smiled, "I think he just wanted to use our pool and that was his excuse."

"Sounds like Buck." Bobby nodded.

Athena's smile faltered, "We've got to meet the lawyer in three hours then we have to catch our flight back home." Athena said hoping Bobby didn't see the slip-up on her face.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He asked again. Bobby reached up cupping her cheek.

"Bobby I'm fine. Just tired." Athena's smile was so fake Bobby was sure you could tell it was fake from a mile away. Bobby said nothing. He stayed in the same position, gently stroking her cheek. Athena frowned, "It's nothing. It's ridiculous. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid if it's bothering you," Bobby said firmly.

Athena closed her eyes and sighed, "You weren't next to me when I woke up." She said feeling a bit silly that it bothered her so much, "When I woke up you were on your back and I was facing away from you." She could see the confusion in Bobby's eyes, "We fell asleep together and when I woke up, before you, we were on opposite sides of the bed. And I thought we were okay last night but there's still something there. I don't know what it is. It's just there in the pit of my stomach and it bothers me that I don't know what it is."

Bobby took swift action. He circled his arms around Athena, pulling her into his lap. He held her tightly, "I love you." He stated, "Is there anything I can do to help figure out what's bothering you? Besides the fact that we shifted when we slept which is normal for people to do."

"Yeah but it's not normal for us." Athena gave him a pointed look.

"True but I don't see it as a problem unless it's coupled with something else. If there's something else bothering you or making you feel bad. Is there something bothering you? About us? Because I thought we talked about that last night." Bobby explained to her.

"It's more than just a bad feeling." Athena frowned, "I don't know why though."

Bobby hugged her close, "Well we'll just have to figure it out." He kissed her slowly, "Let's go get some breakfast. Maybe that pit in your stomach is a hunger pain that's making you hangry." Bobby teased lightly.

"You're playing with fire." Athena rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh good. I know how to handle that." Bobby retorted. Athena snorted a laugh at his corny joke. They checked the hotel room for all their things before leaving the room with their luggage. They didn't want to waste time to come back and check out after they met with the lawyer. Their day would be a lot smoother if they arrived early at the airport. Bobby walked down the hall with one arm around Athena's waist hoping that by the time they got home whatever feeling she had would stay in Texas.

* * *

"Daddy!" Squealed a high pitched voice.

Bobby's head quickly turned to the sound of his daughter's voice. Wendy was jumping up and down, pointing to her parents, while holding May's hand. They were there to pick up Bobby and Athena from LAX. The second the path was clear, May nodded to Wendy who made a beeline for her parents. Bobby crouched down bracing himself for his daughter. Wendy practically jumped into his arms with a loud giggle and ear-to-ear grin, "Hi Baby, I missed you!" Bobby hugged her tight.

Wendy's little arms clung to his neck, "I peed on da potty!" She yelled proudly. They had been trying to get her potty trained for pre-school yet she was refusing to have anything to do with potty training.

"You did?!" Athena kissed Wendy's cheek, "What a big girl you are!"

"Good job!" Bobby shifted her to his side so he could grab his bag with one hand and carry Wendy at the same time.

"Who got her to do that?" Athena hugged May.

"I bribed her with M&Ms." May hugged her Mom than her Dad.

Athena looked at Wendy and smiled, "She still refused when I did the same thing."

May laughed, "I had magic M&M's."

"Ina-inda-in-inadivisdable!" Wendy smiled.

"That's right!" May snickered, "The magic M&M's made her invisible for two minutes. And she only got a magic M&M if she went potty." The group walked out of the airport together.

"So when Charley and Posy are ready, I can count on your help?" Athena teased her oldest daughter.

"Sure I guess." May shrugged her shoulders, "It's the same for boys and girls right?"

"The same concept only you have to show boys to hold it so they don't pee everywhere." Athena opened the trunk to toss her bag into it.

"Huh? You have to hold it? They don't just like...lean or something?" May looked at her Mom in bewilderment. Athena couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled out of her, "Why are you laughing? For real? I've never seen a boy pee. I didn't know that."

Bobby was holding back his laugh, "I think I'll take that as a small miracle." He tossed his bag into the trunk and went to the back to buckle Wendy into her car seat.

"You can't just like point it and it stays? You have to hold it the whole time?" May asked her Mom, "That's gross."

Which only made Athena laugh harder, "You're going to be in for so many surprises when you have kids."

"No kids until you're thirty." Bobby reminded May. He kissed the top of her head as he walked around the car to open the passenger door for his wife.

The car ride home was filled with teaching May about the wonder that is babies and toddlers and all the things parenting books don't prepare you for. All the while, Athena laughing and May giggling with Bobby shaking his head and reminding her about not having children anytime soon and Wendy taking a long nap in the car.

* * *

_"9-1-1 What's your emergency?"_

_"My kid stuck something up his nose and he can't breathe!"_

_"Okay, Sir. Is he breathing at all?"_

_"A little but it's not right. He's definitely having a hard time. I can't get it out! I don't even know what it is!"_

_"Help is on the way. How old is your son?"_

_"Three. Please get here quickly!"_

_"The fire department is on the way."_

* * *

A week after they returned from Texas Bobby received a letter in the mail. It was from his brother telling him that if he didn't stop trying to stall the sale of the ranch and let it go, he'd sue Bobby for the money he and his wife were losing by keeping the ranch until they could reach an agreement. Bobby was so frustrated after reading the letter it was showing while on the job.

The fire engine rolled to a stop in the suburban area. A man was standing with the front door open holding a small boy in his arms.

"Thank God!" He shouted seeing Bobby and his team jump out of the RA unit and fire engine, "I don't know what's up there but he's not breathing right!" The father panicked.

Hen was first to reach the little boy, "Hey little guy." She smiled warmly, "Let's get him sat down so we can see what we're working with." She ushered the father into the house. Chim walked up behind her with the medical bag. He knelt on the floor in front of the couch while the father sat the boy down.

Eddie put a hand on the father's shoulder, "Do you know what he possibly could have put up there?"

The father shook his head, "I went to the bathroom. He was fine. He was playing in here with his trucks and...I was only gone a minute or two. He was okay. I didn't think the toys were small enough to fit up there. Oh my God! My ex-wife. She's going to kill me!"

"Nah. These things happen all the time." Eddie tried to calm the father down.

"You don't understand. She's trying to get full custody so she and the guy she cheated on me with can move across the country. She can't right now because we share custody of Jack. She's going to bring this up in court. Oh, man!" The father paced back and forth.

"Even if she does. I got a kid. They get into everything." Eddie felt bad for the father.

"What the Hell is going on!?" A woman yelled pushing her way past Buck near the front door, "Will! What the Hell did you do to my baby!?" She yelled at the father.

Bobby put his hands up to stop her from yanking the boy away from Hen and Chim as they worked to clear his nasal passage, "It seems that your son stuck something up his nose, possibly a toy. He's okay. He's in good hands."

"You couldn't watch him and make sure he was safe?!" She turned her anger to the father, "How stupid are you?!"

"I went to the bathroom! He was fine! He was playing. I was gone for a minute." The dad said to her.

"This is why I want full custody of Jack. Because you're too incompetent to take proper care of him." She crossed her arms.

"I. Went. To. The. Bathroom. I didn't leave him alone to play with knives. He was playing with his trucks and I left the room for a minute." The father argued with her.

The little boy started to cry as his parents yelled at each other, "Damn." Hen muttered under her breath as the little boy started to sniffle. Puling whatever was stuck up further, "Cap!"

Bobby nodded at Hen, "Alright. You two need to take this outside." He said to the ex-couple, "You're not helping your kid."

"I'm not leaving my child with a stranger!" The woman yelled at Bobby, "I don't care if they are firefighters or whoever. I don't friggen know you people." She turned back to her ex-husband, "I can't wait to tell my lawyer this." She scoffed, "And you think with something dumb like this you're going to be able to keep custody? Good luck."

"Screw off! I didn't do anything wrong!" The father's voice bellowed through the room, "And don't pretend you think I'm a bad father. You know damn well I'm not! You just want to make the move because you're new boyfriend said he wants to move out of California! Tell me, when you move out of state with him are you going to find someone else to bang behind his back, or was that only for me?"

"Maybe if you were better in bed I wouldn't have to look somewhere else to get laid!" She yelled back.

The little boy started coughing while crying. Bobby had enough. He set his jaw, "That's it!" He yelled over the two parents, "Both of you removed yourselves before I remove you! Get out!" He barked. Stunned by the fire captain yelling at them both parents closed their mouths. Eddie nudged the father who let Eddie walk him out of the house followed by Buck and the ex-wife and finally by Bobby.

The moment was immediately broken by the mother who turned her wrath on Bobby, "Who the f-" She didn't get far before Bobby cut her off.

"That little boy is in there, scared and in pain and all you two can do is scream at each other! Do you think you're helping him at all!? You're not! You're making it worse for him! Not only is he scared and hurt he's upset because you two are being so nasty to each other that you can't see what's going on before your own two eyes!" Bobby rarely yelled. He was always so calm. Eddie glanced at Buck silently wondering if he should say something. Buck shook his head no. He knew Bobby well enough to know not to get in his way when he was this upset, "Don't you dare say you care about that kid when you're more worried about your ex-husband losing custody and you're more worried about your ex-wife cheating on someone else. Stop hating each other long enough to realize you have an innocent kid stuck in the middle of the mess you made!"

"Captain!" Chim called from the doorway. Hen stood behind him with the little boy in her arms, "Looks like it was Froot Loop." Chim said calmly, "He's fine. Doesn't need a ride to the hospital." He said as he and Hen walked out of the house.

"But I did promise him a fire hat, a sticker and told him he can turn on the siren." Hen walked past the parent's still holding the little boy. He still had tears in his eyes and she was going to put a smile on his face before she left. Buck and Eddie backed away from their Captain and the boys' parents, feeling confident that Bobby could handle them. Buck climbed into the driver's seat of the truck and took the little boy from Hen's arms. Eddie handed him a red plastic fire helmet they kept in the truck and a firefighter sticker. They let him push the horn and turn the switch for the lights before letting him see the back of the truck. He laughed as he tried on a real firefighters helmet and then climbed into the ambulance and got to do the same thing with the lights and siren. Hen handed him a stuffed animal they kept in the ambulance for young kids who were scared when riding in the ambulance. By the time they returned to the parents they were both standing on opposite sides of the walkway with their arms crossed, glaring at each other. Hen walked over with the little boy holding her hand, "Next time he shoves cereal up there you can always do a crunch and blow." She smiled at the father.

"Crunch and blow?" The father asked.

"Yeah. If you're sure it's cereal you just hold his chin like this." Hen showed the father, "Give the nostril a few pushes. Hold the opposite one closed and have him blow his nose. It might give him a little nose bleed or you might see some bloody boogers depending on how hard the cereal is but nothing that he won't be okay after a few minutes or after a special treat." The boy ran over to his father, "If you're not sure what's up there, definitely call us first. I'd rather come out and do a crunch and blow than let something sit up there like a Lego that won't come out on its own." She turned to the mother, "It happens to everyone. Even paramedics. My son put a penny in his mouth because he was trying to make the penny warm and when he hiccuped he swallowed the penny and it got stuck in his throat. Wasn't even aware he had the penny and my wife and I were in the same room as him." Hen crouched down to the little boy's eye level, "Bye sweetheart." She smiled when he gave her a big hug.

* * *

Back on the truck, Bobby was sitting in the front with a scowl on his face. No one had said a thing to him since they left the call. The ride back to the station was a quiet one. Bobby was quick to jump out of the truck and shout orders at the team while he went up to the kitchen.

"You know what that was about?" Chim turned to Hen.

Hen shook her head, "Athena hasn't said anything was going on. I mean she said they had a fight in Texas but it's been a week since they've been home. Can't still be the same fight."

"Should we ask?" Eddie looked around at the other three.

"No." Buck shook his head, "I think we just leave him alone. It will pass."

"Because leaving people alone when they aren't acting like themselves and there seems to be a problem is the right thing to do?" Chim rolled his eyes at Buck.

Hen scoffed, "I'm not going to be the one to figure that out." She pointed to Bobby in the kitchen.

"Not it." Chim shook his head.

Eddie looked at Buck, "You call him Pops."

Buck sighed, "Can't we just call Athena and lock them in his office until they kiss and makeup?"

"You think it's still the same fight?" Chim asked.

"Well if it's not maybe she can fix him." Buck suggested, "Do I have to be the one to draw the short straw this time?"

Hen laughed, "It's all you."

Buck grumbled his way up the stairs to the second floor. In the kitchen, Bobby was whisking something in a mixing bowl. Buck could tell Bobby was frustrated by the fact that he was whisking so vigorously his muscles were tight. Buck took a seat at the counter, "Hey Bobby."

"What do you need Buck?" Bobby glanced over to the young man.

"Everything okay? You seem a little stressed out." Buck spoke carefully, "On that last call, you kind of went off on those parents."

Bobby shook his head, "They needed someone to pull their head out of their asses and show them that their stupid arguing was hurting that kid more than a froot loop up his nose." Bobby put the bowl down and started chopping vegetables, "I don't get how someone can care so little about their own kids. About their family that they'd do whatever they want without regard to how it affects anyone else. You don't argue like that in front of a young child. That kid is going to be worse because his parents couldn't put aside their own issues and take care of their kid." Bobby continued to chop, "You know, when a family member is struggling with something and you ask if they are okay and they say they are fine but they're not fine. They keep secrets and hide things and you keep asking them and they keep brushing you off. Why can't they just come out and say something? I get it. Things are stressful. You've got one person being demanding and frustrating and you're trying to work with a lawyer and you have another person who wants the exact opposite and you're stuck in the middle. You'd have just let things go but no, she decided it needed to be fixed and now I'm in the middle of a tug of war I never wanted to be in. I'd have cut my losses and moved on. Now all the old memories and feelings and everything associated with the past, are ripped up and I have to go through it all over again because she made a decision for us when she didn't have all the facts. And it's fine. I forgive her. Her heart was in the right place. We'll deal with it. But there's still something there. Something she's clinging to that I can't quite figure out and if she doesn't tell me what it is I can't help her." Bobby sighed. Buck eyed the knife as Bobby chopped faster with each sentence. Bobby was somehow skilled enough to chop quickly and not slice off the tip of his finger. Buck wondered where he'd learned to do that, "You'd think after all this time she'd trust me but evidently not if she can't tell me what's bothering her, and then she expects me to carry on like everything is fine yet she's the one that's avoiding me and she's the one that is constantly pushing me away." Bobby frowned, "It feels like she's lying and she's not lying. It doesn’t feel as if she’s trying to hide something from me. I guess it is almost a white lie. But it's more than that."

"Do you think Athena is hiding something important from you?" Buck asked.

Bobby sighed, "Not in the sense that there's an issue with her and me. I just wonder if she's got more of these plans to fix everything hiding somewhere in that great mind of hers, ready to pop out at any given moment. I don't think she understands how stressful it is for me to have to relive everything and think about my actions from a lifetime ago. I'm a completely different person. I was happy leaving my past where it belonged. But you know Athena." Bobby rolled his eyes. The alarm beeped loudly through the firehouse stopping Bobby's rant. Bobby shut off the stovetop. He and Buck ran down the stairs to don their turnout gear and jump into the engine. Buck sat in the back keeping an eye on his Captain and pseudo father. Bobby never ranted like that. Buck was shocked by the way Bobby looked and spoke about what's going on with him and Athena. How he just let it out like someone popped a balloon full of air. Bobby sat in the captain's seat trying to put aside the stress of his marriage and worrying about how he was going to try to talk to Athena without another argument between them.

* * *

Things weren't fairing much better for Athena at work. She was sitting in one of the conference rooms with a domestic abuse victim as she retold her story to the victim's advocacy lawyer.

"Why do I have to do this again?" The victim, a young woman in her mid-twenties with short hot pink hair, sat in a chair between the lawyer and Athena, "I already told police the whole story." She sniffled.

"I know it's hard. But I need to hear it come from you." The lawyer said, "I'm going to record it so you don't have to repeat it again until we go to court." The woman wiped the tears from her eyes, "We can stop whenever you need to take a break. Okay?" The lawyer smiled warmly, "Let's start." She turned on the recorder, "For the record, this is Dana Clark. I'm here with Marissa Slovinsky and Lieutenant Athena Nash. This is the victim statement by Marissa Slovinsky."

Marissa looked to Athena for support. Athena happened to be in the front when Marissa walked through the doors with one of her sergeants. Marissa had bonded with Athena right away and asked her to be there for moral support. Athena nodded her head. Marissa took a deep breath, "Um...the person who did this to me is my husband. Owen."

"What did Owen do to you?" The lawyer asked. She was careful not to ask any question that could be considered as leading the witness' statement.

"He was mad. He was so mad." Marissa cried, "I guess this starts a while ago." Marissa cleared her throat, "Owen's birthday was coming up. And I was planning a surprise party for him. His best friend, Chris, was helping me. There were a lot of phone calls and texts back and forth. Owen and Chris work at the same insurance agency. I guess someone overheard Chris talking to me a few times and the rumor spread that I was cheating on Owen with Chris. Owen demanded to see my phone and check my messages. I was scared. I told him what we were doing and about the party but he said I was a liar. That all women are liars." Marissa took a moment to breathe, "He said that I shouldn't keep things from him because a good wife isn't secretive. I said I wasn't keeping anything from him. I just wanted to surprise him and he said it didn't matter. So then he left the house and I thought great. I'll get a breather, he'll get one and we'll talk when he gets back." Marissa crossed her arms, holding herself, "He came back drunk. He's always been so mean when he's drunk but that night...it was worse than it's ever been. I had fallen asleep and woke up when he pulled me by the hair. He said that he was sure I was sleeping with Chris since Owen and I didn't have sex for a few days. I said that wasn't true and we hadn't had sex because I hadn't felt well. He refused to listen." Athena put a hand on Marissa's shoulder, "He threw me down on the floor. Demanded proof that I hadn't slept with Chris. I didn't know how to prove it. He just needed to believe me. He needed to trust me. When I said something about the party he slapped me. Said to stop lying and use that as an excuse."

"Marissa, What did he do after he slapped you?" The lawyer asked. She made notes on her clipboards as Marissa spoke. Every few sentences she'd look at Athena and see her encouraging smile pushing her to tell her story and make sure the man that hurt her would never be able to do it again.

"He ripped off my pajamas and called me a whore. Said that I could either take a punishment or fight him. I thought the punishment. I can handle a drunk slap in the face. But what he did..." Marissa shook her head, "It was so much worse..."

* * *

By the time Marissa was done giving her statement to the lawyer, Athena felt like she'd been put through the mental and emotional ringer. This poor woman was physically and sexually abused because she was planning a surprise birthday party for her husband. And there was nothing Athena could say to make that better. Athena closed her office door. Something that wasn't common for her to do. She sat down at her desk with a sigh. Out of the corner of her eyes, she spied a picture of her and Bobby. His arms held her close as they danced at the Christmas party the 118 held last year. They hadn't noticed anyone snapping photos until one day the picture appeared. She felt so uneasy lately. It was a feeling that she wasn't sure what to do with it. They had talked. Well, they fought and then talked. She wasn't hiding things from him. She didn't have an answer when he asked her. So she defaulted to fine. What was she supposed to do? Lie to him? She just couldn't get rid of the worry she felt. She was on edge. Waiting for the other shoe to drop. She and Bobby never argued like that and then to wake up not close together. Almost as far apart as they could get in the same bed. It was messing with her emotions. She wasn't sure exactly what her plan was but talking to Bobby was one of those steps. She was sure of it. It wasn't as if she didn't want to talk to him. It was more like, she couldn't put it into words in her head so how was she supposed to put it into words and make him understand if she didn't understand it herself? Athena hated feeling like she didn't have total control over her words, actions, thoughts, and feelings. Her brain told her to do one thing and she could normally think about it rationally. Though sometimes, more often with Bobby, her brain bypassed the rational and went straight for the emotional. Leading her down the wrong path and causing just enough havoc to install anxiety into Athena and let her insecurities she hid from the world for so long spread and grow. It felt like as the years went on her defensive walls to keep anxiety and insecurity at bay were cracking and wearing thin. Causing her to worry about her marriage when there wasn't anything to worry about. Causing her to have a bad feeling that she couldn't describe why she had it nor could she get rid of it.

Athena sat at her desk wondering what her husband was up to at the moment. Debating if she should stop by the firehouse or wait until he got him. She took a few moments to scroll through her pictures on her phone. Full of her husband and children. Some of Bobby and Athena together in Texas. She smiled seeing a picture of Bobby asleep on the couch with Charley on his chest and Posy between him and the back of the couch. Wendy in one of the easy chairs and May in the other. All completely asleep. Athena remembered snapping the picture. Harry had a physical at the doctor's office and seeing as how it didn't require both parents to take him Athena grabbed him out of school early letting Bobby have his day off work with the little kids and May. When they got home she saw everyone napping in the living room. It was adorable. Even May had nodded off and curled up with a throw blanket. Not that she needed it as it was summer but she must have been chilly enough with the air conditioner on to want the blanket.

Athena sighed as she recalled the sweet memory. She knew tonight she'd have to speak up and talk to Bobby. She didn't know what she was going to say but it was starting to be a more prominent thought in her head. Therefore she knew it was time to clue him in on what was going on inside her brain, what she was thinking, feeling, and what she was worrying about. She just hoped she'd be able to articulate it the way she thought of it. She hoped she didn't worry Bobby. He didn't need to be. There wasn't anything to worry about but she was sure he'd find something. This had nothing to do with love or their relationship. They have an amazing marriage that Athena had no concerns about it. It had everything to do with the insecurities inside her that she'd had for years and fear that something else was going to happen. That this trip to Texas was only the tip of the mountain they had to climb to keep Bobby's family ranch.


	59. Chapter 59

By the end of her shift, Athena was looking forward to going home. She double-checked to make sure she locked her office for the night before making one final walk through the center. She checked in with the few residents they had at the moment making sure they had everything they needed. One of the newest residents was there with her young daughter. The little girl lit up when Athena walked into the room.

Athena crouched down at the six-year-old ran over to her, "Hi LT!" She had adapted to calling Athena LT just as her officers and detectives did. Her Mom had tried to get her to stop only for Athena to tell her she was fine and the little girl could call her whatever she felt comfortable with.

"Hi, Alexis. How are you today?" Athena hugged the little girl. She and her mom had been staying for the last week. They were supposed to be headed to a relative's house yesterday only for the relative to back out at the last moment. Their stay at the center was extended much to Alexis' delight. She was the only kid in the center at the moment and was heavily dotted on by all the women staying there.

"I made this for you!" She handed Athena a card made from blue construction paper, "Miss Tiffany and I did it today while Mommy had to talk to Detective Peterson."

Athena smiled wide, "I love the glitter!" She carefully took the card. On the front was a big red heart, outlined in silver glitter. Athena opened the card carefully so as not to shake loose glitter on the floor. Inside the card, Alexis had drawn more hearts, flowers, a large heart with the letters ' **LT** ' inside and wrote **'I love you! Love Alexis** '. Athena closed the card, "This is beautiful! I love it so much!" She hugged the little girl.

"I scribbled a little bit on this one." Alexis took the card to show Athena the flower she drew, "But Miss Tiffany said it's okay because flowers aren't always perfect."

"She's right. That flower is just as beautiful as this one is." Athena pointed to another one, "Thank you for this."

"You're welcome." Alexis giggled. With another hug, Alexis was off running to play.

Athena put the card in her purse and stood to leave.

"I hope she's not bothering you." Alexis' mom, Cassie, said to Athena.

"Not at all. She's sweet." Athena smiled.

Cassie nodded her head, "I keep trying to tell her to leave people alone but she just doesn't get it. Runs around like she owns the place."

Athena laughed, "She's too young to grasp what's going on and everyone is always so happy around her." Athena put a hand on Cassie's shoulder, "She's a great kid. You're doing good with her."

"Yeah." Cassie sighed in disbelief, "We're living in a women's shelter and my sister is refusing to take us in because my husband called and threatened her. Great parenting job I'm doing."

"Hey. You got out of a dangerous situation. You made sure you and your daughter are safe." Athena said sternly, "That _is_ great parenting. Go on and enjoy your night with her."

"Thanks, Lieutenant Nash." Cassie smiled warmly.

Athena watched as Cassie walked off towards the kitchen where her daughter was trying to convince one of the other women that it really was okay if she had cookies before dinner. She walked through to reception and checked in with them to make sure they were locked up for the night before leaving out the back where her car was parked. She groaned internally when she saw David leaning against her driver's door.

"You need to move." Athena rolled her eyes at him as she continued to walk towards her car.

"I need to talk to you." David stayed where he was.

Athena stepped closer, frustrated that he was there, "You don't need to be against my car to talk." She wasn't going to let him try and intimidate her. His stance, tone of voice, everything about the way he looked at her was David trying to make Athena scared. She wasn't falling for it.

David stared at her, "I need to make sure you're not going to take off." David crossed his arms. Athena was standing directly in front of him, "I just need a minute."

"Fine. What?" Athena shifted her purse to her shoulder leaving her hands free.

"I need you to deliver something to Bobby for me." David pushed of her car, taking an aggressive step towards her.

Athena stood her ground, "You want to talk to him, you know where to find him." She wasn't going to do his dirty work for him and she sure wasn't going to deliver a message from him when she knew he was trying to use her.

"I already have a buyer for the ranch. Bobby's not getting it." David stood tall hoping he'd make Athena afraid of him. He puffed out his chest and stalked closer to her.

"I think we'll wait for the lawyers to figure that one out." Athena shook her head. She easily moved past him to get to her car. She just wanted to get home. Dealing with David was not in her plans. Athena opened the door, tossed her purse into the passenger seat.

David spun around to face her. He quickly walked over to her, standing uncomfortably close, "I'm losing money every day because of that damn thing and it's going to fucking get sold or so help me!"

Athena refused to move away from him. She felt a shiver down her spine and her brain was on high alert but her training took over. Her hand immediately settled over her weapon, popping the holster open for an easy draw. The other hand hung in the air between the two of them giving her a barrier. She stood between her car door and her vehicle. She didn't want to get into an altercation with him however if he didn't move Athena had no problems forcing him away from her, "So help you what? Are you trying to threaten me? Bobby? Both of us?" She glared at him.

"I'm not threatening you, Lieutenant. I know you wish I would so you could cry about how I scared you or hurt you so you could put me behind bars for no reason. Or so you could shoot me. I know your type. The type that plays the sympathy card at every turn. 'Poor me I'm a woman' 'poor me he was white and scary' That's all your type does." David mocked her, "What will it be? The woman card or the black card? Or both of them?" David sneered.

"You think I think you're scary?" Athena shook her head, "Or are you trying to tell me that I should be scared of you?"

David scowled, "I'm telling you that if you don't tell Bobby to back off, he's going to have big problems." David took a step closer. Standing almost toe-to-toe with Athena.

"You need to step back," Athena told him.

"You can't make me." David baited her.

Athena was past irritated. Now she was getting angry, "Don't come back here or I'll have you arrested for trespassing." Athena wasn't being dramatic. It was easy for her to force someone off the center's property.

"And there's the sympathy card." He stated, "I'm not doing anything illegal or wrong. I'm just having a conversation with my sister-in-law."

She ignored his offensive comments, "Back up."

"Make sure my brother knows he needs to step away and leave things alone. This doesn't involve him. It never did. And just because _you_ didn't know your place, doesn't give him free rein to screw up my life all over again." David spat his words at Athena.

"My place?" Athena was taken aback, "Are you suggesting I need to learn my place?"

"Yeah. Learn your place. The ranch has nothing to do with you. It barely has anything to do with Bobby." David glared at her. He curled his hands into fists, "Tell him I said to back off before he regrets it."

Athena's eyes flicked to his fists. She stood her ground, "You need to step back before you regret it." She countered.

David slammed a fist on the top of her car, "If this ranch doesn't sell and I get screwed I will take everything from you." David threatened.

"Get away from my car," Athena ordered.

"Stay away from my ranch," David replied.

Athena was tired of playing his game, "Get away from my car. Now." She demanded. She didn't want to have to force him away from her. She would, but she didn't want to. He was a jerk but he was still Bobby's brother.

David glared at her, "Or what? You think Bobby will be happy to hear how shocked I was that his wife lost it on me. She went crazy. I don't know what happened. All I did is say I wanted to talk to her."

Athena would have laughed if she wasn't so angry, "You don't know Bobby at all." She shook her head, "I have asked, and now I'm telling you. Get away from my car."

He started to speak when the door opened across the parking lot. Two officers walked out ready to grab their patrol car. They paused seeing their Luietenant with a man they didn't recognize. Something in the air didn't feel right. The man was too close and Athena looked like she was ready to fight if needed. Both officers walked in their direction, "Everything okay LT?"

She saw David's eyes go wide as he faltered for a moment. She focused on him, "Yeah. This is David. He was just leaving." Athena said without taking her eyes off David. Though she could handle David herself she was glad the officers were there. If he did try something she'd have back up as well as witnesses.

"He's going to get what's coming to him if he doesn't back off," David said through gritted teeth. He tried to keep his focus on Athena but she could see the fear in his eyes.

Athena's fingers rested against her gun, "And you're going to get handcuffed soon if you don't back off." Athena replied, "And I'll be the one to put them on and charge you. Get away from my car. If you need to talk to Bobby, then talk to him. You know where to find him or how to contact him."

David leaned in close to Athena, "Yeah. I tried to talk rationally to his wife."

Athena refused to let a slimeball like him push her over the edge, "I'm telling you again. If you come back here, you'll be arrested for trespassing."

"You sure things are good LT?" The second officer called out. They noticed her hand on her gun and prepared to draw their weapons.

"David was just leaving. Weren't you?" If looks could kill, David would be long gone from the look Athena was giving him.

He stared at her for a long moment, contemplating what to do, "I'm leaving." David cleared his throat before turning around. He slowly walked over to where his car was parked on the street next to the back parking lot. Athena and the two officers watched as he slammed his door and stomped on the gas to speed away.

Athena looked over to the officers, "He's not allowed back here. If he comes back arrest him. His name is David Nash. And make note of his car and plate number. Circulate it around." She ordered them.

"Yes, Ma'am." One of them nodded.

"Nash?" The second officer raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. That's Bobby's brother. There's nothing good between them." She started to get into her car, "Oh! And put his wife, Lisa, on there too." She called out to them.

"You got it LT!" The second officer nodded, "We'll get it out now." The officers turned back to the building to circulate the memo to the rest of the staff.

Athena pulled out of the parking lot with her nerves on edge. What could be going on that David was so strongly against Bobby taking the ranch that he'd think it was okay to come to Athena's job and try to force her to cower to him? She hated to think of the possibilities. She kept coming back to the top three reasons people did anything. Sex, drugs, and money. Now it was just trying to narrow that list down.

* * *

Athena frowned as she pulled into the garage. Bobby's truck wasn't there. She had thought he'd be home by now seeing as she was running late. Athena walked into the house smiling as she heard her children laughing from the living room. When she walked into the room she saw Posy, Charley, and Wendy playing together. May and James were sitting on the couch. May's feet in James' lap. Harry was sitting in a chair engrossed in whatever was on his phone. The TV was playing an animated movie with singing animals that was cracking the little kids up.

"Hey." Athena smiled, "How is everyone?"

"Mommy!" A chorus of small voices shouted. The three of them got up racing to hug her first. Athena braced herself for two toddlers and a preschooler.

"I missed you." Athena pulled them all into a great big hug, "Were you good for your sister and brother?" She kissed each of their cheeks.

"An' Damth." Posy's little lisp most prominent when trying to say the name of her sister's boyfriend.

"I'm happy you were good for James too." Athena smiled. Posy, Charley, and Wendy quickly went back to playing as another song started in their cartoon. Athena walked over to Harry, "How was your day?"

"Fine. Can I sleep at Derek's tonight?" He looked up at her.

"Are his parents going to be home?" Athena already knew the answer. Bobby had told Harry no before he left for work that morning and then told Athena in case Harry tried the old 'if one parent says no ask the other' trick.

"No. They're on vacation or something. A couple of the guys are going to get together and hang out. So can I go?" Herry asked hopefully. He might be able to sneak out if she didn't know about this morning.

Athena grinned, "Weren't you already told no? Earlier this morning? Ringing any bells here?"

"Oh come on Mom! You know his parents!" Harry whined in frustration.

"And they won't be home. You want me to let you stay the night at a friend's house knowing they are having a party beforehand? Doesn't that spell trouble to you?" Athena shook her head.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Whatever. I never get to have any fun." He went back to texting on his phone.

Athena sighed. Just what she needed tonight a moody teenager to deal with, "What's going on with you two today?" Athena took the chair across from Harry and closer to the kids.

"We're looking online for dishes," May said. She saw the question before her Mom could even ask it, "He doesn't have a set of dishes." May pointed to James.

"I have dishes." James defended himself.

"Not a set." May rolled her eyes.

"I guess, it's more like a mismatched collection of stuff I collected over the years." Sigh James, "She wants a set that matches because when I said let's see what you want in the apartment seeing as how it's going to be ours, she said matching dishes. We're going to get the essentials knocked out first." He teased May.

May playfully slapped his arm, "It is!" She smiled, "You look like you rummaged the leftovers of a yard sale." She giggled.

Athena nodded her head, "I think a matching dish set is nice. It helps to have at least a base set before adding extra pieces. Just like you need a few basic pots and pans and not only the few specialty ones. Just ask Bobby." She smiled, "What have you found so far?"

"Way too many of them. I have a cart full. But I think I really like these ones." May showed her mom the set she was looking at on her phone.

"I don't care." James grinned, "If she's happy, I'm happy."

"Smart man." Athena smiled wide. She got up from her chair, "Did you all eat dinner yet?" She wasn't sure if May had decided to feed the kids since she was home late, as was Bobby.

May shook her head, "No. I didn't think about it. We ate a bit late for lunch so no one said they were hungry yet."

"It's okay. Let me change and put my stuff away and then I'll get dinner started." She kissed the top of May's head before walking out of the room. She checked her phone as she walked up the stairs wondering when her husband would be home.

* * *

Athena frowned as she pulled dinner off the stove. Bobby still wasn't home and he should have been off-shift hours ago. She'd been so concerned she even resorted to texting Hen and when that went unanswered she texted Buck. With no response from anyone Athena assumed they were stuck on a call. She brought her scanner into the kitchen while she finished cooking. So far she hadn't heard anything about the 118 but that didn't mean they weren't busy. She plated dinner for everyone as James and May set the table. Harry helped his younger siblings wash their hands and sit at the table. Athena tried to focus on the kids and not where her husband was. They talked and chatted, with Posy, Charley, and Wendy being the most talkative. May caught her mom more than once pause eating and listen carefully to the scanner. After dinner May and James offered to clean up so Athena could get the kids bathed and in their pajamas. An hour went by and still no response from anyone from the 118. Another twenty minutes passed. May and James were in her room, Harry was in his, and Athena was in the living room folding laundry while Posy and Charley played. Wendy was helping match socks. Not very well but she was having fun with Mommy. That's when Athena heard the emergency tone over the scanner. She dropped the clothes in her hand and turned the scanner up to listen more closely.

She was surprised when she heard Buck's panicked voice over the radio, "This is Firefighter Buckly with the 118 paging out for all available LAPD units." In the background, Athena could hear pops and bangs. Her heart dropped. She knew that sound, "Non-residential fire at our location. We are now being shot at by a mob. We've got one firefighter that's been hit. There's no clear exit. Blocked in by the mob. We need assistance now!" A loud boom rumbled through the radio before Buck's radio went to static.

"Firefighter Buckly, are you there? Firefighter Buckly, please respond." Dispatch came over the radio. They were met with more static, "118, call out! LAFD 118, call out!" Still more static.

Time stood still, "Damnit, Bobby!" Athena muttered under her breath, "Call out." She felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Captain Nash? Firefighter Han? Firefighter Buckly? Firefighter Diaz? Firefighter Wilson? Call out!" Dispatch ran through their names three times. Each with more and more desperation, "LAPD, all units be advised. LAFD Station 118 unresponsive, taking fire. Situation unknown." Dispatch worked on sending as much help as possible, "All units switch to EMR channel 37. This is an open channel for contact with 118. Again, switch to EMR channel 37. LAFD backup with engines and RA units. Will need a clear path to the hospital. Hold all traffic in the area."

"Mom?" Harry heard the radio as he came down the stairs, "What's that mean?" He thought he heard Bobby's name called on the radio and no response. He knew something was wrong when he saw how scared his Mom looked.

Athena hadn't realized how hard she'd been clutching the scanner until she moved her hands, "It means you and your sister need to babysit." Athena quickly passed him on her way out of the room. She ran upstairs grabbed her LAPD jacket, gun, and vest. She was glad she took her car home at the end of the night. That means she could drive code the whole way and keep tabs on what was going on with the radio in the car. When she got back downstairs she was met with May, James, and Harry.

"What's going on?" May asked with worried eyes. Harry had immediately called her upstairs when his Mom left the room.

Athena didn't want to scare them. She didn't have time to debate the right way or wrong way to explain the situation, so she went with the bold truth, which in all actuality wasn't much, "Sounds like there was a non-residential fire and the 118 is being shot at. There's some sort of mob. I don't know what's going on, who the mob is associated with, why they are there, why they are shooting. I don't know. What I do know is that Buck said someone's hit and they need everyone to get them out of there."

"Someone's shot?!" Harry gasped. He'd missed that part of the radio call, "Who?" He asked. 

"I don't know who. The only one we heard from was Buck and that was thirty seconds before his radio went out." Athena hugged the three of them quickly, "I'll call you as soon as I can." She flew out of the house and into her car. The three older kids watched as she peeled out of the driveway. Her lights and sirens blaring as she raced down the street. Each one of them hoping this wasn't the start of a nightmare.

* * *

** Two hours earlier **

Bobby couldn't wait for his shift to be over. He was frustrated and irritable. He wanted to get home to see his kids. They always made him feel better. Charley would crawl in his lap and ask for as many stories as Daddy would read to him at bedtime. Wendy and Posy would snuggle with him until they fell asleep and he had to carefully juggle two sleeping kids while putting them in their own beds. Harry would hand Bobby a video game controller and race on the hardest tracks together. May would snag the TV remote and turn to a cooking show where she and Bobby would talk about who they thought would be kicked off and who would survive the latest challenge. Each in their own way could take Bobby's day and turn it around. Then there was Athena. It didn't matter that her actions were bothering him or that he was worried about this bad feeling she had since they had that fight in Texas. Even as irritated as he was, one hug from her and it dissipated. It all melted away for a few moments. He could put it to the side and enjoy the comfort and warmth his wife was willing to give him. Her unconditional love cocooning around them, even in the face of uncertainty. He knew if he could get home and have some alone time with Athena after he cooled off a bit he'd be able to talk to her. He'd be able to gently pry into her mind and hopefully figure out what was wrong. She was holding something back and all his worst fears were swirling around his mind. He didn't want to push her and have her push back. That would just create more tension. He also didn't want to leave her alone and let her think he didn't care enough to ask her what's going on. It was a fine line to walk but Bobby was willing to do anything for her.

Hen had watched Bobby bark orders out all day. He gave them a list of things to do and holed up in his office when they had downtime between calls. She wasn't one to get in the middle of someone else's marriage but if Bobby wasn't fixed in the next few days she just might have to make a stop at the Nash household with a bottle of wine and a plan to have a serious girl talk with her best friend. Karen had texted her a picture of Nia and Denny playing together saying they couldn't wait for her to come home. With the stressful day she had, Hen was ready to unwind and relax with her wife.

Chim was glad their day was almost over. Bobby wasn't his normal, chipper, self. There was a lot on his mind and Chim knew Bobby needed to finish the shift and go home. He was grateful there were only a couple of hours left of their shift. He had plans to cook a romantic dinner for Maddie tonight. She worked so hard, she deserved to be spoiled. He texted her to make sure she was still working till eight. Making sure he had enough time to get home and have dinner ready when she walked through the door.

Buck and Eddie stayed hidden as much as they could for the day. After Bobby ranted to Buck earlier he knew there was no way Bobby was going to be in any mood for his shenanigans today. He and Eddie made themselves scarce so as not to get in trouble. Buck was headed to Eddies after his shift to hang out. Chris had been asking if Buck could come over and play 'family game night' with them. Buck promised Chris he'd be over to play and he'd bring pizza with him. Even though Eddie had protested pizza. Buck knew Eddie would give in when Chris gave him that look that seemed to melt Eddie's heart. It was one of the reasons Buck and Chris were able to get away with so much. As tough as Eddie could be, Chris still had his Dad wrapped around his finger. Even as a teenager, that kid was the light of Eddie's life and that look still worked.

Bobby was in his office working on the following week's schedule when the bell rang through the fire station. Buck stuffed the last bite of the cookie he was eating into his mouth, Eddie was down the stairs in seconds, Chim was already opening the driver's door for the engine and Hen was half-way in the back when Bobby raced by them all.

"Let's go!" He shouted climbing into the Captain's seat. He said a silent prayer as he did every time they pulled out to a call. He prayed they'd all come home safe.

* * *

** Present time **

Gunfire erupted around the 118 as they took cover. Bullets pinged off the engine, glass shattered, and tires hissed as they lost air. The radio had been shot and wasn't working properly anymore. Their personal units weren't giving them anything but static. Somehow Buck's managed to make it through. Thirty seconds was all they had before Buck's stopped working. Bobby hoped it was enough to get through to dispatch. They never heard a reply from them. Just prayed they'd gotten through. Cell service was at zero and no one's phones were useful. Eddie commented that they must have jammed the signal somehow. They had all intentions of driving off in the engine until the tires were shot at and they took fire to the windshield. Chim was able to get the truck close to the building across the street using it as a barrier between them and the mob, not without taking a bullet to the shoulder first. The mob stood across the street screaming and yelling obscenities at the firefighters. Gloating about how they were going to let the building burn to the ground. They hadn't been on the scene as soon as the 118 had pulled up. They started to grab hoses when bullets started to fly. That's when hoards of people jumped out of vans and trucks parked strategically around not allowing the 118 a clear exit. This was well planned and coordinated.

Bobby was glad they were all safe but he knew it was temporary. As hard as he tried, he knew there was no plan that was guaranteed to keep them all safe. He looked over to the left where Chim was sitting on the ground leaning back against the engine, "How's he doing?!" He shouted to Hen and Eddie who were keeping track of Chim's vitals the best they could.

"The bullet went through. Entry and exit wound." Eddie said, "Most likely just soft tissue damage."

"Oh good. I thought it would be worse." Chim tried to joke. Humor was the only way he was going to cope with being shot and unable to get to a hospital.

Hen kept pressure on the wound, "Cap, we gotta get him out of here!" Chim was losing blood fast. If they didn't get him to a hospital she wasn't sure he'd make it. She said a small prayer of thanks that he was still lucid and awake. It was a small miracle.

Bobby looked to his right, "Buck! Anything yet?!" Bobby knew Buck was continuing to work his way through their radios and phones trying to get some reception.

"Nothing." He ducked his head as the window above him was shot out. Buck swore under his breath as glass rained down on him. The shards pelting his helmet.

Bobby looked around his team, "Eddie!" Bobby waved at him to come closer. They were all huddled against the engine as they tried to figure out how to get out of the situation they were in.

"Yeah Cap?" Eddie kept his head down as he made his way to where Bobby stood.

"Think you can drive this thing out of here with the flats?" Bobby knew Eddie was able to handle all sorts of vehicles in the service. He was sure at some point he had to drive a heavy truck with flat or semi-flat tires.

"I'll ride it rims till sparks fly or we hit a hospital." Edde nodded his head.

Bobby nodded, "Good. We need to get him to a hospital." Bobby gestured to Chim.

Eddie agreed. He just didn't know how they were going to do that without risking injury to another team member, "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to find out what they want," Bobby said.

"How?" Eddie would have never predicted what his Captain was going to do.

Bobby carefully opened the driver's door praying no bullets were making their way through the front of the engine. If one made it through the passenger door it would hit him. He climbed into the engine searching for the microphone to the loudspeaker. Bobby took a chance when he saw one. He reached up for the cord praying nothing was coming his way. He carefully grabbed the mic to the loudspeaker so as not to unplug it. He dropped to the floor and backed out of the engine. He clicked the receiver a few times making it screech loudly, "This is Captain Nash of the LAFD!" Bobby shouted hoping that his loud voice being amplified would get their attention, "Hold your fire!" He yelled, "Hold your fire! My name is Captain Nash! Hold your fire!" He repeated the phrase multiple times before the popping of guns and bangs stopped. Bobby cleared his throat, "One of my men is injured. He will bleed out and die if he doesn't get medical treatment."

"Too fucking bad!" Someone yelled back.

"I don't know what you want, or why you're here! I just want to get my man the help he needs!" Bobby's heart thundered in his ears, "Let us get out of here. We're not going to touch the building. You want it to burn, then we will let it. Just let us get my guy out of here without risking anyone else."

"You'll send another team in!" The same person yelled, "We'll take their ass down too!"

"No! Bobby shouted, "We won't!" He could faintly hear sirens in the background. He felt a rush of relief. He paused for a moment to think. They weren't likely to let all of them leave. He wondered if they'd let some of them leave. He unclicked the microphone so they couldn't hear him, "Listen up! Get Chim on the truck, Hen you keep him stable till you get to a hospital. Buck, good job! Sounds like you got through! Eddie, get him the Hell out of here."

"Bobby, what about you?" Chim groaned. The sirens were becoming slightly louder.

"I'll be their collateral. They can't get shot by the cops. Not while they have me as a bargaining chip." Bobby took a deep breath, "Don't shoot! I'm coming around! I'm unarmed! Don't shoot!" He yelled into the microphone.

"No!" Hen shouted, "They'll kill you!"

"Pop!" Buck's jaw hit the floor as he scooped up their cell phones and radios.

"Bobby, wha-" Chim winced in pain.

"Bobby!" Eddie yelled at him, "You can't do that!" Eddie grabbed Buck by the jacket as Buck tried to run after Bobby.

Bobby ignored his team. He knew they'd do as he told even though they didn't want to. He raised his hands in the air to show he had no weapons as he walked around the back of the engine, "Don't shoot!" He yelled, "I just want to talk! Don't shoot!" He carefully emerged from the safety the engine provided, "Listen to me! Cops are on their way here! If you don't let us go, they won't have any reason not to fire back! You let my men get out of here in this engine and I'll stay right here! LAPD won't risk it!" Bobby wasn't sure that was true. He hoped it was, "I'm the Captain! Let my men go! No one's going to stop that building from burning!" He made a false promise, "Just let them go so they can get medical attention!"

He watched as one of them stepped forward. His large gun pointed at Bobby. Bobby tried to hide his fear, "You'll stand here." The man gestured directly in front of him, "So when the cops try a sniper they hit you first."

Bobby nodded his head, "And you'll let my men go?!" He knew this could turn out very badly. But his job wasn't just about making sure went home at the end of the day. He had to make sure his team made it home too.

"Sure. They can go." The man shrugged his shoulders. As long as the building burned he didn't care. The LAFD would pay but that could be another day when they could take more than just one team out, "You stay here."

"Deal!" Bobby nodded his head, "Go!" He said over his shoulder. Eddie was ready. He hated this plan. They all did but he understood it. He pulled the truck away, slowly at first then picked up speed. The truck bumped along on its flat tires and rims as Eddie drove away from the mob and away from Bobby. Bobby moved to where the man with the gun indicated, "Now what?" Bobby gasped when the man yanked Bobby backward, spinning him around. He stood behind Bobby wrapping his arm around Bobby's neck. Before Bobby could blink the man had a sharp knife against his throat. In his other hand was his gun.

"Now we see if those cops give a shit about a firefighter or not." The man cackled in Bobby's ear.

Bobby didn't say a word. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see what he was afraid of happening. He needed the last thing he thought of before he died to be his wife and children. He could picture it so clearly. Athena lying in bed next to him. Her sweet kiss, her body tucked against his. He could smell her soap. The floral scent filling the air around him. Bobby saw May and James together. He was so good to her. May deserved that. He saw Harry, proudly taking care of his younger siblings. Making sure his sisters were protected and his little brother didn't feel left out. Wendy was so adventurous. She had a thirst for excitement and never stopped seeing the world as amazing. His twins. Posy and Charley. Sweet and loving. They were everyone's best friend and always shared their smiles. As the sirens drew closer so did the picture of his family. He could see them all so clearly. He prayed for forgiveness. This was the one situation he never expected to find himself in.


	60. Chapter 60

When Athena pulled up, the roads were already blocked off by LAPD. She flashed her badge to move beyond the barriers. She couldn't stop the gasp as she passed the once pristine fire engine. Bullet holes riddled the side. Windows were shot out. The tires were warped and flat. She had to look away when she saw a blood trail by one of the doors. Athena searched for the incident commander as soon as she was close enough. Firetrucks were waiting to go in as the blaze continued in the distance. She heard the mob screaming and yelling at the officers. SWAT was standing with the fire chief as well as the LAPD incident commander. Athena spied Buck and Eddie off to the side next to an ambulance. Athena looked around for Hen, Chim, or Bobby frowning when she didn't see them. She was too far back to see much of the mob but felt better knowing Buck and Eddie were safe. If Hen or Chim were injured Bobby would have ridden with them to the hospital. Athena couldn't bring herself to think of Bobby being injured.

"What happened?!" She yelled, grabbing Buck and Eddie's attention.

"Oh my God! Athena!" Buck pushed off the back of the ambulance, running over to her, "I tried to stop him. He wouldn't listen. He did it to get Chim out. Chim was gonna bleed out. I was going after him but I didn't get him in time." Buck rambled, his words running into each other.

"Buck!" Eddie put a hand on his shoulder, "Stop! Breathe!" Eddie had been worried about his teammate. Being helpless at the moment was wearing on both of them.

"Tried to stop who from doing what? What happened to Chimney? Where's Bobby? And Hen?" Athena looked to Eddie for answers.

"Chim was shot. He should be fine. Hen went with him to the hospital." Eddie told her.

Athena knew something more was coming, "And Bobby?"

"They wouldn't let us get Chim out and with the truck's tires blown we weren't going to get out of there fast enough to not risk another one of us getting hit." Eddie explained, "So Bobby cut them a deal. They let us get Chim out without shooting at us and he'd stay behind."

"What do you mean 'stay behind'?" Athena felt her heart stop.

"He's now their hostage," Eddie confirmed what Athena first thought. Her second thought was that she was going to kill him.

* * *

Bobby watched as red and blue lights filled the street. He saw other fire companies hold back while police tried to secure the scene. Bobby kept his focus on his wife. She was going to be so pissed at him. If he made it out of this alive he'd have a lot of making up to do. For the stress and fear, he put her through. He knew his decision wasn't the best one. But it was the only one that ensured Chim got out of there as fast as possible. He wasn't going to have Chimney die while they waited to be rescued. He heard the LAPD helicopter above them. SWAT arrived on the scene as did the fire chief. Bobby knew it was only a matter of time before his wife found out what was going on.

He'd learned the name of the man that held a knife to his throat, JP. His right-hand man was Niko and Peg was Niko's girl. Bobby didn't know the relationship except that Niko had said over and over that he and Peg were going to bounce multiple times yet they stayed next to JP. Bobby knew it was an empty threat by Niko. It seemed there was friction in the group. The mob behind them continued to chant and yell at the police just as they did his team only now without bullets flying. Bobby had tried to use the bits of information he was getting by being in such close proximity to defuse the situation.

"If you let me go, it's going to help show the cops that you just wanted the building burnt down. You didn't want to hurt anyone." Bobby kept his voice soft and steady.

"I let you go, they shoot us." JP rolled his eyes.

"They'll shoot us anyway you idiot!" Peg grumbled, "I told you we shouldn't have done this."

"Oh, bullshit Peg." JP sighed, "You were on board just like the rest of us."

"Yeah, when I thought we were just taking down a building. Not taking hostages." Peg fired back, "How are you going to fix this JP?"

"What's in the building?" Bobby asked.

"None of your fucking business. That's what." JP scowled at Bobby.

Bobby lightly nodded his head, "If you're going to kill me then you might as well tell me what you want that building burnt down for."

Peg looked at Niko, who looked at JP before speaking, "Money."

"You're burning money?" Bobby frowned.

"What are you dumb?" JP shook his head, "We got a payday for this. Risking our asses like this. But it's cool. Now that we have you. We're untouchable."

"How much money?" Bobby knew every second counted. The longer he could keep them talking the longer he was giving the team to figure out their plan of action.

* * *

Athena was pacing back and forth in front of Buck and Eddie. She'd been able to talk with the incident commander about their plan. So far, it was negotiations and SWAT running point on the operation. They were less concerned with the fire at the moment as it was still contained to the one building. It would take priority if the surrounding areas started to burn as well. Athena knew from all her years as a police officer, SWAT was good but they weren't perfect. They'd weigh the risk of Bobby's life over the risk of not being able to take control of the situation.

"If they go in guns blazing Bobby's..." Athena shook her head.

"They can't do that though. Right?" Buck looked from Athena to Eddie.

Eddie shrugged, "Have they made any demands except this crap about letting the building burn? Do we know why yet?"

"No. Nothing. They aren't communicating at all with SWAT and soon..." Athena trailed off again.

"We need to figure out a plan before they go in and get Bobby killed." Buck frowned.

"It's not like we can plow through with a truck or rush the mob." Eddie crossed his arm, "This is what SWAT trains for." He said trying to convince himself as well as Buck and Athena.

"What if they get distracted for a minute? That would give Bobby a way to get out of the line of fire and SWAT could do whatever they want to take control of the mob." Buck suggested.

Athena put a hand to her head, "What kind of distraction?"

"It'd have to be pretty big to get their attention." Eddie sighed.

"I got an idea." Buck smiled.

Athena and Eddie looked at each other unsure of what that smile meant.

* * *

Bobby had no idea how much time had passed. It felt like an eternity. JP's grip on the knife would slack for a moment only for him to yank it up against Bobby's skin. Bobby wasn't sure if it was JP not paying attention or some way of him trying to mess with Bobby. Either way, Bobby tried his best to remain calm. The chopper above still swirling, keeping the spotlight on him, JP, Niko, and Peg. The mob of people behind them still chanting 'let it burn' and screaming at the LAPD and LAFD. JP was arguing with Niko and Peg as to what they were going to do. Neither one of them seemed like they could figure out what the next part of the plan was. Bobby set his jaw when his curiosity peeked. He swore he heard not one but two more choppers. Not unusual to have multiple choppers at a tense scene but it didn't feel normal. Bobby lifted his eyes to the night sky trying to figure out the SWAT team's plan. He knew that he wasn't as important of a bargaining chip as he made the group believe. That he was risking his life and could very likely die. That's when he noticed the reflective decal on one of the helicopters. He didn't need to see it clearly or be able to read it. He could make out that symbol anywhere. That was an LAFD chopper being escorted by the LAPD. Bobby knew there was only one reason that chopper was headed their way.

He felt everything fall away. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It felt like each second went by in slow motion. Bobby prepared for the shock he knew was coming. He was sure he had one chance to make sure that knife didn't slip. On the next breath. It happened. The LAFD helicopter passed over the building and the mob, dumping tons of water. The second the droplets hit Bobby reached his left hand up to grab JPs wrist, yanking it away from his throat. His right arm swung to the side knocking the gun away from him. JP was startled by the unexpected drop from the helicopter Bobby was able to spin out of his hold and away from him. Using his momentum Bobby swung his right arm around, hearing a satisfying crunch when he punched JP in the nose.

LAPD!

HANDS UP!

DON'T MOVE!

Voices roared from behind him. Bobby dropped to his knees. He felt officers rush by him. The chaos of SWAT and LAPD racing to catch everyone was nothing short of incredible. In front of him JP, Peg, and Niko were in cuffs and being dragged away while being Mirandized. The mob quickly dissipated when the water dropped over them forcing officers to chase them down. K9s barked as the officer yelled commands. The fire had been doused with the water from the helicopter. Bobby took a moment to breathe.

"Captain Nash! Are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" Someone grabbed his shoulder. The fire chief appeared on his other side with the paramedic team from another station.

"I'm fine. I'm okay." Bobby shook his head.

"You're bleeding." The chief gestured to Bobby's neck.

Before Bobby could speak one of the paramedics turned his head, "Just a scratch. Looks like he nicked you with that knife. You're lucky it's just a nick Captain."

Bobby nodded his head, "Thanks." He let them help him to his feet.

"My team?" Bobby took a deep breath finally starting to feel the adrenaline wearing off. He had been okay while he'd been held with a knife to his throat, but now that he was safe his body started to let the emotional rollercoaster begin.

"All accounted for. Han is out of surgery and expected to make a full recovery. Wilson is at the hospital with Han and his wife. Buckly and Diaz refused to leave until you did." The Chief told him. Bobby felt a wave of comfort rush through him. Chim was okay, "Lieutenant Nash is with Diaz and Buckly at the moment. Go home, Captain. We got this."

Bobby nodded, "Thank you." Bobby made his way towards the swarm of lights and police cars. He felt his heart weighing heavily the second he saw Athena. Her eyes were wide and it looked like she was having trouble breathing. Her arms were crossed in front of her but it looked more like she was holding herself with sadness than anger. Fear and relief radiated from her.

"Robert Wade Nash!" Athena yelled at him, "That was the stupidest thing you've ever done!" She said as she jogged to get to him, "How _dare_ you do that!" Athena couldn't stop the open-handed slap against his chest, "How _dare_ you! You could have died! How could you do that?!"

Bobby wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her as close as he could. Crushing their bodies together, "Athena." Bobby dropped his head to her shoulder, soaking her body in. He felt her shake in his embrace.

"If you ever do something that stupid again I swear to God! Robert, I have never been so angry with you! Don't you _ever_ do something like that again! You scared the Hell out of me!" Athena had never been so angry and so happy at the same time. Bobby was okay. He had to be. He was holding her. Leaving barely enough room between their bodies for them to breathe. At this point, she didn't know if she was shaking from fear, anger or because they were both soaking wet from tons of water being dropped overtop them. All she knew was that she was crumbling in his arms. Bobby could tell she was beyond pissed. She only called him Robert for a handful of reasons and this wasn't a good one. Guilt riddled his body as he felt her shaky breathing. He did this to her. He hurt her. He'd do anything for however long it took to apologize to her and banish her fears. He tightened his arms around her, pressing his lips to her neck. If he had to stand here all night with her he'd do it.

The two stayed together until Athena started to push back. Bobby caught her lips with his in a soft, tender kiss, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Athena clenched her eyes closed. She refused to have a total meltdown in front of all these people. Her body tugged her in every direction and she needed to breathe before she let her heart bleed in front of her coworkers, superior officers, and two different fire station crews. Bobby noticed Athena push her feelings away. He wasn't sure what to make of it but he knew now wasn't the time to question her.

"I need to check on Chimney," Bobby said as they walked over to Eddie and Buck who were both smart enough to keep quiet until Bobby spoke directly to them, "You two okay?"

"Yeah Cap. We're good." Eddie nodded his head.

"Bobby." Buck shook his head. He started to say something but the look Athena gave him made him rethink, "Maddie is with Chim. She said he's sleeping from the pain meds." He updated everyone with his sisters' texts.

Athena tried to keep her voice even, "Good. Tell her we'll see him tomorrow."

"Athena." Bobby started to protest. He wanted to check in on Chimney tonight. He knew he'd be out from the surgery but he still felt a need to see him. The storm he saw raging in her eyes quickly changed his mind. Seemed like that effect was working on everyone tonight, "Tell Maddie to call me if something happens and we'll be there tomorrow."

* * *

When they got home, May, Harry, and James were waiting for them. Athena calmed them all down, updated them on Chimney, and Bobby assured them he was okay. James headed to Eddie's to check in with him while May and Harry were sent to bed. Bobby peeked in on Charley, Posy, and Wendy before making his way to his and Athena's bedroom. He closed the door behind him wanting nothing more than to take a hot shower and be with his wife. He'd never seen her so angry. She was terrified when she looked at him. He put that fear there. He had so much to apologize to her for. Bobby lifted his eyes from the floor expecting to see Athena in their room. When she wasn't there he wondered where she'd gone. He swore she just walked in here when he was in the girls' bedroom. That's when he heard her. A loud sob from the other side of their bed. Bobby walked around to find Athena on the floor with her knees to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her legs and her head down. She'd put her gun and badge in the nightstand and locked it for the night. Then sunk to the floor and cried.

The strong exterior she put up for everyone around them at the scene was finally down. She felt raw pain and terror. The only time she'd been that scared was when she and Bobby were in the building after Amy's bombs went off and they couldn't escape. She felt that scared when she was attacked and didn't know if she'd come home alive. But this was the first time, all her fear was focused on her husband. The father of her children. The love of her life. She didn't know how to live without him. Her heart wouldn't beat if bobby wasn't there. The trauma of being in that building. Bobby covering her with his body to shield her as much as he could. The moment she thought they'd never see their children again. It all rushed back to her as she sat on the bedroom floor. Her stomach twisted in painful knots. Her chest was tight and her breathing shallow. Large, fat, tears slide down her cheeks, making her nose run and her eyes turn red. Her whole body shook with each powerful sob. She wanted to be happy that her husband was okay and she was, yet she couldn't control the emotional spiral she was in. The one that flooded her mind with memories so vivid she could smell the smoke. The metallic taste of blood sat on her tongue as she remembered being punched in the face by Amy and her lip being split open. She could feel the flames closing in on her. The heat making her body start to sweat. She shut her eyes and saw Bobby holding her tight, wrapping his jacket around the two of them. Her heartbeat pounded in her chest. Images from seeing Bobby with a knife to his throat, to being in that elevator, to being attacked, filled her mind. They branched out to seeing Bobby standing on a ledge thinking he could see Brooke. She could hear herself screaming in pain as she gave birth to their twins in the bathroom. She felt her legs hurt as the memories of being sexually assaulted in high school resurfaced. Michael's abuse and burning down their house. Each memory slamming to the front of her mind. Mixing together, creating false memories that felt just as terrifying as the real ones. Even David trying to intimidate and scare her today felt as if it was the most harrowing experience she could ever have. Athena's head hurt from the strain and her soul felt like it was dying. She couldn't breathe anymore. She was dizzy even though she was sitting down. She felt like she was going to get sick. She was in so much pain it was unbearable.

And then something finally broke through. She heard a faint whisper that got through the sounds of screaming that filled her ears. The whisper felt safe. Athena wanted to feel it again with every fiber of her being. She tried to quiet the screams. She tried to calm the pain. She felt like she was in a deep, dark, hole. It was cold. Tight, constricting. She couldn't move. She felt so alone and afraid. Then a slight gust of warmth surrounded her. It was gone as quick as it came. Just as the whisper had. Athena's sobs still didn't stop. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. Her whole body ached with pain. Her breath caught in her throat when the warmth returned. She felt it envelop her like a giant blanket had been wrapped around her. It warded off the shivers and cold. The whisper returned, this time louder. With the warmth surrounding her and the whisper telling her she was okay. Calmly instructing her to breathe. Reminding her that she was safe. Athena felt like the hole wasn't so deep and dark anymore. The light started to break through as the whisper turned into a soft voice she immediately recognized. It was Bobby. She focused on his voice as he instructed her to. Focused on the feeling of his arms around her. His chest moving rhythmically with each breath. He slowly told her when to inhale and exhale. Continued to remind her she was safe and loved. She saw the images fade to nothing as Bobby talked to her. Athena finally felt able to take a big deep breath again. Her chest didn't feel as tight. Bobby coaxed her out of the hole she'd fallen into. He gently praised her and reminded her she was doing a good job. Not to rush. Take her time. Just breath.

Bobby's own tears ran down his cheeks as he witnessed his wife go into a panic attack. She wasn't able to control herself or even tell him what was happening. Instead, she sat on the floor, hyperventilating, and sobbing. Her whole body was shaking from head to toe. Bobby knew she was having flashbacks when she mumbled that she was sorry she walked into that building alone. That she just needed him to take her hand. He recalled her words that they could be real together. He had to keep his anger in check when she whimpered in pain and pressed her legs together as if trying to keep them closed. Still, he wrapped her in his arms. Whispered soothingly to her. Told her he loved her. Reminded her that she was in a safe place. to take time to breathe and come back to him. She shook in his arms. Bobby's heart was ripping out of his body as he watched the woman he loved more than anyone in the world breakdown into an uncontrollable sobbing mess.

"B-B-Bobby?" Athena's words caught in her throat. She still couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

"I'm right here my love." He said softly. Bobby ran his hands up and down her arms as he cuddled her close, "I've got you. You're in our bedroom. You're safe." Bobby kissed her head, "Shhh." Bobby soothed.

Athena cracked her eyes open. There was no way she'd be able to cry more tears. There couldn't possibly be any more. Yet she continued to feel them stream down her cheeks. Bobby's arms were tight around her body giving her warmth and strength. Athena turned to her husband, "Bobby. I just-" Athena started to speak only for her to lose her words in seconds. Her mind was filled with so much.

Bobby shook his head, "It's alright. Shhh. Just sit with me. It's going to be okay. Take as long as you need. I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?" Athena sniffled. She had no idea where it came from but she needed to hear him promise he was going to be there.

"I promise." Bobby nodded, "I've got you, Athena. Now and for the rest of our lives. I got you."

* * *

Bobby wasn't sure how long he held his wife. Long enough for her sobs to subside to whimpers and sniffles. They hadn't spoken much other than Bobby trying to soothe her. Gently reminding her to breathe and that she was safe. Her skin was cold to the touch. Goosebumps littered her arms. Bobby had been trying to warm her up but so far it hadn't worked. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, "We should get you warmed up." He whispered. He waited a long moment for Athena to slowly nod her head. Bobby debated running her a bath but seeing how she looked so sad, so far away from him, so lost, at the moment, he decided a shower would be better. The sooner he could get her laid down in their bed, the sooner he might be able to make her feel better. At least he'd be able to comfort her and hold her close once they were both warmed up. Bobby got to his feet bringing Athena up with him.

He would have carried her into the bathroom only the moment he moved to pick her up she shook her head, "I can walk." Bobby nodded silently as he watched Athena start to peel off her wet clothes as she crossed their bedroom. He pulled his shirt off before following her into their master bathroom. Athena had started the shower turning the water as hot as it could go. She stood with her back to him, tugging the wet shirt over her head. Her pants dropped to the floor where she gracefully stepped out of them. Bobby's eyes followed the lines of her back. Down her spine, before coming to rest on her ass. The light purple panties and matching bra a soft, delicate, color against her dark skin. His own clothes momentarily forgotten while he watched his wife undress. He was becoming increasingly aware of how uncomfortable he was at the moment. Bobby hissed at the relief he felt when his pants fell to the floor. His eyes stayed focused on his wife. Her fingers hooked into the elastic of her panties, tugging them down. A low rumble rose from his chest watching her in front of him. His boxers were off in seconds and he was walking towards her. Athena's hands were behind her back unclasping her bra when Bobby's hands covered hers.

"Beautiful." He whispered. Athena wasn't even sure he meant to say it out loud. Bobby gently pushed her hands out of his way. He slid the straps over her shoulders letting his mouth drop to her skin. He dragged his lips across her shoulders whispering his unconditional love and devotion. He heard her gasp as he peeled the bra away from her chest, cupping her breasts in his hands. She softly moaned when he pulled her close settling against her ass. Athena tipped her head back letting Bobby have easier access to her neck and chest. His fingers were gentle. Kneading the soft mounds, tugging at her nipples, licking and kissing her shoulders and neck. Bobby wrapped her in his arms, pulling her into the shower. The hot spray stung his skin. Bobby's hands slid around her chest, to her sides. He trailed his fingertips up and down his wife's torso.

Athena handed him the shower gel. Bobby warmed it between his hands before resuming feeling his wife's body beneath his hands, "Mmm, I'm still mad at you." Athena panted as Bobby's lips sucked on her neck, "Oh Bobby."

Bobby's response was to hold her at her hips, grinding his hard cock against her ass. His arms crossed around her front caging her in his embrace. He spread the soap over her belly, up her chest, across her breasts. He nipped and licked behind her neck from one shoulder to the other. Athena's body responded to her husband's touch. She was warm and wet. Bobby slid a hand down her belly, between her legs. Athena's breath caught in her throat as his fingers softly traced her folds. She withered in his arms desperate to feel more. More of his body, more of his hands, more of his lips, more everything. She tried to turn around but his arm didn't budge. He dipped a finger inside her, swirling it around. Then a second one. Athena was already on edge. Her body tingled, all the way down to her toes. He was teasing her. Pushing her higher. Bobby made sure he thoroughly washed his wife's body. His slick hands settled on her hips. Athena put her hands out. Palms against the wall. She could barely stand up. His touch was electrifying. Her mind was buzzing and she couldn't trust herself to hold her body up. Bobby slid his hands up her back, massaging her shoulders and neck. Athena arched her back as Bobby sunk to his knees behind her. His tongue following the line of her spine before nipping her ass. His hands squeezed and pinched each cheek as his mouth left a trail of kisses. He slid his hands around her thighs. Rubbing soap up and down. Making sure to come within a breath of her clit. He kissed down the back of her thighs, squeezing the soft flesh.

She needed him. She needed to feel him inside her. To remind her that he was still there. He was okay. They were okay. With a desperate plea, she begged Bobby for more. Athena felt Bobby hold her hips. She turned in his arms. Bobby looked up at her from his spot on his knees in front of her. His lips covered her clit. Athena ran her fingers through his hair. Bobby needed more. He ached with need. Taking his time Bobby slowly rose to his feet stopping to lavish her breasts with his mouth. Athena was lost in the feeling of euphoria. Her husband's love surrounding her. The trauma still fresh in her mind and the reality that he was here with her combating her fears. It was too much to think. Her brain pushed it all away only allowing her to feel. Bobby licked up her collarbone, nipped at her neck, trailed kisses around her jaw. His mouth crashed onto hers in a harsh desperate kiss. Bobby's tongue licking its way past her lips, drawing a deep moan from her chest. Her nails scratched his chest leaving light red marks behind them. She shivered as Bobby pressed her back to the cool tile. Without warning, Bobby slid his hands under her thighs lifting her in the air. Her arms and legs wrapped around him as if second nature. Athena pulled away from his lips letting out a groan. She was so tight. So wet. She was desperate to feel him. Bobby slowly pushed inside his wife. Inch by inch. He went slow not wanting this to end. He needed to feel Athena as much as she needed him. She clung to him as he slid inside her body.

Athena cupped his face with her hands. She rested her forehead against his, "I can't lose you." Her emotions ran wildly out of control as the mental image of Bobby being held hostage and the feel of him holding her tore at her mind and heart.

"Never." Bobby punctuated his promise with a thrust of his hips.

Athena's body wanted more. She whimpered, "Oh!" She took a breath trying to separate her thoughts, "You scared me today."

Bobby's hands squeezed her thighs, "Athena." He gently kissed her lips, "I love you." He whispered. Bobby turned the shower off with his elbow. He slid out of his wife to both of their disappointment. He wasn't done. He was going to spend the entire night making love to her over and over. He was the one to push her into a panic attack. And now he was going to be the one to chase her demons away.

Athena dried off with her towel, her mind still fighting to think, to feel. Her emotions bounced around as if in a pinball machine. She tossed the towel into the hamper and sauntered out of the bathroom with Bobby hot on her heels. Athena felt his hands roam her body. He couldn't get enough. Bobby sat on the edge of the bed tugging Athena to him. Athena happily straddled her husband pressing their bodies as close together as possible.

Bobby pushed a stray piece of hair away from her eyes, "You're all I thought about." He said honestly.

Athena nodded her head, "That was a big risk you took today." She tried to hold herself together.

"I know." Bobby acknowledged her statement. She wasn't wrong. It was a huge risk he took.

"I don't know how to..." Athena dropped her head to his shoulder. After a moment she was able to continue, "I'm so angry with you and upset with you. I'm scared. I can't live without you. Too many times we've had close calls." She felt a shiver run through her, "And as mad as I am, I get it. Part of your job is to take care of your team. And Captain Nash I am so proud of you for doing your job." Athena kissed him sweetly, "But Bobby. Don't you ever do something that stupid again because you have a family that can't function without you. You have a wife who loves you with every breath." Athena placed a hand on his cheek, "I will not lose you. You promised me a hundred years. Don't you dare break that promise."

Bobby nodded his head, "I promise." He knew their promise to each other not to die until they were both one-hundred was a promise they wouldn't be able to keep yet they refused to think of life any other way.

"Bobby." Athena's emotions slammed into her. She felt everything invade her mind.

"I love you, Athena." Bobby pulled her to him, pressing his lips to hers in a slow sensual kiss.

Athena ground her hips against his. Her wetness seeping onto his cock. Bobby needed so much more. He shifted them before rolling over pinning Athena beneath him. Bobby nipped her bottom lip as he worked down her jaw to her neck where he left a small mark behind. Athena sunk into the mattress with her husband's weight over her. Her legs fell to the sides and her fingers wound through his hair. Bobby cupped her breasts in his hands while his kisses spread down her body. He licked the valley between her breasts. A growl left his throat as he pulled her breast into his mouth. Athena's body sprung into overdrive. Every sensation was amplified. She moaned when he rolled her nipple between his teeth. Athena could feel her body growing wetter with each second. Bobby pinched the other nipple between his fingers. He twisted it so hard it caused Athena to flinch in pain only for that pain to quickly give way to pleasure. Bobby swapped sides giving each breast the same torturous treatment. He could smell the arousal from his wife. Nothing smelled as sweet as her cream. He took her breasts in her hands sliding his mouth down her torso. He licked long lines across her skin. Tasting every inch of her. His fingers followed his kisses, spreading out over her skin. He settled back on his heels while he slid his hands up her inner thighs. Her pussy glistened in the dim light of their bedroom. Her thighs were wet and sticky. Bobby swore he'd never seen something as incredible as the sight of his wife lying on their bed, spread out for him to indulge in. Athena breathed a moan. She was so on edge. She needed him to push her over. Bobby took his time pressing kisses up her thighs. He took the soft, supple, skin between his teeth marking her for the second time in one night. Satisfied he'd left not one but two hickeys on his wife Bobby circled her clit with his tongue. He dipped his tongue inside her moaning at the delicious taste that he craved. She was so wet he felt it dribbling down his jaw. His fingers pressed against her clit. Rubbing it slowly, pinching it, rolling it between two fingers. Bobby worked her body over. Keeping his head buried between her legs. He lifted one of her legs over his shoulder giving him better range to lick her pussy. He slipped two fingers inside her gathering up her wetness. Smearing his fingers in her juice. Athena felt his fingers dance between her ass cheeks in search of her puckered hole. With one hand on her clit, his tongue inside her, Bobby slipped the first then second soaked finger into her ass.

"Yes." Athena's head tipped back against the pillows as her husband did everything he could to keep her hanging from a thread. He wasn't ready for her burst just yet.

Bobby scissored his fingers in her ass, stretching her hole enough to add a third finger. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he ate her. Athena couldn't take much more. He pinched her clit. Swept his tongue across her g-spot. He felt his cum pearling at the top of his cock. dying to explode inside her. Bobby picked up the pace. Grunting as his lips and tongue lapped up all her juice. His finger frantically pinched her clit flicking the nub, pressing on it, rubbing it as fast as he could. His three fingers pumped over and over. Twisting, pulling, stretching. He needed to fuck her so hard they'd both feel it the next day. He needed to be reminded of their connection, of their love, of his life. Athena couldn't hold back. Between all the sensations the one that pushed her over the edge was his stubble lightly scratching her skin as he shoved his tongue inside her.

Athena closed her eyes and came with a shout. Colors exploded as she gushed. Bobby drank every drop, lapping up what he missed when he felt her come a second time on top of the first time. She squirted into his mouth as her body lit up. Bobby wasn't ready to let up. He rolled Athena over, grabbing her hips with his hands. She got up on her knees as he spread her ass apart. Without waiting, Bobby thrust his hard cock into her ass. It burned for only a moment before Athena felt him settle inside her. Bobby covered her back with his body panting in her ear.

"So tight." He moaned thrusting his hips back and forth. His fingers kept her on high alert. Circling her clit and loving on it. He slapped her ass with an open palm enjoying the color that started to spread. Bobby alternated between each cheek, smacking each one in succession. Athena cried out for him. Begging him for more. He placed his palm on her ass feeling the heat rising. He waited a moment for her to ask him again before continuing to spank her. It stung but didn't hurt. It heightened the pleasure of him thrusting his cock deep inside her ass. He slid his hand from her ass to her front, squeezing her breasts as they hung in the air below her. Bobby found her nipples yanking them roughly.

Athena never had been one for rough sex. She'd never felt safe enough to let her guard down. With Bobby it was different. He'd never hurt her. He could cause her pain, only for that pain to transform into the most intense pleasure. It was different than being hurt. They were sure to be safe while exploring their sex life. Through the years their sex life had gone through many phases. Some they were still discovering together and others they'd yet to try. Wanting more Bobby pulled out of her ass. He shoved his cock inside her pussy. Her warm juices coating him. Athena pushed back against him. Bobby slipped out to reposition them when Athena swung around pushing him backward. She climbed on top of him, putting her hands in his. She lowered her lips to his taking over. She swept her tongue into his mouth moaning at the taste of him. Athena pressed her lips to his skin, grinning as she grazed over his stubble. She licked his pulse point, sucking his neck. Athena lifted her head taking in the view of her husband. Strength emanated from him coupled with love, devotion, protection. Her fingers trailed up his arms following the deep lines in his muscles. Never did she realize how sexy arms could be until Bobby held her in his. She frowned for a moment when her eyes zeroed in on the fresh cut on his neck, near his collarbone. If it had been any deeper...Athena banished the thought. Her nails raked up and down his muscular chest. She felt her body leaking cream as she took a visual inventory of her husband's body. As if she was trying to burn the image into her mind. If something ever happened to him she didn't know how she'd make it. How would she ever live knowing the one person she was most connected to was gone?

Bobby watched his wife get lost for a moment, "Baby?" He placed a hand to her cheek pulling her from the fog.

Athena took in a sharp breath, "Your body is distracting."

She bent her head placing a soft kiss on his chest just above his heart. Her fingers dug into his muscles. She kissed and licked his body. Tracing the lines and dips of his abs. Down the soft trail of hair that led her to her goal. Bobby's cock was large, thick, long. He was dripping precum down the sides. Little pearls falling down. His thighs were tight holding himself back from throwing her down and fucking her until he burst. His balls were full, ready to fill his wife. Athena cupped his balls in one hand before licking them. She rolled them in her hand as she pressed a line of soft kisses to his shaft. With one long lick, Athena stroked his cock with her tongue, swirling it around the tip. Athena circled her cock in her hand pumping it up and down. Bobby thought he was going to shatter. Her long slender fingers were no match for her mouth. Athena licked her lips before pressing a kiss to the tip. Bobby watched as she opened her mouth and slid him inside. He placed a hand on her head, gripping her hair. Athena loved pleasuring her husband. Nothing felt quite as amazing as knowing she was showing his body love. She'd always been pushed away and taken advantage of. The fact that Bobby loved her so much, made her feel so amazing, made her feel like she belonged, only made her want to show him how much she loved him in every way possible. Athena's mouth moved lower and lower until he hit the back of her throat. With ease, she relaxed her throat pushing him further down. Her nose touched his skin and she heard him call her name. She held him in her mouth for a moment as she moaned at the feelings swarming her. Athena pulled her head up only to swiftly lower it again. She bobbed her head up and down on his cock, sucking him hard. She licked long steady strips. The salty taste of him overwhelming her sense of taste. His musky scent surrounding her with lust. She felt the vein on the underside of his cock pulse. A telltale sign he was close.

Bobby ran his hands up her arms, waiting for her to lift her head. He pulled her up until he could taste her lips. Athena laid flat against Bobby. Her body was so tight and ready for him. She was so wet she could feel it dripping down her thighs. Bobby rolled them over pressing Athena onto her back. He reached into their nightstand drawer which had started to collect various things pulling out their newest inclusion. A long, thick vibrator. Athena had made an offhand comment one night when they were basking in a post-sex haze that she wondered what it would feel like to feel Bobby inside both holes at the same time. Bobby, ever the doting husband, made that as close to reality as possible. They'd played a variety of ways finding that with the vibrator in her ass and her husband in her pussy she'd orgasm hard each time. Wanting to make her feel as much as possible Bobby had the vibrator prepped and ready. He waited until Athena nodded and verbally told him she was ready. He slid it into her pussy coating it with her juice. His thumb and forefinger circled her clit helping her body open up. Athena bent her knees shifting slightly so Bobby could slide the vibrator past the tight ring of muscles. She breathed through the burning pain until the deep pleasure took over. She was already on edge. The vibrations from the toy and his fingers on her clit were making her moan.

Bobby leaned over her body taking her lips with him. He slipped just the tip inside of his wife. She was so tight. With the toy just on the other side of her walls, Bobby could feel the vibration inside her.

"Bobby." Athena begged, "Please! Oh, God! Please."

Bobby's arm crossed beneath her holding her shoulder, holding her close. His mouth covered hers. She gasped when his fingers started playing with her clit, allowing him to easily tangle his tongue with hers. He snapped his hips, thrusting himself into his wife. Bobby sheathed his cock into her pussy. Groaning at how tight it was with the vibrator on the other side. He wasn't going to last. Not with the moans and sounds she was making, their mouths melting together, feeling the vibrations inside of her. She was so wet. With every thrust, he could hear the sound of wet skin slapping. She was so hot he felt every nerve was on alert. His lips pulled away from hers as they gasped for breath.

"Athena. Fuck." Bobby panted as he thrust deep inside her.

She hooked her legs around his waist using her strength to pull her hips up, meeting his thrusts. Bobby hammered into his wife. He was teetering on edge, "Harder." Athena pleaded with him. Bobby looked into her eyes. He was already pushing her tonight. He knew they would alternate from slow and sensual to rough but he wasn't going to hurt her. Athena pulled his lips to hers, "Please." She looked into his eyes. She needed more. She needed to feel him harder. She needed to make sure she felt him for days. On her body, between her legs, his lips against her skin. Her feelings trampled through her mind pulling her in opposite directions. She needed him to push her harder than he'd ever done. That was the only way to calm the storm in her mind.

Bobby kissed her slowly. He saw something flash in her eyes that threw him off balance. He continued to thrust into her ignoring her request but sped up his fingers on her clit. He searched her eyes for that flash of...something but didn't see it again. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders. Her walls were quivering. With every thrust, he slammed his cock against her g-spot. Bobby gave her clit a hard pinch setting her off.

Athena arched her back, her breasts pressing against his chest. She came with a shout of his name that was quickly covered by his mouth on hers. She flooded around his cock as the sensations shortcircuited her nerves. Bobby didn't try to hold back. He was ready to burst. He roared into her mouth as he filled her. The hot spark of his cum pushed Athena through a second orgasm before the first even had a chance to finish. Hot jets of white rope painted the inside of Athena. Her body responded with a gush of cream and her walls holding Bobby in a vice grip as if she was never going to let him pull out. The two of them were sweating bullets, gasping for air. Bobby pulled the toy out of his wife and turned it off while still staying seated inside her. His cock twitched while her muscles continued to contract. Sucking him in as deep as possible. Bobby braced himself on his forearms to keep his weight off Athena as he stretched out over her. He peppered her face with kisses as their bodies tried to return to normal. Bobby tasted salty tears. Alarm bells went off in his head. He pulled out of her body, rolling them over. Athena automatically tucked close to his side, dropping her chin to her chest.

"Athena." Bobby caught her chin with his hand, "Tell me what's going on." He gently demanded.

Athena shook her head, "I'm fine. I'm not hurt."

Bobby wasn't sure how to take her comment. On one hand, he was relieved she wasn't hurt, on the other, he still wasn't convinced she was fine, "What is it then?"

"I love you." Athena sighed, "Overwhelmingly love you." She wasn't even sure she knew why she was crying. Everything crashed in her head at once and she felt lost, alone, confused, cold. And there was Bobby. Radiating all the love, companionship, comfort, warmth she could ask for. It was so much at once that she broke down.

"I love you." Bobby hugged her tightly. He didn't feel much better about the situation. Bobby kissed her softly, "You stay here. I'll get a washcloth and something to wear." Bobby slipped out of their bed noticing Athena pulling his pillow closer. He cleaned the two of them up returning to bed with one of his old T-shirts and a pair of sleep shorts for Athena. He had slipped on a pair of boxers when he walked out of the bathroom. Bobby used the opportunity of helping his wife put clothes on to check over her body. He didn't see anything concerning. Confident that he hadn't accidentally physically hurt her Bobby laid on his back, tucking Athena to his side. She rested her head on his chest letting him tuck the covers around the two of them.

Bobby ran his hand up and down her back. He was thankful she dozed off quickly yet he was stuck with the feeling that there was more behind her tears than what she'd shared. That look in her eyes tonight had been enough to send up a red flag. The tears sent up ten of them. Bobby knew they had a lot going on. The ranch, his brother, now Chimney in the hospital, and Bobby coming home after being held hostage. Maybe it was the emotional letdown of all that stress finally being released. Maybe not. Bobby pulled his wife as close to him as possible. Whatever it was, he was going to make sure he got to the bottom of it. Nothing was as important as taking care of his family.


	61. Chapter 61

The following morning Athena woke up still wrapped in Bobby's arms. She snuggled deep into his embrace, taking a moment to bask in the comfort his presence gave her. She laid her head on his chest listening to the soft lull of his heartbeat. Her fingertips ghosting over his arm he'd laid over his waist to circle her with his arms. She let herself get lost in thought as she traced the ridges and valleys of his muscles. A smile crossing her face as she appreciated the handsome man she was lucky enough to marry. Athena turned her head, placing a kiss on his chest, just above his heart, before putting her head back down. Never in her life had she felt so safe, loved, wanted, happy. Athena thought about the panic attack she'd had last night. She'd never felt that terrified before. She couldn't stop the thoughts as they came at her from all ends. She sighed heavily. If Bobby wasn't there to help pull her out of that spiral she didn't even want to think about what could have happened. Her fingers traced over the scars and imperfections on his skin. Places where he'd been injured on and off the job. She closed her eyes sending a small prayer of thankfulness that the only injury he'd received from being held hostage was a small cut on his neck.

"Oh, Bobby." She whispered, "Sometimes I think of what life would be like if I didn't take a chance on dinner with you. If I hadn't met you. Fallen in love with you. I don't know what would have happened with Michael. If he would have died or maybe he'd have lived longer. I don't know. I know I wouldn't have our three little ones. I know I'd never have experienced a love like ours." She spoke quietly. Vocalizing her thoughts even though he was asleep, "Maybe I'd still be a field sergeant. Actually, I'm pretty sure I'd still be a field sergeant. And I think I'd be alone. Too scared to try another relationship. Still terrified of being thought of as a tramp or as the woman who can't keep a man. I wouldn't have had the strength to trust in someone else like I trust in you." Athena ran her hand down his arm, "I wouldn't have this life if it wasn't for you. You make me so happy. It's crazy how life is sometimes. No one has ever loved me the way you do. And I thought that was normal for so long. That my parents and Michael, that was normal. But then you came along and blew that out of the water." Athena's finger traced over his wedding ring, "I love you so much that sometimes it takes over my every thought. You bring me peace and comfort and joy and everything wonderful in our life. I'm so lucky to love you."

Unbeknownst to her Bobby had heard her softly speaking to him. He woke up a few moments into her quiet murmurs in the morning. It took him a moment to realize she was thinking out loud. He didn't want to eavesdrop but she sounded so vulnerable that he didn't want to pull her out of her thoughts. It felt like she needed to get it off her chest. He felt her shift against him. He wondered how long she'd been talking before he woke up. Bobby squeezed her tightly. Athena looked up, putting her hand on his cheek. Bobby didn't try to stop from smiling at her gentle touch.

"Morning." He opened his eyes, "That's a beautiful sight to see when I first wake up."

Athena kissed him slowly, "Did I wake you?"

"No." Bobby shook his head, "How long have you been up?"

"Not long." Athena rolled to her side and propped her head up with her arm, "I was going to get up and shower but you were more comfortable." She smiled.

"Sorry to ruin your plans." Bobby teased. He mimicked her position, putting a hand on her hip, pulling her close to him, "You okay this morning?" He wanted to check in with her while they had some alone time. He knew she was on a rollercoaster of emotions last night. Not only were her emotions running all over the place they also got a little rough last night. He wanted to be sure she wasn't hurting. Mentally or physically.

Athena smiled, "Sore. A little. But in a good way." She kissed him, "You?"

"I'm not the one who I am worried about," Bobby admitted his worry for her. Athena could see it in his eyes. Something was there that she couldn't put a finger on. Before she could ask Bobby spoke, "You had a panic attack last night." He pointed out, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Athena knew he was going to ask about it. She didn't want to talk about it but also knew Bobby asked because he cared. And she could always vulnerable with him. He was safe and he only had her well being in mind. Athena took a deep breath, "I don't really know where it came from. I mean I know the trigger but I don't know why it was so bad. It felt like everything exploded and I couldn't control it." Athena sighed, "But I'm fine. It's fine. I don't think it's something that we need to worry about. I was scared and worried and all my fears no matter how irrational started spinning in my mind. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to totally lose it like that."

Bobby squeezed her hip, "You don't need to apologize for that. That's not something you can control. I'm not looking for you to feel bad or guilty over it or anything like that. I'm worried about you."

Athena's first instinct was to tell him not to worry. But if their relationship taught her anything it's that marriage is two people on the same team working towards the same goal. Not two people working separately to a common goal. As much as she didn't want him to worry about her she knew it was a moot point. He was going to, "There's something else that was bothering me yesterday." She dropped his gaze, "I wasn't keeping it from you or not telling you. Just with everything that happened I didn't get a chance to tell you about it. And by the end of the night, I had forgotten about it." Athena defended herself before Bobby could ask why she didn't tell him, "David stopped by the center last night. He caught me on my way home." Athena saw the way Bobby frowned, "He was by my car waiting for me. Said he had a buyer for the ranch and kept insisting that he sell it. Said a few choice words and told me he wants you to, I believe his words were, 'back off or there will be big problems' but he didn't elaborate on what he meant. He did say that he's losing money and if it doesn't sell he'd be screwed. Then threatened to make our life Hell if we don't let him sell the ranch."

"What do you mean 'choice words'? Did he say something about you?" Bobby wouldn't stand for someone being derogatory towards his wife. Especially not his own brother. If he made a comment to Athena that was in any way racist Bobby was going to blow.

"Nothing I haven't heard a million times before." Athena shook her head, "Stereotypical comment about being a black woman. But I ignored that. I was more ticked off because he wouldn't go away after I told him to leave. I trespassed him from being allowed on center property. And circulated his name around the office so everyone knows not to let him in. That I don't want him there. I told him that if he needs to talk to you he knows how to contact you and where to find you. That I wasn't going to be his messenger pigeon."

"I am so-" Bobby was silenced when Athena covered his mouth.

"You better not be getting ready to apologize for that man." She glared at him, "You and I both know blood does not mean they are family or that they are good people."

Athena pulled her hand away, "I am sorry that you had to deal with that. I'm not making an excuse for him. I'm sorry you were in that situation and I wish it was different." Bobby said softly.

"Do you have any idea why he's so desperate to sell that thing?" Athena wondered if Bobby had any insight on the sale.

"No, but I talked to Eli. He and Missy are going to take some time and snoop around. See if they can find anything that will give us a reason why David wants to sell so badly." Bobby told her.

"I don't want to assume the worst but..." Athena trailed off.

Bobby sighed, "There's more going on than we realized if he's pushing for a sale this hard. And if he's bothering you at work that's another red flag. The letter he sent me saying he'd sue us for the money he's losing while the sale stalls because I contested it. There's so much that's wrong with this."

"Sex, drugs, or money are the reasons people get desperate," Athena commented.

"Money seems to be the common theme with him." Bobby frowned, "But why?" Athena ran her hand up and down his side, "As far as I know he's not addicted to anything or drinking or gambling. He's not in some sort of health crisis or financial crisis. Lisa's not sick or anything like that. She doesn't have any addiction problems. But I guess I don't really know because we're not close."

"We'll figure it out. And if he needs help we can help him." Athena offered. She could see how torn Bobby was about the situation.

Bobby nodded, "I guess we wait and see. And if he needs help he's going to have to apologize to you."

"Bobby." Athena started to speak only for him to shake his head.

"No Athena. You might say you've heard the same crap over and over again, but that doesn't make it right. And even without knowing exactly what he said, it doesn't matter. What matters is that it was obviously discriminatory to you, because you're a woman or because you're black or both or whatever he deemed was a reason to say something derogatory and I'm not going to let anyone speak to you or about you like that. If he wants our help, truly needs our help, then he's going to apologize for the insensitive comment he made and understand why it's not okay to say that." Bobby cut Athena off, not allowing her to make his brother's comment okay. It was a hot button for Bobby. He was so frustrated with the times he'd been stopped with one of the kids, heard comments whispered behind his family's backs, heard the nasty things people said about his wife when they thought he couldn't hear them. They pushed him to the edge. He wasn't going to let anyone think Harry was a bad kid because of his skin color. He called out people who commented that Posy and Charley couldn't be true twins because Posy looked more white than Charley. He didn't stand for comments about Wendy being Hispanic. He didn't let anyone make snide remarks about May and James being together just because James was Mexican. None of it was okay and Bobby had no problems telling people exactly why they should shut their mouths if they can't be respectful.

Athena knew she wasn't going to get anywhere by dismissing his anger towards his brother. So instead she kissed him softly, "Okay. He'll apologize if he wants our help." She scooted closer to him, "Don't let him frustrate you like this before we're even out of bed."

"I don't like when people aren't nice to you." Bobby caressed her cheek, "You deserve nothing but kindness." The two laid in bed for another twenty minutes talking about what to do next with the ranch and ways Bobby could find out why David was so desperate to sell.

* * *

A week went by with no incidents or word from David. Bobby had called him but never received a call back from him. He tried to catch Lisa and David at the hotel they were supposably staying at only to find out they weren't there anymore.

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Bobby was off work. Athena spent the day in her home office making phone calls all day long. She wasn't afraid of David or worried that he'd stop by her job again. Not after word got around that he was trespassed from the premises. Still, she'd rather work from home anyway. She tried to spend half of her days working from home. Especially when all her kids were home together. It made for more of a hectic day but it was nice to share lunch with everyone and get a few extra hugs and kisses throughout the day. It was even better when Bobby was home too. He was currently folding the laundry in the living room. Wendy, Posy, and Charley were taking their nap while May and James sat at the table in the dining room working on their class schedules and going over the particulars of May moving in with him when school started. With only twelve days until moving day May was getting nervous. It's not that she didn't want to move in. She did. She was excited for the next part of their relationship but she was second-guessing herself a bit.

Athena walked into the living room with her cell phone in hand, "I'm not talking on the phone any more today. I'm done." Athena collapsed into one of the chairs in the living room, "I think I've been on the phone nonstop since I started work this morning."

"You have been pretty busy." Bobby smiled at her. He finished folding one of Athena's pajama shirts, "I was almost surprised you had enough time to stop and eat lunch." He walked over to her. Bobby leaned down kissing her cheek, "It's been a long day for you. Why don't you tell me what you want to eat and I will cook you anything you request."

"Can I request a neck massage?" Athena sighed.

"I can work that in after dinner." Bobby pressed soft kisses to the side of her neck.

"Seriously?" May rolled her eyes, "You two need a room." She teased her parents as she and James walked through the living room.

Athena giggled, "We have a house full of them. You just happened to walk into the one we were occupying first."

Booby stood from where he was leaning over his wife, opting to sit on the arm of the chair, "How's working out your schedules going?"

"It's off because we are taking different classes but we both have an overlapping break for about forty minutes at eleven-fifteen. Monday, Wednesday, Friday. So we figure we'll be able to grab lunch together those days." James smiled. He turned to May, "I gotta go. I have to get to work." He kissed her cheek, "Love you."

"Love you." May blushed, "Bye."

"Thanks for lunch." James gave a small wave to Bobby and Athena before letting himself out.

May chewed on her bottom lip, "Do you two have a minute?" She asked softly.

"Sure honey." Athena nodded her head.

Harry walked into the living room, passing through, "I thought your boyfriend would be here all day." He teased his sister.

"He had to go to work." May smiled. Harry wordlessly nodded his head before continuing to the kitchen.

"Harry, grab me a glass of water while you're in there," Athena called after him. What he said next would leave her speechless.

"No." He said from the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" Athena was shocked by how annoyed he sounded.

"I said, no." He walked back into the living room with a snack and drink for himself.

"Harry!" Bobby reprimanded.

"What?!" He shrugged his shoulders innocently, "She can get off her own butt and do it." He rolled his eyes, "God! Quit being so lazy!" Harry turned to walk out of the room.

May's jaw dropped to the floor as she watched her brother dig his own grave, "Oh my God." She covered her mouth with both hands.

"You better get back here right now!" Athena yelled at him. She started to stand up from the chair, "Harry Nash!"

"What did you just say to your mother?!" Bobby stood up ready to follow Harry.

Harry turned around with a large sigh, "It's not like she's even doing anything. She's doing nothing." Harry turned to his Mom, "You know where the kitchen is. Get up and walk there. Lazy as Hell." He muttered under his breath.

"Boy, you better shut that mouth of yours!" Athena felt her blood boil. How could he be so blatantly disrespectful?

"Who the Hell do you think you are talking to your mother like that?!" Bobby was blown away by Harry's attitude.

"I'm her kid. That's why she should get off her own butt and get her own damn drink." Harry rolled his eyes and turned his back to the room, intending to walk out.

Athena started to reply only for Bobby to speak first, "You better get your ass back here and apologize to your mother for being so nasty and disrespectful to her! I don't know who you think you are saying these things! But there is _no way_ you're going to speak like that in this house about anyone! There is no way in Hell you're going to speak about your mother like that!" Bobby had never yelled like that before. He was so pissed at Harry. He walked across the room in a second intending on grabbing Harry and keeping him there to discuss his behavior, "And if you think..."

Harry flinched back as Bobby stormed at him, "Dad, Dad, Dad! It's a TikTok! It's a joke! It's a joke! Relax!" Harry had never heard Bobby yell that loud before. Seeing Bobby come at him like that startled him. Bobby's face was turning red as his anger rose, "It's just a TikTok joke! Jeez! I'll get her a water. I'm joking."

"Oh. My. God!" May shook her head, "Harry!"

"What?!" Athena crossed her arms. She felt so close to possibly committing a homicide she needed to take a breath.

"It's this stupid viral challenge. Tell your Mom no to something in front of your Dad and see what happens. Then post the video on TikTok and share it." May explained, "It's funny when other people do it but stupid when you do it to our parents." May told her brother.

"Wait a minute. Let me see if I understand this." Bobby looked between both kids, "The purpose of this challenge is to be disrespectful to your mother and see...what exactly. See your parents get ticked off. Is that why it's called TikTok?" Bobby shook his head at Harry.

May snorted a laugh, "Damn Harry. You got him to yell at you like he's never done before and now he's cracking Dad Jokes. You broke him!" May laughed.

"You want to be a part of this?" Athena glared at her daughter. She was appalled by the fact that Harry was okay with his behavior even if he hadn't meant the words he said.

"Nope. Bye." May shook her head. She was out of her seat and headed down to her bedroom just as fast as Bobby crossed the room to get to Harry.

"It's just supposed to be a joke. It's not serious or anything." Harry sighed. He knew he'd get a reaction but he didn't anticipate this type of reaction.

"I don't care if it's supposed to be a joke. You don't speak like that!" Bobby was disappointed with Harry, "You don't get to be disrespectful and mean to your mother so you can make one of those stupid videos. You owe your mother an apology."

"I'm sorry." Harry knew he had to apologize even if he still thought it was worth it for the video he got on his phone.

Athena shifted her weight from one foot to the other, "You're sorry now but you're going to be more sorry later. Give me your phone." She put her hand out.

"Why?" Harry grumbled.

"Because you don't deserve it. You just lost it." She motioned with her hand, "Hand it over." She demanded.

"Come on! It's a joke!" Harry didn't think they'd take his phone away from him, "How am I supposed to talk to my friends?"

"Tie two cans together. Now, give me your phone." Athena told him.

Harry looked at Bobby for help, "This is unreasonable."

"Unreasonable? Taking your phone away is probably the most reasonable thing to do right now. In addition to taking your phone away, you can do extra chores around the house and be grounded for a week. This works perfectly because you will have a list of things to do while you're home all day. Maybe if you do more around the house you'll realize how much your mother does and respect her." Bobby said sternly.

"I know she does a lot. She does everything. I'm supposed to hang out with Denny this weekend!" Harry complained.

Bobby nodded, "I know. But you won't be bored. You'll have chores to do."

"All this for a joke." Harry handed his Mom his phone.

Athena put the phone in her pocket, "You know what chore you can start with? Go clean your room. And I mean vacuum, pick up the clothes that I know are in a pile in your closet, do your laundry if you have some, take out the trash. Spitshine it, if you have to."

Harry dragged himself upstairs angry with his parents for overreacting. All the kids his age were pulling these kinds of pranks and videos. Why did his parents have to be the ones with sticks up their asses? He thought as he contemplated how much the next week was going to suck for him.

Downstairs Bobby turned to Athena, "In what world did he think he wasn't going to get in trouble for speaking like that? I don't understand how he could think that's funny."

"Well if he didn't know then, he definitely knows now." Athena could see the fury in her husband as he paced back and forth. She grabbed his hand, "I think you put the fear of God into him."

"I wasn't trying to scare him. But I wasn't letting him walk away and not discuss this." Bobby shook his head. He pulled his hand away from Athena to continue pacing, "You know, I know I haven't been there for Harry's entire life but I always felt like he and I had a good relationship. He could talk to me about anything. Then he goes off and does this. He knows better. He and I have talked. Many times about being respectful towards girls and women. Making sure you're not taking advantage of the situation or having such disrespect for them. That's horrible for him to say those things to you. You don't deserve that."

Athena put her arms around his waist stopping his movements, "What he did just now has nothing to do with how you helped raise him." Athena chose her words carefully, "You have always been an amazing, positive, role model for Harry. And the two of you have a great bond with each other. Hence the reason he and May share your name. Because they are your kids too. Bobby, Harry didn't act like that because you did something wrong. He did it because he's a teenager and they lack brains at his age. He is going to be sixteen in a few weeks."

"Old enough to drive a car." Bobby pulled Athena into a hug.

"Still dumb enough to do what he just did." Athena smiled, "I don't think he realized how pissed off you get when someone is disrespectful. Especially to me or one of the kids or someone you care about. I'm sure he knew you don't like it but I don't think he anticipated you going from zero to a hundred in two seconds."

"I hate it." Bobby admitted, "I hate it so much. It gets under my skin and I can't stand it. It physically hurts to hear someone talk like that to the people I love. Especially you." He kissed her gently, "I love you. You're beautiful. You're sexy. Those are things you should hear. All the time."

Athena smiled, "I do hear them. From you. Every day." Athena slid her hands up his chest, looping them around his neck, "Teenagers are frustrating. He'll test his boundaries again when he's done with this punishment and will tell us we are the worst parents ever, that he hates us and that we ruined his life."

"I love him." Bobby smiled at her, "But I hate that he didn't think this one through before doing it. I don't recall May being this difficult."

"Girls and boys. I think it's the testosterone that peeks causing boys to do idiotic things." Athena smiled, "Just look at Buck. He's just recently grown out of that phase."

Bobby laughed, "Things have sure changed since we were kids." He rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"It's all those viral videos and YouTube and TikTok and whatever else these kids are on. Anything to get someone to look at them on the internet." Athena shook her head, "He's on this phone too much. Trying to act a fool like all the rest of the kids."

"Do you think we were too harsh? Let him hang out with Denny this weekend but still make him do extra chores around the house?" Bobby started to feel bad that he yelled at Harry.

Athena cupped his face with her hands, "No. I think he needed that 'come to Jesus' moment. And if it wasn't with you it was going to be with me. He'll think twice before trying to get some silly video especially when it's something like this where he knew we'd be angry."

Bobby pressed a soft kiss to her cheek, another to her jaw, before ending up at her lips. He sighed in content as his tongue swept her mouth. Athena scratched at the nape of his neck with her nails. Bobby kissed her long and slow, leaving her breathless when he pulled back, "Let's get back to a much better topic. Dinner. What would you like?"

"Feel like grilling tonight?" She asked him.

Bobby smiled. He already knew what she was going to tell him she wanted, "Steaks on the grill for us and chicken for the little ones. The kids will eat sweet potatoes and asparagus." He thought out loud putting sides together with what everyone would eat.

"That sounds delicious." Athena grinned. Her phone buzzed from her pocket, "I'm going to throw this today." She frowned. Athena stepped out of Bobby's embrace to take the phone call, "Lieutenant Nash." She answered, "Wilkes, what did you find out?" Bobby moved to walk back to the couch to finish folding the laundry when Athena caught his wrist, "Okay...What?!...You have got to be kidding me...No! We had no idea." Still unsure why Athena grabbed his wrist Bobby put a hand on her lower back, "Are you sure?.... Can you send that to me?....I'll need the originals to send to the lawyer but for now email will do...Okay...Yeah, I don't know right now...Tomorrow morning...Before roll call...Appreciate the help." Athena ended the phone call. She turned to look at Bobby, "That was Detective Wilkes. Major Crimes. I asked him to keep me updated with the situation from a week ago." She touched the near-invisible mark that she could still see on Bobby's neck. No one else noticed it but Athena could tell exactly where the knife had cut him.

Bobby took her hand from his neck, kissing her knuckles, "What did he say?" 

"He said the reason they wanted the building to burn was solely that they were hired to do so. The ringleader there. His name is Jason Paul. He can be found on the internet using an encrypted website. Figure out the code and you get his email. He'll do almost anything for any amount of money. Drug smuggling, arson, larceny, petty theft. Mans got a rap sheet two miles long. He and his best buddy, Niko Petridis, have been doing this for years. Somehow they end up getting minimal sentences and are living the good life. It's Niko's girlfriend Peggy Winters that screwed them up this time. She was the one to set up this job and it was larger than they thought it would be. It required reinforcements. So they paid each of those people in that mob a thousand dollars if they'd stand there, chant, protest and act like animals. It was Niko and Peg that were shooting at you guys. According to JP, the guns were supposed to be just for show." Athena explained.

"Gussing Niko and Peg didn't get that memo." Bobby frowned.

"Exactly. The internet and computer crimes technicians were able to backtrace through JP's website and found a detailed list of all crimes, dates, playdates, how much they were paid, everything in a nice tidy spreadsheet. But it also included information about who paid them." Athena told him, "Bobby on that list of jobs not complete is Davids's name."

"What? My-my brother David?" Bobby was shocked.

"David Nash is listed as paying them three hundred thousand dollars to do a job in LA. The job description is listed as use of force, keep alive." Athena squeezed his hand, "There's no names or addresses listed but that could be information we don't have yet. No one really knows who he's talking about or what or what for. They listed David as a person of interest in the case and are trying to track him down."

Bobby had to sit down, "How does he even have that much money? If he does, then why is he losing money by not selling the ranch. Clearly, it's not to keep people around or keep the ranch going." He plopped down in one of the living room chairs, "He still hasn't returned my calls and he checked out of the hotel he was in.

"There's no warrant but they are looking for him," Athena told him.

"What did he get himself into?" Bobby muttered.

Athena took up space on Bobby's lap, sitting sideways, "I'm going to email this over to the lawyer in Texas. Maybe this will help our case seeing as how he's supposed to be paying three hundred thousand dollars."

"That gives him a big motive to sell the house as soon as he can." Bobby ran his fingertips up and down Athena's thigh.

"Have you talked to Eli or Missy?" Athena asked. She knew Bobby said they were going to see if they noticed anything odd about the house or in the house.

Bobby shook his head, "They said that the place is just as it was when I was a kid. New paint in the rooms, updated kitchen but all the same pictures hung on the walls, some newer furniture that's replaced the older stuff but nothing major has been repaired or updated. The first thing we thought of was maybe he had sunk a lot of money into the house and someone was going to buy it and get him out of the hole."

"No one's been in the house that shouldn't be or maybe a moving company or something?" Athena asked.

"They didn't say anything about it if there is." Bobby drew nonsensical patterns on her thighs with the tips of his fingers, "And now his association with these three. That just makes this even odder."

"We might have to make another trip down." She told him.

Bobby shrugged, "At least we get a free bump to first-class." He gave her a small smile. Athena and Bobby talked for a few more minutes about the ranch, David, his association with this mob, what he could possibly mean by 'use of force, keep alive', and what their plan was going to be when they could finally confront him.

* * *

Downstairs May was lying on her bed flipping through her social media when she came upon a post from Maddie showing her and Chim enjoying a candlelight dinner at home. May liked the picture and kept scrolling. She liked Buck's picture of him, Chris, and Eddie together at Buck's apartment. She liked Denny's picture with his moms saying they were the best moms anyone could have because they bought him a new gaming system. She laughed at a few meme's she passed until she got to one in particular. It was a meme about how women in tampon commercials were in no way an actual depiction of women during their periods. May giggled at the joke but it made her think. She flipped over to her calendar to check the date. She was late. Not just a day but a week. May triple checked the dates and then tried to figure out when she and James were together. She was on the pill. And James always wore a condom. She couldn't be pregnant. She missed the pill a time or two and forgot to take it but that should still be fine. She hoped. May texted her Mom saying she was going to go out with some friends for a bit and she'd be home later. She slipped out of the house with her parents saying a quick goodbye and reminding her to drive safe.

When she got to the drug store she was overwhelmed by the different types of tests. Unsure of what would be the most accurate she grabbed three of them. Nervously she went up to the counter to pay for the tests. Once back in her car she breathed a huge sigh of relief. That was terrifying. Hoping no one she knew saw her, May pulled out of the parking lot headed for her destination. May parked in the guest parking spot and took the elevator up. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. After a moment of waiting, she knocked louder and more urgently.

"May! What are you doing here?" Maddie pulled the door open for May to walk in.

"I have a problem." May opened the plastic bag, "I didn't want to bug you but I knew I could come to you with this." May pulled out one of the boxes, "I'm late."

Maddie nodded her head, "How late?"

"A week? Maybe a little more?" May swallowed the lump in her throat.

"That's uh...yeah. That's late." Maddie put her hand on Maddie's shoulder, "Before panicking or worrying about anything. Let's see what that says. How many did you get?" Maddie saw multiple boxes in the bag.

"Three." May opened the bag to show her, "Well six because there's two in each box."

Chim walked out of the hall, "Hi May!" He walked over to Maddie who took the bag from May and closed it, "What's up?" Chim asked.

"I didn't mean to interrupt this whole date night thing you guys have. I just really needed to talk to Maddie." May sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Chim immediately knew something wasn't right. He could see it in the way Maddie looked at May.

May nodded, "I just have a problem. I needed some help with." She stumbled through her words, "It's a girl thing. It's a uh..It's it's a period problem."

Chim was at a loss for words, "I'm glad Maddie can help with that." He looked at Maddie, "I'll clean up and you two can..." He put his hands up not knowing what to say.

"Come on. We'll go to the bathroom." Maddie guided May down the hall to the bathroom.

Once inside May covered her face with her hands, "I can't believe I just said I have a period problem. My dad is going to find out about that."

Maddie started opening the boxes of tests, "Even if Chim says you came over for a period problem I doubt Bobby is going to want more information other than are you okay. Which you are." She flashed a smile, "Have you ever used one of these before?"

"No." May shook her head, "I haven't needed to. I guess until now."

"Okay." Maddie walked May through how to hold the sticks and pee on them without peeing on her hand at the same time. She turned around to give May some privacy but stayed in the room so May wasn't alone, "Are you on birth control?"

"Yeah. He wears condoms too. So like I don't know how this could happen." May swapped sticks making sure she peed on one of each brand.

"How do you take the pill?" Maddie asked, "Do you miss it sometimes?"

May put the first two tests on the back of the toilet, "Sometimes but not often. And if I forget I take a double dose the next day." May frowned, "Why?"

"Taking it messed up like that could be the reason. If you're not super consistent it can make the pill not as effective and condoms are only like ninety-seven percent effective." Maddie told her.

"Great." May sighed. She put the third test on the back of the tank. Once she flushed and pulled her pants up Maddie turned back around, "Now what?" She asked while washing her hands.

"Now we wait." Maddie put an arm around May's shoulders, "How do you feel?"

"Scared." May bit her lip, "I'm supposed to move in with him. I'm not doing student housing this year. I'm supposed to move in with James. And I love him. I really do. We've been together forever. I'm just thinking twice about it. I mean Bobby didn't move in with Mom until they were married. And that might have to do with us being kids in the house but still. And I was talking with the pastor at church and he said that it's not wrong like it was back in the day. And that today it's different and it's more acceptable. I just don't know if I'm actually ready for it."

"How do you know when you'll be ready for it?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know." May shrugged her shoulders, "It's like do I do it and see what happens or bow out and try again next year. What if we move in and things don't go well? What if we break up? There's like a billion questions with no answers."

Maddie nodded in understanding, "What if you move in and things are great? What if you move in and the only thing you find fault in is that he puts the milk on the door of the fridge? There's a lot of positive questions too."

"Maybe it's just nerves." May chewed her lip, "How much longer?" She was so scared.

"One more minute." Maddie checked the timer on her phone, "I don't want to push you one way or another. But you can't just look at the negatives. Look at the positivities too." Maddie's timer went off, "Ready?"

"No. Can we go back to ten minutes ago?" May joked, "I can't go look." 

"I'll look." Maddie smiled at her. She walked over to the toilet peering at each test carefully looking for a positive or negative sign. Once she was sure all three had the same result she turned to May, "They're negative. All three of them."

May felt a huge weight off her chest, "Oh thank God!" She clasped her hands over her chest, "Thank God. I was not ready to be a mom. Holy crap that was terrifying." She felt like she could finally breathe again, "Oh my God." She looked over at Maddie, "You're sure, right? All negative?"

"I'm sure. This one even says it in words not a symbol." Maddie pointed to the second test.

May looked over all three of them before tossing them into the trash, "Okay. Being late for some other reason is fine. I didn't know what I'd do." She hugged Maddie, "Thank you for being here. I didn't know how to do this alone and I didn't want my mom to freak out if it was nothing and I didn't know who else I could go to."

"You can come to me for anything." Maddie hugged her back.

"Is it bad that I feel relieved that the test is negative?" May wondered if she was being insensitive or offending by being glad she wasn't pregnant.

Maddie shook her head, "You're not ready. So for you, this is good. And if you're not taking your pill the same way and remember it every day that can screw your cycle up too."

"I'm so stupid. That didn't even occur to me. I realized I was super late and freaked out." May frowned.

"It's not stupid. All women have that moment. Especially when it's the first time you're late and you have no idea what to do." Maddie smiled, "Luckily, I do and I always will help you in any way I can."

Maddie and May walked out of the bathroom together. Chim was sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked over his shoulder, "Everything...Everyone okay?"

"She's fine." Maddie smiled.

"Thanks again, Maddie. I really. I appreciate it so much." May smiled, "And sorry again for crashing your night."

Chim muted the TV, "If you need something then you need something. I'm just glad Maddie can help."

"You okay to drive or do you want to stay?" Maddie asked.

"I'm good. I can go home. Thank you." May hugged Maddie again, "You have no idea how helpful you were."

"Anytime. Drive safe okay?" Maddie walked May out of the apartment. May practically skipped to her car. She needed to talk to her parents and then James. Soon and in that order.


	62. Chapter 62

Athena rolled over in bed. She cracked her eyes open when she felt nothing next to her. Bobby was missing. She glanced over her shoulder to see if the bathroom light was on or off. Seeing it still dark Athena sat up. She peeked in on the kids with the video baby monitors they set up in their bedrooms. Bobby wasn't in either room. Noting that it was almost three in the morning Athena wondered where her husband was. She got out of bed and pulled her robe on. There was no way she was going back to sleep without him. Even though she had just checked on the kids via monitor, she couldn't resist opening their doors to check on them again. She smiled seeing Posy on her stomach with her butt in the air and her knees tucked up. She always slept in the weirdest positions, Athena thought. In the same toddler bed was Wendy. She laid on her back with her blankie she'd had since she was small. She still called it her 'nunu' just as she did when she was little. It wasn't abnormal to see both girls squished in the same bed. Neither one liked sleeping alone and as soon as they were both out of cribs Bobby and Athena often found them in the same bed at night. Not caring to move them Athena closed the door quietly. She opened the door to Charley's room. She smiled seeing a row of trucks 'parked' at the foot of his bed. He was insistent that his fire trucks and police cars were back at 'the station' before he went to sleep. In the bed next to him was a small pink heart-shaped pillow that had May's name on it. Charley had laid claim to it weeks ago and refused to give it back to his sister. It started when he refused to sleep without it one night and he hadn't given up the habit since. Bobby thought it was cute how much Charley loved his big sister. After all, he was the only one of the kids that called her 'Sissy' instead of May. Athena crept in quietly to pull the blanket back over his small body. Once out of his room she peeked in on Harry. She was still upset at his actions earlier that evening. She had calmed down since and they had a long serious talk after dinner while he did the dishes and helped clean up the kitchen. Bobby was apologetic that he yelled that loudly and told Harry that what he did, joke or not, wasn't acceptable behavior for anyone, especially not one of his children. After their talk, Harry apologized again and seemed less peeved that his parents took away his phone and grounded him for a week. He didn't know when he'd get his phone back but he promised he'd think twice before following along with whatever he saw online. Athena closed his door and walked downstairs. She walked through the living room and dining room when she saw the patio door open. Smiling she found Bobby sitting by the pool in one of the chairs. Athena took the extra baby monitor from the living room outside with her.

"It's pretty late for a swim." She walked through the gate into the pool area.

"What are you doing up?" Bobby looked over at her.

Athena placed the monitor on the small table beside Bobby's chair, "Bed's empty without you." She climbed into his lap.

"Did it wake you?" Bobby asked. He slid his arms around her waist holding her close as she straddled him to sit.

"No. Not really. I rolled over and didn't feel anything. My wife-sense went on alert." Athena grinned, "What are you doing out here? It's late."

"Couldn't sleep. I needed some air." Bobby kissed her sweetly. Athena softly caressed his cheek with her fingertips waiting for him to elaborate, "I was thinking about David and this whole mess with the guys from the fire. Trying to think of why he'd pay them and for what. I mean, I know it's not for something good. And it's probably illegal." Bobby frowned, "I thought it was just me. Thought I was the screw-up."

"You're not a screw-up," Athena said sternly.

Bobby ran his hand up and down her spine, "Maybe not now, but I was." Bobby sighed, "I don't know what to think. What did he get himself into?"

"I don't think it could be a debt owed. He was able to give JP and his friends a hundred-thousand each for whatever this job he wants them to do." Athena reminded Bobby of the circumstances surrounding the fire, the list, and his brother.

"I don't think it's drugs or anything. He didn't seem like he was high or drunk when we've met with him. Did you get that impression when he bothered you at work?" Bobby held her just a little tighter.

"No." Athena shook her head, "I didn't get that at all. I didn't smell anything on him and he didn't look inebriated." Athena mused. She wondered what else it could be, "I don't think we have enough information yet. Hopefully, he will get in contact with you and we can find out more about what's going on."

"I don't even know if he will tell me about it if something is going on." Bobby frowned.

Athena kissed his cheek, "We can at least ask him and see if he decides to say something."

"Maybe being confronted with us knowing something that he didn't intend for us to know will rattle him a bit and get him to at least tell me why he's pushing to sell the ranch." Bobby sighed. He settled his arms around her hips.

Athena hated that this was bothering Bobby so much. She could feel the stress and anxiety coming off him. It was in his eyes. He was worried about what was going on and not sleeping wasn't going to help anything, "Come back to bed. Get some sleep and we'll talk to the lawyer in the morning and I've got Wilkes keeping me updated with anything he finds, plus I can do some digging around tomorrow. I'll go into the center, work from my office, and see what I can find."

"He better not show up there again," Bobby said talking about David bothering Athena at work.

"He won't. He's trespassed. He can't go back there or he can be arrested for being on private property after being told he can't be there anymore." Athena assured him. She ran her fingers through his hair, "You don't have to worry about that."

Bobby looked at her with a half-smile, "Sweetheart, not worrying about you is like trying to tell me not to breathe air. It's never going to happen." He teased.

"Well, you need to worry a little less." She compromised. Athena pressed a kiss to his neck, "You can't do anything tonight." She whispered. Her lips trailed up to his ear, "Come back to bed with me." Athena kissed down his jaw, "I'll make it worth your while." She grinned kissing him full on the lips. Athena teased him with her tongue sliding past his lips. Bobby held her tight as they kissed in the dark. His body quickly responding to her touch.

"Oh, Athena." Bobby moaned quietly.

"We should take this inside." She smirked, grinding her hips against his.

Bobby was working his way down her collarbone, pushing the top of her robe off her shoulders, "Mmmm-hmmm." He said not paying much attention to her words. So focused on the feeling of his wife sitting on his lap and the taste of her skin. He reached around the front of her to untie the sash.

"MOMMY!" Charley wailed from the monitor.

Bobby lifted his lips from the top of her chest and rested his hands on her waist, "He has the worst timing."

Athena signed, "I think it would be worse in about five minutes." She grinned, "C'mon. I'll put Charley back to bed and then meet you in our room." She kissed Bobby's lips before climbing off his lap. She fixed her robe as she walked back into the house with the monitor in her hands.

Bobby ogled his wife as she walked away from him. Staring at her ass. He couldn't help but smile as he followed her into the house. He made sure he locked the patio door behind him, turned off the lights, double-checked to make sure the house was locked up tight before going upstairs. He paused in the doorway to Charley's room where Athena sat in a rocking chair singing softly to their son.

"Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine"

Bobby watched with a smile while Athena sang softly rocking Charley back to sleep. When Charley's eyes closed and his thumb found his mouth Athena carefully got up and walked him over to his bed. She covered him up with his Mickey Mouse blanket and made sure he had a few stuffed animals to cuddle within reach. She'd seen Bobby leaning against the door while she was rocking Charley. She smiled as she turned around to find him still standing there. Out in the hall, Athena closed the door behind her.

"You're beautiful," Bobby said, his eyes and heart full of love. He circled his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, "He okay?"

Athena nodded, "Yeah. I don't know what woke him up. He was sad when I came in."

"Maybe he just wanted to snuggle from the best Mommy in the world." Bobby smiled at her.

"Well, I don't know about that." Athena started to dismiss his compliment.

Bobby instantly replied, "I do." He cupped her cheek, "You are an incredible mother. You're amazing, selfless, caring, smart, protective, loving. Athena." Bobby's words bled from his heart, "I can't imagine anyone being more devoted or loving than you. Not only are you a wonderful mother, you also have this other part where you're the best wife anyone could ever wish for. You are everything and so much more." He kissed her lips, "When Harry was younger, when we were still newly married he'd ask me if I loved him and May just as much as my kids. And I would tell him how he and you and May were the sun, moon, and stars in my world. There was nothing without you three and I loved you so much and there was nothing that could ever make my life as complete as you three. Three more kids just gave me more stars in my sky." Bobby smiled softly, "Trust me when I say that you are unfathomably the most wonderful, beautiful, sweet, intelligent, Athena, you're everything, I could spend hours telling you how perfect you are. The perfect mother, wife, partner, person." Bobby ran his knuckles down the side of her face, "I'm so in love with you."

"Bobby." Athena was at a loss for words. She felt butterflies in her belly just as she did whenever he gave her that look of total adoration. Five years together hadn't changed anything.

Bobby took her hand in his. He led his wife down the hall to their bedroom where he'd spend the next ten minutes holding her close, running his hands through her hair, rubbing her back, whispering sweet words to her as she fell asleep curled up next to him. Bobby kept both arms wrapped around her as he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

"Good morning Lieutenant Nash!" Eliza smiled. She had been working at the center for almost five months and Athena swore no one drank as much coffee as Eliza.

"Morning Eliza." Athena smiled. She walked through the metal detectors, "How's everyone today?"

"All smiles so far." Eliza reached next to her on the desk, "Grabbed you a coffee when I heard you'd be in the office today."

"One of these days you're going to have to explain to me how you get so many perks at coffee shops without spending hundreds of dollars." Athena took the hot cup gratefully.

Eliza grinned, "That's the problem. I do spend hundreds of dollars." She picked up a small brown package, "Courier dropped this package off for you this morning. Weird. No return address on it."

Athena took the package, "They say who or where it was from?" She wondered.

"Nope. Just that it needed to be signed for." Eliza told her.

"Okay. Thanks." Athena walked down the hall and into her office. Already waiting for her was Detective Wilkes, "Morning." Athena set her coffee, the package, and her bag on her desk.

"Cutting it close to roll call this morning." He smiled at her.

"Yeah. I had a two-year-old have a meltdown about not wanting to wear clothes today." Athena sighed. Charley was not in a good mood when he woke up this morning. Athena felt bad for May who was babysitting while she and Bobby worked.

Detective Wilkes laughed, "Been there for that argument. Toddlers are little irrational drunk people. They can't walk or talk well but they want everything their way. I used to argue with my daughter that she still had to wear underwear even if we were at home." He joked, "Who won?"

"We compromised. He's wearing pajamas." Athena took her seat behind her desk.

"Same pajamas he slept in?" Wilkes smirked.

"Still not naked." Athena pointed out. She opened her desk drawer looking for a pair of scissors, "You said you had a file for me to take a look at?"

Wilkes nodded, "Everything you need to see about your brother-in-law." He pulled the file from his briefcase, "Look. Lieutenant. I'm not telling you that he's into anything horrible but I am going to say that if you can stay away from this. You should. Your husband too."

Athena pushed the package she was opening out of the way, "What's in this?"

"We found a wire transfer from David Nash to JP." Wilkes flipped a few pages into the file.

"Right the three hundred thousand." Athena nodded her head.

Wilkes pointed to the paper, "That but then if you follow that bank number, we found this."

Athena frowned looking at the paper, "This is...are you sure about this?"

"You said he was looking into selling some property. Looks like he's got already got it prepped and ready. Just waiting on paperwork to finish up." Wilkes sighed, "It's nothing illegal, yet. But it's definitely suspicious. If he wasn't your brother-in-law I'd have contacted Texas State Police to take a look at it." He stood from his chair as Athena read over the documents, "Athena." He addressed her by name.

"Yeah Scott?" She looked up at him.

"Be careful here. It's not just your job or Bobby's job that could be affected by this, but if you get tangled in this..." He put his hands in the air as he trailed off mid-sentence.

Athena nodded, "Thanks. I appreciate the help. I'll make sure we distance ourselves and have a paper trail."

"Good." Detective Wilkes said before leaving her office.

Athena let out a heavy sigh, "Oh David what the Hell?" She muttered to herself.

* * *

_"9-1-1 What's your emergency"_

_"Oh my God! Oh my God!"_

_"Ma'am, are you alright?"_

_"I think so. I don't know. There's so much blood!"_

_"Ma'am?"_

_"Oh my God! He's dead! What do I do? Oh, God!"_

* * *

Bobby stood next to the fire engine speaking to Buck while Eddie checked on the deceased male and the woman was being put in the ambulance with Chim and Hen. They were called for the woman to be transported to the emergency room and to make a medical call on the man. Buck was chatting Bobby's ear off about some new show he and Chris had found that he was sure Harry would like too. Bobby was only half listening. If Chris was watching it he was sure Harry already was or had it on his Netflix list. LAPD had blocked off the area due to the nature of the call. It looked like the woman shot and killed the man. She was hysterical. They couldn't get her to calm down. She stuck to her story. Over and over saying he was attacking her, she fought back, she had no choice but to shoot him. She had plenty of defensive wounds so her story wasn't unrealistic. Bobby hated how it twisted his gut to see someone attacked. He always flashed back to Athena on that horrible night. Speaking of Athena, why was she pulling up?

"Cassie! What happened?!" Athena bypassed everyone, making her way to the woman.

"Oh my God! I was...he just...oh God!" Cassie sobbed, "I didn't have a choice. Oh, God! Alexis!"

"She's safe, she's at school." Athena told her, "Listen to me, I need to know what happened. What were you doing here?"

Cassie nodded, "I was just trying to get the rest of our stuff. Because we left so quick. Right. He should have been at work. I don't know why he was home. He should have been at work. I got into the house and he was there and I tried to get away but he wouldn't let me. Kept screaming at me that he was going to kill me and take Alexis. And he started hitting me and then I tried to fight back but he...I just couldn't. And then...He uh, pulled out his gun and I know he always keeps it on him so I don't know why I was surprised but I was and then I tried to keep hitting him and I did and I caught him in the nose and he stumbled and dropped the gun so I grabbed it and then I told him to leave me alone but he started to come at me again so I shot him. Oh, God! I shot him!" Cassie rambled jumping from word to word without pausing or taking a breath between them. It was one long string of words smashed together as she tried to speak and not cry.

"You defended yourself." Athena corrected her, "Listen, you're going to the ER to get checked out. Sergeant Sanders is already waiting for you and he will bring you back to the center. I'll take care of Alexis getting back to the center when she's out of school." Athena told her, "Okay? It's going to be fine."

"Okay." Cassie cried, "Okay."

Athena watched as Cassie was loaded into the ambulance. She sighed, rubbing her temples. She felt eyes on her. Immiiditly knowing it was her husband Athena walked over to where he stood.

Bobby grinned seeing his wife come over to him, "Didn't think you'd be in the field today Lieutenant." He smirked.

"Yeah. Me either." She sighed, "The shooter has been staying at the center with her daughter. Apparently, she decided to stop by her house and ran into her husband who she was trying to run from in the first place." Athena frowned.

"I don't get it." Buck cut in, "Why would she put herself in that position again?"

"When you leave in the middle of the night with only a backpack for you and one for your kid, you leave stuff behind. I guess she thought she'd be able to slip in and out to get things that were important to her." Athena sighed, "You know if she just said something we could have given her police escorts to get whatever she wanted."

"This might be a good reason to never get married." Buck joked.

"What?" Eddie shook his head.

"Wife dies, they look at the husband. Husband dies, they look at the wife. It's always how these things work." Buck shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah well, this husband was abusive to his wife and his daughter." Athena sighed.

Bobby nudged her with his shoulder. They tried not to be too public with their relationship while working even though everyone knew they were together. Still, remaining professional was important to both of them, "You coming by for lunch later?"

"You want me to?" Athena grinned knowing what his response would be.

"Always." Bobby smiled.

"Then I'll be there." She looked around before kissing his cheek, "Be safe." She said to him before turning around and heading for the homicide detective.

* * *

Athena went back to the center after talking to the homicide detective. Cassie still wasn't released from the hospital and there was a lot of paperwork to get done for her and her daughter. She went straight to her office after handing over Cassie's case file to Detective Long. Athena sighed seeing the package still on her desk. She'd started to open it only to rush out when the call came through that Cassie was involved in a homicide. Athena sliced through the packing tape around the box. Inside the package was a ton of bubble wrap. Athena pulled the bubble wrap out of the box carefully to ensure whatever was inside didn't topple out. As she dug through the package she wondered what could it possibly be. The box was much larger than was necessary. Athena thought. She finally made it to the bottom of the box. The only thing in there was a black and orange jump drive. Nothing else. No note or card. Bubble wrap, the jump drive, and the box. Athena frowned. She had no idea who this was from or what it was. Knowing better than to stick it into her personal laptop or even the one she brought home Athena walked out of her office in search of Detective Peterson. Peterson had background training in computer forensics. If anyone could look at the jump drive safely it would be him. Athena smiled when she saw him at his desk.

"Hey." She walked over to him, "Got this in the mail. No return label. No name from the courier service that delivered it. No clue what it could be." She leaned against his desk.

Detective Peterson took the jump drive from her hands, "This was the only thing in there?"

"That and some bubble wrap." Athena nodded her head.

"How big of a package was it?" Peterson's brow furrowed as he turned the drive over to see if there was anything that would help identify it.

"Small box. About the size of one of those flat rate shipping boxes. I have it in my office." Athena explained, "You think that matters too?"

"Just wondering what lengths someone went through to send this to you. Here or home?" Peterson put the drive into his computer.

"Here," Athena confirmed. She watched as he opened the drive. It was pictures and videos. Nothing jumped out at her except that they were all of her and Bobby. No pictures of them at home. All easily found from news articles or clips from being on a scene with a camera crew around or with anyone who has a cell phone.

Detective Peterson scrolled through the photos, "And there's nothing to tell you who sent this?"

"No." Athena shook her head. They continued to look one by one until something caught Athena's eye, "Wait wait. Go back." It was a thirty-second new report on the fire in St. Paul, "What is all this?"

Detective Peterson shook his head, "Want me to send this to computer crimes?"

"Do you mind seeing if you can figure anything out except someone who has a weird idea that a good time is to take pictures of Bobby and me?" Athena asked, "If it's personal I don't need to wave it around just yet. We're still dealing with some family stuff with Bobby's brother." Detective Peterson had known a little of what Athena was talking about. She was very private but when he asked why her brother-in-law was trespassed she didn't want to lie.

"What's that one?" Athena pointed to a picture that looked like it was of a news headline. The headline was from an old paper. It was a gossip article about potential oil being in Texas and four farmers who were side by side yet refused to sell. There was a picture beneath the headline, "Can you blow this up?"

"Sure." Peterson nodded.

"That must be Bobby's Grandfather." Athena frowned. She looked at the picture then back at who they said it was. There was some similarity between her husband and the man in the photo.

"Does that have anything to do with the family issues?" Peterson asked.

"There's an argument over their grandfather's will." Athena nodded, "Can you take some time to go through this today? See what else is there?"

Detective Peterson smiled, "No problem LT."

"Thanks." Athena stood to leave his desk when an officer came over to her.

"LT mail call. Something important. Needed a signature." He handed her the letter.

Detective Peterson looked over to her, "More to add to the mystery?"

"No idea." Athena opened the seemingly plain envelope. What was inside would make her heart shatter.

* * *

_"9-1-1 What's your emergency?"_

_"My wife slipped on the concrete and hit her head! She's bleeding from the back of her head and she's not breathing!"_

_"Does she have a pulse?"_

_"No! I'm doing CPR. I'm a pediatrician. I need an ambulance now!"_

_"Dispatching units to your location."_

* * *

Hen and Chim were the first on the property. Racing to the backyard where they heard a man screaming for help.

"I got her pulse back but she's not breathing!" The husband yelled to them. Next to him holding each other and crying were two children. Crouched down with them was an elderly woman.

"Is Mom dead?!" One of the kids sobbed.

"No Baby. She's not dead." The elderly woman soothed.

Bobby put a hand on the husband's shoulder, "Sir. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'll take over with the bag." Hen said to the husband as she proceeded to place the bag over the woman's mouth and nose.

"She was out here with my mom and the kids. She just tripped and fell." The husband was visibly shaking.

Hen quickly started taking the woman's vitals, "We gotta get her loaded and go."

"How long has she been without a pulse?" Chim asked the husband while he wrapped the woman's head to help stop the bleeding enough until they could get her to the hospital.

"Only a few minutes. But she hasn't been breathing on her own since she fell." The man shook his head, "The bleeding has been getting worse."

"I got it wrapped for now," Chim told Hen.

"Alright, let's go." Hen and Chim carefully put the woman on a gurney and headed out of the backyard for the RA unit.

"I want to go with Mommy!" The littlest child cried.

"We're going to go to the hospital and wait with Daddy." The grandmother picked up the little one, "Come on." She ushered the other child out of the yard.

Eddie and Buck helped get the kids in the car for the grandmother making sure she knew which hospital Hen and Chim were taking the children's mother to. Eddie gave each of the kids their very own plastic firefighter helmet, a stuffed dalmatian, and a sticker from their box they kept in the engine to help kids not be so scared when they were thrown in the middle of a scary situation. Bobby climbed into the engine praying the mother survived. Those children were far too young to lose a parent.

* * *

Bobby had just turned off the stove and called out to his team that lunch was ready. Some days he wasn't sure if he was Dad at home and at work. Eddie and Buck came upstairs followed by Chim. All three arguing over who cheated who when filling the engine supply boxes. They'd turned it into a competition. Hen rolled her eyes as she took her seat. She beat all of them. Restocking the RA unit by herself and finished before any of them were done with their one compartment.

"I'd have won if you didn't keep distracting me," Chim said to Eddie.

"That wasn't me. That was you texting Maddie thirty-seven times." Eddie teased.

"Why is she texting you so much, Chim?" Buck asked.

"She's home today. She's just chatting." Chim shrugged his shoulders. He pulled a bottle of water from the fridge, "Besides. We've been on opposite shifts for weeks now. I want to see my wife."

"I hear that." Hen shook her head, "But this rotation is better on my end. Karen works days so if we are both home at night it's nice to be able to see each other. Besides. Didn't you say part of Maddie's schedule is because they are training some new people?"

"Yeah but I'd still like to sleep with my wife sometimes." Chim sighed not meaning his sentence the way it sounded.

"Whose wife?" Athena walked up the steps. She had only caught a few words of Chimney's sentence.

"I was just telling Bobby how nice it is that he can see his wife for lunch when the rest of us have to wait until we are home and working the same shift." Chim smirked at Bobby, "Must be nice."

"Maddie has an open invitation to every meal." Bobby shook his head while Chim tried to get him to crack.

"It's more because it's a perk of my job being mobile whenever I want it to be." Athena smiled, "Though I heard they hired a bunch of new dispatchers. Maddie's probably drained from being around people." She walked over to where Bobby stood at the counter, "Hi honey."

Bobby kissed her chastely, "Did you find anything out?"

"Some but let's eat first and then we can talk." Athena took his hand in hers.

"Okay." Bobby agreed. He wasn't sure what was going on but he knew something had to be a problem. The way Athena kept looking over at him, the way she kept holding his hand. He knew she was going to talk to Detective Wilkes and look into the connection between his brother and JP. The distraction in her eyes told him it wasn't good news.

* * *

After lunch, Athena and Bobby slipped away to his office to talk privately. Athena sat on the couch while Bobby shut the door behind him. She pulled out the folder that Detective Wilkes gave her and the letter she was given before she left the center to stop by for lunch.

Bobby sat beside her, "Before we get into that, I want to get into this." Bobby cupped her face with his hands, pressing his lips to hers in a long, soft kiss that left Athena breathless.

"What was that for?" She grinned ear-to-ear.

"I can't kiss my wife?" Bobby tilted his head as he waited for her answer.

Athena wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling as she felt his arms slide around her, "You can always kiss me. If you kiss me that way again you better hope that bell stays silent." She teased.

Bobby squeezed her sides as he pulled her closer, "We had a call earlier. I don't think the wife is going to make it. The amount of blood left behind from a head wound and she had lost her pulse once in the field and again in the RA unit. Plus she hadn't been breathing on her own since the husband called 9-1-1." Bobby told her, "They've got two small kids. You know how it is when those calls come through."

Athena toyed with the hair at the nape of his neck, "I do." She nodded her head, "I love you."

"Love you too." Bobby kissed her again, "I'm guessing this is everything you got from your meeting with Detective Wilkes today."

Athena let go of her husband to pick up the folder but scooted close enough to him that their thighs were touching and Bobby kept his arm around her, "And a few other things. First is the file from Wilkes. He said that it's not technically illegal giving JP that kind of money. Because it's paying for goods and services. However, it's suspicious enough that he warned you and I should stay away from it and that if it wasn't your brother he'd have notified Texas State Police to keep an eye on him." Athena sighed, "That's what's in here. All that information and the reports for all the numbers." She picked up the letter, "This was delivered to me at work today. After I received a package."

Bobby took the envelope from her hands, "What was in the package?"

"A jump drive. So far all I've found are photos of us. Nothing home or with the kids. Working, photos of new clippings or TV news segments. Some old articles that were scanned and a picture of an old article that has a photo of your grandfather. I have one of my detectives going through it to see if he can find anything else." She tapped the envelope, "This was the most surprising." She looked at Bobby in the eyes, "Bobby, this is something that is going to hurt you to look at." Athena tried to be gentle, "It's going to change things drastically."

Bobby was almost afraid of what it could be, "What is it?" He asked.

Athena wondered if she should tell him or show him. Deciding to do both she took the paper from the envelope, "It's a copy of your birth certificate, David's birth certificate, and David's adoption papers."

"His what?!" Bobby read over the documents, "He was adopted by my father?"

Athena nodded, "I read over the will the lawyer had sent us and it clearly states the ranch is to go to the first biological grandchild. Bobby. That's you."

Bobby looked at each piece of paper over and over, "I can't believe this. Does he know?" Bobby wondered out loud. He looked at Athena who scooted closer to him.

"We'll have to find out." Athena shrugged her shoulders. She put her arm around her husband's waist holding him close, "This doesn't change things." She said softly, "He's still your bother. This doesn't change that. It just means that he's not yours by both of your parents. Just through your mom."

"But it does." Bobby argued, "It changes everything. He's still my brother but he can't sell the ranch. He has no legal standing to sell it. If he knows that and is still trying to sell it or what if he doesn't know and I come to him with this. He'll never believe me."

"Do a DNA test." Athena suggested, "This way he can't argue with results."

"All my life. He's been my brother." Bobby sighed, "I don't know what to think. Why would my parents keep this from me?" Bobby put the papers down, "Now what?" He asked his wife.

"Now we try and talk to David and see what happens." Athena laid her head on his shoulder, "He still hasn't called you back?"

"No. Not yet." Bobby sighed. He sounded exasperated.

Athena frowned, "I'm sorry you had to find out this way." She held him close, "I wish I had more advice for how to handle this news." She lowered her eyes, "But I do know that no matter what, I'll be beside you." Athena hoped that brought him some sense of comfort.

"You always are." Bobby smiled at her. The two spent the next ten minutes going over the file Detective Wilkes gave to her. As far as the adoption went Bobby would have to meet up with David and find out if David knew he was adopted or not and if that had anything to do with David pushing to sell the ranch. When Bobby jumped out to the next call Athena headed back to the center for the day knowing she was going to meet with Cassie and they were going to figure out what happened between her and her husband and what the next steps were for her.


	63. Chapter 63

When Athena got home from work that night she had more information for Bobby to read through. Not only did the will have a stipulation about it being a biological grandchild, but they also found out that his father purposely hid that fact from Bobby and David. Athena frowned hearing shouting as soon as she opened the door.

"How could you not tell me?!" James yelled.

"I was going to! I didn't get a chance to!" May yelled back.

Athena took a deep breath pushing her Mama bear instinct down. Just because James yelled didn't mean May was in danger. They could fight and things could still be okay. She walked into the living room where thankfully May and James were alone.

"How do you not get a chance to call me and say 'hey I think I'm pregnant' but you got a chance to figure it out for yourself? And now you don't want to move in?" James sighed in frustration, "May." James sat on the couch in defeat, "What is going on?"

Beside him, May dropped her chin to her chest. Athena quietly stepped back out of the room unnoticed. She'd keep her ears out to listen in if things started to turn but it looked like they needed space to solve whatever was going on between the two of them.

May sniffled, "I don't know." She shook her head, "I'm scared. Okay? I don't want to become my parents."

James was confused. May talked about her parents all the time and how she was so grateful for Bobby being a part of their lives, "Honey." Jame's put his arm around her shoulders, "Your parents have a great relationship. But just because they are your parents doesn't mean you and I will follow in their footsteps."

"I'm not talking about Bobby. I'm talking about the way my mom and dad were together." May explained, "Mom doesn't know I remember it as much as I do. Dad wasn't always nice to her. And she's told me that and confirmed it but I remember when she was pregnant with Harry and..." May wiped her tears, "My dad pushed her up against the wall. I remember it because she had a big bruise on her neck where his hand was. And I know you'd never, never, never, never, hurt me. That's not what I'm thinking. It's just like, they hated each other by the time they divorced. My dad cheated on her and my mom was always so sad. What if I'm like my dad? I have part of him inside me. What if I become him?"

James wrapped his arms around her, "That won't happen. You have so much good inside you. Your dad wasn't a nice person. He acted like it but behind closed doors, he was a monster waiting to be let out."

"I really really was going to tell you about the pregnancy thing. I just wanted to talk to my mom and dad first but I haven't yet." May leaned her head on his shoulder, "I feel like everything is moving and not the right way. I love you. I really do. Like I never expected to love someone like this when I was so young. I figured it would take forever to find someone I love so much." May gave him a small smile, "I just don't know what it is. Moving in. It feels...Like I want to do it. I want to be with you. But I also don't know if moving in together, right now, is the right thing to do. Is it too soon? Is it too fast? Are we moving too quickly?"

James nodded, "Okay. Why?"

"What if it doesn't work out? What if we don't stay together? What if this isn't a good idea." May started to ramble, "What if we don't work when we live together? What if things go wrong? Dad didn't move in until after the wedding and I know that was partly because Harry and I were here and they both thought it was best for them to wait. Actually, I'm pretty sure it was more Dad that said wait rather than Mom but that doesn't matter. But my thing is...what if this is too fast and things mess up for us?"

"What if things go great?" James countered, "We already know we are good together. I love you. You love me. Honey, we don't have to live together if you're not ready. I'm ready for that. But it's okay if you're not." Jame's said firmly, "We don't do anything unless both of us are on board. It's okay if you're not there yet."

"I want to be." May wiped a tear from her eye, "I want to be ready for that. I don't want you to be upset that I'm second-guessing it."

"Never." James shook his head, "I'm not mad or upset or anything. May, I'm not comfortable if you are uncomfortable. If you're not ready to be here then I'll wait and when you're there we'll take that next step together."

"I want to move in. I'm just worried. Everyone I know that's moved in with their boyfriend or girlfriend and not been seriously committed has split up or it hasn't been a good situation. Is that because of who they are, or because they weren't planning on marriage, or because they were so young? I don't know. But..." May trailed off.

James rubbed her back, "But what?"

"If we are moving in then what does that mean for _our_ relationship?" May asked, "Does this mean we are more committed to each other than we are now? Because I know that I feel incredibly committed to you. And that's a good thing. It's been two years and I'm in love with you. And I can't see myself with anyone but you. I don't want to see my life with anyone else. But I feel like we're missing a step here. Like...we're not thinking about marriage. We've talked about it but it hasn't really been a thing and is moving in skipping that or are we just doing things out of order, not that there really is a 'right' order but you know what I mean. So I just know and I'm worried about screwing this up."

"May." James fumbled with his hand in his pocket, "I have a confession. I've been carrying this for weeks now and I've been looking for the perfect moment but none have been perfect enough. And I know you're scared and worried about what the future holds. I know you're wondering what's going to happen to us when we take this step. But you're not alone. We're in this together. I know we're young and people say young love never lasts but I believe in you. And I believe in us. When I think of the future, yeah, it's scary. But it's also okay because I imagine you're there and that makes everything better." James pulled out a small black velvet box, "I've thought about doing this multiple times and I want it to be perfect for you. For us. I want to look back on this and see you smile. I don't know if this is the right moment. Or the perfect moment. I've been waiting so long for the perfect moment that I don't think there _is_ a perfect moment. Maybe it's up to us to create it. I don't know. And I don't want to waste time hunting for something that might not exist. I know what I want. I want you. For the rest of our lives. And it's okay to be scared of the future. But let's be scared together. I love you May." James slid off the couch to kneel on one knee, "Will you marry me?"

May felt her head spin. Everything felt like it fell into place. They were so young. He was her first real, true love. May looked down at her boyfriend who was looking up at her. There was so much love in his eyes that she couldn't say anything except one word, "Yes." She felt her eyes fill with tears, "Yes. A million times." She smiled wide as James rose to slide the delicate ring on her finger. He kissed her lips sweetly before pulling her into a tight hug, "I love you."

"I love you," James replied squeezing her tight.

* * *

Upstairs Athena had checked on Wendy, Posy, and Charley who were fast asleep. Harry was in his room with the baby monitors while he played video games. Athena sat on the edge of his bed, "How was your day?"

"It was okay." Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Athena nodded her head, "I got an email from the school. I printed your class schedule for you. This weekend we can get your school supplies."

"Cool." Harry smiled at her, "I put the kids to bed. May and James were busy."

"Thanks. I hoped Bobby would be home before me but we've both had busy days." Athena put a hand on her son's shoulder, "Thanks. I appreciate the help."

Harry nodded, "You're welcome." He kept his focus on his game while he talked, "You and Dad had bad days or just busy?"

Athena smiled. Harry was always able to pick up on the difference when she came home from work tired from being busy or tired from being on a bad call, "Busy day. Lots of paperwork and talking to a lot of people. Bobby had a bad call this morning but I think he was alright after it." Athena kissed her sons' cheek, "I love you."

"Love you to Mom," Harry replied as he shot down more zombies in his game.

"Don't stay on this too long. You need to start waking up early to get yourself used to it." Athena reminded him. She shut the door behind her and walked into her and Bobby's bedroom. She took off her gun stashing it in the locked gun drawer next to her bed. Tossed her clothes in the hamper and pulled on a pair of jeans and a soft red t-shirt. She washed the makeup off her face while wondering when her husband would get home. She smiled wide seeing him texting her that he would be home in a minute or two. Her stomach grumbled loudly. The quick drive-thru dinner she'd grabbed wasn't as filling as she'd hoped. Knowing Bobby would be hungry too Athena decided to make them a quick meal. When she walked downstairs she saw James and May hugging on the couch, "Oh good. You two made up." She strolled into the room.

"Mom!" May jumped in surprise.

"We didn't even hear you open the door," James explained.

"You two were preoccupied so I left you alone. But it's good to see the two of you not arguing." She glared at both of them.

"It wasn't really an argument." May sighed, "It was a passionate debate."

Athena shook her head with a smile, "Sure it was dear." Athena crossed the room, "Whatever it was I'm glad you two worked it out." She called over her shoulder.

May waited until her mom left the room completely before turning to James, "Are we telling my parents? Like as soon as my dad comes home? Because I can't keep this a secret. I can't do it. It's too big."

James kissed her, "Let's tell them when he gets home and then we can go tell Eddie who will blab to everyone."

"I'm home!" Bobby called out from the doorway.

"Kitchen!" Athena called to him. She was in the middle of tossing vegetables in the pan for stir-fry. Bobby said hello to the kids before walking into the kitchen and joining his wife. Athena smiled feeling him behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Hi, Baby." Athena grinned. She tipped her head to kiss him, "Thought you'd be home first."

Bobby inhaled deeply, "I did too until we were called to a house fire." Athena felt Bobby's arms tighten. She put her hand atop his, "House was a total loss. The fire jumped to the neighbor's house. We were able to get it contained but there's so much damage to the house." She gently leaned back into his arms, "Everyone made it out alright. But you could just see the devastation the family felt. It was one of those calls." Bobby pressed his lips to her neck, "I'm happy to be home."

"Mom? Dad?" May called them as she walked into the room.

Bobby let go of Athena and turned around, "Hi Sweetheart."

"Everything okay?" Athena asked as May stood with her hand in James'.

"Yeah. It's cool. You have a second?" May asked.

Athena turned the burner down and covered the vegetables, "Sure." Athena glanced at Bobby. She knew May and James were arguing earlier but they seemed to make up quickly enough. Athena wondered what they were arguing about that led to them needing to speak to her and Bobby.

"James asked me to marry him." May smiled wide. She held out her left hand, "And I said yes."

Athena was the first to react, "Oh my baby!" She felt her eyes fill with tears of joy.

Bobby was shocked by the announcement, "When?"

"Just now. A little before you got home." James said, "I've been thinking about it for a few weeks though. I love your daughter. I can't imagine a life without her."

"Oh, that is so sweet." Athena wrapped her arms around May, "Congratulations." She kissed her cheek, "What were you two arguing about when I got home? Is that what prompted this?" Athena turned to James, "Because if you two were arguing and you sprung this on her and she said yes because you were arguing I'll..."

"Mom. Mom." May tugged at her arm, "That had nothing to do with it. I guess a little but it's not like that. We were arguing but it wasn't a big deal."

Bobby eyed James, "What were you arguing about?"

"Uh..." James looked to May.

"My period was late." May confessed, "I took a pregnancy test, I'm not pregnant." She rushed the last part seeing both her parent's eyes go wide, "I took a test and I asked Maddie for some advice. She must have told Chim who told Eddie because I didn't say anything to James yet and he knew."

"I was upset because she was keeping something from me. I felt like she lied even though it wasn't a lie she just didn't tell me about it." James said, "And I shouldn't have yelled or raised my voice or anything like that. I was just really upset but that doesn't make it okay." James looked at Bobby's face, "It will never happen again, Sir."

"I know it won't." Bobby nodded his head.

"I had been planning on proposing for a while now. I got the ring and was waiting for the perfect moment but that's impossible so I went with my gut. And I'm happy that I did." James slid his arm around May's waist, "I love May. That's never going to stop."

"I'm happy for both of you." Athena smiled, "Just remember that Bobby and I are very protective of our children. We will always protect them and eliminate the threat to our family. And on top of that, you have the 118 for the extended family that will be there as well and since you're marrying into the family if necessary the entire LAFD and LAPD is technical 'family' as well."

May rolled her eyes at her Mom threatening James. It wasn't anything they hadn't heard from both parents in one way or another. She was more concerned with Bobby. He had an odd look on his face. She couldn't place it. May stepped towards him, "Dad? I know it's a lot to take in..." May dropped her gaze. She fiddled with her fingernails nervously.

Bobby wrapped his arms around her holding her close, "Sweetie, if you're happy, I'm happy." Bobby kissed the top of her head, "You grew up so fast." He whispered, "Does he make you happy?" He looked her in the eyes.

May nodded, "He makes me very happy." She sniffled fighting back tears, "I love him. And I know what that looks and feels like because I've watched you and Mom and I see the way you two are together and James gives me hope that when we are your age, we will still be as in love with each other as you and Mom are." She wiped her eyes, "And I know that my Dad loved me and Mom has always loved me but when you came along, it's like it increased so much. Everything has always been better with you here and every kid looks at how their parent's marriage is to judge how they think they want life to be and I know I don't want what Mom and Dad had but if James makes me feel a tiny bit of how you make Mom feel then I know that it's the right thing to do. He's the right person to be with."

"May." Athena felt her own tears at her daughter's words.

Bobby hugged her tightly, "I love you." He reached out for his wife's hand, "I'm so happy for you."

Athena felt Bobby pull her into a tight hug with May between them, "You will always be my baby girl."

Though Bobby was happy for May and James he felt as if he'd been punched in the gut. When May said they were engaged Bobby's first thought went to Brooke. He pushed through it while he and Athena ate dinner and talked to James and May, congratulating them, threatening James with bodily harm if he hurt May. After they were done, James and May left to spend the night at his apartment. Bobby pushed Athena upstairs while he cleaned up the kitchen. He needed the distraction.

* * *

Almost an hour later Bobby still wasn't upstairs. Athena knew he needed some space after he insisted she go upstairs and let him clean up. She had some inkling that he had a lot of emotions running through him and she knew he needed time to think them through. She also didn't want him to feel alone. She waited another ten minutes before pulling on her robe and walking downstairs. Athena found him on the couch. A photo album in his hands. Immediately she recognized it. It was the only pictures he had of Brooke, Bobby Jr, and Marcy. Athena walked around the couch so as not to surprise him from behind. She sat on the coffee table in front of Bobby. He was looking at a picture of a much younger version of himself holding Brooke in his arms. Their noses touching in Eskimos kisses. Athena waited silently with a hand on his knee for him to speak. For the moment she wanted to make sure he knew she was there when he was ready.

Bobby didn't look up from the photo. He ran the tip of his finger over the protective cover, "She had these plastic princess shoes. And her first communion dress. She'd put them both on and put a tiara in her hair and pretend she was a bride. She'd ask me to dance with her. Because she was told that Daddy's always danced with their daughters at weddings. I think Marcy put her up to it the first time and after that, she wanted to do it all the time." Bobby's voice cracked, "She always talked about how she was going to marry a firefighter just like me because I was a superhero." He sniffled, "Some hero, right?" He shook his head, "I am happy for May. I am so glad that she's found someone she loves and who loves her. I am so happy for her." Bobby felt tears fall from the corners of his eyes, "And it's not like I didn't know this day would come, I mean we have four more after her." He swallowed the lump in his throat, "Brooke never had a dream of being a doctor or a cop or anything except a Mommy. And she wanted to be married. And she wanted me to dance with her at her wedding. And I ripped that away. I took everything away." Bobby took a deep breath, "I don't know how I'm supposed to feel, Athena. I'm excited and happy for May. And ashamed and guilty that I stole every moment of this from Brooke."

Athena moved from the coffee table to the couch, surrounding Bobby with her arms, "Bobby it's okay to grieve the loss of a moment you will never have with someone you love. And be happy for the person you love who is here with you." She felt him shudder in her arms.

"I miss her so much." Bobby cried.

"I know." Athena held him tight. Her own tears running down her cheeks. She hated seeing Bobby like this but knew grief never ended. There would always be moments, like this one where it was so overwhelming it felt like the world was crumbling all around you. She held Bobby close knowing that she might be the only stable thing he had at the moment.

"I wish she knew how sorry I am and how much I love her." Bobby clung to his wife.

"Oh, baby. She knows." Athena soothed, "She and Bobby Jr. They know how much you love and miss them." She rubbed his back letting him cry out his grief and sorrow.

Bobby took a moment to breathe before pulling back from Athena's embrace, "I have no idea what May and James think they want for their wedding. If they want it big or small or just a courthouse wedding. I don't know. I don't care. I'm going to make sure she gets whatever she wants. I don't care how many extra shifts I pull or what we have to do. She deserves everything and she's getting it." Athena nodded her head. There was no sense in arguing or trying to rationalize things with Bobby right now. She already thought about the wedding and wondered what May was thinking about. She wasn't surprised at Bobby's insistence that May get the day of her dreams.

"She gets what she wants because she's our daughter. And she's marrying someone she loves and who loves her. Someone that she has a loving and healthy relationship with because she watched how you treat me. And that's how she knew that this person was the one she wants to spend her life with. Because you showed her what a man is supposed to act like in a good marriage. One build on trust, love, devotion, happiness." Athena kissed Bobby's lips, "You're a good man, Robert Nash. An amazing husband and a wonderful father." Athena gently lifted the photo album from his hands. She saw how defeated and worn out Bobby looked, "C'mon. Let's put this up for the night. You haven't had a chance to decompress all night." She pecked his lips, "Come upstairs. You need to get some rest."

"I think I'll shower first. I think it will help." Bobby looked at the album now in Athena's hands, "I didn't expect it to hurt like this."

"That's the problem with grief. When it hits, it's like a freight train. Hard, fast, and pushes everything out of its path." Athena walked over to the shelf where the photo album was tucked in with their family albums. She turned and offered her hand, "Coming?"

"Always," Bobby replied with a small smile. He took her hand in his letting her guide them to their bedroom where she'd melt away the heaviness surrounding his heart and remind him of how much love she had for the man who stepped up to be the father he never had to be.

* * *

Three days passed after finding out that someone was watching Bobby and Athena while they worked, finding the will had a second page that Bobby nor David ever knew about. As well as learning that David had no legal right to the ranch and being handed more evidence that David was involved in some type of scam. During those days LAPD routinely drove by the house to keep an eye on the kids while Bobby and Athena were at work. Kim was told about the possible threat and had her husband, a California Highway Patrolman drop her off and pick her up at the Nash's every day. Ensuring that he checked the house out when Bobby and Athena were at work. Bobby called his brother almost non-stop, and Athena spent hours tracking every lead to find where David was. Bobby was able to convince David that they had to meet to talk about the ranch. They'd spoken to the lawyer who was delighted to learn the news that David was adopted. That settled everything nicely. David wasn't applicable to get the ranch due to being adopted. Still, Bobby had asked the lawyer to pause on sending the paperwork to David. He wanted to find out why it was so important he sold the ranch. Bobby and Athena were waiting on reports back from the department of agriculture in Texas to tell them if the land had or not. If the rumor was true that would give David motive for selling and trying to side it from under Bobby's nose. They just needed confirmation.

Bobby and Athena sat side by side at the picnic table in the park where they were supposed to meet David and Lisa. Bobby had made copies of all the paperwork they had. Including printed copies of the articles and pictures from the jump drive Athena received at work. Bobby hated that he knew the fate of his brother and had to keep it from him until they were done talking.

"I don't know about this," Bobby said nervously. David and Lisa had just parked and were walking towards Athena and Bobby, "What if he doesn't know? How am I supposed to tell my brother he's adopted?"

"Gently." Athena put her hand on his forearm, "It's going to be okay." She smiled at him.

Bobby was nervous. He felt his stomach twisting in knots, "Thank you for coming with me." Bobby pressed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"I wouldn't have let you do it alone even if you refused." Athena smiled at him. She wrapped her arm around his.

David and Lisa sat across from them, "Surprised to hear you wanted to meet in person." David cleared his throat loudly.

"I thought we should talk about things." Bobby said to him, "Lisa, how are you."

"She's fine," David answered for her.

Athena could tell Bobby was already feeling frustrated. She summoned all of her willpower not to reply back to Davids's glib attitude. Bobby took a deep breath, "David, I found something out and wanted to tell you about it. It's..." Bobby paused thinking of the right word to use, "It's important. For a lot of reasons." Bobby slid his hand from his wife's to open the folder he stashed all the paperwork in, "The lawyer was looking into everything. First, he found that the will specifically says that the ranch is to be passed down through biological family members. And Dad took over when we were kids." So far this was all the same information everyone had. Athena knew Bobby was trying to drop this bomb as gently as he could, "The lawyer kept looking and he found this." Bobby handed over the copy of his birth certificate, along with David's and the adoption papers. David, we don't have the same father. Dad adopted you."

David scanned the documents, "So?" He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't understand. How does this have anything to do with the ranch?"

"David." Bobby looked at him. Bobby wasn't sure what part of his explanation David missed. Maybe he didn't hear Bobby clearly. Bobby took a breath, "You're not biologically related to Dad which means you don't have any legal claim to the ranch. You can't sell it."

"What are you talking about? The will doesn't say anything about it going to a biological child! Where did your lawyer get this information?" David pushed the papers back. He'd read the will. He knew what it said. Bobby had to be lying about something.

"I thought that too." Bobby pulled out another paper from the folder, "There are two pages to the will. This part here is where it says, oldest biological grandchild."

David snatched the paper from Bobby's hands. He read it twice before exploding, "This is false. There's no way this is real! You forged this!" David got angry, "Stop lying!"

"I didn't." Bobby shook his head, "I even have a notarized copy of the full will. This whole second page. This part. Dad never gave it to us when we read it." Bobby handed David the notarized copy. The part Bobby kept pointing out clearly stated that the ranch was to go to Bobby's father, then to the oldest grandchild, to his children, or to the second oldest grandchild. However, added onto the will as an exclusion it stated that should the oldest grandchild through paternal linage not be of biological relation to the father the ranch defaults to the oldest biological grandchild. If there is no such child it starts with the oldest grandchild, "Did you know you were adopted?"

"Of course I knew!" David looked at Bobby as if he was dumb, "You didn't?!"

"But...how?" Bobby had no idea when or how David found out and why didn't he tell Bobby?

"I found out before Dad died. He told me when he told me the ranch was mine and that he didn't want you to have it. Dad never told you?! He said he was going to. I guess he decided not to. You're an addict..." David didn't get further in his comment before Athena cut him off.

"Former addict." She said emphasizing the first word. She glared at David as if daring him to say something.

David scoffed. He still didn't believe Bobby was clean and sober, "Whatever. Anyway, he didn't want you to have it. It's mine. This means nothing." He pointed to the paper, "It doesn't change anything. I have a buyer for the ranch and the sooner you drop this bullshit the sooner I can move on with my life and we can go back to not speaking to each other most of the year." David was getting nervous. Athena could tell with the shift in his body language. Something was going on and he was starting to panic.

"This means you have no right to sell it. It's not yours. Dad had no right to even tell you that you could have it!" Bobby argued, "You can't contest the will. There's proof that it's mine."

"I can do whatever I want!" David shook his head, "I have a shit ton of money riding on this! You're ruining everything! Just like you always do! Don't screw me over again! Sign the papers!"

Bobby felt his blood getting hot, "What money David?!" His brother was keeping something from him and judging by the tone of David's voice it was something big.

"More than you'll ever see in your lifetime." David bragged for a moment, "How about this? I'll give you ten percent of what I'm making. It's enough to upgrade things in your life." He gestured to Athena, "And it will make sure Marcy, Bobby Jr, and Brooke are still taken care of. Like they deserve to be."

"Upgrade what?" Athena couldn't stop the comment before it flew out of her mouth. She had watched David be dismissive and rude for too long. Now he was going to explain himself. She frowned when her phone buzzed with an email. She swiped to quickly read it.

"Don't you want the best for him?" Lisa pushed her way into the conversation, "If he has money then he can upgrade his life. Everything from his house, his car, you could use it too. A little plastic surgery never hurt. Get the boob job first. Guys like that the best."

"Excuse me?!" Athena's jaw dropped. She had to have heard Lisa wrong. She couldn't have just suggested Athena get a boob job with the shady money from David's buyer.

"What?!" Bobby couldn't believe what he heard from his brother's wife.

Bobby started to speak when Athena put a hand on his arm while holding her phone, "Hold on." She told her husband, "Let me get this straight. You are trying to bribe Bobby into signing away the ranch that you hold no legal claim to. You are suggesting we invest in plastic surgery with the money from the bribe. And you both want us to think this is just you wanting to get rid of the ranch because you have some big buyer." Athena looked between David and Lisa, "Right?"

"More like an investor. And it's not a bribe. It's a gift." David tried to sway things his way.

She looked down at her phone, "The email I just received, and Bobby did too, is from our lawyer. That ranch sits on old land with oil. Land that your grandfather, along with three other rancher's fought to keep after they were contacted by the state of Texas. They wanted to buy the land but your grandfather and all the others refused. The land had been in the family for years before them and none of them were giving it up. It looks like they were able to scoop up two properties but your grandfather's is the largest of the four." She glared at David, "You were planning on selling it to them. You found the old documents and went to them telling them to make you an offer. But the hitch was the will. You needed Bobby to sign off on it."

"An investor is an investor." David said nonchalantly, "It's just land. I'm going to make billions on this deal."

"No, you're not." Bobby said to his brother, "Because you don't have the authority to sell."

"You can't do this to me, Bobby. You can't. I won't get back any of the money. I'll owe him! I don't have that kind of money!" David started to panic.

"But you had three hundred thousand to hire someone to scare the Hell out of Bobby so he'd sign the papers." Athena left David no room to argue, "What I'm looking at here says that you paid three hundred thousand dollars for 'goods and services' with the note 'use of force, don't kill'. Care to explain what that meant or do you want me to?"

"No one was going to hurt anyone. I just need you to sign the papers. I can't pay this guy." David said nervously, "I just wanted Bobby to sign it over. I told them not to hurt anyone. I'm not a psychopath or something. You gotta sign this over or I can't pay this guy."

"Guy? What guy?" Bobby asked.

David looked to Athena, "Yeah, I went to the state. But they didn't want it. So I found this guy online. He snags up places like this and turns a huge profit for them. I paid him to help me out. In exchange, he gave me a loan. I have to pay that back and then I'll get the full amount of the return I invested in him, after the sale."

"You're robbing Peter to pay Paul." Bobby deduced.

"No! It's legitimate! But I had to borrow the three hundred thousand and then some for the move and the down payment on the new house. Look, Bobby, if I don't sell this, if the deal doesn't go through, I won't get the return. I have to pay him back! That's part of the deal I made!" David was visibly afraid, "The business is legitimate but this guy isn't a guy you mess with. Bobby, you have to sign it over!"

"No, he doesn't. Because while what you did was wrong, sneaky, underhanded, and bad in every way possible, it's not totally illegal. You're lucky you were just a pawn in his larger scheme. The guy you're working with, Vincent Fuego, is wanted by the FBI. He's done this a few times and taken the money and ran. He's scammed billions out of people like you who don't know better." Athena shook her head.

"What?! Wanted by the FBI!? I had no idea! Bobby, you have to believe me!" David was truly shocked, "I-I would never...Oh my God!" David ran his hand through his hair.

"You can't arrest David!" Lisa yelled at Athena.

Athena put a hand in the air, "Calm down." She said to the two of them, "Our lawyer and the Texas Rangers along with the FBI have just sent me the information stating that your investor bailed out. They don't know where he is or what happened. Just that he's gone." Athena kept her voice even and cool as she spoke. Inside she was fuming with rage, "So here's what's going to happen. My friend, Detective Wilkes, over there." She pointed to the parking lot where Detective Wilkes stood with four officers, "He's going to escort you both to the precinct to have a chat. I advise not lying to him. You're going to tell him everything, including the fact that you manipulated Marcy's parents into trying to get Bobby to sign away the ranch because you knew if you tried that angle he'd be more inclined to let it go. Then you're going to sign your statement and leave the ranch alone." Athena said, "And if Bobby had signed the papers you'd have committed fraud. So be glad your brother refused. It saved you from jail. You won't even get a fine for what you did."

"Bobby." David sighed, "I'm sorry. I didn't know!"

"Don't." Bobby shook his head, "The adoption doesn't change the fact that you're my brother. And I'll forgive you for this but not right now." Bobby felt his heart splintering. How could his brother get so caught up in a scam and hurt Bobby like this? Bobby dropped his gaze, "You should go." Bobby got up from the table, taking Athena's hand in his, "Let me know you made it home safe."

"Bobby! Come on!" David hollered as Detective Wilkes walked up to them, "Bobby! Please! Help me out!"

Bobby shook his head, "I can't help with this. Just go and tell them everything. Call me when you land home." Bobby took Athena's hand in his as they walked away from David and Lisa.

"Fine! Walk away! That's what you're so good at!" David screamed at Bobby.

Athena felt Bobby pause, "Let's go home." Athena squeezed his hand, "There's nothing you can do. He's not getting arrested. He's going to talk to them and then be released. Let's get home to our kids." She knew it would do no good for Bobby to turn around right now.

Bobby brought her hand to his lips as they walked away. He needed to take a minute and think about what just happened. Bobby opened the passenger side of his truck for Athena before going to his own side of the truck. Once inside he felt her hand on his thigh keeping them connected while he drove them home in silence. Bobby's mind a swirling mess of what it means to be there for your loved ones and how you define your family not only by blood but by the people you surround yourself with.


	64. Chapter 64

That night Bobby and Athena were in their bedroom. The kids had gone to sleep, May was staying at James' apartment again and Harry was hopefully asleep though Bobby was sure he was still playing video games. They talked to their lawyer who told them they'd have to fly down to Texas and get the paperwork signed over, including the deed to the ranch. With only a couple of weeks left until school started for Harry and May and preschool for Wendy, they were working out when they could take time off work and when they'd travel to the ranch. Though the house was used when Eli and his family it still needed to have a few minor things fixed up before the whole Nash family would be able to visit. Starting with changing out the furniture. When he and Athena were there the furniture was the same as when he was a kid. He knew that was going to be expensive. They'd have to see what they could do to fix up the ranch and how to do it from LA. May and James shared their great news with the rest of the family at dinner. Harry was excited for his sister because he and James got along so well. James even made sure to tell Bobby and Athena how Eddie and Buck reacted. May had called Maddie and Hen to share the news over the phone. Athena was standing next to the dresser taking her earrings out while Bobby sat on the end of the bed.

"You know what I was thinking about earlier?" He looked over to his wife.

"Hmm?" Athena smiled at him.

"May said that she thought she might have been pregnant." Bobby shook his head, "That means that you and I would be grandparents."

Athena turned around to face him, "She's old enough to have kids." Athena sighed, "She's young but not too young."

"We still have kids in diapers." Bobby shook his head.

"You have to admit though. Us having kids in diapers is more abnormal than if May had a kid at twenty-two." Athena smiled, "Besides, we don't need to worry about that just yet. She's not pregnant. Thank God." She walked over to him, "I am not ready to be a grandparent. I wasn't even ready to be a parent of infants again when we had the twins."

Bobby put his hands on her hips pulling her close, "But you did amazing through the whole pregnancy even though it was incredibly difficult."

"Well, I had a good husband I could depend on." Athena smiled at him. She pulled away from him, "At least now they feel easier to manage. Being able to walk and talk. In another year when they are better at it, I'll regret saying I'm happy about it." Athena laughed.

Bobby watched her walk into the bathroom leaving the door open, "I think I'll be happiest when they are potty trained." He called after her.

"We don't even have Wendy potty trained yet." Athena shimmied out of her pants, tossing them into the hamper. She turned on the shower letting the water heat up while she undressed.

"She's almost there." Bobby shifted on the bed so he could see his wife through the doorway.

Athena didn't reply. She had pulled off her shirt and was standing looking in the mirror. She knew she wasn't beautiful in the plastic Hollywood sense. But she never thought of herself as ugly. She always thought her face was pretty. That she had nice skin and felt she had a good weight. She had to keep her body healthy and strong to pass the PT exam each time the recertification came up. Bobby always made her feel like she was the more beautiful woman in the world. He could do it without words. So why was she standing in the bathroom in her panties and a bra staring at her chest? Athena frowned as she unclasped her bra and stepped out of her panties. She walked into the shower with Lisa's words in her head. She was right in the insinuation that Athena's breasts had seen better days. After all, these fed four babies and she was a lot older now than when they were perky and sat up higher. Now they had shifted on her body. They drooped down and didn't look as good as they used to. Age had the same effect on her ass. Cellulite and stretch marks marred her body. Her thighs, ass, and stomach. Small scars and imperfections littered her body from head to toe. She could point out every single one of them. Even if no one else could see it. Athena knew it was there. Maybe that was mental scars as well as physical.

Bobby quietly watched Athena. It started out as him getting lost in her but when he noticed her frown, the pensiveness show on her face, he paid more attention. Her body language and expressions went from playful and happy while talking to him to contemplative and sad. Not knowing what was wrong Bobby took a moment to think about what he could do to find out without making Athena feel as if he was pressuring her. She hated being pressured and though he kept that in mind all the time they still argued over him pushing her to talk about something before she was ready. When she crossed her arms over her chest almost as if trying to hide herself Bobby started to worry. He walked over to their bedroom door flipping the lock. They learned quickly before they had Wendy when it was just Harry and May the importance of a lock on the door when the kids were used to their parents not doing anything in bed besides sleeping. They walked in whenever they felt like it. The house rule quickly became knock and wait before going into the bedroom but both Athena and Bobby made sure to lock the door before just in case one of the kids didn't think before opening it.

In the shower, Athena ran the loofah over her body. She ran it down her legs and around her ankle, sliding it up the inside of her calf to her thigh before switching to the other leg. Athena straightened up and rolled her neck. It was so tight. She hung the loofah on the shower caddy taking the shower gel in her hands. She rubbed her shoulders trying to work out the knot. She washed the rest of her body hoping the hot water would wash away her sour mood. When she stepped out of the shower she was mildly surprised that Bobby was holding her towel out for her.

"Didn't want to join?" She walked into the towel.

Bobby wrapped it around her body, effectively pulling her into his embrace, "I did but it seemed like you needed a few minutes to yourself." He kissed her cheek, "Is it just your neck bothering you?" He asked moving his lips to the side of her neck

"I don't know what I did." Athena half-smiled, "Old body, old age, I guess."

"Did the shower make it feel any better?" He asked as he laid soft wet kisses on her skin.

"Not much but you do," She said honestly. Athena sighed, "Do you think Lisa was right? Maybe a little bit?" She tentatively asked. She was sure he'd tell her she was gorgeous and didn't need to compare herself to others.

"What do you mean?" Bobby carefully asked.

Athena tilted her head up to meet his eyes, "I know that with age comes a lot of changes. And I've carried four children so there's bound to be a change in my body. I've nursed four kids so it's not like I have those perky boobs anymore. I was thinking about what she said about needing an...what did she call it? An upgrade? I know that I take care of my body but I also know that there are plenty of women who are my age and still have the shape they did in their thirties." She closed her eyes and sighed, "I don't know. With May engaged and Lisa's comment about my boobs and my body in general..." She bit her bottom lip.

"Athena." He breathed, "Baby. You're beautiful. Not because you've had all kinds of plastic surgery and implants and been cut to fit a specific mold. You are beautiful. Everything about you." Bobby pressed his lips to her cheek, "Don't let her comment get to you. It's not true." Bobby trailed soft kisses down her neck to her shoulders.

"It bothers me too that her comment got to me. I'm not self-conscious. I don't need anyone, or care if anyone, besides you, thinks I'm attractive or not. No one else's opinion matters. Yours matters because you're my husband. I know how you feel. If you don't come out and say it, I see it in the things you do and the way you make me feel." Athena huffed, "It's frustrating that it stuck and I can hear everything that anyone has criticized me for or the things that I see that I don't like about myself."

Bobby ran his hand up and down her back as she talked through all the things bothering her. He hated that his sister-in-law's off-hand comment slid under Athena's skin. He wished he knew what to say to her. He squeezed her tight, "What are they? Those incorrect things people said about you? That you don't like about yourself?" Bobby asked. He thought if he could get an insight on what specifically was mulling around in her brain he could help her see herself how he saw her.

"I still have baby weight. And it's not baby weight anymore because our babies are toddlers." Athena frowned.

Bobby moved a hand from her hip to her belly, "That is just proof that you carried four beautiful children. That you gave them life. Kept them safe and healthy until they were ready to see the world. Even the twins who decided to surprise us." Bobby smiled.

"And the stretch marks?" Athena asked.

"More proof." Bobby put a hand to her cheek, "When I see them it reminds me how strong and brave you are. I thank God every day that you were so strong carrying our babies. That it was so hard and difficult for you and you did it anyway because you are an incredible mother." He kissed her lips sweetly.

Athena couldn't argue with his words. It was pointless. Bobby was the king of love and compliments. He could spend hours telling her how much he loved her and how amazing he thought she was. Athena dropped her gaze, "I know that nursing the kids is part to blame for my boobs starting to sag. And..."

"Hold that thought. This needs a closer examination." Bobby smirked. He peeled the towel off his wife's chest grinning as her breasts spilled out. He cupped both breasts with his hands before bending his head to meet her chest. Athena felt a light moan as Bobby licked and kissed her chest. He sucked her nipple between his teeth.

"Bobby." Athena sighed in pleasure.

He kissed his way across her chest giving her other breast the same attention. Bobby slowly licked and nipped his way up to her neck, pressing a soft kiss to her pulse point, "I've done extensive research. There is not a damn thing wrong with your breasts." He grinned. Bobby lifted her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Athena automatically wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked them into the bedroom.

He knelt on the bed to lay her in the center of it before stepping back. Slowly he undressed while Athena watched. She could feel moisture pooling between her legs. The bulge in Bobby's pants started to grow as he stared at his wife's naked body. He dropped his pants and boxers before climbing on the bed. Athena shamelessly stared at his body. Taking in every part of him. Committing it to memory. She sighed softly as he straddled her waist.

"You are the sexiest woman I've ever laid eyes on. You're incredibly gorgeous and anyone that has ever made you feel like you weren't or made a nasty comment about you is wrong. There is no one in the world I'm more attracted to than you." He ground his hips against hers, "It's not just your body that makes you perfect. It's all of you. The way you talk, the way you mother our children, the way you take care of me, how you work so hard to keep others safe. Athena. You are beautiful. And if you are doubting that, I'll be sure to show you exactly how sexy and beautiful you are." Bobby leaned over her pressing their lips together in a soft kiss, "Athena." Bobby whispered, "I love you." He licked her bottom lips before sliding his tongue into her mouth. The soft mounds he pulled from her were like music in his ears. Bobby ran his hands down her sides.

Athena smiled into his kiss, her fingers spread over his chest, digging into his muscles. Her tongue swept through his mouth as he took over hers. With his body weight pushing down on her she sunk into the mattress. Her body was hot and wet. Her body begged to be touched. Bobby peppered kisses all over her face before moving down to her neck. Athena tipped her head back as Bobby's lips settled against her skin. She gasped sharply feeling the unexpected sting of him nipping at her. Bobby fought the urge to roughly take his wife. He was so hard it hurt but tonight was about making her feel like the goddess she was. Bobby licked a path from her neck down to her chest. He gently squeezed both breasts before covering one with his mouth.

"Bobby." Athena panted his name.

Her body becoming slick and ready for him. His tongue circled her nipple before sucking it between his teeth. He pinched the other with his fingers. Bobby kissed his way across her chest to the other breast. Swapping his hand for his mouth. He flicked her nipple with his tongue bringing it to a stiff peak. He could spend hours licking and kissing her breasts. He couldn't imagine how anyone could say there was something wrong with them. They were perfect. Just the right size for him to massage. Enough for her to perfectly fill out any outfit. He loved her body. He loved worshiping her body. Everything about his wife was easily the most wonderful thing he could think of. She had it all. Beauty, strength, grace, determination, love. He let her breast out of his mouth a wet pop. Bobby licked and kissed down her body stopping at her belly button to give it some attention. Athena shifted her legs as they fell open for her husband. Her body ran on autopilot. Bobby nuzzled the soft tuft of curls. The scent of her juice filling his nose. His fingers followed the contour of her body to her legs. He slid his hands up her legs spreading them apart. Bobby sat back on his heels, licking his lips as he saw his wife. She was so wet he could see her glistening. Her body open to him, begging him to taste. Bobby's cock was hard and his balls heavy. Bobby ducked his head between her legs. He licked the silky skin of her thighs He wasn't sure who was getting turned on more. Him or her. He was desperate to taste her yet wanted to draw out her pleasure. Bobby marked her thigh with his mouth, growling after seeing it. He left a matching mark on the other thigh. Bobby ghosted his fingers over her pussy barely touching her. He darted his tongue out licking a strip along her wet pussy. Bobby moaned tasting her. He lapped up the juice that covered her.

Athena's fingers scraped against his scalp, tangling themselves in his hair, "Oh!" She gasped feeling his hot mouth cover her.

His tongue slid inside her while his fingertips circled her clit. Bobby reveled in the taste of his wife. She was sweet, tart, and perfectly her. There was nothing as perfect as the taste of his wife on his lips. He slowly built her up, pushing her close to the edge. He flicked her clit, rubbing it between his fingers as his tongue plunged deep inside her. He could hear her breathing getting shallow and her moans louder. She was trying to hold back her screams for him. She was so close. She felt her whole body tingle. Her toes curled in the air. Her fist clenched in Bobby's hand while the other moved to her breast, tugging and pinching the nipple. More. Just a little more was all she needed. When Bobby pinched her clit hard and swept his tongue inside her, pressing against her g-spot Athena felt it. Her body let go. Her cream gushed into Bobby's mouth as he greedily ate her. He didn't stop. He lapped up every drop of juice as he pressed his face to her core. He moved his lips to her clit sucking the hard nub in his mouth. He slid two fingers inside her pumping them quickly. He added a third, hooking them to hit the right spot. He groaned feeling her warmth. His tongue flattened against her clit before circling it. Athena didn't have time to think before a second orgasm slammed through her body.

"B-Bobby! Ah!" The rush of pleasure ripped through her like a current.

Bobby continued his movements as she shouted his name. He felt her jump as he continued to play with her clit. He licked her body, lapping up any drop of her juice. He couldn't stop the deep moan rumbling in his chest. Bobby licked and kissed his way up her body, pausing at her breasts to drop kisses to them. He moved up her body licking and nipping her skin. He made his way to her lips claiming them as his. He thrust his tongue into her mouth. Athenawrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close. She hooked one leg around his waist.

Without needing to look or adjust their position Bobby took hold of his stiff cock. He dragged it up and down her opening smearing the precum onto her. Coating her pussy with the white creamy liquid.

"Please." Athena panted, "Please Oh God."

Bobby nuzzled her neck, "Athena." He breathed, "Love you." He set the tip in just an inch before slipping out of her, "God you feel incredible." He said sliding back into her. Slowly Bobby moved at a torturous pace.

"More." Athena latched her lips to his neck

Bobby pushed himself inside the tight, wet, body of his wife, "Perfect." He moaned.

Athena swore as Bobby pulled out and thrust back in. Over and over. Athena could feel her body tremble. She pressed her forehead to his, "Fuck me harder." She whispered to him.

"You're beautiful." Bobby replied, "I love you." He snapped his hips.

"Love you." Athena panted. She locked her heels around his waist, resting them on the small of his back.

Bobby lifted her ass, adjusting her to go deeper. He thrust his hips burying his cock to the hilt. Bobby slammed into his wife. He chased his own pleasure as well as hers. He twisted her clit. Between him hammering into her, the perfect angle to hit her g-spot, and his delicate fingers on her clit, Athena came with a shout. Bobby quickly covered her mouth with his growing out her moans. She clamped down on his cock as she came. Bobby felt on fire as the liquid heat surrounded him. He thrust into her body so hard he pushed her up the bed. He felt it coming hard and fast. Bobby came with a shout of her name, drowned out by her mouth on his. Thick hot creamy ropes shot into Athena filling her with his seed. Bobby pumped into his wife until his balls were empty. By the time they both came down from their highs they were a hot sticky sweaty mess. Bobby stayed inside Athea as he rolled to the side taking her with him.

She laid her head on his chest listening to his erratic heartbeat, "Bobby?" Athena looked up at him.

"Yeah, baby?" Bobby stroked her back with one hand.

"I love you." She closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

Bobby grinned, "I love you."

The two stayed in bed together until Athena started to fall asleep. Bobby cleaned them both up and climbed back into bed beside his wife for the rest of the night. Praying that he did the trick and hopefully showed her exactly how beautiful she was.

* * *

The following day Bobby was at work for the start of a forty-eight-hour shift. He stood in the kitchen working on lunch when his team started to filter into the station. Unsurprisingly the first to arrive was Chim with Buck being the last to come in.

Hen was standing at the counter trying to sneak a taste of lunch while Chim sat at the table with his phone in his hands. Eddie and Buck were sitting across from Chim talking about Chris and the upcoming school year. Chim's huffing and puffing was catching everyone's attention.

"What's got you in a twist?" Hen tried to grab into the pan Bobby had on the counter only for him to swat her hand away.

"Fighting with my wife." Chim sighed heavily.

Buck turned his head to Chim, "What did you do to my sister?"

"I didn't do anything to her." Chim rolled his eyes, "She wants to extend an invitation for Christmas to my parents. They would need a few months to notice if they were going to come so she wants to invite them soon so they can plan. I said I didn't want them here and she said they are still my parents. So now it's an argument."

"Save the argument. Just send the invite. You know they won't come anyway." Hen shrugged her shoulders.

Buck nodded, "She's invited my parents out here plenty of times and they've never come. I'm sure yours won't decide to show."

"I don't want to just give in because it's easier." Chim frowned.

Eddie nodded, "Yeah but sometimes it's not worth the battle."

"There are times when I do that to Karen. If it's not going to matter and it's a moot point." Hen agreed with Eddie.

"That's true for all marriages?" Chim asked, "What about you Cap?"

Bobby looked up from the stove, "Depends on the argument. If it doesn't matter then why is it an argument and if it does matter then it's worth talking about."

Chim frowned, "What if it might matter but you don't know it until the decision is made? How do you handle it with Athena?"

Bobby turned around to him, "She wins. Almost every time." Bobby smirked.

"How is that possible?" Buck asked.

"You've seen her when she's mad. Arguing with her when it doesn't matter or even if it does but it's still not a big deal is like poking a sleeping bear. And I like sleeping in my own bed. If it takes losing an argument over something that is only going to inconvenience me then I'll do it because it's obviously more important to her than it is to me." Bobby explained, "Besides. It helps when we argue about bigger things. She's more apt to sway my way knowing she's usually always right." He grinned.

Hen nodded, "That's good." She complimented his relationship advice.

"You should just be happy you have someone Chim." Buck frowned, "Some of us are still floating around being single."

"Maybe if you spent less time playing video games with Chris..." Eddie let his sentence hang.

"We should set you up with online dating." Hen grinned.

"But we have to approve all dates." Chim sipped his cup.

"No. I'm not going that. No way. Online dating is a breeding ground for all sorts of weirdos." Buck shook his head, "Bobby, how'd you do it?"

Bobby shrugged his shoulder, "Buck I've been asking myself that question for years. Still can't figure out how I got Athena to marry me. I usually end up at luck and a lot of answered prayers." He smiled turning back around to finish lunch.

The rest of the fire-fam tried to help Chim figure out what to do about his parents as well as how to apologize to Maddie while also teasing Buck about his non-existent dating life.

* * *

_"9-1-1 What's your emergency?"_

_"He's stuck!"_

_"Who is stuck? Where?"_

_"My boyfriend. Oh no! My husband is going to be home soon! You have to come get him out!"_

_"Where is he stuck?"_

_"In the handcuffs."_

* * *

The 118 rolled up in front of the house they were dispatched to. Bobby stood in front of the group as he knocked loudly.

"Oh thank God you're here!" A tall thin woman answered the door, "My handcuffs broke and we can't get them off." She walked down the hall followed by the team, "My husband will be home soon and he can't see my boyfriend. Can you help?" She opened the door to the left. No one was prepared for what they saw. Sex toys lined the tops of dressers and end tables. Different types of paddles and whips hung from the wall. Buck swore he saw a collar and leash when he walked in. Bobby led the team through the room. He tried not to judge however when he saw the man in question leaning over a horse with nothing but a string bikini on his bottom showing off the marks on his skin that were clearly from some type of harsh implement. In front of him, his hands were cuffed around a wooden pole.

Bobby frowned seeing the cuffs so tight on his wrists, "Did you tighten these?" He asked the woman.

"Yeah but only because I was trying to get them off." She said, "Can you do it?"

"Yeah. We can do it." Bobby nodded to Eddie and Chim to get started, "And you're sure you don't have the key?" Bobby asked er.

"If I do it's nowhere to be seen." The woman frowned.

Hen internally giggled, "You should always make sure you have the key nearby for these things." She smiled. She caught the look Bobby gave her, "Don't look at me. Ask your wife."

It only took a moment for Chim to free the man, "All set." He examined where the cuffs had started to bite into the man's skin

"Than you so much!" The man went to hug Chim, only for Chim to back away, "Sorry." The man smiled, "Too naked. I get it."

"Yeah." Chim nodded. He and Maddie might be arguing but he knew this call was going to be one they talked about. The almost naked patient in the room stolen from Fifty Shades of Grey."

* * *

_"9-1-1 What's your emergency?"_

_"My baby's not breathing!"_

_"How old is the baby?"_

_"Four months!"_

_"Help is on the way."_

* * *

Whenever there was a medical call involving a child it always made Bobby's heart skip. He ran the route to the hospital over and over in his head making sure they were taking the quickest route possible. He ran through every scenario. If they had other kids who would stay behind until another adult or child services showed up. If the baby was unresponsive when they got there. If the child was gone and there was nothing they could do. As much as he had to push aside his own family to get the job done when it was a call involving a child, Bobby couldn't help but think of his own.

He raced out of the truck and down the driveway, banging on the front door.

An elderly gentleman opened, "Can I help you?"

"Someone called for an ambulance?" Bobby asked wondering why the man was so confused.

"No Sir. I'm the only one home. I didn't call." The man shook his head.

"Do you have an infant and a woman living here?" Bobby asked.

"It's been just me for years now." The man shrugged his shoulders, "What's the house number?"

"Thirty-seven," Bobby said.

"That's me but I didn't call." The man frowned.

"Dispatch this is Captain Nash, 118. I need an address check for that last call. Resident says the call wasn't made from here." Bobby stepped away to talk over the radio while Hen took over talking to the man. Bobby was glad to see LAPD arrive on the scene. Whenever it was a small infant the police were called to check things out.

"Sir, I'm Officer Cohen, with the LAPD. Can I take a look around?" One of the officers asked the man while the other talked to Bobby as they tried to sort things out.

"Of course." The man nodded, "Basement light is out. I can't get the bulb in so be careful if you're going down to look." The man told the officer.

"I'll come too." Chim followed the officer into the house.

It took only a minute to clear the house and verify that no one was there except the older gentleman.

"Captain Nash this is Dispatch. We think the caller may have gotten the street names confused. There's Park Palace and Park Palace Road. You're at Park Palace. Try thirty-seven Park Palace Road. We're trying to get a call back to verify the address but they haven't answered."

"Back on the engine! Now!" Bobby shouted at his team.

They raced to the second location only to have that turn out to be an unexpected surprise for a babysitter and the two small children she was watching. She swore no one had called 9-1-1 and the kids she was watching were okay. Still, the LAPD did a check of the house and called the parent of the children to verify that all children were accounted for.

"Maybe they have the house number wrong?" Hen wondered.

"Let's get knocking." Bobby shook his head. They all knew what was going on. It was probably a bogus call. Someone wanting to have fun called it in then shut their phone off.

They walked up and down the whole street knocking on doors only to be sent to a third location. It wound up to be an abandoned parking lot that never seemed to fully come to completion.

"Dispatch, there's nothing here on location three." Bobby sighed in frustration.

"Copy that Captain. We've tried to call the number back. At this point, LAPD is going to deem it a false call and handle the situation from here on out. Thank you." The sadness in Maddie's voice carried over through the radio.

* * *

Athena was home holding the phone to her ear as she sat in the tub. The kids were asleep and with Bobby at work she thought she'd treat herself to a bubble bath, a book, and a glass of wine. That changed when Bobby called wanting to talk. He vented his frustration over a fake call.

"There were real emergencies we could have responded to if we weren't chasing down a fake call." Bobby sighed.

"I know. But we have ways to track that. LAPD will find out who it was." Athena said softly.

Bobby paced in his office, "It's gross to use a baby and say you think they are dying or dead for a fake call."

"I agree." Athena nodded even though he couldn't see her.

"God Athena. All I kept thinking about was Posy and Charley. How they were so little and weak and how much I was afraid of losing one or both of them." Bobby rubbed a hand over his face, "I wish I was home."

"I can bring everyone by for breakfast." She offered, "You can get all the daddy hugs and kisses from the kids to hold you over until you come home."

"You've got to work in the morning. That would make you late." Bobby shook his head. he didn't want to bother her with that. As much as he wanted to see his kids he had to be practical.

"We'll be there for breakfast so make extra coffee for May." Athena smiled leaving no room for arguments.

"Athena." Bobby started to argue with her.

"Bobby." She said in the same tone.

Bobby sighed, "Fine. I'll make the extra coffee and pancakes." He relented, "Did they give you a hard time going to bed without me home?" Bobby knew who, in particularly Charley, could be a handful for Athena when he worked overnight.

"No. Charley was okay after I gave him one of your shirts for his dino and he was fine." Athena smiled, "I'll be the one who can't sleep." She said, "Never can without you next to me."

"I'm sorry baby." Bobby frowned, "Are you laying down?" He wondered.

"No. I'm afraid not." Athena grinned, "I'm in the bath. I had plans to read this cheesy romance book and drink some wine."

"Our bathtub?" Bobby raised one eyebrow, "So you're wet and naked?" He heard a text ping on his phone. Pulling the phone from his ear Bobby noticed the text from his wife, "Damn Athena!" Bobby gasped, "Athena." He breathed. The picture was of her in the tub. The bubbles just covering the tops of her breasts. She was stunning. Bobby thought.

"Maybe that will take your mind off this call for now and you'll be able to get some sleep." She suggested.

They didn't get further into their conversation as the bell started to ring, "I love you." Bobby said.

"I love you too. Be safe." Athena smiled into the phone. She placed the phone back on the ground beside the tub so she could easily grab it again if needed. She said a quick prayer hoping the next call Bobby wane to wasn't a bad one. That it was something minor that someone needed an ambulance for. She prayed for whoever thought it was funny to prank call 9-1-1 services in the hopes that they would learn a lesson that would make them see the error of their ways.

* * *

After her bath, Athena changed into one of Bobby's t-shirts and a pair of her pajama pants. She climbed into her and Bobby's bed. She scooted over to his side knowing it was pointless to try and sleep on her own side. Sure when he was home they had their sides but when he wasn't home Athena needed to still feel him around to fall asleep. She laid in bed with her phone scrolling through another book when Bobby called.

"Hey baby," Athena answered.

"Did I wake you?" Bobby asked.

"Not at all." Athena smiled, "You gonna try and get some sleep too?"

"Yeah." Bobby laid on his back in his private bunk, "Miss you." He yawned.

"I miss you too." She settled down in bed, "Will you stay on the phone until I fall asleep?" She asked. Sometimes when she really couldn't sleep Bobby would talk to her until he heard her doze off. Tonight felt like one of those nights.

Bobby smiled hearing her voice. It had been a long night and he needed to hear his wife's voice even if just for a few moments. If she wanted him to stay on the phone he would do it knowing it comforted her, "Of course I can."

Athena yawned. She gathered his pillow in her arms pressing her face to it and inhaled deeply, "Wish you were here." She said sleepily.

"Me too. This cot is so uncomfortable." Bobby kept his voice soft and low.

"I've slept on that too. It's not horrible." Athena laughed quietly.

Bobby smiled, "If you're here it's comfortable." He flirted.

"Bed's more comfortable with you here too." Athena agreed with his thought process. She yawned again.

"You should get some sleep. If you and the kids are coming by for breakfast and then you have work I suggest you close your eyes." Bobby smiled, "I'll talk, you sleep." He said.

"Okay." Athena settled in bed making sure the phone was being charged before putting it close to her ear on the pillow. She listened to Bobby talk about her and the kids. What he was going to make for breakfast in the morning, about the calls he'd been on throughout the night. Anything that came to mind, until he heard Athena softly breathing on the other side of the phone. Only hanging up when he was sure she was asleep.


	65. Chapter 65

Bobby was up early to make breakfast for his whole family. Firefam and his wife and children. Chim and Hen were going through the checklist for the ambulance making sure everything was prepped for the day while Buck and Eddie worked through the list for the engine. Bobby had every burner on the stove cooking some type of food. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs. He was even making oatmeal for Posy and Charley seeing as how it was their favorite breakfast food lately. Athena parked beside Bobby's truck with May parked beside her. May had taken her car while Athena was dressed for work and took her SUV. This way May could take all the kids home with her including Harry. Athena carried Posy, May carried Charley and Harry watched Wendy as she ran into the firehouse.

"Daddy! I is here!" Wendy yelled loudly.

"Hi, cutie!" Eddie was the first to see Wendy. He crouched down with his arms open for a hug.

"Unca Eddie!" Wendy bounced into his arms.

"There's my peanut!" Buck smiled at her.

"Hey girl!" Hen popped out of the ambulance to say hi to Athena.

Athena walked over to Hen to give her a hug, "Hey." She smiled, "He already cooking?" She tipped her head towards the kitchen.

"He was cooking before anyone got up this morning." Hen laughed, "Hi Posy. Come here." Hen lifted the happy toddler from her Mommy's arms, "I'll hold you while Mommy says hi to Daddy." She kissed Posy's cheek, "You're so cute!"

"I think you got her that dress." Athena smiled.

"Of course I did! I have good taste." Hen laughed.

Athena shook her head with a grin as she watched her whole family excitedly say hi to each other. The kids jumped from one adult to the other giving hugs and kisses. Even Charley let go of May to wave to everyone and say hi. He didn't get out of her arms but he at least let her go for a moment. His separation anxiety phase was strong. Athena didn't know how he was going to do when May went back to school. She walked up the stairs to see her husband smiling while cooking.

She didn't have to say a word. Bobby knew she was there. He adjusted the stove before stepping away to pull her into his arms, "Morning." She smiled before kissing him softly.

Bobby held her for a moment just enjoying the feeling of his wife, "Morning." He squeezed her tight, "How did you sleep?" He asked as he peppered light kisses from her lips to her neck.

"I was fine. I hope you got some." Athena's arms circled his neck, "Breakfast smells good."

"You smell good." Bobby responded automatically, "You taste better than breakfast too." He playfully nipped her neck.

Athena blushed, "Bobby."

"I'm just stating facts." He grinned at her.

"You're at work." Athena reprimanded him.

They heard a laugh behind them, "Yeah because that's stopped the two of you before." Buck snorted a laugh. He was the first one up the stairs with Posy in his arms who was giggling at whatever Buck was laughing at.

Athena hid her face in embarrassment, "Do you see what you did?" She scolded Bobby. She disentangled herself from his arms to take Posy from Buck.

"Daddy!" Posy reached for Bobby.

"Hi, baby." Bobby picked her up, "I love you." He kissed her cheek.

"I eat!" She pointed to the stove.

"Let's sit down first." He hugged her close.

"O'meal?" She babbled happily.

"Yes, baby girl. I made you oatmeal. Go see Mommy." He handed her to Athena.

Eddie, Chim, and Bobby brought over plates of food for everyone as they all found a spot at the table. Because the little ones were so often at the firehouse for dinner they had small foldaway booster chairs. Hen and May buckled the twins in their chairs while Wendy refused to sit anywhere except with her Daddy. For the moment she sat in his seat while he turned off the stove. Hen sat next to Posy with May next to Charley to keep an eye on them while they ate oatmeal and sliced fruit. Bobby settled Wendy on his lap as he took his seat at the head of the table, Athena to his right and Harry to his left. Buck, Eddie, and Chim filled in the rest of the table.

May smiled seeing the chocolate chip pancakes with whipped cream, "Thanks, Dad." She reminisced about the first time Bobby had made them a pancake breakfast and how it became a family tradition.

"I gots W!" Wendy announced.

"I got an H." Harry pointed.

"I got a B!" Buck held his up.

Athena shook her head, "Did you make everyone their letter?" She snickered.

Bobby nodded, "If I make one child a letter, I have to make all the children a letter."

"I didn't get a letter." She teased her husband.

"You got a heart." He looked at her with such love in his eyes it was as if the whole room could disappear because all he saw was his wife's smile.

Athena leaned over kissing him chastely, "Still not a letter." She laughed.

"Kithy!" Wendy turned her head.

Bobby kissed his daughter's cheek, "Kisses for you too." He smiled. He looked down to May, "Where's James this morning?"

"Working." May said, "He's going to have to cut back on work when school starts so he picked up some extra shifts this week."

"When school starts are you moving in? James said something about maybe waiting but then you two got engaged so I wasn't sure?" Eddie asked her.

May sighed, "I think I'm going to wait a bit still. I don't want to rush things. I'm already over a lot anyway but I don't know."

"You don't want things to move too fast," Buck told her.

Hen laughed, "Says the pot."

"I'm just saying. Maybe in a year or so. After they are married she can move in. I mean you're having a long engagement right?" Buck asked his pseudo sister.

"Not that long." May shook her head at Buck being overprotective.

"May, if you feel ready then do it. If not then wait. There's no solid rule that says you have to move in because you're engaged or have to wait until after marriage." Hen explained.

May nodded, "I talked to the Pastor at church about it. Even he said that it's not unusual for people to live together before marriage nowadays and that it's not as frowned upon as it was."

"I didn't know you went to church about it," Athena replied.

"Yeah. I uh...I was wondering and didn't know what the right answer was." May said quietly, "I hope that's okay." She wondered what her Mom thought. She knew Bobby was more religious than her mother. They both believed in God but it was Bobby that wanted to go to church every Sunday and Athena who agreed that their children would benefit from church once a week but to her, it wasn't as important as it was to Bobby. May always wondered if that stemmed from his AA meetings but never asked.

"Of course it's okay!" Athena replied, "I was just surprised."

May nodded, "I just figured I know Dad goes a lot to talk to him so I figured it was okay. I mean. I know you don't but you know..."

Athena took Bobby's hand in hers, "May. It's alright. I'm okay with it. I'm glad you talked to someone you felt comfortable with." Athena smiled, "I just didn't know. That's all."

May bit her lip, shrinking in her seat. She felt like her Mom was upset with her. It wasn't that she was keeping it from her mother. She just didn't think it was a big deal. She turned her attention to Charley and giving him some bites of her pancake. Hen saw the way May looked uncomfortable after the interaction with Athena. Trying to turn attention elsewhere she looked over to Harry, "You ready for your junior year?" She asked him.

"I guess." He shrugged his shoulders, "I have a study hall in seventh period so it's nice to have a break at the end of the day. I think I'll try to use it to get my homework done so I can do nothing when I get home."

"Can you leave campus early?" Hen asked.

"If I had a car I could." Harry looked to his parents, "Then I wouldn't have to take the bus."

"First you need to pass your driving test." Bobby reminded him.

"Do I get a car if I pass?" Harry grinned.

Athena shook her head, "Nope. But you can take mine to pick your sister up from preschool."

Harry sighed, "That's not what I need a car for."

Hen stood from the table with her empty plate, "It's not just you. Denny won't be getting one either and he won't even have one available to use unless we are home. Be glad you'll have the option of using your mom's car when she's working."

"Oh good. A third-row vehicle with car seats in it and an extra diaper bag." Harry frowned, "That will totally pick up the chicks, right."

Buck choked on his coffee while Chim snorted a laugh. Athena looked at her son in shock. Eddie bellowed a loud laugh. While Bobby was quick to call Harry out on calling girls 'chicks'. Hen rolled her eyes and walked away. May was sure her eyes popped out of her head like a cartoon hearing her brother speak so flippantly.

"Harry!" Bobby scolded.

"Sorry. Not chicks. Girls." Harry grumbled.

"The only girl you need to worry about picking up is this one." Athena pointed to Wendy who had finished eating and was cuddling her Daddy.

"I can't believe you said that." Buck laughed.

"What?!" Harry smiled, "I'm just saying."

"And I'm just telling you," Athena said to him.

Breakfast carried on until the bell rang calling the 118 to an emergency. Bobby kissed his wife quickly before racing down to the engine telling her not to worry about cleaning up, they'd do it when they got back. She ignored his words and stayed with the kids to clean up the kitchen for her husband and the team. Athena made sure the little ones were in their car seats and May and Harry were set before sending them home for the day. She headed into work with a smile on her face. She loved being able to see Bobby when he worked a long shift and it was nice that the kids could spend some time with him as well.

* * *

"Hey LT." Detective Peterson walked over to Athena as she walked into her office.

"What did I miss?" She pointed to the extra officers out front, "Why do we have a wall of security?"

"Same reason officers are being dispatched to your husband's fire station." Peterson sat down in front of Athena's desk.

Athena felt her heart clench, "What's wrong?"

"Sit." Detective Peterson told her, "Put the coffee down and sit." Athena did as she was told, "We found something on that drive you gave me." He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his jacket, "Vincent Fuego, the guy your brother-in-law was working with, is the person that sent the jump drive. Technically it was one of his low-level employees but it came from him." Peterson handed Athena the paper, "We found this in the data file, embedded in the jump drive."

Athena took the paper, reading it over. It contained information on her and Bobby. Where they worked. Where they lived. The names of each member of their family. Each child had a star next to their name, except May. Hers had two stars. It also showed how much money David owed Vincent Fuego and how much 'interest' he was charging. She knew what this meant. The man was out for money. Any way he could get it, "How did he get the photo and other information on Bobby's grandfather?" Athena held back her rising fear.

"He's got his hand in a lot of projects. I'm sure it was as easy as a google search for him." Detective Peterson sighed, "Now we've talked with the FBI. Never has Fuego targeted children. He's harmed their parents but he's never hurt a kid. According to the FBI's information on him, the kids are found scared, locked in bedroom or basement, but not hurt or in some cases, the very young children have been dropped at emergency rooms by one of his guys. We think that's what the stars are for here. We also think that because May is over eighteen that's why she has two. It's the only thing she doesn't have in common with the other kids." Peterson told her, "Rick is headed to your house with officers to sit on the house. He went because we know May and Harry know him. We didn't want to scare them or have them worry that they were being tricked somehow and if the babysitter is there one of the two of them can vouch for Rick." Athena nodded feeling slightly better that her children would be safe, "There are two FBI agents waiting to talk to you. I told them I wanted to give you the information first so you know what's going on."

Athena nodded, "Okay." As much as she wanted to call her kids and Bobby she knew it had to wait. She watched the two agents as they walked into her office.

"Lieutenant Nash. I'm Special Agent Simon Glover." The first agent to walk in greeted Athena.

"I'm Supervisory Special Agent Nimra Cross." The second agent shook Athena's hand, "I've read your jacket. Wish we were meeting under different circumstances." She took a seat. Athena silently nodded her head, "We just have a few questions to ask you."

"Sure," Athena said not knowing how she was going to be able to help them. David didn't tell Athena or Bobby much before he was taken in.

"Do you know this woman?" Agent Cross showed Athena a picture.

Athena was confused, "That's Cassie. She's one of the women we are helping." Athena wondered what Cassie had to do with anything, "What's going on?"

"This is a photo of Cassandra Knowlson. She's worked with Vincent Fuego for many years. Somehow she's slipped through our fingers a few times. She has a file over an inch thick." The agent told Athena, "Now we've already been through the center and she's not here. Any idea where she could have gone?"

Athena shook her head, "I don't know. She went home to pick up a few things but got into an altercation with her husband and she came back here. I can give you that address."

"Already checked it. Nothings there. And her kid didn't show up for school today." Agent Cross explained.

"I don't know." Athena thought for a moment, "Her sister. She was going to head there but said she couldn't."

"We're waiting on a call back to see if she's there. Anywhere else you can think of Lieutenant?" Agent Glover asked her.

"We think she targeted you and your husband. If Vincent Fuego was working with David Nash and knew he'd never see that money it's plausible that he targeted you and your husband as part of an extortion plot to force David to get him the money." Agent Cross explained.

"Or he pays in blood," Athena said softly. It was a routine used in local gangs on a much smaller scale, "So you think Cassie was a plant?"

Agent Cross nodded, "We're almost sure of it."

"What happens now?" Athena asked. Did they have a target on their backs? Were they safe? Were the kids safe?

"For you? Nothing. We have no reason to believe you are in immediate danger. We have all the information your brother-in-law could give us and we have confirmation that Vincent Fuego has left the country. As far as Mrs. Knowlson, she's in the wind." Agent Cross explained. Athena knew there was more to her words than what she was saying, "If you see her or think of anything that can help us catch her or Fuego, please give me a call." She handed Athena her business card.

"Not in any danger?!" Athena gasped, "He's obviously done this more than once for you to be after him! He's not going to stop unless he has his money! You think he did this and isn't going to come after my family!?" She shouted. She couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"Lieutenant." Agent Glover stood up, matching Athena's stance.

"He will get his money. He won't get the property but he will get the money. David Nash has agreed to help us set up the drop." Agent Cross told her, "Vincent Fuego isn't the only fish in this pond. And sometimes it pays to feed the little fish to catch the big fish."

"So you're just going to pay him off. Whatever money he could have made from hurting my husband or myself. Or the money he could have made if the deal went through with the ranch. He just gets paid off and nothing happens? What about Cassie?" Athena shook her head. This man could kill her and her family and the FBI were going to let him go?!

"We pay him off and follow him to the person he's working for. We handle things on a priority basis. If we can catch Knowlson we can flip her and then we have someone on the inside. If we go off half-cocked innocent people will be stuck in the middle." Agent Cross explained, "If I thought your family was in danger I'd be the first one to move you all to safety. I have three kids and a wife at home. There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do to keep them safe. Trust me when I say, you're family is safe. As long as he gets paid he doesn't give a damn. The only times he's gone after someone was if they skipped payment or a family member skipped out on him so he went after their family. David will drop the cash, plus interest, and an extra quarter-million for the inconvenience of not getting the property and another two million ensuring his family's safety." Cross said, "Fuego will go for the deal It's triple what David was going to pay him, to begin with."

Athena nodded, "And the LAPD scaring the hell out of my family today?"

"Unfortunate side effect of ensuring everyone's safety and being prepared." Agent Cross said kindly, "I will keep you updated as things progress and the second I think you or your family is in danger I'll be sure to let you know. Right now there's no threat. We already have the drop scheduled. He'll get his money and we'll tag along to see where he goes." She smiled, "It was nice to meet you. Hopefully, next time it will be over a glass of wine and not work."

Athena picked up her cell phone as the FBI agents walked out of her office. Detective Peterson moved to sit in front of Athena's desk from where he stood while the agents were in the room, "I need to call my kids." Peterson nodded his head in understanding. He would be doing the same thing.

* * *

_"9-1-1 What's your emergency?"_

_"Help! My house is on fire! Papa is still inside!"_

_"Okay, ma'am help is on the way."_

* * *

The 118 pulled up the house that was quickly becoming engulfed in flames. Outside stood a young woman screaming for her Papa.

"Papa!" She yelled, "PAPA!"

Bobby got to her first, "Are you alright?"

"You have to help! Papa is stuck inside! I thought he was behind me but he didn't come out!" She was frantic. Her eyes were red and full of tears.

"Where did you last see him?" Bobby asked as his team donned their gear and started the lines.

"He was in the kitchen when the fire started. I tried to put it out but it caught the curtains and everything just went up! I thought he was behind me! I told him to come but he didn't listen!" The woman cried, "You have to get him out of there! He's everything to me!"

"Okay." Bobby nodded his head, "I need you to stand over here while we go in." Bobby steered her towards the ambulance, "Alright team! We've got a man trapped inside, possibly the kitchen..."

"Papa's not a man." The woman interrupted Bobby. All eyes turned to her, "He's my dog."

The entire team looked to Bobby knowing what was going through his mind, "Let's go!" Bobby yelled to the team. He took control of the scene outside while Buck and Eddie breached the house from the south end. Hen and Chim attacked the fire from the north. Bobby kept in contact with them while they worked through the house knocking down the fire and searching for the dog. The second fire crew arrived as reinforcements following the 118's path. Bobby was relieved the fire was quickly dying down.

"Papa!" The woman screamed. She jumped from the back of the ambulance where she was sitting.

Eddie walked out of the house carrying a scruffy-looking dog, "I believe he belongs to you." He smiled at the woman.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She grabbed Eddie by his coat planting a kiss on his cheek, "Oh Papa! You must have been so scared!" She took the dog into her arms.

Eddie looked to Bobby as the woman climbed into the ambulance, "It's always the crazy ones." He laughed.

* * *

Bobby walked into the house that night surprised to see the lights on in the living room. He dropped his duffel bag near the door wondering who was up. Athena had texted him earlier saying she was tired and might be in bed when he got home. Bobby walked into the living room smiling when he saw his wife. She was sitting on the couch with some files and paperwork on the coffee table. A cup of tea in her hands as she flipped through some papers.

"Thought you'd be asleep." Bobby sat on the couch beside her. He pulled her feet into his lap.

Athena sighed, "I'm exhausted." She said honestly, "I tried to lay down but all that did was make me irritated that I couldn't fall asleep."

"So you decided to work?" Bobby dug his thumbs into the balls of her feet.

"It's not work. I'm looking over the file I got from Wilkes and everything I could find on Vincent Fuego." She moaned as he rubbed her feet, "That feels good."

"What did you find?" He was worried about his family staying safe when someone like Vincent Fuego was linked to them. Even though he was getting his money and the FBI swore he wouldn't touch them, Bobby still worried about it.

"That the FBI might be right." Athea sighed, "If he gets paid he leaves people alone." She smiled as Bobby continued to massage her feet, "That means that if everything goes well with David and the money drop then we should be safe."

Bobby frowned, "Should?"

"I don't know." Athena shrugged, "I wish I had my hand in it. But the FBI is taking over so it's not even going to be accessible to me." Athena closed her eyes, "I know we're safe and that the kids will be safe. If they thought there was a threat they'd have said something."

"But you're not convinced?" Bobby ran a hand up her calf.

"We have to go to Texas to sign the last of the paperwork in front of the lawyer." Athena frowned, "What's stopping Fuego from trying to strong-arm the ranch from us while we are there? Or what's stopping him from threatening us while we are there? I know we thought about taking the kids with us so they could see the ranch and have a long weekend away before school starts but I think it's best that they stay home and you and I go. If something happens we won't have to worry about them being in the middle of it."

Bobby nodded his head. He understood Athena's concerns and if her gut was telling her there was a potential threat, Bobby would go with it. This was her area of expertise. She knew this type of situation better. He followed her lead. If she was worried, he'd do everything in his power to keep his family safe, "Okay. Then we make sure the kids are safe here. I'm sure I can get Buck to stay here so there's someone else here."

"And I'll talk to some of my officers and see who is willing to pull some overtime and take shifts watching the house. This way there's a patrol officer nearby." Athena suggested.

"We need to tell Kim. Tell her that we won't need her while we are gone." Bobby reminded her.

Athena agreed, "Yeah."

Bobby held her legs in his lap, "So we have a plan. Now, why don't you put that stuff away and come to bed." He suggested.

"I would but I still don't think I'll be able to sleep." Athena sighed in frustration.

Bobby trailed his fingers up her leg, "No one said anything about sleeping." He smiled.

"Why Captain Nash. Are you trying to get me into bed?" Athena teased him.

"I'm always trying to get you into bed, Lieutenant." Bobby tugged on her legs pulling her so her back was flat on the couch. He leaned up and over her body, "God you're beautiful." He breathed. Bobby lowered his lips to hers. The soft gentle kiss quickly turned into a desperate need to feel each other. Bobby's hands slid up her shirt in search of her breasts. Athena held him close, her fingers gently ghosting over his body.

She moaned when she felt Bobby press himself between her legs, "We should bring this upstairs." She panted.

Bobby nodded, "I agree. And you're wearing too many clothes." Bobby squeezed her breasts lightly before rolling off her, "Come with me darling" He extended his hand.

"I'll meet you upstairs. Let me pick this up." Athena stood taking his hand to stand up.

"Don't take too long. I might start without you". Bobby smirked.

Athena watched Bobby's ass for a moment before stuffing all the papers in the folder, "Don't you dare!" She called after him. Athena dropped the file on her desk and headed upstairs. By the time she got upstairs, Bobby was already in nothing but his boxers.

"I wondered how long it was going to take you." Bobby reached for his wife.

Athena grinned as she tugged her pajama shirt over her head. She dropped her pajama shorts, "Well, I knew you weren't going to listen and wait." She teased him.

Bobby dipped his head to her neck pressing soft kisses, "Why would I want to wait to touch you?" He spread his fingers over her hips, "I love you." He breathed against her skin.

"Bobby. Make love to me." She slid her arms around his neck.

"Gladly." Bobby lifted her ass in the air. Athena automatically wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning when her wet panties pressed against the bulge in his boxers. Bobby gently laid his wife underneath him in their bed. His lips finding hers. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth before sliding his tongue past her lips. The taste of her was intoxicating. He could spend every second of his life touching, tasting his wife.

Impatient and wanting to touch her husband, Athena flipped them over, taking Bobby by surprise. She grinned as she moved her lips to his chest pressing a kiss above his heart. Her hands roamed his body, pressing deep into his muscles. She could feel her core getting wetter as she made her way down his body. Bobby moaned feeling her tongue outline his pecs and her nails gently trail over him. She took her time, making sure she covered every inch of him before stopping at his abs. She nuzzled his stomach and the start of the light line of hair urging her to move downward. Bobby was straining against his boxers. He was so hard and she'd barely touched him. He never knew sex could be this incredible yet here he was. His breath caught in his throat when he felt her hands dip below the waistband of his boxers. He lifted his hips as she slid his boxers off, tossing them aside. Athena was far too focused on what was underneath his boxers to care where they landed. She unconsciously licked her lips seeing her husband's cock standing erect. She teased him by dropping her head to his legs, pressing kisses up and down each of them. Slowly she made her way up his thighs, her tongue feeling its way around each powerful muscle. If someone told her legs weren't sexy she'd have so many reasons to prove they were. The well-defined muscles on her husband's body turning her on in ways she never imagined. Her panties were soaked with need. The deep musky scent of her husband permeated the air as she kissed his skin. She felt as if she could get drunk on the scent of him. Hot, smokey, dark. Something indescribably Bobby. It took over her every want, every urge, every part of her soul with need for her husband. Athena swirled her tongue around the tip of his cock smiling when she heard him gasp.

"Oh, God." Bobby strangled out a breath. With one hand behind his head, clenching the sheets, the other ran fingers through his wife's hair. Not pushing her faster but desperate to touch her.

Athena licked from tip to shaft, around, back up, pressed a kiss to the tip then licked back down. This time down to his balls that hung low, full, and heavy. She curled her fingers around his cock using her spit to allow her hand easy movements as she stroked him. She pulled one of his balls into her mouth. Gently sucking and licking before moving to the next one. Her hand pumping his cock, squeezing gently. She rubbed the tip with her thumb before continuing to stroke him. She was rewarded with drops of precum dripping from the head. She licked the underside of his cock knowing how sensitive the skin was there.

"Shit Athena!" Bobby moaned when he felt her lips around his cock.

Athena gently took him into her mouth. Her body desperate to feel him. she could feel her own fluid dripping down her thighs. She greedily sucked him in, inch by inch. Not satisfied until she felt him hit the back of her throat. She relaxed her gag reflex, taking him in the last few inches. She moaned around him when her nose touched his skin. Inhaling deeply she felt him deep within her soul. She bobbed her head up and down pulling him in deep each time. Her moans grew louder the more she tasted him. She licked the ridges of his cock as her lips slid over him. She could hear his breath getting quicker and his hand gripping her hair tighter. Athena sealed her lips around the tip of his cock sucking hard before slamming him into her mouth in one quick movement. Bobby couldn't stop it. His body climaxed quickly, shooting his seed down his wife's throat. Athena felt her body gush as he splashed against the back of her throat. She cupped his balls gently rolling them in her hand.

"Athena! A-Ah-Athena!" Bobby moaned her name over and over.

Bobby emptied himself down her throat. Athena licked every drop of her husband as she slowly pulled off his cock. She swirled her tongue around him tasting the salty skin. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, licking through the small slit, before pressing a soft kiss to him. She kissed her way down to his belly before working back up. Her mouth was on his abs when Bobby couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her. Bobby reached for his wife pulling her up and rolling them over. He crushed their lips together in a rough, desperate kiss. Athena's nails dug into his shoulders as he ravaged her mouth. His tongue sweeping through stealing her every breath. He moved down her jaw leaving her gasping for air. Bobby cupped her breasts as he licked down her neck. He nipped her skin lightly getting aroused just tasting her skin. Her sharp intake of breath urging him on. He squeezed both breasts, licking the valley between them. He knew she was self-conscious lately. Especially of her chest. He would stop at nothing to make her see how sexy she was. How perfect she was. How incredibly beautiful she was. Bobby pinched her nipples watching as the buds hardened. He gave her no time to think before he covered her breast with his mouth, sucking her nipple between his teeth. His tongue dancing over it. Bobby pinched and twisted her other nipple as he sucked on her breast. He left hot wet kisses around her breast as he teased her nipples. 

"Yes, oh yes." Athena murmured feeling him bite her nipple, "Booby."

He smiled as he rolled her nipple between his teeth. He could smell her arousal. Feel the wetness seeping through her panties. Bobby switched breast giving them each the same attention. tugging at her nipples, massaging her breasts, taking them into his mouth, and pleasuring her. Bobby circled her nipple with his tongue before licking down the underside of her breast. He ran his fingers up her sides causing her to shudder. Bobby's mouth trailed down her body stopping to show every inch affection, love, lust. When he got to her panties he placed a kiss just above the waistband. He pressed his nose to her correlating the smell of her sex fill him. Athena felt herself long for his touch. She watched him intently as he slid his hands into her panties. Bobby jerked them off her so fast he ripped them down the side. Not caring about them he tossed them to the floor. Athena's legs fell to the sides, opening up to him. A growl bubbled up from his chest seeing her shining and wet for him. Her desire, her longing, her need for her husband. Bobby kissed and licked up her thigh. Leaving a mark behind where only they knew it would be.

"Bobby!" Athena moaned feeling him mark her body. God, it was so hot when he did that. She felt her eyes close as she tipped her head back only to jolt them open when she felt his hand smack her ass, "Oh!"

"I want you to watch me." Bobby licked a wide strip across her folds. He moaned at the taste of her juice. Bobby easily slid two fingers into her pumping in and out. He watched, mesmerized by the wet stickiness of his wife clung to his fingers. Bobby flicked her clit with his tongue grinning when he heard her breath stumble. He added a third finger hooking it just right as he covered her clit with his mouth. He kissed, licked, and sucked her clit driving her mad with pleasure. Athena couldn't take her eyes off her husband as he ate her. She was too caught up in the delirium as he sucked her clit between his teeth and gently bit down. At the same time, he found the spongy nub inside her. He rubbed against it drawing his name from her lips.

"Robert!" She only used his full name when she was immensely angry or full of passion.

Her orgasm ripped through her body. An electric current of lust and love. Her walls collapsed around Bobby's fingers. Her body seized as she lost control. Bobby felt her warm juice coat his fingers and dribble out. He lapped up every drop of her sliding his fingers out and his tongue in. Tasting her sweet, tangy cream Bobby let out a low rumble. He thrust his tongue in and out of her letting his fingers pinch and roll her clit between two of them. Athena slammed through another orgasm. Her body tingling from tip to toe. she curled her toes, dug into Bobby's back with her nails. The taste of his wife on his tongue as he ate her aroused him even more. He felt her tug at his hair. He complied with her silent demand. Pressing his lips to her body and licking his way up Bobby stopped at her breasts to pull them into his mouth. Again forcing her nipples into tight hard buds. Bobby tasted her skin, finding her neck. following her skin to her cheek, then her lips. He pierced her mouth with his tongue groaning as he felt her pull him impossibly closer. She rolled them over, breaking the kiss, hovering her hips over Bobby's. His cock stood hard, just waiting to slide into her warmth. Athena braced the palms of her hands on his chest bracing herself. She slid just the tip of his cock in swiveling her hips. teasing him. Taunting him.

"Athena," Bobby begged. He placed his hands on her hips holding her tight, "Oh." He squeezed her sides.

"Mmm...Bobby." Athena moaned. She slowly slid down him embracing the feeling of him stretching her. He was so long and thick. God. She loved the feeling of fullness when he was fully seated inside her. It was as if she only felt whole when they were connected.

He ran his hands up and down her arms, "You feel so good." He muttered as she slowly inched her way down.

Athena sat with him inside her letting her body adjust. She knew she was pushing her husband. But for the number of times he pushed her, she was determined to make him lost his mind tonight. She lifted her hips almost completely off him before sliding back down slowly. Coating him in her wetness. She felt his hands grip her wrists tightly and his head fall back. Again she lifted off him, hovering about the tip of his cock. She waited until he was moaning her name, begging her to move, before she took all of him. She impaled herself on his cock, filling herself with one move. Their hips slammed together. Bobby's hands cupped her breasts as they swung above him. He lifted his ass, pumping in and out of her. Athena's fingers ran up and down his chest, his arms, she squeezed his shoulders. She needed more. She reached a hand between them finding her clit only for Bobby to swat her hand away. He sat up, holding her close. Their lips met in a loud messy kiss as their hips slammed into each other. Bobby pressed her back against the bed, throwing her leg over his shoulder. He drove into his wife thrusting so hard he shifted her. Bobby leaned over Athena taking a breast into his mouth, flicking the nipple with his tongue, and sliding a hand between them to find her clit begging to be touched. Athena felt herself closer and closer to the edge. She was overwhelmed with arousal. His mouth on her breast, his cock hammering into her, hitting her g-spot with each thrust, his fingers pinching her clit. It was almost too much.

Athena felt the bubble burst, "Oh Bobby!" Everything blew. Her nails scratched down his back leaving red marks behind. Her cream spilled around Bobby's cock. Her wall squeezing him tight. Sucking him in further into her channel. Bobby tried to hold back but knew it was useless. Once Athena came his body was triggered. His balls drew up high and tight before he exploded. Thick, white, creamy streams of cum filled her.

Bobby pulled off her breast, "Fuck!" He swore as his orgasm spliced through him. Bobby's mouth found hers as their tongues clashed. They both desperately kissed as they came back down. Bobby peppered kisses over his wife's face as she soothed the scratches she'd made down his back.

"I love you. I love you." She repeated over and over as she tried to breathe normally.

Bobby ran his hands up and down her sides. Kissing everywhere he could reach. Bobby braced himself with his forearms on either side of her head, pressing soft butterfly kisses to her face, "You are everything. I love you." Bobby whispered, "Beautiful. Sexy. Gorgeous. Strong." He kissed her with every word he said. Listing every superlative he could think of that he associated with his wife.

Athena curled her arms around his neck bringing his lips to hers, "Robert Nash I love you." She smiled at him.

"Good, because I love you, Athena Nash." He pecked her lips, "Every second of every day." The two lay naked in a sweaty jumble until Athena pressed gently against him to take a shower before bed. Never one to turn down seeing his wife naked Bobby was quick to join her.


	66. Chapter 66

Bobby could always tell when his wife was nervous. Her hand was clenched in his, her leg bobbed up and down while they taxied on the runway, her eyes darted from passenger to flight attendant to the door. But it was her silence during the last ten minutes that spoke volumes. They had just landed in Texas to settle things with the ranch. Athena was nervous about leaving the kids home but knew it was better than taking the kids with them. Buck and James were staying at the house with May and Athena had talked to a few officers she trusted including Detective Sanders, who was affectionately referred to as Juggernaut. They would take turns driving by the house and sitting on it just to make sure everyone was okay while Athena and Bobby were gone. Even Kim's husband, a CHP officer, offered to be put into the rotation. The kids were safe at home. She and Bobby were staying in a hotel room while there. They both felt safer than staying on the ranch. Bobby had called Eli and told him about the situation. He didn't want them to get caught in the middle of anything. Athena's silence when the plane landed and her tight grip on Bobby's hand held all his attention. He wished he knew exactly what to say to her but the truth was he had no idea. When they finally were let off the airplane they grabbed their bags and the rental car. Their first stop, the hotel. Then they were going to meet with the lawyer before heading to the ranch.

Once inside the hotel room, Athena's first task was to call home and check on the kids. She smiled when May answered her phone, "Hi Baby."

"Hi, Mom." May was at the kitchen table making sure she'd have all her books for school next week, "What's up?"

"How are you? You all alright?" Athena sat on the edge of the bed while Bobby stepped into the bathroom.

"We're fine." May smiled, "James and Harry have Wendy, Posy, and Charley in the pool for a bit. Then I'm ordering pizza for dinner. Buck is coming over after his shift."

"Okay. Good." Athena sighed, "And the officers out front?" She wanted to make sure everything was okay while she was gone. Even if it was a bit overprotective.

"I brought them sandwiches around lunchtime because they haven't moved." May shook her head, "It's like Fort Knox here. We're good."

Athena smiled, "I just wanted to check-in. Let you know we got here safely and make sure you had everything you needed." Athena knew she was probably annoying May but it made her feel better to double or even triple check things when it concerned her children.

May closed her laptop. She'd finish buying her books later, "I promise. We're all okay. No one in or out unless authorized." May teased her Mom, "You don't need to worry so much."

"Wait until you have kids and then you'll understand why I'm worried." Athena laughed softly, "You'll worry just like I do now."

"She better be thirty," Bobby muttered as he walked by his wife.

May giggled when she overheard her father, "What's he going to do if I have a kid before I'm thirty?"

Athena snorted a laugh. She shook her head, "He'll probably have a heart attack. You'll have to tell me first so I can get him in an ambulance when you tell him. Then we'll already be set to go. Or better yet, we'll just bring him to the emergency room and then you can tell him. Then we won't have to wait a few minutes to get him to the ER."

Bobby slipped the phone from Athena's hands, "Sweetheart, if you think you'll have a kid before you're thirty I'll put you up in a tower with a dragon keeping guard." Bobby teased, "Only the finest, bravest, strongest knight will be able to get past the dragon. And even then he needs to also be a prince with good parents and a good family. Have a smart, respectful head on his shoulders. Then, and only then can you think about having a kid. But I promise you'll be in the tower for a few years before that knight arrives." Bobby joked with May.

"So if I have to marry a prince that would make me a princess right?" May smiled. She wondered if she could get around his silly dragon rule, "Doesn't a princess get what she wants?" May asked proudly, "Isn't the princess supposed to be the apple of her Daddy's eye so he spoils her rotten?"

"That's only after they rescued." Bobby laughed, "But that's a good try. You'll just have to wait in that tower."

Athena rolled her eyes, "Give me that back before you give her a complex." Athena took the phone away, "Honey, we'll call later to say goodnight. Don't forget to lock the doors, turn on the monitors for your siblings so you can see them. Also if Buck is coming for the night you can set up the guest room for him."

"I got it, Mom. It's set up already, I always remember to lock doors and put the baby monitors downstairs with me." May smiled, "I got it all."

"You're the best May. Love you," Bobby said to May as he wrapped his arms around Athena's shoulders.

"Love you!" May shouted to him, "Bye!"

"Bye sweetheart, love you." Athena ended the call. She looked over her shoulder at her husband, "A dragon? Really?" She smirked at the absurdity of his tall tale.

"It could happen." Bobby laughed, "Our kids are too old. They are growing up too quickly. She's going to be married." Bobby sighed, "James is great and I like the kid but I don't think I'm ready for her to be married."

"Wendy's already starting preschool." Athena mused. She leaned back into Bobby's embrace, "I'm not ready for her to be at school."

Bobby hugged her close, "I'm glad it's only half-days. She's too little for full days at school."

"Soon Harry will be moving out and then we'll turn around and Wendy will be driving, and we'll blink then the twins will be graduating." Athena sighed. Bobby rubbed her shoulders working the knot from the base of her neck, "What time do we have to meet the lawyer?" She'd much rather stay in the hotel room with Bobby than have to sit in a stuffy lawyer's office and sign paperwork.

Bobby checked the time, "We should get ready to leave." He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, "But we'll pick up where we left off." He promised. Athena closed her eyes for a moment while Bobby claimed off the bed from behind her. She took his hand in hers, "It will be later tonight. We have to stop by the ranch after the lawyers."

"Yeah." Athena smiled, "It will be nice to see it and figure out what we're going to do. I wish we could have taken the kids with us." She followed Bobby out of the hotel room and into the elevator, "I know it was best this time that they stay but I can't wait to see them. Wendy is going to be so excited to see the horses."

"I was thinking about that. If we can get it cleaned up and ready, what do you think of Chrismas down here?" Bobby kept an arm around her waist.

"Us and the kids?" Athena asked as they walked to the parking lot. She wondered if Bobby was thinking of a Christmas getaway for the two of them before or after the holiday or a family vacation

"And the 118." Bobby opened the truck door for her, "I think it would be nice to have everyone here and visit. Eddie might really be up for it since he could also see his family down here."

"And you know if Eddie and Chris come, Buck will too. Then he'll bring Maddie who will bring Chim. And Hen, Karen, and Denny will come because they won't want to miss out." Athena smiled, "I think that's a great idea. If we get the paperwork signed and we can start working on getting the house ready."

* * *

The ride to the lawyers was short as was their visit. Paperwork was ready for them when they got there and all Bobby had to do was sign on the dotted line. Fifteen minutes later and they were on the way to Nash Ranch. Athena smiled as they drove down the road. When the house came into view she couldn't help the satisfaction that washed over her. She knew the kids would have a great time visiting. All the thoughts and ideas for trips flowed through her head as Bobby parked the truck.

"Howdy!" John waived from where he tinkered in the garage, "Well if this ain't the prettiest sight since the sunrise." He walked over to Athena as she got out of the car, "How you doin' pretty lady?"

Athena hugged John with a smile, "I'm good. How are you, John?"

"I'm doin' jus' fine." John grinned, "Heard 'bout David. That boy always was trouble."

Bobby nodded his head, "Yeah well. We just left the lawyer's office. Nash Ranch is mine. No questions about it. We got the paperwork in the car."

"That mean we got a working Ranch again?" Eli walked out of the house.

Athena looked over to Bobby who shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know yet. I know the house needs to be cleaned out and fixed up before I can bring the kids for a visit."

"Say the word 'an I'll bring the truck 'ere. We can clear her out in no time." Eli offered, "Momma can 'elp. She keeps every nook an' cranny of this place spotless."

"I'm sure there's a lot of my grandparent's stuff I can part with. All that old furniture needs to go." Bobby said, "Half of it's broken anyway."

John snickered, "Boy, yer Grandma kept e'erything. From the smallest trinket, you brought her to that oak rocker yer Grandpa gave her." John put an arm around Athena's shoulders, "Tell ya what. I'll git my truck an' we'll work on this house." He kissed her cheek before heading back to the garage.

Bobby smiled seeing John be so welcoming and accepting to Athena. He took Athena's hand in his as they walked into the house. Bobby and Athena spent most of their day making a list of the things that needed to be fixed around the house. After lunch, they started looking through the house for any old documents Bobby's grandfather would have had about the oil or the land. They were in his grandparent's bedroom looking through old boxes full of paperwork when Athena found a photo album.

"Not what we were looking for but I'd say it's important." She sat on the floor cross-legged. Athena smiled as she opened it up, "Who is this?" She pointed to a picture of a baby boy.

Bobby sat beside her, "Oh that's me." Bobby said after studying the picture for a moment, "This is David." He pointed to another one. Bobby grinned, "This is me and David here on the ranch when we were really little." He pointed to a picture of two little boys.

"You were adorable." Athena flipped through a few pages, "What year is this one?" She laughed softly.

"Oh, God. That was high school." Bobby shook his head, "Graduation."

"Look at you! Thinking your all grown up in that tie." Athena lightly teased. She turned another page. This picture was Bobby in a hospital, holding an infant. Athena couldn't stop the gasp from slipping out of her mouth.

Bobby paused, "That's uh...Brooke." His fingers gently touched to plastic protecting the photo, "She was so small. I remember when I realized I could put her head in my hand and her butt would just about hit my elbow. She'd curl her legs up and I could hold her like a football." Bobby reminisced about his little girl.

"She's beautiful." Athena leaned her head on his shoulder.

Bobby nodded, "Yeah." He muttered. Bobby looked to the next picture. Again Bobby held a tiny baby wrapped in a white blanket, "Bobby Jr." He blinked away a few sentimental tears, "I was so happy to have a boy. He was a surprise. With Brooke, we wanted to know what we were having so as soon as we could we got the news. But we wanted Bobby to be a surprise so when they said he was a boy I remember I was so excited that we had one of each."

Athena put her arm around his waist letting him slowly flip through the pages. Landing on the final page. The last picture was one of Bobby, the kids, Marcy, and a host of other people Athena didn't know. Before she could ask Bobby was pointing them out, "That's my Dad, David, his first wife Shelly, Marcy's parents, Marcy, Brooke, Bobby Jr., me. I don't remember what we were all down here for. Had to be something for the kids or Marcy because her parents only came to the ranch a handful of times. Probably Brooke's birthday. She always wanted to come down to see the horses. Each year. The same question. Can we go to the ranch for her birthday?" Bobby smiled, "She loved riding." Bobby set the photo album on the floor. Athena had three piles going. Keep, toss, donate. She put the album in the keep pile. So much was passed between the two of them without a word spoken. Bobby's heart swelled with love seeing his wife not bat an eye at keeping his family close. He kissed Athena sweetly, "I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." She nodded her head slightly before leaning into his side.

* * *

As the day passed the stacks of things to keep, donate, and toss grew. Most of the furniture was going to be tossed or donated as it was old and neither Bobby nor Athena wanted to keep it. They had found a box of paperwork with blueprints for the house and the land that they were going to take home with them to have time to look at them more thoroughly. Bobby talked to Eli and John about cleaning out the house and they both offered to take care of it while Bobby was in LA. Between John, Eli, Missy, and Momma they'd know what they could toss without consulting Bobby and what they needed to hang on to until Bobby checked it out. John also told Bobby he'd fix up the house seeing as he had nothing but time on his hands anyway. He spent most days tinkering in the garage on his old truck or the tractor. He could spend some of his time doing carpentry work. They were excited to meet Bobby's family and his children.

When they were done for the day at the ranch Bobby and Athena went back to the hotel to clean up and head out to dinner. Athena was in the bathroom doing her makeup when Bobby knocked on the door. She had shooed him out so she could get ready without him seeing. There were so few times they went out somewhere nice where they could dress up Athena told him she wanted to surprise him with her dress. Much to Bobby's dismay that meant as soon as he showered she kicked him out of the bathroom and refused to share a shower with him.

"Two minutes!" Athena called out when he knocked.

"How come you can know what I'm wearing and I can't know what you're wearing until you're ready to show me?" Bobby grinned.

"Because I packed the suitcases," Athena replied.

She had packed Bobby's suit for him. She brought his midnight black suit along with the crisp white dress shirt and his red tie to match her dress. She had wanted to make sure they had something nice yet wasn't easily wrinkled. Athena opted for a three-quarter sleeve sheath dress she could wear off one or both shoulders. She studied herself in the mirror for a moment deciding on how to wear the dress. As usual, when she dressed up for Bobby she went with red. His favorite color and one she happened to look amazing in. The form-fitting maxi dress hugged her in all the right places. The dress had a slit on one side going up to her thigh. A perfect balance between sexy and classy. She shifted the skew neck from side to side finally deciding to leave it off both shoulders. The last piece of her outfit was simple white diamond jewelry. A bracelet and necklace both from her husband. Simple and elegant they complimented her wedding ring beautifully. She even went with her white and silver evening bag and silver heels. She left the simple diamond studs she wore most of the time not bothering to change them out. With one last check of herself, Athena stepped out of the bathroom to Bobby sitting at the foot of the bed waiting for her.

Bobby's jaw dropped, "Wow." He breathed, "You look...oh my God you look look...Amazing." Bobby stumbled over his words trying to find a way to tell her how stunning she looked. He walked over to her, putting his hands on her hips, "I'm jealous of every man that gets to see you tonight. None of them deserve to see you in this dress."

Athena fixed his tie and the lapels of his suit jacket, "Well it's a good thing I only care about keeping your attention."

"I only ever see you." Bobby kissed her slowly. His hands slid over her ass, "You look ravishing Mrs. Nash." He flirted.

"I had to do something to stake my claim." Athena blushed, "You act as if every woman won't be staring at you in this suit."

"They stare because they are trying to figure out what the hell you're doing with me." Bobby pressed his lips to her neck, pulling her close.

Athena sighed happily, "If you continue this we won't ever make it to dinner." She ran her hands up his chest.

"I don't think that's the worst thing. We could have dessert first and then order room service." Bobby nuzzled her neck, "You even smell delicious."

Athena grinned, "If you think I have put on this makeup and this dress and done up my hair and we're not going out you have lost your mind." She pulled away from him slightly, "You know." She picked up her evening bag, "The sooner we have dinner, the sooner we get back here, and then you can find out what's underneath the dress." She teased.

Bobby tilted his head to stare at her ass while she took a few steps towards the door, "I was hoping for nothing." Bobby followed his wife to the door.

"You'll have to wait and see." Athena stepped into the hallway as Bobby shut the door behind them.

He put his arm around her waist while they walked to the elevator, "What is this? Dinner and a show?" He circled his arms around her from behind while they stood in the elevator. Bobby rested his chin on her bare shoulder.

"If you play your card right I'll give you one of the best shows of your life." Athena melted into his embrace.

Bobby kept his hand on the small of her back as they walked through the hotel and to their rental. He held her door open and closed it for her before going to the driver's side. When they arrived at the restaurant Bobby elected to have the truck valet parked. It would be much easier to get it at the end of the night when neither one of them wanted to walk through the parking lot.

They were quickly shown to their table and seated. Bobby had taken the liberty of calling ahead for a reservation knowing the restaurant could quickly become packed with tourists. The candles and soft music kept in tune with the romantic ambiance. Athena couldn't keep the smile off her face when she felt Bobby's foot next to hers under the table. Both hands were currently occupied as they held the menu. She barely had time to look over the appetizers when their waiter appeared.

"Good evening. My name is Antonio. I'll be your server this evening. Can I interest you in a glass of our house red this evening?" He laid the bottle of wine over his forearm.

"I'll take a water please," Bobby replied. He glanced over the menu at his wife. He couldn't help but stare at her. She radiated beauty as she sat across from him. The light from the candles around the room making it seem like she was practically glowing.

"Iced tea, please." Athena smiled. She felt Bobby's eyes glued to her and couldn't stop the blush crawling up her cheeks.

"Perfect." Antonio nodded, "Tonight the chef's specialties are Steak Au Poivre, which he has paired with a lovely merlot, Cabernet Sauvignon. He has also prepared Duck a L'Orange and paired with an Alsace Gewurztraminer." He recited, "I'll give you a few moments to decide."

Bobby glanced back down at the menu. He already knew what Athena was going to pick. As soon as the word 'duck' came out of the server's mouth Bobby was sure that's what his wife would settle on. It was because of her that he'd learned how to roast a duck. It was one of those things he never got around to cooking until it was his wife's favorite dish and she mentioned while they were dating that she wished they could have it more often than when they went out to a fancy restaurant. A little over a month later Bobby had Athena to his apartment for dinner and had roasted a duck. He remembered the look in her eyes when she realized he went out of his way to learn a new skill just because she commented on a type of food she liked. He smiled seeing her already have her menu down.

"Already decided on the duck," Bobby commented. He tried to keep a straight face as he saw her start to grin.

Athena giggled, "It won't be as good as yours but I bet it's going to be fantastic." Her husband knew her so well, "And you'll peruse the menu for another minute and then decide on the steak au poivre but when it comes we'll end up splitting both dishes."

"That is how it usually works isn't it?" Bobby knew she was right. That's how most of their date nights turned out. They ordered what they liked then split the dishes when they came. Especially when there were two equally delicious meals to pick from. When Antonia came back with their drinks, that was exactly what they did. Both of the chef specialties without the wine. Though Antonio did an amazing job explaining how the wine would complement the dishes and bring out the flavor in the end Athena stuck to her iced tea and Bobby appreciated the man's dedication to his job.

Bobby reached across the table to take Athena's hand in his, "Have I told you how gorgeous you look tonight?" He smiled.

"I don't mind it being repeated." Athena sipped her tea. She squeezed his hand, "It's been so long since we've been out like this."

Bobby nodded, "I know. Date night has been laid back for a while now." He brought her hand to his lips, "I'll have to start stepping up my plans when we get home."

Athena laughed softly, "I think it has more to do with having three kids under five and a teenager at home full time plus May being home for the summer. And work and now the ranch and all this mess with Fuego and Cassie." She sighed, "I still wish I knew what was going on there. I don't like being kept in the dark." Athena bit her bottom lip, "I'm glad we got the paperwork done but that doesn't mean that he won't show up or try something. And what about Cassie? If she was planted to make sure we'd pay up if David didn't what happens to her? The FBI said they plan to pay Fuego off and follow him to someone bigger but what about Cassie? If she's working for him that means she could still be a danger to us and if that's the case then what do they plan on doing about it?" Athena rambled as the thoughts in her head spilled out.

Bobby understood Athena's concerns and fears. As much as he tried to be optimistic his wife had a lot of good points, "I think we don't worry about it for tonight. We enjoy dinner and tomorrow we can worry about it. We can't do anything anyway. They aren't letting you in on the case and I haven't heard from David since he was talked to at the precinct." Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know what's going to happen. But I do know that no matter what it's going to be okay. We always are. You, me, the kids. We always take care of each other and our family. " Though he tried to go through dinner without thinking about the situation they were in because of his brother, there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that they were missing something. Something vital that was going to take them all by surprise.

* * *

Back in LA, the Nash house was anything but quiet. Outside officers had parked across the street to watch the house for the night. They knew there was a possibility of a threat and they weren't going to let their lieutenant down knowing she was trusting them to keep her children safe while she was out of town. Inside, Buck and James were arguing over who was going to win the college game that was on TV. Both rooting for different teams. Harry had put Posy and Wendy to bed and was currently watching them on the video baby monitor. He had tried to put Charley to bed too but Charley refused to go to sleep unless May sat with him. He was fighting it as he nodded off. Every time he'd start to fall asleep he'd startle awake and cry until May rocked him. While she was stuck with Charley in her arms, the girls, Posy and Wendy were up playing in their room. They thought no one knew they were up.

"Wenny! Wenny! You waked?" Posy whispered loudly.

"I not sleep yet." Wendy picked her head up from her pillow.

"I sweep dare?" Posy pointed to Wendy's bed.

"Come on." Wendy nodded her head.

"Dis go here." Posy threw her blanket out of her crib, "An' dis." She threw a stuffed bear on the floor.

"Okay." Wendy gathered the items and brought them to her toddler bed, "Cawful." She told her little sister.

Posy stuck her little tongue out of the side of her mouth as she grabbed the rail of the crib. She planted her feet on the slats, climbing up to the top. She threw a leg over the rail to climb over. When she dropped her other leg she lost her grip and tumbled to the ground, hitting her head on the floor.

"Uh oh!" Wendy said from her spot on her bed.

"I o-tay!" Posy rubbed her head and walked to her sister's bed.

Wendy moved Posy's hand and kissed her head, "All better!" She declared. Wendy moved to one side of the bed so Posy could slide in with her. The two girls cuddled their stuffed animals and each other, giggling while they babbled in words that only made sense to each other. When they heard their door crack open they both closed their eyes tight. Harry had watched the whole interaction from the camera monitor in their room.

"Look how cute these two girls are. They are sleeping so nice. Oh no!" He said in mock surprise, overemphasizing his words, "Posy's not in her crib. Maybe I'll have to move her back."

Posy kept her eyes clenched. She put a finger to her lips, "SHHH!" She shushed him, "We sweepin'"

"Oh okay. I guess it's fine as long as they are sleeping." Harry pulled a blanket up over both of them. He kissed their cheeks, "Goodnight girls." He shook his head at his little sister's antics as he closed the door behind him.

After a few seconds, Posy poked her sister's arm, "Wenny."

"What Posy?" Wendy sighed. She was really tired.

"Wan Daddy," Posy said sadly.

"It okay. Daddy home wad-er." Wendy put an arm around her sister, "I do cuddle."

Outside their door, Harry smiled hearing the two be so cute together. They may have a big age difference but he loved his little siblings. They were the cutest kids Harry had ever met and he considered himself a pretty cute kid when he was small.

In Charley's room, May sat in the rocking chair, "C'mon Charley. It's time to sleep." May sighed.

"No." Charley sniffled.

"Let's lay down and I'll sit with you." May started to get up from the chair.

"No Sissy!" Charley started to whine.

May sat back in the rocking chair, "Oh my gosh. You're a pain in the butt." She said rubbing his back and rocking. Finally a half-hour late she gave up on Charley ever sleeping in his own bed that night. She grabbed his dinosaur and carried him down the stairs, "You can sleep in my room but you better go right to bed. It's nite-nite time." May brought him down to her room where he fell asleep the instant he was settled in the middle of her bed. She was finally able to get the toddler out of her arms for a bit to join her fiance, brother, and pseudo big brother upstairs for a little while. After the game which Buck gloated that his team won she made sure Harry was going to bed and not going to get on his video games for the night. Buck took the guest room that he usually took when he slept over while James took the couch. With Charley being in her bed she felt it would be weird if James was there too. May texted her Mom like she was supposed to before she went to bed. She knew her Mom was worried so she didn't mind her being a little overprotective. May slid into bed next to Charley who promptly curled up to her side. May hugged her little brother tight knowing she only had so much time before he'd have to learn how to be without her. He was her little shadow. And now she was going to move out and spend more time away from home. She looked at the toddler sleeping with his thumb in his mouth. May sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than she anticipated.

* * *

When Bobby and Athena got back to the hotel room what they hoped would be a romantic evening to end the perfect date turned into anything but romantic. They were dancing slowly to soft music playing from Athena's phone, Bobby's jacket, shoes, and tie off, Athena's heels had been kicked off.

Bobby twirled his wife around, "Everyone was staring at you tonight." He said when he pulled her close again.

"They were wondering who I was with this handsome man on my arm." Athena pressed a kiss to his neck. Her fingers scratched lightly at the nape of his neck, "Dinner was amazing. You chose well." She smiled. Athena laid her head on his shoulder while they danced. This was everything she wanted in life. She thought. To be in the arms of the man she loved, holding each other close, and being happy in the moment.

Bobby smiled, "I guess that means I have a good track record. I chose the most amazing woman to be my wife and the mother of our children. That was by far the best decision I've ever made." He teased.

Athena sighed in content, "I agree. You were and still are the best thing I've said yes to." Bobby swayed them around in a circle, keeping his wife as close to him as he could. He felt his heart full of love ad he held his wife. Athena could sense he was thinking about something trailing off into his own thoughts. She lifted her head, "What is it?" She asked in concern.

"Just thinking. About you. How much I love you. About us." Bobby answered. He kissed her soft and slow, licking her bottom lip. He gently slid his tongue into her mouth moaning softly at the taste of her. He dipped her head back slightly deepening the kiss when his phone pierced the bubble around them. Ignoring the phone and focusing on his wife Bobby was glad when the ringing stopped. When it rang a second time, he knew it was important. One interruption could be ignored. A second call immediately after the first meant he picked up. "Hello?" Bobby didn't glance at the caller ID, "What?!" Bobby felt his heart thumping in his chest as he listened to the person on the other end of the call, "Oh my God! Is everyone okay?.... You did?....Who?....Yeah okay...Uh yeah, we'll be there as soon as possible...Thanks." Bobby ended the call. He took a moment to breathe. It felt like his chest was constricted and he couldn't take a deep breath.

"Bobby, what is it?" Athena knew it was bad. Whatever it was, it was bad.

"We need to change and get to the ranch." Bobby sighed. He started to quickly trade his suit pants and shirt for a t-shirt and jeans. Athena froze for a moment watching him start to change, "We have to go." Bobby shook his head.

"Okay." Athena followed slipping out of her dress and throwing on her jeans as well, "Is anyone hurt?" She pulled her shirt over her head after adjusting her bra, "What's going on?" She asked.

"Everyone's fine. I guess. He didn't say anything about anyone being injured." Bobby frowned, "The house...Someone started a fire. God, Athena. The house is gone." Bobby's voice sounded so hollow and sad. He sat on the corner of the bed with his head in his hands, "It's gone. That was Eli. He said they didn't touch the stables or the horses. Just the house. It's all gone."

Athena put a hand on his shoulder, "It's completely gone? To the ground?"

Bobby nodded, "Yeah. There had to have been some type of accelerant used or something that made it burn so hot the house is lost. It's all..." He couldn't finish the sentence, "Fire department and police department are there. We need to go."

Athena took the keys to the rental truck from Bobby, "I'll drive."

Bobby shook his head, "I can do it."

Athena put her hand over his, "You're shaking. You can't drive right now. Let me. We'll get there as fast as we can." She promised. Bobby nodded his head. Grabbing his wallet from his suit pants and shoving his feet into his sneakers they raced out of the hotel room to get to the ranch as quickly as possible. Bobby had no idea what happened. Eli didn't give him much information. His heart was heavy and his head filled with endless possibilities. But somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew someone did this. Someone burned down the house on purpose. He had no doubt they'd discover it was arson. Bobby was just thankful no one was injured. That he and Athena had decided to stay at a hotel. If they had been there would the fire have even started? Would they have been caught in the middle of it? Bobby looked over to his wife who was pulling out of the hotel garage. He didn't even want to think about the possibility that this could have happened when they were in the house.


	67. Chapter 67

Standing in front of the burned-down house Bobby wasn't sure how to feel. He hadn't been at the ranch in so long yet it was so heartbreaking to see another part of his past gone. Athena had an arm around his waist holding him close to her. She'd been so strong for him. Being the one to talk to the police as they drove in. She talked to John who was the one that called in the fire. Eli was with his horses making sure they were all okay. Bobby had been quiet. Not one word was spoken during the entire ride to the ranch. Now he felt his heart heavy and his mind racing. How? Who? Why? Bobby was pulled from his thoughts when Athena put a hand to his cheek.

"Hmm?" He looked at her and sighed.

"You okay?" She asked gently. She knew he wasn't but she still asked.

Bobby leaned into her, "How could this happen?"

Athena frowned, "I don't know. I'm just happy no one was hurt. Eli's horses are alright. No one was inside when the fire started." She reminded him. She could see the fear in his eyes even if he didn't admit it. He was thinking about what would happen if someone was in the house when the fire started. Would they have gotten out before being hurt?

"We were just here." He pulled her to him, "I'm so glad we decided to stay at a hotel."

Athena nodded, "Me too." She kissed his lips, "They'll find out why this happened."

"Probably that guy David is wrapped up with." Bobby frowned, "I'm so mad at him."

"I know." Athena kissed his cheek, "I don't think anyone blames you for being mad at David. What he did was wrong and sneaky."

"We just signed the papers over on the house, this morning. What are we going to do?" Bobby was frustrated with the situation.

Athena hugged him, "We take the picture of the house, the insurance money, and find a contractor to start rebuilding the house. To whatever way we want."

Bobby was about to respond when he saw one of the officers on scene walking towards them. Bobby cleared his throat, "Officer." He greeted

"Mr. and Mrs. Nash. I believe we found the person responsible for the fire. We found her hiding out behind the barn." The officer said to them, "Do you know anyone by the name of Cassandra Knowlson?"

Athena felt guilt wash over her. She didn't have time to process why she felt guilty so she pressed on, "Yes. We do."

Bobby took her hand in his, "She did this?" He didn't know how to react. This confirmed his fears that Fuego was at the root of the fire.

"Yes, Sir. She's being taken into custody now. We have substantial evidence that she was here and started the fire. I'm sure we'll have a full confession by the end of the night." He sounded so confident, "Can I take down your contact information so the department can be sure to keep you updated with the case? I hear, ya'll aren't from around here."

"We're from LA," Athena replied.

"Long way from home." The officer commented.

"It's my family ranch." Bobby explained, "We were down here to sign some paperwork transferring the ownership to me instead of my brother." Bobby shook his head.

The officer frowned, "I'm sorry, Sir. Can't imagine how hard this is for you tonight."

"Is the Fire Marshal on scene?" Bobby asked looking past the officer.

"I believe so. But his report won't be out for a few days. I can make sure he gets it to you." The officer replied.

Athena looked to her husband, "You go talk to him. I'll take care of this." She flashed him a small smile. Bobby walked past the officer to head to the group of firefighters, "He's a Captain with the LAFD. I'm LAPD. Lieutenant Nash." She explained to the officer.

The officer nodded his head scribbling something down, "In that case, we can tack on charges for intent to harm a public safety officer."

Athena talked with the officer more candidly after knowing their occupations. She gave him their contact information and he assured her that they would be kept in the loop about everything that was going on. That he understood how devastating it must be for a firefighter to see his family home burnt to the ground and he wasn't able to do anything to stop it. If only he knew this was the third time Bobby lost a home in a fire. He lost his family. Thought he lost Athena and the kids. And now this. She knew he was putting on a brave face. He slipped into fire captain mode as soon as he noticed the fire marshal was there and the two of them could talk about what he found. She knew he was protecting himself at the moment. She also knew he was going to fall. Hard. She needed to make sure she was there to catch him and comfort him until he found his way out of the hole that was threatening to swallow him.

Athena walked over to where Bobby stood after talking to the Fire Marshal, "Bobby I'm sorry." She said feeling guilty that she had fallen for Cassandra's tricks and lies. She believed this woman was a victim when she was anything but a woman who needed saving.

"For what?" Bobby faced his wife not understanding why she was apologizing to him.

"I brought her into our lives. I let her stay in the center. Maybe she wouldn't have done this if I noticed she wasn't who she said she was." Athena frowned.

Bobby shook his head, "She did what she did because she's good at it. You couldn't have known."

"Still." Athen sighed, "I wish things would go the right way. Just once."

Bobby wrapped his wife in his arms, "I'd say that things are going in the right direction. Most of the time. This is a setback. But I have confidence in you and me to pull through this."

"I have faith in you. Always." Athena smiled softly, "Love you."

"Love you." Bobby kissed her sweetly. The two of them stayed as long as possible talking to firefighters and police officers making sure they got as much information as possible. They stayed so long Athena could see Bobby holding it together just waiting until they could leave the scene and he could fall apart in her arms.

* * *

By the time they got back to the hotel room, Bobby had fallen silent again. He kept his head down trying to quiet the thoughts bouncing around his brain. Athena ushered him into the shower. She knew her husband so well. A hot shower was the best way to help calm the racing thoughts in his mind. While Bobby was in the shower, Athena picked up their clothes they had thrown off in a hurry to change into something more suitable for standing in the muck and dirt at the ranch. She slipped into her pajamas and turned out the overhead light. With just the soft glow of the bedside light, she turned down the bed, plugged both their phones in, and started to ready herself for bed. Bobby might not be ready to sleep but she hoped she could get him to let her hold him while he worked through whatever he was feeling when he was done with his shower. She listened to the shower running and knew he'd be in there until the water turned cold. He needed that time to himself to decompress. Athena wondered how hard things were going to be with the insurance company seeing as how they just filed the paperwork for the deed of the house that morning. If they were going to give them problems to cover the house fire Athena could handle it. She frowned when her phone rang. An unknown number flashing across the screen.

"Lieutenant Nash" She answered the phone wondering who could be calling this late at night.

"Lieutenant Nash, this is Supervisory Special Agent Cross, with the FBI. We heard there was a fire at the ranch. That the local police department has Cassandra Knowlson in custody." Agent Cross said, "I'd like to also inform you that we have placed David and Lisa Nash into protective custody. Victor Fuego has made threats that warrant the protection of David and Lisa Nash until the trial is over and possibly after." She said swiftly and cooly.

"What do you mean threats?" Athena needed more specific information. She couldn't go to Bobby with a half-ass answer from the FBI.

"We have taken Fuego into our custody and while we have a close eye on him we know he has a massive network of people working for him. In order to keep David and Lisa Nash safe until they testify in trial, the FBI thought it best to hold them in protective custody to ensure Fuego can not harm them in any way using outside resources." Agent Cross explained, "Normally this is something we keep under wraps even from family members of the protectees however seeing as how you are familiar with the procedure of protective custody and Captain Nash is a well-respected member of the LAFD I decided not to let you both wonder about the fate of your family members. You will not be able to contact them nor will they be able to contact you. Should there be a need for contact I'll be the liaison to coordinate contact or be the one to speak through if needed." She told Athena, "Understand? Please don't make me regret doing this favor to you and your husband." She sounded as if they were friends and she was trying to help.

Athena nodded her head momentarily forgetting she was on the phone not in person, "I understand. Thank you. I know Bobby will appreciate knowing his brother is safe." Athena felt a small sense of relief, "Thank you."

"Good luck and thank you for your cooperation." Agent Cross said before hanging up the phone.

Athena placed her phone back on the nightstand. Oh, God. Now she had to tell Bobby. But how? Bobby walked out of the bathroom in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. Athena looked up as she felt his gaze on her.

"Who was that?" He asked overhearing the last bit of the conversation but not enough to follow it.

Athena ran a hand through her hair, "Agent Cross from the FBI. Come sit." She patted the spot beside her on the bed, "You'll want to sit for this." Athena sighed, she had to find a way to tell Bobby that he couldn't contact David again until he was out of protective custody, and depending on the trial, that day might never come. What was Bobby going to say or do? How was he going to react when he found out he already didn't talk to his brother, now he wouldn't be able to even if he wanted to.

Bobby sat next to his wife. He saw the serious look in her eyes, "What's going on."

Athena took a deep breath before slowly and quietly explaining everything from her conversation with Agent Cross.

* * *

A week later Bobby had received a substantial check from the insurance company. Enough to rebuild the house. He and Athena worked with a contractor to explain exactly what they needed and work was set to begin on re-building in a few days. May and James went back to school with May splitting her time on campus and staying at James' apartment. She wanted to wait until after they were married to officially move in. Athena had talked to May about her change in heart and realized that the pregnancy scare had thrown May into a spiral of worry so she did the only thing that came to mind. Run. After a long talk, Athena encouraged May to talk to James about the way she was feeling. Harry started another year of school. His only excitement was seeing his friends he hadn't seen over the summer break. Today was Wendy's first day of pre-school. Bobby was dropping her off alone due to an unavoidable court date Athena couldn't wiggle out of. Bobby promised to take a lot of pictures and videos so Athena could see them when she was home that night. She kissed her family goodbye after breakfast dreading the long day ahead.

Bobby stood in front of the classroom with Wendy holding his hand tightly, "Are you ready?" Bobby crouched down in front of his daughter.

"What if they don't wike me?" Wendy pouted.

"That won't happen. You're amazing!" Bobby shook his head, "Everyone will love you."

Wendy sniffled. She was scared. This was the first time she'd be away from her Mommy and Daddy and her siblings. All at the same time, "Can you 'tay?"

"I can stay for a few minutes but then I'm going to go to work and Kim is going to pick you up. Then Mommy and I will be home for dinner." Bobby kissed her cheek.

Wendy held her stuffed dalmatian she'd brought with her to her chest, "But it's thcary."

"It's okay. Look at all the fun things in there." Bobby pointed to a kitchen area, "That's bigger than your kitchen set at home. It looks like fun." Wendy's bottom lip quivered, "It's going to be okay. It's just fora little bit until Kim comes to bring you home to play."

The teacher saw what was going on and walked over to them, "Hi! I'm Miss Sarah. What's your name?" She smiled wide.

Wendy tried to hide. She pushed hard against her Daddy's chest hiding her face. Bobby smoothed her hair with his hand, "This is Wendy."

"Hi, Wendy." Miss Sarah said cheerfully, "Do you want to come play with some friends?"

"I don't wanna go." Wendy sniffled, "I go home?" Bobby felt like he'd been punched in the gut. Tears started to fall from his daughter's eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, "Daddy." Wendy cried.

Bobby sighed, "It's her first time away from family."

"It's okay. A lot of kids do this. She'll be okay in a few minutes. Once she gets distracted. We find it best when parents give a hug and a kiss and an I love you and then go. Even if she cries. No kid cries for more than a few minutes and then they find a toy or a friend to play with." Miss Sarah smiled warmly, "C'mon Wendy. Let's go play."

"Daddy, no!" Wendy clung to his shirt, "I don't wanna go!" She sobbed. The pit Bobby felt in his stomach was getting bigger with every second, "I don't wanna!"

"She'll be alright." Miss Sarah tried to encourage Bobby to leave, "I promise."

Bobby looked at the classroom of kids playing, Miss Sarah who he thought probably knew what she was talking about but couldn't have any idea how his heart was breaking to pieces, and down at his daughter who was gripping his shirt for hard her little knuckles were white. Bobby kissed the top of her head, "I think we'll try again tomorrow." He picked Wendy up in his arms and stood. The teacher stood as well, "She's not ready. Maybe tomorrow. Maybe next year. Maybe the year after. I don't know. But you know what? You don't have to go, baby. You can stay with Daddy."

"Sir, I assure you she'll be okay. All kids cry the first few minutes and then they are okay. I promise you, she'll be okay." Miss Sarah tried again to reason with Bobby. She'd seen her fair share of nervous parents with clingy kids. She knew how it worked each and every time. The kid would cry and then find a toy to play with or a friend to talk to and they'd be great for the whole day.

Bobby shook his head, "It's okay. I'm sure you're very smart and lovely with the kids but I think Wendy just needs more time. Thank you." Bobby tightened his arms around his little girl. He walked out of the building carrying Wendy in his arms. There was no way he could leave her when she so desperately wanted him to stay and was saying she was scared.

* * *

Bobby sat in the loft at the firehouse reading a book. It had been a slow day for the 118 and Bobby was glad for it. He was man-behind for the day. Usually, he was always with his team but today he had other priorities. Like the angel sitting at the table coloring pictures for everyone. He was going to bring Wendy home and leave her with Kim for the day but she sobbed that she didn't want to leave him. So Bobby did the next best thing. Brought her to work with him. Wendy could spend the whole shift with him. So far she'd helped make cookies, climbed around on the engines with Buck, Eddie and Chim let her slide down the pole over and over until she got tired of it. She took a nap on the cot in Bobby's office. She 'helped' give the team the morning briefing. Hen let her pass her supplies while she restocked the ambulance. Wendy was everyone's small helper for the day. She even got to ride in the truck and watch as her uncles and aunt worked. She was disappointed when she had to stay near the engine with her Daddy but it was still exciting. She even got to wear a fire helmet. A real one. Not one of the red plastic ones. Now that she'd had her nap and a snack she was happily coloring pictures and taping them to the lockers for all the firefighters. Even the ones who worked on the other shifts. Bobby had texted his wife, knowing she was in court, to let her know Wendy didn't go to school and she was with him for the day. He was sure she wouldn't be happy but he refused to see his baby cry and be afraid to leave him.

All was quiet while his team was out dealing with a medical call when he heard the click of heels on the floor, "Robert Nash!" Athena hollered as she walked up the stairs.

"Mommy!" Wendy turned and squealed. She jumped down from her chair and ran to her mother, "Hi Mommy!"

"Hi, sweetheart!" Athena picked Wendy up, "Why aren't you in school?" She kissed Wendy's cheek.

"Daddy thaid I didn't haf to go." Wendy laid her head on her Mommy's shoulder, "I get to be a fireman!"

Athena smiled, "So instead of school you get to play with Daddy all day?"

"Uh-huh!" WEndy wiggled to get down and go back to coloring.

"I can explain." Bobby stood to greet his wife. Athena put her hands on her hips trying to look like she was upset. Bobby could see right through her act, "She cried. It wasn't like when she cries in the morning when we leave for work and she has to stay home. She was so upset. She was scared. I can't leave her if she's scared." Bobby defended his decision to not leave her at school.

"So you told the teacher that maybe tomorrow or next year or the year after?" Athena grinned. she'd spoken to the teacher over the phone when Miss Sarah called to check on Wendy.

"She's too little. She can't do it this year. We'll try again tomorrow or next year. It's only preschool." Bobby tried to justify his actions, "She was scared."

"Bobby." Athena smiled at her husband. She wasn't really mad at him. She completely understood. Bobby hated to see any of the kids cry and he was a pushover when they did. She remembered May and Harry figuring out that they could work Bobby just by being upset or sad. They were only dating when May and Harry started pouting to get what they wanted from him. Athena kissed Bobby sweetly, "The kids always cry at drop-off but are happy before you even get to the parking lot."

"She wouldn't have been." Bobby shook his head, "She was sad. She was clinging to me because she was scared."

"I'll come tomorrow to drop her off. We'll do it together." Athena smiled.

"Maybe she's not ready." Bobby put an arm around his wife's shoulders, "Maybe she needs another year."

"I think you're not ready." Athena said softly, "She'll be alright. You'll see."

Bobby frowned. Maybe Athena was right. But either way, if his baby girl was scared and upset he wasn't going to leave her.

* * *

The following day Bobby and Athena walked into the preschool with Wendy holding both of their hands. Once again she had her stuffed puppy and was holding tight to her parents. They had gotten to school earlier than yesterday hoping that fewer kids in the room would be less intimidating. Athena smiled down at Wendy as they approached her classroom.

"Are you excited?" She asked her.

Wendy shook her head, "No." She pouted.

Bobby knelt down in front of her, "I'm sure you'll have fun playing today."

"I want to tay wif you." Wendy sniffled. Her little arms grabbed him around the neck, "Don't go."

"Hi, Wendy." Miss Sarah walked to the door, "How are you?"

Wendy didn't respond. Instead, she clung to her Daddy even harder. Bobby rubbed her back, "It's okay." He whispered.

"I talked to your Mommy and Daddy yesterday." Miss Sarah smiled, "Do you know what they sent me?" Wendy shook her head, "Look." Miss Sarah pulled out a small teddy bear holding a photo of Wendy's family, "We thought if you feel sad and miss Mommy or Daddy when you're in school then you can hug this special bear."

Wendy looked up to her Daddy, "Mommy and I gave Mr. Bear lots of hugs and kisses so when you hug or kiss the bear you can get one of Mommy and Daddy's hugs and kisses back." Bobby smiled at her. It was all Athena's idea. Bobby wasn't sure it would work but he was willing to do anything if it meant keeping Wendy from being so upset.

"And look right here." Athena pointed to the frame the bear held, "It says 'We love you'. So you know even though we aren't here we love you. Just like when you're home with Kim."

Wendy reached for the bear, "I wike it." She hugged the bear and her puppy tight.

"Whose hug did you just take?" Athena smiled, "Was it a Mommy hug or a Daddy hug?"

"Umm..." Wendy grinned, "Mommy hug." She giggled.

"I'm so glad you like Mr. Bear." Miss Sarah smiled warmly, "Do you and Mr. Bear want to come play? We have lots of fun toys. What's your favorite toy?"

Wendy still wasn't sure about the situation. She was slowly letting go of her Daddy but stayed close to him, "I wike pwaying wif kitchen." She said.

"Me too!" Miss Sarah said excitedly, "I like to pretend I'm baking cakes and cookies. What do you like to cook?"

"Pancakes!" Wendy smiled.

"Can you show me how you cook pancakes? I don't know how to." Miss Sarah tried to get Wendy playing before her parents left.

Wendy nodded her head with excitement, "Uh-huh!"

Bobby smiled. Maybe this will work. He thought, "Can I have a kiss goodbye before you go play?"

Wendy hugged and kissed her Daddy then her Mommy, "I'll be here after school to come pick you up. Then we can see if Daddy has a break for lunch together." Athena squeezed her daughter tight, "Go show Miss Sarah how to make pancakes! Have fun!"

Wendy took Miss Sarah's hand, holding both her stuffed animals with the other as they walked into the classroom. Bobby and Athena watched for a moment before walking out of the school. Athena was happy Wendy went in without problems today. she hoped the day would go well and Wendy would feel better about being in school with each day. She looked over at Bobby. He was walking beside her but instead of looking happy and relieved he looked like he was going to be sick.

"Hey." Athena nudged him with her elbow, "She's going to be alright."

"Are you sure? I know we checked everything out and this place is great and they run checks on all their teachers and it's a great school. I just..." Bobby sighed, "What if she falls and gets hurt? What if she gets scared? What if something happens?" Bobby was terrified of leaving his daughter for the day. His mind flipped through losing Brooke and Bobby Jr., seeing May leave and go off to college, the twins being sick and fragile, the day he found Wendy in a dumpster, thrown away like she was nothing. His nerves were all over the place. He hadn't done a school drop-off like this in so long. It was uncharted territory yet so familiar. It made him hurt to know that he wouldn't be there if his daughter was hurt or upset or scared.

Athena heard the crack in his voice as he tried to hide how scared he was. She wrapped her arms around his waist, "If she falls down the nurse will make sure she's okay and we'll know about it when we pick her up. And if she's scared I'm sure there will be lots of hugs and cuddles or distraction so she doesn't get too upset. She's going to be alright."

"She's little." Bobby searched his wife's embrace for comfort, "She's so small and the possibilities that something happens are endless."

Athena looked him in the eyes, "You're really worried about this, aren't you?" She waited for him to nod his head, "Honey, she'll be alright. She was happy and okay when we dropped her off. She's going to be just fine."

"What if she's not?" Bobby closed his eyes.

Athena pressed up on her toes to kiss her husband, "I promise. She'll be okay."

Bobby wrapped Athena in his arms, "I don't want to miss anything."

"We won't. She'll be so happy to go to school and learn and make friends." Athena comforted her husband, "She's growing up. We have to let her do that."

"Do we have to do it so soon?" Bobby sighed.

Athena smiled, "I'll bring her by for lunch and you'll see how great she thinks pre-school is."

"Okay." Bobby frowned. He already missed her and wished he could look in on her. He walked Athena to her car making sure she got in and pulled out of the parking lot safely before briefly following her on his way to work. He hated having less control over who was watching his daughter and what they were doing all day. Though by the time lunch came around and he heard the happy laugh of his daughter Bobby had reconciled within himself that he had to let go at some point and this was only a tiny beginning of what was to come in the future.

* * *

Another week passed and Wendy was happily letting go of her parents as she walked into the class. Mr. Bear got hugs and kisses along with Wendy and she'd run off to find a friend to play with. Athena hadn't realized how hard it was for Bobby to let go so she made it a point of stopping by the firehouse every day when she picked Wendy up from school. Sometimes they stayed for lunch and other times it was just long enough for a hug and a kiss before Bobby had to run out on a call. And when he wasn't there she stayed for a bit so they could see him when he got back. Today was Friday and Bobby's day off. He stayed home with the twins, picked up Wendy from school, and helped Harry with his homework. Athena was working late so Charley, Posy, and Wendy facetimed her before bed. Once they were settled Bobby sat on the couch in the living room getting ready to watch TV when Harry walked into the room.

"Hey, Dad? Got a minute?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Bobby put the remote down. He always had time for Harry. It seemed like time was filled with the smaller kids and he hated how it felt like Harry and May were pushed aside sometimes. He knew it wasn't true but he could see how it could be seen that way from the outside.

Harry sat down on the other side of the couch, "I have a question about girls." Harry's eyes were everywhere but on Bobby.

"Okay." Bobby nodded, "What's going on?"

"There's this girl. Her name's Tasha." Harry sighed, "A lot of the guys talk about her. Say things like she's fun and easy. I guess she's been with a few of them." Harry frowned, "But I know Tasha. She's in my biology class. She's really quiet and gets upset when the guys talk about her like that. I tried to ask her about it but she cried and said they were liars." Harry felt bad for his friend, "I told the guys to back off but they just won't leave her alone. So I went to our biology teacher and he said he can't do anything if they aren't being derogatory to her. I guess they aren't. Technically. But they won't stop picking on her." Harry said sadly, "How do I help her? If the teachers won't do anything and these guys won't stop."

Bobby hated how kids could be so mean, "Well standing up for her is a good thing. Making sure she knows you support her and believe her." Bobby put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Being a good friend is the best thing you can do. If the teacher won't do anything maybe talk to someone else. A guidance counselor or another teacher. No one should be picked on like that and no one should feel so bad that they cry at school."

"What if the next teacher doesn't do anything?" Harry didn't think there was a good solution to helping his friend.

"Then you keep going until you find one that does." Bobby smiled, "You're a good person. I'm sure your friend is grateful to have you on her side."

"Yeah." Harry hummed to himself. He had more on his mind but wasn't sure if he should ask or even how to ask the questions. He was glad when his Dad caught on.

Bobby noticed Harry looking around the room. He must be thinking about something but didn't know how to say it. It was a tell he had that Bobby was quickly able to see, "What else is on your mind?"

Harry let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, "A lot of these guys are talking about losing their virginity. You know. Sort of." Bobby looked at Harry questioningly, "They said they'd have girls, you know...do stuff to them."

"Okay." Bobby nodded his head listening to Harry work through what he was thinking.

"So uh...is it....am I weird if I'm not you know...interested in....that?" Harry stuttered while he spoke he could feel the embarrassment creeping up his face.

"Interested in what the guys are talking about?" Bobby asked needing a little clarification.

"Any of it. Like the whole virginity thing. I'm just not interested in it right now. Harry shrugged his shoulders, "I mean, I'm not May. I'm not going to wait forever but also I don't have a girlfriend or anyone so I don't care about what they are saying."

Bobby sighed, "Look, I'll tell you what I tell your sister. I don't think you should be out there unless you're married or in a committed relationship. And if you are going to be out there let your Mom or I know so we can make sure you know how to stay safe and protect yourself. If a girl says yes and then says no, you listen to her. No means no and don't you ever continue after that. And sometimes no isn't said but she's trying to push you away. You need to listen to her cues and check in with her. Is this okay? Are you okay? Can I do this? Ask permission. Often. You are becoming a man and if you're going to adult things that requires adult responsibility."

"What if she says no but then says yes?" Harry asked.

"Then you check and ask her if she's sure. Make sure she knows she doesn't owe you anything. You don't deserve anything from her. You be respectful no matter what." Bobby said, "I still ask your Mom and make sure I have permission to hug her or kiss her."

"I don't hear you ask." Harry frowned.

"Because when you've been together for as long as we have and are married with kids permission is more in body language and you notice the unsaid things. If she comes home from work and is exhausted and tired, I'm going to make her something to eat and rub her feet. Make sure she gets to bed and gets some sleep. I'm not going to push her to do something when I can see she doesn't want to do anything but relax and sleep." Bobby said trying to keep things vague and innocent while talking to his son.

Harry nodded, "What if like you do something one time but the next time she doesn't want to?"

"Then you listen to her. You can ask her what's wrong and see if there is something that makes her feel uncomfortable that you can do differently or change or just don't do it again." Bobby said, "The key here is consent. You have to make sure you have consent to do anything and the second that she doesn't give you consent you stop whatever it is and make sure she's taken care of. And that could be just taking a moment to pause or taking her home or leaving or whatever it is. If she's uncomfortable and doesn't want you to bring her home from wherever you are on a date, you make sure she has a safe ride home and stay nearby but give her a comfortable amount of space until that ride gets there. I'm not saying women are fragile and can't handle themselves. Your mother is a badass and can absolutely take down anyone who tries to mess with her and your sister follows in Mom's footsteps." Bobby smiled, "I'm telling you to be a gentleman and put her needs above your own."

"Got it." Harry nodded, "Thanks."

"Anytime." Bobby patted Harry's shoulder, "You're a good kid."

"You're a good Dad." Harry replied before settling back on the couch, putting his feet up on the coffee table, "What are we watching?" He asked.

Bobby grinned, "I don't know. Why don't you find us something to watch." He handed Harry the remote. Harry flipped through the Netflix cue before settling on an old Eddie Murphey movie. One he used to watch when he was younger and still made him laugh. Bobby texted his wife wondering when she'd be home. He sat next to Harry with a smile feeling proud that Harry was smart enough and comfortable enough to come to him with his questions instead of trying to figure out things on his own. He briefly thought about how he was going to tell Athena what he and Harry talked about. When his thoughts drifted to all of his kids. They were growing up. All of them. Way too fast for Bobby's liking. He hoped the house would be ready by Christmas. It would mean so much to him to have Christmas on the family ranch with all his kids. One perfect Christmas before they officially started leaving home.


	68. Chapter 68

A few weeks into September May headed home for a three-day weekend. No one expected her to come home, yet Friday evening she showed up at dinnertime. Bobby was just getting dinner off the stove when May walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sweetheart!" Bobby smiled taking the pan of chicken and putting it on a potholder, "What a nice surprise."

May sighed, "Hi." She gestured to the dining room, "Room for one more?"

"Always room for you." Bobby turned the stove burners off, "Everything okay?"

"I guess." May grabbed herself a plate and tableware to set herself a place at the dining room table.

Bobby's brow furrowed for a moment. He stepped towards her giving her a light hug, "You want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"You wouldn't get it." May shook her head, "You're a guy."

"Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I can't understand when something is bothering you." Bobby pointed out.

May frowned, "I know but it's not like that. It's more like a women issue." She sighed.

"I thought I heard your voice!" Athena walked into the kitchen with a smile, "What are you doing here?" She hugged May.

May shifted her weight on her feet, "Three day weekend. Thought I'd spend it at home."

Something in May's voice felt off, "Is everything okay? Is James joining us tonight?" Athena wondered where her son-in-law-to-be was.

"No." May shook her head. She filled her glass with water before noticing both of her parents looking at her, "It's fine. He's at the apartment. I just wanted to be home."

Bobby smiled warmly. Something was bothering May but he was confident she'd come around in her own time, "Well, we are always happy to see you. It's not the same when you're not home." He kissed the top of her head, "I'll bring dinner to the table in a minute." May quietly walked out of the kitchen while her parents stayed behind.

"She's not fooling anyone." Athena leaned against the counter.

"Maybe she's tired. She's only been back to school for a few weeks and getting into the routine of being on campus." Bobby suggested, "Maybe she's running on fumes. The most I got out of her was it's a women issue." Bobby shook his head, "So that's you. We agreed. I get penises and you get periods." He snickered.

Athena laughed softly at him, "I wonder what wrong." Athena blew out a large breath, "I'll talk to her after dinner." Athena grabbed Bobby's wrist tugging her husband towards her. When he was close enough she hooked her arms around his neck pulling his body flush with hers, "If she is feeling up to it maybe we can go out on a date tomorrow night?"

Bobby slipped his arms around her waist, letting his hands rest on her ass. He bent down kissing her lips softly. He dragged out the kiss until Athena had to pull back for air, "Mrs. Nash, would you like to go out with me?" He grinned as he asked his wife out on a date.

"I don't know. I might have plans." Athena teased him.

"Someone I need to be jealous of?" Bobby pressed closer to his wife's body. His lips lingered on her neck above her pulse point.

"Maybe." Athena sighed in content, "He's handsome, sexy, has these amazing eyes. He's incredible in bed. Very attentive and loving. And the things his body does to mine." She moaned softly.

Bobby lifted his lips to hers, tracing her bottom lip with his tongue before sliding between her lips. The two held each other close as if nothing else mattered. Bobby's hands kneaded her ass while Athena gently scratched the nape of his neck with her nails. Their kiss slowly burning hotter with each passing second. They only stopped when they heard Harry grumbling as he walked into the kitchen. He grabbed the pan of chicken with two potholders.

"Five starving kids in the house and they're making out in the kitchen." He muttered under his breath. While he was always happy to see his parents expressing how much they loved each other, it wasn't what the teenager was looking for when he walked into the kitchen, "Worse than two teenagers who can't keep their hands to themselves." He grumbled.

Athena buried her head in Bobby's chest as she laughed at Harry's comments. She was sure he didn't think they even heard him come into the kitchen. May was next in the kitchen grabbing the two sides Bobby had made. She shook her head at her parents, "Harry and I are making sure our siblings have dinner since the two of you are preoccupied. Next time maybe feed your children before making out where we all can see." She scolded them with a smile on her face. Athena snorted a laugh, "I'm just saying. We're all happy our parents love each other but maybe a little less playing grab-ass and a little more making sure your children have food." May teased before walking out of the kitchen.

"We do not play grab-ass." Bobby snickered to his wife.

"They are ridiculous." Athena laughed, "They should be happy we are so in love we can still distract each other."

Bobby nodded his head, "You never answered my question." He smiled, "Will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I'd go anywhere with you." Athena kissed her husband again.

"Seriously?!" Both May and Harry called from the other room causing Athena to start laughing again. When they sat at the table they endured light teasing from their two oldest who commented that they'd spent way too many years catching their parents making out in corners of the house and how they'd never 'traumatize' their children that way. Bobby argued that when they found someone they loved as much as he loved their Mom they'd also want to spend every moment possible with that person.

After dinner Bobby took Posy and Wendy upstairs to get them bathed and ready for bed, Harry watched Charley until it was time for Charley to take a bath, and Athena sat with May having a cup of coffee. Coffee for May and tea for Athena.

"I know somethings bothering you," Athena said to her eldest.

"It's fine. Honestly. It's just crappy period stuff." May frowned, "You ever start your period one day and then think 'huh. So that's why I was a raging psychopath the last three days'."

Athena nodded her head, "Oh yeah. Some months are worse than others. I take it this is a worse month?"

"I've had really bad cramps and I've cried over everything or I've been so mad about the dumbest things." May wiped the tear that started to fall, "It's insane."

Athena sympathized with her daughter. Hormonal changes were always a challenge and sometimes it felt like it hit differently than others. She put her hand over May's, "So that's why you decided to come home for the weekend? To wallow in a crappy period week?"

"It just sucks so much," May complained.

"Oh, sweetie." Athena got out of her chair to hug May, "I'm sorry you're having a rough time."

"Being a woman sucks. Men have it so easy." May sniffled. She wasn't even sure why she was so upset.

Athena chuckled, "Yeah well, that's because they have fewer brain cells than women do so their body wouldn't be able to handle the raging hormones every month. They'd revert back to cavemen and start beating each other with rocks." She joked.

That's where Bobby found the two of them when he was done with bathtime for the little ones. Both Athena and May were laughing so hard they were crying. Bobby had started to ask what was so funny when May pointed to him and said, "That's why rain can do his job!" She burst out with a loud laugh. Bobby looked to his wife for a clue as to what was so funny but found her laughing just as hard as May. Deciding this wasn't a conversation for him, Bobby promptly retreated back to the living room where Posy, Charley, and Wendy were playing before bedtime.

* * *

Saturday rolled around and Bobby was determined to spoil his wife tonight. He'd gone all out for date night. He made reservations at the restaurant where they had their very first date. He was even able to score the same table. Then he was taking her to a new club in town that opened up inside of a hotel. Instead of the general loud and crazy bar crowd, they catered to a romantic evening between couples. The large dance floor was quickly filled with lovers who wanted to dance in each other's arms and not be pushed around by people partying and drinking. People that went were delighted to see a live pianist playing all the classic love songs to guarantee a romantic night. He bought her a bouquet of roses he'd hidden in his truck. Bobby slipped out of the house earlier that morning to buy her a small gift he'd found that he knew she'd love. For no one reason or purpose. Just to spoil her and show he wanted her happy. What Bobby didn't know was that Athena had the same thought for her husband as he did for her. His dress watch had stopped working a month ago and it couldn't be repaired. Athena had purchased him a new one and planned on surprising him with it tonight. With a little help from Buck, Bobby was sure tonight would go well. He knew May was having a rough week and not wanting to add to her burden Bobby didn't want to force her to babysit when he was sure she'd rather be able to get some solid sleep or just relax. Buck offered to come over, get the kids through dinner, baths, and bedtime before heading home. When he showed up he handed May a bag of potato chips, a movie she wanted to buy but hadn't yet, and her favorite frappuccino, telling her to go hang out in her room and he'd be upstairs if she needed him. Then to everyone's surprise he told her he'd bing her whatever she wanted for dinner down to her room and went off in search of the heating pad for her. When Bobby asked him about it Buck shrugged his shoulders and said Maddie used to get really bad cramps sometimes so he figured May would like the same papering. Feeling better about his decision to have Buck help out Bobby thanked him and went back upstairs to finish getting ready for his and Athena's date night. Bobby was standing in their bedroom putting on his suit jacket when Athena stepped out of the closet. She had been hunting for the shawl to go with her dress.

Bobby took his time eyeing his wife. He shamelessly gawked at her legs when he realized how high the slit was on her dress, "You are beautiful." Bobby was amazed at how stunning his wife was. The dress fit her body perfectly and the thigh-high slit did all sorts of things to his mind.

Athena walked over to him adjusting his tie, "I had to make sure I looked as amazing as you." She let her palms slide down the front of his shirt, "I love when you wear this suit." Her hands fell to his waist.

Bobby kissed her lips, "I have a surprise for you." He grinned. He'd already given her the bouquet of roses. They were in a vase on the dresser. Athena wondered what else he could have done. She smiled when he walked to his nightstand pulling out a small black box. Bobby walked back over to his wife, "I love you." He kissed her before handing her the slim box.

"Bobby." Athena felt her cheeks flush. She gasped when she saw the rose gold necklace inside. A simple elegant necklace with a teardrop ruby pendant. A small diamond shined brightly above the point on the teardrop stone, "It's beautiful."

Bobby gently took the necklace out of the box and opened the clasp. Athena turned to let him place it around her neck. Once it was secure she shivered feeling Bobby's lips on the back of her neck. His hands drifted down her shoulders and arms before circling her waist pulling her back against his front. Athena smiled seeing the two of them in the mirror on the dresser, "Now it's even more beautiful." Bobby flirted.

Athena felt her stomach flutter with love. She stared at her necklace for a moment before turning in his embrace, "I think we think too much alike sometimes." Athena pecked his lips, "I have something for you too." She moved out of his embrace to fumble through her underwear drawer. intrigued Bobby waited for her to find what she was looking for.

He smiled seeing the logo on the box, "What did you do?" He knew it was a watch. He gently took the box from her and popped it open, "I love it." He pulled out the watch, "Thank you." Bobby put the watch on his wrist smiling when he realized it was a leather band. His wife knew him so well. The watch felt perfect. Not too heavy or too light and classy enough to wear when they needed to dress up yet he could still wear it with jeans and a jacket for a more casual date night.

"You needed a new dress watch and this seemed as good a time as any to surprise you with it. I didn't need a necklace." Athena's fingers went to the pendant hanging just above her cleavage.

Bobby shook his head, "You deserve the necklace and everything else that is beautiful and wonderful in the world." He slipped his arms around her waist, "Did I tell you I think you're stunning?" Bobby smiled.

"You can tell me again in another five minutes." Athena slid out of his embrace, "We're going to be late if we don't get a move on."

They walked downstairs to say goodbye to the kids. Bobby reminded May they'd be home late and if she needed anything she could call. He also thanked Buck for staying to help out. Athena still had no idea what Bobby's plan was for date night. He'd kept her in the dark and refused to tell her anything. Bobby held the car door open for her as she stepped into his truck. When he got into the truck Athena reached for her husband's hand, "When do I get to know where we are going?" She smiled.

Bobby pulled out of their driveway. He brought her hand to his lips, "When we get there." The ride to the restaurant was filled with Athena trying to get a hint out of Bobby as to where they were going yet he kept telling her she wasn't getting anything from him. As he made his way through the city Athena recognized the area they were in. She smiled seeing the restaurant coming into view.

"Bobby." Athena smiled with an ear-to-ear grin, "This is what you decided on? What got you so excited?" She was excited to see the restaurant they had their very first date at. It brought back so many wonderful memories for her. She waited for Bobby to park and get out of the car. Though she was exceedingly capable of opening her own door, after all this time she knew Bobby wanted to hold her door or pull out her chair for her to sit. It didn't make things harder for her so she let him take that action and know that it made him feel good to take care of her in this way. She took his hand after stepping onto the pavement, "You're such a romantic." Athena sighed happily. Somehow Bobby was still able to surprise her and sweep her off her feet. She often thought about the difference in her life before and after Bobby. How things turned around and she finally felt wanted, loved, seen. Like she was worthy of someone else's time. She walked beside him as they entered the restaurant. They were shown to the table they had sat when they had their first date.

Bobby held her hand across the table, "I remember sitting here waiting for you. I was so nervous you might not even show up." Bobby's thumb ran over the back of her fingers, pausing to rest atop her wedding ring, "Then you showed up and you were amazing. I felt such a sigh of relief that at least you showed up. That maybe I hadn't ruined the friendship we had."

"I think I tried on every dress I owned that night." Athena laughed softly, "I couldn't decide what to wear. I didn't want to go over the top but it was a date and we knew each other so well already. I was so comfortable with you. I wanted to wear something that I felt confident and sexy in without looking desperate."

"You could never look desperate." Bobby shook his head, "You were ravishing and I was hit with this feeling of peace when I saw you."

"And now?" Athena crossed her legs causing the slit to rise slightly. Bobby was happy the slit was on the side of her dress that wasn't facing the restaurant.

"Now I see everything I could ever dream of. The love of my life. The mother of my children." Bobby squeezed her hand, "I see my world."

Dinner passed with Bobby and Athena reminiscing about old times and Bobby shamelessly flirting with his wife. Making her blush as much as he could. He held her hand as they walked back to the truck. Bobby told Athena they had another stop to make. Wondering what her husband planned she guessed where they were going the whole way there. Bobby wouldn't budge. He gave her no clues. When Bobby drove in the opposite direction of their home Athena was even more curious as to what he had planned for date night. Finally, she gave up trying to guess where they were going and decided to enjoy the ride. Her hand rested on Bobby's thigh while she worked out the area they were in. When he pulled into the valet spot at the hotel Athena started to ask him why they were there but didn't have time. One of the parking attendants opened her door for her. Before she could get out Bobby was at her side taking her hand.

"What are we doing here?" Athena leaned against him as they walked into the hotel.

Bobby just shook his head in silence. He pulled her close, walking her through the lobby of the hotel to where the grand opening sign was in front of the club entrance. Bobby quickly found them a table off to the side, "Thought dessert and dancing might be in order for the evening." Bobby grinned as he held out Athena's chair.

"You think of everything." She kissed his cheek.

Bobby sat beside her, putting his arm around the back of her chair, "I love seeing you smile like that." Bobby's eyes were glued to his wife.

Athena felt her cheeks flush, "Keep flirting with me Captain Nash and you just might have dessert when we get home."

"Oh, I'm counting on dessert when I get home." Bobby whispered in her ear before pressing his lips to her skin, "I have plans to love you all night long." Bobby kept his voice low enough so that only Athena could hear. He knew he was getting to her when her breath caught. He nibbled her skin, "You know Lieutenant, this dress is practically obscene. That slit is so high that with just a little shift..." Bobby slipped his hand under the table, running it up her thigh.

"We won't make it home for dessert if you keep doing that." Athena grinned.

Bobby stilled his hand on her thigh, "I think you should have thought about that before you put this on."

"I did." Athena turned to look at him, "I also thought about what I was going to wear under it." Athena kissed him sweetly.

"What are you wearing under it?" Bobby watched his wife stand up, taking his hand.

"Dance with me." She requested.

Bobby nodded his head. He guided her to the dance floor, sweeping her into his arms, "Going to tell me what's under this dress?" He held her close, his arms around her waist as they swayed to the soft music.

Athena smiled at him. She pressed a kiss to his cheek before whispering, "Nothing."

Bobby's brain short-circuited for a moment, "Nothing?" He almost tripped over his own feet.

Athena watched as Bobby's eyes went wide, "You look confused, Captain." She teased him.

"Baby, I am not confused. Just deciding if I can wait till we get home to get you out of this." Bobby held her impossibly closer.

Athena cupped his face, "Bobby." She said softly, "Take me home."

Bobby nodded his head before kissing her, "God you're amazing." He kept his arm around her, keeping her tight to his side as they walked out to get the truck from the valet.

* * *

Once home Athena insisted on checking in with May before heading upstairs. Bobby checked on the rest of the kids and made sure the house was locked up for the night. His plans for the rest of the night barely included leaving their bed let alone their room. He took off his watch and shoes before stepping into their master bathroom where he tugged off his jacket, socks, and started working on his pants. He heard Athena close their bedroom door and the lock slide into place. He stepped out of the bathroom to see her standing by the dresser taking off her necklace. He leaned against the door frame staring at her back.

Athena placed the necklace in her jewelry box and turned around, "All the kids sleeping?"

"Posy, Wendy, and Charley are all in the girls' room with Buck asleep on the floor. The girls in Wendy's bed and Charley in Posy's crib and Buck on the floor with a blanket and pillow from the guest room." Bobby smiled, "I was going to wake him but he seemed comfortable and this way if they wake up, he'll be right there. We might even be able to sleep in a bit." Bobby said as Athena walked closer to him.

She started working on the buttons to his shirt, "We won't be able to sleep in for too long. It's Sunday. You have pancakes to make."

Bobby stepped out of his pants, kicking them off to the side, "Can't sleep through pancake breakfast." He smiled, "It's a good thing pancakes are easy to make." Bobby sighed as he felt her fingers skim over his chest. He pulled his shirt off, "I have a feeling we'll both be tired in the morning."

"Do you?" Athena's eye ran up and down her husband who now stood in just his boxers. She turned around, "Unzip me?"

"Of course." Bobby trailed his fingertips up her arms. He stepped close to her back pressing his lips to the base of her neck. He slowly found the zipper to her dress. Bobby couldn't stop the gasp as he slowly inched the zipper down, revealing her soft skin. His lips barely left her skin while he unzipped the dress. His body already responding to his wife. When the zipper reached the end, Bobby slid his hands on either side of her torso. Softly caressing her skin as they worked their way up, parting the dress. He slowly slid one thin strap over her shoulder then the other until the dress pooled at her feet. She wasn't teasing. Under the dress his wife wore nothing. Bobby felt his throat go dry realized they'd been out all night and all she had to cover with was this thin dress with a slit to the middle of her thigh. His boxers were at his feet before she could finish turning around.

Athena saw the desire in his eyes. She looped her arms around his neck pulling his lips to hers. Athena sucked his bottom lip between her teeth, nipping playfully. Bobby moaned into her kiss. His tongue slid into her mouth as he angled their kiss. Plunging deeper into her mouth. Bobby walked Athena backward toward the bed. When her legs hit the side of the bed Bobby effortlessly lifted her laying her beneath him. He had every intention of worshiping her body when Athena decided she had other plans. She threw her weight rolling them over, straddling her husband. Athena pinned him with her hands at his shoulders as her lips moved down his jaw, to his neck. She nipped and licked, making sure she touched every part of him. Her hands dug deep into his muscles making her wet just feeling his body beneath hers. She left a trail of kisses down his chest, covering his heart, circling his nipples, and moving down. His fingers scratched at her head through her hair as she followed the light line of hair as if it was directions telling her where to go. Bobby whispered when Athena barely touched his cock, instead, moving to his thighs, pressing her lips up and down the both. Athena lifted her head for a moment to appreciate her husband's body. He was the sexiest man she could ever dream of wanting. And it wasn't just the fact that he was her husband that put him at an advantage. It was just Bobby. He was so strong and could easily lift her or bench weights without straining yet he never used that strength against her. He used it to protect her. To keep her safe. To help her be able to feel vulnerable and let go knowing he was strong enough for both of them. It was the fact that his heart was so big. He cared and loved deeply with everything he had. He didn't push for anyone to show him love yet he always had so much of it to share. He was sexy because he made her feel incredible. It didn't hurt that he was easy on the eyes too. Athena had paused for a moment too long.

Bobby touched his hand to her cheek, "'Thena?"

"You're mesmerizing." She curled her hand around the base of his cock, slowly sliding it up and down. She grinned seeing him start to leak drops of precum. Athena enjoyed making Bobby feel good. She pumped his cock with one hand while she dropped kisses on his balls. She gently sucked on one then the other before kissing up the underside of his large cock. She swirled her tongue around the head, lapping up the drops as he leaked. Athena's mouth descended on his cock. She moaned at the taste of him. Bobby fisted the sheets as his wife sucked him. Slowly she bobbed her head up and down. Teasing him with her tongue. She could feel her body getting wetter as she worked her husband's body. Pushing him higher and higher. She gently rolled his balls in her hand, squeezing them just enough to pull a moan from his lips. Athena hollowed out her cheeks as she moved down his cock. She sucked hard, moving slowly, teasing her husband. She felt the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. She relaxed herself to slide him in deeper. Further and further until her nose brushed his skin. Bobby knew he wasn't going to last. Not with her continuing to deep throat him. Athena pulled up before sucking harder on her way down. Bobby's balls drew tight. His body tingled from head to toe. He felt every nerve set on fire as his wife sucked his cock.

"Shit," Bobby muttered under his breath. He threaded his fingers through her hair, "Oh God! Athena!" With a deep groan, Bobby felt his body jerk. Thick ropes shot down Athena's throat as Bobby came undone by his wife's teasing and taunting. She had pushed him so far his mind went blank. The only thing that remained was Athena. Everything surrounded her in his mind. Love, pleasure, lust. It began and ended with her. Athena's moans only pushed him further over the edge. The vibrations adding to the sensation of her warm mouth. Athena swallowed every drop of him as she licked her way to the tip. Bobby's cock remained semi-hard as she swirled her tongue around the tip. She smirked as his body involuntarily shook as she continued licking and sucking. Bobby took a moment to regain his breath as she pressed kisses to his abs. Her fingers dug into his muscles as she climbed over his body. She was so wet. Her body was desperate to feel him. Athena straddled her husband, grinding against him. She continued her path of kisses up his chest. Bobby's fingers ran down her sides to her ass squeezing both sides. She nipped his neck leaving a small mark behind. She kissed up his jaw, ghosting over his lips and kissing back down to his neck, "Athena." Bobby moaned her name. He rocked his hips against hers. Athena hummed contently in response before crushing their lips together. Bobby's arms wrapped around her pulling her close as he rolled the two of them over pinning his wife under him. He plunged his tongue into her mouth in a hard kiss. His fingertips grazed her skin as he shifted the two of them.

Bobby's kiss left her breathless. His hands moved to her chest, cupping her breasts. His thumbs ran over her nipples, flicking them into hard pebbles. His lips trailed down her cheek to her neck where he could feel her pulse beneath his lips. He closed his eyes, pressing a soft gentle kiss to her pulse point grateful for every second he could cherish with her. His name slipped from her lips while he moved down her collarbone before taking a breast into his mouth. Athena gasped feeling his mouth cover her. He sucked her nipple, rolling his tongue over it. His hand massaging the other breast while his mouth was busy. He lavished her breast with desire. He swore he could smell his wife's scent. It drove him wild. Bobby kissed his way across the valley of her chest, swapping his hands and his mouth. He bit her nipple causing her to cry out. It never ceased to amaze him. Her beauty was unparalleled with anything in the world. Bobby ground his hips against hers. The heat coming from her core was enough to make him ready for her. Bobby circled her nipple with his tongue before licking down her breast. He held her breasts in his hands as he made his way down her body. Stopping at every spot he could reach for a kiss or nip at her skin. He nuzzled the light hair covering her mound. Dropping a kiss to it before sliding his hands up her inner thighs. He spread her legs with a grin. Every time he saw his wife, wet, wanting, glistening for him it was just like the first time. He was struck by how sexy she was and how much he wanted to feel her body surround him. Bobby inhaled his wife. Just the scent that filled his nose was like breathing everything amazing in the world.

Bobby's head dipped between her legs. Athena was ready to feel him on her thighs and down her legs. When his lips touched her clit she was surprised by how lightly he circled her. Bobby slipped a finger inside of his wife. She was so wet for him. He easily slid another finger then a third. Bobby licked through her folds, moaning as he tasted her. Tangy, sweet, and the wonderful taste that was his wife. Bobby curled his fingers as he pumped them in and out of her. He could spend hours between her legs. Lavishing her skin. Loving her. Pleasuring her. The soft gentle noises she made filled their bedroom. He flicked her clit, teasing her with his tongue. Athena felt her body temperature rise. With every thrust of his fingers, he hit her g-spot. God, how he loved the taste of his wife. Her body was so responsive to every touch and lick. It was as if it was made for him to love.

"Bobby." Athena moaned, her hand in his hair, "Yes."

Bobby could feel her already starting to tighten around his fingers. He swapped his tongue and fingers knowing she would soon explode. He twisted her clit with two fingers, pinching it hard. Athena screamed his name before coving her mouth with one hand so the kids wouldn't hear her. She squirted into his mouth as her body spasmed. Bobby didn't let up. He pushed her harder and harder. His teeth grazing her most sensitive body parts. His gaze locked with hers as he looked up at her. Her back bowed as he pushed her through a second orgasm. Her moans were muffled by the hand over her mouth. Bobby shifted, moving up her body. He stroked his cock with his wet fingers covered in her juice. He was so hard it was almost painful. He kissed his way up her body. Loving her soft supple skin and the curves he could never get enough of. He covered her breast with his mouth biting the nipple to draw a deep moan from his wife. With one hand stroking his cock, his free hand squeezed her breast. Giving each soft mound the same attention Bobby found his way to her neck. Biting and licking her body. Unable to get enough of her. He pulled away the hand that she had covering her mouth.

"I want you." He whispered, "I need you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Moaning as his body weight pressed against her, "I'm yours." She studied his eyes, "Always." If she wasn't looking closely she'd have missed the flash of relief behind his eyes. Athena hooked her legs around his waist, "My love." She moaned.

Bobby's lips crushed hers in a hard, desperate kiss. His tongue slipping inside her mouth. He gripped her ass in his hands before thrusting his thick cock inside her. One long hard thrust filling her. He swallowed her moan as he pumped in and out. Athena's nails dug into his shoulders, clinging to him. Her body shaking as her husband hammered into her. Bobby held her tight as if he was afraid she'd slip away from him. Athena sensed his moment of fear. She held tight before flipping them over and riding her husband.

"Oh, God!" Bobby tipped his head back. His hands held her hips as she bounced up and down on him. Impaling herself over and over onto his cock. Bobby's jaw dropped as her breasts bounced up and down. She braced herself with her hands on his chest, riding him hard and fast. It was harder for her to reach an orgasm this way but seeing the fire in her husband's eyes she wasn't going to stop, "Athena." Bobby panted. He held her eyes with his as she rocked her body atop his. Unable to take it anymore Bobby quickly flipped her around. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and slammed into her. At this angle, he was able to drill into her so deep he swore he could hit her belly.

"Fuck!" Athena cried out. Bobby knew exactly how to touch her. He nearly bent her body in half. The fat head of his cock scraping against her g-spot, his calloused fingers rolling her clit, "Bobby!" She felt her body seize as the climax reached its peak. A flood of heat washed over her. She came hard, surrounding his cock with her cream. Squeezing him so hard it was suffocatingly tight. His name the only thing on her mind as she rode the wave of pleasure.

Bobby's body responded instantly. Long, thick ropes of cum shot inside her. His thumb increased movement on her clit forcing another orgasm from her. He dropped her legs from his shoulders, peppering kisses and nibbles to every part of her body he could reach. Up her neck, all over her face, nibbling on her lips, leaving small lovebites on her chest. He murmured her name across her skin as his seed filled her. He captured her lips with his as they both desperately sought as much connection as possible. She was so wet and full Bobby could feel their mixed juices dripping out of her, around his cock, covering his balls. They'd need a shower after but for now, he was content to feel her body against his, beneath him as he stretched out on top of her. He pulled back from her bruised lips whispering words of love and adoration as he continued to drop kisses wherever he could.

"Oh, Bobby." Athena moaned softly. Her fingernails scratching the back of his neck, "I love you." She whispered repeatedly.

Bobby lifted his head to look her in the eyes, "I love you, Athena." He declared before once again finding her lips with his. He stayed inside her until they both caught their breath. Not wanting to move but knowing they were a mess Bobby rolled to his side, taking her with him, "We should clean up." He traced the silhouette of her body with his fingers.

Athena nodded, "We should." She agreed, "But I'm also so very content right now." She threw a leg over his and laid her head on his chest, "We could just clean up in the morning."

"Would make more sense." Bobby nodded. He ran his hand up and down her back.

"Mmm-hmmm." Athena hummed already half-asleep in his arms.

Bobby smiled seeing his wife so content. He tugged the sheet up around the two of them, "You're incredible."

Athena grinned, "Perfect date night, baby."

He hooked a finger under her jaw tipping her head, "It's easy when I love you as much as I do."

Athena kissed her husband sweetly, "Well then it's a good thing I'm hopelessly in love with you too." The couple spent the next half hour talking softly and whispering to each other until Athena dozed off in his arms. Naked, half on top of him, and content knowing she'd be sore in the morning. Bobby found sleep soon after her. Holding her tight in his arms, never wanting to let her go.


End file.
